


The Beautiful Impossible World

by AnJoanGrey, Nikte



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A friendly reminder that this story is going to last forever, A lot of love and of love-making in each chapter, BAMF Malcolm Reed, BAMF Sarek of Vulcan, Bottom!Sherlock, Bottom!Spock, Crossover work (Star Trek - Sherlock), D/s, Different types of Incest (You have been warned), Dom!Sarek, Dom/sub, Dominance/submission, Dominant!Mycroft, Dominant!Sarek, If you want a story that will never end - this is it, Incest, Jonathan Archer / Malcolm Reed (slow build), M/M, Multi, Mycroft is Sherlock's Master, No need to follow up the storyline, Non-Sexual Submission, Non-consensual bond, Non-sexual dom/sub, Possessive!Mycroft, Sarek of Vulcan - Freeform, Snippets of life in each chapter, Spones (Very slow build), Submission, Submissive!Sherlock, Top!Mycroft, Vulcan Bonds, You can join at any time, holmescest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 67
Words: 533,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnJoanGrey/pseuds/AnJoanGrey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikte/pseuds/Nikte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that is going to last forever. A lifetime challenge!<br/>Snippets of life, love, love-making, angst and happiness.</p><p>Authors are using characters from Star Trek AOS: Scotty, Spock, Leonard and Jim), TOS (Sarek of Vulcan), ENT (Malcolm Reed) and Sherlock BBC (Sherlock, Mycroft, Anthea).<br/>It was thought-provoking to bring these characters, which we so love, together in a story. </p><p>It all starts when Mycroft Holmes tries to stop his Little Brother, the augment known as Khan, from causing Starfleet so many problems. Due to extraordinary events, they get to share a Vulcan bond which makes Mycroft the owner and Master of his Brother. Their new life unfolds from here.<br/>This story is written by two people: AnJoan Grey and Nikte. There will be two distinguishable voices. AnJoan loves cliffhangers, scientific facts and music, as he is a musician; Nikte loves psychological analysis, justice and the triumph of good over evil as he is a lawyer. </p><p>This story unfolds with our lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Search For Khan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikte/gifts).



 

It was early in the morning when James Kirk, Captain of the Starship Enterprise, paged Spock, his First Officer, telling him they would leave on a new mission in a few hours, and apparently some high official, a man named Mycroft Holmes would join them as an observant. Spock found that annoying, but of course – he merely replied a polite _Yes, Captain_ – to the respective message. After which, he neatly folded his meditation mat and went to prepare for the mission.

How bothersome. Mycroft hated legwork. Alas, Starfleet insisted he had to observe a mission directly, in order for him to develop the right security protocols. Well if he had to do it, at least it would be on his terms; that was why he had chosen the Enterprise.

“Greetings, Mr. Holmes. Join us on the Bridge” – Jim invited him pleasantly. “We will be departing shortly.”

Could this boy be more annoying? _Greetings_ – what a word! Mycroft took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Captain Kirk was not to blame for his bad mood, nor had he the obligation to know he preferred British English over Standard.

“Good afternoon, Captain; I will be very pleased to join you. I also wanted to express my gratitude for your amenability to my presence here; I presume that having an observant on board is never easy.”

Well, he had to admit that being on the Bridge was different from just watching holovideos of it. Perhaps this little trip wouldn´t be as boring as he thought. The Enterprise crew seemed to know very well what they were doing and they worked like a real team.

“Mr. Holmes”, Spock said, approaching him and watching him with expressionless eyes. “I have configured a tactical station for you. I will send you all relevant data from my own Science Station, which is near yours.”

“Ah, yes Mr. Spock, thank you” –Mycroft answered, walking to the station which had been appointed to him. Mycroft couldn´t help but direct a slight smirk in Spock’s direction; he wondered how would the First Officer react if he knew that Mycroft already had in his personal padd all the information he needed about the ship and its crew. Mycroft was in a position that gave him access to every file there was in existence...

Spock savoured the perfect British accent; it was such a difference between the English spoken by Jim (a very bad one, to be honest) and the noble language spoken by this man. But he should not stare at him. It was not appropriate. He sat down at his station and informed Jim they were ready for departure.

Mycroft prided himself on being an observant man; he had to be in his line of work; overlooking certain things or leaving certain issues to other hands had proved a big mistake; he still carried in his conscience the failure at protecting Vulcan from Nero’s wrath as well as the _Khan_ event... So when Spock´s gaze lingered on him for a few seconds longer than normal, he couldn´t help but notice, and wasn´t that interesting? Yes, the Vulcan intrigued him more and more. It was pleasant to be intrigued.

All of a sudden, Spock thought he would like to meld with this Human. He did not know why. Mycroft's coldness matched his, and yet, there was something more... He was almost startled by Leonard's abrupt arrival who gazed at them in disbelief and went to gossip with Jim: “Good God, is that Holmes???” “Yeah... I am also crazy about him...” – the two commented, loud enough for Spock to hear.

“It looks you are already subject of gossip” – Spock commented towards Mycroft.

“Gossip tends to follow me wherever I go, Mr. Spock. People develop a certain fascination over my family history, as well as over my work, when really there is nothing glamorous about me. Yes, my ancestors were noble, but I am a simple man who holds a minor position in the Federation” –Mycroft said, directing a tight smile towards Spock.

“A minor position, you say...” – Spock said, thoughtfully. “I would find that hard to believe.”

“And why is that Mr. Spock? I assure you, I am nothing but a security consultant. I know my limits, that is why I just… _observe_ , while it is you, Starfleet’s finest, who go out and fulfil the ideals of the Federation.”

“INCOMING TRANSMISSION from Starfleet Headquarters”, the Communications Officer announced, and moments after, the worried figure of Admiral Pike appeared on the view screen.

<Jim, gentlemen> – he said. <You are to proceed in pursuit of an unidentified vessel which left Earth space thirty minutes ago. It is Khan. He... escaped.>

Jim just stared at the screen, in disbelief, shocked and overwhelmed by a stream of very bad memories. Moments later, coordinates were fed into his console and upon reviewing them, he transmitted them to the helm officer.

Mycroft knew it!!! Those arrogant fools, they just could not follow simple instructions. They were so blinded by greed they refused to listen to him. The moment they insisted he should observe a mission on a Starship, he should have known they were planning something... Alas, at least he was on board of the right ship.

“If you’ll excuse me, Captain I will retire to my room, I do not think my presence here will be of any help” – and without waiting for an answer, Mycroft left the Bridge, typing furiously on his padd and sending a message to his Personal Assistant with precise instructions of what he needed.

Spock could not go after him immediately – as he felt the urge to – something was very wrong there! – but as soon as he found a moment, he presented himself to Mycroft's quarters and chimed.

But instead of Mycroft, it was a beautiful woman who opened the door.

“Good evening, how may I help you? –the woman asked on a melodious tone.

“I am here to see Mr. Holmes. You are...?”

“I am Anthea, Mr. Holmes’ Personal Assistant. And I am sorry to tell you that Mr. Holmes is not available at the moment. I will let him know you were here to see him. Good evening Mr. Spock.” – and without another word, she closed the door.

“Who was it, my dear?” –Mycroft asked.

“It was Commander Spock, Sir” –Anthea answered.

Well, that was interesting, why would Spock come to see him? There was no new information on Khan´s whereabouts, he knew that, and even if there were, he doubted the First Officer would share that information with him. Anyway, he had no time to dwell on that, he had a wounded animal to hunt.

Spock reluctantly returned to the Bridge. He just sent a message to Mycroft's personal padd: <I do _know_. > He was aware he was being obscure, but Humans did show interest in front of a bit of mystery.

Jim was having no luck in tracking down Khan's ship. All they had was a faint warp signature and they had to cover a large area of space and run long-range sensors. Spock immersed himself into work, pushing away the uneasy feeling which started haunting him.

Mycroft huffed when he read Spock´s message.

“Everything all right, Mr. Holmes?”

“Yes my dear, could you please feed these coordinates to the ship´s computer?” – he said, handing a padd to Anthea.

“So this is where he is heading…” –Anthea murmured.

“Yes, it is only logical, they are the only thing Khan cares about, I just wonder how he found out their location, or rather, who was brave enough to awaken him and give him that information. Please do as I asked you, I will try to find out who was the fool who let Khan escape.”

But before continuing with his work, Mycroft sent a message to Spock: <And what is it you think you know Mr. Spock? You may be a very intelligent individual, but I have been playing this game since before you were born.>

The reply came almost immediately:

<Mr. Holmes, I am 40 Vulcan years old, which translates to 68 Terran years. I do not know what game you are referring to. Vulcans only play chess. See me at your... convenience> – he added.

Humans appreciated irony, he knew.

So Mycroft was correct, Spock had no idea of who he really was, or where he came from, obviously Sarek had kept his promise... If only his little brother stopped with his temper tantrums, he could still be behind the scenes, where he could do his job better. Anyway, time to answer Spock´s sassy message, this was becoming quite the adventure.

<Would love to play a game of chess with you Mr. Spock, what about I see you in my quarters once the Captain sets course, it will take us a few hours to catch up with Khan.>

<You are most welcome in my quarters. I do not have a... Personal Assistant. Come when you can. We have stopped engines for a revision.>

<So yeomen are a privilege reserved for the Capitan? I think I will place a request before Starfleet in your name, the First Officer should also have a yeoman. Pardon me the change of topic, I will be in your quarters promptly, I have first to make sure my Personal Assistant reaches her quarters safely.>

<There are little chances someone attacks her on the corridors of the Enterprise.> – Spock commented, but he did start to prepare tea. He was looking forward to his visit. Strange. Very strange. Humans were ever so perplexing.

“Everything ready my dear?”

“Yes Mr. Holmes everything was done per your instructions.”

“Excellent my dear girl, go rest now.”

“What about you, Sir?”

“My dear, don´t you know me?”

“Of course sir, I am sorry, it is just that dealing with Khan always takes a toll on you.”

“Don´t worry my dear, I am about to engage in a relaxing game of chess with Mr. Spock, that should be enough to keep my mind off things for a moment.”

“Of course, Sir.”

Mycroft allowed Anthea go to her quarters and headed to meet Spock. He waited for a few seconds outside the First Officer´s room, waiting to be let in.

Spock opened the door and stepped aside, allowing him to enter.

“I hope Earl Grey tea is to your liking” – he said, inviting him to sit down and taking a seat himself on the opposite side of the chess table, from where he could take a good look at the British man.

“Thank you, yes, Earl Grey tea is to my liking. So Mr. Spock do you want to discuss your little cryptic message, or should we play first?”

“I know that Khan and yourself are related” – Spock said calmly, arranging the chess pieces on the board. “I have sensed your blood bond earlier.”

“Ah, yes, it slipped my mind the fact that Vulcans are sensitive to bonds. Khan is... my annoying little brother, he always lacked control. He could have been so much more, but he never knew how to control his emotions. It is a tragedy that some traits can´t be genetically engineered, you know?”

“I nearly beat him to death. He may not be very thrilled to see me. Anyway. I did not tell anyone. Hopefully, he would react well to your presence.”

“I would not set my hopes too high. My brother and I have always had a difficult relationship. He hates the fact that I am the better of the two. I am sure that only your Captain could get a good reaction out of him. Khan finds Kirk a little less boring than the rest of the persons he has met. As for his reaction to you, well, you never know with my brother, he could be glad to see you, after all he loves challenges, and you certainly are one, Mr. Spock.”

“Indeed?” – Spock raised a brow, then caught Mycroft's wrist. “I would leave the bishop where it is for now...”

He knew Khan well. If Mycroft was the better of them two, then he was up for a big challenge.

Mycroft turned to look at the place where Spock was holding his wrist. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, but there was little silver of skin exposed.

“I feel honoured, Mr. Spock, I know Vulcans find it widely uncomfortable to touch humans directly, since our emotional nature is so illogical for you.”

Spock released him, not without regret; there was something magnetic about this Human.

“You do not strike me as the emotional type.” – the Vulcan said.

Mycroft showed a humourless smile.

“There was a time I was called the Iceman. As much as sentiment has ruined humanity, feelings have always been widely revered; it is said that emotions are what set us aside from animals. So my inability to show emotion was something that often made the persons around me nervous. Humans fear what they don´t understand. My intelligence was something they could understand, they explained it as _evolution_. My lack of emotion was, however, considered to be a defect, a sign of madness, a lack of humanity. They couldn´t conceive the idea that feelings, sentiments could be processed in a different way than with ridiculous shows of emotion. Fools… all of them.”

Mycroft was surprised by what he had just said. What was about this young Vulcan than made him talk so freely? Perhaps it was that he saw in him a kindred soul. And wasn´t that a funny choice of words? It had been a long time ago since Mycroft had come to terms with the fact that he lacked a soul… He was indeed the Iceman.

But looking at Spock, he remembered other times, when he, just like this young officer, was trying to find his place in the big scheme of things. It was clear Spock was at war with himself, a child of two worlds, two very different and contradicting worlds, but that could complement each other if he just reached a balance between what each one had to offer.

Yes, Spock could be a wonderful experiment, perhaps this time around he wouldn´t ruin things as he did with his younger brother. His younger brother… he had such a need to feel accepted, loved… If only – many years ago – things had been different… Alas, no use to think of _what ifs_ , that never solved anything.

He needed to focus on here and now; Khan had already caused too many problems, and all because he had not been firm enough. His little brother had always been his one and only pressure point; he cared for him, and that made him turn a blind eye to his little games. But things had gone too far this time, he had put at risk too many innocent lives. Actually, this time he did not want to hide what had been done, it was time his little brother grew up and took responsibility of his actions.

Spock stood up and refilled their cups of tea, sitting down near Mycroft on the couch. He felt the need to be closer to him. Strangely enough, they did not talk much, but he did not mind. There would be time in the morning to think of Khan. Right now, he could allow himself the pleasure of simply being in the presence on this Human.

He touched his hand once again:

“Iceman? Your body temperature is that of 36.5 Celsius.”

He was somehow surprised that the Human did not pull his hand away. That meant he had some interest in him – perhaps. Spock was very bad at interpreting these kinds of signals. For him, it was the meld that spoke the truth, but he was well aware he could not meld with this person – he had too many secrets. And none of them could slip through.

What was about this young Vulcan that altered Mycroft in this way? In all the time he had been alive no one had had the ability to pick his interest, he just sighed, enjoying the Vulcan´s proximity, and said:

“When calling me the Iceman they referred to my attitude, not to my body temperature. They considered that the way I viewed and solved problems was … ice-cold. They never understood that in a position like mine, sentiment couldn´t cloud my decisions or too many would suffer the consequences.”

“That is quite a Vulcan attitude, if I may…” – Spock said, his hand still on Mycroft's wrist. The Brit had not pulled his hand away, and Spock did not plan to remove his. It was as if a silent understanding had settled between them.

“I am sure you have noticed that as much as humans are in awe of Vulcans, they don´t understand you, they even fear you. Many of my kind view your race as heartless robots, and because of that, they don´t trust you.” – Mycroft said thoughtfully.

“Leonard often calls me a _greenblooded computer_. Since you have decided to let feelings aside, I can only presume you are going to be referred to as a _redblooded computer_ or something along the line” – Spock said, with a small smile – because he WAS capable of smiling.

Mycroft must have done something right if fate was allowing him to be in the presence of this exquisite being; that smile just made him more beautiful.

“Ah, yes, Dr. McCoy has quite a colourful way of expressing himself. I think he will come up with quite a creative nickname to refer to my person, especially once he realizes what I am.”

Spock extended one hand towards Mycroft’s right cheek, his fingertips brushing against the Human's skin, along the meld points. He was longing to meld with him, and the soft touch was almost electrical. But the gesture in itself had been neutral – as if he wanted to chase away a small crumb...

“I am far from being a decent ethical man. Why would such an innocent being as yourself would want to meld with me? I assure you my mind is a dark place; I do not deserve to be touched by the light of a Vulcan meld.”

“I am honoured you see me as 'innocent' but I am far from it…” – Spock said, tracing contours on Mycroft's face with his index finger. “Let me remind you that I have nearly beaten your brother to death.”

Mycroft closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the way Spock touched his face.

“You are innocent Spock, believe me. The things you do, or you did, you have done them because they were right. What happened between you and my brother… well, you weren´t acting out because you were trying to prove your own strength, you just lost control at seeing someone you cared about being hurt by him. I wish I could say the same about my actions, but there was a time that I was driven by nothing but greed and lust for power; I wanted to show everybody there was actually a reason to fear me.”

“There may very well be a time when we shall stand on opposite sides. You will want to protect your brother; I will want to protect my Captain... because when those two shall meet... beware... but that moment is not here for several hours.”

Saying that, and taking advantage of the fact that Mycroft's eyes were still closed, Spock leaned and kissed him softly on his lips.

 


	2. Interruptions

Spock gave in to the kiss, responding to it wholeheartedly, feeling Mycroft's possessiveness. He himself was a dominant person; it seemed like one of them had to surrender. But not now; later, he told himself. He wrapped one arm around Mycroft's neck, feeling his desire through the touch, as well as his reluctance. He hoped the Human would not suddenly start thinking and processing... so he continued to kiss him back, with increasing passion...

Mycroft was not a fool, so he would not reject what was being offered, at least not this time. So he kissed Spock back with as much force and passion as the young Vulcan was showing, and with a swift movement he had him sitting on his lap, with his legs on either side of his hips. Taking advantage of the new position, Mycroft let his hands slide under Spock´s shirt, the feeling of the Vulcan´s hot skin making him want more... But he had to ask...

“Spock what is it you want from me?”

Spock raised one brow and flipped Mycroft over, having him lay down on the rather small couch and laying over him comfortably – after all, he was Vulcan and much stronger than the average Human, after which he continued to kiss him.

“What do I want from you? I want to kiss you.” – he stated, quite confused by the question, because he thought it was rather obvious.

Mycroft couldn´t help but laugh out loud at Spock´s answer.

“You, literal Vulcans! If we keep this up, it will lead to much more than kissing, you do realize that, don´t you my dear Spock?” – Mycroft said, looking up into Spock´s eyes. “I just want to make sure, you are agreeable to the idea; if not, it would be better for me to leave now.”

“Leave? Now?” – Spock stopped for a moment, looking deeply into his eyes. “I do not believe so. Are all Humans talking this much? Or just you? And, yes.” – he added after a moment of thinking.

Mycroft gave a fond smile to Spock; he reached up and caressed Spock´s lips with his thumb.

“No one has ever accused of me of talking too much. You are so beautiful...” – and without a second thought, Mycroft pulled Spock to him, kissing him with hunger; he held the young Vulcan´s neck with one hand, while he let the other explore his body, trailing down his back and then grabbing his buttocks…

Spock seemed pleased by the fact that Mycroft had ceased speaking; he could not help but observe that he was still attempting to take control; this could be a problem… Right now, though, he proceeded to unbutton Mycroft's shirt, careful not to ruin it, despite his Vulcan temper urging him to simply rip it apart. There was no logic in ruining such expensive clothes.

“I need... uh... to inform you of something…” – Spock murmured to his ear.

“What is it, beautiful?” – Mycroft asked, nipping Spock´s neck and wanting nothing else but to take off each other´s clothes once and for all, but before proceeding, he had to listen to what his Vulcan had to say.

“I have not done _this_ before” – Spock informed him matter-of-factly. “I hope that is fine…” – he asked, looking at him, somehow uncertain. He hoped that would not set his partner back.

“Fine has variable definitions, Mr. Spock.” – Mycroft whispered against Spock´s lips. “So I am just going to say that the idea of being your first is not off-putting, not at all, far from it…” – Mycroft said with a possessive growl, turning their positions around, so he could pin his Vulcan down and kiss him to his heart’s content. Yes, time to prove the young Vulcan the extent of his strength as an augment.

It was quite a surprise for Spock to perceive strength superior to him, especially in a Human. While the idea of simply surrendering to him – he, who had never surrendered to anyone - was very appealing, he also found playing with Mycroft and measuring their forces equally exciting, therefore he removed his hands from Mycroft's grip.

It was his turn to explore, so despite of not having any experience, he slid his hands under Mycroft's shirt, caressing his bare back, his sensitive fingertips picking up stray thoughts and desires even in the absence of melding.

Mycroft was about to take off Spock´s shirt when, all of a sudden, there was a chime at the door...

They both sighed in exasperation, feeling like tearing apart whoever dared interrupt them, but he simply got up and started buttoning his shirt up, in order to get his arousal under control, letting the young officer get up to answer the door.

For the first time in his life, Spock felt like cursing. He arranged his hair, straightened his blue shirt and opened the door, to see Jim there.

“Hi. I needed to speak to Mr. Holmes and the Computer located him here” – Jim said quickly, entering and pushing Spock aside. “Mr. Holmes, I needed to speak to you” – he muttered, too troubled to even notice Mycroft's dangerous look.

This annoying boy... It was to be expected, really... Not for the first time, he wondered what was it about Kirk that fascinated his brother...

“Captain, good afternoon, how can I help you?” – Mycroft asked on a restrained tone.

“We are gonna find him soon. What... what will I do?” – Jim said, highly agitated. “Last time we... nearly killed each other...”

Mycroft raised one eyebrow.

“You are asking me what to do Captain? I am sure Admiral Pike has already relayed Starfleet´s orders regarding what to do once Khan is within your reach.”

“Are we gonna put him back in stasis and keep him there as if he were an icicle?” – Jim suddenly asked.

Meanwhile, Spock took Jim's arm – aware at all times of Mycroft's gaze upon him – he must have really disliked the fact that he was touching Jim – and had him sit down, after which he brought him a glass of bourbon to settle his nerves.

Mycroft was furious. How dared Kirk barge in like he owned the place? And why was Spock touching him?!!! No, he had to reign his instincts, Spock wasn´t _his_...

“Captain, what makes you think I have a say on what will happen to Khan once he is apprehended? I am just an observant on this mission.” – Mycroft answered as calmly as possible, as if there wasn´t a raging storm wreaking havoc in his mind.

“Because... because Starfleet notified me that Khan is... is.... well... yours.... I mean... under your... your...” – he stuttered, and took a sip of that bourbon.

His? Spock thought. Was Mycroft possessing many beings? Was his brother one of them? What exactly was the nature of their relationship? He really needed to meditate.

“...under your supervision!” – Kirk finally managed.

“Really, they told you that? I am surprised, that is classified information, you don´t have the clearance level to know that. Guess, they are becoming desperate... There is much to explain, Captain Kirk, and if Khan is going to be contained once and for all, it is time for you to know the truth, but I think it would be best for all the interested parties to be present. Would you be so kind as to assemble your senior staff in a conference room, to have a meeting? Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock should be present. I will go to my quarters to retrieve my private padd, please send a message to my P.A. informing her which conference room you chose.”

And without another word, Mycroft left Spock´s quarters.

Spock helped Jim pull himself together and sent all the necessary messages himself. He invited all the senior officers – meaning, Leonard and Scotty, apart from them, and they went to the conference room. When Leonard saw Spock, he leaned over to his ear and told him:

“Good God, man! Tell Jim not to bite you this visibly. You have a large mark on your neck.”

The observation actually made Spock blush an adorable shade of green – it was perhaps the first time ever.

At that moment, Mycroft and his P.A. entered the conference room, so Mycroft was able to hear what Dr. McCoy said to Spock; he couldn´t help but direct a smirk to the young Vulcan. Mycroft was surprised to see Mr. Scott in the room, since he hadn´t asked for him, but he thought that, as a senior officer, he shouldn´t be left in the dark.

“Good afternoon gentlemen…” – Mycroft said, positioning himself at the head of the table – “before we proceed, you must know that the information I am about to share with you is highly classified; you are not to discuss anything that is said here with anyone else.”

Then, he turned to his P.A. and said:

"Please, my dear, send the respective files to these gentlemen’s padds".

Anthea typed something rapidly on her padd, after which all those present at the meeting heard the _ping_ than indicated an incoming message.

“Please read the files; once you are done, I will answer all your questions.”

Spock glared at the beautiful woman. <My dear?> He pushed away the burst of jealousy and possessiveness. He had no rights upon this man. This man was not his. He was not going to be his.

“Oh my Go–“ –Jim exclaimed. “He - he ???? Is your Brother???? He Is Your Brother?” he repeated. “Sonofabitchheisyourbrother.”

“I assure you, Captain, my Mother was a very respectable lady, so please refrain from name-calling, I find it distasteful. And to answer your question – yes, Khan, as you call him, is my brother; we were the first augments, but unlike the others, we were not created in a laboratory.”

“You mean you were modified after birth?” – Leonard asked, bewildered – “That must have been... it must have been…”

“It was excruciatingly painful, Doctor…” – Mycroft interrupted him, “but that is not relevant for our present situation.

Spock noticed how hyper-excited and incoherent Jim was. He thought that perhaps because Jim had Khan's blood, he may have sensed his presence, or his calling, or something along the line. He stood up calmly and informed Jim they would meld, after which he aligned his beautiful fingers on Jim's face and probed his mind.

It was pure agitation there, and chaos. Jim sensed Khan’s presence indeed, and he felt like suffocating.

“Please attend to the Captain, Doctor, he is not feeling well. Mr. Holmes” – he then said. “Would you like to attempt a diplomatic approach once we find him, or shall we proceed according to Starfleet regulation, render him unconscious and bring him aboard?” – Spock was asking normal and coherent questions... no trace of their prior intimacy.

How dared Spock initiate a meld with someone else in his presence, when he belonged... No, Spock did not belong to him, he never will... He had to focus. Captain Kirk was in the brink of having an anxiety attack. And even if a regular person would have felt offended by the professional way Spock was conducting himself, after the intimacy they had shared, he found the young´s officer attitude calming.

“No, diplomacy will never work with my little brother” – Mycroft answered.

“Spock, help me take Jim to MedBay! His adrenalin level is dangerously high. I am relieving you of duty for now, Jimmy-boy…” – Leonard commented, after which Spock wrapped one of Jim's arms around his neck.

“I will be back in 3.06 minutes, Sir…” – Spock told Mycroft.

Before the three officers left the room, Mycroft said:

“Doctor, I think the best course of action would be for you to keep the Captain under an induced coma; the nearer we get to Khan, the worse his condition will get. I will be waiting for you here.” – after all, nothing had been explained yet.

He gazed deeply into Spock´s eyes, as if trying to remind him what they had almost done… what was wrong with him, he should let Spock go...

Spock returned after three minutes as promised and he dismissed Scotty, asking him to finish the engine revision so that they could proceed.

“I will be on the Bridge, Mr. Holmes. I believe you and I shall be responsible for the unfolding of our mission. With regret, madam” – he told Anthea – “you are not allowed on the Bridge.”

But he was not regretting in the slightest.

Oh wasn´t this fun, it had been years since Anthea had been so amused. So this little Vulcan was jealous of her? If he only knew she outranked him, and she could demand to be on the Bridge... but that should be kept for later, it was obvious Mycroft was enjoying this too.

“I will be in my quarters Mr. Holmes.”

The two men remained alone once more, but they did not have much time, and they both were on duty now.

Spock gazed at him, silently.

“As I was saying, diplomacy won´t work with my Brother, and I am sure he took precautions. How were you planning on bringing him in, Mr. Spock?”

“When we find him, I shall simply talk to him. The sight of me will annoy him so, that he will give into the temptation of attempting to kill me. We have, as you humans put it, 'unfinished business'.”

“You do not understand the inner workings of my brother´s mind, Mr. Spock; yes, he certainly dislikes you and has unfinished business with you, but the root of that animosity doesn´t lie in you beating him up; it is something so much more complex.”

“You are mistaken. I have melded with your Brother. I know exactly how he thinks.”

“May I ask, what did you find out by melding with my brother?”

“That he hates me. That he wants me dead. That he is obsessed with Jim. He never really wanted to harm him.”

Spock came closer to Mycroft.

“I will now go to the Bridge. I will not see you for the next eight hours. Something else you wish to tell me?”

Mycroft grabbed Spock by the neck and kissed him roughly; once he let him go, he whispered against his lips:

“My brother and I are damaged, incomplete beings who can´t tell the difference between love and obsession. Remember that Mr. Spock.”

Then, he took a step back.

“I will be in my quarters, please inform the Doctor, in case my presence is needed in Medbay. Excuse me.”

“Rest well, beloved” – Spock murmured, knowing Mycroft's sensitive hearing would pick it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you read up to here? Drop a word for the authors!


	3. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khan / Sherlock will appear in the next chapter and he will be there to stay.

_Beloved._.. No one had ever referred to him in such a term. Mycroft felt that some of the ‘ice’ that surrounded his heart started to melt… He did not believe in coincidences, fate wasn´t so lazy... Would he dare hope Spock was really _meant_ for him? Anyway, that was something to think about later. Right now, he had to prepare himself to meet his Little Brother.

Anthea was having **such** a good time! She had thought things would be like **before** , her boss pulling strings from behind the scenes, playing everyone like they were chess pieces... But no, this time he had been forced to take a more direct approach of things, and wasn´t that great!!! So far, she had met numerous interesting beings and she had discovered new technologies and ways of thinking. Indeed, the future suited her. If only the _Holmes_ Brothers stopped being so uptight! Alas, fortunately it seemed that in this age and time they had finally met their match.

Sparks flied whenever Mycroft and Spock were together; oh, to be a fly on the wall when those two were alone! She wondered how Khan and Kirk would look together; well, it won´t be too long before she could see that for herself; oh, she almost felt like bringing out some popcorn and grab a front row seat. Anyway, what was a girl going to do, to entertain herself? She could go and visit Engineering, Mr. Scott seemed like an interesting man...

As soon as he was in his quarters, Mycroft started analysing different data and he even hacked into Medbay´s files in order to watch Kirk´s status. Since the beginning, he had kept a close eye on Dr. McCoy´s experiments with his brother´s blood – so he had perfect knowledge of what had been done to Kirk. Fate really had a wicked sense of humour, like his brother actually needed another reason to hunt James Kirk. Khan had felt drawn to him since they met; really, his brother was so predictable… it seemed he had a soft spot for feisty blonde captains with blue eyes… how unoriginal.

Mycroft kept looking for a way to break that connection between Khan and Jim without hurting Kirk, but so far, he had not come up with a solution. At first, he had thought that a transfusion of his own blood could stabilize Kirk´s physiology, freeing him from his link to Khan, but further studies showed that could kill the young Capitan, since his body would react against Mycroft´s blood, causing him an anaphylactic shock. And if that wasn´t enough, there was the fact that Kirk felt attracted to Khan.

In an ideal world, Mycroft would let his brother do whatever he wanted with the young Capitan, but he had left too many deaths behind; the Federation wanted retribution and there were the other augments to consider. He had never felt close to them, but his brother saw them as _kin_ , and felt the need to "rescue" them.

Before his brother´s escape, Mycroft had come up with a plan to give the augments a second chance to life: he would wake them up, ‘update’ them, give them new identities and send them on their own Starship to explore the universe. The truth was that augments weren´t conquerors, not really; they were explorers. Not even his brother had the ability to lead. Khan was a curious creature who loved to solve puzzles, he got bored easily because of the speed with which his mind processed everything, so he was always looking for the next adventure... He would fit so well among the Enterprise crew... if only he hadn´t become a mass murderer.

Mycroft kept working relentlessly, trying to foresee every possible outcome once they met Khan, but a part of his mind kept drifting to Spock. The Vulcan was now a constant among his thoughts… he had become a wonderful distraction.

 Spock could not help but wonder, if _kissing_ had such profound effects – he could still feel his lips over his, and the memory of that moment was almost distracting – how would the... rest of the things be. He wanted that man. Badly.

It seemed to be reciprocal, he thought. And he hoped.

Spock had sensed his jealousy, his possessiveness. He wondered if Mycroft wanted him for himself only.  He would have loved to hear a statement of possessiveness, to which he would respond with an equally strong statement, because they both were dominant and powerful beings.

Well, that was it, there was nothing else he could do for now. Mycroft thought the best would be to join Spock on the Bridge, in case his Little Brother decided to contact the Enterprise, since he was sure he already knew they were going after him. He had seen how the rest of the crew treated Spock; they kept a respectful distance; he hoped that was a constant, he was not sure how he would react if someone dared approach his Vulcan... He decided to be honest with himself and he had to face the fact that – with each passing – moment it became more and more difficult to keep his resolution of… _staying away_ from Spock.

Spock watched him calmly, but with a cold expression when Mycroft came to the Bridge.

He invited Mycroft to sit down near him on the First Officer's chair.

“Thank you Mr. Spock, I will try to stay out of your way. I am here in case you consider my help is required.”

When saying this, Mycroft couldn´t help but look at the bite-mark on Spock's neck; it seemed than even if his conscious mind refused to claim the Vulcan, his subconscious had already recognized Spock as… **his**.

“Please analyse these readings” – Spock ordered – he was in command of the Enterprise now. “They display the long range sensor readings of Khan's ship. It has offensive capabilities. We should prepare for a possible attack.”

“Khan will not attack the Enterprise, Commander; at least not now. First he will try to get on board and retrieve what he considers to be his.”

“He will not be able to get past the shielding. Do you believe he will attempt to kidnap the Captain?”

“I am sure of that. Mr. Spock, you have met Khan personally, you know he has the ability to get on board of even the most shielded Starship. I think we should begin setting a trap, Mr. Spock, or you will be at risk of losing your Captain, as well as ending with an injured or dead CMO.”

“You are the tactical expert. What do you suggest?”

Spock could not help but wonder who would Mycroft kidnap, if he were in Khan's shoes.

“Have you tried to establish communication with Khan? You know, just to offer him the possibility of willingly surrendering? Isn´t that something your Captain would do? Show him some kind of… _mercy_?”

“We are still out of communications range. Did you get any rest at all?” – Spock asked, softly.

“It seems you are quite a distraction Mr. Spock” – Mycroft answered, just as softly. “You are right, excuse me, I made a mistake in my calculations. Anyway, that is my plan, hail him, offer him to surrender willingly. He won´t be able to refuse the opportunity of boarding the ship so easily. Of course, he will be ready to fight and take the Captain, thinking no one of your crew is capable of stopping him. But I think that if **you** and **I** combine forces, we will be able to subdue him.”

“You are an equally important distraction” – Spock commented, after which he opened a ship-wide broadcast channel: “ _Attention, crew of the Enterprise. Our Captain is currently incapacitated and in Sickbay. Should something happen to me as well during our current mission, I am leaving Mr. Mycroft Holmes in command. You are to follow his orders and assist him accordingly. Spock out._ ”

After having finished, he just looked deeply into Mycroft's eyes. The Human was perfectly capable of commanding a Starship. Besides, given his intimate knowledge of his brother's temper and actions, it was only logical.

“Nothing will happen to you; I will make sure of that” – Mycroft whispered fiercely. And it was the truth, Mycroft would even tear his brother apart if he tried anything against Spock. He was of a mind to just hand Kirk to his brother, but he knew Spock will never forgive him if he did that. He had to protect him, if only for Spock.

Spock felt his strange resolve, even if they were not touching or melding.

He was quite sure that if he touched Mycroft’s meld points for a single second, a bond would form spontaneously. Of course – he told himself – he could not do that – not without knowing what his intentions were – what if... what if... he did not care much? And there was also the issue of Mycroft’s dominant behaviour… _that_ needed to change.

Doubt crept in his soul once more and he straightened. He tried to focus on establishing communications with Khan.

Mycroft felt Spock withdrawing from him, erecting a barrier between them. He knew it; Spock would reject him the moment his darkest side came out; still he had hoped that the young officer could look past that. He was such a fool; caring wasn´t an advantage; being alone was the only thing that could protect him. But now it was too late. He cared for Spock, and even if they weren´t meant to be together, he would still do whatever he could to keep him safe.

After all, Spock thought – he had been the one initiating the first kiss... perhaps Mycroft did not even like him – perhaps he had been just curious – after all, there was that beautiful woman, Anthea... He should better focus on the mission and on Jim – after all everyone thought they were together... even Leonard!

“I will go see what is the Captain's condition and post security guards. You have the bridge, Mr. Holmes.”

“Of course, but if we establish contact, I will ask your Communications Officer to redirect the call to Medbay; it would ruin our plans if Khan discovered I am here.”

Spock did not respond. He longed to be alone with him, to ask him if... if there were any chances – at least he would know where he stood – but no, right now he had other priorities. He went to Sickbay, where Jim lay unconscious and placed his hand on his arm.

“What is his situation?” – he asked Leonard.

“I can´t exactly explain what is happening to him, but it is like he needs to be near Khan, it is a physical need, like he is lacking something vital… I was wondering, Spock, since you seem to get along well with Mycroft… I mean, better than us, anyway… could you go and ask him if **this** is a permanent effect of the blood transfusion? Perhaps he knows a way for us to reverse the effects? It would really help me. Perhaps if he could give me a blood-sample for comparison…”

“Of course, Leonard, I will go immediately.”

“Great! Here is a hypospray, bring me a sample… I cannot leave Jim unattended, will you manage?”

“Yes. I will return soon.”

Spock returned to the Bridge and approached Mycroft – the Human was trying to familiarize himself with the console controls.

“Mr. Holmes” – Spock said, calmly. “I have a medical inquiry and a request from Doctor McCoy, would you accompany me to the ready-room for one moment?”

“Of course, Commander” – he responded, after which he followed Spock to the ready-room.

Spock paced through the room for a moment, obviously troubled.

“The Doctor would like to know if you are aware of a method we could use to lower Jim’s addiction to Khan.” – he finally said, looking downwards.

“Unfortunately, there isn’t such a method. Once one becomes… _addicted_ to an augment, as you poetically put it, there is no method, apart from sheer strong-will, that could break such a connection. I know 14 cases in which this was attempted.”

“Any of them… successful?”

“Negative.”

“What about a blood-transfusion from another augment? What if Jim were to receive your blood?”

“Then he would develop a connection with me. Or, go into anaphylactic shock. I doubt any of _these_ is preferable.”

“An addiction to **you** is, in any case, better for him.”

“No, it is not” – Mycroft said decidedly.

“Why not?” – the Vulcan said, looking straight into his eyes. “It is not as if such an addiction cannot be… controlled.”

“Is this what YOU are trying to do, Spock? Control your… _growing_ addiction?”

“Perhaps.” – Spock responded, evasively.

Mycroft’s eyes darkened and he came a few steps closer to Spock.

“Then I believe it is time we set this straight. I am asking you once again Spock, what do you want from me? And don´t lie, I felt it, I felt your rejection the moment you realized the _savage_ in me. You weren´t able to see past that, even if my aggressiveness was born from my need to protect you.”

“REJECTION?” – Spock raised his voice, for the first time ever. “I wanted you from the first time I saw you on the corridor of the Academy. “And I never stopped doing so, but since there were not many chances, I settled myself with the idea that you would want to spend one night with me. But since you ask me _what I want from you_ it is clear that you do not want to have anything to do with me.”

 _He wants me? He really wants me!!!_ His cold demeanour came from his doubts about the extent of Spock’s regard for him, so leaving behind his own fears and insecurities Mycroft made a leap of faith and he pulled Spock into his arms and he whispered against his lips:

“You are mine and I will not let you go” – and after that, he kissed Spock with all that was inside of him.

Spock did not dare to respond to the demanding kiss, but the words "you are mine" troubled him deeply; he had to acknowledge those words, respond to them even if that meant giving in to the kiss – but no – he could not do such a thing…

What if he got bored? What if he did not like him in bed? What if –

But there was no time to think of such things, because the red alert alarm started, making his heart sink once more.

 


	4. On Your Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, Chapters get much longer and the actual story of how Mycroft tamed Sherlock begins.

Khan had a fairly large ship and he started shooting upon the Enterprise without any warning. He had decloaked right in front of them and he was firing photon torpedoes. Enterprise had good shielding, but even so, it was dangerous.

Spock returned to the Bridge quickly, sat down on the commanding chair and reinforced shields. He hailed Khan and he accepted to communicate; once more, they were facing each other.

“Surrender!" – Spock said calmly – “And I will not destroy your ship. You are no match for our offensive capabilities.”

Khan smiled with despise.

“Surrender? I will walk over your cold corpses...” – he said with satisfaction.

Spock took a look at Mycroft who was outside the screen, after which he fired a warning shot which disabled Khan's engines.

“On second thought” – Khan said – “I surrender.”

As soon as he lowered his shields, Spock transported him straight to the Brig.

_My Little Brother and his theatrics... I should have guessed he would come up with a dramatic way to get the Enterprise’s attention. And what a better way than this joke of an attack? He knew perfectly well how to cause real damage to this ship, but he decided not to, he was just looking for a way to get on board. It is fortunate we were expecting exactly that._

_I just hate his timing! Couldn't he wait a few more minutes? Spock and I have too many things to discuss. My wonderful Vulcan is still reluctant to give himself to me… well, I guess it is to be expected; after all he is still young and inexperienced. Nothing to do now but wait, there are more pressing matters to tend to._

Mycroft followed Spock to the Brig, being careful to wait outside, so Khan could not notice his presence; despite that, he was perfectly able to hear what was happening inside.

Khan appeared to cooperate well with Spock. He answered all his questions, nicely and truthfully, after which he asked what was Jim's condition. He confessed feeling sick in his absence too and he allowed Leonard to scan him and to confirm, demanding the favour of being allowed to see him just for a moment, to which Leonard agreed, hoping that Jim's condition would improve. The forcefield was removed, with 6 officers keeping Khan at gunpoint; but as soon as he stepped outside, he immediately grabbed Spock's hand and they beamed away to an unknown location, leaving everyone puzzled and shocked.

 _What was wrong with him??_ – Mycroft asked himself in horror So far his performance on the Enterprise had been shameful, his calculations, his predictions, all had been wrong. Of course his Little Brother had hidden a portable transporter beaming device somewhere! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Enough, time to be the Iceman, this people’s safety and lives depended on his actions.

Khan had taken Spock to his ship, not paying much attention to him except when he started beating him. He had to make up for the epic beating he had received from Spock. Only after a while he noticed that Spock wasn't hitting him back this time. Hm – strange. Had he become a coward? He decided he had enough of that and he hailed the Enterprise. He would negotiate a trade with whoever was in command. The Vulcan was boring – and after all, he only wanted Kirk. Knowing his loyalty to the crew, he was quite sure that Kirk would gladly take Spock’s place.

“Enterprise, respond.”

After a few seconds in which he got into the right state of mind, Mycroft returned to the Bridge; he really was not surprised when Khan hailed the Enterprise, it was predictable that his Little Brother had let out some steam and was ready to negotiate in order to get his Captain.

“Enterprise here, Khan. what can we do for you this fine day?” – Mycroft said.

Seeing his brother on the Enterprise's chair of command, composed and calm as ever, Khan was momentarily rendered speechless. He just stared at him in disbelief. Spock was near him on a chair, looking really bad, but conscious.

“What the hell are you doing there, Mycroft?” – Khan asked. “Playing Captain? Ran out of toys?”

“No, I just thought it would be a good chance to play with the big toys, you know, find out the reason why you kept stealing them. But tell me, what about you? It seems you got a little confused and took the wrong toy, or you decided to change the one you originally wanted since it is damaged now?”

Khan took a moment to process, after which he grabbed Spock by his hair, looking at him carefully. Everyone on the bridge of Enterprise cringed as they saw their Commander in that condition…Because one way or another, everyone loved Spock.

“Well, well...” – Khan said. – “What a surprise. Seems I stole a very valuable toy. How about we trade?”

 “You are a wanted criminal; why should I make a deal with you? Capturing you is my priority, never doubt that. As for the… _Toys_ , even the most valuable ones aren't worth letting _you_ go.” – saying that, he felt like tearing apart his own heart, but he could not show any weakness to his brother or Spock would be in even more danger.

“Indeed?” – Khan said. “Go right ahead. I dare you.”

“Khan…” – Spock murmured. “Listen to me, don't do this. You will get yourself killed, and no one wants that.”

He was rewarded with another violent strike over his face, and collapsed to the floor.

“Negotiating was never your specialty, Little Brother. You do understand that damaging the trading chip is illogical, don´t you? What makes you think I would want back a broken toy?”

Everybody on the Bridge went silent; they had all heard rumours about Holmes, about his position inside the United Federation of Planets; about Mycroft Holmes being the Iceman… Sulu had turned with his chair and was staring at the Acting Captain, wanting to simply stab him.

But Spock still had some strength left, despite having taken an epic beating this time. He looked at Mycroft through the view screen... as if wanting to convey unspoken emotions. He took advantage of the fact that Khan was busy staring at Mycroft and pulled him down on the floor near him; before Khan could react, he slammed a meld over his face, brutally…

...but instead of harming him, he conveyed positive emotions through it... the possibility of redemption, Jim's need for him, them being close - Khan was dazzled – and then he gathered all his strength and projected a deep, heavy bond in his mind.

At the same time, at Mycroft´s signal, Anthea beamed on to Khan´s ship, since she had systematically worked on breaching his shields. Once there, Anthea applied a hypospray on Khan´s neck, rendering him unconscious. She moved Khan away and helped the young Vulcan to his feet, after which he turned to the view screen.

“Ready to be beamed back, Sir.”

“You heard her, Mr. Chekov, transport Khan to the Brig and make sure Dr. McCoy is ready, waiting for Mr. Spock.” – Mycroft ordered.

Khan was still unable to react, the meld having been filled with emotions and a type of kindness which he had not felt in years It was very unusual... was there a hope for him? Could he get past all the things that happened? Could he actually HAVE Jim at some point? And at what cost? And what of that heaviness lingering in his mind, in his consciousness?

Exhausted, Spock had fainted.

As soon as Khan, Spock and Anthea were once again aboard the Enterprise, Mycroft went to MedBay, leaving Sulu in charge.

“How is Spock, Dr. McCoy?”

It surprised Leonard to hear Mycroft Holmes calling the young Vulcan simply _Spock_ , but he was sure it would be safer to refrain from smart comments about that, so he simply raised an eyebrow.

“He is exhausted, but fine. He will be ok soon.”

“Thank you, Doctor…”

Mycroft wanted to hold Spock´s hand, he needed to feel him, but he did not dare do it with Dr. McCoy present.

_My innocent Vulcan, you were able to show forgiveness and mercy to my Brother. You are full of love and light; it is incredible people think you are unfeeling... I will cherish you if you only let me in._

“How is the Captain doing Doctor?”

 “His state seems to have stabilized since Khan got on-board again. Could you please keep Mr. _I-am-better-at-everything_ here this time?” – Leonard required.

Malcolm felt like rolling his eyes at Dr. McCoy, really… that man and his attitude! But he held onto his cold façade and simply asked him about Spock´s state.

“Spock is in a healing trance. It's a Vulcan method of sparing their energy and speed up the healing process... I have seen him in this state before... but that time, his Father came to wake him. I hope it won't be necessary this time...” Leonard said thoughtfully. – “Anyway aren't you due to the Bridge or something?” – he added impertinently because he really could not stand Holmes. That arrogant bastard!

“I am headed to the Brig; I am sure by now Khan has regained consciousness. You must accompany me; you will need to draw some blood from him in order to find a way to restore the Captain´s health. I will make sure Anthea sends you all the information we have on the matter.”

“You could have given it to me before, you know?” – Leonard snapped at him.

“Yes, Doctor, I am aware of that; you must forgive me, it seems I have been otherwise occupied, what with my Little Brother and his dramatics.”

Leonard just huffe;, really was it a requisite to have this much sass to be an Augment? He reluctantly left Spock on the biobed and accompanied Mycroft to the Brig.

Khan was sitting in front of the forcefield, looking thoughtful.

“Oh. Hello, Mycroft” – he greeted him, as if nothing happened.

“Brother mine, feeling better? No murderous rage clouding your mind?” – Mycroft answered just as calmly.

Leonard just rolled his eyes. Really, those two…

“Not at the moment, no. How bad is it?” – Khan asked.

It really looked as if they were having tea and chatting.

“Excuse me brother, could you please clarify what are you referring to? Your situation or your Capitan´s health? I would simply find it deplorable to give you the wrong answer.”

“I meant – your Vulcan. Is he well? I am already aware of Kirk's condition.”

“Ok, you two princesses, I would love to stay here and drink tea with the two of you, but I must really be returning to MedBay, so please come closer, Khan, and put your arm through the hole, so I can draw some blood out of you in order to fix Jim. And to answer your question, even if it was not directed at me, Spock is fine, you did a number on him, but he is stronger than you think, Mr. _I-am-better-at-everything_.”

Amused by the doctor, Khan calmly extended his arm.

“Don't worry, Mycroft darling, I will not break his neck” – Khan commented, seeing his brother's eyes narrowing.

“Oh I am not worried at all, Brother dear, I know that you will not harm the good Doctor, you need him. Besides, your Captain may forgive you for all the deaths you have caused, but he would certainly never forget it if you harmed his friend.”

“I need to talk to Spock” – Khan said, waiting patiently for Leonard to finish. “Can you ask him to come down here?”

“Are you quite finished Doctor?”

“Yes Mr. Holmes, I will be taking my leave now. Excuse me.” – with those words, Leonard left.

“What are you planning, Little Brother?”

“Spock needs to undo what he's done to my mind” – Khan said, troubled all of a sudden.

“He is in a healing coma right now. He is no position of helping you at the moment. But if I may ask, what do you think Spock did to your mind?”

“I don't know for sure... it feels very strange... it is connected to you... It is as if... I cannot really say” – Khan murmured, sitting down on the bed. “As if... he connected me to you with... something... Gah! I am not making much sense.”

“You rarely do. You are probably sensing the after-effects of the meld – a precious gift, I assure you; they do not meld easily with Humans; it seems that he thinks we are both worthy enough to find redemption… to be free of our past sins.”

“Maybe, but I am sure as hell I don't want to be tied to you with some mental Vulcan voodoo. I'd rather have handcuffs. Of all people, you had to pick a Vulcan. Really, Mycroft, sometimes...”

“What can I say, Brother. You know me, I couldn't settle for a common goldfish. Anyway it is not like you chose any better. A Starfleet Captain?” – he said on a mocking tone.

“If you are attempting to annoy me, let me tell you, it is working. Anyway. Did you want something? Why did you come here?”

“It is just pay-back Brother dear, you have been annoying me since the Marcus incident. Really, was it worth it? I know you hate asking for my help, but I could have freed the others, you have so little patience.”

“You!! – ahhhh...” – Khan wanted to snap at him and insult him – but something inside his head revolted and he cringed in pain. “I hate this” – he murmured.

“I actually find it really useful, if only having you permanently in my mind weren´t so tiresome, I would ask Spock to leave whatever he did as it is. Anyway, to answer your previous question, I need you to tell me **who** woke you up this time around; really, I can´t have people thinking they can use you to get to me.”

But Khan lay down on the small bed in his holding-cell, exhausted, and closed his eyes – he was really feeling unwell, which was very unusual.

 

Sarek of Vulcan had sensed that something was deeply wrong with his son. The parental bond had darkened and he could not contact him telepathically at all. He quickly assessed the nature of Enterprise's mission and located it, after which he got on his personal ship – fast and well-armed, and proceeded on an intercept course.

Nobody would harm his child and live, that was for sure. Spock was all he had. Despite their past problems, or perhaps because of them, he had become overly protective of him. Not to mention Spock was only 35 years old, and not 40 – the Vulcan age of maturity, so technically Spock still belonged to Sarek. He had a say in everything connected to his son.

He quickly found the Enterprise, presented himself and asked to be allowed to come aboard, even though he did not need to ask for permission, as the High Ambassador of the Federation... but then again... better to be polite.

Sulu knew Sarek well; he knew how much he appreciated the protocol. He assembled the honour guard in the launch bay, waiting for Sarek's ship to land. Mycroft was to receive him, as he was the Acting Captain.

Mycroft knew Sarek will come; it was to be expected, since the Ambassador would have certainly felt something was wrong with this son. That did not mean Mycroft was happy with that; during his lifetime, he had met a lot of people who thought they were powerful an intimidating, even if in reality they weren´t. Sarek wasn't among those persons; he simply was powerful and intimidating he was and someone Mycroft respected deeply… someone he feared.

Sarek stepped down, calmly – and removed the cloak from over his head, passing through the assembled honour guard. Everything was impeccable and his expression softened for a moment. He looked at Mycroft – they were of the same height.

“Captain.” – he said, acknowledging his temporary rank and authority on the Enterprise.

“Ambassador. I hope you had a pleasant trip. Your quarters are ready if you want to rest, or would you like to visit MedBay first?”

“Accompany me to my son.” – he ordered.

Mycroft felt the need to explain himself to Sarek, to tell him he had tried to keep Spock safe, but he refrained himself. He knew he was not a worthy mate for Spock and he was sure Sarek knew that to. It did not mater he would not give Spock up…

“Of course Ambassador” – he said, letting Sarek take the lead to MedBay.

They walked in complete silence.

“Provide me with the full medical report. Who has been attending to him, Leonard?”

“Of course Ambassador” –Mycroft said, as Leonard approached with a small smile on his lips. _Not so tough now, Mr. Holmes_ , the Doctor seemed to be saying.

“Ambassador, here is your son´s record; as you can see, physically he is already in optimal condition; we had to use the regenerator to heal the cuts and bruises; no internal damage whatsoever, but he seems to be mentally exhausted, which – as you know – is not something I can really treat, so if you could please follow me so you can assess your son´s condition for yourself.”

“Thank you Leonard, my son could not be in more capable hands.”

Leonard lead Sarek to Spock, whispering to Mycroft:

“Seems in the in-law does not approve of junior´s choice of partner…”

Mycroft felt like smashing Leonard against a wall...

Sarek turned towards them, as if wanting to mention that Vulcan hearing was superior to humans. He then caressed his son's forehead with tenderness, with very gentle and soft gestures and aligned his fingers on Spock's beautiful face, touching his mind with equal gentleness, probing to see what had happened.

 _Will this day ever end?_ Mycroft had never felt so useless. He needed to do something, but every decision he made seemed to be the wrong one. So for the time-being he decided to step aside and watch from aside; after all he was not a doctor, nor a healer; he could do nothing but wait.

“Leonard?” – Sarek then spoke, while still maintaining the meld. “Please get out. I will remain with Mr. Holmes. Make sure no one disturbs us.”

“Of course, Ambassador; well if you excuse me, _Captain_ ” – said Leonard sarcastically, patting Mycroft´s arm and leaving the room.

“How may I assist you Ambassador?” –Mycroft asked, approaching the biobed on which his beautiful Vulcan lay.

“I see intense feelings connecting you with my son… Perhaps you could... explain?”

I am afraid I cannot give you a clear explanation. I do not how this happened, myself. I met your son a few days ago at Starfleet Academy and I felt a pull towards him, but due to both of our duties we stayed apart. When it was decided I should observe a mission directly, I chose the Enterprise, not only for the ship´s importance but in an attempt to get better acquainted with your son. Due to recent events, we have actually not spent a lot of much time together… but I harbour much affection for him and…”

“I see... I can presume that you did not engage in a physical relationship with my son – that usually generates a Bond and it would have greatly upset me to find him bonded to someone without my consent. Now, I will have to see how those _feelings_ look like from your end, before attempting to wake him up. Feelings can be disruptive when one is in a healing trance. Will you give me your thoughts?”

“Yes.” – Mycroft said turning to face Sarek. “I will do anything to make sure Spock is well and safe.”

Sarek was rather surprised to see that the tall, proud, cold man had agreed so easily. He touched his face briefly – Humans were so shallow in his opinion, that melds only needed to last for a few moments.

He raised one brow, in surprise.

“Mr. Holmes...” – he said, thoughtfully, as if getting ready to pronounce a sentence.

Mycroft held his breath, waiting for Sarek´s words; he had no idea what the elder Vulcan thought of him.

“Who gave you this Bond?” – he asked, aiming straight at the Bond connecting the two Holmes brothers.

“Your son. He is convinced there is something worthy of redemption in both of us. He also did it in order to protect Captain Kirk. He was able to sense the connection between my brother and Kirk.”

Sarek removed his hand and sat on the margin of the bed, near Spock.

“Do you know the nature of the Bond connecting you and your brother?”

“From the way the bond reacted when my brother tried to insult me, I would say it is some kind of… asymmetric bond, placing him in a position of inferiority. It is ironic, considering that all my life I have tried to make my brother obey me and I have never achieved it. After all that has happened, I wonder if this Bond could do us some good...Your son is certainly a being of light, full with hope and faith.”

“Accompany me to your brother, Mr. Holmes, and follow my instructions precisely. You need to know exactly what you have, in order to determine how you will use it.”

 Sarek actually took Mycroft's arm, heading towards the Brig together.

“I will not interfere between my son and yourself” – Sarek said – “for now. Of course, there WILL be a price...”

“No matter the price, I will gladly play it if that means I will be able to be near Spock for as long as he wants” –Mycroft said sincerely, conveying his feelings to Sarek. “Please, Ambassador, tell me how I should proceed with my brother.”

“You will remove the force-field and ask him to kneel.” – Sarek said calmly. “I gather he has never done this before. You are perfectly capable of conveying such an order, are you not?”

Mycroft was speechless, something that rarely happened. Yes, he could issue that order…

“Yes of course, Ambassador… is that all I should do?”

“We shall see how he reacts. The Bond which Spock used to tie him to you is very strong. It is a fully matured _Kafeh_ Bond, which gives you life-and-death privileges over your rather original brother.”

Khan was pacing through the Brig, rather troubled, and unable to rest, eat, drink, sleep. His mind had never been so restless.

“Please lower the force field” – Mycroft said to the crewman who had been looking after his Brother.

“Are you letting me go, Brother dear? What, already tired of dealing with me?” – Khan taunted him, but Mycroft approached him, looking straight into his eyes.

“On your knees, Brother.” – he said on a calm, resolute tone.

Khan stared at him in disbelief.

“Huh?”

Sarek was observing silently, from aside – both Mycroft's character and reactions, and Khan's. It was a crucial moment. He leaned against a console, his hands clasped, waiting.

“On your knees, I said…” – Mycroft repeated without raising his voice, but imprinting so much authority in his voice, that anyone would have obeyed him.

Khan swallowed hard, trying to rebel, to push him away – hell, he wanted to strangle him – but he could not say a single word. He took a deep breath...

With very slow gestures, and his taunting smile now gone, he sank on his knees, looking downwards.

Sarek thought it was a very beautiful sight – to see that dangerous man on his knees.

“Now you will tell me who woke you up and for what purpose, but must importantly, you will tell me what it is you seek on the Enterprise.”

“Admiral Marcus. Klingon affairs, Jim Kirk.” – Khan responded, succinctly; Sarek came closer.

Marcus really knew how to cause problems... His greed knew no boundaries, nor his blood thirst... Mycroft hated him, he was so desperate for a war... it was obvious he had never witnessed one.

“Explain to me what does Marcus expect you to do.”

“Leave me alone, you – “

Khan tried to insult his brother again, but sharp bursts of pain followed as soon as he even thought of the insults.

“I am waiting, Brother.” – Mycroft said warningly.

“He wanted me to stage a Federation attack upon a Klingon outpost. In return, he would give me my people back.”

“ _Your_ people, brother dear? When you will understand you do not own them, you are not responsible for them? They are mine to do with as I please, just as yourself. From this moment on, you will forget about them, if you want to be granted the privilege of at least looking at your Captain. Now, tell me, have you enacted any plans to proceed with the attack against the Klingon outpost?”

“Yes.” – he answered, followed by a new cringe of pain.

“What did I – ahhh – do now?”

“You will tell me what you did, so we can stop your foolish actions. Really, _Sherlock_ ” – Mycroft chose to address him on his given name – “what were you thinking? If war begins, no one will be safe, not your people, nor your dear Captain. It is time to grow up Little Brother, and face the consequences of your actions” – Mycroft continued on a deadly tone, while pulling his Brother´s hair in order to look into his eyes.

“The details of the action plan are on my ship – ahhh, stop it!” – he said trying to remove Mycroft's hand, but without any luck, because new waves of pain followed. “And don't call me Sherlock!”

“That is your name, Little Brother; I refuse to call you by the title you chose so many years ago. I own you; you are _nothing,_ Sherlock, you have no authority or power here. You are lucky I am letting you breathe.”

“Mycroft” – he tried to say.

But this time the pain was so great, that he nearly lost consciousness – he leaned with one hand on his brother's leg, with a gesture that for the first time ever, had nothing aggressive.

Sarek approached the two men and looked at Mycroft with respect and unhidden admiration.

“Mr. Holmes, will you allow me to address your Brother? He deserves to know what is happening to him.”

“Of course, Ambassador.” – but before stepping to the side, Mycroft turned to his brother sending a warning glance his way.

“Child…” – Sarek said with kindness, avoiding any commanding undertones – Khan was Mycroft's property. – “You were bound to your Brother by a Vulcan _Kafeh_ Bond. That means – as he has already informed you – that he owns you. Your body, your mind, your spirit, your intellect – they are no longer yours, _but his_. Such Bonds are generally not permanent. Be good and obey him and the Bond will not cause you any pain. Generally, within a year, such Bonds wither and fade away. It is up to you if you want to make this year a nightmare, or to live it smoothly. Be aware that any disobedience will cause you extreme, extreme pain. Do not play with your life. It no longer is yours. And last... but not least... the proper way of addressing the person which owns you is _Master_. He has not granted you the permission of using his name... Gentlemen, I believe we no longer need to keep Mr. Khan in custody. Perhaps some quarters could be arranged for him, close to you, Captain?” – Sarek added towards Mycroft.

“Indeed, Ambassador, there is no need for him to be in the Brig, but my Little Brother is nothing if not stubborn; besides, he has not earned the privilege of his own quarters. He will stay with me. Crewman, please escort the prisoner to my quarters.”

Before they left, Mycroft grabbed his brother´s arm tightly.

“You will go there quietly and peacefully and you will wait for me. I will send Dr. McCoy to assess your condition in a few minutes; you will not speak to him unless it is necessary to answer his questions about your state, and you will follow whatever instructions he issues. Go now.”

“Alright, alright...” – he said, after which he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

“Stubborn children...” Sarek said, shaking his head in disbelief. “There IS a bond protocol… he should have said 'Yes, Master'... But then again, this is how we learn...”

 


	5. You Will Sleep On The Floor

Once Sarek left, Mycroft decided to have a talk with Sherlock, a talk which was long due. He took a fistful of his hair and – as soon as Sherlock opened his eyes – he began:

“Now, Little Brother, use that big brain of yours to properly understand this situation. You will obey my every order to the letter and you will refer to me in the correct way. Refuse to do so, and it will translate into pain for you.”

“What proper way, what are you talking about?”

“Do you ever listen Little Brother?” – Mycroft said, tightening his grip. – “I am your Master and that is how you will address me.”

“ _Master_. Right.”  – Sherlock said, not without irony, but as soon as he pronounced the word, he sensed the Bond solidifying and he felt significantly better, as if indeed he was finally allowed to breathe.

“Now, repeat what were my instructions, I want to make sure you understood what I expect you to do.”

“To obey you.” –  Sherlock said, rather shattered inside.

It pretty much summed up everything. And he hated it.

“Can I... uh...” – he tried – “May I PLEASE see Jim? Master?” – he added, the word was very difficult to pronounce.

And he really hated Mycroft right now.

Mycroft could sense his brother’s hatred; he had never known how to approach him. He cared for him, he really did, but the way he had let him do whatever he wanted had proved to be a big mistake. So he just straightened his back.

“I think I was rather clear on what I expect you to do; you will go to my quarters and wait for Dr. McCoy. If you behave, I may let you know how Kirk is doing, but no, you cannot see him at present. You do not deserve it.”

_You do not deserve it_  – it felt as if he had been slapped. But he was right.

“Yes, Master...” – he said, and for the first time those words sounded sincere.

Mycroft saw his brother leave and then he made his way to MedBay; he could not wait to see Spock and make sure he was doing well.

Sarek was pleased to see that Mycroft had come rather quickly. Spock was awake and enduring a series of hypos from Leonard who was fussing over him.

“You may speak to my son. I will be in my quarters.” – Sarek told him.

Mycroft neared Spock's biobed and sat beside him.

“How are you feeling?” – he asked, tracing a finger over Spock´s face.

Spock felt like melting upon his touch. He covered Mycroft's hand with his, after which, slowly turning his head to the left, he kissed Mycroft's palm, close to his wrist. A gesture full of restrained passion...

“Please answer me, my love, I can feel you are all right. But I need to hear you say it. You must forgive me, but my human nature needs to be reassured about your well-being.”

“I am well...” – he murmured, he was hearing the words  _my love_  for the first time in his life. – “I am rather upset, though. A series of minor incidents has interrupted our chess game.”

“ _Minor incidents_ , indeed. Yes, I am upset too, nothing would have made me happier but to end our... chess game. I promise, we will proceed soon, but before, we have to see the end of Admiral Marcus’ nefarious plans... I have tried too hard to keep things under control, to have a crazy blood thirsty fool come and undo my work.”

“Father has allowed us to... date. I did not expect it. But Mycroft…” – he hurried to add – “I do not have  _casual affairs…_  I dislike the idea; I mean…”

Spock could not find the right words, this time.

Mycroft interrupted Spock by kissing him lightly on the lips. 

"Hush my love. You must know this: I could have chosen any ship on the Fleet to observe a mission. But I chose the Enterprise because of you, I wanted to be close to you. I have been alive for many years, and no one had ever picked my interest. But you, you are a wonder! I would be a fool if I let you go. I crave you, I need you by my side. Please let me be by your side. Would you let me have you my love? Forever?”

“ _Forever_ is a long time, Mycroft... I need to make sure... you want this; should you get bored of me, it would hurt me deeply. What I mean to say... I need time to make sure you are not just another Human playing with words. Your mind is... fairly obscure... I could not read your intentions during our brief interaction.”

“I understand, my love; after all, I have given you no reason to trust me. I assure you I am not speaking pretty words to lure you. I want to be with you forever. You must know I have a very good idea what forever is like. Unlike the other augments, I was never put to sleep. I have been awake all these years, helping humanity to rebuilt itself, since I work behind the scene; no one really knows who I am; by now, they must just think  _Mycroft Holmes_  isn´t a person but a work title, a position occupied by different people along the years.”

“Well then, perhaps you could come over for that chess game when we arrive home. Father told me we are on our way to Earth. Perhaps we will have a few moments of peace – even though I doubt that is ever possible.”

“I would be honoured. But are you sure my love. Your Father hinted at the fact that any further intimacy between the two of us would lead to the creation of a Bond. I do not want to place you in a position in which you are left with no way  _out_ , should you conclude I am not the right mate for you.”

“Has my Father said that?” –  Spock asked with a heartache. “I will speak to him. I cannot disobey my Father – and neither should you, for that matter. He does not tolerate disobedience well...”

Khan went about and brewed fresh tea, after which he found one of Mycroft's padds and started to browse the news – he was way behind with everything. Even though he could hack into the MedBay computer to see how Jim was doing, he had the decency of refraining from that. He also took advantage of being out of the Brig; he showered, replicated new clothes and dressed nicely. His hair was wet and he looked adorable.

He thought that the "Master" had comfy quarters. That arrogant bastard!

“Making yourself at home, I see” –  Leonard said, walking into the room. – “Please get up so I can scan you, to make sure you did not break a bone while mistreating our First Officer.”

“How is the cute Vulcan?” – he asked, not standing up. – “Woke up yet?” – after which, he calmly offered Leonard a cup of tea.

“Thank you.” –  Leonard answered. – “So, you seem to be fine Mr. Khan, you just need some rest. I will apply you some hypos to be on the safe side and I will be out of here.”

Leonard had finished his work there, but when he reached the door he could not help but turn around.

“How it was like, growing up with Mycroft Holmes as your brother? I mean, no wonder you turned out as you did.”

“Tell me about it...” –  Khan sighed. – “You can't imagine Christmas dinners...”

He then lay on the couch and closed his eyes; he was indeed tired. He hoped the "Master" did not have any other ideas upon coming home... perhaps he would just spend the night with the cute Vulcan and all. He needed to think of a way to get rid of the Bond.

Still in the Medical Bay and lingering by Spock’s bed, Mycroft noticed the Doctor was back, so he went and asked him about his Little Brother´s health.

“He's fine.” – Leonard mumbled. – “He even offered me tea. Is he out of his mind? Anyway. I'm staying here with your favourite hobgoblin. Must keep an eye on him.”

“Please, cease the name calling Doctor, we are no longer at school to refer to our colleagues with silly nick names!” –  Mycroft said.

“Of course <Captain>, by the way I would like to inform you I have been analysing your brother’s blood, and as your own data shows, Jim´s body actually assimilated the blood and his DNA was changed, even if at a very basic and undetectable way. The good news is that I think I could synthetize some kind of serum from your brother´s blood in order to stabilize Jim, but obviously that will take time, so Jim and Khan have to be in close proximity until the moment the serum is ready.

Leonard was very furious at the Holmes brothers, in fact. They both managed to take his two best friends away. Without any further warning, he just closed the door, blocking Mycroft's access to Spock.

Mycroft was eager to get home. There was a reason why he liked to work in his office, behind his desk. People could be so tiresome... He slowly walked back to the Bridge; they were heading back to Earth and there was not much he could do untill they arrived, but he felt he owed it to Spock to see the Enterprise returned home safely. He also needed some rest and he was sure that he would never achieve that in his own quarters, since his brother was there. When he arrived to the Bridge, he found Anthea present.

“Anthea, my dear, what have you found?” –  he asked.

“Not much Sir, I know Khan told you that all the information regarding his plans was on his ship. And even if I was able to retrieve all of it, I can´t make any sense of it.”

Khan's plan of attack was indeed where he said it would, but it was coded in a complicated computer programming syntax which no one had seen before. They could now  _read_ his plans, but not  _understand_ them as well. It seemed Khan had managed to avoid a direct answer to the question 'What are the details of your plan?'

Leave it to his Little Brother to circumvent the parameters of the Bond and avoid answering a question. Well, right now, he was too tired to deal with him. He would wait until they arrived home. Perhaps he could use this to their advantage, now that his Little Brother´s cooperation was something he could achieve, thanks to the Bond. He could convince the Federation to give his brother some kind of pardon, saying he helped uncover and stop Marcus' plot. Yes, that could work if his Little Brother, for once, did what he was asked to do.

The trip back to Earth was a quiet one; once they were almost there, Mycroft asked for a conference with Sarek.

<Come to me> – Sarek simply ordered; he was in his quarters, having dismissed his attendants.

“Ambassador,” – Mycroft greeted politely bowing his head respectfully. – “I was wondering if you would be willing to explain to me… what a marriage Bond is. I only know it is the most revered of the Vulcan Bonds.”

“Do have a seat, Mr. Holmes” –  Sarek said, pleased at the Human's behaviour.

He brought tea for both of them.

“The Marriage Bond is a Love Bond, of course. We, Vulcans, never speak of love casually... but when such a Bond forms, rest assured no one will ever love you this way again. It is no simple matter... Vulcan Bonds imply the passing of the two partners through the Ponn Farr... which is, unfortunately, deadly to humans, most of the times.”

“Ambassador, by now you must know I am not a regular human.”

Sarek merely raised a brow at that.

“There is a distinct possibility that a Bond forms between you two, if become intimate.  When that happens, there is no turning back.”

“Spock is still uncertain of the extent of my regard, so we have agreed to take things slowly, so I can prove myself to him.”

“You do realize that despite your position, Mycroft...” – he said stressing his name – “The only reason for which you are still seeing my son, is because I am allowing it. Do we agree so far?”

“Yes, Ambassador. I know that, and I cannot express to you how grateful I am for that.”

“Now, there is something you should know concerning a relationship with a Vulcan. You may be aware that it implies a dominant partner, and a submissive one. I highly doubt that you will be the submissive one in the relationship with my son; but then again, he is also a dominant figure. You must understand why things are so, Mycroft. It is all connected to the Ponn Farr, which, as I said, can be deadly. You have a lot of work to do, to make my son yield to you. Let me tell you again I will not interfere.”

“I know, I have felt it, but I am confident about gaining his submission on that aspect. In everyday life, I think we would have a more equal standing. Ambassador, what exactly is Ponn Farr? I will understand if you think that is something to be explained later, it is just that I want to be prepared to provide Spock whatever he needs.”

“ _Ponn Farr_  is a 7-day time in which high fever consumes us – during that time, there must be continuous physical intimacy - the reason darkens, the logic fades away - nothing remains but pure biological urge. It begins with a bite, here...” – Sarek said, touching Mycroft's neck with his finger, right on the jugular pulse point. – “This is why submission is important. If you move during that moment, the teeth of your partner will section the jugular artery and you will bleed to death. Now, the Ponn Farr is initiated by the dominant partner, because it is in him that the fever first rises. It may be in you; it may be in Spock. I do not know.”

“To your knowledge, have there been non-Vulcan dominants? How did the fever affect them?”

“There have not been. You would be the first. Now I believe we have arrived on orbit around Earth, Captain," – Sarek said with a small smile. – “...and keep that bratty brother of yours out of trouble...”

“I assure you I will do my best to control my brother, it is time I stopped trying to shield him from his own mistakes.”

“Make arrangements to move closer to my house in San Francisco.”

“I will Ambassador. Thank you. Now if you excuse me I will return to the Bridge. I will see you before you get off the ship.”

Sarek thought for a while about Mycroft, while drinking his cup of tea. He was an interesting person…

Leonard was fully immersed in work. Jim's condition was not stabilizing, so without wasting any more time, he went to Mycroft's room, where Khan was sleeping peacefully, covered with a fluffy blanket. He woke him up, avoided being hit, explained to him that they were going to MedBay, and dragged him over there. Khan was sleepy, so he did not protest much.

Leonard installed him on the biobed next to Jim.

“You will not move from here, not even if the ship explodes!!!” – he instructed him, to which Khan responded with a "Mhm" and fell back asleep.

The proximity of Khan did stabilize Jim's condition. Leonard rolled his eyes in exasperation and sent a message to Mycroft's padd, instructing him that Jim will have to live with him and Khan for a while, or at least very close by, and so that he should make the necessary arrangements. He was rich, what the hell!

Soon after, he received word from Anthea that they would all relocate, closer to Sarek's ambassadorial residence. A nice apartment was rented for Jim, next door from Mycroft and Khan's. Leonard insisted to move in with Jim, to keep an eye "on things."

Jim hated Khan. God, he hated that son of a bitch! He could not stand him in the least. And why was everyone calling him Sherlock, anyways?

 

*

 

Sherlock was rather terrorized by the fact that they lived on the same street with Sarek of Vulcan. It was absolutely terrible. But then again, they now lived next door from James Kirk. Quite a neighbourhood. He had almost finished bringing in Mycroft's suitcases.

“Are these all of them? Good heavens, how many clothes do you have anyway??? And since when I am doing all the work?” - he continued to complain and to make a lot of noise.

He was very carefully avoiding the word 'Master', he was adding smart comments after each and every one of Mycroft's words or orders, even though he did execute them, as he had figured out the things which caused pain.

Mycroft had noticed his Little Brother had found a way of avoiding calling him  _Master_  and even he followed his orders, he did everything in quite an annoying way; but since he had not done anything that could be qualified as insubordination, the Bond hadn´t reacted. He concluded he had been remiss in his way of handling this situation. He had to improve his control over Sherlock; he felt the need to prove Sarek he was able to handle his Little Brother. He had a lot of things to do, because apart from dealing with his brother, he had to find a way to convince Spock of the depth of his feelings, and that was no easy challenge. His young Vulcan, for all his strength, was quite insecure when it came to matters of the heart. And wasn´t that a problem? Mycroft certainly was no expert on that.

“Going out?” – Sherlock commented, seeing his brother shaving with a sharp razor. “You do know, Darling, electric shaving devices have been invented.”

As he was watching Mycroft, he was actually eating popcorn from a bag and had the least submissive attitude ever.

“On your knees, NOW” –  Mycroft said on a deadly voice.

That was it, he was tired of his brother´s attitude, this would end now.

“Okay cool” –  he said, putting the popcorn aside, and knelt as demanded, this could degenerate in pain and he would rather avoid that.

Mycroft finished getting ready for his date with Spock. A date at his age... No time to think on that, he had to focus. He came closer to his brother:

“These are the rules, Sherlock; you will not only obey me, but act respectfully, too. Whenever I ask you to do something, you will answer with  _Yes Master_. Whenever I ask you a question, you will answer in a polite way, whenever you address me you will call me  _Master_ and talk properly. You will not touch or use MY things without asking permission first; you will eat only what I tell you and you will sleep on the floor; you are not to use the couch anymore. Understood?”

“Yes, um… Master.”

Power-crazed bastard, he commented as soon as Mycroft left. Wait until you get back... he muttered by himself, after which he stood up and stretched himself.

He went to the balcony to admire Leonard McCoy, next door, moving the furniture.

“Need help?” –  he asked casually.

“I do” –  Leonard answered – “but I really do not want to start a fight with Jim, he will have my head if I invite you over, and really can´t blame him, poor kid, saddle with an old crazy bastard like you...You Holmes really like them young and pretty don´t you?

“Yep” – he agreed. –“Where's Jim? I saw him going out. I am NOT going to follow him, chill.”

“I know you can´t follow him. Really, you, people, don´t give me enough credit, I do have a brain, you know? It is obvious your brother has some kind of control over you, otherwise he would not have left you alone. Anyway - yes, Jim went out, that is what Jim does whenever we are on leave, he goes out and has fun, lots and lots of fun” – said Leonard closing the windows and drawing the curtains.

“How dull…” – Sherlock commented, after which, with an acrobatic move, he jumped from his balcony on to Leonard's and with very precise gestures he opened the door and came in.

“You're a doctor, you should not lift heavy things. Come on. Tell me where do you want these” –  he said pointing towards all the heavy stuff laying all around. 

“By the way, why is Mycroft calling you  _Sherlock_?”

“Because that is my name” - the augment answered, shrugging his shoulders.

“So,  _Khan_ is not your real name? And exactly how many names have you had, John Harrison?” - Leonard asked sarcastically.

“Too many, Leonard, but  _Sherlock_ is the one my parents gave me when I was born, that is why my dear brother keeps calling me that.”

Leonard just rolled his eyes and started directing him where everything should go. If he had to live this close to the Holmes, he would make the most of it. After a moment, he excused himself to use the bathroom, using the opportunity to check his padd and make sure that Jim´s vitals were stable. He also sent a message to Jim, telling him that Sherlock was at their apartment at the moment.

_Sherlock_? What the hell, why did everyone kept calling  Khan  _Sherlock_? - Jim thought. He needed answers, but until recently he had not been well enough to get them. Fate hated him, it really did; things were going good with his life, he was doing with his life what he had always dreamt to do, he had formed his own family with the Enterprise crew and bam, things just had to go to hell... Why can´t he have his share of happiness...? He must have done something terrible in his past life.

Sherlock picked one of Jim's hoodies, burying his face in it.

“Mmmmm... this smells good. Ah!!!! Damn that blue-eyed boy. Mind if I borrow this?” – he said, removing his own hoodie and dropping it on the couch, putting on Jim's hoodie in return

“Oh please, go ahead. I am sure Jim won´t mind. You, crazy genetic experiment, what I am supposed to tell Jim when he notices it is gone? Although he could benefit from having your hoodie in exchange... Man, this is so messed up, I do not regret for one moment what I did, you know, bringing him back... but if I had known... Jim is a good kid, a good friend, he deserves to be with someone he chooses out of love. Ok, I need a bourbon I am sounding like a girl here, really what do I know about love and feelings and what not. Want one?”

“Yes, ple- I mean NO! Although the Master said I am to eat what he says, he didn't say anything about drinking. Wait, let me text him, he said sitting down on the couch comfortably.”

<Greetings, Master. Is bourbon allowed with Leonard? ;) >

He added a smiley just because Mycroft hated smileys.

<Well, Master? Just one glass. Promise :))) >

Mycroft knew it would not be easy to make Sherlock submit to him, but he certainly had not expected his little brother to react the way he had. He expected aggressiveness and defiance, not this childish attitude. But that was something to worry about later, right now he was going to concentrate on Spock, he was planning on taking him to dinner.

<You could answer at least 'No' or 'K'> Sherlock typed, frowning over his phone like a teenager.

Strangely enough, for his behaviour, the Bond did not react - perhaps because Sherlock was not entirely serious, and deep in his heart, he had already surrendered.

On his way to pick up Spock, Mycroft saw Captain Kirk sitting on a bench, looking like the picture of misery itself.

“Captain, are you feeling well?” – he asked.

“Not you, really… you are the last person I want to talk to right now!” –  Jim huffed.

Well now, Mycroft seemed to know where Sherlock was getting his attitude from. It seemed he was projecting Jim...

“I assure you, Captain it is not my intention to bother you, I just wanted to assess your state, since recently you have not been well.”

 Jim stood up proudly.

“I am well, I am as bloody well as I can, considering I need your brother to live.”

“Calm yourself, Captain, Dr. McCoy is already working in a serum to solve your situation, it is just a matter of time.”

“Well you better give Bones everything he needs to solve this, because so far  _all_  you have been doing hasn´t been  _enough_ , since I am still linked to that fucking bastard” – and pushing Mycroft aside, Jim started walking back to the apartment he now occupied with Leonard.

Getting no response from Mycroft, Sherlock decided against bourbon, but kept Leonard company and helped him with all the furniture moving.

“Jim is coming” –  he suddenly said, rather tense.

He could feel him approaching.

The moment Jim reached the floor where his apartment was, he could feel Khan's closeness, but that wasn´t strange. Since the augment had been brought back to life, Jim could sense him; it was a constant presence inside of him and he could tell whether he was nearby or faraway. So really, since they lived on the same floor, it was not strange to feel him close. He had an idea of the bond Khan had with his brother, he could feel it through his own link with Khan. So he stepped in front of his own door and, knowing Khan will be able to hear him, he said quietly:

“I am about to come in, are you allowed to see me? I would hate to have you fainting in my living-room.”

“Listen, I don't know, okay? Just come in.”

Sherlock actually went and opened the door, staring at Jim, wanting to simply push him against a wall and -

But instead, he moved aside.

“Hi.”

“Is that my hoodie? Why? You know what, I do not want to know, just keep it, it´s a present from me to you, just go back to your place, I do not want to talk to you or see you or think of you. I want you out of my life!!!! I hate you, I hate you so much!!!” –  Jim said pushing Khan aside

Leonard, worried about Jim´s health, got up and pulled Jim to his bedroom,

“I would thank you for the help, but right now I am too pissed off. Really, Khan give it time, how would you feel if you were suddenly linked to a person you did not like. Oops, guess you already know how that feels like.”

“But I did not do anything!” –  Sherlock said. – “Just give us a minute, Leonard, okay?”

With that, he pushed Leonard out of the way and went after Jim in the bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaned against it.

“Listen. You need my blood to survive. It is ridiculous, yes, and it is not my fault. I did not send you in a  _live_  warp-core chamber, so stop it. Here's Leonard's tricorder, scan yourself, you are already doing better since I am here” –  he said, throwing him a medical tool on the bed.

Khan could be as logical as he wanted, but Jim did not want to listen to him, he wanted to stay mad at him, he was not sure he could handle not being mad at him. In another place in another time, Jim could really have gotten to like Khan...

“I DO NOT CARE!!! I went into a live warp-core because YOU damaged my ship, putting at risk all the people I care about. so YES, IT IS YOUR FAULT, IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT. And I am sure you did something, you must have done something, a simple blood transfusion could not have created this link between us. Please go, I can´t deal with this now.”

“I will not. I will leave only when your vital signs are normalizing.”

Sherlock opened the door for Leonard to come in and apprised him of the situation, then he moved further away from Jim, onto the window. This was very serious. He could perceive Jim's elevated heart-rate; he was on the verge of a panic attack, but due to his proximity he WAS feeling better.

Sherlock was no longer playing. He could not risk Jim's life. He took the phone and actually called Mycroft, moving to the window to be able to talk.

After his encounter with Jim, Mycroft could not help but think that his brother had certainly found his match. The young Captain was obviously attracted to his brother, but he will fight that attraction till the end. Mycroft kept walking, and once he reached Ambassador Sarek´s apartment, he saw Spock already waiting by the door.

“Hello my love, how are you?” – but before Spock could answer, he heard the ping that indicated he had an incoming call.

“Sherlock…” –  he answered – “this better be an emergency…like, you lying in a pool of your own blood...”

“Master” –  Sherlock said, quite seriously, knowing he would get his attention this way.

Very strangely, Sherlock and Mycroft's Bond became stronger and more stable as soon as Sherlock spoke the word - perhaps because it was the first time he was uttering it without irony or sarcasm. A sharp, violent emotion - of... joy? - followed.

Mycroft felt deep satisfaction upon hearing Sherlock call him  _Master_  in that tone, with no trace of irony.

“Yes, Little Brother? Are you in need of something?” – he answered calmly, signalling Spock to give him a moment to talk to Sherlock.

“I am with Jim and he is not well. May I please stay for a while with him?” - he asked, on the same serious and respectful tone.

“You may.”

“Enjoy your walk.”

The entire conversation, albeit short, may have been one of the most significant that the two brothers had ever had.

He had lost his brother many years ago. Life –  as well as his lack of knowledge on emotions – had driven them apart; so many missed moments and misunderstandings... He thought he would never get his brother back, but it seemed it was still possible, and he had no one to thank but the wonderful being who was now standing before him.

Yes, he will keep Spock, he will never let him go.

As if feeling his resolve, Spock took his arm.

 

Sherlock leaned against the window, looking at Jim whose breath had slightly normalized. Leonard was also in the room and he was hovering all over Jim, not leaving him alone.

“My Master said it is okay to stay with you for a while” – Sherlock informed them matter-of-factly.

Jim was so tired that he let his guard down and forgot he was supposed to hate Khan.

“I am sorry, it must be very difficult for you to call someone else  _Master_. I guess Spock formed the Bond in an attempt to protect me.”

“It is quite alright.” – Sherlock said, because right now it did not seem difficult. He decided he would be mad at Mycroft some other day, but not right now.

“Bond or no bond, James” – he said, using Jim's full given name – “I would not hurt you.”

“Why? You do not like me. I betrayed you at the last moment. I played a part in you being put to sleep again. Why would you do  _not_ want to hurt me?”

“Do not ask boring questions” – Sherlock sighed. – “You are much too brilliant for such nonsense.”

He tentatively came closer. Leonard looked at Sherlock for a moment and took a decision which may be risky but the risk was well worth - he left the room, saying he was going to the bathroom.

“You hate blood transfusions, I know” – he said, catching his wrist.

It was not fair. Why did it feel so good being touched by Khan? Or  _Sherlock_ , how was he supposed to call him?

“No, I do not like transfusions but I need them. If you know of other option, I am all for it.”

Sherlock suddenly took a hold on him and pinned him down on the bed, laying rather comfortably over him. He had lifted Jim's hands over his head and was holding them there with one hand, easily, with no effort at all. He looked deeply into his eyes, rejoicing in the sensation of plenitude that they were both feeling, being so close to one another.

He did not do anything else for a while, lost in his beautiful eyes, with no trace of hatred or violence

Very slowly, with his right hand, he traced the contour of Jim's beautiful face with one finger; reaching his lips, he brushed his thumb over them...

Strange as it was, he could feel Jim's state of well-being returning.

Not fair, not fair. This shouldn´t feel so good. Khan should not affect him this way. Khan was a murderer; he had hurt the people he loved...  _Yes_ , a voice inside of Jim said,  _but wouldn´t you have done the same, if your crew was in danger? Khan is just like you, Jim, he was alone, and once he found his place, he was willing to do anything to keep it. No, no, I am not like him, I am not. And I do not want him so close to me. And I certainly do not want to kiss him..._

“Shut up!” –  Sherlock said, even though he hadn’t said anything.

He slid his finger between Jim's teeth and opened his mouth, after which he bowed his head and kissed him deeply, roughly, for a few good moments, stopping only when he felt Jim needed air. All the while he kept him perfectly still, knowing Jim won't stand a chance against his strength.

“You will be good” –  he murmured to him, “and let me kiss you. Am I clear, James?”

It was not a question, it was an order. Jim could not have done anything to stop Khan because of the way the augment had him pinned to the bed. But the fact that he had at least asked, it made Jim feel like Khan really cared for him... 

_“_ Ok, I will let you kiss me” –  Jim mumbled – “but after that, I need you to leave... please I... just return to your apartment till I need your presence again.”

Sherlock caressed his hair tenderly with his right hand - he was capable of such gentleness when he wanted. He kissed Jim again, but this time with extreme care, sweetly, as if Jim was a precious treasure. His senses were alert at maximum, waiting to see if Jim would respond to the kiss at least for one tiny moment.

It was very important...

Jim felt like crying... No one had ever kissed him like that, like he was worth something, like he was more than a passing fancy or a night of fun. He had shied away from any serious commitment, because life had shown him love could destroy a person, like what happened to his mother who – once she lost the man she loved, she could not feel anything again, not even for her own children. He did not want that, he was pleased with his life, he had friends he cared about... But for a few seconds, he just let himself go, he will regret this in the morning, once the exhaustion that was enveloping him was gone; but he had to have a taste, even if a brief one, of the kind of adoration Khan was showing him, so he kissed back for a few seconds, before sleep claimed him.

Sherlock released his wrists and covered his forehead, his cheeks with many more kisses, before placing him properly in bed and covering him up.

God, was he beautiful or what...

He took Leonard's scanner and took a few readings - Jim was going to be well for at least 12 hours.

Pleased, he went through the window to his own apartment.

He took a blanket and a pillow and arranged a makeshift bed on the floor. If Mycroft said  _no couch_ , then so be it.

<I am home, Master> he texted Mycroft. <Wake me up if you need anything.>

He then proceeded to stare at his phone.

Strange how he longed to hear a word from Mycroft, he thought. Couple of hours ago he would have gladly drowned him.


	6. I Am Placing My Life At Your Feet

Mycroft had read Sherlock´s message several times; he wanted to answer, but it felt wrong to do it. It was Mycroft owned Sherlock, not the other way around. He had spent too many years letting Sherlock manipulate him - but still being there for him, even if all he got from his Little Brother were sarcastic comments and rejection.

No, he would not make the same mistakes.

It was Sherlock´s turn to wait for him.

Sherlock closed his eyes, he was cold - it was his greatest weakness, constantly suffering from cold - must have been those cryotubes. He focused on the Bond with all his strength and sent a wave of submission through it, hoping Mycroft would pick it up. He then drifted into sleep...

After having received Sherlock´s call, Mycroft had taken Spock to dine at a very exclusive restaurant. He knew Spock did not care for things like those, but still he wanted to give his Vulcan the best of everything, and hell, he had the money to do it.

The dinner was a quiet affair - they talked about the things they had been doing in the last years. Mycroft knew almost everything about Spock, but whatever he could read on a file could not compare to hearing the voice of this wonderful being. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about the things that interested him... it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was a mistake to think Vulcans were inexpressive...

Mycroft escorted Spock back to his house and wished him a good night, giving him a passionate kiss before returning to his own apartment. He could sense Spock was content, but still doubtful about committing to him. If only he could have a better idea of what his beloved was thinking... so far, he could only sense his general mood, but nothing deeper.

Spock was troubled. He did not know what to do, something just did not feel right and he did not want to hurry. Mycroft was lovely, a wonderful man, strong and powerful, wealthy, intelligent - all the qualities one would want - however he doubted that Mycroft would ever be the submissive partner he wanted. And he DID want a submissive partner - otherwise he would suffer greatly. Vulcans were thus; they could not obey anyone, in the slightest of matters - be it a kiss or a life-and-death situation.

He resolved to talk to Mycroft in the next few days and see what they could do. The human seemed so passionate about him... he seemed to want him very much... and while he did like him as well... he could not have a casual affair with him - Sarek would disown him.

He decided to spend the night meditating in his chambers; he really needed a bit of time alone, to think everything through.

When Mycroft finally arrived home, he found Sherlock sleeping in a corner; he had made himself a nest with some blankets and a pillow and his dark curls were in disarray. He looked so peaceful and innocent! Mycroft remembered the little boy who would ask to sleep with him in the same bed when he had a nightmare. His dear brother...

Mycroft bowed and ran his hand over his brother´s dark curls. 

"Sleep well, Little Brother..." - he whispered, and after that, he retired to his room to rest.

Sherlock woke up early and went to the kitchen; he loved to cook and he decided to make a cheesecake, their mother's old times recipe. He also made coffee and sat down on a chair, thinking of Jim.

"Good morning, Little Brother. I hope captain Kirk is doing better."

"Huh? Oh, hey..." - he said, startled, but then, perhaps compelled by the Bond or by instinct, he stood up from the chair. "I mean... I meant... good morning... Master." - he added after a few moments.

Mycroft felt pride swell inside of him at hearing Sherlock calling him Master. As much as his brother's attitude disconcerted him, it was endearing. He could not remember the last time he saw him acting so carefree.

"Want coffee?" - Sherlock asked him, trying to look light-hearted, even though he was rather troubled, deep inside.

"I would rather have tea, Little Brother. Have you forgotten that? Tell me, what is worrying you?"

"Worrying me? How can you tell?" - he said, offering him a cup of steaming Earl Grey black tea with no sugar.

Mycroft had noticed that even if Sherlock seemed more serene than usual, there still was something worrying him.

"I can tell because I know you, Sherlock. It is obvious you are not planning to take over the world or go into a murderous spree, so tell me what is it?"

"Well, I, um... nevermind?" - he said, trying to avoid the conversation

"Two steps forward, three steps backward" - Mycroft murmured. "Kneel, look down and tell me what is worrying you, Little Brother..." - Mycroft said in a serious tone.

"Oh come on..."

"Now, Sherlock." - Mycroft demanded.

He really did not want to do this, but if he was going to help his Little Brother, he had to know what was going through his mind. And he knew he would not tell him... willingly.

Sherlock stood up, came closer to him and sank to his knees, looking downwards.

"Can I... gah!!!!" - he sighed as pain hit him. What was wrong with the verb can? Then it occurred to him that requests started with may.

"May I look at you? I hate talking to the floor."

"Yes, you may."

"Thanks." - he said, raising his head to look at his brother.

All of a sudden, words just vanished from his head, being replaced by a moment of pure tranquillity and peace, that engulfed both of them. He was just looking at Mycroft, feeling in harmony for the first time ever perhaps... Mycroft extended his hand to caress his brother´s cheek. 

"Tell me, Little Brother, what is hurting you? I know this time your pain is mixed with hope, but there is still pain and as your Master, it is my responsibility to look after you.

Without realizing what he was doing, Sherlock gently placed his hand over Mycroft's wrist, with an almost tender gesture.

"This entire... thing is troubling me, he confessed. You and me. This."

"Why? Don´t you trust me? Do you believe I do not have your best interest at heart?"

"It is quite obvious I trust you" - Sherlock snapped at him, but regretted his tone a second later, even though the pain had been mild this time.

"Then what is it? This will not be forever Sherlock."

Sherlock felt pure heartache hearing that. Why not... forever? Wait, did he actually think that??

"Well, I don't know how to put it in words. I feel you sort of... like what is happening. And don't tell me otherwise because I know it won't be the truth. You enjoy having me as your property."

"Yes I do, but as much as I view you as my property I do not view you as a thing. I know you are your own person, but moments like this, when you submit to me willingly, when you accept me... it feels... good."

"Well. I, um... Perhaps I also enjoy it." - he said looking downwards, it had been a difficult confession to make.

"When we were kids, you followed me around all the time. You were constantly asking me to explain different things to you, you wanted to do everything I did..."

"Don't remind me..." - he laughed.

"I love you, Sherlock, as much the Iceman can love... I know I sacrificed you for the greater good too many times. Thinking you would understand, thinking you were strong enough. I never realized how much I used to hurt you... how you viewed my actions as rejection, as considering you not good enough... when that was never the case.".

"Look... This entire Bond thing... It came as a big shock and I hated it. I can't say you were thrilled either... But, um... Now you seem to want to be serious about it. And... and..."

"I will make it up to you Sherlock. I will earn back your trust; you will have no doubts about giving yourself to me."

"That I Not What I Mean" - Sherlock said, truly exasperated - mostly at himself, for not being able to communicate what he felt. - "I would also like to be more serious about this." - he finally said. "And you do not have to earn my trust, you idiot, what more is there to earn, you have me on my knees."

Mycroft traced his brother´s lips with a finger. 

"Submission does not translate to trust, Little Brother. That is something you should learn. Your reluctance to tell me what you feel, what you need, shows your lack of trust in me. Yes, at this point, you will do what I ask, but you won´t ask of me what you need. That requires trust."

"It shows lack of words, not of trust. Now I do have a rather important request to make."

"I am listening."

"I want both of us to go to Sarek. I won't do anything offensive, have no worries about that. And I want both of us to listen to EVERYTHING there is to know about this Bond. All the tiny details. If there are rules, such as using the verb may instead of can - which is insane by the way - I want to hear them all. It is not because I dislike the pain, I hope you realize that."

Mycroft just raised an eyebrow at his Little Brother´s last comment. 

"Yes, I have thought of that myself. I tried to search for more information about this Bond, but Vulcans are very secretive about bonds in general.

"Vulcans!" - Sherlock muttered. - "Bloody elves. Now did you get the point of what I was trying to convey, Mycroft?" - Sherlock asked, pronouncing his name quite clearly, his eyes teary because of the pain.

"It will be a long year, but we will enjoy every second of it, even if at times we will want to kill each other" - Mycroft said, leaning to place a soft kiss on his brother´s forehead. You have always been and will always be a part of my heart, just as much I am part of yours.

“Indeed” - Sherlock commented, after which he took Mycroft's hand and kissed it softly, with humility this time; the Bond grew immediately larger and brighter and Sherlock skipped a breath.

“We will be fine, Little Brother. Now up, we will eat breakfast and then we will pay a visit to Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy in order to assess the Captain´s state. As for your punishment for leaving the apartment last night, you will not be saying a word during the whole visit. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.” - Sherlock said, not without a heartache, and once more the Bond brightened.

He stood up and they ate the cheesecake which was very good.

“I have decided I will be the one cooking” - he announced, back to his normal self, which was, in fact, a mask to hide his emotions.

Mycroft wasn't trying to be cruel deliberately, but he knew that if he started going back on his word, Sherlock would keep pushing his boundaries, making the Bond react. 

"Actions have consequences, Sherlock, whether we like it or not."

Sherlock looked at him dubiously.

"I do hope you have not acquired the skill of mind reading... because I am quite positive all I said was Yes, Master"

"Not at all Little Brother, but as I pointed out earlier, I do know you. Anyway, you never answered my question, what happened last night to Captain Kirk?"

"Oh, that. Um - You wanna know... details?" - Sherlock asked, stalling.

"What did you do Little Brother? I know you care for young Captain Kirk, but you must understand that gives you no right to cross the limits he establishes. I know, we are used to take what we want, but that is not the right way, especially when we are talking about the person we are planning on establishing a relationship with."

"I don't plan to establish a relationship with Kirk. I am interested in someone else." - Sherlock said evasively. - "However, I did kiss him for a while. And I will do the same thing today." - he said proceeding to wash the dishes.

"You are interested in someone else?"

Mycroft had been sure his Little Brother wanted Jim Kirk. Who else could he be interested in? He knew it could not be Dr. McCoy, between those two there was just some strange kind of understanding...

"Yes, and don't be indiscreet. I am not going to tell you."

"Of course. Are you ready to go? I will like to call and request an audience with Ambassador Sarek as soon as possible."

"I am ready." - Sherlock said. - "I mean, yes, Master. Looks like I'm going to say that a lot."

"Yes, Little Brother; would it make it any easier knowing that hearing you call me Master is a wonderful feeling?" - Mycroft said, approaching his brother and kissing him once again on the forehead. He just really liked to do that.

"If I don't mess up at all today, can I sleep in your bed?" - Sherlock said, avoiding to answer his previous question.

"Yes." - Mycroft answered, trailing his hand over Sherlock´s dark curls. 

What was with this need to be near Sherlock? - he wondered. Was it because of the Bond, or was it something else? 

"Good, then I won't mess up. Hopefully." - he added laughing. Sherlock was a naturally joyous being, and despite the difficult situation he was in, his joyfulness did surface.

"Let's go, Little Brother, I do not want to have Dr. McCoy trying to knock our door down." - Mycroft said, stepping back, before being tempted to give in to his desires of kissing Sherlock once more, not on the forehead this time... But even if he did not kiss his brother, he felt the need to constantly touch him, so he kept his hand on the small of Sherlock´s back until they arrived at Kirk´s door.

Leonard opened the door.

"WHAT?" - he snapped at them - he was his usual charming self.

"Good morning doctor, I hope you had a good night. Would you mind if we came in?" - Mycroft said.

"I would, but come in anyway."

"We do not mean to intrude, we just wanted to know how Captain Kirk is doing, and if you need assistance from Sherlock, in order to keep his well-being. I also wanted to know if the apartment was to your liking and if you have already settled. If there is nothing you need, please let me know."

"God help me... go to him, come on, cutie..." - he told Sherlock. - "He's right where you left him."

Mycroft found it very entertaining to be this stiff with Dr. McCoy; he knew he drove the good doctor crazy, and he really needed to get all the entertainment he could, to avoid thinking of what his brother was doing with Captain Kirk.

"What did you do to him, cut off his tongue? Yesterday he was a chatterbox."

"It´s been years since I used mutilation as punishment Dr. McCoy, so I assure you there is nothing for you to worry about."

"Don't you dare!" - Leonard threatened. - "He's gorgeous. Too bad all he sees is Kirk, Kirk and Kirk."

"Yes he is, isn't he? Gorgeous, and dangerous too, you should not forget that Doctor..." - Mycroft said, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he felt childish, he had just said that in an attempt to discourage Dr. McCoy from trying to gain his brother´s attention.

"You don't say! Last time I checked, it was I who reset the bones which your Vulcan boyfriend broke him during that epic fight. You know, I really thought that those two would get together some time. I mean: Spock and Khan. But no. He had to choose Kirk. Bah!"

"Doctor, I do not presume to know what my Little Brother wants; he gets bored easily. But I also know that when he feels responsible for someone, he would stop at nothing to see that person safe. You just have to remember all the did for the other augments."

Jim did not feel well. He hated Sherlock. He hated his guts and yet he adored him. The way he took control of him, the way he kissed him, the way he took care of him, despite of not being friends... the way he just came inside his room and just started kissing him as if nothing happened, without even talking.

Sherlock was a terrible, terrifying being! He hoped that Sherlock was capable of feelings and somehow... somehow... but no, he hated Sherlock, that arrogant son of a bitch!!!!

Sherlock braced himself for the difficult days to come. They were going to see Sarek that afternoon, so he really had to focus and pay attention. Much depended on the meeting; besides he really, really did not want to mess up.

He was grateful that humans did not read thoughts, because the stuff that was going on in his mind, regarding his - well... his Master, was not exactly right. He decided not to think about that stuff. He needed to focus on not messing up.

As soon as they finished with Jim - whom he had left dazed after a session of kissing - they returned to the apartment, where Sherlock went to make himself more presentable - not that he did not look adorable already. He decided to put on black clothes, a scarf around his neck, and added a drop of Armani perfume (Mycroft loved that perfume).

Sherlock had changed clothes for their visit to Sarek! - Mycroft realized. Could Dr. McCoy be right? Was Sherlock interested in Spock? The mere thought made him want to smash something... he was not sure whether it was because he did not want any competition to gain Spock´s affection, or because he did not want Sherlock to think of anyone else but him, at least for one year... Or was he - was he - wait, was he interested in Sarek himself??

"What?" - Sherlock asked him, rather startled by Mycroft's dark gaze.

"Nothing, I had just forgotten how vain you could be" - Mycroft snapped, going out of the apartment without waiting to make sure if Sherlock was following or not.

Sherlock caught up with him; it was cold, so he wrapped his coat around himself tighter, his hands in his pockets.

"You think we should get Sarek some flowers or something?"

"I think Ambassador Sarek would find it illogical for us to give him any kind of present. He would be pleased if we showed him respect. I do not think he is expecting anything more. Once we are there you must be in your best behavior Little Brother, if we are invited to take a seat, I expect you to kneel by my side, understood?

"Honestly, if this is a lesson of some sort, I think he will tell us what to do step by step, and if he does not, oh well. Do not worry okay? Told you I won't mess up. It would be ridiculous, since it was my request to go to him."

Mycroft just clenched his fists tightly, until his knuckles became white. Didn't Sherlock understand? He needed him to kneel besides him, he needed to know that he was Sherlock´s priority.

Sherlock was his, at least for a year.

"Let me tell you a secret..." - Sherlock said, taking Mycroft's arm as they were approaching Sarek's house. He took a deep breath under the impact of a profoundly sweet feeling that accompanied the touch.

"I am all ears, Little Brother" - Mycroft replied, feeling really proud of himself when his voice came out steady, even if the feeling of Sherlock touching him had made a big impact on him.

"I'm rather afraid of Sarek. He's... um... You know what I mean."

Mycroft cupped his brother's face with both hands: 

"I was afraid of Sarek too, but since our last encounter I have come to realize there is nothing to fear, as long as you are honest when in his presence, and you recognize he is a force of nature. In any case, rest assured, I will do anything to protect you" - and pushing aside his doubts, Mycroft placed a soft kiss on his brother's lips before letting him go and taking a step back.

Sherlock just looked at him for a while, his eyes widened, but did not comment.

"Oh, I do not think he will do something harmful to either of us" - he said, as if nothing had happened. - "As with the honesty in his presence, yeah... one cannot lie to a Vulcan. Unfortunately."

"Let's go, Little Brother; in any case, right now the only thing we must worry about is in not being late." - and Mycroft once again resumed walking, but this time he made sure to wait for Sherlock, placing once again his hand on the small of his Brother´s back; he did not know why, but that simple gesture reaffirmed the feeling of owning his brother.

Sarek came to open the door himself. He was dressed in a simple, but nonetheless gorgeous white Vulcan robe, and appeared to be shining with grace and beauty. Sherlock almost forgot to breathe for a moment - Sarek was the closest thing to a God he had ever seen - in any case, a celestial being.

"Welcome to my house, Gentlemen, please come in." - he told them.

"Good afternoon, Ambassador, we thank you for receiving us on a short notice."

Sarek looked deeply into Mycroft's eyes, as if he was reading in his mind like from an open book.

"My son said you liked Earl Grey tea, so I have brewed a pot for us. The cups are over there, child" - he told Sherlock, expecting him to deal with the serving of the tea.

Aware of the two pairs of eyes watching, Sherlock looked at Mycroft for a sign of approval.

Mycroft gave a slight nod of his head, indicating to his brother he should do as Sarek expected.

"Have a seat, Mycroft" - he said, pointing towards a beautiful couch, and he sat down first. "I am pleased to see you."

"Thank you Ambassador," - Mycroft said, sitting as close to Sarek as he dared. - "I trust your stay on Earth has been adequate so far."

"It is cold" - Sarek answered, watching Sherlock's moves and gestures through the room. - "Luckily, I will go to Remus soon... half of that planet is blissful."

"Remus? I have never been there. Not that I have visited too many planets... I am afraid I am a creature of habit; I do not like to change my routine... which has proven a big mistake, unfortunately" - Mycroft said with a self-deprecatory smile.

"Remus is a tidally locked planet, one face always towards their Sun, and therefore very hot, the other one always in the dark, and with cold temperatures. Its inhabitants are using the dark side and they are terrifying beings, not very aesthetically pleasing. Their Emperor, AnJoan Grey of Remus, is a good friend of mine, though. They have a vacation resort on the sunny side, which is a paradise for any Vulcan. Hot, sandy... quiet... perfection!"

Sherlock had finished pouring the tea and did not quite know what to do now. After a moment of deliberation, he sat down near the couch, his feet under him (not exactly on his knees, but rather comfortably), at Mycroft's feet, as far as possible from Sarek, who was very intimidating.

"Why have you come?" - Sarek asked Mycroft, as if it was rather clear Sherlock was not to speak at all.

"We came seeking whatever knowledge you are willing to share with us about the Bond between myself and my brother. We have been dealing with it, following our instincts, but we thought it will be better to know where are we standing.

Sarek gazed at Sherlock intensely - making him cuddle closer to Mycroft. Sherlock felt as if Sarek could split his forehead just by looking... Instinctively, Mycroft began petting Sherlock´s hair in an attempt to comfort him, and even when he realized what he was doing, he did not stop; he could feel his Little Brother´s distress; he could not ignore him, even if he was afraid of Sarek not approving what he was doing.

"Since you are so possessive of him" - Sarek told Mycroft softly, - "I will not touch his mind. I must, however, look at the Bond before giving you any advice. Will you give me your thoughts?"

"Of course, Ambassador, whenever you want. I will never refuse you..."

Sarek turned Mycroft's head towards him with a finger and aligned his fingers on his mind, going straight to the Bond. He was a very discrete being; he would not intrude upon other's privacy, not even when melding.

"The bond is... highly unstable" - he said, quite surprised, and he removed his hand. "It is strange, for you two seem to be getting along well. Perhaps it is because you are Humans. Does he obey you?"

Mycroft huffed and directed a small smile to Sherlock. 

"Not really; I mean he does what I tell him to, but he seems to have discovered a way to do things on his own terms and not as per my instructions, without making the Bond react."

"Highly original, as expected."

Sherlock wanted to say something, but Sarek did not seem to encourage it, so he remained silent.

"My children, such a bond is highly revered in our culture. Here, as I noticed, it is perceived as shameful. Let me then tell you what a Kafeh is. That is you, Sherlock, if it was not clear already. A Kafeh is no longer an individuality, but a prolongation of his Master, a part of himself, his shadow. If you want, Mycroft, you could say he is like a part of your body - your hand or your leg. Or something more... vital" - he added thoughtfully. - "It is quite natural for the two partners of such a Bond to be close to one another and not to bear separation well. In old times, one had other... means of choosing and claiming a Kafeh. The Kafeh could be either a woman or a man, and he would follow his master everywhere - including to death is necessary. When such a Bond is given, traditionally, instructions follow. Did you convey clear instructions to your Brother?" - he asked Mycroft.

"I did, I think I did" - Mycroft said, confused, turning to look at Sherlock. - "Were my instructions clear, Little Brother?"

"You said you owned me and that was it. I was to obey you. Quite clear, yes."

"What did I do wrong?" - Mycroft asked, turning to Sarek. It was obvious he had, if the Bond was unstable.

"I cannot say yet. There may not be something wrong... But here is my proposition. Leave your brother with me for one day. I will teach him submission step by step. You see, you were given a traditional Bond. Submission must also have a certain quality." - Sarek addressed Sherlock, whose eyes had darkened upon hearing Sarek's proposition. 

Mycroft would trust Sarek with his own life, but leaving Sherlock with him... His Little Brother had just told him he was afraid of Sarek... 

"I will leave Sherlock with you for a day; will it be all right to bring him to you tomorrow morning?"

His Little Brother hadn´t messed up today, he deserved to sleep in his bed as he had asked.

"That is fine." - Sarek said. - "Though it would have been better to start right away. You must understand, my dear ones, that an unstable Bond is life-threatening. That is why, Sherlock, you cannot play with this. You must be serious and do things properly - which does not mean you must alter your personality. But somehow, I believe you already know what to do." - the Vulcan added with a smile.

"I do not think Sherlock could change his personality, even if he wanted." - Mycroft said fondly.

"Yes, I also have doubts." - Sarek replied amused.

"Thank you Ambassador, I understand what you are saying, but staying with me tonight is something my Little Brother needs. I do not think that staying with you from this moment will do us any good."

"He needs? Or you need?" - Sarek said, mysteriously. "Very well, gentlemen. return in the morning. I expect him to be good and obey me as if I were you, Mycroft. Explain to him the importance of this, if he has not understood already."

"I do not know..." - Mycroft answered, looking into Sarek´s eyes, there was no use in lying. "Thank you for your time, Ambassador, see you tomorrow."

Mycroft got up and - after directing Sarek a respectful nod, he left the Ambassador´s apartment followed by Sherlock.

"I am about to mess up rather importantly..." - Sherlock announced him, on their way home.

"What do you mean? Sherlock, what are you planning?"

"I am planning to do very bad things."

Mycroft held Sherlock tightly from his upper arms and shook him. 

"Did you not hear him, Sherlock? You must stop playing with the limits of the Bond, your life is at risk. I cannot lose you, I simply can´t" - and with those words, Mycroft kissed his Little Brother forcefully.

Sherlock did not respond to the kiss in the slightest, but he did not reject him either... as if everything inside him had just... stopped...

And then suddenly, Mycroft pushed Sherlock away. 

"I am sorry, just go back to the apartment Sherlock. I will be back by night fall." - and without saying anything more, Mycroft started walking away.

Sherlock caught his wrist in a tight grip and pulled him back, after which he brutally pushed him against a wall, staring into his eyes from very close.

"MYCROFT HOLMES" - he said, ignoring the sharp excruciating pain. - "I am going to say this only ONCE, so pay attention."

Mycroft did not answer, just locked his eyes with the inhumanly beautiful ones of his Little Brother.

"You want me to learn submission? Fine. I'll learn it. I'll learn it from your hands. You are not going to give me to the Vulcan. I swear to God things are going to get really bad, if you do. You want me to stop playing? I'll fucking stop playing. But you won't even think of giving me to someone else."

Sherlock knelt in front of him, not caring they were on a crowded street.

"Mycroft Holmes." - he said again, addressing him on his full name - "I, your brother Sherlock" - he said, not without difficulty, almost choking with emotions - "am placing my life at your feet. I am acknowledging you as my Master and I will give you everything you ask - my mind, my body, my soul, whatever. But you WILL NOT send me away from you. Not even for a day."

"I, Mycroft Holmes, claim you Sherlock, my brother, as my own. From this moment on your life, your mind, your body and your soul are mine to do as I please, and I promise I will never send you away from me. Not even for a day..."

Sherlock started to tremble violently, his head suddenly hit by a blast of pain - or was it light, brightness? he could not say. His strength, as immense as it was, was gone.

"What... happening?" - he murmured, feeling like he was going to faint any second - which had never happened before.

Before Sherlock could hit the floor, Mycroft caught him in his arms, and carried him to their apartment. He felt different, like he had absorbed everything Sherlock was. Once he reached their apartment, he left Sherlock on the bed and went looking for Dr. McCoy. Leonard came pouting and cursing - as usual - and started scanning Sherlock.

"What have you done to him you bastard??" - he asked, seeing Sherlock's lips and nails had turned purple - but, to his astonishment, his scans showed nothing, except erratic alpha brain-waves.

"I don´t know, Doctor..."

What was he supposed to do? He knew he had to call Sarek; he was the only one who could help them. But he dreaded doing that; Sarek will be furious.

"Out!" - Sherlock yelled at Leonard, though not very convincingly.

"Sherlock." - Mycroft gasped - "Please, you must let the Doctor check you up."

"Okay." - he agreed immediately, although not according to the most elegant protocol.

"After the Doctor is done, I will call Sarek. He will be furious at us, Little Brother, we were like children playing with fire. I am sorry, the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt."

"NO!" - Sherlock protested immediately. "No Sarek. Enough Sarek for one day."

"Sherlock, you are not well and I really do not know how to fix it, and neither does Dr. McCoy if I am not mistaken..." - Mycroft said, looking at Leonard's confused face, as he went through the readings of his scanner.

"Just call him already" - Leonard suggested.

"Of course, Doctor, excuse me." - and Mycroft retired to the living-room to make the call. Once Sarek answered, he briefly explained what happened and said - "I know you have all the reasons to ignore me for my foolishness, but I beg you to come, I am afraid for Sherlock´s life. I will do whatever you ask of me."

"I will be there soon" - Sarek said, and kept his word. 

Some ten minutes later, he arrived.

"Take me to him." - he ordered.

"This way, Ambassador." - Mycroft said, showing him to his room, where Sherlock was laying on the bed while Leonard was still trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"I will meld with him, with your permission." - Sarek told Mycroft, while Leonard was muttering something about Vulcan voodoo.

"You have my permission to meld with my Little Brother" - Mycroft answered solemnly.

Sarek smiled.

"You are becoming the Master he needs" - he told Mycroft, after which he aligned his fingers on Sherlock's face.

Sherlock grimaced in pain, which made Leonard want to simply go and remove Sarek from near Sherlock.

"Bloody hobgoblins, I hate them all!" - he cursed.

"Mycroft, come here and hold his head still." - Sarek asked.

Mycroft felt pride blossom in his heart at Sarek´s words, and when he was asked to come near, he did that intermediately, holding his brother´s head between his hands. Sherlock calmed down instantly under his Master's hand, and Sarek was able to deepen the meld. It was a probing meld, of the painful kind.

"How did you do this?" - Sarek asked looking at the Bond, now bright, stable and steady. - "I have rarely seen a bond grow so quickly, unless important words were spoken, and you couldn't have possibly..." - Sarek murmured, deepening the probe in Sherlock's mind, in order to ascertain what words did the two brothers say to each other - because words were very important when a Vulcan bond was in place; any misspoken word could have severe consequences. 

"He offered himself willingly to me, and I accepted him. That was basically it" - Mycroft answered, too overwhelmed to give a more detailed explanation of what had happened. The instant he had touched Sherlock he felt complete... It was such an intense feeling, really... no one could blame him for not being his usual self. As an afterthought he said - "You can meld with me to see what happened exactly if you want."

"That is not necessary" - Sarek said. - "I found what I needed - the exact words which were used. Those, Mycroft, were very powerful words. He gave you his life. Take very good care of it. He lives and dies for you. When such a transfer of consciousness takes place, the entire being is shaken - like the troubled sea during the storm. Now, the water needs to settle. Spend a few days alone with him. Don't let him touch anyone. He even reacts to my touch - it was painful for him. All the rest... you need to figure it out yourselves. You will find your balance; I am confident. Leonard, walk with me home. Let's leave those two people alone."


	7. More Than Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are sad to have no feedback at all. Should we really continue publishing this?

Once Sarek and Leonard were out of their apartment, he returned to the bed, hugging his Little Brother tightly.

"So, you got to share my bed even if you messed up." - he couldn’t help to say. - "Only you Sherlock, only you..."

"I did not mess up." - he said, starting to feel better. - "Or did I?"

"Well, I made a decision, for you to go and learn from Sarek, and you defied it."

"It was a bad decision."

He turned on one side, to be able to look at Mycroft better.

"Yes, it was."

Sherlock raised one brow.

 

"If you want my professional opinion... Sarek merely wanted to test us. And it looks like the test was successful, because I am sure I will throw a tantrum if you even go to the kitchen without me."

"I think I would die if I did not have you by my side" - Mycroft said with all the emotions he had been locking inside himself for years. Who would have thought that Sherlock would be to one to crack the Iceman... 

"There aren't many chances of you dying." - Sherlock said. 

Of one thing he was sure - he was very bad at conveying his feelings... He always used 'alternative routes' and mixed words.

"Now what's with the  _don't touch anyone else_  thing? You don't want me to touch anyone else?"

Mycroft held him tightly. 

"No, Sherlock. I do not want anyone touching you, you are mine. We, the Holmes, do not share, don´t you remember? I know you were trying to help Kirk with your kissing sessions, since he dislikes transfusions, but you will not be doing that anymore."

"How am I supposed to - Oh. I will not?"

 

"No. I have always hated it, how people think they have the right to even look at you because you are gorgeous... The Bond just made my possessiveness intensify."

"But... He's in love with me and all that dull and boring thing. I hate it when people fall in love with me. So boring. Time-consuming."

"I do not think is in love with you, I guess the connection created between the two of you, because of your blood, has confused him."

After a moment of silence, during which Mycroft kept hugging his brother, trailing his hands along his back, he asked:

"Am I boring, Little Brother? - Mycroft whispered against his brother's ear.

"No, right now you are not boring."

"You are tired, I can sense it" - Mycroft said, inviting him to place his head over his chest.

"I want a gift" - he told Mycroft, settling down in his arms, and once again feeling like melting as soon as their bodies touched.

"Ask, if it is something I consider appropriate, you can have it" - Mycroft said, playing with Sherlock´s hair.

"If you think it's appropriate???" - he pretended to be outraged.

"Indeed, you are mine to take care of, remember? I won´t give you something I do not think it's safe or appropriate. So, are you going to tell me what it is you want?"

"Two things. My pretensions just increased. I am an expensive property; you are out of luck."

"Well isn't it convenient that I am a wealthy man?"

"Indeed, very much so. First, I want a Stradivarius violin." 

"And what else?"

"No, first I want you to agree to the first request."

"I have already ordered Anthea to get one for you, it must be getting here tomorrow. I know how bored you can get. I asked for it before we returned home."

"You asked a woman to buy me a violin? Women and musical instruments - I hope you gave her at least three million credits!"

"Really, Sherlock, a sexist comment at this time and age... And about the money, you should not worry; she has access to my accounts. And I think she is capable of picking something to your liking, I sent her pictures and information on the one you used to have."

"I'll see when she gets here" - Sherlock threatened, deciding not to mention the second thing he wanted.

"Will you not tell me what else you want?"

"No." - he said serenely.

"Why? I have agreed to your first request. Why will you not tell me?"

"Because you might say no, and it is much more expensive than the Violin. Waaaay more expensive."

"Tell me; considering you are mine, whatever I give you, it remains as my property too."

"Ha! Good strategy... No, though."

The Bond did react, perhaps as a reminder he should not say  _no_  to Mycroft.

"Okayokayfine!"

"I am waiting, Little Brother, and you know I am not a patient man."

"I wanted a kiss." - he added, suddenly serious.

  


"Mmm... I kissed you on the forehead at least twice if I recall correctly, but that is not the kind of kiss you want..." - Mycroft stopped talking abruptly; he wanted to say that a kiss on the forehead was not the kind of kiss he wanted either, remembering all the kisses he had given Sherlock in his dreams. Back then, he had termed those dreams as nightmares, because they felt wrong on so many levels... to want his brother in  _that_  way, but now everything was different, wasn't it? Now, Sherlock belonged to him, at least for a year…

With one swift movement, Mycroft rolled over Sherlock. 

"My Little Brother" - Mycroft said, and taking Sherlock´s face between his hands, he kissed him like he had wanted to do for years, even if he had suppressed those desires underneath layers of indifference.

Sherlock's heart almost stopped, the touch was electrical, intense, blissful altogether; it was not as much his body which was reacting, but the Bond, his own soul, all the emotions he refused to acknowledge. He did not even manage to respond to the kiss, overwhelmed by everything, too much all of a sudden...

 

"I am not mistaken I believe... this was the kind of kiss you wanted, wasn't it?

"No. Yes." - Sherlock provided typical answers.

"Ahhh, Sherlock... you are finally mine and I can do whatever I want to you..." - Mycroft murmured possessively.

"Then don't let me stop you." he muttered adding other reproductive curses.

"Submission is given, Little Brother, not taken. At least not for the parameters of this Bond. Yes you accepted to be mine, but you expect to be it on your terms..."

"Be patient, okay? It is not as if I have done this before" - Sherlock said, quite evasively, and unclear if he was referring to physical intimacy or to submission.

"Yes, we will work this out together. After all I haven´t been such a good Master to you. Now let's sleep, I am tired."

Mycroft arranged the both of them so they were facing each other, and even if he had told Sherlock they were going to sleep, he kept kissing his Little Brother. It was so blissful to know he could do anything to Sherlock, and he will not be able to stop him... He kissed his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids...his neck, kissing and licking it to his heart's content, he even bit his brother, leaving a wonderful mark on his white skin. He always had found those kind of marks as a little vulgar, but now he understood the need to leave a mark, even if temporarily, on the person one cared about. He kissed his brother's lips for a little bit longer, until Sherlock fell asleep.

Mycroft felt so... good, so  _complete_  at that moment, and suddenly, out of nowhere, he remembered Spock... what was he going to do about him? He certainly still wanted the young Vulcan, but... Sherlock... His Little Brother would not take it well if Mycroft deepened his relationship with Spock... and, to be honest...

 "Master..." - he just murmured, without wanting to ask for anything, simply acknowledging his presence, his claim.

 

Sherlock thought he was dreaming when he woke up in his brother's arms. It was the sweetest, most sublime feeling. Watching him sleep was filling his heart with an unknown feeling...

He had never felt this way before. He wrapped his arms around one of his hands, as if Mycroft could go anywhere; he was so glad they had promised not to separate, because he was sure he would not take things well.

"Good morning Little Brother, slept well?"

"Mmmmmm" - Sherlock said. "Don't tell me you stayed awake all night and looked at me."

"No, I was tired too. I heard when you called me  _Master_ , it sounded so much better than the previous times."

"Yeah, well, I still believe that  _Mycroft_  sounds perfect."

Sherlock couldn't simply get used to addressing him properly, besides, it was worth a little pain just to annoy him.

"As I said, you will never change your personality, and you know what? I do not really want you to. You are my perfectly imperfect Little Brother."

"I am not imperfect!!! You are just... ahhhh..." - he said, taking Mycroft's hand and kissing it. 

"Yes you are imperfect, we both are; that is the reason why we fit together."

"Is there a...  _together_?

"Of course, I will not make the same mistakes of the past. I will not leave you alone this time."

"You are deliberately avoiding the topic."

"What topic, Little Brother?"

"The topic, you know, the  _what the hell are we doing_  topic. I mean... you have a boyfriend, a hobgoblin boyfriend, I have a Kirk problem and I might have also mentioned i am interested in someone." - Sherlock said, but not on a dramatic tone at all.

Mycroft sighed deeply.

"We now have this Bond, a bond that makes you mine for a year, but we have always have had another bond, we are brothers with quite a unique kind of relationship. We will figure out. Spock is not my boyfriend... not really, I mean, we are just courting, I think."

"The hell he isn't" - Sherlock said, jealousy plainly written on his face. "No, really now, Sherlock said sitting up cross-legged in the bed and covering himself with the blanket - he was always cold. "I am well aware that while you have exclusive rights over me, I don't have the same privilege. So... I'll just stay here and sob..." - he said and started laughing.

"Little Brother, you keep bringing up serious topics, only to dismiss them with humor or with one of your tantrums. Yes, it will be difficult Sherlock, but we will work out something."

"Aren't you going to ask me who am I interested in?"

"Are you actually going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Why do you taunt me Sherlock, you want to hear how jealous it makes me to know you are interested in someone else?"

"Perhaps I am also jealous when I think of you and Spock. But anyway, if you do a lot of research and study all my actions from the last 240 years, actually from the last 270, let me tell you there are chances of you figuring it out."

"Stop it. It hurts, it really does. In the past it was easy to not have a heart, except when it came to you. You could always make me  _feel_. Since you were a little baby."

"So, um... wait, I have a rather important inquiry. In fact, no, I'd better not."

"Please Sherlock, just ask the question. We need to clear all this out or we will spend a hellish year."

"It's your fault for being so intimidating!! Even in bed. Good God."

"What does that mean? The only thing I always wanted was to protect you."

"Okay, cool. Are you planning to do more than kissing?" - he finally asked.

"Despite the Bond I will never do something that would hurt you, really hurt you."

"Just... yes or no, this time, please."

"I want you." - Mycroft said cautiously.

"You HAVE me!" - Sherlock pointed out the obvious.

"You are going to make me say it, right?"

"That is the point, yes."

"Fine Little Brother. I want to  _do more than kissing_ , yes, I find you very desirable, it drives me crazy to have you in my bed and not do... anything. But I also respect you, and even though, because of the Bond, I could do whatever I want to you, I would not be comfortable with the idea. it would feel like rape."

"Well, if I say no, will you stop?"

"Sherlock, I will not begin nothing of the sort, because I know that you do not want me that way. Even if you asked me to kiss you, I... well... I do not expect more."

"Don't be an idiot, Master..." - Sherlock said, mixing both his usual sarcasm and the respect he had for Mycroft, after which he got out of the bed and went to shave.

Mycroft jumped of the bed and went after Sherlock.

"What is it Sherlock" - Mycroft yelled. "What do you want? I am trying. I want to make up for my mistakes. I want to prove to you that I care for you and that I want to protect you. That I will always be there for you, even after this year ends. I do not want to ruin our future by indulging in this desires that I should not have, because you are my brother. If you must know, it did not begin with the Bond, I felt like this before; why do you think I pushed you away?" - he asked, with a deep breath.

 

"Because, as I have already pointed out, you are an idiot. Sometimes." 

Sherlock thought that it was really hard to communicate with Mycroft. Why couldn't they just say  _yes, no,_  like normal people?

"I am not an idiot, just emotionally underdeveloped, like you are as well, Little Brother. I sometimes explained what I felt for you based on the fact that we were different I knew no one could understand me the way you could, because we were the same, damaged geniuses who found everybody around them boring. But then you proved to be better than me; you were able to establish deep connections with other human beings. And I decided to step aside, to let you have a...  _normal_  life. Who are you interested in, Sherlock?"

Sherlock had finished shaving and came closer to him, looking into his eyes from a very close distance.

"I will not say  _no_ " - he said, on a clear, serious tone.

After having said such an obscure sentence, Sherlock took a towel and wiped his hair and face; he looked adorable as ever

"You are gorgeous. And you are mine" - Mycroft said, grabbing him by the neck with one hand and kissing him. He used his free hand to take the razor Sherlock was still holding and throw it in the sink.

"Yes." - Sherlock agreed as soon as he had the possibility - obscure as ever; perhaps he agreed with Mycroft's first proposition, perhaps with the second... perhaps it was something else.

"I use a lot of words, you only say  _yes_  and  _no_ , but the result is the same. Isn't it, Little Brother? Either of us ever gives a direct answer to the other.

Sherlock started to laugh and lost balance, the result being they both collapsed on the fluffy carpet on the bathroom floor

If only they had more time like this, together, without interruptions of any kind, without other people... But that was not possible, they had things to do, they had responsibilities towards other persons.

As much as he hated it, Mycroft he could not keep Sherlock away from Jim for the moment, and a part of him could not stop wanting Spock. When had his life become so complicated?

"Oh, I am so happy" - Sherlock said, and made a pause.

Mycroft did not move, waiting for his Little Brother to continue, afraid that if he moved or said anything, Sherlock would close up once more. He really needed to know what was his brother about to say.

Sherlock decided against continuing all of a sudden.

"Since I cannot kiss you, perhaps you can" - he suggested, though.

Mycroft kissed him, tenderly at first, then with brutality, because he knew Sherlock could take it. Sherlock knew him, he knew what he was capable of and despite that he still wanted him.

On an impulse, Mycroft sank his teeth on Sherlock´s neck, until he tasted blood.

Sherlock went very still at that.

"Do not kill me just yet..." - he murmured.

"No, first I plan on savouring all of you, your submission, your feelings, your body..." - Mycroft said kissing him again and tearing apart the shirt Sherlock had been wearing.

"Now?" - he wanted to know.

"No, not now, we are not ready. We still do not know how the Bond could react if you feel any pain while I am taking you, I will be the one causing it; not the Bond." - Mycroft explained while kept kissing him, and trailing his hands over Sherlock´s back and chest.

"Pain? Wait, is it painful?" - Sherlock asked innocently, inadvertently confessing his complete lack of experience.

Mycroft smiled against Sherlock´s lips.

"Not the wrong kind of pain if it is done properly. The kind of pain that brings pleasure..."

"Well, um... have you done this before?" - he asked with equal innocence.

Sherlock, as he had told his friend John very long ago, had never been interested in men or women,

"Yes, I have, Little Brother; I wasn't a violin virtuoso like you, I used other means to keep boredom at bay."

"Ok, cool. It may be obvious I have not, though" - he said, quite shy all of a sudden.

He had to admit it was rather difficult to communicate such a clear piece of information. No sarcasm, no double meaning...

"Yes, I had concluded that. You have no idea what it means to me knowing that of the people who have crossed your path and have shown interest in you, you have chosen me to be your first."

For a moment, Sherlock just gazed into his eyes, lovingly, he thought it was actually easy to communicate in such a manner... without double meanings...

"We better get up and have some breakfast. I know Sarek told Leonard we must be left alone. But I am sure the good Doctor will be worried about you, and he probably want to make sure you are fine."

Mycroft had said that because he felt overwhelmed by he way his Little Brother was looking at him - because, for a second, he dared to hope Sherlock loved him...

Sherlock sighed with exasperation.

"You ripped off my shirt, give me another one" - he said, upset.

Of course he was not upset because of the shirt.

"I am going to take a bath, YOU go for a clean shirt for yourself and prepare breakfast" - Mycroft said on a light tone, getting up from the bathroom floor. Really, he was still Sherlock´s Master.

"Yes, Master" - Sherlock responded - on a very normal tone, as if all his life he had called him like that.

Sherlock went to browse through Mycroft's clothes. It occurred to him that he did not have any; therefore, he sat down and wrote a long list of shopping. Then he extracted a beautiful dark blue shirt which matched and enhanced the colour of his eyes, and stopped to gaze at himself in the mirror.

Yes, he looked good, he decided. But he had to lose some weight. He added a few gym machines on the shopping list. Perhaps Mycroft could buy one of those expensive treadmills? He'd better! He needed to get rid of all the excessive energy.

After that, he went to the kitchen - since he was in charge of cooking - and made pancakes and tea. He had never lived with Mycroft; he had no idea what type of routine he had. He was his brother (and so much more) and he had no idea what kind of toothpaste he liked. He made a mental note to observe him carefully.

Oh, and... Mycroft seemed to appreciate order. Sherlock was a bit maniac about it as well. Cleaning? Putting things away? Obsessively! They were truly fit for each other. He would not think about the fact that Mycroft was dating a certain Vulcan. No, not now. 

His head leaned on one elbow, Sherlock was daydreaming...


	8. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody wants to talk to us :(

Sherlock's eyes momentarily brightened when Mycroft came into the kitchen. He stood up from the chair - a gesture of respect? A neutral gesture? Who could tell? But a golden warmth passed through the Bond.

“We must go shopping, I forgot you had no clothes or any other things, for that matter.” - Mycroft said, acknowledging the fact that Sherlock had stood up when he came in, playing with his brother´s dark curls.

“I... um... shopping. Yes.” - Sherlock said, rather lost in his eyes.

He made a mental note: stand up when Master comes into the room.

"Are you feeling well? No pain or headaches?"

Sherlock momentarily frowned.

"Headaches? Why do you ask?"

"Well, because of the Bond; yesterday, Doctor McCoy's readings showed you were fine, except for some anomalies in your brainwaves. That is all. Is there a problem?"

"NO, no. No problem."

His Little Brother was acting really strange and he was obviously hiding something. 

"Tell me what is wrong, Little Brother, I will not be able to take care of you properly, if you do not tell me what is going on with you. The Bond may be Vulcan but we are not, and we lack the ability to read each other's mind."

"One of life's small mercies, if you ask me!" - Sherlock said laughing. - "It's nothing, really. Some after-effects of cryogenics. My head hurts rather often and I am cold."

Another mental note, Sherlock thought: Don't attempt to hide stuff from the Master.

"I see; once we meet with Dr. McCoy, I will inform him of this, I am sure he will find a solution. I want you to feel well." - Mycroft said, trailing his brother´s face with one finger. He personally disliked feeling cold, he could not explain why, but it just worsened his mood.

"Perhaps I could sleep in your bed again tonight, it is very warm there..." - Sherlock suggested, testing the waters. - "You are not exactly the Iceman as you keep bragging, he winked at him.

"Maybe." - Mycroft answered, hugging him tightly and burying his nose in Sherlock´s neck. - "You smell deliciously" - he whispered - "and I can´t seem to be able to keep my hands off you..."

"MAYBE???" - Sherlock pretended to be outraged.

He could not remember the last time he had this much fun - and with who, of all people?

"Maybe..." - Mycroft said nipping Sherlock´s neck. - "You have to earn that privilege daily. If you do not  _mess up_ , as you like to say, we will share a bed, if not you will sleep in my room, but on the floor. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master..." - he murmured. He was now able to say these words, even though each time they were simply splitting his soul in two with emotion.

Whenever his Little Brother called him Master, Mycroft felt warmth travel through his body. It was blissful... if only they could stay like this forever... no outside distractions or complications, just the two of them. Alas, it was not possible, they will have to face the real world very soon. Mycroft wondered if they would be able to do it... be outside of their little world and not been torn apart by other´s expectations.

"How about we eat those pancakes and then move to the living room to have tea, so that I can show you some more expensive stuff you need to buy me?" - Sherlock said, wrapping his hands around Mycroft's neck.

"An excellent idea, Little Brother."

After they finally managed to eat, Sherlock took their tea to the living room and placed the cups on the table, waiting for Mycroft to join him. In that sense, he brought Mycroft's password-protected laptop in order to show him some expensive treadmills.

"So." - he said, sitting on the floor cross-legged, at Mycroft's feet. - "If I break your password in 3 minutes, do I get another kiss?"

"You are impossible Little Brother. Don´t you think breaking my password is a big transgression?"

"Even  **you**  don't think that" - Sherlock said, already running a complicated algorithm in his head. - "I am outraged! You did not put my name as a password."

"That would have been too obvious Little Brother. At least for the people who work closely to me."

"Done." - he said, as the operating system was loading.

He opened an Amazon page and started loading gym machines. Mycroft was not really paying attention to what his Little Brother was showing him on the laptop. He will buy Sherlock whatever he wanted, no matter the price. He wanted to cherish him, spoil him. He did not know how to explain what he was feeling...

"So how about that kiss now? I could attempt blackmail if you delay it much longer. For example, I could change your password into something no one will ever be able to crack."

"Come here." - Mycroft said, indicating to his Little Brother that he should sit on his lap, facing him and with his legs at either side of his hips. - "You know you are very demanding, Little Brother? Demanding Little Brothers must be taught a lesson, or they will have no limits. I do not want to turn you into a spoiled brat, at least not more than you already are. I will kiss you because I want to, not because you asked for it..." - and without saying anything else, Mycroft grabbed Sherlock´s curls tightly and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. - "You are mine Sherlock..."

"But did you not say..." - he managed to murmur between the kisses, after which, he sort-of started to lose it, too dazed by Mycroft's passion and lust, which were freely coursing through the Bond, filling him with desire... something which was new and he did not know how to deal with.

"I will never go beyond what you are comfortable with, but that does not mean I will do to you what you want me to do when you want me to do it. You are MINE!" - he repeated and he began biting Sherlock´s neck - he needed to leave visible marks that showed he owned Sherlock.

Sherlock closed his eyes, he had never in his life felt something more intense. He stopped struggling and fidgeting and for a moment, which became seconds and then minutes, he completely abandoned to Mycroft, once more a doll in his hands - and he could feel very well that Mycroft LOVED that...

Mycroft did not believe in Heaven, but right now, here with Sherlock, the way he was feeling... he was in Heaven. His Little Brother... no one else could have him, not like this. Mycroft just wanted to hold him, keep him in his arms and never let him go...

Sherlock opened his eyes to look into Mycroft's. Once more he felt vulnerable, ready to simply let go of all the masks, and tell him - how he had waited for so long to... He nearly felt his heart jumping out of his chest when someone rang the door, insistently. In a split second, his eyes became murderous.

"Do not look so angry Little Brother, we knew someone will come and visit us. Go open the door" - Mycroft said, breathing deeply in order to control his arousal and regain his cold demeanour.

Sherlock straightened his shirt and went to the door, opening it. 

Spock was standing there. 

Sherlock made the greatest effort of his life not to say anything impolite to the Vulcan, except  _Hi_ , and he opened the door, letting him in.

Spock looked at him very carefully, his Vulcan eye registering all the tiny details.

Sherlock showed him to the living-room, expecting to be dismissed by Mycroft - for sure, his brother would want to be alone with his boyfriend.

"Spock, good morning. I was not expecting to see you today." - Mycroft said. - "I thought the Ambassador would have informed you of what happened yesterday."

"Mycroft, I have come because I was worried. But now I see that in fact I had no reasons to worry. You and Mr. Khan seem to get along just fine..." - he said, staring obviously at the marks on Sherlock's neck. - "I thought... I thought..." - Spock said, seemingly in great distress, and drawing closer to Sherlock - "I thought that a Vulcan Bond may help put this... being" - he nearly spitted out the word - "on the right track. In fact... it has thrown you both on a sick and insane path. Really, Mycroft... I thought you were a honourable man. But you and him are made of the same disgusting substance. I will be leaving now... do not ever try to contact me again!" - he almost shouted, coming even closer to Sherlock and without any warning, he grabbed him by his throat - a reminder of a gesture they knew, for it had happened during their last fight on the flying vehicle, and with the other hand, he slammed in a meld on his face, pulling Bond with Mycroft out of his mind the, tearing it apart...

Sherlock saw with horror as Mycroft collapsed to the ground under the impact of the Bond-breaking. He himself ignored the excruciating pain, and stroke Spock so hard over his face that he threw him against the next wall. He then grabbed him and held him down to the floor, straddling him between

"LEONARD!" - Sherlock called - the windows were open and he knew the Doctor could hear him.

Leonard had been getting ready to go and pay a visit to the Holmes brothers; he wanted to make sure Sherlock was doing okay. That crazy bastard... somewhere along the way, Leonard had come to like the genetic experiment. So when he heard all the noise coming from the next apartment, he went running and forced the door open to find Sherlock trying to strangle Spock.

"For the love of..." - Leonard whispered - "What are you...?"

"SHUT UP" - Sherlock commanded. - "You will do exactly as I say, or I will break his neck. Is that clear, Leonard?"

This was serious, Leonard thought; the best thing would be to comply to what Sherlock wanted and assess the situation.

"Try to calm down, Sherlock... What do you need me to do?"

"Attend to my Master." - Sherlock ordered. - "He is in extreme pain. Render him unconscious. NOW."

Leonard decided against speaking for now and he approached Mycroft; he started running scans, to determine the best way to treat him. He was not sure what had happened, but he would bet his last good bottle of bourbon that Spock had done something incredibly stupid.

"ARE YOU DONE?" - Sherlock snapped.

"Yes, all done, I have sedated him, but his brain-waves are just... you need to call Sarek."

"YOU will call Sarek. Take my Master's phone from the table. NOW. Tell him to get over here in this minute, or he will no longer have a son. Tell him our Bond broke."

"Jesus, Spock what were you thinking..." - Leonard gasped and then hurriedly proceeded to call Sarek - "Ambassador, please, you have to come to the Holmes' apartment, their Bond broke. Apparently Spock has done something... I have sedated Mycroft but he is in danger... it is like his brain is shutting down..."

Sarek told Leonard he will be there promptly and then they closed the communication.

Sherlock himself was in immense pain - there was no greater pain than a Vulcan Bond breaking, the greatest tortures invented could not compare to it. The blissful bridge connecting him with Mycroft no longer existed... he could sense the two broken parts, their frayed ends, tearing his mind apart.

Sarek arrived minutes later. He entered and the first thing he saw was Sherlock straddling his son on the floor, ready to kill him. He put one knee down, without asking Sherlock to stop what he was doing or to release Spock. He aligned his fingers on Spock's face, probing his recent memories to see what had happened. His eyes widened in surprise.

"My Son..." - he said with deep sadness. - "You broke a Bond between two beings. We are fortunate that they are not ordinary beings, otherwise they would not have survived."

He then went to Mycroft, he lay him on his back and melded with him profoundly. Leonard was not surprised by Sarek´s words, he had concluded as much, when he had come into the apartment. What had surprised him was the fact he did nothing to make Sherlock let go of Spock. This was a mess!!! And he couldn't help but be furious at Spock. He had initiated the Bond between the brothers, without thinking of the consequences. 

Sarek finally broke the meld with Mycroft. 

"Take him to bed, Leonard. Sherlock will come shortly to take care of him."

He then came and knelt near Spock, gently removing Sherlock's hand from Spock's neck, who took a spasmodic breath.

"You have made a grave mistake, my Son, and you will receive your punishment from my hands." 

He resumed the meld with him, saying:

"I, Sarek of Vulcan, bind you, Spock, to myself, with the Kafeh Bond, the same Bond which existed between those two men whom you hurt. May you learn and grow under my hand, he added, tying a deep, heavy and painful Bond in his son's mind."

A thousand thoughts ran in Leonard´s mind while he tended to Mycroft. It was obvious the brothers' relationship was a usual one. It just wasn't the typical brotherly one. The rivalry between them, the sparks that flied when they were together...  He wasn't scandalized by that; along the years, he had come to realize that each person could love whoever they wanted.

Spock had messed up big time; hopefully he will learn something this time and stop judging everyone around him.

Sarek finally managed to pull Spock out of Sherlock's hands. He looked at Sherlock for a few moments.

"Nothing remains broken forever, when there is love. Now go to him. Leonard, follow me." - he ordered and once more he left the two brothers alone.

Sherlock rushed to Mycroft, sat near and took him in his arms, holding him tight as if someone could take him away. What he felt, what he had spoken, what he had given to Mycroft, did not lie in a Bond, but in his own will.

"Sherlock..." - Mycroft whispered, fighting to regain consciousness... "Are you all right? The pain... did you feel it? Spock hurt you... I let him hurt you... I did nothing..." 

"I am fine." - he said. - "You are fine too. He is much worse though."

Sherlock was far from fine. He was rather sure Mycroft would now reject him, push him away, now that the Bond was, well... no longer there.

"He broke the Bond didn't he?" - Mycroft asked a little bit more coherently. - "You must be happy; you do not have to call me  _Master_ anymore.

"Yes, the idiot broke the Bond... Come on, up..." - he said, lifting Mycroft and dragging him out of the bed. - "We're going to the bathroom. You hit your head when you fell and there's blood all over your face."

Sherlock effectively dragged him to the bathroom, supporting him with his own body, turned on the cold water and proceeded to clean his face and hair.

"You need to come to your senses, 'cause I have important things to tell you. And they sure as hell can't wait."

"I am feeling better, just give me a second, I need to change my shirt." 

Mycroft was feeling less dizzy so he went to his bedroom by himself, he chose a comfortable shirt and changed, then he combed his hair, if only to regain some sense of control.

"I am ready, what do you want to talk about?" - he asked Sherlock, fearing what will come out of his brother's mouth. Was this it? Was Sherlock leaving him again? After all, he was now free to pursue the person he was interested in, whoever that was.

Sherlock had also washed his face and taken a few painkillers, he had a splitting headache. He came to Mycroft, knelt in front of him and took his hands.

"Master... the Bond may have been broken, but I am still here, and still yours... if you will have me."

His own heart was trembling at the thought of rejection, and never in his own life had he felt so vulnerable.  Mycroft felt happiness like never before. His Little Brother wanted to belong to him... Willingly, not because a Bond forced him to.

Sherlock shifted his gaze downwards, waiting for an answer, not daring to look at him. 

"Even before all of this, a part of me always consider you as mine." - Mycroft said softly. - "I love you, Sherlock... always have, always will."

"Then... May I continue calling you Master?"

"If that is what you want, nothing will make me happier. But if you want to try another kind of relationship between the two of us I will accept that to. As long as you stay with me."

"Do I even remotely look as if I am going somewhere?" - Sherlock said with a beautiful smile.

"The truth, Little Brother, is that with you I am never sure of anything. I know I have hurt you Sherlock, but you have hurt me too; I know many times you were reacting to my actions, but all those times you rejected me have left marks. We must make efforts together for this to work.

"Then it is your turn to leave marks" - Sherlock said, an allusion to what Mycroft was doing right before Spock had come.

He was trying to lift his spirit a bit, albeit the remains of the Bond painfully pulsating in his head.

"Neither of us has energy for that now..." - Mycroft said smiling. – “Let’s just lay down for a while.”

He helped Sherlock get up and pulled the covers so they could rest for a while.

"Come, let me hug you, I do not want you to feel cold ever again."

Sherlock cuddled closer to him, reviewing his mental notes from during the time they still had the Bond.

"You." - he said, all of a sudden, even though Mycroft had said nothing.

"Excuse me?"

"I answered your question."

It took Mycroft a few seconds to catch up with his brother, but he finally understood.

"Told you, you may use fewer words than I, but you never give me a direct clear answer. Anyway, I am glad to know I will not have to share your interest with anyone else."

Sherlock just smiled, his head close to Mycroft's heart.

"It is really your fault for asking difficult questions. It takes me hundreds of years to answer. You first asked this question when I was 14."

"There were so many things separating us back then... We were brothers, you were underage... Time really does set everything in its right place."

"Just.... ah! Dammit. This is difficult. There are still very difficult questions you can ask. Just don't ask me the most difficult one. And teach me submission, Master. I will learn." - he said on a serious tone.

"I probably should not be saying you this. But I am content as we are. I know you will never submit to me completely, it is not in your nature. You will always fight me, try to outsmart me, but knowing that you are trying, that you really want to be mine, that is just wonderful."

Sherlock started to laugh wholeheartedly.

"That means I won't be hearing  _On your knees, Sherlock_  anymore?"

"You like to sit at my feet, I have noticed." - Mycroft said with a smirk. - "You like me to act possessively. You like me hearing say you are mine and therefore I can do whatever I want to you."

"No, no, and no. Surprised? Nevertheless, all of them feel right."

"I deserved that, I just said I am never sure about anything with you. Then why would you ask me to teach you submission?"

"Because I am bad at it."- Sherlock said, leaning and kissing Mycroft, just because he wanted, and just because it was a transgression. Just because.

Mycroft kissed Sherlock back with all the tenderness the Iceman could muster, and during a brief pause he said: 

"You are bad at a lot of things, and that does not mean you want to learn them..."

"Do not be ridiculous, I am not bad at many things. I am almost perfect at most of things." - he added full of himself, but his eyes were once more filled with an unnamed, indescribable emotion...

Looking into his brother´s eyes made Mycroft feel that he was finally where he was supposed to be, he felt accepted... loved.

"I love you, Sherlock" - he whispered, joining their foreheads.

Sherlock smiled... lost in his eyes, almost forgetting to breathe. Then, he leaned and he kissed Mycroft delicately on his neck.

"You can mark me now, no Bond to stop you."

"Sorry." - Sherlock said, feeling a tone of reproach in Mycroft's voice, and placed his head on the pillow.

Mycroft took his brother´s face between his hands and made him turn to see him. 

"I am sorry, it seems I also have things to learn." - and since he did not know what else to say, he kissed his Little Brother deeply, trailing his tongue over his lips.

As earlier when the Bond was in place, Sherlock completely calmed down, letting Mycroft play with him just the way he liked it.  He had no idea how the  _rest of the things_  would be, and he was quite nervous about them too - but as long as Mycroft kissed him for hours, he was ready to do absolutely anything he wanted... strange how kissing became more than an erotic gesture - a 'tool' by which he obtained and maintained his submission at a very high level.

Kissing Sherlock was intoxicating and addictive, because Mycroft could actually feel his submission in those moments. The way he just let Mycroft take what he wanted... He licked and bit his Little Brother´s lips, and Sherlock let him. He placed more marks on his neck and his Little Brother let him. He longed to take Sherlock's shirt off and kiss, lick and bite his chest, his nipples, but he wasn't sure how his Little Brother will react to that.

"Take whatever you want, Master..." - Sherlock whispered to his ear, as if feeling his intentions, his growing desire... Mycroft had rather turned him into a doll once again.

"If at any time I do something that makes you uncomfortable, you will let me know, understood?" - Mycroft said, while unbuttoning Sherlock´s shirt.

Sherlock's eyes widened, as he slowly realized Mycroft was undressing him. He gazed at him with almost dark eyes, pupils dilated. There was very little left of his arrogance, confidence or proverbial strength which just hours ago were used to incapacitate a Vulcan. 

Mycroft made Sherlock sit up so he could take off his shirt, which he did slowly, caressing his shoulders and arms while he did that. After that, he made Sherlock lay down once again and straddled him. Before doing anything else he looked into his Little Brother´s eyes to make sure he was all right.

But Sherlock was almost incapable of speaking, his soul filled with suffocating emotion.

"...now?" - he managed to ask. He knew very well that they would not be interrupted this time.

"Now."

"I've never..." - Sherlock felt compelled to remind him, uncertain of whether Mycroft found that appealing or on the contrary.

A completely inexperienced partner could not be fun, he thought - for Sherlock had been so disinterested in the matter, he had not even watched erotic movies like most men.

"You mentioned that, yes... And I told I found that very desirable. I know it is a caveman attitude, but I do not care... knowing that, despite all the persons who wanted you, you never felt any attraction to them, that you reserved that for me... It drives me crazy, Sherlock, and do not worry, just do what you feel right. This, between us is not about expertise, it is about feeling. About finally been joined in the most basic way possible.

"May I touch you as well?" - he asked.

He felt there was no place for mistake here, not after all the things that had happened to them.

"Yes. I want you to touch me."

Sherlock experimentally touched his strong arms, his back, thinking how amazing it was that after so many years he could finally do this. He hungrily pressed his lips against his, slowly feeling passion starting to overcome him and cloud his judgement...

"So much I wanted..." - he murmured.

He could also feel that Mycroft was rather holding himself back, perhaps afraid not to scare him or hurt him.

"We can have everything we wanted now" - Mycroft said, holding him tenderly; he could not forget Sherlock had never done this; worst of all, he had never shown any interest in sex. He started kissing him, first his eyelids, his cheeks, his lips, his neck.

Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair, with incredible tenderness for such a dangerous being.

"Mycroft..." - he whispered, choosing to address him on his name and not to call him  _Master_ , so that Mycroft would understand that he was not doing anything out of a sense of duty. - "I said  _yes_ " - he reminded him. - "To everything. And I am not going to say  _stop_. If you want me, then take me.... there is no need to be gentle, I am anyway much stronger than you." - he added with a smile, even though completely incapable of moving.

Sherlock noticed that Mycroft's eyes became darker upon hearing such things; the rest of their clothes vanished in a few seconds, and the sensation of their bodies touching after so many years of longing was purely intoxicating. Sherlock's instincts awoke naturally; it was just amazing how he responded to Mycroft's restrained violence.

Mycroft had dreamed of this for years, even way back when prejudice told him it was wrong. But there had always been something connecting him to Sherlock. And now, his Little Brother was his to have, to love, to savour. He planned on doing just that. He kissed him again and again on the lips, but that wasn't enough. Sherlock felt strong hands turning him on his belly; he was comfortable and very much aroused... surely, Mycroft knew what he was doing.

Mycroft placed kisses from Sherlock´s neck to his tailbone, his brother´s skin was so soft and white... He wanted to mark him all over!

"You can... you can... if you want.... slowly..." - he murmured, starting to lose coherence, but he felt he needed to feel Mycroft inside him. - "Please, I want..." - he continued, not exactly sure what he wanted.

And Mycroft wanted too, but he had to make sure not to hurt Sherlock.

"Have you ever done anything Sherlock? Anything at all?" - he asked one more time, while trailing his brother´s back with his nails, leaving marks on his back.

"No. Not even by myself" - he confessed, and it was the truth.

"Okay." - Mycroft said, and then he lay him on his back. - "You must relax Sherlock, it will feel strange at first, but I promise you it will pass." - while saying this, Mycroft had taken his brother´s cock in his hand and started pumping it.

"Yes, that's it Little Brother, just feel, I am here.”

When Mycroft noticed Sherlock had once again reached that place where he let him take complete control, he took his brother into his mouth, while he trailed his hole softly with one finger. Sherlock indeed abandoned to the overwhelming wave of completely new sensations; he felt a strange tension building, unaware it was called orgasm; the brilliant researcher and investigator had never had the curiosity to research the tiniest thing related to body pleasure. But his own body, yes, was now waking up, opening up under Mycroft's expert caresses, like a flower blooming.

Mycroft will bring Sherlock to his first orgasm... That was such a turn on... While his brother was distracted, he reached into the bedside drawer and took out some lube, pouring some over the finger with he had been caressing his brother´s hole. And with all the care he could muster, he breached his brother, introducing his fingertip.

Sherlock took a deep breath.... even if he wanted to do something out of his own will, it would have been impossible now.

"Relax" - Mycroft whispered and after that he kept sucking his brothers cock; the taste was unique... another essence of his brother he was able to taste, and wasn't that blissful... Once he felt Sherlock relax, he tried and push his finger deeper into his brother.

Sherlock was a mess by now, not even able to process the full scale of sensations.

"Master..." - he just murmured, this time purely instinctively, because in his mind this had always been Mycroft's true name.

Mycroft pushed deeper into Sherlock, looking for his prostate, he couldn't wait to see his brother come apart once he felt that.

"More" - he just murmured. He could swear and curse like no one, and he could talk endlessly, but right now he could barely say a few syllables.

Mycroft kept his brother in the brink, not applying enough pressure on his cock and just teasing his prostate, but at seeing him speechless, he became more decided in his ministrations. He even attempted to insert another finger into his brother, which he did successfully.

"Now, Sherlock" - come for me, Mycroft said.

Sherlock did not know what that meant; he attempted to relax even more and to just give in to the sensations, but there was still something missing - he could not say or understand what, or why.

"I can't... I need... I don't know... Take me, Mycroft." - he simply said. - "Now is the time, please..."

For a second Mycroft panicked, Sherlock wasn't prepared enough, he could hurt him... But his brother wasn't any man, so, letting himself be guided by what Sherlock wanted, he turned his brother on his belly and straddled him. He lubed his cock and started penetrating Sherlock slowly. 

"It will hurt, but is will pass, just relax, my love."

"Yes..." - he whispered. - "I trust you..."

Mycroft was as delicate as he could, which wasn't much considering how long he had wanted to take his brother, so he ended penetrating him with one single push. Once he was engulfed inside his brother he gasped, the feeling was wonderful.

Sherlock started feeling something change inside his mind too, he could not say what just yet... the feelings and sensations were so intense that his eyes even filled with tears. A new type of tension started to build as he sensed Mycroft was also drawing closer to climax. He felt they were supposed to be in synch... perhaps that was why he could not...

Mycroft let go his doubts, he knew he could be as forceful as he wanted and his Little Brother could take it, after all they were meant to be together, so he left behind all worries and he began to thrust into Sherlock with vigour. He was so close, but he felt they needed to do this together. So he took his brother's hand and placed it on his cock, then he covered his hand with his own and directed him on how to pleasure himself.

"Yes, Little Brother, that´s it, so close now, so close..."

The stronger and more violent Mycroft was, the stronger the sensation in Sherlock's mind grew. He instinctively knew that this was the moment...

Before their orgasm hit them, Mycroft lean over bite his brother where neck met shoulder, drawing blood, the moment the first drops touched his tongue, Mycroft came undone.

Sherlock took a fistful of bed-sheets all of a sudden, holding his breath as the climax overcame them both. His strong mind reached out towards Mycroft with such force, that the broken parts of the Bond abruptly reconnected...

"Mine, forever mine" - Mycroft said.

"Yours, I swear..." - Sherlock replied, and it was an oath sealed with blood.

Mycroft enjoyed being inside his brother till his arousal subsided. Then he got up and sit on a side of the bed to admire the wreak he had made of his brother. He petted his hair, and said: 

"Get up, let’s take a bath and then we can sleep for a while."

"Mmm." - Sherlock agreed, somehow aware of Mycroft's thoughts. - "Don't wanna take a bath." - he said as an afterthought. After all, who did Mycroft think he was??

"Now, my love, you will regret it when you wake up if you don´t get cleaned now."

It was obvious Sherlock was not going to listen to him, so Mycroft got up and went to the bathroom to get a wet flannel. They will have to find out the nature of their Bond, but later, right now he was too tired, so he moved Sherlock over and did his best to take off the bed the dirty sheets.

"Hey, easy now!" - he protested. - "I am very fragile."

"You are so high maintenance Little Brother..."

"So high in general..." - Sherlock agreed.

"Oh yes, and so modest too."

Mycroft just got into bed and pulled the covers over them.

"You, um, however... are very talented."

"I aim to please, Little Brother..." - Mycroft answered, hugging Sherlock to his chest.

"That was a compliment, you idiot." - he laughed, and the Bond did react, causing him mild pain.

"Are you okay?" - Mycroft said holding him tighter.

"Mental note," - he said out loud - "don't call my master an idiot."

"I never told you this, but every time you called me names or made fun of my weight it caused me distress... It reinforced in me the idea that I had no right to love you the way I did."

"Sorry" - he said sincerely. - "You are uhhhhhhhhhmmmm do I have to say this?"

"No." - Mycroft answered.

"Then I'll say it anyways. You are beautiful and I... I mean you are simply gorgeous. There. I said it."

Sherlock fell asleep for a few hours. He woke up to discover Mycroft playing with his curls, and felt like melting... he thought that Mycroft was really reaching out to him for real, removing mask after mask, layer after layer of self-defence which he had so carefully built along the years.

He was very pleased that the Bond had reconnected because he did not trust himself. He wanted to make things right, he did not want to 'mess up', and the Bond was an important reminder. Without it, he could give into the temptation to just screw something up.

What had happened was vital. All their lives, Mycroft tried to be protective of him and Sherlock tried to run from him, refusing his help, pushing him away - in fact pushing each other away. Long ago, when Sherlock was the brilliant investigator and Mycroft worked for the British government, their problems deepened - it seemed that long forgotten tensions were only now being healed properly.

Sherlock had hated to feel vulnerable in front of Mycroft. But right now, he started to let go of all fears and worries, to simply let Mycroft see him as he really was. imperfect, broken perhaps, but still brilliant, fun, joyful and... quite mad perhaps? Because he WAS Sherlock Holmes.

Strangely, when Mycroft kissed him, all his thoughts and worries vanished. He no longer was responsible for anything. He could just give himself to Mycroft. Willingly. And Mycroft would take what he had to give.

He had lost trace of time - Mycroft had been kissing him for hours, sometimes softly, sweetly, sometimes with violence; it was something beyond physical desire, it was need pure and simple, and more... Sherlock noticed that the Bond remained constant, bright and strong this way. What was the connection between the Bond and the kiss?

"My entire body is hurting" - Sherlock complained, but not very seriously. - "You are a bloody vampire. I don't suppose **it** gets any milder. Right?"

" _It?_  Pray tell what you are talking about Little Brother?" - Mycroft said with false innocence.

" _IT_. You covering my entire gorgeous body in bruises and... bruises."

"Do you want it to get milder? I can do it I will just have to think of another way of marking you as mine..."

Surprisingly enough, Sherlock just blushed and hid under covers. That was another first.

"A tattoo perhaps on your right hip? Or a collar? No?"

"No, thank you." - Sherlock declined. - "You could buy me an expensive bracelet..." - he suggested.

"Does that mean you do not want to leave more bruises over you?" - Mycroft said jokingly.

"I was merely, I mean... I meant... nevermind." - he giggled, moving cautiously slightly farther from him in bed. - "Seriously now." - he said, after a few moments of thinking. - "I have no comments on the matter. Do what you want. With me."

"I know I can do whatever I want to you." - and then Mycroft pulled Sherlock closer and bit his neck.

Just as Sherlock felt that sweet, warm feeling passing again through the Bond - something which happened only when he had no more shields in front of Mycroft - his brother's phone started buzzing on the nightstand. ANTHEA - it said on the display.

"If it's Sarek, I'll kill him." - Sherlock announced.

Mycroft just rolled his eyes at his brother and answered the phone. 

"Yes my dear, I hope there is no emergency... Good, yes, just send it over with a messenger. Thank you I expect no more calls today unless it is an emergency. See you tomorrow at the office."

"Tomorrow? Office?" - Sherlock inquired.

"Yes. There is still the Marcus issue to deal with... Just not today, let's not think about that today."

"And the Klingons." - Sherlock reminded him. - "Nasty species. Sorry 'bout that."

"We will work things out, all of them." - Mycroft said, thinking about Jim Kirk, but refusing to say his name. Now, here it was only Sherlock and him, there was no place for no one else.

Sherlock briefly contemplated the day to come. Mycroft would go to work and he would remain at home - without him? He covered his mouth with his hands, a purely instinctive gesture in front of an unbearable thought.

"I will find a way for us to remain together, Little Brother, do not worry about that. I can't stand the idea of being away from you either."

Sherlock's eyes widened.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?"

"I am not reading your mind now, if that is what you fear. I just noticed it by the way you reacted. Whether you realize it or not, Little Brother, you got rid of all your masks."

"Oh. That is annoying. And HEY. What do you mean, you are not reading my mind NOW?"

"Nothing, it was just an expression." - Mycroft answered vaguely. - "Anyway, time for a shower now, your first request will be here shortly." - and without waiting for an answer, Mycroft got up and headed to the bathroom.

Waiting for him to finish, Sherlock 'borrowed' his laptop again, broke Mycroft's new password and proceeded to download the scores of Bach's violin partitas. He cuddled very comfortably on Mycroft's spot in bed, covering himself with his blanket - which smelled like him, and lost himself in some recordings on YouTube.

Mycroft had wanted for Sherlock to follow him to the shower, but he understood his Little Brother was still getting used to the idea of sex in general, so he decided to not push him. He took a quick shower and then returned to the bedroom to find his brother using his laptop. He dropped the towel he was wearing and climbed into bed besides his brother, hugging him while he listened attentively.

"Is John Watson alive?" - he asked casually.

"He refused our blood as well as being put to sleep in a cryotube. He said immortality was not for him."

"More's the pity. He was really cute."

"Indeed." - Mycroft said, feeling a stab of jealousy and unconsciously moving to leave a space between the two of them.

Sherlock felt dizzy all of a sudden. He lifted his head from the laptop and looked at him, uncertain.

"M...master?" - he murmured.

Mycroft was torn between jealousy and the need to comfort his Little Brother. Back then, Sherlock had opened to John like he hadn´t with anyone else. Mycroft had to deal with his rejection while Sherlock still lived alone, but when John had moved in with him, Mycroft had felt like dying. He did not know what to do.

"Why do you ask about John?"

"I am very sorry, forgive me... I did not realize... There was nothing, ever, between me and John. He was my friend."

"I know, Mycroft said hugging Sherlock tightly. I am sorry, I have to learn that the fact that you care for other persons does not affect what we have... it is just difficult for me. I have to balance the idea of you being your own person and at the same time you being mine."

"Did you have an affair with Lestrade?" - He asked all of a sudden.

"I would not call it an affair. We just used each other to have sex as a way of release stress."

Sherlock promptly pushed him away, jumping over him a second after, like a predator attacking.

"I'll Kill Him!" - he declared.

Do calm down, Sherlock, he is already dead. Besides, you know he is not the only one. I told you I used sex as a way of chase away boredom."

Sherlock was sitting quite comfortably on top of him.

"Did you sleep with Spock?" - he suddenly asked. He really wanted to update his list of 'friends'.

"No, neither have I slept with Anthea, before you ask."

"Good, then she's safe."

"You must know that whatever I did with anyone else before, has nothing to do with what happened between us Sherlock. I did not love those persons; I was just using them. With you, it is completely different."

"Oh. Fine, then." - he said, climbing off. - "May I go to the shower?" - he then asked on the most natural tone.

"Of course." - but before Sherlock left, he pulled him and kissed him lovingly. - "My heart has always been yours, Sherlock" - he whispered against his lips. - "Ok, of you go, to the shower."

"What shower?" - Sherlock asked, sort of losing his mind again after one brief kiss.

"You are precious, Little Brother." - Mycroft said smiling. - "Just go take a shower I will go make tea."

 

By the time Mycroft returned to the room with the tea and toast, Sherlock had already gotten out of the shower and was once again sitting on the bed playing with his laptop.

After a while Mycroft started to become irritated, not so much with Sherlock, but at himself. Really, who got jealous over a laptop? So in an attempt to regain his Little Brother´s attention he started kissing his neck and shoulders.

"Don't kiss me while I am downloading scores!" - Sherlock protested, but then Mycroft just closed the lid of the laptop, he calmly put it away and pulled him on the pillow, where he resumed kissing him, as if they hadn't already done that for hours.

Along the years Mycroft had have various sexual partners, most of them out of boredom, some as a strategic move, but none of them had meant anything to him.

He thought himself an excellent lover, not out of some false macho pride, but because he was good at observing people, and therefore he could detect what they liked or wanted and he acted accordingly. But with Sherlock, he just let himself go, he did what he wanted to do, and realizing Sherlock opposed no resistance only made him want to take more of what his Little Brother so easily offered. 

Mycroft kissed Sherlock for a long, long time, until it wasn´t enough, so he took him for a second time, slowly, savouring the pleasure his Little Brother so freely let him take by using his body.

For the first time in his long life Mycroft was making love, not just having sex, It was not conventional, since Sherlock´s involvement was limited to letting Mycroft do whatever he wanted without responding... and still it was so much what his Little Brother was giving him.

This man who all his life had fought against everything and everybody in an attempt to prove himself, just became like a doll in Mycroft´s hands. That kind of submission and acceptance just proved that Sherlock was willing to give Mycroft everything he was.

Truth be told, Sherlock was falling apart as soon as their lips touched. All the masks and defences were abruptly falling; the Bond brightened spectacularly; his own heart trembled, filled with unspoken emotions. Why was this happening - he did not know. It was not an erotic act, but a sacred one, something by which Mycroft reiterated his dominance; he did not need to bite him; all he needed to do was to swiftly kiss his lips, and the dangerous Khan, the predator who could take down 50 klingons by himself, became a doll.

Sherlock meditated about what they had previously done, their 'first time'; he thought that it would never be a means to chase away boredom. Not for him. Everything was too intense, too new; he did not feel like exploring, experimenting; he just wanted to give himself to Mycroft. In other words, Sherlock was not what you would call a very "erotic" person, he had enjoyed the closeness, not so much the pleasure. He enjoyed the fact that Mycroft wanted him; that was what mattered. So when after some time, when Mycroft took him again, this time slowly and sweetly, Sherlock just closed his eyes, focusing his entire attention on the Bond which was growing immensely bright.

That second time, Mycroft just loved him for a very long time, taking his own sweet time, until Sherlock nearly blacked out. Even incapable of speaking, Sherlock kissed his hand, a gesture to which the Bond was not reacting; his eyes were filled with adoration, even though he could not express how he felt. He hoped Mycroft knew - or saw.

The pleasure he felt when his Little Brother kissed his hand, was nothing compared to the pleasure he had achieved by taking him. That kiss and the look in Sherlock´s face gave him everything he wanted, since they were prof that his Little Brother was really his.

"I... uh... sorry I don't... know much..." - Sherlock said blushing, referring to his lack of experience. - "You'll have to teach me... even though I suspect you sort of... like to finally see me being bad at something." - he smiled, and he was sincere, not sarcastic and not ironical.

"Oh, Sherlock, do not apologize not for this, not when what you have given me is so perfect. I told you this has nothing to do with expertise or technique or knowledge. I do not need to teach you something and you are certainly not  _bad_  at it. You are what I need, and that is just perfect."

Sherlock felt the Bond settling in the last few hours. Truth was, even though he was still rather avoiding the word Master, he did not even set one foot out of the bed without asking for Mycroft's permission. That warm glow of the Bond filled his soul... 

"Bloody hobgoblin..." - he murmured. - "I truly dislike him but I AM grateful for the Bond. Perhaps you should call him. I nearly, uh... killed him."

"What do you mean you nearly killed him? You are talking about Spock?"

"Yes. Sorry. If someone hurts, I become mad. And don't protest, please. You would do the same…"

"No, I was not going to protest. I think I would have done exactly the same thing, except I think I would have actually kill him. No, I am not ready to talk to Spock. I am furious at him, still."

"I actually considered killing him. It was only the thought of Sarek which stopped me. That Being..."

Sherlock truly respected Sarek, and it was obvious.

"I do not think Sarek would have done anything to you. He knows the importance of the Bond. If I guess correctly he was already disappointed by Spock's behaviour, for having initiated the Bond without our consent."

"Yes, I know. He gave his own son this Bond as a punishment. Can you imagine THAT?"

"I must say I am not really surprised at that... Leave it to Sarek to find exactly the kind of punishment to make his son realize how wrong he was."

"Sarek is Beautiful..." - Sherlock said, seriously, and without any hidden thoughts. - "He is quite probably the only person I am actually afraid of."

"Sarek is... he is almost a god. As you pointed out, he is beautiful, but he is also powerful and always in control. He is dangerous, but he isn't evil, and he has an infinite capacity of understanding the persons around him. He does not judge... not like his narrow-minded son. That stupid little boy is full of prejudices... He thinks he is always right, he thinks himself so logical... He said all those things about me, about us, then he approached you and I did nothing to stop him, I let him hurt you and I did nothing to stop him."

Mycroft got really agitated, and he wanted nothing more but to hold Sherlock, and make sure he was okay, but at the same time he felt like he did not deserve that. What kind of a Master had he been?

"When our Bond broke, Sarek said that nothing stays broken when there is... love." - Sherlock whispered, looking straight into Mycroft's eyes.

"Well, once again he was right, luckily for us."

"I believe he knows... about... us."

"I am sure he knows, and that is something I do not think we should worry about."

"What about the others?" - Sherlock voiced more of his insecurities. - "Which parts of our - our - relationship are you going to make public?"

"I think Dr. McCoy may suspect our relationship is not exactly that between two brothers, but I do not think he will go around divulging that information. I almost positive he has not even mentioned it to your Captain Kirk."

"I can only draw the logical deduction that you don't want to make anything public. More's the pity if you ask me, Sherlock giggled, hitting him with a pillow. Having tamed a notorious criminal would look good in your CV."

"And that is why, for now, we can´t reveal anything. I do not want anyone using our relationship against us."

"Then I presume you'll call Leonard to regenerate those large bruises on my neck before we step out of the apartment..." - Sherlock suggested dubiously.

His mind suddenly started computing something.

"God, this is very wrong. Veryveryvery wrong, because Jim is madly in love with me, and IF Leonard tells him something... even by mistake..."

"Jim Kirk is not in love with you, he is in love with the idea of finally having someone who  _has_ to stay with him."

"What are you even talking about. He told me."

"I think Sarek could help find a way to break whatever link you have with him."

"Sorry, despite being a God, Sarek is not melding with me anytime soon. By the way, he did not - while you were unconscious. He only melded with you. I just thought you should know."

"Why are you so opposed to the idea of melding with Sarek? As I told you, he has incredible control over his power, he will never cross any boundaries.

"I am picky about who touches me, what can I do!" - Sherlock shrugged. - "He is NOT on my short-list."

"Well, it seems Jim Kirk certainly made it on that list. You sure had no problem in kissing him."

"Yes, there were no problems there." - Sherlock shrugged again. - "However I feel compelled to point out..." - he quickly added after seeing Mycroft's eyes slightly darkening - "That - that -"

"Yes?" - Mycroft said lifting an eyebrow, trying to keep a calm demeanour, even if he felt like smashing something at the thought of HIS Little Brother kissing Kirk.

"Well, I... um... did not kiss him again AFTER you kissed me. In the middle of the street."

"Then what have you been doing?"

"Nothing." - he said innocently.

"Sherlock, tell me, or I will just imagine the worst."

"No."

"You said you had done nothing sexual before us."

Sherlock just started to laugh.

"And what do you think, after all you have done to - and with - me? Have I, or have I not done  _something_  before  **us**?"

"Jealousy is a terrible feeling Sherlock, it clouds the mind and makes us do or say stupid things. It makes us hurt the one we love; you should not go around provoking that kind of feeling in me." - and without another word, Mycroft left the room and locked himself in the library.

"Now what did I... what ... why...".

Disconcerted because Mycroft had gone away from him, Sherlock dressed nicely - he was the casual type, but since the clothes which he had ordered online had arrived, he matched a pair of jeans with an olive shirt - which wonderfully stressed the colour of his eyes - and went to the library, carrying Mycroft's laptop with him.

The door was not locked, so he entered, spotted Mycroft on the couch by the window; without saying anything, he went to him and sat down at his feet, on the floor. He flipped the laptop open and continued his online search of scores. He selected violin solo works by his favourite composers - Bach, Mozart, Brahms - his all-times favourite - and a few virtuoso ones - because he loved to show off - Paganini, of course.

He knew Mycroft could see what he was doing over his shoulder; he had not used his laptop for anything else, except scores search.

The Bond felt tense, heavy, but he remained silent, tranquil at his Master's feet. Very slowly the uncomfortable silence between them transformed into a very comfortable, peaceful one. Mycroft knew very well that he hadn't lied. After that first kiss, close to Sarek's house, Sherlock had not touched Jim, they had merely talked.

With that occasion, Jim had inquired if he had any chance to Sherlock's heart, to which Sherlock had answered a very prompt "no". Disappointed but also in love, Jim had set in his mind to win him, to woo him. No matter what.

Sherlock ceased thinking of Jim and browsed through the job offerings of San Francisco Symphony Orchestra. Didn't they need a violin player? He needed a job, though. And he was determined to end all criminal activities once and for all. He belonged to Mycroft now; Sherlock set high expectations for himself.

Sherlock decided he had said enough stupid and idiot things. He resolved not to speak unless Mycroft addressed him or asked him something. A bit of silence was good every now and then.

(Image from Tumblr)


	9. You Are Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, updates on Monday.  
> A big thanks to everyone who was kind enough to drop a comment!

Hours passed for Sherlock and Mycroft in a sweet, comfortable silence. Sherlock was deeply immersed in a study about Bach, cuddled at Mycroft's feet. He felt good and at peace. Without looking, he extended one hand trying to find a pen and paper on the couch near Mycroft; he found his daily notebook and took it to scribble a few ideas.

He started taking notes directly on Mycroft's daily agenda, with his tiny, orderly calligraphy. Next to his Bach notes, there were Mycroft's writings about some missiles and dangerous explosives.

"Detected any error?" - Mycroft asked with humour. His bad mood was gone; he had to learn to control his jealousy; Sherlock was so precious, and he was finally his...

"In my brain, yes." - Sherlock said, his eyes glued to the score.

"What do you mean, Little Brother?" - Mycroft asked while petting his brother´s dark curls. It was the first time he allowed himself to touch Sherlock in any way after he had stormed out of the room.

Sherlock went still for a moment, as waves of blissfulness passed through the bond, upon the touch.

"What are you going to do with me, Master?" - Sherlock asked, putting the laptop aside and turning to look at him, slightly correcting his position on the floor into a more decent one.

Of all the hard questions Sherlock could ask... He did not know, he just wanted to keep Sherlock next to him all the time. He was daydreaming about having Sherlock sit at his feet at the office. But he knew that was not possible.

"Besides that." - Sherlock said, somehow aware of his thoughts.

"First, we have to arrange your situation. You are a wanted criminal."

"Yes!" - he said excitedly. - "Oh wait. That can't be good."

"No, it certainly is not. I wonder why there aren't any Starfleet officers at my door, trying to bring you in. I shall thank Anthea next time I see her; she is very efficient."

"That is because the only Starfleet Officer who filed a complaint against me is also in love with me, that's why. Marcus would not do anything. He is too terrified I will testify against him. Anyway, I'll let you solve the legal matters. I have no idea how to deal with them. Good thing you attended Law University!" - he added, gazing at him with his blue eyes.

"I have to talk to Pike; after all, he was the one who informed Kirk of your escape and ordered him to follow you. About your legal status, if I am not mistaken, the fact you are bonded to me could be used in our favour, since it will prove an efficient way of controlling you. Legally, it is like if you were underage."

"You have to log the bond then, I've researched. Which means to acknowledge it publicly. Saaaaarek again." Wait, what do you mean - CONTROL me??? Good luck with that. Underage..." - he continued to mumble. - "I am 235 years old."

"Yes, I will make sure that the bond is recorded in the proper registers as well as fulfill the necessary formalities. And I know you are not underage, but right now it is as if you were a child, you are under my care and responsibility, because of the nature of the bond you are in a state of legal incompetence. And I know I can´t control you, not really. But the authorities do not know that."

"You can't control me, really?" - he said, slightly more serious.

"No. I think the bond recognizes that, as much as I want to own you, I do not want you to stop being yourself... So yes, I could stop you from doing things I really do not want you to do, but I do not have total control over you."

"That would be totally boring. Do you want to?" - Sherlock wanted to make sure.

"No, that would be totally boring!" - Mycroft said mimicking Sherlock´s words. - "Come..." - he said, indicating Sherlock he should sit on his lap. 

They spent a few moments like that, with Sherlock working in the laptop while Mycroft hugged his waist and placing his chin on Sherlock´s shoulder, occasionally kissing his neck, just to distract him.

"Mycroft, really now." - he said, ignoring the bond's discrete nudge at not addressing him correctly. He threw the laptop down carelessly, and he bowed to gaze at his brother's lips from close by with his <private detective> look. - "How do you do this? I need to know."

Mycroft smiled lazily. 

"Could you be more specific, Little Brother? I have no idea what you are talking about." - and just to tease his Little Brother, he caressed his lips with his thumb after saying that.

"It has got to do with the bond, I am sure! It has got to!" - he said, climbing off him and pacing through the room, even though Mycroft did not say he could.

"I think it has to do with what  **kissing** means to you and me. You aren't overly sexual while I see sex as a pastime. But kissing... well, it actually brings you closer to the person, you have to look into their eyes. Kissing is a sing of love, of forgiveness."

"Mycroft. Don't - didn't - you - I mean..."

Sherlock cursed internally, he was sort of losing coherence. He straightened and looked at him.

"It's been 4.23 hours since you last kissed me. How do you feel?"

"I feel... I need to be as close to you as possible, you sitting at my feet isn't enough, that is why I made you sit on my lap... What are you trying to imply, Sherlock?"

"I am attempting to determine for how long you need to touch me so that the bond remains stable. You have to understand that -"

Just when Sherlock was getting to the point, someone rang at the door.

"We will talk of this later, I am starting to see your point..." - Mycroft said and stood up to open the door, but before he left, he gave Sherlock a kiss.

"If this is your way of saying 'be good, Sherlock', let me tell you it is working perfectly." - Sherlock commented. 

He opened the door to find Anthea there. 

"Hello, my dear, please come in!"

 Anthea jumped in excitedly. She carried a big box on which it said CAUTION, FRAGILE.

"Anthea dear, there was no need for you to bring this by yourself, you could have sent it with a messenger. Although I am glad to see you."

"And I am glad to see you Sir."

She really was; for the first time in years she could see Mycroft was happy! It was quite a sight!

Sherlock was looking at them, his eyes sure of himself, confident and ever so beautiful. He was studying Anthea, as if he was doing an inventory of gestures. She had started to chirp about office things.

Sherlock came closer and removed the violin from the box, after which he proceeded to study it near the window. He tried a few notes, it had a very sweet and clear sound, like all the Stradivarius violins. Pleased, he placed it on the table and went to the living-room too, leaning against a wall, saying nothing.

"Sir, I have been holding the whole Marcus issue as much as I could, but the Admiral has been snooping around."

Sherlock cautiously came closer; he was still holding the bow of the violin.

"As it was expected my dear, but do not worry. We will deal with him tomorrow when I am back at the office."

Finally, Sherlock sat down - on the floor, far from both of them, and still silent, analyzing...

"As you wish, Sir."

Anthea knew Sherlock was observing her. Better said, he was observing her with his deadly look.

Well he could look all he wanted, she had nothing to hide and she wasn't afraid of him. She could not help but view Sherlock as a teenager with a crush.

Sherlock placed the hand in which he was holding the bow on his knee, imagining all the long hours Mycroft had spent alone with her.

They kept discussing office business; it was excruciatingly boring; Sherlock did not say a single word. When Mycroft took his notebook to write something and probably found his own Bach scribblings, he saw him smiling for a brief second.

"How are you doing Sir? I have never seen you like this, I am happy for you!" - Anthea said placing a hand over Mycroft´s.

Sherlock stood up and went to the kitchen.

Yes, Anthea was having fun!!! It was always a good day when she got to Sherlock. Really, it was childish, she knew, but Mycroft was like a brother for her, in a traditional way, and she sometimes felt the need to compete with Sherlock.

"Anthea, my dear, really there was no need for that..."

Sherlock opened the large kitchen window and - with a purely acrobatic, elegant gesture - he jumped on Leonard's balcony - whom he saw there, admiring the view and drinking his coffee.

"So you're too good to use doors?" - Leonard asked; he had been going through his padd. - "Your brother is feeling better, I guess."

"Yes." - Sherlock said. - "He's feeling fantastic. Can you lend me a dermal regenerator?"

"I could, but I do not want to find myself stranded on Delta Vega, just like Scotty. I bet Mycroft would not like it if you got rid of those marks without telling him."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"I do not know if it is obvious to everybody else, but well, I have dealt with you before. The way you look at him... Yes, you may have had some kind of strange fascination with Jim when you met him, but that was nothing compared with what you feel for your bro... for Mycroft."

"The word is  _Master_ , Leonard..." - Sherlock said simply. He felt he should not have any secrets with Leonard.

Leonard huffed. 

"What else... Vulcans and their bonds... I do not understand them, and I may talk about them, but I do respect them. Just look at Sarek, he is a such a bad-ass, but he is still merciful and wise. I am glad for you, you know. This obviously makes you happy, both of you. Even if that means I have to pick up the mess with Jim. Really, you got that kid´s hopes up, just to tell him  _thank you, but no, thank you_. What were you thinking, you, crazy genetic experiment? Could you not see Jim is fragile in many ways?"

"He's a Starship Captain, you idiot. How could he be fragile? Have you got a cigarette?"

"I certainly do not have cigarettes, those things are harmful for your health, didn't you know that? But hey, want a bourbon?"

"Yes. I would like a bourbon. Not very British of me, but then again. These are not normal times."

"Excuse me, your Highness, I will make sure to have tea, chocolate digestives and scotch next time. Brat!" Leonard said getting up and slapping Sherlock on the back of the head like he would a teenager.

"Perhaps you should not touch me." - Sherlock suggested. - "And bring a hypo too, if you want blood."

It occurred to him they were discussing the most horrifying things on the most normal tone. Yes. Leonard was fun.

"Ok." - Leonard said coming back with a hypo, the bourbon and some glasses. - "Blood first, then the bourbon. - "So, you feel something off when someone else besides Mycroft touches you?"

"I never liked other people touching me, but don't tell him. And to answer your question, the bond is bbbbbloody painful." - he added extending his arm, for Leonard to locate a vein.

"One would have never guessed. You act like your normal annoying self. But painful in what way? You are in pain all the time, or are there some things that detonate it?" - Leonard asked, exhibiting his natural curiosity to learn any and everything about that which affected a person's well-being.

"When do you think she will be leaving?" - he asked Leonard, pointing towards Anthea's silhouette - they had a good angle upon Mycroft’s living-room. - "And don't say  _detonate_. Makes me want to blow things up."

"Ok, avoid the question if you want. Just let me know if I can do anything to help you with the pain... and I guess she will be leaving soon. Your Master won´t tolerate you being away for long. Possessive bastards, both of you."

"Why is sex painful?" - he randomly asked.

"Wha... Really I am too old for this. The Universe hates me." - Leonard said, drinking his own scotch and then drinking Sherlock's entire glass as well.

"The Universe, maybe. Luckily for you, I don't." - he said, and with that he jumped back to his own balcony.

Sherlock sighed when he heard Anthea leaving.

"See you tomorrow at the office, Sir!" - Anthea said by the door. - "Goodbye Sherlock, always a pleasure seeing you, and really, no need to thank me for bringing the violin over." 

With those words, she left.

"BYE!" - Sherlock said towards the door.

"Did you enjoy your visit with Dr. McCoy? How is the good doctor today?" - Mycroft asked.

"Leonard is loads of fun, thank you for asking. He took some blood for Jim. Your eyes are darker, what is the matter? Am I asking too many questions? What was she doing here? What were you discussing about?"

Mycroft started walking towards Sherlock, cornering him against a wall. 

"Work, Sherlock, we were discussing work...You left, you gave your blood willingly...You are MINE!" - Mycroft said kissing him. 

Sherlock pushed him away for a second, feeling waves and waves of pain.

"I am sorry but you cannot kiss me now." - he said casually.

"I must remind you I CAN kiss you now or whenever I want to, and before you say anything, I will not do it now, since you obviously do not want to, and I promised I will respect your limits on this aspect of our lives."

"You are mistaken." - Sherlock pointed out, and that very moment someone else rang the door.

Mycroft breathed deeply. Will they ever have a conversation without being interrupted? Sherlock just rearranged Mycroft's shirt, after which he took a gun and loaded it, moving farther away and sitting down on a chair. At the door it was Admiral Pike.

So, that was why Sherlock had pushed him away...

"Admiral, good afternoon, please do come in, to what do we owe you your visit?"

"Mycroft. I have disturbing news." - he said. - "We need to find your brother at once..."

Mycroft just lifted an eyebrow. 

"Please, Admiral, take a seat and let us know what is the emergency. Little Brother, is it really necessary to have a gun?"

"Yes." - he said calmly, startling the hell out of Pike.

Sherlock found that very amusing.

"Please, Sherlock let’s not complicate things. It is not like you need a gun to subdue Admiral Pike." - Mycroft said, noticing how amused his brother was.

Meanwhile, Sherlock had calculated that he hadn't had a moment of peace with Mycroft for 5.28 hours. He started feeling slightly sick, and he knew Mycroft was not well either.

"I have news for you, Khan. You have been enlisted in Starfleet. Even more so, you have been assigned to the Enterprise as Kirk's First Officer for the next mission. If it's any consolation to you," - Pike said, disconcerted by Sherlock's bored look - "I also think it is a bad idea. But Kirk has specifically asked for you, as Spock is.... well... sort of... sick."

That annoying boy again...

"Admiral Pike, may I ask, when were this orders given?"

"This morning. It's either this, or 35 years in prison. Sorry."

Pike threw a bunch of official papers on the table.

Bored to tears, Sherlock put the gun near him and started to tune his violin.

"Admiral I have not authorized any of this, so your orders are invalid. Please, go tell that to Starfleet."

"I am sorry but the order is signed by the President himself, Mycroft. There is nothing we can do, and certainly nothing you need to...  _authorize._ "

Sherlock extended one hand in lateral and picked up Mycroft's silvery phone, proceeding to text someone.

"Can you convince him to undergo a session of training for this mission?" - Pike asked Mycroft, relieved that Sherlock was finally no longer paying attention to him. - "It's important. He's the one who messed up with the Klingon Empire!"

"Admiral Pike, you are a good man, you believe in Starfleet's ideals, but politics... that is just not your forte."

Pike looked at him dubiously.

"Do not misunderstand me, we are willing to help clean up the mess my Little Brother has caused, but it will be on my terms. You see, my brother and I, thanks to Mr. Spock's intervention, now share a Vulcan bond. This bond turns Sherlock into my property."

"You are worrying me, Mycroft. You are acting very strange. You of all people... should be happy! He is being offered an honourable solution to fix a fucking mess!"

Calm as ever, Sherlock stood up and put the violin aside near the gun. 

"I'll get the door." - he said, even though no one rang.

"Admiral, he will go on this mission, just not as the First Officer, and I will come along too. I am sure the right orders will be reaching you in a few moments." - after saying this, he turned to look at Sherlock and asked - "Who is it now Little Brother?"

"It's God, I've texted him." - Sherlock asked and stepped aside so that Sarek could enter.

Sarek entered, radiating pure light as usual.

"Ambassador." - Mycroft said respectfully, while also standing up. - "Thank you for coming."

Sarek acknowledged the greeting with a nod.

"Where is your computer console, Mycroft?"

"In the Library Ambassador, this way please. I presume Admiral Pike will need to see this too." 

"All of you will come." - he said gracefully and followed Mycroft.

After Mycroft punched the password, he himself pressed a few controls, logging in to a special interface with his Ambassadorial code.

"Computer, begin recording." - he said, then he looked for a brief second into Mycroft's eyes, to see if he was ready.

Mycroft did not need to say anything, Sarek could ask of him whatever he wanted.

"I, Sarek of Vulcan, leader of the Vulcan people and Ambassador on the planet Earth..." - he began, and even Pike felt chills - "hereby acknowledge the  _Kafeh_ bond created between Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes and declare it as consensual, for the duration of one Terran year. As they are now bearers of a Vulcan bond which is sacred and revered, they are also Vulcan citizens from this day on, with full rights, and the obligation to respond to me for their actions. Consequently, I acknowledge that by the rights of this bond, Mr. Sherlock Holmes is the property and under the care of his brother, Mycroft. I will ask both parties to acknowledge the truth of this statement."

"I, Mycroft Holmes, acknowledge the existence of the  _Kafeh_ Bond between myself and my brother Sherlock Holmes and I recognize Ambassador Sarek's authority over me, as well as over my brother."

Admiral Pike just wanted to smash that stupid console to pieces but he himself did not even dare to breathe in Sarek's presence. Sherlock did not say anything yet - he had to be given permission to.

"You may answer to Ambassador Sarek now, Sherlock." - Mycroft said.

"I, Sherlock Holmes..." - he said, rather troubled. - "I acknowledge the existence of the  _Kafeh_ bond and the authority of my brother over me." - he finally managed.

He took a deep breath after that, looking at Mycroft for any cues.

Mycroft gave him a slight nod. 

"Thank you for your assistance, Ambassador."

"Now, Admiral, I suggest you take these papers which contain orders, and transform them into polite requests. Accompany me." - Sarek ordered him, and left with a very dazzled Pike.

Sherlock just collapsed exhausted on the couch. Really, so many people...

"I hope he didn't mind my text message..." - he added as an afterthought.

"Sarek seems to have a soft spot for you Little Brother, he is quite amused by your antiques. So, any more visits in the next five minutes? Or I can kiss you now?"

"You may." - Sherlock said with superiority.

"You are so gracious..." - Mycroft said, pulling his Little Brother into his arms and kissing him. Yes, this was blissful...

Sherlock felt life returning in him in torrents

Will there be a time when they could live their lives in peace? He knew that because of who they were, their lives will never be calm or traditional, but if only they could end with the constant problems that threatened to separate them...

They had enough issues between them as it was... their incapability of speaking clearly of their feelings, their fear to rejection... 

"So much I..." - Sherlock murmured against his lips, dizzy and sleepy.

"Do you need to lay in bed for a little while?" - Mycroft asked, noticing the way Sherlock seemed to have lost his strength.

"I like it here... It's cozy... " - he said because he loved sleeping in small, tight places, another criotube issue. - "Stay with me? I am yours now... even legally..."

"I will never leave you, Sherlock" - Mycroft whispered in his ear and arranged them as comfortable as he could on the couch, kissing Sherlock even after his Little Brother drifted to sleep.

*

"Bones!" - Jim greeted his friend happily, entering their apartment.

"Hey Jim, how did it go at Starfleet? Are they going crazy looking for Sherlock?"

"Starfleet is looking for Khan... Anyway, I managed to convince them that Khan was willing to help us defeat the Klingons, and they agreed to commute his sentence, instead of sending him to jail, he is now enrolled in Starfleet and he will join us on the Enterprise as my First Office for this mission." - Jim said with a self-satisfied grin.

"Oh, good heavens, Jim, are you sure that is possible? I mean I am sure Mycroft..."

"Mycroft has done nothing to solve Khan´s situation!" - Jim interrupted him - "and I have, and Khan will have to company me,  **us,**  on the Enterprise and this time Mycroft Holmes is not invited."

"I will not bet on that Jim, really, I am sure Mycroft will do something..." 

Leonard did not know what to do, he was not sure what he and Sherlock had talked about, he wasn't sure that Jim new about the bond... What a mess!!! Yes it was for sure, the Universe hated one Leonard McCoy...

*

Sherlock opened his eyes to discover he was laying flat on his belly, with Mycroft laying quite comfortably over him, not a lot of clothes left on, slowly thrusting inside him; it was less painful as the first two times, fulfilling at all levels, and it made his head spin with pleasure, arousal and one million other sensations. 

"Mmmh..."-  it was all he managed to say. The bond felt so immense, that it didn't matter... if Mycroft wanted to make him fall apart like that daily, then so be it... it was well worth...

 Mycroft knew Sherlock did not enjoy the physical part of their joining, his Little Brother focused on the sensations brought to him by the way the bond reacted. He will not lie, he enjoyed both parts of their joining. For years he had desired his brother. He was gorgeous and alluring... And now that he could have him anytime he wanted, he certainly was not going to miss the opportunity. And then there was the blissful feeling caused by the bond... That sense of completeness, of utter and total happiness... It was not sex or intercourse, not even making love, it was something so much more complex... He could not explain it, but he certainly was going to savor it. 

Sherlock started squirming after a while, somehow aware that Mycroft was close. His own orgasm did not interest him at all. He figured out that it was happening when Mycroft wanted - be it after 30 minutes or 5 hours.

 Mycroft thrust a couple of times more inside of his Little Brother and he finally came making a sinful groan. Knowing Sherlock was letting him use him as a pleasure doll added so much to his pleasure. This way, Sherlock gave him not only his body but his submission too... and then, there was the fact that even temporarily, a part of Mycroft remained inside his Little Brother, marking him as Mycroft´s property.

"Enjoying yourself?" - Sherlock murmured, nearly passing out again.

"Like never in my life Little Brother..." - Mycroft answered, exhausted, but satisfied.

"That's good to hear..." - he started giggling, coming to his senses a bit. - "I believe you actually like me a bit..."

"My desire for you is overwhelming. You have a gorgeous body, a sinful mouth and a magnificent mind. Believe me, Little Brother, what I feel for you goes beyond  _liking you a bit._ "

"You are lucky I like you back..." - he laughed; they were still on the couch, which was tiny; there were still many ways in which Mycroft could make him shut up. - "But just a bit!" - he added.

Mycroft knew Sherlock was joking, but years of being seen as the intelligent but unattractive brother had left deep scars, which were only made deeper by Sherlock´s constant jokes about his appearance. He knew he was not as attractive as his Little Brother. Then the fact that Sherlock did not feel physical attraction for him... it was a little too much too soon.

 Sherlock felt Mycroft's change of mood and the bond slightly darkening.

"No, nonono," - he said quickly, wrapping his arms around his neck. - "What? What? What did I do?"

The bond was Sherlock's main priority now - and it suddenly hit him - he was responsible for the bond remaining bright and stable.

"Oh, fuck,." - he cursed.

 "Calm down Little Brother, it is not something you did... just my own insecurities."

"Why the hell are you insecure?" - Sherlock was far from calming down, quite the contrary. 

"Sherlock..." - Mycroft sighed. His Little Brother had taken on himself the responsibility of keeping the bond bright and stable, and he knew Sherlock will not calm down unless he knew what had happened. So he took a deep breath. - "I... I do not have any false perceptions of my appearance, of the two of us you were always the most attractive..."

"Oh." - Sherlock began starting putting two and two together, his formidable mind computing long forgotten data.- "Oh I see now... Listen carefully." - he said sitting cross-legged in bed and looking at him with his deadly look. - "Are you listening?" 

 "Yes Sherlock, I am listening." - Mycroft said, locking his gaze with his brother´s.

 "Good, because I am about to say very bad things."

 "Go ahead..." 

"In our long life, there were more than 15,000 people flirting with me and being interested in having - if not an affair, at least one night stand. Starting with John, Lestrade, Anderson, John's girlfriends, your girlfriends, Jim, half of Starfleet, half a dozen alien species as well. I have NEVER even given them a second thought. Or a first, for that matter. Yes, I am gorgeous, I know - thanks, by the way. But I have given myself to you. Still insecure? Because I am pretty damn sure I could have had anyone."

"Thank you. Now it is your turn to hear very bad things from me. Ready?"

"No, I do not think I am ready..." - Sherlock covered his ears like a child being scolded. - "Go on now."

 "Sherlock please, I need you to hear this."

 "Nono!" - he said with a smile, still covering his ears, but at the same time cautiously keeping his entire attention focused on the bond.

He needed to make the temporary darkness dissipate.

"Fine, you will never understand it anyway..." - Mycroft sighed defeated, plopping on the bed.

Sherlock lay near him, one arm under his head.

"I am listening." - he said on a serious tone.

"Now I do not even know how to tell you... It is my problem not yours, it is this feeling of not deserving you.

"That is a false problem, Mycroft. I have it too. Luckily, Sarek solved it."

 "No, you do not have it, beautiful people never have this problem."

 "May I go get your phone? There is something you need to see." - Sherlock said, asking for his permission in the proper way.

In his mind the things were well ordered. He would not leave Mycroft's side without his permission, at a very deep, serious level. Jumping on Leonard's balcony had been an innocent game.

"If you must, go get it, but really Sherlock just leave it, I know you chose me, but it had nothing to do with my appearance. And it may be shallow and stupid, but at some leave I think we all expect our partner to find us aesthetically pleasing."

 "B.R.B." - Sherlock said, in online slang, and went to get Mycroft's phone. He did not use his own, because why would he?

He returned with the phone and showed him an entire conversation with Sarek via text messages, of which Mycroft was blissfully unaware.

 **Sherlock >** U need 2 come now. Bond log. Urgent. 

 **Sarek >** Omw.

It continued with an endless series of: 

 **Sherlock >** Thank you thank you thank you!

Then, after the bond-logging:

 **Sarek >** Child, are you well? 

 **Sherlock >** No 

 **Sarek >** Why? 

 **Sherlock >** He is so beautiful.

 **Sarek >** Perhaps you should tell him.

 **Sherlock >** Nooooooo. 

 **Sarek >** I could order you to.

 **Sherlock >** I'd like to see you try ;)

 **Sarek >** Refrain from sending smileys, this is an official channel. Good night.

 **Sherlock >** :):):):):)

 **Sarek >** Sherlock Holmes!!!! I am warning you.

The messages stopped here. Sherlock was gazing at Mycroft, waiting for a reaction.

"You think I am beautiful? When did this conversation took place? You really think I am beautiful? Wait, what did Sarek  _fix_  in you?" - Mycroft´s mind was going so fast...

 "Mycroft, my god... I just told Sarek of Vulcan that you are beautiful. What do you think... does one lie to Sarek of Vulcan? As for the second, third and fourth question: the conversation took place on Stardate 2257.04.29 at 23:11 while you were taking your shower. I do not have to think you are beautiful, you ARE, so stop it. The fourth question: that is top secret."

 "I told you Sherlock, the problem is in me, not in you, I will work on it and it certainly helps knowing you think I am beautiful, but please do not take it as something you have to fix. But, if you thought that of me, why did you not want to tell me?"

"Oh well. Because. Because I don't know why. Because I am stupid." - he said looking downwards. - "Mycroft, listen... You may have the impression that I don't like the - theeee... you know..."- he said blushing.-   
"You do have this impression, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well let me tell you... I don't... very much. But... That does not mean I can live without." - he finally said.

It was very difficult to admit such things.

Mycroft rubbed his face with both hands, why talking about this was so difficult. 

"Sherlock, I know you relish on the way the bond react when we are intimate, but I know that is it. I know it has nothing to do with me. You are not interested in sex.

"We are not having sex, Mycroft. If one day we will, I will be very interested and let me assure you you will be the only person I will have sex with. But right now, in this period of our lives, we are NOT having sex. We are having something else. I do not know what is it called. But I am pretty damn sure it is perfect just the way it is."

"That is my point Sherlock, we do not have sex, what we have is beyond that and yes it is perfect. But while it is easy for you to separate both things, it is not for me... There is always the physical part and as soon I start thinking about that, my insecurities flare to life. Some part of me wonders that if you were different, if you were more interested in sex, would you have chosen me as your first? Would I be the only person you ever felt attracted to? Do I explain myself?"

"Yes. Yes." - Sherlock answered cryptically. - "Mycroft, I have lived for five years with John We have slept in the same bed. He wanted us to 'get on with things' - as everyone expected us to - a thousand times. Why do you think I did not?" - Sherlock asked logically, his British accent now very pronounced - as always when he was stressed.

"Honestly? I do not know; back then, I thought you were what the teenagers called an  _asexual._ Your mind was so busy solving problems and you viewed your body as nothing but  _transport_ , for me it was only logical you paid no interest in that kind of urges... and your brilliant mind was strong enough to actually block any sexual needs."

"It was not that, Mycroft."

 "So what was it? Or that is also top secret?" - Mycroft was getting tired of this, they were just talking in circles...

"I was interested in someone else." - he said looking straight into his eyes. This line had been spoken before between them. - "I was interested in someone I could never have, someone it was forbidden, illegal and immoral by all standards to have. Someone I did not deserve to have."

 "Sherlock..." - Mycroft could not explain how those words made him feel, a chill went through all his body but his heart filled with warmth, so instead of saying something else, he just pulled his Brother and kissed him with tenderness.

Sherlock finally sensed the darkness dissipating from around the bond - once more bright and heavy, as it had to be. What will he do when the year was over? He had asked himself a thousand times already.

"Do not worry, we will stay together if that is what you want...." - Mycroft murmured, somehow aware of his thoughts.

"Let me then inform you I investigated this as well with Sarek. It is in the  _Obscure discussions_  folder in your phone."

Mycroft opened the file Sherlock had mentioned, and then he turned to look at Sherlock, 

"I can´t believe how many times you have disturbed Sarek."

"Stop it, he loves it. He needs a break from being God. After all, you almost call him  _Your Majesty_ "

 **Sherlock >** Hi. 

 **Sarek >** Hi. 

 **Sherlock >** What does  _Kafeh_  mean? 

 **Sarek >**  _Kafeh_  means  _Shadow_.

 **Sherlock >** I am his shadow therefore? 

 **Sarek >** Affirmative. 

 **Sherlock >** Stop saying 'affirmative'!!! 

 **Sarek >** Sorry...

 **Sherlock >** Therefore we cannot be apart. 

 **Sarek >** I hope you are referring to your Master.

 **Sherlock >** Doh!

 **Sherlock >** Hey listen. How do I make the bond permanent? 

 **Sarek >** Certain words must be spoken. 

 **Sherlock >** What words? 

 **Sherlock >** 

 **Sherlock >** WHAT WORDS??

 **Sherlock >** Will you not answer? 

 **Sherlock >** Damn hobgoblin...

"I presume he has not given the information you requested to make the bond permanent. Has he?"

"If he had done so, I would have moved the entire conversation into the  _Clear instructions_  folder."

"Do you need the bond to stay with me?"

"Do you need to ask a lot of idiot questions? My turn then: Will you ever give me up? There. How does that feel?"

"I will never give you up. I love you Sherlock, bond or no bond."

"I need the bond, Sherlock said. I actually need the bond. It is one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"I will not push you away, Sherlock; not this time, but I will not make you stay if you do not want. If you find living with me boring or unbearable, if you feel the need to find new puzzles, I won't hold you back and I will always be waiting for you." 

Sherlock was rendered speechless by this phrase to which he no longer had any witty comment. He wrapped both his arms around one of Mycroft's feet and kissed him on his ankle, sweetly. Life was difficult... and perfect, just the way it was.

 


	10. Belonging To You Feels So Right

For the first time in centuries, tears escaped from Mycroft´s eyes. Sherlock´s actions told him many of the things his Little Brother could not articulate, but he still feared what will happen at the end of that one year.

"Are you mad at me? Because of the texts with Sarek?" - he asked; they needed to stop thinking of dark things.

"No. It is quite amusing, actually. Your texts make me think of an annoying teenager talking to his stern Father. And they also surprise me; after all, you seemed to fear him."

"Then perhaps you should not browse through the _Clear Instructions_ folder..." - Sherlock said, attempting to take the phone from Mycroft.

"You know that by saying that you just made me want to read them, right?"

"Perhaps later?" - Sherlock suggested, climbing over him to capture the phone which Mycroft kept holding out of reach. - "After I delete them for example?"

"How about this, Sherlock, you can give me a short, detailed, truthful version of these texts and I will let you delete them."

"Short AND detailed? You are giving me confusing orders." - he laughed.

"Do not forget truthful, and I know you can do it. I know what you consider a short explanation, I read your blog."

"You do??? You never told me!" - Sherlock said, stalling.

"Back then, I did not tell you many things, a mistake I am trying to rectify. Anyway, will you explain to me what Sarek told you, or do I have to read these texts?"

"Read them, Master." - Sherlock said seriously this time. - "That is why they are in your phone. My first lesson from Sarek was that I should always use YOUR phone or laptop, so that you can monitor in case you want. He said I should never have any secrets."

"Has he given you direct answers about the Bond in general, or has he limited his responses to guide you on how to be good at submission?"

"A little bit of both. Look at the first text. I asked him what happens in case of severe disobedience."

 **Sherlock >** What if I mess up really badly? 

 **Sarek >** Lack of submission leads to the breaking of the Bond. 

 **Sherlock >** What happens to us in this case? 

 **Sarek >** You die. 

 **Sherlock >** Both of us?? 

 **Sarek >** Affirmative. A broken Bond is in deadly 99.5 cases.

"Now we know that we are among the 0.5 % fortunate ones; however, I don't want to experience THAT again!" - Sherlock commented.

"Yes, better not test that; in our case, the Bond was broken by a third party, but who knows what would happen if the damage was caused directly by one of us. On that note, as the Master, can my actions cause the Bond to break? Or that is something that happens as a result of the  _Kafeh_ ´s behaviour?

Sherlock was getting a bit tired. He left Mycroft read the contents of the folder and moved further from him in bed. He placed his head on Mycroft's ankles comfortably, and closed his eyes. He looked like a beautiful tiger, asleep at the feet of a hunter.

 

_Folder: Clear Instructions. Password Protected: No_

 

 **Sherlock >** Sir. 

 **Sarek >** Yes? 

 **Sherlock >** Is this wrong? 

 **Sarek >** What do you mean by 'this', child? 

 **Sherlock >** 'This'. My brother and myself. 

 **Sarek >** There is nothing wrong with either of you, child. 

 **Sherlock >** Hey, stop calling me 'child'. I am older than you. Besides you are tempting me to call you 'Father'. 

 **Sarek >** I would be flattered; however, I believe your Master would skin you alive if he found out. Call me Sarek. 

 **Sherlock >** Ok. Cool.

 **Sarek >** Please do not say 'Ok cool.' It does not become you. You are British. 

 **Sherlock >** K.

 

 **Sarek >** Sherlock? 

 **Sherlock >** Sarek? 

 **Sarek >** What are you doing? 

 **Sherlock >** Nothing...

 **Sarek >** Then why have you been hacking into my personal computer terminal? 

 **Sherlock >** Sorry. I wanted to see what kind of firewall you had. 

 **Sarek >** Disconnect immediately, or I am calling Mycroft. 

 **Sherlock >** There is no need to threaten me. 

 **Sarek > **Then stop playing with fire. 

 **Sherlock >** Speaking of that, please define 'submission'. 

 **Sarek >** Submission is that state in which Sherlock does everything that Mycroft says, without mistake or hesitation.

 **Sherlock >** Ok cool. Provide examples of mistakes. 

 **Sarek >** Not standing up when your Master comes into the room. Not reacting promptly to his orders. Leaving his side without asking for permission. Drinking alcohol. Smoking.

 **Sherlock >** You surely are exaggerating! 

 **Sarek >** Not taking care of your body. Eating food which is bad for you. 

 **Sherlock >** Wait, wait. WAIT. What, no more fries and soda?? 

 **Sarek >** I am afraid not. 

 **Sherlock >** You are crazy. Why all this? 

 **Sarek >** It is simple: your body belongs to him. It is your duty to take care properly of what is his. Subsequently, your mind equally belongs to him. Intoxicating it with alcohol or various other substances is seen as negligence.

 **Sherlock >** I get it, I get it. Fine. I'll buy a treadmill. 

 **Sarek > **That is a fine idea. You are severely out of shape. 

 **Sherlock >** WHAT???

 

 **Sarek >** You are silent and that worries me. Shall I send a security team? 

 **Sherlock >** Ha-ha. No. I don't feel well. Or I do. 

 **Sarek >** You are completely illogical. 

 **Sherlock >** My Master kissed me. 

 **Sarek >** Very well, that means you have been good. 

 **Sherlock >** You don't understand. 

 **Sarek >** I do not. 

 **Sherlock >** Perhaps he is playing with me...

 **Sarek >** Did you enjoy the kiss? 

 **Sherlock >** I have waited for it for 335 years. 

 **Sarek >** Then what is the problem? 

 **Sherlock >** He is playing with me. 

 **Sarek >** I highly doubt that, but even if he would, it is his right to play with you. 

 **Sherlock >** Wow, thanks. Really reassuring. 

 **Sarek >** Sherlock, try to understand. You belong to him. He can kiss you, beat you, cut you into pieces, use your body for pleasure, use your mind to detonate bombs, send you to kill people, anything at all. 

 **Sherlock >** I hate you.

 **Sarek >** More importantly, you adore him. 

 **Sherlock >** How do you know that? 

 **Sarek >** I have eyes, child.

 

 **Sherlock >** I might have messed up.

 **Sarek >** What did you do now? 

 **Sherlock >** Perhaps I made him jealous. 

 **Sarek >** That is rather unfortunate. Go and ask for his forgiveness, and do not even dream of someone else. 

 **Sherlock >** I HAVE NEVER DREAMT OF SOMEONE ELSE!!! 

 **Sarek >** Please do not use Caps Lock. It is tiresome. 

 **Sherlock >** FINE SORRY BYE

 

 **Sherlock >** I am sorry for having nearly killed your son. 

 **Sarek >** You are not sorry. 

 **Sherlock >** Well, I apologize. 

 **Sarek >** Apology accepted. How is the Master? 

 **Sherlock >** Still unconscious. What shall I do? What am I going to do? What if he sends me away now that the Bond broke? 

 **Sarek >** Please calm down. Trust him. And trust yourself a bit. Do what is right. Say what is right. And do that on your knees. 

 **Sherlock >** Of course I was going to do that! If he sends me away, I'll die. 

 **Sarek >** I know, child. I know.

 

 **Sarek >** What is the matter with you? You haven't written in hours. 

 **Sherlock >** And what, you were missing me? 

 **Sarek >** Affirmative. 

 **Sherlock >** Can't you say 'yes'? It's much nicer. Not to mention shorter. 

 **Sarek >** Yes. 

 **Sherlock >** :)))))) 

 **Sarek >** Please, no smileys. 

 **Sherlock >** Why?? 

 **Sarek >** Vulcans do not smile. 

 **Sherlock >** The hell they don't. You are totally laughing right now. 

 **Sarek (after 5 min) >** So where were you? 

 **Sherlock >** I was with Mycroft. 

 **Sarek >** I asked WHERE, not WITH WHOM.

 **Sherlock >** Hey, easy on the Caps Lock. FYI, in bed. We were in bed. 

 **Sarek >** That is slightly too much information than I needed. Are you well? 

 **Sherlock >** Not responding to that. 

 **Sarek >** I was only worried. 

 **Sherlock >** Are you going to tell me it is wrong, sick and immoral? An incest, eventually? 

 **Sarek >** No. 

 **Sherlock >** Really? 

 **Sarek >** Why would it be so? 

 **Sherlock >** He is my brother. 

 **Sarek >** Spock is my son. 

 **Sherlock >** What the hell is THAT supposed to mean???? 

 **Sarek >** Talk later.

 

 **Sherlock >** I am happy. I have never been so happy in my entire life. 

 **Sarek >** I am pleased to hear that, my child. Has something happened? 

 **Sherlock >** The Bond reconnected. 

 **Sarek >** I am aware. 

 **Sherlock >** How?? 

 **Sarek >** I can sense it, child. It is quite a rare event. A broken Bond is rarely remade. 

 **Sherlock >** We are special. 

 **Sarek >** Considering the fact that you should be dead, I would say indeed, you two are quite special. 

 **Sherlock >** Any advice now? 

 **Sarek >** Do not even breathe without his consent. The Bond will stabilize in a few days. Be very careful. Submission to the tiniest of details.

 **Sherlock >** I am bad at submission.

 **Sarek >** Each of you is good at something and bad at something else. You will learn together. And Grow together. 

 **Sherlock >** <3

 **Sarek >** Perhaps you should send such an emoticon to your Master as well. 

 **Sherlock >** Nah. He already owns my heart. He just doesn't know yet. 

 **Sarek >** Tell him. 

 **Sherlock >** Noooooooo. 

 **Sarek >** I am spoiling you too much.

 

Sherlock had meanwhile woken up, his arms tenderly wrapped around Mycroft's feet, and he was gazing at him in silence, waiting for him to finish reading the folder. His neck was exposed, and displayed quite a lot of bruises and bite-marks from their previous session of intimacy which had started when Sherlock was still half asleep.

Sarek had been right about one thing in particular. Neither of them was perfect. Sherlock had never submitted to anyone. Mycroft had never owned anyone. Each day, something new was happening and they were evolving.

 

Mycroft was very surprised about the texts, not so much about the way Sarek allowed Sherlock to treat him, but about the things his Little Brother freely said. They were for certain damaged and jaded but they fit together. They had lived different lives to get here. But they had finally come to be one. Who would have thought they will make true the romantic ideal that crossed-star lovers could be together in another life?

"If I may make a suggestion?" - Sherlock purred.

"Of course. I am listening"

“Since we logged the Bond in the presence of two witnesses... quite illustrious ones, truth be told... In public, we should observe the strict Bond protocol. Nobody will have anything to comment upon that. It is perfectly legal and normal."

"Yes, I agree."

"You may want to read the contents of the folder  _Strict Bond Protocol_. I've finally downloaded it from Sa--- I mean - I mean I mean, I have researched it."

"Yes, researched it, of course!" - Mycroft started laughing.

"Of course."

This will work at least for a year, Mycroft thought; after that... well, Mycroft will have to think of a way to keep their relationship going on, even when Sherlock would feel the need to go away. He knew his brother; he got bored easily. Domestic life was not for him. But he would not think of that now.

"Um, so... May I enlist in Starfleet?"

"Yes. I am sure you have already researched how to do it; I mean considering the Bond. Is there something I should sign?"

“Of course I have researched it. I am planning to make your life very easy, Mycroft. Having a walking computer by your side has its advantages. I did work for that computer company, IBM, for a good ten years. Learnt good useful things there."

"I am sure you did. So bring over the padd so I can sign and log whatever you need to join Starfleet."

Sherlock got off the bed and went to bring the padd. His status had changed in all databases. He could not do a single legal thing by himself, not even pay taxes. He gazed over Mycroft's shoulder as he was reading his Starfleet application. He was in a rather calm and submissive mood, which meant he was pleased.

"You even get to pick what classes I attend, don't choose something boring!"

"Tell me which classes you want and those will be the ones I register. The last thing I need is you getting bored at the Academy. It would turn quite expensive to repair whatever you experiment with."

"Advanced Physics, Xenolinguistics. Piloting. And something with weapons please. They have a British professor who teaches Advanced Weapons. Someone... Reed, if I am correct? Heard he's British. I won't blow anything up. Promise."

"I will hold you to that." - Mycroft said turning around and kissing Sherlock just because he wanted to. Just because he could.

Sherlock was overwhelmed by such an emotion that he dropped the cup of coffee from his hand.

"I should not enjoy this so much... but it is so delightful to see you lose control. I wonder... will it always be like this? Or will things change as the Bond matures?"

"What are you talking about, it's getting worse... At the beginning I could still calculate an equation or two when you touched me. Now I can barely remember my name. Smug..." - he added between his teeth. - "We WILL get even."

"You know you like it." - Mycroft said with humour and he kissed his Little Brother to stop any protests. - "So, there you are! Officially enrolled in Starfleet. Now we just have to wait and see what the Admiralty comes up with, to know when you can start attending classes."

"Ok. So, have you got anything on that Reed guy?"

"Haven't you tried to access his file yet?"

"No." - Sherlock said calmly. - "I have not completely lost my mind."

"Yet you hacked Sarek's Computer..."

"Yes, but he is Sarek. He is practically our Father. You would never be mad at me, jealous or upset because of Sarek, not even if I told you I loved him madly."

"No, I will not... were you jealous of what I feel for him at some point? You used to make sarcastic comments about that."

"I was joking. I am not jealous at all. It is a feeling which completely eludes me. The Bond, you know... it puts me in an exclusive position; however, you could have as many partners as you wanted..."

"I only want you. Someone once told me that it was stupid how humans place so much importance in being someone's first, when it is even more relevant to be the last."

"You seem to have enjoyed being the first." - Sherlock chuckled.

"I never claimed to be a relationships expert. I am in fact quite stupid when it comes to feelings."

"Mycroft."

"That is my name Little Brother. Have something to say?"

"You Are my entire life." - he said gravely, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Sherlock..." - and Mycroft kissed him. Really there was nothing else to say.

Sherlock was in a rather dark mood. Once more a doll in his hands, this time however he did not fall apart, watching him without smiling, his eyes darker than usual

"What is the problem Little Brother? My love, did I do something wrong?"

"No problems whatsoever... Let me warn you that if you don't kiss me, my brain _wakes from sleep_  and starts working on the problem. The Problem. The big one."

"As far as I know, we have many of those. Could you be more specific, please?"

"What Are The Words. The words which make the Bond permanent. Are they in standard? in Vulcan? In Romulan? Must they be spoken by you? By me? Are they ---"

"When you made the vow to me after visiting Sarek.... Did you know the words? Or you just said what felt right?"

"I said the first thing that came to my mind. And usually, good things come to my mind. But no, I know what you're thinking. Apparently these are some very specific words. The Bond itself is word-sensitive..."

"Maybe this year is a test from Sarek if we prove ourselves worthy of the Bond he will tell us the right words."

"Oh? You think so?" - Sherlock said, finally breaking into a smile. - "Oh clever, clever... Do you know I feel pain if, instead of  _May I use your phone_ , I say  _Can I use your phone_? This is why I am experimenting so much..." - he said, calculating...

"I will have to talk to Sarek myself I am not such a good Master for you... I just..."

He had always let his Little Brother get out with Everything. And now, changing that was difficult. More often than not he ended up doing what Sherlock wanted, except when he was taking him. Perhaps that was why the Bond restricted Sherlock in those moments, turning him into his Master's doll. Yes, he will consult Sarek, the Vulcan had been on their side since the beginning.

Mycroft had a dominant personality but it came to pieces when dealing with his brother. He did not want total submission; that would only turn his brother into someone else. Mycroft could certainly use different means to make Sherlock do everything he wanted. But he did not want that; he only wanted Sherlock to be his. Anyway, he had to start taking his place as his Master, maybe he should take a firmer position but considering his brother's temperament, he just did not know how.

Sherlock continued to talk endlessly about Starfleet, Jim, Leonard and all the bad things that will happen when Mycroft finally opened that folder and read the first instruction: 

  1. _A Kafeh will not speak unless the Master allows him to, especially in public. He will not address anyone or answer any questions without the Master's consent._



Sherlock saw Mycroft's eyes slightly narrowing.

"What? What?" - he asked impatiently.

"Nothing. Be silent until I finish reading this."

"SILENT??? Me???"

"Yes, Little Brother, and that is an order."

Sherlock swallowed hard, suddenly hit by a wave of emotion which was not pain this time. He lay his head down on the pillow near Mycroft, looking for a second at what he was reading. He sighed - it seemed that all research eventually turned against him.

  1. _The Kafeh will keep a respectful tone and address his Master correctly, acknowledging each order with the words 'Yes, Master'_ (note: important words from the 'A' Category)



So this was why Sherlock tried to call him Master more often, even if he found ways around it... And again a hint about words being important; he will need to look for that list although probably it was in an archive in this same folder.

  1. _A Kafeh will take care of his appearance and behaviour whenever in public as those reflect upon his Master._ (note 1: order more black clothes, M. likes them; note 2: pester M. about that treadmill; 3: Sarek said I was out of shape)



Leave it to Sherlock to focus on his appearance and completely ignore the part about behaviour. About Sarek's comment, he will have to ask him what he meant...

  1. _In public: work in progress_. 



The list stopped here, a sign that Sherlock was still researching.

Sherlock had indeed deduced a few of the Important Words, but atypically, he did not make a folder with them. Addressing the Master correctly was an important thing; however, when they were at home, he figured he could call him 'Mycroft' - just because it sounded so wonderful - and the Bond did not react.

Perhaps the Bond did not react because in his mind, he was calling him the right way. And the mind was important.

As Sarek had said, the mind AND the body belonged to Mycroft. His thoughts mattered. Submission had to reflect at a mental level as well. He presumed that if he would even think of disobeying him, despite of not saying or doing anything of the kind, the Bond would react. This Bond was Vulcan; Vulcans could meld and therefore a Vulcan Master could also control the mind of his Kafeh. But they were not.

What a dangerous, uncharted territory…

Sherlock did not know what _sexual attraction_ was. But he felt the need to be touched by Mycroft. After a certain number of hours, his blood pressure started dropping, and a sensation of pure need, of starvation, started to overwhelm him.

"Mmmmaster..." - he murmured, even though Mycroft had said he had to be silent.

Mycroft sensed a certain urgency in Sherlock's voice and he concluded that if the Bond was letting him speak, even when he was ordered not to, it was because what his Little Brother had to say was more important.

"Yes Little Brother, you may speak."

Sherlock was already trembling slightly, a strange tremor, there have been many hours since Mycroft had touched him

"W-what is happening..." - he whispered.

"The Bond is asking for reaffirmation, that is what I think, when I am kissing you is the only time I really act as a Master, and you really submit..." 

Without any other comments, he started kissing his Little Brother.

Sherlock responded to his kisses for a while, rather shyly, as if he had no experience at all - and indeed he did not have any. He carefully paid attention not to be violent or pushy in any way and just to match, to mirror what Mycroft was doing.

He felt dizzy, his vision blurry; they were learning and experimenting, but for now the Bond did not stabilize. He loved the Bond; it was his most precious possession; but to keep it stable was at times so difficult.

He decided to experiment for himself and stopped responding to the kisses, compliant in his hands; the tiger had become a quivering deer...

As soon as he did that, after a few moments his mind started to clear and the Bond momentarily brightened.

Mycroft felt the moment Sherlock stop responding, and even if he had been enjoying their kisses before, this was even better, all his life he wanted to have his brother under his control, but he never achieved it. His Little Brother was too brilliant, too rebellious... perhaps the Bond felt that, felt that as much as he loved Sherlock just the way he was, he also needed to have control over him, at least for a few moments.

There was nothing that Sherlock could do but to let Mycroft kiss him. Slowly, slowly, the Bond stabilized once more. He wondered if this had something to do with the actual touch of their bodies, or was there a hidden message... it probably was...

Mycroft could keep kissing Sherlock for centuries; his precious Little Brother was acting like a doll, HIS doll, no one will ever have him like this...

"The Bond needs our physical touch..." - Sherlock commented, his eyes dark, when Mycroft made a short break.

"Maybe because we aren't telepaths. Physical contact is the closest we will ever be."

There must be something more... something more... this is only the beginning, the taking into possession, the - oh my god, Mycroft."

"What is it, Little Brother?"

"When I asked Sarek if this was wrong, and he wanted to know why, I said, well, we are brothers. And he answered - he answered... He answered... 'Spock is my son.' It is in the text messages."

"Yes, I think Spock is going to get a big surprise... The way he reacted to us...I did not expect that from him."

"Do you think he's alright? I suddenly feel responsible."

"Sarek loves Spock more than anything, he will not hurt him in any way, he will just teach him a lesson, logic means nothing if you overlook greater things like love and mercy."

"Sarek..." - Sherlock murmured, lost in thoughts. - "I need to think." - he informed Mycroft. He got out of the bed and went towards the living-room, but after four steps the Bond twisted painfully in his mind and he collapsed on the floor.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, yes..." - he murmured, unable to stand.

Mycroft´s first instinct was to run to Sherlock and help him, but he knew that will not help their situation in the long run. 

"Little Brother, you may get up, and then you will address me properly and ask what it is you want."

"Right. Right. Ok."

He stood up, straightened his shirt, came back to Mycroft and knelt near the bed.

"I am sorry for leaving your side without asking, Master. I apologize."

"You are forgiven this time, since we are still getting used to the limits of the Bond, but next time there will be consequences. Now, why did you get up and leave? What was it you wanted to do?"

"I wanted to go get my violin and play for a while. It helps me think. May I?"

"Yes you may, go for your violin and return here, you will play for me."

Sherlock stood up and went to get the violin, exhausted by the pain by the time he got back.

Mycroft noticed his Little Brother´s exhaustion...

"You brought this upon yourself, you know the rules, even better than I do. Play, Sherlock, you must earn my kisses..."

"I might have skipped a _Yes, Master_ , I believe." - Sherlock said. - "Rule number two, always acknowledge an order with the right words... The Right Words..." - he murmured, sinking into a comfortable chair by the window and starting to play a mournful theme, his mind already computing and assembling bits of information.

Mycroft just stayed on the bed, calmly listening and enjoying his Little Brother´s performance. He thought the reason why Sherlock was in pain, was bigger and more complex than him not addressing him properly; no, it was the fact that Sherlock just assumed Mycroft would allow him to do whatever he wanted. He wondered what would have happened if he had refused Sherlock access to his violin when he had asked for it.

"The body... the body is just the beginning..." - Sherlock murmured incoherently between two notes. - "What comes after that? The mind? How does one Human give his mind to another? No telepathy, yes... you are right, of course... kisses must be earned..."

What he was murmuring made no sense, but in his mind the bigger picture was assembling....

Mycroft's phone buzzed shortly - the notification for a text message.

 

 **Sarek to Mycroft Holmes >** Greetings, Mycroft. Are you and Sherlock well?

 **Mycroft to Ambassador Sarek >** Greetings, Ambassador, we are in good health, thank you for your concern, but we are still struggling with the Bond. Would you be so kind as to receive us in order to go over the rules we must abide to?

 **Sarek >** Actually, I am contacting you to inform you I will be visiting you shortly, I have our orders from Starfleet. Have you forbidden Sherlock to contact me?

 **Mycroft >** No, but the Bond seems to have become more restrictive.

 **Sarek >** It is normal. The Bond is evolving. I can sense it. I will ask this as a favour of you, do not forbid him to text me.

 **Mycroft >** I would never do that. I will clearly tell him he is allowed to text you whenever he needs to, just to pacify the Bond. At what time should I expect you?

 **Sarek >** In 11.4 minutes.

 **Mycroft >** We will be waiting for you. Thank you Ambassador.

"What time is he coming?" - Sherlock asked calmly, playing a soft Brahms theme.

"Ambassador Sarek will be here in a few minutes, let’s get presentable for the time he is here, and after that you will prepare tea."

Once again, Sherlock had avoided calling him Master... Mycroft wondered if he even noticed it...

Sherlock took his time to finish playing the theme - one doesn't just abandon Brahms in the middle of a sonata... all the while, gazing at Mycroft, his eyes dark, impenetrable. He had the same dark look as when he was investigating murders - except, what he was investigating now was far more complex.

Sherlock was thinking of the Bond, of their relationship; he was dissecting everything; he needed to understand how the Bond worked, why he had to do the things the Bond compelled him to do...Mycroft just wanted for his Little Brother to let go, to submit not because the Bond asked for it, but because Sherlock actually wanted to. This was a mess...

"Hurry up Sherlock, Ambassador Sarek will be here any minute.” - and without waiting for an answer, he left the room."

"Yes, Master..." - Sherlock murmured, alone in the room. No one heard him. But to his very big surprise, the Bond flared to life in that very second, almost painfully bright. He placed the violin on the table with infinite precautions, and put on a new shirt, with a high collar, which enhanced the beauty of his marble-white skin and of course his eyes.

He then went to the kitchen and proceeded to make tea, wordlessly contemplating the bright Bond. He wondered if Mycroft felt it too... why did it happen now? He had been alone in the room... maybe because his mind had finally started to -

Sherlock obviously cherished the Bond and felt it more deeply than Mycroft. He had always been a practical man, he had lacked Sherlock´s sensitivity; maybe that was why he found it easier to function among humans, even if he did not always respect the people around him. Anyway, Mycroft was happy having his Little Brother and wanted nothing more than to focus on him, but Sherlock... he was focused on the Bond...

 

Sarek entered the apartment as if it was his, without knocking. A warm, sweet light was accompanying him, as always.

"Ambassador, good afternoon, thank you for coming." - Mycroft said; seeing Sarek always filled him with peace, it was like at some basic level he knew everything will be fine as long as Sarek was there to listen to him and impart his wisdom.

Sherlock brought them tea, and waited for instructions. 

"Leave us for a moment, child..." - Sarek said.

Sherlock instinctively looked at Mycroft.

"You may leave, Little Brother; we will call you when you are needed."

Sherlock gazed darkly at both of them and left without a word.

"You are troubled..." - Sarek observed. - "What is the matter, Mycroft?"

"I do not know how to be Sherlock´s Master, my feelings for him get in the way and at some level I resent the Bond; it seems Sherlock cares about it too much... Maybe it is because as a Kafeh he has nothing but the Bond, but the fact he does not realize he has me... It is just confusing."

"Give him time, Mycroft. He is trying very hard, and he loves you very much. Of that, have no doubts. Other than that, remember... he is Sherlock. The most perplexing human being which exists. And you DO have him. More importantly, he struggles to find a way to ensure that this is forever. In my opinion, it is quite an important endeavour."

"I know that, but a part of me keeps wondering why, why does he need the Bond to be forever? I love him, it has nothing to do with the Bond, I will never leave him... Bond or no Bond."

"All your life, both of you spoke of boredom... you get bored easily, he does the same... such is the case with formidable minds. He is afraid that without the Bond, you will get bored of him. And you are afraid of the same thing. Truth is, Mycroft, you do not trust each other. In my long life, I have come to observe that Humans often say 'I will never leave', but then, one day they do. You must have observed this as well, and so has he."

"I... I thought he wanted the Bond because he was not sure he could be able to stay by my side without it... but you say he thinks it is I the one who would leave?"

"Both of you think that you are not worthy of one another. Both of you think that the other one would leave. Honestly, Mycroft, I am pleased that this Bond is in place. It will eventually make both of you see the obvious. And meanwhile, our little Brahms over there will perhaps figure out The Right Words."

"Thank you, Ambassador. I will do my best to be the kind of Master the Bond requires and to earn my Little Brother´s trust. Your words have really helped me."

"The Bond flourishes under the hand of a strict Master..." - Sarek said. - "Do call him now... otherwise we will not have peace, he is currently dissecting both of us in his mind."

"I think he will keep doing that even while we talk to him. " - Mycroft joked, getting up to call Sherlock. - "Come Little Brother, Ambassador Sarek want to speak with both of us now."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed dangerously, swiftly analysing Mycroft from head to toes, then he came to the living room, silent and gloomy. He gave a similar look to Sarek, of course, after which he sat down on the floor, comfortably, at Mycroft's feet. He seemed absolutely comfortable as if he had sat there all his life, and did not look submissive in the least.

Sarek took something out of his pocket. There were two delicate necklaces on a silver chain, with the IDIC symbol, tiny and elegant.

"Since you are now Vulcan citizens, I have brought you these. I expect both of you to wear them at all times."

He placed them in Mycroft's hand, avoiding to touch Sherlock, who was in any case completely speechless.

"Thank you, Ambassador." - Mycroft said, receiving the necklaces and turning to place one on Sherlock first and then one on himself. You may speak freely to Ambassador Sarek, Sherlock, now and always; that includes texting him."

"Cool." - Sherlock said. - "Why is there a tracking device on these necklaces?" - he then asked Sarek with a murderous look.

Sarek leaned his head on the couch, slightly exasperated. 

"You are politer in your text messages." - he then said, amused, refusing to answer Sherlock's inquiry. - "Now on to the minor topic of Starfleet, gentlemen. We have received the specs for a dangerous mission, together."

"No doubt about that, Starfleet officers aren't known for their strategies, although I must recognize the decisions they have taken when faced with a crisis are not that bad and have saved a lot of lives."

"An unknown species has placed a mine near the planet Remus. If that mine blows up, it will take with it, half of the planet and possibly the sun of that planetary system. They want us to go and disarm it. Someone from the Academy, a weapons specialist, will come along. I will attempt to mediate with the species and perhaps buy us some time."

"When do they expect us to leave?"

"As soon as we are ready, which I am hoping we will be by tomorrow. We still need a pilot and a Captain to coordinate the entire operation. And we need you, Mycroft, because you are the security expert. Needless to say what we need Brahms for..." - he said, somehow apologetically.

"What will be Sherlock´s part in this Ambassador? Please tell me."

"Sherlock and the weapons specialist will disarm the mine." - Sarek said.

"So I feared... Ambassador, you mentioned Sherlock was out of shape, what did you mean?"

Sarek smiled mysteriously. 

It is good that you keep no secrets from your Master..." - he said, addressing Sherlock, who instinctively moved closer to Mycroft, leaning against his leg. - "I will send you the weapons specialist, let me know what you think of him, Mycroft, before we leave. Oh, I heard he is British."

"So I presume it is Mr. Reed; if may I ask, who will the pilot and Captain be?"

Sarek raised one brow.

“You truly know everyone, Mycroft... As for the pilot and Captain, I am not sure. I am a good pilot myself so that would be one option. As for the Captain, I would take Jim. I am not sure though. I am still thinking about it. Trying to find someone who could match Sherlock’s mind IS difficult."

"Take Jim." - Sherlock said.

"I also think that Captain Kirk is our best option, he is a fine example of what I just said about Starfleet officers excelling at taking good decision under pressure. I presume Spock will be coming along with you."

"Yes. Spock is in a rather bad condition and needs my presence."

"Has the Bond affected him? Excuse me, you really do not need to answer that. Just know that if there is anything we can do to assist you, we will do it willingly; after all, we owe you so much..."

Sarek smiled, after which he gave one last look to Sherlock and left.

Sherlock remained on the floor, looking extremely pleased.

"So, have I earned a kiss?" - he inquired.

Had he? Yes, Sherlock had been calm but not submissive... Mycroft wanted to kiss him, but Sarek had told him a firm Master was needed by the Bond... This was so difficult... 

"You have done nothing extraordinary Little Brother; what´s more, you are still remiss in addressing me properly, so no, you have not earned a kiss. Please pick up the teacups and wash them, I will be in the library, there are some things I have to look over for the mission."

"God Almighty In Heavens, Angels, Devils and Hobgoblins altogether..." - he cursed elaborately before standing up. - "Yes, Master." he added, and went to the kitchen.

Mycroft used all his willpower to concentrate on the information about the mission; he had to know every detail in order to plan accordingly and make sure all of them returned home safely.

Sarek was right; minds like Sherlock´s and his got bored fairly quickly, they were a gift as much as a curse...

 

Sherlock was calm but upset within himself. Of course it was a complete mystery why. Reed was supposed to come the next morning. Since it was evening, and no sign of Mycroft, Sherlock made dinner - cooking was something he was really good at - and took his violin again. He sat comfortably on the couch and started practicing scales. There was restrained fury in his gestures.

So... he did not like physical intimacy very much. But without it, life was hell. Point taken, he thought. I want him to kiss me because only then I can truly surrender to him. Therefore, I do want to truly surrender, but I can't. Why can't you, Sherlock? he asked himself. Because it is difficult. Bloody difficult.

Mycroft could hear Sherlock moving around the kitchen; he realized it was already time for dinner, so he turned off his computer.

"Let's have dinner, Sherlock." - Mycroft said interrupting his brother's practicing. - "Then we will go to bed, I am sure we will have visits very early in the morning."

"Now?" - he asked, stopping in the middle of the arpeggio promptly. It was a known fact that whoever interrupted him while playing would get thrown off a window. Twice.

"Yes, now. I am tired."

Sherlock placed the violin aside without a word, even without the right words. Then he followed him in the kitchen, their dinner was ready and waiting. He gazed at Mycroft's collection of wines.

"I hate wine." - he decided.

"I think it would be wiser if we skipped wine tonight. I think some lemonade will do. I do not feel myself as things are, I do not want to...

Let’s just eat."

Sherlock waited for him to sit down, then sat down himself.

It was a tiny but important gesture that compensated for a lot of skipped 'yes Master' during the day.

"I hope you do realize that living with me means being vegetarian." - Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

Mycroft was in a bad mood, after having read about the mission, there was something that nagged him, and not being able to figure out what it was just drive him crazy; Sherlock´s attitude was not helping.

"I thank you for cooking but I will eat what I want. if you do not want to cook it is fine I can order whatever I want.”

Sherlock's instincts immediately woke up upon hearing that. He leaned against the chair, watching Mycroft.

"I did not mean to offend you, I am sorry."

"You did not offend me, Sherlock, it is just disconcerting how you expect me to change... I am what I am, take it or leave it."

Mycroft just got up and went to bed. He was not sure where all this anger came from. He was tired...

Since Mycroft did not tell him he could come too, Sherlock did not assume so. He put everything away and made himself coffee, after which he returned to the living-room. He took the bow of the violin - holding it gave him a feeling of security and control, staring in the distance and thinking.

 

 

Talking to Sarek had helped, but once again alone with his thoughts, Mycroft´s insecurities returned. He kept picturing how his Little Brother used to look at him... with so much contempt, proving how Mycroft could manipulate entire governments, but he will never be able to make his brother obey him... And on top of that he was so damn gorgeous... so out of his reach.

And now, this mission just made him doubt his self-worth and capabilities since he could not concentrate and do it properly. He was like a teenager pining after his crush...

But he had him now, didn't he? At least for a year... He will not waste that time in petty temper tantrums.

So he got up and called Sherlock. 

"Come to bed, Little Brother, we have to rise early tomorrow..."

Sherlock froze for a moment, turning his head in the direction of Mycroft, and staring at him with absolutely impenetrable eyes.

"Yes, Master." - he added after a moment and placed the bow down, after which he followed him to bed.

Mycroft lay on the bed, and then indicated Sherlock to lay besides him; once they comfortable enough, he pulled Sherlock to his chest. Yes, he will make the most of this year, and who knows, maybe at the end of it, they could keep their relationship, even if they did not keep the Bond... So dark thoughts, but he just couldn't see Sherlock submitting to him...

"Stop thinking about the mission, I have it all clear." - Sherlock said, sweetly leaning his head on Mycroft's chest.

"What have you deduced, Little Brother?" - Mycroft asked, trying to let go of his bad mood.

"It is a suicide mission, of course. They are sending in all the people they want to get rid of. Me, you, Sarek and that Reed guy. I wonder who he pissed off. I'll disarm the mine, of course."

"So I was right thinking Marcus had a hand in this little mission? Could he have in some way engaged the alien race to help him?"

"Nonsense. The mine is fabricated by him in the Daystrom hangar which I know very well. Also, he placed it near Remus because it is convenient; chopping half of the planet Remus along would be just an extra-bonus. Someone should warn the Emperor, though. Give him a phone-call perhaps."

"Have you informed Ambassador Sarek of this? I am sure he can contact the Emperor, when we visited him he told me he was planning on visiting Remus."

"I have not. You had our phone with you in the library."

"Well then, you should text him in the morning. Good night, Sherlock." - Mycroft said kissing his shoulder. He was not sleepy, but he did not want to speak anymore.

"Good night, Master." - he murmured, his eyes also wide open and not sleepy in the least.

He smiled, realizing the subtle ways in which Mycroft was actually teaching him submission.

Even without doing 'anything' to him, he still managed to make him completely fall apart.

Holding his Little Brother like this gave him hope, but his heart still ached. He doubted Sherlock´s feelings, a part of him was so afraid... Will they ever be free of the ghosts of the past? So many hurtful words had been exchanged...

Mycroft´s inner turmoil finally took a toll on him, and without realizing it, his eyes closed.

 

*

 

"Everything okay, kid?" - Leonard asked Jim, who had been watching his padd without blinking for at least 5 minutes. 

"Our orders have changed, we must tend to a different mission, and Khan will be coming, along with Mycroft..."

"It was to be expected, Jim... Listen, what has Sherlock told you about Mycroft?"

"About Mycroft?" - Jim shrugged. - "Nothing... why, is there a problem? Anyway. Reed is coming too. He was my teacher at the Academy. A really precise aim... at least I would see something enjoyable during this mission."

"You do know Spock established a Bond between those two, don´t you?"

"A-what?"

Now you've done it, Leonard McCoy, you could not keep your big mouth shut, Leonard thought ...

"What's a Bond?" - Jim asked, not really paying attention. He was too busy to draft mission specs so he dived into schematics, ignoring Leonard.

 


	11. Kissing Your Hands Is What I Live For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sherlock and Mycroft deal with more of their insecurities,  
> They spend a lot of time in bed,  
> Malcolm Reed makes an appearance,  
> Sarek of Vulcan deals with his wayward son,  
> and  
> Montgomery Scott falls in love at first sight.

Sherlock could not sleep. Also, he could not move from his arms. Also, he would not have, not even if a Klingon attack would have suddenly started. He lay comfortably in Mycroft's arms, with his head on his chest, one of Mycroft's arms was wrapped around his waist – and it was the sweetest feeling.

Mycroft had told him good night; therefore, they could no longer talk. They weren't doing anything else either, even though right now, Sherlock would have killed for one single kiss. His long, beautiful violin-player fingers found the IDIC necklace at Mycroft's neck. He started playing with it, tracing its contours, thinking, thinking. His mind could almost never settle.

Without even realizing, he held Mycroft tighter, and his beautiful blue eyes filled with tears – so much confusion, heartache, so many unanswered questions and things he did not know how to deal with.

Mycroft did not understand, could not understand – that he needed him forever, that he had chosen him even when the Bond broke, that he would do anything to make the Bond last – because it was his warranty that Mycroft will not send him away...

His mind simply surrendered for a few moments. He would do anything – anything at all – just to be able to remain near Mycroft. Forever.

Mycroft woke up feeling terrible; he had fallen asleep at some point but his sleep had not been a restful one, his mind did not seem to be able to turn off even if his body decided it was time to rest.

He opened his eyes to the incredible ones of his Little Brother, who obviously had not slept at all.

The way Sherlock was looking at him was like anything he had ever seen before, it was full of love and adoration, and since Mycroft could not hold it back anymore; he kissed Sherlock.

Sherlock completely melted upon feeling his lips against his – as if his strong muscles all along his body were simply not functioning anymore – it was almost like suddenly having gotten drunk.

Ha had not slept at all, that was the truth – but he was well used to that and he needed very little sleep.

And anyway... sleep was the last thing that interested him in this period of his life.

After a few kisses, Mycroft got up to shower; he did not want to leave the bed, he did not want to leave his Little Brother´s side, but it will be a busy day, since they had to go over the mission with the others, not to mention he had to go to the office; he could not leave everything to Anthea; she was a capable woman, but really it was his job, not hers.

Sherlock remained in the bed a while longer, his head dizzy and his mind in the process of slowly restarting as if Mycroft had performed a sudden reset.

“I am going to make some tea and toast and then I will be in the library, there are a few video-calls I need to make. I will leave my phone on the kitchen counter in case you want to text Sarek. When you are ready get up and take a bath, I need to go to the office, at least for a couple of hours.”

“May I come with you?” – Sherlock asked, rather nicely, sitting up on the bed and arranging his adorably messy hair.

“As long as you do not cause any trouble and try not to antagonize Anthea, you are welcome to come with me. Now if you’ll excuse me, there are things I must do.”

Sherlock shook his head for a moment as if that could help reorder his thoughts, and proceeded to put the things in order in the bedroom. After Mycroft finished his routine in the bathroom, he went there as well and shaved, showered and attempted to comb his hair – which was always difficult and useless.

Mycroft was slightly colder with him, and Sherlock was reacting quite well to this coldness.

Instead of being worried and agonizing, whenever the Iceman surfaced, Sherlock felt he was walking through a known territory. It was familiar.

Mycroft left a cup of tea, toast and honey for Sherlock on the counter and took his own tea to the library; there, he made various video-calls to different dignitaries who had asked for his advice; it was easy to solve problems when you were a third party...

Sherlock had dressed in his usual black, but elegant clothes and was waiting for Mycroft to come from the library so that they could leave. He was caressing his violin with one finger, strongly drawn towards it – he had never felt such an urge to play, before the Bond. Something to investigate.

While he waited, he did text Sarek the details of the mission as he saw them in his mind: a plot meant to kill them all and to chop the planet Remus to pieces.

Mycroft called Anthea, letting her know he will be at the office in a few minutes, which basically was an order for Anthea to make sure there was a hover car waiting for them when they stepped out of the apartment.

“Ready to go Little Brother?” – he said stepping out of the Library.

Sherlock stood up.

“Do we have 38 seconds before leaving?”

“Yes of course, I still have to place the teacup at the kitchen and wash my hands.” – which he proceeded to do before returning to the room for his briefcase.

Sherlock shook his head again; this man was just incredible.

“Will. You. Stop. For a moment?”

“I am sorry Little Brother I do not understand what you mean?”

Sherlock came close to Mycroft, well in his personal space, took his hand into his... with an incredibly soft and slow gesture.

After which, he knelt in front of him.

“Sherlock... what is the meaning of this?”

Sherlock said nothing, he just kissed his hand softly.

Mycroft could not believe this, although he should; after all, Sarek had told him he must become a firmer Master... For so many years, he thought that his need to control Sherlock was what had drove his Little Brother away from him.

But he may have been wrong; perhaps it was the fact that he had refused to acknowledge what was between them, not his dominant character per se.

“Good morning... Master...” – Sherlock said afterwards.

He was clearly intending to do this particular thing every day.

“Good morning, Little Brother” – Mycroft answered in a low whisper, and after a brief pause, he leaned forward and kissed Sherlock´s forehead.

“Come, let’s go or we will be late.”

Sherlock stood up and followed Mycroft outside where indeed the car was waiting. He was silent, and slightly more respectful than the usual.

“Good morning, my dear!” – Mycroft greeted Anthea. “I hope everything is well.”

“Of course, sir; I rescheduled all your appointments from yesterday and I dealt myself with the less important ones. Starfleet has already sent orders regarding your next mission so I have arranged your responsibilities according to that.”

Sherlock briefly gazed at Anthea, then hovered for a while through the office. He had endless things to think about. He found a chair near the window. He crossed his hands in front of his noise, silent, staying out of Mycroft's way.

“Always so efficient; what would I do without you my dear?” – Mycroft told Anthea with a fond smile. “You will be in charge while I am away, I hope you do not mind that. Anyway, you know you can contact me if the need arises.”

“Yes, Sir, do not worry; I will do everything in my power to help you out. You know you can always count on me, whatever you need.”

Mycroft directed a look at her, as if saying _Really Anthea? You want to make Sherlock Jealous?_ At which his P.A. just winked at him and left leaving a stack a padds on his desk. Anthea just loved to make Sherlock angry, it was a personal achievement for her. She had seen it all, she had seen Mycroft devastated by his brother´s constant rejection. For many years she had thought Sherlock did not deserve Mycroft, since he could not see the Iceman for who he really was.

But as time passed by, she realized they were meant to be together, if only those two fools could get over themselves… Anyway, she will keep having fun with Sherlock, he was cute when he pouted.

Sherlock was not paying any attention at them whatsoever. He was pleased to just observe Mycroft's gestures and perform a large mental inventory of them.

Mycroft was engrossed in his work; being back in the office helped him concentrate, he had not realized the way his Little Brother was analysing him.

Malcolm Reed arrived at 9 AM, and announced himself.

“Mr. Reed, thank you for coming, please take a seat, would you like something to drink?” – Mycroft said ceremoniously.

Reed smiled quite charmingly at Mycroft, and then took a good look at Sherlock.

“So, I finally get to meet you.” – he said quite pleased, but Sherlock stared at him blankly, murmuring a low 'Hi' and said no other words.

Malcolm Reed spoke the most beautiful British English, with a perfect Stratford-upon-Avon accent, a perfect syntax, an elaborate vocabulary – it made Sherlock pay attention to him for a moment.

“I hope you have no problems about working with... Khan in this mission, Mr. Reed. I assure you proper measures have been taken in order to guarantee his full cooperation.” – Mycroft added pleased to have met Mr. Reed; he seemed like someone agreeable enough.

“You are out of shape.” – Malcolm told to Sherlock. “We need to train for a few days and practice. I hope that is all right?” – he asked Mycroft. He knew Sherlock had no say in anything.

“Of course, just let me know the details to make sure he makes it to the appointments, and if may I ask, what will you be focusing during the training sessions?”

“Cardio training, combat and weapons. Aiming. He has been in criostasis for many decades. I have seen pictures of him from the previous conflict. He was in a fantastic shape.”

Sherlock was watching him with his eyes narrowed. Of course, his strength was far superior to this human, but yes, Sarek had also mentioned he was out of shape, so perhaps he really was? Despite his fury accumulating, he decided to say nothing at all. He will show Mr. Reed how things really were. And if he were to be honest, he refrained from smashing Reed's head right there just because he did not want to... mess up for the day.

“Yes, I see what you mean, the lack of activity can certainly atrophy the muscles, and even if in daily life he is in good shape for a mission it will be for the best to take him to his maximum potential. I really thank you for this, Mr. Reed, I must say my training is a basic one, and I certainly would not know how to help him in this case.”

“You do know he is my student. I will require you to trust me. I presume my entire file is already known to you.”

He was so ANNOYING! Sherlock thought. He proceeded to analyse him, learning all he could from his gestures, style of dressing, body posture... hm... fragile and yet...

He turned his attention towards Mycroft. Yes, Mycroft would not be pleased if he smashed Mr. Reed against a wall... but just to be sure, which wall would be more appropriate?

“Yes, I do. I must say I am surprised by you, Mr. Reed; most persons dislike the fact I have access to their files. It is always pleasant to know someone who understands my line of work. It will certainly be pleasant to take part in this mission with you. And I trust you will be a proficient teacher for Sherlock. If you ever have troubles with him, know you can take the necessary measures, and if he still refuses to cooperate, let me know.”

Sherlock leaned comfortably on his chair, analysing in his mind the best and fastest way to kill Malcolm Reed. Of course, nothing could be read on his face, he was as calm as ever – an innocent musician thinking of Bach.

Mycroft´s conversation with Mr. Reed quickly turned from the mission and Sherlock, to other matters. Yes, Mycroft liked this man; he could picture himself spending some time with him, he really needed someone with whom he could have a stimulating conversation without the complication of confusing feelings or utter adoration.

“Master?” – Sherlock addressed Mycroft, following perfect Bond protocol.

“Yes, Sherlock what is the matter?” – Mycroft asked, not really turning to look at his Little Brother.

“If I may ask Mr. Reed a question?” – Sherlock asked, calmly, even though he could sense and observe Reed's momentary surprise at the unusual conversation.

“Yes, Sherlock, you may ask him questions freely and respectfully since he will be your instructor.” – Mycroft answered, who had noticed his Little Brother had felt an instant dislike for Mr. Reed; after all, his Little Brother never took it well when someone pointed out he was not as perfect as he thought himself.

Sherlock felt somehow hurt by Mycroft's observation. A warning to be respectful. He was trying really hard. Really, nothing pleased him?

“Did you bring me the mine's specifications? I need time to study them.”

“Yes.” – Malcolm said, placing a padd on the desk.

It needed Mycroft's security clearance, so Sherlock waited for him to unlock it.

“Here you are, Sherlock, you may begin studying them now.” – Mycroft said handing the padd to Sherlock. “So, Mr. Reed, is there anything else we need to discuss? I do not want to make you waste your time and to be honest I still have much to do in order to arrange various affairs. But I would very much like to see you again, in a less formal setting.”

Malcolm smiled, he gave Mycroft his card, formally, together with the training schedule for Sherlock, and left.

Mycroft kept working; he wanted to make sure he left nothing unattended before they left. He trusted Anthea, but he was a control freak and preferred to do things himself. He had sensed Sherlock´s dark mood, but his Little Brother had to learn some manners; he could not go around doing and saying whatever he wanted in the presence of other persons.

Yes. Sherlock thought he was being good, but it really was not enough.

Sherlock uttered absolutely no other words all afternoon, immersed in reading, and also in thoughts, upset because of Mycroft – his lack of trust was really hurtful. As if he was going to kill his guests (other than in his own mind)!

“I brought some tea and sandwiches Sir, you need a break.”

“Thank you, Anthea, you can leave them on the desk. Have you had lunch already or are you going out?”

“I will be going out.” – Anthea said winking at him.

“Really, Anthea, at this rate, no intern is going to want to come and work here, you just love playing with them.”

“Oh, they love it too; believe it or not, there is a long list of applicants, despite of all the things they hear not only about me, but also about you. So your Highness not hungry?” – Anthea asked Sherlock.

“Stop it, Anthea!” – Mycroft said, deadly serious. “You have gone too far now. I won´t allow you to upset Sherlock.”

“Sorry, Sir…” – Anthea blushed and left the office in a hurry.

“No.” -Sherlock finally spoke. “I am not hungry.”

He refrained from other comments after she left though, and resumed reading.

“We are taking a break, Sherlock and you are going to eat something.”

Sherlock put the padd down, silently, and picked a sandwich and a cup of tea. He was reacting well to his orders, even though he was upset.

Sometimes, Sherlock acted like a 5-year-old, he was so cute in his rebellion... Mycroft got up and sat on a couch which was in the corner of the office. Once Sherlock finished his tea and sandwich, Mycroft looked at him.

“Come here, Sherlock.”

Sherlock came to him without a fuss. He waited standing, to see where Mycroft wanted him to sit.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock to him, making him sit on his lap, facing him, placing his Little Brother’s long legs on each side of him.

“You have been very good today, do not think I have not noticed how hard you have been trying, and that deserves a reward.”

Mycroft pulled Sherlock closer by the neck and started kissing him with passion... He had wanted to do this since last night...

Sherlock opposed no resistance. The Bond felt warm and steady and as usual, Mycroft's touch made him completely melt... however he did resist against that feeling of complete vulnerability. He was trying hard, yes; perhaps Mycroft could also try harder. How in the world did he manage to hurt him so easily, though? Was this an after-effect of... feeling?

“What is in your mind Sherlock? Why are you so upset because of me? – Mycroft asked kissing his Little Brother´s neck.

“How can you tell I am upset?” – he asked with curiosity.

“I am not as sensitive to the Bond as you are, but I know you. You have the same expression you always have when you think your efforts aren´t being appreciated.”

“No, I do not. I am completely expressionless. And you do not.”

“You are not expressionless my love, not for me anyway; I have spent a long part of my life observing you. I must confess until recently there were many of your expressions I could not read, or was afraid to, in case I was wrong. But I do know your expressions. And I do appreciate your efforts, but you must understand, Sherlock…”

"You must understand, Sherlock." – Sherlock mimicked his last sentence.

Sherlock climbed off him and sat down on the floor.

“As you wish, Little Brother.” – Mycroft said, referring to Sherlock sitting on the floor. “I know I am not a prime example of politeness. Just like you, I find most people boring and inconsequential, but I have learnt you can´t go demanding things of the persons around you Sherlock, they are not like us, they appreciate when you say _Please_ and _Thank you_ , they are not our servants… Your charm will not always be enough, my love; yes, you gained Sarek over, but not everybody is like him and you know it.”

“I truly do not understand what you mean, Mycroft. Yes, in my mind I kill several people twice a day, and I even dissect you. But I am very sure I did not say anything impolite to your guest. I am not mentally disturbed; you know? I did receive the same British education, from the same parents. Anyway. Tomorrow I won't be coming with you. You'll focus better.”

“You do not wish to come with me tomorrow?” – Mycroft asked, suddenly troubled.

“I do have little choice. Mr. Reed had scheduled 8 hours of training. So we'll be apart all day.”

Sherlock took his hand and leaned his forehead against it. Despite their argument, the Bond felt still strong and steady, a sign that this time the conflict was superficial.

“Yes, this is difficult.” – Sherlock murmured.

“At least we agree on something.”

“Have you gotten tired of me?”

“Never…” – Mycroft answered petting his hair. “I am tired of not knowing how to be your Master, but I cherish every moment we are together, every second I know you are mine.”

“Then be Mycroft. Do whatever feels right. Ignore the Bond. I will deal with it.” – but as soon as he suggested this, a sharp burst of pain made him cringe. “Okay, maybe that was a bad piece of advice...”

“Indeed, this Bond requires of both of us to play our parts. I will try, just be patient, okay?”

“Can we go home now?”

Home sounded so sweet... Sherlock thought. Home, with Him.

“Yes, I do not think I could do anything else today. Let’s go, I will send a message to Anthea informing her we are going home.”

Sherlock took his arm as they were walking home. Even touching him through his coat felt blissful. He wondered...

“I am sorry…” – he said. “For today. The tiniest thing which you do affects me. Even the way you pour tea in your cup affects me.”

“The way I pour my tea?” – Mycroft wanted to laugh, not to make fun of his Little Brother, but because he found his comment endearing. Still he refrained from laughing; after all, Sherlock had just told him that everything he did affected him; instead he just asked: “Why would that affect you, my love?”

“Perhaps because you are beautiful…” – he commented, starting to feel vulnerable.

Hearing Sherlock say that… it made Mycroft stop. He turned to his Brother and pulled him closer, holding one of his cheeks to make him look at him.

“YOU are beautiful. And maybe you should try to focus on the things I get right, I am not a nice man, but I try for you; that is why I put a stop to Anthea´s little games, that is why I accepted you to train, that is why I let you go to Leonard. Everything in me compels me to just grab you and keep you safe, keep you away from anything and everything, to keep you for myself. I know that is not right, and I try to balance it. Tell me something, Sherlock, how does it affect you the way I call you? How do you want me to call you?”

“Now that you mention it... _Sherlock_ would be fine.”

“Ok, I will try, but once again I ask you to be patient if now and then I call you _Little Brother_ or _my love_ , it is just the way I refer to you in my mind…” – Mycroft said smiling and giving Sherlock a peck on the lips. “Really Sherlock, the way I pour my tea? You are adorable.”

“I know.” – he agreed. Truth was he was perfectly aware he was gorgeous. “And, if you want to keep me for yourself, that is also fine. I wanted to enlist in Starfleet for Sarek, not for other reasons.”

“For Sarek? Did the Ambassador say he expected you to enlist in Starfleet?”

“No. Sarek needs someone he can trust in Starfleet. His son will not be well for quite some time. It was either you, or me. Therefore, the logical option was me.”

“I see. What do you know about Spock? How has the Bond affected him?”

“Yes. He is very – um – sick.”

“What do you mean Sherlock? Is Spock fighting the Bond?”

“No, he is not. But Bonds coming from Sarek are heavy and difficult to bear.”  – he said leaning against the door, because it opened with a fingerprint reader that needed Mycroft's touch. – “Amazing!” – he commented. – “You could lock me in the apartment and I could not even hack the locks... Don't do that, by the way!” – Sherlock continued to endlessly speak.

“As I said, impossible, yes I can do whatever I want, but you just said that what I do affects you and even if you do not believe me, I do not want to hurt you, not intentionally. And about locking you inside, it would make no difference, you would just jump to our neighbour’s balcony and get away.”

“Nah. I would not.”

Sherlock threw his coat on a chair and collapsed on the sofa. He hadn't slept the night before and he was tired.

“Do you want to take a nap?”

“Mmm…” – he murmured, his eyes closing. “Just 38 minutes...”

“Okay.” – Mycroft said sitting on the couch and making Sherlock use his legs as pillows. He petted his Little Brother´s hair while he drifted to sleep... Once again Sherlock had given him answers that confused him and only caused him to have more questions.

Sherlock knew Mycroft could do whatever he wanted, but he was affected by Mycroft´s actions, and he just refused to explain to him how things affected him.

“It is as if we were in a lake...” – Sherlock murmured half asleep. – “You make a gesture, no matter how tiny, and you stir circles.... you know, circles on water... circles and waves... they touch me, even if you don't want... all circles are unintentional...” – he said completely incoherently now, and fell asleep.

By the imagery created by Sherlock, that meant they were both in the lake, therefore, whatever move Sherlock made would also cause waves that touched Mycroft in turn. And then Mycroft realized something… for years, he had been observing Sherlock from afar, while Sherlock had been avoiding Mycroft all that time. So while Mycroft knew all of Sherlock´s habits, expressions and little tics, his Little Brother was still discovering those kind of things about Mycroft.

Mycroft had spent hours using his control over CCTV cameras to watch his Little Brother´s every move; that was why he was not surprised or in awe of every little thing Sherlock did. Even if he adored every and each of his quirks, he had had enough time to study them.

He had to be patient but firm. This was so hard!!! His insecurities just got in the way, not to mention that the love he felt for his Brother made him want to let Sherlock do whatever he wanted in order to keep him happy... But that was not the way things worked, he had to find out what kind of Master he had to be, not only to stabilize the Bond, but also to not hurt Sherlock, either for being too strict or for being too permissive...

Perhaps it was time they sat down and talked, really talked of their relationship, what they wanted, what each one of them expected, not only how they were supposed to behave because of the Bond. After that they could set up some basic rules to make everything clear. For example, Sherlock had taken on himself the obligation to cook, which was not something Mycroft actually cared about or expected him to do.

They had not talked about how their routines would go, they had just gone with the flow, doing what felt right for each one of them, but that just caused problems and misunderstandings since more often than not they ended searching for double meaning to what the other did or said, when maybe there was nothing behind what had been said or done. He just hoped Sherlock would be willing to talk about this.

“A penny for your thoughts…” – Sherlock said, having opened his eyes moments ago. He felt better, less tired, and was curious as to what was going on in his brother's mind. His emotions had settled and his mind was as curious as ever, previous anger gone. Why had he even been angry? He could not really say.

Truth was, he was hyper-sensitive to everything Mycroft did and said. He went and washed his face, then returned and sat down at his feet – he sort-of enjoyed sitting there, as if that was his actual place in the world.

“Feeling better?” – Mycroft asked, even if he knew the answer.

“Better.”

“I am glad to hear that. Sherlock, I was thinking we need to talk about this. About our relationship, about the Bond, about how are we supposed to function together.”

“You want to talk about our relationship...” – Sherlock said cautiously.

Yes, I want to know what you expect of me as Mycroft and as your Master. I know the Bond is what brought us together, but there is so much more between us. I would be stupid to ignore the fact that we both wanted this, for a long time.”

“Yes, we cannot ignore that.” – Sherlock said, because it was difficult to admit that he wanted this as well for a long time, even though he had already made the confession to Mycroft in the previous days. “Mycroft, we are not lovers. You and I cannot have lovers. We are not brothers either, at least not anymore. In fact, the only clear thing we have is the Bond. This is why it is so important to me. There rest is as confusing to me as it is to you.”

“I understand, but we always make plans and see what others can´t; we prepare for every possible scenario, so please do not misunderstand what I am going to say. What if we do not pass the test, what if we can´t figure out the right words? Will you leave then because we can´t define what we are outside the Bond? Because we can´t be lovers?”

“He won't tell them to me...” – he said, lost in thoughts. – “This is the hardest code I ever had to crack. Mycroft, it is not that I want to leave. I do not. But look at me. Even within the boundaries of the Bond, I mess up daily. Half of the 'disobeying' process takes place in my mind, you are not even aware of it. Luckily, the pain has started to become quite unbearable. Can you imagine how this would be without the Bond? You would throw me out in the next 10 minutes of being the old, impossible me. People can't live with me. Not even John could. And that man was a saint. I don't want this Bond to stay for the sake of 'us'. Perhaps you don't need it. But I do, very much. It helps me... evolve. It helps me become the person YOU think I am.”

“Sherlock, if I try to establish limits within the boundaries of the Bond, it is because I hate the fact that it causes you pain. I do not expect you to change. That would be a mistake.”

“That would not be a mistake, Mycroft. I am a wanted criminal. I cared for nothing but myself.”

“If I wanted you to be someone else and not your annoying normal self, I would not even bother. I want you, I love you. I am the Iceman Sherlock, for crying out loud! People do not like me, and certainly no one has ever considered living with me.”

“I must admit your compulsion for order is rather disturbing…” – Sherlock smiled because the discussion was becoming rather tense.

“Yes, I have OCD, deal with it.” – Mycroft said laughing. “My point is I do not want you to change, we will have to work out things and make compromises but that is it. I like to think that we possess at least a certain degree of maturity. And you are so much more than a selfish wanted criminal. You did what you did for a good reason.”

“Not all the time. Anyway, I will admit. Living together is difficult. We have different needs, different habits, I can make a person go absolutely crazy. The truth is, Mycroft, we do not know much about each other. We are learning just now. For example, if I don't speak to you half a day and I just stare in the distance, that does not mean something is wrong, and you should not worry. Equally, if I play the violin for 8 hours... leave me to it, because it means I am on the verge of a breakthrough.”

“I know your habits, I used to watch you all the time. There were surveillance cameras in your apartment. I know you don´t sleep or eat much, I know you can get engrossed in experiments or equations and just forget about the rest of the world. I know which side of the bed you prefer. I know a lot about you.”

“You Had What???” – he said, with mock outrage. “Surveillance Cameras in my Apartment????”

“Yes, at first I just wanted to make sure you did not relapse, and then I just couldn´t bring myself to uninstall them. You refused to have any contact with me; that was the only way I could think of seeing you. I know I am pathetic.”

“You are outrageous!” – Sherlock started to laugh, and hit him with a pillow.

“I had the resources, I used them, Sherlock…” – Mycroft answered grabbing the pillow and hitting Sherlock back.

“Yes, HAVING and USING, two things you are particularly good at!” – he winked, grabbing the pillow which Mycroft had just touched and holding it to his chest.

“So yes, I understand that my habits are new to you, and you just have to analyse and categorize them, but believe me, some of my reactions are due to the Bond, and not because of what I really expect of you. I think we should make a detailed list of that.”

“I HAVE a detailed list of that.”

“Really? Do tell.”

“Noooo.”

“Tell me, we do not need more misunderstandings.”

“I am not telling you anything” – he said with a wicked smile. “God I am so happy you are not a telepath! Hopefully things will stay that way and Sarek will not teach you how to meld...”

“Well since you will not tell me and I do not want more misunderstandings, this is something that angers me… the way you turn a serious conversation into a joke or come up with another topic to avoid telling me what you think. I know that as the Master, I could order you to tell me, but I just do not want to. It hurts me that still you feel the need to hide things from me.”

“Oh, come on, Mycroft... don't be upset. You say you know me so well, but you do not know I am a light-hearted being... I believe we can have serious as well as non-serious conversations without slipping into this dangerous, angsty territory. It is not healthy. I feel good and comfortable with you – this is why I allow my natural joyfulness to surface.”

“You just avoid talking about what you do not want to, and that is okay, just do not act so surprised when I get upset. That is all I am saying. I have my limits and as I have mentioned before I got a lot of insecurities that cloud my judgement when it comes to you.”

When Mycroft suddenly received an important email and had to go take care of it for a moment, Sherlock just remained near the couch, took Mycroft's phone and noticed that he had changed his password for the lock screen from 5519 to Sherlock. Really, this man was endearing...

 **Sherlock >** Hi. I have missed you.

 **Sarek >** Have you? I could not tell.

 **Sherlock >**Hey I was busy ok?

 **Sarek >** Doing what?

 **Sherlock >** Uhm... not those things you were thinking of.

 **Sarek >** Has he lost interest in your body? I told you: you are severely out of shape.

 **Sherlock >** WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE. Fine. I'll get back in shape. Tomorrow. With Malcolm Reed.

 **Sarek >** Oh. Malcolm Reed. Quite beautiful.

 **Sherlock >** I cannot believe you said that.

 **Sarek >** He is much more beautiful than you.

 **Sherlock >** Oh, oh!!! Do I detect interest??

 **Sarek >** Not for you, rest assured.

Sherlock put the phone aside and picked his violin, spending a few minutes to tune it. He was still waiting for Mycroft to return, so that they could continue their conversation. What did Mycroft want? A list of his expectations? He had no expectations. He felt like a blind man, in the dark, walking through a minefield.

 **Sarek >** Child, listen carefully. The physical touch is indispensable in the first stages of the Bond; it is what stabilizes it. Do not mess up, and be good. If he does not touch you, as a punishment, you will be overcome by Fever quite soon. You will be in great distress and no one will be able to help you. Let him do all that he wants.

 **Sherlock >** I am. But he does not seem to want to do anything to me, lately.

 **Sarek >** Follow the instructions which you received to the letter. Make sure you deserve his attention. Do not test the limits of the Bond, Sherlock. It is dangerous.

Sarek was rather saddened and worried by the way the Bond between Mycroft and Sherlock fluctuated. He resolved to give them a few more days, in order to see if things improved. Sherlock was to start training with Malcolm Reed, and that meant separation between Mycroft and Sherlock. Separation was pure torture in the early stages of the Bond. But it also set things straight somehow. Separation brought longing. Longing brought possessiveness and submission.

And if not, Sarek had a solution.

He threaded his hand through his son's hair who was sitting at his feet on a meditation mat. He turned Spock's head towards him, to see his eyes. Pleased by the humility he saw in his son's eyes, he aligned his fingers on his face and probed deeply, his every thought. He required submission at all levels.

“Stand and go to my office.” – he ordered on a calm, low tone. – “Establish a connection with Emperor AnJoan Grey on the Z Channel, with all security protocols in place.”

“Yes, Master.” – Spock responded, on an equally calm tone, then he did exactly as he had been ordered. There were no emotions in the way, no issues, no suffering. Spock was bearing his punishment with dignity, even though his face displayed a few bruises.

 

“Are you going to play for me know?” – Mycroft asked returning to the living-room.

“What would you like?” – Sherlock inquired, putting the phone down and picking the bow, his eyes were dark, powerful – truly a dangerous, deadly predator.

“You choose; you are the virtuoso.” – Mycroft said sitting down, but before he let Sherlock begin he asked – “Were you texting Sarek? Have you told him to contact Remus?”

“Yes. No.”

“Could you please clarify?”

Mycroft noticed Sherlock´s mood had changed again.

“I am not sure the situation is as I imagined it.” – Sherlock said. “I have 7 supplementary ideas. I will think them through tonight.”

“Of course.”

So Sherlock was in one of those moods... Well he will let him process whatever he was thinking about now. Meanwhile Mycroft had brought a book with him and started reading. It helped him relax, this time he grabbed the first book he found, which happened to be a collection of poems by Gustavo Adolfo Bequer.

Sherlock began playing soft and delicate, in a delicate tempo, as if accompanying Mycroft's reading. He was improvising on a theme invented by him, looking at Mycroft reading...

“You really do not want to have this conversation, do you? Please, just tell me what you expect of me as a Master. We will spend a lot of time away from each other, from now until the mission, since you will be training. I do not know how I will be able to handle that.”

Sherlock stopped playing in the middle of the musical phrase.

“Master, I do not know.” – he said with honesty, putting the violin down on the floor near him. “I do not have expectations. I take each day as it comes. I try to deal with it. I am not doing very good.” – he added, looking downwards.

“WE are not doing very good. I still do not know how to treat you. You have no idea Sherlock, I just want to hold you and kiss you and take you… but the fact that you do not actually enjoy the physical part of it... It just...”

Sherlock's eyes momentarily brightened upon hearing such words.

“The fact that I do not _enjoy_ is of no relevance.” – he said. “But if you don't – if you don't... touch me, I feel I am going to die. _Enjoying_ is for lovers, Mycroft. We are not lovers.”

 _I wish we were_ , Mycroft thought, but instead he said:

“You hadn´t mention that, yes you said the Bond required physical contact, but you never said that the lack of my touch caused you pain. Come here Sherlock...”

 _I wish we were_ – the dangerous thought propagated through the Bond, their echo clearly resounding in Sherlock's receptive mind. He froze, staring at him, as he felt him rejecting the Bond.

“What did I do now?” – Mycroft asked defeated.

“I cannot go on this way, Mycroft. You don't want this Bond. I give up.”

“I am sorry, Sherlock... I want **you** , does that makes a difference? No, I think it doesn´t... I told you I am pathetic. It seems that once again, even if life placed us in the right place and the right time, we are on different pages.”

Sherlock looked downwards, his bow still in the right hand, leaning it on the floor.

For the first time ever he was at a loss of words.

I love you, the only way I know how. It isn´t perfect and yes, probably we will fight all the time, we will not stand living together. But for me it will be enough knowing you... want me, knowing something joins us because we want to. The whole idea of soulmates has never appealed to me. I believe in being with someone because you want to, not because you have to. Perhaps that is why I find it so difficult to understand or accept the Bond.”

“I have to, Mycroft. I cannot be apart from you.” – Sherlock's eyes were dark and expressionless, a clear sign he was very troubled.

“Why? I do not want to be cruel Sherlock, but why? Because of the Bond or is it something you want? Must I remind you that for the last centuries you have done everything you could to say away from me? Why now you cannot be apart from me?”

“For centuries I avoided you because I thought you truly despised me.” – he said simply, with honesty. “And I could not bear it.”

Now you know that was not the case, but still you think our feelings are not enough for us to stay together without the Bond, right? And I resent the Bond because I think it is the only thing keeping you with me, that in some way the Bond makes you... want me. This is quite a dilemma...”

Sherlock's eyes darkened completely, he stood up.

“Open the door for me, please, since I cannot.”

“Sherlock...”

What was he supposed to do? He had said he could deal with Sherlock´s moods and he said he would let him leave it he wanted too but...

“I will open the door, but first tell me where are you going and if the Bond is hurting you in any way.”

Seeing that Mycroft hesitated, Sherlock went to the door, removed the fingerprint reader access panel and rerouted to wires, which resulted in the door opening. A clear transgression which nearly made him collapse, but he ignored the pain and just left. He had clearly formulated plans and he was going to fulfil them.

He went to Sarek and explained that the Bond was making his Master increasingly unhappy, so he decided to give it up. Sarek told him it was a very painful process, but since the Bond was so shaky... perhaps it was for the best.

Since the Bond resided mostly in Sherlock's head, Sarek extended his beautiful hand and connected a meld, freezing the Bond instead of removing it, after some deliberation. He told him it would wither and die away by itself... like the trail left by a supersonic plane in the sky, dissipating.

Sherlock felt the Bond fading, and for the first time in his life he started crying. Sarek held him in his arms for a long time, until he calmed down a little. Sherlock thanked him and... returned home.

He was tired, sad and his eyes were red. He stared at the control panel of the door, which a few hours ago required Mycroft's security clearance, and decided he just could not press it himself. He rang, instead.

Mycroft went to the door to find his Little Brother as he had never seen him, he looked so miserable.

“Sherlock, what happened?” – he asked pulling his Little Brother inside the apartment and hugging him.

“I had the Bond removed... Mycroft... So that it no longer torments you. I need to lay down if that is okay?” – he asked, with the same vulnerable look he had when Mycroft used to kiss him for hours.

“Of course…” – Mycroft answered leading Sherlock to their room and helping him on the bed. “May I stay with you?”

“I was hoping you would...”

Mycroft took off his shoes and lay besides Sherlock, moulding his chest to Sherlock´s back and hugging him by the waist.

“Thank you, Sherlock.” – Mycroft told him sincerely.

Sherlock covered his hand with his. His own hand was trembling, cold and wet because of the pain and effort. His own subconscious mind fought against the dissipating of the Bond and he felt like crying. At least, Mycroft was holding him...

“Don´t hold back, Sherlock, I know how much the Bond meant to you, just cry if you need to, I will be here for you.”

Sherlock turned on his back, to look at him, and so their lips touched. He shivered, on the point of completely falling apart.

“Please Sherlock, please talk to me, tell me what you need…” – Mycroft said kissing him but trying not to be too insistent in case Sherlock needed space.

“Do you still want me now? Do you still need me? Am... I... still... yours?”

“Always...” – and Mycroft couldn´t hold back anymore; he hugged Sherlock tightly and started kissing him with all the passion he had felt for Sherlock since they were teenagers.

Sherlock so wanted to just surrender to him... to give him everything he had, everything he was... yes, perhaps Mycroft would still want him... He had always felt the need to submit to him, didn't he know that? Just like when the Bond existed, Sherlock just abandoned to his demanding kisses, without responding to them... There was a powerful message in this gesture, and he could only hope Mycroft would not misread it...

“You are mine Sherlock...MINE, MINE.” – he felt when Sherlock submitted to him, and it was so glorious, knowing Sherlock was doing this on this own volition and not because of the Bond.

Sherlock said nothing – he did want to acknowledge Mycroft's words but he just couldn't speak anymore, his own emotions were overwhelming. He started trembling in his hands, just like it had happened the first time.

Mycroft took everything Sherlock was offering without a second thought, and started undressing him, he wanted to touch him and mark him everywhere. Sherlock was his, finally, after so many years.

Sherlock was just watching him lost, on the verge of fully falling apart. He belonged to Mycroft; even if Mycroft had rejected the Bond, Sherlock could not think of him otherwise than the person which owned him. He was once more his doll – perhaps he did not feel desire like normal people did, but being his doll was as close to blissful as he could get...

Mycroft kept kissing and touching Sherlock; he bit his neck his shoulders, his chest, his hips, he needed to see physical proof that Sherlock was his, that he was the only one who was allowed to see His Little Brother like this. He hastily took off his own clothes and grabbed a bottle of lube from the night table, he needed to take Sherlock, so he started preparing him.

Compliant, Sherlock just turned on his belly, his strong hands that could so easily kill – on either side of his head, doing nothing out of his own will. It was such a difference between Sherlock, the strong, deadly predator with a puzzling behaviour and the Sherlock in Mycroft's bed.

After preparing his Little Brother, Mycroft penetrated Sherlock, relishing in the feeling of being complete. They weren´t perfect, they would never be, but they were exactly what the other needed, like two pieces of a puzzle... Maybe the image they formed together did not make sense to anyone else, but as long as it brought happiness to them, who cared.

“Don't. Stop.” – Sherlock managed to murmur at some point; like the other times he did not care for his own pleasure in the least, all he wanted was to feel Mycroft's desire, his passion, his need – this was what nourished his mind, which now was in so much pain.

When he felt the orgasm close, he bit hard on Sherlock´s neck, drawing a little blood, just like the first time, and just like that time, he came savouring Sherlock´s blood.

Sherlock nearly passed out again, unable to move, it had been too intense... he just let Mycroft take care of him, put him on the pillow, clean and cover him. His eyes were still dark but also mild, vulnerable, subdued... a very rare expression.

Mycroft got into bed with Sherlock, and pulled him closer, making his Little Brother place his head on his chest.

“Are you better now?” – Mycroft murmured.

“I do not know what _better_ is.”

“Are you still in pain?”

“The Bond is gone, Mycroft... gone.” – he whispered, without responding directly to his inquiry.

Mycroft just held Sherlock tighter. A million thoughts were running through his head, but they all came to the same thing... the Bond. When Spock broke it the first time, it was Mycroft who suffered, but this time he barley felt anything, and now Sherlock was the one suffering the after-effects, but he did not know if it was really the Bond or Sherlock´s personal anguish caused by the loss of the Bond.

“Mycroft?”

“Yes, love, what is it?”

“I don't, um... I mean... I can't be different in bed... this is the only way it feels right. I just hope you won't get too bored.” – he finally said; if it came to insecurities, he had his own share.

“I will not, it is you, that is all I need. Knowing you are giving yourself to me freely that is enough to awaken my desire.

“Freely... Master...” – he murmured almost inaudibly, before his eyes effectively closing, exhaustion taking its toll.

When the Bond was created, Mycroft was happy about it, since it guaranteed he would be able to have his brother in some way. At that time, due to them being brothers and because of his attraction to Spock, he had tried to ignore the real nature of his feelings toward Sherlock, but their newly-found closeness made him act on his desires.

Then, when Spock broke the Bond, he had been sure Sherlock would leave, but he didn´t and he was ecstatic about that, his Little Brother had showed in his own way he cared for Mycroft, but he did not have too much time to relish on that, since almost immediately the Bond was restored – which once again made Mycroft doubt the real reason Sherlock was willing to be his. In a way, Mycroft thought the Bond was the new drug Sherlock was using to help his brain slow down.

Sherlock had said the Bond was the most precious thing he had ever had, and he had given it up, for Mycroft´s sake.

Or course, now they will have the problem of Sherlock´s status, but that was a problem he could deal with, since it did not involve all those conflicting emotions that confused him so much. Of course, he had to talk to Sarek first and ask him about a way to cancel their Bond´s register, and what will that entail. Since there was no Bond, they would no longer be considered Vulcan citizens under Sarek´s authority, but that was a problem for tomorrow, now he just wanted to sleep besides the man he had always loved…

 

Spock was meditating, again, besides the chores the Master asked of him, he hadn´t done much else. Since his fa... since the Master had established the Bond, Spock had been trying to be good and worthy of his Master...

He had been so wrong about the way he judged Mycroft and Sherlock, but he had let jealousy take over him... The anger he felt when Khan first took Jim and then Mycroft from him had clouded his mind, making him forget his initial intentions of showing mercy to Khan... and give him a chance to redemption. He had been so selfish, since after all, he had come to the conclusion that he could not Bond with Mycroft, as he would never be able to act as the submissive partner in their relationship.

He had been so stupid to establishing the Bond between the two brothers! He acted, as Mycroft had pointed out, as a child playing with fire, and when he got burnt he blamed the ones around him instead of assuming the responsibility.

And the way he broke the Bond… he could have killed both of them… Then the way he had fought the Master before surrendering… So much shame, will he ever be able to make up for his mistakes, will he ever be worthy of his Master?

Sarek had taken Spock home that day, his firm hand holding his son's wrist tightly, because he wanted to simply run away, under the impact of the abruptly connected Bond. The Bond was very heavy and burning inside his son's mind. Sarek took him to his quarters and locked the door.

“Kneel, Spock.” – he had ordered on a strict tone.

Spock could not believe what his Father had done to him, couldn´t he see that the relationship Mycroft and Sherlock had developed was wrong? And now this Bond, it was like his mind was coming apart.

Sarek clasped his hands behind his back, using his mind to twist the Bond so painfully, that Spock collapsed on the floor. After which he approached him, taking a fistful of his hair and forcing him to look up.

“Let me explain what is happening here, Spock... You are accused of attempted murder. The only reason you are not accused of actual murder – you, who never killed a single insect!!!- is because I got there in time and I was able to attach hooks in Mycroft's mind. Do You Realize what you have done?” – he asked, leaning to look into his eyes.

Spock´s eyes widened when he processed what his Father told him, what had he done? What was it about the Holmes that made him lose control and forget his ideals, to be consumed that so much anger...

“I am sorry Father…” – but as soon as he said that he felt unbearable pain course through his body.

“Let me expose you the consequences of your gesture.” – Sarek continued. “Mycroft Holmes is the one who effectively and singlehandedly HOLDS Starfleet together. Can you even process what his death would have meant? Everything we know, everything we have worked for in the past 500 years as a Vulcan race, to build this enormous structure with our Human brothers, would have FALLEN APART. Furthermore, do you really believe, that should Mycroft have died, would ANY of us have made it alive out of that room? Sherlock would have slaughtered us. Stop and think for a moment about my DEATH. The pain it would bring – not to you, but to this planet, this quadrant, this part of a galaxy. To AnJoan Grey.”

Sarek took a deep breath and let go of Spock's hair, turning and moving farther from him.

“Father I... I am sorry. I really am.”

 _Why do I feel pain every time I try to talk to Father?_ Spock thought, he knew the answer but he did not want to acknowledge it... Spock was proud of who he was, he could not think of him as a Kafeh, no, anything but that.

“Son…” – Sarek said turning towards him. “You have done a grave mistake against me as the leader of our race, and as your Father. You will therefore be punished. I trust there is some Vulcan dignity left in you, and we will bear your punishment without shame. Otherwise, this entire year will be beyond painful and I doubt you will survive.”

Fighting against the pain he felt Spock said:

“Please, please, I can´t be your Kafeh, I am your son and heir, it will be shameful, please…”

“You will be my Kafeh for one year, Spock. I have decided. The Bond is deeply tied in your mind.”

Sarek aligned his fingers on Spock's face.

“Now, you will acknowledge me as your Master and start behaving accordingly. You know the Bond protocol to the letter – you are Vulcan, Spock! You will abide by it, or you will face my anger.”

Spock knew there was no fighting the Bond, Sarek was too powerful, and what Spock had done, yes it had been wrong, but still a part of him, the part that had made him break the Bond between Sherlock and Mycroft, rebelled against his fate; with the last of his strength he said:

“You can´t do this; what about my place in Starfleet?”

Sarek slapped him hard over his face – the strike had been so violent that blood started leaking out of his nose.

“I can do whatever I want, Kafeh!” – he said, pulling his hair so that he could look at his face. “And you will obey me. Your place in Starfleet will be given to the man you wanted to kill. To Sherlock. Until you are forgiven, your ONLY place is here. At my feet.”

Spock finally knelt at his Father´s feet, not because he was convinced of surrendering, but because he lacked the strength to fight anymore, at least for now. The Bond was too sensitive, as Spock well knew, so his thoughts were punished with a new gave of pain that left him gasping.

“Who am I, Spock?” – Sarek asked, lifting his chin with one finger.

His Father´s touch was like a balm for all the pain; Spock finally whispered the words the feared so much:

“You are my Master.”

Sarek ran his long fingers through his hair slowly. His eyes became slightly milder. He picked a napkin and carefully cleaned Spock's face of the blood that had been leaking out of his nose.

Sarek´s gesture made tears start running down Spock´s cheeks; he did not deserve this, he did not deserve to be comforted by his Master, he had been a vile creature, and without thinking of the way the Bond will react, Spock pulled away from his Master.

“No, no...” – Sarek whispered.

He pulled him closer near his feet and kept one hand in his hair.

“You will stay here with me this evening, and be good. Yes, Spock?” – he murmured to him, on a warmer tone. “I asked you a question...”

“Yes, Master.”

How could those two simple words bring so much peace to him was beyond Spock´s understanding.

He was so tired now...

“Master, where should I lay?” – he asked timidly, afraid he could be overstepping the limits, but he needed to know.

Sarek gingerly picked him from the floor and lay him near him on the couch, covering him with a warm blanket. Spock's head was on his knees.

“Rest now, child. Leave everything to me, from now on. You have no more responsibilities – not even that of earning your forgiveness. Bear your punishment with honour.”

In the following days to come, Sarek completely forbade Spock to speak. He was to acknowledge his orders by lowering his eyelids, which was sufficient. He had done so to give him the chance of settling down his thoughts, his emotions. To reconnect with his inner self and to meditate upon what happened.

He kept him at his feet nearly all the time and when he had to go somewhere, he took him along, giving him small tasks: driving, drafting emails, attending to him at the dinner table.

The Kafeh Bond, when accepted, when not fought against, brought forth the best in that person. It settled ambitions, emotions, desires, it reordered them, life was restructuring under the hand of a good and fair Master. And Sarek was in no means abusive. You did a mistake? You were punished but there were no hard-feelings.

Sarek himself informed Starfleet that his son would be on medical leave for an undetermined period of time and indicated that his tasks should be delegated to Sherlock Holmes, formerly known as Khan. He himself picked an instructor for Sherlock, the best there was – Mr. Malcolm Reed, and kept contact with Sherlock through the difficult times he himself was facing.

Mycroft was also a priority. He was extremely important. Through all the delicate connections he was controlling, Mycroft was holding everything together in Starfleet. Sarek needed him, and most importantly he needed that Mycroft be tranquil, not troubled by Sherlock's puzzling behaviour. No. Mycroft needed to have Sherlock, he needed stability and calm. If only it were that simple to **have** Sherlock.

Spock was also drawn to music. Sarek had forbidden him to communicate, but one evening – after Sherlock had come to request the Bond to be removed – Sarek brought Spock his guitar. It was blissful, Spock thought. He had never had time for it – now he could. He carefully tuned it and started playing something soft, sweet, an old Terran classical work.

Sarek maintained one hand on his shoulder – physical contact was essential – and the evening went along peacefully. Slowly, slowly, Sarek thought, things were starting to fall in place. Sherlock was trying really, really hard to stabilize his relationship with Mycroft which was shaky at all levels. Spock was trying to follow orders to the best of his ability.

 

Sherlock had fallen deeply asleep. It was the first night he did manage to get some sleep. When he finally woke up, he got out of the bed, leaving Mycroft sleep for a while longer, took a shower – his entire body was hurting. He smiled. At last, Mycroft had acted upon his impulses. He shaved and arranged his curls, then he dressed and went to the living-room.

It was 05:30, early in the morning. The walls were soundproof, thank God for that, so he picked the violin and started playing really, really slowly, thinking all the while, meditating upon everything that happened.

At 8 he had the appointment with Malcolm Reed. He decided that life had to continue unchanged, as if no one had removed the Bond, his precious, beloved Bond – his engagement ring to Mycroft, in fact... what a pity he had not seen that... The Bond had hurt him several times, but the absence of it was something terrible.

Mycroft woke up to the sound of Sherlock playing the violin and suddenly he realized how happy that made him. Yes, he could do this forever.

He got up, took a bath and dressed for the Office. He then went to the living room and placing his hands on Sherlock 's waist he whispered _Good Morning_ and then he started kissing each mark he had left on his neck.

“If only we had time I would take you now... you smell and taste deliciously.”

“Does it no longer matter if I want or not?” – Sherlock asked, the bow stopped midway, waiting to hear the answer to what it was a very important question.

“You are mine. You gave yourself to me and you told me where you stand regarding sexual desires. Yes, I will take you whenever I want, even if you do not, unless you do something to stop me.”

“Okay.” – Sherlock said, completely pleased by the answer, and resumed playing, calmly. “There's tea in the kitchen and Sarek wants to see you later.”

“How angry is he with me for not being able to keep the Bond? No, do not answer me. Anyway please behave today, Mr. Reed is brilliant; perhaps you can learn something from him.”

“He is not angry at all. Will you come pick me up?”

“Yes. I was planning on taking you and picking you up every day except if I need to deal with an emergency, in which case Anthea will be the one escorting you. I know you do not like her, but I trust her, she is good at her job and I do not want you alone around Starfleet, even though I know you can take care of yourself.”

“Okay.” – Sherlock agreed immediately, although he felt the need to say other words.

For some reason, Mycroft wasn´t surprised by his Little Brother´s ready acceptance... He went to the kitchen and drank his tea while he prepared some toast.

“Sherlock, come, you must eat something before we leave.”

“No.” – he said calmly.

“Are you sure? We did not eat today and you have a hard day ahead of yourself.”

“Yes.” – he was completely monosyllabic right now.

“As you wish Sherlock.” – Mycroft said smiling fondly; for some reason today he was finding it difficult to be angry with Sherlock. “Well then, let’s go, Anthea just sent a message letting me know the hover car is outside waiting for us.”

Sherlock stood up and came to him calmly.

“Have you got 38 seconds?”

“Yes.” – Mycroft said standing still, waiting for Sherlock to do or say what he needed to.

Sherlock, just as the day before, took his hand with a gesture full of concealed passion, but obvious love, and then knelt in front of him.

“Good morning...” – he said, and then hesitated.

“Say it, Sherlock, I need to hear it, as much as you need to say it.”

“Master...” – he then added.

As only answer, Mycroft grabbed Sherlock´s hair and made him stand. He looked into his eyes and said “MINE!” in a ferocious whisper and then proceeded to kiss Sherlock till he was breathless.

Sherlock opposed no resistance – he just wondered how it was that only now Mycroft would give him everything he had ever dreamt... Perhaps indeed, the solution for them was not the Bond...

“Ready now?” – Mycroft asked smiling to Sherlock who had a slightly dazed look.

“Now, yes.” – he decided, after which he held the door open for Mycroft.

Mycroft dropped Sherlock at Starfleet.

"Please do try not to kill anyone, I hate the paperwork that comes with trying to cover up those kind of things. I will come pick you up, behave Sherlock."

“Yes, Master.” – Sherlock said quite seriously, even though Anthea was also in the car and she did raise a brow at that.

Mycroft was looking at Sherlock and nothing else, but he knew Anthea very well.

“Anthea, he is my most precious possession, I expect you to treat him accordingly, and know that his security is now your priority.”

He then let go of Sherlock´s car and indicated the driver they were ready to go.

 

Sherlock glared at Malcolm Reed when they met in the training class

“Sorry for being late. Security clearances take two times longer in my case.”

He did not try to see if his old codes were working, those before Mycroft; he just waited for Mycroft to grant him access everywhere from his portable device. It was a bit annoying, and he could almost see Mycroft rolling his eyes.

Malcolm lead a very rough cardio training session with all the officers. Sherlock admitted he was perhaps a bit out of shape. After which they went on to one-on-one training.

“Are you sure you want to do this, professor?” – Sherlock inquired, ready to beat the hell out of that arrogant guy.

Meanwhile at the office, Mycroft kept doing his work, pulling the various strings he needed in order to keep Starfleet and the Federation in relative balance; he will certainly not let mad men like Marcus ruin what they had achieved; peace had to be maintained, even if that meant Mycroft had to dirty his own hands. But at the same time, he kept watching his Little Brother´s training through his access to the CCTV cameras.

 _Oh Sherlock, you, arrogant fool_ , he thought when he saw the smirk on his brother´s lips once the one-on-one combat was about to begin.

<Come to me> – Sarek messaged him just then.

“Anthea!” – he called her P.A. – “I will be leaving now; I am not sure if I will be coming back to the office today. Please contact me **if** and **only** **if** there is an emergency. Understood?”

“Yes, sir, I will have your hover car waiting at the entrance.”

“Thank you.” – he said, and he left; when Sarek called you, you went and did not make questions.

Once at the Ambassador´s apartment, he chimed the door with a little bit of nervousness. He still felt he had failed Sarek because he had not been able to keep the Bond.

 

Sarek was in his garden, admiring the beautiful white roses. On New Vulcan, flowers did not grow, but on Earth...

He watched his son, standing a few feet away, in case he was needed.

“Mycroft will be arriving shortly. I do not believe either of you is ready for a meeting, therefore you may retire earlier this evening.”

“Yes, Master, thank you.” – Spock said, getting into the house; he will go to their room and wait for the Master.

Spock was surprised by the fact that hearing Mycroft´s name, he did not feel anger anymore, nor did it bring unpleasant ideas to him. He really hoped the Holmes brothers could find the balance they needed to stay with each other.

But he had to trust the Master and if he said they were not ready to meet, then that was the truth.

Spock looked at himself in the mirror when he entered the Master´s room; he no longer had bruises, since he had been good, but he could still see the bite the Master had placed on his neck as a sign of possession

He touched the mark lightly... He craved the masters touch... why?

 

“Mycroft!” – Sarek greeted him. He was genuinely pleased to see him. He just naturally extended one hand towards him, that could be interpreted as an offer of handshake – uncommon for Vulcans...

“Ambassador…” – Mycroft said, taking the offered hand and kissing it. “I am so sorry Ambassador; I just could not do it.”

“Do... what, Mycroft?” – he asked.

“I could not keep the Bond, it made everything so confusing for me... I am sorry, after all that you did for us...”

“Do not worry about that, Mycroft. The Bond is not gone. It is in my possession. For now, you are better off without it.”

“Thank you.” – Mycroft answered feeling calmer now, Sarek’s presence made everything seem clearer and brighter. “You called, Ambassador, is there anything you need from me?”

“We cannot take Jim with us in this mission, Mycroft. He is obsessed with Sherlock.” – he said, sitting down on a bench near the white roses. “He can think of nothing else. My Son is in no condition to command... and either of us is a good Captain. You are a good strategist, I am a good ambassador, but we need someone who is the sum of all of us. Oh and – we do need an Engineer to come along.”

“Who do you want to join us in this mission Ambassador? I will make sure to make the necessary arrangements.”

“I think I will want Mr. Reed in command. What is your opinion? As for the Engineer, I heard a lot about Montgomery Scott. The only problem is... he is Scottish.”

“I agree; Mr. Reed will be the best choice to command. as for Mr. Scott, yes he is an excellent engineer and the fact that he is Scottish, I think it can be dealt with; after all, he has proved to know how to work with different persons without causing troubles, and I am sure Mr. Reed is above any kind of antagonism as far as his crewmen do their work properly.”

“What about you, my wonderful British friend? Will you not be annoyed to work with a Scottish engineer? Send me his file, I am interested in this person... on a personal level. Find out if he is... in any stable relationship.”

“No, Ambassador, I will have no problems working with Mr. Scott. /he is bright and intelligent and he has proved to be a brilliant engineer; he has not only developed devices of his own, but he can certainly make any reparations needed when in an emergency.”

After saying that, Mycroft pushed some buttons on his padd.

“I have sent you Mr. Scott´s file, and he has no attachments whatsoever.”

“You are a treasure, Mycroft. Regarding your Bond with Sherlock, which I am now keeping, perhaps when the year is due, you would want to give it back to him. He did find the Right Words, you know...” – Sarek said, not without pride. “And instead of making the Bond permanent, he gave it up for you.”

“I know, and that meant more for me than he trying to make the Bond permanent, what can I say, I am a selfish man. I did not want to share Sherlock´s attention with anyone or anything, not even the Bond. I had to be sure he wanted me. But after a year, yes… maybe then I will be able to give him back the Bond.  Will you tell me what the Right Words are?”

Sarek smiled. It was a rare, rare sight to see him smile.

“No.” – he responded. “But he might.”

“Yes, maybe, but not now. Having lost the Bond is something he is still coming to terms with. And in his way, he has made clear he is not ready to talk about it.”

“Yes, he... stopped texting me.” – Sarek confessed. “It is very worrying.”

Mycroft smiled.

“You miss his texts? I am sure he will be bothering soon enough; Sherlock may be distant for a while but he never really leaves the persons he cares about behind. You have become for him a Father figure, he trusts you, and vows to your wisdom.”

“Well, let me tell you, Mycroft, he is becoming a son figure to me as well. I hope you don't... mind...” – and with that, Sarek's phone buzzed.

<Kindly ask my Master to send over a Doctor. Leonard, preferably.>

“Speaking of which.... he may have injured Mr. Reed. Go, Mycroft, or he'll leave us without our Captain.”

“I will be taking my leave now, Ambassador, thank you for your time.” – Mycroft saw himself to the door while calling Leonard to meet him in front of their apartment building.

The drive to Starfleet was a short one, and once they made it to Sherlock, neither Mycroft nor Leonard could believe what they were seeing...

“Is it just Me, or he looks… um – ??” – Leonard stuttered

Malcolm was standing aside, his right hand wrapped in a wet towel. Sherlock displayed an ample number of cuts, bruises and injuries.

“Mr. Reed, I see you were right in your assessment that Sherlock was out of shape.” – Mycroft said trying to control his impulse to beat Mr. Reed to a pulp... he knew this was for Sherlock´s sake; still, seeing him bleed was difficult.

He then turned to watch Leonard while he tended to his Little Brother; he just locked gazes with Sherlock and smiled at him fondly. Yes, Mycroft had been right at thinking that Mr. Reed would be an excellent instructor.

“I could not ascertain any offensive capabilities of Sherlock, since he would not hit back at all. He said there are instructions against that. Whatever that means...” – he commented towards Mycroft.

“Yes, I did tell him I find it tiresome to deal with the paperwork every time he kills someone, but the fact you were able to hurt him does point to the fact he is not at his best. You are faster than that Sherlock!” – Mycroft said turning to his Little Brother, or you were trying to determine Mr. Reed´s abilities?”

“42 hours ago you said not to hurt him.” – Sherlock murmured unhappily. “Other than that, I admit, he continued defeated. I am out of shape.”

Leonard could barely suppress his laughter, as he went about cleaning him of blood.

“You will get in shape in no time, don´t act so sullen.” – Mycroft said nearing Sherlock. When he was close enough he pulled his hair lightly and whispered, so only Sherlock could hear him. “You must make sure to take proper care of what is mine and make me proud, understood?”

“Understood.”

“If I may, since we are all here…” – Malcolm began. “Sherlock is the only person capable of disarming that mine that will otherwise take half of the planet Remus with it, in case it blows. The wrong part of the planet if you ask me. The part which contains an Emperor proud and stupid enough not to move to a secure location. Yes, I am the expert in weapons. But this entire operation needs Sherlock's speed, strength and power of computing. So let me tell you, Sir,” – he addressed Mycroft –“that I am going to beat the hell out of him until the moment in which the ambulance will come for me.”

“Is this your way of asking me to let Sherlock fight back?”

“He must. His instincts are somewhere at 20 %.”

“I can come and look over the training,” – Leonard interrupted them – “just to make sure Mr. Reed has the necessary assistance in case he gets really hurt. I for one, want that mine gone as soon as possible.”

“No need, thank you for your offer, but I will call you in need. I believe you are in our team...” – Reed said.

“Am I?” – Leonard asked, turning to Mycroft.

“Indeed doctor, I could not think of someone else but you for this mission, that is if you accept.” – Mycroft replied, knowing Leonard could prefer to stay on Earth, monitoring Jim.

“Of course I want to! Really, with the troubles you get into, I could not, in good conscience, let another doctor suffer you!” – Leonard answered, smiling at Sherlock.

Sherlock quickly computed in his mind everything he had heard.

“Oh, mercy, he cursed. I'm your First Officer, aren't I?” – he asked Reed. “You're gonna command this mission.”

“Ambassador Sarek pointed out it will be the best decision considering Captain Kirk´s actual state, and I agree with him, Mr. Reed is a very capable commander, so you better get used to work with him, Sherlock.” – Mycroft said.

Sherlock leaned his head against the wall, exasperated.

“See you tomorrow... Captain...” – he addressed Reed. Yes. Tomorrow they would get even.

Sherlock got into the car and started laughing

“From now on, I will trust Sarek from the first text message he sends. He did say I was out of shape.”

“Yes, he did; by the way, he told me you have not been texting him lately. Why is that?”

“I've been busy.” – he said, proceeding to play with Mycroft's watch. He felt the need to touch him... he hadn't seen him all day.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock so he would be sitting astride him and placed a finger under his chin to make him look at him.

“Busy doing what?” – Mycroft asked, placing a light kiss on the corner of Sherlock´s lips.

“You know... various things... what are your plans for the evening?” – he inquired, his mind already dizzy from even such a soft touch.

“I have to read some mails Anthea sent; after that, nothing; is there something in particular you would like to do?” – Mycroft answered, kissing Sherlock on the neck all the time, while he let his hands roam all over his Little Brother´s back.

“It looks like you want to do... um, various things.”

“I certainly do…” – Mycroft answered, biting Sherlock´s neck and pulling him down so his Little could feel his arousal. “But if you need or want to do something else I can wait, after all, I will have you all night long.”

Sherlock's eyes become just a tone milder; there were very discrete signs that indicated he reacted well to Mycroft's words and the plan sounded appealing.

“So, any plans Sherlock?” – Mycroft said grabbing his Little Brother´s ass... he was having so much fun, he loved to see the way Sherlock got so distracted when he was touching him.

“Find me some codes to crack while you read your emails. I have no more puzzles to solve...” – he said. “And do make sure I can still stand in the morning…” – he smiled, his eyes filling with love for one brief moment...

“Is that a challenge, Sherlock? Or do you want to prove that you can beat Mr. Reed even when I have spent the night before using you? Tell me…” – said Mycroft tracing Sherlock´s neck with his lips, without really kissing him.

“Right.” – Sherlock said incoherently. “I dare you.”

They had been in front of their apartment building for a few moments now, but Mycroft did not want to let go of Sherlock... He finally took a deep breath and got out of the car, helping Sherlock who still was a little dazed. He kept holding Sherlock´s hand till they reached their home. Sherlock was HIS, and what other people thought, it was of no importance.

“Oh, you got the panel fixed.” – he observed. “Tempting to hack into your clearance codes... mmmm...”

“Go ahead. I will be in the library want me to time you?”

“Don't be ridiculous. I've hacked them 2 days ago.” – he said, waiting for Mycroft to use such a code in order to secure the door.

“I may have changed them this morning, just to keep you in shape.” – Mycroft laughed, not only your body needs exercise.

“Oh? Oh, I see. You are SO distracting me... mmm...” – he murmured, picking a padd and cracking Mycroft's first code in less than 10 seconds. “You know, Mycroft, changing your codes or not is really of no significance. I am not using them anyway.”

“I know, are you trying to be good for your Master?” – Mycroft inquired kissing him once again; he did not seem to be able to stop doing it, but he really had to go over those mails, so he let go of Sherlock.

“Maybe you could text Sarek, he misses you. Anyway we do have to eat dinner today, so cook whatever you want or order something. I will be back in a few minutes.”

“I am not trying to be good at all.” – he said mysteriously. “And I will certainly not text Sarek.”

With that, Sherlock went to the kitchen and started cooking dinner. His behaviour was as confusing and puzzling as ever, but a sharper eye could note that Sherlock was as close to happy as he could be. He did have the Right Words... a pity... sometimes, when he thought of the Bond's pure beauty, his eyes would fill with tears. Truth was, without the Bond, Sherlock felt like his old self, but he also felt ordinary. The Bond had been like a beautiful white, pure flower.

Mycroft wondered if the reason why Sherlock refused to talk to Sarek was because he was still mourning for the Bond, or perhaps Sherlock suspected that Sarek had kept the Bond and was angry at the Ambassador because of that...  Not the right time to be pondering on these things; they had bigger and more immediate problems; after all, Mycroft had a year to decide if he could give the Bond back to Sherlock.

Mycroft was done with the emails in around 30 minutes; by the time he got out of the library, Sherlock had prepared a light salad for dinner, adding chicken to the one for Mycroft.

“Thank you.” – Mycroft said, and they sat down to eat. They were silent during dinner, but Mycroft made sure to keep contact with Sherlock at all times, whether holding his hand or touching his leg with his.

Once they were done, Sherlock got up to wash the dishes; Mycroft let him do it, but while Sherlock was busy washing, Mycroft just wrapped himself around his Little Brother who kept complaining of how impossible it was to do the dishes with Mycroft holding that way.

Mycroft just ignored him, and got great pleasure in making Sherlock drop a glass when he kissed his neck.

When he finally could not take it any longer, Mycroft turned Sherlock around and kissed him. He picked up Sherlock and made him sit on the edge of the sink and pulled his Littles Brother legs, so they were around this waist. Once he was confident he would not drop Sherlock, he carried him to their bedroom, where he dropped his Little Brother unceremoniously on the bed, tearing away Sherlock´s clothes, and then making quick work of his own.

“Yes, I know you, I owe you more clothes, it is okay, I will buy you whatever you want.”

And then, Mycroft proceeded to take him all night long, as he had promised. The way Sherlock gave up control to Mycroft was maddening, Sherlock was HIS DOLL, and he could do whatever he wanted to him. Mycroft slowly explored his Little Brother´s body; he took his time licking and biting his nipples, he left bite-marks on his hips, he gave a massage to his feet and he took his Little Brother´s cock into his mouth.

Some people viewed this act as submission, but he didn´t; this way, the one giving had total and complete control on the pleasure of the one receiving it... and even if Sherlock did not experience sexual desire the way Mycroft did, that act also made Mycroft more aware of the fact that he had complete control over his brother. At the same time, as he was deep-throating his Little Brother, Mycroft was preparing him, and once he felt it was enough and he would not hurt Sherlock, he penetrated him.

He went slowly, inch by inch, never breaking eye-contact with his Little Brother. On previous occasions he had taken Sherlock on his belly, but now he wanted to watch as his Little Brother fell to pieces, so he kept Sherlock on his back.

Once he was completely inside his brother, he began a slow gentle pace, which he kept until he could not hold back his own orgasm, and once again, while coming into his brother, he leant over him in order to bit his neck, almost at the exact place as before.

After that first orgasm, Mycroft felt more calm, but his desire for his brother hadn´t diminished, so he did not pull out, and once he felt his arousal coming back, he kept pumping into his brother... and that was how they spend the night, Mycroft never disconnecting from his brother...

“How... ahhhhh...” – he murmured, when Mycroft finally allowed him to catch his breath for a moment. Just how much energy you have?”

He felt Mycroft still inside him, not moving, their bodies joined, and Mycroft held him tight by his waist.

The sensation was very intense, almost to the point of being unbearable, but still Sherlock felt overwhelmed by that sensation of being complete. He would not have minded spending most of his nights like that. The only problem was that his mind was barely operational when Mycroft did 'various things' to him.

“May I remember you that you dared me, Little Brother?”

“Did I actually say that?” – he asked, not making any attempt to break free from him.

“Yes, when we were in the car, don´t you remember?” – Mycroft smiled, completely thrilled by the way he distracted his brother.

“Remember? I can barely remember my name. I think it starts with an **S**.”

“Indeed... I know you can remember it if you try hard enough, come on…” – Mycroft said thrusting into him.

“Nnnnnmmmmhhhhh….” – Sherlock said, not very articulately, his head effectively spinning. “Are these your plans for each night?” – he asked matter-of-factly.

“No... work can take me away for days, so no not every night.” – Mycroft joked. “The truth is I do not know, I have never felt the need to have sex daily, it just having you... it increases my normal sexual desires.”

“I am disappointed…” – Sherlock managed to say, his face in a pillow, overwhelmed by one million sensations as, once more, Mycroft became rather rough.

“Oh really? I thought you were complaining before. I can certainly try to do it every night...”

“I dare you!” – Sherlock said laughing, but also almost sobbing at times as Mycroft had him become an utter and complete mess.

“Mmm, you should know by now I can never back down from one of your dares. I hope this does not interfere with your training…” – Mycroft answered, raising one of Sherlock´s leg and biting his inner tight.

“Oh, what have I done!” – Sherlock said amused, but within himself, the thought of being able to give Mycroft something he enjoyed, to give _himself_ to Mycroft, it was almost as important as the Bond. Mycroft did not use him for something else; he did not need his mind as he was equally intelligent; so if he enjoyed his body, for Sherlock it was like a balm...

Sherlock was too dizzy to respond anything to that; after what was probably the 15th climax, he was somehow grateful that Mycroft thought of cleaning him up a bit – he could not go by himself to the bathroom to take a shower just yet.

“I don't believe I can stand.” – he informed him. “Kneeling is also out of the question. You ruined my 38 seconds. And believe it or not, that was a compliment.”

“I will take it as that.” – Mycroft said placing a kiss on Sherlock´s nose. “I will go take a shower, then I will change the sheets and maybe we can catch a couple of hours of sleep; after all you have to make me proud during tomorrow's training. “

“Okay.” – Sherlock agreed and fell asleep the next instant.

Mycroft took a nice hot shower, a luxury he rarely allowed himself and after that he changed the sheets of their bed, moving Sherlock from one side to the other, delicately, although he was sure Sherlock would not have woken up even if he had dropped him on the floor.

Once he bed was ready, he climbed into it cuddling his Little Brother and drifting to sleep.

 

Sarek returned to his quarters later that evening, pleased to find Spock there as he had ordered him to.

Spock was doing well; even though, stray thoughts of disobedience arose at times. Sarek dealt with them calmly and efficiently.

“Master…” –  Spock said as soon as Sarek entered the room. “Do you require anything from me?”

Spock was trying very hard to be worthy of his Master, but lately the urges he had been feeling, had made him uncertain... they were wrong and still he wanted so much his Master´s touch...

“Draw me a bath, he ordered. Then I will need a massage. It has been a tiring day.”

Spock´s breath hitched... He couldn´t do that... But the Master had ordered him to, he could not refuse...

“I will go prepare your bath Master, what oil should I pour in the water?”

“Almond. It is my favourite. Learn what I like, Spock. You will need them for the entire year.”

“Yes, Master.” – Spock said. He knew he should be quick at following his Master´s orders, but he had so many conflicting emotions that he took his time drawing the bath, he wasn´t sure if he would be ordered to stay and assist his Master during the bath, or if his Master will ask for privacy.

Finally, he could not stall anymore, so he went back to the bedroom and told his Master that the bath was ready.

Sarek, like all Vulcans, did not display the Humans' timidity or shyness when it came to their bodies. He unclipped his robe and threw it down, then stepped into the bathroom, where he remained for a while. At last, he dried himself in a large towel and returned to the bedroom, laying comfortably in bed, face down. He had a wonderful, toned body with discretely defined muscles. He abhorred violence, but he had a personal trainer and worked out daily

“Proceed.” – he ordered Spock.

“Master I... I cannot.” – and feeling trapped by Sarek´s powerful presence, Spock acted most illogical and locked himself in the bathroom.

Sarek raised a brow at Spock's unusual behaviour. He stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom door. He had dressed meanwhile, in order to spare his son’s troubled senses.

“Spock.”

“Yes, Master.” said Spock through the door.

“Open the door and come here.”

Spock wanted to refuse, but he Bond was already punishing him; he felt indescribable pain and he had not even voiced his objections. So he slowly opened the door and knelt in front of his Master.

“I am sorry, Master.”

“If you ever do such a thing again, it will be considered rebellion and treated as such. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Master.”

Sarek went and lay back in bed, on one side.

“Come here, near me.”

“Yes, Master.” – Spock was acting as in autopilot, he saw himself agree and do what the Master asked of him, even if a part of him was yelling at him to stop. Once he was near the Master, Spock asked – “How would you like your massage?”

“Forget about it, I will ask an attendant later. I will have your mind now. Your behaviour tonight is not something I am keen to tolerate.”

Sarek aligned his fingers on Spock's face, without bothering to ask for his consent, since it was not necessary. His mind was strong, incisive, intrusive, like an arrow, making a quick work of Spock's most intimate thoughts.

Panic and shame overtook Spock; the Master will find out... He had cruelly judged Mycroft and Sherlock, and now he had this feeling for his fa... for the Master.

“No, no...” – hold still, Sarek said, somewhat reassuringly. “Remember. You are not responsible for anything during this year.”

Spock did not answer verbally this time, but he let go of his resistance, he opened his mind for the Master... Spock belonged to him; mind, body and soul, he did not even own his secrets anymore, they belonged to the Master.

“Yes, very good.” – Sarek reassured him. “Now remember, Spock. Everything you are – is mine to use as I please. If I want to use your body, I will just take it and this is all there is to be discussed about the subject. If I want to probe your mind for ten hours, this is again what I will do. And if I want you to give me a massage, you will do exactly that.”

“Of course Master, I am sorry.” – Spock felt miserable, he knew the Bond, he knew what was expected of him, but he could not seem to embrace it completely... Once again he had disappointed the Master, it seemed that for every few days he was good, there were days like this when he made a big transgression.

Sarek disengaged the meld, running his hand through Spock's beautiful black hair, very slowly, as if he performed a delicate operation.

The Master was touching him and it was so blissful, the constant pain was gone... and he couldn´t think of anything but of wanting more, needing more.

Equally slowly, Sarek brushed his thumb against his lower lip, tracing its contour.

“Sleep now, child.”

Sleep, yes Spock was exhausted...

“Where shall I lay down Master?”

“You are not moving from here.” – he said, reconnecting the meld and casually placing one of his leg over Spock. Half of their bodies were in contact, and Sarek made sure both of them were comfortable. “This is how and where you will spend most of your nights.”

“Thank you, Master…” – Spock said, his eyes closing, and allowing himself to imagine, in those moments between sleep and consciousness, how would it feel if the Master kissed him...

Sherlock got up at his usual hour – 5:30, his entire body once more aching because of their 'various activities'. He showered, dressed nicely as usual, and sat down to focus his mind on the immediate task – that of getting back in shape as soon as possible.

When Mycroft woke up, Sherlock was in the completely speechless mode, staring at a wall. He would do that at times, it was his form of meditation, and Mycroft found himself completely ignored that morning. He had to drag him to the car and take him to the training session.

Sherlock's attention snapped as soon as he saw Malcolm. He greeted him coldly, but politely – "Hello, Captain." and went to warm up.

Malcolm was conducting an absolutely horrifying, marine-type cardio training that left you utterly breathless. Either you survived, or you did not. He had the best students in his team and all of them were fantastic.

After that, Sherlock proceeded to train one-on-one with several members of the team. He was in much better shape, but still there was room for improvement, and when Malcolm stepped up in front of him, he was truly ready to give his best.

Sherlock had felt, during the short period in which he had had the Bond, that it brought out the best in him. Perhaps it stirred the desire to please the Master, or just enhanced the Better Him, but he still felt that urge. To be better. He was already _better_ than other people. It was time to become a better version of himself.

Malcolm was good. Very good. But should Sherlock get in his best shape, Malcolm did not stand a single chance against him. Malcolm knew that – and that was what he wanted. Sherlock needed to be the best.

By the end of the training session, both men displayed an impressive number of bruises and wounds. It was still early, so they made a break for lunch.

Sherlock did not expect to see Mycroft for lunch, but when he went outside and he saw him leaned against the car, waiting for him, his eyes brightened.

“Hello, Sherlock! I take your training went better, at least today you aren´t sporting a bloody nose.”

“No, but I am!” – Malcolm intervened, with a smile, he looked pretty awful.

“Mr. Reed, I would ask how are you today, but it would be redundant. I hope the training is achieving the goals you expected.”

Malcolm approached Mycroft and gave him a padd.

“Have him wake up earlier for the next few days and have a run before the training. He has way too much energy – unconsumed. And talk to his Doctor about his diet. I tried giving this padd to him, but apparently” – Malcolm said, slightly exasperated – “he won't look at any electronic device, unless it comes from your hand. Do fix that. It's tiresome.”

“Of course, I will make sure to follow your instructions, after all, as you pointed out yesterday the success of this mission and our own lives depend on Sherlock being in top shape.”

Then, turning to Sherlock he asked:

“Why did you not take the padd? I do not remember giving you instructions about that.”

“You were not very specific either…” – he said dismissively.

“Please do enlighten me.” – Mycroft said, because hard as he tried, he could not remember having given Sherlock an instruction that could be interpreted as forbidding him to receive electrical devices from anyone but Mycroft himself.

“It did not seem to have your authorisation codes...” – Sherlock said, applying a cold wet towel on the bruise which was forming on his cheek. “I don't read anything that does not have your signature. Sorry, _Captain_ ". – he added towards Malcolm.

Malcolm just rolled his eyes.

I see... well I think that, for practical purposes, it would be best for you to receive any information Mr. Reed, Mr. Scott, Ambassador Sarek or myself give you regarding the upcoming mission. Is that specific enough?”

“Mr. Scott?” – Sherlock's attention snapped and he closed his eyes for a moment, processing, trying to remember where did he know the name from – oh yes from the **incident**, the young Engineer who had hidden on board of Marcus' ship, yes, yes... interesting.

“Is he always like this?” – Malcolm inquired.

“No, he usually finds a way to go against the rules.” – Mycroft said thoughtfully.

“Okay.” – Sherlock said.

Malcolm sighed against such a bundle of contradictions and went on his break.

“And before I forget, you must follow Leonard´s instructions to the letter regarding your health, understood?”

“Leonard is not on the list you provided earlier.”

“No he is not, because you must follow his instructions in general, not only in terms of the mission. You are mine, Sherlock, and I expect you to always take care of what is mine.”

Sherlock seemed to suddenly realize that Mycroft was there.

“What are you doing here?” – he asked, confused.

“Well, we did not have breakfast, and I saw you had a draining morning so I thought we could have lunch together.”

Sherlock quickly scanned Mycroft from head to toes.

“Excellent. Shall we?” – he agreed, talking his arm.

“Where would you like to go?” – Mycroft asked.

“Home?” – he suggested innocently.

“As you wish… will you cook or should we pick up take away?” – and then he gave Sherlock a light peck on the lips.

“I will.” – he said briefly, after regaining his breath.

As they were walking home, Sherlock kept scanning the surroundings.

“Can we see Sarek for a moment?” – he said, he had this uneasy feeling he could not shake off.

“Yes, I will text him to announce our visit.” – Mycroft wanted to make sure Sarek knew they were going, in order to avoid meeting Spock.

“Text him from our common phone. He loves that...”

“He loves YOU to text him, I guess he will be a little disappointed when he realizes the text comes from me.” – Mycroft said smiling. But he did just that.

<Ambassador Sherlock and I are heading to your home, Sherlock seems agitated and wants to talk with you.>

<Come, Children.>

Sarek had the lunch ready and was pleased to have company. He greeted Mycroft himself, while Sherlock waited a little behind.

Mycroft held Sherlock´s hand and pulled his closer.

“What is wrong, love? You seem... worried. Come let’s eat and you can tell Sarek what is on your mind.”

“Um... something is off... You go on and eat. I'll look around for a while.”

He just looked into Sarek's eyes for permission to wander through his house a bit, which Sarek acknowledged by a discrete bow of his head.

“What is it with him?” – Sarek asked, taking Mycroft to the lunch table.

“I do not know; he was fine last night. But this morning he has been too quiet and pensive. He has been thinking about the whole issue with the mine; he had an original theory but then he told me he was not sure about it anymore.”

“Is he as puzzling to you as he is to me?” – Sarek said with a smile, while his attendant was serving them food.

“He is the most wonderful puzzle I have ever come about and every time I think I have figured him out, he does something totally unexpected.”

Sherlock was in the big hallway of the house, staring at the walls, thinking.

After having eaten his lunch, Mycroft took a sandwich for Sherlock and went to locate him. He found him staring at the walls; he wondered what his Little Brother was processing in that big brain of his. He just wanted to approach Sherlock and place his arms around his waist, but he knew was not the right time...

“Here Sherlock, you must eat this.” – Mycroft said placing the sandwich in front of Sherlock´s lips as if he were a child.

“Food? Uh, thank you, Master.” – he said, kissing his hand before taking the sandwich.

“Has someone followed you today? Besides me, of course.”

“There is always someone following me, part of the job I guess. You noticed something out of the ordinary? Something that could have been ignored by my security team?”

“I noticed no one followed you. Nor me for that matter. And I know precisely they were not following Reed either. This is an important mission, Mycroft. We should be stalked followers. Unless… They are focused on the most important person... on... on...”

“Ambassador Sarek...” – Mycroft murmured.

“Exactly...”

“Have you detected any breach in his security?”

“Mycroft, I cannot say; I am not sure. Can you get Reed and Scott? We should leave immediately. Sarek is in grave danger here.”

“Of course; I think it would be wise to also call Leonard, just in case.” – And Mycroft started issuing orders, knowing they will be followed to the letter. “They will be here in a few minutes.”

“Wow, talk about efficiency. I'll go get Spock.”

Are you sure, Sherlock? Wouldn't it be better to inform Sarek of the situation? I do not think it would be wise to overstep the limits of their Bond.”

Sherlock actually cringed at the word 'Bond'

“Fine. I'll go wait for Reed outside. I have some personal things to explain to him.”

“Of course, I will inform the Ambassador about the situation.”

Mycroft watched Sherlock leave... He had noticed his reaction when he had mentioned the Bond... _Just give me time Sherlock_ , thought Mycroft, _once I get rid of all my insecurities I will give you the Bond back._

Then he went in search of Sarek; they had to move and quickly, considering Sherlock´s reactions to all this.

“Ambassador.” – Mycroft said returning to the living-room. “Sherlock has detected a possible threat against you; we must leave immediately. I have contacted the crew already; you just have to bring your Kafeh.”

Sarek's eyes darkened. He approached Mycroft slowly.

“I knew something was wrong... I could sense it... too freely have they let us prepare for this mission... All the while, they were trying to get me out of the picture, did they not?”

“Yes, I knew there was something I was missing... Luckily, Sherlock was able to detect it before the actual attack was accomplished.”

“Why is Sherlock holding Mr. Reed against the wall?” – Sarek asked, looking out the window towards the front porch.

“Excuse me, Ambassador, I will go out and find what is going on. Perhaps it is time you go for Spock.”

When Mycroft reached Sherlock and Mr. Reed, Leonard and Mr. Scott had just got off the hover car transporting them, and they did not know what to do.

“Have you got anything out of Mr. Reed?” – Mycroft asked calmly, doing nothing to separate the two men.

“No problems here, Mr. Holmes.” – Reed said, surprisingly.

Sherlock let him go. Whatever the two men had told each other, it was quite obvious they were unwilling to share.

“No. We're ready to go.” – Sherlock also said.

“Yes, we just have to wait for the Ambassador. Perhaps we should go to one of my safe houses, or you think there is somewhere else we should go?”

Sherlock came closer to Mycroft, almost leaning against his body, just like he would do at the beginning of his 38 seconds.

“Sarek has a fast Condor-class ship. Reed and I will check it right now. In space we'll be as safe as we can get. We can proceed towards our destination, the mine. No one will know we left earlier. The element of surprise. But before we leave, Mycroft... there is something you Must do for me, otherwise I will go mad.”

“Whatever you need, you know that.”

“Get. My. Violin.”

“Only you Sherlock... Do not worry, Anthea has already packed it. Just go check the ship; once you are sure it is safe, let me know to bring the others.”

Scotty was rather confused by all this. He understood absolutely nothing.

Sarek had picked Spock and told him to dress in his regular Starfleet clothes. He was pleased to see that his son was dealing rather well with everything and asked no questions. He then greeted Scotty and Leonard at the door.

“Sorry to inconvenience you, gentlemen on such a short notice. We will be leaving on our mission sooner. Mr. Scott, it is very good to see you!” – he said, extending his beautiful hand.

“Amm…  mmbassador…” – Scotty stammered, holding Sarek´s hand with both of his. Some part of his mind was yelling at him that he was breaking a thousand protocols and etiquette rules but hell if he cared. Sarek was the most magnificent being he had ever laid eyes on, and he was not going to let pass the opportunity to touch him, even if it was only his hand.

Sarek gave him a powerful, strong, burning look.

 _What an interesting, charming man_ , he thought.

“You already know my Son.” – he said pointing towards Spock, but still holding Scotty's hand into his. “And Sherlock as well... though probably you know him as Khan... This is his Master, Mycroft Holmes.” – Sarek added calmly, introducing him to Mycroft.

“Yes, hey you all…” – Scotty answered, not letting go of Sarek´s hand and not paying attention to anyone else around them. “You gathered quite the merry group of misfits if I can say so, Ambassador.”

“I seem to manage this all the time.” – Sarek said, sitting down on a couch and pulling him near. Very slowly, discretely, he caressed his wrist with one finger, feeling Scotty's accelerated pulse.

“Yes, I am sure, no one but you could manage situation like this…” – Scotty answered in total and complete awe of the power and beauty that flowed from Sarek enveloping him like a mist of perfume... and when this divine being touched his wrist... he felt pure bliss.

“Go on, you…” – Sarek coaxed him. “Start the Engines and let us go. Um, Mycroft? A word, please.”

“Of course Ambassador” – Mycroft answered using all his concentration to keep a blank face, because he wanted to laugh at the way Scotty looked at Sarek, especially knowing Sarek had an interest on the young engineer.

“The trip to Remus lasts for 48 Terran hours. Make sure Sherlock gets plenty of rest, he seems very agitated.”

“Yes, Ambassador, I will try to make him rest, although I must confess I only know one way of distracting Sherlock from the inner works of his mind. Guess I will just have to take things slowly...”

“Your pupils dilate when you speak of him.” – Sarek noticed with a smile.

“Young Scotty's pupils were also dilated. Is this a... um... good sign?”

Sarek felt, strangely enough, that Mycroft was the only person mature enough in there, to speak with about such things.

“Indeed, as are a rapid pulse and a change in the breathing pattern. They are signs of attraction. If I may add, it seems Mr. Scott developed an instant infatuation with you Ambassador.”

“That is very convenient.” – Sarek said with a rather smug smile. “Saves a lot of trouble.”

Malcolm Reed had assigned quarters to everyone, separately, with the only exception of Mycroft and Sherlock. He initiated the take-off procedures and they were on their way.

Sherlock was pacing through the Bridge and annoying the hell out of Malcolm as usual. He had not seen Mycroft in 28 minutes, and honestly he could not stand it anymore.

Mycroft approached Sherlock calmly but decidedly; he knew his Little Brother needed him.

“Take me to our quarters.” – he said, taking Sherlock´s hand. “Please, Captain let us know if there is an emergency.” – and without waiting for an answer he let Sherlock guide him.

Sherlock took him to their quarters, opened the door for him and let him enter first. He was highly agitated.

“Is everyone on board? Is Sarek –“

“He is fine Sherlock, he is fine…” – Mycroft said, holding his face between his hands and kissing him.

Mycroft took Sherlock into his arms and took him to bed. He lay down with him hugging his brother tightly and kissing him tenderly. He will make Sherlock rest to the best of his abilities but he will keep things light, after all they had to be alert at a moment notice in case some emergency came up. So Mycroft just held and kissed his brother, without turning things into something sexual.

“You can still turn me into a doll with a single kiss…” – Sherlock murmured against his lips, as soon as he had the chance.

Sherlock wrapped one arm, sweetly, around Mycroft's waist. It was unusual for him to do such a gesture. He just wanted to feel him closer, afraid that someone might take him away.

“It is okay, love, we are all safe now, and we will make sure to stay like that. Calm down, we are counting on you. Everything will be all right Sherlock…”

Sherlock let his head fall heavily on the pillow, studying Mycroft.

“Are you being.... gentle?” – he raised one brow at him.

“I am trying!” – Mycroft smiled. “We do not know if or when we will be interrupted, but I want you to rest, and this is the only way I could think off. Do you want to try something else?”

“We could play chess…” – Sherlock said dubiously. He decided that no, he did not like when Mycroft was being gentle. But this was a secret. Mycroft should not find out this secret. Good thing Mycroft could not read his mind.

One million other thoughts traversed his mind and he organized them into categories.

“Yes, I think that will be best, I do not think I can keep being gentle, you just drive me crazy with want…” – Mycroft answered kissing Sherlock`s neck and then suddenly getting off the bed. “I`ll be in the bathroom for a few moments, why don`t you start setting up the chess set?”

“I will certainly not do such an outrageous thing!” – he informed Mycroft. “There is no chance in hell. Calculating the probabilities of your next move will drive me completely nuts!” – he continued. covering himself with the blanket.

Mycroft laughed out hard, enjoying how adorable his Little Brother could be and letting go of some of the stress that had been building inside of him.

“It was you who suggested that, Sherlock; Okay, perhaps Sarek and I are wrong and you do not actually need to rest but to burn off energy, so tell me what do you need? And is there anything I can do to help you?”

“I will not say anything!” – Sherlock refused to cooperate.

It was endearing how after centuries Sherlock still had the attitude of a 5-year-old boy, and didn`t their mother use to say little boys needed a firm hand? Mycroft pulled the blanket from Sherlock and then pulled him into his arms. I am going to kiss you till you are breathless and then we are going to the gym so you can use the treadmill to burn up some of that energy, it will even serve you as training.

Sherlock held his breath upon hearing such information

Did he say he was going to kiss him until he was breathless? – and with that he took a deep breath

Mycroft pushed Sherlock against the door and made him circle his legs around his waist. Then he kissed him as he always did, with all he passion he had, trying to show Sherlock he belonged to him.

He opened Sherlock’s lips with his tongue and once his little brother parted his lips, he took the opportunity to bite his lower lips, and then he started biting his neck, as always he needed to mark Sherlock, to let everybody that he owned this magnificent creature.

While kissing Sherlock he kept pushing his own arousal against his Little Brother's body. But then Sherlock did something completely unusual, he just slid his hand under Mycroft's shirt, caressing his bare back, and somehow attempting to undress him, he was rather beyond caring for consequences.

“You want to feel me inside of you? Claiming you? Tell me, Sherlock is that what you want?”

Yes.Yesyes. Pleaseplease.” – he said incoherently. “And you – you need it too. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it.”

“I need to prepare you.” – Mycroft said, trying to control himself after Sherlock`s words. So with Sherlock still around him, he walked to the bed and just fell on it, not caring if he crushed his Brother in the process, and he reached for the lube.

It was not the simple need for sex, in Sherlock's case, because he did not feel that urge like normal people. It was a much deeper and stronger need, to feel his brother in control of him at some level – he could give him his body... he would have given him his mind too, his soul even, if he only knew how. That was why, when Mycroft's dominant side surfaced, it completely balanced his utterly chaotic, brilliant and way-too-fast mind, it balanced everything in fact.

Sherlock also felt that within Mycroft lay an equally powerful urge to renew his rights of ownership on a daily basis now... He doubted they would ever calm down.

Mycroft tried to prepare his brother properly, but he would not be able to hold back any more, he knew Sherlock could take it, thanks to his fast healing and pain resistance, but still he needed some kind of confirmation...

“Need you now, can you take it?”

“Do everything you want...” – he murmured, since he also knew he would not be able to keep his coherence much longer.

His mind completely shut down any logical processes as soon as Mycroft took him, and he just abandoned to the feeling of... belonging.

Mycroft took his brother with the same want and vigour he had done it since the first time, he just could not have enough of his Little Brother. Their joining had been explosive and after a few thrusts Mycroft felt his orgasm hitting him.

“Mmmmmmmmycroft...” – he murmured, after a moment of regaining his breath. “I have something to tell you.” – he cuddled closer to him, placing his head in his chest with a very sweet gesture.

“What is it, Sherlock?” – Mycroft asked, petting his dark curls.

Sherlock hesitated.

“I might need 38 seconds.” – he said, which meant he wanted to say those things in a more formal context.

“You have them.”

Sherlock wrapped himself in a sheet, and sank out of the bed, near Mycroft's feet.

“I know you have been to Law University, among other Universities. But I want you to know you have my consent for everything you want to do to me. Don't ask me if, and what I want. I want everything from you. Anything.”

Mycroft sat down on the bed and arranged their positions so Sherlock was kneeling between his legs.

“How can you look so innocent and sinful at the same time? And on top of that you say such alluring things. You are complete temptation, and it thrills to know me you are MINE, all MINE!” – and after that, he pulled Sherlock’s head back by the hair and placed one more bite on his neck.

Sherlock's heart momentarily troubled; all the love he had for Mycroft was deeply hidden in the farthest corner of his 'mind palace', at an unconscious level perhaps. But at times, glimpses of it surfaced… more and more often lately, and when it happened, it troubled him deeply...

“What is wrong?” – Mycroft asked, noticing that for a few seconds Sherlock seemed troubled and agitated again.

“Nothing. You are just too beautiful sometimes. It is scary.” – he added with a smile.

“I love you so much... and when you say things like that... I am yours, do you realize that? I cannot explain it properly, but it is the truth, I am as much yours as you are mine.”

Sherlock stood up and launched upon him in bed, rolling with him on the covers.

Mycroft was pleasantly surprised by Sherlock's reaction, since he rarely made such shows of affection, because that was what it was. Once Sherlock settled down placing his head on Mycroft`s chest, the elder Holmes said:

“I am glad to see you are more calm now. I hate seeing you so agitated, it makes me feel useless...”

“Mycroft Holmes!” – he said on a warning tone. “You are the most useful person in the world, trust me. You and that newly acquired Father of yours.

“I do respect Sarek… I might even say I like him. He is so… mastery!”

“Oh, he is the master of this entire galaxy, except me.” – he teased him.

“Indeed.” – Mycroft laughed. “I think that in this last few days I have laughed more than in the last few centuries, and it is all due to you. You are adorable.”

“And gorgeous. And you forgot smart.”

“And out of shape...”

“Whaaaaaaat???? Just so you know, Malcolm reconsidered this.”

“Really? I will have to ask him about that.”

“You should not waste time with such insignificant things. So, I'm out of shape, huh? In that case... Next time you'll inform me that 'I'll have you right now, Sherlock', I'll put on a big fight! Just so you see the great shape I'm in.”

“First of all, nothing that has to do with you is insignificant for me, and secondly, is that another dare? Because I have excelled in the other ones you have issued to me…” – and just to prove his point Mycroft kissed Sherlock deeply.

Needless to say, Sherlock did not put in any fight, but the contrary, he completely melted in his arms. As usual.

 


	12. Only Mine

Malcolm restructured his team rapidly, according to the natural abilities of each of them. Leonard was their CMO. Sherlock was his First Officer. Mycroft was the Security Officer. Sarek was their Communications Officer and Ambassador, with specific tasks concerning Negotiation. Scotty was the Engineer. Spock was assigned to two positions - Science and also Navigation, since he was an excellent pilot.

He had Spock wear his blue shirt and Scotty, the red one. They were officers and they had to wear the uniform. He himself had put on the yellow shirt, designated to the Captain of the ship. As for Sherlock, Mycroft and Sarek, since they did not have a military rank, they could wear civilian clothes. Mycroft and Sherlock opted for black. As for Sarek, he was going to wear whatever he wanted, therefore nothing stopped him from dressing in amazing white and golden robes.

Nothing exceptional was happening yet. Spock was pleased to be at the helm because he could control his emotions and do something useful. Sarek called him every now and then for small breaks, during which Malcolm himself took the helm - and they would meld and talk for a while. Malcolm himself was very strict and he ran a very tight ship, even giving Mycroft quite the attitude.

He was not arrogant. He was simply professional, the very best. He wanted everyone to operate well and to be in the best shape.

Nevertheless, Scotty was very troubled, silent, barely functioning and appeared to have cried. He was doing his job well, but he was constantly looking to see if Sarek was around, and when he saw him, he simply could not breathe anymore. He had fallen in love with him from the first moment, endlessly, hopelessly, and everything inside him was an open wound.

Sarek was studying him calmly. When he found Sherlock alone for a moment, he took his arm and they moved towards a window, Sarek felt the need to talk to him.

"Goodness, you look terrifying!" - Sherlock observed. "What the hell is going on?" 

Sarek was puzzled by such a manner of addressing. He had gotten used to his texts, but hearing him "live" was something else. 

"I am experiencing mild emotional distress." - Sarek confessed. 

"A-What??? You are Vulcan. No, you are The Vulcan King. You, people, don't have emotions." 

"Sherlock. We _do_ have emotions, just like you." 

"I don't." 

"Have you recently looked in the mirror to see how in love you are with Mycroft?" 

Sherlock frowned, but did not deny his statement. 

"There are no mirrors aboard the ship, so no. Anyway, why are you sulking?" 

"I want to acquire Scotty." 

"ACQUIRE. Cool. Interesting. Human beings cannot be acquired." 

"I can do whatever I want, Sherlock." 

"So why do you ask me?  _Acquire_ him and be over with it." 

"Do you think I should?" 

Sherlock frowned at him dangerously. 

"Listen carefully, King. I know this person. He is brave, intelligent and fun. If you  _acquire_ and then  _abandon_ him, I will rip your kingly crown off." 

"Are you threatening me?" 

"Yes." - Sherlock said, after which he left.

Who in the hell did he think he was?

Later on, Sherlock discovered Mycroft in the observation room on a couch, with Sarek, discussing something on a low voice. He went to them calmly and sat down at Mycroft's feet, eating peanuts from a bag, once more positively looking like a tiger at the feet of a hunter. Instinctively, Mycroft began petting Sherlock´s hair. Something had obviously angered Sherlock; he could tell by the tension in his neck, and if he wasn't mistaken, it had to do with Sarek. Mycroft wondered what could have Sarek done to anger Sherlock; the elder Vulcan had been nothing but patient, accepting and loving towards his Little Brother.

Malcolm appeared in the doorway, giving Sherlock a calm look. He approached them and gave Mycroft a padd with detailed long-range sensors of the mine, for Sherlock.

"Thank you, Captain." - Mycroft answered.  Malcolm knew he could give things directly to Sherlock when it came to the mission, but the fact that the Captain had acknowledged Mycroft´s place in Sherlock´s life meant a lot to him. "Here, Sherlock, you must study these." - Mycroft said, handing the padd to his Little Brother.

Sherlock studied the gestures between the two men carefully - his Captain and his Master. He decided that Reed was indeed being extremely elegant in his behavior; therefore, as a reward, he offered him his bag of peanuts, all the while not moving from Mycroft's feet.

Malcolm took a few peanuts calmly, as if seeing the dangerous Khan cuddled at the feet of his Brother (Master?) was already a very usual sight.

It made Mycroft proud to see Sherlock trying to do his best and showing, in his own way, that he accepted the Captain; it warmed Mycroft´s heart in a strange way to see that Reed did not reject his brother´s attempt at being nice. Yes, Mr. Reed seemed more and more agreeable.

"I have made an action plan." - Reed said. "Perhaps the Doctor, Mr. Scott and Mr. Spock could also join us? I have ordered a full stop so that we can discuss."

The question was rather directed to Sarek, who seemed troubled and treated his son rather harshly, therefore Reed had taken upon him to keep those two apart.

Sarek just nodded, his eyes dark and mysterious, and Malcolm sent a couple of messages. Soon, everyone came in. Sherlock had absolutely no intention to move from where he was sitting.

"This is a formal meeting." - Malcolm tried to have him at least sit on a chair, but Sherlock just frowned at him, placing a peanut between his teeth. "Ok, ok. Maybe not so formal." - he conceded.

Mycroft could not help but smile at his Little Brother´s actions. He appreciated the Captain's understanding and acknowledged it by directing a slight nod in his direction. He also tried hard to avoid looking at Spock; he had not seen him since the day he had broken the bond... Surprisingly, he did not feel anger or hate or any other negative feelings now; he just felt... pity for him.

Mycroft was bad at reading his own emotions, as well as Sherlock´s, but he could certainly read other persons and he could tell Spock felt real and deep love for his Master, and that it troubled him.

"So, are we having a party, or what? - Leonard asked, being his usual grumpy self. "Because let me tell you I have a lot to do, that MedBay of yours, Ambassador... really, who is in charge of it? You should be firing them as soon as possible. I know this is not a starship, but it is an Ambassador´s ship; really, some people have no common sense..."

Sarek directed a rather sharp look towards Spock, pointing to the floor near him. If Sherlock could spend ample amounts of time at his own Master's feet in front of everyone, so could Spock. There should not be any problems.

Spock would do what the Master asked, but a part of him felt really hurt. These were men he had worked with, men he had commanded... and now, for them to see him like this... it was humiliating. But the Master knew better, he should trust the Master, so without showing his inner turmoil he knelt besides his Master.

He did not dare lift his eyes from the floor, and when he finally did, he noticed Mycroft and Sherlock looking at him. There wasn't any hate in their looks, but he could detect pity in Mycroft's eyes, and then, for the first time in very long time, he wanted to cry...

Sherlock looked straight into Spock's eyes, with kindness, wishing for the first time he were better at conveying emotions. At a loss of what to do, he smiled at him - he, the dangerous Khan, smiling at Spock - whom he had fought and tried to kill.

When Spock noticed Sherlock smiling at him, or at least tying to, he felt some kind of strange connection to him. Here he was, the powerful Khan at the feet of his Master, and not even for a moment did he resemble a tamed slave.

Spock directed a slight nod to Sherlock, in an attempt to thank him for his support. Yes, Spock will follow the augments' example; he may be a Kafeh, he was not in charge of his own actions anymore, but he was still worthy...

At the same time, Sherlock noticed how Scotty's eyes had brightened upon seeing Sarek. This was not good, not good. Sarek would destroy him. Scotty had a delicate and very sensitive soul. One night with Sarek would have meant his destruction. But then again, Spock loved Sarek. Who did Sarek want? Sarek wanted -

 _Wait, what?_  Sherlock thought. It did not matter what Sarek wanted. He could not, absolutely not - have Scotty. No matter what. Or if he did - first, he would have to give up the bond with his son. Yes. That was the honorable thing to do.

"Gentlemen..." - Reed began. "We are one day away from the mine. Rest well tonight all of you. I will put the ship on autopilot. Tomorrow morning, Sherlock and myself will put on the spacial suits and dismantle the mine. I will need someone with extreme steady hands at the helm - that would be you, Doctor."

"Why do you people keep talking about  _my steady hands_  when you want me to do things I am not trained for? I am a doctor, has anyone noticed that...? Anyway, I will do what you want, someone has to keep you safe. You are but a bunch of children all of you, getting from one mess too another, really!" - Leonard grumbled under his breath.

"He means  _yes_ , right?" - Malcolm asked Mycroft, confused about such mumbling.

"Yes, Captain he does mean  _yes_ , you will get used to Dr McCoy's southern charm really soon, it is quite... entertaining."

"Riiiiight..." - Malcolm commented. "Fine. Spock, I will need you at the technical console, recalculating the telemetry which we will be sending and providing new algorithms. It will be quite stressful I am afraid, but there is no one better qualified  that you for the job. No one can rival with the proverbial Vulcan calm."

"AN EXCELLENT IDEA!" - Sherlock said, clasping his hands together. Of course, in his mind there was an entire thread of simultaneous processes right now...

"What is he referring too?" - Scotty asked confused. "I mean, the lad has so many things in his head..."

"Mr. Scott is right, Sherlock; please clarify what you are talking about, if it has to do with the mission. We have to focus on that now."

Mycroft knew Sherlock was trying to work something out, concerning Sarek, Spock and Mr. Scott. There was a potential disaster waiting to happen, but even if Sherlock thought he could stop it, Mycroft was unsure about that; it was always uncertain and dangerous to deal with other people's emotions... too unpredictable.

"Spock will be absolutely great as always. Commander! I will be honored to work with you - finally on the same side!" - he said, and extended a hand towards him, offering a purely human handshake.

Spock´s eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Sherlock´s actions went beyond the appearances; it was a peace offering, an attempt to forgive and forget. Spock realized he needed this, he needed to know there was someone who understood what he was going through. So he turned to his Master, asking for permission to respond to Sherlock´s offering.

Sarek was as surprised as everyone else in the room (except perhaps Mycroft) so he nodded in approval. Spock extended his hand elegantly and shook Sherlock´s hand. 

"The honour will be all mine." - he said, not sure how he was supposed to address Sherlock, so this time, he turned his eyes to Mycroft awaiting instructions.

Sherlock had a big heart, Mycroft thought, he had always tried to help the damaged souls that he found; Mrs. Hudson, his Homeless Network, Lestrade, Molly, John, Irene Adler and even Jim Moriarty, were proof of that. So no wonder he was now taking Spock under his wing...

"You may address him as  _Sherlock_ , Commander." - Mycroft said, answering Spock´s unvoiced question.

" _Sherlock_." - Spock said in a low voice, but with confidence, and then he let go of Sherlock´s hand, focusing once again in the meeting.

Sherlock was pleased that Mycroft had offered Spock the use of his name. He just looked for a second into his Master's eyes, then lowered his eyelids... a very discrete gesture of gratitude and submission.

"Mr. Scott, I will need you to stand by to engage warp AND to transport the Emperor from the planet's surface, by force if necessary. His survival is of utmost importance. Mycroft knows very well why."

"Yes, Captain; I may not be a political master-mind, but anyone with a brain can understand that Emperor AnJoan Grey´s survival is of utmost importance, I just want to clarify one thing: am I allowed to use any means necessary to accomplish my orders? I do not need another Delta Vega experience, thank you very much."

"Granted." - Malcolm responded shortly. "Mycroft... needless to say what I need you to do..." - he said with a sigh. 

Keeping Sherlock calm and focused was a task only one man in the known universe was capable of accomplishing.

"Do not worry, Captain, I know what I have to do."

Leonard snorted at that, he lived besides those two, after all.

"Something funny, Doctor McCoy?" - Mycroft asked coldly.

"Eh, no not at all, just ignore me, please. By the way, I need Sherlock to stop by MedBay to give him a check up. Actually you should all come, just to be on the safe side." - Leonard said, directing a discrete look at Spock.

"Before that, Mycroft, will you please read this document and tell me if you agree?" - Malcolm said, handing him a padd.

It was an official document which stated that Sherlock was promoted to the rank of  _Commander_ \- a rank equal to that of Spock. 

"He is my First Officer, you know..." - he said, directing a proud look towards Sherlock.

Mycroft read the document quickly and signed it. He could see a few disadvantages that came  with this...once the year was up, Starfleet will have no impediment in assigning Sherlock long and dangerous missions, but that was something to think about later; besides, he had to talk to Sherlock, in order to know what his Little Brother actually wanted. He gave the padd to Sherlock, so he could sign too, even if it was symbolical and then he gave it back to Malcolm.

"Congratulations, Commander!" - Mycroft told Sherlock, pulling his hair discretely.

"This...  _this_? Is unexpected!" - he said starting to laugh. A few things managed to surprise him in life - well, this was one of them.

"He laughs!!!" - Scotty exclaimed surprised, who could have thought so.

Leonard just rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. 

"Again, why do these things keep happening to me? Sherlock a Commander, God help us all."

After looking to his Master for permission, Spock said: 

"Congratulations, Sherlock; I hope we can share many more missions. I am looking forward to learn from you. I have always admired you. Even when we were beating the hell out of each other."

Malcolm left everyone chat and took a seat near Mycroft.

"Teamwork IS tiresome, is it not, my friend?"

"Indeed, people´s personalities can be bothersome; you just have to focus on their abilities at first; then, you can even come to find their quirks amusing."

"Your presence is calming." - Malcolm observed. "For more than one person."

"Thank you, I do try to be useful. Just breathe, Captain, through the years I have come to realize it does help. And I must confess I find your company agreeable, it is always nice to meet someone who appreciates order. I think you will find Dr. McCoy´s personality even more difficult to deal with than Mr. Scott´s. But you can be sure Leonard is an excellent doctor and a very brave and efficient man."

"Mycroft, I am really worried. Mr. Scott seems distraught, troubled, unable to focus. Needless to say a cataclysm can happen upon the slightest mistake."

"Yes, I have noticed that. Perhaps you should have a word with him; I would do it myself, but I do not have a valid reason to approach him. Mr. Scott is a genius; as far as I know he has never been interested in anything but starships and its engines, but he seems to have developed some kind of... infatuation that has distracted him lately."

"Infatuation, my friend, is not the right word, I am afraid... Why, oh why do people do such... things? Love is such a disadvantage."

"Not always, Captain." - Mycroft said, looking at Sherlock. "I used to think the same, and that only turned me into a bitter, cold man who ended up destroying more lives than I would care to admit. No, love is not a disadvantage; it may only become one, though, when we lose our heads. Talk to Mr. Scott, point out the importance of this mission and his part in it. He is a professional and his pride as an engineer should remind him he should focus. If that does not work, you can always use that love in your advantage, telling him he has to become worthy of his feelings for the... um... Person. Just be careful if you chose that path, since it is too close to manipulation..."

"You are outrageous!" - he said laughing.

He brought glasses and whisky and poured drinks for everyone, giving Sherlock's glass to Mycroft and not directly to him. He had figured out that Sherlock did not accept things unless they came from Mycroft's hand. And he was perfectly fine with that.

"May I ask why you think I am outrageous?" - Mycroft asked, smiling. "I assure you my only intention is to make this a successful mission; you know, less paper work."

"Oh, please. I am sure paperwork is pleasant with the dangerous tiger at your feet..." - Malcolm said and stood up, heading towards Scotty.

Sherlock just cuddled closer to Mycroft.

"Do you want to go to our quarters or do you want to talk with Spock?" -  Mycroft asked.

"I'll get him into trouble, no, for today I am pleased with what I obtained."

"You are precious, you know that? My terrible tiger has the heart of a mother hen." - Mycroft said kissing him lightly on the lips to stop the furious answer that would have followed his statement. "Come, then lets go to our quarters."

"And do what?" - he asked casually, standing up and following him.

"Rest, wasn't that what the Captain ordered us to do?"

"Rrrrrrest..." - he said dreamily entering the room, throwing away his tools negligently, then his shirt and shoes, then he picked the violin, staring out at the stars, with his 'mind palace' look.

Mycroft went to take a bath and when he finished he sat on the bed to admire his beautiful brother playing the violin. Since Sherlock had taken off his shirt, he could perfectly see how the muscles of his back moved while he performed. This was the most erotic thing Mycroft had ever seen...

"This is an utter nonsense!" - Sherlock stated.

"What are you talking about Sherlock?" - Mycroft asked trailing his gaze along his brother´s body.

"Of course, Mycroft... You were right, you were right all along. The bond clouds the judgement and makes you want things that aren't perhaps normal. This is why there are reasons for which the  _Kafeh_ bond is rarely, or never, given to a Brother or a Son. One cannot choose freely within the boundaries of the bond." - he added, coming to Mycroft and kneeling in front of him, as if he wanted to point out that he had chosen freely.

Mycroft took Sherlock face between his hand and kissed him. 

"Yes, that was the reason I resented the bond so much; I understand that in our case, it helped us acknowledge feelings and desires that had existed previously. But I am not sure it is the case for everybody. Spock has always felt deep love, respect and admiration for his father, but I am not sure, how the bond has influenced him."

"Mycroft, you are an absolute genius." - he said, his pupils highly dilated as the result of the kiss.

"You must find a legal thing, something - I don't know, to have Spock released from the bond. Spock's mind needs to clear up."

"Sherlock... You do realize doing this is almost like declaring a war against Sarek? Besides it is not sure we could actually accomplish anything; Sarek, as the Vulcan King established the bond on Spock as a punishment for attempted murder."

"I could try, since as a Starfleet Commander, Spock has a contract to fullfil and his current state does not allow him to do that, but no one in Starfleet would officially go against a decision made by Sarek. Perhaps we should try to talk with Sarek first, he does love his son and I am sure it is not his intention to hurt him."

"Well, he attempted to murder you. I am sure you could have a say in this. As for his son, I am sure he loves and adores him, but there is no way in hell I am letting him break him, just because he is a king and he can do whatever the -- ohhhhh. Nevermind me. Of course. An excellent opportunity..."

"Sherlock, tell me what you are planning...I will not let you put yourself at risk in order to help Spock."

"Yes, you will." - Sherlock said. He was serious now. "Spock is the person who, even inadvertently, brought us together. He is in need of help, and we are going to help him."

"Pray tell, how are we going to help him?"

Mycroft just knew he was not going to like Sherlock´s plan...

"The plan is not yet complete... I have stored it in the mind palace. Tomorrow morning we will refine it."

" _We_? Oh Sherlock, the things I do for you..." - Mycroft said pulling him up astride him to be able to kiss him properly.

"Ok, um... Perhaps i'll shut up now... You seem to want your doll..."

"I always want my doll... but if you want to keep talking about Spock or any other topic I can always stop..." - said Mycroft innocently.

"Then take it..." - he murmured, rather lost in his eyes.

And Mycroft proceeded to do just that... he will never have enough of Sherlock... His brother was gorgeous but it was more than that, what made him want Sherlock was the way his Little Brother just let himself go; he literally placed himself in Mycroft hands and let him make use of him however he wanted.

After hours of taking his brother, Sherlock finally fell asleep, and Mycroft used the opportunity to untangle himself from his Little Brother and get off the bed. Then, very quietly, he left their quarters and headed to the gym, where he took a shower and changed clothes... He had to talk to Sarek, he was afraid of what Sherlock was planning.

Sarek was fond of Sherlock, but Mycroft feared the Vulcan King would not take it kindly if Sherlock meddled into his personal affairs. He went in search of Sarek; he hopped to find him in the observation room meditating; if not, he would go to the Ambassadorial Quarters, even if he wasn't too convinced that he should.

When he entered the observation room the person he found was Spock and not Sarek; perhaps he could try to speak with the younger Vulcan first.

Spock was sitting on the couch that Mycroft and the Master had occupied before; he thought he could still sense a light trace of the Master´s smell, a mixture of the oils he used for his bath, his clothes and something that was the Master´s unique scent.

How much had his life changed in a few days; just a month ago he thought he knew who he was, he was even proud of what he had done with his life. He had broken his Father´s expectations and in an attempt to honour and reciprocate the love and care his Mother had always showed him he had enrolled in Starfleet.

He began that path thinking himself better than the humans; he was stronger, faster and more intelligent, not to mention he had control over his emotions. Along the way Jim, Leonard, and all the crew at the Enterprise had shown him the true meaning of the Vulcan ideal of Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations; he was not better than them, he was just different and as much as he excelled in certain fields, there were others who excelled in things Spock could not do.

Then, he had met Mycroft Holmes; he had felt attracted to the man, like never before. At the time, he could not fully understand that attraction, since Mycroft Holmes was a force to be reckoned with, someone who would not vow to anyone or anything…So Spock, considering himself a dominant, just like his Father, had thought that their relationship had no future…

Still, when he realized how Mycroft felt about Sherlock, when he witnessed the marks that proved that Sherlock, the powerful and dangerous Khan, had submitted to Mycroft, he was furious… At the time he did not know why, since he had decided to end his relationship with Mycroft anyway; still he had felt the need to separate them…

And then, the Master had established the bond; it had not been not easy, especially in the first days, since Spock´s personality rebelled to the idea of submitting, but after days of meditation he came to discover he was more like his Mother than he liked to believe. His dominant personality balanced the submissive one. He wanted to be loved and be taken care of, that was why he was so angry when he found out about Mycroft and Sherlock. He envied them, he envied Sherlock, how could he do it? How could he be the dangerous Khan and at the same time, Mycroft´s doll?

But the bond had been showing him other things, things he was not sure where they come from. He loved the Master, he had loved him all his life, but ever since the bond had been established, his feelings had... altered; he did not know how to handle that…

"Spock, may I approach you?"

"Spock was startled by Mycroft´s presence. Myc… Mr. Holmes, good evening, were you looking for the Master?"

"Yes, I was, but would you mind if I talked with you for a minute? Would the bond react in a negative way if I do?"

"You always do that." - Spock pointed out.

"Excuse me?"

"You ask before demanding something, I heard you do that with Sherlock when you visited my Father, even when the bond was still in place."

"I… well I really do not understand the bond; and the time when I did not care if I caused pain to someone else is long gone."

Spock did not react to that comment. 

"I think we can talk; so far, the bond hasn't reacted."

"I am glad to hear that; and maybe, just to be sure, I will just tell you what I have to, and you can keep quiet. I just want you to really think about what I am going to say, because it is obvious that the bond brings you as much peace as it brings you turmoil."

Spock nodded to Mycroft, signalling he understood.

"Back in our time, Sherlock and I were rarities. Our elevated IQ separated us from the people around us. Our thought-process was different, faster, so we found the persons around us... boring. We also perceived feelings differently, we would do and say things because we thought they were logical, without realizing we were insulting the other person or hurting their feelings. Because of the kind of work I wanted, I got a little better at respecting social conventions, but Sherlock... he thought he did not need to abide by those rules, he was superior and he had no reason to hide it, besides his beauty often made people look past his rudeness. I always loved him, he was my brilliant beautiful Little Brother, but when I became a teenager I started seeing him in a new light... Sherlock was the only one who made me laugh, who made me think, who made me feel."

Mycroft paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"When I realized my feelings for him were not normal, I pushed him away, I constantly insulted him, and made everything I could to prove to him that as much as he tried, I was better than him, that he was nothing but my slow little brother, someone who wasn't worthy of my time. And I did all that because I hated myself for loving my brother in an _unnatural_ way. I became bitter and full of jealousy, I knew there were people who could get close to my brother when I could not. Then the world changed, we underwent the experiments to be augmented, but that didn't bring us together; Sherlock _adopted_ others as his brothers and sisters, proving he did not need me. So I let him go, but fate seemed to keep dragging us together, sometimes as allies, sometimes as enemies; and each time we met, we would hurt each other as deeply as we could.

In time, I was able to bury my feelings for Sherlock underneath all that hate and pain, but when you established the bond, everything just came back. And after so many years, I could not help but think that  _right here, right now_ , after all the changes we underwent, it did not matter that Sherlock and I were brothers, born from the same woman, because we are too far away from the children we were. Finally, _having_ the only being I will ever love is something I owe to you, so whatever happened between us, I want you to know I have forgiven and forgotten. I do not hate you, Spock, and I wish one day you could have something like this as well."

Spock lowered his eyes.

"Talk to Sarek, explain to him the conflicting emotions that the bond has stirred in you. The bond helped Sherlock and I become aware of our true feelings, but keeping it was not the right thing for us; the bond would have destroyed us in the end. Just think about this, Spock; yes, the bond makes you Sarek's property, but it does not rob you of who you are, it does not take away your memories...  Analyze what you wanted and what you felt before the bond and talk to Sarek. He loves you, but if I have learnt something, it is that sometimes love blinds us and we do not get to see what the person we love... really needs."

And without saying anything else, Mycroft got up and returned to his quarters, hoping Sherlock would not be too mad at him.

Sherlock was still in bed, exactly where Mycroft had left him, not sleeping, but rather recovering from a rather rough session of 'various things'. His body was still not reacting in the normal manner, but he did start to enjoy the intimacy and to look forward to it.

"Feeling well?" - Mycroft asked, getting two cups of tea from the replicator, drinking his and handing one to Sherlock.

"Don't be smart!" - he giggled. "You know precisely how I am feeling and why."

"Well, I like hearing you say it."

Mycroft was not sure of how Sherlock will take his intervention with Spock, so he simply told his brother where he had been and what he had done.

"You do love to ruin my criminal plans." - Sherlock said, light-heartedly. "But the truth is, Mycroft, the bonds are how Vulcans function. It's their way of saying, um, _I love you_. The bond just enhances what is already there. It brings out the best things in that person. So if Spock is in love with Sarek, I am very glad and very, very sorry for him."

"I am sorry to say, Sherlock, that I cannot make any sense of what you are saying. First, you asked me to make something to break the bond between Sarek and Spock, then you tell me that bonds between Vulcans are their norm and finally you state you are glad but also sorry for Spock. Please explain, I can barley deal with our relationship; to try and understand someone else's is just too much right now."

"What do you mean, you can barely deal with our relationship?" - he asked, suddenly worried, putting the tea away. "Have I done... something?"

"No, no, love!" - Mycroft said kissing him. "I meant I am not good at emotions, I am learning how to navigate through our relationship, I will rather focus on us, rather than on someone else. I just keep saying and doing the wrong thing don´t I?"

"Mycroftmycroftmycroft..." - Sherlock murmured. "I cannot stop thinking of the pain Spock is going through, but I promise you I will not do anything at all, I will not interfere, you only need to say one word."

"Maybe Spock´s pain isn't something I think about constantly, but I do notice it, and I do worry. Anyway, what is this magic word I have to say?"

"Really, Mycroft, sometimes..." - he started laughing hard. "It's  **No**  or something along that line."

"You will actually listen to me if I ask you not to interfere between Sarek and Spock? Well I pride myself of always making an informed decision, so tell me what was your plan?"

"Of course I will listen to you, doh... you think that those 38 seconds that take place each day are mere _decor_?"

"I know they are not, and that you mean it. But I know you, when you want to help someone, you tend to make foolish sacrifices... I can´t lose you now, Sherlock, that would kill me. So tell me, what have you planned?"

"I was going to... I was going to convince Sarek that it is only fair, legal and logical to keep the bond with his son for the duration we kept ours, after all, the transgression was against us."

"And how exactly were you going to convince him of that?"

"I am generally very convincing." - he said vaguely. "Anyway, you should worry more about what I was going to do at the end."

"I knew there was more to his plan of yours, please do tell what else were you going to do?"

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"Wow, ok, ok... no need to get angry..." - Sherlock commented, even though Mycroft did not look angry at all. "Well, my theory is as it follows. Spock may love Sarek right now, and even be in love with him, but in the long term he will be utterly unhappy and his personality will be crushed, annihilated by that of Sarek. And don't tell me that true love always wins etc. The Vulcan law forbids the union between a father and a son, very much like the Earth law too. Sarek is not any Vulcan. He is the Vulcan King. Therefore, I have deduced that the only way Spock could have 'kept' Sarek was to make their bond permanent, using of course, the Words - the, um, The Right Words. And that will have been the end of Spock. Do you find my deduction flawed so far?"

"No, I understand what you mean, but I do not think Sarek would have made the bond permanent. Who would take his place when he is gone, if not Spock? Besides, I am sure he would like his linage to continue, which means Spock will have to bond or at least have children of his own. Or do you think Sarek is planing on having other children? I really do not see that happening."

"It is not the Master that makes the bond permanent, Mycroft. The words - you know, THE Words, must be spoken by the Kafeh. Once spoken, the bond solidifies and remains there forever."

"I think I will never understand this bond thing... anyway I do not think Spock is ready to make the bond permanent, he is still dealing with his conflicting emotions."

"Well, he needs a little incentive. That was why I was going to, um..."

"Just say it Sherlock, please."

"Fine, ok ok. I was going to kidnap Leonard. When we would return from the mission."

"What does Leonard has to do with anything of this? Oh Sherlock you and your dramatic plans!" - Mycroft laughed kissing him for being so endearing.

"If you kiss me, let me tell you that by brain shuts down!" - he warned. "Leonard has a lot to do with this. Spock has been interested in him for a long while, but never acted upon it. And Leonard utterly adores and worships him."

"So you want to play matchmaker with a little kidnapping? Only you Sherlock... I think it would be best to push Leonard in Spock´s direction in a more subtle way. As a Starfleet Doctor, Leonard has the perfect excuse to monitor Spock´s health, just like he does with Jim."

"Mycroft, oh my! I did not think you would shy away from a little kidnapping!" - he laughed.

"My kidnapping days are long gone, Brother Mine, at least when it comes to persons I like or trust." - Mycroft said with a smirk.

"Boring." - he said, dramatically falling on the pillow..

"Perhaps, but I would rather not get on Doctor McCoy´s bad side." - Mycroft answered, falling on top of his brother. "I agree, we must convince Sarek to limit the time of the bond and we have to show Spock there are other options for him, just let's be less blunt okay?" - and then he proceeded to kiss and bite Sherlock´s neck.

Once his Little Brother was slightly dazed he asked: 

"What are we going to do about Mr. Scott?"

" _We_?"

"Yes,  _we_ , since you are determined to fix everybody´s love lives, I think the least I could do is help you, so what, should we break years of animosity and pair up Mr. Scott with Mr. Reed?" - Mycroft joked.

"Noooooooooo, nonononono!" - Sherlock said and abruptly threw Mycroft out of the bed. "Oops sorry. Are you okay? I'll make amends, sorry sorry. Instincts."

It had been years since Mycroft ended with his ass on the floor, and he couldn't help but find that hilarious considering the circumstances, so he laughed like crazy and once he got back his breath, he just said: 

"You aren't really sorry and I am fine, don´t worry; no need to make amends."

"Damn."

"So I take you do not approve of my suggestion for Mr. Scott, right?"

"Well, first, Malcolm has no heart, so he cannot love. He gave it to someone long ago and therefore he can no longer love. That's decided."

"People used to think that of me, don´t you remember... And why  _damn_? Did you want to make amends?"

"Perhaps..." - Sherlock said dismissively. "But since you are not interested..."

"Now I am, do tell..."

"Nooooo." - he said, but he did rip away Mycroft's beautiful white shirt.

"I do not think that could be considered an amend, that was more like a transgression, it was an expensive shirt."

"Shall I stop?" - Sherlock inquired, caressing Mycroft's chest with his beautiful, long white fingers - it was the first time he was touching him out of his own initiative. His gestures were incredibly soft and tender and it was obvious he was touching the 'object' of his adoration...

"No, don´t stop..." - Mycroft said, letting himself be touched by Sherlock and doing nothing else, since he wanted to see how far his Little Brother would go.

Sherlock continued to caress him tenderly, as if he was molding a marble statue... just for a moment, as he rolled over him, he looked into his eyes, to see if Mycroft was really and actually letting him 'make amends'. Sherlock was inexperienced, but he had paid attention to what Mycroft was doing to him and especially to what he seemed to like.

Mycroft was going crazy, Sherlock´s gentleness had awakened his arousal in a matter of seconds, but since this was his Little Brother making amends, he restrained from touching or kissing him, since he did not want to distract Sherlock from the way he was touching him.

Sherlock advanced downwards, his lips circling his hard cock, with the same slow, delicate movements. He didn't know exactly how to continue, so he used his tongue to caress its tip, lazily drawing circles...

"Sherlock..." - Mycroft moaned. "Use your hand at the base of my cock and pump while you lick..." - he instructed him, since he knew Sherlock lacked experience, and that thought just made Mycroft´s arousal increase...

Sherlock took it deeper then, in his mouth, placing his hand at the base as instructed; the sensation was as intoxicating as ever, being the one giving pleasure, and he did continue to feel Mycroft's doll. At some point he felt Mycroft's hand in his curls, keeping him there and guiding his rhythm.

"Yes, just like that, keep going Sherlock, I am so close... if you do not want to swallow, you must take your mouth off me now and just keep moving your hand..."

Sherlock had no intention of doing that, keeping his lips locked on Mycroft's member until the end, he himself dizzy, his mind intoxicated by everything they had done, and utterly incapable of forming a single thought. He was lost in that blissful state he went to whenever they were intimate, but he still hadn´t come, so Mycroft started kissing while he pumped his Little Brother´s cock till he reached his own orgasm. Then, Mycroft cleaned both of them with some wipes he had left on the nightstand and moved in order they were both lying comfortable on the bed.

"Mmmmmmycroft?" - he purred.

"Yes love, is there something you need?" - said Mycroft petting his beautiful dark curls.

"I lied to you." - he confessed.

"About what?" - Mycroft answered calmly.

"About you not being beautiful. It was 127 years ago but still it haunts me."

"Don´t worry, love; back then we both said things we did not mean. Besides, I thought we had settled that already, you have called me beautiful plenty of times already."

"Just wanted to make sure. You are beautiful and I adore you..." - he said half asleep, words that his conscious mind was not exactly processing...

Hearing those words... Mycroft had waited for so long... so even if he knew they had escaped Sherlock without him meaning to really voice them, he felt happier than he had ever been. He watched his little brother drift to sleep and before sleep claimed him too, he whispered "I love you, Sherlock."

***

 

Sherlock woke up very early, to prepare for the mission. He went to the Bridge, noticing that his Commander clearance codes were a bit useful. He sat down at the helm and ran extremely thorough long-range sensors. When he felt he accumulated all the knowledge he could, he went and put on training clothes and went to the gym to warm up.

He was not really surprised to see Malcolm already there. They murmured a brief 'Hi' to each other and they started their physical training, without making any casual conversation. They needed to focus. Malcolm's coldness and efficiency was extremely calming for Sherlock. He thought that this guy had really a lot in common with Mycroft. He could be trusted. It was a rare thing to find someone trustful.

Sherlock thought things through very well. Sarek was indeed troubled, but he had to do no mistakes. Sarek was important, and somehow the leader of their small family - did he actually think the word  _Family_?

It seemed that Sarek's interest in the young Engineer was a bit more than a one night stand thing. Sarek seemed genuinely attracted to him. He could understand why. Scotty was brilliant, fun, a virgin, a mad genius for what it mattered, ruthless when need arose, and a naturally submissive. All that a Vulcan could possibly want.

Of course, there was also the question of AnJoan Grey and the intergalactic plans that had been made - Sarek's union with him would have pacified entire galaxies. Not that Sarek actually cared about the dangerous, horrible-looking monster that ruled over the planet Remus... Why did it all have to be so complicated?

"Think of the mine for a second, will you?" - Malcolm suggested. 

"Hm? Yeah, sorry. Was I that obvious?" 

"Yes, you were."

"Sorry." - Sherlock commented. 

"Explain how the mine is displayed on the orbit, the fuel chemical signature and the inner disposition of elements." 

"What, _now_?" 

" _Now_ , Commander!" - Malcolm added on a slightly stricter tone. 

Rather intimidated, Sherlock proceeded to recite mine specs. 

"Keep on talking!" - Malcolm ordered, after which he increased the speed of Sherlock's treadmill. 

"You are an insane bastard!" - Sherlock commented, continuing to recite technical specifications. 

"I am also your Captain, so mind your words, Commander."

Sarek could not sleep. He was troubled in more ways than he could count and it was only his Vulcan discipline that helped him keep everything together. He was the type of person who never experienced love. He had affection for several beings but love? Love was in the way. And right now, a young human comes into the picture and he -

A young human which was 24 years old. Way too young to even think of him  _that way_. The way Scotty looked at him. The way his eyes brightened when Sarek entered the room. The way he was ready to do absolutely anything to just touch the Ambassador's hand for a moment.  _Poor, poor child, what am I going to do?_

He looked at his son, sleeping near him in bed, under his meld. His son wanted something else, something more, something he could not give him - how would he survive the shame? His only child.

While Sherlock was in the gym, Mycroft kept looking through various files. The kind of mine they had to disarm was not easily made or bought. He will make the right connections to prove Marcus' involvement. This time, the man will not get away from justice; and if he did, Mycroft would deal with him personally... While thinking about this, a part of his mind kept pondering over Sarek; the Vulcan King was wise and fair but he was not an expert on love... He needed to talk to him, but he really did not know how Sarek will take it.

His phone suddenly buzzed - the familiar alert of an incoming text message.

 **Malcolm Reed >** Mycroft. Please come to the observation room.

After reading Malcolm's text, Mycroft closed the files he had been reviewing and secured his padd, even if he always carried it with him.On his way to the observation room; he hoped that the Captain's call had nothing to do with Sherlock destroying something...

Malcolm was alone for the moment. 

"Mycroft." - he said, admiring the elegant man. Even without a tie and a coat, he still chose elegant shirts and looked wonderful.

"Captain. How can I be of assistance? I hope Sherlock hasn't caused any troubles."

"I doubt he will ever cause any more troubles, Mycroft. We had a training session together earlier and he is in the best possible shape. However, until we arrive at the mine - in 3 hours - I want him to stay with you. Is that alright? His mind settles only in your presence."

"Of course. Do not worry about that. Is there something else or may I go look for Sherlock?"

"I think you will find him in your quarters. I sent him to shower, we had an intense workout. I will come pick him up when we arrive at the location."

"Captain, excuse me but why did you call me here to tell me this? You could have sent a message. Are you sure there is nothing else you would like to discuss?"

"There is..." Malcolm hesitated. after a short moment, he gave Mycroft a little bracelet.

"Mr. Scott, our engineer, has designed this portable transporter beaming device. I want you to give it to Sherlock and make sure he does not remove it - order him if necessary - and in case things go wrong, beam him the hell out of there. The ship will stop out of normal transporter range, so that we can avoid a disaster in case the mine detonates."

"What about you?" - Mycroft asked.

"I do not matter, Mycroft. However, his life IS essential."

"Allow me to disagree, Malcolm. You are a respected member of Starfleet, your work as a teacher in the Academy is vital  and you are an exceptional Commander. So I believe both your lives are essential."

"I could order you, but I would rather ask you to promise me. If I am asking you to beam him out of there, you will do so without hesitation."

"I will do it even if it is only for pure selfish reasons.But tell me why are you so interested in Sherlock's survival?"

Malcolm looked at Mycroft with genuine affection.

"Professionally, he is exceptional. He is, as they say, 'better at everything'. There are also personal reasons. Oh. I see... well Sherlock is exceptional and he tends to earn people's... affection without even trying."

"It is not what you think, Mycroft. And even if it were so, you needn't worry. There is absolutely no one who could rival with you."

"I do know that." - Mycroft smiled. "Well, Captain, thank you for this. I will go now, since I already have my orders. See you in a few hours. You should rest too."

Sherlock took a long shower, dressed in the black Starfleet clothes, over which he would later put on the spacial costume, and took his violin, sitting on an armchair. He was not playing - he was merely plucking random notes, staring in the distance, ordering the useful things in his mind palace. Mycroft quietly got into their quarters and once again sat down on the bed to admire his brother who was obviously trying to put his thoughts in order.

Sherlock finally noticed him.

"Why didn't you say anything? I was, um... away."

"You said I should not interrupt you while you are in your mind palace."

And then, Mycroft approached him and kissed him.

"The Captain is worried about your security. He gave me this device for you."

"Oh. Ohhhh. That guy means business." - Sherlock offered Mycroft his wrist. "Do the honours?"

Mycroft put the bracelet on Sherlock's wrist, placing a light kiss on his pulse point. 

"Please do not forget to take care of what is mine."

 "Why do you wear a watch?" - Sherlock asked seeing Mycroft's elegant watch at his wrist.

"Just out of habit, I guess. Some things are difficult to change or let go."

"Is it mechanical? Will you borrow it to me? ...while I am gone?"

"Yes, but make sure to bring everything back in one piece. Understood? By the way, your conclusion that the Captain does not have a heart is wrong. He Seems to have a... soft spot for you."

"All due respect, Mycroft, but you're an idiot!" - he said, outraged, extending both his wrists towards him, for Mycroft to choose one and put the watch on.

"Why do people say  _all due respect_? Once you hear that an insult always follows. And why am I an idiot? I know there is nothing to be worried about. I did not mention that as a warning or anything, I just wanted to point out he does...  _feel_."

"The soft spot is for  **you** , and I am SO glad. You have no idea. I'll make amends for the insult."

"For me? I doubt that. But yes, you have to make amends for the insults."

"Do I have 38 seconds?"

"Always."

Sherlock had observed how Mycroft's eyes were slightly darkening when he was mentioning the '38 seconds'. Whatever problems or insecurities they had, it was this moment that washed everything away.

Sherlock put the violin away and knelt in front of Mycroft, looking at him with respect, trust, adoration and a million other unnamed feelings...

HIS, Sherlock was finally his and he will not let anything or anyone come between them. He will not lose him... Mycroft locked gazes with his Little Brother trying to let all his love show in his eyes.

Sherlock felt there was no need for words this time. With a smile, he kissed his hand several times, as possessively as Mycroft used to kiss his lips. Mycroft noticed Sherlock's possessive attitude and it made him feel wonderful. 

"You do realize I am not interested in anyone but you right? I will never seek someone else."

"It is reciprocal, Mycroft, my dear, beloved Master..."

Sherlock had said he wanted to make amends but he could not expect Mycroft to do nothing after what he had just said. So he grabbed Sherlock by the elbows and pulled him up to kiss him.

Sherlock's mind exceptionally cleared upon such passionate, violent gestures. He did not know how this happened... Without realizing he thought of the Right Words and of how he would have felt the need to just say them, despite not having a bond...

"What is it my love? What are you thinking about?"

"I want to give you more, Mycroft... not just my body... if only I could take you with me in the mind palace... I would give you the keys to it..."

"I know, love. Maybe we can't make a more tangible gesture if it. I do know that not only your mind, but also your heart are mine."

Sherlock felt very vulnerable. Was it the upcoming mission, or the imminent separation (even if of a short duration...) - he did not know.

He lay on the bed; it was a good idea to rest until the operation began, and he smiled when he saw Mycroft coming near him.

Mycroft started kissing him. 

"Stop, stop thinking Everything will be fine. You will be back in my arms in no time."

Sherlock closed his eyes and abandoned to him completely, just like in the first days of the bond. It looked like Mycroft did, after all, have the keys to the mind palace...

When Mycroft made a pause from kissing him to see what time it was, Sherlock discovered he was keeping him rather immobilized on the bed, one hand over his right wrist. He looked at him with an adorably confused look.

"Was I not being good?" - he inquired.

"You are always great, love, but the Captain informed me we will reach our destination in 3 hours; I was just checking what time it was. If we had more time... the mission that needs our attention.

Sherlock felt a rather intense emotion upon sensing Mycroft's strong hand circling his right wrist. 

"Hmmmm...." - he said, and stored the fact away for further investigation.

"How are you feeling? I know you are ready for the mission, I just... I will be waiting for you."

"I will, do not worry. But I doubt something like that will happen. You are great in missions, you always focus on the task at hand. There is no reason for it been different now."

Mycroft's phone buzzed, with a message from the Captain:

 **Malcolm Reed >** Ready. Please come.

Malcolm had everything ready and everyone had assembled on the bridge. The ship would stop outside the danger area and he and Sherlock would space-jump to the mine using the special costumes.

"Let's go, Sherlock; it is time. Remember to take care of what is mine, please." -  Mycroft said, giving him a kiss full of love.

"Yes, Master." - he murmured almost inaudibly and followed him to the Bridge.

"Everything aright, Mycroft?" - Malcolm asked, attempting to ascertain Sherlock's state of mind.

"Yes, Captain, but I will have an open channel with Sherlock, in case my intervention is needed. I hope you do not mind that." 

Mycroft was clearly not asking for authorization from Reed, he was just informing him; still, he thought that the polite thing to do would be to inform the Captain.

Malcolm smiled. 

"Not a problem at all. Gentlemen, we will be leaving. Mr. Holmes, I am leaving you in command." - he added.

"Understood." - Mycroft had hoped to see Sherlock off, but as the one in command, he would have to stay on the Bridge, so not caring about what the rest of the crew will think, he grabbed Sherlock´s wrist and made him kneel.

"You will focus on this mission and use all your knowledge and abilities to complete it successfully and you will come back to me safe and sound. Understood?"

"Yes, Master." - he said, his mind spectacularly clearing upon hearing such commanding tones. "I will follow your instructions accordingly. May i kiss your hand?"

The dialogue - no, the entire scene - was surreal to the others, except Malcolm who was never surprised by anything, and Sarek who saw people on their knees on a daily basis.

"You may." - Mycroft answered, extending his hand with a swift elegant move.

Sherlock kissed his hand with respect, reverence and without any exaggerated gestures. This was not the time to be sentimental, not with so many people watching.

"Go now and do not forget my orders. I will be waiting for you."

Sherlock stood up and went with Malcolm to dress up. He was rather speechless for now. 

Sarek surveyed the Bridge with an expert eye. Everyone was doing their job in silence, but they did look up to Mycroft, who had grown to be a very good Master... His attention focused on the young engineer who was working on a nearby console. He came closer to him.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Scott? You appear tired."

 _Not now,_   Mycroft thought... What was it about feelings that turned logical begins like Sarek and himself into fools. They could not afford for Mr. Scott to get distracted now, so in an attempt to get the Ambassador's attention, he called him over, asking him if he had contacted Emperor AnJoan Grey.

"I have apprised the Emperor of the situation." - Sarek responded. "I would advise not to transport him off the planet's surface without his consent. No one here stands the slightest chance against his fury."

"Not even you?" - Mycroft asked. They really needed for Sarek and Emperor to survive, no matter the cost. Their lives meant nothing considering the danger the whole quadrant was in.

"Have you ever seen him?"

"Yes I have. It is my job to know everything about everybody who holds power in this quadrant. The Emperor has an inclination towards you, he may hurt us, but I think he would think twice before trying anything against you."

"Then do open a channel, Captain, and let us say hello." - Sarek indicated. "The proper way of addressing him is  _Your Majesty_."

"Please Mr. Spock, open a channel and ask for a conference with Emperor AnJoan Grey."

Spock did exactly what he was ordered and soon the great Emperor AnJoan Grey himself appeared on screen.

"Your Majesty, my name is Mycroft Holmes; at the moment I am the Captain of this vessel and our mission is to disarm the mine that threatens the security of your planet."

To say that AnJoan Grey was ugly, it would have been an understatement. He was terrifying, with dark eyes, long sharp teeth that reminded Leonard of the vampire legends - long talons, perhaps longer than those of a panther, Leonard thought. He was wrapped in a black cloak and holding a scepter. Despite of  being an Emperor, he did not show opulence, but rather modesty in clothing.

"Greetings." - he said with a deep, beautiful voice that gave Leonard goose bumps - how could he be so ugly and have Such a Voice? - "Holmes?" he asked, studying Mycroft. "I know this name."

"I work for the Federation, Your Majesty. I have helped to establish several security protocols and I have had the honor of working on various projects directed by King Sarek of Vulcan."

Really, Mycroft had no idea where the Emperor could have heard his name...

" _Mycroft_  - did you say?" - AnJoan frowned. "Were you not the Prime Minister of the country known as  _England_ on Earth for a few years, some century ago? - he inquired, trying to remember old and obscure historical facts.

Leonard thought it was a very bad idea for this guy to frown.

"Yes, Your Majesty." - Mycroft answered simply. He was certainly not going to lie to the Emperor, he was trying to achieve his trust and cooperation. It would not do to antagonize him.

Scotty and Leonard exchanged a terrified look. Wait, Mycroft was - he was - he had been - oh my god, Leonard whispered, sitting down.

"Who is disarming the mine?" - AnJoan inquired.

"Captain Malcolm Reed and my younger brother, Sherlock Holmes."

Why couldn't people hide their reactions... Mr. Scott and Leonard were being distracting and a tad disrespectful, he hopped that the transmission was in such an angle that the Emperor could not see them...

"Sherlocksherlocksherlock..." - AnJoan murmured. "I know that name too. But where from..." - he added, scouring through his own ancient memory.

"If I may interrupt you Your Majesty, Sherlock proclaimed himself as the only consulting detective in the 21st Century, he helped the London police to solve various crimes, and helped dismantle a criminal organization lead by a man called Jim Moriarty."

"Ah yes... No... Did he not assume another identity and the name of  _Khan_?"

"Affirmative, Your Majesty."

"Therefore you admit to have sent a wanted criminal to disarm a mine which threatens the security of the entire quadrant. Fascinating!"

"Your Majesty, Sherlock´s record has been cleared, he is now a Starfleet Commander and right now he is under the authority of King Sarek of Vulcan and myself. And I can guarantee you he was the best option. His physical and mental abilities are unparalleled."

"Still, there is a death sentence upon him issued by my -- "

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" - Sarek intervened. "You will let the two officers do their jobs and not interfere, AnJoan, do i make myself clear?"

Leonard's eyes widened upon hearing such a blunt phrase. And he was calling him AnJoan! Good God.

The Emperor bowed his head and murmured 'Yes, My Lord Sarek', after which he ended the transmission.

Mycroft turned to Sarek and whispered so only he could hear: You issued a death sentence on Sherlock and you haven´t revoked it. Mycroft felt betrayed, he knew that what "Khan" had done was unforgivable, but Sarek seemed to really care for his Brother.

"I have not. The Emperor did. Who knows what Khan did on his planet! I was not aware. I will deal with it. This is one of those moments when I wish he did not give up your bond. Legally it would have been so useful!"

"Thank you, Ambassador; there is no need for you to  _deal_  with Sherlock´s situation, he is my responsibility not yours. I appreciate your help so far, but the truth is we are not Vulcans and it seems things only get more complicated when we attempt to use means that go beyond our understanding."

"Do not talk back to me, Mycroft." - Sarek murmured, so that only he could hear. "Whatever Khan did reflects not only upon you, but also upon me as an Ambassador. It will be long until his file is cleared of all accusations, sentences and other legal facts."

"Please, not now, I cannot be logical about this right this moment. You just do not understand, it has been a long time since we trusted anyone. You should have told me about this when you found out. Mr. Spock please monitor the Captain´s and Sherlock´s progress." -  Mycroft said turning to look at his console

Sarek sat down on a chair, visibly upset. Who did Mycroft Holmes think he was, to talk to him in such a manner? He took a deep breath, realizing he was not being himself. He was seemingly unable to keep his emotions under control.

Sherlock opened a channel to Mycroft, who had headphones on, and murmured:  _I love you, Mycroft._

Mycroft just closed his eyes briefly and made an unconscious gesture placing his hand on his heart for a fraction of a second.

Diffusing a mine in zero gravity was not simple. Sherlock had to be perfectly still in order to work with a steady hand, so without much discussion, Malcolm anchored himself to the outer casing of the mine and took Sherlock in his arms, positioning him in the optimal position.

"Are we good?" - he then asked Sherlock. 

"Yes." 

"Full sentences, Commander!" - Malcolm asked, knowing that a stricter approach kept Sherlock's mind clear of distractions. 

"Yes, Captain." - Sherlock corrected himself. 

"Good. Now start with the relay which is located to your upper right. Rotate it clockwise, one centimeter, and pull it out." 

Sherlock started executing the instructions sharply and precisely, as if performing a surgery.

 "It's out." 

"Rotate it seventy degrees." 

This was difficult, Sherlock thought, but he was grateful to have Malcolm by his site with such an impressive knowledge. They continued like that for several hours.

"How much oxygen have we got left?" 

"Enough for another 25 minutes." 

"Then we must hurry" - Sherlock said. 

"We cannot hurry. The slightest mistake could set off the bomb." 

"I will reduce my breathing rate." - Sherlock added.

"Can you actually do that?" 

"Of course I can. Just hold me still, I am almost done."

"I see something that looks like a back-up arming mechanism" - Sherlock said. "What do you make of this?" 

He felt Malcolm holding him less firmly. "Captain? Malcolm? Malcolm!!" 

Malcolm's oxygen level was down to 1 %. Sherlock still had about 10% left thanks to his breathing technique - he used to practice diving long, long ago. He breathed deeply, removed his oxygen tube and connected it to Malcolm's suit. Come on, you! he thought. This was a bad time for Malcolm to pass out. They were nearly done, and Malcolm was nearly gone.

He could hold his breath for about two minutes, then he needed a bit of air. He knew that Mycroft was perfectly aware of their situation and grateful he did not intervene. Mycroft knew their priorities. This needed to be done.

He took a moment and went inside his mind palace, thinking, thinking. Back-up arming mechanism - he had done this before, but when, when? Yes - yes! It was when he and John had diffused a giant bomb under the Westminster Palace! He quickly started working, rotating and reinserting the relays in the precise order. This device - this device had been manufactured by Starfleet!

Sherlock wrapped his legs around Malcolm's waist because the Captain was unconscious - and he took a breath of air again. Time was running out. At last he managed to rotate the last relay, and a very reassuring CLICK let him know that the bomb had been diffused.

The air reserve was now down to 3 % and the space-jump back to the ship took a bit over 3 minutes. He took a deep breath, connected the oxygen to Malcolm and ignited the portable eject device attached to his costume.

He miscalculated in fact. Carrying an unconscious and quite heavy Malcolm would severely slow him down. 

 **< LAZARUS>** he sent to Mycroft on his portable text device, before his own consciousness started to fade out.

'Lazarus' was their code name - it meant he might be close to death and in need of immediate medical attention or a radical resurrection procedure, which Mycroft knew well - being injected with another augment's blood. Good thing I have Mycroft... yes... good thing... he thought before fainting.

Mycroft monitored Sherlock´s and Malcolm´s progress; everything was going fine so far, but he was worried about their oxygen levels. He understood he could not rush his Little Brother but knowing him in danger and noticing the way Malcolm holding on to him, were not a good combination, his possessiveness was showing.

"Their flight pattern is erratic." - Spock advised as he was monitoring their return. "They may be in distress. Is the Commander responding?" - he asked Mycroft. They were on duty and it was not professional to call him  _Sherlock_.

"No, I think both of them are unconscious. Mr. Scott, the portable beaming device you designed, could it transport both of them here safely?"

"I would't risk it. Better set an intercept course. We will gain time. I'll go tell Leonard to get ready."

"Yes, do that. Mycroft was not panicking, not yet; he trusted these men, they were an excellent crew and they will do anything they do to bring back Malcolm and Sherlock; they were very loyal.

"Intercept course, maximum warp." - Spock advised, also very calm, he was a professional from head to toe. "ETA 2 minutes."

"Set countdown and monitor their advance in order to evaluate any deviation, as well as any obstacle they could encounter in their way."

"Yes, Captain." - Spock acknowledged. There was absolutely no trace of emotion in Mycroft's voice, but Spock could sense his distress.

"Mr. Spock, is it possible to retrieve what was left of the mine?" - Mycroft need it to prove without a doubt Marcus' involvement in all this.

"Yes, of course, Captain. It is now safe to beam parts of it aboard."

"Do that please, and let know Mr. Scott so he can start analyzing them."

"30 seconds to intercept. Captain Reed's vitals are dropping rapidly."

"Is Dr. McCoy ready to receive them?"

"Standing by in the launch bay."

Mycroft wanted to be there, to wait for his beloved, but he knew he will just get in the way; he had to wait for Sherlock to be taken to MedBay, not to mention right know he was the Captain of this vessel; he couldn't simply stand up and leave his post.

"Open a communication channel to Dr. McCoy"

"WHAT?" - Leonard snapped at him, his usual self.

"Doctor, I just wanted to remind you that my blood can help my brother, so if my presence is needed in MedBay you must call for me immediately." - Mycroft knew Leonard would know what to do, but he needed to do something more than waiting...

The unconscious bodies of Sherlock and Malcolm entered the launch bay and Scotty quickly pressurized it - then they rushed to them to get them out of the costumes.

Scotty discovered that Sherlock had actually bound his hand onto that of Malcolm with a large cable, in order not to have him slip away.

"Good God, we cannae even cut it, uh - what what - do we - Come here, Captain please?" - he called through the radio.

Meanwhile, Leonard had removed Malcolm's helmet and had started CPR.

"I am on my way. Ambassador, you are in command now." - Mycroft said without looking at Him. In a show of childish spite, Mycroft had wanted to leave Spock in charge, but it was not fair to drag the young Vulcan into their disagreement.

Mycroft was at the launch room in no time; he was shocked by what he saw. Logically, he knew Sherlock had done it for practical purposes, but seing him bound to someone else just broke his control and without a second thought, using his bare hands, he tore apart the cable that joined Sherlock and Malcolm.

"Thanks." - Scotty commented. "That was why I had called you - it would have been dangerous to use a tool, this is a highly polarized optical cable. Must have pulled it out of the mine. Oh, you cut yourself!"

"It is nothing." - Mycroft said pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapping it around his hand. "What is their state, Doctor?"

Leonard threw a hypo-syringe at Mycroft. God, how he was annoyed by this arrogant bastard!

"If you don't mind, fill it with your own blood. It doesn't hurt, I promise."

Even Scotty thought that Leonard was being rather idiot, but then again he was their only doctor.

"I know it does not hurt, Doctor." - Mycroft answered; it was amazing how Leonard´s grumpy attitude seemed to calm him. Yes, Leonard was a constant and that reassured him in some way.

"Good, then since you're being so particularly possessive, get him out of the costume. I promise I won't look. He's fine by the way. Just out cold."

Scotty looked at each of them, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes, Doctor." - and Mycroft began doing just that with efficiency, but taking a few seconds to touch his brother; he needed to make sure Sherlock was here, alive.

"Roll up his sleeve, come on!" - Leonard ordered, meanwhile dealing with Malcolm who needed much more care.

"I assume I must inject my blood to Sherlock, is that correct?" - Mycroft asked; he did not want to make a mistake, and right now he was not thinking clearly.

"That's right darlin'" - Leonard said, pouring an ample amount of disinfectant over Sherlock's arm. "I'm gonna touch him now, he warned. Don't break my neck. Okay? Okay? Mycroft?"

"Yes, yes, Doctor, you may touch him."

"Geez, thanks." - he continued to mumble grumpily.

Then he passed two fingers over Sherlock's arm, gently, almost tenderly.

"I am merely locating the vein!" - he warned again, because, with an augment who had just broken a 1 cm thick optical wire, better safe than sorry.

"I do understand that, Doctor. Believe it or not, for some reason I do not perceive you as a threat; it must have to do with the many times you have tended to my brother and I."

"Good for you, because I really love this guy!" - he added, just because, well, why not play with fire? he thought, and kept his finger on the vein which he had located. "Here." - he said.

"He likes you too, so much that he was thinking of kidnapping you." - and directing a smirk to Leonard he injected his blood to Sherlock, after which he petted his hair and whispered - "Come now, Sherlock, time to wake up."

"KIDNAP ME? Why in the hell for? I will go willingly!"

Sherlock's eyelids fluttered for a moment, after which he opened a pair of clear blue eyes and the first thing he saw was the beloved figure of his Mycroft. HE was not feeling well.

"Stop spinning!" - he told Mycroft..

"I assure you I am not. Doctor?"

"Give me some peace now, this other guy is in shock."

"Just breathe, Sherlock, I am sure you will be feeling better in a few seconds."

"Give me another sample of blood, I am losing him." - Leonard said, suddenly serious and panicking.

"Hand me a hypo-syringe then." - Mycroft answered, not taking his eyes off of Sherlock. "Do you mind about this?" - he asked his Little Brother, "Me sharing my blood with Malcolm?"

"Why would I mind? Give him a full dose. This is one hell of a guy that deserves to live forever."

"It seems your opinion of him has changed drastically, amazing what a few moments alone in space with someone else can do. Here, Doctor." -  Mycroft said handing the hypo to Leonard.

"Oh, what have I done..." - Sherlock said, suddenly realizing that all his words and actions could have been misinterpreted...

"Are you feeling better now, Sherlock?" - Mycroft asked him.

"Yes... are you upset?"

"You are back." - it was all Mycroft said. "Doctor, does Sherlock need to go to MedBay, or can I take him to our quarters?"

"Take him." - Leonard said. "I need to stabilize Malcolm. I will stop by later to see how he's doing."

Mycroft lifted Sherlock in his arms and took his to their quarters. 

Photo from Tumblr


	13. Tie My Hands

Once there, he got into bed with Sherlock in his arms and held him tightly, biting all along his neck and whispering MINE MINE MINE... Sherlock went very still, realizing that there was no place for mistake now, Mycroft was ready to simply break his neck if he even imagined that Sherlock could be 'someone else's'...

"Say it, I need to hear you say it."

"Help me sit up," Sherlock murmured. "I will say it properly."

Mycroft disentangled himself from Sherlock and helped him to get up, while he remained sitting on the bed. Sherlock was far from well, but he did kneel near the bed, he was rather shaking

"I am yours, Mycroft, and I am once more placing my life at your feet."

"Address me properly," Mycroft said reigning his impulse of punishing Sherlock, because he knew he did not deserve it. They were on a mission, Sherlock loved only him and felt nothing for Malcolm, still...

"Master," Sherlock then said. 

Mycroft pulled Sherlock up, kissing him possessively. He knew his brother was still weak, but he needed to reclaim him in any way possible.

When and most importantly, why had Mycroft suddenly transform in such a strict master? Sherlock wondered. But anyway, he was beyond caring, and beyond any capability of fighting him - not that he would have dared... He was trembling, shaking, from exhaustion, stress, emotion, anticipation...

"Tell me what is the matter, what have I done?" he asked him between the kisses.

"You bound yourself to another..."

"W-what? Ohhhhh... But that was... he was... I was about to pass out, that's why..."

Mycroft bit his neck. 

"I know, but what I know and what I feel are two very different things right now," and Mycroft kept kissing him; he took off Sherlock´s shirt, trailing his nails along his back... He needed to mark Sherlock as his, he just needed it.

"Whatever you want, Master," he murmured, letting Mycroft remove his shirt. I will never let another being touch me, I promise you. Forgive me. I should have thought of something e-.....lse..."

Leonard had told Mycroft he will come and check on Sherlock, but he could not hold himself anymore. 

"Computer, lock the door," he said, and then he proceeded to take Sherlock´s remaining clothes; he grabbed the lube on the nightstand, and after applying some on his cock and hastily preparing Sherlock he took him.

"Say it, you said it through our private channel now say it looking into my eyes."

"I will not say it when you order me, "Sherlock replied firmly, aware he would just stir Mycroft's violence some more. "Right now I will tell you that you are the only being capable to bring me on my knees - the only - being that - owns me..."

That was not what Mycroft needed to hear, but it was enough for now, he kept pumping into Sherlock and once his orgasm hitting he felt calmer, but oddly enough he felt no satisfaction... When he got his breath back, he carried Sherlock to the bathroom and helped him take a shower, then he placed him on the bed. 

"Rest, I am sure Dr. McCoy will be here any moment. Computer unlock the door."

After that, Mycroft took a shower of his own and after putting some fresh clothes on, he sat on the bed, looking at Sherlock, afraid he will disappear if he took his eyes off him.

"I am cold," Sherlock said, covering himself in many layers of blankets, and just then, Leonard chimed and came in.

"Hi," he said, remaining in the doorway, suddenly intimidated by Mycroft. "Um, everything alright? Am I disturbing?"

"Not at all, Doctor," Mycroft answered, getting up from the bed in order to let Leonard scan Sherlock.

"Go away," Sherlock said, pulling the blankets up to his nose.

Leonard looked at Mycroft, confused.

"Please go on with your work Doctor, Sherlock will cooperate. Won´t you Sherlock?"

"No."

"Oh, I see, we are having a temper tantrum," Leonard observed and attempted to pull the blanket a bit lower, when he noticed the large bruise on Sherlock's neck. He took a deep breath, slightly exasperated. "Would you come with me outside for a second?" he told Mycroft.

"Of course, Doctor."

"Excellent," Leonard smiled, and went outside the apartment with Mycroft, waiting for him to close the door behind them.

"Go on, I know what I did was not the best. That he was, he is, weak. Just get it over with and go back to check on him, he complained of being cold."

Leonard said nothing. He just gathered his entire strength and slapped Mycroft really hard over his face. Even so, he was well aware he would barely leave any trace on an augment's face. Then he calmly placed two hyposprays in his hand

"One every two hours," he said, and left.

"Thank you, Doctor," Mycroft said, even if Leonard wasn't there to hear it.

Mycroft went back into their quarters and found Sherlock still hiding under the covers.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea?"

"No."

Sherlock was obviously in one of his moods, for unknown reasons. He glanced at Mycroft from under the covers, trying to ascertain his state of mind, which apparently seemed equally 'lovely'

"How many death sentences have you collected? And where from?"

"From AnJoan Grey, for sacrilege; then I believe from Joseph Vonka of Romulus, for um, attempted murder. Uh, from Meara of Aurelan, you know, the high priestess, for murder, or was it sacrilege as well? I have them stored in the mind palace."

"I would have liked to know that before accepting this mission. What exactly did you do to AnJoan Grey?" Mycroft asked, taking off his shoes off and climbing into bed hugging Sherlock, and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you, I can´t lose you Sherlock, that would kill me," he whispered against his brother´s lips.

"I know that very well, Mycroft," he said, unaware of the transgression - he was just tired. "And Malcolm knew it too. That was why he wanted me to survive at all costs. Because he cares about you and considers you his only friend."

"So you have said. I thought it was because of you, people tend to fall for you rather effortlessly. Anyway, tell me, what did you do to AnJoan Grey?"

"But you won't get mad? It was 100 years ago, really."

"Please tell me, we have to find a way to revoke that sentence."

"I, uh... wanted to see how he looks like. Look, I was very curious! They are said to be the most beautiful race in the entire known universe, so..."

"So... Sherlock just tell me, I beg you I have had too may emotions for today. How do normal people do this, feel so much all the time? Happy but sad, angry but guilty... really I will need a month break after this."

"Well, okay. I kissed him. There you go. Happy now? Perhaps he will revoke my sentence given the fact that I diffused a giant mine located on the orbit of his planet..."

"We can always hope... Anyway, how did you manage to kiss him? I... and what´s with this the most beautiful race in the universe thing, I have seen the Emperor. and even if appearance has never been something important for me, well, he certainly is not a beautiful creature; powerful, intimidating yes, but not beautiful."

"He Is Beautiful! All of them are. It is said that they are the model for those mythical creatures named Angels... you know, those from Mum's stories. The scary appearance is just a mask, a cloaking device if you want. You kiss them - in order to come in contact with the venom that is located on her lips - and then you can see them. Anyway that venom is nasty, even though well worth. I was sick for days."

"I see, and this happened before or after AnJoan was promised to Sarek?"

"Dunno, really. 105 years ago."

"So it was years before their engagement, thank your good luck for that. The Council of Elders would have considered your transgression as a big offence; after all it was them who decided Sarek could not stay mate-less after Lady Amanda´s death and they chose Emperor AnJoan Grey. Obviously they made that decision based on logic and facts, they completely ignored Sarek´s preferences considering his marriage to Lady Amanda was a big failure. They chose Emperor AnJoan Grey, because of his psi abilities, his power over the quadrant, the fact that a part of Remus has a climate ideal for Vulcans and also because of the nearness of the planet to the wormhole. Oh, by the way I may have antagonized Sarek."

"Really?? Awesome!"

"Why is that awesome Brother Mine?" Mycroft asked, tracing Sherlock´s lips with his thumb.

Sherlock kissed his finger, suddenly shivering. HOW did Mycroft manage to make him fall apart so easily...

"Are you still cold?" Mycroft asked feeling Sherlock shivering.

"N... no... I don't presume you would let me dress anyway..."

"No, I am sorry, not now. But I can bring another blanket, if you want."

"Perhaps you could hold me closer then," he asked, shy all of the sudden and no longer in the mood to throw hissy fits.

"Yes, I could do that, but first..." Mycroft said getting up and taking off his own clothes. "Yes, this is better," hesaid climbing once again into the bed and hugging Sherlock tenderly.

The sensation was so sweet and fulfilling, and it made him fall apart as effectively as when Mycroft was rough and violent.

"What am I going to do, Mycroft?" he murmured, lost in his eyes. "I am So In Love with you. So in love."

"There is nothing to do about it because I love you too. We just have to make sure to stay together. Let's rest for a while, I think we will be called to the Bridge at some point."

Sherlock wrapped himself around Mycroft tightly, afraid he might leave somewhere... Mycroft held Sherlock back just as tightly. Right now, the only thing that mattered was that they were together and they loved each other. Mycroft just left butterfly like kissed on Sherlock´s lips and eyes till his Little Brother fell asleep.

Lord!!! they were worse than teenagers, all this unresolved sexual tension and pinning was exhausting. He was a doctor not a couples' counselor... At least, Mycroft and Sherlock were trying to make their relationship work, even if they kind-of messed up occasionally like today. Really, Mycroft had to tone down the possessiveness, not everybody wanted to get in Sherlock´s pants. And then there was Scotty with his crush on Sarek, really, the Vulcan King was godlike, but he just did not understand the appeal, Gods were cold and they did not fall in love...

And Spock...he was present when Sarek established the bond with his son, and he had felt like a part of him had died... Spock was not like his father, he was more human, for lack of a better word. When they met he acted like an emotionless robot, but as time passed, he started showing traces of his feelings. He knew the Vulcan would never notice him, why would he when people like Jim and Khan and Mycroft hovered all around him... all those brilliant men with so many qualities... He was just Leonard, a doctor, so bitter and jaded after his nasty divorce...

Still, he was able to dream; but now, because of the bond, there wasn't the slightest chance. Sarek was a bastard, he just had to take precious bright Spock and break him... Leonard gave his head a hard shake to get rid of his gloomy thoughts, and decided to focus on the task at hand, after all he had to make sure Malcolm responded well to the treatment.

Mycroft was exceptional, he really was, Spock thought, once the man left the bridge in order to assist Leonard with Sherlock. He was a firm Master with Sherlock, but he tried to respect who he was, he did not try to change him, just to control him, in a good sense. His actions today made Spock ponder once more on what Mycroft had told him on the observation room. Yes, Spock was now a Kafeh, but he had not forgotten who he was. Before the bond, he had ambitions, he wanted to do a lot of things, explore the galaxy with Jim and Leonard and the rest of the crew, discover civilizations and species... And he wanted to find a mate...

He had always loved, respected and admired his father, and he had been honest with himself; at some level he had desired him. The bond had used that desire to make Spock submit since at first he had fought it, and as a result, Spock had started wanting things that in a normal situation he would have never thought about... But Mycroft´s words had made him analyze all that, had made him remember that before everything had happened there was a man whom he loved... He had wanted that man, but had kept his distance since it was obvious he felt nothing  but contempt towards Spock. If only Spock could have a second chance to show his true self to this man, to show him he was not an emotionless robot... But that will never happen, the bond made all his dreams impossible. He now belonged to the Master and his only purpose in life was to obey him, since the Master knew better...

Sherlock woke up after a few hours, his head was hurting. He just watched Mycroft sleep for a while longer, he was so beautiful... He started reviewing and structuring the information about the mine, then he gently extended a hand and took a padd, not moving from Mycroft's arms, and proceeded to write down the report.

"Already working? Doctor McCoy left a couple of hyposprays for you, he said you must apply one every two hours," Mycroft mumbled with his eyes still closed, and then he kissed Sherlock´s shoulder.

"Mycroft, Sherlock asked calmly, might I know who hit you? You have a bruise on your face." (Since Mycroft is an augment too he should not bruise so easily, right? We should think of something else to explain why Sherlock pushes Leonard against the wall, or erase that part)

"It was nothing, I deserved it any way. But since I know you will insist, it was Doctor McCoy he was worried about you."

"Oh was he?" he said, dangerously. "I'll have words with him later. I do have to kidnap him and all that."

"You do not need to talk with him about this and he said that there was no need for you to kidnap him, he will go willingly. You know, after what you told me I have been observing the good Doctor, as well as Spock; I think you are right. Please, just be careful; if you force things, the bond can really hurt Spock."

"Bahhh, Mycroft. I won't do anything, I promise. Not without your permission, anyway. Except very grave and dangerous things," he added as an afterthought.

"You are terrible, Sherlock," Mycroft laughed. "But seriously, do not go around doing grave and dangerous things without telling me, I worry, you know, and then I overreact and end up being slapped by Doctor McCoy. I am curios Sherlock, about the whole AnJoan Grey thing, do you still see the Emperor as he is, or the effect of the poison is just temporary?"

"I see him as he is..." Sherlock said dreamily. "Don't be jealous, okay? It's purely aesthetic. Besides, you are MUCH more beautiful."

"Yes I bet...what about the rest of the Remans? You see them as they really are?"

"Yes, yes. A people of gorgeous, surreal angels... Um, however, I am quite sure this should remain a secret."

"Yes, I just wanted to know in order to convince the Emperor to revoke the death sentence. I think that as disrespectful as it was to kiss him, the fact you did not use the knowledge you obtained against his people could gain us some leverage. How did you do that? The Emperor is highly guarded, he could have stopped you."

"Oh, Please. There is no such thing as highly guarded. Besides, I have good reflexes, and furthermore, where is he? is he here?"

"As far as I know, he is still in his palace. I guess that by now, Sarek has already contacted the Emperor to inform him the mine was successfully disarmed."

"Mmmmm, okay cool," Sherlock said, wrapping himself tighter around Mycroft, like a snake. "It is too early for politics. Will I receive this 'treatment' every time I return from a mission?"

"Yes, except for the earlier part, unless you decide to tie someone up to you again."

"Ok, so mountain climbing is definitely out of the question. Bungee jumping too, um.... not cool. Mycroft, if you don't want me to touch anyone else, not even casually, I won't."

"No, that is just stupid, with your line of work you can´t avoid touching people. I just... if I gave you a ring, would you wear it?"

Sherlock's eyes widened.

"Mycroft? Did you just say? What I think you said?"

"Yes, do you accept?" Mycroft asked, terrified. If Sherlock said no, he would understand it; still, it would hurt...

"YES, yes, how could I not - Yes, um, wow...."

He sat up on the bed, dizzy.

"Bourbon?" he asked. "Will You Always render me so speechless?" he continued to talk endlessly, however.

"No to the bourbon, come here, I will inject you one of the hyposprays. And I hope to one day actually render you speechless."

"Don,'t say come here," Sherlock protested, coming anyways and laying back near him. "Those words give me butterflies in my stomach."

"Who would have thought you had such a filthy mind Sherlock?" Mycroft joked. "You are worse than a teenage boy."

"I do not have a filthy mind, I am merely sentimental. Those words were the first you told me, when... 'everything' began, in the brig."

"Indeed. Actually I use them a lot, I had not noticed."

"I notice everything. There is almost no room left in my mind palace. I need to add extra-rooms."

"Just for me? I feel honored. Now come here and kiss me." Mycroft said smirking.

"Yes, Mycroft," he started to laugh too, after which he came to him and kissed him delicately on his cheek!

"That is the best you can do? I just proposed to you, you know?"

Sherlock kissed him on his other cheek

Mycroft smiled at Sherlock and pulled him closer, kissing him till they were both breathless. 

"I love you Sherlock, forever. 

I will wear a ring, with great honour," Sherlock responded, formally.

Those words seemed too formal for Mycroft; after all, Sherlock had already said yes, but knowing his brother and how these kind of things mattered to him, he responded: 

"And I will be honored by you wearing it as a symbol of you being mine."

Sherlock started to laugh and hid his nose to Mycroft's chest.

"I was attempting to ascertain if I can call you honey", he giggled.

"Honey? I rather you did not call me that, sweetie."

"Swe- Oh You Are Outrageous!"

"So you have said many times before, you are becoming repetitive, love."

Leonard buzzed at their door just then.

"Um, perhaps we should get dressed."

"Yes, I do not think the Doctor would appreciate our current state."

Sherlock got out of the bed and got dressed - where did all those expensive shirts keep appearing?

Sherlock opened the door for Leonard, grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"Hey you crazy kid, what has your knickers in a twist!?" Leonard huffed .

"Sherlock, please let the Doctor go, we talked about this."

"If you ever..." Sherlock murmured to Leonard, after which he let him go and even arranged his uniform

"You ungrateful genetic experiment, see if I worry about you after this, and people wonder why I am a grumpy bastard. Really, no one appreciates me."

"I assure you, Doctor. you are highly appreciated; you must forgive Sherlock, as I told you, he really likes you, otherwise I suspect he would have chocked you to death, instead of simply pushing you against the wall."

"Yes, you are quite alright," Sherlock conceded, after which he took Leonard on a chair, took his medical tricorder and ran a scan of him. "You are fine. Just the adrenaline level is elevated."

"Oh jeez, thank you."

"Doctor. if may I inquire, why are you here, is Captain Reed progressing well?"

"Yes and stubborn as a mule too... It must be that blood..." Leonard muttered. "He has resumed command and left word for YOU, he said pointing to Sherlock - that he expects a full report."

"Has he given any orders for me?" Mycroft asked.

"He told me to inform you that we will be having dinner with the Emperor tonight, on Remus. Apparently we all must go. God help me! I just hate diplomacy. Anyway, bye. You are both really grumpy this morning," he frowned at them and left.

"Uhm..." Sherlock began.

"Yes?"

"He does not seem okay," Sherlock commented.

"No, he does not, what I said to him, was it out of line? I did not mean to criticize him."

"Me neither."

"Oh well. You know. Humans."

"Indeed. So have you sent your report already? I saw you writing it earlier." Mycroft avoided taking about the dinner they were invited to, he did not know what to expect.

"Of course, Mycroft. I follow your orders even when you don't issue them," he smiled. "Um... is there something? Wrong?"

"Well I was wondering. Will you be arrested the moment we beam down on Remus?"

"NO, God, no, Sherlock said. On another planet perhaps, but not on this one. AnJoan Grey is perhaps dangerous and powerful, but I have just saved his planet from destruction. He is a fair being."

"I am glad to hear that," Mycroft said approaching Sherlock and hugging him tightly. "Oh, Sherlock, why do you have to be so reckless? If I were someone else, you would have already caused me a heart attack."

"Besides, the bond records have not been modified... If anyone wants to arrest me, i do think they need your permission or something. One does not simply arrest someone's kafeh."

"I guess, I just worry about what Sarek could have told the Emperor after my little temper tantrum... Of all the things I could learn from you, I had to pick that one."

"I'll make amends," Sherlock winked at him.

"I will be looking forward for that," Mycroft smiled.

AnJoan Grey welcomed his guests with the honour guard and his soldiers aligned, forming a row through which they passed. Sarek was the first, dressed in the ceremonial white robe and looking blissfully beautiful. If you looked at him and then at the Emperor, you could actually see the two sides of life - the embodiment of beauty and that of ugliness.

Of course, no one knew how the Remans really looked like - except Sherlock, and now Mycroft. But the truth was, Sherlock could not put into words. The true aspect of the Remans was so beautiful, SO Beautiful, that it left you purely breathless.

Sherlock remained near Mycroft, looking downwards, not daring to lift his gaze. But to his surprise, after having welcomed Sarek and exchanged the formal greetings, the Emperor advanced towards the group and stopped in front of Sherlock.

"I thank you, Sir, for the service you have done to my people. I will forever be in your debt. Needless to say our past problems will remain in the... past," he added.

The Remans were distant relatives of Vulcans, together with the Romulans. They had in common not only the pointed ears, but also the strong telepathic abilities. He looked at Sherlock who managed to say a shy "thank you", and then at Mycroft - as if suddenly understanding...

He smiled, which seemed rather terrifying - to anyone but Sherlock - and invited them in. He had prepared food according to everyone's preferences, whom he had of course researched. Scotty loved spicy food so for him the Chef had prepared Mexican dishes.

Scotty found himself sitting at the left of Sarek - how did that even happen? He realized that according to the bond protocol, Spock could not stay near Sarek, and indeed he was sitting near Mycroft. Scotty thought it was going to be an interesting evening.

Sherlock discretely took Mycroft's hand. It was an official occasion and they could not be alone, but still, he was missing him.

"Everything all right, love?" Mycroft whispered, sensing Sherlock's mood; he was not nervous but he seemed to need reassurance of their closeness.

"The Emperor is very in love with Sarek. He's, um... glowing! Sarek truly despises him. Scotty is also very in love and it is reciprocal. And I am also very much in the same state," he concluded his analysis.

"How can you tell Sarek despises The Emperor? I can sense indifference and that is all; I thought Sarek resented the fact he had to join with The Emperor because the Council of Elders ordered him to, but I did not think he despises the Emperor himself."

"Maybe it was not the best word. He dreads the marriage."

"Yes, I can see that, I am not sure why though. It a political marriage, it is not like he hasn't done it before. And the previous time, it was quite pleasant as far I as know."

"He can't even look at the Emperor, he is terrified..."

"Wait, doesn't he know about the whole kiss thing?"

"Nope."

"So, if he does not know about the real appearance of Remans, he is surely going to have a surprise. Made me remember of an old fable I read once about a knight who married an ugly witch. The witch made him an offer, she could take the appearance of a beautiful woman, be it in the night or in the day, she told him he should chose. In the end, the knight did not know what was better... to show an ugly wife in public or having an ugly wife in bed; so he let her choose. Finally, she was a beautiful woman both at day and at night, since the knight was wise enough to let her be herself."

Sherlock smiled and thought it was very beautiful

"Perhaps we should not interfere..."

"Yes, I guess we should not, there must be a reason why the Emperor decided to not inform Sarek of that particular fact."

Sherlock held Mycroft's fingers in his hand, tenderly, it was one of those moments when he felt he could die of love.

Mycroft brought up Sherlock´s hand and kissed his knuckles tenderly, he could feel all the love coming from his Little Brother, and he could not help but show him he loved him back. At that moment he did not care much about the persons surrounding them or about etiquette.

Sherlock's eyes momentarily filled with tears, which was rare, almost unheard of. Mycroft just smiled at Sherlock, yes, they will be all right, no matter what, they had each other´s love. AnJoan appeared behind them and placed one heavy arm on each of their shoulders.

"Your Majesty," said Mycroft surprised, "I hope we haven´t done something improper, we were just..."

AnJoan held both of them closer, like a bird holding her chicken under her wings.

"On Remus, nothing is improper... with very few exceptions," he added, giving Sherlock a pointed look. "I do not care much about etiquette."

"Anyway. Prime-Minister," he addressed Mycroft, to which Sherlock's eyes widened. "I will be giving your Brother a distinction. I will perhaps touch him, with that occasion, is that alright?"

"Excuse me, but how will you be touching him precisely?"

"The decoration is on a string. I will put it around his neck."

AnJoan left Sherlock go and turned towards Mycroft, studying him with curiosity.

"Your Majesty, will it be possible for me to accept the decoration on Sherlock´s name? I will just receive it from you and then place it around Sherlock's neck. Maybe I am asking for too much, but I do not think I could deal with something like that."

"On one condition," AnJoan said.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"You will let me touch your heart for a moment..."

Mycroft was not sure what that actually entitled, but he had already said he would accept the Emperor´s condition, so he nodded signaling he allowed The Emperor to 'touch his heart', whatever that meant.

"Vulcans touch our minds through the meld," he spoke with his beautiful voice, after which he placed his hand on Mycroft's chest, over his heart. We, the Remans, touch the center of the being, the heart itself as you, Humans, call it..."

He probed Mycroft's intentions and emotions and he was pleased, he left a warm trace of warmth and light in his consciousness and removed his hand.

"You are a brave and loyal person. I am glad we met."

"You honour me, Your Majesty," Mycroft answered, seeing the real beauty of that being, the light and love that came from the terrible Reman Emperor. People could be so blind...

AnJoan moved on to other guests. 

"Hhhhmmmmm," Sherlock said. "Sooooo.... 'Prime Minister'.... is there something I should know?"

"Not really, it was a century ago. It seems we missed a lot of each other´s life, but never again. You are stuck with me, Sherlock."

"...and also, it is perfectly ok for me to touch other people, but under no circumstances you will let that happen," he laughed.

"He was going to be placing a string around your neck, excuse me, but it is too much for me to be comfortable with that."

"You are quite possessive, Mycroft," he laughed taking his arm and walking through the large room to admire various art objects. "So let me resume this. Nobody can put stuff around my neck. Second: no mountain climbing or bungee cords. Third: no.... bracelets?"

"No and no rings either," Mycroft answered fighting the blush he felt rising on his cheeks. "By the way, did you bring back my watch or did it end up floating in space?"

"I did bring your watch back. You removed it yourself from my wrist before... you know, before pining me on the bed."

"I did? I do not remember. Sorry, I was not entirely in control of my mind at that moment. But I guess you noticed that," Mycroft said kissing Sherlock lightly on the lips.

"I'm a detective, I notice everything. But hopefully you'll stop being jealous of Malcolm. 'cause that guy is really, really awesome and you'll see a lot of him."

"I was not jealous of Malcolm, not really, it could have been someone else and I would have reacted the same way. And I think Malcolm is an agreeable person, I actually look forward to socialize with him, he is not boring, like other Humans."

"He is very fond of you, Mycroft. He said that for him, as love is forever gone, the only thing that matters is Friendship. And it seems he chose you as his Friend."

"I will do my best to be a worthy friend for Malcolm, do not worry."

"What a pity Jonathan died, though. Malcolm adored him. Very much like I, um... you know."

"Yes, I know. Were they ever a couple, or was it a one-sided thing?" Mycroft wondered out loud, feeling immediately surprised of what a gossip he had become.

"Malcolm is very discrete. He did not say. It may very well have been a one-sided thing. Malcolm is way too bound to rules. He would have never given in to his instincts. For example, I had to say  _Yes, Captain_ , for the entire mine-diffusing! Really now."

"I guess that was more for your benefit than his, he was probably trying to help you focus. I have not talked to him yet, I have to thank him for taking good care of you."

Sherlock took Mycroft farther from the others so that they could have a moment of peace and solitude. He sat down on a bench and leaned his head on Mycroft's shoulder lovingly.

"Guess the separation not only affected me," Mycroft commented. "Not that I am complaining..."

"Then let me tell you I AM complaining. Being without you is terrible. Even for 3 hours. How... ugh, nevermind. You'll figure something out."

"We have a year to figure this out, besides I hope that as our relationship settles, we will be able to function separately in a better way, and at least this year because of the official status of the bond, they have to assign us to the same missions. But obviously, once the year is over I will look for the perfect excuse to be assigned to the same missions as you do, even if that means I will have to actively take over my rank in Starfleet."

Spock felt so out of place... He was here as a Starfleet Commander, yet it was highly probable that the Emperor knew the kind of bond he shared with his Father now... To think he had brought this on himself for his immaturity and pride.

He looked at Mycroft and Sherlock wistfully; they were so happy together, they really loved each other. His Mother often talked about love but he used to block those conversations since love was illogical, but he had come to realize that love had reasons of its own, and it was best to balance it with logic, not completely ignore it, as he had been doing. And once again, unconsciously he directed his gaze to the one who, once upon a time, had been the object of his affection...

Leonard noticed Spock was feeling uncomfortable, and that he kept looking Mycroft´s way... it seemed his bond with Sarek had not erased whatever feelings or attraction Spock had felt for the elder Holmes... It was all so unfair, Mycroft already had Sherlock... But Leonard knew he was being unfair; Mycroft had eyes for no one but Sherlock, and yet, he could not help but wonder what it would feel like to have Spock look at him with interest, and not with that usual blank expression that made Leonard feel that Spock considered him nothing but a fool, illogical and weak human...

Sarek found the two together, and gave them a smile. 

"You have done exceptionally well, i am very pleased." He sat with them on the bench, visibly troubled. "Our life has changed quite a lot lately, but we have accomplished very much," he said.

Sherlock felt this was an important discussion, so he changed his place from the bench to Mycroft's feet.

"Ambassador, we have done what we thought was best. Fortunately that has led us to accomplishing a lot, as you pointed out. But still, you seem troubled, is there something we should know, or something we should do?"

Mycroft was still wary of Sarek; the Older Vulcan had really hurt him by withholding information from him, important information about Sherlock.

"I am not sure, my children," he said, taking Mycroft's hand. "Perhaps I am too old for this. Vulcans do live for a long time, but... perhaps there comes a time when they should move out of everyone's way."

"You could begin with breaking your bond with Spock; we were the offended ones and we gave up our bond because it was not the right thing for us. So what do you think?"

Sherlock stared at Mycroft in disbelief.

"Oh, do not look at him like that, he is right," Sarek said. As for you being angry, Mycroft, I know you do not believe me, but I did not know that Sherlock had been sentenced to death on this planet. What in the world did he do to deserve this? I saw in the database a vague mention of sacrilege."

"I am sorry Ambassador but that is information we cannot share with you. Why don´t you ask the Emperor himself?"

"I did. Guess what he responded."

"I have no idea."

"He said: The youngling made the veils fall. Humans cannot look beyond veils. Reman poetry, I swear," Sarek cursed. "Such a useless art."

Sherlock leaned his forehead on Mycroft's knee, so as not to laugh really hard.

"Mmh. I disagree with you, there is beauty in poetry, and it helps us put in words that which we cannot actually transmit clearly in any other way. Maybe it is because we are not telepaths. And it is also a clever way of telling everything we want, without actually saying it."

"You don't need a clever way," Sarek told Mycroft. "You are pretty blunt in saying what you want. Sherlock, stop laughing please."

"No I do not use poetry, but believe I know my way with words, have to when dealing with diplomats who cannot take no for an answer. With you I am blunt because I can."

Mycroft pulled Sherlock´s hair lightly, because if his brother kept laughing, he would start laughing too. For someone so wise, Sarek could get blindsided by somethings like aesthetics...

"You want me to lift Spock's penalty, therefore..." Sarek said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Mycroft insisted; Sarek was acting so out of character, second-guessing whatever he wanted to do, in another moment he would say yes I will or no I will not, but no...

"The breaking of a bond is an extremely painful process," Sarek said, looking for a moment into Sherlock's eyes. "He will hate me for it... for a while He will need his friends to support him, because he will reject me. Can I count on you?"

"Yes, of course, perhaps you should also ask for Leonard´s assistance, they have shared many experiences and Leonard is a doctor, he could at least help him deal with the physical pain."

Sherlock, Sherlock, the things I do for you, the elder Holmes thought... Mycroft the match-maker!

"I'll go get you a drink," Sherlock said, unable to suppress his laughter anymore, Though unable to remove Mycroft's hand from his hair.

"No need, I am not thirsty," Mycroft said, making Sherlock kneel again, directing him a look that said If I am doing this you are going to stay here and be supportive.

"Rrrrrright. Anything you say Mycroft, I mean, Master."

"Ambassador, perhaps it will be a good idea if you talked to Spock before actually breaking the bond, explain everything to him. You can even do it in our apartment when we are back home. We have an extra bedroom and it will be easy for Leonard to be near and look after Spock."

"I cannot explain to him what I do not know, Mycroft," he said following Scotty through the room with his eyes. He was sure of one thing, not only Spock would be in pain.

"I meant, tell him you are breaking the bond because it is not helping either of you, and you do not want to destroy your relationship as Father and Son. Whatever other feelings you have, you must first process them."

Who died and made him an expert on feelings. This was surreal.

"Hhhhhmmmmm..." Sherlock said in a very articulate manner.

Oh, he was getting a headache...if only he could go back to being the Iceman for everyone except Sherlock.. .But he seemed to have acquired a family of his own...

"I could, of course, explain everything you two must do," Sherlock suggested. He was having the I am going to say very bad stuff now look.

"Perhaps later, pumpkin," Sarek declined. "I need to eat something first otherwise you'll give me an indigestion," and with those words, Sarek left.

"Did he just call me Pumpkin? What has this world become," Sherlock complained, remaining at Mycroft's feet, though.

Later that evening, Sarek did return near them carrying a tray with Vulcan food, from which he ate delicately, offering it to Mycroft and Sherlock too. He felt good with them, as if indeed they were his own children. Everyone else treated him as if he were a god - AnJoan included, and it was very tiresome. He just wanted to spend time in the company of people who saw that he actually was a real person.

"You were saying?" Sarek asked Sherlock, offering Mycroft a tray of fruit tart to give it to Sherlock. "Here, I am attempting to bribe you." Ever so careful about the relationship between the Brothers, he never gave anything to Sherlock directly, but to Mycroft, for him, not even food.

"Well, for one, Mycroft is completely right, Spock will hold on to the bond, but he needs to get on with his life and for now he sees nothing but you, he is terrified he might do some mistake, he is not himself. Submission is not for him, even if you may say he is good at it. Spock is a fine, strong and smart Vulcan with a purely dominant personality and he needs to let that side of him manifest naturally. Both of us have forgiven him, so forgive him yourself, for our sake, if not for something else. And yeah, he can come and stay over, it is a good idea to spend time with two very annoying people like us. Do you think he'd mind the violin? Hmmm, what else... About your problem, it is a fake problem. Just spend some time with Scotty. After all, one cannot fight Destiny," Sherlock concluded preciously.

"What will be the consequences of you breaking your betrothal with the Emperor?" Mycroft asked Sarek. After all Mr. Scott was a fine human being, he deserved something more than to be Sarek´s dirty little secret.

"I Am Sorry?" Sarek asked, surprised.

"It was a simple question. You do not want to marry him. The very idea of it makes you angry, not even your obligations as a King make you hide that fact. Then why continue with this?"

"Because as you very well put it, I am a King.  Remus is said to be 'the pearl of the quadrant', and do you know why? Because of its strategic position near the wormhole. It will consolidate our position for hundreds of years."

Then if you know your obligations, why torture yourself with what ifs? I am going against Sherlock´s opinion on this, you should not try to get closer to Mr. Scott, that will not benefit anyone, not to mention what the Emperor could do if he found out."

"I am not planning to 'get closer', Mycroft... it is just difficult. I sense his distress. It is not mere infatuation in his case... It is a deeper, stronger emotion. Humans and their emotions..."

"Then stay away form him, so you do not feel his distress. Please, please, do not try to comfort him or anything of the sort, that will only make things more complicated. Mr. Scott is an intelligent man, it will take him time, but he will get over this."

"You're probably right," Sarek said, looking downwards.

Sherlock just leaned his forehead on Mycroft's arm, clearly disagreeing with both of them.

"It is not an easy situation, Sherlock; I wish it was, but sometimes the time is not right. You and I know that."

Sherlock just kissed Mycroft's hand, without talking. Whatever he was to decide, he would support him.

"Do you know when we will return home?" Mycroft asked Sarek, since he thought a change of topic was in order.

"I only have to give the order... bored?"

"No, just wondering. I have not talked to the Captain yet, I was not sure if Starfleet has sent any orders. Besides, there is still the ceremony the Emperor wants to have."

"Ceremony? Oh well, Nevermind..."

"You do not talk much with your Fiancé, do you? You should do it, he is quite special. There is beauty beyond appearance."

"We do not talk at all. Beauty? Do not tell me you believe in those legends. This species is a bit above the aesthetic aspect of reptiles."

"I did not mean physical beauty, I meant something deeper; the moments I talked with him I felt the light and love inside of him; it made me forget how he looks like, I could just see a being that was fair and wise and accepting."

Troubled by the conversation, Sarek announced that they would be leaving. They were all tired and they had a 72-hour travel back to Earth.

Thank God we are leaving, Leonard thought, he was tired and felt totally out of place in this fancy palace. He was a simple man with simple tastes.. .not to mention he was in his own personal hell, having Spock so close and not being able to approach him, even if it was only to bicker with him.

After the honour guard assembled, AnJoan took his sceptre and came in front of the assembly. 

"My Lord Sarek," he began, addressing him the first word. "Dear friends, I thank you for your help which prevented my world from being destroyed. What you did here will never be forgotten. Please receive this small token of gratitude," he said, and placed a delicate chain around Malcolm's neck - it had a small, delicate necklace made of tritanium, with a diamond engraving. The other similar one, he graciously placed it in Mycroft's hands

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Mycroft said and he placed the necklace around Sherlock´s neck.

Sherlock rather blushed, unused to such attentions, and he was completely speechless. Nonetheless, he looked adorable, he was obviously embarrassed by the attention. Mycroft could not help but kiss him lightly on the lips; after all, the Emperor had said few things were considered improper on Remus. Then, he whispered to Sherlock's ear so that only he could hear him: "If all the award ceremonies you participate in are going to be like this, I will certainly have a lot of fun."

"Mmm," he protested, not very convincing, and hid behind Mycroft. "Imagine if I won an Oscar."

"Do they still give those? Must say I am not all that interested in the show business."

"Oh well, Nobel then."

Malcolm, who felt better, gathered the entire team and soon after they were back on their ship.

"Gentlemen, we have much to discuss, but I would like to do this in an informal manner. Please take a few hours to refresh and rest, and meet me in the observation lounge at 21:00."

"So Sherlock, what would you like to do to rest?" Mycroft asked innocently.

"Sleep?" he said on an equally innocent tone.

"Oh, you two, we know you will not be sleeping," Leonard said grumpily and pushed them out of his way, after which he stomped all the way to his quarters.

"Ever so charming," Sherlock observed as he was entering their quarters. "I am soooooo gonna abduct him."

"Just wait until Spock recovers, please." Mycroft knew he will not convince his brother from abandoning his plan, so the best he could do was make sure no one got hurt in the process.

"Recovers. Right. Sure. Why are you taking off your shirt?"

"I want to take a shower."

"Oh. Okay."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"None whatsoever."

Mycroft went to the bathroom and took a quick shower; he would have liked to make it a long hot shower, but being on a vessel made that impossible. He did not bother in getting dressed; he just left the towel around his waist and once in the bedroom laid down on the bed. Sherlock leaned on one elbow, looking at him. He removed the two necklaces he had around his neck and placed them in Mycroft's hand.

"Here. Chains. Throw them away."

"Are you sure? You can keep them if you want."

"I do not want."

"As you wish," Mycroft said dropping the chains, as Sherlock had called them, on the floor, not caring where they ended up. And then he pulled Sherlock over him and started to kiss him. Sherlock melted completely, feeling shivers all over

"...now?" he murmured, just like he asked him the first time they ended on the bathroom floor.

"Now," Mycroft all but growled, biting Sherlock´s neck, happy to see it free of the necklaces.

Sherlock abandoned to him completely once more, becoming his sweet, compliant doll, not doing any gesture out of his own will. It was as ever, blissful, as if life returned to him...

"Mine," Mycroft kept chanting between kisses and bites. This wonderful being was his, and his alone, and that made him deliriously happy. He wanted to savour Sherlock, but they had to meet everybody else in a short time, so he prepared his beautiful doll quickly and efficiently and he took him, feeling complete again. Sherlock nearly kept his breath, he loved both Mycroft's moods... the rough and violent one, and even more the slow and rather overwhelming one as well. It was not very obvious, but Sherlock had started to like the physical intimacy and even to have preferences, even though he did not do anything. Most of all, he liked when Mycroft was in the 'I will have you all night' mood.

It felt so good to be inside HIS Sherlock... Claiming him, marking him intimately, he could not wait to get back home so he could spend the whole night with him, but for now this had to be enough. He began to thrust vigorously into Sherlock, taking care not to hurt him however, but he wanted, he needed to come inside his brother now, he needed to know he had marked Sherlock intimately. Sherlock took a fistful of bed-sheets; it had once again been so intense that he nearly passed out.

"Mmmmmycroftmycroft," he murmured weakly.

"Yes my love?" Mycroft answered, nuzzling Sherlock’s neck.

But Sherlock did not want something in particular. He just wanted to say his name, to feel him close, once again in a rather vulnerable mood, without realizing that this was the feeling of love - growing. It was as if only now he started falling in love with him. Mycroft hugged Sherlock and placed them in a more comfortable position, kissing Sherlock the whole time. 

"I want to tie you to me... I used to fantasize of using one of my ties and just wrap one end to your wrist and the other one to mine, so you could not get away from me."

"I never wanted to get away from you. Quite the opposite," he said, placing both his wrists in Mycroft's hand, with a very natural, normal gesture.

"I love you," Mycroft said, kissing Sherlock and holding his wrists in a tight grip.

Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment, under the impact of a very violent emotion. That gesture - he did not know why - but - it was important... He had to investigate.

"Release me," he said suddenly. "I need to think."

"Of course," Mycroft said disconcerted, worried he had gone too far. 

Sherlock showered, dressed, and sat down on the couch, completely immersed into thoughts. Mycroft noticed Sherlock was trying to figure something out, he knew it had something to do with him talking about bindings and then holding his wrists... He hoped Sherlock would not be adverse to the idea, it really calmed something inside of him to have Sherlock in that way, even when he knew his Little Brother could get free easily whenever he wanted.

Sherlock did not know why that gesture had had such an impact on him. No matter how deeply he probed his consciousness, he could not identify the root of that violent emotion.

"What was it? Something from their past? From childhood?" he did not know.

"Are you ready, Sherlock? It is time to join the others in the observation room.

"Hm? Yes, Master," he said instinctively and completely immersed in himself.

Mycroft lead Sherlock to join the others, even if he was not sure if this was a good idea. Sherlock obviously was in one of his moods, but the Captain had issued his orders, and they could not ignore him. With a bit of luck, Sherlock would be able to focus on the meeting even if part of his brain kept trying to figure out whatever it was he was thinking about now.

"This report arrived for you through subspace, Mycroft," the Captain said. "It appears Sherlock has been right. Explosive devices were found in the Ambassador's house. Someone wants to get rid of Sarek of Vulcan. Had we not left earlier... Unfortunately the devices have detonated, your house, Ambassador, is severely damaged."

Sarek frowned, thinking and evaluating the bonds, to see if there had been any casualties.

"Mycroft, we need a safe location. Any suggestions?"

"Yes, but it will mean leaving San Francisco, at least until the threat against you is neutralized."

"We cannot leave San Francisco. It will look suspicious and we do not want that.

"We will go to my house, I will call Anthea, make sure it is ready and enlist her, as well as a couple of persons I can trust to help with the security."

"I would also like to rule out the possibility that any of the persons in this room has anything to do with it, Malcolm said. Please don't feel offended. I would like to ask Spock, who is impartial and would do anything to protect the life of his Father and Master, to meld with each of us and determine if we are alright. I will hear no complaints to this, and Ambassador, you will allow him, Malcolm said on a strict tone."

Sarek just nodded, tired, leaned against a wall.

Spock did not want to do this... He knew he just had to look for the information relevant for this situation, but his emotions had been so out of control lately, he did not know if he will be able to focus enough to not wonder into other parts of his persons minds, they were not just anyone, they were his friends.

"Spock, Iet me offer you my mind first," Malcolm said coming and sitting down near him.

Malcolm's mind was pure and serene, strong but honest, without impurities, and no hidden thoughts regarding Sarek.

Once Spock got the information he needed, he let go of the meld slowly not to hurt Malcolm, and nodded to his Master, signaling the Captain had no part in the plans against him.

"You should volunteer next," Sherlock murmured to Mycroft.

"This is awkward you know? There was a time when Spock and I... But yes, you are right, guess I should do it. My turn," Mycroft said, sitting on the place that the Captain had just vacated.

Spock extended one beautiful hand towards his face, careful not to touch anything but the meld points, in order not to upset Sherlock, who was watching carefully. Mycroft's mind was much more complex, but Spock found his way quickly through the torrent of emotions. Who would have thought the iceman felt so deeply. No hidden thoughts here either, only good intentions towards Sarek and an honest desire to protect him. Forgive me for everything - he spoke within his consciousness.

I told you everything had been forgiven and forgotten. I wish you happiness Spock - this was the thought that crossed Mycroft´s mind, and he hoped he had been able to convey it to the young Vulcan.

Leonard fidgeted furiously, he was afraid of the moment, afraid Spock could see... oh well... now or never, Spock was going to find out about his feelings one day...

Sherlock did not move from near Mycroft. The Master would tell him when.

"Just go Sherlock, get it over with." Mycroft said lightly. For some reason he felt calmer after the meld.

"Okay... okay..." Sherlock said unhappily and took a seat on the couch.

As soon as Spock's mind touched his, most strangely, in a moment of pure reciprocal rejection, the two men were unable to meld and Sherlock even started to tremble.

Mycroft went to Sherlock and took him into his arms. Are you alright? He asked and then turned to Sarek, Does this have anything to do with the first time the bond was broken?

"You cannot meld with me," Sherlock said unhappily. "My mind belongs to Mycroft only. I guess you will just have to trust me."

"Do you have a doubt about Sherlock Captain?" Mycroft asked.

"If you assume full responsibility for all his future actions, then no, no doubts whatsoever."

"Of course"

"Ok, here I go," Leonard said sitting down.

"Leonard..." Spock was so nervous when he placed his hand on the doctor's face... Leonard's mind was practically screaming at Spock Trying to convey him a torrent of emotions, love, hate, despair, fear, longing. iloveyouiloveyouiloveyoupleaseplease

"So, am I a dangerous criminal?" Leonard asked out loud to mask his emotions.

"No," Spock answered, fighting the pain the bond was causing him after his mind tried to reach out to Leonard's.

"Ok, cool, um.. I'll be right back, need to use the bathroom," he said and left for a second before anyone else saw his eyes filling with tears.

Shy, Scotty was just standing in a corner.

Sarek's attention suddenly awoke and his eyes narrowed as the young engineer sat down on the couch.

"I need to rest for a few minutes Captain," Spock said . The pain was becoming unbearable since, once Leonard had left, he had wanted to follow him and the bond was now punishing him.

"Rest then; we will resume when you feel better." Sarek was actually grateful; he did not want, and he could not bear the thought of someone touching Scotty.

Scotty sat down apathetically, not actually interested in anything, and turned towards Spock. Sarek stood up, slowly approaching the two, his eyes seeing nothing than Scotty.

Spock´s pain had diminished; still, his hand trembled when he extended it to initiate the meld with Mr. Scott; hopefully, everybody will assume it was due to tiredness and not because of emotional turmoil.

Sarek saw black upon that gesture, his logic thrown aside, and pure instinct took over. From two steps he was near them, taking a hold of Spock's wrist and painfully twisting it, removing it from Scotty's face abruptly.

"HE IS MINE," he said, throwing Spock a few meters away, "AND YOU WILL NOT TOUCH WHAT IS MINE."

After which, he grabbed Scotty by his shirt, with similar violence and slammed a meld over, finding the points without even looking.

"You, MR. SCOTT, belong to ME," he said, ignoring everyone's perplexed looks. "You will not touch, meld or even look at anyone else."

With those words, he lay a heavy, burning claim in his mind, that stated ownership.

"Come on - reject it," he dared him. You have this only chance."

Mycroft signaled Sherlock to go and look for Leonard, so he could check on Spock who seemed hurt, then he turned to look at Malcolm, trying to wordlessly come up with a plan.

"Do not interfere," Malcolm said. "He will kill you."

"IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY, then you will speak the Right Words, Mr. Scott," Sarek continued, taking a painful hold of his hair. "I accept your claim, Master. Let me hear them, he said dangerously."

Scotty was so confused; he loved Sarek with passion, but to call him a Master could he do it... He knew Sarek was betrothed to the Emperor AnJoan Grey; if he accepted this what would happen...? But if he did not accept this he will never get Sarek in any way...

"I accept your claim, Master."

Sarek's violence tempered a bit.

"IS there anyone in this room who dares challenge my claim upon this being?" he asked, looking everyone in the eye.

Sarek had claimed his mate in the traditional Vulcan way, threatening to kill in the Kal-i-fee challenge anyone who dared issue a protest - even if it was his own son.

"Stay here," Sarek ordered Scotty, then he headed towards Spock who had cuddled in a corner far from him. "KNEEL," he commanded abruptly.

Spock was severely injured. However, with a lot of effort, he did exactly what the Master ordered.

Sarek aligned his slim fingers on his son's face, and with an abrupt gesture he pulled the bond out of his mind; he was not entirely himself yet and he did not tone down the gesture, causing Spock great pain.

"Mycroft," he then said. "Attend to my son."

There was not much Mycroft could do, he was not a doctor, nor a healer, he had not been able to deal with his own bond. What did Sarek expect him to do? So hoping the Ambassador would not strangle him, he nodded to Leonard, who had just come in with Sherlock, so he could help assess Spock´s state.  It made Leonard put aside his emotions, seeing Spock in so much pain; he became the professional doctor he was. He knew Spock´s physiology very well, and having tended to Mycroft after his bond was broken, he just made a quick scan to adjust the right dose to sedate Spock.

"Sickbay," Malcolm ordered, he himself coming to his senses

Mycroft, with Sherlock's help, lifted Spock and carried him out of the room.

Sarek saw everyone leaving towards Sickbay; he turned towards Scotty who had remained on the couch, trembling. He approached him slowly, his hands leisurely clasped behind his back.

Scotty was not sure what he was supposed to do, did Sarek expect him to kneel like Spock did? He had no idea, he was an excellent engineer, he could take apart and rebuild a wrap core by himself, but he had never been in a relationship, not even in a normal one, so he was at a loss of what to do.

Sarek extended one hand and caressed his hair, with tenderness.

"I managed to scare you, my little one... It gets even more difficult than this. I will give you more time," he said, starting another meld, gently this time, and adjusting the claim.

It gets more difficult? Scotty thought, but before he could voice his fears, Sarek started a meld once again, it was gentler than the first one, but the feeling was even more overwhelming... It was like Sarek was taking over him piece by piece.

Sarek disconnected after a few moments, sitting down near him and talking his hand.

"I am giving you, my little one, three more days to reconsider and reject the claim. After that..."

"How...how I must address you? And and will you explain to me how this bond works?" Scotty asked nervously.

"This is not a bond. This is a claim, the intention for a bond. If you want, it is like an.. engagement. A bond cannot be rejected; a claim - can be challenged, rejected, removed, without any danger to you. Despite of what you may think of me now, I do not wish to harm you."

"If I accept the claim, what will I be to you? You are to be married to the Reman Emperor."

"I do not know, little one. I have not thought of it yet. But I will not give you up."

"You are contradicting yourself. You said you do not want to harm me, but you also said you will not give me up. If I have to share you with anyone, that will hurt me. Don´t you understand? I've never... but you, you are..."

Scotty felt so much desperation, he needed, he just needed... and not realizing what he was doing, he knelt at Sarek´s feet and reclined his head on his legs. I do not need those 3 days to make a decision...

"In case you accept my claim, little one, you will not share me with anyone. Do not think of the Emperor, of the galaxy, of nothing else. Think only if you can... manage this. Because it will not be easy."

"Why? You have not been clear about that. And I do not know anything about Vulcan culture."

Sarek felt deep satisfaction seeing Scotty knelt in front of him. He lifted his chin, with tenderness, looking into his eyes. 

"You are young, my little one, but do not rush. I do not make such concessions easily. I have already done enough harm to you, so it is your right to think, to ask questions, to know me better. I am a harsh, strict, but fair Master - this is how you will call me. With one exception, this is how everyone calls me. After those three days pass, you will receive a bond. It is a very heavy bond, and being bonded to a king is not easy. Being bonded to Sarek of Vulcan is even harder and there will be times when I am going to make your life miserable, or a living hell. Let me tell you I have not thought how will I solve the Emperor problem. But that is not your concern. Your only concern now is to think if you are capable of submitting to me, to be mine in every sense of the word, to follow my instructions to the letter. It will be difficult, yes. But you will not share me with anyone."

This was not a difficult decision for Scotty, it really wasn't. He had never loved anyone in his life, he was too focused on discovering and experimenting, no one had seemed more interesting than his engines. But one look at Sarek and suddenly it all made sense, what people were always talking about, that feeling... love. If he did not have to share Sarek, he will gladly and willingly be his. Truth be told, what that entitled was not important, if it was difficult, it was not important, as long as he could be near him to serve him in anyway he wanted.

"You have me, I am yours, Master," Scotty simply whispered.

Sarek realigned his fingers on his face. 

"This will perhaps hurt," he said, and dived deeply into his mind, probing, probing his determination, honesty, willingness to follow him to the end of the world. "Your mind is highly attuned to mine, little one. Also, your psi rating is very high. The bond will form easily, and it will be impossible to break."

Even if Sarek, his Master, had said the meld will hurt, Scotty craved it, those moments his Master´s mind touched him, brought him complete and total happiness, no matter the pain. He let Sarek into his mind, just like he had let him into his heart, he opposed no resistance, he belonged to His Master now, and he could do or take from him whatever he wanted.

Scotty was in such a state of bliss that he had no real connection to the here and now, but he was able to hear when His Master said their bond will be impossible to break, that made him so happy, so happy, he wanted to cry and laugh and he just wanted to be as close to Sarek as he could...

Sarek reluctantly broke the meld, gently, but kept his beautiful hand on his cheek, caressing him. His own mind was calling to join with his chosen mate's mind, his consciousness, his body... But Scotty was so young, barely 24, and he deserved to have a bit of time - in which he would solve the AnJoan Grey problem.  He pulled him closer, one arm around his delicate waist, pleased to see he met no resistance at all.

"They say you are a mad, reckless and furious genius," Sarek said, caressing his chin with his thumb.

"For the rest of the universe, but not for you, Master; I will be what you want me to be. Just let me be by your side forever, please, I beg you Master, never leave me."

Sarek's hand reached the back of his head, pulled him even closer, and leaning down, he kissed his lips, firmly, almost biting him, and with that brief touch the Claim grew stronger, heavier, as if the terrain was prepared in Scotty's mind for the bond...

 

His Master was kissing him, his Master was kissing him... Scotty was so overjoyed, when he met his Master he had thought the Vulcan King will never give a second thought to someone as common as himself, but for some reason, His Master had chosen him. He had never been so happy in his entire life, he could feel how much His Master wanted him... yet, he knew it was not the right moment, his Master said they had to wait, and he will obey, but that did not stop him to melt into the kiss. Reluctantly, Sarek broke the kiss and caressed his hair, tenderly. A few drops of blood were on Scotty's lower lip. He wiped them with his finger.

"Come now, my beautiful. I will take you to your quarters, you need to rest. Do not worry, you will be sleeping alone for three more nights only."

"Only three nights," Scotty whispered closing his eyes, then coming to his senses he said firmly, "Yes, Master," looking into Sarek´s eyes with all the love and trust he had for him.

"You are being very good, little one... be like this always... and I will make you very happy," he said.

"I will ask of you not to touch other people, Scotty," Sarek said when they reached Scotty's quarters, by the door.

"I will not, Master. May I ask a question, Master?"

"Yes," Sarek said, pleased at how the request had been formulated.

"What should I do if someone tries to touch me, Master? Leo... Doctor McCoy he is a very tactile person," Scotty pointed out as way of explanation.

"Politely ask him not to touch you. Of course, if a medical problem arises, this does not count as a transgression. Neither the life and death situations or combats... unfortunately, numerous in your away missions. Go and rest now. See me for breakfast before your shift starts. I need to see my son - I have broken his arm..."

"Yes, Master," Scotty answered. He then closed his door.

Sarek looked for a moment at the door closing. He leaned on the wall, covering his face with his hands, as if wanting to chase away the shadows Slowly, he proceeded to Sickbay. He was expecting a full lecture from Leonard so he braced himself...

"Well, Captain, I have healed Mr. Spock´s arm, which was broken, but there is not much I can do about the pain he is in, so I have him sedated. I guess the Ambassador will be here to assess Spock´s state, and he will be able to do something more than I can."

Leonard finished giving his report to Malcolm and he wanted to just tell everybody to bloody go away and leave him alone with Spock, he wanted to just climb in bed with him and hug him and whisper nonsense to him to help him get better... But he just waited, he knew The Great Vulcan King will walk through MedBay´s door with his tail between his legs... like that would solve anything. Leonard was furious; for such a wise being, Sarek was a total fool when it came to his son, or any other relationship he had, really...

Sherlock was sitting on the floor, as usual at Mycroft's feel, he felt tired. He was practically wrapped around one of his legs and did not move at all, he just needed to be close to him, but they all decided to stay together until Sarek came, to assess his mood and see if the danger had passed.

Sarek entered through the automated doors, calmly, and stopped, looking at each of them. He then approached the biobed on which his son lay. He looked at the monitor which displayed his vital signs - he was stable.

"His arm?" he asked Leonard.

"You broke it, don´t you remember?" Leonard spat, he did not want to inform him of anything, but he had to, so instead of telling him he just handed him over his padd.

"If you are preparing to be insolent, Doctor, let me tell you it is a very bad idea," Sarek said harshly. "How is his arm? Did you regenerate the bone? Was it broken or just fractured?"

Everything was on the damn padd, couldn't he read it... Apparently not, what did the great Vulcan King want? Yes, Leonard did not stand a chance in front of him, but if he kept that bloody righteous attitude of his, Leonard would not only want to be insolent, he also wanted to punch him in the face.

“You fractured his radius at the height of the wrist; the bone was not displaced but I did have to regenerate a fraction of his bone since if presented a fissure," recited Leonard in the most impersonal voice he could come up with..

"Thank you. It was not so hard, was it?" he said, moving closer to Spock and initiating a meld, to see what was the status of his mind after the bond breaking. He put him in a healing trance, soothing the pain that lingered.

"He will wake up in 10 hours, 25 minutes," he told Leonard. "I will come see him then."

He greeted Malcolm with a slight bow of his head, after which he left to his quarters.

Malcolm sat down near Mycroft, careful not to touch Sherlock, and sighed.

"How, how are we going to... oh fuck," he cursed in the least British way possible.

"Indeed, Captain, my feelings exactly," Mycroft answered.

Ok, all of you, out, I do not want anyone here, you heard HIS GREATNESS, Spock will be asleep for a few hours, no need for you to be in my MedBay." After pushing everyone outside he closed the door, mimicking Sarek´s words: "It was not so hard, was it?" He pulled a chair near Spock and took his hand, wishing for him to be well, and telling himself that this was for the best, now Spock was free of the bond.

"I will be on the Bridge," Malcolm sighed. "Go rest. I might as well do something useful."

Sherlock just took Mycroft's hand, exhausted by so many emotions.

"Seems you were right, love, there is no point in fighting destiny. Sarek and Scotty were actually meant to be together... if only that did not translate into a major interplanetary conflict! Not to mention a murderous Leonard."

"I want chocolate," Sherlock said. "Do we have any?" He was in no mood to think of interplanetary conflicts.

"I do have chocolate," Mycroft answered, accepting Sherlock´s change of topic. "What will you give me in exchange for a piece of it?"

"What do you want? We'll negotiate."

"I can offer you, for example, 10 minutes of peace."

"Please, specify the terms of your offer. When and where will those 10 minutes occur and what do you mean by peace?"

"I meant I could stop talking for 10 minutes. That should provide silence and therefore peace."

"Do you have anything else in mind? I have a rather effective way of making you stop talking that does not imply me giving you my chocolate." Mycroft said.

"You are just bragging," he said throwing himself on the bed, dramatically.

Mycroft took out a bar of chocolate he had placed in his briefcase, and lay in bed next to Sherlock, savouring it.

"Are you sure you do not want a piece of chocolate, Sherlock? I must say it is really good..."

"I have already said I want. I am waiting for you to negotiate."

"I did not hear you making a better offer."

"I cannot make a better offer, since you already proved you can take everything you want, so it would be illogical."

Mycroft broke a piece of chocolate and placed it near Sherlock´s lips. 

"Here, I will share my chocolate with you..." and piece by piece, Mycroft fed the chocolate to Sherlock.

"Hm," Sherlock commented after chewing a few pieces. "It would seem...itwouldseemitwouldseem..."

"Yes? What is it, love?" Mycroft asked, cleaning a smudge of chocolate from Sherlock´s lips with his thumb and then licking it.

Sherlock decided to test his theory. He lay on one side, near Mycroft, and extended one gorgeous hand towards the chocolate. But before he could take it, Mycroft moved it out from his reach. 

"No, it is my chocolate, you can´t touch it," Mycroft smirked.

"Therefore I can have pieces of it, but I must not use my hands."

"No, do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Sherlock said quite seriously. His right hand was already close to Mycroft. With a gracious gesture, he offered him his other hand as well. "I am making you a better offer, I am giving you my hands..." Sherlock said, his own heart-rate increasing, those words were so close, so dangerously close to the Right Ones that made a bond permanent.

"I accept your offer, Sherlock..." and without a second thought, Mycroft took off his tie and wrapped it around his Little Brother´s hand, and then he held them with one of his hands.

"We are doing very dangerous things," Sherlock observed, taking a few deep breaths.

"Why? You are already mine."

"I can feel your emotion from over here. This isn't about you wanting a nice doll in bed. It is something else."

Sherlock's eyes were already dark, milder and submissive.

"Master," he just murmured, rather losing it.

Mycroft thought for a second of what he felt when he tied Sherlock´s hand, it was such a powerful feeling…Mine. My Sherlock, Mycroft whispered admiring the way in which Sherlock had just given himself to Mycroft. The dangerous, powerful Khan willingly letting his wrists be tied. Mycroft will remember this moment for ever.


	14. The Right Words

 

Sherlock spent a few very peaceful hours in Mycroft's arms and even fell asleep, which generally did not happen because he had too many interesting things to think of and to analyse. But right now, somehow, his mind felt at peace. The restrains around his wrists were rather firm, he did not know if Mycroft had done this intentionally or not, but he did not complain. In fact, he had not said a single word ever since. It was the first time in years when he fell into a really deep, dreamless sleep. It was very restful - he was no longer responsible for anything at all, Mycroft had complete control over him. He found he did not mind at all. Even though he had granted him complete control from the day he had called him 'Master', even in the absence of the bond, right now, somehow, this symbolic gesture of tying his hands was just... giving everything shape and form.

He woke up before Mycroft as usual, thinking whether... whether Mycroft was going to do this particular thing every night and if he still had insecurities... he wondered when will all the insecurities be gone.

"Did you rest?” Mycroft asked once he woke up, noticing Sherlock seemed... calm and peaceful, which he rarely was; there were always a million ideas running through his mind, making it hard for him to stay still. Before giving Sherlock a chance to answer, Mycroft hug him tightly; sometimes it still felt surreal that Sherlock was really his.

But Sherlock said nothing, looking at him calmly, with serene, beautiful eyes. He just cuddled closer to him, burying his nose in the crook of his neck, saying nothing at all. He was not actually immersed in his mind-palace, but also he was not quite completely aware of what was happening. All he perceived was a feeling of ownership from Mycroft's behalf, and that was all.

Mycroft decided to take that as a yes... and he hugged Sherlock closer to him, letting one of his hands trail along his back in a slow and tender way. He wished they could stay like this a little longer, but they had to get up and go to MedBay; he was sure Sarek will not hurt Spock, but he thought it was best to be present when the younger Vulcan woke up; he was not sure how will Leonard react to Sarek´s presence. So time to untie Sherlock.

Sherlock silently got up and went to shower; his delicate wrists did have some visible marks. He smiled in the mirror as he was shaving. His mind abruptly restarted, as if resuming from where it had stopped the previous day. 

"MYCROFT!" he said from the bathroom.

"Yes?" Mycroft answered, standing by the bathroom door.

"You do realize that now that Sarek has claimed Scotty as his, in that particularly nasty way, he is going to break his engagement to AnJoan Grey, who - despite being an angel of light, will be madly furious, because he is very in love with him, and therefore will attack us and challenge Scotty?" he said without breathing.

It was the first thing Sherlock had said since he woke up, and it had to be that...

"Yes, I do; we all do, a major interplanetary conflict will ensure, putting a lot of persons at risk. Malcolm and I agreed to discuss this once we are safely at my house."

"There is no time, Grey will attack before we even reach Earth, we are vulnerable in space. If he sends a warbird our way, we stand no chance.

"You think he already knows about Sarek´s claim on Mr. Scott? How could that be possible?"

"He told him. He already told him."

"What? How? When? I am going to kill him if AnJoan doesn't; really, Sarek can be so illogical when it comes to relationships..."

"He has a level Z Priority Channel in his quarters and he called him during the night. I know it. I know how he thinks. We melded one time and it was more than enough time to analyse and store his thought patterns."

"We should talk about this."

"Yes, let us go," Sherlock said, his mind sharp as never - once more having transformed into a walking computer. They reached MedBay in seconds, and as Mycroft had thought, Malcolm and Sarek were there, with a grumpy Leonard who kept sending murderous looks to Sarek.

Sarek raised a brow at the two.

"Is something the matter?"

 _Yes, I am going to kill him_ , Mycroft thought. "Nothing at all, Ambassador, we came to ask about your son´s health. Why, do you have news we ignore?"

"Did you or did you not inform AnJoan Grey of the situation?" Sherlock snapped at him, he was no diplomat like his illustrious brother and master.

Sarek gave Mycroft a positively murderous look: 

"You DARE monitor my transmissions?"

"Your transmissions are always monitored Ambassador, it is for security reasons, but no, I must say it wasn't me the one who got that information."

Sarek's eyes narrowed. He made one step closer to Sherlock. 

"My thought patterns... of course... I should have known...when I froze your bond, you must have scanned my entire brain... to answer your question, YES, I have apprised AnJoan Grey of the situation."

Okay, this was taking a turn Mycroft didn't like, Sarek better step back... Mycroft took a step to the side, somehow shielding Sherlock, even if he himself wanted to strangle his little brother. Why, oh why did he place himself in this situation?

"Ambassador, if I may ask, what did you say to the Emperor and what was his reaction? Is our vessel in danger?"

"I told him the truth. A Vulcan never lies. He thanked me for the information and ended the transmission. And I still cannot see why this is any of your business. We are in no immediate danger."

W _hat did Sarek mean... 'when I froze your bond' -_ Sherlock thought. But no, there was no time for that.

Vulcans never lie, yes Mycroft had heard that one before. The Vulcans were professionals at lying, thanks to their "logic" they talked their way out of everything...

"So your engagement to the Emperor is broken, and he agreed to that? No risk of he trying to attack us?"

"You idiot," Sherlock spluttered furiously towards Sarek. "Of course he is going to attack us! He is going to do everything to get you back, starting by killing your precious little cutie, by the way where is he and why don't you keep an eye on him 24/7?"

This will not lead to anything, Sherlock and Sarek were both too stubborn... really why he had to me the mediator between Sarek and Sherlock... this made him remember of past times...

"Sherlock, calm down. Captain, have there been any reports of ships coming near us?"

"I will go to the bridge, and I suggest the three of you come as well and stop insulting each other. Have Mr. Scott join us, Ambassador. He should not be left alone."

Sarek suddenly took a fistful of Sherlock's shirt and pinned him against a wall, staring into his eyes from a close distance.

"You will delete from your mind all the information you have stored about my thought-patterns. I know very well you are capable of doing that."

"Ambassador, let go of my mate," Mycroft growled trying to reach Sarek, which he didn't manage, since Leonard and Malcolm held him back.

"OR WHAT?" Sherlock asked Sarek, staring at him dangerously.

But Sarek did let him go, giving Mycroft quite a look which meant - you have no authority - and left to bring Scotty. He was angry, uselessly angry, because Sherlock was right. Mycroft did not care about Sarek's look of contempt, he owned Sherlock and that was all that mattered to him; he did not need to have authority over him, as long as he knew that Sherlock gave himself to him willingly. Still, he was angry at Sherlock.

"I hope you'll refrain from putting yourself in unnecessary danger; remember, you have to take care of what is mine," Mycroft told Sherlock coldly and then he left to the Bridge.

Malcolm shook his head and turned towards Leonard.

"It seems, Doctor, you are the only normal person left on this ship, please stay that way."

"Didn't I say that when you recruited me? They are a bunch of silly kids, really all of them need to be looked after or they will blow out half the universe. So what are my orders? Stay here and wait for the ire of a jilted Emperor?"

"Just take care of Spock," Malcolm said kindly. "You are all he's got left."

Sarek went to Scotty's room and punched his personal code, opening the door without chiming. It was a discrete gesture of ownership.

Scotty had woken up a while ago; he usually was an early riser, and even if the previous day had been filled with too many emotions that had tired him out, he could no longer stay in bed. He took a bath, had something for breakfast and sat on the bed, checking some files in his padd, and waiting for his Master. He knew he could not leave until the Master came for him. He would usually go to check the engines and just try to play with them, but not this time. He had to be good.

When the Master opened the door, Scotty immediately went to his knees in front of him. 

"Good morning, Master."

Sarek's dark mood dissipated somehow, seeing such sublime submission - it always calmed him when a being obeyed him in everything, and to receive that from his intended mate... it was blissful. He offered him his hand, a purely instinctive, kingly gesture. Scotty was elated, he must have done something really good if his Master was extending his hand to him. He delicately took his Masters hand with his and lifted his eyes. 

"May I kiss your hand Master?" He did not understand why, but being this submissive to Sarek made him so happy...

"You may."

Scotty placed a soft kiss on his Master knuckles and then let his hand go respectfully. After that he just stayed where he was, kneeling at his Masters feet, waiting for his orders.

"Up," he ordered. "We have important things to discuss and do," he said, sitting down on the couch and inviting him near him.

"Yes, Master," Scotty answered calmly. He followed Sarek to the couch, and once again knelt by his feet, looking at him with trust and adoration.

"I wanted to wait for a more solemn occasion, but I will not risk your life, my beautiful one," he said, taking an IDIC necklace out of his robe and placing it around Scotty's neck. "It has a tracking device, so never take it off. I will be aware of your location at all times. I am sorry if you feel somehow trapped with so much surveillance... it will get worse."

Scotty just smiled and touched the necklace around his neck with reverence. 

"I will not take it off Master, I will take care of it since you gave it to me."

Sarek ran his fingers through his hair, leaning and kissing his forehead.

"Come now, to the Bridge. It is not appropriate for me to be in your quarters, in the absence of a bond."

Scotty was not sure why it was inappropriate, he knew His Master would not try anything; he had so much to learn about Vulcan customs, he did not want to embarrass his Master. He got up and followed Sarek to the Bridge.

Sarek looked around.

"Where is Sherlock?" he asked Mycroft.

Mycroft wanted to lash out at Sarek, he had dared threaten his mate... wait, when he had started thinking of Sherlock as his mate?

"I do not know, I left him in MedBay."

He had been so angry, that he had just left MedBay without noticing if Sherlock had followed him to the Bridge or not.

"Bring him here at once," Sarek ordered, on quite a strict tone.

Right this minute Mycroft did not care what Sarek wanted nor what he could do to him.

"Sherlock knows we are expecting him here, he will come when he is ready."

"I Am Sorry?"

"Stop," Malcolm ordered. He was still the Captain of this bloody ship. "Mycroft, go and assess the situation in Medical Bay, then bring Sherlock here. And you, Ambassador, stop issuing orders. It may come as a surprise, but you are not in command."

Mycroft nodded at Malcolm and left the Bridge. They were all very lucky to have Malcolm as their Captain; he certainly knew how to keep a level head. They were all so altered by their new found emotions that were like powder kegs just waiting for the smallest of sparks to explode.

Sherlock had remained in Sickbay and he was feeding Leonard some sandwiches as the crazy and grumpy Mr. Surgeon hadn't eaten in 24 hours.

"I do not need you to feed me crazy genetic experiment, besides shouldn’t you be on the Bridge with everybody else?"

Sherlock stood up from the chair when Mycroft entered.

"Hi," he said rather shyly, to Leonard's total exasperation.

"The Captain expects us on the Bridge, let's go," but before leaving he turned towards the Doctor. "Leonard, how is Spock?"

"Still in the healing trance, which is good," Leonard responded, after which he took Spock's hand, an almost unconscious gesture.

"Please, let us know when he wakes up," Mycroft said gently. "Now if you'll excuse us Leonard, we must go."

Sherlock went after him. Okay, Mycroft was rather pissed off. Perhaps he should apologize or something, he through.

Mycroft could feel Sherlock´s eyes on his back, he was so angry... but he needed to focus now, they were all in danger.

So even if it wasn't probably wise, he really needed to let of some steam, so he turned abruptly and took Sherlock by his upper arms, shaking him...

"Why? Why Sherlock? Why do you keep doing these reckless things? Do you even care of what I would feel if you...if you...You are in enough danger as it is, please stop looking for more trouble," said Mycroft pushing him away.

"But what exactly was reckless? Having called Sarek an idiot? Someone must shake some sense into that person and none of you does anything!"

"Sarek is fond of you and he lets you get away with many things, but you should know better, there are some topics that should be dealt with carefully. If he sees you as a threat to his bond with Mr. Scott, he will not think it twice and just eliminate you. Can´t you understand that? 

“I am not a threat to his bond, I am actually trying to prevent his bondmate being abducted or killed. If he thought something else, then he really IS an idiot. Perhaps I should just mind my own business," Sherlock said, upset.

"Sherlock, which part of Sarek isn´t thinking clearly now don´t you understand? Look at what he did to Spock yesterday. I know you pointed out that Sarek and Scott should be together; I know that in some childish way you are trying to show your support, but really you chose the worst possible ways to do it. Calling him an idiot, referring to his mate in a not so nice way... It just isn't done Sherlock; any Master would be feel threatened by that kind of behaviour... even if at a rational level you know the other person is trying to help. I... You just don´t understand it...come on we have lost too much time already."

Sarek was pacing through the bridge, also deeply troubled.

He took Scotty's hand and came to Mycroft and Sherlock as soon as they arrived on the Bridge.

"I have something to say to Sherlock if that is alright?" he asked Mycroft.

Now he asked for his permission, thought Mycroft, using all his control as the Iceman to not roll his eyes. He wanted so much to answer like a petulant child, but he also refrained.

"Of course, Ambassador," Mycroft answered and walked towards Malcolm, the only sane person among them, perhaps Mycroft could get some of his professional attitude if he stayed by his side now.

"Should something happen to me, Sherlock, I entrust you with my mate's life. Take him home safely. He will obey you in everything."

Sherlock blinked a few times, then looked at Mycroft.

These two were going to be the death of him. Mycroft just raised a shoulder lightly as saying, It is your decision, you wanted to help didn't you? And at the same time he could not help but feel anger at Sarek once more... He was using them... He was using Sherlock, his mate... He did not care about them... He did not care what Mycroft could feel if something happened to Sherlock. Even Malcolm, who was not as close to them, had realized what would happen to Mycroft if he lost Sherlock. But once again, this was not the moment to think about that.

"We'll all help Scotty, okay? Don't worry," Sherlock said dismissively, now it would be helpful if we increased speed and called for backup because, well, if my calculations are correct, Grey will attack in 2 hours, so let's surprise him. Somehow. Perhaps Mycroft has an idea. He's good with, um... security stuff."

"I sent a mail to Anthea, so back up is on the way; we are in a precarious situation, considering this is an Ambassadorial Vessel and not a warship, so even if there are certain weapons for protection, we do not stand a chance against a well-armed ship. Captain, has the Emperor or someone else on Remus tried to contact us?"

"Nobody has attempted to contact us. It is very good that backup is on the way. Mycroft, what do you think of this? We could land, there is a class M planet 150 Kilometres away. Nobody would expect this and we would be untraceable."

"Yes, you are right. That could at least buy us time. Have you got readings on the planet? An idea of what we could find there?"

"The average temperature is that of 12 degrees Celsius," Sherlock took over, reciting from the mind palace. "Uninhabited, 90% nitrogen hydrogen atmosphere, no animal life. Landing is safe on the equatorial side. I would recommend 2257 latitude landing. Occasional crosswinds," he added like a post-scriptum.

"Seems like a good option, Captain. Ambassador, do you know if on this ship there could be a device that would help the Emperor track us? Has he gifted you any necklace?" Mycroft asked referring to Sarek´s habit of gifting jewellery with tracking devices.

"He did not," he answered, avoiding Mycroft's gaze. "I see that Sherlock no longer has his."

"No," Mycroft answered without giving any other explanation. "Perhaps as a precaution we should check the decorations the Emperor gave to the Captain, as well as to Sherlock."

"Mr. Scott, x-ray them at once. I will commence landing procedures."

"Sherlock´s decoration must be in our quarters," Mycroft added as an afterthought and he left in search of it; after all he was not part of the crew, and if the Captain needed help he would ask Sherlock for it, as he was his First Officer.

Malcolm consulted with Sherlock who apparently knew the planet (but then again, what didn't he know?) and landed in a thick forest area. They would wait for backup here, it was a good place and they were perfectly hidden by the forest. Malcolm hoped that the two dangerous couples will find their harmony once again, because, well, he hated it when things were that tense.

Mycroft found the decoration on the floor, near where his belt lay. Just a few hours ago, he had felt so happy and calm... What had he expected? Fate was never on his side. He returned to the Bridge and handed Sarek the decoration, so he could give it to Scotty. And without a word, he also gave Sarek back the necklaces he had given to Sherlock and himself.

"Captain, is there anything I could assist you with?"

"Go be with your mate," Malcolm said. "I will page you if something happens."

Strangely, Malcolm could not say 'your brother'.

"As you order, Captain." 

Mycroft did not want to be with Sherlock now, he felt... he did not know what he felt. He just wanted to be alone for a little while...

"Sherlock, let's go to our quarters," he said waiting for him by the Bridge´s door.

Sherlock looked at him carefully, then downwards. He followed him to their room

"Mmmycroft?" he murmured, worried.

"Yes, Sherlock?" he answered sounding tired.

Sherlock came to him, took his hands and knelt.

"Whatever I have done to upset you, I am sorry. Forgive me. I know I am a complete idiot sometimes.

"No, Sherlock, you are brilliant and independent and strong. I tend to forget you do not need me to take care of you."

"Mycroft, without you, I don't... exist," he said, simply, with honesty.

"And yet you do... for centuries you have lived without me, you have done great things, had made powerful enemies as well as allies... I do not want to change you. I really don´t, it is just that sometimes it is hard to just let you be, when all I want is for you to be safe and close to me."

"Then, this is what I will be, Mycroft," he said, determined.

He was ready to throw away his entire personality, everything that he was, just to see Mycroft smile again.

"Do not make promises you cannot keep, and that I do not really need. I am sorry, I am not sure what came over me. Let's just rest, okay?" and he pulled Sherlock to him and laid both of them on the bed, hugging Sherlock tightly to him.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him tight.

"In my left pocket," he murmured. "There is something for you."

"I hope it isn't chocolate," Mycroft said, in an attempt to lighten the dark mood that had been over them.

"Noooo. Chocolate comes only from your hands. However, it is something equally interesting."

"Okay," Mycroft said, reaching into Sherlock´s pocket and taking out a piece of rope made of what seemed to be cotton. "Where did you get this from?"

"I found it in Sickbay in Leonard's supplies room. Must have been from a package."

"You are incredible, Sherlock," Mycroft said kissing him lightly, and then he proceeded to tie Sherlock's hands, careful to make it firm enough without hurting him. Then, he made Sherlock lay his head on his chest. Sherlock opposed no resistance at all.

"Is my Master pleased now?" he asked, breathing deeply to calm his emotions.

"Yes," Mycroft said sighing and playing with his mate's dark curls. "Please just try to hold your tongue now and again, it really upsets me to see someone trying to punch you."

"I promise to keep my big mouth shut for the next 5 hours. And I hope you don't still find me independent," he added, somewhat more light-heartedly.

"But you are, and that is part of your charm. You are independent and yet you chose to be mine. I know I do not explain myself too well. I love you just the way you are."

"Now he finds me charming," Sherlock mumbled by himself. "Next thing he'll say I am cute."

"What was that sweetie?" Mycroft said, you want me to tell to you how cute you are?"

"Let me tell you, Mycroft, that I am able to untie this rope and beat the hell out of you."

"Yes you are able to do that, but you do not want to do that, my cute mate."

"Mate. This word, yes."

Sherlock's eyes were closing... so he found a comfortable position and drifted to sleep...

Mycroft had been upset and Leonard could not really blame him, at least not too much; Sherlock had a big heart, willing to do whatever he could do to protect the ones he loved, but he was way too impulsive, putting himself in the line of fire. It was obvious, Mycroft felt a little neglected, as much as Sherlock lived and breathed for his Master, the younger Holmes often overlooked Mycroft´s feelings. Sherlock had to learn how to control his need to help others; after all, now he had someone who expected him to go back home safe and sound.

At the same time, it was obvious Mycroft was also pissed at Sarek and with that, Leonard could totally relate. For all his wisdom Sarek was an ass, he said he loved his son and even Sherlock, but he kept hurting them and placing them in tough positions. Really if he had decided to take a mate, he should have done it without putting everybody else at risk, but no! Mr. High and Might had used all of them as a shield.

And now here they were, stranded in this God-forsaken planet, which hadn´t the best of conditions for a Vulcan, because of the cold... Sarek could freeze to death if he wanted, but he was worried for Spock, he was in no shape to endure these conditions. 

Spock had also woken up from trance and felt confused... he asked Leonard to tell him of everything that had happened, after which he went to shower and dress in warmer clothes, the planet was rather chilly. After that, though, he did return near Leonard.

Spock felt weakened by all the traumatic experiences as of late, but his inner instincts demanded that he be near the one he loved, so he returned to Sickbay and actually stayed there until Leonard ate and drank something, after which he took him for a walk. They did need a bit of air, and while they were walking, Spock just took his hand. He would not abandon Leonard...

Malcolm did notice several ships scouring the area of space they had been in, in their search. Sherlock had been right about everything, even about the hour when someone would attempt to intercept. Luckily, no one thought to look for them here. He could not help but think of the tragedy and chaos that could ensue if someone did harm Mr. Scott. So... the mighty King had fallen in love with a 24-year-old Engineer... a hell of a show was to follow.

Unable to sleep, and very much unable to do anything else, the endings of the rope entangled between his fingers, Sherlock felt vulnerable once more in his arms

"Do you want more chocolate, you have not eaten anything besides that, and it is probable that you will be involved in a fight soon."

"Yes. No I will not," he answered Mycroft's inquiries. He was in a rather submissive state, which this time manifested at a purely mental level, and it was something new, since Mycroft had not used his body during the night.

"Let me get up, I will get the chocolate. And you think this little problem will not end in a fight?"

"I'm not going to get into a fight..." he said, remaining on the bed where Mycroft had placed him. Sleeping with his hands tied was far from comfortable, but he was not planning to complain. Mycroft's bad mood could return and he... did not want that.

Mycroft returned to bed with the chocolate, but before feeding it to Sherlock he untied his hands and gave a little massage to his wrist, just to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"If you are not going to get into a fight, who is? Sarek and AnJoan? By the way, I’ve been thinking that perhaps the reason Sarek was targeted was because of his betrothal to AnJoan. He is already too powerful and he has great influence in the decisions of the Federation and Starfleet, imagine how would that have increased if he got control over Remus, considering the planet’s strategical position.

"Oh, you mean Combat. Do not worry about that, I can still take down 40-50 Klingons with my bare hands by myself, even on an empty stomach," Sherlock said, kissing Mycroft's hand after he had untied him.

"I know, but for some reason I feel the Remans can be more dangerous. I feel sorry for the Emperor, he seemed to really love Sarek, even if our dear Ambassador was nothing but cold towards him."

"He adores him, Mycroft... He will do anything to get him back, so we will have our hands full," he said rather unhappily, wrapping himself around Mycroft like a Koala bear. "Other than all this, Sarek himself is in enough turmoil and pain. That idiot! Remember, what he did was in no way out of ordinary for a Vulcan. He picked a mate, he claimed him in the traditional way, gave him a chance to refuse and treated him honourably. He could have just slept with him, after all, Scotty would not have refused him... But Sarek, despite everything, has chosen to give him the highest Vulcan bond possible, despite of their age difference and social status..."

"I understand, Sherlock, it is all so romantic," Mycroft answered sarcastically. "The problem is Sarek has obligations, he made a commitment based on political interests, using the feelings of a being he despises because of his appearance. I can´t help but think he got what he deserved. And a part of me just wants to let him deal with this alone. But since Mr. Scott is also affected by this I can´t do that."

"It is not Romantic in the least, it is dangerous. By choosing him, he has indeed placed him in great danger. He is young, even though brilliant... and rather fragile."

"He is human, of course he is fragile. If the Emperor could only understand Mr. Scott is not to blame for this. But I am afraid he will direct all his anger to him. Love makes us take unfair, irrational decisions."

"Really?" Sherlock asked, sliding his hand under Mycroft's shirt and caressing his back.

"Yes, it does. We are perfect proof of that. Don´t you think so?"

"Then why don't you do something unfair and irrational?"

"Like what, my dear mate? I began wars because of you, I let loose a dangerous criminal, I let terrible experiments be done to you; I let you go on exile, I have insulted a very powerful Ambassador two times. What unfair and irrational thing do you want me to do now?"

"Take off your shirt?" Sherlock suggested innocently. There had been almost 24 hours since Mycroft had last had him and he... he... Found that way too long. Of course he could not admit such a thing.

"And how is that unfair and irrational?" said Mycroft lightly, while at the same time he took off his shirt.

"You are irrationally beautiful," Sherlock confessed, feeling desire starting to build, which was again something new.

"Oh you just say that because you love me," and without a warning, Mycroft tore Sherlock´s shirt apart.

"That was an expensive shirt," he laughed, totally ignoring the first part of the sentence.

"So you keep saying every time I destroy one," Mycroft laughed, pulling his mate closer and kissing him.

"I love you, Mycroft..." he then whispered when he got the chance to breathe.

"I love you, Sherlock, my mate." Mycroft turned them over, pining Sherlock to the bed and kissing him once again, pushing down occasionally so Sherlock could feel his arousal growing.

Sherlock thought that 'my mate' sounded very, very good, even though still surreal... did he actually belong to Mycroft? Were they actually together? Wasn't he just dreaming one of those complex dreams in his mind-palace? What if he woke up and realized it was only a dream? Terrified by the thought, he tried to pull his wrists out of Mycroft's grip. Mycroft sensed the moment Sherlock´s mood changed, so when he tried to pull away, he let him go. He took Sherlock´s face between his hands and looked into his eyes. 

"Sherlock, it is all right, calm down, you are here with me, you are safe. What is wrong?"

"Take me, Mycroft..." he said, trying to detach from his own mind. "I want to feel you... I want to feel I am not dreaming..."

And that was exactly what Mycroft did, he prepared his mate carefully while at the same time he sucked his cock, knowing Sherlock needed to feel him in any way possible. Once he felt Sherlock was ready, he lubed himself up and started penetrating him slowly.

"Sherlock, open your eyes, look at me, I am here, this is real. I love you."

Sherlock did as asked, looking at him, completely lost now, wanting that this moment would last forever. He had been trapped in his own mind before, he knew that his mind was his worst enemy. 

Once he was completely inside of Sherlock. Mycroft leaned over and kissed him. "I am here, stay with me, we have to go and buy our rings; remember? This time I will not let anything come between us."

Mycroft started a slow pace, trying to make Sherlock return from wherever his mind was trying to take him. He then started being more forceful, pumping Sherlock´s cock in time with his thrust. Sherlock wrapped his arms tightly around Mycroft, arching his head backwards, as if offering Mycroft his neck to mark it. At Sherlock´s offering, one again Mycroft started marking his neck, and once he felt they were both close, he bit hard on Sherlock´s neck, drawing blood again. Sherlock just started kissing him out of his own initiative as climax hit them both, as if he could not have enough of him.

"Promise me that if this is just a dream, you will still want me when I wake up."

"I will, forever. My mate, my love."

Sherlock looked deeply into his eyes, holding him close, their lips millimetres apart.

"Mycroft..."

Looking into Sherlock´s eyes and seeing all the inner turmoil his mate was at, Mycroft tried to show through his own eyes all what he felt for him.

"Yes Sherlock, my mate, my love."

"I am giving you my entire life, my body, my mind, my soul, my hands... I will not live without you," he said the words he had been keeping in his heart for so long.

As soon as he spoke them, he found himself unable to breathe.

So those were the Right Words thought Mycroft, he was thinking how to respond to that, knowing words were important, when he noticed Sherlock wasn't breathing. He thought of applying CPR, but then it hit him, the bond wasn't gone, Sarek had just frozen it. So putting on his pants and covering Sherlock with a sheet he sent an urgent message to the Ambassador, begging to come to his quarters. Sherlock's vision started to blur and his lips turned pale.

"What did he say?" Sarek asked Mycroft, as he rushed in.

"He said the Right Words," Mycroft answered, stepping aside to let the Ambassador get near Sherlock. His exact words were: I am giving you my entire life, my body, my mind, my soul, my hands... I will not live without you."

"Order him to breathe then!" Sarek told Mycroft, standing aside them. "Because if he said the right words, they had to include  _I will not live without you_."

"Breathe, Sherlock, my mate."

Sherlock took a spasmodic breath, at last...

"Sherlock," Mycroft gasped. "Breathe, just breathe."

Sarek had meanwhile opened the first aid kit and gave Mycroft an oxygen mask.

"Thank you," Mycroft said taking the oxygen mask and placing it on Sherlock. "Once again you have saved us."

"Do not concern yourself," he said. "We shall talk later. Remember, Mycroft. He will NOT live without your permission."

"Sherlock," Mycroft whispered, "You will live for me, with me, till the day I draw my last breath"

Sherlock took a few deep breaths from the oxygen mask and remained in bed for the hours to come, too tired to be able to do anything. When he finally got to his senses, he managed to take a shower, shave and even eat something. He felt something having changed in him forever. but this time it was a big and important change. He had given Mycroft everything - finally, everything. Willingly. He had accepted. He knew, now, that they would die together - and the thought in itself was blissful. He did not want to live without Mycroft not even for 5 minutes. He did not feel the bond, though, which meant that their connection, now made permanent through the Words, was way above bonds, marriage, blood connection, above anything Earthly, Vulcany, above anything known.

He had also started to feel his own mind lighting up in an unusual way, as if unknown areas of his brain were activating - he did not know what those were but he decided to research this later. Right now, Mycroft was his priority. So when Sarek later came to visit them, he went and sat at Mycroft's feet, his eyes mild, calm and submissive and not wanting to do a single thing without Mycroft's permission

"Your bond could not be broken, Mycroft," Sarek began. "It would have killed Sherlock and I know that without him, you would not have survived either. I have therefore decided to freeze it and to keep it with me. You may find it useful one day. Sherlock needed and loved it. If he is worthy of it, and if you are over your own insecurities, give it back to him. It grounds his mind in the present, by making him walk on quite a narrow path of rules. He loves rules and discipline as you well know. As for you, Mycroft, you have returned those necklaces to me. I have brought them back to you. I would be... happy and honoured if you accepted to keep them - be it only for security reasons, if not for my sake."

"Ambassador, you keep giving things to me and I keep giving them back, because I do not understand them. I think that despite the fact I pride myself of been logical, my kind of logic is quite different from yours. You do things I do not understand and that hurts me. Perhaps it is because you are able to see a bigger picture than I. I will accept the necklaces for now, but once this situation is resolved and we are back on Earth as safely as possible considering who we are; I will give them back to you and I hope you understand that by that I do not mean my respect or affection for you have disappeared."

Sarek looked at him, not without sorrow, understanding that in fact, Mycroft did reject his affection. He saw in Mycroft a friend, a son perhaps, but Mycroft did not trust, understand him, nor did he try to. His only concern for now was Sherlock... He silently stood up and left.

Once the Ambassador left Mycroft placed one necklace on Sherlock and the other on himself. He really had come to care for Sarek, but as the Vulcan King had his priorities, so did Mycroft, and he will not forget that anymore.

"How are you feeling? Do you need to go to MedBay?"

"No need," he said, cuddling closer to Mycroft's leg. "I am very sorry I scared you. I did not know about the bond."

"I did, the Ambassador told me he had just frozen it. I should have told you, but I thought I would let the year pass, adjust to our relationship and then give it back to you."

"Why? You hated the bond."

"I resented it, I was not sure if you really wanted to be with me or if it was the bond telling you to. I thought that once the year was over my insecurities would have gone, so as a gift to you, because I know how much you cherish the bond, I would give it back to you."

"I really wanted to be with you, Mycroft," he said calmly, climbing on the couch so that he could cuddle closer to him with his head in Mycroft's lap.

"I know that now, back then, it was all too fast and confusing, we danced around each other for years, yelling at each other our mutual hate... The bond´s result took me by surprise."

"Gahhhh, my head hurts... Did I say a lot of nasty stuff earlier?"

"No, you were just too distressed, you kept saying you were afraid this was just a dream. You made me promise that if you woke up and this was only a dream I would still want you."

"And then, I said The. Oh hell."

"What is the problem?" Mycroft asked afraid of what will come out of his mate´s mouth, but he needed to know, after all Sherlock´s life depended on him. He wondered if he was up for the challenge. Sherlock was reckless and stubborn. When he wanted to accomplish something he did not worry about his safety… and that part Sarek had pointed out… about how Sherlock loved rules… that was so unlike the Sherlock he knew. In the past, when he tried to make Sherlock obey him, thing had always ended badly… Mycroft loved Sherlock too much and did not want to lose him, now he had him… Perhaps if he tried to balance things, set some general rules, to keep Sherlock grounded without robbing him of his personality… yes maybe that will work.

  


 


	15. Endless Love... And Headaches

"My head hurts."

"Computer, locate Dr. McCoy and open a communication with him."

<McCoy here>

"Doctor, please I need you to come to our quarters, Sherlock is not feeling well."

"Oh, Mycroft, leave him alone, it is just a headache..." Sherlock protested but not very convincingly.

<I will be there shortly.>

"Thank you, Doctor. No, it is not just a headache if you are in so much discomfort; after all, you tolerate pain rather well. So please do not be stubborn my dear mate, let me take care of you, okay?" Mycroft said leaning in order to kiss Sherlock.

"Okay..." he murmured when he got the chance. "Let me put on some decent clothes since Leonard is coming. How come Anthea knows I like violet?" he said, picking a violet shirt.

"She said you look good in that colour. Something about bring out your natural colouring... I don´t know I am not good with those kind of things."

Sherlock turned and directed an impossibly blue look towards Mycroft.

"She must have meant my eyes," he commented innocently, he was perfectly aware of how beautiful his own eyes were. 

Mycroft smiled fondly at him.  "Like you do not know how lethal your eyes can be..."

"Lethal?" he laughed and then he winced in pain - damn that headache!

Leonard rang the door before entering, which was unusual for him, but this time he was accompanied by Spock, who had no desire to be away from him.

"Thank you for coming Doctor; Spock I hope you are feeling better."

Spock nodded and stepped aside, he did not want to be in the way, and his gaze was constantly following Leonard. 

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Sherlock sat down on the couch, finishing to button up his shirt to the last button, covering his neck carefully, because only Mycroft could see it.

"So, you boys have been playing with Vulcan bonds again?" Leonard snapped, taking a look at the scanner readings and noticing that Sherlock´s mental waves were unusual.

Spock frowned upon hearing such words and approached them, after a brief acknowledgement from Mycroft. He took the tricorder from Leonard and studied the readings.

"I do not believe they 'played' with one. I think they have done very serious and important things, in fact."

"Pray tell what have you been doing?” Leonard asked while applying Sherlock a few hyposprays to help him with the pain, and then he turned to Mycroft. "You should feed him occasionally; you know?"

"We have... uh... may I tell them?" Sherlock asked Mycroft.

"You may, my beloved mate," Mycroft smiled, who just could not stop calling him that.

 _"Sahī śabdaharū_ ," Sherlock said, which meant _The Right Words_ , the words which make a bond permanent. "This is what I did." 

Of course, Sherlock did speak Vulcan, among other things. Spock's eyes widened...

"Okay, could you please explain me what that means? I am a good doctor, but that is it, I am not familiar with Vulcan traditions or rituals or whatever you want to call them, they are just like voodoo to me."

"Those are the words which make a bond... last forever," Spock said deeply troubled. "They are very powerful words which - when said willingly - have a huge impact on the mind. His mind, Mycroft, is attuning to yours. What is Sherlock's psi rating?" Spock asked Mycroft, avoiding to address Sherlock directly.

"It is high for a human, according to his records, he registered a psi rating of 20, but that was over a century ago; I could not say what is his rating now. Mine is also high, not as much as his, I am at 18, and while Sherlock is more of a telepath I am more of an empath, which I find ironic, considering I was the Iceman for years."

"Together. you shall be..." Spock could not even think of a term to describe what would happen when these two minds would join. Sherlock started to laugh wholeheartedly.

"Okay now, you crazy genetic experiment, what is so funny?? Just what the universe needed, you two combined. I just hope you do not blow all us up to oblivion. And now what, am I supposed to congratulate you? What is the etiquette for this? Considering you two just got married and did not even throw a party so I could get wasted!!"

"The Doctor does have a point, Mycroft," Sherlock said calmly, once again feeling like himself, confident and strong. "We should throw a party and get these two drunk. After all it seems we ARE going to live together for a while," he added laughing.

"Yes, that is a good idea, must put Anthea to the task, she likes those kind of things and knows our tastes."

"Wait, are we going to live together?" Spock asked confused. "Nobody told me that."

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that... well, you see, your Father is in kind of a difficult spot and we have to keep him safe and it was decided that it would be best to stay together until the threat is eliminated. Hope you do not mind."

"I um... but - but, Leonard?" he asked even more confused, because there was no way in hell he was going away from Leonard.

"Damn it, Mycroft, we do not have that many rooms," Sherlock giggled. "What will I do without my doctor?"

"Obviously, the Doctor is coming too. It was decided even before the Ambassador made the claim. Spock, we talked to your Father, about breaking the bond, and you coming to live with us, and Doctor McCoy helping monitor your health, you know, since he lives in the apartment next to ours. Then, with the threat to the Ambassador´s life, it was decided ALL of us on this ship will live together, in my house. No, it does not have many rooms, but I think you will not mind sharing, right?"

"As long as I do not have to SHARE Leonard," he said, suddenly overwhelmed by a surge of possessiveness, grabbing Leonard's wrist. It was the first time he was doing something obvious, expressing his affection to Leonard visibly.

"You... I tried when you made the meld... I am not good at this, Spock, I do not talk about my feelings... but you never... I thought you did not like me..."

Really, of all the times to regress to an insecure teenage boy having his first crush, it had to be now, and with an audience consisting in the Holmes brothers; he will never live this down.

"Then shut up," Sherlock suggested. Since Leonard did not want to talk about his feelings, it was the logical thing to do.

"Sherlock..." Mycroft said on a warning tone. "Doctor, perhaps you and Mr. Spock should talk things out in a more private environment, but if I may add this, Doctor when Spock melded with you he was still under the bond, whatever attempt he had made to do to answer to you, he surely made the bond react and punish him."

Spock took Leonard and left the room, he did not intend to talk about anything now, he just wanted to follow him around, and perhaps annoy him, because after all, they WERE Spock and Leonard.

"Okay, okay, got it, super-Vulcan-strength, no need to drag me around. Jeez Spock... So, want to go to my quarters?" but after saying that, Leonard realized how that would have sounded... I really need a drink, and well since this is Sarek´s ship, I was not going to leave my bottle there like... you know... so want to come? You can have a tea..."

“Yes I would like to spend some time with you,” Spock said simply, taking Leonard to his quarters where they stayed until each one had to return to their posts.

"Are you feeling better now, Sherlock?" Mycroft said sitting again on the couch and placing his mate´s head on his leg.

"Mycroft, are we actually getting married?" Sherlock asked, completely calm and at peace.

"Yes, no one knows who we really are, and even if you are once again Sherlock Holmes, most people ignore we are brothers. They will assume you have my same last name because Sarek chose to name you like that when he registered the bond. I think formalizing our union will give us an advantage against our detractors in the Federation and Starfleet, there are still persons who do not understand the meaning of a bond, they think it is not a formal union. It is another way for me to make sure you will be safe. After all, for almost everybody else, you are _Khan_."

"I wonder what would Mom say," he said laughing. Sherlock was blissfully happy and it was visible. "Mycroft, what about... Um..."

"Yes love? What is in your mind?"

"Apparently you will soon find out the contents of my mind. Well, that part of our relationship in which I am calling you _Master_... You, um... don't seem particularly interested in that."

"What makes you say that? I... You have no idea of the thrill that goes throw me when you call me _Master_ or when you sit by my feet or when you let me tie your hands. I just do not see the need to order you around, that is not who we are. I feel you would resent me in the long run if I treated you the way Sarek treats Mr. Scott. We are not them Sherlock, but if you want that I can try."

"Noooooo. Nonono. Brrrr!" he said having goosebumps. "That poor kid. I just wanted to be sure you still want me," Sherlock said casually, perhaps too casually. "I mean.... I meant... in that way, you know what I mean."

"I still desire you very much Sherlock, my mate. Come here," he said, knowing the effect those words had on Sherlock.

Indeed, he closed his eyes for a second, waiting for his heart-beat to slow down.

"Let me tell you I just put on this shirt and you may not ruin it," he informed him.

"Then undress for me."

Sherlock felt shy all of a sudden! He decided to test what a little disobedience would have as consequences and he climbed over Mycroft's knees, proceeding to undress Mycroft in return.

"I did not tell you to do that, said Mycroft biting Sherlock´s neck hard. "Do what I asked, no need to be shy my beloved mate, you are gorgeous and you move always with such elegance... you drive me crazy."

"I Refuse," he said preciously, just to test how far this could go. It did occur to him that their need of physical intimacy was not really decreasing at all, and there were never more than 12 hours between their 'sessions'. 

Mycroft knew Sherlock was testing him... He pulled Sherlock head by his dark curls. 

"Undress now or I will tear your shirt." 

To reinforce his point, he licked Sherlock´s neck from his earlobe to his shoulder, and pulled the shirt´s collar with his teeth.

Sherlock started to unbutton his shirt which he had put on barely half an hour ago. He threw it away, and gingerly removed the rest of his clothes.

"You can be very convincing," he said.

His mood was calm and stable, with no fluctuations from one state to another, which again was very, very new. 

"Now you may undress me."

"How gracious," Sherlock commented, undressing him, however, and climbing over him, deciding that the couch was a perfect place, because he loved small cuddly spaces.

"Oh, yes I am a very gracious Master my beloved mate," and then Mycroft proceeded to kiss Sherlock breathless; at the same time, he pulled him down by the waist, so his mate could feel how hard he was.

"Mmmmmh," was all Sherlock said, then he did murmur a 'slow', stating his preferences, because he so loved when Mycroft was slow and methodical.

"Go for the lube, Sherlock."

"You don't need that Mycroft... Trust me..."

"I do not want to hurt you."

"You will not. My body welcomes you..." he said, turning face down, invitingly - like this he could feel all of Mycroft.

Sherlock was so sensual in his innocence... He just made his blood burn with want. Just to make sure, he introduced a finger into Sherlock, feeling no resistance.

"Amazing," he gasped, and he finally claimed Sherlock once more, going slowly since he wanted to savour the pleasure of being inside his mate.

"You could do this for hours," Sherlock suggested incoherently. "In fact that's wh-- what you're gonna do, right...?" he said squirming, aroused, but as usual not caring about his own pleasure.

"Indeed," Mycroft said while thrusting into his mate in a calm, controlled way. but he needed something more...

"Ask for it, Sherlock addressing me properly."

"Do what you want with me, Master," he said, sinking his teeth in a pillow, to control his emotions which once again tire his soul apart - how did Mycroft manage to do that to him? Anyway he was in no position to think about that, or about anything else for that matter.

"MY beloved mate, yes, I will do with you whatever I want for as long as I want," said Mycroft not increasing the speed of his thrusts. He was so close, but he wanted to prolong this moment, Sherlock was deliciously submissive right now, he gave himself completely to Mycroft.  
So he kept that pace for some more minutes, until he could not hold anymore, and started to pump into his mate with more force, making sure to do it in the right angle to reach Sherlock´s prostate. After a few more thrusts they both reached their orgasm. But Mycroft was far from finished, as Sherlock had said, he was going to do this over and over again, until they were both exhausted.

Sherlock had absolutely no objections even though after some time his entire body was sore, it was quite obvious Mycroft would always be in control of this activity (as well as various other activities). Mycroft did not stop this time until he was rather beyond exhaustion... Sherlock felt his bones were made of jelly.

"There Is. Absolutely No Energy Left in me. How can you Even."

"I do not know, this only has happened with you," Mycroft said carrying Sherlock to the bed and going to the bathroom to get a wet flannel to clean him. He was very tired, but he had to tend to his mate before he could think of getting to bed himself.

"I am grateful you read my mind already," Sherlock mumbled. "What a pity no more energy left though..." he said half asleep.

Mycroft came back from the bathroom and after cleaning Sherlock and placing more blankets over him, he climbed into bed, cuddling his mate and murmuring against his neck, "Yes it is a pity we have no more energy left." He had brought not only more blankets, but also the rope Sherlock had given him, and before falling asleep he tied his mate’s hands as best as he could, given their positions. And after that he finally fell asleep peacefully.

Sherlock did wake in the middle of the night to look at Mycroft... he did that sometimes. He discovered his tied hands... Mycroft seemed so calm, peaceful, content. It occurred to him that even without the Vulcan bond, being bound with such a material, visible thing, was equally good... it made him 'walk' on quite a narrow path of rules, restricting to minimum the 'movements' made out of his own will.

"Go back to sleep, Sherlock," Mycroft mumbled, holding him closer.

"No," he said. "I am busy."

"Doing what?"  Mycroft asked, his eyes still closed.

"Doing nothing. It is fascinating!"

"Really? Well I will sleep for a couple of hours more if it is alright with you."

Sherlock smiled as he felt Mycroft's hand over his tied wrists.

"Did not untie them," he informed him, uselessly of course.

Mycroft smiled. 

"I know, just wanted to feel them. You are mine," he said it as if it was something he had just discovered.

Sherlock knew that the possibility of him ever untying his hands by himself would have been a major transgression; he shivered even imagining the possibility. Mycroft was right, they were not like the other couple (Sarek - Scotty) but still there were a few common elements...

"Are you cold? Want me to untie you?"

"No. No."

"Okay, okay," Mycroft answered. "This is wonderful too, just holding you like this."

"You just want me to be a doll, a helpless doll," he giggled hiding his nose under the blanket.

"MY helpless beautiful doll as well as my fearless mate, I love you, the whole of you."

Sherlock smiled, Mycroft did have a way with words. But feeling Mycroft still wanted to sleep, he relaxed in his arms, cuddled closer and closed his eyes, deciding to let his master rest.

 _Thank you,_  Mycroft thought, falling asleep once again, not realizing that for once he had understood Sherlock´s mood and intentions perfectly.

Malcolm did not waste any time, meanwhile, He had understood very well that Sherlock and Mycroft were practically plastered by one another and they could only function together, so he left them alone. He ran deep scans of the sector, with Scotty and Spock's help and finally managed to see that Sherlock had been right. Ships sent from Remus were scouring the sector searching for them.

Malcolm did a complete shutdown of all systems so that they could remain undetected and several hours later, Mycroft's people did arrive with backup and finally they managed to head home.

Sarek was silent, still deeply troubled, and constantly followed Scotty through the room with his eyes, fearing an unknown evil could come to his young intended... He wondered if Scotty would still love him after their first night together - being with a Vulcan was not easy and not exactly blissful either; and when said Vulcan was a King... things complicated to no end.

Sarek appreciated Scotty's extreme submissiveness. For him, it was like a breeze, calming, soothing - exactly what a Vulcan expected from a mate of another race. Even between couples of the same race, with both partners Vulcans, there was usually a dominant and a submissive partner, otherwise there was no chance of survival during Ponn Farr. Sarek could not help but wonder if his own son will ever find such a partner... he seemed interested in Leonard, but hey, there was no way in hell anyone would ever make Leonard submissive. Complicated...

While Sarek was meditating upon all those things, Malcolm got them safely home, with no other incidents. Anthea was waiting for them with a large limousine and took them to Mycroft's house downtown San Francisco.

The house was not big, as Mycroft had been used to live alone. There were a few bedrooms, a large living room and a kitchen. Sherlock quickly went from attic to basement to check if everything was in order. Despite of no longer being in space, Malcolm somehow remained in command, because someone HAD to take all the uncomfortable decisions. It was unanimously agreed that Malcolm had the clearest, most impartial and most logical mind, therefore he remained 'the Captain'.

Sarek got the most beautiful room of course, and since it was an established fact that Scotty was his intended mate, Malcolm decided they would share the room. Bond or no bond, he wanted no discussions. Sarek was still a man of tradition and decided that before night-fall, he would give Scotty his bond.

Sherlock wanted a cosy place, something small and cute, with a window from where he could survey everything and a nice couch, because, um, well, he loved couches.  
"Come with me, Sherlock," Mycroft said leading him to the second floor where at the end of the hall there was  a room he thought Sherlock would like.

"Yes, Master," he said, on a very normal and calm tone and he followed Mycroft.

He was taken to a small guest room but there was a window and more importantly, a couch. 

"Is this all right for you?"

"For you AND me?" Sherlock said, looking around. He was a very minimalist person, needing very few things, the violin and a bunch of scores were his only possessions in fact.

"Yes. There is a bigger one but I guess Leonard and Spock will be more comfortable there since it has Twin beds."

"This is perfect," Sherlock said, closing the door. After which, he took his hands with very tender gestures, like he used to do at the beginning, and knelt in front of him.

"Welcome home my beloved mate."

Sherlock kissed his hands, he sensed that Mycroft was in a slightly stricter mood than the usual, and he did not mind - that cleared his mind as usual

"Now get up and play for me." 

Mycroft needed to process all this. Sherlock his Sherlock was at his house to stay now. Because he wanted to and not because Mycroft had abducted him.

Sherlock stood up, invited Mycroft to sit down and brought him a cup of tea. He was planning to treat Mycroft as the absolute king of the galaxy (it did not matter that in fact Sarek was that person). He got his violin, tuned it, and bowed towards Mycroft holding the instrument to his chest. He then started to play a very beautiful, romantic piece by Jules Massenet. When he finished, he carefully placed the violin away and sat down on the floor, at his feet.

Mycroft had gotten lost in the music but mostly in Sherlock's beautiful eyes so clear and full of emotion... When Sherlock came to him, Mycroft traced his face with his hands and played with his hair like trying to memorize him by touch. Sherlock smiled, watching him with clear, bright eyes, filled with love.

"No more headaches?" 

He wanted to make sure Sherlock was okay.

"Not right now, no."

Somebody knocked the door discretely.

"Come in," Mycroft answered not wanting to move from their position. Sherlock never got up out of his own initiative - it was Mycroft's prerogative. He did not say 'kneel' but he did like to say 'get up'

Malcolm entered, for him this was a familiar sight.

"Captain, I hope you found your room to your satisfaction."

"Mycroft," he sighed, sitting down near him. "The room is perfect but I find myself in a unusual position... This is your house and yet everyone expects me to be, somehow, in charge. Even Sarek!"

"You are the only one who is not emotionally compromised. It is only logical for us to turn to you. I know we are asking too much from you my friend but it is because we trust you. You will receive a message from Anthea shortly since I have instructed her to report to you."

"Sarek says he wants to give the bond to Scotty this evening and requested our presence. He said he will not share a room with him in other conditions. Vulcans!"

"Indeed so logical and controlled beings and still they respect traditions we humans consider old-fashioned. There is so much we do not understand of each other...Is our presence needed now? Or have we time to change clothes?"

"Oh, He said he wanted to perform the ceremony at 5 PM. It's only - 10:30. There is plenty of time. As for not being 'emotionally compromised', my friend, you are much mistaken, he said smiling sadly. The only person I ever loved is - as you probably know - long gone."

"I know. But still you have kept your wits about it, unlike us who, as Leonard pointed out, are behaving as teenagers."

"Yes, Leonard is very observant," Malcolm agreed with a wicked smile. 

"I hope Sherlock and I will soon find out a way of functioning properly in order to lighten your burdens."

"Do I have your permission to speak to your mate directly?" Malcolm asked carefully.

"Of course; my previous instructions still are in place considering this mission is not really over. But besides that you may talk to him whenever you want. You are our friend."

"In that case perhaps you could refrain from calling me Captain," he laughed. "Your kitchen is not exactly a Bridge. Speaking of which, I understand Sherlock's cooking dinner? Because there's an ample shopping list on the kitchen counter."

"So you sent Anthea to run some errands?" Mycroft asked in a good mood.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll send the merry couple. Since you decided I'm in charge, I'll assign duties," he laughed. "Sherlock, you can start cooking in about 4 hours," he winked, heading to the door.

"Thank you, Malcolm," Mycroft said directing a smile to his friend before he closed the door.

"What are you going to cook my love?"

"Well, Vulcan food is in order for the day. Vegetarian, of course. After all, he is giving Scotty The Bond. To make up for it, I'll make the three of us bacon and eggs for tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. How do you think things are going between Leonard and Spock? I have become such a gossip said Mycroft rolling his eyes."

"Do you want a full analysis?" Sherlock said, switching on to the Detective Mode.

"Yes, please."

"Well, Spock is obviously (!) still in a lot of pain due to the bond breaking, but he won't tell anyone because he does not want to: a) worry Leonard b) Make Sarek feel guilty c)Make you pity him. At the same time, he admitted to himself being extremely in love with Leonard but he is bad at expressing feelings because as we know, he is a green-blooded son-of-a Robot! His instincts require him to claim his mate the traditional way, meaning that nasty way which we saw, but Leonard is not the type and he would just scare him off and he does not want that. So he attempts to court Leonard the uh... Human way. They are in the 'holding hands' stage."

"Do you think that kind of relationship will be enough for Spock? I know he is part human; still... knowing Leonard, he could surely reach a compromise with Spock if they talked things over. Leonard will do anything for Spock, even submit... if not publicly he would do it for him in private. And do not ask me how I know that. I just have a feeling Yes it is official I have turned into a teenager."

"You have A-What? A FEELING? Mycroft. You are Worrying Me."

"I am worrying myself. Do you think this has to do with our minds connecting as Spock said?"

"Well, if they are, be warned that there is a lot of bad, secret and classified stuff in my head. Anyway. What matters is to determine how much longer is left until Spock's Time. Because it is THEN when Leonard needs to submit to him. Otherwise he may not survive. They should practice."

"Yes. First, they need to meld. Spock needs that, confirm they are compatible."

"And of course, the Idiot won't do anything in the absence of a bond," Sherlock sighed.

"I guess he will if Leonard agrees to. I... I know that from experience. He has done nothing because he is afraid their minds will clash. Not because of Vulcan traditions."

"Well, whatever stuff he wanted to do with you," Sherlock said, but without any jealousy, "things have changed for him now."

"No matter if he sort-of avoids Sarek, it is obvious he adores and worships him. The Bond brought up very deep, suppressed feelings. He will not do a single step outside tradition - not even the traditional claim, because he is afraid not to mess up with Sarek. If you want my opinion, he should go and ask for Sarek's blessing and introduce Leonard as his intended mate..."

"Yes, but the problem still lays in the fact that none of those two fools have actually talked about what they are to each other... Even if it is obvious to everybody else."

"We could, um... get Leonard drunk tonight? That should make him say idiot things, I mean, um... I meant... good things; even Right things."

"You forget that Spock is in a fragile state now. He will not trust whatever Leonard says when inebriated."

"This is all so complicated," he sighed, wrapping his arms around Mycroft's leg.

"Do you think Spock will react to jealousy? Anthea is an attractive woman and has a thing for doctors..."

"Ohhhhhh, you Evil, Evil man!!! All Vulcans react to jealousy, you saw that. Why do you think I wanted to kidnap him? By the way I still do."

"So should I instruct Anthea to act the seductress toward Leonard? And why do you want to abduct The good Doctor?"

Because I love him, of course," Sherlock said innocently. "And I want to steal him from Spock. That sort of thing."

"Yes of course. Why did I not realize that? Well it is a shame you will have to settle with me," Mycroft said playfully but still kissing Sherlock possessively. But Sherlock melted in the next second after Mycroft kissed his lips...

"Mmmmmhhhhh why do I even bother..." he mumbled. "Mycroft, I want to tell you something."

"I am listening, love."

"I am not the cheating type. I will always be faithful to you. I was only joking earlier."

"I know. I am not the cheating type either."

"I do not want to say big words - although it seems I do have a talent for that - but it is highly unlikely one of us will survive without the other."

“And what is new about that love?” Mycroft said pulling Sherlock to him and kissing him deeply, because it was true, they had always been together in one way or another, and whenever they drifted apart things did not go well for either of them.

 


	16. Enjoying What Is Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would like to hear from the readers more often, but nobody wants to talk to us :(

 

 Sherlock climbed on the couch near Mycroft and cuddled near him like a cat. Mycroft hugged Sherlock and started caressing his back taking advantage of this peaceful moment.  Sherlock leaned his head on Mycroft's chest, it was a very peaceful moment and he felt really good.

"Do you remember that time when we went to dig up that coffin in the cemetery? Me and Lestrade dug up for 4 hours, while you gazed at us, pristine, and holding a lantern. I soooo wanted to punch you," he laughed remembering.

"Well I am not one for hand work. My clothes are expensive you know?"

"Of course, many other bad things concerning you and your clothes also happened in my mind. I um... of course, was... analysing your clothes... to see if... you know... needed to lose weight or something..."

"Oh yes you had this obsession about my weight..."

"I did not, in fact. I needed an excuse for staring at you all too obviously."

"Anyway you were telling me all the bad things that happened with me in your mind."

"The worst thing that used to happen was me attempting to do something stupid, like... you know... holding your hand for 3 seconds longer during a shake, and you suddenly Realizing. And rejecting me. Telling me I am completely 'disturbed' All of this, inside my mind... hundreds of times a day."

"Oh, love. We were such fools back then. I am sorry. I was so afraid... Back then I kept trying to come up with excuses to meet with you. It seemed you would rather suffer the worst torture than to be in my presence, you referred to me as your  _archenemy_. But when you said that many bad things concerning me and my clothes happened in your mind. What did you mean?"

"Well... I always wondered what it would... <be like> John was endlessly teasing me about not being with anyone, Irene called me a Virgin, Molly wanted to kiss me every day, Moriarty even... Anyway. I was thinking of you. And feeling guilty."

"You imagined how I would look like without clothes?"

"Mycroft, we are brothers (among other things). I had seen you without your clothes before. No, I imagined how it would be like, to be with you, you know..." Sherlock said, blushing. After all their moments of intimacy he was still shy in discussing the subject.

Mycroft always enjoyed this, the way his brave and confident brother became shy when talking about intimacy.

"It was torture for me whenever you decided to walk around wearing nothing but a sheet... I had to use all my self-control in order to not kiss you, and I think what really stopped me was that I believed you would reject me."

"Well, we were idiots. What can I say. That time when you forcefully dragged me to Buckingham..." he laughed. "That was one occasion i wore nothing but a sheet."

"Yes, it was quite a remarkable day. You were so near and yet..."

Remembering now he could do to Sherlock anything he wanted, Mycroft, pulled his mate to him and started kissing him. 

"I just wanted to hold you and hide you away, no one had the right to see you like that... and John´s presence only made everything worse."

"Johnjohnhohn," he mumbled. "There was nothing - there had never been a single thing between me and John. Unlike between you and Lestrade," he giggled, but without jealousy.

"You will always remind me of that, won´t you?" Mycroft said smiling. "What can I say, he was an attractive man and he was there... Never meant anything. But John, even if there was nothing physical between the two of you, there was emotional closeness, he was your friend, you trusted him. I would have given anything to be in his place."

"Emotional closeness... emotional closeness... I would not go that far. Friend, yes, he was my friend. I miss him sometimes. When are you going to tell Malcolm, by the way?"

"I am not sure, we are already in a big mess. We are all so wrapped up in our emotional problems, and he is the only one who has kept a level head. What do you think we should do about that?"

"We should tell Leonard. Jonathan is in one of the criotubes. The revival process and the medical follow-up take a lot of time... besides he was put there because otherwise he would have died of an aneurysm. Leonard must fix it before he is revived. The process would take a lot of time. We should not give him vain hopes."

"Wait, what emotional problems?" he suddenly said, realizing what Mycroft said.

"Right now, we must keep a low profile remember? I cannot risk Leonard being seen around Starfleet facilities. And about the emotional problems, we, Sarek, Spock, Leonard, You and I are the prime example of grown up adults with too many issues to express and process their feelings properly. And for some reason fate has decided that now is the time for us to deal with that; which is quite ill-timed considering the threat against Sarek´s life and now the AnJoan problem. So our focus is compromised."

"That was what I meant, I was not talking about you and I having specific problems. But the fact that we can't be apart complicates our involvement in solving the other problems we face."

"Well, um, we should - you're right. We should try, though. We will not be able to be 24 hours a day together in the same room."

"No, unfortunately we can´t," Mycroft said kissing Sherlock again. "But since right now there is nothing we can do about that; I think we should make the most of our time. What do you think my dear mate?" Mycroft asked placing Sherlock astride of him. He loved having his mate in this position.

"Mycroft, if I now begin to tell you what I think, I will ruin your very obvious intentions," he smiled sweetly.

"I must be doing something very wrong, if you are still thinking,” Mycroft said unbuttoning Sherlock´s shirt.

"I suppose we are now changing clothes in order to attend the ceremony, right?" he continued to tease him

"It is midday, the ceremony isn't till late in the afternoon, surely you do not want to put on your formal clothes, they will only get stained." 

Mycroft started biting Sherlock´s neck and chest; he loved to leave marks on his mate´s perfect skin.

"I love how careful you are with my clothes," he giggled, when Mycroft pulled the shirt out of his pants to be able to remove it completely.

"Well, I am trying, since you kept saying I destroy your shirts." Mycroft laughed. After that, there was no place for words, since Mycroft concentrated on mapping his mate's body with his hands and mouth. He kissed and licked and bite Sherlock´s nipples, while he kept both hands splayed on his back, feeling the way his mate´s muscles moved under his skin whenever he flexed or arched his back, trying to get closer to him.

"Here," Sherlock murmured, signalling he did not want to move into bed, because the lovely new couch was so comfortable and small and he could feel so much of Mycroft, who seemed to be in an overly possessive mood right now, and he did not have any problems with that.

"How would you like to have me... Master?" he asked, looking at him with slightly more submissive eyes.

"Like this," Mycroft said and undid his trousers and after taking out his cock, made Sherlock impale himself. "Just go slowly love, I know you can take all of me." Yes, he liked it like this, he could see his mate's beautiful eyes and also he could reach all his gorgeous body.

It was something new for Sherlock, and very intense - as always when he could see Mycroft's strong, powerful, intense, desirous gaze. He slowly lowered himself on his cock, dizzy with the sensation of fullness; indeed, his mind stopped processing everything right now, and he stopped moving, just leaning in into the kisses.

So wonderful... being inside Sherlock was blissful. When he felt his mate was ready he took Sherlock's waist and started directing his movements. up and down slowly, watching as Sherlock's eyes filled with a myriad of different emotions.

Sherlock was pliant as usual in his hands, adjusting to Mycroft's intentions and desires. He never did anything to provoke his own pleasure, it was always Mycroft who led him to orgasm, just another way of asserting ownership, Sherlock knew - it was Mycroft who was responsible for his own pleasure, he had no say in it. And he did not care much either, nothing compared to seeing Mycroft so pleased, happy, content and... in control. Mycroft could have done this well into the night, but they had things to do, and Sherlock had promised to cook. He increased the speed of his movements, but because he was guiding Sherlock´s body, he could not bring pleasure to his mate.

"Touch yourself, Sherlock, I am so close, I need to see you come."

Sherlock began to slowly stroke his own cock, matching Mycroft's moves; his body responded perfectly to Mycroft's desires and commands.

"When you say," he added softly - he was ready to come any moment Mycroft wanted.

"Now, love, come for me now."

Sherlock did exactly that, leaning over him and offering him his beautiful translucent neck, as Mycroft loved to bite him hard upon climaxing. Watching Sherlock orgasm was the most erotic thing Mycroft had ever seen, the way his mate opened his mouth in a silent expression, the way his eyelids fluttered...It was like every time, Sherlock was surprised by the way his body reacted. Seconds after Sherlock, Mycroft was climaxing too, muffling his own shout of pleasure by biting his mate´s neck.

Sherlock refused to move down from Mycroft though.

"We need to rest love, mainly you since you have to start cooking in a couple of hours. I will carry you to the bed, we can rest a little and then take a shower together, how does that sound?"

"No bed," Sherlock said. "I refuse."

"We stay on the couch then? I will just lie down and you can stay on top of me, like a big cat," Mycroft joked, remembering that Malcolm had said a couple of times that Sherlock was Mycroft´s tiger.

"Mmmmmno," he said after considering his offer.

"So we just stay as we are? Fine, fine."

Sherlock climbed off him, went to clean himself and returned to the room.

"I just love... loved to... nevermind."

"I just wanted us to be comfortable. Tell me what is it you  _just love to_ , please," Mycroft said extending his hand to Sherlock.

"I will not tell you anything," Sherlock refused like a spoilt child, laying over him on the couch and covering both of them with the orange blanket which was at hand.

"Tell me, come on." said Mycroft biting Sherlock´s neck and massaging his ass-cheeks. "Has it anything to do with us been joined intimately?"

"Mhm," he agreed.

"I love that too, but we do not have time now love. Tonight, after the ceremony I promise we will come back to our room and I will spend the night inside of you, taking you, marking you."

"If you say stuff like that, I'll pass out," Sherlock laughed, laying his head comfortably on his chest and listening to his heart-beat. "Hey, it's nice being  _on top_ ", he said nuzzling Mycroft's neck.

"Mmhm very nice indeed," Mycroft whispered feeling his arousal return. "I hope the ceremony isn't too long, or I will be the one who ends up passing out."

"Uhm, wait, did I just detect interest?"

"Interest is always there, love, but when you are naked and near me, I find it hard to control it, no pun intended."

"I was referring to me being <on top>, other than that it is quite obvious that your interest is every growing, no pun intended either."

"Oh I am very interested in everything we can do together. but having you on top is just mind blowing, you are even more gorgeous "when I am taking you. And that position allows me to admire you.

"Masters and their ideas..." Sherlock mumbled then got up. "I will go cook now. I want to bake a cake too. Rest?"

"Yes, I will rest for a while. Stay, just 5 minutes then you may go. I just need to hold you a little longer."

Sherlock launched back upon him exactly like a big playful cat.

"I love you," Mycroft said and closed his eyes, feeling happy at having Sherlock so close.

Sherlock had finally gone to the kitchen where he cooked all afternoon; it was one of his major hobbies which greatly calmed his mind. As he was waiting for the cheesecake to bake, he made and sent coffee to everyone, and prepared tea for Mycroft - somehow he had sensed he was awake.

"Thank you love, is everything ready? Will you take a bath with me now so we can get ready for the ceremony?"

"Mycroft," Sherlock said gravely. "If we take a bath together, chances are we will not make it to the ceremony."

"I had to ask, if I am honest, I am not too thrilled with the idea of witnessing this ceremony. I care deeply for Sarek and I respect Mr. Scott, but this has brought up so many problems. And I know what it is like when you love someone, but I can´t help but feel sorry for AnJoan."

"Well right now, All Sarek's got is a lot of problems... and Mr. Scott. That's pretty much all he's got left. Frankly I am thrilled that of all people, the mighty Sarek fell in love with an ordinary Scottish boy."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, it is like in that story, The Fisher King I believe it was called... A Princess fell in love with a Fisher... I don't remember it very well... he did not manage learning how to be a king, but she finally managed how to be a fisher's wife. It has a happy ending."

"Yes, maybe that is what Sarek needs, to be remembered that there is life beyond his position as the Vulcan King."

"I'll get your bath ready," Sherlock smiled. After which, he did just that; he was in a slightly OCD-cleaning mood and did not stand any chaos in the room or anywhere in the house.

"Thank you, love," Mycroft said getting into the bathroom and taking off his clothes; he was not shy like Sherlock, and he liked to tease his lovely mate. "Want to scrub my back?"

"Nope."

"As you wish, then I will take my bath alone, washing my whole body alone, and then rinsing it away and leaving all my skin wet and fresh for no one to see."

"Excellent," Sherlock said, with a wink, and left him take his bath.

Mycroft just laughed all the time he was taking his bath. Sherlock really made him happy.

Sherlock was staring into Mycroft's dresser

"MYCROFT," he yelled.

"Yes, love?" Mycroft asked, who had just finished his bath and was going to shave.

"Black, or violet? Or perhaps white? Too many choices."

"For you? Violet, you know at a wedding only the bride wears white," Mycroft joked.

"MYCROFT," he yelled again. "DO YOU THINK he knows what he has to do? I mean, his gracious majesty - has he taught Scotty the ritual?"

"Mr. Scott may have submitted to Sarek, but he is still a very intelligent individual, I am sure that if Sarek did not tell him what he was supposed to do, he would have asked. Mr. Scott knows how important all these rituals are for Sarek."

"Good thing I borrowed the insides of Sarek's head, just in case. But don't tell him, okay?"

"I think he knows, and that is why he was so angry that day. Really Sherlock, I know you think it is necessary, but you must be more cautious, not everybody is like Sarek, who lets you get away with playing with him. So what, should I wear?" Mycroft asked having dropped the towel that moments ago was around his waist. He really liked to tease Sherlock.

"Clothes," Sherlock suggested innocently. "And don't you dare say  _on your knees, Sherlock_ ", he giggled.

"I was not going to do such a thing, besides lately I have not said that, I do not have to ask, since you do it on your own free will," Mycroft smiled, kissing him passionately. "Okay then, one of my suits should do," and Mycroft got the first one he reached, which was grey with slim emerald green lines, a white shirt and an emerald green tie.

"Hhhhhhowfffffhhhh," Sherlock said eloquently.

"Sorry dear mate? Were you saying something?" Mycroft asked while putting on his clothes.

"Ah, I want to see this," he said sitting down on the couch comfortably and watching him tying the knot of his tie. "I am utterly incapable of doing this."

"Really? I thought you knew like 100 different ways of fixing a tie."

"Nooooo. Apparently you are good at tying things," he said, admiring his own wrists which had deep rope-marks.

Mycroft finished arranging his tie and then he trailed Sherlock´s wrists with one finger. 

"Yes, I am very good at tying things."

Malcolm had gotten rid of most of the furniture in Mycroft's living-room; there was a marble floor which looked beautiful, so carpets were useless. He had ordered flowers, mostly white, and expensive drinks - including some very old Scotch. Sherlock's cakes and Vulcan dishes were a lovely addition.

Malcolm had also helped Scotty get ready since the young man was so nervous and emotional he had barely managed to shave. He had dressed in the Starfleet dress uniform as well as Malcolm, Spock and Leonard and they were all waiting for Sarek to arrive.

Sarek had meditated all day, gathering all his mental strength to create the most beautiful, most revered but also the most difficult bond to build - the marriage bond. Eventually, he had asked Spock to come help him dress in the white ceremonial robe, which had many knots to tie and clips. He chose to wear a single IDIC necklace, with a very discrete emerald in the middle.

"Of all people..." Sarek said, looking in the mirror as Spock was adjusting his robe. "He had to fall in love with an old man like me."

"You are not old, Father, and Mr. Scott is an extraordinary person; it was only logical for him to choose someone exceptional to give his love to."

Sarek turned towards Spock, studying him from head to toe

"Have I brought you a lot of pain, child?"

"Yes, you have. But now I know that was never your intention. Father I am planning on courting Leonard. Do you allow me to?"

"Spock, my Son. You may not be under my bond anymore, but this is not how you ask permission for such a delicate matter."

"I am doing this the human way. I do not think Leonard will accept it the Vulcan way."

"I do not see Leonard here in the room with us," Sarek said, lifting his chin.

"I have not talked to him about my intentions. I first wanted to make sure you would not oppose to my choice of life partner."

Sarek sighed.  _Children, sometimes_... he thought.

"Kneel, Spock," and give me your mind.

"Yes, Father," and Spock did just that, surprisingly without fear or shame.

Sarek placed one hand on his shoulder, and the other one on the meld points, touching his mind just superficially, for a fraction of a second.

"My beloved son," he said. "You were punished for your transgression and bore your punishment with dignity. I want you to know I am very proud of you. The Kafeh bond, as you well know by now, enhances and brings to surface our unnamed desires, those which we subconsciously hide or try to put away. You were in pain, but it made you happy to give me your submission, and it made ME happy to receive it. I would not like this to change," Sarek continued.

"Neither do I Father. I was confused for a time. But now I feel calmer and more like myself. I have come to order my feelings and thoughts on you. And I believe I can manage submitting to you without forgetting I am your son."

"I was... tempted to forget too, Spock. Forgive me for that. But now, you will choose a mate - for which you have my permission, and I will give the marriage bond to a human - neither you, nor me can forget our duties to our mates. That does not mean that somewhere, deep inside my heart, I do not wish I could have kissed you just one single time."

"You are not bonded yet and I have not started courting Leonard." Spock said shyly and suddenly trembling...

Sarek's eyes momentarily darkened.

"Stand up, Spock, lock the door and bring me a cup of tea."

"Yes, Master," Spock said obeying immediately.

Sarek sat down on the sofa, careful with his robe, in which he looked stunningly beautiful, elegant and noble.

Spock approached Sarek calmly and knelt at his feet and offered him the cup of tea. Sarek took the cup, placed it away carefully, took Spock's arm rather forcefully - he was Vulcan, therefore very strong - and pulled him on the sofa near him. With one hand in his hair, holding him still, he pulled him to his chest and kissed his lips, not gently, but possessively, almost hurting him... As if he wanted to breathe the essence of Spock's life through that kiss.

Spock let himself be kissed, enjoying the blissful feeling that overcame him, finally being this close to The Master. Sarek did not want that kiss to end, so when he felt the tiniest encouragement from Spock's behalf, he attempted to deepen it, driven by instinct... At some level Spock did want more but he knew that if they did not stop they would regret it.

He pushed Sarek lightly. 

"Father does Mr. Scott know what to do during the ceremony?"

Sarek reluctantly let him go, after which, as if nothing happened, arranged his son's hair.

"Not much," he said, once more in control of his emotions. "But he follows orders well, so there should not be any problems. Go and comb your hair. My brush is in the bathroom."

Malcolm discretely knocked.

"Should I open the door, Father? Spock asked coming out of the bathroom; he had really needed those few minutes to control his emotions. The kiss had been intense, all he had imagined and more.

"Yes, open the door." 

"Captain, please come in," Spock said respectfully.

"We are ready, Ambassador. Come when you are ready."

After those words, Malcolm left.

Sarek approached Spock, watching him carefully, to make sure there were no visible traces of what they had done.

"Are you well, Spock?"

"Yes Father. Thank you," Spock said smiling. "There are things that are not meant to be, and it is always a privilege to have a taste of them. You will always have my love and respect as your son as well as my submission for those times you or I need it."

"We will probably long for them, Spock. When longing becomes unbearable, tell me. There is also a solution for everything. Now come. It is time..."

"Yes Father," and Spock followed the great Vulcan King who was about to bond with a Human engineer... he sincerely wished happiness and prosperity for them, since he knew the many obstacles they will have to face.

Mycroft and Sherlock had finally managed to get dressed and were standing in a corner.

"I'm nervous," Sherlock said.

"So am I. Did you have an opportunity to speak with Mr. Scott? Explain to him what to expect of the ceremony?"

"Mycroft, I was with you the entire time, y'know, helping you take a bath and dress and everything..." he winked. "When could I have possibly talked to him?"

I do not know, maybe when you were cooking or something. Sorry, as I said I am nervous. Besides, by the way Mr. Scott has been acting, I do not think he would have approached you freely."

"He'll be fine... all he has to do is to follow instructions...he seems particularly good at that."

"He does, which is disconcerting considering his records, he was never too good at following rules, since he was more interested in developing his theories."

"When one falls in love..." Sherlock said pinching Mycroft's arm lovingly.

Sarek advanced to the middle of the room, looking at all of them.

Thank you for being here this evening. I have meditated for a long time upon what happened and before I begin, I wanted to thank you all for your patience and kindness. I may have lost a great heritage and political power, but I earned a family, and this is perhaps more important. Mr. Scott, please come to me."

"Yes, Master," Scotty answered calmly. He had no doubts about this. He belonged to his Master and he will do whatever he wanted. He approached Sarek and knelt at his feet, that was what felt natural for him.

Sarek was rather pleased he did not have to say 'Kneel'. The majority of Vulcan bonds were received on one's knees, and this one was no exception.

"Does your resolve remain unaltered?" he asked him one last time.

"Yes, Master," Scotty answered on a firm voice that showed to all the people present that this was his decision, and that he was happy with it.

"Will you give me your thoughts, Montgomery Scott, so that I can place the bond in your mind?"

"Yes Master, I give all of me to you."

Sarek aligned his beautiful fingers on his face, spending a while on the surface of Scotty's mind, soothing and calming the emotions, after which he placed the roots of the bond in the center of his consciousness.

"Montgomery Scott, parted from me and never parted," he spoke the ritual words. "I, Sarek of Vulcan, lay a claim on your mind, your body and your katra and vow to cherish them, today and in all the days that will follow. This bond is forever, you will not live without me," he said gravely, the words which made a bond grow. He watched with satisfaction as Scotty's consciousness embraced it, letting it grow and fill his mind, it was beautiful as the light gradually brightening a room.

Scotty felt... complete. He had lived all his life being just half of himself, without knowing it, but now His Master had established the bond, he could feel it, he had lived in darkness, and only now light flooded him.

"Stand up, proud Human," Sarek said, giving him his hand to help him stand.

Scotty took His Master's hand shyly and got up, unable to take his eyes off the beauty of His Master. He could only see him, could only hear him, could only feel him, everybody and everything else were irrelevant.

"My dear friends, may I present you my bondmate," he said according to tradition.

Leonard turned to Spock trying to figure out what they were supposed to do, he doubted it would be well received if he suddenly shouted  _Kiss the Bride_ ; really if he was going to spend so much time around Vulcans he will have to learn some basic etiquette.

Spock approached them - since he was the Heir, it was his duty to welcome new people in the family. 

"I congratulate you, Father," he said with an elegant bow of his head - "and I welcome you to the House of Surak, Mr. Scott," he added. "I wish you both joy and happiness. And now I believe a party is in order..."

"That wasn't so bad," Sherlock whispered to Mycroft. "Say what you will, bonds are a great thing."

"I do not understand bonds and that is the truth. But for you I am willing to try."

"Nah, I prefer this one, he said," discretely placing in Mycroft's pocket their rope which he had brought along from the bedroom.

"You will be the death of me, Sherlock, how do you expect me to stay for this party now?"

"Be brave," he chuckled. "And offer me a brandy."

Sherlock still did not drink anything unless the glass came from Mycroft's hands.

"Of course my dear mate. Ah and before I forget it, I sent a message to Anthea, she will be here any minute now, you know, in case a certain Vulcan tries to skin her alive."

"Cool, cool. Now get me drunk and later you can take advantage of me."

"I do not need to get you drunk for that, want me to prove it?" Mycroft winked and went to get their drinks.

"Proof is always appreciated," Sherlock started to laugh, they were having so much fun, it was almost incredible.

Mycroft also wanted a brandy, so he did not see the point of taking two glasses, he and Sherlock could share. He was going to head back to Sherlock, when he decided to do something first.

"Ambassador, please receive my most sincere congratulations on your bonding. I wish you both happiness and prosperity. Mr. Scott, I welcome you to the Holmes family, even if Sarek is not our kin by blood, he is the closest thing we have to a Father."

Sarek's eyes brightened immensely upon hearing such words. In the past weeks he had grown to love Mycroft and Sherlock as his own children, and Mycroft's rather cold attitude towards him had filled him with grief on more occasions than one. He graciously approached Mycroft and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, child," he said with great affection.

"I am sorry for the way I have behaved; I have been alone for a long time, I have to relearn what it is like to have a family. I hope we can work that out together."

"Tell Sherlock he makes really good cakes, this black one is excellent," he said, pointing towards his plate of brownies.

"Who Is That Gorgeous Woman?" Leonard asked Spock, as Anthea entered with a bouquet of flowers for Sarek.

 _Not that woman again..._  Spock thought, why did she always have to waltz-in, like she owned the place, oh he hated her!

"That is Anthea, Mycroft´s PA, didn't you meet her on the last mission? On a second thought, you probably did not since she was not allowed on the Bridge."

“Oh, well introduce her to me please” Leonard said looking intently at her.

"Why? I do not think it is my place to introduce her to you, since I really have no connection to her."

As soon as Spock had said that, Anthea was heading their way, she had already delivered her present and congratulated the newly bonded couple.

"Mr. Spock, so nice to see you," she said although she never turned to look at the younger Vulcan, since she was focused on Leonard. "Hello, I do not think we have met before, I am Anthea, I work for Mr. Holmes."

"Madam, it is a true pleasure to meet you," Leonard said elegantly kissing her hand. "May I offer you a drink?" he added offering her his arm and heading towards the table where the drinks were.

"I will be delighted thank you, it has been such a long time since I met a man who knows how to be a gentleman. I hope that during your stay here we can spend some time together," Anthea said, loudly enough for Spock to hear her. The things she did for Mycroft! He'd better give her a raise, not that she was not having fun, Leonard was really handsome; besides, annoying Spock was always a bonus, but there was a high risk the Vulcan will try to break her bones.

"Perhaps she is exaggerating," Sherlock commented towards Mycroft, sliding his hand in his pocket, just because he could.

"She is being her normal self, that woman believes herself a  _femme fatale_. Do you think it is too much for Spock? She is a good P.A., I would really hate to lose her," Mycroft said joking, and very, very distracted by Sherlock´s hand in his pocket, playing with their rope. If he did not stop now, Mycroft would just carry him to their room and take him and then tie him.

The truth was, it was an excellent party. As sociopath as he was, Sherlock was having a really good time, perhaps because he was with people he felt comfortable with. Everyone appreciated the cookies he'd baked and he felt pleased.

Scotty was shy and speechless, and the bond progressively lit in his mind, becoming heavier and hotter, beginning to burn and requiring that the two mates complete their union at the physical level as well. It was a natural process. Of course, he did not say anything, he remained near Sarek, his hand wet and hot, waiting for the Master to decide when they would retire for the night. Sarek wanted to give him time to calm down, to get used to the bond, to the emotions. Also, he did not want to seem really impatient to be alone with his mate, as the others could have thought that he only wanted to be with Scotty because he was young and attractive.

Leonard had invited Anthea to sit down on the couch and he was constantly offering her chocolates, fruit, alcohol and chatting serenely with her - at times glancing at Spock, who had moved near Malcolm and seemed to ignore him.

 _What a pity_ , Leonard thought. For a moment... he really thought that... Spock... oh well perhaps he was wrong. Here he was flirting with the beautiful Anthea, and Spock had no problems whatsoever! Malcolm was closely surveying the party, he himself with the eyes of a true master. He had gained a lot of confidence in himself and he was a true, natural-born leader; seeing the others obeying the rules he had established made him take his role even more seriously.

Malcolm had drafted a strict set of rules for the household. This may have been Mycroft's house, but Mycroft had granted him command, therefore he assigned duties to all of them. Mycroft had to go to work each day, therefore all administrative tasks regarding him took priority - the prompt delivery of his clothes, a particular type of food, good communications, his car.

Sherlock was in charge of security. He would not go with Mycroft to the office, that was decided. They had to begin to function separately. Also, Sherlock had to complete his Starfleet Training, therefore 4-5 hours a day he would train with Malcolm.

Malcolm himself had classes at the Academy, so he had to go there a few times a week. Spock and Leonard had their Starfleet assignments - currently they had no missions, but that did not mean they did not have work to do - various reports and bureaucratic tasks arrived for them daily and Malcolm supervised them (as if they were children!) to make sure they were accomplished.

Sarek was of course their main priority. Two people were to be always at home with him - either Mycroft, or Sherlock, and one of the Starfleet officers (either Spock, or Malcolm). Scotty was too fragile.

Spock looked at his flirtatious intended with gloomy, dangerous eyes, he would have wanted to rip every single bone in that woman's body.

 _It seems I was wrong_ , thought Leonard; after Spock woke up he had been by the doctor's side all the time, so Leonard had hopped there was an opportunity for the both of them, but Spock had not hinted at wanting something else from him, and then when he had left with Anthea, Spock had not reacted at all.

"If looks could kill," Anthea said, "I would already be bleeding on the floor. You should go and calm down your Vulcan, Doctor!" - and without another word the woman got up and left.

"My Vulcan? What the hell..." 

Leonard was perplexed.

Spock took a firm grip of Leonard's wrist and dragged him to the kitchen, without speaking.

"What is your problem, you emotionless robot, why do you keep dragging me around?" Leonard was so angry and hurt and he just wanted to kiss Spock or punch him, or both.

Spock dragged him inside and closed the door knowing very well that Leonard did not stand any chance against his Vulcan strength, and pushed Leonard against it, holding both his wrists with one hand, and the other one on Leonard's throat, looking at him with murderous eyes.

"What Exactly Were You Doing?"

Spock´s hold on him was not so tight, so Leonard could still breath and speak without problems, but being held like this... it was making him feel things he should not be feeling, considering Spock did not want him, did not return his feelings. Instead of answering, he just turned his head to the side and refused to look or speak to Spock.

Spock turned his head back, forcing him to look straight into his eyes, his fingers dangerously close to the meld points.

"I wanted to do this the Human way... court you according to your traditions... ask you out on a date... walk with you by the sea shore... and you are... flirting with - with..."

"What!?!? You... you... and I... but I thought you were not interested! When you melded with me on your father´s vessel, I showed you everything but you still kept on treating me the same way... I was the annoying Human doctor who is not worthy of you..." Leonard had begun his little speech shouting, but by the end of it he was just whispering, since he was trying to hold in the tears he already felt at the corner of his eyes.

"You and I, yes, I heard your thoughts. I could not do anything without my Master's permission. There were Restrictions," he said, imagining how would Leonard feel walking on a very narrow path of Vulcan restrictions. "Humans' hearts are so unstable, they fall out of love so easily," Spock said bitterly, tightening his grip on Leonard though.

"No, when it is real love we never stop feeling it, we just learn to let go of the other person when we know our feelings are not returned, and in an attempt to erase the pain and fill the hollowness we turn to other persons, for comfort, not for love."

Spock suddenly let go of him and went to the window, trying to calm himself. All his Vulcan instincts had awoken and the tips of his fingers burned with the desire and need to place a traditional claim in his mind.

"Your feelings, Leonard... are returned," he managed to say.

Hearing that, Leonard felt that the cloud that had hang over his head, dissipated... Spock knew how deep his feelings were, if he said they were returned... that meant Spock´s feelings for Leonard were also deep. Leonard loved him, so much, he will do anything, anything for him, well, within his power. On impulse, he approached to Spock and knelt at his feet.

“Claim me. I will not be like Scotty, I cannot, but behind closed doors, when it is only you and I, I will do my best to submit to you.”

“W-what?” Spock turned, looking at the kneeling figure of his friend, colleague, intended mate... “Are you - are you - Leonard...”

But the impulse was much too strong and without even thinking, his fingers aligned on Leonard's face.

“Leonard McCoy, I am claiming you as mine,” he said, suddenly powerful, strong, feeling he could overcome any obstacle. “I am giving you two weeks, in which I will test your resolve... And if I see any traces of flirtatious behaviour...” he said on a menacing tone, taking a fistful of his hair.

“Oh you will see plenty of flirtatious behaviour, but all of it directed to you my hobgoblin, oops, sorry guess I can´t call you that anymore, can I?”

“You - ahhhh, you, stand up immediately!”

“Yes, Master,” said Leonard seriously, looking directly to Spock´s eyes. But once he was up, his normal attitude returned. “So, are you going to kiss me or what?”

Spock pushed him against the kitchen table, grabbed him by his hair, arched his neck painfully to one side and approached his lips on his jugular pulse point.

“Kiss you? On those lips that touched Anthea's hand? Not a chance,” he murmured. “Now hold still, or I'll Kill You. You will answer 'Yes, I will hold still', or I will break your beautiful neck,” Spock said calmly, tightening his grip.

“Mmmh, you think my neck is beautiful, that should not turn me on so much, but it certainly does, and yes, of course I will hold still, go on, mark me.”

“This is a bad moment to disobey me,” Spock growled, after which he bit hard onto his neck; as his sharp teeth tore the delicate skin and muscles underneath apart, he just held him closer to prevent even an involuntary move that would have been fatal. He tasted his blood, after which he kissed the wound delicately. His eyes finally became milder.

“Two weeks,” he reminded him. “At the end of them, perhaps, if you are good, I will kiss you.”

He picked a napkin and cleaned a trail of blood off Leonard’s neck, and his own lips.

When Spock bit his neck, Leonard felt the pain, of course, but there was something more... he could not explain it even if his life depended on it. It was something so basic, so based on instinct. He was owned now, he belonged to Spock and Spock was making sure everybody else knew it... And that just made Leonard feel special.

Two weeks, he could not wait for two weeks, he needed Spock now, at least something. Leonard was a practical person, that meant he believed in things he could see and touch, so in his personal life he was what people called "touchy feely".

“Please... Master, please I need...please just hold me, please...”

“Shhhh,” Spock said, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in a tight embrace. “You are mine now... So much I have waited, Leonard, so much.”

Leonard let himself be held, he placed his head on Spock shoulder and breathed him in. He had read smell was deeply linked with memories, and he did not want to forget.

“I am sorry for earlier; I would have never done it if I had known you were interested in me.”

“It has had... fortunate consequences,” Spock said amused.

“Stating the obvious now... Master?” mmm guess I can get used to call you that in private.

“I think I prefer Greenblooded Hobgoblin,” he said with a small smile, after which he opened the kitchen door. “Let's eat something, I am starving, I could not eat anything because of you.”

“What do you mean my fault? Really, pointy, if you did not want to share me, you should have bitten me before. Oh God that sounded so bad in so many levels, but you know what I mean.”

“Bites is all you get for two weeks,” he said pushing him out of the kitchen - and continuing to argue with him on various topics.

“Uuuuum,” Sherlock said towards Mycroft.

“Yes love?” said Mycroft holding him by the neck. “Is there something you need?”

“Do you see what I see?”

“The enormous bite on Leonard´s neck? I am sure everybody can see it. I told you that will happen, remember?”

“Vulcans... I swear... So can we go to our room now? I am Tired and Sleepy,” he lied.

“I doubt that,” Mycroft said kissing his neck just because he could, and because seeing the bite on Leonard´s neck made him want to place his own marks on Sherlock´s neck.  “Let’s go, I am sure Sarek is also impatient to leave to his quarters. if we leave first he will follow shortly.

“Cool,” Sherlock said agreeably. “Niiight everyone!” He did turn towards Malcolm though. “Good night,” Captain,” he added politely.

“Good night, Sherlock,” Malcolm answered smiling, it amazed him how the dangerous Khan could act like a carefree young man when he was with his mismatched family. Not very long after, Sarek also told Malcolm good night, on a similarly polite tone, then took Scotty's hand and retired to their quarters.

“Gentlemen,” Malcolm said to Spock and Leonard, “I guess you both will be retiring shortly too, or am I mistaken?”

Affirmative, Captain. And if I may say something, Sir...” Spock told Malcolm – “We are very, very fortunate to have you, Sir. I honestly do not know what we would do without you. Even my Father seems to agree.”

“Thank you Mr. Spock it is my honour to be in command of such fine persons like you. And your willingness to follow my orders makes me want to do my best to see this mission finished successfully.”

“Finished?” Spock asked, confused. Will they at some point have to move? The thought in itself was disturbing. Not now, when he had friends, and a mate, and a Master, and... Malcolm, whatever Malcolm was (not exactly a master, but not far from it either).

“Yes, nothing will make me happier than to see all the threats against your Father eliminated. I just hope that after all is done, our obligations to Starfleet will let us keep in contact, I know they will not separate all of you who have mated, but I am not so sure what my orders will be after this.”

“I am sure Sherlock will think of something, or mess up something so that you need to stay longer... and if he does not, I WILL.”

“I... thank you Spock,” Malcolm said sincerely, placing a hand on the young Vulcan´s shoulder; he saw in him a little brother. It had been a long time since he really felt part of something. “Goodnight gentlemen.”

Spock dragged Leonard to their room just because it was fun to drag him around.

“Ahhhhhh, the things I am going to do to you,” he said rubbing his palms. “Of course, not now, not now.”

“You said you will bite me,” Leonard pointed out, stepping into Spock´s personal space. “That these two weeks that was all I was going to get.”

“Will you bite my lips now?”

“I have already bitten you. And your lips touched Anthea, so no.”

“I will take a shower now, brush my teeth. After that will you do it?”

“Perhaps.”

Spock changed into more comfortable pants and a black t-shirt, thinking how he and Leonard had never seen each other in civil clothes... it was strange... he loved him and wanted him so desperately, and he knew so little about him. He leaned his head on a bunch of pillows, wondering if he would ever be able to teach Leonard the rudimentary rules of submission - but was it actually necessary? He loved Leonard just the way he was.

He found it would be very difficult to wait for two weeks, there was an incredible chemistry between them, an almost magnetic attraction, he could hardly wait to have this gorgeous man for himself only...

Leonard took his time bathing, he wanted to make sure there was no trace of Anthea on him, that woman used a very nice perfume, but it seemed to cling to everything. He then washed his teeth and used mouth wash, twice, just to be sure. He did not bother putting on too many clothes, he usually slept with nothing but his knickers, and that was exactly the way he returned to the bedroom.

“We are still going to sleep in separate beds greenblooded hobgoblin?” he asked, plopping on the bed that Spock was now occupying.

“Put some clothes on, Leonard, you are being very distracting. After which, I could offer you half of my bed.”

“I do not like to sleep with clothes, it is uncomfortable and illogical if you ask me, they just get in the way and make me sweaty, which makes me grumpier than usual, and so instead of sleeping I end up turning around in bed and by the next morning I am just grumpier.”

“Fine, get in bed... Why did I even...”

Spock moved aside so that Leonard can fit near him, but once he did so, his head felt like spinning, having him so close was intoxicating. Oh well, he had said two weeks...

“Thank you,” said Leonard triumphantly, getting into bed with Spock. He tried to stay on his side of the bed, he did not know how to be a submissive, but he had promised he will try, and he will keep his promise. “Goodnight, Spock, I love you,” he said, unconsciously touching the mark Spock had left on his neck. He did not try to touch Spock or make demands, he will wait the two weeks even if it killed him, because he wanted to show Spock he wanted to submit, at least at some level.

Spock extended one hand, grabbed him and pulled him in his arms, after which he rolled over him, looking into his eyes.

“You know what I am going to say now, yes?”

Leonard could not speak; hell, he could not even think, Spock was touching him, he had him pinned to the bed, really, how was we supposed to function, so he just nodded his head.

"Lights 10%" Spock said, and as the lights dimmed, he leaned and kissed Leonard's lips sweetly, a few times. Seeing, or rather feeling Leonard was about to pass out, he literally placed his thumb between his teeth, to make him open his mouth, to be able to kiss him deeper.

“Mmm, hope you are not tired,” Spock murmured to his ear, “because we're going to do this until morning...”

“Mmmhh, I thought you said... you...you greenblooded hobgoblin, you just love to torture me don´t you? And just to make it clear, I am not complaining about the type of torture you chose, I am not complaining at all,” Leonard sighed, not moving an inch, afraid Spock will stop kissing him. Leonard never thought he could feel like this. It was so much more than the physical pleasure of being kissed by Spock. It was the way he did it, as if he wanted to make sure Leonard knew whom he belonged to.

Spock kissed Leonard until 06:30 in the morning, when he finally decided to let him sleep for a bit. Leonard was absolutely gorgeous, a different type of beauty than Sherlock - more masculine, with hazel-green eyes, and it took Spock all his self-control not to grab him and… and just take him roughly. Good things can wait, he decided, watching Leonard sleep.

Leonard never thought he could become exhausted of being kissed, but Spock had snogged him senseless. They needed to talk, really talk, so Leonard would know what Spock expected of him, he wanted to make Spock happy. But not now, he was too tired now, so he drifted to sleep knowing Spock was there, watching him, damn Vulcans and the fact they did not need so much sleep as humans.

Spock lay comfortably on the left half of Leonard's body, with one leg over him.

“I know, I am heavy, well, get used to it,” he chuckled. With his right hand, he located the meld points on Leonard's cheek, initiating a very superficial and comforting meld.

“I like it,” Leonard whispered, “you over me, makes me feel safe, and if you ever say that to anyone I will deny it and hypo you till my arm gets tired. I... also like when you meld with me, I generally thought of this as Vulcan hocus pocus, but it feels... I CAN feel you, it is... inexplicable, and wonderful. Spock, I know I am talking too much and we are in the middle of a meld, but I need to know what you expect of me. Promise you will tell me.”

“Leonard, I am already aware of all your thoughts,” Spock laughed - which was something new for him – “and yet, you keep talking. It is, how should I say, redundant.”

“Don´t laugh at me. I do not understand this... Just... whatever,” said Leonard in a slightly bad mood.

Spock removed his hand, leaning in one elbow and looking at him with curiosity.

“Leonard, I expect you to be Leonard McCoy and nothing else. Do and say what you feel and what you want. I am not Sarek, and you are not Scotty. I will not ask submission from you, except during The Time. I will be happy if you give it to me nonetheless… But I am not ASKING for it. Is it clear now?”

“I know, I offered it to you, don´t you remember? But I am not sure what I am supposed to do, that is why I am asking, I will certainly not act like Scotty, not even like Sherlock... But well, there must be small gestures I could do in public just for you, and in private I would not be opposed on kneeling or calling you Master... But you have to tell me what to do, or I will feel silly... Do I explain myself?”

“I believe each of us learns to offer submission in a very particular way. You see how Sherlock sits ad Mycroft's feet, not looking submissive in the least? And yet... it is his way of pointing out that this man is his master. I am quite sure nobody told him to do that. I would rather you did not expect a set of rules from me. Of course I can draft you one, but I believe it will just alter who you are, and I do not want that. I love Leonard McCoy, he said, on a serious tone.”

Leonard leaned into Spock.

“I love you Spock and I want to make you happy, be everything you need. I worry you will leave me if I am not a proper mate.”

“What? Oh, you are making me so angry,” Spock said, realigning his fingers on Leonard's face, forcefully this time and closing his eyes.

“Leonard McCoy,” he murmured...

“What hobgoblin, what, what, what, what? I told you I do not understand... last time I was in a relationship I knew perfectly well what was expected of me, and despite that I failed... I wasn´t enough... I could not face that this time; I love you too much.”

“Be silent,” Spock said on a rather strict tone. After which, he gathered all his inner strength, metal and physical, and weaved the bond, which he was planning to give to Leonard much later, after two weeks. “Do not fight me,” he warned. He placed the bond in his mind, which immediately bloomed like a rose under the sun, nourished by their love. “I am going to be in sooo much trouble,” he added for himself. “But I will do anything to prove to you that no matter what you do, I will not abandon you.”

Leonard felt the moment Spock connected their minds, he now knew what Spock felt, and it made him want to cry. Spock loved him, really loved him, Leonard McCoy grumpy doctor, jaded man, Spock loved him...

“I am sorry for doubting you, I will not do it again.”

Spock smiled and slid his hand under the covers, caressing his chest and back...

“Mmhh, don´t be a tease, take me now, need you now, so many feelings, Please…”

“I suppose there is no harm in enjoying what is mine now,” he smiled, and resumed kissing him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorgeous photo of Sherlock taken from Nixxie's blog on Tumblr:  
> http://nixxie-fic.tumblr.com/


	17. Intimacy

 

Spock knew he was rather in trouble for giving Leonard the bond in such an abrupt manner, no ceremony, no blessing from his Father... but then again, he had never done things according to the book. And taking into consideration that Leonard was also one of the most original people he knew, it was sure they would make quite a couple together... But he decided he would deal with Sarek's wrath later, right now he had Leonard here with him and the bond was burning, burning, and all he wanted was to... just...

It did not matter he had never  _done it_  before, he had already extracted all the necessary knowledge from Leonard's mind; the rest was just instinct, and so he decided to let instinct take over. Spock made a quick work of their clothes, after which he abruptly pinned Leonard on the bed, holding his wrists on each side of his head.

"I have waited for this moment for 5 years," he told him as if he was reproaching him. "You are not going to deny me anything."

"No, I will not," Leonard answered, wanting nothing more than to be taken by Spock. "Please, bite me again."

"Quite demanding, Doctor, quite demanding," Spock said, actually in a very good mood. He then rolled with Leonard through the bed until they both fell off, on the fluffy carpet. "What an excellent place," the Vulcan exclaimed, spreading Leonard's legs with one of his. He was receiving an ample feed of shameless images from Leonard through the bond. "I hope I'm not projecting any of these, he murmured, I am already in way too much trouble."

"Spock, please do not think of your Father now, even if it is indirectly. Come here and kiss me already, I want you to touch me and I want to touch you, I have been dreaming about this for as long as you have," and taking advantage of Spock´s distraction, Leonard rolled them over, and sat astride Spock, taking his time to kiss and bite his neck. "You are mine as I am yours, is that clear, so you better stop being so damn attractive, really the things the nurses say about you..."

Spock's anatomy, like that of all Vulcans, did not need any additional lubrication, naturally adjusting to the necessities of his partner, so he said no more words, rolled over him again and as Leonard wrapped his legs around him, he pushed inside him with one firm move, starting to kiss him again. He closed his eyes and stopped moving for a moment, just enjoying the fulfilling sensation of being united with his mate.

"Oh God!!! Yes... move, just move... "Leonard said, encouraging Spock by grabbing his ass and pulling him closer to him. And he thanked all his lucky stars for Vulcans' physiology... Spock started doing just that.

"Are you in a hurry?" he asked matter-of-factly

"Five years Spock, five years, and everybody else was getting some, sorry, I am a tad impatient, not Vulcan remember just human with not so good control," Leonard said in a good mood. "Please... besides, we have a lot of time to keep doing this don´t we?"

"We have 5 hours, 42 minutes until breakfast, a time-frame I am planning to use to the full," he said, demonstratively increasing the pace; the bond gave him the possibility to sense how Leonard's pleasure progressively increased, as well as what he liked. His own instincts required that he marked his mate's entire body, and he started doing just that, adding bite after bite on his neck.

"See, I am doing everything you say," he giggled.

"I have such an obedient mate," Leonard joked, "have you also calculated how long we will have during the nights? What about when we are on shore leave? Between shifts? God, why I am saying so much stupid things when this feel so damn good, I am so close darling..."

"Close to what? And don't call me Darling, I am your master, or so you said," he murmured sinking his teeth onto his ear as a punishment for all the 'you pointed ear-ed bastard' he had heard from Leonard.

That bite made something inside Leonard to shift, this was His Master, and he needed to submit...

"I am close to my orgasm Master, may I come, please?" Leonard sighed.

"Your pleasure is mine to give," Spock said, slightly becoming more serious too, after which he brought both of them to a mind-shattering orgasm, connecting a meld in the last moment, to be able to share and contemplate each other's pleasure. He decided to remain on top of Leonard to regain his breath, though, is good mood returning immediately. "You are so comfortable," he said, contentedly.

"And you are the warmest and heaviest blanket I have ever had. Mmmh, if this is how it is going to be every time, I will definitely be calling you Master more often," Leonard giggled and then he bit Spock´s ear lightly. "Do you have an idea how many times I have wanted to trace your ears with my tongue... ok, that sounded weird even for me. I love you Spock."

"Trace My Ears with - Care to demonstrate this technique?"

"With pleasure Master," and Leonard moved them in order to reach one of Spock´s ears. He started kissing the love and giving it tiny bites, he then went up he ear shell, doing the same thing, when he reached the tip, he kissed it and nibbled at it. This was so much better than he had imagined... it was official, he had a pointy ear fetish.

"I would rather mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, if you continue like that..."

"So you like it," Leonard whispered against Spock´s ear, so he could feel his lips moving as he speak.

Spock rolled back over him.

"I will stop you for 7.23 minutes while we catch our breath, so that I can inform you of a few administrative things."

"What? Now?" But noticing Spock will not relent, Leonard just sighed. "Ok, fine, what is this important administrative thing you have to tell me."

"You are beautiful and I love you."

Leonard felt a knot forming in his throat, he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, he was loved by this wonderful being, and said being thought him, old plain Leonard beautiful.

As usual, when he did not know how to react, Leonard assumed his grumpy persona. 

"You damn hobg... I mean, you damn Master, those are not administrative things, if they are it is obvious I've been missing important memos." And before His Master could rebuke him for his lapse at obedience, he kissed him.

"And you are fun, smart and intelligent," Spock continued - "and I am a very lucky man. And... I do not want to be your master - except 7 days every 7 years, I want to be your lover and your friend."

"Oh, yes, forgot you can read my thoughts," Leonard laughed, "but it is a good thing considering I do not know how to express myself adequately. I am so glad, you do not want to be  _Master_ , I find it difficult calling you that, but, mmm, in bed maybe sometimes we can... you know, after all we have to practice for when your Time comes."

"Ohhh you are naughty, my Leonard, sure, we can practice... But when the Time comes, Leonard, he said, serious now, you must promise me... You have to be - ahh, I cannot say. You have to be GOOD. Otherwise your life will be in danger and... I do not know how I could survive the knowledge of having hurt you."

"Do not worry, you will not hurt me, I will be obedient and not my usual smart ass self, I think I kind of know what to expect, when you bit my ear a little while ago, I knew it was punishment, and I was able to just let go, be your submissive and trust you."

"Good, then this is settled. Now for the third administrative task, this is really difficult."

"Oh, more administrative things... ok, what is this difficult task."

"I am very, very in love with you."

"And what is so difficult about that? I love you very, very much too, and I plan on staying with you for as long as I am alive. Promise you will not die with me, there is so much more you can still do after I am gone, so much persons you can help... In any case, I will be waiting for you and we will have eternity together."

"I want children."

"Yes, I... well it is logical that you do... So how would that work exactly?"

"You are a Doctor, figure it out, find a surrogate mother, genetic engineering, or we can adopt."

"Thank God, I thought you had some Vulcan tradition that implied you had to copulate with a female. So you want my genetic signature on your children or not. And do not think I did not notice you did not promise what I asked you."

"Promise? What must I promise? Because I promise."

"You will not die when I die, because let’s face it, I will go sooner than you, but you will still have years and years, and well you have to take care of our children, because they will be ours even if they have nothing from me. I will love them, because they come from you."

"Our children will have both our genetic material, Leonard, I would not dream of having them otherwise. As for dying, that is not really up to me. Bondmates rarely survive the death of one another. If you want me to fulfil this promise... I will have to bear another bond, to keep me alive, an equally strong one."

"You Vulcans and your voodoo... Wouldn't your familial bonds with our children be enough? Anyway, if you have to that, just do it. I am a doctor for crying out loud, I cherish life in all its forms and shapes, I do not want to be the cause of your death."

"Yeeees, Doctor, fine. I'll ask my Dad to give me that bond back. Oh good lord. Did I just say 'my Dad'? You are having a bad influence on me," he giggled, and resumed kissing him.

"What bond? You will not go back to be a zombie, are you?" Leonard asked.

"What Zombie? I was not a zombie. It was actually fun. Well, not exactly your idea of fun."

"No, not my idea of fun. You did not seem like yourself, that is all, but well if it is ok with you, that is fine for me."

 

*

Sarek had taken Scotty to their room, which was the most beautiful in the house, decorated as for a king, to the best of Malcolm's knowledge and possibilities, there was a big bed there with red covers, flowers on the table and delicate tea china.

He closed the door, and took Scotty to the middle of the room, without speaking, he felt the skin of his young mate burning, the bond was consuming him from the inside... having been to the third bondmate, Sarek knew how to handle this, but he had never been with someone this young. He cupped his head and kissed him a few times, reassuringly, as if wanting to chase his emotions away, pushing him slowly towards the bed.

He proceeded to undo the buttons of his dress uniform, when he felt him starting to tremble slightly.

"Have you ever been in an intimate relationship before?" he asked formally.

"No, Master," Scotty answered honestly. He felt like he was burning form the inside out, but once his Master had kissed him the fire seemed to diminish. Still he found it difficult to breathe; he had been feeling like this since the bond was established, but he had said nothing, because he knew it was His Master´s decision when to take him.

Sarek's eyes lit up upon hearing such a statement and on such a submissive tone - it was such a feeling… he had not felt in decades - because none of the last partners he had were what a Vulcan needed - there had been convenience marriages or love marriages (in Amanda's case) but never that perfect match.

With a rather sudden gesture he ripped off Scotty's jacket and shirt, and threw them down, after which he unclipped his own robe, with a gesture that read dominance all over. He lay the young man on his back on the bed and lay over him, wanting to feel his entire body, and kissing him, not gently in the least, demanding submission with every second that passed.

Scotty could not form a coherent thought, all was feeling and sensation, His Master taking all of him finally, it was not sweet and tender, it was demanding and forceful, but he would not have it any other way. This fabulous man was his Master and he had the right to do to him whatever he wanted.

Sarek did not even need to meld in order to read his mate's state of mind.

"Your only responsibility, my beautiful, my ashayam," he murmured, "is to give yourself to me. Nothing else matters from now on. I own you, your body, your mind, your soul."

Scotty gasped at that words, they felt so powerful, he wanted to answer to confirm his Master´s statement, but really, there was no need for that, his Master knew how he felt, and besides he had not been given permission to talk.

"Face down," my beautiful, Sarek ordered. It was traditional for the first time, for a Vulcan, to claim his mate in a rather rough manner and without tenderness, and Sarek was going to do just that - a reminder of the Time they would later share. It was only the thought that Scotty was Human that kept Sarek somewhat at bay. He was well aware he could kill him.

Scotty did as he was ordered, he may not have done this before, but he had an idea of what was to come, so he positioned himself for his Master to take him. He knew there will be pain, so he embraced the bond, knowing it will give him the mental, if not the physical strength, to give to His Master what he wanted.

Sarek lay over him, positioning himself between Scotty's ass-cheeks - he was fragile and much more delicate than him, so he proceeded slowly, allowing his mate's body time to adjust. At the same time, he wrapped one arm around his neck, to be able to move him in a more convenient position if he wanted, aware that he could restrict his oxygen intake.

“My beloved,” he said, slowly sinking into his body, “this union is forever... you are mine now, mine... relax and give yourself to me... good, just like that,” he murmured to his ear.

Scotty felt complete and so, so happy. There was pain, but his mind was not registering it; he was at a higher level, all he could feel was his Master possessiveness and love; he wanted this, he wanted to feel like this forever, it was such a pleasure… so much... tears started flowing from his eyes as he gave himself to his Master.

Sarek registered all his thoughts calmly and set them aside for later analysis; right now, he would enjoy this young and beautiful body, which was his, only his. He would let Scotty play, explore and have fun, he would teach him how to experience pleasure, but not today; today was special, it was an act of possession and not of love. He kept him engaged for many hours until he felt him almost unresponsive, and brought him to his first orgasm. He then cleaned him tenderly and lay near him, watching him covered in bitemarks and bruises; he may have broken him a rib...

“Hmmm, Leonard's assistance would be required,” he suppressed a groan. “Can you stand, ashayam? I want to dress you in a robe, after which I will call Leonard.”

“Yes, Master, I can,” answered Scotty standing on wobbly legs.

Sarek dressed him in a new robe, which he had prepared for him as a gift, and helped him lay back on the bed, on one side.

“Let us brace ourselves for the temper tantrum that is to follow,” he said, and paged Leonard.

<Please come to my quarters with the medical bag.>

 

*

 

“Your Father just paged me,” Leonard said breathlessly while Spock was kissing his neck. “Spock, did you not listen, your Father paged me, he needs... Oh, Spock don´t do that, it is distracting. Get off me know, I think your Father needs me to check on Scotty, come on. Oh, God, he will know what we have done, I must bathe and dress, but if I do that it will take me a few minutes, Spock!!!”

“What?” Spock asked, not listening to a single word. “You are so mmmmmmmmm. What. Where are you going?”

Spock grabbed Leonard's ankle and pulled him back in bed.

“Let me go, you green blooded hobgoblin, your Father paged me, I have to go to his quarters, I need to check on Scotty. But first I need to shower, come on, I am sure your father hates tardiness, and I do not want to give my new father-in-law a bad impression.”

“Father-in-law? Oh. Uh-oh. Now I am in trouble.”

Spock decided to also shower and dress and he went to the kitchen - since no one else was truly awake, he decided to cook breakfast, while Leonard went to Sarek.

“So I have to do this alone? What a great Master have I got,” Leonard growled under his breath while walking to Sarek´s room. Well, if he played his card right, he could stop Sarek from going ape-like with Spock. Leonard will not chastise him for hurting Scotty; well, not much.

Sarek opened the door.

“Good morning, Doctor,” Sarek said, opening the door. “Thank you for co-“

But then Sarek froze, staring at Leonard, the bond bright and beaming in the young Human's mind, plain for him to perceive.

“Good morning, Ambassador, how are you this fine day?” Leonard said smiling widely, noticing Sarek had already perceived the bond. “So, surprise! Hope you are not angry, after all you know how these things work, you yourself bonded before you said you would.”

“Where is my son?” he asked, matter-of-factly.

“I think there are more pressing matters, don´t you Ambassador? Why don´t you take me to your mate, I am sure that as willingly as he came into this, his body still received some injuries.”

Sarek let it slide for now, as his first duty was to his mate. He directed Leonard to the bed where Scotty lay, just were Sarek had left him.

“I suspect a broken rib,” Sarek said somewhat apologetically.

“Thank you, it is obvious you held back, Scotty is like family you know? After all what we have been through together.

Leonard scanned Scotty; he indeed had a broken rib, nothing major; he made sure to reset it properly and then regenerated the bone. He made sure no bone splinters were loose or imbedded into any major organ. Then he applied a hypospray with a nourishment supplement.

He then respectfully turned to Sarek.

“Do you want me to heal the bruises and bites? And may I apply a hypospray for the pain?”

“That will not be necessary, I can numb all his pain receptors with a single meld. Um, please stay here. I will return shortly.”

“Ambassador, for what is worth, I love him and my insecurities were what pushed him to establish the bond. You bonded with Scotty before the time you established to protect him from external forces; Spock did it to protect me from myself. Please do not hurt him.”

“Message Mycroft and tell him to wake up,” Sarek said and went to the kitchen, where his son was.

He entered and closed the door.

Leonard first instinct was to run to the Holmes' room and drag Mycroft to the kitchen, but he thought it will be best to obey Sarek and not make him angrier; besides he could not leave Scotty alone.

Still, he did not page Mycroft.

<Sherlock wake up your posh Master and take his ass to the kitchen before Sarek kills Spock.>

“Father,” Spock greeted without looking up from the vegetables he was cutting.

“Put that down and come to me,” Sarek said, leaning against the door.

“Yes, Father.” Spock did not know what to expect, but he will not back down, he was proud of his bond with Leonard, and he will never apologise for having established it.

“Two things,” Sarek said, looking straight into his eyes. “First…” Sarek's hand stroke him hard over his face, without warning, with full Vulcan force - that was going to leave a serious mark. “You are a King's heir, Spock. This is not how you give a bond. He deserved a ceremony and the ritual - but no worry, he will get them.”

Spock was expecting so much more, so when his Father stroke him, even if it hurt he managed to stay on his feet, even if he felt like his head had done a complete turn. But he was hopeful the repercussions of his actions will not be so severe, if his Father was talking of having a ceremony and ritual for Leonard.

Once the ringing in his ears stopped, he looked to his Father and nodded his head lightly to signal he understood, and that he was now ready to hear the second thing his Father wanted to tell him.

Sarek pulled him in his arms and held him tenderly to his chest.

“It is a great day for our family, my son. You have chosen a worthy, kind, intelligent mate. May you be happy together, and all your days be filled with love and harmony.” With those words, he kissed his forehead. Sarek was a fair master and father; he punished and kissed with equanimity, and never held a grudge.

“Thank you, Father,” Spock said smiling to him.

“Let this bruise heal naturally,” he added smiling back, caressing his already greenish cheek. “Let it remind you that you still owe a few things to your father.”

 

*

 

“If you go to work, I'll throw a tantrum,” Sherlock informed him, aware that Mycroft did in fact must go to office.

“Then begin, my dear mate, you know I have to go, Malcolm was very clear on that point,” Mycroft said kissing Sherlock one more time. He could not take out of his mind all the things they had done last night; once they were in their room Mycroft had been able to breathe more freely, he had not realized how tightly he had been holding himself in order to not drag Sherlock out from the ceremony and to their bedroom.

“I'll come along. Please? I promise I won't correct Anthea's grammar. Oh, wait. Malcolm said I couldn't.”

“Exactly love, each one of us has his duties. And it is important for you to stay here and help out with Mr. Scott.”

“Fiiiiine, I'll get dressed. Oh, look, I received a text message,” he said, not reading it, and throwing the phone over to Mycroft for him to read, because he had kept the habit of not reading any electronic document, not even texts, unless Mycroft checked them first.

“I think that Sarek and Scotty were not the only ones who bonded yesterday, dress quickly Sherlock, we are needed at the kitchen.” And knowing Sherlock would do what he had asked, Mycroft got out of the room, hoping that Leonard was exaggerating.

“I do hope we are needed because there is food there,” Sherlock said; he had had a rough night and needed energy.

When he arrived to the kitchen, he knocked on the door politely, waiting to be let in. There was not much noise from inside, which could be a good sign, or not...

Sarek opened the door calmly.

“Cool, we have pancakes,” Sherlock said pushing them aside. “Move away, King, I need to make some English breakfast.”

Sarek just shook his head, in disbelief, directing a compassionate look towards Mycroft, and left to bring his mate.

Mycroft would soon go to work; therefore, Sherlock was particularly clingy. Any attempt at convincing Malcolm that he should go with him remained without success.

“I have to go, love; please behave and do not cause too much trouble; remember Malcolm is just doing what is best for this situation.”

“Okay,” he agreed, although completely wrapped around his arm and preventing him from eating breakfast.

“Do you want me to feed you love?”

“No.”

Sherlock noticed everyone else coming for breakfast so he decided to behave and he let go of Mycroft's arm. Spock had a large bruise on his cheek. Leonard seemed normally furious and Scotty could barely walk.

“Good morning, everyone!” Mycroft said politely. Really, what else was he supposed to say… he was sure Sherlock was rolling his eyes near him.

“Good morning,” Malcolm said standing in the doorway and quickly evaluating the situation. “I have sent each of you your tasks on your padd. This is a difficult day and I want no objections,” he said giving Sherlock a pointed look, but Sherlock just hid behind Mycroft.

“This guy becomes intimidating,” Sherlock whispered to Mycroft's ear

Sherlock had decided to make his little comment in the exact moment when Mycroft was taking a drink of his tea, which caused him to splutter and stain his shirt, since he had to suppress the laugh at Sherlock’s comment.

“Everything alright, Mycroft?” Leonard asked

“Yes, of course Doctor that was just... nothing.”

“Go change,” Malcolm ordered as if all his life he did only that. “Your driver will be here soon.”

“Of course, Malcolm. Please excuse me,” and Mycroft went to his bedroom, because he really, really wanted to laugh at the whole situation.

“Well, that was something impressive, Malcolm,” Leonard commented. “I have never seen Mycroft obey someone like that; not even Sarek.”

“You, stop laughing and go help your Master,” Malcolm further ordered to Sherlock, who instantly fled the room. Really, if those people trusted him to be in charge, then he would show them 'in charge'.

He messaged Mycroft to return quickly, and not transform the changing-of-shirt procedure into a 2-hour-session with Sherlock because he had some announcements to make.

“I think that wasn´t such a good idea!” Leonard whispered so only Spock could hear him.

Mycroft was in his room laughing at the whole scene; they were such a dysfunctional family, he had been about to congratulate Spock and Leonard about the bond, but he refrained, since Sarek obviously wasn´t happy with the way Spock had established the bond. He had already taken off his shirt when Sherlock entered their room.

“Oh, what a – hello!” Sherlock stuttered. “Put something on, this is really…” For someone who said he did not enjoy physical intimacy, Mycroft was making his head spin just by taking off his shirt.

“This is what, my beloved mate?” Mycroft said turning slowly to look at Sherlock, knowing perfectly well what he was doing to him.

“This is really – um – hot,” he added, in the absence of a better word. “And if you cloud my judgement this early in the morning, Malcolm will be very pissed off.”

“Then you shouldn´t have come; really, everybody knows what happens when we are alone” Mycroft stated nearing Sherlock and backing him to the closet where he kept his shirts.

“He sent me! Apparently, I need to help you,” he laughed. “So, um, how can I be of assistance?”

“I really do not need assistance, I just have to take another white shirt and put it on, a simple task any child could do alone. But since Malcolm sent you, why don´t you dress me, after all, we do not want to disobey his orders, right?”

“Right, no, the thought never crossed my mind!”

Sherlock gingerly took another shirt and proceeded to dress him with exaggeratedly slow gestures, adding kisses on his arms and shoulders as he was pulling the sleeves up. He finished buttoning it up then, passing his long violin player fingers on Mycroft's belly and chest.

“I think we should do this every morning.” And then, Mycroft kissed Sherlock with passion.

“I think it would be more productive in the evening,” Sherlock added as soon as he caught his breath

<I am waiting.> Malcolm buzzed them.

Mycroft rolled his eyes; this guy, bah!! But before leaving the room he kissed Sherlock once more. See you later my love, I can't wait for the evening, so you can undress me.

Malcolm had chatted with Leonard mostly, until Mycroft and Sherlock returned.

“I see you have been very helpful, excellent,” he told Sherlock seeing a large bruise forming on his neck. “Sit down gentlemen, I have something to say to all of you.”

“Someone is really bossy today,” Leonard said. “But please do not mind me, I am just being my normal grumpy self.”

“Now,” he said standing up. “This is a mixed 'household' with Vulcan and Human inhabitants. Unfortunately for you, Vulcans, you are a minority, therefore I am sorry to inform you that you will have to make compromises. All of you wanted me to be in charge here, has anyone changed their mind?”

He said, looking straight into Mycroft's eyes - because, well, it was his house after all

A chorus of _noooo_ was heard along the table, confirming no one had changed their mind about Malcolm being in charge. Mycroft kept Malcolm´s gaze and smiled at him, to show he trusted him.

“Then, you will abide by the following rules. You will not injure anyone of your housemates in any activity, be it of an intimate nature or otherwise,” he said, directing a look towards Scotty who could barely sit down, and to Spock who exhibited a large bruise. “I do not care if it is tradition or not. The only thing Leonard will treat in this house is the common cold! You, Your Majesty, he said towards Sarek, not without irony, will never again hit your son while under the same roof with me, is that quite clear?”

He sensed Mycroft smiling or almost laughing and gave him a warning look.

Mycroft coughed in order to regain control on his emotions and looked properly chastised. It was official, he had regressed to been a teenager.

“Very well,” Sarek agreed penitently, because really 'Yes Malcolm' sounded really submissive and he was a King after all.

“And you, young man,” he addressed Spock, “will not make a habit of crossing your Father on a daily basis!”

“I do not do such a thing Captain,” Spock started to answer, at which Leonard just laughed out hard.

“Don´t worry, Captain; I am sure these two have already overcome their differences; anyway, I will make sure to keep Spock occupied with other things,” and at that he winked to his bondmate.

“I see I have a lot of work to do here,” Malcolm hinted at Leonard's impertinence. “Well then, Spock, introduce your bondmate to the family,” he said with a smile.

“Of course,” Spock said getting up, and at the same time making Leonard get up to. He held his bondmate´s hand. “My dear family and friends, I hereby present to you the man I chose as my bondmate, the one I will love and cherish for as long as we are together in this life, Leonard McCoy.”

Malcolm turned towards Sarek, who was… smiling. They all stood up, and Sarek held Spock's hands.

“I congratulate you, my son, and I am very proud and happy with the choice you made. Doctor McCoy, I welcome you into our family.”

“Thank you, Ambassador,” Leonard answered respectfully, because he knew when to act properly, no matter what the others thought.

After that, Mycroft approached the young couple to pay his respects.

“Congratulations, Spock, I wish you happiness and prosperity; and Leonard – may call you Lenard? – It seems you have now become part of the Holmes family too, so welcome, and thank you for all you have done for us. It appears my driver is here, so I must go now. I will see you all in the evening.”

“As soon as you go, I will erect a forcefield around the house,” Malcolm informed him.

“I understand, well I will be leaving now then. Have a nice day.”

 

*

 

Malcolm was alone in the Kitchen, which had a very good, large table on which he had various papers which he was grading, from the Academy. Sherlock had been an utter terror all day, playing high-velocity scales, glaring at everyone in the living-room and making a lot of chaos.

Other than that, Sherlock had accomplished the tasks he had been assigned, meaning observing all the vehicles that passed by their street and writing down anything that looked suspicious.

“So, Malcolm, I am done with my chores, may I know go and play?” Leonard asked sarcastically. He was a little angsty and claustrophobic to say the truth, which was funny considering he spent most of his time on a Starship, but being enclosed here because of security reasons made it different.

“You may,” Malcolm asked, reading a student's assignment. “Please tell Spock he has one Kobayashi Maru test to supervise next week.”

“So he is going out? Then I want to go out too, I would like to talk personally with Dr. M’Benga; I left him in charge of Jim; I am not sure how his health is.”

“Let me know one day in advance and I will dispatch the necessary security surveillance. Now that you are a member of Sarek's family and bonded to his Heir, you are in much more danger than before, you will be a constant target, Doctor.”

“I am not a damsel in distress you know? Really, what have we come to?” and then it dawned on Leonard; he was bonded to a Heir, what the fuck!!! That was just mind-blowing, not to mention all the hate mail he will be receiving from Spock´s fangirls / boys when they found out. Holy shit!!! “Malcolm, is it possible for you to place some kind of filters for my mail?”

“Well, I do not know, Doctor. If I do that, you may find that I mix with the prerogatives of your bondmate. He should decide for you.”

“Ok, I will talk to Sherlock, guess the genetic experiment will know what to do, really fangirls/boys can be scary as hell, not to mention some of them are BAMF hackers, don´t want my padd to self-destruct. Well, I will get out of your hair now... Malcolm.”

“Doctor,” he said politely, and resumed his grading.

“Leonard... you are supposed to call me Leonard,” the grumpy doctor said before leaving the kitchen. He went looking for Sherlock, which wasn´t difficult considering all the noise he was making.

“Ok, you, stop killing that violin and help me,” Leonard said dropping on the couch. “I am bonded to a Heir.”

“Huh? Oh yes. What about it?”

“Haha, very funny. How the hell did that happen? I mean I have known Spock for years, it just went over me the fact he will be the Vulcan King one day, given I will be dead by then, but still, he is a... Prince. And I am just me, you know?”

“Well, now you're his bondmate, Your Highness. Quite cool. So what is the problem?”

“Oh, don´t you _Highness_ me, you, crazy kid. I... no, I do not think there is a problem for me. He is the same Spock, it is just surreal in a way, for me Kings and Queens and all that are things from fairy-tales or gossip magazines, that is all. Need to process that. So here is my padd, block the hate mail I am going to receive for placing my clutches on the Vulcan Prince.”

“I don't touch any electronic devices unless they pass through Mycroft's hands. Why don't you ask Malcolm?”

Leonard rolled his eyes.

“I asked him, said he couldn´t do it because he will over step my bondmate’s prerogatives. Gosh!! How do you do it? You make all this… submission thing seem easy, being yourself but still obeying Mycroft. Sorry, I guess that was way a too personal question.”

“He doesn't want a lot of submission. He makes my brain stop,” Sherlock said, starting a series of ascendant arpeggios.

“He makes your brain stop? I do not think that happens when I am with Spock... Guess I will just have to figure out what works for us. Do you think Spock will go ballistic if I touch other people or other people touch me? And I am not talking about my work as a Doctor, I mean in general, lot of people have pointed out I tend to be touchy-feely.”

“Let us test this,” he said positively taking his hand.

Leonard held Sherlock´s hand too, not understanding the point of this, since Spock was not even in the room.

“So, do you feel any pain? Through the bond I mean.”

 _Oh, through the bond_ , now he got it. God, this was difficult, guess it was karma biting his ass for making fun of Vulcan voodoo.

“No, not really, just a slight headache, but nothing else. What does that mean?”

“One cannot cheat under a Vulcan bond, Leonard, I managed to extract this information from Sarek's head when I scanned it. The thing is, you could touch, hold, kiss and even sleep in the same bed with someone else if your intentions are right. But as soon as your thoughts would turn towards someone else, you would feel pain, he would feel pain, and he would know.”

“Oh, I understand, but then why the slight headache? I swear I am not interested in you. It has to do with their possessive side, probably… you know, after I kissed Anthea´s hand he refused to kiss me, said something about my lips having touched her.”

“You probably have migraines,” Sherlock shrugged. “I also have them. I hate those.”

“I have never suffered of migraines before. The bond must cause it... I have some scans to run on myself, if you’ll excuse me”, and without waiting for a reply, Leonard left to his room.

 

Spock was meditating since the morning, trying to set his emotions and priorities in order.

Leonard walked in distractedly, looking at his own health file, to get the data he needed to compare to the results of the scans he was planning to do on himself.

He did not realize Spock was there, so he dropped the padd on the bed carelessly and started taking of his clothes. He wanted a nice long shower, this morning he had just got in and out of the shower since he wanted to be quick after Sarek had paged him.

Spock opened his eyes, watching Leonard calmly even though he was troubled by many conflicting emotions.

Malcolm did attempt to ask Sherlock to slow down on those scales, but Sherlock was not having any of it, angry and missing Mycroft like crazy. He was playing as if he wanted to break the violin in two.

“At that moment Malcolm received a message from Mycroft.

<Heading home, will be there in 5 min, so you can lift the forcefield. Thank you>

Malcolm went to the console in the living-room and started pressing controls on it.

Soon after, Mycroft was chiming and he went to open the door. Sherlock paused singing, his bow still on the cords, mid-musical phrase, staring at the door.

“Honey, I am home,” Mycroft said smirking and rushing toward Sherlock, crushing him into a hug and kissing him breathless.

“Did You Just Call Me Honey?” Sherlock said as soon as Mycroft stopped for a breath.

“Yes, I did,” Mycroft laughed, rubbing his face against Sherlock´s. “Problem with that? Can´t believe how much I missed you.”

“Much problem. Much missed you. English falling apart,” he started laughing. “Good, good heavens, where were you?”

“At the office my dear mate. Remember? Although it felt more like hell than anything else,” Mycroft said hugging Sherlock tighter, “I need you now, let’s go to our room.”

“But, um... dinner, Malcolm and all that stuff?” he said, following Mycroft nonetheless.

“I am sure someone else can make dinner, Mycroft answered grabbing Sherlock´s wrist. On the way to their room, Mycroft stopped many times to kiss Sherlock over and over again and once they were in their bedroom he said – “Come here, Sherlock, my mate, and undress me.”

“You say all the right words, who taught you,” he said, untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt which he himself had buttoned earlier in the morning.

“No one, I just say what I feel is right,” Mycroft said, taking Sherlock’s hands and kissing each one of them. Then with a smile he let go of his mate´s hands, so he could finish his task.

“Hmmmm, okay,” he said pushing Mycroft on the bed and climbing atop of him. He removed his own clothes, then whatever was left on Mycroft and started kissing him from neck downwards; he had never been so eager and with so much initiative - he, the shy Sherlock...

“Sherlock…” Mycroft sighed. His brain had just melted, his mate was touching him, out of his own initiative, that was just wonderful.

“Mmmmmhhm,” Sherlock said, his lips closing around Mycroft's cock, he had been paying attention to what Mycroft was doing to him, and right now it felt like a good moment to reciprocate.

“Bloody hell,” Mycroft groaned, that felt amazing, “Sherlock, oh God, Sherlock please don´t stop, that is just... Ahh, you are amazing.” Mycroft could not help cursing nor babbling, this was what had filled his fantasies for years, and it was so much better than he had imagined.

Sherlock took it deeply into his mouth, slowly, very slowly teasing him with his tongue, just like Mycroft used to tease him for hours all night long, he was in no hurry. Whatever Mycroft was babbling, he found he did not care. So he went on, until he felt Mycroft's muscles contracting and hands grasping his hair…

“I am close Sherlock, if you do not want to swallow, you have to let go now.” Mycroft wanted Sherlock to swallow, but considering his mate was still inexperienced, he wanted to let him choose.

Sherlock did not make any gesture to move away, just extended one hand over him to caress his chest and belly, tenderly, after which he squeezed his lips tighter, as if sensing what Mycroft liked and wanted, keeping him like that until he came... he then trailed a path of sweet, sensual kisses all the way to his neck.

“Thank you, honey…” Mycroft smirked and then kissed Sherlock passionately, tasting his own flavour in his mate´s mouth.

“If you call me honey again…” Sherlock exclaimed with mock horror.

“Yes?” Mycroft asked lifting an eyebrow. “If you do again what you just did I will just keep calling you Honey, my sweet beloved mate.”

“You don't have that luck... Now what about dinner? I have utterly and completely exasperated The Great Master of this house and I doubt it is a good idea not to be punctual for dinner.”

“Then let’s shower, dress and be punctual for dinner, you can make a salad, I can help you cut whatever vegetables you need. And then we will come back to our room, it is my turn to enjoy your gorgeous body.”

“Cool,” Sherlock agreed, it sounded like a good plan.

Sherlock went to the kitchen.

“Come on, Professor, move aside and let me cook,” he said, moving Malcolm's things on a corner of the table

Everyone else had started coming to the kitchen as well, out of an instinctive need to be together.

“Malcolm,” Mycroft greeted him since he had not even looked at him when he had returned home. “I hope you had a productive day and that Sherlock did not drive you crazy with his violin.”

“He is like that all the time, I presume?” Malcolm inquired.

“Yes, when he is in an agitated state, he likes to make as much noise as possible,” Mycroft replied taking what he needed out of the cabinets in order to chop the vegetables Sherlock was washing.

“I will get used to it then. He, um... memorized the licence plates of all the cars that passed, do you believe that is healthy?”

Mycroft just laughed.

“Oh, Malcolm, that is nothing, I am sure he has even cross-referenced them with files he already has in his Mind Palace.”

“You two, really... anyway. Spock, come in, join us, and please invite your Father as well.”

As everyone was drawing close, Malcolm could not help but smile. He was content. These people were so different, and yet they were together, peacefully preparing dinner in a small kitchen. It was strange but beautiful. They were… family.

 


	18. Mine

 

It was early in the morning and they gathered for breakfast.

"Your bond, Sherlock, is quite bright,", Sarek smiled, seeing how happy Sherlock and Mycroft were - they were practically glowing. 

"What bond? I thought there was no longer any bond," Malcolm inquired, confused.

"Well, the bond was not broken, it was just frozen, and then Sherlock said something that activated it in a way, making it permanent and dependent on me for his existence," Mycroft said", trying to explain to Malcolm their situation as best as he could. Perhaps Sarek will be better at explaining this than I am. We were still hiding on that planet when this happened."

Therefore, they all sat down to eat and Sherlock took the opportunity to wrap himself around Mycroft's arm, finding that he could very well eat with one hand.

"Can you not behave yourse- ahhhh why do I even bother," Malcolm said. Sherlock was one holy terror and there was nothing to be done about it.

"Told you Malcolm, a bunch of unruly teenagers, and I am afraid I have been added to the mist. Hey, it is like we are in high-school and you are the Headmaster," Leonard laughed, trying to make amends with Malcolm in his own way.

Even Sarek started to laugh at that.

"So, Mr. Headmaster, what homework do we have for tomorrow?" Sherlock inquired.

"I want a field trip," Leonard interrupted them, "if that is okay with you, Spock. I really need to use Starfleet laboratories for some research I want to do. Oh and I was supposed to tell you you have a test to supervise."

"You may go outside only if you announce 24 hours in advance," Malcolm advised. "I am sorry to be a prison guardian, but such is the situation. Mycroft, we need more surveillance officers."

"Yes, that was part of what I did today, I had to personally make a check-up on the background of the persons that are eligible for the positions. As you know, Anthea and two other persons  have been watching over the house. As of tomorrow there will be three more persons on that task, please let me know what else will you need."

"Spock needs to go to the Academy to supervise a _Kobayashi Maru_ test. The Doctor wishes to accompany him. The day after tomorrow. Six surveillance officers and one sniper."

"Heu, can I take the _Kobayashi Maru_ toooooooo?" Sherlock chided.

"You have to stay here, Sherlock, you know that; you will take it some other time. And yes, Malcolm, I will make sure the surveillance team for Spock and Leonard is ready for the day after tomorrow."

 

***

They all gathered for a drink in the living room. Sherlock was pleased and happy and sat down at Mycroft's feet where he belonged. Malcolm had sat down near Mycroft on the couch and they were talking in a low voice. Sherlock was content and felt everything was in order if Mycroft was at home. Besides, Malcolm himself was not that bad; Malcolm was a good and fair master, he thought.

Sherlock constantly had rope-marks around his wrists, as Mycroft had begun to tie him rather strongly lately, as if he wanted to indicate that this was no longer a game. They were of course obvious for everyone to see, just as Scotty's love marks were visible on his neck.

"So when you say you do not really care for a Bond, it is because you have replaced one kind of binding with another, right?" Malcolm smiled.

"I do not really understand the Vulcan bonds, I feel the will of the submissive partner stays in a grey area, where he does not know what it is he wants and what is the bond telling him to want. This, he said pointing to Sherlock´s marks I know he wants. He could easily overpower me when I am tying him or he can just tear the rope apart."

"He does not look particularly submissive..." Malcolm smiled fondly, he cared for Sherlock and constantly struggled to understand him. "Such a difference between his attitude and that of Scotty... it is wonderful that we are so different. As you say, a dysfunctional family we are... but I would not want to give it up anytime soon... The last time I felt this good, despite our difficult situation, was when... when I was with Jonathan..."

"Sherlock mentioned something, but he was not clear about the nature of your relationship. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Jonathan loved me... and I never had the courage to tell him I returned his feelings until one day when we had to disarm a mine together, on the very top of the Enterprise hull and he finally asked The Big Question. One night we had... then... soon after... He disappeared... As you well know. I will never forgive myself for having rejected him for so many years - not because I did not return his feelings, but because this stupid British education and my ideas that one should never get involved with their commanding officer."

"Mmm, yes the British education, always politely cold... You should not blame yourself for that, it is hard to leave behind the ideas that are preach to us from the cradle."

"May I ask, if you had another opportunity at love, what will you do now? Will you stick to your British education or will you grab the opportunity?"

"If only, my dear friend, if only... love is all we have got, in the end... as you could see for yourself... but unfortunately for me, I do not believe there could be anyone else; _that_ person was Jonathan Archer... I cannot help but think sometimes, how well would he do as head of Starfleet in lieu of that heartless, shameless and despicable Marcus..."

"I am sure of that; at the time Marcus was the only option; I thought I would be able to control his plans, but he has proved to be quite intelligent, he know how to use people, how to make them do what he wants."

"You also know how to do all these things without being heartless and despicable," Malcolm smiled. He was really fond of Mycroft.

"That was not always the case. There was a time I was like Marcus; all I cared about was power. I had to lose those I cared about, to realize how wrong I was. Fortunately, it seems fate has decided to give me back what I love the most."

"You are very lucky..."

"I know, I am not sure I deserve it, but I am grateful; not only I got back my love, but he returns my feelings too, and on top of that. I have a family once again."

"For now, at least..." Malcolm said, overwhelmed by memories.

"Um," Sherlock said, "Mycroft, may I go to the kitchen a bit?"

"Of course, Sherlock," Mycroft answered, "just don´t start a fire okay?" and he gave him a light peck on the lips, returning his attention to Malcolm. "Families tend to grow apart, since each members chooses his own path, but it remains a fact you are joined by something strong, and you can always go back to them when you need them. Besides, Sarek and myself will do everything in our power to keep us together as long as possible."

"Why?" Malcolm asked, surprised.

"Because we are a family, that is why and we are possessive bastards and control freaks, so we need to keep everybody together," Mycroft laughed.

It was a rather cloudy afternoon, which was slightly unusual, because the weather control satellites were doing a good job lately. Malcolm frowned and his instincts sharpened; it could be an attempt from someone, to distract their attention, therefore he went and erected the force-field and took all the security precautions. Mycroft's house had an old-fashioned fireplace, so Sherlock started a fire there and brought tea and sour-cherry cakes. They all gathered closer to the fire, on the scattered meditation pillows which Sherlock had shamelessly extracted from Sarek's room. It felt like a fire-camp, so he cuddled with his head on Mycroft's knees. If he were a cat, he would almost purr.

Soon, it started raining heavily.

"See, told you, we ARE in a boarding school, so who will start relating the horror stories?" Leonard asked, leaning closer to Spock.

"Let the Master decide," Spock said, half jokingly, looking at Malcolm. Strangely he felt no disapproval from Sarek through their parental bond.

"Headmaster, Headmaster, you, hobgoblin, sorry I just can´t call him  _Master,_ I am a southerner remember? Slavery and all that shit..." Leonard added, looking apologetically to Malcolm and trying to convey he recognized his authority over them.

"Slavery sounds good," Sherlock said. "Malcolm, I'll be your slave. In fact, considering the ample amount of work you assign to me each day, I already AM your slave."

"Oh I am sure you have loads and loads of work, my dear mate, tell me what did you do today, besides driving everyone crazy with your violin?" Mycroft asked caressing his mate's dark curls.

"Did you not hear? I have been Malcolm's slave. Really, this person! I suspect a conspiracy against me."

Mycroft started to laugh. 

"So, Malcolm did you have my mate cleaning the floor with a toothbrush? Or did you throw a bunch of seeds among the ashes in the fireplace so he could pick them up?"

"Much worse," Malcolm said calmly, having a sip of tea. "Given the high degree of OCD compulsive cleaning he is suffering from, I had him order all the objects in the kitchen, living room, basement and attic, cook three cakes, sort all the books in the Library alphabetically... though I believe he did not finish that..."

"Will you punish him for not finishing?" Mycroft asked.

"I did not assign a time-frame for that particular task, therefore no. Would you mind if I did, though?"

"No, as I said I trust you, and I know Sherlock sometimes needs that, helps him focus and diminishes his agitation."

"Are you talking about Sherlock?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, we are talking about you, my dear sweet mate. You react well to limits, when they come from the right person."

"Oh, okay," he said, wrapping his arms around Mycroft's leg, comfortably, and even Sarek started to laugh at that. He loved to observe Malcolm as well, the way he grew and evolved as a person and leader of their little group. Strange, one would have thought that Sarek would get to be the leader of this group, since he was the oldest, and a king, and good at it. Or perhaps Mycroft, since he was also very good at commanding, and they were living in his house... Strangely yet, all of them - even himself - came to sort-of look up to Malcolm. For Sarek it was something completely new.

"Mr. Scott," Malcolm said, "go on. Tell us a Scottish horror story With ghosts!"

Scotty felt it was right to obey Malcolm; his Master was calm and happy, even if the other man had asked him to do something. Still, he was compelled to show some kind of regard to his Master, so before starting his tale, he turned towards Sarek and respectfully bowed his head; after tha,t he started telling an old story his farther loved to tell them during rainy nights just like this.

"Hoooooold oooooonnnnn," Sherlock interrupted quite often. "That cannot be possible! So you say that a window broke in that crypt - but there was no one there and -"

"It is a story, lad, it does not have to be logical; really, you Brits always love ruining good stories,"Scotty answered acting as he would usually do among his friends; he had come to realise that his submissive behavior was reserved for Sarek only.

"Am I not supposed to solve it?" Sherlock asked, confused.

"NO!!! You just listen and get scared, that is the whole point of this, really never went camping? Oh, don´t answer that, I imagine you posh people had very different camping trips than me, poor Scottish lad!" Scotty laughed.

"Okay, I will listen and be scared, but at then end each of us will come with a hypothesis about what this story was really about..." Sherlock suggested, sliding one hand in Mycroft's coat so that he could play with the rope.

"Oh no, I won´t!" Leonard said, I am not all logical like you, and you will only laugh at what I could come up with, but if there is a medical mystery in there, I can solve that.

"Mmmmmm?" Sherlock purred towards Mycroft. He did not want anything in particular.

"I think it is time we retired," Mycroft said, "after all, I presume Cinderella here has a ton of chores for tomorrow. Am I mistaken Malcolm?"

"Oh, stay for one more half an hour... We all like to see the big cat at the feet of his hunter," Malcolm smiled warmly. Truth was, he thought, it was quite a view to see a fairly submissive Khan.

"Okay," Mycroft said petting Sherlock as if he actually were a big cat. He wanted to be alone with his mate, but he enjoyed their family time too much to just leave when asked to stay a while longer. 

Leonard could not agree more with Malcolm, it was amazing to see the powerful Khan at the feet of his Master, and once again he wonder how he did that. It was obvious he bowed to Mycroft, but his strength was still there, he was still deadly. Sherlock smiled sweetly at Leonard as if he had read his thoughts.

"Deadly is the word, Doctor, yes, but if I remember correctly, you can cure death."

"I just used the resources at my disposal. I never actually apologized for using your blood without your consent and I am glad the whole deal was sealed, or I think the Medical Board would have questioned my actions, I broke a bunch of rules work."

"Yes, God may be upset too," he laughed. "Anyway, Mycroft owns my blood so if you should apologize to anyone, that should be him."

"Well back then, he was not the owner yet, so I apologize to both of you, and I ask for your permission to keep doing my research on it, and maybe you could also donate some samples of your own blood, Mycroft."

Malcolm leaned against a pillow, comfortably, eating pretzels from a bowl; it was such an amazing feeling to be with those people, each was so wonderful. And each couple seemed to have found their peace somehow, Scotty in his pure, perfect submission, Leonard in being his absolutely normal self - which was utterly adorable; Spock being mostly silent but curious about everything; Sarek radiating calm and light; his dearest friend, Mycroft, happier than ever, and Sherlock playing with - a rope? Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"You really fit with us," Scotty told Malcolm, "not everybody would understand and accept our dynamics, and yet you know how to balance all of us. Thank you."

"Oh, believe me, Mr. Scott, if I were to be someone's Master for real, I'd probably be much worse than Mycroft, Sarek and Spock in one place... So yes, you could say nothing surprises me."

"I do not think you would be worse, you are strict but fair. And anyway, just look at Mycroft, his Iceman persona just melts in Sherlock´s presence. Spock broke a lot of rules to be with Leonard. My Master risked his life for me You see, we ended up doing things we swore we will never do."

"Observe, you will soon see something extraordinary..". Malcolm told Scotty. "They say Sherlock is a deadly predator, but his submission is pure like a diamond." 

Sherlock offered Mycroft his hands, with a simple, natural gesture. Without a second thought, and not minding that everybody was looking at them, Mycroft tied Sherlock´s hands and gave a kiss to each one of his wrists.

"I do not think many people are capable of that," Malcolm commented towards Scotty on a low voice.

"And by THAT, I am referring to both of them."

"Yes, they just belong together don´t you think? It is sad so many years had to go by for them to find a place where they could just be, without being judged."

"We all belong together..." Malcolm said, overwhelmed by melancholy. "Feeling better, Mycroft?"

"Yes, Malcolm," Mycroft replied, not stopping for one second to touch Sherlock´s bindings with his thumb.

"Cat also seems pleased," Malcolm observed, Sherlock had grown completely silent but looked content, and his eyes were a tone darker, but strong as ever.

"Indeed, it is a mutual thing. He gives, I receive and we are both happy."

"And I am also happy, because this means you will stay a while longer. The feeling of possessiveness and love does not only exist between lovers, you know, but also between friends."

"Yes, I have come to realize that. As I pointed out earlier, I find it difficult to imagine anyone of us somewhere else but here."

"So since you have claimed Mycroft as your BFF, can I claim Sherlock as mine?" Leonard asked.

"Do not say 'mine', Leonard, it makes me jumpy," Spock laughed, "but yes, you should totally. You deserve each other."

"Oh sorry, think I still have to remember those little details. And what do you mean we deserve each other? For your information, mister, I am not as annoying as the genetic experiment, I have been told my personality is nothing if not pure Southern charm."

Spock rolled his eyes, then extended one hand to steal a plate of almond cookies. It was raining heavily and he felt cozy.

"I have to discuss with my Father a few morbid things," he told Leonard. "Those things you made me promise to you."

"I see," Leonard said and on impulse he hugged Spock. "I love you so much... I will be waiting for you." And he did not mean _now_ , but _for eternity;_  Leonard was not a religious man, not really, but he firmly believed that after dying a person did not simply disappear, so that part of him that will always exist... and will always wait for Spock.

"What is it, children?" Sarek asked. "Speak out loud. We have no secrets - except severe military ones."

"Are you sure?" Spock asked on a light tone. "I made a promise to Leonard, Father, and to be able to fulfill it, I will need your assistance, will you be so kind as to grant it to me?"

"You know I will grant you every request, Spock," he said, "as a reminder of that secret, sacred moment between them when their lips had touched."

"Leonard made me promise to keep on living in the eventuality of his death; also, being Human, his life-span is shorter than mine. I explained to him that it is not easy to keep on living after one's bondmate dies, unless there are other bonds in place. So I am respectfully asking you to reestablish our previous bond."

"The Kafeh bond?" Sarek asked. He wanted to be absolutely sure he had heard that right.

Sherlock cuddled closer to Mycroft.

"Yes Father, now I am prepared to accept it, and to function properly under it, without getting conflicting emotions, since I now have a bondmate who I love beyond words."

"What about you, Leonard, do you accept this? I will have life and death privileges over him."

"I do," Leonard said, taking Spock´s hand. "I do not understand your Vulcan ways, but I know you love him and will take care of him, just know I will kick your astral ass if you take advantage of this."

"Uh, what?" Sarek asked, giving Mycroft and Malcolm confused looks.

"Oh, do not play dumb, you have this thing, the _Katra_? Right, well if you abuse the bond in anyway, once your Katra is freed from your body, my soul will be waiting for it in order to kick your ass. Clear now?" Leonard said with all his grumpiness but with a playful spark in his eyes.

"Perhaps you should shut up now, Leonard," Malcolm suggested.

"Fine, fine, just, taking care of what is mine," Leonard said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Why I am always the one who is chastised the most? I am like the normal one here, you know? Really..."  and after a final huff he went quiet.

"Come to me, then, Son," Sarek said kindly, putting Scotty aside.

Spock got up and approached his Father, kneeling in front of him, without doubts or fears.

Sarek took a moment to look into his eyes, wondering where would this new journey take them. Once again he would own Spock, once again his heart would be split in two, because it was Sarek's deepest secret, there was no one he loved more than he loved Spock. He aligned his fingers on Spock's face.

"I am giving you, my Son, the most beautiful flower of my life, the bond which you requested, the Kafeh bond. Bear it with joy, for this time it is not a punishment.Let it nourish your mind and give you strength through the hard times. Know that I will cherish your life and will guard it against all evil. You will not die at the hand of any enemy, sickness or foe."

Sarek knew that the only person who could free Spock's Katra was now himself... it was a terrible thing, but it would also protect Spock against anything else. Spock could feel the bond forming once again but it was not painful like the last time, indeed, it was like a flower blooming inside of him, the roots of which stayed firmly in place within his Father. This bond did not alter at the one he had with Leonard, they existed in a parallel way, each one giving Spock something unique and essential.

Sarek finished weaving the bond and offered his son his hand, according to tradition. Spock took his Father´s hand reverently and kissed it . I will honour and cherish this bond Father, Spock will not call his Father "Master" in public and specially not infront of Leonard, knowing how his mate felt about the name. He hopped his Father would understand.

"When embraced willingly, my son," //This bond has a huge impact on the mind// Sarek continued inside Spock's mind - it was their first telepathic contact.

//Master// Spock was pleasantly surprised by this outcome and could not help but smile widely.

//You will call me like this only here.//

"I am almost jealous," Malcolm also smiled, after which he did signal to Mycroft to take Sherlock to bed - he seemed tired.

"Good night, Master," Sherlock told Malcolm, he was half asleep, while Mycroft carried him to their bedroom and to bed, he felt very sleepy; his eyes were almost closing...

"Good night to you all,"  Mycroft said picking up Sherlock and taking him to their bedroom.

"Whatever you'll wanna do to me next, Mycroft, you have my full consent but I am afraid I am a walking zombie. So perhaps I'll pass out or something."

"Do not worry, we can sleep for a few hours and then I will have my wicked way with you. Do you want me to untie you?" 

"I will never answer this question, nor ask you to untie me. Do as you wish. Would like to feel you inside me..." he murmured sleepily, incoherently.

"Really Sherlock, I am trying to be a gentleman and you go and say things like that," and without a second thought and no need for more encouragement, Mycroft made a quick work of both of their clothes and entered his mate... It had been a long long day without him by his side... So Mycroft proceeded to take him over and over during the night.

After a few hours, Sherlock woke up with a sensation of overwhelming fullness, to note that Mycroft was still inside him, his hands were still tied and Mycroft's arm was around his waist.

"Uhm, Mycroft, what did we do?" Sherlock murmured, a complete mess.

"You slept my beloved mate, while I totally and thoroughly claimed you over and over again," Mycroft answered kissing his neck, "and surprisingly I still want to keep doing it," and Mycroft felt himself grow hard again inside his mate.

"Um, and you did not mind?"

"No, I enjoyed it very very much. It is always a pleasure to have you, no matter how."

"I never knew you were so potent," Sherlock said, arching his back against Mycroft to feel him better.

"Neither did I, this only happens with you," Mycroft whispered back thrusting slowly into his mate.

Sherlock just closed his eyes, abandoning himself to the sensations that were overloading his brain.

"Hopefully I'll be able to stand in the morning," he said, biting Mycroft's arm as he could not reach any other part of him.

"I am sure you will, you are better at everything aren't you?" Mycroft laughed, biting Sherlock's shoulder, and placing a finger in his mate´s mouth so he could suck it.

"Bwtthr wgt evrywhyng," Sherlock said with his mouth full, ok, perhaps Mycroft wanted him to stop talking.

"You have no idea how mind blowing was the way you took me in the afternoon, I had fantasized about that for centuries... suck my fingers Sherlock, just like you did with my cock."

"Mmm," Sherlock said, not minding at all and quite excited to learn that Mycroft had loved him taking initiative, he had been afraid that he would not like him being so pushy. But apparently Mycroft loved it, so he made a mental note to explore some more in that direction. When his fingers were wet enough, Mycroft pulled them out from Sherlock´s mouth and started pumping his mate´s cock, while his thrust became more deep and forceful, he was close to his orgasm again. Sherlock was now completely dizzy, he who did not like intimacy at the beginning, now he had started to experiment all kinds of sensations, to have desires and fantasies of his own. Somehow, Mycroft had made his body wake to sensations and impressions that were not there in the first place.

Mycroft had noticed the way Sherlock had started to  feel curious about their times together, he was still shy talking about it. But now and then, he noticed that Sherlock was more aware of the physical part of their union, he noticed it by the way his flesh will get goosebumps whenever Mycroft reached his prostate or touched his cock in a certain way.

"Tell my what you want me to do to you Sherlock or at least show me," Mycroft whispered. 

"Can't talk now, Sherlock said incoherently," which was a sign that Mycroft was doing all the right things, he was not in the mood to analyse anything right now, but rather to come all over his hand, which he did moments later.

Seeing Sherlock come and he actually register that in a conscious level, was something exquisite, the way his eyelids fluttered, the small groan of satisfaction that escaped his lips and the blush that covered his whole body... 

Unable to move for more reasons than one, Sherlock remained right where Mycroft had put him.

"Mmmmm more pillows... and a bit of water, please?" he asked as soon as he was able to talk.

"Of course, love," Mycroft said still breathless, just give me a few minutes. Once he was more in control of himself, Mycroft pulled out of Sherlock and went to the bathroom for some wet flannels as well as a glass of water for Sherlock.

He cleaned his mate as best as he could and then helped him to sit down and neared the glass to his lips.

"Drink, love."

Sherlock drank from his hand, after which he turned his head to one side and kissed Mycroft's hand. Mycroft had kept him tied for hours, and Sherlock was faithful to his own resolution not to ask to be untied. Drinking from Mycroft's hand made his own head spin again as he was flooded with new feelings of submission and adoration towards Mycroft.

"Have to change the sheets love, I will carry you to the couch, okay?" He placed Sherlock delicately on the sofa, covering him with many blankets. He made quick work of the bed and brought Sherlock with him, once they were both in bed, Mycroft untied Sherlock´s hands, giving him a light massage to help his circulation and also to check if there was no serious damage.

Sherlock was rather speechless - the way Mycroft took care of him, the way he was no longer responsible for anything when they were together, the way his own huge mind could take a break and just surrender.

"Want something more? I brought some chocolate from the kitchen."

"Mm, Mycroft," he managed to speak at last. "You have utterly blown my mind away. How are you feeling? Do I... um... satisfy your need to possess all of Sherlock?"

Mycroft kissed Sherlock once more. 

"That need will never be satisfied love, but for now it is at a manageable level."

"A <manageable> level... you insatiable, you..."

"Yes?" Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Feeling possessive, are we not?"

"I always feel possessive towards you love, and that is what fuels my desire, that is what makes me insatiable, and you like it, don´t deny it," Mycroft said biting Sherlock´s neck to leave one more mark.

"A little, maybe," Sherlock giggled.

"I love you Sherlock," Mycroft said looking into his eyes.

"And do you still want and need my submission? Or are we becoming lovers?"

"When were we able to fit in a category, my dear mate? I want all. All of you. Your submission, your love, your body, your soul. I want to marry you, I want to be your mate, I want to be your Master, I want to be your lover. Just all of it."

"And you don't mind that Malcolm has a part of my submission?" he asked carefully.

"No,"  Mycroft answered sincerely. "I understand why you have given it to him. I trust you and I trust him."

*

Malcolm had truly taken charge of everything in the household and he was doing a very good job at it. Everyone followed his instructions and accomplished the given tasks, even Sarek. Occasionally, snipers or paparazzi ventured around the house but Malcolm took care of them without much fuss. Soon they settled in a comfortable routine... only Sherlock continued to be crazy during the day because his mate was not at home.

Everyone seemed to have a rather agitated morning; Sherlock and Mycroft did not come for breakfast, nobody had cooked breakfast, there were clothes, scores, mugs and plates everywhere in the living-room (humans were messy), consoles unsecured, and a tornado warning had been issued.

"Someone has got to fix that weather satellite," Malcolm said to himself. <Sherlock, Scotty, Leonard. Report to living-room at once.> he sent messages.

"I did not break it," Leonard said coming into the living-room, "and I did not make this mess."

"I am here Malcolm," Scotty said coming into the living-room without looking up from the padd he was carrying with him.

"Since you are here, young man, connect to the weather satellite through the up-link on the main console and perform a diagnostic. We cannot possibly have a tornado in San Francisco. Where is Sherlock? Have you seen him?"

"Aye Captain," Scotty answered out of habit and did what Malcolm said. 

"No idea where Sherlock is, though; the house has been too quiet, and you know what they say, worry when your children are quiet cause that means they are up to no good. So Headmaster, it seems you've lost one of your students," Leonard answered with his characteristic way of talking.

"Headmaster, headmaster," Malcolm mumbled. <Is Sherlock very busy, Mycroft? Can he not read his messages?>

"Oh, by the way, Sherlock does not reads his messages himself; he does not touch any electrical device if it is not handed to him by Mycroft," Leonard added, remembering the crazygenetic experiment refused to do something to block the hate mail Leonard was receiving from Spock´s fangirls/boys.

<We are still in bed Malcolm. Is there something urgent?> Mycroft texted.

<Nevermind... But we NEED to talk. Come down at some point>. "Leonard, you will carry all the dirty dishes to the washing machine and let me hear no protests. When thespoiled child decides to come down, he will clean the rest of the mess."

Malcolm texted Anthea to reschedule all Mycroft's meetings - because of the severe weather, no one would go outside today.

<Understood sir. I am sending you some information on the weather and the satellite, perhaps Sherlock should look over it, this kind of malfunction is not normal.> Anthea texted back.

"I am not going to the office today," Mycroft mumbled cuddling Sherlock. "And Malcolm wants us to go down at some time," but he just did not want to get up, so he kept kissing Sherlock´s neck and caressing him all over.

"Perhaps we should not, um. Upset Malcolm. Let's go see what the situation is and then we can return?" Sherlock suggested.

"When did you become the responsible one? Fine, let's shower, dress and go down before Malcolm comes looking for us."

"Cool," Sherlock said, getting up promptly and going to the shower.

Mycroft was still in a pleasure haze, surrounded by Sherlock´s smell and warmth that lingered on the bed, so he did not understand what his mate had said, and just followed him to the shower.

"MYCROFT," Sherlock protested. "We don't fit in here - ok, ok, come on here."

"See, we do fit," Mycroft said hugging Sherlock by the waist, "now, why don´t you wash me, my beautiful sweet mate."

Sherlock proceeded to wash Mycroft thoroughly as if he was washing a child, with absolutely no erotic gestures at all.

"I liked the way you dressed me yesterday better," Mycroft said remembering the way Sherlock had kissed his shoulders and arms while putting on his shirt.

"Don't be such a baby," Sherlock said, turning on the shower to clear the shampoo off their hair. "Malcolm terrifies me so let's get the chores done with."

"Fine, let's go, you are right, an angry Malcolm is not something I want to face, specially not this early in the morning."

Sherlock put on a white shirt and went downstairs. As soon as he did that, he was just handed a padd with instructions. First on the list was: breakfast. Then, storm precautions. Then security check. Them, 'OCD Cleaning' - his favorite.

 

"Good morning, Malcolm," Mycroft said a little bit shyly; really, who thought the Iceman will ever act like this? "What are my chores for the day?"

"We are expecting a severe thunderstorm and perhaps a tornado. I messaged Anthea to forward your work here. You can work in the library undisturbed. Spock and Sarek do not feel good. Their Vulcan metabolism is not used to such a low pressure and they are experiencing dizziness and nausea. Have Sherlock prepare them something to eat - perhaps some low sugar cookies."

"Of course, I will tell him. I presume Leonard is with them, monitoring their vital signs, and Scotty is with them also. If I may suggest we all stay in the living-room. I do not think this weather is a coincidence, it will be better if we are in the same room. I do not have any trouble in working with other personas around, I can focus even if there is noise."

"Very well. I'll bring our two Vulcans there when breakfast is ready. And, Mycroft? Do try to be punctual in the morning. I said, we meet together for breakfast, as a family as you like to say, at 7 AM each day. It's half past 7."

Mycroft just blushed and nodded his head. 

"It will not happen again."

"Much appreciated."

"Do you want my help to bring everyone here? If not, I will just be in the living-room preparing a place for me to work from."

"Yes, please," Malcolm said, somewhat coldly.

Sarek was in his bed, with Spock near him, both feeling sick, cuddled together as Leonard had administered him a few hypos.

Sarek was absently playing with his son's hair.

"I am. Feeling. So. Sick." Sarek managed to say.

"I am sorry, Ambassador, there is not much more I can do, you must rest and hopefully this blasted weather will improve soon," Leonard said, who could not, for the life of him, call his father-in-law Sarek, it just felt disrespectful.

"Do you want something to eat or drink, I think Sherlock must already be in the kitchen."

"Go, Leonard. I need a moment with my son."

"Yes, Ambassador, should I take Scotty with me?"

"Yes. Go, little one. We will be in the kitchen shortly."

"Yes Master," Scotty said getting up and taking Leonard´s hand as they went out of the room.

//Master, is there anything I can do to help you feel better// Spock asked 

"Mmm," Sarek said, unable to transmit telepathically. He just started playing with Spock's hair. "I never thought I'd be with you like this again. It is very comforting."

"Yes, it is... Master," Spock answered leaning into his Father, needing to be as close as possible.

"You do realize, Spock... now that the bond is back... That I could, as it is my right, do anything I want to you?"

"I know and you must realize I will give you everything you want without any resistance, Master."

Sarek smiled at him, his eyes filled with a certain sadness... He caressed his lips with his thumb, slowly, as if performing a delicate surgery.

"Come on now.. we should go to the kitchen. If ever..."

"Master, please, take what you want from me."

"No, child. We both must learn to wait. Our bonds with our mates are very new. Someday, perhaps, the time will be right. But that time is not today."

"Yes, Master, you are right. I am sorry."

Spock got up and helped his Master to walk to the door, to find Mycroft and Malcolm coming for them.

"Malcolm, Mycroft," Spock greeted them politely.

"To the kitchen," Malcolm ordered.

Sherlock seemed very penitent - obviously he had had a one on one discussion with Malcolm as well. He had quickly cooked breakfast according to everyone's preferences, and they all waited until Malcolm sat down. Sarek leaned on Spock's shoulder, his head dizzy, while Scotty looked at him worried and Malcolm had to literally order the young man to eat.

"Okay, all of you, to the living room. Sherlock, bring pillows and blankets and put on some music. It will distract our thoughts from the storm."

"You heard our dear Headmaster," Leonard said picking up the dirty dishes. No one had asked him to do it, but earlier Malcolm had told him to do that, so he just accepted that will be one of his chores. Meanwhile Scotty stayed a step behind his Master, in case he was needed. It was obvious right now his Master needed to be close to Spock. Surprisingly he was not jealous or worried, he accepted it. His Master loved more persons than him, and he knew it.

"Stop calling him Headmaster, he does not even have a head," Sherlock mumbled unhappily, because he had sooooo much work to do, really their master was more like an owner of slaves!

"Well if you knew how to be still and quiet I bet he would not give you so many chores, and I will call keep calling him Headmaster, I just can´t call him Malcolm or Master, doesn't feel right. Anyway, do you want help? I´ll ask the Headmaster if I can help you; after all, once Sarek and Spock are resting comfortably at the living-room there isn't much else left for me to do."

"Malcolm is not Your Master or Mine, he is simply The Master, Ours," Sherlock explained, even though he had sensed Malcolm entering the room and hearing them.

Malcolm ignored such analyses as if nothing happened.

"To the living room, you two. Bring tea and coffee."

"I know that, smart-ass, I may not be a genius but I do understand the Headmaster´s place in our little family, that is why I can't call him Malcolm, it feels disrespectful. You do not call him Malcolm either. And Master, well it has the wrong connotations for me, I don´t judge your ideas, don´t judge mine."

[](https://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger)"As long as you don't call him Mom, I think we're safe, he does have a veeery heavy hand... he beat me to a pulp..."

Sarek was sitting on the couch, comfortably, to Sherlock's despair, because it was his couch, damn Vulcans! - and he kept his son in his arms. Nobody found that weird in any way. Of course, nobody was actually aware of their secret thoughts. Lost in his own thoughts, Sarek held him tighter.

Mycroft was working calmly in a corner; he had not lied to Malcolm, he could really focus on his work even if a hurricane was roaring around him. Still, his bond with Sherlock had made his ability to pick up what the others were feeling stronger, and he was finding it difficult to control, especially with two very powerful telepaths in the room. So... Sarek and Spock had finally found a way to accept the way they felt about each other. That did not bother Mycrfot, because he knew they will never do anything to hurt their mates or the rest of the family. They just had to wait, like Sherlock and himself have had to do.

[](https://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger)Sarek leaned his head on the pillow, twining his fingers with Spock's, under the blanket. He concentrated on his dearest memory - that of the moment when he had kissed Spock. It was something that brought him bliss, and not desire - he felt the need to be one with the being he loved the most, but not in the way he wanted to be with his mate; it was different.

//Master// was the constant thought going through Spock´s mind. He could feel his Master remembering that perfect moment when they kissed, the joy and bliss it brought for both of them.

[](https://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger)//Mine// Sarek's mind echoed.

And that simple thought brought Spock so much happiness, he felt his whole body vibrate with the knowledge he belonged to his Master, this time willingly and without conflicting emotions.

/[](https://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger)/Probably this is how Mycroft and Sherlock found their balance as well...//

//Sometimes it still troubles me the way I reacted when I realized the nature of their relationship.//

//Think no more of it. You bore your punishment with honour. It is behind us now//

//Thank you Master. I love you// and Spock cuddled even closer to his Master, finding comfort in his warm arms, which held him tenderly.

 


	19. Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stats are ever increasing, dear readers, but are you even there at all? Nobody drops a message...

The storm had started. They had all gathered in the living-room, having decided to wait it out together. 

Sarek was smiling, contentedly, even though his head was spinning with pain from the very low pressure and raging winds. Scotty was still working on the diagnosis for the satellite, therefore Leonard sat near him to be able to bug him. Malcolm was reading quietly in a corner, so Sherlock went near Mycroft.

"Mmm," he said, not very articulately.

"Yes love," Mycroft answered, not looking up from his padd, put still extending a hand to Sherlock.

"Okay," Sherlock said, unclear what he meant, and sat down cross-legged at his feet, with a large physics treatise.

"Some light reading I see," Mycroft said petting Sherlock´s dark curls. He loved having Sherlock near him like this

"Very light, elementary particles, boring. There are no decent books in your library. Okay, I'll shut up now," he said noticing Malcolm's sharp look from over the room. "This guy is giving me goosebumps."

"Still you are having fun, don´t you? You would not annoy him if it weren't the case."

"I don't annoy him. It's your fault we were late. My hands were, you know. In your possession."

"Mmmhh, indeed. I have already told him it will not happen again. And it is not my fault, it is yours for being you and making me forget about everything else," Mycroft said smiling and pulling lightly at Sherlock's hair.

"Don't disturb me, I'm reading," Sherlock warned, actually reading at the same time.

"What did I do that was disturbing?" Mycroft asked, innocently pulling Sherlock´s hair again. 

Malcolm covered their two Vulcans with more blankets, he brought a chess board for Scotty and Leonard and closed the lid of Mycroft's laptop.

"Electricity will stop in this area for safety reasons, I just got a call."

"I see,"  Mycroft answered a little worried, but trusting Malcolm would have take the right precautions to keep everyone safe at the house. "So another improvised campfire like last night, Ipresume," he smiled.

"We will stay here tonight, I have brought sleeping bags and I started a fire."

"I want us to stay together. This is unusual and I do not want any surprises."

"Of course, I understand that, do you want me to do something specific? I am sure you are in contact with Anthea and the surveillance group guarding the house, and you already know where I keep the... provisions," Mycroft said referring to his small arsenal.

"No, take Sherlock and get some rest. I will keep watch."

"Okay then, we will rest," and with those words, Mycroft left with Sherlock to lay in one of the sleeping bags; he knew Malcolm would call them if the need arose. He hugged Sherlock tight to his chest and relaxed, he couldn´t fall asleep but he will follow Malcolm´s orders to the best of his abilities.

Sarek had very reluctantly let Spock out of his arms and took Scotty, his chosen mate, because that was the natural order of things.

"Master," Scotty whispered as soon as he was in Sarek´s arms. He had missed being like this, but he knew it was not his place to demand anything

"Little one," Sarek said, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. "Managed to diagnose that satellite? This weather is utterly killing me."

"Yes, I sent the information to the Captain, but I am afraid the repairs cannot be done until this storm goes away. There is too much electric activity and I could be causing a more grave damage."

"Very well... I am pleased to hear it can be repaired though, he said, pulling a blanket over them. Come on, lay over me."

It was dark in the room, the only light came from the fireplace and the other two couples were scattered in the room, Malcolm supervising everything from a distant corner.

"How are you feeling Spock?" asked Leonard holding his bondmate tightly

"A bit less than adequately," he said with classic Vulcan modesty.

"Yes, I know stupid question. I just feel so useless...  I can't do anything to help you, not even with all my medical knowledge; we just have to wait for the weather to improve. It is very frustrating."

"You can do something," Spock said, taking him in his arms and aligning his fingers on his face. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, you can meld with me whenever you want."

"Your mind, Leonard, is surprisingly orderly. One could not say, judging by the exterior," he giggled. He always had so much fun with Leonard, it was insane.

"Hahahaha how funny you are. Of course it is orderly, I have to treat many persons from different races on different diseases and leave my feelings aside in order to be efficient. I just could not have a mess, too many lives at risk, you know? My ranting is just a coping mechanism..."

Spock started to laugh so hard that he could not maintain the meld.

"My medicine is slipping between my fingers."

"I think you are worse than I thought," Leonard said looking for his medical bag in order to take some scans of Spock. "I do not think I ever heard you laugh; hell, I have hardly seen you smile!"

"Stop scanning me, you infernal creature. Oh that reminds me, we did not tell Jim about us."

"He's gonna be very surprised. That kid is going to throw a temper tantrum the size of Texas, so much has happened that he does not know. Fortunately, his health is almost back to normal; when the bond with Mycroft and Sherlock was reestablished, his brain-waves returned to normal parameters and so did the rest of his body. I really need to do more experiments on that."

"Please Leonard don't experiment on Jim. Instead, I suggest on experimenting on Sherlock, look how good he has become," he said loud enough for Mycroft to hear them. Their sleeping bag was a few meters away near the fireplace. "Right, Mycroft? We can experiment on Sherl, yes? For scientific reasons, yes?"

"What has gotten into you, Spock? Since when do you like to joke around? This is a little bit unnerving. Anyway I am experimenting on Jim, on Sherlock and on myself, and if he allows it, I will experiment on Mycroft too, nothing too Frankesteinish, just some blood samples and scans."

"Have these two been drinking?" Sherlock inquired.

"Not that I am aware of," Mycroft answered, surprised by the way the other couple was behaving, and glad for the distraction, really having Sherlock this close, even in a room full of people, just made him think of only one thing...

"Oh. Okay. May I have a kiss then?" Sherlock was also not interested in much else than Mycroft.

"Sherlock... I... what the hell," Mycroft exclaimed, and then he kissed Sherlock possessively; they hadn´t kissed since morning, and all this stress about a possible attack... he needed to make sure Sherlock was here, was safe, was still his... There was not so much light in the room, that actually someone could see that they were kissing, and it was not as if they had not seen them do that before. Sherlock melted into the kiss, just cuddling closer to him, wrapping around him tightly, and if Mycroft wanted to kiss him until morning he found he had no objections.

"I can´t wait for this blasted storm to be over, need to be alone with you..." but then, Mycroft remembered he still carried their rope in his pocket and started tying Sherlock´s wrists. Once he was done, he kissed Sherlock hands and started kissing him again. 

But for Sherlock, even what they were doing now was fulfilling... the way Mycroft had just taken his hands when he wanted to tie him, the way he did not even bother to ask if Sherlock was okay with it, because Sherlock was always okay with it, and not even once did he ask to be untied.

"I love you, Sherlock," Mycroft whispered once more, because he could not help it, he will never get tired of saying it.

Sherlock did not say it that often, or almost never perhaps, but he did look at him with vulnerable and submissive eyes, a look that said 'I belong to you' and much more than that.

"My Sherlock," Mycroft whispered. "Your beautiful blue eyes are really deadly, love, they say so much, I could just drawn in them."

"You also have blue eyes, Mycroft," Sherlock felt compelled to point out a useless fact, in fact just to hide a very powerful emotion.

"Yes I do, but not like yours love. Yours are just... magical," and on impulse Mycroft kissed Sherlock´s eyelids.

"What if you'll get bored of me, Mycroft?" Sherlock voiced one of his uncertainties - a very rare moment though, Mycroft did not seem to get bored at all - on the contrary, one could say.

"Why do you keep thinking about that, love?" Mycroft was really curious about that; if anything, he thought it would be the other way around, Sherlock was full of life, and energy and curiosity, while Mycroft was... boring.

"I don't know," he said, leaning his head on Mycroft's chest. "I am just afraid you would get bored. I am not that entertaining."

"You are brilliant my dear sweet mate, I have not been this happy for centuries. You make me think and feel, I am never bored when I am with you."

"Even if I don't, um... do anything? "Sherlock asked, hinting towards his lack of reaction whenever they were intimate - with very few exceptions - to the way he became a doll.

"That is not boring Sherlock, not boring at all. I can´t explain it, but it is very exciting, knowing I can do whatever I want to you and you will just let me, because you want me to experience pleasure, not expecting to receive it in exchange. It does not sound too good and saying it out loud makes me feel like a selfish bastard, but, no I will never get bored of that. And when you participate, well it is different and I enjoy it just as much as when you are my doll. And I am saying this so you do not start believing I prefer you one way or the other. Because every time we are intimate is wonderful to me, no matter how you react."

"What did you use to do with Greg? I am asking out of pure curiosity, you know i am not jealous at all."

"I know you are not jealous, but I do not think I am comfortable talking about that with you... but because I know you and I am sure that if I do not tell you, you will still find out... Greg and I had normal sex, you know kisses and liking and biting and blow-jobs; It was usually just a quick release, I do not think we ever did it naked."

"I always thought he was in love with me," Sherlock giggled. "You can see how expert I am in reading people's emotions. And all the while, he preferred you," he laughed serenely.

"Sometimes, love has nothing to do with sex, Sherlock. I am sure he loved you, not sure in which capacity, if as a lover or a brother or a friend, but he loved you. Between Greg and I, there was nothing. People just seem to develop affection for you without you even trying. I was so jealous of everybody back then..."

Sherlock chuckled.

"If I only knew, God, if I only knew."

"What? Would you have tortured me even more?" Mycroft said playfully, disheveling Sherlock´s dark curls by running his hands through it.

"I would have not. I would have, uh - probably - told you to stay with me overnight, that day when the building next to ours on Baker Street exploded. Instead of chatting nonsense all night, we could have - anyway... better late than never."

"I do not think we were ready back then, I would have thought you were just making fun of the way I felt for you."

"I did not know how you felt for me. Although you did tell me. A few times. I also thought you were mocking at me. God, Mycroft, we were so stupid. And you called yourself _the clever one_ ," he chuckled again.

"I was, about everything else, but when it came to you, I was nothing but a teenager with a crush, afraid of reading too much on each gesture made by the object of my affections."

"The object of your affections is in love with you," Sherlock said softly. He did not say it often and he was always a little shy.

"Now I know that, love..." Mycroft answered full of emotion, treasuring each time Sherlock said it, not because he doubted how his mate felt for him, but because it was a clear sign that Sherlock not only loved him, but also trusted him.

***

As the storm abated, Malcolm got up from his arm-chair and looked around - his Family seemed well. He decided to go and take a look outside to see if everything was in order. He went around the whole house and garden. Just when he was deciding to go back inside, he felt the familiar sensation of a hypo being pushed onto his neck and he fell unconscious.

Some twenty minutes after, Sherlock opened his eyes as he felt cold all of a sudden. Mycroft held him possessively and his hands were tied. His predator instincts woke to life as he sensed the danger; with one sharp gesture he untied his hands and jumped to his feet, taking a fire poker from the fireplace - no other guns were at hand.

"Sherlock? What is wrong?" Mycroft asked, sensing the change in his mate, as well as in the general mood of the house. He made a quick scan of the room noticing Malcolm was missing. So he reached for his padd in order to message him as well as Anthea.

"Spock," Sherlock whispered. He needed the help of someone trained in combat.

"I am awake," Spock answered. "Come on, Leonard... we need to get up. Stay near Scotty and my Father."

"Let's check the back, someone is still here, I can sense their smell. We need to catch him."

Meanwhile, Mycroft had gotten out the phasers he kept hidden in a compartment over the chimney. 

"Here," he said, giving one to Sherlock and one to Spock. "You go with Spock I will stay here with the others. Just remember to take care of what is mine."

"Yes, Master," Sherlock responded, then signalled Spock to take the left turn towards the back of the house, he took the right turn - there was someone still there, he was right. He saw a figure attempting to beam away and fired a precise shot to his transporter device. He covered his eyes for a moment.

"GAH!! A Reman angel. Of all the bloody creatures - Spock, break one of his legs or something." As he saw Remans in their true splendor and beauty, shining with light, his eyes always needed to get used to them for a moment. The gesture of covering his eyes could have also been interpreted as one of horror and disgust.

Without a second thought, surprising even himself, Spock did what Sherlock asked. He had to protect his Master, his mate and his family. The Reman collapsed howling. Sherlock uncovered his eyes.

"Get him to Mycroft. He knows how to interrogate someone."

"You can see me? He can see me?" the Reman asked Spock, referring to Sherlock's reaction.

Spock found the question odd. Of course they could see him. What did he mean? But instead of answering he just pulled up the Reman and took him to Mycroft.

"Brought you a little present, Mycroft," Sherlock said. "See what you can pull out of him. And would you mind toning town that glowing???!" Sherlock snapped at the Reman who was watching him with dilated eyes.

"Forgive my mate, he tends to get agitated when an intruder breaks in our house. Now if I may ask. What are you doing here? Remans do not come to Earth often."

The Reman just glared at Mycroft and kept deadly quiet.

"So if that is what you want this to go. That is fine for me. I know your secret. My mate can see you. He got to kiss the Emperor himself. And here is an excellent doctor who just loves to makeexperiments. I am sure he will help me discover how you do it. How you hide who you are."

The Reman gazed at Sherlock in disbelief. Then, as if he wanted to test the accuracy of Mycroft's words, he just increased his spectacular glowing to bright white, making Sherlock cover his eyes and turn with his back on them.

"Spock, please assist Mycroft," Sherlock suggested. "He still has many unbroken bones. I am sure we can remedy that."

But Mycroft made a signal for Spock to wait.

"So, what breaks the... illusion? Is it something in your saliva or on the skin of your lips? Well it does not matter, we will take samples of Everything. Do you think the Emperor will be happy with you getting caught and being used as a tool to uncover your secret?"

"Stop it, it is a sacrilege!" the Reman blurted. "If everyone saw us we would be - hunted down as pets! No one can see the pure, true beauty of a Reman and not want to keep one... For centuries we learnt how to hide the true essence of ourselves."

"What true beauty," Scotty asked Leonard. "He's ugly as fuck!"

"Not everyone wants to keep one of you just by seeing your true essence," Mycroft said looking at Sherlock. "But you are right, many people would. So once again what were you sent to do here?"

"I was sent to retrieve Mr. Reed, which I did. Do not bother searching, he is far already."

"I see. So should we be expecting a call from the Emperor? Or he will just keep abducting us one be one?"

"It is a poor attempt to get our attention and have Sarek pay them a visit during which the Emperor would be making requests and demand their engagement to be reinstated. I also believe they will treat Malcolm poorly in order to elicit an emotional response from us, which of course they will not." Despite saying this, Sherlock's mind troubled at the thought. Angels or beasts, they'd better not harm a single lock of hair on Malcolm's head or else...

"The Emperor chose Malcolm because he knows his place among us. He could have asked for Scotty, but he did not. Seems that he does not want to hurt you, Sarek," Mycroft explained.

"Permission to go after our master?" Sherlock asked Mycroft, who was now in command - everyone instinctively deferred to him.

They are taking him to Remus? It could be a trap. The Emperor knows how reckless you are. And he also knows  the fact you are our best defense. I feel that whatever we do we need to stay together."

"They are counting on the fact that I cannot harm these creatures," Sherlock said, "and they are right, I cannot."

"However, I operated into more difficult circumstances. With a blindfold on, I would not care if someone is a rat or an angel... Spock, get us a shuttle. We're gonna go hunting. And Mr. Angel is coming along."

"We are all going. And no need to brother, Spock; I have a shuttle. I will just message Anthea so she gets everything ready. Leonard, Scotty, you will stay together with Sarek at all times. Understood? Spock you will stay with Sherlock and follow his orders. Sherlock will pilot the shuttle. Anthea is coming with us too as well as a couple of bodyguards."

Sherlock went to dress into more comfortable, combat clothes - a black uniform.

"Why Does Anthea Have To - uhhhhh nevermind," he told Mycroft as they were getting inside the shuttle.

"When will you understand Anthea is so much more than a simple PA?" Mycroft said. He had also changed into something moreadequate and had even taken out his umbrella. "Everyone ready? We are being beamed up to the shuttle."

"I just - don't - can't... nevermind," Sherlock said, ready to throw a tantrum as always when Anthea was present.

Spock was also quite glaring at her and pushed Leonard onto a distant chair of the shuttle as soon as they were aboard.

"Thought you said you did not feel jealousy, my dear sweet mate. And Spock you should stop glaring at Anthea, she was just doing what I asked of her when she approached Leonard last time, and now she will help guard him as well as your Father and Mr. Scott. Please refrain from snapping at her."

"But why do you even need a P.A.?? Aren't I enough?" Sherlock whispered, effectively consumed by jealousy.

"You are Everything," Mycroft whispered back, pulling Sherlock in a tight embrace and kissing him. She is just someone who works for me and lately she actually works for Malcolm. "After all, someone needs to run errands we do not like or want to," Mycroft added, winking to his mate.

Sherlock was noit having any of it.

"But why does she - you know what? Fine! Whatever."

"Because Anthea may not be at your level, but still she is well-trained, and an augment too. There is too much at stake to go into this without all the resources at our disposal. You have to focus on retriving Malcolm without worrying who will be protecting the rest of us."

Sherlock went to the nacelle and sat down on the piloting console, inputing coordinates to Remus and proceeding.

"Retrieve Malcolm, retrieve Malcolm," he was mumbling by himself. "Yeah I will retrieve Malcolm with my bare hands. He needs a private assistant to run errands, I swear to god."

"Okay, get over it," the woman said. "You do not like me, I do not like you, but we both care for Mycroft so let's call a truce okay? And do notdare hurt him again. You have no idea the state he was in, last time you left. I will never forgive you for that." 

"It is not the wisest thing to tell me that you care for Mycroft," Sherlock stood up and approaching her with a dangerous glare.

"He is my one and only friend. The only one who knows who I really am. And I am the one who stopped him from the self-destructive path he took when you left. I care for him and always will. There are a few of us who will do anything for him. Deal with that."

Sherlock took a fistful of her blouse and pushed her on the nearest bulkhead.

"Don't You Dare Talk to me like that! I don't know who you think you are, but I am tired of you pointing out what a great hero and friend you were, when 'i left'. I did not leave anywhere, fyi. I slept in a fucking criotube."

Anthea pushed him back showing her own strength.

"Oh, the great Sherlock Holmes always has an excuse to leave behind the ones he cares about."

Sherlock felt as if she had slapped him. He gave a very dark look to Mycroft who had decided not to interfere.

"If you wanted to get rid of me, Mycroft, you could have simply told me, instesd of bringing along someone to do the dirty job."

"Anthea I think you have done, enough. We talked about this. Please get off the shuttle."

"But Mycroft, he had to know..."

"OUT!!!"

"Yes, Sir," Said Anthea quietly.

"Sherlock, if you believe for one second that I brought her here to get rid of you, then you are not the genius you claim to be. Or once again I have failed in truly earning your trust and your soul."

Sherlock was truly upset. He strapped his seat-belt and proceeded at full warp towards Remus. He chose a shorter path among a field ofasteroids, then he proceeded to load and prepare weapons.

"What is your plan?" Mycroft asked impersonally. He could not crumble now; they had to bring Malcolm back and return home safely.

"I'll land, go to him and ask what he wants. Then, I'll kill him."

"Why kill him?"

"Because he abducted someone I love."

"Of course. We know what he wants. Why ask?"

"I am being polite."

Sherlock broke through the planetary defenses, establishing a descending orbit towards AnJoan Grey's castle, landing in front of him.

He looked at Mycroft and the others. He was still very very upset and hurt. He threw all the hand weapons away, they were not going to help him.

"I'm gonna go alone," he announced. "I will return shortly."

With those words and his eyes blazing, he left the shuttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo from Tumblr (don't know which blog)


	20. A Storm and the Peace After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No feedback from readers whatsoever... :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A picture of yours faithfully, AnJoan Grey, as an illustration of the present chapter ;)

"I am going with you, Sherlock. Spock, you are in charge if things turn to the worst, get everybody out of here and return to my home. There are security protocols in case of my death.

"You are not going anywhere," Sherlock snapped at him. "I will go alone."

"I am going with you Sherlock and that is that. Now let's go, it seems the welcome committee is already here," Mycroft said watching the Emperor's soldiers starting to surround the shuttle.

Sherlock opened the door of the shuttle with a violent gesture.

"Gentlemen! Let us not do anything stupid. I have a quantum torpedo aimed at Loch na'Ndeor, he said bitterly. If a single fire is shot, that torpedo will detonate. Lots of dead little Reman angels. We don't want that," Sherlock added. Loch na'Ndeor was the Reman nursery; it was cruel and savage for him to do such a thing, but he WAS ruthless. He brutally took the arm of their prisoner and dragged him out

"Your Majesty," Mycroft greeted. "I hope Captain Reed has not been harmed; after all, he helped save your planet a few days ago."

"Unlike you, I am not treating my prisoners badly," AnJoan said. "Let him go, please, he is injured," he addressed Sherlock who was carrying, or rather dragging along the prisoner with the broken leg

"Enough with this diplomatic shit," Sherlock said, holding the prisoner even closer. "I know all life is dear to you and you would not risk the life of any of your Angels. However I don't care. Bring Malcolm at once."

Mycroft ignored Sherlock outburst.

"Your Majesty. there is no one to blame for the state of your subject, but yourself. After all, how did you expect we would react upon finding an intruder in our home? One that told us his mission was to abduct Captain Reed. If I may ask what were you trying to achieve by doing that?"

"There were little chances that he came willingly, however we have reached a mutual understanding, there is no need for you to be here. Mr. Reed will stay with me willingly. The consolidation of my position in Federation will be done with or without Sarek of Vulcan. I have agreed not to attack Earth if Mr. Reed takes Sarek's place, which he accepted."

"You must forgive me but as things are I cannot take your word for granted. I would rather hear this directly from Malcolm."

"Let my angel go," AnJoan said, deeply concerned for the state of his soldier. He cared deeply for every single Reman life and could not bear see any of them suffer.

"Let us talk with Malcolm."

AnJoan snapped his fingers and four armed soldiers brought Malcolm.

Mycroft was relieved to see Malcolm was uninjured but still, seeing he surrounded by soldiers, he lifted an eyebrow. 

"If he is here willingly, why the soldiers?"

"You have one of my people. Let him go... he is injured, I will take his place," AnJoan said offering himself to Sherlock instead of his wounded soldier.

Sherlock did not refuse the offer.

"Sherlock, take the Emperor to the shuttle - and please, Your Majesty, order the soldiers to let Malcolm come with us."

"Stop, Mycroft," Malcolm said, resigned. "There will be severe repercussions which were explained to me. If I do not stay, they will attack Earth to clean the offense brought to them by Sarek. I agreed to stay, in order to avoid that."

"I do not think they will attack if we have their Emperor, let's go get on the shuttle, we are going to fix this once and for all. You heard," he said to the soldiers, "you attack Earth, your Emperor dies, but not only that, before we go down I will make sure to let everybody in the galaxy know how to make your masks fall."

"I truly don't understand why you brought me along," Sherlock said on a low voice. He did follow Mycroft's orders though and took AnJoan to the shuttle, while Malcolm followed.

Once they were inside the shuttle, Mycroft ordered Spock to head back to Earth on the same route used by Sherlock, since it was faster. He then asked Leonard to check on Malcolm, just to make sure he was all right. He left AnJoan as far form Sarek and Scotty as possible considering the dimensions of the shuttle and ordered the two bodyguards to look after him. Then he grabbed Sherlock's wrist and dragged him to the far end of the shuttle, where he kissed him possessively. 

"You are EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING for me, and you better start believing it, because it kills me to think you doubt the depths of my love for you! And I brought you because I cannot bear the idea of parting from you when in a dangerous situation,"

Then Mycroft took out their rope, but this time instead of tying both of Sherlock´s wrist, he just tied one, while the other end of the rope he tied to his own wrist.

Sherlock was still not having any of it.

"Oh please. _Sherlock always finds a way to leave those he loves behind._ Didn't your friend Anthea say that? Just earlier? Why are you taking AnJoan to Earth?

"You can be so frustrating," Mycroft said. "NO I will not let you go, you are mine. I will not let you do it this time. I did not say those things, why are you angry with me? And we are going to Earth just to board a vessel."

"We cannot take Grey to Earth, it is insane, the ultimate disaster will happen then. Whatever he told Malcolm to threaten him or convince him, I can undo it. But really you won't let me do anything Fine, I won't do anything. Refrain from asking my help in the future."

Calmly Mycroft untied both their wrists and gave the rope to Sherlock. 

"You are in charge, do whatever you want," and turning around he went to the others and sat besides Sarek.

"I am sorry, but no," Sherlock told him.

Mycroft rubbed his face with both hands. No what Sherlock?

"Enough," Malcolm said, who had observed the exchange. "You are not behaving professionally, any of you. I was expecting more."

He sat down at the navigation console and reversed course. I have agreed to stay on Remus in order to prevent an attack on the Federation and I am going to do exactly that. I have only one word.

"This is insane," Mycroft said turning to AnJoan Grey, "why are you doing this? Just because the man you love chose someone else? Guess what, that happens, and you just get over it! Hurting others will not make your pain diminish, it will just turn you into the monster you look like. Will you be able to live with that on your conscience? Millions of lives lost, and it will not make him love you back." He was being cruel and he did not care, he was hurting and angry and just wanted to let it all out.

"I am going to tell you why," AnJoan Grey began, but as soon as he started talking, the shuttle was hit by a powerful phaser blast and started spinning out of control through space. Sherlock's instincts immediately woke up and he rushed to the front of the shuttle

"We're under attack, and these are not Reman ships."

"Can you identify the ships? asked Mycroft to no one in particular."

"Of course I can," Sherlock said after a brief moment. "They are class D Klingon battle cruisers. We do not stand a chance against them and backup from Starfleet will not get in time. I think our only chance will be to get help from Remus."

"Why would I want to save my enemies?" AnJoan Grey inquired, very calmly

"We are not your enemies," Scotty said shyly. "And if you do not help us, you will go down with us, leaving your people without a guide in the war that will surely begin."

"I am a prisoner aboard your ship, you have taken me from my home world, you are keeping me in elevated temperature, I'd say you qualify as enemies," AnJoan responded equally calmly. No, he was not going to raise one finger to help these people.

"Mycroft, try and talk to the Klingons, see what they want," Sherlock suggested.

He opened a channel and waited.

"Malcolm, you should talk to them, as you correctly pointed out I am not acting professionally, I am emotionally compromised and whatever I do could bring more harm than good."

"GIVE US ANJOAN GREY," the Klingon leader started speaking before any of them even got the chance of saying hi. "AND PERHAPS WE WILL LET YOU LIVE."

"Well it seems it is a rescue mission," Leonard said. "Your Majesty, do you know that saying... _The enemy of my enemy is my friend_? I swear, each time I hear that, shit happens, I do not even know why I said it."

"Um… well... wait, aren't you gonna give me up?" AnJoan asked confused. They will destroy you."

"They will destroy us even if we give you back to them and they will probably kill you also. So we do not have much options," Spock answered. "Scotty is right, we are not your enemies, we just wanted our Captain and I think Mycroft wanted to reason with you about all of this. I once heard him tell my Father you were a beautiful being not because of your looks but because of the light and love within you."

"He said that?" AnJoan asked, surprised and curious. "Okay, fine, fine. There is a moon at coordinates 2257-3438, land there, there is an underground structure and I have many weapons."

"Mycroft," Sherlock said softly. "Help me. Please."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Mycroft in a toneless voice.

"Our starboard nacelle took a direct hit. I need you to regulate the fuel flow so that we do not blow up upon landing."

Mycroft nodded to Sherlock and proceeded to do what he asked with calm efficiency, even if inside a storm was raising havoc between his mind and his heart. The landing was very shaky and AnJoan saw Malcolm lose balance - in the last moment, he took a firm hold of his arm and held him tight to his chest, taking a full blow to the head himself instead.

Sherlock managed to land.

Seeing the Emperor receive a hard blow to the head, Leonard immediately started scanning him; he was not badly hurt but the blow had been strong enough to leave him unconscious for a few moments.

"Do you know where the entrance to the underground structure is? Did the ship´s scans detect it? Because right now His Majesty can´t answer any questions," said Leonard, looking strangely at Malcolm. "He protected you," he whispered, so the others could not hear.

Malcolm was rather troubled by the fact.

"There," Sherlock pointed to an entrance masked by a few rocks. "Temperature is 3 degrees Celsius," he told Mycroft. He did not feel - or perhaps dare - have any more initiatives.

"Our Captain is back, you should be telling this to him."

Mycroft was exhausted, and frustrated, every decision he had taken, had ended badly.

"SILENCE, everyone," Sherlock suddenly spoke. "I have something very important to say."

All eyes turned to Sherlock, wondering what could possibly come out of his mouth; no one was ever sure considering the way his mind worked.

Sherlock got up from the pilot's seat and knelt in front of Mycroft, taking his hands.

"I am sorry, Mycroft, please forgive me, I spoke without thinking. I will never do such a thing again."

"I forgive you, Sherlock," Mycroft said feeling a knot forming in his throat. I am sorry too, for loosing my patience."

Malcolm refrained from rolling his eyes and sighing, then he began spreading orders. They carried the emperor inside, Leonard's medical tools, blankets, supplies and a transceiver and they took shelter in the deepest chamber of the shelter.

Sherlock shivered - he truly disliked cold.

Mycroft stayed apart from the rest of them, he felt... he did not know how he felt, he was angry and sad and frustrated and disappointed... Sentiment... he thought with contempt, it really was not useful in certain situations.

"Here," Leonard told him, offering him a tin flask, it seems you need a drink.

"Ah, no Doctor, thank you, I do not think this is the right time to take..."

"Oh shut it and take a sip, you need it, in a right amount a good bourbon helps you get your wits about you. And I am not _Doctor,_ I am _Leonard_ , remember? Please just go and kiss Sherlock so you can focus into killing some Klingons."

Sherlock had sat down in a corner, deciding to stop being belligerent for the time being, since each of the people present had a fault in the current situation. At least now, instead of an angry Emperor, they were together in a difficult situation and something good could come out of it. He was following Mycroft with his eyes through the room, feeling he was still angry. He felt stupid and childish - why were emotions so difficult? Love WAS a dangerous disadvantage, yes.

"Go to him," Scotty told Sherlock. "It is your turn, he tried on the shuttle when he tied your wrists, but you asked him to let you go. Your apology... it was not enough."

"Yeah, alright..." Sherlock said, after which he went and sat cross-legged near Mycroft on the floor. He shyly wrapped his hands around Mycroft's left arm. "You are still upset," he noticed.

Sherlock was quickly getting angry and quickly his anger abated, his negative emotions were of very short duration. He did not take into account that Mycroft may be different and may need a longer time to get over things.

"You asked me to untie you, you said you would never do that. You doubted me... and I couldn't help but feel you were just looking for an excuse to leave me."

Sherlock refrained from answering back. It was no point in starting to discuss about Anthea again and about how hurt he was by her presence and her words and - and - How he also felt that Mycroft just wanted to get rid of him.

He decided not to say another word, he had already said too many idiot things. He slowly unwrapped himself from around Mycroft's arm and lay on the floor at his feet, trying to get a bit of rest. An attack was imminent, he knew, and he had to at least be in shape to fight. It reminded him of how everything began, when Mycroft told him to sleep on the floor.

"I love you," Mycroft whispered. "I will rather die than lose you."

Sherlock did not answer, he just placed his head on Mycroft's foot and closed his eyes. He was determined not to speak anymore since he was seemingly saying only utterly idiot things.

Knowing how much Sherlock hated cold, Mycroft made a signal to Leonard, who understood what he wanted and even if he rolled his eyes, he handed him two blankets. Mycroft leaned to the side and covered Sherlock with the blankets.

"Body heat is much better, or are you too proud to hold him?" Leonard murmured to Mycroft, after having given him the blankets, after which he went to attend to the Emperor.

Doubting for a second, Mycroft decided to put his fears to the side and took a leap of faith... 

"Come here Sherlock, let me hold you."

Sherlock promptly sat up; his mind was reacting very well to the words 'come here' which he had hoped to hear in a while now. With his heart racing, he just sank into Mycroft's arms... his head burrowed onto his chest.

When Sherlock sat on his lap, Mycroft left out a sigh of relief and after just holding Sherlock tightly for a few seconds, he finally lifted Sherlock´s face and kissed him, softly, sweetly, trying to convey to him how deep his feelings were.

Sherlock just melted into the kiss, as if it was the first time ever, unable to even respond to it, transforming into the doll which Mycroft loved. Mycroft gave a last peck to Sherlock and after covering him with the blankets, he started petting his hair. Rest my dear sweet mate.

Sherlock had been so touched by their first fight, that he suffered a profound transformation in the hours that followed. He did not move an inch from Mycroft's arms, laying on his chest, shocked by the words 'you wanted to get rid of me' which both of them had said. After all the bliss they'd shared, how insane was that?

Malcolm was truly upset. This entire thing had gone completely wrong. They thought of him as 'their master' but no one was actually asking him what he wanted. Perhaps he did not want to be rescued. Perhaps being near AnJoan Grey and saving Earth from a destructive war was something he'd chosen willingly - it would fill the emptiness in his heart.

He knelt near the unconscious figure of AnJoan and placed his ugly head on his knees. Even without seeing his 'true appearance', Malcolm saw grace in his figure. Beyond the sharp teeth and poisonous talons, beyond the translucent, cold skin, there lay a kind soul who could not bear seeing any of his 'children' (as he called his subjects) hurt. AnJoan had abducted Malcolm hoping that Sarek would come to negotiate and he could convince him to reconsider; but their original rescue party had to come together; Sherlock threatened to blow up Loch'na Ndeor - the place where younglings were kept until maturity; Loch'na Ndeor was a lake whose waters were thicker, denser than the average fluids; it was where Remans were born.

Anyway, now the danger had abated, being replaced with another one. They all had to face a Klingon attack. Malcolm looked around. Of all of them, only Mycroft, Sherlock, Spock and himself were able to fight. AnJoan had to be protected - he was the leader of an entire race. Sarek, equally; Scotty and Leonard were too fragile. And what was with Mycroft and Sherlock? They seemed to have problems. Oh, he was so tired of all this.

AnJoan Grey regained consciousness, grateful for the lower temperature (which had nearly incapacitated Spock and Sarek, currently cuddled together under many layers of thermal blankets). His first instinct was to see if Malcolm was alright - he breathed deeply, this noble human began to mean a lot to him. He then went and attempted to talk to Sherlock, but Sherlock did not even look at him, hiding his face onto Mycroft's chest.

In fact, Sherlock did not look at anyone else and uttered no words, completely speechless, immersed in his own mind, seeing and reacting to no one but Mycroft, as if in a deep state of shock, it was almost scary.

Sherlock did not care what others believed of him and Mycroft right now, or if someone needed any help from him. He just could not move from near him, terrorized by the potential idea of them breaking up or being separated.

"Uh, Mycroft, I need Sherlock... do you think he could possibly... could you..." Malcolm tried.

"Yes, do you need our assistance?" Mycroft answered distractedly.

"I need his assistance. I believe a ship of Klingons may have landed. We need to plot a defence strategy."

"We need to move love and defend our family. Let's go and make a plan with Malcolm"

"Mmm?" Sherlock murmured, his brain still completely shut down, not really aware of his surroundings.

"Come back, love, we need to protect our family," Mycroft repeated, hoping to restart Sherlock's brain.

"He's in one of his trances?" Malcolm asked, worried.

"Yes. Sherlock wake up now," Mycroft ordered trying to use the authority the bond gave to him over his beloved mate

Sherlock frowned, but began to be more aware.

"Yes, mmmmmmmmmMycroft....?"

Sherlock looked so cute, like a little kitten waking up... for the love of God, focus Mycroft, he told himself.

"Time to act love, there is a group of klingons trying to kill us, remember?"

Sherlock's mind abruptly reconnected to reality.

"What do you want me to do, Mycroft?"

Malcolm could not help but notice that Sherlock was still completely focused on Mycroft and had no initiative of his own.

"I want you to use that big brain of yours to help Malcolm come up with a plan to defend ourselves. Understood?" Mycroft said holding Sherlock´s face between his hands. "And do not worry, I will be besides you all the time."

"Yes, Mycroft," he said, mildly.

"Spock needs to listen for thrusters noise and steps approaching," he instructed. "Malcolm and myself will wait there and there," he said, pointing to a few high niches on the wall. "A.J. will stay in the middle and receive them, they will not shoot at him, they want him alive. As soon as they enter, we'll have them in a trap."

He had not even realized he was calling the emperor A.J., however the beautiful angel-demon did not seem to hold a grudge.

"What about Leonard, Sarek and Scotty?" Mycroft asked.

"Not fit for battle," Sherlock said automatically. "Too fragile. Hypothermia. Even more fragile," he quickly evaluated them in the order Mycroft had mentioned them.

"I know, love, I meant how do we protect them. Is there somewhere they can stay out of sight?" 

"Oh. I am a complete idiot today. Will you please stay with them? After all, it is our main mission to protect Sarek."

"You are not an idiot, you are brilliant," Mycroft said kissing his temple. "I will stay with them . So anyone has a doubt of how thing are going to work?"

"This is a good plan," Malcolm said. "I would also like Sherlock to react to the sound of my voice, and to my orders as well, please."

"You will listen to Malcolm and obey him, you will also give him suggestions if you think there is something he should know. Understood?"  Mycroft told Sherlock.

"Yes, Mycroft," he said on a quite submissive tone. He began to be more aware of other people around him. He followed Malcolm to the strategic points from where they could fire into the Klingons and waited. "Have I done very idiot things?" Sherlock inquired.

Malcolm patted his shoulder with affection and smiled at him. 

"We all do stupid things when we let the green monster take over our minds. Really, I think the both of you were bloody idiots, but well, you are still figuring out how to be together. Now let's defeat these Klingons and then all of us will have a little chat; after all, I am no damsel in distress, you know?"

"You are not? Oh. I meant. Of course you are not. A.J. seems fond of you. But then again, who in the hell is not fond of you? Except me."

"I know you love me, Sherlock, otherwise you would not have come for me. I love you, all of you, you are my new family, but I made a decision and I expect you to respect it."

"Did you kiss A.J.?"

"No, oh, Sherlock," Malcolm said shaking his head. "I listened to Mycroft, there is beauty in AnJoan, something that when you really appreciate it, it makes you look beyond his appearance. We place too much value on looks, don´t you think? Even when it is something so changeable and ephemeral."

"So you do not necessarily want to kiss him," Sherlock further investigated. "But you think he is beautiful, kind, and deserves to be cared for. Am I almost right?"

"Indeed. I once told you love, for me, has been gone for a long time. But now I found this, it gives me purpose and well, AnJoan is a good person, and he is hurting, maybe we can help each other."

"Just don't kiss him. Jonathan would be upset. I hear footsteps," he said arming his weapon.

"What do you mean?" Malcolm asked, but Sherlock was already focused on the task at hand, and so should he, thought Malcolm, all of them were in this mess because of him, and he as sure as hell was not going to let any harm come to his family.

AnJoan stepped into his role and extended his arms to welcome his 'Klingon friends.'

"WELCOME, WELCOME!!!" he said with his most alluring voice. "I am so pleased to finally meet you my dear friends, thank you for coming to rescue me from those terrible humans!"

The Klingons, a very stupid species, 6 of them in number, looked at him confused, and stepped into the room closer.

"GREY!!" one of them spoke. "YOU will come with us and give us the trilithium formula, or else...!"

"That is not the way to address an Emperor" Malcolm said, enraged because of those beings threatening AnJoan, and he proceeded to attack them, making two of them fall.

Sherlock jumped down from the hiding place and took two more of them out, while AnJoan used his sharp talons to stab the remaining two.

"Well now, this was easy," AnJoan said, disgusted. "Hand me some napkins, beautiful," he told Malcolm.

Malcolm, as the proper British gentleman he was brought up to be, always carried around a handkerchief, which he used to carefully clean as best as he could the blood that had stained AnJoan´s hands.

"There you are, but I think you will need a proper bath once we are back at the palace."

"Gentlemen," AnJoan said, mostly towards Mycroft. "I would like you to accompany me to the palace, to rest, talk and have dinner. You are free to go afterwards, of course, and there will be no more problems from my behalf."

"We thank you hospitality your Majesty," Mycroft said, always the diplomat.

Sherlock touched Sarek's hand for a brief moment. 

"He's freezing, we must take him to a hotter environment or he'll die. And THAT will be the ultimate disaster."

"Lately you are nothing but a ray of sunshine aren't you? Mr. Ultimate Disaster," said Leonard grumpily.

"Everybody, to the shuttle! Sherlock, you and Mycroft go and help Sarek and Spock. We will go to the palace, they can receive the adequate care there. Spock, attend to him until we get there," Malcolm ordered, back to his usual commanding self.

Sarek opened his eyes to find himself wrapped in many blankets and held tightly by his beautiful, beloved Spock.

"Child... what happened? I am so cold."

"We had to land on a moon near Remus to fend from a Klingon attack, but everything is all right now, we are safe." //Master//

Sarek lay back on the bunk; they were alone in the cabin, and he pulled Spock over him, as if he wanted to feel more warmth from him. He was trembling, but slowly, slowly he was coming to his senses.

//Are you feeling better Master? Do you need something from me?//

//Please Master, please kiss me just...I was so afraid of losing you//

Sarek rolled over him with a swift move and kissed him deeply //No, be good...// - he transmitted when he felt Spock responding to the kiss.

//Yes Master// answered Spock laying limp on the bed enjoying feeling his Master this close.

Sarek made the bond heavier, so that Spock would not feel guilty for what was happening - he himself was the one taking, and Spock had no say in the matter

//The bond will hurt you constantly, but there is no other way.//

//Thank you, Master, I will cherish every second of that pain since it brings me closer to you//

Sarek stopped and sat up.

"We are landing," he said. He looked at Spock, knowing he wanted more.

//When the time is right, Spock.//

//Yes Master, I will wait for you//

"Let me help you, Father, I am sure Malcolm or someone else will be coming for us soon." He knew his Master was now strong enough to stand on his own, but he wanted to have at least that brief contact with him.

Sarek took his hands into his, which was not at all an unusual gesture.

"I should put on a decent robe, but after a bath... I will not ask you to attend to me, Spock, like before. I do not wish to hurt my mate. He is young, inexperienced and very much in love. Jealously is the... last thing I need. That is valid for you as well, by the way. If I ever find any trace of jealously in your mind, regarding my own bondmate, I will punish you in ways you never thought I was capable of."

"You do not have to worry about that, Father; you can be sure I will never resent your bondmate; after all, I know what it is like to have one. Our bond, it is just different, and has its own place. Besides I understand what you say, we just witnessed what jealousy can do."

"Those two... yes..."

It was just then when Sherlock knocked their door.

"Hey! Malcolm says to get ready. We're descending. No guard of honour."

"Thank you, Sherlock, we were just heading out. I am glad to see you are feeling better."

Mycroft was calmer know; still he could not help but feel they had taken a step back in their relationship. Their old insecurities once more had made them lash out at each other and say hurtful things. Besides he was not sure what had happened to their rope... he hoped it had not been lost.

First thing, AnJoan went to see his wounded soldier, whose leg had been broken by Spock. He decided to ask for Leonard's assistance later, to make sure he would be alright. He then had a private dinner be prepared and brought to his living-room where he had increased the temperature, for the Vulcans to feel well.

Somehow he had gotten used to this group and felt good in their presence - he just brought his wounded soldier with him and had him sit comfortably on a sofa, to watch over him, he was super-protective of everyone.

Malcolm had made sure everyone was set up and resting and then he went looking for AnJoan, he needed to make sure he was all right. He may not have suffered any physical damage but it was obviously distressed because of his soldier as well as this whole adventure. For all his power and strength, AnJoan was a sensitive being who needed to be taken care of.

"How well you fit in this Family, beautiful..." AnJoan told him. "I am very sorry I hurt them and you. You will no longer have an enemy in me."

"To be fair, your Majesty we hurt you first, even if it was unintentional. For that, I apologize in name of all of us. We never considered you our enemy, we know you are good and fair, it is just that unfortunate events developed. Still something good came of it, since it help us see we are on the same side."

"Malcolm, call me AnJoan, please, I dislike etiquette. I was hoping we could be friends. Before you return to Earth, I hope I will have the chance to settle things with Sarek as well."

"I am sure that is his wish also, AnJoan, my friend," Malcolm said smiling at the Emperor, who no longer looked like a monster for him.

AnJoan took his hand, with gentleness.

"Would you like to see me?" he asked. "If you say no, do not worry, you won't break my heart."

"I am sorry, AnJoan, but I do not understand what you mean, I have heard Sherlock and Mycroft talking about masks and seeing you... I do not understand, because I DO see you."

"You see a mask, a cloak... I look different... will you let me kiss your hand, here?" he said, touching his wrist. "It will perhaps hurt just a little."

"Yes, of course," Malcolm said, not because he wanted to discover what AnJoan meant, but because he had promised himself he will never again refuse the touch of the persons he cared about, his British education could go to hell.

"Mycroft, please come here," he called. "I will have a witness, I do not want anyone to think I wish to injure you."

"Yes, your Majesty?" Mycroft said approaching his friend and the Emperor, being followed by Sherlock who had not left his side since they arrived.

"I will share my venom with Malcolm, who agreed to see how we really look. It is not dangerous, as your mate can confirm."

AnJoan lifted Malcolm's hand to his mouth and very gently and carefully bit his wrist, careful not to hurt him more than necessary. He allowed the venom which was located onto his sharp teeth enter Malcolm's body, then stopped. As soon as he did that, he knew Malcolm could perceive his true appearance, the pure brightness and glow.

Malcolm felt a cold pain go through his body as the venom entered his system; he even got a little dizzy so he had to close his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them, he looked at AnJoan Grey...

"Um, Mycroft, wanna do this too?" Sherlock asked.

"No, I do not see the need of that. I respect and feel affection for the Emperor for what he is, not for what he looks like. In any case, it is his prerogative to offer me that privilege, it is not for me to ask."

Malcolm looked dizzy, Sherlock observed. AnJoan also took his hand.

"Are you well? Did I hurt you?"

"No, AnJoan, I am fine," said Malcolm smiling. "You certainly look different, I am glad your eyes stayed the same though." Malcolm could appreciate how beautiful AnJoan´s form was, but to him, what really mattered was who AnJoan was, not how he looked like.

"Beautiful angels," Sherlock blurted, as if he was actually insulting them. "Mycroft is way more beautiful, though”, he pointed out.

"Thank you, Sherlock," Mycroft said smiling fondly at him, "but I doubt it. Are you feeling all right your Majesty? I certainly made you go through quite an ordeal because of my misguided feelings."

"I'd say it all turned out for the better, but promise me that your mate has no torpedoes pointed at Loch'na Ndeor, because I will do veeeery bad things if yes."

Mycroft turned to Sherlock.

"You don´t do you?" 

Really, they had to start communicating better.

"I, um, if you would kindly give me your padd, with clearance codes entered, I will... um.. solve the situation," he said apologetically. He still did not touch any electronic devices. He disarmed the torpedo that was pointed at the Reman nursery, after which he sat down on the floor near Mycroft's feet.

He was still completely clingy and refused to even go to wash his hands alone, followed Mycroft to the bar, the bathroom, through the room, he still felt he needed to make amends. The truth was he had gotten very scared and had realized their relationship was still very shaky. They needed to work on their mutual trust, decision making and other important aspects.

Mycroft did not mind Sherlock following him around. He needed the reassurance too. He started petting Sherlocks's dark curls, and once again his thoughts returned to their rope...

"You gave it to me," Sherlock said, seeing the way Mycroft was looking at his wrists.

"I remember. I told you to do whatever you wanted. I was just wondering if you had... lost it."

"Do you want it back?"

"You were the one who gave it to me last time, I did not ask for it."

"Well, this time I am asking you if you want it back."

"I do want it back."

"Here, Master," he said, taking the rope out of his pocket and placing it into Mycroft's hands.

"Thank you, my dear sweet mate."

Without a word, Sherlock also offered him his hands...

Mycroft once again repeated what he had done at the shuttle tying with the rope one of Sherlock´s wrists and one of his own. He needed to show him they were one, and that nothing could separate them.

Life is almost as usual, Sarek told Spock, wrapping his fingers around his. By now, they had gotten used to seeing Sherlock's hands tied; whenever this took place, they knew they were safe, comfortable and life was peaceful. They had also gotten used to seeing Sarek holding Spock's hand or holding him in his arms. Their family was strange, but... it was a family and it was important.

Leonard stood by Scotty´s side, holding his hand also; they may not understand the link between Sarek and Spock, but they knew their place in each of their bondmate´s lives, they new they were loved and they found comfort in knowing that once they left this life, Sarek and Spock will have each other.

"Take me to bed," Sherlock murmured to Mycroft's ear. I am so tired.

“Yes love”, and once again like a few night ago, Mycroft carried Sherlock to bed and lay with him. They were face to face, and Mycroft interlaced the fingers of their hands which were tied together and started kissing his mate sweetly and softly.

"Mycroft," he said softly, "could I ask something of you? And you will not be upset?"

"Yes love. I promise I will not get upset."

"Tie my hands properly... There are things... which... Should not change..."

"Of course, love," said Mycroft smiling and he did what Sherlock asked; after all, he now felt calm; his heart and his mind were once again sure of their relationship. The fear that Sherlock will find an excuse to leave had once again disappeared.

Sherlock smiled, but his soul was split in half with emotion as always when Mycroft tied his hands.

"How can we be so intelligent, Mycroft, and at the same time so idiot?"

"I do not know my love, it must have been because feelings are unpredictable and unexplained. But I think with time we will get better at it."

"Please don't let me be an idiot, Mycroft. You can just order me to be silent when you see signs of stupidity. I really need to be better at a few things. It seems pride has the ability of clouding my judgement. I find it difficult to control anger and to express what I feel in a manner that will not hurt you. But I don't want to hurt you - not consciously anyway."

"Oh, love, we are on the same ship, Neither of us knows how to express their feelings, and our insecurities and pride make us look for hidden messages in the things the other says. I promise I will do what is in my power to stop either of us saying things we could regret later, but understand I may fail at that. Let's just be patient and never forget, no matter what, that we belong together, that we love each other."

"I don't love you," Sherlock said, looking into his eyes.

"I know there is no accurate word for it, but what would you call it?"

"I adore and worship you, Mycroft, you are my entire life," he said, snuggling closer to him. "I don't have any other feelings for anyone, except maybe admiration for Malcolm - if you can call that a feeling."

"You are everything for me too Sherlock, you know that. And we should never forget it, no matter what others say or do. I am sorry for what happened, I did not act in time and caused you unnecessary pain."

"What did Anthea mean that you - um - suffered the _last time I left_? I never left, because I was never there in the first place.

"I have told you, I kept you under surveillance, I always knew where you were, what you were doing... it was a way of being close... When you chose to leave... I had hopped to convince you to hide with me to work behind the scenes and build the world we were supposed too. But you did not even listen to my proposal. You just left with your 'brothers and sisters'... back then, I thought I meant nothing for you. After that I... worked to achieve the original goal of the augments, I did things I am not proud of and each mission I took, I hoped would be the last one, the one where I would finally be killed. I became restless and careless because I just wanted to die, but I was not brave enough or coward enough to do it by my own hand. Anthea... she kind-of beat me to a pulp and then took care of me, to make me understand, to make me remember there were other persons who depended on me. I guess that is why we have this strange relationship you despise so much, in a way I owe her my existence."

"Well, none of this will make me _like_ her, or even _tolerate_ her, I am sorry. I am well aware of my limitations. She is just as much as I can take. Mycroft, you do know why I left. I felt I had no place in your life, that you cared about nothing but my mind, you came to me only when the Prime Minister did some shit that needed fixing or you could not figure things out by yourself. I always waited for you to come... to come to me... with me... oh, whatever... I even called you from John's wedding, I so wanted to be there with you - I wanted to tell you then, but I just did not have the courage."

"Stupid fools... the both of us. We have talked about it. About the insults and all the things we did to stay away from each other, afraid of the other noticing there was more. But that is my point Sherlock, we did not know any better, but now it is different, and we should never go back, no more doubts my love."

"Mycroft, I see no one but you, I promise you this. I must make a conscious effort to interact with the others."

Mycroft hugged Sherlock tightly, trapping his tied hands between their chests, and started kissing his mate. He did not need more words, he knew what Sherlock said was true, and thinking of the past will not change it. They had to focus in now, both of them together because they wanted, because they were one.

 


	21. You Will Sleep in My Bed Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will feature the idea of incest between Father and Son.  
> Please do not read if this is offensive to you.

The next morning, they all decided to return home. Malcolm had to conclude this mission and make sure everyone was home safely, then perhaps he will see what else was to be done. AnJoan had promised that he would no longer be a threat to any of them, under the only condition that Malcolm visits him for a few days, every few months, to which he had agreed wholeheartedly.

Troubled by the experience, but also quite content, Malcolm had everyone get in their shuttle and proceeded towards home. He sat at navigation with Scotty. He wanted to discuss a new project with the young engineer to create an uplink with Remus, and see how they could maintain constant communications with AnJoan.

Sarek instinctively pulled Spock in his arms, without much fuss. Everyone knew the nature of their bond and the fact that legally, Spock was his Kafeh. Leonard did not mind; Scotty did not mind. Sarek was rather troubled by the idea that he would rather keep his son in his arms - more than his own bondmate - who was very attractive. It was very, very difficult to admit that. And to say that he wanted him would have been an understatement.

It was not love of an erotic type, and it was not pure desire. It was the need to be one with the being he so loved, to feel that Spock was ultimately his, forever, but such an instinct had to be carefully controlled because Spock - well, Spock was young, he was no longer responsible for his actions, could not give valid consent to anything and... ultimately, he was his Son.

//Mine...// Sarek's mind spoke, with strong, bitter passion. //And yet, never mine.//

Spock perceived the strong feelings of his Master through the bond, and his whole body vibrated with emotion. He could not help but lock his gaze with his Master.

//Yours. Forever. I am at your disposal whenever you think the time is right.//

Sarek held his hands tighter. Spock was not HIS, in a way a Kafeh would be, traditionally. He HAD BEEN his. But now Spock had a family of his own. Terrible things passed through Sarek's mind and he pushed them away, shielding his mind from Spock, in order not to project dangerous, forbidden thoughts.

Spock felt his Master lowering down a strong shield that blocked all thought that concerned him. But he trusted his Master, if he thought there were things he should not know, he will abide by that. In any case, Spock´s mind was open for his Master; whatever he wanted to know, Spock will not hide; even his deepest, most secret ideas and desires where there for his Master to see. He placed his hand on his Master’s cheek and smiled at him with all the love and trust he held for him.

//Be good, child. My mind is troubled. I am in much need of meditation.//

//I am sorry Master// Spock projected lowering his head. //Do you want me to leave you alone?//

//NO. Stay with me at all times.//

//Yes, Master// and with a sigh, Spock snuggled deeper into Sarek´s arms.

“MYCROFT,” Malcolm called from the front. “Are we going to your house? I am preparing to land.”

“Yes. The Emperor is no longer a threat, but there is still Marcus to consider, things are going slowly; I know, but this time I will not let him get away with it. So right now, my house is the safest place for all of us to be.”

“I shall have to check with Starfleet. Anyway. I do not want to be in anyone's way.”

Sherlock was not paying attention to anything, his hands wrapped around Mycroft's waist and his head on his shoulder, unwilling to move or to let him move.

“You will not be in anyone’s way, as you say. You are most welcome in our house. I have told you that, you are part of our family now. And really, if you want to stay I will make sure Starfleet does not object to it, not to mention I have the necessary installations for you to contact the Emperor whenever you want; I do talk with dignitaries of all the galaxy on a daily basis. You can use my office whenever you want.”

“He needs to mmmmmm fffhhhhsssss,” Sherlock said, not very articulately.

“We need to talk with Leonard love, remember?” Mycroft whispered. “So Malcolm, will you stay with us, or are you already tired of keeping us in line?”

“What do we need to talk with Le - oh, yes. Good heavens, my brain is like a pudding, what have you done to me?”

“I just kissed you,” Mycroft said turning around an giving Sherlock a peck on the lips.

“Mkay,” he said, his brain completely shutting down for now.

Malcolm landed the shuttle right in front of the house, just because he could.

“Ok, off you go,” he said after which he looked at Sherlock and sighed. “I believe there is no chance for dinner... Sherlock... Sherl - oh why do I even bother, Mycroft, order something online. NO Anthea, please.”

“Yes, about that... would you mind ordering, Malcolm? Sherlock and I, we have to... we need to...”

Mycroft felt himself blushing, but being honest once they got to their room he doubted he could be able to think or do anything else but his mate.

“YES, I will mind. We are a family as you say, and if I am still here, there are still rules. We have dinner together, as a family. Sherlock has not eaten anything on Remus, which makes about 40 hours without food.”

“Yes, of course,” Mycroft said resigned. “Let’s go to my office first, Sherlock,” because really, there was no way he would order in food if they went to their bedroom now.

“Well done Headmaster, someone has to make sure that crazy kid eats something.” Leonard said patting Malcolm on the back.

“Go shower and shave,” Malcolm ordered.

Leonard rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Headmaster; come on, Scotty, we will make ourselves presentable and then go and arrange the living-room, since we left all the sleeping bags and pillows there.”

“Spock, attend to your Master,” Malcolm further ordered. Whatever time he had left in this family, he would make sure everyone followed discipline and rules. “Scotty, lay the table please. We are eating in the living-room. Sherlock, I am quite sure you can survive 10 minutes without Mycroft. Let him order the food.”

Mycroft smiled discretely, it was so good having Malcolm back. He went to his office and he ordered some food.

“Let’s go love, we should take a shower too, then dinner and then we will be able to be alone.”

“And do what?” Sherlock asked, matter-of-factly, although obviously interested.

“IF you are not back in 10 minutes, Mycroft, let me tell you I will come and drag you out, both of you,” Malcolm threatened.

“Then, I will do to you everything I been wanting to do since the night of the storm,” Mycroft answered to Sherlock, and then he turned towards Malcolm. “We will be in the living-room in 10 minutes, do not worry.”

He then grabbed Sherlock by the wrist and dragged him to their bedroom.

“Shower,” he ordered Sherlock and then he took out a change of clothes to shower somewhere else, he did not trust himself to keep his hands off Sherlock, and he certainly did not want Malcolm coming to look for them.

Sherlock did as ordered; he was reacting very well to Mycroft's orders, as usual. He put on a white shirt and a jacket, he seemed more focused and calm. He was home. They were home. Malcolm was again in command. And _Mycroft, Mycroftmycroftmycroft._

“Ready, love? We must head down to the living-room.”

Sherlock took the violin along, pleased to notice that Spock, in a melancholic mood, had brought along his guitar. Sherlock sat across the table from Spock, looking deeply into his eyes and trying to decipher that unnamed pain he saw in his eyes.

Spock felt Sherlock´s eyes on him. Of course, the brilliant man was trying to figure him out... If anyone could understand, that would be Sherlock, or perhaps not? Sherlock only breathed and existed for Mycroft, while Spock had two beings which he loved. He belonged to his Master totally and completely, but he still loved Leonard. Those two feelings now existed inside him without conflict, but he had noticed his Master was struggling with his own feelings and desires, and that pained him, because all he wanted was to bring happiness to his Master, not grief.

Sherlock shifted his gaze onto Sarek, studying him instead. His eyes widened as he realized. He took his violin while everyone was eating desert, pleased to see that Spock was also munching on his guitar.

Spock and Sherlock started playing together, flawlessly, like they had been rehearsing all their lives. Sherlock instinctively turned and bowed towards Mycroft while playing. They all sat comfortably along the pillows that were placed along the living-room to enjoy the little performance that Sherlock and Spock had started. Mycroft treasured each note that came from Sherlock´s violin knowing it was for him, and only him, even if all their family was listening.

Mycroft sat besides Sarek, sensing how troubled the older Vulcan felt, he wanted to express, without words, he was a willing ear if he needed to talk, after all he had an idea of how he was feeling. Sarek´s feeling for Spock were loud and clear to Mycroft.

“What will I do, Mycroft... I will destroy his life,” Sarek said softly.

“He knew what to expect when he asked the bond back. Leonard, he may not have complete knowledge of how it works, but he has a very good idea since he has been so close to Sherlock and me.  About destroying him... he is already in pain, not because of what he wants, but because he feels your turmoil and wants nothing but to give you happiness. It will be a mess, I will not deny that, but it seems you are becoming an expert in complicated relationships... if you could survive a jilted Emperor, I am sure you can survive this.”

“Leonard is human, my friend, just like my bondmate. I learnt something about humans... they do not share. Scotty's only request was not to share me.”

“Scotty knew you love Spock when he accepted you. He may not have understood the extent of that love, but he knew. Vulcans are magnificent at hiding things for us mere humans; but you are terrible at holding back when you really want something. I am afraid of what will happen if you keep denying yourself; last time you broke Spock´s arm and caused an interplanetary crisis.”

Sarek turned to look at Spock playing. Such a beautiful and strong being, powerful and vulnerable.

A being which was his, and yet, a being he could not, would not have.

“Breakfast at 7:30,” Malcolm announced. “Spock, you have Kobayashi Maru to supervise. Sherlock, you have loads of homework. Mycroft, you are having lunch with - uh! the President!” - he announced the next day schedule. “Sarek, I trust you will solve the diplomatic situation we are in. Scotty and Leonard, you will accompany your mates tomorrow. I don't want anyone wander about alone.”

“While Spock is supervising the test may I go to the laboratories at Starfleet?” Leonard asked. “I will not be wandering around and I will be in a very secure place, you know that. Really, I need to do something or I will go crazy.”

“We like a crazy Doctor, but sure, go. Invite Jim for dinner, please.”

“Ah, you sure? That kid... into this mess, it just spells disaster. But if you want I will invite him.”

“I just said I want,” Malcolm sighed, really, he had to repeat everything... “Mycroft, take Sherlock out of here, he makes me dizzy.”

Sherlock had started to become agitated, his sociopath nature arising.

“Of course, good night everyone,” he said politely, directing a significant look at Sarek before leaving. “Sherlock, come here, let’s go to our room,” he said smirking.

Once Mycroft and Sherlock reached their room, Mycroft crushed his mate in possessive hug and kissed him. Once Sherlock was breathless, Mycroft let him go.

“Undress me,” he ordered.

Sherlock bit his lips, launched upon Mycroft making him fall on the bed and ripped off most of his clothes. After which, he started kissing and biting every millimetre of Mycroft's face, lips, ears and neck, as if he wanted to devour him. He was not in a submissive mood, no, he wanted to love him, to make love to him, to merge with him completely.

“Sherlock,” Mycroft groaned, and then he tore apart his mate’s shirt; he also needed to feel Sherlock’s skin, and while he let him explore, he trailed his hands up and down his back and occasionally pulled at his dark curls. Sherlock allowed all his restrained energy to simply burst to life, covering him with kisses and murmuring endless love words, rolling through the bed until Mycroft was on top of him, after which he wrapped one leg around his waist, giving Mycroft a good angle.

Mycroft then penetrated his mate in one swift movement, impatient to be one with him once more. It felt it had been years since they had been like this.

“Mine,” Mycroft growled and started thrusting into Sherlock with energy, he needed to mark his mate in any way possible. Sherlock left his head fall on the pillow, heavily; every time Mycroft was so violent, his own head simply overloaded, making him dizzy and incoherent. He left deep marks with his nails on his back, sinking his teeth onto Mycroft's left shoulder as he held him tightly.

Sherlock was marking him... and that felt so good... Mycroft felt his orgasm nearing so he took his mate into his hand and started pumping. And as often happened between them, once Mycroft was coming he bit Sherlock´s neck with force, drawing a little blood.

“More, more...” Sherlock said, feeling it was not enough. “Please, can we not stop...”

“We won´t, I will take you all night long my sweet dear mate,” Mycroft said, feeling his cock was hardening again at seen his mate so lost in their union; it was so much more than mere physical pleasure.

“Slow, now, yes? I want to feel you,” he murmured, nuzzling his ear lovingly. “You are ummm.. very... I like it… I don't know... You know I've never been with someone else... I haven't even... Seen pictures... But I ummmm.... you are very...”

He decided he was saying silly things so instead of talking, he slid his tongue into his ear.

“Sherlock,” Mycroft whispered, undulating slowly, so his mate could feel him. His mate´s shyness turned him on so much, and he just loved to hear him struggling for words, so he could not help but tease him a little. “I am very… what, my love?”

“...talented?” Sherlock giggled. “Potent... More slowly,” Sherlock asked, placing his hands on Mycroft's ass cheeks, a gesture which was quite daring and new, but they had done so much already, he felt he could do anything at all with Mycroft...

Mycroft did what Sherlock asked and made his movements slower, making sure to reach every now and again Sherlock´s prostate. He liked having his mate´s hands on him; it was exhilarating being the one with whom Sherlock was discovering and enjoying intimacy.

“Yes, I love it now, it took me a while, I am sorry. Could we change positions?” he asked shyly, because Sherlock was now tired, and needed to close his eyes for a moment, and at the same time he knew Mycroft would continue even if they were both half asleep. He would just feel him inside.

“Yes, love,” and Mycroft rearranged both of them, placing Sherlock on his side facing the wall. Then he sat down on the bed and reached for his trouser, pulling out of the left pocket their rope. He tied Sherlock´s hands and then cuddle against this back, after kissing his neck and immersing in the scent of his dark curls, Mycroft once again introduced his member into his mate and started a slow pace, feeling how Sherlock drifted to sleep.

“Mmm, Mycroft,” Sherlock murmured, completely losing it.

***

Sarek woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. He covered his young mate with the blankets and kissed his forehead sweetly, after which he wrapped himself in a robe and went to the kitchen to make some tea. He was very surprised to find Spock there.

“Why are you not sleeping?” he inquired.

“You are awake,” Spock answered as only explanation.

“Brew me a strong black tea from Mycroft's Earl Grey collection and bring it to the living room,” he ordered. Then, he went there, without turning on the lights. There was a candle burning in a corner which threw a shadowy light.

Spock did what his Master ordered him and once the tea was ready, he went to his Master and like he had done that blissful day his Master kissed him, he knelt at his feet and offered him the cup with elegant movements.

Here is your tea, //Master.//

Sarek took the tea and drank a bit of it, it was perfect, to his taste, strong, with no sugar. He looked at his son, sitting at his feet.

“How is your mate, is he adapting well?”

“We are more of a traditional human couple. We agreed I would only need his submission when my Time comes. We work well together, since we have spent so much time as a part of the same crew. He knows me, I know him.”

//When your TIME comes...// Sarek sighed, trying to block the burst of passion and possessiveness before leaking through the bond.

//Yes, Master, I am sorry, I know I belong to you now, I should have asked, but Leonard and I agreed on this before our bond was re-established.//

“I know, child. Forgive me. Take your mate in a honeymoon... humans appreciate this. I will also take Scotty on a trip in Scotland.” //I should not have, I should not have done this.// “Perhaps being away from each other for a while will clear our thoughts.”

Spock’s eyes filled with tears.

//You regret the bond Master? You do not want me?//

Sarek took a fistful of Spock's black shirt and pulled him up on the sofa.

“Do I not WANT you?” he asked, with bitterness. “I want you TOO much, Spock. And had you been anyone else but my son, I would have challenged your mate, killed them and took you to be mine forever, even if that meant keeping you chained to a wall. So yes,” he said, letting go of him. “I do want you.”

“I do not understand, you broke our bond to mate with Scotty... you gave it back to me because I asked. I thought he had precedence over me in your heart... Master,” Spock said, his forehead on Sarek´s feet. “I am yours, you can do with me, to me whatever you want.”

“I broke it, Spock, because you are my only son. My heir. The only one who can have any more children in our family. I could not... take advantage on you, and I will not abuse my position as your Master.”

“I will not break my bond to Leonard, and you will not break your bond to Montgomery, but despite that, I am yours, you will not be abusing your position, because I also want this... but you are the Master, it is for you to decide. I will obey. Just know that during the short time our bond was broken I came to realize I love you above everyone and everything.”

“I am not like Mycroft, Spock. And it is good and normal that we are different. He could go beyond all misconceptions and ideas about what is right and what is not, but I cannot. I am... the Vulcan king, as they say. You are my heir. Can you even imagine the scandal, the tragedy that will ensure if someone gets to understand the depth of our regard for one another? Sherlock deciphered everything last night simply by paying attention to the way you and I look at each other.”

“Not everybody is like Sherlock or Mycroft, but I understand, I will obey,” Spock said sadly. “I am sorry for overstepping my limits Master. May I... may I retire?” This was agony, they were so close, and yet they were not... and the worst was knowing his Master, at some level, regretted the bond... that the bond was not bringing happiness or satisfaction to his Master.

Sarek pulled him closer in his arms and held him tight, very tight... threading his hand through his hair. He then took a fistful of his hair, in a tight grip, pulled his head backwards and kissed him roughly, deeply.

//Master I love you// and Spock let himself be kissed, not daring to move, since his place was to let his Master take of him what he wanted.

//You are everything to me, Spock, everything// - he allowed himself to say through the bond. Spock deserved to know.

//Master, please, please... even if it is only one time...no one has to know...//

Sarek lay him on the sofa, laying over him, to be able to kiss him better, holding his wrists in a tight grip, as if afraid he might go somewhere...

//This is not the best place//, Sarek's mind warned, but he pushed the thought away - he only wanted to kiss him for now...

Spock wanted to kiss his Master back, but he knew he could not do it, unless his Master allowed it... and he did not know the right way to ask.

//You may// Sarek's consciousness echoed

//Thank you, Master// and Spock started kissing back, trailing his Masters lips with his tongue and then exploring inside of his mouth.

***

Scotty had woken up rather confused, not knowing where Sarek was, and went through the house to look for him. He had the shock of his life to see him on the couch, in the living-room, all doors open, kissing - kissing - Spock???! What sort of insane thing was this?? His own son?

After only a couple of days since the bonding, Sarek was - he was already cheating on him? And with whom? Very silently, without even breathing, he turned his back and went to his room. He dressed, throwing on the floor the IDIC necklace which he had received, put on a jacket and simply left.

Scotty knew very well he was still Sarek's property but at the same time, he knew he could harm him beyond words by simply telling about what he saw. He would not say anything, but he could not bear being under the same roof with him anymore. And Spock - his friend, his colleague, how could he?

Scotty went to Jim, asked him to let him stay overnight and got very drunk. He would see in the morning.

The Bond between Sarek and Spock grew larger and stronger that night, and finally, exhausted by their previous trip and by so much suffering, finally the two fell asleep - Spock in Sarek's arms, in a deep trance, unaware of anything.

Malcolm passed through the living-room and froze... Something was very wrong here... the door to the house was slightly open.

<Mycroft, come here at once! Urgent.> He texted him

“Where are you going?” Sherlock asked feeling Mycroft get out of the bed rather suddenly.

“Malcolm texted me, he wants to meet me urgently,” Mycroft said while untying Sherlock’s hands. He then grabbed some pyjama bottoms and a robe and left the room. “Malcolm, what happened?” he asked, but at the same time he noticed the door was slightly open.

Malcolm threw him a gun, silently, and signalled him to follow him through the house to run a full check. Sherlock got dressed too and came down in the living-room.

Spock felt immensely happy; never in his life had he felt this way; he had spent almost all night long kissing his Master. He was luxuriating in that feeling when he heard someone come into the living-room.

“Good morning, Sherlock,” he said not worrying at all by the way his friend had found him. After all they were all kind-of used to Sarek holding him in his arms, and Sherlock had deduced it all.

Sarek was rather unresponsive, and Sherlock frowned He came near them.

“Spock, what did you do?”

“Nothing. I felt the bond becoming stronger and heavier. My Master seems to still be in a trance because of that.

“It is unusual. I know Sarek's mind, I have a, um... summary of it in my head. Meld with him and check.”

“Initiate a meld with my Master? I am not sure the bond will allow it, are you sure? What should I be looking for in any case?”

“Spock, you idiot,” Sherlock said, putting his palm on Sarek's forehead. “He's colder than usual and seems unresponsive. I know what a Vulcan looks like in a trance. This seems more like a coma, I'm getting Leo!” - he said and rushed to the Doctor's room.

Spock´s eyes widened. Sherlock was right, his Master was not well; he got up quickly and arranged his Master on the couch, and then he covered him with some blankets that the others had left the night before. He did not dare initiate a meld, but he tried to reach his Master through the bond.

//Master, please wake up. Come back to us please, Master//

“MALCOLM,” Sherlock yelled, after which he dragged a very sleepy Leonard and his medical bag to the couch.

“Can´t you stay healthy for like a day?” Leonard asked grumpily. He was in a bad mood, not only had Spock never come to bed, now the crazy genetic experiment had woken him up, not too gently. He began scanning Sarek and realized that yes, he was not in a normal trance, but into a deep coma.

“I am sorry,” he said, “there is nothing I can do, I think he needs a mind healer, it is like he went to deep into his own mind.” Afraid of the response he could get, he turned to Spock. "What did you do last night?" he asked sadly.

“I was here, Leonard...” Spock said, feeling overly guilty. “I was here with him.”

“Did he... did he claim you?”

“No. It is not what you think.”

“And what is it I am thinking Spock? I am not stupid, I saw how the bond worked between Sherlock and Mycroft. I knew this would happen, and I accepted you to re-establish it with your Fa... Master, because I love you and cherish your life. I just want to know, do you still feel something for me? What place do I have now in your life?” All this was said in a quiet, sad way, quite uncharacteristic of Leonard.

“Please, Leonard, do you want to discuss this now?” Spock asked, his mind just breaking apart.

“Yes, I do... but right now it is not the time for that, I know. I am sorry, this took me by surprise, I thought the two of you will wait. I love you and still want to be by your side in the capacity you see fit...” And suddenly Leonard got up. “Try to reach Sarek through the bond, I have to go and check on Scotty, make sure the state Sarek is in has not affected him as well.”

“I cannot meld - I cannot meld with him it is - I am ...”

Sherlock had listened to more than enough. He knew very well the bond forbade that the meld be initiated by the Kafeh.

“Mycroft,” he said, seeing him coming in. “Sarek is in a deep coma, Leonard cannot help, and Spock cannot meld. Will you allow Spock meld with me?” I will reach out to Sarek myself.

Mycroft figured out what had happened – well at least the general idea.

“Mr. Scott is not in the house, we checked, seems the left in the middle of the night,” he said looking at Spock, “and yes you have my permission to meld with my mate.”

Sherlock took Spock's left hand and placed it on Sarek's face, on the meld points, to give him access, then his right hand on his own face. Spock's hands were trembling, but even so, the contact established immediately. Sherlock's strong mind, sharp now to the maximum, as if it were the blade of a sword, passed through Spock's consciousness, like a lightning bolt, reaching out to Sarek.

Sarek's marriage bond with Scotty was deteriorating - a clear sign that Scotty was rejecting him at this point.

///If you do not return, Spock will die/// Sherlock spoke with Sarek's consciousness, redirecting the focus of his Katra to his most beloved bond.

//Master, please come back to me, please Master, please// Spock echoed through the bond, hopping that will help, it was becoming hard for him to stay focused feeling the nothingness from their bond.

Sarek became slightly more aware, sensing Sherlock and Spock's presence, and very slowly he managed to focus.

“S' working,” Sherlock said, “Spock, attach him to yourself more firmly... Whatever damage has been done, it has already happened.”

Damage? Hard as he may try, Spock could not consider their bond becoming stronger like something negative... He was being selfish, and he knew it, but being closer to his Master was all he wanted, so he did what he could to tie Sarek´s mind to him.

 _I am sorry Leonard, I do love you my friend,_ he thought, hoping the other man could at some level understand him.

Sherlock gently removed Spock's hand from his own face, and then from Sarek's. Leonard was sitting cross-legged near them, and rather unresponsive too, staring blankly at them and seemed crushed by the revelation of an inner fact. Sherlock started looking through the medical bag for an adrenalin solution.

“Um, uhh... this? No, maybe this? Mycroft?”

“Oh, no, you can´t touch my things you, crazy kid,” Leonard said snapping out of it, and he started running a scan of Sarek, after which he started applying the correct hyposprays.  “There, his brain waves are normal again, and his vital signs are almost there, he needs rest, and... you,” Leonard told Spock. “If it is ok with you Malcolm, I think I have a pretty good idea where Scotty may be, I will just make a video call to Jim if that is ok.”

“Give him a little peace, Leonard,” Malcolm said. “His fate is still in Sarek's hands. We shall wait for him to come around. Could you call and cancel Spock's Kobayashi Maru? Also, Sherlock's online test, he is in no condition.”

“Yes, I will do that, still I just need to make sure Scotty is all right, may I call Jim? Just to make sure where he spent the night.”

“You may, Malcolm agreed, a tone stricter than before. Their family was falling apart and they could not let this happen.”

“Thank you, Headmaster,” Leonard answered, to preserve a little of their ‘normal’ life.

“Sherlock, please go prepare tea and coffee, for all of us,” Mycroft ordered so as to make his mate focus on something else.

“Yes, Mycroft,” he answered promptly, after which he went to the kitchen immediately.

“Spock, how are you feeling?” asked Mycroft, knowing the strengthening of a bond was taxing for both parts.

“I am feeling... not... feeling... Scotty left him, is it not so?”

Sarek opened his eyes, troubled... he looked around, barely aware of what was happening.

“Master,” Spock said taking his hand and kissing it, even if the felt the bond punishing him for touching his Master without permission.

“Calm down Sarek, you are home, with us. We will work this out like everything else,” Mycroft said.

“Where is Scotty?” Sarek asked, he felt the bond withering and he knew how painful it must be.

He looked inside his own mind and evaluated the situation. He had nearly slipped out of life; he recognized Sherlock's mind patterns. He saw his bond with Spock, pulsating with life, strong and stable.

“He spent the night in Jim´s apartment,” answered Leonard who had just come in and heard Sarek´s question. Then he neared the older Vulcan and started checking his vital signs. “It seems you are stable once again, although you may feel weak and dizzy for a few hours.”

“Mycroft,” Sarek softly, not daring to look into Leonard's eyes, who knew what new tragedy followed... “I am grateful you allowed your mate to meld with me. My mind is very weak for now, unable to function... could I use Sherlock's mind for five more minutes?”

“Yes of course, I will go for him,” say Mycroft excusing himself.

“May I check on Spock?” Leonard asked Sarek.

“Spock...” Sarek's consciousness awoke, with a sudden blast of pain. He sat up, looking at him - Spock seemed crushed by the events. “Go on, Leonard.”

And Leonard did what he knew to do best, be a doctor, he scanned Spock and as he suspected his brain waves were not normal; he just gave him something for the pain, as well as a nutrient supplement; it was incredible how much energy the body burned when forming a bond.

Mycroft returned with Sherlock, helping him carry a tray with tea and coffees, as well as some pastries and fruit.

“Everyone will eat and drink,” Malcolm ordered. “Let me not hear a single protest. Sarek, you will meld with Sherlock only after he's had at least two croissants. Mycroft, I am counting on your power of convincing.”

“Of course,” Mycroft said smiling fondly at his mate; yes, they were again in the middle of an epic mess, but having Sherlock by his side was a source of endless peace and happiness for Mycroft. “So, let’s eat my dear sweet mate,” and grabbing a cup of coffee and enough food for both of them, Mycroft sat down besides Sarek.

Sherlock found refuge near Mycroft's leg, leaning against it as he nibbled a croissant.

“Let me tell you that if I see any crumbs on the carpet, you will vacuum the entire house,” Malcolm threatened him, and somehow the gloomy mood started to dissipate a bit.

Leonard laugh at that.

“Well, Headmaster, with his OCD, Sherlock will probably do it without you asking him to.”

“Want me to vacuum?” Sherlock asked Mycroft, he was still not reacting to anyone but him. “By the way, certain ummmmmmm parts of me hurt vaguely,” he murmured to his ear. “What have you - been - doing? To me?”

“What you asked me to, and I did it as slowly as I could,” whispered Mycroft back, pulling at Sherlock´s hair lightly.

“All night?”

“Yes; after all, I have to keep the wonderful opinion you have of me.”

“Concerning the... the very...? Right? Ok, cool, cool... You're insane...”

“I thought you had said I am talented and potent, now I am insane?”

“You are talented, Very potent, and insane. Can I have half of your croissant? Mine is with chocolate, bleh.”

“So not in the mood for chocolate today? Very well my dear mate, here you have mine, and here, have some fruit.”

“Chocolate prevents melding. Makes my brain stop. Wonder who is responsible for the creation of such reflexes.”

Mycroft just smiled at his beautiful mate, and he even wanted to kiss him, he refrained since kissing was just another thing that made Sherlock´s brain stop.

Sarek gathered his courage for what he had to do, asked Sherlock to come closer and started a profound meld, using Sherlock as a medium, he needed his mental strength. He reached out to Scotty and froze their bond, preventing it from further deteriorating. If one day Scotty would return... the bond would be there. Spock stayed by his Master´s side all the time, he was worried about him. He could feel how troubled he was. It seemed no matter what happened, their bond only brought grief to his Master. Spock wished he knew what to do to make the best of this situation. But he knew that as a Kafeh, it was for his Master to decide the course of action, and he will obey blindly.

“Leonard, join me for a moment in the kitchen,” Sarek asked him kindly.

“Yes, of course. Let me help you,” Leonard said offering his arm to Sarek, who was still weak.

“Leonard,” Sarek said. I” am very sorry, forgive me. I know that by all your standards, all that happens between me and my son is wrong. You might even call it sick. I cannot ask you to understand and accept. I probably would not able to, if I were you. Say one word, and I will leave, Leonard. He will suffer, but he will have you, and in time... things will get better.”

Leonard looked deeply into Sarek´s eyes.

“I do not think it is sick... I do not understand it, but I do not think it is sick. You view things differently than humans, you try to be so logical and only repress everything, or at least that is what looks like for me.” Then he took a deep breath in order to have the courage to say what he wanted to say. “If you leave, he will die, and we all know that. Spock and I, well, it was just not meant to be, I should have realized that sooner. My bond with Spock is still there, and I will not reject it, I will stay as his bondmate for appearances’ sake, we can still go on with our plans to have children, of course, now those children will not have my genetic input, but still... I will be his friend, if you permit it, and that is all.”

Sarek looked at him with sadness, crushed by all the heartache he had caused.

“I have been selfish, arrogant and heartless, Leonard. I will never forgive myself. Spock is in a deep state of shock now. He believes he destroyed my life, while the truth is exactly the opposite. Please, don't leave, Leonard. Seeing him in my arms will hurt you, I know... But I know the depth of his feelings for you.”

“Ok, who said I was leaving? I am not planning on doing that, as I said, it seems none of you know how to stay healthy for at least a day. And well, it will not be easy, but a part of me already knew what was going to happen. You haven´t left each other’s side since you re-established the bond. And really, you need to speak with Spock, not with me, he is devastated because he thinks he is hurting you, and he... he only wants for you to be happy. So maybe you should just start manning up, assume the consequences of your actions and accept you wanted this, that you love Spock more than you have ever loved anyone else. Maybe then, you will stop making so many mistakes; I do not want to sound cruel, but you were so afraid, that you just used a bunch of people in the process and hurt everybody... but I can get it, sometimes it is easier to do that, than face what we really feel.”

Sarek smiled fondly at him.

“You are a good and brave man, Leonard McCoy. I am grateful and honoured you still accept me in your life.”

“Ah, well, that is taking it a little bit too far, I am only human after all, I am not accepting you in my life, if you do not mind, I would rather we stayed as we were, we live in the same house and we act cordially to each other but no more heart-to-heart conversations, ok?”

Spock will be the only thing that joins us

Sarek felt deeply hurt by his words, but after all what did he think? What did he expect?

Spock was as close to having a panic attack as a Vulcan could. Why did his Master want to talk with Leonard? How was Leonard going to react? The only think that kept him kneeling where his Master had left him, was the fact that his Master hadn´t ordered him to move, and also the fact that he could still feel both bonds inside of him. The one with Sarek had become stronger and brighter and almost filled him completely, but his bond with Leonard was still there, still beautiful, it had not diminished at all. Somehow the Kafeh bond had grown around it, not damaging it in the least. He was not sure what that meant.

If only his Master were here... but he had left him alone, and he did not mean it in a physical way, no it was deeper, he could feel how his Master was worried about Scotty and Leonard, and that seemed to be all his Master was thinking about, there was just no room in his Master´s mind to have a thought about him, about Spock.

Sarek returned to the room, leaning on Leonard's arm, and came back to the sofa, where without any words, he took Spock's arm and pulled him in his arms, as he had done many times before. It was now time to take care of his most precious possession.

Spock let himself be held by Sarek.

“Master…” he whispered and snuggled deeper into his arms. “I am sorry.”

Sarek's heart was heavy with Leonard's words, with Scotty's rejection... so much had happened. He pulled Spock in his arms, one arm around his waist, holding him tight.

Sherlock, who had watched him carefully, exchanged a worried look with Mycroft. Things were not going very well. He also quickly analysed Leonard head to toes, he did not need to be an expert in deduction to understand what had taken place in that kitchen.

They remained together for the day, in the living room, Malcolm spreading sharp orders every now and then, Sarek and Spock not moving from the sofa, Mycroft silently working on his laptop and finally, Sherlock sitting down at his feet at usual, immersed in the study of a score.

Leonard went out in the evening - he probably felt he need to order his thoughts.

“You're in charge, Mycroft,” Malcolm said, then he took his jacket and followed Leonard out. He would not leave him alone in distress.

“Oh, not you too Headmaster, I need to be alone, but I will come back, I am not suicidal, I just needed out from there, I think my presence wasn´t helping.”

“If you need to be alone, then I'll leave you alone. I want to know what happened. Neither of them is doing very well. We are used to dealing with emotions and heartache. But they are different. Decades of denying their true nature and feelings came crushing down over them.”

“I know, but we can´t do it for them, they have to process it. Spock is half-way there, but Sarek… he is just so goddamn frustrating!!! He needs to tell Spock what he feels for him and just… ARRGH I don´t know; for someone so wise, Sarek is a real ass.”

“He made mistakes, Leonard, but are we really saints?”

“I know that, but he is just worrying about those mistakes and ignoring Spock, what he, what they did to us, well it is done, nothing is going to change it, so why he keeps focusing on that....

“No matter what he does, neither Scotty nor I will ever see him the same way, so he just needs to get over it, and focus on Spock; I swear I can accept them being together but I as sure as hell won´t accept him hurting Spock. He is the master, he needs to be strong, can´t you see it? He is killing Spock with grief... He is a coward... And I just...I will be back by nightfall. Bye Headmaster.”

“Don't be late, or I'll locate you via GPS if necessary.”

Sarek turned Spock's head towards him, to see his eyes. He placed his fingers on his face, touching his mind for a brief second.

“Mycroft,” he then said. “Are there any other free rooms in the house?”

“There is a small one. Why?” Mycroft asked worried of the reason why Sarek needed another room.

“Spock will stay with me from now on. I would rather not stay in my previous room anymore.”

Spock held his Master tightly, he was not going to send him away, his Master wanted to be with him, he wanted to be with him.

“Now let's give these people a bit of privacy. New headquarters in the kitchen; Mycroft, bring your laptop there, and Sherlock, don't put food over it, please.”

“Spock,” Sarek said, on a firmer tone than before.

“Yes, Master?” he answered shyly

“I will deal with the consequences of my own acts. You have no responsibilities, except that of obeying me. I may not be a king for much longer... what I have done is shameful and I will have to respond for my actions in front of the Council of Elders. I have done it because I had to be honest with myself and with you. There is no one, absolutely no one I want, except you.”

Spock felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from him, His Master wanted him wanted him so much he was ready to give up everything he had.

“I love you, Master and I will always be proud of being yours. But if you ask it of me, I will never say it beyond the boundaries of our family.”

“What I did, Spock, is visible. Any Vulcan recognizes a claim, and you will bear mine. Furthermore, everyone will know that I gave a bond to a human - the highest bond - only to take it from him, a few days later. We are a species which is interconnected... we know what everyone does.

“We know, but we don´t divulge it among the other sentient beings we come in contact with. We are good at guarding each others’ secrets, and we are logical enough to separate personal matters from political matters. That is why I think that if the Council considers our bond a reason to take away your place as a King, it is because they are fools, blinded by their pride and their ideas of right and wrong.”

“Vulcans are a much more rigid species than that of humans... unfortunately. But what is done, is done, Spock,” he said, trailing a finger over his cheeks...

“May I ask what was said between you and Leonard?”

Sarek extended one hand, initiated a meld, and allowed Spock see the entire conversation.

“I still see Leonard as a dear friend Master and the bond is still there. Are you going to freeze it?”

“While I own your mind, Spock, and I could do anything I want, I will not. However, I will have to warn you that if you touch him, intimately, I may react very badly. Our bond is new, and very heavy. It awoke instincts in me, that I thought were long lost.”

“The thought of being intimate with Leonard has not crossed my mind since we re-established the bond Master, I assure you… You are the only I want.”

Sarek trailed his lower lip with his thumb.

“You will sleep in my bed tonight,” he informed him.

 


	22. Hold Still

 

Spock seemed very troubled, in a mostly submissive mood, completely under the spell of Sarek, not even daring to move from near him

“Perhaps I should go supervise the Kobayashi Maru in his place, Mycroft, what do you say? It is unlikely he will function anytime soon.”

“You supervising the Kobayashi Maru? Good Lord, no, there are enough reckless kids wanting to be the next Jim Kirk for you to feel their heads with more ideas,” Leonard said coming into the living-room. “Good evening all, what’s for dinner, did you bake some of those brownies, Sherlock, please say yes,” said Leonard a little incoherently, he obviously had been drinking.

“Yes,” Sherlock said, after which he looked at Leonard. “Oh, heaven, mercy. I would offer to take him to bed, but that would sound strange and Mycroft might strangle me,” Sherlock suggested.

“I can make it to my own bed, thank you very much, I am not that drunk, been worse during shore leave and made it in one piece back to the ship. Just need to eat.”

“I got drunk once...” Sherlock remembered. “The worst night of my life, I swear.” After which, he brought him a plate of brownies and a fresh sugar-free lemonade.

“I can´t imagine you drunk, can you imagine Sherlock drunk, Headmaster? Must have been funny,” Leonard said eating like s starving man. “God these are so good...”

“Leonard, are you feeling alright?” Mycroft asked.

Leonard just rolled his eyes.

“Really, why does everybody keep asking me that? I have already gone through a divorce, you know? I am just glad this time around I wasn´t left homeless.”

Sarek watched him not without sadness, feeling Leonard's grief under all those masks.

“So, about the Kobayashi Maru, why don´t you supervise it, Headmaster? I think we can manage without you here for a couple of hours.”

“It is too complicated for me, I am not good with computers. Sherlock is our resident hacker, I will send him in the morning. I hope that is alright, Mycroft.”

“Yes, there is no problem, I will take him, tend to some business at Starfleet and then we can return home together,” Mycroft said smiling at Sherlock.

Remembering the orders Malcolm had given them just yesterday, about each one of them staying with their mate, Leonard felt completely empty.

“May I come along with you? If you remember, Headmaster, you said I could go to the laboratories at Starfleet, I have even called some of my colleagues to exchange some opinions about their latest experiments.”

“Yes, I will come with you,” Mycroft said. “There is a delicate medical issue I want to discuss with you...”

“Ah, thank you.” Leonard wanted to ask what this medical issue was, but it was obvious Mycroft did not want to talk about it in front of everybody else, and since he was not that drunk he kept his questions for tomorrow. “Well, may I retire for the night, Headmaster?”

“You may,” Malcolm said. “And we probably all should. It has been a long and horrible day and I cannot wait for it to be over... I want to talk to each of you in private, and I will hear no complains about this, Mycroft and Sarek. I will talk to Spock and Sherlock and you will not bother them with questions afterwards.”

“Do not worry, Malcolm, as I stated before, I trust you,” Mycroft stated. “Do you want to have this conversation now or tomorrow?”

“Yes, Headmaster, and I am included in the one-on-one conversations too? Or not. Sorry, I am still a bit dizzy,” Leonard confessed.

“You are the first on the list, dear, now off to bed,” he said promptly taking his arm and heading towards Leonard's room.

“Fine, fine,” Leonard mumbled, and once they were out of earshot from the others he asked: “So,  are you going to tell me I shouldn´t have come home in this state?”

“No,” Malcolm said, “not at all. I just want to have one moment of peace... This day has been exhausting. I've saved a plate of brownies and we still have beer.”

“You drink beer…” Leonard said surprised, “I thought you only drank wine or some posh drink. Yes, it has been an exhausting day... Isn´t it great I never got to ask Jim to come over for dinner? That would have been just...not good, not good at all. I think he is getting over his crush on Sherlock, which is good; still, one never knows with the likes of Jim, too much passion and feeling... he just lets it out at the most inconvenient moments.”

“It is really not the good moment for him to have a crush over Sherlock, because I don't know how much more of this I can take. Things need to calm down... I talked to Scotty a bit. He told me to send him his things. He no longer wants to live with us. I hope that will change though.”

“Maybe... in time; Scotty has got a big heart, even bigger than his brain; it was obvious this would hit him hard... I feel guilty, you know, I asked Spock to re-establish his bond... I kind-of knew what to expect, but I never thought of Scotty, I should have at least talked with him.”

“The road to forgiveness goes through hatred, Leo,” Malcolm said, opening two bottles of beer. “We must leave the road unfurl naturally. As for these two, Sarek and Spock... it was probably... I don't know... meant to be. They cannot function separately. They never could. It took two broken hearts for them to finally accept the truth...”

“There were more than two broken hearts if you let me point that out, since they did not come out of it unscathed... but you are right, we must let time put everything in its right place. What do you think will happen to Sarek? I am sure he will go to the Council of Elders and tell them what happened, do you think he will be dethroned? Who will take his place?”

“Sarek's only chance to remain a King is not to lay a claim on his son. As soon as he does that, everyone will know, such a powerful energy propagates through the bonds and he has a bond with all the remaining Vulcans. This night is decisive... Whoever will take his place, Leonard, will lead our quadrant to destruction, more probably. Sarek is not just a king, not just an ambassador... I have seen Sarek merely STANDING UP during negotiations, and looking around, and I have seen beings bowing to him even though he said no words. I have seen beings dying of love for him, treaties beings signed because he raised a brow, as I have seen wars starting because of him. When they say Sarek is a god, he is exactly that - while being, at the same, just a man who dared, once in a lifetime, allow himself a moment of weakness.”

“Isn´t it sad how all a life’s work comes tumbling down for one weakness as you call it? After all, we all have the right to love and be loved, right?”

“I did not allow myself a moment of weakness, Leonard... And? How did that help me? I am alone, and all I have is the memory of one night with Jonathan.”

“And that is my point... we follow rules, we stay quiet not to alter the _status quo_ and, in the end, we have nothing... so, as much as it hurts me, I am glad they finally found each other… I am kind of getting accustomed of being the good ol’ reliable Bones, the eternal bachelor, and I like it, I have friends and a family and I do not feel alone anymore.”

“Let's um... yeah... have more beer...”

*

Sarek stood up and took Spock's wrist in a tight grip, after which he proceeded towards their room.

Spock let himself be guided by his Master. He will do whatever his Master wanted, he will give him everything he was, because he wanted his Master to be happy.

Sarek closed the door behind them. The room was small, cosy and nicely arranged by Sherlock, and of course scrubbed clean. He went and washed his hands in the bathroom. He returned and looked at Spock from the bathroom door.

“Come to me and kneel,” he said.

Spock did as his Master told him, feeling that all his body was vibrating with emotions…

Sarek lifted his head, not very gently, his fingers instinctively finding the meld points.

“Everything that will happen this night, Spock... will hurt. Say one word now, and I will... stop.”

“I am yours Master, it is your decision to give me pleasure or pain, I will always be grateful for what you decide to give me.”

Sarek took a deep breath... He bowed and kissed his forehead, with tenderness.

“This, my child, will be the last kiss you will receive from your Father.” He then straightened, and with a sudden, abrupt gesture he pulled the parental bond out of his mind, out of his soul. “From this day on, Spock, you shall be my Kafeh only, you will serve me, obey me in everything, and you will not live without me. You are mine now, forever, bound to me.”

“Yes, Master, I give to you my mind, I give to you my soul, I give to you my body. I will not live without you.” As soon as those words left his lips, Spock felt the bond becoming everything for him, in him, and it was the most overwhelming feeling he had experienced so far.

Sarek offered him his hand, to seal the oath that had been made on both sides.

Spock took his Master´s hand with all the love he felt for him, and placed a delicate soft kiss on it.

Such submission made Sarek's mind burn with passion, desire and... pain at the same time, as if strong fires had been lit inside him. He pulled Spock up to his feet, and with a sudden gesture he simply ripped his robe apart, pushing him on the bed. He then removed his own robe negligently, throwing it away.

He opened the bond completely, allowing the fire to flow towards Spock, so that they could share its intensity.

Any foreign touch would now be poison for Spock, any touch but that of his Master. His Master´s intense feelings flooded Spock, and combined with his own emotions; he felt like he was been torn apart, just to be reformed again by his Master´s will, it was painful, but still desire and pleasure were present, and it was driving him wild. He needed, he needed...

“Master, please,” he whispered.

“You will not speak, Kafeh,” Sarek ordered, sinking his teeth onto his neck after having arched his head to the side. He knew that the last traditional question, whether Spock had had any mates before, was illogical here, as for Spock's consent, he had already obtained it for all the future times. He then started to kiss him, with all the unrestrained, finally unleashed passion. He finally could do everything he wanted to him, with him... He would face the consequences in the morning.

He was a Kafeh, a shadow, a thing that belonged to his Master... and that made him immensely happy, because he knew, he just knew he was his Master´s most precious possession, he could feel it through the bond.

“Mine,” Sarek said, the bond aflame, flipping him on his stomach and taking him roughly. Sarek was not a gentle being when it came to claiming what was his, and he did not seek pleasure in the way humans did. What was happening, was an act of taking into possession which he made sure to prolong until he felt Spock almost motionless under him, hardly breathing. He turned him face up, grabbing his chin.

Spock could feel His Master claiming him brutally, making sure with each touch that Spock understood he belonged to no one but him, erasing from Spock´s body any previous touch and marking him in a way that no one else will touch him in the future. And still, Spock was in state of bliss, knowing his Master´s roughness was just a reflection of his deep feeling for him. He was about to faint, when his Master turned him around and raised his chin, at that moments Spock opened his eyes and tried to convey without words, all his love for his Master.

Sarek slid his thumb between his teeth, opening his mouth and kissing him deeply, but this time with tenderness, taking him again, face up this time, but slowly and gently, as if wanting to savour every single breath; he touched his face with his fingers, starting a very deep meld, allowing their souls to merge at an even deeper level.

// Kiss me, Spock, you may. //

//Thank you Master// Spock kissed his Master with all the passion he had kept hidden in a deep corner of his mind for years, and he could feel how the pain started to diminish while the desire and pleasure just grew.

Sarek lay over him comfortably, allowing both of them to catch their breath and relax for a moment. He only kept Spock's wrists immobilized on either side of his head, even though it was not at all necessary.

“Finally and completely mine, my beautiful,” Sarek whispered, continuing to slowly thrust into him; he felt Spock was very tired, after a day and a night of intense suffering, so without even touching his cock one single time, he brought him to orgasm, watching him fall completely apart in his hands... He looked at him, afterwards... he was covered in bite-marks and bruises, his lower lip was split, he had marks on his face and neck. He very much looked as if they had gone through the first night of the Time. Then he realized...

“Your Time, Spock... will be Mine to enjoy.”

“Yes, Master,” Spock answered, feeling his breath becoming quicker and his pupils dilated at all the images that crossed his mind, even if he was exhausted now.

“Whether we wanted it or not... you are to me now, what Sherlock is to Mycroft.”

Spock just held His Master tightly. After all, he had been told to stay quiet, and he doubted he could find the correct words to express how his Master´s words were filling him with happiness.”

Sarek held him even tighter, pulling a blanket over them. The bed was much smaller here and he liked it.

“Rest for a while...” he murmured, kissing the tip of his ear. “I am not going anywhere. We have much to do and to discuss in the morning.”

And because his Master ordered it, Spock drift into a peaceful sleep.

*

“So, now we have all the cookies to ourselves,” Sherlock commented, as they remained alone in the living room.

“Do you want chocolate?” Mycroft asked.

“Ha!”

“Excuse me my dear sweet mate, I did not understand your answer, so I repeat, do you want chocolate?” Mycroft said smirking.

“You are being deliberately provocative. Let me tell you that: a) it is not necessary to provoke me, I already agree to everything; b) yes.”

Mycroft smiled at his beloved mate and picking up a chocolate bar he had left on one of the side tables of the living-room, he offered his hand to Sherlock.

“Come here my love, let’s go to our room.” Their family will suffer a strong blow in the morning, he knew that, but for tonight he will have his mate in his arms and gather enough strength to face what was to come.

“And do what?” Sherlock said, climbing the stairs joyfully. Whatever was to happen, he would not worry. He had Mycroft, his violin and his mind-palace. It was enough.

“The usual, I will be taking you all night long as slowly as you like,” answered Mycroft winking at him, and then pulling him into his arms to kiss him possessively. “I love you, Sherlock.”

“Oh. So, you are planning to be very talented again, excellent,” he said, sitting cross-legged on the bed, because as much as he started liking making love, he also liked being with him, talking, laughing or planning... “You don't care much that I can barely sit down, do you?” he winked at him.

“Oh, please, with how quick your body heals, I am sure it is just a passing ache,” Mycroft said winking back. “We are going to have a hellish day tomorrow, aren´t we?” And not really needing an answer to his question, he turned to Sherlock completely naked and said: “Care to join me for a shower?”

“Yes. Yes,” he responded to both questions. “Hey you lost weight. Are you 'working out' too much?”

Mycroft just laughed.

“And pray tell me, in this last few weeks when have I had time to work out? No, must be all this running around trying to clean up the messes we created.” And after that he pulled his mate of the bed and undressed him. It amazed him how Sherlock´s comment on his weight hadn´t affected him; before, it would have been a reason for him to become defensive, thinking Sherlock was just making fun of him.

“I am sorry to inform you, Sir, that I will not be taking any active roles in our mutual working out sessions. Because I am Very Shy by nature.”

Mycroft made sure the shower was at a right temperature and then he made sure both were under the spray as comfortably as possible, after all it was not a big bathroom.

He took the shampoo and started washing Sherlock´s hair.

“So, by saying that I have been "working out" too much, you were referring to the frequency and length of the times we are intimate. Well, let me tell you, that will never be too much, as for you being ‘very shy by nature’ I do not have a problem with that, although I have noticed your curiosity has overpowered your shyness countless of times,” Mycroft said pushing himself against his mate’s body.

“You are being pushy,” Sherlock observed, with a smile, wrapping his long fingers around his cock. “Besides, Me? Curious? Noooo,” he giggled, teasing the tip of his member with one finger.

“No, of course not,” Mycroft gasped. “No one could accuse you of being curious,” and he leant over to lick the water droplets that ran down his mate’s neck and shoulders.

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Sherlock quoted preciously, after which he wrapped his arms around his neck, and one leg around his waist.

“Let me give you a better perspective upon the topic...” he giggled to his ear. After all, there was no harm in having a little fun.

“Ok, show me,” said Mycroft, loving this playful side of Sherlock.

“Well, do you need a special invitation?” he started laughing, guiding Mycroft's member towards his own entrance, which as Mycroft observed, did not ever suffer any permanent damage from their all-night sessions.

“How is this a different perspective upon the topic?” Mycroft asked jokingly, enjoying this new position, and making Sherlock wrap his other leg around his waist, leaning his weight on the bathroom wall, making sure there was no risk of them falling down.

“This is a very hiiiiiii ah, damn,” he cursed as the intense pleasure gave him goose bumps.

“Sorry... I... did... not... get... that,” Mycroft said between gasps, as he thrusted into his mate’s body while at the same time he massaged his ass-cheeks.

“Bed,” Sherlock said at some point. “I want all those good and talented things.”

“Of course, love.” Mycroft got them out of the shower, making sure the faucets were closed. He towelled himself and Sherlock and after placing his mate comfortably on the bed, he took out their rope.

As usual when he saw the rope, Sherlock's eyes became milder and more submissive and he offered him his hands. Mycroft tied Sherlock’s wrists lovingly, treasuring the love and submission that Sherlock showed him with this simple act.

“I love you, Mycroft Holmes,” he said, looking straight into his eyes.

“I love you, Sherlock Holmes,” Mycroft answered, and after kissing each of this wrist, he claimed his mate once more, introducing himself slowly, savouring how his mate's body accepted him. “All night long, my sweet dear mate,” he murmured, biting Sherlock´s neck.

“You are so good with words,” Sherlock smiled, once more becoming his doll.

“Not only with words,” Mycroft answered and he started pumping into his beloved´s body, watching him turn into his precious doll and taking advantage of that all night long, as he had promised.

*

Sarek sat up on the bed at some point, during the night, just watching Spock sleeping. He had brought a dermal regenerator with him and he slowly began to regenerate the wound on Spock's lower lip. When Spock woke up, he just told him “Sssshhhh, hold still.” He finished regenerating the bite wound on his beloved's lip, then he removed the sheets that were covering him to see if there was any other severe damage. He regenerated a few other bad scratches and bite marks. He loved how Spock stood still, not protesting in the least.

Spock let his Master use the regenerator to heal the marks he considered should be tended to. He was glad he did not erase all of them, he was proud of his marks, they showed he belonged to his Master.

“Go and shower, then dress, it is cold.”

Sarek had showered himself and had dressed into a simple brown robe. It was still early but they had a few more hours until visitors would come... Sarek knew.

“Yes, Master,” Spock answered and went to do what he was ordered to. He was very through in his bath although he regretted a little to scrub off his skin his Master´s smell.

He got out of the bath and dressed, kneeling by his Masters side.

Sarek touched his mind for a moment. There was still pain there, caused by the abrupt disconnecting of the parental bond.

“It will heal in time... do you have any regrets?”

“No, Master,” Spock answered sincerely.

“At 8 in the morning, I want you to dress in Starfleet Uniform and go supervise your test. Malcolm will come along. You will live and... 'function', as Sherlock says, as any normal person. The fact that you are, now, mine, will not affect our routine.”

“I understand, Master.” Spock could feel some nervousness coming from his Master, maybe that is why he wanted him to ‘function’ as a normal person and not as a traditional Kafeh.

But a little part of him felt it was a different reason, something deeper... After all his Master had told him that he had become what Sherlock was to Mycroft...

“Exactly,” Sarek said, making the tea himself and sitting on the small sofa. “Come here, near me, Spock...”

Spock neared his Master and knelt beside him in a comfortable position, leaning his head on his Master’s tight.

Sarek gave him a cup of tea.

“I will give you one important instruction, Spock.”

Spock received the cup of tea and looked intently to his Master, nodding slightly to him to signal he was listening.

“I will follow every instruction you give me.”

“No matter what happens next, you will not retaliate or revenge on those who would harm me in the least. If I should be rendered unconscious for some reason, due to sickness or combat, you will follow Malcolm's orders to the letter.”

That instruction contradicted everything his instincts were shouting to him to do in case his Master was hurt, but he had said he will follow every instruction...

“I will not retaliate or seek revenge against those who harm you and in case you are rendered incapacitated, I will follow Malcolm´s orders,” Spock said, holding his fists tightly, because he found it difficult to say these words out loud. All he wanted to say was that he would do anything, give up even his own life for his Master.

“You WILL give your life for me, Spock. But when, or if I SAY SO”, Sarek said, having perceived his thoughts pulling his hair.

Spock sighed deeply and nodded lightly. Of course, his life belonged to his Master now, and he was the only one who could make use of it, so Spock will not make sacrifices with it, not until his Master ordered him to. That was the extent of the bond which he willingly embraced, and he will respect it to make his Master happy.


	23. No Longer Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got used to the fact that almost nobody talks to us. No problem, we'll just talk to each other :))

Sarek sat with Spock until morning, gently caressing his hair, kissing him, being very tender as if he wanted to compensate for the rough claiming. He loved and adored him, it was obvious in every gesture, even though he never said such words. He may have lost a son, but he had earned a mate, which he adored.

Sherlock had spent the night with Mycroft, as usual.

"Mmmmmmmmmmycroft?" Sherlock purred with his softest cat-voice.

As only answer Mycroft kissed Sherlock sweetly, he knew it was going to be a difficult day, so he wanted to stay in their little world for a bit longer.

"Ohmmmm, okay," Sherlock purred again against his lips. "Will you mmmmmmm?" he suggested.

"Sorry, still can´t read your mind, could you please repeat that?" Mycroft answered, laughing softly while kissing Sherlock´s neck.

Sherlock still felt Mycroft inside him - did they actually sleep like that? Apparently they did, so he just pushed his ass against Mycroft.

"Oh, so that is what you wanted, you just have to ask. Do you want it slow?" Mycroft asked teasing Sherlock while moving inside of him with languid slow thrusts.

"Mmmm, I shall let you guess..."

"We do not have much time..." Mycroft would have liked to continue in a slow manner, enjoying the way Sherlock surrendered to him, but he knew Malcolm would make good on his promise of coming to look for them. So he started pumping into his mate with fast, forceful thrusts that neared both of them to their orgasm. Once he felt Sherlock was close he took his cock in his hand, and with one last push, they were both coming.

"Oh for the love of fffhhhhhhhhhhh," he cursed, not very articulately, "how can you even, eveneven, myyyyyyyyycroftmmmm," he added, unable to move.

"It does wonders for my ego to know I can still surprise you in this aspect, my dear mate," Mycroft said playfully, feeling an irrational pride at Sherlock's reactions. "And as I have told you, I can because I desire you every minute of every day."

"Let me then tell you that your ego is in no immediate danger..."

Sherlock remained still on the bed, because his hands were still tightly tied, and he had vowed to himself that he will never ever again do the stupid thing of asking to be untied.

"We better get up love, give me a minute," Mycroft said getting up to go to the bathroom and wash himself a little. When he returned, he untied Sherlock´s hands making sure he was okay, and then dragged him to the shower.

Sherlock took a deep breath, under the impact of a rather strong emotion; being alone in the room, with his hands tied... because Mycroft wanted... such subtle and delicate emotions. Those few seconds had turned Sherlock into a doll more than a night of claiming, he didn't know why. He went to the shower, allowing himself to be practically dragged there.

"Come now my precious doll, we need to hurry up," Mycroft said noticing how Sherlock´s brain had completely shut down. He was not sure what had caused this, and honestly, he was a little worried.

"May I go dress?" he asked, simply.

"Yes, you may," Mycroft answered , observing him closely. Watching Sherlock dress was a pleasure; the way he moved, so fluid and elegant, even in the state he was in now...

Mycroft wondered what had brought out this attitude in Sherlock; they had done nothing different, and he was very much himself when they woke up... he will have to analyse this later. For now, he will enjoy his precious doll´s submission. 

"Now dress me up, my love, but do it like that time when Malcolm asked you to help me dress," ordered Mycroft once Sherlock finished dressing himself.

Sherlock picked a white shirt from the dressing, knowing how Mycroft loved to dress elegantly even if they stayed at home, a waistcoat, without a tie, and held the shirt for him to slide his arms in the sleeve. A very sweet feeling accompanied the gesture, to such degree that Sherlock was sure Mycroft felt it too.

Mycroft took Sherlock´s chin between his fingers and lifted his face, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. 

"I adore you," he whispered.

Sherlock took another deep breath, and said nothing... his brain still in idle mode.

Mycroft smiled at him; Sherlock did not need to say anything, his eyes reflected all he felt... Sherlock had not buttoned up Mycroft´s shirt yet, and in a bold move for Mycroft, considering how he felt when he thought he was taking advantage of Sherlock´s submission, he whispered into his mate´s ear - "Kiss my neck and my chest."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his neck, shyly this time, and deposed a very soft kiss on Mycroft's heart, and another one on his pulse point on his neck, both dangerous, deadly points.

"More, Sherlock," Mycroft said holding his dark curled with one had, while he placed his other arm around his waist.

Sherlock kissed his neck again, almost biting him, but also not quite, in order not to leave a mark - he was not sure whether it would be appropriate or not. He deposed another tender kiss behind his ear and whispered:

"It is 6:54, I do not believe we have time..."

"You are just dressing me, love," Mycroft whispered back, biting Sherlock´s neck, leaving a mark. "You may mark me if you want and then finish your task," Mycroft added, letting go of Sherlock.

"I cannot bite you, it is not legal," he announced serenely, after which he ceremoniously opened the door for him.

"Biting isn't the only way to leave a mark, my sweet shy mate," Mycroft answered stepping out of the room, waiting for Sherlock to close the door, after that he took his hand and together they descended the stairs.

 

Malcolm was sitting on the couch in the living room and looked unhappy.

"Good morning Malcolm, feeling unwell?" Mycroft asked noticing that his friend, who normally was so in control of his emotions, now seemed to be wearing his heart on his sleeve, as people said.

Malcolm snapped out of his unhappy state in a second.

"Hm? You are very punctual, it is highly appreciated. Any chance of some croissants, Sherlock? Sherlock? Um, Sherl?" he asked a few times, addressing a completely oblivious and unresponsive Sherlock.

"Sherlock, go prepare breakfast and make sure to make croissants," Mycroft ordered, directing a sheepish smile to Malcolm.

"Right away," he responded, and vanished to the kitchen.

"Oh, I see, I see..." Malcolm smiled.

"What is bothering you?" Mycroft asked bluntly.

"Bothering...? Nothing in particular, Mycroft. Today it would have been Jon's birthday."

Mycroft sat down besides Malcolm in a silent show of support; he wanted so bad to tell Malcolm the truth about Jonathan, but he had to consult Leonard first, to make sure they could really bring him back.

"Where is Leonard?" Mycroft asked after a moment.

"It is not what you think, but he is in my bed, having a huge hangover, so I am letting him sleep in."

Sarek came to the living room that moment as well, at 7 AM sharp, followed by a rather weak Spock. Sarek knew that Spock's energy had reached a minimum low, due to all the heart-ache, exhaustion, and a very rough night, but things would be on a ascending curve from now on as the bond settled.

"Good morning," Mycroft said smiling at Sarek; yes, they will have a rough time, but this felt right; in a strange way Sarek and Spock fit together, just like Sherlock and he did... fate could have a wicked and cruel sense of humor, placing soulmates in a reality where their relationship would not be understood by others.

Malcolm calmly took a meditation mat from aside and placed it near the sofa, for Spock, knowing quite well that he was going to sit there.

"Good morning, my dear ones," Sarek said with affection mixed with sadness. We will expect visitors in a while. Malcolm, I will ask you to take Spock to the Kobayashi Maru. He is more than capable to supervise it. I need Mycroft and Sherlock with me at home, if that is alright."

"Whatever you think is best, Sarek. We will do whatever we can to make this situation as easy as possible for you, both of you," Mycroft answered.

Sarek smiled with sadness and took Mycroft's hand into his for a moment.

"You are a good man, Mycroft."

Mycroft tightened his hold on Sarek´s hand for a second and smiled at him.

"Well, it depends on who you ask, most people will say I am a heartless bastard."

"Yes, that is what people generally say of you," Leonard said who had just came into the living room. He had bathed, applied himself some hypos and was wearing his Starfleet uniform, since he expected to join Sherlock and Mycroft to Starfleet, since he did not know of the change of plans.

Spock looked at Leonard without talking, as if he wanted to read his state of mind. Their bond was still in there, somewhere, albeit fragile and delicate, and he could feel Leonard's grief through it.

"Good morning everyone," he said cheerfully. I can do this, he kept telling to himself, I can face them and not crumble, I can...

"Sunshine, you're going with me and Spock to the Academy," Malcolm informed him. Leonard thought that Malcolm honestly looked really bad today, with dark circles under his eyes, pale, as if he had no energy or he had been crying.

"And about that discussion, regarding a medical issue... can I still count on you?" Mycroft asked him. "Later, when we have time."

"Yes, of course, I will be glad to help." Leonard answered a little bit startled. So he was going to the Academy with Spock... yes the Universe hated him with a passion. "I assume Sherlock is in the kitchen?" 

Mycroft nodded. Before leaving, Leonard left two hyposprays to Sarek, 

"They´re just a painkiller and a vitamin supplement, just in case..." he mumbled pointing in Spock´s general direction, but not turning to look at the younger Vulcan, and when Sarek took the hyposprays, Leonard practically ran to the kitchen.

"Whoa', what the hell?" Sherlock greeted Leonard, warmly.

"Want some help? I can´t cook but I can prepare coffee and tea and I can... I can..." Leonard said breaking down and hugging Sherlock. "God, it hurts," he said.

Sherlock held him tight, tight, for a few moments.

"I know. I wish I could help but the truth is, Leo, those two... you know. And I wish you could trust me when I say that your role in Spock's life is far from over... I wish you would have the strength and patience to wait."

"I know they are meant to be together, I know that and respect that, still it hurts. And I will not leave, I may not be all that into politics, but even I realize that what happened is going to change their lives completely. And they will need all the support they can get; I am hoping to talk some sense into Scotty."

"I do not believe you can reason with him for now. He presently hates Sarek... Come on, let's carry these to the living-room, and perhaps you can... Leonard... perhaps you can have a word with Mycroft... about a very delicate issue..."

"Yes, of course, right now I need as many distractions as I can get; you know I just need to stop thinking about the same thing over and over."

Sherlock took the tray of teapots, coffee and croissants and returned to the living room, where Malcolm quickly took a good hold of Leonard and started explaining things to him in a low voice

Sarek looked at Spock, who sat at his feet. He trailed one hand through his hair, pulling his head to one side and injected him with the two hypos.

"You will be good and not think of me too much," Sarek told him.

"Yes Master," Spock answered obediently.

Mycroft helped Sherlock with the tray and placed it on the coffee table so each one could reach whatever they wanted to eat.

"I hugged Leonard," Sherlock whispered to Mycroft.

"I am sure he needed it," Mycroft answered smiling. "Leonard before you leave, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Gosh what am I, your counsellor? Come on, to the kitchen..."

"No you certainly aren't our counsellor, you are just the Family Doctor," Mycroft answered getting up and excusing himself -because really ,good manners were too ingrained into him - and he followed Leonard to the kitchen.

"So, what now? Don't tell me: Sarek and Spock were meant to be together, blah."

"No, Leonard, I do not see the need of telling you something you already know, and besides, you are a strong, decent man, I am sure you will get over it. What I am going to tell you is highly classified information concerning Mr. Jonathan Archer."

Leonard choked with his coffee.

"Jonathan Archer's dead, Myke. And despite of what you may have heard, I can't cure death."

 _Why did people insist in shortening his name?_  Mycroft wondered.

"Well yes, that is the official story; the truth is he suffered severe brain damage that could not be healed, so he has been kept in a cryotube. I will send you the files so you can study them and tell me if there is any possibility of you operating Jonathan in order to awake him successfully."

Leonard blinked at him. Then, he just stared at him in disbelief. Then, he put the cup of coffee down.

"Does Mal know?"

Again with shortening names... still Mycroft refrained from rolling his eyes.

"No, he does not, I did not see the point of informing him of this, if Jonathan´s brain damage could not be treated, for him it would be like losing him all over again. I hope you understand that, and not tell him anything, until we are sure of being able to bring back Jonathan."

"Where are the medical files? I need to start studying them at once, and without distractions I might stay at the lab tonight, so find me a good excuse."

"I will send you the files to your padd and before you leave, take a sample of Sherlock´s and my blood; you can use that as your excuse for staying at the lab tonight."

"Here," he said, taking a sample hypo from his portable medbag. "Go and take the blood sample from your mate yourself. I'll go get some more stuff from my room."

“Thank you, Leonard,” Mycroft said sincerely smiling at him.

“Don´t thank me yet... wait till I present you the bill,” Leonard joked leaving the kitchen.

Mycroft directed one of his rare smiles to Leonard´s retreating back. He was probably one of the bravest men he had ever meet, he knew it was not easy to give up the love of your life and go on without trying to cause the same kind of pain to everybody around you... but Leonard was not only acting as normally as he could, he was still willing to help others. Yes, Leonard will be alright, and that made Mycroft breathe with relief. He felt a little responsible for this mess, since he and Sherlock had pushed Spock and Leonard together... Lesson learned, he said to himself, from now on he will not interfere in other persons’ relationships, it never turned out well, he will have to tell that to Sherlock too, he just hopped his mate would listen to him.


	24. Fallen King

“Good morning, Sherlock,” Spock said, “thank you for breakfast it was delicious.”

“Really?” Sherlock inquired, pleasantly surprised by the compliment.

“Vulcans do not lie,” Spock answered smiling at him.

“How are you feeling, are you alright? You seem... uh, tired.”

“Yes, I am physically tired, but otherwise I feel really good. Thank you. For everything.”

“So, um... now that we've... been through so much, maybe we could try being friends? If Sarek has no objections, that is,” he added loud enough for Sarek to hear.

“My Master said I should function ‘normally’, he even set you as an example; I am sure he will approve of us becoming friends. But before that, please let me apologize for the harsh way into which I judged your relationship with Mycroft, I guess, I was afraid of facing my own wishes.”

“Oh, don't worry about it anymore,” Sherlock smiled, attempting to place one hand on his arm, but changing his mind in the last moment due to a warning look from Sarek. “Right, no touching. I guess hugging you is out of the question.”

“No, no kind of contact is allowed, but I appreciate the sentiment,” Spock said smiling. It really did not trouble him that his Master had decided to dictate that any foreign touch would be poison for him. After all, he did not like being touched by other. His body belonged to his Master, so it was only logical that his Master was the only one who could touch him.

Sarek placed one hand on Spock's shoulder, possessively, he wanted to feel him close.

“I will remove the touch restrictions, but not immediately,” Sarek told him. “And only for... family members. I sometimes cannot believe, Mycroft,” he turned towards him, “that we have actually become a family.”

“Neither do I, but we do fit together, we have gone through so much, our experiences are similar, I do not think anyone else could understand. It was a fortunate event that we met at the time we did. I was angry with you at the beginning, my priority was Sherlock and I could not understand why even when you knew that, you were willing to risk my mate. It was not my best moment, I can see that now, but everything was so new... I am truly sorry for the way I acted. Besides if this time around I got to choose my Father, the best I could do was to choose a God,” Mycroft said joking.

“No need to worry about that, child, I will not be a god for much longer. All the gods fall. I have come to realize though that I'd rather be a good man, rather than a splendid god.”

“Sorry to inform you this, you may have fallen in disgrace for now, but you are and will always be a god for many. Although I feel honoured of having met the man,” Mycroft smiled.

“Has anyone else told you that you are very good with words?” Sarek smiled back, an observation that made Sherlock choke with his coffee.

“Yes, I have been told that,” Mycroft answered suppressing the giggles he felt trying to escape him as if he were a teenager.

But Sherlock was not so good at suppressing his laughter so he leaned his forehead on Mycroft's knee.

“Who knew Sarek of Vulcan was so much fun,” he continued to laugh.

Mycroft started laughing then, because Sherlock´s laugh was contagious and because after today he doubted there will be many more reasons to laugh among their small family.

“So I missed the joke?” Leonard asked coming into the room with some medical supplies, surprised at seeing the Holmes laugh since they were always so controlled.

“Apparently, Mycroft is good with, um... words,” Sarek explained.

“I would say not only,” Sherlock said softly so that only Mycroft would hear, “but that would just inflate their imagination.”

“Words… hmm, I have a feeling they are talking about something else, and I really do not want to know what that something else is,” Leonard said. “So, have you got your mate´s blood sample? I have the other test tube right here to take a sample from you as well, Mycroft.”

“Sorry, Leonard, I forgot about that.”

Leonard just rolled his eyes and took Mycroft´s blood sample, and then waited for him to take Sherlock´s.

“Um, that brings back very fond memories,” Sherlock continued to laugh, offering his arm to Mycroft, with a gesture that had many hidden nuances...

“You two are unbelievable,” Leonard said, remembering the night they had spent all together in the living room and Mycroft had tied Sherlock´s wrists. “One would think men your age will have less… Oh god, no I am not going to say that out loud, my Mother taught me better. Please just hurry...”

“I was talking about you, Leo, or did you forget how you put me in a brig and told me to 'put my arm through the hole'. That was so fun,” he added. “Mycroft, is it taking forever to unbutton my shirt sleeves?”

“I would rather you took Sherlock´s blood sample too Leonard, since you have practice,” Mycroft said, he really was not comfortable with drawing blood from his mate.

“Noooono, not doing that. Go on, the hypo identifies the vein automatically.”

“Fine, fine I will do it,” Mycroft sighed, finally unbuttoning Sherlock´s shirt sleeves and after placing a small kiss on the inner part of his elbow, he took the blood sample he needed.

“Mmmm,” Sherlock murmured. “Not bad, not bad.”

*

Sarek remained at home with Sherlock and Mycroft; all the others went to the academy. Leonard was very excited about the possibility to revive Jonathan Archer, he could not wait to see the criotube.

“Soon, it will happen,” Sarek said thoughtfully.

“This is your home; whatever happens, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. You do know that, right?” Mycroft told Sarek.

Someone rang the door, very insistently and Sarek frowned...

“Mycroft, can I ask of you the favour of opening the door and letting the person come in?”

“Of course, Sarek. Sherlock please stay here with him.”

Mycroft went calmly to the door and opened it.

At the door there was Elder Val of the Valdor Family of Vulcan. He seemed to be around forty years old. He looked at Mycroft with impenetrable eyes.

“I am here to see Sarek of Vulcan,” he said, matter-of-factly.

“Please come in, he is waiting for you in the living room,” Mycroft said politely.

Val came, in advancing to the living room, stopping in front of Sarek and looking at him with defying eyes.

Sarek waited, saying nothing.

“You are a disgrace to our race and planet, Sarek of Vulcan,” he told him, suddenly ripping away the necklace with the IDIC symbol that showed that Sarek was a king. We, the council of Elders, banish you from within us and request that you never set foot on Vulcan ground again, you and your poor miserable son.”

Sarek listened, looking at him with resignation - there was nothing he could say or do.

Mycroft wanted to lash out at this self-righteous person. It was true, one mistake erased a whole life´s work. No matter if Sarek had almost single-handedly brought peace in the quadrant, it just did not matter, because it was a big crime he had fallen in love with the wrong person... But he stayed quiet, it would not help Sarek´s situation if he did something against Val.

“All your diplomatic and ambassadorial rights and privileges are hereby nullified,” he added, after which he made one step closer to Sarek, well into his personal space. “Do you have anything to say in your defence?”

At the same time, Mycroft also stepped closer; he would not do anything, but if Val raised a hand against Sarek there would be hell to pay, and damn any diplomatic consequences.

“I do not,” Sarek said, but at the same time he looked straight into his eyes.

Val extended one hand, touching Sarek's face - Sarek did not move away, letting him, he just closed his eyes. With an abrupt, violent and merciless mental gesture, accompanied by a physical one with the hand - as if he was pulling the harpoon out of a fish, Val pulled the royalty bond out of Sarek's mind, breaking all the bonds Sarek had to the surviving Vulcan community.

Mycroft hated right now that Vulcan control. Just say something, Mycroft thought, you are so much better than the likes of him... But instead, the moment he saw the other Vulcan approach Sarek, and realizing what he meant to do, he rushed to Sarek, in case the older Vulcan needed his help to stay upright

Sarek collapsed to the ground...

Mycroft caught Sarek into his arms and placed him on the coach as comfortable as he could, then he turned to Val and with his coldest voice he said.

“What you came here to do is done, now leave my house and never come back again.”

Val took the royal necklace with him and left, with the same cold and despising look.

Sherlock had frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do.

“Call Spock and Malcolm, they must come home immediately so you can use Spock to meld with Sarek and help him through this... and call Leonard I think we might also need him...”

Sherlock came closer to the couch and sat down near it, looking at Mycroft holding Sarek in his arms.

He was so touched by the tragedy he had witnessed, that he actually started crying.

“My-croft,” he said. “Will you let me try? I do not think Spock should see him like this.”

“Yes, you may try, but please don´t do something reckless, if you find it to be too taxing, we will call Spock; after all, I think he already knows what happened, his bond with Sarek is too strong for Spock to not have felt his pain.

“I believe that it was not in vain that Sarek sent Spock away from home,” Sherlock said, after which, for a brief moment, he sank into his Mind Palace, from where he extracted the exact location of the meld points. He aligned his fingers on Sarek's face and closed his eyes. He did not know how to make contact, he focused on the sensation of his fingerprints on Sarek's face, then he imagined a bridge between their minds.

Mycroft looked motionless what was going on; he did not want to distract Sherlock, he hoped there was a way he could help but he just did not have the ability to do that, so he simply took Sarek´s hand and tried to project all the affection and admiration he felt for the older Vulcan.

Sherlock attempted walking on that bridge, until he reached Sarek's mind, which was a wreck, as if it were bleeding. He tried to engulf it in a wave of affection and light, as best as he could, instinctively.

<Father> \- Sherlock said instinctively to Sarek. <Your sons are here with you and will not leave you> \- he said in his mind, looking at Mycroft at the same time - was Mycroft in agreement with those words?

Mycroft smiled faintly.

Sarek visibly relaxed - there were beings near him that still accepted him, that still tolerated him, that did not hate him.

Sherlock sensed the shift of energy. He imagined he was embracing Sarek from within, strongly, pulling him in his own mind - which was strong and steady - so that the defeated Vulcan king could rest there.

Very slowly, Sarek opened his eyes, which were filled with tears, for the first time in many decades. Gently, very gently, he removed Sherlock's hand from his face.

“Thank you, my child... my children, my beautiful children. Thank you. I have nothing left to give you, except my love, for what it is worth.”

“We do not need anything else from you... Father,” Mycroft said hugging Sarek tightly, feeling relief coursing through him, at having Sarek back with them. Sherlock joined them in the embrace, holding them tightly. He had felt affection for Sarek since the beginning and now he felt he could simply... love him wholeheartedly.

After a few minutes, Mycroft felt that Sarek was exhausted.

“Do you want to go to your bedroom? Or you’d rather lay here on the couch, I will be working on my laptop in this room.”

“Here,” he said, laying down on the sofa, with his head on Sherlock's knees.

“Ok,” Mycroft answered smiling at him, and bringing over a blanket to cover Sarek, after which he started reading and answering the hundreds of mails that he had received the second Val left his house. Damn Vulcans and their need to be so formal! He was sure everything had been carefully set in place so that the moment Val had met Sarek, the rest of the Council of Elders began informing all the officials of the quadrant of the situation.

Sherlock extended one hand and placed it gently on Mycroft's arm - he felt the need of a physical contact. He was in a murderous mood, damn that Val bastard, who now was King! Let him deal with the aftermath... although, Sherlock suspected that their own problems were far from over.

“Well, at least now we will not have to worry about someone making an attempt against your life,” Mycroft said reading a mail in which Starfleet informed him that all of Sarek´s privileges as an Ambassador were revoked, and therefore his security was no longer Starfleet´s responsibility. Obviously, Sherlock and himself were no longer under Vulcan protection, but since their bond was officially registered, Mycroft still had control over Sherlock, which meant Starfleet could not start pressuring him into accepting a mission. They had to stay together, for as long as they could. He was not sure he could keep Malcolm and Leonard with them, but at least Sarek and Spock will have him and Sherlock.

*

Malcolm and Spock returned in the afternoon, the house was eerily quiet.

As his Master had ordered, Spock had focused on supervising the test and thought little of his Master, still, he had felt the moment the royalty bond was taken from him... He felt an echo of the pain that his Master had experienced, and it had taken his breath away.

At that moment, he had wanted to run out and just be with his Master, but he stayed put, because his Master had ordered it and because soon after the impact of that pain, he felt there was someone looking after his Master. Mycroft and Sherlock… He knew he could trust them, they will look after his Master until he returned home.

Once they got home, Spock headed to the living room, the house was quiet, but he was sure they would be there. It had become the place they all went to be together and find comfort in one another.

Sarek sat up from Sherlock and Mycroft's arms, at the sight of his mate. His eyes brightened for a moment. For Spock he had done everything, for Spock he had abandoned everything.

//Master// Spock ran to him and dropped to his knees, hugging him by the waist and sending through the bond all the love he felt for him.

Sarek held him tight, as if he wanted to simply melt him into his own body, after which he raised his head to see his beautiful chocolate eyes. There were so many things to be said, analysed...

“How was the test? Did anyone pass?” he asked instead.

For a second Spock was not sure what his Master was talking about, but then he realized it was an attempt to have a sense of normality.

“No, the test is made to be failed, beloved, you know that,” smiled Spock and then immediately lowered his eyes realizing he had not addressed his Master properly.

Sarek smiled, passing a thumb over his lips as a reminder.

“Up,” Sarek said lovingly, “and go change. I have not even greeted Malcolm... Then, we'll all help Sherlock, our Chef, cook dinner.”

Yes //beloved// Master, Spock said, getting up and going to his room, still feeling his lips tingle with the slight touch of his Master.

Sherlock looked at Mycroft and smiled.

“This could have been much worse,” he meditated out loud. “Much diplomatic chaos?”

“Enough,” Mycroft answered sighing, “but I will start dealing with it tomorrow. If they were fools enough to accept Val´s decision, they deserve to deal with the aftermath, at least for a few hours.”

“Mmmm, quite true,” he said, adding a sigh himself. “May I go to the kitchen now?” he asked, suddenly remembering their morning moment and the intensity of that fresh emotion.

“Yes, you may, we will join you shortly,” he said, remembering Sarek had mentioned all of they will be helping Sherlock, it seemed his... Father needed to be close to all of them.

Sherlock felt butterflies in his stomach every time Mycroft said 'you may', but Mycroft didn't have to know this. He went and prepared the five 'o clock black tea and bread and butter in pure British style, to Malcolm's visible joy - he appreciated simple, Spartan things. When Mycroft arrived with his laptop, he placed a plate of cookies on the keyboard.

“This is delicate equipment, you know that, my dear sweet mate,” Mycroft answered lifting the plate of cookies and placing to the side, although he did close his laptop. Then he casually turned to Malcolm.

“Leonard stayed at Starfleet?”

“Affirmative. He asked permission to remain overnight; apparently, he is supervising a very delicate experiment,” he answered.

“Oh, that is fine, I guess,” Mycroft answered directing a meaningful look to Sherlock. “So how was everything as Starfleet today? Were there any noticeable reactions to the actual diplomatic situation?”

“Apart from not very smart replies addressed to Spock by a bunch of idiot Vulcan students, nothing worth mentioning. But we shall see tomorrow. I saw that they summoned Kirk for an emergency meeting.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes at that. Kirk was an excellent Captain, great at taking decisions under pressure, but the kid had no idea about diplomacy or politics... not to mention they had no idea what could Scotty have told him.

“Myeah,” Sherlock said randomly, and poured Sarek a cup of black tea.

Spock had also arrived, and Sherlock had him sit down and assigned him the task of cutting carrots into 2.038 mm thick slices, just because he was OCD and Spock was precise.

Spock did what Sherlock asked of him, it felt natural to follow instructions from him. He accomplished his task quietly, just enjoying been near his Master.

Sarek wrapped his arms around Spock's neck, from behind... He started feeling the painful shivers of love, even though the claiming had taken place already... new, fresh feelings were being born in Sarek’s wounded heart.

//I love you Master, just let yourself feel, it does not have to be painful//

Sarek held him a bit tighter, and kissed his hair tenderly. He had never done such things in public; he was Vulcan after all. But with his Family, he felt.... comfortable.

“Mycroft,” he asked. “I never inquired... but now the problem must be discussed. Do we have enough money? I know that the Starfleet income is small and we have three officers here. Now that they want to destroy me, it is likely that my bank accounts are also being blocked.”

“Do not worry about that, we have enough resources, along the years I have invested money on different businesses and taken the necessary precautions to always have access to the funds even on the worst of circumstances.”

Sherlock looked at Mycroft with admiration. Having no talent for any financial or legal things, Sherlock thought they were all very lucky to have Mycroft.

“I do have my uses,” Mycroft said winking at Sherlock.

“...and talents, mmmyes, yes.”

And this time it was Mycroft´s turn to choke on his tea.

Everyone's mood improved considerably, and Sarek decided to retire with Spock for a few hours until dinner. He did not feel desire in the same way Mycroft and Sherlock felt, but rather need, the need to hold Spock in his arms, tight. He took him to their room and lay with him on the bed, caressing his beautiful face.

//Master// Spock sighed, feeling the infinite bliss that been with His Master brought to him, every tiny caress made his body tingle with an indescribable emotion.

Sarek lifted his wrists above his head, with careful but firm gestures.

“My mate,” he said with satisfaction.

“Yours, Master,” Spock whispered back, feeling warmth flooding him through the bond.

Sarek touched his lips with his, laying over him, loosening the tight grip on his wrists, because Spock would not move out of his own initiative, he knew. He kissed him a few times, slowly.

Each kiss his Master gave him, made Spock want to cry in happiness. Finally, finally he was with the one he loved, the one with whom he had dreamt all his life, even if is conscious mind never let him realize it. Desire started awakening in Spock, even if he knew his pleasure belonged to his Master, and he will give it to him when he thought it was the right time.

“Only at night, my beautiful,” Sarek said, easily perceiving his thoughts and desires. “I dislike interruptions; besides, you must eat. Sherlock has fed me constantly during the day, but you did not eat much, and I will not tolerate this.”

“Yes, beloved Master,” Spock said savouring the weight of His Master over him, and doing his best to control his breathing as well as the chills that ran through his skin.

“Just 'Master', Spock,” Sarek gently corrected him. “I may not be a king anymore, but I am still Vulcan, and we will respect whatever is left of tradition.”

“Master,” Spock said reverently. Sarek may not have a kingdom anymore but he was a King, he will always be in Spock's eyes since his power and wisdom did not come from having subjects, it just was something inherent to him.

“I did not believe you were capable of submission, given your various acts of rebellion as my son,” Sarek said

“It was different then, Master. It hurt being near you so I did all I could to push you away.”

“You know how soothing it is for a Vulcan to have a submissive mate. I never had one. The bond which you have is not exactly the marriage bond, and I will not call you my 'bondmate' but in fact, you are exactly that. I want you to follow the rules to the letter, as will I.”

“Yes, Master,” Spock answered smiling at him. He just wanted to make him happy, he will do whatever he asked, be whomever he wanted.

“Spock...” Sarek murmured, caressing his face along the meld points. “You will endure many hardships because of me. Apart from those four people, we do not have anyone else.”

“I do not care, Master, as long as I am with you. Even before, I had no one else but a few persons I called my friends, and well as... Mother. No one else really accepted me.”

Sarek gave him a long, rough kiss, holding his head still with his hands. He stopped only when he felt Spock needed to breathe

“There are touch restrictions, Spock, currently valid for everyone except me. In a week or so, I will remove them for family members, so that you do not suffer unnecessary pain if someone touches you by mistake. Furthermore, you will make sure not to bring any harm to yourself. You will eat, drink and exercise accordingly and make sure you do not get sick. This is your second instruction. Are they clear so far?”

“Yes, Master, you are the only one who can touch me, even an accidental touch from someone else will be painful for me. You will eliminate this restriction for family members in a few weeks. And I should take care of my body,” Spock summarized to let his Master know he had understood his second instruction.

“You are being very good and it brings me much needed peace,” he said, kissing him sweetly this time.

Spock closed his eyes in surrender, letting his Master kiss him...hearing his Master call him ‘good’ brought him an inexplicable happiness and once again he felt chills coursing through his body.

Sarek continued to kiss him sweetly, slowly, savouring each of his mate's breaths, the way he barely dared to respond to the kisses…

...until his pager buzzed from his robe. Still holding Spock's wrists with one hand, he reached out with the other one in his pocket:

<Dinnnnnnnner is rrrrrrready, M. said you should come. S.H.>

<We will be right there, and child check your pager, there seems to be a problem with the “n” and “r” keys. S.>

“Let us go Spock, our Family is waiting for us,” Sarek said with a smile, glad to know he had not lost everything, that he had kept what he loved and cared about the most.


	25. You Are Mine!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our apologies for the delay. The Holidays chaos hit in and well... madness happened.

 

Sherlock had made a vegetables soup which had taken a long while to prepare because, well, Mycroft was in the mood to interrupt him - and also, he had managed _Kreyla_ bread, traditional, and homemade yoghurt.

“Finally done, my dear, sweet mate?” Mycroft asked, hugging Sherlock from behind and kissing his neck.

“If you did not perform complete shut downs of my brain every 5 minutes, I would manage faster,” he protested, but nonetheless leaning into the touch.

“I just love to see you turn into my precious doll, no matter where we are,” Mycroft whispered against his ear, then biting his earlobe. “You are addictive...”

“The doll-procedure, Mycroft,” Sherlock explained scientifically, “should not be engaged in the kitchen. Oh… are you in a... um... in one of those.... moods?”

“I have told you before, I am always in one of those ‘moods’... I just know how to control myself.  But here we are at home, with people we can trust, I do not see the need to refrain from touching you, obviously without falling into exhibitionism; I find that distasteful, not to mention no one else but me can see all of you.”

“Fine, fine, I'll no longer wander 'round the house naked. Oh, hey, I was only jo--- Besides, I have only done that at Buckingham, and only because your guards had annoyed me.”

“You are mine,” Mycroft said, grabbing Sherlock´s hips tightly, he would surely leave marks...

“Okay,” Sherlock answered agreeably.

Sarek came to the kitchen, followed by Spock.

“Um, are we interrupting something?” he asked. He was feeling much better and Spock's submission was soothing at so many levels.

“No, Father, you are not,” Mycroft answered calmly, without letting go of Sherlock.

Sarek smiled upon being called that. He sat down on the chair offered by Spock, and soon Malcolm also joined them.

Sherlock had once again cooked really good food. He sat down too, to eat, studying and cataloguing Mycroft's gestures again.

“Thank you, Sherlock, this is delicious,” Spock said who was a little intrigued by the way Sherlock seemed to study every single movement made by Mycroft.

For his part, Mycroft was not surprised by Sherlock´s attitude; after all, he was used to him observing each of his moves.

“Does he normally do that?” Sarek inquired, also intrigued.

“Yes,” Mycroft answered calmly.

“Oh... I still have much to learn about my children. For example, how did Sherlock gain the ability to meld...”

“Well, when Scotty rejected the bond, Spock helped him to bond with you; after that, I guess he just developed the ability to do it by himself.”

“There is no need to discuss about this,” Sherlock said evasively.

Mycroft laughed, because he knew that Sherlock had probably learned from Sarek himself, after all he had ‘copied’ all the information there was in Sarek´s brain.

Sarek lifted one brow.

“Have you duplicated my mind, young man? There were state secrets stored in there,” he smiled.

Sherlock just hid behind Mycroft.

Spock leaned his head to the side and smiled at Sherlock´s antiques. The powerful and dangerous Khan could act like a mischievous teenager... and he and Mycroft were adorable together.

Sherlock turned and looked straight into Spock's eyes, performing a brief analysis of all his gestures, with an intense look, even making Sarek frown.

“What?” Spock asked, raising one eyebrow. “You are cute, Sherlock; Mycroft and you together are just adorable. And it surprises me because I would have never used those words to describe either of you.”

“I am cute and deadly, as you may well remember, Pumpkin,” Sherlock said with a deadpan, and this time it was Sarek's turn to choke with tea.

“Sherlock...” Mycroft warned, since he was not sure how will Sarek take Sherlock giving pet names to Spock. Sarek considered them family; still...

Sherlock refocused his entire attention on Mycroft, penitently, but Sarek smiled. Perhaps life had a little happiness in store for him, still.

“So, you do not mind, Father?” Mycroft asked to Sarek just to be sure; after all, he understood how possessive one could get over a mate.

“How could one mind at something Sherlock does? It would be utterly impossible.”

“Yes, utterly impossible,” Mycroft said kissing Sherlock, “my dear sweet and cute mate.”

“Okay,” Sherlock agreed, stoically calm under the torrent of endearments.

“Honey, could you please pass me the bread,” Mycroft said teasing Sherlock.

Sherlock gave him a basket of kreyla bread, adding a dangerous glare.

“You, Sir, Are In Grave Danger,” he announced.

“Really? In grave danger of what, my love?” Mycroft asked innocently, pulling Sherlock´s hair to expose his neck and place a kiss on it.

“I shall think of something.”

*

After dinner, Sherlock carried a tray of snow-white cookies in the living room and turned on the TV, because they had to be up-to-date with the latest news. The BBC channel announced that Sarek of Vulcan was no longer a king, being replaced by Val of Vulcan, the reason being that he had turned his son and only heir into a SLAVE. A lot of misguided gossip followed and Sherlock felt furious! How dared they??

Sarek pointed Spock towards the floor, signalling him to sit at his feet, and kept one hand on his shoulder, watching the news impassively, touching his neck at times with one finger.

<And now, on to external matters> the news feed continued. <The Dominion Leader Vkruk announced that the negotiations with the Federation and with the Planet Remus have failed, having given the President and Emperor Grey an ultimatum; it appears an invasion is imminent.>

Hearing the news, Mycroft could not help to huff all their stupid gossip about Sarek; they could not figure out that his dethronement was the cause of the collapse of negotiations between AnJoan and Vkruk. Not to mention all the other problems that will come!

“I have apprised AnJoan Grey of our situation,” Sarek said calmly. “He has offered us sanctuary on Remus in case we needed it, even though in the event of an attack, his position is fairly vulnerable,” he said towards Mycroft, the only one in the room who was able to withstand such a dialogue.

“I wouldn’t have expected any less of AnJoan, but right now I think it is best to stay here. The Federation will not attack us, since they have an image to keep; if anything happened to us, it would reflect poorly on them.”

“Oh, I do not believe they would do any physical harm to us, after all we still have three Starfleet officers with us, that would be shameful.”

“You have too much faith in them... some do not care about honour and they would want to ‘kick you while you are down’ as they say, just to satisfy their petty egos.

“Yes, I do tend to have faith in people... life taught me a lesson in that sense.” Meanwhile, he traced the contour of Spock's ear with his finger.

The bond would synchronize their Time, he knew that; it would be the first time in his life he would go through Ponn Farr with someone he... loved.

“Not all of them deserve your faith, please remember that,” Mycroft said, worried about Sarek; he was still fragile.

Meanwhile, Spock had completely blocked out the conversation. He was concentrated on his Master on his touch... he felt like melting when he traced his ear. And he could feel his Master's desire but mostly his possessiveness.

Sarek continued to talk on a low voice with Mycroft, until it got late and the endless flow of gossip on TV reduced.

“I think we will retire for the evening, Mycroft,” he said. “Come, Spock.”

“Yes, Master,” Spock said getting up with his normal elegance. “Goodnight Mycroft, Sherlock, Malcolm,” he said in turn smiling to each one of them as a way to thank them for their support. The Holmes had taken care of his Master, while Malcolm had taken cate of him by stopping the malicious comments of some Vulcan students. He had not told his Master anything about that. For years, he had to put up with things like that because of his mixed heritage. He could handle it without worrying his Master.

Sarek did not feel desire the way Mycroft did, for example. He did not feel the need to suddenly grab Spock and push it against a wall, rip his clothes off... Their Vulcan heritage still kept a close control of passions and reactions, but the feeling of possessiveness was something else.  Apart from this, Spock's submission was a rare gift. He never thought he could have him like this...

He changed into a night robe and lay on the bed, watching Spock through the room... he would forever be close, now.

“Come to bed, youngling,” Sarek told him.

Spock had gone through his nightly routine as usual and was ready for bed. He obeyed his Master when he had called. Still being addressed as youngling was something he did not like much since he related it to another time of their lives.

Sarek sensed his discomfort and pulled him in his arms, rolling over him.

“You are young, Spock, and it brings me great pleasure, as well as joy in knowing that despite our age difference, you still... want me. That being said, let me then tell you that I no longer think of you as of my son.”

“I love you, Master, and sometimes I find it difficult to believe that someone like you would want someone as plain and normal as myself,” Spock said hiding his face onto his Master's neck.

Sarek started to kiss him, slowly at the beginning... there was always a progression, from tenderness to a forceful claiming, or the opposite. His fingers instinctively found the meld points; he felt the need to sink into his mind, to rest there, because Spock's mind was his home now… He could not simply enjoy physical intimacy, he needed his mind as well.

//You own all of me, Master//

Whenever Spock said such things, Sarek felt the need to just claim him forcefully, to reassess his ownership of the beautiful young Vulcan in his arms...

“When this bond evolves, he told him, you will gain more privileges here...” he said, referring to the intimacy and the fact that Spock could not participate much. “Until then, though, my beautiful Kafeh...”

He left the end of the sentence unsaid, and he unclipped Spock's robe, his hands roaming all over his body.

Yes, later on he will be able to participate. But for now, this is was enough, giving himself to his Master brought him pleasure at a level he could not explain.

Vulcans did not love like humans; they never enjoyed oral pleasure, or teasing to delay climax; it was a pure biological act, with no mental connotations, no fantasies; when done between two compatible partners, and especially during the Time, it became a sacred act. If there was pain during the act itself, it was being dealt with, without protests; pain was just a mental reflection, after all.

Sarek took him slowly that night, increasing the speed and forcefulness progressively as Spock was falling apart in his hands.

Everything was a blur. Spock could only feel his Master, his possessiveness that brought him so much happiness.

Sarek connected a deep meld, probing his mind profoundly, and continued to thrust into him slowly, until late in the night.

//Master. I belong to you forever// Spock was still was part human and that part was able to feel pleasure in a different way. His body reacted with pleasure and desire and that only added to the blissful feeling of being taken by his Master.

//Mine, my beautiful, my mate, Spock, my Spock// Sarek's consciousness echoed.

Finally satiated, Sarek lay near him, covering him with half of his body, and pulled a blanket over them and one leg over Spock.

He reconnected the meld, this time a soothing, calming one, wanted to feel his mate in his consciousness.

“We will sleep now,” he said, but continued to kiss him - he could not have enough of him.

Despite all the chaos that surrounded them, Spock fell into a peaceful sleep. He could face and overcome everything as long as he was with his Master.

 


	26. Falling In Love With You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that this story is going to last forever. Snippets of life in each chapter. Lots of love, and of love making.

Sherlock remained silent near Mycroft, they were now alone in the living-room. It had been a day full of very strong emotions.

"[](https://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger)Are you tired?" Mycroft asked. After all, he had tried a meld alone for the first time.

"Not much. Do you want to go for a walk? We have never done this before. It should be exciting."

"Of course, love," Mycroft said, getting up and extending his hand to Sherlock.

Sherlock took his hand and they went outside, it was dark already. The house was close to the bay and they proceeded along the shore. Strange, to walk hand in hand with Mycroft... His soul once again filled with a strong emotion.

"This is wonderful and peaceful," Mycroft observed. "So... normal and yet so extraordinary... I never thought we could do something like this."

"Yes," Sherlock said, looking downwards at the sand on which they were stepping. "How did we... manage this?"

"I am not sure... we just stopped hiding what we felt and we also stopped trying to hurt each other... and push each other away."

Sherlock stopped and wrapped his arms around his neck, gently, sweetly. He was almost nervous, as if he was in his arms for the first time.

"I love you, Sherlock Holmes," Mycroft said surrounding his waist. "And nothing will make me happier than spend the rest of my life with you, being extraordinary normal."

"I would like to have a kiss," Sherlock said, instead of an answer of some sort.

"Then, that is what you shall have. You may kiss back," Mycroft said smiling, holding his mate tighter and kissing him.

Sherlock responded tenderly to the kiss, completely melting into his embrace.

After kissing for a few minutes Mycroft pulled lightly from Sherlock, making his mate place his head on his shoulder.

"Are you happy Sherlock. Do I make you happy?"

"Mycroft, I have never, ever been happy, but now. I am so happy it hurts. How about you?"

"Just the same as you, love. It is disconcerting, is it not? Perhaps that is why my insecurities show now and then. Not to mention my possessiveness. My biggest fear is losing you."

"Never, Mycroft... unless you get bored and send me away." In a mood that was more shy than the usual, Sherlock wrapped his hands around Mycroft's right hand and they continued to walk. "We make love, I bake cookies, we have 38 seconds of formal greetings, a Father, and we sleep in the same bed... quite extraordinary."

"Indeed," Mycroft said looking at the sky. "So you finally are calling it _making love_?"

"Sometimes."

Mycroft just smiled at his mate.

"Why do you keep saying I could get bored and send you away? That is something that will never happen," Mycroft said looking into Sherlock 's eyes. 

"I have my own insecurities... I also wonder how an exceptional being like you can love a crazy sociopath... Mycroft," Sherlock murmured to him. "Would it be fine if I fell in love with you again?"

"It would be more than fine, love. May I ask what caused this second falling in love?" Mycroft said smiling.

"I do not know... there is something fresh and new in what I feel for you tonight. Perhaps this is what falling in love feels like."

"Perhaps, or maybe it is just the same feeling evolving. After all, despite our insecurities, we now know and accept that this is real, we are together, and we will do our best to stay like that."

"All those normal activities which we are doing... they balance, somehow, that idea that still remains somewhere in our heads, that we are doing is not 'normal' because, well... whether we like it or not, we are still brothers."

"Indeed," Mycroft said simply, for what else was there to say... after all, many of their insecurities had their origin in the fact that they were brothers.

"Spock is terrified by the idea, still, that he is Sarek's biological son. He is avoiding the topic like plague, I noticed; and he cringes every time we are calling Sarek _Father._ "

"His situation is more complicated than ours. I think it will take him longer to come to terms with that. Still, he is very much in love with Sarek and he is happy being with him, even though he feels guilty because of Leonard."

"I think Leonard and Spock are destined to become something else... I cannot say what, for now, but I do feel it. The same goes for Scotty, even though he is in much pain now and he hates Sarek. I have come to realize that after you love Sarek, you can't un-love him..."

"Whatever happens are just clouds darkening judgement, feeling... Yes, Sarek is someone difficult to _un-love_ as you said; unfortunately, he made many mistakes, taking things for granted and using people."

"I believe he is fairly paying for his mistakes, would you not say?"

Sherlock pulled his hand towards home, he was starting to feel cold.

"That, he is,"  Mycroft sighed. "I wish there was something more we could do." 

Everyone seemed asleep at home, so Sherlock climbed the stairs to their room, feeling very shy all of a sudden - what was with him tonight?

"Everything all right love?" Mycroft asked, hugging Sherlock.

"Yes..."

"Mmm, are you sure? You seem a little... melancholic."

Sherlock turned to face him, lifted his head - he was slightly shorter than Mycroft - and kissed him, out of his own initiative, but delicately.

"Not melancholic... just... in love with you," he purred, against his lips.

"My sweet, dear mate," Mycroft whispered kissing Sherlock back. "I love you."

Sherlock caressed Mycroft's neck with very tender moves - they had done very rough and violent things in bed, and Sherlock did not ever mind - he liked them, but now he felt the need for tenderness, for something more than a pure, primal claiming, he felt he could be more than a doll tonight.

Mycroft let Sherlock touch him; he did not hurry him or tried to guide his movements. He simply took Sherlock's lead, and started caressing his back softly and placing tender kisses on his neck. Sherlock unbuttoned Mycroft's shirt, without violence, and pushed him gently on the bed, climbing a top of him and continuing to kiss his lips, his neck, chest... all the while, very tender and attentive, as if Mycroft was made of porcelain. Mycroft locked gazes with his mate, and in turn took off Sherlock´s shirt, kissing each centimeter of skin that was uncovered. 

"Mine," he said, tenderly, letting not only his possessiveness show, but also his love, as well as his gratitude at having been chosen by this wonderful being.

That night, Sherlock really felt they made love, equal partners, none of them wanting to lead; it was indeed something special, very pure, and new, as Sherlock had sensed.

*

Sherlock had not felt well for a couple of days. The meld with Sarek had overflown his mind with one million impressions and feelings, some of which were his, others which belonged to Sarek, some painful, some blissful. He just lay in bed, mostly motionless.

"Come on, Sherlock, you have to at least eat something..."

"Okay," he agreed, and got out of the bed sleepily, following him to the kitchen.

Mycroft took Sherlock´s hand all the way to the kitchen, and like he had tried for the last couple of days, he sent feelings of love and peace through the bond, but he was not sure if he was been successful. Since the meld, he had been able to feel the bond as something palpable within him, but he was not sure of how to use it.

"Well, you said I should eat, are you going to make me some toast? Or I should really not push my luck?"

"No, it is okay, sit down, I will prepare the toast, after all you have not been well... and what kind of mate would I be if I did not take care of you while sick," Mycroft answered.

He wanted to caress his mate´s curls when he said that, but again, he refrained. He was afraid that could cause Sherlock a headache, with everything that was going on in his mind.

"Do you need Sarek to help you regain control of your mind? I am sure he would help you if you asked. Or are you afraid he would reclaim some of his memories," Mycroft joked.

"Who's Sarek?" Sherlock joked back, but only because Spock was just entering the kitchen, and why not annoy the cute Vulcan a bit.

"That would be my Master and your recently acquired... Father," Spock answered, sensing the light mood in which Sherlock had posed the question.

"Oh, you mean _Dad_? Bring him over here, we're home alone without His Highness Malcolm Reed, we could actually throw a party."

"You are up for a party dear sweet mate? Because just a moment ago you were almost catatonic, and you know that any party we have, would mean you cooking and baking if we do not want to suffer from foodpoisoning," Mycroft laughed.

"You make, um, decent toast," Sherlock said taking a cautious bite from it. "Sit down already, cutie," he then addressed Spock, just because Sarek was just coming in, and why not annoy him as well.

Mycroft and Spock just raised an eyebrow, just in a mirror like way.

"You have called me _pumpkin_ before and now _cutie;_  I find both rather illogical, since I am not a vegetable, nor am I an infant."

"Cute pumpkin, you know what, I am going to make an apple pie, because your Master loves it. We're going to have an apple pie party."

"I am allergic to apples," Mycroft said sipping his tea calmly.

"You Are Allergic To Apples? How come I never knew that?" Sherlock asked in astonishment. "I'll make you a _Sherlock Holmes_   _cake_ , then. It comes with a bonus kiss."

"Well it is not information I give to just anyone, it is not even in my medical files, just my personal physician knows about it. I find it highly embarrassing to be allergic to apples. But still I find it surprising you did not deduce it; why do you think I almost always eat chocolate cake? And I will very much appreciate the _Sherlock Holmes cake_ and its bonus."

"If you do not mind me asking, do we also get a slice of the _Sherlock Holmes cake_?" Sarek asked with a straight face, sipping his tea graciously.

Mycroft choked on his tea, while Spock used all his self control to not start giggling.

"Of the cake, no. Of the bonus, no," Mycroft managed to reply.

"Therefore, all you get is apple pie and the bonus to your left," Sherlock added, pointing towards Spock.

"I want ice cream with my pie, can that be my bonus please?" Spock inquired smiling at Sherlock.

"Uuuum?" Sherlock asked Sarek, as if asking _Is he allowed ice cream?_  Because what a Kafeh ate was his Master's decision, and Sherlock knew that.

Sarek bowed his head graciously, signifying _yes_ , and Sherlock got to work.

"Again this laptop," he said, spotting Mycroft's laptop on the table.

"Sorry, bad habit, I know, but it is difficult to lose it after centuries,"  Mycroft smiled sheepishly, placing it on his lap. He had tried, but leaving his laptop out of his sight really made him nervous.

"He has secret pictures of me inside, that is why," he explained to the two Vulcans. "No, really, Mycroft, what's inside?" Meanwhile, he had prepared a fresh mix for the apple pie and was getting a tray ready for the oven.

"Can´t you guess, dear mate? Just information on everything and everyone I consider relevant. Not to mention it is the only device from which I can send certain messages."

"Check if his Highness comes home for dinner. I miss him," Sherlock said honestly, knowing Mycroft would not be jealous. He felt something different for Malcolm, a wordless feeling of awe...

"I will also ask if Leonard is coming too. I know he is busy, but I guess he should take a break... besides I will like to ask him if there is any progress."

Malcolm arrived with Leonard some 10 minutes later, and Sarek gave an example to the others by standing up. Sherlock looked at Mycroft for a second. Mycroft stood up as well and nodded towards Sherlock signaling he should also show respect to Malcolm´s authority. Leonard had stopped respectfully, a step behind Malcolm. Spock, obviously, followed his Master´s lead, although he stayed behind his Master.

Malcolm looked at each of them, carefully observing reactions.

"Good evening," he said, on a rather strict tone - he was tired. "Please sit. I will go wash my hands and join you. It smells deliciously, by the way. Sherlock, I am pleased you are no longer sulking."

"Was I sulking?" Sherlock asked Mycroft.

"So it seemed; I know you were trying to get all the thoughts ideas and emotions running through your head under control; perhaps you should clarify that to Malcolm."

"His Highness is quite... um... British, lately. He... perhaps tomorrow. After all, I did not have my one-on.one discussion with him."

"Yes, maybe then. I know you respect him and maybe I am being over-cautious, but please do not make smart comments when you talk to him. He is under great pressure, not to mention that just a few days ago it was Jonathan´s birthday, and that only brought him a lot of conflicting emotions."

"[](https://www.facebook.com/mobile/messenger)Okay, okay. I will. I did not feel the need of being smart, with him anyway. He does tend to become our, um, what is the best word? I don't even know. A sort of... prince, or king, or..."

Malcolm came to the kitchen and sat down on the chair offered by Leonard. He began questioning everyone if they had accomplished their daily tasks, the state of their health and moral, all in a calm, but powerful way. He did not act or pretend; he was a naturally born leader - and his family allowed him the possibility to manifest this side of his personality.

"Headmaster, would you mind if I retired to bed early?" Leonard asked. "I am really tired and I have already made arrangements to get to Starfleet a little later tomorrow, since I need to talk to Mycroft and Sherlock, you know since it is their blood and everything." He was not comfortable with lying to Malcolm, but it was for his own good; Mycroft was right, they could not get his hopes up just to destroy him again with a negative outcome.

"Permission granted," Malcolm said, instinctively

"Thank you, Headmaster," Leonard said bowing his head respectfully, then he turned to Mycroft and Sherlock. "I will talk to you tomorrow after breakfast if that is okay."

"Of course, Leonard, we will talk then," Mycroft said.

"Well then, goodnight to you all," and without delay Leonard left the kitchen; he still found it difficult to be near Spock and Sarek.

Sherlock was studying Mycroft eating chocolate ice cream. He did not have those gestures in his mentalcatalog and he would not let such an occasion pass Of course, his compulsion to analyzing gestures freaked everyone out as usual.

"Does he really have to do that?" Malcolm asked Mycroft.

"Yes," Mycroft answered simply; he did not understand why Sherlock felt the compulsion to catalog every single thing about him either, but he had always been like that, it was the way his mind worked.

"Sometimes he scares even me," Mycroft laughed.

Sherlock took his own plate of cookies and came to sit down at Mycroft's feet. He was more serious than other evenings. Perhaps because he had not been feeling well, or... who knew. Mycroft started petting Sherlock´s curls, a little worried about how subdued he had been. He was of a mind of asking Leonard to check him up; perhaps the meld had taken more out of him that they first thought.

"I just can't believe it," Sherlock said, placing one of his hands on Mycroft's wrist, tenderly.

"What are you talking about my dear, sweet mate?" Mycroft asked who  was no longer surprised by Sherlock´s random change of topics.

"That I did not know you were allergic to apples. I should be paying more attention to you. I have been careless."

"MORE attention?" Malcolm sighed.

"You should really get used to this, Malcolm, since I believe once he has studied me he will begin studying you, if only to make sure he isn't angering you unintentionally."

"Oh, you mean I will become subject of his scientific observations?" Malcolm sighed, but he did feel better than the last few days, and being at home with his family greatly helped.

"Of course you will, you are too relevant in our lives for him to not create a room for you in his Mind Palace"

"I believe I am honored. Relevant? Perhaps... anyway, time for me to retire, I will have an early morning training tomorrow. Do not be late for breakfast. Good night..."

"Good night, Malcolm," they all answered, and following Sarek´s earlier attitude, they stood up.

Pleased by their attitude, Malcolm smiled and went to his room

"We should go to bed too, Sherlock, I am sure Leonard will have a lot to tell us, and I need a good night rest to be able to understand him."

"K," he answered, which for him was the equivalent of _Yes, Master_ , making even Sarek smile.

"Good night Father, Spock," Mycroft said dragging a sleepy Sherlock to their room. "Okay, to bed with you, hopefully a good night's sleep will bring you back to normal."

"I am not in the most submissive of moods, you have been warned," Sherlock announced, allowing Mycroft to drag him up the stairs as if he were a marionette.

"You aren't normally, unless I am having my wicked way with you," Mycroft said winking at him and pulling him for a kiss.

"Hhhhmmmm," Sherlock said, after which he lay on the bed, fully clothed, because he decided he was too tired to even remove his clothes, and Mycroft - oh well, he had warned him.

Mycroft just raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, it is up to you if you want to be uncomfortable, my sweet, dear mate. I am going to take a bath. Rest, love," he said, leaning to place a peck on his lips. But before heading to the bathroom he took off Sherlock´s shoes and covered him with the many blankets his mate kept on the bed.

"Mmm," Sherlock protested, after which he did undress and cuddled back into the blankets, lost into thoughts one more time.

Sherlock lay in bed half asleep; Mycroft hadn't yet gone to have his shower. He felt him sliding one hand underneath the blankets, looking for... something... his hands perhaps? So he opened his eyes, looking at him, and he offered his hands to him, with the same natural, but subdued gesture as ever.

Mycroft tied Sherlock´s wrists as if he were wrapping a precious gift. 

"I will be right back," he said, and this time he did leave to take his shower.


	27. Alive

 

 Leonard had done great progress concerning Jonathan. He had isolated the dangerous virus that had led to his cerebral damage and had started to synthesize an antidote. He was working steadily, slowly. He had hoped to be able to talk to Mycroft so he was really happy to see him early next morning, coming into the kitchen

"Good morning Leonard, how are you?" Mycroft asked, the doctor looked tired but hopeful and satisfied.  

Sherlock followed Mycroft into the Kitchen, sleepily, and sat down, putting his head on his crossed arms on the table.

"What is wrong with him?" Leonard asked. "Do you want me to run some scans?"

"I am sleeping," Sherlock informed him logically. Also, certain parts of him slightly hurt. He would have to ask Mycroft what in the world had they done during the night.

"Ah, no, thank you, Leonard that will not be necessary. I think he only needs some rest."

"Really, you two are unbelievable... Anyway, has the Headmaster left to Starfleet already? I need to talk to you."

"His Highness is still sleeping, it's five in the morning, really now," Sherlock mumbled. It was funny how each of them had found various nicknames for Malcolm.

"Well, we can never know... I swear the Headmaster seems to never sleep. It is kind of creepy how he never looks sleepy or dishevelled, no matter the hour; it is just something that blows my mind a way, wonder how he does it. "

"Yeah..." Sherlock said dreamily, thinking of how awe-inspiring Malcolm was. "Anyway. Any news?"

"Very good news, actually; it seems I can repair the damage caused to... the patient; obviously, he will have to undergo a lot of therapy to regain his previous health, he is not an augment after all; so much time in cryotube has caused muscular atrophy, and I think his lungs and heart also need a little adjustment."

"And then? Are you just going to show up with him at the door? What if Master has a heart-attack?" Sherlock knew that Mycroft did not mind the word  _Master_  in relation to Malcolm, because he knew very well that in fact, Sherlock saw no-one but him.

"Of course not; besides that is not my part, you two must think of a way to break the news to the Headmaster; I will be present to answer any questions on Jonathan´s health, of course, but I am not delivering the good news."

"Mycroft, you are a very good diplomat," Sherlock said nicely, providing him with a cup of tea and biscuits. "I think you should be responsible with the good news. After all, we've had enough bad news in this house. It's time for a change of energy"

"Yes, I will tell him, but you two will be there with me when I do. It is good news, but shocking too, I am not sure how Malcolm will react. Doctor, once you wake up Jonathan, how long will he have to be in the hospital?"

"Maybe a couple of days, but I think he could stay here while he recovers, I am sure you can get the necessary equipment, and I know a few physical therapists who can teach the Headmaster and me how to help Jonathan."

"Yes, I think that will be the best way to deal with this, Jonathan needs to be in a calm place, and be near Malcolm, after all it will be a shock for him to wake up after so many years."

Sherlock was already dreaming of how that would be. His heart felt warm with joy at the thought; he was so happy that his happiness reflected through all his mental connections - through the shadow of the bond with Mycroft, from there to Sarek, to Spock, to Leonard. It was strange how they were connected, he came to realize.

"Oh..." he said, dropping a glass down. "Oh, oh my God."

"What is it Sherlock?" Mycroft asked worried by his reaction; after all, a few seconds before he had felt nothing but happiness coming from Sherlock.

"It is, wow, we truly are a family." It was such a revelation for Sherlock, he - who focused mainly on Mycroft, to see the complicated strings which interconnected them, that he remained gazing blankly ahead, calculating the way he could actually reach to Leonard via Mycroft-Sarek-Spock-himself. And probably he could also reach Scotty - this was fascinating... and exhausting...

Mycroft took a step towards Sherlock, who seemed ready to collapse from exhaustion, even if he was sitting down.

"Really, this crazy kid burns down all his energy with his little mind games. Here," Leonard said handing Mycroft a hypo with nutrients. "I have often told you to make him eat better."

"Sorry, I will take better care of him," Mycroft said a little worried; yes, Sherlock was extraordinary, but still his body needed to be properly taken care of.

Sarek had come to the kitchen that instant, as he had sensed the extraordinary effort Sherlock's mind had done tentatively.

"What are you doing, youngling?" he told him, on not such an encouraging tone.

Sherlock just hid penitently behind Mycroft

"He was playing with your fucking bonds, that is what he was doing. Really all this Vulcan voodoo, in the hands of a child," Leonard ranted.

"Leonard," Mycroft warned.

"I know, I know," he answered defeated. "I will be in my room if you need me to check over Sherlock."

Sarek was considering options when Malcolm came into the kitchen.

"What is all this noise, what happened? Mycroft?"

"Sherlock overdid it when studying the bonds that join us," Mycroft answered simply and honestly, there was no point in lying to Malcolm.

Malcolm frowned and came closer to study Sherlock, who looked exhausted as if after a night-shift.

"Mycroft. You will provide him with instructions not to do such a thing without proper training. He may be an augment, but I have enough knowledge to realize that reaching out through five people via Vulcan bonds requires advanced psi training. I would order this to him myself but I would only speak in vain since all he perceives is the sound of your voice alone. Father," he then turned to Sarek - how interesting, he himself started to call him Father - "please obtain Mycroft's permission and set the basics of psi training. I will not have him faint on a daily basis!"

To this, Sarek just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, of course," Mycroft answered who had been a little disconnected from the conversation since he was worried about his mate. "I will relay the proper instructions and set a time with Father for him to train Sherlock, but now I will just take Sherlock to our room, so he can rest; he has not prepared breakfast yet, but I think we can manage on our own for a day, don´t you think so, Malcolm?"

"I will deal with the breakfast," Malcolm said, as if he was going to deal with a Klingon attack. "I will come to you myself to bring you something.  Leave the door open."

"Yes, Malcolm, thank you. I think Sherlock left some sliced fruit and I was already preparing tea." And without waiting for a replay, Mycroft carried Sherlock bridal style to their bedroom. He was not really surprised when he found Leonard waiting for him outside their bedroom.

"I wanted to make sure he is okay," Leonard said pointing at his medical bag.

"Thank you, Leonard," Mycroft answered, getting into the room and placing Sherlock on the bed.

Leonard ran some scans, and made sure everything was in normal parameters. Sherlock was fine, just exhausted.

"Mmmm, you smell nice," Sherlock said, wrapping himself tenderly around Mycroft like a snake. "Did I solve the case?" he murmured incoherently.

"Yes you did, my sweet dear mate," Mycroft said tenderly hugging his mate with all the love he felt for him. "Now sleep, everything is fine."

"Mmmmmmkay," he said, and fell into a deep slumber.

Malcolm came 10 minutes later with a tray with tea, toast, cookies and strawberry jam.

"Thank you, Malcolm," Mycroft said who was laying in bed with a sleeping Sherlock wrapped around himself. "I am sorry for all the inconveniences we have caused. I hope Sherlock will be feeling well enough to prepare dinner. And if you do not mind, after dinner I will like to have a... family reunion today, there is something important I need to tell you, but I think everybody has to be present."

"Certainly, I will try to come home early. I found this on the stairs," Malcolm said, giving Mycroft the rope.  "I think it fell out of your pocket." He then gave him a slice of toast with butter. "Come now, don't make me order you."

"Yes, of course," Mycroft said disentangling himself from Sherlock, and covering him with at least five blankets. He then approached Malcolm and started eating. "Thank you," he said once again placing the rope in his pocket.

"Do you have any ideas about how to make our family 'official', Mycroft? Starfleet already tries to give me a 2-years assignment and I do not know for how much longer would I be able to refuse."

"Do not worry, I think I may have a solution, but we will talk about that tonight; after all, it affects all of us. I am guessing Leonard is also being pressured to take an assignment. Fortunately what I have planned involves both of you."

"Hm, you are being mysterious. And how do you feel about me being the head of this family? I am not the oldest, not the wisest, not even the owner of the house. Still..."

"I do think you are the wisest, not to mention the most emotionally balanced of all of us. Wisdom, my dear Malcolm, has nothing to do with knowledge or IQ, it is something deeper. and you have it in spades. You are a natural-born leader, strict but fair and caring. You should not be surprised of your place in our family."

"I only wanted to set things straight. Will you do all I ask you to? Knowing in trust and good faith I would never ask you to do something against your own principles or that would harm Sherlock?"

"You do realize you have asked this of me before, don´t you? Do not worry, my dear friend, the answer will always be the same. Yes, I will do what you ask of me, I trust you with my life as well as with the life of my mate."

"Today feels like a new beginning, in more ways than one..." Malcolm said, as if having a premonition. "Sherlock may have exaggerated but I do believe he is on the verge of a big, very important breakthrough. Something that somehow, will connect us all, strongly."

"I am sure that if anyone can do that, that would be Sherlock. After all, in a way, it was him who brought all of us together."

"What of him calling me 'Master' at times? How do you feel about that? I know how possessive you are of him."

"I do not mind, that is what you are to him," Mycroft stated smiling. "Malcolm, you better star getting used to it, that is what you are to all of us, even if not all of us call you that. You are the one in control of this group."

"Very well then,” Malcolm said calmly.  "I plan on asking Sarek for a bond. If we are to be connected through Vulcan bonds, then I should have one as well. The question is, with whom."

"Ah, yes, with whom. Well, you may start with a white bond with Sarek himself, the fact that we are all connected to him in a way is what allowed Sherlock to connect with Sarek, Spock, Leonard, myself, and I think even Scotty. Whatever other bonds you form with... any other persons, they will link with the rest of us through your bond with Sarek."

"A white bond sounds interesting, thank you for your advice. I will go now, Mycroft," he said, offering him his hand for a shake. "I will see you tonight for the mystery reunion."

Mycroft shook Malcolm´s hand and smiled at him; a _mysterious reunion_ , well at least Malcolm will be expecting to hear surprising news, even if he was still going to get the shock of his life.

Sherlock wrapped himself better around Mycroft, becoming more aware of his surroundings.

"I swear that if we continue like this we will be broke soon," he mumbled sleepily.

"No, there is no risk of that," Mycroft said, "I have worked for centuries, and I am good at investing. There is even money at your name, since I been managing your trust fund."

"Why don't you say so? I shall spend all of them on gifts for you. You know... chocolates, Silver bracelets, Swiss watches, IBM laptops... minor things like that."

"As mush as I love you my dear sweet mate, I will not trust you with money, because then we will certainly end up broke," Mycroft answered kissing his nose. "And I do not need gifts of that kind from you, you already have gifted me with  everything I could possible want."

"Yes, that is probably wise," Sherlock started to laugh. "It smells like M.," he said sniffing around.

"He was here a few moments ago, he brought breakfast for us So you should eat something, even if it is cold."

Sherlock started chewing one of Mycroft's fingers. He felt the same thirst as ever to be physically close to him, it was a consuming need never really satisfied... if exhaustion did not take its toll, Sherlock was sure they would simply make love endlessly - he who did not even like the idea before, he would now just dream of Mycroft undressing him with his eyes open...

"I was talking about food, my insatiable mate," said Mycroft, pulling his hand lightly. "Come on, or Malcolm will have both our heads."

Sherlock took Mycroft's arm and sniffed it.

"Your arm smells like M."

"As I told you, he was here, we talked and shook hands, and well we were on close proximity for a few moments. Does it bother you?

"You shook hands with M.?" Sherlock asked, surprised, as if it was a major discovery. "I was gonna ask if you kissed his hand, or is it not really something you feel like doing?"

"No, it is not something I feel like doing, as much as I respect him and trust him. The thought had not even crossed my mind."

*

Sarek had remained alone with Spock. It did not happen very often, unless they would go to their room. He looked at his beautiful young mate for a while, before pointing to the floor...

Spock knelt at his Master feet in a swift, elegant movement, enjoying being like this. It felt natural. Sarek also loved seeing him on his knees. It had been a rare view for many years, and now he owned this beautiful being, body and soul.

Spock stayed like that without moving, in a perfect position, as if he were meditating, which in a way he was, since being at his Master´s feet brought his mind peace. He just stayed there, waiting for further instructions. Sarek connected a meld, inspected the bond for a while - it was ever growing. His own bond with Scotty had remained frozen - they would have to deal with it at some point.

"I do hope he does not plan to challenge you... Spock... that would be the ultimate tragedy."

Spock, did not answer, after all he had not received permission to speak. But he believed Scotty would not challenge him, that was not the kind of person he was; after all, he had kept quiet about what had happened and had not looked to gain some kind of revenge by talking to opportunistic reporters.

"I hope you are right..." Sarek said, hearing the echo of his thoughts. "I hereby remove the touch restrictions for the following people: "Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes, Leonard McCoy, Malcolm Reed. I see that Leonard avoids you. Try to talk to him and sort things out between you. I will not be interfering in your bond, as it is in a process of transformation... just remember whom you belong to."

"Always Master... I will try to approach Leonard, but I am not sure if I will be successful on the first attempt, I think it will take a few tries."

"Yes, do that. Humans are so puzzling.  However tempting is to keep you locked in my bedroom, I do not want to gain any more nicknames from the 'power-crazed' and 'overly-possessive' collection."

"Humans just need more time to process their emotions and get them under control, Master. I would not mind being locked in, but Humans do no understand our customs."

"It may seem we do not have a place where we belong, outside this house. And believe me I am grateful I do not have to go out. Being chased by reporters, cursed by humans, despised by my own people! All in all, the 'defective humans' proved to be kinder and more compassionate than our own kin."

"Our kin has never been kind, Master, said Spock remembering how he had been treated because of his mixed heritage."

"Our Time will arrive soon, Spock - more precisely, in 4 months and 17 days. Get in the best shape possible by then, because I am not what you would call... a tender person. Long ago, I nearly killed one of my partners."

"Yes, Master, I will take good care of myself. If may I ask, are we informing the rest of the family of our Time approaching?" Spock inquired.

"It would be quite obvious.  I am still thinking whether it is good to remain here, or go somewhere else."

"I would very much like to have you on the sand, the way warriors had their Kafeh in ancient times..."

"Master, maybe you could ask Mycroft if he has a house near the beach, he seems to be a man of unlimited resources."

"That is a good and practical idea. "

"We owe him so much Master, I am happy we met him, our lives would have been so different..."

"It is indeed fortunate...Now come, let us go to our room, I will want a bath and a massage and this time you will not refuse me. In fact you will not refuse me anything ever again."

"No, Master, I will never refuse you anything, you own me and I will do whatever you ask of me."

This time, Spock did not feel fear or guilt; he was eager to do what his Master wanted, since it meant he had permission to touch him.

Sarek enjoyed a very nice afternoon with Spock. His young mate was very good at giving massage and he greatly relaxed under his expert hands. Through the bond, Spock felt what Sarek needed... after which, Sarek murmured 'come here' and pulled him in bed, making quick work of his robe and loved him for a long time, as if he could not have enough of him. It was true, Sarek was not a tender person, but he did not uselessly hurt his partner either. He could just be himself with Spock, they were both Vulcans and there was no need for delicacy. Being intimate with Spock was as intense as meditation. He loved to savour every inch of him, the way their bodies touched, the way Spock responded to the touch, abandoning to him completely. He loved to hold him down even though it was not necessary, to feel him subdued, submissive, and Sarek knew that they would pass together through the Time and everything would be alright.

Spock spent the afternoon giving his Master whatever he needed or wanted, and that filled him with an indescribable feeling that went beyond happiness.

*

That evening, they finally managed to gather in the living room. Malcolm was rather nervous about the respective news Mycroft was telling him about. Sherlock, feeling slightly better but still attempting various experiments in his mind, of which he was not telling anyone, decided to create a good atmosphere for such important news, so he prepared a more refined dinner, put some jazz music on and brought wine.

“Are we celebrating something?" Spock asked.

"Not exactly," Leonard answered who had brought along his medical bag in case the news were too much for the Headmaster, he was strong, but Leonard had seen him cry over the loss of Jonathan.

Spock was surprised; this was the first time Leonard had spoken to him in a few days, but he was even more surprised to notice he could faintly feel Leonard´s excitement and worry through their bond. Since the night his Master claimed him, he had not been able to feel anything through his bond with Leonard, but it seemed that was starting to change.

"What exactly is going on, gentlemen? Leonard? Is someone sick?" Malcolm asked with worry. He had started to feel rather possessive of Leonard, in a different way - it was nothing erotic, but a different type of feeling, and he was annoyed when he could not understand what was going on.

 _No, don´t ask me!!!_  Leonard thought, who despite knowing these were good news, could not help but feel a little guilty, after all he had lied to Malcolm.

"Well, yes and no... ah, really we must let Mycroft explain everything," he stammered, scratching his head and avoiding Malcolm´s eyes.

"Mycroft," Malcolm said on a warning tone. "Start talking now."

"Please, everybody sit down, and Malcolm if may I start with a question. What do you know about Jonathan Archer's... disappearance?

"He disappeared after a Dominion attack... why?" Malcolm suddenly frowned. Jon's name was giving him pure heartache. "He was declared dead after a few years - his body was never found."

Mycroft, who was sitting near Malcolm, took his hand.

"What I am going to tell you all is highly classified information, that none of you have clearance to know. What Malcolm just said is the official version; the truth is that Jonathan was not lost; after the attack, he was found gravely injured and because at the time we lacked the knowledge and ability to help him recover, he was placed under cryogenic sleep." Mycroft then paused and turned to look at Malcolm to evaluate his reactions so far.

Malcolm felt as if every single drop of blood inside him had just grown cold, and he felt shivers.

"Are you saying - what are you saying, Mycroft?" Malcolm murmured.  "Jonathan is... alive?"

"Yes, Malcolm," answered Mycroft holding his hand tighter and signalling Leonard to come closer, in case his assistance was needed.

"Then," he continued, "knowing the great abilities of Leonard, I asked him to review Jonathan´s files and assess his condition. These last days he has been attending to Jonathan, making sure it is possible to heal the injuries he suffered and wake him up successfully."

"W... what is his condition?" Malcolm asked, effectively shivering as if he was suddenly extremely cold.

At this point, Leonard also sat down besides Malcolm and picked up the explanation, after all it was now about Jonathan´s condition.

"Well besides the external wounds he received, which were treated and healed before he was placed under sleep, there was brain damage, caused not by the blows he received due to the fight, but because of a virus. I have been able to successfully analyse it and came up with a vaccine. He is rid of it now, and I operated him to repair his brain. He is ready to be awaken. But you must understand, so many years asleep have weakened him, once we wake him up, he will need time to get back to an optimal physical state. Not to mention the obvious emotional impact all this will have for him."

"Where is he, can I see him?" Malcolm said, his lips turning an alarming shade of blue as if under the impact of hypothermia. "What must I do to help - when...?" His head was effectively spinning and without any other warning he lost consciousness.

"Told you this will happen," said Leonard rolling his eyes.

With Mycroft´s help, they lay Malcolm down on the couch, and once Leonard was satisfied he was comfortable enough, he scanned him. 

"I will apply him a mild sedative; I would advise to let him rest for a while, but knowing him, he probably would want to have this conversation till the end. So, thoughts anyone, do I let him rest or do I wake him up?"

"Mycroft, I believe you should take this decision, you are.... um......... second in command?" Sherlock said, shaking his head.

"Wake him up Leonard, if I were in his place I would like to know everything as soon as possible."

"Yes, I understand what you mean," Leonard said sighing, "so here it goes..."

"I can't believe I did that," Malcolm sighed. "Someone give me a glass of brandy please."

"Ah, no," Leonard said, "sorry, I gave you a mild sedative, they will not react well, just give it a few minutes..."

"I will be right back," he said.

Malcolm went to the bathroom, and threw up the contents of his entire stomach - the shock of the news had been too much.  He then washed his face, hands and hair with cold water He felt more like himself. Jon - Jonathan - Jonathan Archer, his life, his love, the love of his life - was ALIVE.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Malcolm returned to the room. Sherlock sensed his change of mood - he was once more calm and in control.

"I apologize. Please inform me what is the action-plan, Leonard," he said, sitting down on the couch. He was looking at the doctor, with whom he had spent a lot of time lately, helping him get over Spock.

"Well, as you may have concluded already, the reason I have been spending so much time at Starfleet is because I was working on bringing Jonathan back. Everything I needed to do to repair the damage he had suffered is done; now we just have to wake him up. As I said his body deteriorated, but with the right diet and physical therapy he will be fine, even if it will take a few months, considering he is not an augment. I will wake him up as soon as I get the official authorization, which is Mycroft´s area."

"The proper arrangements have been made," Mycroft continued, "the authorization to wake Jonathan up has been granted, as for the date, that will be something for you to decide, Malcolm. Once he is awake, the official story will be that Jonathan had been a captive of an alien unknown race all this time, and by chance he was found by a Terran ship. That will be acceptable since at the time it was said his body was never found. He will be placed under your care, Malcolm; he has no relatives and... well, before the attack he made some changes in his official records, pointing you as his legal guardian in case something happened to him."

"If it is not too much of an inconvenience, Leonard, I will go see him immediately... Mycroft, I will borrow your car. Sarek, Spock, please rest. I will need your assistance in the morning. I will not tell you to rest, Sherlock, because you don't even hear me anyway... Leonard, take your coat, let's go."

 Mycroft got up and kissed Sherlock. 

"You will rest, he said looking into his eyes, I need to go with Leonard and Malcolm. Once we leave, place the force field. Understood?"

"What? NO, I will come with you."

"No, you will stay, we can´t leave Spock and Sarek alone."

"They are grown up Vulcans, one of them nearly beat me to death once, I am coming with you and that is final," Sherlock announced, ready to throw an epic tantrum.

Mycroft thought that all of them going to Starfleet at his hour could cause them problems, not to mention there were still reporters and paparazzi following them.

"Why do you want to come Sherlock?"

"Because - well because - because..." Sherlock blushed and looked downwards.

"If you have a recipe for submission, Mycroft, I suggest using it because I really want us to go now," Malcolm said impatiently.

"You will stay and wait here, Sherlock; if you cannot rest I understand it, you will use your time preparing the house for Jonathan´s arrival."

Sherlock became very upset at the thought of remaining without Mycroft. He still could not see beyond him. It was just the way he functioned. He turned around and went back to the kitchen. He sensed Spock watching him closely but he just shut the door to the kitchen, locking himself in.

Mycroft just sighed, he could feel Sherlock´s pain, but he will not risk him getting hurt or into trouble; after all, Sherlock was unpredictable, and if someone approached them and made nasty comments about Sarek or Spock, he could react violently. He believed that right now Sherlock´s security was more important than keeping Sherlock happy. 

Leonard went with the others to the garage and got on the car; he was driving since he did not trust that any of his companions to drive now. Malcolm seemed calm, but his heart was beating so fast he could actually hear it.

"You must be prepared, Headmaster, Jonathan might not look exactly as you remember him. He has been sick, please remember that, he is thinner and well, he looks sick, but I  swear he is well enough, and I will make sure to restore his previous health."

"As long as he's alive... that is all that matters... faster, please," he said, with British calm but with a pounding heart.

They arrived at Starfleet minutes latter and by the time they reached the doors to the lab where Leonard had been working, there was a yeoman awaiting with access passes for both, Malcolm and Mycroft. They all went inside and Leonard prepared all he needed, bringing Malcolm near the cryotube so he could look at Jonathan. 

Very slowly, Malcolm placed his hand on the criotube, with the same care as if he would have placed it on Jonathan's heart. Hadn't he have such an exceptional self-control, he could have just kissed the icy glass. He was unable to say anything at all, paralyzed by the sight of the sleeping figure of the one person he adored more than life.

"I think I'll stay here for a while," Malcolm said, pulling a chair.

"As long as you need, once you are ready I will begin the process of waking him up. Mycroft, we will need a wheel-chair, and well I am guessing a ton of paperwork so Jonathan is released from the lab. I need him at the hospital at least for a couple of days; after that we can take him home. I shall send to your padd all the equipment that needs to be installed."

"Don´t worry, Leonard, I will take care of everything," Mycroft said, working on his padd.

"You or your minions?" Leonard joked needing to let go of some of the emotions that had filled him since this began.

As only answer Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

"Have the minions leave me alone for the night," Malcolm said, "I will stay here tonight. Mycroft you are in command at home."

"Yes, I will make sure you are not disturbed, please, just sign this, and then I will get the necessary authorizations to take Jonathan to the hospital and then home."

Mycroft handed a padd to Malcolm and waited for him to sign it. Meanwhile, Leonard had taken a seat too; he kept a respectful distance from Malcolm to let his process everything, but still, he was close enough. Malcolm mindlessly signed, leaning his forehead on the cryotube, completely lost.

"Go home," he told them. "I need... a while to meditate."

"I will not leave," Leonard said.

Malcolm looked at him with surprise.

"Very well," he said. "Then brew me a cup of Earl Grey."

"I will go to the cafeteria, see what I can find, do not promise Earl Grey, though," Leonard replied, leaving Malcolm alone, concluding that was what the Headmaster needed right now, a moment alone with his love.

"See you in the morning, Malcolm, do not worry, I will make sure nobody disturbs you."

Mycroft and Leonard left the lab together

*

Sarek thought that Sherlock needed some help; being away from Mycroft could not have been easy, so he went to the kitchen and just entered as if the door had never been locked. Sherlock merely raised one brow, then he continued to cut vegetables. He pushed a part of them towards Sarek and a bowl of potatoes to be peeled towards Spock.

Spock could not understand why after all the things they had gone through, Sherlock found it so hard to be away from Mycroft. Sherlock looked somewhat penitent.

"I am in an awful amount of stress," he confessed. "It is utterly ridiculous. But it appears, it appearsitappears - I cannot function without Mycroft. I am a low-functioning  sociopath. You have been warned."

Spock just wanted to ask why. When Mycroft was present, he was not a very dominant Master, really, he just let Sherlock do whatever he wanted. Could it be that Sherlock was only able to connect to the world through Mycroft? And if that was the case, why was that? Before Mycroft, Sherlock had been the great, powerful Khan, the most assertive and decided person Spock had met. Obviously, he kept all those questions to himself; it was not his place to voice them.

Sarek sensed that the two would have a lot to talk about, many things in common.

"Help Sherlock, Spock. I have a phone call to make." And with those words, he left them alone.

"Things turned out quite cool," Sherlock observed.

"My Master lifted the touch restriction for you and Mycroft, Leonard and Malcolm," Spock said not knowing how to make small talk.

"Oh!" Sherlock exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. "Can I kiss you then?"

Spock frowned. 

"Why would you want to kiss me?"

"Because you are adorable and cute uuuuummmmmmm first officer. Relax Spock. I do not plan to kiss anyone else but Mycroft in the next 120 years."

"Why can´t you function without Mycroft? You did not need him before and your bond is not that restrictive."

"I don't know. You think it has to do with the Bond? God, how I miss the bond."

"So it is still frozen? I thought it had come to life and evolved when you said _The Words_."

"It is very much alive the bond, it's just in your Master's head, not in mine. He's keeping it. Sometimes, I look at it. I sort of.... uhm.... don't know -  I mean, I can see inside his head."

"You should really stop doing that until you are properly trained. You could get lost in your own mind," Spock said, not knowing the impact his words could have on Sherlock, since he ignored everything about his past.

"I've gotten lost in my own mind on more occasions than one. Luckily Mycroft kept his promise and he was always there for me."

"Maybe that is why now you feel like you can´t function without him. You are afraid this isn't real, that once again you are lost in your mind and the only constant is Mycroft."

Sherlock stopped and looked at Spock carefully.

"Are you in love with Sarek of Vulcan?" he asked, seriously.

"Yes," Spock said honestly.

"Then I am not lost in my mind. This is such an extraordinary fact, that it actually assures me of reality's cohesion and coherence."

"Then why can´t you function without Mycroft? I do not understand."

"I believe I am in love with him, or something," Sherlock mumbled unhappily and effectively crushed by longing.

"You make it sound as if being in love with Mycroft is a bad thing. It is obvious he loves you very much, you are the most important person for him, I sometimes think that losing you will kill him. He will literally die of a broken heart."

"Love is a dangerous disadvantage, Spock, however it is too late for me to even worry. I love him and I will beat the hell out of him when he gets home. Bastard! He left me at home! Gah!"

"He did that to protect you, you know that. You should not be so angry with him."

"I am not angry," Sherlock snapped at him angrily, furiously

 "No of course not. My Mother... she used to tell me how lonely life could be for humans, even if they were surrounded by other persons. She said that... she said that even after bonding with my... Father, sometimes she felt lonely, since she knew the nature of their union. That loneliness did not leave her until the moment I was conceived, that it was the moment she truly felt connected with another being, and that that terrified her... too much responsibility she used to say. For years she was overprotective of me, would not let me out of her sight..."

Sherlock's senses sharpened as he heard Mycroft's car. _At last,_ he thought.

Mycroft got out of his car still thinking about Malcolm, it seemed it was true that too much happiness could hurt too. He was confident he will get over it soon enough, still it was disconcerting to see Malcolm like that; after all he was their rock. When he stepped into he house he sighed deeply as getting ready to deal with a difficult Sherlock.

Sherlock had finished the soup and he was still talking with Spock about mind things. He loved talking to Spock, there was a newly-found camaraderie between them. But when Mycroft returned home, he opened the kitchen door and went to him. He seemed to be in a dreadful mood, his eyes dark and deadly, like when he was the dangerous Khan.

"Hello, Sherlock," Mycroft said not letting himself be intimidated by his mate´s attitude.

Sherlock advanced until he was standing right in front of him, his eyes absolutely dark and dangerous. He placed his hands on Mycroft's shoulders and caressed his arms downwards, possessively, until he reached his hands, which he held tightly. After which, he knelt in front of him.

"Good evening, Mycroft”, he said, and kissed both his hands.

"My sweet, dear mate," Mycroft whispered back, petting his dark curls and pulling him by both arms to kiss him deeply.

"Call me _sweet_  again and I'll..." he murmured melting in his arms.

"Was it really so terrible to be away from me for just a couple of hours? I missed you too."

"Oh, you won't do such a thing again," he threatened.

Mycroft hugged him tightly and placed his head on his shoulder. 

"You know that is something we can´t be sure of, I do not want to part from you, not even for a second, but things do not work like that, my love."

"Don't make your situation worse than it already is," he started laughing, holding him tight with his arms around Mycroft's neck.

"So I am in trouble?" Mycroft asked placing a kiss on his lips.

"It is much better for you to be in trouble rather than I," he smiled against his lips. "So, um, don't you want to go change out of this complicated suit?"

"Only if you help me," he whispered against Sherlock´s ear, and then biting his neck.

"Here?" he asked confused, starting to undo his tie, however. "Besides, where d'you leave the master and Leo?"

"No, not here, we should go to our room. and Leonard and Malcolm stayed at Starfleet, I think Malcolm needed time to digest all of this; when I left them, Malcolm had not even given the okay to waking up Jonathan."

"Cool," Sherlock said, not listening to a single word actually, after which he dragged Mycroft up the stairs.

Once they arrived to their room, Mycroft stand still, waiting for Sherlock to undress him. Sherlock just removed his coat, waistcoat and tie which were more difficult to remove, then he pushed Mycroft on the bed and climbed atop of him starting to kiss and bite him angrily. He tore up his beautiful black shirt and lay over him, covering him with kisses and bitemarks. Sherlock felt furious - at himself, for being so overly dependent, at the feeling of love perhaps, he did not know very well. All he knew was that he needed Mycroft right there and then, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, angrily, then lovingly, on the verge of losing all control.

When Mycroft rolled with him through the bed, he wrapped his legs around his mate's waist and let himself be taken roughly; it seemed that he was not the only one to be angry and furious. It was painful and blissful and he never wanted Mycroft to stop. Mycroft was really surprised by Sherlock´s reaction, he thought he would come home to a sulking mate, not to this.

"Not so shy now my dear sweet mate, right?" he whispered in his ear while taking him roughly. He needed it, as much as he tried to deny it, it was also difficult for him to be away from Sherlock.

"I am not - sweet," Sherlock managed to say; really, how could Mycroft say such sweet words and at the same time - He felt his strong hands on his hips, fingers squeezing his skin, he would surely have more marks than the usual.

Mycroft started thrusting into him more forcefully. Then he bit his neck. 

"Yes you are very sweet and beautiful and you are all mine."

Sherlock remained still upon feeling his teeth sinking into his skin, that was always dangerous and he knew very well. If Mycroft wanted to cover his neck in bite-marks he found he had no objections. He just wondered - what was so sweet about it, really, nothing of whatever they were doing was 'sweet'.

"It is sweet because we are together," Mycroft whispered as if reading Sherlock´s thoughts, "because no matter how I do it, when I kiss you, bite you, take you, all I can see and feel is you, You, my sweet dear mate, you taste like the best dark chocolate I have ever had."

"Stop it, you are turning me on," Sherlock said, hoping Mycroft would not stop though, his body was responding in a different way than the usual, enjoying the intimacy, the forcefulness, he felt the need to curse, to tell him - to just - "Oh, fuck," he said, he, who had never said a single curse word.

"Really not shy anymore," Mycroft said kissing Sherlock deeply. "I love you so much, Sherlock, so much," and he grabbed both of his mate´s wrists with one hand. "You look so beautiful like this, your skin mapped with my marks..."

Sherlock made no attempt of removing his wrists from Mycroft's grasp, but he did bite him back, because Mycroft's neck was well within reach, and why not leave him a mark as well.

"If you want me to behave," he informed him afterwards, "you'll have to work hard.... harrrrrd... which apparently does not pose you any problems.... you are as - ahhh - talented as usual..."

"I aim to please," Mycroft said teasing Sherlock by slowing his thrust. "But I thought biting me was illegal, what is the punishment for you having done just that?"

"I have to - ahhhhhh why did you - look in Sarek's mind you want me to do that NOW?"

 "No, and you will not be doing that until you are properly trained understood?" Mycroft said pulling his mate´s dark curls, "you will not be endangering yourself unnecessarily."

"Are you giving me orders??" Sherlock asked in astonishment. "Instructions, actually???"

"Yes I am, you are MINE, and even when I let you be yourself, there are things I will not tolerate, like you putting your well-being at risk," Mycroft said tightening his hold on Sherlock´s wrists, as well as on his hip, where he even left tiny half moon shaped marks where his nails dug into Sherlock´s skin.

"Instructions - ahhhh MMmmmycroft - mmmmmust be ack- ccknowledged... but they aretheyaretheyare pppppppppart of the Bond, are you giving - me - ah, faster? - the bond back?"

"Not yet, you know that. You will follow my instructions because you trust I will take care of you, not because a bond gives me the power of making you obey."

Sherlock said nothing, but he somehow relaxed, his violence greatly reducing. He would for now let him do everything he wanted and wait for the right time to discuss about the bond.

Mycroft felt Sherlock relaxing, the bond, everything always came back to the bond... and that just felt like a bucket of cold water. He knew Sherlock loved him; still, the fact that Sherlock needed the bond so much hurt Mycroft in a way, it made him feel that he was just a means to an end, for Sherlock to have his precious bond... how can he be jealous of an immaterial thing that in the end joined him even closer to Sherlock... He was no longer in the mood for intimacy, not when so many doubts and negative thoughts were running through his head.

He separated from Sherlock...

"I need to take a bath," he said, and left to the bathroom locking the door.

Sherlock did not understand why, what had happened... what had he said? Again so many negative thoughts and doubts, he felt Mycroft's distress. So the bond was what brought the doubts - he would destroy it then, he would rather no longer be connected to anyone... and not feel the others mentally, than to suffer thus. 

Mycroft had been a selfish bastard, he knew it, but he just did not understand it, he had always been a practical down-to-earth man, the way bonds worked was something he just simply could not grasp. For him, they were not something necessary, he cared for all the members of his little family, bonds or no bonds. It was all so confusing, and he was hurting Sherlock with his attitude, he knew it... He had no idea what to do...

He took a quick bath, he needed to return to Sherlock and ask for his forgiveness. He dried himself hurriedly and put on a robe before exiting the bathroom. Once back in the room he approached the bed and hugged Sherlock tightly...

"I am sorry," he whispered, as tears ran down his cheeks.

Sherlock lay motionless on the bed, completely immersed in his own mind. He had decided to reach far into Sarek's mind and effectively... Burn the Bond. 

Noticing Sherlock was unresponsive, Mycroft shook him a little. 

"Sherlock, Sherlock," he called him. "Wake up Sherlock, what are you doing? Bloody hell," Mycroft cursed, deducing what his mate was trying to do. He took his phone and sent a message for Sarek to join them in their room, and while he waited a million thoughts crossed his mind:

"I gave you one instruction, Sherlock, one... and you could not follow it, you and your drastic decisions!" Grief and guilt were tearing Mycroft apart.

Sherlock managed to reconnect to reality.

"Mycroft..." he said, softly. "I cannot understand you and it is tearing me apart. What do you want me to do? You want me to acknowledge an instruction, when you know that the word 'instruction' itself is intimately related to the bond. Then, you revolt against the bond and you think I love and adore you because of the stupid bond."

Mycroft sighed deeply, relieved to see his mate awake and in exasperation at being asked those questions...

"I do not understand this bond thing, you know that... For me the word "instruction" does not necessarily has to do with bonds, it is just a word.  And when I tell you to do something, well, is because I am trying to take care of you, because I love you, because you are mine and I do not want anything bad happening to you. I know the bond is important for you, I am trying, I swear, but you need to give me time. I am not like you I can´t just jump head first into things, I have to analyse and understand before making a decision. Rash decisions could have bad consequences, could hurt the ones we love."

Sherlock said nothing, he had drafted an action plan and he would take care of things. 

"Very well, Mycroft. We'll do as you say."

"What exactly are you agreeing to? I have not said anything so far, except I am trying to understand the bond. Please clarify."

"You said you want me not to endanger myself unnecessarily, and you said you need more time. I am agreeing to these two requests."

"I am sorry Sherlock,  I wish I could be exactly what you need and want, but I am only me, jaded and broken and damaged in so many ways... I lack that sensitive part you have that makes you able to understand this bond thing."

"Forget about the bond. I will never mention it again. I promise."

Sherlock was a bit sad. For him, the bond was not what generated the emotions, not even a catalyst for them. It was a rare and precious flower, his own mind rejoiced in. It was what sharpened his attention, his intelligence.

"Yes, of course," Mycroft said, he was too tired to keep talking about this. So he did not point out how Sherlock had promised to not mention the bond; but he did not promise to not think about it. He also did not deny he was not what he needed or wanted.

"Why is this happening?" Sherlock asked. "Everything was so beautiful and... perfect and I had missed you so much."

"I am not sure," Mycroft answered sincerely. "When you finally relaxed and were ready for me to do to you whatever I wanted, it somehow felt you were just doing that to... distract me, it will sound horrible, but I felt like you were giving me sex so I would give you back the bond."

Sherlock closed his eyes tight.

 Mycroft rubbed his face with both hands. 

"I am sorry, I know it was not the case, it was just a stupid idea born from my insecurities, please forgive me."

"I love you, Mycroft. You are the only person I ever loved, and the love of my life. I wish you did not doubt this."

"I know you love me, I can feel it. Guess I am just afraid of you loving someone or something else. We are quite a pair, aren't we? Let's be honest, you sometimes also doubt the depth of my love for you."

"Not since... since... a while ago."

"Loving someone else? I barely notice other people. Even those formidable people that live in the house with us," Sherlock said.

"Are you sure? Just a couple of nights ago you said something like _I will stay with you until you get bored of me and send me away_. We have our issues my dear sweet mate, we have to work on them, be honest to one another. You keep so many things from me... Anyway as you fear me getting bored of you, I fear you one day realizing I am not good enough for you."

"My only regret, Mycroft, is that I cannot give you my mind, entirely. The way Vulcans meld. Then, you would know who I really am, you would have all of me."

"We must make a compromise my dear sweet mate. I do not feel the need to meld with you, but I do want to know all of you, perhaps you could open up to me a little bit more, not just when we are intimate, but in every day life, like the time we walked by the sea shore. "

"I am not holding things from you on purpose, Mycroft. I am just... functioning differently. But I will never lie to you."

"I am not saying that," Mycroft smiled sadly. "We function very differently and that is the truth, I am not trying to change you... I just want to understand... I am not making much sense now..."

"My mind, Mycroft, is the best and most intimate, most precious thing I have. I AM my mind. This is what I wished I could someday give you."

Mycroft leaned forward and kissed Sherlock´s forehead. 

"You have given it to me already, the fact that I can´t access it does not diminish the importance of your gift. You gave yourself to me, that is just so wonderful I still am trying to process it. I know that is not enough for you, it must be like giving a gift that the receiver can´t open, but I hope with time we will find a way, and then we will both be satisfied."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his lips against Mycroft's, but not very daring this time. The whole moment had exhausted and scared him and he felt vulnerable. He would do anything for Mycroft; anything at all... his mood was no longer playful as earlier, nor violent.

Mycroft took Sherlock´s face between his hands and deepened the kiss. 

"Just be yourself love and let me be myself, that is all I want."


	29. I Bow To The Smarter Man

Sarek found it unusual that it was so quiet. He had finished a discussion with AnJoan over subspace, in which he had informed him of the latest developments. He returned to the kitchen, to only find his beautiful Spock there, finishing preparing dinner.

"Master, do you want a cup of tea or something to eat? I think it will be just the both of us tonight, Mycroft arrived a few minutes ago and Sherlock dragged him to their room."

"Hm, yes, let us eat something..." Sarek said sitting down. Spock had impeccable Kafeh manners, he wondered where he had learnt them from

"You seem to have learnt everything I like."

 Spock blushed at the compliment. 

"I just do what feels natural Master," Spock said shyly, placing a cup of Earl Grey tea in front of his Master, and then busied himself serving dinner.

"I am glad to hear that. I am rather picky, like all... _former_ kings. All my Kafeh were complaining."

Once everything was set, Spock stood quietly waiting for his Master to tell him he could sit and eat. Meanwhile he wondered if a Kafeh could actually complain. He did not think his Master was picky, perhaps it was because he knew him, after all he had grown up observing him, what he liked, what he disliked, the way the expected people around him to behave.

"Sit," Sarek ordered. "Skon was complaining a lot. I do not know if you remember him, you were very young then. He was the one I nearly killed once, during my Time. He had to be hospitalized for weeks. Very low-quality submission."

Spock sat down as ordered and looked attentively at his Master. Anyone else would find it odd, but he really did not mind his Master talking about other Kafeh; after all, they were no more, they were in the past and none of them had held the place Spock did now; he may be a Kafeh, but he knew he was much more to his Master.

 

Sarek met his gaze, from across the table.

"I cannot give you the bond which you rightfully deserve, Spock. Not yet, at least. The issue of Scotty and Leonard must be somehow solved."

"I understand Master," said Spock smiling lightly. He could wait, he was patient if nothing else, and he did not wish to bring harm to Scotty or Leonard.

"Leonard seems to have developed a good relationship with Malcolm. I am quite happy to see the way this feeling blossoms. Friendship is  a wonderful thing, as important as love. I hope it will make both of them grow as individuals and create many beautiful things together - and it goes the same for you and Sherlock"

"Thank you, Master," Spock said, knowing it was Sarek´s way of telling him he approved of his closeness to Sherlock.  "I think Sherlock is an amazing being, and a very entertaining one, even if I do not always understand him. He seems very troubled by his feelings for Mycroft."

"Earlier on, I sensed his presence in my mind. Good thing he stopped. He is powerful but inexperienced and reckless. He could easily do a lot of harm and I cannot shield from him."

"I think that despite all his knowledge and his abilities, he is too emotional. With him it is _all or nothing_ , and that obviously causes trouble in his relationship with Mycroft who is very cautious and reserved about what he feels."

"Sherlock is very much in love... he does not know how to handle it. It is the first time it happens for him. It greatly shakes the walls of his _Mind Palace_."

"Yes, he did say being so in love was a disadvantage... I hope he finds some balance, he is so intense, so passionate... must be exhausting being him."

"When did he say that?"

"Today, Master, in the kitchen, after Mycroft left and you went to call the Emperor AnJoan Grey."

"Let me see," Sarek asked, extending one hand towards Spock.

Spock lifted his face obediently, letting his Master initiate the meld. Sarek touched his face for a moment, reviewing the conversation. How interesting, but more importantly -

"You are in love with Sarek of Vulcan," he said, seeing the statement in Spock's mind.

Spock let his Master review the whole conversation; he knew what had been said, and he did not find a reason to hide it. His Master owned all of him, even his heart.

"Come, let us go watch the evening news," Sarek said, heading to the living-room with his cup of tea. "You will sit at my feet."

"Yes, Master," Spock said and followed Sarek, taking with him a tray with tea and some biscuits in case his Master wanted them. When they reached the living room, he placed the tray on the coffee table, made sure his Master was comfortably sat and turned on the TV. Finally he knelt by his Master's feet.

It brought Sarek an extraordinary feeling of peace to see him there. Spock's submission was perfect, very pure, and he was doing everything elegantly, naturally, without exaggeration. It felt good. If he were not Vulcan, and therefore incapable of sentimentality, Sarek would say he was... very happy. He had lost everything, but he had Spock.

His Master was still mourning the loss of his place as the Vulcan King, not so much the title itself, but the bonds that were broken with all his subjects. Because of that, Spock did all he could to give him some happiness.

*

"Mycroft, are you mad at me!? Upset? If you want to punish me..." Sherlock said with a trembling voice, Mycroft had not been talking much.

"No love, I am not mad at you. I am upset at my own reaction. That is all," said Mycroft kissing him.

Sherlock lay on one side, one arm under his head, watching him with rather worried eyes, unconvinced. Mycroft was rather silent and immersed into thoughts, which was unusual for him. Sherlock felt uneasy; he hoped that the next day to come would bring a resolution to their problems, or who knows - perhaps new problems?

"Stop worrying my love, we will get over this, we knew it would not be easy to live together, you said so yourself. That does not mean we love each other less."

Sherlock lifted his head from the pillow and stole a kiss from him, delicately.

Mycroft smiled at him, 

"I am truly sorry I did not mean to cause you distress. I often forget how sensitive you can be, my sweet mate."

"Can we sleep now?" he said snuggling closer to him. "Tomorrow is a big and complicated day. And our Malcolm is severely troubled, which means you are in charge for a while."

"Yes, we may sleep now," Mycroft answered, now used to Sherlock changing the topic whenever he did not want to talk about something. "Just wait a second," he added getting of the bed and taking their rope out of one of his pockets.

Sherlock's eyes momentarily brightened - Mycroft still wanted his doll. That meant, they could go through this, whatever it was - a day like a troubled water, well, there would be days like this, he thought, and offered Mycroft his hands.

Mycroft kissed each one of Sherlock´s fingers as well as the palms of his hands before tying his wrists. He then hugged him tightly and whispered: 

"You are MINE, all of you, forever, my precious doll."

Sherlock finally relaxed in his arms, but this time it felt natural and good; as usual he did not acknowledge Mycroft's words, he never said much in response to such statements. He just let Mycroft feel how compliant and subdued he was in his hands, and it felt perfect.

 "Good night, love," Mycroft said finally giving Sherlock one passionate kiss before drifting to sleep.

*

Malcolm had signed all the necessary paperwork but the process of waking Jon up was tedious and complicated - it would last a couple of weeks. He decided to go home to change and then go to the Academy because he had classes.

The house was slightly disorderly and no one had made breakfast. He sighed and messaged Mycroft.

<If I am not at home, discipline goes to hell?>

"Wake up love, Malcolm is home,"  Mycroft said untying Sherlock´s wrists and heading to the bathroom to have a quick shower, it would not do to present himself to Malcolm less than well-groomed. He was out in five minutes and dresses as quickly as he could. Sherlock followed him sleepily into the bathroom.

"Mkay. Tell him I'll be right there. True, I've let a disaster in the Kitchen. Who made him go there anyway."

"Don´t know, he was probably looking for us. I will go greet him." Mycroft felt regret at having had a breakdown precisely last night, considering Malcolm was going through a hard time and was counting on him to look after things at home.

"Good morning Malcolm, would you care for some tea?"

"I would care for an explanation, what is this chaos here? Is Sherlock feeling ill? And where are the Vulcans? I received a message that Spock is invited to a hearing."

"No, Sherlock is not feeling ill, he will be right down to clean up and prepare breakfast. As for Sarek and Spock I do not know where they are, I assume they must be in their room," Mycroft answered honestly.

Malcolm sent them a message, asking for their presence.

"Hi," Sherlock said, coming to the kitchen as well and starting to prepare breakfast silently. He was still affected by the entire episode with Mycroft.

"Is Leonard coming home today?" Mycroft asked, he needed to talk to him about all the equipment that will be delivered during the day, to see where it should be placed.

"Yes, of course. He is finishing the analysis of some blood samples and he will come rest and change. Please make sure that he does."

"Yes, I will see to that. How is everything going with the process of awakening Jonathan?"

Malcolm's eyes brightened... despite of being very tired.

"It will take a few weeks... Mycroft are you sure that we should bring him here? It is true that it is the safest place in the world, but still, it is your house."

"You are welcome here, both of you. But well, maybe you want somewhere the two of you can be alone. I am sorry I never asked, I just assumed you would want to be here."

"I never want to be apart from you, you are my family," Malcolm said calmly. "Besides, we do not even know that Jonathan still cares for me. After all we only had... very little time. He may not even remember it. Or me."

"You are not a man easy to forget, Malcolm; whatever residual damage Jonathan's brain could have suffered, it could not have erased you form his mind. And I believe that as much as the mind can forget, the heart never stops feeling. You must be optimistic,  I once asked you what would you do if you had a second chance, remember what you answered?"

"Yes, of course... we shall see, his health is my main priority. All the rest can wait."

"Maybe, still I think you should not wait too long. Things change too quickly around us, you know that, do not miss this chance."

"Ah, Spock, hello," Malcolm said seeing the young Vulcan.

"Good morning, Captain," Spock said, "how are you feeling today?"

 _'Captain', wow,_ Malcolm thought.

"I am fine, Spock. You must accompany me at a Starfleet meeting. Please inform your Master and dress in the uniform."

"Yes Captain," Spock said leaving the kitchen and going to his room. "Master, the Captain is home, he said I am to go with him to Starfleet to attend a meeting. He is in the kitchen, so he can inform you what is going on. He said I should change into my Starfleet uniform, so I will just be doing that if you don't order something else."

Sarek frowned, but said nothing for a while.

"Yes, Spock, change. I am sorry I cannot accompany you."

"Do not worry, Master, I can take care of myself and I will follow your instructions to the letter," Spock said smiling confidently, hoping to ease his Master.

Sarek came to him and cupped his face between his strong hands.

"I will wait for you, come back to me quickly," Sarek said gravely.

"Of course, Master," he said seriously. "May I kiss you before I leave?"

Sarek smiled swiftly and pulled him close for a deep kiss

Spock melted with his Master's kiss, so full of possessiveness. Yes he will come back as soon as he could, because his place was besides his Master. 

Sarek traced the contour of his face for a few moments then went to the kitchen, letting him dress.

Spock changed into his Starfleet uniform quickly and joined everybody else in the kitchen. He wanted to know what was going on, he found it strange he had been summoned to a meeting, considering he was now a Kafeh, even if he was still a Starfleet officer. He will have to ask Sherlock how things worked out on that aspect; as far as he knew, Mycroft had control over Sherlock´s career. 

"What?" Sherlock asked him, sensing that Spock was preoccupied by him. "Something happened?"

" I have been summoned to a meeting at Starfleet. I was wondering how things work out for you, since the registers of you as a Kafeh have not been revoked. Should my Master not be there too? He is responsible of me after all."

"Oh, not necessarily. You just can't make any decisions. And you can't sign stuff. As you know, I don't even read padds."

"Oh, thank you for clarifying that," Spock said smiling. "Do you need help preparing breakfast?"

Sherlock graciously gave him a basket of tomatoes, avocados and other fruit and vegetables.

"Theeeeere you gooo, cutie."

 "How do you want me to cut them?" Spock asked, since he had noticed Sherlock liked this vegetables cut in a certain way .

"0.23 inches thick, of course. For your Master, if you want you can cut the carrots in the shape of small hearts," he winked.

"That would be highly illogical and my Master would not appreciate it. Why do humans shape food like hearts as a way of showing affection? I do not understand it."

"Probably because it is difficult to shape them like neurotransmitters and amino-acids?"

Spock raised an eyebrow as only answer. 

"Where is everybody else?" he asked. "I thought they would be here, I need to ask the Captain if he knows what the meeting is about."

"HELLLOOOOOOO," Sherlock yelled instead of an answer. "MYYYYYCROFT, Breakfast's ready."

"I like you," Spock said smiling. Yes, Sherlock was an illogical human being, but for some reason he found his quirks endearing. 

" _Like_ me? Uhm, is... is that good? MYYYYCROFT!!! SPOCK LIKES ME!"

"Excuse him," Mycroft told Malcom and Sarek, "it is not every day someone says to Sherlock they like him, at least not sincerely or without sarcasm."

"Do not apologize for Sherlock, Mycroft..." Malcolm said. “He is perfect just the way he is.”

Sherlock cut a slice of apple in the shape of a heart and offered in graciously to Mycroft.

"I like you," he then whispered softly.

"And you say you are not sweet, my dear mate," Mycroft answered accepting the slice Sherlock offered him.

"Come, now, Spock," Malcolm said, taking Mycroft's car keys as if it was perfectly natural to drive his car.

Spock turned to look at his Master, it had been said it was expected of him to follow Malcolm´s instructions, still, his Master was present he just could not leave without his express permission.

Sarek nodded calmly, albeit overwhelmed by an uneasy feeling.

"See you all later, I will be as quick as I can Master, he said finally" bowing his head slightly towards Sarek. Then he followed Malcolm to the car and once they were inside, he inquired - "What is this meeting about. Captain?"

"I do not know, Spock. For weeks they have been attempting to assign me to a new mission and I kept refusing. I do not know for how much longer will I manage. We'll see. What's the worst that can happen, after all?"

"A Court-Martial," Spock said logically, after all he was still a Starfleet officer.

"For what?"

"Our last missions haven´t followed protocol to the letter. Not to mention I did establish a bond between two persons who did not give express permission for it."

*

The hearing was presided by Admiral Marcus, who entered pompously and sat down. He had the same evil look as ever. He looked at all the people present, about 30 Starfleet officials, then at Malcolm and Spock who had just entered.

It did not escape Malcolm the fact that Val, the new 'Vulcan King', was there as well. Val looked at Spock with unconcealed despise. Quite extraordinarily, Jim and Scotty were also present, sitting in the farther rows of the conference room.

At Val's look, Spock just straightened his back and held his head high. He was proud of what he was, and no matter what other persons thought he will never regret his bond with his Master.

"Kafeh..." Val said with disgust, but  he was stopped from continuing by Marcus' speech.

"Sit down gentlemen.  This session was called to discuss very troubling matters. It seems a Dominion attack is imminent and Emperor Grey - you know who am I talking about, the reptile-like Reman... is willing to grant them access through the wormhole. Captain Reed, I have been informed you established good relationships with him. You will, without delay, go and knock some sense into him and order him to close the border. Kirk, you will assist him, you'll go together."

Spock could not believe the disrespectful manner in which Marcus had just talked about the Emperor, he was nothing if not a little weak man...

"Admiral, could you please clarify the parameters of this mission? When you say Captain Reed and myself will be going in this mission, who exactly will be the Captain, on what ship we are traveling and what is the extent of our intervention?" Jim asked, who could not keep himself to look towards Spock. They had not talked in days, but something really big had happened; he had concluded that from Scotty´s and Leonard´s attitude, even if they had not said anything to him about what the hell was going on at the Holmes' house. 

"It will be a joint mission, you will go with the Enterprise, Reed will be your First Officer. The mission parameters are being sent to your padds right now."

"Now on to more unpleasant matters, it has been brought to my attention that Commander Spock has received a very low and disgraceful bond from his own Father," Marcus said, looking at everyone in the room with great satisfaction. "According to his Excellency Val, the New Vulcan King, the two are currently living an incestuous relationship that brings shame to Starfleet."

Malcolm felt his blood run cold upon hearing such words, but he could not intervene.

Spock listened calmly to what Marcus had said ; the way he stated the facts angered him... to present him and his Master in the worst light possible.

He got up elegantly, like the prince he was brought up to be, and stood in a posture that screamed how proud he was of himself.

"If may I interrupt you, Admiral, the bond I received is in no way low or disgraceful, it is just a bond, and as all Vulcan bonds it should be revered, as the V _ulcan King_ must know. About the nature of my relationship with Sarek of Vulcan, I do not see how it shames Starfleet, since it has to do with my personal life. If you have something to say about my performance as a Starfleet officer, I am willing to hear you, otherwise, I do not see the point of this meeting. 

"The personal life of any Starfleet officer is no one's business as long as it does not affect the image of Starfleet itself, Commander. By order 27779 / 2257 you are hereby relieved of duty as a Starfleet Officer," he announced sharply.

In a way, Spock was relieved; yes, he had worked hard to get where he was, but right now he was trying to figure out _who_ he was and what he wanted; perhaps a time out of Starfleet would be good. He will be able to spend all his time with his Master and once balance returned to his life, he will be able to decide if he still wanted to be part of Starfleet or not, because despite all the good people that were the base of it, there was too much evil in the way the head of Starfleet ran things.

"You cannot do this, it is utterly ridiculous!!!!!" Jim suddenly blurted. "HE IS MY FIRST OFFICER and absolutely the best one in Starfleet and - and"

Spock turned to Jim with a fond smile. 

"Thank you... Jim, but right now I do not think it is wise for me to be part of Starfleet." Then he turned to Marcus and with voice as cold as ice he simply said: "I will be leaving now; I will make sure to give the uniforms back, as well as the devices given to me by Starfleet. Good day gentlemen."

Jim was not having any of it though and proceeded to yell at Marcus, until the Admiral had no choice but to ask Security to escort Mr. Kirk to the brig for a few hours. 

"Mr... Reed, it looks as if you will be Commanding this mission after all..." after which he proceeded to explain what he wanted to be done with AnJoan Grey - a deceiving plan aiming to make the Reptile grant them control of the wormhole.

Malcolm thought of Jonathan. He did not want to draw unnecessary attention upon him and to endanger everything they had worked for. He remained silent and listened to everything calmly.

<Send car to pick up Spock. Stay inside. Forcefield. > Malcolm transmitted to Mycroft.

Spock went to the administrative office to ask about the formalities that had to be fulfilled now he was relieved of duty; he knew he could not sign anything, still, it would be better to present  everything in order to his Master so they could deal with this in one go. After he had done that, he took off his Starfleet blue and just kept the black standard; it was not too cold and it did not feel right to keep wearing the shirt that marked the rank he once had in Starfleet.

He waited for Malcolm to come out of his meeting, since he had not received instructions about returning home.

"A car will come to pick you up and take you home," Malcolm said when he had a moment of pause. "Go straight home and erect the force field. Inform Mycroft about everything. I will try to fix what Jim did."

"Yes, Captain," Spock said respectfully, and did as instructed.

The car came for him, and once he was home he went straight to greet his Master. He found him in the living room.

"Master, I am back he said," kneeling at his feet.

Without further ado, Sarek connected a meld and reviewed everything that had happened. He frowned deeply upon assisting at such an act of blatant abuse

"Mycroft," he said softly to the human near him. "We live through terrible times and I am afraid the worst is yet to come. When you want us to leave... please just say so."

Mycroft held Sarek´s hand. 

"We will overcome this, as long as we stay together I am confident no permanent damage could be done to us, We are a family, Father, and family stays together."

Sarek felt comfort in his words. He couldn't however hide his grief at having single-handedly destroyed Spock's career, which meant so much to him.

"He defied me and left home to be a Starfleet Officer. And now, look what I brought him."

"No, Master, you did not destroy my career, it was Marcus, influenced by Val and as I told Jim, right now I do not want to be part of Starfleet, too much hate and greed has invaded it," Spock said vehemently, wanting with all his heart to ease his Master's turmoil. "And, as I told you, back then I was just looking for reasons to stay away from you."

Sarek extended one hand and caressed his dark hair.

Sherlock had also come and cuddled at Mycroft's feet - he himself was rather affected by everything, as everyone's emotions mirrored in his mind.

"Everything which happens looks as a conspiracy to get rid of Sarek of Vulcan. Even if he no longer is a king, he is still the most important and dangerous man of this galaxy. As long as you exist, Sarek, Val will never truly be king."

"That is what this is exactly, and considering this new mission, the next on the list is the Emperor AnJoan Grey," Spock said.

"Those fools, they just have no idea of what the war can bring, they are like children playing with matches. They will only get burned," Mycroft added.

"Malcolm would never harm the Emperor, not even ordered by Starfleet. He can see him," he said dreamily. "Anyway this is not the issue. The Emperor  should be warned. Malcolm cannot do anything for the moment as he risks our plans regarding Jonathan to be discovered," Sherlock continued, while Sarek just pulled Spock in his arms from where he was, holding him tight.

"If the Enterprise is involved in this, they will be calling Leonard to join the mission," Spock mumbled, "what will happen to Jonathan then?"

"I do not think the Enterprise is going, Spock... not with Jim temporarily under arrest for having defied Marcus' orders. And should he go," Sarek continued, I will meld with Leonard deeply and learn how to care for him until his return."

"I do not think he would accept that," Mycroft said, "perhaps you should begin Sherlock´s training since tomorrow morning. And there is always the option of pulling a few strings and use Leonard´s experiments to make sure he is not enlisted in an away-mission. I bet we can manipulate Marcus into believing that Leonard is actually experimenting with our blood, that man would do anything to get his own army of augments."

"Oh," Sherlock's eyes widened. "I bow to the smarter man," he smiled.

The general mood was low, they really needed to snap out of it, at least for the night.

"Father, please trust us, we will do everything we can to protect you and Spock; no matter what happens you can count on us. And if it comes to the worst, we could leave, begin somewhere else; I want to see how long before the whole quadrant collapses without you."

"What about your life, child?" Sarek asked with sadness.

Mycroft held Sherlock´s hand and smiled at him. 

"There are things worth risking one's life for, like family, right my dear sweet mate?"

As a response, Sherlock just wrapped his arms around Mycroft's leg, tenderly.

"The things you say, Mycroft Holmes," he said with a smile.

"I am good with words, don´t you always say that? Mycroft said joking. "So my dear sweet mate what are we eating today?"

"Something special," Spock suggested. "I want to celebrate we met, that we became a family, that you, Sherlock, and I are able to spend the rest of our lives with our loved ones. Right, Master?" he said, looking into Sarek´s eyes.

"Well then, I will be right back... may I, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked, even though generally he was not this careful with the 'protocol'.

"You may, my love," answered Mycroft giving him a peck on the lips.

"I did not realize he has become so polite," Sarek smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around Spock's waist. 

Spock just burrowed into his Master's arms, feeling happy, despite everything. As long as he could be like this, he did not care if he lost everything else. 

Mycroft laughed at Sarek´s comment. 

"Sherlock is polite when he wants to Father, and only then."

"And you do not mind - do you?" Sarek asked.

"No, not at all, I love him just the way he is. Our relationship is different, you know that, Father. For us, for me submission is the fact Sherlock has given himself to me. The indomitable Khan willingly bows to me, that is enough."

"I heard that," Sherlock announced returning with the food, nicely arranged on a tray. He had made sushi, a few Vulcan specialties and tarts.

Mycroft got up and made space for the tray on the coffee table, moving his laptop aside, before Sherlock decided to put the tea set on it.

"Why did you bring a cutting board here?" Sherlock asked referring to the laptop.

Mycroft smiled - really, his mate was truly adorable.

They ate silently, and for the first time in ages Sherlock felt the need for them to stay together, the four of them. The feeling of having a family was new, and quite strong... He cuddled comfortably between Spock and Mycroft on the sofa.

"This is nice," Spock said, enjoying Sherlock´s proximity, like he would with a brother. He started to laugh, remembering the epic fight they had on the roof of a transport ship and all their other epic problems. "It seems that all happened in a different life. Now for me you are Sherlock, Khan is no more."

"Don't push your luck," he continued to laugh. demonstratively pushing Spock more into Sarek's arms.

"If that is the result, I will keep pushing!" Spock said smiling to his Master.

Sarek turned Spock's head towards him to see his eyes. There were only love, submission and adoration there.

"Master," Spock whispered reverently, directing a soft sweet smile to his Master.

"Yes, my Kafeh.  Mycroft, if you do not mind. Could we stay here this evening, together?"

Sarek felt the need for the proximity of his entire family, somehow.

"I do not see a reason not to. To be honest, I also need all of us to be together."

Sarek was not used to expressing his affection publicly, but he felt so comfortable with Mycroft and Sherlock, that it did not really matter. Mycroft and Sherlock were wrapped in a blanket and they were talking in whispers. He pulled Spock closer, turned his head towards him and kissed him, rather forcefully, as if to re-acknowledge his claim, and then sweetly gently, a few times. 

Holding him in his arms was blissful in so many ways that he almost felt he did not even need food. All he needed was Spock, and he had him; Spock was finally and forever his...


	30. Fallen Grace

“Marcus is a first-class bastard,” Leonard complained. “I need something stronger than tea, someone care to join me? I mean if it is ok with you Mycroft that I empty your bottles.”

“Go ahead, Leonard. Remember, this is your house.”

Sherlock lifted his nose from under the blanket, his hands were tied, therefore he was responsible for nothing. He leaned back on Mycroft's shoulder.

“Want something to drink, love?” Mycroft asked.

“Whatever you drink. Except wine.”

“We’ll drink whatever you have, Leonard.”

“Fine, Bourbon it is. What about you Headmaster and you Sarek?”

“Just tea for me, thanks - uh, Sherlock is 'unavailable'? I like the way he makes tea,” Malcolm said.

Mycroft turned to look at Sherlock. Their... disagreement the previous night had left both of them a little shaken. Still, he knew how Sherlock felt about Malcolm so he untied him.

“Go make tea for your other Master but be quick and return to me. Understood?”

“Yes, Mycroft,” he said on a serious tone. He had given up calling him _master_ entirely, since he had reserved this way of addressing for Malcolm. Anyway, for him _Mycroft_ meant _I love you, I adore you, I am yours, I belong to you_ and one million other things Mycroft knew very well. He rubbed his wrists and placed a kettle with boiling water on a tray, he added black tea, milk and biscuits and he brought them to the living room. He then looked at Mycroft, waiting for cues.

“Come here, love,” he said lifting the blanket so Sherlock could cuddle with him, showing him their rope, signalling he will be tying Sherlock's wrists again.

Sherlock took a deep breath to calm his emotion. It was a good, perfect evening, despite their growing problems, and Mycroft was saying all the right things. He climbed back near him, waiting. Sometimes he offered Mycroft his hands, some other times, Mycroft took them, without much fuss. Sherlock sensed Mycroft was in the second of moods.

Mycroft took Sherlock's hands and after kissing each one, he tied him once more and then hugged him tighter placing his mate over his lap. Sherlock calmed down instantly once more and placed his legs over Spock, because the sofa was not that big and they were four of them on it already.

Malcolm admired the view for a few moments.

“To even think someone would like to ruin this perfect harmony,” he told Mycroft.

“People always try to destroy that they cannot fit in their little petty levels.”

“Mycroft, may I?” Sherlock asked mysteriously.

“You may,” Mycroft answered wanting to know what was going through his beloved mate’s head.

Pleasantly surprised, Sherlock closed his eyes, relaxed completely and went deep into his mind palace, where he kept the memory of how he had melded with Sarek. Slowly and cautiously this time, and helped by the fact he was touching Spock, he managed to reach out to Sarek's mind, then to Spock, to Mycroft - through Sarek, even to Leonard. It was like a pebble having been thrown into a lake; circles were propagating, touching the others, with care and affection, attempting to find a unifying factor to weave all of them together.

Mycroft kissed Sherlock's temple.

“Just do not overdo it, my reckless, impatient mate.”

Sarek smiled, sensing what Sherlock was doing.

“May I touch your mate?” he asked Mycroft, even though Sherlock's legs were all over Spock.

“Yes, Father,” Mycroft smiled.

Sarek placed one soft hand on Sherlock's ankle, and through the touch - because he was a touch-telepath after all – the connection stabilized and Sherlock could sense, for a while, everyone's state of mind – if they were tired, happy, sad, worried...

Mycroft was curious and worried, Sherlock perceived; Sarek was saddened, but at peace; Spock was in love; Leonard was preoccupied by Malcolm, and in awe towards him. Scotty was angry.

“You are the only one missing in this web that joins us, Malcolm,” Mycroft pointed out.

“I will rectify this right now, Malcolm, if you would do me the honour and came closer...”  
Sarek spoke, with unhidden joy.

Malcolm came closer to the sofa, sitting down near it cross-legged, he was rather nervous but in a good way. Sarek gently connected a meld, with much care, after temporarily placing Spock down from his arms.

“You call me Father, _Malcolm_ , and I see you as a son, as well as the head of our family. I am giving you a filial bond, and let me tell you I am proud to do so,” he added, and weaved the bond. It was beautiful like a flower and very luminous; Sherlock sensed it forming and his eyes filled with tears.

Malcolm was dizzy but happy after the meld, and even Sherlock sat up, being now able to reach him through the others' minds.

“Come, Headmaster,” Leonard said helping him get up from the floor and then making him sit on the couch. “Here is your tea, do you need something else?”

“No... stay near me... Leonard...” He did not know why he was feeling quite possessive of Leonard, beyond friendship and cohabitation, but it was not erotic love.

“Yes, Headmaster,” Leonard said sitting down beside him and taking his hand.

He could not actually define it but he made a mental note for later. Since the whole mess with Spock, Leonard had found in the Headmaster a source of support and strength. He could not explain it, but Malcolm´s firmness, no matter the circumstances, made him feel safe – something he needed very much, considering his life seemed to be a long string of surprises and extreme experiences. He was so comfortable with the Headmaster – that, as the night progressed, he ended up leaning on him, placing his head on his shoulder.

Malcolm smiled, coldly like all the Brits, wondering if he had the right to... feel so possessive towards another being, despite of NOT being in a relationship.

“Wish I knew what was inside your mind... except surgery and emergency medicine,” Malcolm told him.

“Nothing much,” Leonard answered smiling, just this lot of teenagers that need to be looked after, bourbon and... and you, Headmaster.”

“You know I only... love one person, Leonard,” Malcolm felt compelled to say, to eliminate any trace of wrong expectations between them.

“I know,” Leonard said laughing good-naturedly. “I am not in love with you, I just... really… like you, and that intrigues me, I do not usually _like_ people.”

“Oh,” he smiled. “I am honoured. I feel particularly possessive about you, in this house. I feel...” Malcolm stopped, fearing to continue.

“You feel...” Leonard repeated, encouraging Malcolm to continue talking. “Oh, come on, just say whatever you were going to say, I did not blink at the part of you feeling possessive of me, what could be worse.”

“Well, then... I feel you are MINE,” he whispered to him. “I cannot explain it. And it is not a Vulcan thing. It is a _Malcolm Reed_ thing.” Malcolm almost kept his breath, waiting for Leonard to punch him or something.

Leonard smiled to Malcolm with a softness he almost never showed.

“And I feel like I am yours. Seems you got a pet Leonard, you know, like when you feed a stray dog and he follows you home and can´t get rid of it. And you know he will do anything for you as long as you care for him?”

“Will he?” Malcolm asked, looking straight into his eyes.

“Of course, to the best of his abilities. even with his grumpy sarcastic manners.”

Malcolm just twined his fingers with him, content; yes, Leonard was HIS. It was possible to own another human being even in the absence of sex, he thought. Perhaps it was more difficult and more challenging this way but he would never say no to a challenge.

Leonard sighed and snuggled on Malcom´s side.

“This is nice,” he said, “makes me remember when I was a child and would fall asleep on the couch watching a late TV show with a friend.”

“Indeed so,” Malcolm said. He supervised the room; Sherlock was still conducting his experiments. “Do not let him exaggerate, Mycroft. You know what happened last time.”

Mycroft nodded at Malcolm and then turned to Sarek, after all he was the only one who could actually know if Sherlock was overdoing it.

“Stop him now,” Mycroft, Sarek said with kindness. “He got tired.”

“And it is not as if he would listen to me...”

Mycroft took Sherlock´s wrists in a tight grip with one hand and whispered into his ear.

“Stop now, my dear mate, come back to your own mind,” and just to make sure to make Sherlock´s brain stop, he kissed him possessively.

“Mmm,” Sherlock murmured, which right now was the equivalent of _Yes, Master_ and more, stopping his experiment immediately. His submission to Mycroft was a very subtle level, not manifesting through words at all, but rather through small gestures and actions.

“Welcome back,” Mycroft said tenderly, kissing him once again.

“Mmmyes,” he murmured. “Take me to our room?”

“Yes, love,” Mycroft said standing up with Sherlock in his arms. “Good night, Father, Spock, Malcolm and Leonard,” he said not taking his eyes of Sherlock even for a second. And without waiting for an answer he headed to their room.

“I would offer you my body, but it is pointless, am I right?” Sherlock said with a wicked little smile.

“Yes, it is, considering your body is already mine to take whenever I want,” answered Mycroft biting his neck. “You are MINE, all of you.”

Sherlock smiled, he would have normally added a witty comment, but not tonight; after their disagreement, he just wanted things to be restored to normal. And he wanted to give to Mycroft everything he ever wanted...

Mycroft placed Sherlock on the bed and took his time undressing him, while he kissed every inch of his skin that was revealed. He then took off his own clothes and joined his mate in bed, taking him all night long in a slow languid way.

“Did those two have another disagreement?” Leonard asked, to no one in particular.

“Something happened between them last night, although I am not sure what. Sherlock was very distressed by Mycroft leaving without him; when he returned home, it seemed they were okay but this morning Sherlock seemed very subdued.”

“Despite their brilliance and how much they love each other, those two have no idea how to be a couple,” Leonard said placing his head on Malcolm´s lap, looking up to the ceiling, in order to avoid Spock´s eyes.

“Sherlock thinks being in love is a dangerous disadvantage,” Spock stated.

“And he is right,” Leonard said sadly. In most couples, there is always someone who loves more, gives more, or at least it seems like that. But with those two, it is all so... equitable, even if they have yet to realize that.”

“I guess they still find it difficult to believe they are actually a couple. For years, they pushed each other away, afraid of being rejected and judged.”

Noticing the sadness in Spock´s voice, Leonard turned to look at him.

“Yeah, it sucks falling in love with the _wrong_ person, according to social conventions, I can understand that, but I think it was commendable of them to accept their loneliness and not make a commitment with someone else knowing they would not be able to respect it.”

“Leonard, I...” Spock whispered.

“No, just don´t. That was uncalled for and... cruel, your situation is not the same. For them, enough time has gone by, few people know the truth, with you... well it is more difficult, just today we had an example for that. I am going to say this just once, I am sorry, I am trying, but still there is too much anger in me, so I will probably say awful things now and then, please, just ignore me when that happens.”

 

Malcolm remained with Leonard a long time that night and they talked. They felt very comfortable with each other, knowing there was no danger of uselessly hurting each other.

“I wish, Leonard, you were not so angry with Spock, but I know you need your time.”

Leonard sighed deeply.

“Yes, I also wish I weren´t so angry... It is exhausting really, I just need time, to get over all of this. I can´t stop thinking he used me and lied to me, even if a part of me knows he did not mean to do it.”

“He did not consciously lie to you. He responded to a calling that was far stronger than his power to resist. They say Vulcans do not feel, but in fact they feel stronger, deeper and more dangerously than any of us humans.”

“Don´t you think I know that? I´ve known Spock for years, I’ve seen him fall apart over his Mother´s death, I have seen him willing to sacrifice his life for others, I’ve even seen him going mad with grief after Jim´s death. I know he feels, and feels deeply... I am angry at not being the object of those feelings,” Leonard said breaking down and crying.

Malcolm held him tight to his chest, allowing him to cry; after all, his friend did deserve it. He threaded one hand through his hair.

“I know it is not a consolation, but I will never let you go out of my sight, even if what we have is completely different. We live different types of love in our lifetime and all of them are satisfying if we take time to cherish them, to abandon to them…”

Leonard could not do anything else but cry; as hard as he tried to answer to what the Headmaster had just said, he couldn´t do it, he just burrowed deeper into his chest and let himself be comforted, hoping the Headmaster could sense he agreed with what he just had said. Malcolm was not the love of his life, the one songs and novels and poems talked about, it was different but it was damn satisfying, and it brought to his heart the peace it was missing.

Malcolm gently placed one hand on his wrist, with restrained possessiveness.

“Do you think they'll still think of me as the head of this family when Jonathan is finally here? When they'll see me vulnerable and hurt?”

“You will never lose your place among us. You are the only one who knows how to handle us, and well… I do not think you will show how vulnerable and hurt you could get to feel. Just remember you do not have to hide from me,” Leonard answered placing his head on Malcolm´s shoulder.

“I wouldn't dream keeping any secrets from my doctor,” he said with a smile, wiping Leonard's tears way.

Malcolm kept his hand on Leonard's wrist, possessively.

“What are your thoughts, Leonard, on the Kafeh bond? And I don't mean anything by this, no.”

“I do not understand it. They keep saying it turns a person into a thing that belongs to his or her Master; it sounds like slavery for me, but well, for what I have seen with Sherlock and Spock, it can be so much more. I don´t know, I personally have never been comfortable with what I call Vulcan Voodoo.”

“Vulcan voodoo indeed... People can belong to other people even in the absence of a Vulcan bond, don't you think? As far as I understand, Sherlock's bond resides within Sarek's consciousness and not in his own,” Malcolm said meditatively.

“Yes as far as I know, Sarek has now the bond, he is like its keeper or something. But I was there when the bond was created originally as well as when it was broken... It was amazing and frightening all at the same time. And I know a bond is not needed to own someone else, still it makes everything so definite... and even when the circumstances change, when there are no more feelings, you are still joined to the other person. That is something really painful.”

“Painful but perhaps important, who knows. My instinct tells me that the bond between Sarek and Scotty will still play an important role in both their lives.”

“Everybody keeps telling me that, but have any of you stop to wonder why it will be important. It could as well destroy Scotty and myself. I have just given up on finding a life partner, I have gone through this two times now... but Scotty… he is too young he had never showed the slightest interest on someone... And I do not believe he will ever grow an interest in someone else.”

“Some things in life are tragic, are they not? But nonetheless important and mind-altering. As for You, I will never let you fall apart.”

“That is so unfair, Scotty deserves to be loved, he is a wonderful person, a great friend, he is brilliant and kind. Why does he now have to spend the rest of his life alone? I am afraid he will just hide behind work and keep everybody at arm’s length. As for me, I told you, I will not fall apart, I have come to accept that having a lover or partner or significant other or whatever you want to call it, is something I will never have, but I am happy having this family and you, Headmaster.”

“I am also happy having you - boy that sounded a bit strange,” Malcolm laughed, they really had to chase away the gloomy mood at least for the night.

“Yeah, weird, but in a good way. I am tired…” Leonard said, he should be heading to his room, but he did not want to leave the Headmaster’s side. The night was peaceful – he would stop worrying for now.

 

***

 

Val was really, really angry. He wanted to get rid of Sarek of Vulcan, why was it so difficult? Why did he have to live in the same house with Mycroft Holmes? He vowed to fix that problem once and for all.

He decided to discuss with Marcus, they had to get rid of the ex-Vulcan king who even if he did not do anything, he was still disturbing him to a great extent.

Sarek had many connections throughout the galaxy and he was dangerous… he felt threatened by him.

“They are too many in that house, Val,” Marcus told him as they were drinking a bottle of whisky and plotting.  “Let's wait until Reed and McCoy go on the mission I have assigned them to, they cannot avoid it... then they will be just the four of them. It will be much easier.”

 

***

Malcolm received word on his padd that he was to leave on the respective mission - to persuade AnJoan Grey to close the border - earlier the next day. Leonard was to go with him, which complicated things to no end.

He had half an hour left until he had to present himself to the launch bay, therefore Malcolm messaged Mycroft to get dressed and went up to their room. It was not as if he had not ever seen Sherlock with his hands tied, and Mycroft had covered him with many blankets

“Good morning Malcolm,” Mycroft said and looking at his expression he said: “May I assume you received not so good news?”

“Not so good. I must leave, it seems. Let us focus on the essential. Can you do something for Leonard to remain here? Jonathan’s recovery depends upon him.”

“Yes, I can, we were talking about that last night. I have already placed enough rumours about Leonard´s experiments to get Marcus interest. But that is something we should discuss with him, would you mind to meet with us in the living room in 5 minutes? Sherlock just has to dress and we will be right there; meanwhile you can call Leonard.”

“Very well, I will see you there.”

Sherlock had woken up and was calmly listening to them, his hands under a pillow.

“Come, love,” Mycroft said, helping get into a sitting position and untying his wrist. “Get dressed quickly, we need to prepare everything to make sure Leonard stays on the planet.”

After a couple of minutes Sherlock was ready, Mycroft took his hand and went to meet the others.

Sherlock rubbed his wrists; Mycroft had tied him tighter than usual, a sign of possessiveness.

Malcolm, calm as ever, had everyone sit down at their kitchen table, which was also a type of conference room for them.

“Good morning,” Mycroft greeted them, smiling at their small family. “Malcolm, please tell everyone about the mission.”

“I will go on a mission today in the morning. I will be away for three weeks,” he said, looking at Leonard.

“I am being called aren´t I?” Leonard asked.

“Yes,” Malcolm replied.

Leonard would not mind going, because he really needed some time away from this house, but at this stage of Jonathan’s awakening he just could not leave.

“I can´t refuse the mission, but you know that; so, Mycroft, what are you going to do to make me stay?” Leonard inquired.

“There is a rumour you are experimenting with Khan’s blood, as well as mine. Marcus knows perfectly well what Sherlock and I are; the trick is to make him believe you are trying to replicate augments, and that you are at a delicate stage of your investigation so leaving it would ruin everything. I have records of what was done to Sherlock and I in our time, as well as about the process through which the other augments were created. You just have to alter the information on those records to make any further experiments a failure, but still be believable in order to fool the people working with Marcus; I know for a fact they are no match to you, Leonard. I am sure you understand why we can’t let Marcus get his hands on the real process of augmentation.”

Malcolm was quite pleased to see that Leonard had nodded and he was actually going to follow the issued instructions.

“They are trying to separate us and it is bad,” Malcolm said. “Mycroft, I am counting on you.”

“Of course, do not worry, I am taking all the measures I can to keep us together and to make sure we have some surveillance. Sarek may not be a King anymore and Starfleet may have washed their hands about his security, but the Federation knows Sarek holds in his hands too much information to just abandon him. I have talked to the President, he is willing to extend some protection, even if he can’t do it officially because of Marcus and Val. The President does not trust those two. I know we can’t trust him completely, but for the time being he is an ally for us. Is Scotty going on this mission too?” Mycroft asked Malcolm.

“He is not. Apparently, he has fallen ill. Please, try to stay inside as much as possible. I am counting on your formidable hearing capabilities, Spock, and on your instincts, Sherlock.  I am counting on you Mycroft... a strong hand for everyone present. Leonard, I expect you to follow Mycroft's instructions,” Malcolm added as if Leonard belonged to him and he was entrusting him to Mycroft temporarily.

“Of course, Headmaster,” Leonard said with one of his crooked smiles. “May I go check on Scotty? I think, well maybe... if not, could Sherlock try and reach him? I am worried about him.”

“I would rather you did not make any unnecessary trips,” Malcolm said.

Sherlock looked at Mycroft for permission to perform a mental sweep.

“As long as Father helps you to stabilize the attempt and you do not overdo it, I have no objections,” Mycroft answered.

Sherlock took Mycroft's hand and closed his eyes, extending his mind forward as if it had wings. He was getting better and better and with an impulse he reached out to Scotty, washing over his consciousness.

Scotty was not feeling well; he was no cry-baby, but the headache that he had been suffering from since he left the Holmes’ house had not left him, and it was getting worse; now he could not even function normally. And then there was the other ache, the one that came from his heart and soul; he had never loved anyone, he had been afraid to place himself in a vulnerable position... Never again, he will never love anyone again, not even as a friend, he had been betrayed not only by his "mate", but also by Spock, whom he had considered a friend...

“He is not ill,” Sherlock said. “He is depressed. He faked an illness to avoid this mission, because he needs some time to himself.”

“Okay then, I will be leaving. Sherlock, at times probe my mind, now you have the means. Leonard, see me off...” he added.

“Yes, Headmaster,” Leonard said respectfully, without any of his usual smart comments, but before leaving the kitchen he turned and told all the present: “Please try not to get hurt or sick while I am gone, really, you are adults you know?” and winked at Sherlock.

“I wanted to say goodbye properly, Leonard,” Malcolm said once they were alone. Marcus IS trying to get rid of us, that much is obvious. Please, take care of Jonathan and of yourself. If I don't return from this mission... tell him... tell him... that I loved him dearly and with all my heart.”

Leonard smiled sadly, I will take care of Jonathan and myself, that is a promise, and will let him know what you feel for him it the worst happens. But please, do your best to come back, this family needs you and I am sure Jonathan will be waiting for you, not to mention I will fall apart without your presence.

Malcolm smiled and offered him his hand for a shake.

Leonard took Malcolm’s hand with both of his, and on an impulse, he placed a light kiss on it.

“Please come back, Headmaster,” he said with tears in his eyes.

“This is the best I've felt in 10 years,” Malcolm said, kissing his forehead. “I shall be back, I promise. Because I really want to explore this... whatever _this_ is.”

“Yeah, me too,” Leonard said, feeling warmth flood him after the innocent kiss Malcolm had given him, much like when his Mother cuddled with him when he was little and there was a storm. It was amazing, he had been cold and almost dead inside since ‘The Incident’, but this gave him hope that maybe, someday, he will feel, really feel again. 

Malcolm squeezed his wrist for one second and finally left, not without regret.

“See you soon, Headmaster,” Leonard said with as much hope as fear, and after that he rubbed his face with both hands and told to himself _Ok Leonard, time to focus, get a grip on yourself._ And he left to Starfleet, he had a lot of work to do; first he had to check on how was Jonathan progressing and then to modify the information Mycroft had given him.

Sherlock had managed to zoom back into his mind without being told to, this time. He erected the forcefield after Leonard returned, he would later go to the lab.

“So, um, Mycroft,” he began shyly. “I was wondering if we could talk...? Because last night I was...um... busy.”

“Of course, love, what do you want to talk about?”

“About a subject which you dislike.”

“The bond...”

“Yes. I wanted... I was hoping to settle the subject once and for all.”

“Okay,” Mycroft sighed. “Go on, my love.”

“I was thinking whether you found it okay for Sarek to give me one of those white bonds as well. That way I can finally... dissolve ours... and be done with it. And I would still have the necessary connection to reach through everyone.”

“I do not mind you establishing a bond with Sarek, but I have a couple of questions. First, hadn’t a bond started forming between the two of you after you melded with him, when Val broke his royal bond? And Second, are you sure about dissolving our bond now? As I told you, I am willing to try, I just need time.”

“Well, Mycroft, in fact, to be very honest, there are the roots of a bond, formed, but they are not very well affirmed. Perhaps because my mind subconsciously refuses everything that is not connected to you. I only wish there was a bond so that I could communicate with the family members, in case of danger, that is all.”

“I see... well then, we must ask Sarek to give us back our bond,” Mycroft said smiling; really, he would not risk Sherlock reacting badly to a new bond and he must stop acting like an insecure teenager.  He loved Sherlock and he had promised to do everything in his power to make him happy and keep him safe. So, he will accept the bond, this time for real. Malcolm leaving had helped him realize how uncertain their lives were.

“Mmmmm I do not know. Perhaps not.”

“Please clarify, and remember you were the one who wanted to have this conversation,” Mycroft said simply.

“I am sorry. I apologize. I am done,” he said, rather scared. “Are you upset?”

“No, my love,” Mycroft said smiling tenderly at Sherlock. “I am willing to accept the bond, for real, just think about it well, and when you are sure what you really want let me know.”

“Ok, nono, I did not mean to imply I wanted the stupid bond back, really. I only wanted to make sure I have a valid way to reach the others.”

“I know, love, I know you are not trying to manipulate me,” Mycroft clarified, because he thought it was about time they spoke clearly and did not leave anything to be interpreted freely. “And I am honestly telling you I am willing to have our bond back, first of all because I want to make you happy and second because I do not want you to react badly if Sarek tries to establish a bond directly with you. I still remember what happened when Spock tried to meld with you, and it was only a meld.”

“I don'tknowIdon'tknowIdon'tknow, I don't know what must I do, you will again feel... I shouldn't have brought this up.”

Mycroft pulled Sherlock into his arms and started trailing his hands up and down his back in a comforting way.

“You did the right thing. How are we going to get over all our issues if we do not face them? I know I have handled this in the worst way possible, but for you I will try, I will be the best I could be. Please trust me and do not worry about how I will feel, I promise that if insecurities start invading me I will come to you and ask of you what I need. So please now YOU ask what you need of me.”

“Well, uh…I, nothing,” he said with a heartache. The bond itself was terrifying him and kept denying his longing for it. He loved to legally belong to Mycroft, even though he had never stopped acting that way. And he loved the restrictions and the clarity, but not at any cost

Mycroft could sense Sherlock’s turmoil; the bond was really a delicate issue between them, no matter how the conversation started, it always brought distress to one or both of them.

Well for once, he will not let his emotions cloud his judgement on the topic.

“Relax, love, just relax and listen to me. I have told you this before, but I will repeat it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sherlock, I will make any necessary compromise to achieve that. My commitment to you is serious, I want to marry you, to put in that beautiful finger of yours a ring that will show everyone around you that you are taken. And if I analyse things without all my emotional baggage, I can realize the bond is something like that for you, it will join us and prove everybody around us you belong to me. Please do not worry, do not overthink it and tell me, do you need me to give you back the bond?

“The bond is very beautiful, Mycroft, I don't need you to give it back to me, but I would be very happy if you did...”

“Then that is what I will do,” Mycroft answered kissing Sherlock.

“You... will?” he asked with pure shock.

“Yes, my love.”

“Will you not regret it then and tell me I love you because of it?”

“No, I will not tell you that anymore. I promise. It is something I regret deeply, I let my doubts hurt you and that was not fair, because in a way I was sending the message that you were at fault…”

Sherlock cuddled near him, wrapping his arms around Mycroft and being afraid to be happy, even though he was very much so.

“Thank you,” he murmured to him. “But I won't call you 'Master', you have been warned.”

Mycroft laughed wholeheartedly at that.

“Of course not, love. So how and when do you want to do this?”

“In a while, I need to get used to the idea... Anyway your name means for me exactly that.”

“So, I have noticed,” Mycroft said kissing Sherlock once more, because why not, Sherlock was his, forever.

“How could you have noticed?” Sherlock asked surprised.

“Because of the look in your eyes whenever you say _Yes, Mycroft_ , he answered caressing Sherlock’s lips with his thumb and feeling a delicious chill run through his body by just picturing that precise look.

“Yes, Mycroft,” Sherlock smiled, he himself shivering, with a playful spark in his eyes but which was hiding as usual, a much deeper feeling.

“You are the most enticing been in the whole universe, my dear, sweet mate,” Mycroft said pulling Sherlock even closer, running his hands through every part of his mate he could reach, while kissing and biting his neck.

“Now?” Sherlock asked, with innocent eyes.

It was another important thing to say, as he remembered with shivers of pleasure.

“Yes, now, my dear sweet mate.”

Sherlock nearly lost it upon hearing the words, so he climbed over Mycroft, because he knew he liked to have him in his lap.

“So, so eager,” Mycroft groaned. “Wrap your legs around me love, we will do this on our bed, I do not want us to end up falling to the floor.”

Sherlock did as told...

“Claim your Kafeh,” Sherlock said, pulling their bond out of Sarek's consciousness back into their own minds.

Hearing Sherlock said that, just increased Mycroft´s desire, so he carried Sherlock to their bedroom as fast as he could, and once there, he dropped him on the bed. He took off their clothes and before climbing into bed he tied Sherlock´s wrists... he wanted to claim his precious doll.

Sherlock would have completely freaked out in the past upon Mycroft doing such a thing, but this was different, he was finally bound to and by Mycroft in every possible way and he felt there was no way he could lose him again...

“Mine,” Mycroft said kissing Sherlock possessively. He kissed and bit every inch of Sherlock´s skin; he needed to mark him in every possible way. Once he was satisfied, he pulled Sherlock into his arms to kiss him, he did it with uncontrolled passion, and he even bit his lips drawing a little blood, while at the same time he trailed his nails along his back and even over his ass.  Finally, Mycroft entered his mate, electing from him a moan of pleasure that only increased his own desire. Mycroft pushed into his mate with vigour and when they were finally neared their orgasm, he pulled Sherlock´s curls exposing his neck, and he bit him, like the had done so many times before, but this time it felt one hundred times better; everything seemed more... real for some reason. He could feel Sherlock inside of him, in his mind and when they finally reached their orgasm, Mycroft could actually feel what Sherlock was feeling and all that pleasure made him black out for a few seconds.

By the end, Sherlock was a mess he did not even remember his own name for a few moments, not that it mattered, the only name that mattered was Mycroft anyway.

Mycroft was strong, they only being who could match his own strength, therefore no wonder that by the end of that night he could not even more anymore. It was the way of the bond, the first encounter between a Kafeh and his owner was always rough, violent - not that he cared - Mycroft could do whatever the hell he wanted to him. But he indeed could not even move, and almost everything hurt - his ass, his skin, his lips, his neck full of bite marks.

He licked his lips and he tasted blood. Also, he realized he might have injured one of his wrists. They now had fairly blue marks, but faithful to his renewed promise, he uttered not a single word about that.

He was laying on his belly as Mycroft had left him, covered in sweat, fluids, with his head on his arms, gazing at Mycroft with his grey-blue eyes, which were darker than the usual.

He lifted his head from the pillow and slowly kissed Mycroft's hand...

“You look beautiful,” Mycroft said feeling a basic urge, satisfied at looking Sherlock filled with his marks.

“Yes, you look pleased,” he murmured, barely able to talk, but slowly-slowly, becoming his usual self.

Mycroft smiled at his beloved and tenderly started to take care of him. First, he untied his hands and gave them a slight massage, then he went to the bathroom for some wet towels in order to clean him and take a better look at his multiple scratches and bruises.

“How does your wrist feel?” he asked, while taking out of the closet a first-aid kit.

“Violin is out of the question for the day,” Sherlock said. “And no, you will not regenerate those marks,” he said, hiding his hands under the pillow.

“I wasn’t going to,” Mycroft said letting his possessiveness take over. “I just want to clean the scratches properly and apply some ointment or your bruises. Do you need a pain killer?”

“Me? Never. How strong are you, exactly? No, do not tell me.”

“You are so cute,” Mycroft said placing a kiss between Sherlock´s shoulder blades

“The bond feels heavy and bright. I love it. It is so beautiful. Thank you. Thank you. I love you. I love you.” Sherlock murmured, wrapping himself around Mycroft, tightly.

“I love you,” Mycroft sighed happily. He could feel Sherlock´s excitement, and for a second he regretted the fact it took him so long to give the bond back to his mate, but he knew that at the time he had not been ready, and accepting the bond would have destroyed them. But now things were different, Mycroft was sure of his feelings as well as of Sherlock´s feelings.

“You think I hurt Sarek when I – oh, I am an idiot. I sort of hurt him,” Sherlock said with regret, reaching out to Sarek - much easier this time. “Could we go and apologize? We have to cook breakfast anyway.”

“And by WE, I mean YOU.”

“Yes of course, but first I need to take a shower, come on my beautiful mate,” Mycroft said pulling Sherlock off the bed. “Get dressed, I will be back in a few minutes.”

Mycroft showered quickly and then joined his mate back in the bedroom. For once in his life, he just wore whatever he pulled first from the closet, he was too happy to worry about clothes right now.

“Let’s go,” Mycroft said taking Sherlock´s hand.

“Hey, um, wow!” he said, seeing Mycroft dressed casually. “You look, uh, beautiful!”

“Thank you,” Mycroft said blushing... who would have thought he still was able to blush… he just cleared his throat. “How is Sarek?”

“I think he has a migraine?! I did not know Vulcans can have those.”

“I am sure they do, they are just good at hiding it.” Mycroft said leading Sherlock to the kitchen, where everybody else was.

The mood was a little tense; after all; since Spock and Sarek’s bonding, they hadn´t been alone in a room with Leonard. In order to make things a little bit lighter, Leonard had started preparing coffee and tea, while Spock was cutting some fruit and preparing toast.

“Seems I will not be preparing breakfast after all,” Mycroft said smiling at Sherlock.

“Good morning everyone,” he said, smiling widely because he just couldn´t help it.

Looking at Sherlock and Mycroft, Leonard rolled his eyes; so, you are newly bonded, again.” I am glad, hope that puts an end to your lover squabbles,” Leonard said good-naturedly.

“Next time you decide to do this thing, Sherlock my child, send me a text message before...” Sarek said with a smile.

“Sorry, Father, it was something unexpected, we did not have much time to plan.”

“Are you ok?  I can give you some painkillers if you need them,” Leonard told Sarek; after all, he had seen first-hand the way brain waves were altered when Vulcan Voodoo took place, and he knew it could cause severe migraines.

“That would be much appreciated,” Leonard, he told him with affection.

“So… what do we owe this event to?”

Leonard got two of his hyposprays from his med bag and applied one to Sarek.

“There you are, and I will leave this one in case you need it later, you can take it in about 4 hours.”

Mycroft smiled seeing Leonard regaining little by little his confidence around the two Vulcans.

“Well, do not stand there just smiling, I also want to know what happened,” Leonard said looking at Mycroft while taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Ah, yes of course, well we... talked things over and I realized I was being selfish and insecure, so I decided to give Sherlock the bond back, because all I want in this world is to keep him by my side and make him happy.”

Sherlock thought that Mycroft was purely adorable, not to mention gorgeous and beautiful and he could sense his contentment and joy through the bond... it was blissful... therefore, he offered him a slice of bread and butter and proceeded to make breakfast for everyone else as well.

They all enjoyed the delicious breakfast prepared by Sherlock, not talking much; it was like all of them wanted to hold on to the happiness and peace brought by the bond. They may not be part of it, at least not directly, but somehow when Sherlock and Mycroft were at ease with each other, the mood of all of them improved.

“I have to go to the lab now, call me if there is an emergency.”

“Yes Leonard, please be careful. This is the agent assigned to look after you,” Mycroft said showing him a picture on his laptop; “if you detect someone else following you, please contact me immediately.”

Leonard sighed deeply.

“I can’t believe I need a bodyguard, I can’t wait for the day Marcus disappears from all of our lives.”

“Can't wait for Malcolm to get back,” Sherlock said, watching Leonard's reactions carefully. He had noticed the way Leonard's eyes brightened when Malcolm was at home and how they would always look for each other's presence...

 

***

 

Hours later, Marcus messaged Val.

<Get an unmarked ship ready, I believe it is a good moment.>

 

***

 

Sherlock felt peaceful, sitting at Mycroft's feet, that morning. The four of them were sitting in the living room together, talking; Sherlock was doing mental exercises.

At times, Sarek sent him friendly nudges when he was over-reacting.

“Is it ok to be this happy?” Sherlock asked, unsuspecting anything of what was happening. “It feels illegal.”

“I am sure there are no laws about being too happy,” Mycroft smiled at his mate. He felt just like Sherlock and he could not stop smiling, he felt Sherlock so close to him... it was total and complete bliss. But suddenly it all changed, his instincts yelled at him that there was something very wrong... they were in danger.

“Mmmmycroft?” Sherlock asked, sensing his mood change. “Is everything al- ?”

“There is a small shuttle landing on the heliport,” Spock said, his sensitive hearing perceiving the warp engine noise.

“Of course, they would wait to attack when we are alone... cowards,” Mycroft said. “Sherlock,” he ordered, “look inside that cabinet, I placed some weapons there after Malcolm was abducted.”

While he was trying to come up with a plan to defend his family, he received a message: <Sarek is the target, will eliminate every obstacle. M. and T. and a team of 5 highly trained officers. Help is on the way. Just try to hold on Sir. A.>

Someone rang the door.

Sherlock took out the guns and threw one to Mycroft and another one to Sarek, but Sarek placed it down.

“Child, I have never held a gun. I am not going to start now. Please step aside and let me talk to the visitors.”

“They came here to eliminate you, they see you as a threat, you do realize that don´t you Father? What could you possible tell them to make them change their minds?”

“If we provoke them, some of us may get hurt, and I cannot risk either the life of my mate, or that of my sons.”

Diplomacy... Mycroft´s favourite way of solving conflicts, still something inside of him was shouting at him to fight... perhaps it had to do with the fact that Sherlock and he had just re-established their bond.

“Fine, we will do it your way.” Still he turned to look to Sherlock, trying to communicate with him; they could not let they guard down, those two could try anything, from shooting Sarek the moment he opened the door to abducting him or even arrest him for some idiotic reason. Not to mention they could threaten Spock in order to make Sarek do whatever they wanted.

Sherlock armed the gun and opened the door, allowing Mycroft to greet the 'guests'

“Good morning,” the leading officer said. Marcus and Val were a little behind the security squad.

He did not point a gun at them, even though Sherlock, not so generous, did point a gun at them. There was still a forcefield between them, but it could easily be deactivated by a skilful gunshot.

“Good morning, officer, may I ask the reason for this... visit?” Mycroft said in his coldest voice, showing all the contempt he felt for the beings standing at his door.

“We are here to see Sarek of Vulcan, we are to inform him of a few facts, Sir. We have no business with you.”

“I see. Officer, this is my home, excuse me if I do not grant you access, but we do live in a civilized world, where citizens have rights. So, could you please be more specific, you, all of you came here to ‘inform’ Sarek a few facts? Could you not do it through other means?”

“That is impossible, I am afraid, Sir.”

Sarek stepped forward, looking at the officer with expressionless eyes.

“Speak, what do you wish to inform me about?”

“By order of King Val of Vulcan,” the officer began, not very comfortably - he was obviously just carrying out orders – “You are hereby banished from Federation space for the crime of incest and you are to leave immediately. We have a shuttle ready for you which will take you outside the borders of Federation and from there you may go wherever you wish. You are not to take any possessions, weapons or communication devices with you. This is effective immediately.”

Sherlock was gazing at Mycroft in pure shock and horror...

 “I assume you have an official document that states this; after all, Val is not the Federation, he can’t talk for all its members. And I know for a fact incest isn’t a crime on all the planets that are part of the Federation.”

“Yes, Sir,” the officer said, lifting a padd which was signed by Val, with the signature of the President of the Federation himself next to it and holding it for Mycroft and Sarek to see.

Sarek sighed softly and looked at Val.

“We live very sad moments, Val, if you are capable of such deeds. I was no danger to you... you could have left me live my days in peace. But have it your way, I will leave.”

He took Spock's hand – obviously, he was not planning to leave him behind.

“Mycroft, Sherlock...” he said turning towards them. “I will have to say good bye to you sooner than I expected, my children...”

“Just hurry up and leave, we all have a lot of work to do.” Marcus yelled furiously.

Mycroft directed a disdainful look at Marcus.

“I am sure you have a lot of things to do... Admiral, I see no reason why you are still here. Are this many people needed to see King Sarek leave? He just agreed to do just that on his own free will.”

“What do you think you are doing, Holmes? Calling Sarek by a title he does not longer has?” Marcus exclaimed.

“Real power and authority do not have need of titles,” Mycroft said dismissively directing a cold look at Val.

Marcus ignored Mycroft’s comment and nodded to one of the officers present, who then said “We are to run a scan to see if he has no tracking devices, weapons or other electronic tools or objects. Lower the forcefield please, and step forward.”

Mycroft stood by the panel, waiting for Sarek to signal he was ready to be scanned.

Sarek just nodded, his eyes sad, he just wanted to get everything done and be over with.

“I am unarmed,” he announced, and allowed the officer to scan him, and then to scan Spock. He no longer had the IDIC necklace which had a tracking device and Spock wore no jewellery.

“I think it is time for us to be scanned too,” Mycroft said to Sherlock.

He left the gun he had been carrying on a small table beside the door and extended his hand to his mate.

“Why should we scan you, Sir? We have no issues with you.”

“I am travelling with my Father, I do not want you to say later that he used me to carry some of the devices he wasn’t allowed to have.”

“You wish to accompany him?”

“What is this _Father_ nonsense?” Val interjected angrily.

“I have a filial bond with Sarek of Vulcan, answered Mycroft proudly. And since I am a free citizen I can do whatever well pleases me, and right now what pleases me is to keep my family together. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Actually, we are thrilled to no end,” Marcus said with impertinence. “Please, Lieutenant, scan them both and make sure they have absolutely no weapons or communication devices with them, then escort them to the shuttle.”

When the scans were done and over with, Mycroft stood tall and proud and said to Marcus and Val:

“Now that I am no longer obliged to the Federation, I can tell you what I really think of you: you are nothing but a pair of weak, greedy fools who can´t see what is just in front of your noses. With your actions, you have destroyed whatever peace the Federation achieved. You are worthless. I pity you.”

Sherlock grabbed a gun from the table and shot two disruptor fires at the living-room table where Mycroft's laptop was, turning it into melted plastic and metal, after which he threw the gun away, he was so angry! The Federation and the Vulcan Council were nothing but a bunch of corrupt bastards who could not see farther than their own interests.

“Sherlock?” Mycroft said approaching him and taking his face between his hands. “It is okay, love, we are together, we will always be together. Calm down, please.”

At the door, the officers had become agitated because of the shots made by Sherlock, but there was nothing they could do, he had fired him inside the property, no one had been threatened or hurt, so they stayed put, although they raised their guns and pointed them to the four men.

Sherlock frowned at the people pointing guns at them, but Sarek gave him a reassuring look and proceeded towards the shuttle, holding Spock's hand into his.

“I will not ask you if you want to come,” he told him.

“You do not need to, Master,” Spock said with a little sad smile. He had been quiet during the whole affair, trying to control his instincts to protect his Master, after all, he had received very precise instructions of how to act when something like this happened. Now, he was just happy this was over, without people trying to separate them. He did not care where he ended up, as long as he was beside his Master.

 


	31. Be Good

Sarek did not feel well. The events of the last half an hour had completely shattered him within. To be chased away from a planet he had served and helped for so many years, a planet that was his home.. it was simply terrible. At least, he was not alone; he had his Spock and perhaps in time he would get used to living somewhere else... whatever that would be.

Holding them at gunpoint, the soldiers escorted them to the shuttle which was small, having only two cabins. One of them set automated coordinates that could not be turned off or adjusted, which were to take them outside the quadrant. There was enough food, water, probably because the new Vulcan 'King' did not want to be accused of cruel treatment, which would have reflected through the bonds, this being also the reason for which he had not killed Sarek.

All conditions were ensured for Sarek never to return again - now, he would do everything he wanted, Val thought. The engines were set on automatic and soon, the shuttle carrying Sarek of Vulcan, banished for ever from Federation, together with his Family, lifted off and disappeared from sight...

Spock could feel his Master's sadness through the bond. He knew there was not much he could to erase the grief caused to him because of what had just happened. So he simply knelt at his feet, letting his Master know that he will always be by his side.

Sarek caressed his hair gently, slowly, with care. He would no longer talk of how he had managed to completely destroy Spock's life, his career. He just held him closer, against his feet, as the craft was flying farther and farther from Earth.

"Perhaps, perhapsperhaps... we should organize..." Sherlock suggested, with his usual compulsion towards order.

Mycroft just hugged him; yes, they had to organize, but in a few minutes... now everything felt too unbelievable. He really did not care where they were, as long as they were together; still, what happened was so disappointing, at so many levels...

"My power of deduction has failed, I did not anticipate this," he said, holding onto Mycroft tightly.

"Sshhh, everything will be all right. I am grateful they did not do something more drastic. Marcus is certainly the kind of man who would have blown us up to pieces."

"I know the outer edge of the galaxy, but there are not a lot of inhabited planets there... I am so glad, Mycroft, and proud of you that you wanted us to go with him."

"I could not have let them go alone, they need us now more than ever, and it just felt wrong to see them go and not join them."

"You are, now, his older son..." Sherlock said thoughtfully. "You have done what any good son would have done."

"I am glad you understand, and that you agree with my decision," Mycroft said smiling to Sherlock and hugging him tighter; he needed to be as close to him as possible.

"Do you want to sit at navigation and hold me in your arms? We may be on auto-pilot but I am afraid not to hit something.. someone should keep an eye on our course."

"Yes, please; and while we are there, you can tell me where you think we should go once we reach wherever it is they sent us."

"Damn," Sherlock said with sadness. "I will surely miss my violin."

"I will miss listening to you play," Mycroft said quietly. "Butperhaps you will find another one wherever we settle down. Who knows, maybe we will find the right place for us."

 "I will sing to you our childhood songs, um, for example, _Row row row your boat_ ," he smiled.

"Any song, except that one," Mycroft said laughing. "Back then, my favorite was _Smile_ by Chaplin... Mummy used to sing it when I could not sleep."

"Okay, then I shall try to remember _Five Little Monkeys_ ," Sherlock said sitting on Mycroft's lap at navigation and running sensor sweeps.

"Where are we heading, anyway? Are there any viable planets for us?" Mycroft asked, worried.

"There is   _ULAS_  J0015," Sherlock recited. "It is a Class G planet, inhabited on the northern continent by non-humanoid life-forms. Fairly cold, though, but the other planets in the respective system do not support life at all. We could look for another system but I do not think we have enough dilithium. Also, I suggest we take care of this shuttle, it may be our home for a long time... until we manage to build something."

"If it is too cold, I do not think we can stay there for long, Father and Spock could get sick. Father is too fragile right now, it was a hard blow for him."

"We could settle around the equatorial area, it is warmer there, I will run sensor sweeps as soon as we are in range."

Sarek took Spock's hand and came closer to them.

"This day has been too much for me. Do you think you can handle everything by yourselves for a while? I need to lie down a bit and I need Spock with me."

"Yes, of course, Father, right now there is not much to do," Mycroft answered smiling at him.

Sarek took Spock and went to their cabin. It was small, impersonal, just a bed and a table... it looked very much like a prison cell.

"Hadn't you been with me..." Sarek said, wrapping one arm around his waist and holding him to his chest.

Spock molded himself to his Master, leaning his head on his shoulder but he could not help thinking... if he had not been with his Master, this would not have happened... by asking for the bond, he had again set in motion all the events that led to this moment...

As a response to this thought, Sarek pressed his lips against his neck, kissing him sweetly, then adding a profound and rather painful bite, drawing a little blood.

Spock gasped at the pleasure-pain that his Master´s actions had provoked in him. No, he would not have it any other way, belonging to his Master was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Our Time, my mate, is drawing closer, a few weeks away perhaps. Stay near me at all times. As it nears, I will become more and more possessive. About submission... you do not need lessons. I am grateful for that."

"Yes, Master, I will stay by your side at all times," Spock answered; he really did not want to be anywhere else. His Master was all he needed or wanted, and knowing his Master thought his behavior was adequate, brought him indescribable happiness.

"I now realize it is unfortunate we do not have a Doctor... I do not know how I could bear the thought of hurting you."

"I trust you, Master, and any minor injury I could suffer can be tend by Mycroft or Sherlock. Please, do not worry."

Sarek sat on the small bunk, with his head against the wall.

"So low we have fallen... And yet I have you by my side... I am happy and desperate, Spock. Once more I have lost an entire world."

 Spock knelt at his Master´s feet and placed his head on his knees.

"You did not lose it, Master; it was taken away from you, I think there is a difference, you lose things by not taking care of them, but this time, as well as the previous one, there were petty selfish men who took away what belonged to you... your home... our home. I know that it is no consolation, since the result is the same, but you must realize you are a great King; you did whatever you could to make sure that all the beings that inhabited the quadrant could live in peace; if others could not appreciate that, the fault is on them, not on you, Master."

"Perhaps you are right, Spock, my beloved... but even so, I cannot help but feel grief and sorrow for all such loss. I was aware of all the beings which belonged to me, through the royalty bond. So many people and yet so very few left, after Nero... When Val took the bond, he broke my connection to all of them. I am worried... will they be well? In the hands of whom did I leave my people?"

Spock understood his Master's worry; still, he believed they deserved their 'New King', if they were fool enough to believe what Val had said about his Master. They all had simply accepted what was done, none of them stood up to defend the fact that the decisions Sarek made about his private life in no way made him a bad King. Yes, incest was a crime, but it was a minor one, specially if it happened between two consenting adults; he knew it because he had researched everything he could about it. There were planets in which it was not even a crime. Sarek, in his capacity as a king, could have changed the law to fit his situation, as so many Kings in the past had done, but he hadn´t done that because he was a honorable man.

"We, Vulcans, Spock, as you know... we function through bonds... You realize that you are no longer my son. I have pulled the parental bond out of your mind the night I claimed you. I know you do not regret. I have grown attached to Mycroft and Sherlock and I see them as my own children now, just the way I loved you when you were my son. For us, the bonds are more important than the blood connection. This is why what I have done is not even a crime. It was just... a pretext for Val."

Spock just sighed and cuddled into his Master's arms. He did not want to think about that anymore, he just wanted for his Master´s sadness to dissipate. He knew it would not be easy, and it will take a long time, but he would do everything in his power to bring as much happiness as he could to his Master. Sarek will always miss his connection to the other Vulcans, but perhaps the bond that joined the two of them could erase that pain a little.

Sarek held him tighter against himself; the bed was small and they really needed to cuddle tightly to fit.

"You are spending far too much time on your knees, youngling, not that I am complaining," Sarek said, to change the mood a bit. "You are practically living on your knees."

Spock smiled at him. 

"I do not mind, I know it pleases you Master. I will do anything and everything to please you. I love you Master."

***

After a few hours, Spock and Sarek went to the front and sat at navigation, allowing Mycroft and Sherlock have a few hours of rest too.

Mycroft lay down on the bed and pulled Sherlock to him so they could cuddle, he took out their rope and tied his wrists and started kissing him. He knew they were supposed to be resting, but he could not sleep even if he tried, this was what he needed to relax, to stop thinking on what had happened.

Sherlock's mind settled, and this time he allowed Mycroft to actually feel the profound effect he had over his mind. It was like calm settling after an agitated storm. It was blissful for Sherlock because his mind worked without stop otherwise.

"I love you," Mycroft whispered; he did not get tired of saying it; he still did not know how to use the bond, but he hoped that he will figure out soon, so he could let Sherlock inside his mind, just like Sherlock let him inside his.

"Good thing you had the rope with you..." Sherlock murmured, his body now relaxed and compliant. Despite their very difficult situation, they functioned as usual.

"I always keep it in my pocket," Mycroft answered. It was unthinkable for him to not carry it on his person at all times.

Sherlock closed his eyes, sending through the bond a sweet feeling of submission, love and a little vulnerability in the face of the unknown. He still did not know how to work with the bond either, very well, but he knew how to convey feelings.

Mycroft hugged Sherlock tightly. 

"I will do my best to keep us together and safe, I promise you."

"I know... I know..." Sherlock murmured, kissing his neck, because it was the only part of him he could reach.

He did not know whether it was appropriate or not, but he did send a discrete wave of desire through. He was by now, no longer used to be in bed and not feel Mycroft's body against his, inside his own, like a constant need for merging with him.

As a response to the feeling Sherlock projected, Mycroft lifted Sherlock´s face and kissed him. He really did not need more incentives; he had not lied when he told Sherlock that his desire for him was always present. While kissing his mate, he started unbuttoning his shirt, he needed to touch his skin, to feel him, to mark him, to reassure himself that they were together and will stay like that, no matter what happened.

"Please, Mycroft... I am yours," he murmured, suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to touch him as well, which he could not do. "Take me..." He also added through the bond, because now he knew Mycroft could perceive it, his desire for a night 'as usual', slowly and carefully, with denied release, until the early hours of the night, and hidden by blankets.

Mycroft got of the bed and took off his clothes slowly, locking his gaze with Sherlock, then he took off mate's clothes, leaving on his shirt since he did not want to untie his hands and also because Sherlock good too enticing like that.. He then sat on the bed and made Sherlock sit astride his lap and guided him to sit on his cock slowly, enjoying every little expression Sherlock made.

Sherlock completely gave up speaking and thinking, his pupils just blown wide, almost covering his blue iris, looking into Mycroft's eyes and thinking that as long as Mycroft did *this* to him - he was still shy to think about sex with all the proper terms - life could not be too bad.

Once Mycroft had completely entered Sherlock, he took a few seconds to savor the feeling of being inside his mate. He pulled him closer by the hair and kissed him passionately, then he grabbed him by the hips and whispered into his ear:

"Move now love, up and down, slowly..." Mycroft said, guiding Sherlock´s movements. 

"Yes...Mycroft..." he murmured, enjoying this new experience. As usual, Mycroft would make a mess out of him which was exactly what they both needed.

Sherlock spent many hours like that, until finally Mycroft took mercy on him and had him lay down. He was, as usual, a quivering mess after a few hours, a doll like Mycroft loved and needed. Mycroft did allow him to rest for a few hours after that, because they had to keep a clear mind in case more danger came their way.

***

Leonard returned home that evening, to find an empty house. It was the most unusual, eerie feeling. There was absolutely no one there - and someone had shot at Mycroft's laptop. The violin was abandoned on the table. He checked his phone and found out the disturbing news which had been shared by Anthea. He suspected that Malcolm also knew.

Scotty arrived half an hour later, he was tired, upset and pale. He told Leonard 'hi' and entered the house as if he lived there. 

"I don't know what happened, Leonard, he said, but I sense that something is very wrong. You see, my bond is still there and it is damn strong, so I can sense that something is really fucked up. I came to help."

Leonard approached Scotty and hugged him. 

"They are gone... Sarek was banished from the Federation; Mycroft AND Sherlock decided to go with them."

No, no, it could not be that his Master was gone... Scotty felt like the world had collapsed around him. He had been sad, of course, and angry within himself for what had happened. But he still adored Sarek, and he would never even be able to even think of another person. If his Master was a cruel demon who used people or, on the contrary, an angel, he would adore him nonetheless. He felt nauseous as if he had been poisoned with food.

"Leonard, so you got this message from Anthea, perhaps she would wanna come over and talk to us?" Scotty said while he sat down on the couch, feeling crushed by all the events. "We must talk to Malcolm, Leonard... what the hell are we going to do?"

"We need to find out what happened exactly; after that, we will try to contact the Headmaster; I think there is a chance the Emperor knows something about this... perhaps he can help."

"Yeah, okay," Scotty said starting to cry and cuddling on the sofa, hugging himself. He felt so horrible!

Leonard sat beside Scotty and did his best to comfort him while sending a text to Anthea.

"Please, don't touch me," Scotty said, reminding him of his touch restrictions. Despite his suffering, he held on to the instructions.

"Don´t worry," answered Leonard, letting the sadness take over him... his family was gone and he had no idea he would ever see them again. He could still feel the bond with Spock, even if now it was just a faint echo... he tried to send through it all he felt, his regret at what could have been, but most of all his happiness and gratefulness at having found a Family, somewhere he really belonged.

Half an hour later Anthea arrived, carrying take-away food. 

"Hello," she greeted them, "thought you could use some food." She really did not think Leonard or Scotty were hungry, but they needed to eat something and well, she grew up in a home where food was always offered as a way to show affection or help when someone was in distress.

"Hi," Scotty told her. "Thanks. Please sit down... It is so weird to be here all of us, with none of our... our...  Masters, I guess... I have no idea what we should do... what the hell happened?"

"Yes, it is weird," Anthea sighed. Did she consider Mycroft her Master? Maybe... in a way, okay focus now, she will think about that later.

"They were sent away from the Federation borders on a shuttle, having no way of communicating with anyone on Federation territory. So as you see, it will not be long before everything falls apart... Sarek and Mycroft alone kept the Federation going, without them, this will be chaos."

"So it is my understanding that Lord Sarek does not want us to rescue him, it would not be honourable..." Scotty said. "Anthea, you know Mycroft, what would he do if he were still here?"

"Wait, observe and make a plan, that is what he would do. He would make sure everybody he cares about stays together and he would keep an eye on them. I am not supposed to know this... since I was not working for Mycroft anymore, but he acquired a lot of medical equipment and made plans for it to be installed here... Besides, Marcus does not trust me, it will not be long before he does something to send me away too, I rather leave on my own terms."

"Well, um, who the hell is in command now?" Scotty asked, feeling  confused, but somehow stronger at he same time, with each passing moment. "This ain't our house, uhm..."

"I guess no one is in command right now," Leonard answered, we both have our instructions and as long as we do not go against them, I guess we can make some decisions. Anthea, what are you going to do?"

"Mycroft owns one of the apartments of the building across the street, that is where the surveillance team stayed when we were watching over the house. I can stay there, so if you need help we will be near by."

"Is that Mycroft's laptop? Perhaps I should recover his hard drive," Scotty said pensively. "He might need it..."

"Mmmhh, yes... just make sure to keep it safe, we can't let it fall in the wrong hands, who knows what kind of information Mycroft kept in it," Leonard wondered.

"What of Sherlock's violin... so sad to see it abandoned like that. Anyway. Leonard. Perhaps we could contact Malcolm? I can hack into his personal console on the ship, " Scotty continued.

"Oh yes please, do that. Do you think there is a way to contact the shuttle? I know Anthea said there is no way, but well maybe you can..." Leonard answered getting up and putting the violin in its case, he would take care of it till Sherlock returned.

"I will try," Scotty said and took his laptop, placing it on its knees and starting to press a few buttons. He was indeed very good with computers and technology, as good as Leonard was at saving lives... Perhaps they would make a good team together.

<Priority One Message for Captain Malcolm Reed,> Scotty transmitted. <Your Eyes Only, I repeat, Your Eyes Only. >

Leonard sat beside Scotty, wishing to be able to see and talk with his Headmaster, he needed him so much right now.

Malcolm frowned upon seeing the message, especially since he could track the IP back to their house, so he went to the ready-room and opened a channel.

"Mr. Scott," he said, not without surprise. "Are you at home?"

"We are," Leonard said leaning a little in order to see his Headmaster. "Hello, Headmaster."

Malcolm took a deep breath.

"Leonard. It is good to see you. What is our situation? I have only received the coded message from Anthea. Are they safe?"

"We are not sure, Marcus and Val made sure no one could communicate with them. I hope they are; after all, Val knows that if something bad happened to Sarek, it would not reflect well on them. We are okay right now, we will stay here and Anthea will help if the need arises.  How are you, Headmaster?"

"I will reach Remus soon. This mission is doomed to fail, Leonard. I will not convince he Emperor of anything. I am considering..."

"Yes?" asked Leonard, afraid of what his Headmaster was planning.

"Oh, don't mind me, Leonard. I will be home soon." 

"Marcus will not be pleased when the mission fails, do you think we will try to do something against you?

"Oh, I do not believe so, Leonard. Whatever decision AnJoan Grey will take, we will respect it. One cannot threaten an Emperor, or bribe him, after all. I will return with his official response for Starfleet and whatever he decides, that will be it. Leonard, things may turn bad really soon. I want you and Scotty to have a shuttle ready. And go on with the reviving process... we might have to leave."

"Yes Headmaster, I understand, I will take care of the reviving process and I am sure Scotty here can get us a shuttle and a fine one at that, right Scotty?"

"And Leonard..." Malcolm added.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Leonard answered expectantly, feelingimmensely happy at seeing him but also immensely sad at being so far away.

"It would make me very happy if you started addressing me... the right way."

"I..." Leonard stammered feeling a blush starting to rise up on this cheeks at the same time as a chill went through his body. "We will be waiting for you Master," said Leonard a little bit shyly.

Malcolm gave him a very beautiful, warm smile, and his eyes reflected pride and affection.

"Scotty, thank you for this transmission. Please stay in the same room with Leonard, be together at all times. I will contact you after I have talked to the Emperor. Eat dinner both of you and make sure the house is not a complete disaster. You know it annoys me."

"We will do as you say Master," Leonard answered more confidently. "Please take care of yourself, we will be waiting for you. See you soon, Master."

Scotty was rather speechless and he turned the connection off, deleting any track of it from subspace.

"Right, um... so...  where's that food? He said you should eat."

"Oh do not look at me like that, okay?? You know perfectly well the place he has in this little family; after the... the thing with Spock we became closer."

"But I dinnae say anythin'..."

"I did not say you said anything, I said not to give me that look," Leonard said laughing; "come on, let's eat, you know you have to follow his orders too, wasn't that one of your instructions?"

"Leonard, everything is alright, believe me. I love, adore and worship Sarek of Vulcan even if he used me, abandoned me and broke my heart. I can understand and accept everything. So you belonging to Malcolm is perfectly normal and fine."

"Belong to him? I yeah, I guess in a way... but our relationship is different, I do love him, but not like you love Sarek, and I know he is in love with someone else."

"I guess that in a way, Leonard, I love Sarek in the same way... we shall see what life brings us. Of one thing I am sure... we must not separate. I was an idiot to leave and I am very sorry."

***

Sarek was gazing out the window at the stars, while Spock was at navigation. Soon, Mycroft and Sherlock's 'shift' would start and they would go rest. He was suddenly overwhelmed by a strange feeling... strange and faraway.

"My bondmate and yours have met, Spock..."

"I think it was to be expected after what happened, Master. Do you think Leonard went to look for Scotty as he wanted, or that it was Scotty who returned to the house?"

"I cannot tell. Scotty is angry with me, and for all the good reasons... and yet he loves me deeply, and holds on to the instructions with his dear life, which is why the bond does not deteriorate. I am glad they are not angry at each other..."

"Yes, me too Master. It is good to know they are not alone in his moment. I can´t feel much from my bond with Leonard, even if he did not leave the house like Scotty; he did reject the bond at some level, he knows the bond is there, but he chooses to ignore it." 

"Leonard has a lot in common with Mycroft on that matter. Both are not so fond of bonds. It is normal perhaps, since they are psi-null humans... They rely on feelings and intuition, on empathy Spock, you know I will not be able to remove Scotty's bond. He is... very particular He holds on to the bond as if his life depended on it."

"I understand, Master," Spock said smiling. He did not feel jealous or threatened by his Master´s bond with Scotty; it actually made him happy to know it was still there; after all his Master had lost too much already. Knowing how Vulcans functioned, specially his Master, Spock cherished and was thankful of all the bonds his Master still held.

Sarek approached Spock and caressed his face for a few moments.

"Your submission and acceptance greatly soothe my soul, Spock. Now come, let us go to bed," he said, seeing Mycroft coming to the front of the ship with Sherlock. "Did you two have a good rest?"

"Yes, we did Father, thank you," Mycroft said simply, trying tocontrol the blush that threatened to color his cheeks. Really there were things his Father did not need to know.

"Very well," Sarek smiled, it was a bit too obvious what his children had been doing... And anyway he was planning to do the same thing. He felt the need to feel Spock's body close to him, his mind, his emotions, his submission. He signaled him to shower and then to get in bed.

Spock did what his Master asked, feeling through the bond his Master need of him. That brought him indescrbable pleasure, knowing his Master wanted him. He got into bed and laid there waiting for his Master to do with him whatever he wanted.

Sarek wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close, savouring the magnificent smell of his skin. He kissed his lips a few times,  careful as if he was performing a delicate operation. As before, for him, as a Vulcan, physical closeness did not come from desire like for humans, but rather from a biological necessity.

Spock let himself be kissed, he stayed still but compliant to his Master; after all all of him belonged to his Master, and he could use him however he pleased, Spock was there to satisfy all of his Masters wishes and needs.

Sarek slowly penetrated him, remaining still then and holding him tight by his waist... after which, he slowly started to play with his cock, teasing and caressing it, while his other hand found the meld points and connected a deep meld, probing deeply through Spock's fantasies, the most intimate ones. He could of course delay the release for both of them for as long as he wanted with a single mental twitch. He enjoyed to play and fiddle with him, like a child taking apart his favorite toy.

Spock´s breathing quickened and he felt his skin rise with gossebumps, the human part of him felt pleasure in a way so different than his Vulcan part, that left him speechless, floating in a sea of pleasure and desire he could not define or understand. He could only feel and see and smell his Master, and all that came out of his lips were a series of sighs and groans intermingle with whispers of _Master Master Master..._

"Shhhh, be good," Sarek murmured to him, and continued to play with him for hours in a row, enjoying every single reaction, every shiver, every sigh and moan. Only very late he brought both of them to orgasm, but did not separate from him; he could sense in Spock's mind how it felt, just slightly uncomfortable but also blissful and intense.

Spock did not want to part from his Master, the slight discomfort he felt was nothing compared to being this close to his Master, to feel him inside of him in so many ways. 

"So good you are, and you please me in so many ways," he whispered to his ear after kissing its pointed tip. He then drew a thick blackness over their merged consciousness, to be able to rest, and a heavy military blanket over their joined bodies.


	32. Everything You Do Is Fascinating

They were passing through an asteroid field, so Sherlock's attention immediately snapped... he sat at the console. 

"Um, okay... how to deactivate autopilot... In whose mind is it likely to find this information?"

"Malcolm´s or Scotty´s I guess," Mycroft answered distractedly, fascinated by the way his mate jumped to action.

"How To Deactivate Autopilot," Sherlock repeated, passing through Mycroft's mind, then on to Sarek, and to Malcolm.  "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Oh, this is fun," he added and started pressing buttons, messing a bit with environmental controls until it got it right. He managed to deactivate it and started navigating through the large asteroid fragments.

"Just remember the video games that were so popular back then... anyway how long until we get to the planet you mentioned?" 

"Video games!!! I never played a video game, did you? Which ones?"

"I did not say that... just he way you move to avoid the asteroids made me remember of how they looked...ok, ok I used to play the one named _X-Plane_ ," Mycroft said, because there was no reason to hide such a thing, Sherlock would find out any way.

Sherlock closed his eyes reaching profoundly into Mycroft's mind and absorbing the rules of the respective game.

"Ah-ha! Excellent." He sat down and proceeded to calculate trajectories. "Oh, Mycroft," he laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" Mycroft asked smiling and dropping a kiss on Sherlock´s head.

"I totally am, but I also realize that everything we have ever done or experienced makes us who we are today and proves to be useful at some point, so I am glad you played with flight simulators, did you want to become a pilot?"

"No, I just found them entertaining, they helped me focus on something and distracted my mind for a few moments. It could get very tiresome to deal with stupid people who wanted my help but refused to do what I said."

"Of course, of course, instead of playing with me, you played video games," Sherlock laughed, with a light spirit.

"Mmm, but playing with you is much more satisfying than playing with video games my sweet dear mate," Mycroft added.

"If you are planning to distract me now, let me tell you it works."

"Not the best moment to distract you right? Would hate to give Marcus and Val the satisfaction of dying because our shuttle collided with an asteroid."

"Yes, um... you distracted me very effectively all night."

"Have you got any idea of how you make me feel when you say things like that?" Mycroft whispered against Sherlock´s ear.

"Let me rephrase it then. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" asked Mycroft taking a step back.

"For me to rephrase the nasty thing I said, making it more nastier and interesting."

"You said a nasty thing? Did not notice, my dear, sweet, shy mate."

"Then I won't say that you fucked my brains out either," Sherlock said picking the expression from Mycroft's very imaginative mind.

"Oh yes, I certainly did that, didn't I? Well what can I say, I am talented," Mycroft smirked, kissing Sherlock´s neck and biting it lightly.

They were closing in on Ulas, the farthest known object in the Milky Way Galaxy. Sherlock had decided to focus upon navigation and landing, because they needed their shuttle in one piece. It would be their home until they were able to find shelter. The planet was inhabited, so Sherlock decided to avoid contact for the moment and landed on a continent without sentient beings for the moment. It was colder, but they would be safe for a while.

Spock and Sarek had also come. 

"Spock, please help me," Sherlock asked. It was difficult to land the shuttle by himself.

Spock sat in the chair besides Sherlock and helped him land.

Sherlock landed near a tall mountain rock, under a thick vegetation.

"Temperature is 12 degrees Celsius," Sherlock told Spock. "See if you can replicate a thicker robe for your master and yourself."

"Let me see what I can get," Spock said, wondering what he could get from the replicator. "Do you want one too?" He knew Sherlock constantly complained about the cold.

"Uh, a Vulcan robe? No. Make me a hoodie. MYCROFT!! Do I look good in a hoodie?"

"You look cute when you wear hoodies, specially if you pull the hood on, since your curls form a wonderful frame for your face," Mycroft said with a straight face, fighting the laugh that he felt bubbling in his throat.

"Oh. Okay, Thank you, Mycroft. Spock, replicate me a black - MYCROFT!! Is black okay? Or do you prefer Dark Blue?"

Even Sarek started to laugh hearing such a dialogue.

"I do not see what is so funny, after all he's the one taking them off, he should like them," Sherlock said, this time he himself with a straight face.

"Exactly, so please, Spock make it a purple hoodie," Mycroft answered, glad to see Sarek laugh.

"Mycroft, I must protest," Sarek said. "You cannot dress my child in purple."

"What colour would you suggest then, Father?"

"Well, purple is a colour generally worn by one's heir, you don't want to give me any ideas now."

"Sherlock, a heir?" Mycroft laughed, his mate certainly had the knowledge to rule, but his mind worked in such a way that he would probably make a mess of things, a fun mess but a mess nonetheless. "I would like to see that, although knowing him, he would probably renounce the throne saying it is boring to deal with people," Mycroft added hugging his mate and giving him a kiss, feeling the luckiest man in the universe, for being the one person Sherlock did not consider boring.

"Well, since I do not have a throne, that should not be very complicated, besides, he has you," Sarek said with affection. He was half joking, half serious...

Mycroft felt the impulse to hug his Father... and so he did, because he had learnt the hard way that regretting what one did not do was the worst feeling one could experience.

"Who knows, Father, you do not have a throne now, but life just reminded us that things can change in a matter of seconds."

Sarek hugged him back wholeheartedly, and his contentment and joy reflected all the way through Sherlock and Spock who smiled to one another.

"Well, then!" Sherlock exclaimed. "Pumpkin, won't you join me for a look-around?"

"I think we should do it, Sherlock," Mycroft said, feeling in some deep part of his mind that right now, Sarek needed to be near Spock, as much as he needed air to breath.

"Yes, Mycroft," Sherlock said on the exact tone on which he would have said 'ok cool', but both of them knew better.

"Now who is the one trying to distract the other," Mycroft replied smiling at Sherlock. 

They both put on the clothes Spock had replicated for them and went out.

"I only said _Yes Mycroft_ , Mycroft," he pointed out. "But if you want, I can start saying NO, Mycroft."

"Will you say _NO, Mycroft_ , if I tell you _Come here Sherlock_...?" Mycroft asked his mate.

"No," Sherlock answered. "That would be utterly ridiculous. Anyway, that was just a theoretical example, right?" he laughed, after which he took his hand and went out of the shuttle. "Woah, the vegetation is blue!"

"Of course, just theoretical," Mycroft mimicked his answer, letting himself be guided outside by Sherlock. "I like it, we have to thank our lucky stars it is not pink and with glitter," he said, because he had enjoyed the silly non-senses they had been saying since they landed.

"You only had to say so, Mycroft, we could have gone to Risa, plenty of pink there. And naked women... and men... hm, perhaps not."

"I am not interested in looking at any naked body, but yours, my precious mate," Mycroft said. "Besides, as I said, I like the blue, I think it makes for a nice contrast with the white flowers here and there. Has your scanner detected any kind of animal?"

"Uh, wait, I did not take any scans, you were being very distracting. Dammit, will I ever be able to do any kind of work while you're being so gorgeous? Scanning... scanning... yes, large animal life forms, similar to the prehistoric ones on Terra. At least size-related... Let's hope hey are not carnivorous... and they don't fly..."

"Lead the way, love, would like to see them, we must also look for a source of water, take some samples, make sure it is safe for us to drink."

" _Love_ ", Sherlock tried the word.

"Yes?" Mycroft said holding Sherlock´s hand while looking at some small animal that scurried past them, it looked like some kind of rodent.

"Don't say _yes_ , I was merely doing philological research. Hhhhmmmm, wait," he said, diving into his mind palace for a second.

Mycroft let Sherlock go into his mind, while he looked around; he could not let his guard down, since they were not sure what kind of dangers they could be facing. He followed the path left by the rodent's footprints, noticing they led to some bushes with a type of white berries... Yes he liked it here, blue and white, it was a nice landscape if a bit monochromatic, he wondered how the rest of the planet looked.

"HAGGIS! IT WAS a HAGGIS, Fascinating," he gasped. "Scotty would love it here. Those types of rodents are specific for northern Scotland! Fascinating to find them here! Anyway, they are comestible, feeling hungry? I could make you a soup."

"I do not think I could eat one of those," Mycroft said, who liked meat but just could not bear the idea of eating something he just saw running around. No, meat was something that came from the refrigerators and did not have a face, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

"I see... Hm... Who knew you were so sensitive," he laughed. Oh, well then, you'll eat black and white berries and Starfleet rations. I'll go hunt alone, at some point, when need arises."

"We need to find other kinds of food, as desperate as the situation is, I do not think Father or Spock would accept to eat meat."

"Yes, but I won't have them fall ill either. I am sure Father would see the logic of it and would rather eat something nutritious instead of seeing his mate becoming anaemic."

"We cannot afford the luxury of falling ill."

"Indeed..." still Mycroft worried, Father was in a delicate state, he had lost so many things, that he held on to the few Vulcan ways he could still follow, but as Sherlock said, he will do anything for Spock´s well being.

"I love you?" Sherlock said on an innocently interrogative tone .

"No doubt about that," Mycroft answered pulling him close to him, so they were chest to chest. He then trailed his index finger along the contour of his face to finally caress his lips.

"Uh... w-what... doing...." he managed to murmur.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow smiling at Sherlock. 

"I thought we were exploring our surroundings, wasn't that the reason why we got out of the shuttle? And I am exploring," he said, letting his other hand get under his mate´s clothes, trailing it along Sherlock´s lower back, like he wanted to memorize it by touch, he even got a little daring and started to fondle his mate´s ass.

Sherlock felt such emotion, and so suddenly, that his reason darkened for a moment and he lost consciousness, abandoning himself motionless in Mycroft's strong arms.

"Wake up, my precious doll," Mycroft said, "we still have a lot to explore," but he just kept kissing and biting Sherlock´s lips and neck.

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly, sweetly, and kissed him back.

 _MINE,_ Mycroft thought, holding Sherlock tighter, deepening their kiss and letting Sherlock feel his arousal.

"How do you want me? Will you let me please you?" Sherlock asked, his eyes subdued as he came to realize that Mycroft had made him faint just by touching his lips.

"Yes, I will let you please me," Mycroft said, feeling heat travel through his whole body, Sherlock was a wonder, and he belonged to him...

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his neck starting to kiss him back in quite a daring manner, when a thunderbolt almost made him jump.

"Uh wh - It's raining, we should get cover - brrr, it's ice cold," he said shivering. "What in the hell," he cursed, pulling Mycroft towards the shuttle, "it seems here the storms start with no warning!! And it's down-pouring with 0 degrees water?!"

Once they reached the shuttle, Mycroft dragged Sherlock to their cabin and took off his wet clothes, making him lay on the bed with as much blankets as he could get; he then changed his own clothes.

"I will bring you something hot to drink, we can´t risk you catching a cold."

 Sherlock was shivering, Sarek was worried and finally came to them.

"It is raining very hard, still," he told Mycroft. "Spock is running tests to see if the water is good to drink. How is Sherlock?"

"I think he has a fever, which worries me, since he is very resilient to any kind of sickness."

"Is he so sensitive to cold water ? His constitution is almost Vulcan..."

"He thinks it has to do with all the time he spent in the cryotube. We never got around to ask Leonard to run some tests on that."

"I am sorry, child, but you two are not getting any privacy tonight," Sarek decided. "Take him and bring him to our room, the bed is larger there, we will stay together. Vulcans radiate more body heat, and you will not make a fuss about it."

"Of course not, Father," Mycroft said gratefully, since he was feeling a little helpless at not being able to heal his mate in the blink of an eye.

"Spock, come here too," Sarek ordered, once again instinctively taking command of their little group.

"Yes, Master," he said making sure the shuttle was properly closed and then followed obediently.

Sarek had Sherlock lay in the middle of the bed, with Mycroft holding him in his arms; upon considering things a bit, Sarek had Spock lay in the middle too, near Sherlock, and embraced both of them as if covering them with an invisible wing. Spock's young body radiated a healthy, natural, elevated temperature and finally Sherlock felt a bit better.

"Feels nice," he murmured. "Spock, is it okay to touch me?" he asked as his friend was practically plastered by his side

"Yes, Master took away the restrictions for you and Mycroft, and right now you need my closeness to feel better," Spock answered, who liked this, Sherlock was his friend and he understood his situation better than anyone. Spock admired the way Sherlock behaved, he was submissive to Mycroft but still he kept his own personality.

"Mastermastermaster," Sherlock mumbled "You are hot," he announced. "Mycroft, Spock is hot. I am of course speaking literally. Metaphorically speaking he is also hot but that is none of my business." He then started to giggle. "If only Malcolm saw us, this is so incredible. Me in bed with Spock haha..."

"Now you can start singing _Five Little Monkeys_ ," Mycroft said also laughing. It was amazing how comforting been like this was, they were a family, and they were together, no stupid prejudices turning this into a sordid thing. It was sad to realize that human moral codes often tainted beautiful natural things like this.

"Five little monkeys, jumping on the beeeeed," Sherlock started out of tune and Sarek covered his ears.

"How can you play the violin so perfectly and sing completely out of tune, it is illogical!" Sarek shrugged.

And thus, Sherlock realized there were other ways of being intimate with other people, that did not imply sex, but that were equally satisfying... it was a new experience and he liked it. And when you think that Spock and himself almost killed each other....

***

Sherlock woke up feeling warm and cozy between Mycroft and Spock. Sarek was sitting up cross-legged on the bed, meditating, but he stopped his session upon seeing Sherlock.

//Child.//

//Ohhhhhh! I can hear you in my head! This is better than texting!//

//Indeed...//

//I am very happy to be with you here, Father. We have done the right thing.//

//Humans.... always trying to find something good in every misfortune.//

Sherlock got out of the bed and went to see if the water they had collected was good to drink.

//Good news! Water's excellent and rich in iron. I guess we crossed anaemia out of the list of potential illnesses.//

//That is good to hear, child.//

//Stop calling me that! I am a dangerous predator!//

//Yes, and also my son and heir.//

//Sarek of Vulcan, you are talking nonsense.//

Sherlock boiled water to purify it, made a frugal breakfast and returned to bed where Mycroft was still sleeping and cuddled back in his arms. Sarek closed his eyes and resumed meditation.

Spock got up and started serving breakfast for his Master, so everything was ready when he finished meditating. He even had everything he needed to made some tea, since he found a few bags among the supplies on the shuttle. 

He then knelt by his Master feet waiting for the moment he signalled he was ready to eat breakfast.

Sarek finished his meditation and signaled Spock to accompany him out of the room. 

//Will not return to the room for another 5.30 hours, child, if you two need some privacy to, um... talk,// Sarek transmitted with amusement.

"Are you feeling better?" Mycroft mumbled against Sherlock´s neck.

"I am functioning at 42 %, you?"

"I am fine, I just needed to rest," Mycroft answered, worried about his mate´s health. "Is there something I can do to make you feel better?"

Sherlock started to giggle uncontrollably. He was in a very good mood, except he kept remembering how quickly Mycroft could subdue him, and it was very annoying and very fascinating.

"I said something funny?" Mycroft asked who was still a little asleep and did not understand much of what was going around him.

"You are the funniest person I know," Sherlock declared. "After you at a short distance, follows Sarek of Vulcan."

Mycroft, sat down on the bed and reached out to touch Sherlock´s forehead. 

"No, no fever..." he whispered. "Really dear sweet mate, what are you talking about? I am sure no one could say Sarek or I are funny."

Sherlock continued to giggle and pulled blankets over his head disappearing under them.

"Right, so where were we," he laughed.

"I was sleeping and you were laughing," Mycroft said pulling Sherlock onto his lap and kissing him. "Good morning, by the way."

Sherlock's mind settled for a bit, feeling Mycroft's lips against his.

"Where are Father and Spock?" Mycroft asked, placing light kisses on Sherlock´s face.

Wait, I'll ask.

//Where are you?//

//We have gone to explore. Will not be back for several hours as I told you.//

//Cool, thanks Dad,// "Um, they are out exploring. Will not be back for 5 hours."

"So you know can communicate telepathically...that is very interesting, not to mention useful... Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Thank you, love, lets go and eat something and then... well, we must look for something to do to entertain ourselves, don´t you think so?" 

Sherlock began laughing again and brought breakfast in bed.

"The water is good to drink, I found bird eggs - although perhaps 'bird' is not the best word, oh well - and there are plenty of plants we can make tea of. You are so fun, Mycroft, really, if I only knew earlier, how much time I've wasted."

"Well, we can make up for it now, don´t you think? We can begin where we left it when the rain stared," Mycroft said innocently.

"You don't have that luck," Sherlock winked. "You must make me faint first, and there aren't many chances," he said launching upon him and starting to kiss him wildly, it was not often he was this daring.

Mycroft placed his hands on Sherlock´s waist the moment he launched upon him; it was really exciting to see him like this, so he just left Sherlock do whatever he wanted, while he held his waist tighter, enjoying the idea of leaving marks on Sherlock´s white skin.

Sherlock left a trail of kisses and bite-marks all over from his neck to his chest. He was by now enjoying intimacy to a degree he never thought he was capable of, he who the first time thought it was a boring and painful activity. Now, he could simply not get enough of Mycroft.

"Love, it seems you are trying to make me faint this time," Mycroft whispered grabbing Sherlock´s dark curls and pulling him closer to his chest, since he was enjoying his mate´s attentions.

"Are there chances, love?" he giggled while removing Mycroft's boxers and laying his head on Mycroft's belly, teasing his hard cock with his long fingers.

"Aaah... yes, yes...very high chances," Mycroft gasped.

"I guess I'll stop talking now," Sherlock said, giving him a last wink, after which he took Mycroft's cock in his mouth; he had only done this once before and he remembered 'the instructions' which had generously been provided by Mycroft. Interesting, he thought, this time he could scour through Mycroft's fantasies and understand what he liked better, he realized while he started blowing him very slowly.

Mycroft was very surprised by Sherlock´s actions, but he certainly was enjoying it, he surely find enormous pleasure when Sherlock became his precious doll, but this was also mind blowing... 

Sherlock extended one hand and twined his fingers with Mycroft's, in a very tender and loving gesture, and decided he was not going to stop from this activity for the next few hours. After all... they had indeed been interrupted earlier.

Mycroft used his other hand to lightly pull Sherlock´s dark curls, he may not be able to read his mates mind, but he knew how to read him, and he was able to see Sherlock´s determination... 

"You will get tired my dear sweet mate if you do this for hours, besides I want to take you properly, I need to fuck your brains out," Mycroft moaned.

{Stop me anytime you want} Sherlock managed to transmit to him, with a huge mental effort which almost made him dizzy.

***

Sarek decided to approach the exploration of the planet in a more Vulcan way. Which meant, more scientifically. He took Spock and they mapped the surroundings, collected samples and returned to the shuttle in a few hours. Spock was still a scientist after all, so they improvised a lab, together, running scans and isolating what was good to eat from what was not.

Since he was a figure of authority in the group, and also the oldest of them, Sarek had naturally taken command of their little group. He decided to have a talk with his 'children' when they would wake up.

Sherlock and Mycroft were still asleep but no doubt they will wake up soon, so spock started cutting up some of the edible vegetables they had found, anticipating Sherlock would ask him to do it.

"Wow, must've blacked out," Sherlock mewled upon waking up, he was laying on top of Mycroft.

Mycroft laughed.

"You sound surprised when it is the common occurrence between us."

"I am Always Surprised. For the love of all Egyptian Gods, how potent are you, really." Sherlock was not actually trying to pay a compliment, since he was blissfully unaware how to do that; he was rather asking a scientific question, with his usual curiosity.

"I have told you, I do not know, this has just happened to me with you," Mycroft said caressing Sherlock´s curls. "Could it have to do with the bond?"

"Nah, the bond is... at another level," he giggled. "Should we get up? Father's screaming in my head."

Mycroft smiled, he really did not understand the bond, nor where the physical need to take Sherlock came from, but he will not doubt their connection any more. He loved Sherlock and will do anything and everything to make him happy. He got up and started dressing. He did not want to keep Father waiting.

Sarek was sitting on the pilot's chair, which was comfortable and of course, unused now.

"Oh, good morning, love birds. Slept well?"

"Yes, Father thank you. How are you, I am sure your exploring was more productive than ours," Mycroft said. 

" It was adequate," he responded modestly even though Spock did have a large bite mark on his neck. "It is time we set some rules of cohabitation, otherwise Sherlock will go insane because of lack of rules. "

Sherlock sighed, he was so right.

"Of course, Father, you are right," Mycroft answered calmly; after all, he had accepted the fact that Sarek was now the head of their Family.

"Mycroft, would you be in charge of security? We will need protection, perhaps you can work with Spock to design a force-field... Sherlock, you will be responsible with everything household related. As usual. We are depending on you not to die of starvation. In return, we shall keep you warm. In case it is necessary of course."

Spock smiled at his Master's last words; who would have thought he will become Khan´s personal heater... It is true what they say, life does surprise you, and even in the most terrible circumstances there were positive things.

"Spock and myself would go through our Time soon. It would be terrible and frightening perhaps. I will ask for no interruptions until it is over. Spock is very fit and he will do exceptionally well," he added with pride.

Spock blushed at his Master's comment, not in embarrassment but because of the pride he felt himself at knowing his Master considered him adequate.

Mycroft smiled at the two Vulcans. 

"I understand, Father, is there anything you will need before or after your Time?"

"Your understanding is more than enough and more than I had hoped for. If Sherlock could compile a few medical information from... Leonard, it may be helpful as well. Not only for this particular occasion, but in general."

"Yes, you are right, I do have some knowledge on first aids, from the short time I worked on the field, but increasing that knowledge is only logical in our present circumstances." He approached his Father and hugged him. "Why did you say my understanding was more than you hoped for? I love you, Father, that means that I respect and accept you, I know there were some disagreements between us in the past, but they are no more; besides, you had already talked to me about what your Time implies."

 Sarek's heart melted upon hearing Mycroft, the Iceman, saying 'I love you', and even more so because he felt his warmth and sincerity. He held him to his chest, tenderly.

"I may have lost a lot this year, but I have also earned something very, very precious and dear to me. I also love you from all my heart."

"Okay, let's get to work, everybody you heard the man!" Sherlock yelled joyously, making everyone jump. "Spock, get me some decent and evenly chopped vegetables! Father, move your royal self from the nacelle, that is no place for a lay down! Mycroft, please improvise a  place for meal serving and get our king there." He had decided that Sarek would forever be their king, and would treat him as such; 

Sherlock's good mood was contagious and Sarek's worries temporarily dissipated.

"One night each week, Mycroft, I would like the four of us to sleep together like last week. Our mates deserve a break once in a while, and the experience was very pleasant. It is interesting... Sherlock obeys you at a very discrete level, Spock obeys me by following all the rules... I hope they would become good friends, Spock needs to gather more courage and become himself again... he cannot relax in my presence yet. But I believe he might, upon spending more time with Sherl."

"Sherl..." Mycroft repeated with an amused smile and raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I think a friendship between Sherlock and Spock will be beneficial for both. As much as it pleases me to be the only person Sherlock loves, I think he needs to get more in contact with others, to realize how each relationship with enriches us... And about spending the night the four of us together, I think it is a great idea, it somehow reinforces our ties as a family."

Spock continued cutting vegetables, once he considered there were enough for the four of them, he gave them to Sherlock. Then he washed the dishes he had used, and started preparing tea. He was already thinking about the force field he will design with Mycroft, it had to protect them, but he did not want it to hurt the unsuspecting animals that came near. He had seen the small animals that resembled haggis, they were cute, we would hate to hurt them.

He liked it here, so much to explore and discover... he wanted to go out and see what other new vegetation or animals they could find, it was all so fascinating... it made him remember the reason why he had originally joined Starfleet.

Sherlock gave him a sweet smile, he was pleased; slowly they would perhaps build a house and make a place for them that would become a home. They would not have all the comfort of the 24th century technology like at home, but he did not really miss it.

He looked at the three other people - yes, he could spend all his life with them, even though somehow, he did miss Malcolm and even Leonard.

"Hey, um... might we attempt contact with Malcolm?"

"We could try, if only to let him now we are well. He must be worried. "

"Okay... I will rest for a few hours," Sherlock said, "and then I will attempt to communicate. My mind needs to be, uh... I cannot explain."

"Perhaps you should meditate like us. It helps to order our thoughts and filter outside stimuli. Your... technique may help you stop your mind, but it is not enough," Spock said. 

"Meditate? I cannot meditate, I cannot stand doing nothing, I would go crazy. I will just let you all know when I am ready."

Sherlock finished cooking, then he went to Mycroft, took his hand and went to their room.

"Could I have 38 seconds?" he said, it had been very long since he had said this.

"Of course, my love," Mycroft said.

Sherlock knelt in front of him, it had been so long. He did not say anything, after that, he just looked serenely into Mycroft's eyes while the bond was progressively brightening - it was a Kafeh bond after all, and it was nourished by the Kafeh's gestures of submission. Sherlock's mind became sharp like a diamond...

Mycroft noticed the moment Sherlock's attitude changed. He was more... relaxed for lack of a better word, and that helped him focus. He held his mate's dark curls and pulled lightly... 

"MINE..."

"Yes, Mycroft," he murmured...

Mycroft smiled at Sherlock. 

"My beautiful sweet mate... you make me so happy... you are so good for me... my precious doll, my shy lover, my brilliant partner. You are everything to me."

Sherlock closed his eyes then, placing his hands on Mycroft's arms, and his sharp mind extended over the vast emptiness, connecting to Malcolm.

{MALCOLM} he yelled because he did not know how to adjust volumes yet.

Malcolm was on his way home, after a discussion with Emperor Grey in which, of course, he had not agreed to close the borders for the invaders. He knew the Dominion species and they had no issues with the planet Remus. For his part, the Dominion was free to invade the quadrant, who was he to stop them? After all, the Dominion had not done anything to him.  He had written a negative response to the Starfleet's proposal concerning borders and he had sent Malcolm home with it, while offering him sanctuary for him and his family on Remus, should need arise. Remus would continue to remain a neutral planet, non-involved in planetary conflicts.

He was quite thrilled when Sherlock contacted him, and they exchanged a few words, brief, but reassuring - he knew they were on Ulas and they were well, that was all that mattered. He proceeded home, eager to get to Leonard, Scotty and Jonathan - his remaining family. When approaching Earth, he called Leonard to let him know he would arrive soon.

"Hello, Master, the mission went as expected When are you arriving?" Leonard said excited and nervous, a lot of things had been going on.

"Hello, Leonard. I will be arriving in one hour in Riverside, then I will take an air taxi. Is everything alright?" Malcolm asked, his eyes strong, powerful,

"Yes, well as alright as they can be, given the circumstances. Scotty got the shuttle you asked for and Anthea has been of great help, she has kept Jim distracted and has been helping me with some things... that girl really knows how to forge Mycroft´s signature... and well I am ready to bring HIM home as soon as you order me to."

"Tell Anthea that her master is fine, I have had brief contact. By HIM you mean Jonathan?"

"Yes,"  Leonard said, "is this line secure? I am sorry but it feels like we are under constant surveillance, guess it is turning me a little bit paranoiac."

"I have found, Leonard, that only one line is secure, and it passes through Sherlock's mind. All the others are... uncertain. We shall talk at home. Have you been good?"

"Yes, Master," Leonard said blushing. He recognized Malcolm as his Master with all his heart, but saying some things and acting a certain way made him feel like a bashful teenager.

Malcolm's eyes momentarily narrowed. 

"And Scotty? How is he?"

"A little better, being here seems to be helping him, and also the fact he has direct, precise instructions to follow, but it is obvious he misses Sarek and feels torn about what happened..."

"Well, I am not Vulcan, but you'll also get precise and direct instructions soon."

"You give nothing but precise and direct instructions," Leonard huffed, and after a moment he realized what he had said, and hurried to apologize as best as he could. "Sorry Master, I did not mean that in a bad way, just that you do not need to be Vulcan, you have proved to be a natural leader, you even had two Vulcans doing what you ordered."

Malcolm shrugged. 

"It is for their own good, really." He felt no pride in being the leader of their family. It was just how things were, and nothing more. 

One hour later, he stopped in front of the house, got out of the cab and placed his hand on the identification scanner at the front gate.

"Your Master is here,"  Anthea said, who was helping Leonard and Scotty lay the table and arrange the take-away food they had ordered, since none of them knew how to cook a decent meal.

"Well then, let's go greet him," Leonard said going out of the kitchen, not waiting for anyone.

"Do you think it is a good idea for me to be here?" she asked Scotty, "I think I will just leave through the back door, call if you need anything." She took a bag of take away food and waved to Scotty.

"Jus' stay here woman, ok? He's not eatin' women. 'sides I heard he's got news from yer own Master," he winked at her. He was more relaxed since a few days ago

"My Master? Oh please, just... not now, I have not come to terms with that yet, especially since he is not here and I did not have a chance to make things better between us before he left... But, okay, I will stay; after all, Jim hooked up with some bimbo at the Academy and I really do not need to see them going at it like rabbits, really what's up with that kid?"

"He's, um... hot. Dammit. I was hoping you two would... y'know... Don't ye fancy him?"

"That is other thing I do not want to think about now Scotty...He is fun and brilliant and hot as you pointed out, but he is interested in someone else, I am really tired of placing my affections on someone for whom I am nothing but second best... Okay, no more depressing thoughts for tonight, let's hope Malcolm brings good news about our... Masters."

"Ha! You admitted it."

Anthea rolled her eyes, 

"I do care for him, the problem is he does not care for me as well, so that is that."

"Wellllllllllllll. Y'know. Shit happens. But... I have come to realize that..."

"Yes?" Anthea said smiling, it was really nice to talk to Scotty.

"Well that you don't necessarily need to have a major crush on someone to see a Master in him."

"Oh, that, no I do not have a mayor crush on Mycroft, never have, actually, he was always like a father figure for me, more than anything else. When I said I placed my affections on someone who considered me second best, I was not talking about him."

"About whom you were talking?"

Scotty was now very curious. He had grown to like the girl and he had hoped they would become friends

"Someone from our past... Gregory Lestrade, he and Mycroft were fuck buddies, but then Greg fell for Mycroft and, let's just say I was the rebounce... not a nice experience over all."

"Uhm. Lestradelestradelestrade Where do I know this name from..."

Malcolm waited patiently for Leonard to open the door, he was looking forward to see him.

"Leonard opened up the door with a smile, Welcome home, Master."

Malcolm took a deep breath.

"It is very good to see you, Leonard. And I am really glad you no longer call me 'headmaster'... I felt like the high school principal," he smiled. After which he offered him his hand.

Leonard took Malcolm´s hand and kissed him lightly on the knuckles.

"Please come in, dinner is already served in the kitchen, or do you want to take a bath first?"

"Mmm, you are spoiling me. I will take a bath later. Right now I want to stay with you," he said, keeping his hand into is and coming in.

Leonard was so happy of having Malcolm home, he could not stop smiling and since he did not let his hand go, he walked with him like that all the way to the kitchen. 

"Scotty and Anthea are here, we have been making sure to keep the house clean, I know it is not up to Sherlock´s standard, but I hope you approve, Master," Leonard said respectfully.

Malcolm looked around, pleased. To be honest, he expected the house to be a complete mess but it was orderly, clean, with homemade food and jazz in the playground.

"Good evening, Anthea, Mr. Scott," he greeted them politely. "I am glad to see you here. Where is James?"

"Enjoying the flavor of the week of course," Anthea said, so only Scotty will hear her, then she said loud enough for all: "He is on a date, he will not be joining us tonight. Welcome home Mr. Reed," she said, not sure how to address the man.

"Please, call me Malcolm. We are formal up to a point, here," he smiled, looking at Leonard for a moment. "Mr. Scott, please message James and tell him we are holding a family reunion to which he is invited. He can resume his date some other time, this is a bad moment."

Leonard smiled at that, leave it to his Master to bring Jim home when the kid was on a date.

"I´ll place another plate," Anthea said, just to do something instead of stomping her feet like a little girl. She did not want Jim here... the stupid git had been ignoring her in favor of the stupid blond he had been dating.

"HELLO? James Tiberius Perfect-Hair? Get yer ass home this instant." Scotty spoke into his communicator.

<Not a chance Scotty I am planning on having a lot of fun tonight, if you understand what I mean.>

"Get your ass here asap, kid, 's important. War things. We cannae fuck this up. We already lost Sherlock, Mycroft and ... and... the Vulcans. We need you."

<Fine, fine I will be there, I just have to drive my date home after all I am a gentleman you know. Hey, by the way, is Anthea there?>

"Yes, You Idiot."

<No need for name calling Scotty you wound me. Anyway, will be there in 15 minutes. So is she too angry?>

"No, she is bitchy and gorgeous."

<I am so angry at myself I love someone else.>

"I will not answer that cause I don´t know what to say, except she is totally bitchy and gorgeous. See you."

"So is the kid coming? I hope he will not be bringing his date, I swear that kid sometimes has the worst ideas," Leonard said.

"If you worry of her listening what is said tonight here, there really is no danger, I swear that girl has the intelligence of a lamp, a sexy lamp, but nothing else but a stupid lamp," Anthea said, tearing her napkin apart.

"Please eat, my lady," Malcolm said ceremoniously. "Nobody is bringing any dates home without my permission."

"Sorry," Anthea said realizing what a mess she had made with her napkin. "Hope you like the food, Malcolm, the truth is that none of us has any housekeeping abilities."

"We certainly don´t," Leonard added, "thank all the stars above that in this day and age you can buy homemade food, otherwise we would be living on pizza and things like that."

Malcolm shook his head.

"Let us all vow never to tell Sherlock," he said, resting his hand on Leonard's upper arm. He was overly possessive of him; he wondered how would Jonathan perceive this. Of one thing he was sure, he was not going to give Leonard up.

"Of course Master, I certainly do not want to tell him that."

"Me neither," Anthea said, "he hates me enough as it is. He would skin me alive if he knew I had someone come and clean the oven, but really I just could not do it."

Jim arrived whistling and shoved a hand in the scanner as if he was  high-fiveing it.

"God help me," Scotty muttered and went to open. "That is A Delicate Piece of Technology!!!"

 "Oh, come on, Scotty, I feel a little bit of aggressiveness from your part, you know that I love technology just as much as you," Jim said smiling, trying to place an arm around Scotty´s shoulders.

"Don't touch me, idiot."

"Oh, yes, sorry, sorry I keep forgetting it. I really do not understand what is with this <no touching> rule, but I will respect it 'cause you are my friend."

"I don't understand much of it either, but He wanted it this way and I am respecting it. I'll respect the rules he set until the day I die," he said simply.

"Mmm yeah... so is there a chance you make up or something...? I mean... You know what, I will just shut up now, let's go to the others."

"Nice of you to have come, James," Malcolm said, using his full given name and watching him a bit coldly.

"Captain Reed,  I hope your mission was a successful one," said Jim just as coldly, raising both eyebrows noticing the way Malcolm´s hand rested on Bones' arm.

"Make him a coffee, he looks tired, and make me one as well, Leonard. James, my mission was disturbing, to say the least. An attack is imminent in a few days. The Emperor knows. He will not close the borders."

"Hey, you can´t boss Bones around like that..."

"Yes he can," Leonard interrupted looking Jim in the eye. "He is my Master and you better focus on the important thing here, I will go make coffee as you asked Master," he added turning to Malcolm and standing up from the table.

"Okay, okay, the important thing, the attack," Jim sighed. We do not have a chance, everything at Starfleet is a mess, just today my orders were changed three times and at the end they just told me to wait and be ready in case I was called."

"Emperor Grey has asked for two Starfleet Captains to be stationed on Remus as negotiators," Malcolm continued. "Needless to say he asked for you and me. He said that, in return, he may perhaps restrict access of Dominion ships to two earth hours a day. Needless to say again, that Starfleet will not refuse. Remus is a safe place to be, and we will go there, Malcolm said, looking into their eyes, one at a turn."

"I see," Jim said, "I am sorry but this feels like I will be running and hiding when there are innocent lives at risk. Even only two Dominion ships an hour will cause damage if they decided to attack."

"Will you not be stopping them more effectively the moment they enter our quadrant? AnJoan said he would not interfere, that does not mean we cannot act. I thought it would be a good idea to engage them far from Earth, not when they already arrive here."

"Oh, yes, of course," Jim said blushing, he was really more tired than he thought if he had not realized what was Malcolm planning, still he must recognize he was more of a last minute decision maker than a strategist.

"I assume no one but us know what you are planning. I would not put it past Marcus to actually want a war to take place."

"We will not let the Dominion approach Earth. Do you remember the mine which Sherlock and I disassembled? If we work together, I was thinking we could replicate a corridor of mines and concentrate the conflict in the neutral zone, and not on Earth. If you are rested enough, let's go to the living room and I will take you through the plans..." he continued, he really intended spending the night plotting the strategy with Jim. He signaled Leonard to come along and sit near them, he wanted to feel him close.

Jim gave a strange look at Bones, but did not comment, there were more important things to dear with right now.

Leonard walked past Jim, not caring what his friend think about his relationship with Malcolm, Jim better used to this, since he was not giving up his Master... well until his Master wanted him, probably after they woke up Jonathan, his Master would put an end to this...

"Chin up, Leonard," Anthea said winking at him and walking to the living room, carrying a tray with coffee and tea and some biscuits. "Do you mind if I stay and listen to this Malcolm? I may be of help, after all I still have some control on Mycroft’s resources and contacts, I could get you some of the things you will need."

"By all means," he said, and sat down, pulling Leonard near him and holding his wrist tightly, but in a comforting way. "By the way Leonard, Sherlock said he would extract some medical information from your mind.  First aid things, bone resetting... They are in an uninhabited area of the planet and apparently, the weather is very bad."

"Well, I hope he does it when I am sleeping or do I need to be awake? I am not to fond of this mind reading thing... Sorry, sorry, Master, yes, let him know he can do it, I have some knowledge on medicinal plants, just in case they found something similar where they are, it could be useful."

"Try to structure information in big blocks. And he is rather crude upon mind reading... he does not have a lot of experience, and in fact what he does, has not been done before. He gives me headaches..."

"You should have told me sooner Master, do you need some pain killers now? And what about your bath? I know you are trying to prevent a war, but you have to take care of yourself, be well fed and well rested..."  Realizing he was being a complete mother hen, Leonard blushed once again. "Sorry, sorry will not interrupt anymore, Master."

***

Sherlock had finished with telepathic transmissions for the day and he was exhausted... he simply lay down on the floor at Mycroft and Sarek's feet.

"I'll sleep here," he announced.

"No, you will not, my love," Mycroft said picking him up from the floor, "if you'll excuse us, Father, we will be retiring to our room. Good night."

"Yes, Mycroft," Sherlock said even though it was not necessary and even illogical.

"I will raise the force-field now, Master, it will surround the shuttle, leaving around a 5 meters radius. Would you mind to go out and watch the stars for a few minutes. I will like to make sure the charts loaded in our computer are accurate."

Sarek took a blanket and lay down outside, under the starry sky, signalling Spock to come near him.

Spock sat besides his Master, studying the night sky and comparing it to the information in his padd. Sarek took the padd from his hands and closed it, rolling over him.

"Are you bored, Spock?" he asked. "I know I am not very entertaining."

"Why do you ask that Master? Of course I am not bored and you are... entertaining in your own way."

"Being a Kafeh is not easy. I have given hard times to all that I had, and even more so to you. True, none of them... loved me."

"You have not given a hard time to me Master, being with you is, as humans would say, a dream come true and whatever hardships WE have gone through, they are not your fault. You gave so much more for me than I to you... I sometimes fear there comes a day you'll regret your decision and think I was not worth it."

Sarek's eyes darkened and he bit hard into his neck, perhaps harder than usual, tearing his robe apart after that.

"I will have you right here," he informed him matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Master," Spock said, regretting his words, he did not mean to doubt this Master, he doubted himself...

"Face down," Sarek then ordered, he was going to have his wayward Kafeh the traditional way. He then took him roughly, without any tenderness or teasing, and not seeing to Spock's pleasure this time, which he did not usually do - a Kafeh was meant to serve his master, traditionally and that was it. Upon climax building, he wrapped one arm around his neck, holding him down, still.

"You are mine, Kafeh," he murmured to his ear.  "All your future doubts will be dealt with in a much more painful way."

This time, Spock did not say anything, he just did as told. He had disappointed his Master, he would accept any punishment he considered he deserved.

Finally satiated, Sarek had him turn and caressed his face with one finger.

Spock closed his eyes, that simple touch had brought him so much emotion, he did not know how to handle it. 

"I am sorry Master... I beg you to forgive me."

"This is not how I generally grant forgiveness, but this time I shall let it slide. Do not doubt me, Spock, nor the place you hold in my life and in my heart. I have done the unthinkable to have you - I have abandoned my bondmate, and asked you to do the same. No Vulcan has ever done such an abominable thing."

Spock lowered his eyes, he did not know what to say... he certainly did not doubt his Master, but still there were fears and insecurities in his mind and his heart.  For years he had heard how he was not good enough, he had been made fun of, and no matter what his achievements were, they were always brushed off as nothing. He had to get over that and trust his Master´s judgement and decisions.

Sarek took Spock to bed, took care of him because he had gotten dirty of dust and covered him carefully.

***

Malcolm decided not to force Jim into taking any decisions - the young man seemed to want to keep thinking. He himself had received orders that he was being deployed on Remus, and therefore he informed Starfleet that he would not be leaving without Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott, to which Starfleet agreed. Leonard would also take Jonathan's criotube and they all decided to leave in a couple of hours.

"So what are you going to do, Jim?" Anthea asked. 

"I am going to Remus, those are my orders."

"Yes, but are you going to help Malcolm or not?"

"I just... you know... Malcolm and I - we are very stubborn and we are both captains, and I am not a particularly submissive person, you know, I mean I am not in awe of him likkkkkkke someone I know. Ssssssoooooo, what Am I Going To Do, this is the Big Question, I will start by, bybyby..." he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Computer, play 'Scarborough Fair'. May I have this dance?"

"You are impossible," she said pushing him away, showing him she was stronger than he thought.

"Oh damn. Computer, play 'Crying in the Rain' in these circumstances."

"Can't you take anything seriously? Malcolm may not be someone you like but we are taking about your friends about the whole damn planet and Malcolm is not asking for your submission, but for your cooperation. Team work!!! Or are you really that conceited that you need to be seen as a hero who does everything by himself?"

"Whoa now... easy... Of course I am going to help... I have my shuttle ready so come on, are you coming? Need a copilot. I've got a Fast and Furious one, Warp 9.52," he said with a wink. After all he was Jim Kirk, no one's gonna spoil his mood.

"Okay, just wait I am going to change and pick up some things we might need." 

Anthea went to her room and sent a text to Scotty. 

<Do you have Mycroft´s hard drive? It had all the information on the Dominion explosive device that he was able to get. Malcolm may need it. And tell him the big boy is going to help>

She changed into something more comfortable and geared up to battle... it had been a long time since she had to fight, but she kept in shape, she had to be, considering all the attempts on Mycroft´s life... on her Master´s life... Okay, not thinking about that now, focus Anthea!!

"Ready whenever you want _Captain_."

"Oh. Oh, fuck, wow," he said looking at her head to toes. "You are, um, very fit. Bravo!"

Anthea rolled her eyes at him. 

"So you know I have the rank of a lieutenant and I am sure my clearance level is higher than yours, and I may not be all that into technology or xenolinguistics or the things you people in Starfleet do, but I am a damn good shooter. Please remember that the next time you start bugging me."

"Right, Lieutenant," he smirked and sat down at navigation. This was soooooo fun.

Anthea was not sure if she wanted to strangle him or kiss him or both, Jim really knew how to make her lose her composure.

"What is the plan then? Will we meet with Malcolm as Remus or what?"

"No, I am taking you for a romantic flight around Milky Way," he winked. Then, he set coordinates for Remus and proceeded at high warp because he loved speed.

***

Malcolm and his group had landed and AnJoan was fidgeting nervously, especially around the criotube.

"Isn't he cold? Why don't we take him out? What is the reason for him being there? I could share some of my Light with him, it would enhance his vital essence..."

Hearing AnJoan´s comment, Leonard curiosity flared to life, he was always interested in learning things from new races, things which would give his patients a better chance at recovering. Still, he did not say anything, he just turned to look at Malcolm, he was not only his Master but the Captain in this mission and he really did not want to make a mess of things by starting to ask a hundred questions.

"Oh, go on," Malcolm encouraged. "I wish you could see AnJoan. But that depends on you and you only, Leonard."

Why did they kept saying that thing about "see" the Emperor, he could see him, he was right there... He just shook his head and gave a brief explanation of why Jonathan was in the criotube and what had he done so far to ensure that once he woke up Jonathan´s brain damage was completely repaired.

"So, you see, your Majesty, right now the process of waking him up may begin; still, he will be weak when we do that, and that will mean months of care and rehabilitation. What you said about your Light, what is that? How does it work?"

"Well, we are creatures of Light... it is difficult to explain if you cannot see me, but perhaps we can fix that. We are made of light and energy, not of flesh and blood. We, uhm... can... how can I explain... can exchange this Light... Share it, just like you, Humans, and other species, exchange... your... bodies? I mean, during the... what you call sex," AnJoan stammered, being awfully cute.

"Oh... " Leonard said blushing, because, really, it was not every day you hear an Emperor talking about sex... healing sex for crying out loud. "Ah, I see, well you know, sex - or intercourse - has a lot of different connotations for us, humans, so really it is not for me to agree for you to... share your Light with Jonathan, but may I ask, has it been done before with other races, what were the effects? Do you have records of that? May I see them?"

"I have done it to heal beings in danger. For example, you have a pain in your -  your... here," AnJoan said, seeing his heartache, and placing one soft hand on Leonard's chest.

Leonard lowered his eyes...

"Well, yes, but that pain is not caused by physical sickness, and with time it will lessen and I will... I will... Never mind, what I mean is that this pain does not really threaten my life I am not in danger because of it, it is just pain... For fu... I do not even know what I am talking about anymore."

 AnJoan closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his entire Light at the level of his palm, and sending it through the touch to Leonard, allowing the sweet, pure energy pass on to the Human; it was warm like a breeze, immaterial like the light itself, and yet palpable like a foam... With the Light, AnJoan left pass some of his affection for the Human in front of him, his curiosity and desire to know him better. Despite of letting Dominion troops pass  through the wormhole, AnJoan was a very compassionate being and could not stand seeing anyone hurt. Of course, no one knew that he and the Dominion leader were sort-of friends and they had an agreement, but that was a secret not even Malcolm or Mycroft knew.

Leonard felt the Light go from the Emperor to him, it was like nothing he had felt before... the Light did not go through him, it stayed inside of him and even if it did not erase his pain completely, it did chase away the anger that had been festering inside of him.

"Thank you your Majesty," Leonard said smiling at him, and he finally understood what Mycroft meant when he said that AnJoan was a beautiful being, and it had nothing to do with the way be looked, but with his soul.

"Perhaps we should take the criotube in my chambers, it is very safe there. Do you want me to send for any equipment? Make me a list," he told Leonard, quite eager to help.

Malcolm did a discrete eyeroll towards Scotty.

"Someone found a new toy, it seems," he murmured.

"Thank you, your Majesty, but I do not think it would be a good idea to have the criotube in your Chamber, it would mean I will be there bothering you at all times, since I have to look after Jonathan, do you have a medical wing? That will be enough. About the equipment, well I do have a list of things I need, but as I said if you have a medical wing I am sure I can made do with what is already there."

"Yes, yes, let's take him to the medical wing," AnJoan said lifting the criotube in his arms and proceeding forward. "This way please?  I will carry the criotube with the Prince," he declared - he was sure there was royal blood inside.

"The Prince?" Leonard started laughing. "Sorry, it is just that you calling him a Prince and he being in the criotube made me remember of an old fairy-tale called Snow White; in the Disney movie, she is placed in a crystal coffin and she wakes up when the prince comes and kisses her."

"Um."

"You have no idea of what I am talking about, do you, Your Majesty?"

"Perhaps I can kiss you instead? That would be much more efficient."

"I... I am not asleep," Leonard said blushing.

"Hm. Yes.Oh well. I guess I'll... wait."

What was happening? Was the Emperor flirting with him? No, that wasn't it, obviously kisses and sex were viewed differently by Remans and he was just reading too much into things... Besides, even if he was not embracing his bond with Spock as Scotty did with his bond with Sarek, the truth was that he was still bonded to Spock and... NO, no, stop there, Leonard, remember what you promised to yourself, no more romantic relationships, those are not for you, you have your family and your Master and that is enough. Leonard followed the Emperor quietly to the medical wing, wondering where the hell was his Master.

***

Sherlock dropped the metallic mug on the floor, staring in the distance suddenly.

"Are you all right?" Spock asked. They were alone in their improvised kitchen, Mycroft was still sleeping while Sarek was meditating.

"I see - I see... I see the emperor and a criotube... Whose eyes I am looking through?" he asked himself, lost.

Spock held on to Sherlock´s wrist in an attempt to make him focus. 

"Breathe, Sherlock, just breathe, look into your mind, visualize the many bonds that form the web that joins us."

Sherlock closed his eyes, passing through his bond with Mycroft, with Sarek, with Spock, with Leonard - 

"Leonard!" {Leonard!}

"Sherlock?" Leonard asked out loud, turning around looking for his friend, before he realized everything was happening in his head.

{Hi, oh hiiiiii! Hi. How criotube!} he managed incoherently.

"Malcolm brought us to Remus, said we will be safe here," Leonard answered, once again speaking out loud, and hoping Sherlock could hear him... he needed to ask someone how to do this...

AnJoan turned towards Leonard looking at him with curiosity

"Is it Holmes? Do you have contact?"

"Yes... I just do not know how to answer back. Do you know how to keep a telepathic conversation with someone who is far far away? My Master said to organize information in blocks for when Sherlock wanted it, but he did not explain how to talk to him."

AnJoan came closer to Leonard and gently placed one hand on his forehead, sending a ray of light through all the bonds, enhancing them.

{Gah!! A.J.} Sherlock said.

{Oh, don´t complain he is trying to help. Oh I did it, can you hear me, Sherlock?} "But that did cause me a headache, your Majesty," Leonard addressed AnJoan, grumpily.

{Loud and clear!}

{How is Malcolm! Where is he, why can't I see him? I can see the room you are in! And the criotube! And of course the gorgeous and dangerous angel! Bleh}

{We are all okay, Scotty, my Master and myself. I am not sure where my Master is, I guess he is going over the plans to stop the Dominion attack. I am in the medical wing of the Emperor´s palace, we are going to wake Jonathan here, well as soon as My Master says so.}

{Why are you calling Malcolm YOUR Master? Something happened?}

{Well, he asked me to address him properly and I just did. He is my Master, after all. How are you, all of you? I hope you are keeping yourselves in one piece, I know you lot, always getting into trouble}

{We are, calculating imagistic probabilities of the B flat minor violoncello  - uh} "Mycroft?" Sherlock collapsed exhausted in Spock's arms. "Christchristichrist..."

{Sherlock? Sherlock?} "He is gone... This is fucking tiring" Leonard said leaning on the Emperor, before everything went black around him.

***

Meanwhile, Spock carried Sherlock to his cabin, waking Mycroft up and explaining to him what had happened.

"Thank you Spock," Mycroft said holding his mate, "could you please call Sarek? We may need his help."

"Oh, I think he died," AnJoan said to himself, confused, after which he took Leonard in his arms and pressed his lips against the human's, sharing Light, air and a lot of other unknown and new things... what were they called? feelings?

Leonard felt how the terrible headache started disappearing and he also felt his strength coming back to him. And there was something more, lips on his, strong arms holding him... He opened his eyes slowly and realized AnJoan... the Emperor was kissing him. He pushed the Emperor lightly.

"I am okay now, not asleep anymore," he said.

"Okay, beautiful... I... I think... I will let you settle now... I will send my viceroy to attend to your needs."

***

Sherlock tried to open his eyes, he felt dizzy and tired. 

"It was his idea, not mine," he said, still not in his right mind.

"What does he mean, Spock? Did you ask him to contact someone?"

"What? of course not I will never risk Sherlock´s well being, we were in the kitchen and he said he could see The Emperor and a criotube. I tried to help him focus, and then I am not sure what happened."

"I am sorry Spock, I am just..."

"I understand Mycroft, don´t worry but please do not assume things about me in the future."

"AnJoan kissed me," Sherlock suddenly said.

"AnJoan isn't here my love, rest, you can tell us later what happened."

"Oh... I... I didn't mean that... I meant, he kissed Leonard, not me..." he said watching Mycroft shyly to determine if he was upset or not.

"So you got into Leonard´s mind? How did that happen, for what Spock told me it was somewhat by accident."

"I was thinking of him intensely, and suddenly it happened."

"I see," Mycroft said pulling him into a hug. "Please be careful, you know the unexpected always happens when you think intensely... You scared me... How are you feeling now?"

"Dizzy... I need you, do not go," he said, in a rather vulnerable mood. "I feel I would get lost in so many minds, in which I now have access so easily."

"I am here, I will not leave," Mycroft said laying on the bed beside Sherlock, making his mate place his head on his chest. "You really need to practice with Sarek, he may teach you a way to block everyone, so you access them just when you want."

"Yes, Mycroft..." he murmured, cuddling closer to him. "I will practice, as you say. Our family is on Remus. I saw in Leonard's mind that Anthea and Jim will also arrive. It seems it has begun - the war."

"Sadly, I am not surprised... I hope our family stays safe, but knowing them, they will risk their own lives in order to protect Earth... Do you think AnJoan will help them? And did he really kiss Leonard?"

"I think the Emperor has a plan... I do not know what it is. And he did."

"Glad to know that AnJoan will give them a hand... and why did he kiss Leonard? To show him how he really looks like?"

"I do not know... can you kiss me? I want to see how your lips look like, I forgot..."

Sherlock´s words worried Mycroft, what else could his mate forget if he kept using the bonds to contact their family members... But instead of voicing his worries, he simple took Sherlock's face between his hands, and kissed him softly, calmly, with all the love he felt for him.

"I was just joking Mycroft... I wanted a kiss, now I want another one."

"Don´t joke with that please... it brings back too many bad memories... you lost in your mind..." Mycroft shook his head to get rid of the sad thoughts and placed a peck on Sherlock´s lips. "There you go, another kiss, was that what you wanted?" he asked smiling at his beautiful mate.

"I am sorry, I did not mean... Besides you always kept your promise, and you were always there for me."

"As I will always be, my love. Are you feeling better now? Or are you still dizzy?"

"I am feeling much better. Sorry I woke you up by the way. Do you want to go and have breakfast?"

"Nothing to apologize for, and yes, I am a little hungry, but please let me take care of you, I will bring breakfast for us I am sure Father will not be angry if I explain to him why we will be having breakfast in bed."

"That sounds like a good plan," Sherlock immediately agreed, thrilled by the perspective of spending one morning alone with Mycroft.

Sherlock ate a few fruit pieces from the plate and lay in bed comfortably, with his head sweetly placed on Mycroft's ankles. As often after a great effort, he felt the need for a stronger hand, who reaffirmed Mycroft's ownership and his dominant character.

"Here, eat some more love, you exhausted yourself, you need the nutrients."

Sherlock did not protest and ate everything on his plate, gazing at Mycroft with curiosity and performing his usual inventory of gestures.

Mycroft extended his hand an pulled lightly at Sherlock´s curls. 

"I never thought I could be so fascinating," he said smiling.

"Everything you do is fascinating. I particularly like the way you peel apples. And then feed them to me."

"I like that too... but my favourite thing is to feed you chocolate..."

"I'll make some, there are cocoa trees."

"Yes, that is a good idea, and not only for us, but also for Father and Spock, chocolate is a good way of getting calories and getting warm. I worry about them getting sick because of the weather."

Sherlock felt tired so he snuggled closer in his arms.

"I think I will sleep for a while, join me? I mean, I didn't mean... I meant, wanna take a nap too? You know."

"I know what you mean my love, I´m afraid I am not tired right now, so if you do not mind I will stay here watching you sleep."

Mycroft arranged themselves so Sherlock´s head rested on his lap, while he played with his dark curls.

"I'll try to sleep aesthetically," he smiled, and closed his eyes.


	33. Ponn Farr

"I love napping with you, you are so relaxing," Sherlock said stretching like a cat.

"And you are gorgeous," Mycroft said pulling Sherlock over his lap to kiss him.

"Mmm, I was hoping you would do that..." Sherlock murmured, thrilled by the perspective, after all, there had been hours since Mycroft last kissed him.

"Is there something else you were hoping I would do? My beautiful sweet mate," Mycroft asked while he grabbed Sherlock´s wrist with one hand and he used the other to pull his hair in order to get better access to bite his neck.

"Um... n... not sure I would... should... mention..." he giggled, standing still, however.

"Oh, but I do want to hear it, otherwise how will I know what you want? After all, I do not read minds like you, and right now I will not let you look into mine, considering what happened a few hours ago."

But Sherlock had quickly passed from the playful mood to a very shy one and just blushed, not saying anything.

"Mmh, so you will not tell me... then I will have to guess... I will start tying your wrists and then more kisses. Would you like that?"

Sherlock felt his reason darkening.

"If... if you want to make me faint just by talking, let me tell you it's gonna work," he whispered.

"No, no fainting my dear sweet mate, I want to look into those amazing eyes of yours while I take off your clothes and touch all that wonderful skin of yours."

 Sherlock lay on his back in bed, gazing at him. He was so in love with him, so in love, and had no idea how to communicate the overflow of feelings - why every single time it still felt like the first time?

Mycroft could get lost in Sherlock´s eyes; they reflected everything his mate felt, and it just made him the happiest man alive. This wonderful beautiful being belonged to him completely, he loved him... Mycroft started doing just what he said he would, he took off Sherlock´s clothes, slowly, kissing every part of his skin that was revealed.

It was one of those times when Sherlock was not at all daring, and it had nothing to do with the bond. The bond was just a tool for him now. It had to do with the fact that he wanted to give Mycroft something very intimate and precious, which had no name yet in his mind...

Once his mate was completely naked, Mycroft took off his own clothes, just as slowly, enjoying having on him his mate´s whole attention. He then joined Sherlock on the bed. Sherlock swallowed hard, with obvious emotion, and wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck sweetly.

"All day?" he murmured.

"Of course," Mycroft answered licking his neck. "You taste and smell and feel deliciously... I can´t have enough of you."

"Are we even normal?" he smiled, because he couldn't also have enough of Mycroft, it was crazy, he could just spend all day and night long just endlessly making love.

"When have we ever been normal my love?"

Yeah and there aren't much chance from now on...

He felt Mycroft inside him, moving slowly; their lips were locked together in an endless kiss, as if they could not bear any separation; the orgasm did not even matter, all it mattered was do be glued together, their bodies in union; it was blissful and Sherlock realized they were the two halves of the same unique being, thus their need to constant intimacy... they would forever long after one another. As usual, it had a profound effect upon Sherlock's mind, making it clear and sharp, deleting all the useless information, concentrating upon what was important. And what was important? Mycroft, first and foremost. Sarek and Spock. The bonds, their network. Learning how to communicate. AnJoan Grey. He was also important.

"I believe we are going through a perpetual Ponn Farr," Sherlock told Mycroft when he allowed him to breathe for a moment.

Mycroft laughed. 

"For what Sarek told me, Ponn Farr is something very different." 

"You seem quite fit to go through it though... must be all this practicing..."

That made Mycroft smile fondly at his mate. 

"I don´t know, really, as much as I am your Master and I feel the need to own you in every possible way, I think I am not as dominant as Vulcans."

"Who said you are my master???" Sherlock asked pretending to be outraged. "You are my Mycroft," he declared, as if being Mycroft was a full-time job.

"So, I am your Mycroft and you are my Sherlock, that is perfect don´t you think?"

"They should name a bond after us," he giggled.

"How should they call it? _Myclock_ or _Shercroft_?" Mycroft asked giggling too.

 "Ow, stop it," he said laughing. "Various parts of me are hurting, you, evil, talented man"

 "Mmm, you really have no idea of how proud I feel whenever you say that. I know it is a very macho attitude, but I can´t help it."

 "No need to feel otherwise, ah, do you mind? My ass hurts. I will need a two hours break," he said nonchalantly because, well, there was nothing he would not say to Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled at Sherlock and very slowly pulled out of his mate´s body. I am still hard, he whispered, can you help me with that, he said placing Sherlock´s hand on his cock.

Sherlock did not hesitate and proceeded to play with it, not stopping until Mycroft came all over his hand, after which he did the honors of cleaning and refreshing the room and themselves.

"I love you," Mycroft said kissing Sherlock´s temple. "Let's go and look for Sarek and Spock."

Sarek was outside meditating, it was a wonderful weather and even though his Time would soon start, he felt peaceful. His beloved mate was in the shuttle, supervising an experiment; despite great loss, he had more than he had ever dreamt. 

Spock looked up from the experiment he was supervising when he heard Mycroft and Sherlock coming out of their cabin.

As soon as he saw both of them, he smiled. 

"I am glad to see you are feeling better."

"Oh! Mushrooms!!" Sherlock exclaimed. "Did you run tests? Are they edible?" I will make an awesome Hlawy'Hly." For him, life's events re-chained naturally, as if nothing happened earlier... he just picked up from where he had left.

"Not all of them are edible, just the ones that are completely white," Spock answered simply, accustomed to the way Sherlock would ignore a question or comment if he did not feel like talking about something. "I also found some herbs that resemble parsley, not sure about their taste though, I am leaving to you the flavour testing, since you are the expert cook."

"Cool, Move Aside, Pumpkin."

"I have told you Sherlock I am not a vegetable,"  Spock answered smiling at his friend.

Sarek came inside as, rain had suddenly started, as usual on this planet, without any warning. He had a beautiful discrete smile and his white robe was a little wet.

"I almost hope," he said, "that nobody ever disturbs us here. I cannot remember the last time I was this tranquil."

"Yes, it is a peaceful place, I am glad you like it here, Father."

"I see the communication experiments have impressive results," Sarek smirked upon seeing Sherlock's neck, filled with bite marks.

 "Ah... well, not only the communication experiments," Mycroft said with a smirk of his own. "But yes, it seems we need the closeness after every communication, it helps Sherlock center and it gives me reassurance that he is okay."

"Ow," Sherlock said sitting down to peel off the mushrooms. "Yes I am very okay," he laughed. He felt so comfortable with Sarek and Spock, that there was no topic he would feel uncomfortable with.

Spock had began putting his experiments aside so Sherlock could cook and then sat beside him, waiting for the moment when Sherlock would ask him to cut vegetables, like he always did. He, just as everybody else, felt relaxed here, no expectations or judgement from anyone. They had meant to hurt them by chasing them away, but in the end, they had given them what they needed to deal with their emotions.

"What is in that recipient?" Sherlock asked with curiosity, looking over Spock's shoulder and actually leaning his chin on his shoulder. Touching Spock felt organically normal.

"Just some flowers," he said showing him, they were orange and looked a little like squashed lily blossoms. "They are edible, too."

Sherlock tasted a petal.

"Mmm!! What if we made jam? You could bake a bit of kreyla... Ah, the simple life! Isn't it sinful to be this happy?" he asked Spock, sincerely.

"No," he said smiling back. He refused to feel guilty over the happiness they had found. "But please, do not say that again, I am not superstitious and I know it is highly illogical to fear words, but last time you said that, our lives changed completely."

*** 

Malcolm wandered through AnJoan's palace in search of Leonard, finding him in the medical area. He placed one hand on his shoulder.

Leonard smiled. 

"Hello, Master, everything is ready to wake up Jonathan, you just have to tell me when. Where is Scotty, have Jim and Anthea arrived?"

"Yes, they are settling down in their respective quarters. I came to see what you were doing."

"Just settling down too," Leonard said blushing, remembering his kiss with AnJoan. "Ah, Sherlock contacted me, they seem to be okay and well I told him we were here."

"You seem troubled... Has something happened?"

"I... well. The Emperor kissed me," he said shyly. He knew that Malcolm and he did not have that kind of relationship, and his Master had not established any limitations to Leonard touching someone else. But the fact that he was still bonded to Spock and that Malcolm was his Master, made him feel confused, because he had liked to be kissed by AnJoan.

Malcolm looked at him with surprise, then, suddenly, he smiled...

"Can you see him now? Isn't he amazingly beautiful?"

"What do you mean, Master? Why do you and Sherlock keep talking about seeing the Emperor? And yes I can see beauty in him, he really cares and respects life and the light in his eyes... it makes me see past his physical appearance."

"I mean... the... he does not actually look the way he does... But you know what," Malcolm said, "this is between you and him... it is for you to decide if you want to see him or you like him just the way he is. I gather he kissed you out of... affection, and not for you to see him."

"I like him... but I do not think he kissed me out of affection, I guess he was just trying to revive me, since I fainted after Sherlock contacted me, the whole thing was exhausting and we did not talk for that long."

"I think he likes you as well... earlier on, he asked me what is your favorite flower. I think he is planning to take you on a date."

"What? Why? When? What did you answer about the flower?" Leonard asked surprised and excited and a little fearful; after all, AnJoan was an Emperor; he had been engaged to Sarek for crying out loud, what could he possible see in him, he was only a doctor and a very jaded man.

"Well to be very honest, to my shame, Leonard, I did not know, so I told him what was my favorite flower. I... you know, cannot read minds. If he brings you a flower just... go for whatever happens, if you want, and think of that flower as of my blessing and approval."

"I do not know what to do Master. I am still bonded to Spock...we never talked about what happened, we never ended our... relationship, not officially. I know it is silly, but it feels like cheating by not telling him I am going out on a date... And I am not sure if I am ready for a new relationship, I do not want to hurt anyone, least of all AnJoan he has already gone through enough disappointments.  
What should I do Master?"

"You should do what you feel is right, Leonard. As far as we know, we shall never see any of the four again, unless we ourselves go to them, and with the war in progress, I do not believe we will.  
Sarek will not set foot back in Federation space, they hurt him too deeply. I will contact Spock and arrange a way for you to communicate. It is time you talked about this. As for the Emperor, feeling affection for a being like him is only normal, natural. Don't hold back."

"Yes, Master, thank you. I...I will talk to AnJoan when he comes and asks for a date, I will explain to him how I feeling, perhaps he will be willing to take things slowly. As for making contact with Spock, yes, please I really need to talk with him, no matter if I see him again or not, otherwise I will never have closure."

Malcolm went to his room and lay on the bed, thinking intensely of Sherlock. He tried to imagine him vividly in one of his cooking sessions, he concentrated all his strength, and transmitted. {Please connect Spock and Leonard.}

"OH!!!" Sherlock exclaimed. "Wow." {Wow! ¡¡¡wow!!!} "Um, Mycroft?"

"Yes love?"

"Malcolm wants me to connect Spock to Leonard. How might we do that?"

They were all still together at their improvised kitchen, so Mycroft turned to Sarek. 

"Father if you approve, I think it is you the only one who can help Sherlock do what Malcolm asked."

"I will not do anything, except allow him to connect with Leonard. This can be done by Spock melding with Sherlock, if you also allow."

"Yes, I allow it," said Mycroft simply, after all he thought it was about time those two talked.

Spock got up and approached Sherlock. 

"May I meld with you," he asked.

"Yes," Sherlock said, bracing himself for the huge effort of connecting two beings and being a bridge between them...

"Master...I can feel Sherlock and... Spock. Could you please call AnJoan? I think I will be needing him," Leonard said before falling into some kind of trance. "Hello, Spock."

Upon melding, Spock managed to connect to Leonard, but before that, he could not help but wonder about the complexity of the network which was formed in Sherlock's mind.

"Hello, Leonard..."

As soon as his mind touched that of Leonard, his bondmate... after all, and his friend of many years, Spock sent a wave of regret and sadness along, for having hurt him so.

"Hello Spock," Leonard said again since he did not know what else to say, 

"How are you, Leonard... What is your situation?" Spock asked, amply reading his contradictory emotions.

"I am... better now, being with Malcolm has helped and AnJoan, he also did something, I am not sure what, but it made my anger dissipate. How are you?" he asked, even if he could feel Spock was happy and at peace and that made him happy as well, although a little melancholic at what could have been if circumstances had been different.

"I am tranquil here and we are safe... I sense a strong connection between you and Malcolm. Are you... together?" he asked hesitatingly.

"He is my Master, I love him, but I am not in love with him; besides, he is in love with Jonathan, and I do not think anyone would ever change that."

"Does this relationship bring you happiness? I never thought submission fitted you, but then again unfortunately I never got to know you as well as I should have."

Leonard felt like an invisible force was squeezing his heart at those words. He wanted to snap at Spock and tell him he had never taken the time to know him, but as soon as that thought came it was gone... They were not meant to be, and he had accepted it a while ago, even if now and then he thought of _what ifs_...

"I am happy, yes, but it is not complete submission, not in the way you understand it... I really can´t explain it, he just makes me feel loved and cared for and safe, so in return I do what he asks, in my own grumpy way."

"Leonard, I have hurt you, and I am very sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. I am unsure if we shall ever meet again - probably not... I am sorry. You have all the right in the world to hate me, and I would not blame you if you did."

"I don´t hate you, and I think that now you can see I am not lying since you are in my head and all that... Yes, it still hurts, but not as much, as I've told you... having Malcolm has helped and also having Scotty and Jim and even Anthea; they made me realize there are more things to live for, people I care about, people I love even if it is not in a romantic way."

"What do you wish to do with the bond, Leonard?" Spock asked. "Its fate is entirely in your hands. I can still sense it, good and solid. Your thoughts alone maintain or melt it... whatever decision you shall take, I will respect it."

"Not fair... I was going to say you the exact same thing... I do not know what to do about it... I obviously am not your bondmate, not in reality, but I do still love you, I think a part of me will never stop loving you, will always belong to you even if you do not want it... Can you modify it? You know, make it a friendship bond or something like that? Are there friendship bonds?"

"There is the T'hy'la bond... In most cases, T'hy'la overlaps with the Marriage bond, but they can exist separately as well. T'hy'la is someone who is more than a brother and more than a friend... I wish I could explain." Instead of words, Spock just sent a very warm feeling of affection, regret and love to Leonard, as if embracing him from within. "I will never have another bondmate, Leonard, and I will not be that for Sarek of Vulcan. Neither will he, for that matter. As you may remember, I have asked for a lifetime Kafeh bond, and that is all I will ever have. I have damaged the four of us in more ways than I can count."

"I am sorry to hear that, I have thought that, with time, things would change between you and Sarek, that your bond could evolve... Excuse, it is not my place to ask about that."

"Who knows, Leonard. I do not know. It does not depend on you and me only, there is also Scotty."

"Scotty is here, he is still very much in love with Sarek...he obeys his instructions to the letter... He will not let anyone touch him."

Spock smiled but on his face there were tears, so Sherlock, who was strongly maintaining the connection, also started crying.

"Please, Leonard... if you want... please tell him I am very sorry. I wish I could say that I never wanted this to happen, but I would be lying."

"I think Scotty knows that at some level. He feels guilt and regret for leaving the way he did, but I will tell him, do not worry. Spock, I... there is a reason why I needed to talk with you..."

"Please, tell me."

"I had thought I will stay alone forever I mean - without a partner, that I will have Malcolm and our family and that it will be it. But then things happened and I realized that life could still surprise me, and if the chance arises I will not let it go... I need you to tell me that it is over, that we are not bondmates anymore. I know it is obvious but I need to hear you say it to go on with my life."

"You are free to choose a partner, Leonard... be free of me," Spock said through the connection, with regret for all the pain he had uselessly caused.

"Thank you. I think I will start... dating AnJoan, not sure how that will go since, he is an Emperor and I am just me... and, well, he seems to be so in love with the idea of love, that his affections are fickle, but who knows..."

"AnJo.....?" Spock started coughing, surprised. "Now this is what I call news!"

"Oh, you want news?" said Leonard also in a good mood. "Well, then, you must know that Anthea and Jim fancy each other, even if none of them is willing to admit it."

"WHAT?" Sherlock stomped in the conversation, on a loud voice. which made the connection shake severely.

"Oh... don´t... hurts," Leonard thought who felt a migraine beginning.

AnJoan wrapped his clawed hands around Leonard, growling something in Reman, on a hyper-low voice. He deposed him on a fluffy, almost immaterial sofa made of feathers.

"Mmmmmmmhhhhhh...water? he asked his human friend, confused. "Pills? Chocolate? Living fish? What can I bring you?"

"Living fish? No, no living fish thank you, my medbag please, just hand it over," said a dizzy Leonard who was still wondering if AnJoan had actually offered him living fish.

AnJoan brought him the medbag, removed everything from it and aligned the tools on the sofa near Leonard.

"That, the third hypospray, could you please apply it to me, my hands are shaking and I am not sure I can do it myself," said Leonard unbuttoning his collar and exposing his neck.

AnJoan took the hypospray delicately between two fingers and pressed it against Leonard's neck very gently, as if he was granting him an important decoration.

"I really should not be doing this," he said fearfully. "There is the risk of scratching you and...  well... the venom... is... venomous."

"Yes venoms usually are venomous," Leonard said with a goofy smile. "I will sleep a little now, can you please tell my Master that I am okay... just tired."

"Master?" AnJoan asked confused. "Who, the little Scottish Scotsman?"

"No, Malcolm, he is my Master," Leonard said andfell asleep without giving AnJoan any other explanation.

"Oh," AnJoan said as if he had now understood everything completely.

***

Sherlock himself disengaged the connection with Spock rather abruptly. Then, suddenly, he  just hugged him tightly. Spock hugged Sherlock back and whispered: 

"Thank you."

"Sorry I hurt him, I didn't mean to. Breaking news," Sherlock then announced.

Mycroft just raised an eyebrow at his beloved mate. 

"Shouldn't Spock be the one sharing the news? "

"Jim and Anthea are almost dating! Sherlock further announced"

Despite the rather painful conversation which had taken place between Spock and Leonard, its resolution had brought peace to both of them and Sherlock was in a good mood.

"Well that is some piece of news, although if someone could handle Jim, it would be Anthea," Mycroft said with a fond smile.

"Jim has no idea he is almost dating Anthea," Spock added, "and it seems that Leonard will start dating AnJoan."

It was Sarek's turn to raise a brow.

"Truly breaking news," he said smiling.

"That is certainly unexpected" Mycroft commented, "but it would explain why Sherlock saw AnJoan kissing Leonard."

"Mmmm," Sherlock said, and cuddled at Mycroft's chest.

Sarek also came closer and took Spock in his arms. He was now no longer ashamed of expressing affection in front of other people.

"Master," Spock whispered lovingly letting himself be hugged. He felt like a weight had been lifted from him. 

Sarek took his hand, with a possessive gesture, caressing two of his fingers with his own, from fingertips upwards and back. Their bond lit up, like a river of lava, burning... Spock felt a chill travel through his body and he could do nothing else but to look into his Master's eyes while all these thoughts circled around one single idea: _Yours, I am Yours, Master._

Sarek stood up, pulling Spock with him.

"I will call you, when the Time ends," he told Mycroft and Sherlock. "Until then, do not disturb us."

Mycroft just nodded his head lightly at his Father and let him go with out comment, he could see the urgency in Sarek.

Spock just let himself be dragged along by his Master, he felt like he was burning but at the same time he was so cold... he needed his Master so much... Sarek knew it was Spock's first Ponn Farr so he fought back the fire which threatened to darken his reason. With restrained and controlled movements, he lifted Spock's hand to continue the traditional opening gestures of the Time. He traced the contour of all his fingers, while holding his wrist tightly with the other hand, pulling him closer and arching his head to one side, after which he bit his neck hard, painfully, drawing blood...the coppery taste made him dizzy.

Spock´s breathing was labored, he was not sure what was happening, or where he was, everything was a blur of need and want, fire, fire that was burning his insides... and then his Master´s touch, it brought some relief, but it was not enough... not enough. And then his Mater bit him, it was so painful... he whimpered but he stayed still, he belonged to his Master, his Master could do anything he wanted to him, even injure him.

Sarek unclipped Spock's robe and pinned him on the bed, abruptly, as the Fires started consuming them both.

"You will be good and submit to me, Spock, my beloved... my reason will soon leave me, and I am very strong. Forgive me," he told him, because he knew it would not be easy.

"Yes Master, I will be good, my submission is yours. Please I beg of you use me as you see fit."

Sarek had gone through the Time many times before, but never with someone he loved. All the while he had been bonded to Amanda, whenever the Time was close, he would leave home with a Kafeh and deal with the problem. But now, it was different.

He did not want to harm Spock, but at the same time he wanted to simply take him, roughly, with pure, primal need and lust - and he did exactly that, flipping him on his stomach and pushing in his tight opening with one single thrust. There was no place, nor time for tenderness and Sarek was not a tender person anyway. The way Spock's body responded to his need, pliant and welcoming, made him realize that for the first time ever, he was going through the Time with the right person...

 Everything was his Master, Spock could not think beyond that, he did not even register the pain, all he knew was that his Master needed and wanted him, so he gave himself to his Master... and by doing that, the fire that threaten to consume him lessened. Spock could feel his Master inside of him, but this time their union seemed like so much more, his Master was not restraining himself like he had done before, he was using Spock the way he wanted, as roughly as his instincts pushed him to… and Spock loved it, he loved knowing he could provide his Master with what he needed.

It was the first intercourse of the Ponn Farr and it was always difficult, very violent and very rough, but feeling that Spock accepted everything and abandoned all fears and inhibitions, Sarek also let worries aside; for the hours to come he continued on a high, merciless pace, slowing down just when he needed to catch his breath; upon feeling the fires cool off for the moment, he took Spock's mind along, allowing him release... He lay near him but held him close, one arm around his waist, he could not bear not to touch him.

"I wish... it weren't like this," he said with difficulty.

Spock blinked, forcing his eyes to open, he looked into his Master´s eyes and smiled. 

"I am yours," he said simply, trying to convey that he did not mind, as long as they were together, as long as his Master was getting from him what he needed, he did not care about anything.

Sarek smiled back, caressing his already tangled hair. It was a little while before his body would once more start being consumed by the merciless fever. Spock inhaled deeply his Master's scent and burrowed into his arms, placing his head on his chest. He was tired, but he could not sleep he was just resting, waiting for the moment when his Master will need him again.

"You are forever mine, now... this beautiful young body, all just for me," he murmured pulling him closer and massaging his body with long, slow moves.

Back in the main room, Sherlock found himself alone with Mycroft.

"Oh, I think... We have a... um... vacation? Romantic? Just you and me?"

Sherolck realized this had not happened in a long while.

"So it seems, my love," Mycroft said hugging him. "Are you feeling well? No headaches?"

"Yes. No. I'm getting used to this."

***

When once again the Time took its toll, Sarek pinned Spock down on the bed with the wrists on either side of the head, using one knee  to spread his legs and took him from that position, to be able to kiss him at the same time; again it lasted for many hours, by the end of which Spock's wrists were blue-green, his neck was full of bites as well  as his lips... Sarek managed to keep a seed of reason in all that madness and managed to bring water to his mate, helping him drink it.

"Thank, you Master," Spock said drinking the water he had brought to him. He was beyond tired, but at the same time he was as happy as he had ever been, he felt... alive. 

Sarek pulled him in his arms, with his head over his own chest.

"Rest for a while, my mate. "

"Yes, Master," Spock sighed, cuddling near Sarek. He wanted to touch him, to caress his chest, to trail his hands along his powerful arms... His Master was perfect and beautiful and wonderful... and everything he had ever wanted.

"Yes, I will allow you to, but not now... the bond is still aflame and I risk hurting you... more than I have already had. But at the end, tomorrow, yes... we will make love."

 "Yes, Master, thank you, Master," said Spock excitedly despite his tiredness. Being taken by his Master was a blissful experience, but when they made love, when he was allowed to touch his Master was wonderful

*** 

"SO, now that we are alone... without our parents," Sherlock giggled, "we could throw a wild party! Brandy?"

"Our parents? Of all your crazy ideas... Spock as my parent, not an idea I needed in my head. So yes, a wild party with lots and lots of brandy to erase that thought."

"We don't have any brandy. You'll have to improvise."

"Oh right, no brandy... guess YOU will have to improvise my dear sweet mate since you were the one who mentioned it," Mycroft said placing his hands on Sherlock´s waist and pulling him closer for a kiss.

Sherlock started to giggle, after which he got off Mycroft and brought him a cup of tea, delicately ... 

"Is this to your liking, dear Master?" he winked at him.

A delicate shiver of pain, however, traversed the bond after those words, perhaps as a reminder that he should not play with words.

"I am your Mycroft and you are my Sherlock, remember?" Mycroft said taking a sip of his tea." Excellent as always, do you want some?"

Sherlock drank from his hand, feeling more and more subdued by the minute

"Oh, fuck," he cursed in not such an elegant way

 "What is wrong, my love?"

"Nn... nothing... you make me... you know... And you don't even have to do anything!"

"Does it bother you? "

"No... no..."

Mycroft returned the tea cup to their improvised kitchen, feeling Sherlock´s eyes on him the whole time. Then he went and sat on the couch, 

"Come, Sherlock," he said taking out of his pocket their rope.

Sherlock came to him and settled at his feet, offering him his hands with a very subdued gesture. Mycroft tied Sherlock´s wrists and, after a while of enjoying his mate sitting at his feet, he pulled him over his lap and started kissing him, softly, sensuously, without a hurry, after all they had all the time in the world.

***

Sarek was unaware of the passage of time now, all that mattered was Spock, his beloved beautiful mate, who had given him everything, more than anyone else ever... he could not remember now, as the fires burned in his mind, how many times he had taken him; but at some point, he felt Spock kissing him and caressing him. Somehow out of instinct, he had felt that now it was possible; but Spock was not daring and demanding, but tender and pliant.

Sarek knew that Spock was in fact a dominant Vulcan but there was nothing left of that now, Spock had given everything up for him. If he was to remember, now that his reason was slowly returning, Sarek had never, in fact, made love...  to say it was blissful did not even begin to describe how he felt.

Spock lay peacefully in his Master arms, the fires that had consumed him were now almost gone; still, he felt the need to be near his Master, to touch him; so he let his hands trail over his chest an he placed soft kisses on his shoulder reverently.

Sarek felt like melting... he wrapped him in his arms, tenderly, kissing his hair and forehead.

"Master," Spock whispered with all the love the felt, there was so much emotion inside of him, and he found no way to express them but with that single word.

"Yes," Sarek acknowledged the nature of their relationship, again with one single word.

 Spock just burrowed deeper into his Master´s arms, after all there was nothing else to say. 

***

"Let's go, Jim," Malcolm said. "The mines are ready, we must start deploying them.  I suggest we go alone, let us not endanger any more lives. Say good bye to Ant and see me in the shuttle bay."

"Have you already said good bye to Bones?" asked Jim in his usual smart-ass attitude.

"Do you think I should?" Malcolm asked, rather unsure - after all, he did not have a love interest in Leonard...

"Yep, you definitely should, you may not be.. together, but it's Bones. Don't you know him? He worries about everyone he cares and he needs that kind of reassurance. And just to be clear Anthea and I, we just share an apartment, we are not together."

"Yeah, sure. So go and say good bye to your, um, flatmate, and I will see you back here in twenty minutes."

Malcolm tracked down Leonard in his quarters and entered without chiming. It was a discrete way of asserting ownership... of course he had made sure first that Leonard was alone.

"Hello, Master," said Leonard smiling a bit tense. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. What were you doing?"

"Nothing really, going over Jonathan´s scans and resting a little. The talk with Spock was exhausting at so many levels... I asked AnJoan to tell you I would be resting, did he talk with you?"

"I haven't seen his majesty all day. "

"Yeah, me neither... guess I read to much into things... Anyway, I will be here waiting for you Master, please be careful and try to keep in line, that kid really knows how to get into trouble."

Malcolm came closer to Leonard and placed his hands on his shoulders, as if he wanted to make sure Leonard was... real

"Is everything okay, Master? I mean, I know really bad things are about to happen, but between you and I, everything is okay?"

"Between you and I... everything is fine...everything will always be fine... You are my refuge."

"Always..." repeated Leonard. "What are your instructions for until your return?"

Malcolm smiled.

"I have an ample list of instructions, Leonard, but before conveying any permanent ones, I would have wanted to talk about us, about our relationship, about how seriously are we going to do this, about the responsibilities we are going to assume each of us. Until we are able to have this talk undisturbed, I will only ask you to contact me every 4 hours, except during the night, and not to jump head first in a relationship with the Emperor."

"Yes Master," Leonard said rolling his eyes, of course he was not going to jump in a relationship with AnJoan, he was not even sure AnJoan wanted a relationship with him in the first place... "What about Jonathan? Should I prepare his awakening for when you return?"

"Yes, begin, slowly. Will you give me your necklace until I return?"

"Yes, Master," Leonard said taking it off, he was not sure why he kept wearing it... "You can keep it for as long as you want."

"If you also want something from me, ask. Our current experiences proved that it is better to take advantage of the present moment..."

Instead of asking, Leonard just took his Master's hand and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. 

"Please, come back safe and sound."

"I will return soon, so be good," Malcolm said. It was still early, but he would have liked to set a stricter set of rules between them. Leonard was perhaps not yet ready. He would wait for him to be; after all, they had all the time.

"I will be good Master, I promise," Leonard said winking, because really as much as he loved and respected Malcolm he was too set on his habits and normal attitude. 

"I will not change your personality, Leonard - I doubt that is even possible - but I will, ahhh," he sighed, after which he winked back and left.

Leonard laughed out loud at his Master´s wink, who would have thought the proper Malcolm Reed doing that. Okay, time to go and look for Scotty, he had left him alone for too long, and he really wanted to talk to him after his conversation with Spock

Scotty was in AnJoan's center of command,  studying the wormhole's configuration. He had installed there as if he was at home. AnJoan was pacing up  and down through the room, unsure how to remove the infernal Human from there.

"There you are, Scotty, I've been looking for you everywhere; really should have guess you would be here," Leonard said coming into the room like he owned the place, but as soon as he spotted AnJoan he stopped dead in his tracks. "Your Majesty, I... sorry for the interruption."

AnJoan gave his scepter to his Viceroy with an elegant gesture and straightened his ample cloak. As ugly as he apparently was, he was majestuous and noble... He came to Leonard, taking his arm with a gesture which was almost tender.

"You are most welcome, there are no closed doors for you in my castle."

"Ah... yes... thank you?" Leonard stammered. _Ok, get a grip, he is just AnJoan... he is... an Emperor and basically said I can make myself at home in his palace!!!_ Leonard thought. Taking a deep breath and trying to not get as nervous as a teenager, he said: "I am sorry for passing out on you before, it´s just that communicating through the bonds is very exhausting for me, I hope I did not cause you any inconvenience AnJoan, I mean Your Majesty."

"Would you like to go swimming with me?" AnJoan murmured. He had no idea what Humans liked or what were the courtship 'procedures'.

"Swimming? I... yes, that would be nice, when?" Leonard asked since he did not want to offend AnJoan, he hoped by accepting he wasn't making some kind of commitment; who knew how Remans went about dating and relationships... although it could be a good opportunity to be with AnJoan alone and talk to him. This time around he will be honest and ask for honesty in return, before jumping head first into a relationship, after all that was one of the rules his Master had placed for him.

"Now? It is evening after all, we can watch the suns setting," he suggested because he had read humans liked sunsets.

"I can hunt a few snacks for you on the way - Sial, he then turned towards his Viceroy, get me a four-winged na'thor."

"Ah, yes now why not. But I hope you do not mind if we don´t swim and just sit down on the shore and talk, I am not a big fan of cold water and there is no need to hunt, really, perhaps we can bring with us some fruit or something like that. What do Remans eat during picnics?"

"I um, we... don't eat, I mean... you know.... i don't look... like this....  We... I..... Sial where is that dragon? Oh, there he is."

AnJoan took a bag of fruit from a table, and then Leonard's hand, guiding him gently out of the castle, where a beautiful aerial creature vaguely resembling the mythological creature named dragon was waiting for them. It was white, beautiful and had mild eyes.

"Want to drive?" AnJoan offered.

"Can I touch it??" Leonard asked, marveled by the beautiful creature; he had seen a lot of different life forms, but none like this, and ever since childhood he had always been fascinated by dragons and unicorns; he had never told anyone that, afraid he would be laughed at, after all boys were not supposed to like that kind of things, not after certain age.

As if sensing Leonard's thoughts and kindness, the creature approached his large head that vaguely resembled a feline to Leonard, and sniffed his hands, lovingly. It obviously possessed intelligence and it was empathic. He wrapped two of his wings around Leonard and began purring.

"He likes you I believe," AnJoan noticed. "But then again, who doesn't?"

"A lot of people," Leonard laughed, I tend to be too blunt and rub people the wrong way, but it's fine, thanks to that I am sure that the ones who like me are there for the long run. What´s his name?" 

"Ask him," AnJoan suggested, gently guiding Leonard onto the creature's back, who quickly wrapped another pair of wings around them and started flying.

Leonard petted the animal's neck, 

"Thank you for carrying us, can you tell me your name? I am Leonard," he said surprised at how easily he had done that, if he had been with someone else he would probably feel silly talking to an animal, but with AnJoan he felt comfortable enough to do it.

A high purr came from the dragon, and a word formed in Leonard's consciousness: _Le'ann_

"That is great, both our names begin with an L, that is awesome. Don't you think so AnJoan? I mean your Majesty, sorry I am not too with with protocol."

"Please call me AnJoan, Leonard, I don't care about the protocol Or, A.J. as the infernal creature decided to call me."

"I will call you AnJoan," Leonard said placing his hand over the one of the Emperor, careful not to touch his talons.

Le'ann landed near a beautiful, dark lake and curled around Leonard, for whom he had developed sudden affection.

"You wanted to talk to me," AnJoan said, sitting near him.

"Yes, AnJoan, I wanted to ask you what you expect of... me, of us... are you... do you want a relationship with me?" he asked unsure.

"We... My species... uh... This is difficult... Love happens differently for a Reman, Leonard... I am old, and it had never happened to me until now... but ever since I met you, there is this...this... very warm feeling, filling my heart. So I... I don't know..." he said.  AnJoan was an Emperor, the leader of an Empire, and yet he could not express how he felt.

"I do not mean to doubt what you are saying, but I saw you pinning after Sarek and then you seemed to like Malcolm."

"I like Malcolm!" AnJoan admitted. "Sarek too even though in a different way."

"Then, what you feel for me is different and has nothing to do with whatever feelings you have for them?" Leonard asked.

"No, it is something very different."

Leonard stayed quiet for a few moments, looking over the wonderful landscape around him.

"May I lean on you?" he asked Le'ann, and once the beautiful animal gave him his consent with a purr, Leonard got comfortable resting his back on Le'ann.

"Okay," he said breaking the silence. "I will try to explain to you what is in my head, and I beg of you not to interrupt me. Here is the thing, I don´t know if you know this but I was bonded to Spock, I had been in love with him for a long time and did not stop to analyze things, which I should have considering I had seen how his Kafeh bond with Sarek had affected him... Anyway, as you must know Sarek reestablished the Kafeh bond with Spock and well, they are a... couple now. I have talked to Spock, he set everything straight, we are not bondmates anymore, although we will remain joined by some kind of friendship bond. After all that happened, I became closer to Malcolm; he was the head of our mismatched family, and somehow he became more than that for me; he is my Master, we are not a couple, but we are close and I do not think I could end the kind of relationship we have. So my point is I will always love Spock and Malcolm, I will always be joined to them in some way. Would you be okay with that if we do start a relationship? And one more thing, because I really do not want to lie to you. I like you, I want to get to know you better but I am not in love with you, at least not yet. I need time, past experiences have showed me that relationships do not prosper if we only base them on first impressions or sudden emotions. I am sorry, but I can´t trust what you say about loving me... God, that sounded horrible... My point is, this wasn't the first time we met, I have been to your palace before, I was there when we had to take refuge in that moon because of the Klingon attack, and you did not even notice me... I understand the rest of us take a second place when in the presence of Sarek, Sherlock, Mycroft and Malcolm, since they kind of have a light of their own... but I do not want to be second best for you. I am not making much sense, am I? What I am trying to say is that I am just me, Leonard, a damn good doctor, a decent Starfleet commander, a damaged man with a lot of issues and insecurities, and someone who will forever love and be joined to two other men. Knowing all that are you still interested in me? Are you willing to find out where all this could lead us? Because as I said, at this point I like you, but I am not in love with you."

"You are making a lot of sense, Leonard, and I thank you for being honest with me. I also have a lot to tell you. Well, we don't feel love the way you humans do, and at times I will be interested and curious about other beings. That does not mean you should feel betrayed. Is that fine?"

"What exactly would that entail? I mean how will you demonstrate that interest and curiosity?"

"Well, just as you saw me doing with Malcolm, which is nothing really exaggerated. Talking."

"Oh, well that I can handle."

Some beings which can see me call me beautiful and are in complete awe, such as Malcolm and that crazy augment. Will that not upset you?"

"No, not really; I mean, Sherlock only sees Mycroft; and Malcolm, he does not seem to act differently towards you because the way you look. And if there are other beings that can see you, well as far as you don´t do anything to encourage some kind of intimacy with them, I do not see the problem. Other people can do and think what they want about you, as long as you do not lie or cheat on me."

"Lie?" AnJoan asked unfamiliar with the word; confused, he scratched his head

"Yes, you hiding information or changing it in order to make me believe things are different to what they really are."

"Oh. I see now. No, I don't see. Anyway. Changing information is not possible, since it is the way it is, uh -  we have a lot to learn about each other."

With those words, AnJoan also leaned on the dragon who growled protectively of Leonard, and took his hand, gently, looking at the two suns setting.

***

Sherlock had remained on the couch, in Mycroft's arms, who was kissing him. He was completely absorbed by the activity, and hoping that Mycroft would never stop. 

This was great, just kissing Sherlock without a worry, taking his time, feeling his closeness, he did not want to stop ever...

"Mmmmm?" Sherlock murmured.

"Everything alright, love?" Mycroft whispered against his neck

"Want to lay down," he responded. "My back hurts. I am old, what do you know."

"If you are old then I am ancient,"  Mycroft answered laughing and placing Sherlock on the couch.

"You are four years older than me, brat," he pouted. A discrete wave of pain again followed. "Bleh. It appears I cannot call you a brat."

"I find it really peculiar how the bond reacts to words... I do not mind, and I know you do not mean it as an insult... Guess I will never get to understand fully the inner workings of he bond."

"Perhaps the bond knows when we should be serious and when not," Sherlock smiled. "After all, we were doing - Oh!!" he exclaimed as usually when he had a revelation of some sort.

"Would you care to share my beloved mate?" Mycroft asked nipping at Sherlock´s neck.

Sherlock sat up and placed his tied hands around Mycroft's neck.

"Investigation and experiments are still necessary but I am sure it has to do with you tying my hands. After all it is when... when... I, um... when I, you know."

"Yes?" Mycroft asked playfully, since he liked to tease his mate when he struggled to put into words what he wanted to say.

"Bastard," Sherlock laughed, and it was even worth a little pain.

"What? Did I said something wrong my beautiful, sweet, cute mate?"

"Oh my God," Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"No, I am not your God, I am your Mycroft, remember?"

"Remind me, I tend to forget easily, I am old."

"Okay," Mycroft said pulling Sherlock to him and kissing him while holding his head in place by grabbing a handful of his wonderful dark curls.

As one day before, the bond lit spectacularly and Sherlock's cockiness melted away...

"Do you remember now, old man?" Mycroft said biting Sherlock´s earlobe a little bit harder than usual and then licking he marks left by his teeth.

"Yes, Mycroft," he murmured, because he was simply not capable of saying anything else.

"Good," and Mycroft kept kissing and biting Sherlock on every part of his skin he could reach. They were both still dressed, but they had time, he would keep enjoying his mate´s body as they were, and when the need became too much he will just tear apart his clothes.

Sherlock thought they were just having the best day ever, with Spock and Sarek still going through the Time; he was so happy that he actually started hoping they would stay here forever.

_I love you I love you I love you_ , was all that went through Mycroft's head while kissing Sherlock.

"I want you, please," he murmured, lost. "Take me, my Mycroft."

"Yes,"  Mycroft answered with a possessive growl pulling at Sherlock´s clothes till he was naked, then he unbuckled his trousers and took out his cook to claim his mate, entering him with one powerful thrust

Sherlock completely lost it at that point... 


	34. Of Discipline And Strict Rules

The war had started. The Dominion troops had entered Federation space and had occupied several uninhabited planets, setting military camps on then. They were completely unreasonable and refused any attempt at communications, for the reason it did not take place in their language. But then again, no one understood their language.

AnJoan was not participating and his planet had remained neutral. The Dominion leader, an androgynous life-form called El-Dor, proved to be hostile to everyone that would approach within a light-year of their space. Everything indicated an imminent attack upon Earth but no one knew what to do.

AnJoan refused to collaborate with anyone except James Kirk and Malcolm Reed, meaning he allowed them to stay on Remus and observe, nothing else.

Navigation routes had been severely altered because of Dominion occupation, commercial routes were endangered by pirates and all in all, life was hellish...

The Federation took into consideration an attempt at negotiating with the Dominion leader and asked the new Vulcan King, Val, to find a way to communicate. After all, he was a mind expert.

***

Sherlock had spent a most amazing night, in which he had been able to let go of even more inhibitions and he had left Mycroft do to him and with his everything he wanted... at some point they did fall asleep on the sofa, curled around one another, covered by heavy blankets because Sherlock was always cold but also because of his natural shyness, he felt the need of intimacy-under-the-covers  and not even Mycroft had been able to make him give this up.

Sarek sent them a message and upon receiving no response he went to the main room, finding them asleep. Mycroft was practically laying on top of Sherlock who was sleeping on his belly - no, he did not want to know more, Sarek thought.

He briefly touched the meld points on Mycroft's face.

"I am sorry to disturb you, child, but Spock needs medical attention and I believe Sherlock is our doctor. Wake him and please come."

"Yes, Father just give us a few minutes." Mycroft got up and carried Sherlock in a bundle to their room. "Come on love wake up and get dressed. You need to tend to Spock," said Mycroft untying his hands.

Sherlock rubbed his wrists for a moment. His mind was still in a bliss of love and submission. He looked lovely like that, for some reason he made Mycroft think of him as a kitten...

"You okay, love? Get dressed love and go to Spock. I will go and boil some water, I think you will need it." But Mycroft did not leave immediately, wanting to make sure Sherlock began functioning.

"Yes, Mycroft, but come with me. If I need to contact Leonard for medical information, I cannot do it without you. How do you even manage to get so many _yes Mycroft_  from me I truly don't know. It is absolutely outrageous," he mumbled, showering and dressing

"I find it extremely pleasant specially in certain circumstances,"  Mycroft smirked.

"No, Mycroft," Sherlock said, running his fingers through his wet hair and winking at him, after which he took the medical bag and went to Sarek's room.

Sherlock tried not to wince upon seeing Spock laying almost motionless on the bed. He had a large wound on his neck, broken wrists, a dislodged shoulder, two broken ribs, several scratches and bite-marks. He knew he had to access Leonard's mind in regard to Vulcan physiology and bone resetting. The rest was easier.

"Do I look that bad?" Spock asked smiling tiredly at Sherlock.

"You look awful and gorgeous, forgive me, Mycroft," Sherlock said apologetically. "But it was as if Spock had become a man, a mature Vulcan, at last."

Mycroft smiled fondly at Sherlock. 

"Do not worry, my love, I understand what you mean. I know you need me here, but I think I better go for the water, it will just be a second."

"Yes, please," Spock murmured, "I am thirsty."

"You may touch him," Sarek said, seeing Sherlock's reluctance.

Sherlock first cleaned all his wounds.

"I need a moment to contact Leonard and see how to reset your shoulder, the rest is easy..." Sherlock closed his eyes, focusing on Leonard's image for a moment, on his mind. {Sorry, ignore me, Leo, just um... passing by}

{Okay, what do you need crazy genetic experiment? I can point you to what you are looking}

"Vulcan physiology! Um," {sorry! Vulcan physiology. That must have sounded weird, I always forget I should not talk out loud}

{Yes I know what you mean... okay, here you have it,} he transmitted pointing to an imaginary green padd; for some reason, when his Master had told him to organize the information in blocks he had imagined endless cabinets filled with different padds, each containing the diverse medical information he had gathered along his professional life.

{Wow, Leo, you are a lion! Thanks buddy. Now how about a shoulder resetting, can you imagine the procedure? So that I can see it?}

{Leo the lion? really where did you come up with that} and Leonard laughed out loud making everybody around him to turn and look at him strangely. {okay, about the shoulder resetting, here it is.} Leonard brought to the forefront of his mind a memory of him resetting a shoulder of a cadet whose name he no longer remembered.

"Okay, this is easy," Sherlock announced, and after reviewing the procedure in his mind, he wrapped one arm around Spock's waist and another vertically around his shoulder and with a precise movement he reset it in position.

Spock let out a groan of pain, but after the bone was was finally in its place he felt much better. 

"Thank you," he whispered leaning his head on Sherlock's shoulder giving a sigh of relief.

Sarek was supervising the scene, a bit saddened by how many injuries he had inflicted to his mate, but also, somehow, proud... Spock had been exceptional and he loved him so much...

Sensing his Master's emotions, Spock turned to him and smiled. 

"Master, I will be fine, I just need to rest."

"Yes, my love," Sarek said - he had never, ever, addressed another being that way. "I will build a house for my family," he continued. It was tradition to gift the one who had been through the Time with you  with a bond and a home... Spock already had the only possible bond. Sarek would now build a house. "Will you help me, Son?" he asked Mycroft.

"Of course Father, I will help you." After all, even when Sherlock was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, Mycroft felt to need to provide for him. He understood why his Father wanted to build a home for them.

"We will start in the morning."

Sherlock finished treating Spock's wounds, carefully, and wrapped his abdomen tightly in a bandage. He started laughing serenely.

"Good heavens! The stuff we're doing... Was it extraordinary?"

"Quite extraordinary," Spock said. "I have never felt anything like that, it was the must blissful experience of my life... all I could see and think and feel was my Master, nothing else mattered."

"I can see that," Sherlock said. It was amazing what were they talking, they who once had been arch enemies... sometimes Sherlock couldn't still believe it. "There, we are done." Sherlock had even managed to change the sheets without disturbing Spock too much.

"Thank you. I am tired... would you mind to stay here with me while I sleep, at least for a little while?" Spock asked because, for some reason, he needed to be near Sherlock now, he was now like a brother to him, and he just felt like cuddling with him.

"I don't have any other plans... What a pity you don't have a bit of my blood, really now. It helps regenerating the body very quickly. Especially, well, I won't go into details."

Spock laughed quietly pulling Sherlock to him like he would a teddy bear. 

"I know what you are talking about. Yes, it would be welcome, but I do not really mind, the pleasure and the pain were given to me by my Master so I will cherish both."

"Mycroft is also good at that. How come we were so lucky, I wonder! Hey, why don't you two go and build stuff?" Sherlock suggested to their respective masters, Spock and myself need to gossip. By the way we are delicate, therefore we will not be helping.

"Seems we have been dismissed, Father," Mycroft said turning to Sarek.

"Yes, yes, what a cool word, _dismissed_ ," Sherlock giggled sitting cross-legged near Spock on the bed. "So, you fixed stuff with Leonard, good for you. He's momentarily terrorizing A.J. Grey and he's got a pet," Sherlock chirped away about Leonard. After all, they were gossiping.

"You are so cute," said a sleepy Spock. "Which kind of pet did Leonard get?"

"A, um... wait, I'm looking," he said scouring through Leonard's memories. "A cat - kitten? Lion? With wings. White. And it is talking. Yes, I see now. A white, four-winged, talking tiger."

"Leave it to Leonard to get such an extraordinary pet, so did AnJoan gift it to him, you know like a courting gift, or what?" Spock asked; after all, Sherlock said they were going to gossip...

"Do you think it is ethical for me to look through Leonard's brain like that?" Sherlock wondered, but his curiosity was very high. "Apparently the creature is, um... A.J.'s ???? Vehicle!!!! Omaygad Spock, Leonard's pet is a car. And the respective pet is developing a crush on Leonard, ahhhh this is funny," he said laughing uncontrollably.

Spock laughed along with Sherlock.

"I think it is more like having a pet horse, and what is AnJoan´s reaction to that? Imagine having your way of transport competing with you for the affections of your intended."

"I can access the four-winged tiger if you want, his consciousness is interacting with that of Leonard. But then again, Reman creatures do not really fancy me, so perhaps not. I did kiss A.J. at some point," Sherlock giggled. "Boy, was he pissed off."

"Why did you kiss him? I mean you do not seem the kind of person to just go around kissing people. I could have bet Mycroft was the only one who has had access to your body."

"Mycroft WAS my first. I did however kiss AnJoan, meaning I basically touched his lips with mine to exchange fluids, so that I could see him. Anyway. I should only kiss Mycroft."

"As if you were interested in kissing someone else."

"Was it very visible that I had... that I...? Was in love with him?"

"After the bond, yes it was. The way you looked at him, the way you still do. Yes very visible and obvious that you were and are in love with him."

"Good Lord, I was so in love, so in love. And he thought I wanted Jim, if you imagine. The day I told him I was interested in someone else... ha!"

"Well, it was obvious he loved you and you did not see it either. I guess you were both afraid of reading things incorrectly."

"Yeah. He kissed me in front of Sarek's house for the first time... A small, innocent kiss... I can still feel it. And I acted as if nothing happened."

"I bet that drove Mycroft crazy. I am glad you finally realized what you felt."

"Now I miss him," Sherlock complained.

"Do you want to go to him now? I am still tired, but if you want to go, it is okay, I feel calmer now. It was all so overwhelming... The first time I kissed my Master was before his bonding with Scotty, I asked for it, thinking that would be the first and only time I would feel his lips on mine," said Spock, drifting finally to sleep.

Sherlock watched him sleeping, contentedly, and one hour later Mycroft and Sarek joined them. It was the evening they would all sleep together. Sherlock was also tired, so he jumped in Mycroft's arms.

"Mmmmmmycroft, you know what?"

"What, my beloved mate?" Mycroft inquired hugging him and placing butterfly-like kisses along his neck.

"I am going to fall in love with you," he murmured, his eyes closing.

"That is what we do everyday love, fall in love with each other," Mycroft answered kissing each of Sherlock´s eyelids, placing him comfortably on the bed and laying next to him, holding him tight.

***

Malcolm and Jim returned home to rest after another fruitless attempt to communicate with the Dominion troops. Malcolm was tired and upset, his eyes rather cold.

"Master?" Leonard had been waiting for Malcolm and Jim to return, but seeing his Master so upset, he completely ignored Jim and focused on Malcolm.

"Yes," he said. "Come with me." Malcolm took him to his own room and only there he just sank on a sofa, exasperated and exhausted.

Leonard sat beside Malcolm and waited quietly, knowing his Master will talk to him when he was ready.

"How many times did you communicate with Sherlock? I believe I can safely say you are the one who communicates best with him."

"Since you left we only... talked once, he needed medical information. I felt him probing into my mind after that, but we did not communicate. But yes, I think I am getting used to talking to him without fainting afterwards. Do you want me to try and contact him? If I can't I think AnJoan can help me."

"Leonard, nothing we tried works with the Dominion. Today they occupied the Moon and Mars, because they were uninhabited and they just occupy everything. I want him to ask Sarek if he can speak their language. Val tried but nothing works."

"I see... I will try then, do you mind if I call for AnJoan? I mean this is too important and I have more chances to contact Sherlock successfully if AnJoan does that thing he does with his light."

Malcolm held Leonard's wrist for one moment longer, he really would have liked to see him on his knees... but he did not feel Leonard was ready or perhaps not even the type... Instead, he set a message to the Emperor, and minutes later, AnJoan entered, spreading light everywhere in the eyes of Malcolm, and being his normal ugly self, for Leonard.

Leonard smiled at AnJoan with tenderness; the more time he spent with the Emperor, the more Leonard liked him. He was about to explain to him what they were planning to do, but he held himself, it was not his place to talk, that was something his Master will do.

Malcolm had stood up with respect, after all they weren't buddies.

"If it is not an inconvenience, please assist Leonard in contacting Sherlock."

"Yes, if you could please do the thing you did last time lighting up the bridge Sherlock built," Leonard said approaching AnJoan.

Completely lost in his eyes, AnJoan needed a moment to process, and he gently placed his clawed, horrible hand on Leonard's forehead, spreading light all over his mind...

Sherlock was sleeping peacefully between Sarek and Mycroft, unaware of anything.

{Sherlock? SHERLOCK!!!}

"What," he murmured out loud.

{It´s me, Leonard, wake up, you, crazy genetic experiment!!! There has been no progress with the Dominion, they refuse to talk to anyone if it is not in their language; Malcolm wants to know if Sarek does speak it... I know it is as if...  asking to much of his after what happened, but things are bad... there could be lots of innocent people hurt.}

{Mmmmmmokay, wait.} 

Sherlock became aware meanwhile that his hands had been tied, sometime during the night.

"Dad, wake up, you have a phone-call," he told Sarek.

Sarek opened his eyes and raised a brow at him, needing one moment to process, after which he aligned his fingers on Sherlock's face and in a second, he connected to Leonard... As his own mind was strong, the connection was stable and without effort for Sherlock.

{Hello, Leonard... } he said. It was strange... the had not talked since... well since Sarek had taken his bondmate.

{Ah... Hello... Sorry to disturb you... I thought Sherlock will just ask you... but well since you are here... Do you speak the Dominion language?} Leonard inquired bringing to the front of his mind what Malcolm had told him.

{Nobody speaks Dominion, their language is formed upon the attuning of two minds. An empathic negotiator needs to attune his own mind to the correct frequency, and you will be able to discuss in plain English or Spanish, or even French if you want.}

{Do you know anyone who can do that?} asked Leonard, not sure if Malcolm knew any empahtic negotiators.

{I do not.}

{That is unfortunate... well, thank you, I will tell Malcolm, if he has more questions would it be alright to contact you again?} Leonard felt a little bit uncomfortable to talk to Sarek, not for what had happened but for the fact that Starfleet and the Federation had treated him in a despicable way.

{Certainly, Leonard. Just connect to Sherlock and I will meld with him. To this day, we do not know how Sherlock manages... all this. And Leonard...}

{If it is not inconvenient, please tell Mr. Scott I said hello and I think of him.}

{I will. He misses you very much, he is still very much in love for you and for what is worth, he follows your instructions to the letter, especially the no touching rule, I am sorry if I am overstepping, but I thought you should know that.}

{I know, Leonard. Our bond is perfect, unaltered in the least... I was hoping he would hate me. It would have been easier for him.}

{Well Scotty never chooses the easy way... But, well, I will just leave know, thank you for your help. Bye, Sherlock!!!! And if you want to know about how my dating is going you just have to ask.}

{Thanks but I'll look by myself.} "Give my greetings to the dragon," Sherlock then said outloud.

Leonard held AnJoan´s wrist lightly, to signal him the conversation was over. Then he turned to Malcolm.

"Sarek said that the way to communicate with the Dominion is through an empathic negotiator that attunes to the right frequency and then the negotiations can take place in any language, and he also said he does not know any empathic negotiator.

"I shall transmit to Starfleet. Let them deal with everything. They won't listen to my suggestions anyway. I will go to sleep, I am tired..." Malcolm said, and left the two alone.

AnJoan gazed at Leonard with curiosity.

"You can do it don´t you? Communicate with the Dominion, I mean."

"We exchange text messages," he shrugged. "I don't have a problem with the Dominion, however. The Federation does. And if you ask me, the idiots need Sarek of Vulcan." With those words, AnJoan tentatively wrapped one arm around Leonard's waist and pulled him closer, careful not to scare him.

Leonard let AnJoan hold him, and without thinking, he placed his hands on AnJoan´s shoulders. 

"WE  know that... but the bureaucrats at the Federation and Starfleet will not do anything, at least not until everything goes to hell..." Leonard locked his gaze with AnJoan´s and smiled. "I really like your eyes," he whispered.

"You... you  do?" AnJoan felt shy all of a sudden, he who had subdued nations and kings.

"Yes I do, they are really beautiful so full of light and warmth and... love."

AnJoan leaned towards him, with his heart beating very fast and kissed Leonard softly on his lips. But AnJoan  did not want to seem pushy at all, so after that brief kiss, who had left both of them dazed, he excused himself and went to sleep. He had much to think about.

***

The Federation was deep into problems. The Dominion race was not hostile; they had every right to be there, like all other beings which existed; after all, discrimination was a concept which had been long dealt with...  As long as there was no fire shot, no lives in danger, nobody could accuse them of anything. And since Mars, Moon and other planets and planetoids were uninhabited, they could settle there undisturbed.  The Dominion race did not need breathable atmosphere to exist. They re-formed the planet for their own needs.  But they multiplied at an alarming race, and passed on the habitable planets, because they were too many. This was not an attack; it was an invasion, pure and simple. And you could not chase them away because they were shape-shifters, they could take the form of a Human, or of a building, of vegetation... people everywhere felt suffocated.

Before long, Humans rebelled and asked for the Dominion beings to be removed; they asked for explanations to the government and the military but everyone was at a loss. How do you challenge an enemy which can change form?

Val, the Vulcan king, made another attempt to communicate, which failed. He had received the message from Sarek, via Malcolm, that one must attune to their mind, but he did not understand what had to be done.  How to attune the mind? To what? He only knew how to meld, only that. But anything else? Exasperated and defeated - because the Dominions had also occupied the Entire New Vulcan - he told Marcus that they may have to contact Sarek...

Sarek lived very peaceful days on the planet Ulas now. With Mycroft's help, he had built a one-floor house made of marble blocks; it was cool inside but of course it needed much work. 

Sherlock was very excited about it, so while the other three were working to build a functional bathroom and a kitchen, he himself proceeded to sculpt the marble blocks to make them more aesthetic, with the help of a phaser gun. His obsession for details paid off, and soon, the entire structure was nicely shaped, even resembling Mycroft's house in San Francisco.

"You have made a great work, Sherlock. Now we need furniture and a rug would be nice, don't you think?" Spock said. "I could weave one with strips of clothes... My Mother used to make crafts..."

"That is a wonderful idea. By the way we can still replicate things, but not for long, with the shuttle replicator. And I would rather we did not kill engines. Anyway I am planning electricity," he said conspiratorially, as if he was actually planning a party.

"I will be glad to assist you. And I will need your help to get the wood for the furniture."

"Cool, let's go. Wait, I need to ask Mycroft. MYYYYYCROFT?"

"Yes, love? What are you planning now?"

"Nothing, may I go out with Spock? Gosh I did not mean for it to sound like that. I meant - We need to go out for half an ho--"

Mycroft just looked at Sherlock with fond amusement, knowing his mind jumped from one idea to another without apparent logic."

Sherlock went and sat at his feet for a moment. He needed to be calm, and composed, as they had work to do. After his mind settled down, Sherlock and Spock went out to get construction materials. They were wandering through the forest, trying to spot fallen trees that could be used for construction, when a fluttering noise startled them. Upon looking, they saw a few large creatures that looked like swans - large white and black birds, that approached them with curiosity. They were.... singing, that was Sherlock's first impression - or were they trying to communicate? In both cases, it was absolutely amazing...

"I believe we found the inhabitants of this planet, Spock.... They read as intelligent life-forms," Sherlock added after scanning them.

"Do you think they would mind if we touched them - it will make it possible for us to communicate."

"They don't seem hostile but be careful..."

Spock approached one of the beings carefully, placing his hand on it´s wing. 

{Greetings.}

The being lowered his head to look into Spock´s eyes and then he felt excitement coming from the other and is his consciousnesses

{Greetings beautiful. I would keep you if you were not already owned.}

"What is she saying? Well?" Sherlock asked with curiosity.

"I am not sure if it is a she... but she greeted us and said she would keep me if I didn't already have an... owner," Spock answered surprised

{Your kin is also owned. You are lucky, you are young and already have found your mates. It takes longer for us} the being talked into Spock´s mind.

"Meld with me already, Spock, I want to participate too! Don't be selfish."

"Well then, come near," Spock said smiling, since he did not want to let go of the being, as a peaceful and joyful feeling came from it.

Sherlock sat down on the grass and  a few birds came near him, one of them cuddling in his lap,  another one swirling her long neck around his own neck and nibbling one ear lobe with curiosity - obviously she had never seen a ear before.

Spock reached out his hand and melded with Sherlock.

{You are a crazy one} the being projected to Sherlock, but the statement came with a feeling of acceptance. {Y am Youali, who are you?}

{I am Sherlock, it is very good to meet you, we are honoured. We come in peace. Would you like to come and see our two other companions? I believe you will like them very much.} Since they were so empathic, Sherlock was sure they would be mesmerized by Sarek.

{Of course you come in peace Atl, we would not have approached you if you did not and we will be honored to meet your mates, go on, show us the way.}

Sarek was sitting on the front steps of the house, resting after having worked hard with Mycroft for a few hours, when he saw Sherlock and Spock coming home, surrounded by a few... swans? Or were they angels? He rubbed his eyes.  Was he hallucinating?

"Mycroft, come here, child..."

"Is something wrong Father?" Mycroft asked, getting out of the house and immediately realizing why Sarek had called him. "Guess we made first contact," he whispered to Sarek.

Sarek stood up and extended one arm towards the advancing swan, with a mild and inviting gesture.

{Oh, you are so beautiful too tlamatini. your young mate is lucky as I have already told him.}

Sarek extended the other arm and simply took the large bird in his arm, embracing it tenderly. Their bodies in contact, a profound exchange of thoughts and emotions took place - the creature suddenly becoming aware of everything that had happened to the four aliens. Youali extended its wings like if it were trying to hug Sarek.

{You are welcome here tlamatini. Consider this your home now.}

{I thank you, beautiful and kind Youali. Please receive my love and gratitude. This is my son, Mycroft} - he then pointed towards the standing human.

Mycroft came closer and placed his hand on the being and letting Sarek meld with him.

{Good morning.} projected Mycroft, and he felt something like laughter resounding in his mind.

{So you are Atl´s mate... it was expected for the crazy one to have chosen you Tlali.}

{Atl? You mean Sherlock?}

{Yes} said the being projecting an image of water to Mycroft .{Atl, with the power to give life, but also to take it away and you tlali - earth - the one who can stand all of atl´s power but still remain and produce life again.}

"My mind-palace just got plenty of new rooms," Sherlock commented, plunging confidently into Mycroft's mind at the moment of contact, and connecting strongly with the leading  swan, and through him (her?) with many others in the nearby.

{I don´t understand what you mean with he or she, Sherlock, could you explain please?}

Sherlock brought his palms together as if praying, it was a gesture whch indicated extreme concentration. He projected to Youali the way other species were divided by gender, signifying he was a male, therefore a He. He perceived Youali as gracious, maternal, therefore he had thought of her as Feminine, even though it was inaccurate. It was getting a bit dark and there were signs of rain, they had meanwhile learnt to interpret the discrete signs which accompanied the storm.

{We are not... divided like you, we are both,} Youali answered.{But you may think of me as a she to make it simple. It is getting late, you must rest, we will take our leave now, do not want to bother you.}

Sherlock really regretted he did not have his violin. It seemed they shared the love for music and their song was more beautiful than anything he had ever heard.

Sarek waved good bye, feeling his soul filled with happiness. So much in him had been healed. The encounter with those beautiful beings had profoundly touched him... He took Spock's arm and went inside the shuttle, to their room, he needed to be with him for a moment.

Spock followed his Master obediently, happy of his encounter with the planet´s inhabitants, they were extraordinary.

"You did very well, I am very pleased," Sarek said sitting down on their small bed.

Spock just smiled at his Master prize and knelt at his feet, happy at seeing him so in peace.

"Spock..." Sarek said. "I want to talk to Scotty. In the past week, his heartache became almost unbearable and I believe he may die of longing. I cannot let that happen. What is your opinion on the matter?"

Spock was surprised by the question, his Master could do whatever he wanted, he did not have to ask for his opinion on anything, and yet that was what had just happened...

"Master you know I love you and all I want is for you to be happy, I know that your bond with Scotty is important for you, and I know better than anyone how you cherish life, so I think you should contact Scotty to preserve his life, as well as your bond."

"Spock, you know very well you are everything to me. However the circumstances of our union were - and are - so extraordinary, that I cannot give you the bond which you rightfully deserve. As long as the young human lives, you will not have exclusive rights over me, which is unfortunately for you, not reciprocal. You gave up your bondmate for me, and the bond itself. I cannot do the same. He will never give me up, it will mean his death."

"I know Master and I accept it. Please do not worry about me. After we last talked about this... after the last time I voiced my doubts to you, I have had time to think and realize how unfounded those doubts were."

Sarek cupped his beautiful face and kissed him gently, holding him tenderly to his chest.

"He loves me very much, Spock. But it is a fact that nobody has ever loved me more than you do. I am truly blessed to have you."

"I am the lucky one Master, don´t you remember what Youali said?" Spock smiled. 

"You are loved by many, Master, and that only makes me happy, because I know you deserve it."

Sarek smiled and took his hand, returning to Mycroft and Sherlock who had started their favourite activity, kissing - they would no longer shy away from them.

"Sorry to interrupt you, kids, but I have a rather important... 'phonecall' to make, if Sherlock were so kind to help me. And I want all of us to be present."

"Of course, Father," Mycroft said moving Sherlock from his lap and sitting him on the couch besides him. "Are you here with us, my love?" Mycroft joked upon seeing his mate´s dazed expression.

Sherlock shook his head a few times as if ordering his thoughts.

"Alright, m'ready. Who am I contacting?"

"Scotty," Sarek said simply, after which he extended his beautiful hand to meld with him. He would by now no longer ask for Mycroft's permission for each meld.

{Hello, Scotty, it's me Sherlock. Someone wants to talk to you.}

{Sherlock? Oh, hi... Who... who wants to talk with me?}

{Sit down. Are you sitting down?{Your Master... Connecting you now.}

{Ok... thank you, Sherlock} and Scotty did what Sherlock has said, letting himself plop into one of the chairs at AnJoan´s Command Center. {Master?}

{Hello, Scotty. I am happy we could connect. How are you, my little one?} - he asked with affection.

Scotty could not form a coherent thought at the moment, he just let flow everything he had held inside since he left, his regret and guilt but above all, the endless love he still felt. 

{Master, Master, Master...}

{I am here, Scotty. Do you want to come to me?}

{Yes, Master, yes, please. May I come to you? I am sure the Emperor will give me shuttle.}

{I will make preparations. Are you able to retrieve an item from Earth?}

{I will do my best Master, what do you want me to retrieve?]

{Retrieve Sherlock's violin. I will negotiate a safe route for you, so do not come until I say so. And Scotty, let there be one thing very clear from the beginning, Spock IS here. You will not hurt each other.}

{I know Spock is there Master, Leonard told me. I would never hurt him Master... I love you too much to do that, can´t you see it?} Scotty projected, somehow saddened by the fact his Master thought he had to point that out.

{I am very proud of how you held on to your instructions. I am looking forward to seeing you again, Scotty... until then, do not forget whom you belong to. }

Sarek sent a wave of love and longing through the bond, and ended the connection, because Sherlock was so tired by now, he had actually become a doll even though Mycroft had not done anything.

"I never forget that," sighed Scotty out loud, not caring if a couple of Remans at the Command Center directed strange looks his way.

"I think I will take Sherlock to our cabin now, if that is alright for you Farther," Mycroft stated.

"Yes, he needs you. Thank you very much, my dear ones."

Sherlock, exhausted by the day's events, wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck.

" _Take me to the mooooon and baaaaack_ ," he started singing.

"Good night Father, Spock," Mycroft said picking Sherlock up and taking him to their cabin, where he deposed him on the bed. He took of both of their clothes and then joined his mate on the bed, covering the both of them with as many blankets as he could find.

Finally, Mycroft pulled Sherlock to him, and after whispering "Come here, Sherlock," he spend the rest of the night taking care of his mate. Sherlock just murmured something incoherently as he felt Mycroft sliding into him. 

"Or better yet, forget about the 'moon and back'... I love you, Mmmmmmycroft.... do you mind if I fall asleep?"

"Not at all love, rest, I will not leave your side."

"Promise?" he asked, and fell deeply asleep.

***

Scotty went to Leonard, excited, which was unusual, because most of the time he was depressed and gloomy.

"Leonard, Leonard!!!!"

"Hey you, what has got you so hyper, I haven´t seen you like this for a while."

"He told me... he told me... I talked to Him!!! He said I could go to him!!! Gosh I need to.... I need to uhhh... sit down..."

"Yes... you certainly need that. So I guess you are referring to Sarek, right? I mean he is the only one who could make you this happy."

Scotty nodded.

"Yes. The Master.... oh good God, I cannot wait!!!"

"Just breath and explain to me what is this about going to him, Are you leaving? When? How?"

"I need a shuttle and he said he will negotiate a safe route for me. With the Dominion probably. He also said i should be bringing Sherlock's violin. You did not, by chance, bring it here?"

"Yes I did, it is in my room. I could not bear the idea of leaving it behind; after all, knowing the illustrious Admiral Marcus, I was afraid he would ransack the house once we left. By the way, did you bring with you the hard drive of Mycroft´s computer?"

"Yes of course. Whoever shot at the computer, he made sure he would not have a bulled pass through it. You think we should take them a computer? The Master only said to bring the violin but then again, he is not he most practical being. Perhaps you should talk to Sherlock and see what else they need..."

"Yes, I will comunicate with him, but maybe latter, he may be tired after your talk with Sarek. And about the things to take there, you will obviously be taking medical supplies, I will start preparing them, really all of you tend to get too many injuries."

"SSssoooooory," he said apologetically. "I would hug you, really, right now. Whatever he decides to do to me, it will be just fine if I can see him..."

"I know, and I am happy for you...I have been worried about your well-being... We must inform Malcolm."

"Oh, gosh I forgot... Um... could you...? Tell him? I need to get some air..."

Malcolm came to the room minutes after Scotty went outside to take a few breaths.

"Master, how are you?" Leonard asked. His Master had not been well, he could see it, but he had no idea of what to do to make him feel better, if only for a few moments.

"Tired... this is getting nowhere... they tried to negotiate a route Earth-Remus and the Dominion won't have any of it. They say it passes through their space! Bloody changelings."

Leonard took his Master´s hand and help him sit on the couch, then he prepared for him a cup of tea the way he liked it. He took the cup to his Master and once he took it, Leonard sat on the floor, at his feet, leaning his back on the coach and pulling his legs to his chest so he could place his chin on his knees.

"Sarek will be negotiating with them a safe route from here to the planet he is at right now. He talked with Scotty today. Scotty will be reuniting with his Master."

Malcolm's eyes became stronger and his attention abated from political and military things.

"You do not mind... sitting there?"

Leonard turned to look at his Master with a frown on his face. 

"So this was what you needed from me? Why didn't you ask? Oh Master I have been wondering non stop what to do to make you feel better."

"We did not have the chance to talk about... us, Leonard. I was unsure of how far you want to take our relationship. But do I want to see you on your knees? Yes. I am not sure what you think of the fact though. I do not ... read minds.

Leonard huffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Then, Master, I think it is time we talked about us, after talking to AnJoan I found out it was important to talk things out, to know what we expect from the other part in a relationship. So, as you are the Master, tell me what you want and then I will be able to tell you what I am comfortable with."

"Discipline. A few strict rules. I will not  touch your body - in _that_ way."

"Okay, we had talked about the physical part and I agree with that, I do not feel sexually attracted to you, so there is no need for that. About the other part, could you please elaborate about what you mean with discipline and the strict rules please Master?"

"You will not kneel, unless I ask you to. Unlike other masters in our family, I do not constantly feel the need to see you on the floor. Also, I do not feel the need to obsessively control your life, but I would like for you to ask for permission whenever you leave my side. Not to lie to me, which I know you do not do anyways, to be loyal and completely trustworthy. Whoever you may choose to live with, as a life partner, not to leave my side. I know this may be difficult, but I am sure we shall find a solution. Last but not least, not to neglect yourself."

Malcolm spent one more hour with him, after which he went to the medbay and lay down on a biobed near Jonathan's criotube, he used to sleep there - it was his zone of comfort. The slow process of waking Jonathan up had begun and he wanted to be there when his friend (his captain? his lover? what were they? he did not know) would regain consciousness.

 ***

Sherlock woke up, because several pathways in his mind required attention, meaning people wanted to communicate and he needed to assist. He already knew that he had to connect Sarek to the Dominion leader, with whom however, he had no connection. He thought... What if he connected to AnJoan Grey, who had communicated with the Dominion leader? Yes, that should work. But Mycroft was still sleeping and he would not disturb him for nothing in the world. Mycroft was holding him close on a very tight grip, he had been in an overly possessive mood, so Sherlock had decided he would not even move out of his own accord.

***

Leonard had thought carefully about the instructions his Master had placed for him, and he was ready to tell him what he thought, so he went to the kitchen a prepared a tray with tea, croissants and some fruit. He took it to the medical wing, he knew his Master would be there.

"Good morning, Master," he said.

Malcolm was sleeping with one arm under his head. He opened his eyes and he thought he could get used to the sight of Leonard each day of his life...

"Good morning, Leonard..." After all, he did say he wanted to have him close, no matter how many complications that would bring.

"Did you sleep well, Master? I brought breakfast, would you please join me?" he asked laying the tray on a nearby table.

"With pleasure, let me shave first... I don't usually let people see me like this," he smiled, and disappeared into the large bathroom, from where he emerged looking impeccably. 

While his Master went through his morning routine, Leonard checked over Jonathan to make sure everything was as it should be. Then he stood near the table and waited for his Master to come back.

"Please sit down, Master. I have thought about the rules, and I am ready to tell you what I think. Would this be a good moment?"

"Proceed," Malcolm said, almost instinctively switching on to his usual 'Malcolm' mode which he knew everybody loved and needed - commanding without ostentation, and without too many words.

"Well, I agree with all of them, they are really nothing too taxing or complicated, but I would like to ask you a little time with the kneeling part. I have no problems with sitting by your feet when you want, but kneeling... well that will not be immediate. And about taking care of myself, I just want to clarify that I will do it, within the parameters of my job, you know it will be going about my nature to not do anything and everything I could to save a life. Finally about not being apart, well, if things with AnJoan keep going as they have been, I do not think there will be a problem, since he really likes you, and he would not mind having you here; besides I have already explained to him you are my Master and I am not giving you up. And this brings me to something I have been wanting to ask you, I know with the rules the answer must seem obvious, but I do not want to assume thing, that is a big mistake. So here is the question, what will happen if Jonathan and you do formalize your relationship, what if he does not agree with you being my Master?"

"Leonard..." Malcom said, covering his beautiful face with his hands. "I am not in a relationship with Jonathan. He is... my Captain. If he ever wants something else, I do believe things will progress slowly. Furthermore, I do believe, hope and try to make things work (or rather NOT work, but that is an entirely different discussion) I want to reunite our family. WE - you, Sherlock, Mycroft, Scotty and the two Vulcans - we are a family. I do not plan on letting it scatter. The question is, those we choose as life partners - will they accept us for who we are together? As Mycroft once said, we are all... damaged, incomplete beings. But we belong together and complete each other. If our partners do not understand and accept us, like THIS, then... there is no love, I am sorry."

"Master... I think you should try with Jonathan, but that is just my opinion, you do not have to listen to me. About everything else, I know and understand what you are talking about, I also want our family to be together again. AnJoan understands how we function, I mean all of us as a family, not only you and I, and I am sure he will not try to separate us; still, our relationship is too new, I am not sure where it will lead. Not to mention he has his duties here... anyway, we will make it work when the time comes and you do not have to worry I know that someone who could not understand my link to you and to Spock and to the whole family, is someone who does not really love me. So, Master, seems you are stuck with me for as long as we both live."

"It is highly reciprocal. Now come, let us eat breakfast, everything looks so beautiful," he said admiring how nicely had Leonard set everything  on a tray.

***

"Mycroft. Mycroft... Mycroft," Sherlock murmured.

"I know... time to wake up... you are thinking too loud... but I want to sleep..." Mycroft pouted.

"Okay," Sherlock murmured and settled back in his arms which were holding him tightly.

Mycroft opened his eyes slowly once Sherlock settled again and sighed deeply. 

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Mycroft..." he murmured mildly, still in his doll-mode.

"Busy day today, right? Many phone calls to make, which means you will eat a big breakfast before doing anything else okay?"

"Yes." After a while, though, as he felt mild pain, he rephrased. "Yes, Mycroft."

"My beautiful Sherlock," Mycroft said playing with his curls and kissing him lightly on the lips. "Let's take a bath and make ourselves presentable to join Father and Spock. Do you think we will have visitors today? I really liked Youali."

"I cannot connect to The Birds right now, I must connect to his holiness the AnJoan Grey, and on to the Dominion demons, therefore I cannot ascertain if Birds be comin'. I believe I may need coffee. How long until we make love again?"

Mycroft laughed. 

"Well I am guessing later during the day, after you make the connections you need to make, or if you want we can always make love in between of each connection, you know, so your mind can rest for a while," Mycroft said innocently.

"How gracious of you," Sherlock giggled. "Because you know, spending a night like this, he said pushing his ass onto Mycroft, "does leave me in a perpetual state of arousal. Honestly how can a man make, um... phone-calls in such difficult circumstances?"

"You are right, no one should be asked to work in such a state. So, how about I make you come before we take that shower, or while we are taking the shower, really it makes no difference for me."

"You are so accommodating, as if I had a say in the matter," Sherlock laughed, as he was completely immobilized by Mycroft.

"Once again, you are right my beloved mate, and since I am gracious and accommodating as you mentioned, I will make love to you now and in the shower," Mycroft said kissing Sherlock while reaching for his cock and pumping it leisurely.

"Ohhh mmmfuck," Sherlock mumbled with his face in the pillow, you are taking advantage of my tied hands, he said, enjoying every minute.

"No, I am being gracious and accommodating, remember?" He bit Sherlock´s neck with force, marking him as he liked to do. And he kept pumping his mate´s cock while he thrust into him relentlessly. He will never have enough of Sherlock... never. He kissed and licked his shoulders and upper back and used his free hand to pull at his curls and also to pinch his nipples. There was no order or coordination to what he was doing to Sherlock, he just needed to take his mate. Such sessions, when Mycroft did all he wanted with him, brought Sherlock in a complete state of submission, to such a point that Mycroft had to actually order him do the most elementary things. 

"I like him like this sometimes," Sarek commented, upon watching Sherlock drinking his coffee, quietly.

"Mmmh, it is peaceful and I think it is good for him, it allows him to rest from the whirlwind his mind normally is. Still it does not feel right... guess I am too used to his normal hyperactive personality," Mycroft said smiling fondly at Sherlock.

"Why are you both staring at me?" he snapped at them, suddenly on 'Sherlock mode'. "I have determined that I need to connect to A.J., and from there to the Dominion leader, it will be easy, so proceed."

"See, that is _normal_ , Father," Mycroft smirked.

Sarek suppressed a shudder, then melded with Sherlock, who instinctively took Mycroft's hand and connected him to the Dominion leader. Sarek needed only a few minutes to negotiate the safe-way route for Scotty. Sherlock instinctively knew what needed to be done next, so he connected Sarek to Scotty once more.

{Little One,} Sarek said, lovingly.

{Master...} Scotty answered reverently, but with so much excitement, he had not been able to calm down since he knew he will be reuniting with his Master.

{Yes. Did you obtain a shuttle? Flight corridor coordinates are: [9\. 169. 176. 23](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2F9.169.176.23&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNGnIPNl1YjG0w9oVdPA2N5b94_9aw).}

{Yes Master I did, the Emperor gave it to me. And I already have Sherlock´s violin, Leonard brought it with him. Master, Leonard wants to connect with Sherlock, when would it be a good moment?}

{Now is a good time. After this, he needs to rest and will not be available for 'phonecalls' as he calls them. Come soon, Scotty. I am looking forward to see you. We have much to do and to discuss.}

{Yes, Master, I will depart as soon as I can and I will let you now the exact time I leave Remus.}

{Sherlock? Are you ready for this or we can leave it for a time when you are not so tired,} Leonard transmitted on his turn.

"Who are you calling tired?" he said on a loud voice. "I feel exceptionally relaxed."

{And we all know how you relax,} Leonard rolled his eyes even if Sherlock could not see him. {Anyway, I am sending medical supplies with Scotty, what else do you need? Sarek only asked for your violin, and as good as music is for the soul, I am sure that will not be enough.}

"Omaygad, thank you, thank you," Sherlock exclaimed, abruptly disconnecting from Leonard and hugging Sarek tightly and even kissing kim on his cheek.

"Well, I should have asked to talk with Mycroft, Sherlock disconnected as soon as I mentioned his violin," Leonard told Scotty. "I will come up with the list then, medical supplies are ready and packed, I think some clothes and blankets, after all Sherlock is always cold and you as the genius engineer, must decide what to take. I mean if you are okay with that, or you feel it will be like going against your Masters orders?"

"What? No, not at all. There are no instructions against supplies and blankets," he said dreamily. "You think he'll let me kiss his hand? Or perhaps a hug?" Scotty was obviously as lost as Sherlock was, with no mind for practical things.

"Scotty...ah, forget it... I will ask Malcolm to help me with the list of supplies. I will take my leave now. Just try to rest. And... please, please be careful, I know you are excited and that Sarek will not hurt you intentionally but well... there is Spock to consider, just do not get disappointed if things do not progress as you expect."

"I don't expect anything, Leonard... just what he wants to give me, I will humbly accept."

"You are daydreaming Scotty, you do expect something at least at some level... but you know what, I am no one to rain on your parade, rest now. I will take care of having your shuttle prepared as soon as possible. I would honestly hug you, except I can't, he smiled, and with those words he went to his room to rest."

Leonard went to look for Malcolm, and once he made sure his Master was not busy, he asked for his advice on what to send to their family. Once the list was ready he went to look for AnJoan, he will be asking him to get all the items on the list. Even if Anthea had access to Mycroft´s resources, the state of things did not allow for them to go shopping or order things. He knew AnJoan will understand and deliver everything on the list, still Leonard will make sure to thank him properly, he did not want to take advantage of his position with AnJoan. Once outside the Emperor´s Chambers he knocked on the door and waited to be let in.


	35. Just Your Hand

AnJoan opened the door, excited to see him.

"Hello, beautiful... come in," he invited him with his beautiful voice.

"Hi, I hope I am not interrupting," said Leonard feeling himself blush upon hearing AnJoan's voice, but must of all at being called beautiful. No one had ever considered him beautiful, maybe attractive, but not beautiful and he knew AnJoan meant it.

"You never interrupt me," he said coming to him and taking his hands. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Well, as you know, AnJoan, Scotty will be leaving to reunite with Sarek; I really want to thank you for the medical supplies you gave me to send to my family, but well... there are other things they will need. My Master helped me come up with some of them, but I would really appreciate it if you could supply us with the rest of the things we need."

AnJoan took a look at the padd, then interfaced it with his main computer terminal and sent it to his Viceroy.

"Your requests will be here soon," he said, wrapping one arm around him shyly.

"Thank you, AnJoan, I will forever thank you for your generosity, said Leonard getting closer to AnJoan. You are the most amazing being I have ever met."

"So are you..." he whispered, wondering if he could kiss him...

Leonard smiled fondly at AnJoan. 

"May I kiss you, your Majesty?" Leonard joked.

AnJoan leaned towards him and kissed him with much love.

"You do realize if you... I mean since you... are ... you know, my fiancé, you will sort-of become an emperor too..."

"Ok, just let me process what just happened. 1. When did I become your fiancé? You have not proposed, and I am sorry but I want a formal proposal and 2. Me an Emperor? Are you out of your mind? I am not Emperor material I am just a doctor. Too much information to process now," Leonard said leaning his head on AnJoan´s chest. "Please just hold me... Really, by now I should be used to things changing suddenly, but this is a little too much... Scotty leaving and... you...fiancé... Emperor. Too much..."

"A formal proposal? Asking you from your Master and all that? Fiiiiine," he said and after that, he just lay Leonard on the couch and started to kiss him. AnJoan was not at all used to the physical intimacy humans loved and shared but he learnt quickly. So humans loved to touch their lips - that which was called a kiss, he had to confess it was very pleasant... He spent a long time with Leonard, gazing into his beautiful eyes, caressing his rebel hair with one of his talons... this human was so sweet and tender, and he was so damn lucky. 

***

Sherlock spent the day connecting Sarek to Scotty a few more times, then Leonard with Mycroft for all sorts of administrative business. Finally, he felt the need to stretch himself a bit, so he went to work on their house with Spock. They managed to build beds, cases, a table, chairs... He had a lot to do and to talk about with Scotty, whom they had treated so badly. There was a lot of fixing to do. He was worried and he could not help but wonder how will Spock react to everything...

Spock and Sherlock returned to the shuttle at night fall. Spock turned to see the night sky, it was so beautiful. He was happy to be here. He wondered how things would change when Scotty arrived. It may seem strange to others but he was not jealous of the young engineer. He was grateful for the fact that Scotty had taken care of the bond since that had helped his Master. Still, he was not sure how things would work between the three of them. Scotty was Sarek's bondmate and while he was just a Kafeh, his Master loved him and he had made it clear there was no one more important to him.

The biggest question for Spock was if they will be sharing a room. He had no problem with that, but humans liked their privacy. Anyway, his Master will make the arrangements and he and Scotty will obey, that was the natural way of things.

"He is coming tomorrow morning," Sherlock told him, as if aware of Spock's thoughts. "Spock, there is something that deeply troubles me. I... seem to be aware of everyone's thoughts in permanence, even yours... I am... sorry..."

Spock smiled at Sherlock. 

"You will learn to block us. You just have to practice with Sarek as Mycroft told you. But if I may ask why does that trouble you?"

"Dunno... it's just... I feel your worries... and his... and Scotty's adoration... God, he worships Sarek..."

"Yes he does... I do not mind, I know it is something you cannot control but I guess it must be exhausting for you. I will partially block my bond with Leonard. I guess that may help."

"Nooo nono, please don't. Leonard misses - I mean. Needs to, uh, I mean... nevermind, I am talking nonsense."

"I miss Leonard too. And really you should practice your deflection tactics; far from making people forget the topic, you make them want to keep asking," Spock laughed.

"I do not have any free time," he complained. "Really, I am so busy. When could I even practice?"

"You are adorable, Sherlock," Spock said, we have a lot of free time here, you just have to make some room to practice between all the projects you have."

"My main project is Mycroft," he said blushing.

"I know, and that includes you taking care of yourself, who will take care of Mycroft if something happens to you? Besides, if I remember correctly, he told you that you have to practice with Sarek."

"He did? Wow I was not paying attention. Really your eidetic memory is a blessing. Let's go home, I miss Mycroft. MYCROFT!" He yelled because they were just outside.

"SHERLOCK!!!" Mycroft answered from inside the shuttle, laughing quietly at his mate´s exuberance.

"COME HERE, YOU!" Sherlock continued, uttering very important words.

Mycroft was surprised to hear Sherlock say those words, so his curiosity won over and he went out to meet his mate and Spock.

"Good evening Spock, I hope you had a productive day," Mycroft said.

Sherlock went to him, knelt, and kissed his hands with adoration.

Mycroft took Sherlock´s face between his hands. 

"Good evening, my love, everything okay?"

"Yes, Mycroft."

"Good to hear that, my love, come on dinner is ready, it is not a feast like the ones you prepare but I hope it will be edible."

Sarek had also come out and he was watching the scene contentedly. He was always pleased to see the mad genius calming down.

Mycroft played with Sherlock´s hair for a few moments before leaning down and kissing him. 

"I missed you too," he whispered against his lips.

Sherlock smiled sweetly, but did not stand up, since it was not for him to decide such an important thing.

"Come on, love, you need a bath; then we will have dinner."

"May I stand, therefore?" he asked. He was in a peculiar mood, which in his case mean highly unpredictable

Mycroft just smiled at his mate´s attitude and pulled him up, making he surround his legs around his waist and carrying him to their cabin. 

"What? Sherlock asked innocently. Have I done something...? ...inappropriate?"

"No, my dear sweet mate, what makes you think that?" asked Mycroft squeezing Sherlock´s ass.

"Oh. And there aren't many chances I do, right?" he smiled against his lips.

"What are we talking about?" Mycroft asked who had lost the thread of the conversation, having his mate so close. He loved to have Sherlock wrapped around him, and in this position he had easy access to his lips and neck, as well as that wonderful ass of him.

"I don't know, I forgot. God, it's been hours since you've." Sherlock stopped, shy as usual when it came to mentioning anything  sex-related.

"Since I have what?" Mycroft asked, who was still carrying Sherlock and pulled him closer so he could feel his arousal.

"Since you... are going to make me say it? Bastard," he joked but strangely the bond did not react.

"Well, I want to hear you say it... it is quite arousing  when you ask me to take you."

"You still have work to do until you make me say that, I am playing hard to get," Sherlock said, completely plastered by Mycroft however

"Oh I see... well then I will let you get into the bathroom and take a shower so you can keep playing hard to get... Go on, love," Mycroft said biting Sherlock´s neck and then unwrapping Sherlock´s legs from his waist and pushing him in the direction of the bathroom.

"What, now??? Don't wanna take a bath," Mmmmycroft! he protested. "I am clean, what - what - "

"You were working all day love, there is sawdust in your hair and I am sure that in other parts of your body, go on take a bath I will be waiting for you here, or I can join you..."

"Wait here," he ordered.

Sherlock returned after a few moments after his shower, fully dressed though, and came to Mycroft in bed.

"Dinner now, love?"

Sherlock sighed.

"As you order, Mycroft," he said smiling.

"Good, let's go, I am sure Father and Spock are waiting for us... and Sherlock... playing hard to get is a game I can play too,” Mycroft said getting up and getting out of the room. He really enjoyed teasing his mate... especially because he knew that no matter what, Sherlock would never refuse him.

Dinner went by slowly, and Sherlock had slowly slipped onto his speechless mode. The truth was, the longer he delayed being close to Mycroft - which meant in physical contact, whatever that was - the worse he felt. Was it that he was developing a dependency on him? He did not know. He only knew he longed after his touch. Therefore, he decided not to play hard to get anymore and not to upset him either, because he really, really needed to be in his arms. 

Sarek smiled, he was content, he loved the two Holmes more and more each day, he could no longer imagine his life without them. What would their life become though after Scotty's arrival? He still thought about how to solve the issue - he will see, once his young bondmate will arrive...

"Ready to go to bed love?" Mycroft asked noticing Sherlock´s mood.

Sarek was carefully monitoring his reactions, for reasons known only to him.

"Yes, if you want," Sherlock said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I do want," Mycroft answered looking intensely at Sherlock. "Father, Spock, good evening," he said getting up, holding Sherlock´s hand and almost dragging him to their cabin. Once there, he pushed Sherlock against the door and ravished him.

"My body belongs to you, Mycroft... do what... you want," he murmured against his lips, knowing that soon he would completely lose it, perhaps even more so than other times.

Mycroft kept kissing Sherlock while he took off his clothes. When his mate was completely naked he carried him to the bed and placed him on it, delicately, like Sherlock was the most precious and delicate doll ever. He took out their rope and after tying Sherlock´s wrists, he divested of his own clothes and joined his mate on the bed, making love to him slowly, just like Sherlock preferred it.

Sherlock closed his eyes, abandoning himself completely to the intense sensations - Mycroft was the only being ever capable to simply stop his mind - didn't that mean that he actually owned his mind too? - despite of his personal regret of not being able to give Mycroft his mind...

"Look at me, love," Mycroft said holding Sherlock´s head between his hands while taking him with long, slow thrusts. "Come on, open up those beautiful eyes, I want to look into them..." 

Sherlock opened a pair of dark blue, serene and submissive eyes, filled with love.

"There you are. My beautiful sweet mate. I love you, I love so much I really have no words to describe the depth and nature of my feelings for you."

Sherlock just lowered his eyelids, slowly, a gesture which conveyed a thousand words as well...

Mycroft kept him like that all night, making love to Sherlock, his beloved, his everything. No matter what the future may bring, no matter what Sherlock had done, no matter what he himself had done, he will not let anything separate them.

 

***

 

"Okkkkkkk," Scotty sighed, looking at the shuttle. "Everything's ready," he told Leonard.  "Where's everyone? I should say good bye."

"You did not think we were letting you go without a proper goodbye party, did you? We could not say goodbye to the rest of the family... we are trying to make up for that."

Malcolm also joined them, and Jim with Anthea as well. Scotty was touched...

"I... well... won't hug you and stuff..."

"We know, but eating together and toasting for you to have a nice trip will be enough," Anthea said. "I will really miss you Scotty, but I am so happy for you, I know this is what you wanted the most."

"So, um," he said shyly, looking downwards and inspecting his own boots... "You all... won't think less of me if I... well if I am to become... Sarek's... whatever-he-wants?"

"Of course not, Scotty," Leonard said seriously. "You are still you, no matter what kind of relationship you have with Sarek. As long as you are happy we will be happy for you."

Malcolm decided to leave them their moment and stood aside at the mini-party which followed; he was present but not very much involved... perhaps he was a bit sociopath.... or perhaps he felt the three men - and the girl - needed to be together a bit.

"Leonard is right, Scotty, what you are doing just shows how strong you are and how deep your feeling are. Never think otherwise, is that clear? Or I will personally go and kick your ass straight," Anthea said fighting the tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Shall I transmit any message to Myc?"

"Yes, please tell him I am really sorry... I did not mean to hurt Sherlock... I just wanted to protect him. Tell... my Master... I hope he will be able to forgive me one day, that I miss him and that I love him more than I love my blackberry."

Scotty started to cough. Then he wiped his tears away, not knowing if they were tears of laughter or of nostalgia.

"So you got her to realize Mycroft is her Master," Leonard asked Scotty between giggles.

Scotty rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I brought a subspace router and optical cables to set an ansible. So I hope you did not unfriend Mycroft on Facebook... perhaps you should change you know... your  _relationship status,_ " Scotty further giggled. "I am planning to reconnect them to the civilized world."

"Do you think Sherlock will let me send Mycroft a  _mastership_ " request on Facebook?" Anthea joked - "and you two stop laughing at me, remember I can clean the floor with both your asses. Really all this is complicated for me, things were very different back in my time.. .it was all about being strong and independent," Anthea sighed.

"Are you done?" AnJoan asked, coming in. 

"Yes, your Majesty," Scotty answered. "Thank you for making this possible."

"Mr. Scott," AnJoan said. "I have a favour to ask. If you would like to convey a message to Sarek of Vulcan on my behalf..."

"Oh... Of course, your Majesty, it is the least I could do, after all that happened..." Scotty answered feeling a little shy.

AnJoan was dressed in full ceremonial uniform, black, with a large cloak and the sceptre, looking majestic.

"Please tell him he has a home here, and he will forever be the king and the friend I trust. And that unfortunately for the Federation, I will never accept to negotiate with any other Ambassador."

"I will tell him, Your Majesty, I am sure he will be very pleased to hear that."

"If you are ready, I will be glad to accompany you to the shuttle..."

"Yes, yes I am ready..." but before walking to the shuttle he turned to the part of his family he was leaving behind. "Leonard, thank you for understanding. Jim, thank you for your support along all these years together. Anthea, thank you for making me laugh again. Malcolm, thank you for taking care of me as you promised my Master. Goodbye all, hopefully we will reunite one day." He then turned around and walked to the shuttle with sure steps.

AnJoan opened the large doors for him; on the long corridor to the shuttle-bay, he had his Honour Guard in full ceremonial uniform as well, aligned and he walked with him all the way to the shuttle. Before the shuttle door he stopped and bowed his head gracefully.

"Whatever awaits you, you are Sarek's bondmate. You will forever be. It has been a privilege. Call me, if need arises, and I will come from the farthest corner of the galaxy."

"The privilege has been mine... AnJoan, thank you for everything, but most of all thank you for your friendship in these dark times. I hope to see you soon but not because we need to, but because we can and want to. Goodbye."

"Good bye, cutie, AnJoan could not help himself, after which he signaled for his Honour Guard to remain where they were and went to Leonard. "Doctor McCoy," he said ceremoniously, "would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner?"

"Yes, Emperor AnJoan Grey, I will join you for dinner," Leonard said smiling. He was sure he should say that the honour was his or something like that, but he was to giddy to think of something appropriate to say.

Malcolm smiled, a bit coldly, because this is how he was, and left the room.

Anthea noticed Malcolm had been colder than usual; she was worried about him; after all, it was like his little family was coming apart, so she decided to do something, she hoped she was not overstepping... 

"Your Majesty," she said, "at what time will you pick up Leonard? I will assist him in getting ready for your date."

"In about two hours..."AnJoan said.

"Oh, great, then I will take him to his chambers now if that is okay with you." But without waiting for an answer, Anthea took Leonard´s arms and pulled him away. "Okay, you, Mister Doctor, you better go to your Master and see what is wrong. I know you have been busy with Scotty´s departure and AnJoan´s courting, but I really think he needs you now."

"What?!?!" Leonard asked.

"Oh, you heard me, go look for him, I will get your clothes ready and prepare everything so you can bathe and arrange for your date in less than 30 minutes okay?"

"Ok, ok, I will," Leonard said walking to the Medical Wing, guessing there was where he will find his Master.

Malcolm was sitting by the criotube, wondering what life would bring his way next. He felt his family was slipping through his fingers and there was nothing he could do to stop this.

"Master," Leonard whispered, taking Malcolm's hand and kneeling at his feet, not saying anything else. Yes, his Master had said he will tell him when to kneel, but he felt it was needed now.

Malcolm caressed his hair for a while, without saying anything.

"Do you even need me, Leonard?" he asked, not without heartache.

"Yes, Master, very much, please do not ever doubt it."

"The Emperor has asked you on a formal dinner. Why are you here?"

"Please, don´t, Master. Don´t push me away. I am here because I want to be here, because there is something bothering you and I want to help you in any way you see fit. And I am also here to humbly ask you to attend this dinner with me."

"Leonard... I will have to decline this invitation. This evening is important for you and AnJoan. I have my own thinking to do, so I will retire early. We will talk more tomorrow and I will tell you what weighs on my mind. But not tonight. Okay?"

"As you wish... you are the Master," Leonard replied sadly, feeling rejected and... useless. "Anyway, AnJoan promised me a formal proposal, one in which he will be asking for your permission, I just thought you should know. So I will leave now, if there is nothing else you require of me, Master," Leonard said getting up.

"AnJoan is an Emperor, he does not need my permission for anything. Go, Leonard. We will talk in the morning."

"Yes, Master," Leonard said, not understanding what had happened. His Master had always been open and accepting, he felt safe and cared for when he was with him, but now, all he could feel was that his Master was pushing him away, and for the life of him he did not understand what had brought this change.

{Doh} Sherlock exclaimed, abruptly connecting to Leonard. {I wanted to borrow a padd with headache remedies from your mind but it's all gloomy, I can't find anything. What's the matter?}

{Hello, Sherlock, the padd you are looking for is in the red cabinet, third shelf... and I am not sure what is the matter... Malcolm is angry or disappointed at me, and I am not sure why.}

{Pppppfffh, did you, um, do something nasty? Tell your favourite detective, perhaps we can solve the puzzle together.}

{Well that is the point, I do not know... I guess I have been too busy supervising Scotty´s departure, and... I think I did not consult him on many things, I just went to AnJoan... and today AnJoan asked me out to dinner and I accepted once again without consulting my Master... God, I am such an idiot aren't I?}

{Oh, this IS rather nasty, bleh, Leonard. Idiot. Did you even remotely look towards Malcolm before accepting the Emperor's proposal?}

{No, I just assumed AnJoan will be inviting Malcolm, he did promise me a formal proposal... How I am supposed to fix this? Malcolm will not come with me to dinner now, and the dinner is in about an hour.}

{I don't believe the Angel wanted to propose to you tonight. He is generally careful with the protocol. I think he merely wanted to invite you to dinner. You should have asked for Malcolm's permission. If at some point Angel wants to propose, I believe he will come to Malcolm himself. That's how it's done, generally... I think.}

{I am such an idiot... one of his instructions was I should not leave without telling him, guess I just took a more literal meaning, you know, like when I am leaving a room in which we are together. This is difficult...I was such a fool believing it will be easily and that things will just flow as they had been between the two of us...}

{Heavens!!!!! Malcolm has issued instructions??? How cool and amazing is that, you lucky bastard!}

{Yes pretty cool and amazing, although not so much now. I have come to realize I really do not understand those instructions... I just thought... when AnJoan first asked me out, Malcolm said it was okay, I did not think I had to ask for permission for each date... Ah!!! I should have talked to Scotty, he surely knows the hang of following instructions.}

{Why don't you talk to him?}

{He does not want to, he said we will talk tomorrow... and now I do not even want to go to the dinner I feel so... sad.}

{NO, I MEANT with Scotty! Sorry, uhhhh we have a really bad storm.}

{Scotty left a few moments ago, I think he will try to contact you or Sarek as soon as he is on route. AnJoan asked me out after he walked Scotty to the shuttle.}

{Oh fu--- Nevermind me. Listen. As I see it, you have two possibilities.}

{Okay Sherlock; I am listening, which are those two possibilities.}

{You can: a) Cancel dinner and do everything again tomorrow, properly eventually. b) go to Malcolm now, and as for forgiveness and a punishment, which I will agree with you, is nasty and difficult.}

{I think I will go for b) as a) will not solve the real problem. Okay, wish me luck.}

{Good luck, baby.}

{Bye crazy genetic experiment, please take good care of Scotty for us. We will miss him... we miss all of you.}

{Sentimental lion... gosh...}

Sherlock cuddled back into Mycroft's strong arms and fell asleep in a second.

Mycroft held Sherlock tightly and placed a kiss on his forehead; he also fell asleep.

 _Option b... Option b_... thought Leonard,  _if I am going to this I will do this right, 45 minutes for dinner... I will not limit my apology and my...punishment... to 45 minutes... that will be another mistake. Okay, time to let Anthea know she was right and that I fucked up really badly and to cancel dinner..._

"Hi, Anthea."

"So, you did not fix things with your Master, did you?" she sighed.

"No... Would it be too much to ask you to tell AnJoan I can´t make it to dinner?"

"Leonard..."

"Please, I am not trying to avoid telling AnJoan myself, I swear, it is just that it will take me a while to look for him and tell him, and I want to talk with my Master as soon as possible. Each minute that passes knowing my Master is disappointed at me, makes me feel terrible."

Anthea smiled sadly at Leonard. 

"I know the feeling. Okay, I will tell AnJoan, you go an fix things with your Master. And take this, said Anthea placing a tray in Leonard's hands."

"What is this?"

"Tea, you can take it to your Master, you know, a peace offering."

"Thank you," and without delay Leonard went to the Medical Wing; once at the door, he took a deep breath and went inside.

"Good evening, Master, I brought you tea," Leonard said awkwardly.

Malcolm was surprised to see him back.

"What happened, didn't you go get ready for your date?"

"No. Master, I realized it was a mistake to accept. I went against two of your Instructions so I am here to offer you my deepest apology and accept any punishment you see fit for my transgression."

Malcolm took a deep breath, he hadn't expected this. He stood up from the biobed he was usually sleeping on, near the criotube, and came to Leonard.

"I was not so much upset, Leonard, but saddened. I realized it would be difficult, or perhaps even impossible, to build with you that kind of relationship I need and I want, and that I had hoped - or thought - you also needed."

"I do want and need you as my Master. I made a mistake and I am sorry. I will try harder. Yes, it will be difficult, I am a stubborn man. I am used to be alone... I misunderstood your instructions. Please I beg you give me another chance."

"Another chance at... what, Leonard? I was not going to leave or abandon you, nothing of the kind."

" It feels like you are giving up on me Master. You said...I... please forgive me. Yes it will be difficult, but you becoming distant... I do not think I could stand that."

"I am not giving up on you, Leonard; at the same time, if you want... our relationship to work, I do have high expectations. As for becoming distant, you do know I am a cold person, it is not something new. But if you expect me to change who I am, you will have to do the same."

Leonard felt like crying, and he was doing the best to control himself... whenever he was hurt his first reaction was to strike back...

"No, Master, I am not asking you to change. I am begging you to treat me the way you have been doing so far. Right now, you are just giving me a cold shoulder. I am not perfect... and I will not reach your expectations now and then... that does not mean I do not love and respect you... can't you be patient with me? I was not thinking when I accepted AnJoan's invitation. I am sorry."

"Very well," Malcolm said. "But in the following days I will test your resolve. If you think I am testing YOU in fact, it is exactly that."

"I understand Master. Thank you."

"Thank you for the tea, I really needed it. Will you not be late for your date?"

"You're welcome, Master, please take a seat so you can drink it," Leonard said pouring the tea and preparing it the way his Master liked it. Once Malcolm was sitting down Leonard hand him the tea and sitting at his feet cross-legged he said: "I do not need to get ready for my date Master, I cancelled it."

"Why?" Malcolm asked, surprised.

"Because I wanted to set things straight with you, Master, and I was not sure how long that will take. Besides I did not feel like going anymore... knowing I had disappointed you, that I had overstepped the rules you set for me... it did not feel right."

"He may be upset... he is an Emperor though..." Malcolm was unsure how 'Angel' - as everyone seemed to call AnJoan - would react.

"I am not sure how he will react, but before he started courting me, I explained to him your place in my life. I told him there will always be a link between us because you are my Master. So I hope he understands why I could not make it to dinner."

"Perhaps not to dinner; but I believe you SHOULD go and talk to him, perhaps spend a little time. The last thing we need is a furious Angel... Go on now... I need to lay down. We will talk in the morning."

"Yes, Master," Leonard said sighing deeply and getting up. "Is there anything you require of me before I leave? If not I will let you rest now and go and talk to AnJoan, after that I will retire to my chambers."

"Good night, Leonard..." Malcolm said on a slightly warmer tone.

"Good night, Master."

 

***

The Federation was deep into problems. The Dominion race had not attacked anyone using weapons, but they simply went about systematically and occupied all the available space; it was an invasion, pure and simple, severely affecting the development of other species as well as communications and transport.

It was an impossible situation and Val was unable to negotiate - no one was, for that matter.  They mate an official request to Emperor AnJoan Grey to close the borders but he advised he would only negotiate with Sarek of Vulcan, no one else.

"It seems you are utterly incapable of solving this crisis," Marcus snapped at Val. "I should have never listened to you. All the while Sarek had been our Ambassador, nothing like this has ever happened! You'd better go and ask him to return because we are going to perish, all of us, under all this dominion filth!"

Val shivered upon hearing such words. Him? Go to Sarek? And admit he is incapable? How will he survive the shame?

 

***

 

Scotty's shuttle was approaching Ulas, and Sarek was rather impatient. The weather was bad and he was afraid that the young man, despite of being a formidable pilot, would encounter difficulties. 

Spock had knelt at his Master´s feet, there was not much they could do to help Scotty, they lacked the technology to make his landing easier.

Sherlock leaned on the door way looking at them.

"There's gonna be a bit of a hard landing..." he informed them. Weather's bad.

Spock wanted to roll his eyes at that, leave it to Sherlock to point out the obvious, as if his Master needed to hear that, he was already too worried as things were.

"Don't worry, I've downloaded the entire trauma section from Leonard's mind, I can handle CPR."

If it weren't for the fact his Master would be angry, Spock would have cursed...

"Sherlock," Mycroft said warningly, why don´t you start preparing dinner, I am sure Father needs a tea, go on love.

"What, I am being indelicate or something?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, very much," Spock replied.

"That is fine, son," Sarek told Sherlock. "But do brew me a tea, please, if it's not too much."

Sherlock impassively turned towards Mycroft, for approval - it was the way he functioned.

Mycroft held Sherlock´s hand and walked with him to the kitchen. 

"Go on, love, prepare tea for Father," he said sitting on a stool.

Sherlock was in his full-infernal mode, and there was no sign of change, but he did begin making tea for everyone.

"It can´t be raining on the whole planet, can it? Perhaps Mr. Scott could land somewhere else and join us later I am sure Youali would help if we asked."

"I love your voice," Sherlock said, following some random thought pattern. "And you've kept an impeccable accent all those years. Her majesty the Queen would be proud."

"Thank you," Mycroft replied, not surprised at all by his mate´s comment, it had been long since he got used to the fact Sherlock´s mind worked in its own unique way. Still, he felt there must be a way for Mr. Scott to land away from the storm or wait till the storm stopped. Oh!!! how he missed having a computer right now...

"I have accessed Youali's mind earlier and used it as a radar," Sherlock said nonchalantly. Of course, h was perfectly aware of Mycroft's thoughts. "Do you think she'd mind?"

"I do not think so, she seems to be fond of you and for the things she told me about you, it is like she knew you, the things you are capable of, and all I could feel comin2g from her was acceptance and affection."

"Cool then. I have calculated landing coordinates. Twelve sets. "Should I transmit them?"

Mycroft could not help but laugh. 

"Yes, love, transmit them, and for the record you should have told that to Sarek before mentioning you had downloaded from Leonard´s mind a whole section on CPR."

"Ohhh. Insensitive of me. Anyway, I cannot transmit them. Scotty's mind rejects mine. Apparently, we must pass through Sarek's. This is so boring. Touchingtouchingtouching... He won't even let me touch his mind."

"Then let's bring the tea to Father and then you can explain to him you need to meld to transmit Mr. Scott the coordinates."

Sherlock took the tray with the tea, returned to Sarek and announced:

"To avoid crash-landing, I will transmit a few sets of landing coordinates." Uh, perhaps he was being indelicate again, he thought, seeing Spock frowning.

"Sherlock cannot contact Mr. Scott directly, Father, could you meld with him, in order to secure a safe landing for him?"

Sarek extended one arm towards Sherlock, truly exasperated... worry was rather shattering his self-control. 

Sherlock went closer to him and sat down, offering Sarek his mind, really this was so complicated sometimes. Sarek immediately connected to Scotty.

{You are almost here, little one...}

{Yes, Master,} Scotty answered projecting all his happiness and longing.

{Be careful upon landing. Here are coordinates,} he transmitted the set of numbers that made no sense to him. He could only hope Sherlock had calculated them correctly.

{Thank you Master, I will be careful, Please do not worry and thanks to Sherlock.}

{Good. I will be waiting for you,} Sarek said, on a simple yet royal tone - however low he may have fallen, he was still a king, from head to toes.

Scotty took a deep breath and directed the shuttle to the coordinates given to him by Sherlock, scanning the planet to make sure the place for his landing did not present any complications. He had to make sure, after all one of his Master´s instructions was to take care of himself.

"Come with me, all of you," Sarek ordered, heading towards the landing place.

They all followed Sarek obediently. Spock was happy for his Master, still there was some nervousness in him. Sarek was watching the shuttle landing. It was obvious his young bondmate was trying to land elegantly, so as not to worry him. Much depended on this encounter, on the way Scotty would react, on the strength of his heart; the happiness of many beings was at stake.

Scotty landed as swiftly as he could. And once the shuttle hit the ground he took a deep breath... This was it, he was re-joining his Master. He turned off the engines and as quickly as he could he got off the shuttle.

He could see his Master and their family waiting for him. He was so happy, there was a big smile on his face, and he did nothing to fight it. Once he was near his Master, he knelt in front of him, he did not say anything or did anything else, he just waited for instructions.

Sarek extended both his hands, offering them to Scotty, a noble gesture, yet filled with love and elegance...

Scotty took both of Sarek´s hands and placed a delicate kiss on each one of them.

"Master," he whispered, elated at the opportunity of not only seeing but touching his Master again.

Sarek lifted one hand and aligned his beautiful fingers on the young man's face, touching his mind deeply, intensely. It was a gesture of re-taking into possession, of assessing the way Scotty had kept the bond. He conveyed his affection, longing and regret through the contact, after all he gently disconnected.

"Stand up, proud human..." he said warmly.

"Yes, Master," Scotty said smiling, he knew their family was there, but all he could see was his Master, nothing else mattered to him. 

Sarek pulled him in a tight embrace, holding him tight for a moment.

"Welcome home, Scotty," he said. "Now come, you must be tired. We have built a house, it is pleasant inside, and everyone is eager to talk to you!"

He kept a calm and jovial tone, offering Scotty his arm and leading him towards the house.

Sherlock discretely took Spock's hand. There were no touch restrictions between them and whenever they had their night of sleep-over, Spock would treat Sherlock as if he was his personal teddy-bear.

"You okay?" he tried to ascertain.

"Of course," smiled Spock serenely. "Whatever makes my Master happy is fine with me. I was nervous about Scotty´s reaction, but I think that he and I are on the same page, we both want the same thing. To make our Master happy."

"Good, make him happy; I'll make him sandwiches. Heeeey, mind if I unpack?" he said, suddenly remembering Scotty must have brought him The Violin. After which he rushed to the Shuttle.

""I will go with him, Mycroft said, "please tell Father we will be with you in a few minutes, I am not sure what Sherlock could end up doing once in the shuttle."

Spock just gave a slight nod to Mycroft he will relay the message, and hurried to catch up with his Master and Scotty.

"Oh good, medical supplies!!!! Uh, dermal regenerators, I love these. Now you can do Very Bad Things to me all night," he winked. "A computer! I believe this is yours. Ohmygo- an ansible terminal!!! yey, communications!!"

Sherlock felt as if it was Christmas. Then he spotted his violin in its case and his eyes filled with tears.

Mycroft took the violin and handed it to Sherlock. 

"Now you will be able to play for me again, my love."

Sherlock kissed Mycroft's hand, then he kissed the violin's case, like a child. He then spotted a little box on a shelf, tied with an enormous bow. It said  _To M.H. from Anthea,_ on a little label.

"Cool, you got a gift, open it," Sherlock said with curiosity.

Inside the mini-box, there was of course, the recovered hard-drive of Mycroft's computer...

"Oh..." Mycroft said surprised. He had not talked to Anthea in quite a while, he had not even seen her. Of course, she would send the hard drive, after all he had often told her that his whole life was in it.

"Looks like we have our toys back," Sherlock giggled.

"Mmmh," Mycroft said while turning around the label and reading a simple message in Anthea´s feminine but elegant handwriting: _I am sorry Master. I hope we meet again._

"What does it say?" Sherlock asked with curiosity, then he noticed Mycroft had frozen with the note in his hands.

Mycroft blinked a couple of times, not believing what Anthea had written... Anthea the one who had never submitted to anyone, who prized herself on being a strong, independent woman who did not need anyone... Mycroft just handed the label for Sherlock to read.

"Finally," Sherlock said contentedly. "Finally."

"Wha... what do you mean finally? I... Anthea... I had no idea and I have been working with her for centuries!!!" said Mycroft bewildered.

"Mycroft, this is not a feeling that appears overnight. It is something which grows in years. This explains a lot."

"Yes, it does... still, I find it hard to believe, but at the same time I do not...You know this whole thing of Masters and submission is something I will never get to understand completely..." Mycroft sighed and turned to look at the other things Leonard had sent, and he pulled as much blankets and pillow as he could manage. "Okay, anything else we should be taking with us right now?" he asked Sherlock.

"Just your hand," Sherlock smiled extending a beautiful hand with blue-ish marks on the wrist towards him.

"So beautiful," Mycroft said kissing Sherlock´s wrist and walking with him hand in hand to their house.

 


	36. Let Me Be Infernally In Love

Sarek had Scotty sit down and they were talking softly. Sherlock came and switched back on to his noisy and tiring self. He brought them food, tea, cookies, made sure everyone was comfortable.

Sherlock had built a very large living room and Spock had made rugs and mattresses; they used them for the sleep-over nights. He had sensed Sarek's distress at the idea of leaving either Spock or Scotty alone that night, it was a delicate situation.

"Since I am the heir of this noble family," Sherlock announced even though nobody had appointed him a heir, "I have decided that in the honour of Mr. Montgomery Scott we are so happy to have back, we shall have an impromptu sleep over night," he stated on an imperial tone.

"Are you sure you want to name him your heir, Father? You have not even told him he is your heir and he is already making decrees," Mycroft said jokingly, but at the same time he arranged everything so all of them could sleep comfortably together.

"Well, Mycroft, in order to do so, are you offering me your mate's mind? That is quite a heavy bond, lots of responsibilities," Sarek smiled, feeling significantly better though.

"Sherlock and responsibilities in the same sentence... That just sounds wrong, but well, as much as Sherlock´s mind is mine, that is a decision he has to make for himself."

"The only things I'm making in this house are: a) cookies. b) love. But I am not sure about the second... anyway, decisions are not on my short-list, so whateverwhateverwhatever," he said dramatically throwing himself on some fluffy pillows.

The tension had by now completely dissipated and even Scotty was laughing.

"Oh, I assure you, my beloved mate there is a lot of love making with you involved, even if you are not sure about it."

"Ha!" Sherlock said decidedly.

Sarek lay down in the middle of the bed, and pulled Spock on his left side, and Scotty on his right side. With a delicate gesture, he joined their hands, over his chest.

"We do not have secrets in this house and with few exceptions, Scotty, we do everything together. I will allow you two to talk, and solve whatever issues are between you. Let me hear no arguments."

"Yes, Master," Spock said, who still felt he owed an apology to Scotty, for the pain his actions caused him.

"Scotty?" Sarek asked for a confirmation.

"Yes, Master, I am sorry," Scotty said blushing. For some reason, he felt that letting Spock answer for both of them was the right thing to do. After he had come to terms with what had happened, in his head Spock was in a hierarchy above him and besides, he did not have an issue with Spock, but since their Master wanted them to talk, they would do that.

Quite content about how the evening had turned out, Sarek held both of them closer and closed his eyes. In his mind, Sherlock was being naughty and yelling so he blocked him.

"Awww, I am heartbroken, Mycroft, hold me," he whined, and cuddled in Mycroft's arms because he was really sleepy now.

Mycroft took Sherlock in his arms and after kissing him with all the love he felt for him; they both went to sleep, happy of having each other.

 

**

 

Malcolm had watched with surprise and joy as Jonathan woke up. Of course, the first moments had been very confusing, but with Leonard's help he slowly guided him through, patiently explaining everything. Malcolm kept a professional attitude, respectful and a bit cold as always. They finally left Jonathan sleep, and retired on the balcony, where Malcolm lit up a cigarette - the evening had been too much.

Leonard stood by his Master, quietly, patiently waiting for his instructions. He knew the emotional turmoil his Master was going through, he will do whatever his Master wanted, so he could once again consider him his sanctuary, like his Master had once told him.

"His mind seems as sharp as I remember..." Malcolm commented, looking out in the distance.

Jonathan had been confused, then curious, but showed no affection for Malcolm - it was to be expected, of course.

"I did my best to repair the brain damage, I am glad you haven´t noticed anything off about him. Still, Master, you must remember this can´t be easy for him, years have passed for you, but for him it is like everything happened yesterday.

"I know. I know. I will take him for a flight around the planet tomorrow. It will do him good to be in space." Malcolm leaned on the balcony wall, looking at Leonard. "You have been staying only with me since this morning. What will the Emperor think?"

"I am sure he understands that right now my place is here with you, Master." Leonard wanted to say so much more, to explain how he did not spend all day with AnJoan, he was normally at the medical wing watching and learning from the Reman healers, he would also read and obviously, he took care of Jonathan. Leonard did not know what to do when in the presence of Malcolm...

"You are very trustworthy person, Leonard... I am lucky I have found you."

"Thank you, Master," Leonard answered, not sure how to take Malcolm´s words. "Do you want me to bring dinner now? You haven´t eaten anything since breakfast."

"I am not hungry... One day without food will not do any harm." Malcolm sat down on the little bench and signalled Leonard to come near him.

Leonard approached his Master calmly and stayed standing in front of him with his hands clasped behind his back.

Malcolm took a deep breath, the moment had just become very intense and emotional...

"On your knees..." he murmured.

"Yes, Master," Leonard said dropping to his knees in a quick and efficient way. He will never be able to do it as elegantly as Sherlock or as delicately as Scotty, even the way he knelt reflected his personality.

Malcolm lifted his chin, looking into his eyes - the only means he had to ascertain his emotions. 

"We shall leave the mistakes behind us and be more careful from now on. Both of us. If we want to make... THIS... work, despite of not having a Vulcan bond - but only our judgement and intelligence, we must begin by paying attention to details. Rules are important, Leonard."

"Yes, Master," Leonard answered blushing, knowing he had overlooked the details and that made him not understand the extend of the rules set by his Master.

"I will say nothing more, except, if it were possible, I would truly give you a Vulcan bond. Of course, I will not do that. I am saying this to make you realize how much I WANT... I want YOU in my life. I am not a king like Sarek; nor an emperor like AnJoan. I am just a man like yourself. But I believe such a relationship is possible, even between two normal people like ourselves... And since you are now on your knees, you must think likewise, am I wrong?"

"No, Master, you are not wrong," Leonard smiled, feeling a weight lifting form him at his Master's words, but most of all at sensing the warmth with which he pronounced them.

"I am glad we settled this. And Leonard: you do not have to ask for my permission for the tiniest things, the way Sherlock does - driving anyone mad with that - but be reasonable and govern your impulses. If I am your Master, that means your time, while off-duty, is mine. We shall see how this changes if AnJoan proposes, but until then...You, Leonard McCoy, Are Mine."

"Yes, Master I am yours," Leonard said feeling an unknown emotion go through him... It was like happiness, but so much more...

 

***

 

Sarek had sensed how troubled his bondmate was - tired after a long journey and much suffering, longing to be close to him, willing to do anything, anything in the world to just be with him, near him...

Everyone was deeply asleep; he left Spock on the pillow and turned towards Scotty who was not sleeping, gently caressing his lower lip with his thumb.

He bowed and kissed him softly, with tenderness, like a promise, holding his head still, but carefully monitoring his reactions...

Used to hold something in his arms at night, Spock sleepily extended one arm through the bed and pulled Sherlock from Mycroft's arms, wrapping himself around him and treating him like a teddy bear - a completely immobilized teddy bear for that matter.

His Master had kissed him... Scotty had dreamed about this... he had hopped. But having it happen was better than he thought. A few tears escaped his eyes while he whispered  _Master_  as if it was a prayer. This felt so right... even if the others were near. Even if Spock was near...

Sarek knew neither of them would sleep that night... everything was too raw, too intense. He started a deep meld, in order to communicate without disturbing the others.

{Master, I have missed you so much}

{I have also missed you, little one} Sarek said with tenderness and warmth. {We have much to talk about. You will accompany me for a walk in the morning. Some things must be said out loud.}

{Yes, Master} Scotty was elated he could still feel the kiss his Master had placed on his lips.

Sarek's heart melted upon feeling such love, it was as if the young man could die of love... He wrapped one arm around his delicate waist, partly rolling over him, and kissed him again, tenderly.

{Kiss me back, my bondmate...}

He had his Masters permission to kiss back... Scotty did not even answer with words, he just did as he was told, after all this felt like the biggest honour, the biggest gift his Master could give to him...

Sarek was not at all demanding right now, but tender and soft, lovingly kissing him  and caressing his hair...

{Scotty...} he spoke through the bond.

{Yes, Master?} asked Scotty not breaking the kiss.

{Will you remain near me even in these very difficult circumstances, knowing that you will share me, no matter what?}

{Yes, Master. I know once I told you I could not do it, but I love you so much that I have come to realize I do not care about anything as long as I am with you, even if you decided to never again touch me... I would stay. Just to be near you makes me happy.}

Sarek held him tight, suddenly, burrowing his nose onto Scotty's neck, and said nothing more. He just wanted to feel him close, to enjoy their closeness, pure and simple. He needed the young man; he could not deny it. He needed them both despite being a completely monogamous person. Life's tricks...

Spock was deeply asleep, but the intense feelings coming from his Master woke him up. He realized he had once again trapped Sherlock in a tight embrace, so after kissing his forehead, he returned Sherlock to Mycroft´s arms. He stayed motionless where he was. This was a moment his Master wanted to enjoy with Scotty, so he would not interrupt, still he let his love flow to the bond, letting know his Master he understood...He had no problems with Scotty being here, far from it, he was happy because of all the joy Scotty had brought to his Master.

"Who took my blanket?" Sherlock protested, not feeling the heat which radiated from Spock anymore.

Spock sent a wave of exasperation to Sherlock, but he made sure to envelope it with affection, so his friend knew he was only teasing him; he inched closer to him and placed a hand on his hip, close to where Mycroft was holding him.

"Hold me already, you selfish elf! Mycroft's busy having a nightmare. Really no one cares about me in this entire bed."

"Mycroft has nightmares?" Spock asked, plastering himself against Sherlock, turning him into the middle part of a sandwich.

"Yeah..." Sherlock said. "I am the main character of the nightmares, of course. Usually I am falling off buildings. You know. I sort of like jumping. Downwards. And bungee jump. And space jump."

"Yes, I have seen you doing space jump... why don´t you stop his nightmares, I mean, you could or couldn't you?"

"Uh, haven't thought of that! I mean, dunno... how should I do it? I just, um... when I connect to a mind, I just watch or extract information. Unless you think of more... palpable ways of stopping nightmares," he giggled.

"Like you need an excuse to use more palpable ways with your Mycroft," Spock joked. "And I did not mean you changing his dreams, but maybe sending comforting feelings through your bond, let him know you are here, and that you are safe between his arms.. .Can't believe I just said that, it is official, I become less Vulcan whenever I talk with you," Spock said kissing Sherlock´s forehead.

"You find me cute," Sherlock observed. "I know at least two people who would be pissed off to know you found me cute."

"Really? Who?" Spock asked.

"Jim and Anthea," he winked.

"Jim I get it, but Anthea? I think I have spoken to her just a couple of times. why should be angry at me finding you adorable, even if you are crazy."

Sherlock placed his tied hands on Spock's neck, partly suffocating him.

"Okay, what did I say to make you angry," gasped Spock.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "But you can't kiss more than my forehead."

"I know that, our Masters will he most displeased if I do that, besides it is not like I want to kiss any other part of your body. I guess it is just an old habit, it is what Mother used to do to show affection to me, and NO I do not feel like I am your Mother, but I do love you in the way family members love each other."

"Hey, is it true you kissed Mycroft?" he murmured, in the mood to gossip.

"What?!?!" Spock exclaimed, feeling the tips of his ears blush. "Why do you even ask that, that was a long long time ago and knowing you, you probably already know everything that happened between Mycroft and I," he added, a little bit more controlled.

"Whatwhat. You were dating, right?"

"Yes, but it was a long time ago."

"You did not like kissing him? He's a good kisser."

"Sherlock, really!!! Yes, he is a good kisser, there, was that what you wanted to hear?" Spock asked smiling fondly at Sherlock, he was so unpredictable...

"And you know what? For a while, after the Bond happened, Mycroft thought I was interested in you," he giggled. “That was after I had told him I was not interested in Jim as he had thought."

Yes, Sherlock thought, gossiping was a very pleasant activity.

"We all thought you were interested in Jim, and, well, everybody thought I had a thing with Jim... Why do people always assume everybody has a crush on Jim? I mean not everybody is into the pretty blond boy type."

"No?" Sherlock asked, surprised. "I mean, I know at least 3 people madly in love with Jim."

"I was not on that list though."

Sherlock noticed meanwhile that Mycroft, deeply asleep, had taken both of them in his arms. Really, they were such a strange family...

"Well three people of all the ones you know is not such a long list, that is what I mean, yes Jim is aesthetically pleasing, but that does not mean every person he meets is attracted to him.

When morning came, Sherlock and Spock were tightly held by Mycroft's strong arms; Scotty had finally managed to fall asleep for a few hours, with his head on Sarek's knees. Sarek had sat up on meditative posture and he was looking at everyone contentedly. There were a few important things to be taken care of.

Sherlock watched as Mycroft opened his eyes and smiled at him. He was so happy to be in his arms and to be the first thing Mycroft saw in the morning. Spock was still plastered by his other side, but it did not feel disturbing; it felt organic and normal. Perhaps he was truly becoming Sarek's heir. Who knows what else would follow... Sherlock silently placed his wrists in Mycroft's hand, with a beautiful accompanying smile.

"Good morning, love," Mycroft said holding Sherlock´s wrists tightly and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. 

Spock wrapped himself tighter around Sherlock, in his sleep, as if he did not want to let go of him.

"Uh, yes, we have this problem," Sherlock told Mycroft, "Spock has become an octopus."

"Yes, so I have noticed," Mycroft said smiling fondly at the young Vulcan. 

"Do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

"Cool, Sarek thinks you mind. He doesn't either, by the way."

"Why does he think that?" Mycroft said surprised, it was not the first time Spock showed affection for Sherlock, and he had also witnessed Sherlock being affectionate to Spock, in his own way, and it only made him happy, knowing that after so many years of being rejected and made fun of, his mate had finally found people who could see how wonderful he was.

"He is worried you may think of us being so cuddly the wrong way. Sarek cannot read your mind in the absence of a meld. Apparently only I can do that... not only in your case... this becomes scary..."

 

***

 

Malcolm took Jonathan for a long fly around Remus the next morning. His Captain was doing fantastically even though his instincts were, of course, far from well. Jonathan was worried that he may never be able to assimilate so much information, he had slept for many years after all, it was difficult. 

Malcolm could not help but think that it would be wonderful to have Sherlock right now, and Spock, and perform a transfer of knowledge... meanwhile Jon had taken the helm and he was getting used to the Reman controls because first and foremost he was a fantastic pilot.

"How are you feeling... Captain?" Malcolm broke the silence at last.

"That is a complicated question Malcolm... I feel very healthy but I just can't shake the feeling I am not where I am supposed to be."

"You were not meant to die... you would have been gone before your time."

"Who can be sure of that? I am here now but my time is gone, life as I knew it is gone. You are the only constant, you and your perfect British manners."

"I am not sure if that was a compliment," Malcolm smiled. He felt awkward with him, so many things unspoken, so many uncertainties, and all the while Malcolm's heart being filled with adoration... and not knowing if his feelings were returned or not.

"I... yes it was a compliment. You being yourself has helped me through all of this. You were calm, patient and efficient during the whole process, like always... No unnecessary shows of emotions, your Doctor seemed more excited about me waking up than you and he does not know me... But as I said, I guess that was to be expected... I think I would not have believed it was you if you had acted differently.

"True," Malcolm smiled. "With so many shapeshifters around here... you could have actually suspected me of being an alien clone... anyway. I really wish you could meet the rest of the... the... group. They are very loyal and intelligent people. I am sure you must remember Sarek of Vulcan..."

"Ah yes I do... So this group you mentioned. Who forms it? I mean besides your very loyal Doctor or has it become common place to call other persons  _Master_?"

"No, actually," he blushed, looking adorable, playing nervously with his own fingers. "There are two Augments, Sherlock - whom you may know as Khan perhaps - and his brother, Mycroft. He works for the President at MoD. Then, a young Engineer, Montgomery Scott. And as of late, the Emperor Grey, Captain Kirk, the young blonde one with blue eyes, and Mycroft's personal assistant are also... becoming closer to our group. This entire 'Master' thing... It all began when Spock, Sarek's son, placed a Vulcan slavery bond in Sherlock's mind, tying him to his own brother."

"Vulcans... They placed a bond between you and your Doctor too?"

"No... But there is more... In time the two brothers discovered they enjoy their new relationship and the bond," Malcolm resumed the situation. "Of course after many hardships and heartache as it was expected..."

Malcolm's heart trembled when he thought of Jon's reaction to come.

"I see... certain social conventions are still there even after all we have experienced as a race. Glad they could overcome them. After all love is love and only fools let rules get in their way," Jon said looking intensely at Malcolm.

"So... you don't think this is sick or... wrong...?"

"No. I think they were brave. And if they are happy and they are not hurting anyone what the others may think is irrelevant."

"Then, let me tell you the rest, Captain..."

"Please do and don't call me Captain anymore. Just Jon or Jonathan as you wish."

"Jonathan..." he murmured. He had always loved his name, and never dreamed he could call him like this again. 

"You really know how to make my plain name sound amazing," Jonathan said with a nostalgic smile.

"It must be the accent," Malcolm smiled, as it was known he had an utterly perfect British accent. "Anyway. At the time, Spock had a Romantic interest in Mycroft and when he realized the two were lovers, he attacked them and broke their bond. As a punishment, Sarek gave Spock the same bond... everything went spinning out of control from that moment. The idea is that Spock fell in love with Sarek, and it was reciprocal... so... the two deserted their respective bondmates... and thus, we ended up together, the six of us - Leonard, the Vulcans and the Holmes. With so much turmoil and emotions, and with so many duties and dangers, they began to see in me a... leader, I think, someone who kept them grounded and assigned duty rosters daily," Malcolm smiled. "I did not mind, and they submitted to my authority in a good and natural way. We became a... family. And I was the head of this family."

"Thus, they called  me 'Master', until Leonard just took things more seriously. Before you ask, no, we are not a couple."

"Why not? He is an attractive and intelligent man and... well you are not part of the same crew. Is there a rule you would be breaking if you become a couple?"

"Not really. But ever since I have become the head of this family, Jonathan, I have learnt that not saying the right thing at the right moment can have very unfortunate consequences. There is someone I... love. I have loved this person for a very long time and I always will, and even if I do not have any chance of being with them, I will not be with anyone else. That person is you, Jonathan."

"I thought you... I... you were always so... professional. Sometimes I believed I saw something in your eyes but you always hid it... except that night... I thought we were together but then you acted like nothing happened."

"I am sorry. I did not know how to... deal with everything, with the feelings, with the situation. My stupid British upbringing constantly pulled by sleeve, telling me I... should not, because... you were my Captain, and it was not right. But a while ago, someone from our family asked me if I had another chance, would I choose love instead of rules... and I had to answer yes."

"Well isn't it great you would not be breaking any rules now? I will just ask you to give me time to process ... this is too much and you and Leonard...well as I said too much, too soon."

"I am sorry, I apologize. I got carried away. I, of all people," he smiled, a bit bitterly.

"I return your feelings, Malcolm. But right now, I feel... lost. Please understand, right now I am not sure who I am or what is my place."

"Jonathan... you owe me no explanations... it is perfectly normal you need time... I shouldn't have rushed with such confessions... I just wanted you to know everything.  I have never lied to you."

"No you never lied... you just never told me anything... I am sorry, that was uncalled for. But as you said this is our second chance and I will not miss it," Jon said extending his hand to Malcolm.

Malcolm took his hand, holding in tenderly, he loved him so much that his soul was breaking apart - he, the powerful Malcolm Reed, so vulnerable.

 

***

 

"I missed you," Sherlock told Mycroft, who was still holding his tied wrists.

"I am always here, love, you know that. But Father needed, you made an excellent decision asking for a sleep over night."

"I only make excellent decisions," Sherlock informed him. "Hey, is that your hand in my boxers? Don't be evil now."

"Yes, I think we will have time for that later," Mycroft sighed kissing Sherlock.

Sherlock closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss, it was really amazing - and annoying - really, couldn't he not bear one night without making love? The answer was, he couldn't really, because they weren't just making love, it was much more than that.

"Go to your room," a sleepy Spock mumbled, "I can manage breakfast."

"Why should I go to my room? I like it here," Sherlock said, confused.

"You need your Mycroft and your Mycroft needs you but I do not need to see you two making love."

"But we didn't do anything!" Sherlock said blushing - "Or are the vibes propagating up to your Vulcan mind? Gosh I swear, Vu--- Hey, what doing, Mycroft?" he said feeling powerful arms lifting him. "I am very delicate, be careful! Really, now."

"Yes, now," Mycroft said taking Sherlock to their room. Once there he dropped Sherlock on their bed. "So my very delicate mate, what do you say if I mark every inch of your beautiful skin? After all he have to make sure the regenerators Leonard sent are working correctly."

Sherlock groaned, he couldn't do much anyway, although this time he would have loved to participate more, but Mycroft was in such a possessive mood he did not dare say anything. And as of late, he was tying his wrists really tight...

Mycroft kissed Sherlock possessively, and then he bit his lips till he draw a little blood. 

"You are delicious, you taste delicious. My mate, MINE," Mycroft growled leaving Sherlock´s lips to kiss and biting his neck.

Sherlock meekly arched his neck to one side as if he was offering it to Mycroft... he did know, though, that after a few hours he would most likely look like fresh out of a bar-fight, but he did not care.

Mycroft kept marking Sherlock´s neck and chest, but before continuing he untied Sherlock´s wrists, some part of him regretted doing it, but he did not want to cause real damage to his mate, yes Sherlock was strong and healed quickly, still it could be dangerous to have his hands tied for longer. 

Sherlock immediately cupped his face, rolling over him in a second and starting to kiss him with passion, taking a good hold of his hair.

"You are doing dangerous things..." he informed him, he himself covering Mycroft with bites and kisses. "Letting a predator loose like that..."

"I was told I was the right mate for you because I could face your power and still live," Mycroft said between moans. Having Sherlock like this was always mind blowing.

"Of course," Sherlock said with superiority, taking a hold of his cock with one hand and starting to play with it, while he had immobilized Mycroft with his other hand - he did not know what Mycroft thought about all this, but well, he wasn't fighting back, so...

"Don´t be a tease, my delicate mate, take me into your mouth already."

"Who you're calling delicate?" Sherlock pouted, but he did start to blow him, softly at the beginning, and faster and not very delicately.

Mycroft was enjoying this so much... but he needed to be inside his mate, this was not enough... 

"Stop," he whispered, pulling at Sherlock´s hair, "get on top on me and ride me. I want you now."

"Don't want to be on top," Sherlock said, laying over him so that their bodies were in contact fully. "Enough playing now..." he murmured, kissing Mycroft's lips shyly. "Take your Kafeh..."

"And you say I am the one good with words," Mycroft answered biting Sherlock's neck and rolling them over to change their positions. "Have you got any idea what it does to me to have you aggressive one moment and completely submissive the next? It makes me dizzy with power and passion," and to prove his point Mycroft plunged into his mate´s body with one powerful thrust and began a relentless pace. He pulled Sherlock´s hair exposing his neck and whispered against it. "Say it, say it again, who do you belong to?"

"I am yours, Mycroft... you own me," Sherlock managed. "I am your doll..." he added because Mycroft's precise and strong gestures had suddenly transformed him into exactly that.

"Yes my doll, my precious doll, mine, mine for ever," Mycroft said taking Sherlock with force. He used one hand to grab him by the hip so tightly he had already left marks, while he used his other hand to alternatively caress, pinch and scratch every part of his mate´s body he could reach, he felt the need to tear Sherlock apart, just to rebuild him again. One hour later, there wasn't indeed a single spot of Sherlock's beautiful skin that was not covered in marks of some kind... his head spinning, he lay motionless on the pillows, breathing deeply, as if recovering after an exhausting day-long workout.

"So beautiful," Mycroft whispered, pressing his fingers against one of the marks on Sherlock´s neck.

"Mm?" he murmured interrogatively, still unable to talk.

Mycroft just smiled at his mate, they needed a bath and water and food, but he just could not make himself let go of his mate, he wanted to spend all day with him in bed, holding him and taking care of him, just to claim him again all night long.

"You are thinking out loud," Sherlock told him, as he could easily read him now. "Let's rest for a while... and then we can start our day," he murmured, instinctively offering Mycroft his hands back.

"When did you become the responsible one?" Mycroft joked kissing Sherlock´s wrists before tying him again.

"I'm in charge here," Sherlock announced, cuddling at his chest. "Hey look, you tied my hands," he noticed only then.

"Indeed," Mycroft said holding Sherlock to his chest. "I more than love you, Sherlock," Mycroft whispered drifting to sleep.

 

***

 

Sarek had seen Mycroft and Sherlock leaving. He extended one hand and pulled Spock closer, after which he leaned over him and kissed him roughly, almost biting him - completely different from the way he had kissed Scotty. This was a reiteration of ownership and dominance. They would find a balance. He knew it. No matter what.

Spock's heart started beating really fast as soon as he felt his Master's lips over his. It will never cease to amaze him how with one simple kiss his Master claimed him all over again.

Sarek did more than just to kiss him, he also probed his consciousness through the touch, looking carefully for any traces of jealousy.

Spock opened his heart and mind for Sarek. He had no secrets for his Master and he knew his Master needed to ascertain where all of them stood. After all, his Master was strict and possessive, but he was not cruel, he would not place Scotty or himself in a difficult position.

"Okay, up, you two," Sarek ordered. "Go refresh and shave, I will be making breakfast, I see that my own children have disappeared," he said with amusement. "Meet me in the kitchen in 39 minutes."

Sherlock had built a large bathroom, since they did not have enough resources for smaller one dedicated to each couple and they were a family after all.

"Follow me, Scotty," Spock said careful not to touch him, even if he felt like taking his hand.

"Spock, show him around," Sarek ordered. "Do not be late for breakfast." {Pumpkin} - he then contacted Sherlock - {enough now, to the kitchen, please.}

"WHO YOU'RE CALLING PUMPKIN?" Sherlock exclaimed out loud, abruptly waking up. "Dad wants us," he informed Mycroft. "Shall I tell him no?"

"Tell him we will be there in a second," Mycroft answered yawning and untying Sherlock´s hands. "But we need a bath first, come on," he said getting up, and pulling Sherlock to stand.

"Heeeey! Careful!  Told you I am fragile." After which he proceeded to admire all his bruises and bite-marks in the mirror.

"Fragile... yes, of course,"  Mycroft said admiring Sherlock´s marks too. "Ok, let's go before I can´t control myself and I pull you in bed again." They met Spock and Scotty in the bathroom, doing their morning ablutions. "Good morning!"

"Uhm," Scotty murmured, these two are no longer very shy. "And they're... um... like before?"

"I think they are worse," Spock joked smiling at Scotty. "You will get used to it, we are not so formal here as we were back on Earth, but I guess you have already noticed that. Let's go Master is waiting for us."

"Spock! I forbid you to cook breakfast," Sherlock threatened from inside the shower cabin.

"Yes, Your Highness," answered Spock rolling his eyes. "Do you have instructions about the way I should cut the vegetables?"

But Sherlock seemed unable to talk momentarily - who knows why. Scotty giggled -  this was not at all the angsty welcome he had expected. Spock shrugged his shoulders and lead Scotty to the kitchen, where their Master was waiting.

Sarek had baked traditional Kreyla and they already had homemade yogurt left to prepare during the night by Sherlock. They were keeping things simple as they did not have many ingredients. As a result, of course, everyone had gotten in a much better shape, even though Sherlock really missed chocolate.

"Good morning Father," said Mycroft approaching Sarek and giving him a one arm hug. "Hope you rested well."

"Quite so, child", he said with affection. He was content and he almost seemed to be glowing, even though he had a tough day with many decisions ahead of him.

"I thought Sherlock and I will go get the provisions Mr. Scott brought, that way maybe for dinner Sherlock can bake some of those brownies you enjoy so much. You can stay here and put everything in its place while we come and go," Mycroft said in an attempt to give his Father and his... mates? - some alone time.

"I would appreciate if you took Spock to help you - and not leave him alone," Sarek said - they had decided none of them would ever remain by himself in one location.  "I will take my bondmate for a walk. We have a few things to set straight. Upon discussing and taking a few decision, we shall see how we shall further organize our household. I am leaving you in command here, captain," he smiled at Mycroft - a memento from the first time they had met, aboard the Enterprise.

Mycroft smiled fondly at Sarek inclining his head. 

"Do not worry, Father, I will take good care of Spock, we will begin our chores after we are done with the dishes, so if you want to head out with your bondmate, you may do it now, you know before the weather changes."

"Come, little one," he said with affection, stepping out and heading through the dense forest, towards a pond which they had discovered 3 kilometres away.

Scotty followed his Master obediently, admiring the scenery; it was a really beautiful place, so peaceful, he could not explain it, but it was like everything coexisted here in perfect harmony. 

Sarek took him to the beautiful pond, where baby swans were playing.

"Do not worry, younglings, we will not disturb you," he told them. After which he sat down on a fallen tree and signalled Scotty to sit beside him.

Scotty neared his Master and delicately knelt at his feet, everything was so raw still, he did not feel comfortable with the idea of sitting besides his Master.

"Please, Master, let me be like this, I need it."

"Later, Scotty, after we talk," he said, taking his arm and pulling him in his arms, making sit on one of his knees.

"Yes, Master," Scotty whispered savoring being so close to his Master.

"Before I begin what I have to say, do you have something to tell to me, Scotty?"

"Yes... I... Please Master, I beg for your forgiveness, the way I left, it was wrong, I should have waited, it was not my place to make such a decision."

Sarek lifted his chin delicately with one finger.

"Are you ready to receive your punishment, then?"

"Yes, Master," Scotty answered meekly. 

Sarek sighed. This was going to be difficult. He stood up, placing him on the fallen tree, looking at him carefully.

"Your punishment, my bondmate, is to listen to everything I have to say right now, without saying a single word, without interrupting me until I am over. Without doing a single gesture. And without crying. Can you do this?"

Scotty sighed deeply, in an attempt to control all the emotions running wild inside of him.

"Yes, Master," he said softly.

"Good, you are very brave," Sarek said, straightening his beautiful white robe and taking a few deep breaths. After which... Slowly, with soft, almost tired gestures, he knelt in front of the young man, taking his delicate hands into his - he, who had never in his life knelt in front of anyone.

"My dear, beloved bondmate Montgomery Scott," he said, looking into his eyes. "I have hurt you terribly. Fully knowing that you were deeply in love with me, I took you, placed a claim on you, bound you to myself, used you and then abandoned you. I have no excuse for my behaviour and I am deeply sorry for all the heartache I have caused you. I beg you to forgive me and not to cast me away from your pure and delicate soul. I know the extent of your love. Give me a chance to prove I am still worthy of you. Forgive me if you can. If not, tell me now, and I will release you from my chains. Know that if you chose the latter, I will still cherish our time together and ... love you until the day of my death. I have finished," he then said, letting him know he could speak again if he wanted.

Throughout of his Master´s speech, Scotty had been breathing deeply in order to hold in his words as well as his tears... This was so much more than he expected... 

"Master," he whispered feeling his voice tremble while tears came out of his eyes, now that he did not have to hold them in anymore. "I am yours, will always be yours and I will stay by your side as long as you let me in any capacity you want."

Sarek pulled him in his arms, holding him tight to his chest, as if he wanted to melt him into his own body. He then kissed him deeply, with longing and unhidden love.

Scotty got lost into the kiss, it had been so long... he needed his Master so much...

Sarek broke the kiss, sitting near him in the grass and holding him in his arms.

"You must understand, Scotty, that I am unable to give Spock up. I have completely destroyed his life, not to say more. I cannot and do not want to abandon him, even though now he is only Kafeh to me and it is well within your rights as my bondmate to require this of me."

"I will never ask that of you Master, I can see how deep is the love between the two of you. Considering the bonds, I may occupy a higher rank in your life, but I know that in your heart Spock will always come first and I accept that, something inside of me recognizes Spock as... I do not know how to explain it... as a second  _you_ , I feel like when not in your presence I must obey Spock. Do I make any sense?"

Sarek was most surprised to hear such a thing.

"Indeed, little one, you may never cease to surprise me. We shall see what time brings you. I will lift your touch restrictions for him, but in his presence. In time, everything will define. Now I know you miss our closeness... but we will have time for that later. I will have you on a proper bed," Sarek said on his usual matter-of-factly tone. 

Scotty smiled at his Masters words, he obviously did not mean to arouse him, but the mere idea of being taken by his Master filled Scotty with desire, so hearing him saying it, just doubled what he already was feeling.

Sarek took Scotty home, pleased to find his children and Kafeh peacefully unloading the shuttle. Their newly built house looked more and more like a home, even though they had the minimum comfort to survive. He asked everyone to be present, as he still had important things to do.

"Scotty, Spock, come to me," he said coming to the middle of their marble living room and standing in the middle, beautiful and majestuous like a god. They both approached their Master as one, Scotty instinctively remaining one step behind Spock.

"On your knees, both of you," he ordered, with calm and grace. "Here," he pointed close to him.

Once again they did as told with perfect coordination as if they had rehearsed for this moment.

Sherlock took Mycroft's hand and held it tightly, coming very close to him, he himself was nervous and almost anxious.

Sarek started a meld with each of them; briefly closing his eyes, he created a bond, free of attributes, between the two men, watching as their respective bonds - the Kafeh and the Marriage bond - reached towards one another through the newly created bridge. It was a natural process, nonetheless extraordinary; they both were equal now, each had a bit of the marriage bond and a bit of the Kafeh bond.

"I hereby lift all touch restrictions between you two. You may grow a relationship of your own, and whatever that will be, know I approve of it and I will not interfere. Care for each other, protect one another and let me find no jealousy. It will be treated as rebellion, and dealt with, accordingly. Now stand up. Spock, we need a larger bed. We will share a room... my mates."

"Yes, Master" Spock said getting up and extending his hand to help Scotty.

Sarek turned his attention towards Sherlock and Mycroft.

"Mycroft, you know that our mates spend a lot of time together. I am allowing mine to touch Sherlock. What is your opinion on the matter?"

"I have no problem with that Father, I think it is a positive thing for both of them."

"We will retire now. It has been an exhausting day for us all..."

"Yes, good idea, 'cause lots of phone-calls will happen in the morning," Sherlock announced.

"So more surprising news?" Mycroft asked.

"Oh, you know... history repeats itself. People making stupid decisions and regretting it. You know, the way Beloved England did back in 2016."

"Then, my dear mate, I think you need to relax your mind for the morning calls," Mycroft answered looking at Sherlock like he wanted to snog him senseless.

Watching that interaction, Spock could not help but rise an eyebrow at Scotty.

"Told you they are worse."

"Yeah... does Mycroft beat him? He looks um...."

"WHAT did you mean?" Sherlock snapped at Mycroft. "My mind is perfectly fine, thank you."

Mycroft just rolled his eyes, so Sherlock was in one of his moods.

"Nothing, Sherlock I meant nothing, why don´t you go ahead and get some rest, I will be working a little in the computer, I have really missed my laptop."

"Perhaps you should not snap at your Master, Pumpkin," Sarek whispered to Sherlock but he was rewarded with a murderous look. So Sherlock left and cuddled in bed, exasperated and upset. Really sometimes Mycroft needed to be beaten to a pulp! Who did he think he was, not to come in bed?

Mycroft inserted the hard drive in the computer; he was not really going to work now, but he wanted to make sure all the information he had stored in it was complete. Once he was satisfied and very sure everything was at is should be, he went to take a long shower; he felt sweaty from all the carrying they had done during the day and he disliked feeling sticky. It was about an hour later when Mycroft got into bed with Sherlock.

Sherlock, of course, was not sleeping - unable to sleep except in his arms, but he did not acknowledge his presence either, seemingly upset.

Mycroft sighed deeply, he loved Sherlock so much... still, there were times when he did not understand him. Perhaps it was the fact that Sherlock was still not too comfortable with the idea of sex, but especially with the fact that he needed to have sex with Mycroft to function properly...His beloved mate may be completely submissive to him, but he was strong and independent at the same time.

Sherlock just covered his head with the sheets.

"What. Am I being infernal?" he asked.

Mycroft did not answer, he was tired and he knew that when he was tired his patience was very low; he simply pulled the sheets from Sherlock, he grabbed his wrists tightly with one hand while he used the other to tie him up. Then he covered his mate with enough blankets and settle himself comfortably to rest.

Sherlock did not dare say anything else after such an interaction... he lay his head on the pillow, remaining where Mycroft had placed him and closed his eyes.

The bond had become very heavy for Sherlock, he had the impression it was made of metal, The sensation was not unpleasant, just overwhelming and he realized that if he had acted like a spoiled child and thrown a tantrum, he would have been in a lot of trouble now. But like this, he had given Mycroft what he could. His hands and his willingness to surrender. If Mycroft wanted more, he would take it; if not, that was it. The revelation was so intense that it completely settled his mind, so he fell asleep as peacefully as ever.

 


	37. I Am Your Doll

Sherlock had woken up and he was gazing at Mycroft sleeping; he was almost not breathing, so as not to disturb him. He had remembered Mycroft could be strict and demanding, he had almost forgotten... memories of how Mycroft had first told him 'on your knees' flooded him.

Mycroft felt something prickling his consciousness, making him wake up, he blinked a couple of times before opening his eyes completely to find Sherlock looking at him intensely.

"Good morning," he said untying Sherlock´s wrists.

"Hi," he murmured.

"Let's get up already, if there will be phone calls, as you said, you should at least take a bath and eat a good breakfast before all the craziness begins,", Mycroft said getting up without waiting for Sherlock, he was not angry at him, he really was not, but he was a little tired of letting Sherlock always get away with what he wanted; instead of making his mate more stable, only made him more unpredictable, as if Sherlock was pushing every limit just to see how much Mycroft would bend them for him.

Sherlock rubbed his wrists and silently got up, going to the bathroom; after all, Mycroft's orders had been very clear. He met Spock there who was shaving. Sarek had taken both his mates in bed, he had placed Spock in a deep sleep using a meld, after which he had loved his young bondmate all night...

"Good morning," said Spock looking surprised at Sherlock, there were no new marks on his body today, he hoped he was not having another fight with Mycroft, whenever those two had a fall-out, the mood of the entire household became tense.

"Hi."

Sherlock went to the shower, the bathroom was large enough for two people to stay inside undisturbed.

Spock wanted to ask if everything was okay, but he knew that when Sherlock was in that state, no one could make him talk, he only responded to Mycroft; still he tried, Sherlock was like a brother to him, and it was disconcerting to see the normally hyperactive Sherlock so subdued.

"My Master wants me to build a bigger bed, do you want to come with me and look for the wood?"

"I must ask Mycroft," Sherlock said, from under the cold shower. It was unlike him to take cold showers, but his mind was having trouble restarting. He finished washing, he shaved and uselessly tried to arrange his rebel hair, after which  they went together to the kitchen, where he silently started preparing breakfast.

Spock observed Sherlock quietly while he chopped the ingredients handed to him. Something felt... different, not wrong but different, he wondered what it could be, yes last night Sherlock had snapped at Mycroft, but that was normal for them, and usually after something like that, Mycroft would just snog Sherlock senseless, until he shook off his attitude. But obviously that was not what had happened last night. OH!!! He had become such a gossip, and he blamed Sherlock for that.

"Good morning," Mycroft said coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Spock responded, observing him... No Mycroft did not seem angry what was going on between those two? 

"Is tea ready?" Mycroft asked Sherlock.

"Yes." Sherlock was completely monosyllabic.

Sarek and Scotty also arrived, Scotty barely being able to walk, but it was expected. It had been a very intense night. 

"Sherlock, I will need your assistance, with the dermal regenerator," Sarek said somewhat apologetically.  "If that is fine with you, Mycroft."

"Yes, Father of course," Mycroft said smiling warmly at Sarek, while pouring tea for both of them "You heard Father, Sherlock, you will tend to Mr. Scott once we finish eating breakfast."

While Sarek and Mycroft were talking, Spock had helped Scotty sit as comfortably as possible, smiling at him with tenderness; once Scotty was settled, Spock even caressed one of his cheeks with his thumb. Scotty just swallowed, not daring to look at him, still unsure of how Spock was taking everything.

Sherlock finished preparing the vegetable wraps and offered them to everyone, together with the tea and cocoa - they had ran out of coffee. He nibbled something too, quite absently; he sensed various connections in his mind activating.

"Okay, what did  he do?" Sarek asked Mycroft.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Mycroft said shrugging his shoulders. "Why?"

"Well, he says only yes, no, hi and ok. Three letters maximum. Did you punish him?"

"No."  Mycroft answered without explaining anything further. He was not sure what he was doing, but he certainly was not punishing Sherlock, he was just kind of... ignoring him, could that be consider a punishment?

Sherlock took the dermal regenerator and came to Scotty; he had looked towards Sarek for a second to know he was allowed to touch his mate. He lifted his chin and proceeded to calmly regenerate a bite-mark on his lower lip that he was preventing him from eating. He felt a wall between him and Mycroft and he was terrified - to say the least.

"What are the plans for today?", Mycroft asked Sarek. He really needed to occupy himself with something, or he would just break down and drag Sherlock to their room...But he thought that was not the right thing to do now, they could not keep solving everything by making love. Sherlock had to learn to open up to Mycroft and tell him what he wanted and needed; because unlike his mate, Mycroft was no mind reader.

"It is time we set up proper communications," Sarek said, as if metaphorically voicing Mycroft's concerns. "Scotty will help us. Sherlock and Spock will go bring more wood and will be busy with the construction." If the two Holmes were in an experimental phase, he would then contribute and make the experiment more difficult, he thought, blocking Sherlock from his mind so that the human could not sense his intentions.

"Fantastic,"  Mycroft said, because as much as he liked their new home, he missed certain comforts only technology could bring. It will be great to be able to communicate without using Sherlock as conduit, not to mention he will be able to regain some control and pull certain strings to keep his family safe, he had been too careless before, he had been so distracted by his relationship with Sherlock, he overlooked a lot of details.

"You heard Father, Sherlock, you will go with Spock and I expect you to be by his side all the time, and follow his instructions, no wondering around and exploring by yourself. Is that understood?"

"Mhm," he said affirmatively. At this point, even kissing Mycroft's hand seemed out of the question, so he followed Spock out, picking an axe and a phaser and looking as dangerous as ever.

As they were walking on the narrow forest path, Sherlock kept blinking. 

"My eyes hurt," he said.

Spock approached Sherlock and make him lift his face in order to check his eyes. He could not see anything wrong with them, and then an idea struck him... so he just hugged Sherlock.

"Everything will be all right, Mycroft loves you very very much, you just have to figure out what is bothering him and fix it."

Sherlock's eyes filled with tears, which was something new and disturbing for him.

"I... miss him, he said. I cannot... uh, cannot -  damn!"  he stuttered, after which he took the axe and proceeded to cut a large tree they had found fallen down.

Spock let Sherlock get out his frustrations on the tree, he had completely ruined it, they will not be able to use it to build anything now... well it seemed they will be having a bonfire.

"Stop now Sherlock" he said hoping he will listen to him, after all, Mycroft had told Sherlock he must follow Spock´s instructions.

Sherlock stopped, abruptly. He straightened and looked at Spock.

"Orders?" he asked as if they were on the Enterprise.

"We will sit down and rest for a while," Spock said, doing just that on a clean patch of grass he had spotted. Once Sherlock was sitting besides him, Spock looked into his eyes. "We are going to gossip now. What did Mycroft say? What is it you can´t do?"

"Can't do? You mean in general? Like... instructions? Or what?"

"Well, just now when you were turning that tree into tiny blisters you kept repeating over and over again 'I cannot', what do you mean by that?"

"I do not know. I cannot live while he's being so cold. I mean... Yeah... I wanted the bond back and everything but... but... Why can't we be, dunno... ourselves? Or perhaps my usual self is infernal and he cannot stand me. Do you think he cannot stand me? It is true I often say the first thing that crosses my mind... but he knows me... he does not like it anymore..." he continued with the deduction.

Spock took Sherlock´s hand in an attempt to calm him down and with a firm voice he said:

"Sherlock, look at me, look me in the eyes and listen carefully. Mycroft loves you more than life itself, but it seems you have reached his limit. It is not that he can´t stand you or that he doesn't like your personality, it is just that you pushed him too much too hard. You just keep snapping at him and placing all these obstacles, you never seem to be able to say what you want and need and feel, he is always the one reaching out for you... My Mother said that just because someone loved you did not mean they were willing to beg for your attention."

Sherlock remained silent for a while.

He picked a few flowers and played with them, admiring their perfect beauty.

"I am not like that, Spock. Mycroft knows I need him and I uhh... love him - I have always only loved him. I have never had eyes for anyone else and I never will... not even when everyone thought I was sleeping with John or pining after your cute Jim. I am not the type that is good with confessions..."

"I do not thing Mycroft expects you to suddenly start confessing your undying love for him day and night, but well you are the one that is always saying words are important. How do you think Mycroft feels when you keep saying things that sound like a rejection. Just last night; when he offered to make love to you to help calm your mind, you snap and said your mind was fine. You keep pushing him away, even if you do not realize it."

Sherlock rubbed his eyes tiredly

"I am just like this, my mind works in completely illogical ways. I do not know if I can change."

"Then why do you expect Mycroft to change? For what you have told me, Mycroft is just reverting to his usual defensive tactics, isn't he? Was this not what happened to you back then? Mycroft trying to reach out, you pushing him away and Mycroft turning into his cold persona? Why do you expect to have a different outcome, if you keep behaving the same way? I may be misjudging things; after all only you two know how things are really between you, but it seemed that Mycroft was trying to make this work, he changed in some ways, could you not at least try? And no I do not mean change who you are, I mean just open up to Mycroft a little more, hold your tongue before saying something that could hurt him. I just don´t get it Sherlock, you know what is going through his mind, why do you keep testing him?"

"I am not testing him at all," Sherlock confessed. "On the contrary. I feel so good with him, that I thought... I could just be myself. Apparently, my true self is not something anyone would appreciate. Anyway. Let's return home, I feel A.J. probing my mind, he wants to talk to Sarek."

"And there you go again, with the childish attitude, it is always the other´s fault isn't it, the evil world who doesn't understand or appreciate the great Sherlock Holmes.  We all have to grow up at some point Sherlock, realize we are not as wonderful and lovable as we think, specially if our wonderfulness hurts the ones around us. Really, place yourself in Mycroft shoes, how would you feel if he constantly told you how much he dislikes needing you? Even knowing how much love there is between the two of you. Love is not enough to keep a relationship." And with those last words Spock got up and headed back to the house.

Sherlock found Spock's attitude and lack of understanding really hurtful; he hadn't expected such words from him but decided to refrain from further comments.

Once they reached the house, Spock´s frustration had gone, he now realized he had overstepped; who was he to tell Sherlock what to do or who to be? He needed to meditate; his emotions were out of control.

Sherlock came to the house and saw Mycroft on his laptop, with a stable ansible installed and subspace communications. Excellent... they no longer needed him.

"I thought it will take you longer to be back. Is everything okay?"  Mycroft asked.

"I have no idea," Sherlock said honestly. "Do you need me for anything?"

Mycroft got up, letting Scotty take his place at the computer.

Then he took Sherlock´s hand and lead him to on of the benches they had placed outside the house. He sat down, while he made Sherlock to kneel at his feet and placed his head on his knees, petting his rebellious dark curls.

“Need and want are two different things Sherlock. Remember how much I resisted the bond because I was not sure if you wanted to be with me or you only need it because of the bond.”

"You believe I only  _need_  you," Sherlock suddenly realized, crushed by the revelation.

"Yes, sometimes that idea crosses my mind. I know you love me, just as much as I love you, but I do wonder... if things were different, will you still be here with me? Or out there living your life, growing to your full potential. You often point out how much you dislike being dependent on me, even if a part of you also likes that."

Sherlock covered his face with his hands

"Mycroft, this is insane. Don't do this."

"Talk to me Sherlock, explain this to me, because the truth is I do not know what I am doing."

"Do you think I am...  _here_  for any other reasons than my own free will which I have  _willingly_ placed at your feet? Do you not think I am here because I  _want_ to be here? Do you -

"Please continue Sherlock... help me understand. I have known you for years and still you keep surprising me, I know you like to joke around and say exactly the opposite of what you want or feel, still at some point all those things bring out my insecurities."

"I apologize. I did not mean to upset or offend you. Spock is right. Love is not enough to keep a relationship going. Even though that was what I thought."

"So you are taking Spock´s love advice now?" Mycroft joked rising Sherlock´s face and kissing his lips softly. "What did he say? That I am a terrible Master who does not know how to take care of someone as precious as you?"

"No, he said I am childish and misbehaved and I always blame the others, not being able to assume responsibility for my own actions," Sherlock said dejectedly. "I just thought I could be... myself, I am sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Mmmh, please explain what do you mean when you say you thought you could be yourself? Who or how do you believe you are Sherlock?"

"It does not matter," Sherlock said. "I truly have no idea how to explain such a thing. You know how I am, Mycroft, anyway. You have known me for a lifetime."

Mycroft pulled Sherlock so he would be sitting on his lap.

"Yes I know How YOU are and I do not want you to change, you are the person I adore, just like you are.  Still as Spock pointed out, our actions do have consequences. I normally can take your attitude and  not take offense, but some days, well some days my patience snaps. For example yesterday, I was tired after unloading the shuttle, you know I hate leg work, so your attitude was a little too much for the day, so I reacted. It was not the reaction you wanted, and that made you doubt our relationship, even when you have known ME for years and know I revert into my cold persona when I do not know how to handle my emotions. So as I see, we both have to work on our relationship, we do not have to change who we are, we just have to improve ourselves. It worries me that you think you can't be yourself, because Sherlock I would never step in your way, you are brilliant, but it also worries me that you thing that to be yourself, you have to be this rude inconsiderate person. Things are different now love, we are surrounded by geniuses, they can keep up with you, they will not make fun of you, there is no need to dismiss them. I have accepted what we feel for each other, I will not push you away saying it is wrong or sick, there is no need for you to hide behind words."

Sherlock remained silent, shocked and overwhelmed by where a simple, yet stupid statement like the one from the previous night had taken them."

"Improve. Ok. I understand."

"I really hope so," Mycroft sighed, not sure if he had been able to convey to Sherlock what he wanted to say

"I promise I will talk to you when I feel your attitude is becoming too much, I will not wait till things blow out of proportion. And I expect you to explain things to me when I do not have the reaction you were expecting. Is that clear?"

"Nothing is really clear." Somehow, Sherlock could not bring himself to say 'Yes, Mycroft', words that were very important. "But sure, whatever, we'll talk about things."

Mycroft sighed deeply and then just started laughing... 

"Oh Sherlock you  are adorable, just be patient with me okay? Whenever I am in one of my moods, don´t panic, it is just me taking a little bit of distance to fight my insecurities."

Sherlock frowned at him, truly not understanding anything anymore.

"I'll go for a walk," he told Mycroft, standing and sharking the dust away from his dark hair. He really needed to order his thoughts. 

"I understand, but you know Father does not want any of us to roam around alone."

Sherlock sighed utterly and completely exasperated.

"Fine, I'll stay here on the porch."

"Okay," Mycroft said standing up and leaving Sherlock alone. He went into the house and occupied himself with the laptop... anything to stop his mind going around and around the same thing.

Sherlock sat with his back against the marble wall of the house, cross-legged, and went deep into his mind palace, his only place of refuge for now.

"Mycroft..."

"Spock. Not now please."

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for interfering, in my attempt to help I only made things more complicated."

"Things are always complicated when it comes to Sherlock... still perhaps you must talk with him later, when everything settles down. What you said to him, it really hurt him, even if he will deny it till the day he dies."

"I let my emotions get the better of me, I was frustrated at the fact he kept saying he was just being himself, like that was reason enough to justify everything... Aren't we supposed to grow up, evolve? Learn to be ourselves without antagonizing people around us."

"I understand what you mean; still, I think Sherlock does not understand that. When he cares for someone, he accepts the person without limits or conditions. He tolerates what he considers that person´s annoying traits and expects the same in return. Unfortunately for Sherlock, the way he views things is quite unique, so it gets to a point when the others think they are tolerating more of Sherlock than what Sherlock tolerates of them, because after all they are acting "normal" while Sherlock is the odd man out. We forget that for Sherlock we are the "abnormal" ones, the "slow" ones.  Still I will not deny I think Sherlock should try a little harder to open up and explain things to us, I am tempted to write everyday on his hand a little message to remind him of that. After all, I believe some of his "social skills" are not a consequence of how his mind works, but of how people treated him in the past."

"I will talk to him, apologize, I must confess I had not seen things from his perspective. I guess I was also acting according of how I was treated in the past... I was also the odd man out, as you said, but instead of accepting and defending my uniqueness I just tried harder to fit in, to be just like the others even if I knew that was impossible.  I feel terrible now, I judged him too harshly," Spock said feeling a heavy weight upon his heart, knowing he had hurt Sherlock.

"Oh, do not beat yourself up, Sherlock has the gift to exasperate even the most patient person. Just talk to him, I am sure things between you two will be fine, Sherlock is quick to forgive and forget," Mycroft said smiling.

"An admirable quality," Spock answered.

"Indeed. So since you interfered I feel entitled to do the same. Tell me have you already talked with Mr. Scott?" Father said you should.

"No, I have not talked to Scotty, I have not found the right moment, he does not want to be apart from our Master, and besides, he seems to be wary of me, this morning I tried to be... friendly, and he could not even look me in the eyes."

"Well, maybe you should approach Father and request time alone with Mr. Scott to talk with him, do not postpone this, the more time you let go by, the more nervous Mr. Scott will become."

"I think that is a logical path. I will talk with our Master. Mycroft, why do you call Scotty Mr. Scott?"

Mycroft laughed, I am not much of shortening names or make them sound as pet names, but you are right, it is quite unusual to call him Mr. Scott, I will just call him Montgomery, that is his name after all."

"If you think that is better," Spock said smiling at Mycroft, "Well if you excuse me now, I will go talk with our Master."

"Yes, go do that."

Sherlock came to the house late that evening, surveying the scene from the doorway. Of course, nobody had cooked dinner so he silently went to the kitchen and started preparing what he needed for brownies. He felt tired, even if having done very little during the day, and in a completely obscure mood. It was as if Spock and then Mycroft's recommendation to 'open up' a bit more about what he wanted had had the exact opposite effect. Now, there was a dense veil separating him from the world.

Mycroft could hear Sherlock moving around the kitchen, and he wondered what conclusions his mate´s big brain had come up with... But Sherlock had not come to them; as usual when he was troubled, he found refuge in the most common activities - cooking and cleaning, his zone of comfort.

Mycroft finished what he had been doing and went to look for his mate, to get an idea of what mood he was in, but considering he had not burst into the house being his normal hyperactive self, Mycroft was almost sure Sherlock will be in a dark mood.

Sherlock lifted his head and looked at Mycroft when he saw him entering the kitchen.

The expression on Sherlock´s face broke Mycroft´s heart. He was at a loss of what to say or do, every time they touched this topic he ended hurting Sherlock and making him go deeper into himself. Mycroft could do nothing else but pull Sherlock into a tight hug, although he was not sure for how long his mate will allow the contact.

Sherlock, however sank into the embrace, even though he could not hug him back because his hands were full of dough. It was however obvious he wanted to be close to him. even though he did not say anything

When Sherlock did not push him away, a sigh of relief escaped Mycroft, and he borrowed his face into his mate´s neck, occasionally placing soft pecks on it.

"I'll dirty your shirt with cocoa," Sherlock said on an almost normal tone, in which only a trained ear could perceive restrained grief.

"I don´t care, I just want to hold you now. "

Sherlock would have cuddled at his chest, but in the next minute the others joined them in the kitchen, oblivious a special moment was taking place, and Sherlock removed himself from Mycroft's arms and finished preparing dinner, after which they all ate, Scotty being his noisy self and Sherlock completely speechless again

Spock kept looking at Sherlock; he was not sure when it will be a good moment to talk to him; still he did not like the idea of going to bed without saying at least something to try and fix the damage he had caused.

Sarek frowned deeply upon realizing there was something rather disturbing taking place and his mate had had something to do with it; but this was not a good time to investigate.

"Good night," Sherlock said, and left the kitchen.

"Excuse me," said Spock on an impulse, and went after Sherlock reaching him before he got to his room. "Sherlock, will you... will you please come with me tomorrow again? We did not get to gather the wood I need for our new bed."

"No," Sherlock said monosylabically.

"Okay, well good night then," said Spock feeling terrible.

Sherlock lay on the bed waiting for Mycroft to come to their room.

Spock returned to the table, not looking at anyone and just playing with his food. 

"If you excuse me, I will also be going to bed now. Good Night Father, Spock, Montgomery."

When Mycroft got to his room he took off his clothes just leaving his pants in order to be comfortable, and he got in the bed cuddling against Sherlock´s back.

Sherlock turned towards him, gazing at him with dark eyes. Mycroft did not break eye contact with Sherlock, and just waited to see what his mate would do.

Silently, Sherlock offered him his hands.

Mycroft had been holding in one hand their rope, so when Sherlock offered him his hands, he was able to tie him without needing to get up. He just wanted to be close to his mate. After tying Sherlock´s wrists, he traced his face with a finger, his forehead, his nose, his impressive cheek bones, ending with his lips and after that he kissed Sherlock softly.

Sherlock just closed his eyes, not responding to the kiss, just like when the bond was new.

The truth was, Sherlock thought, he WAS speaking a lot of nonsense, but it was also true that - it was just the way he was. But Spock's words, 'love is not enough to make a relationship work' had truly troubled and affected him, he did not know what more was needed to make a 'relationship' work and it exasperated him.  What else was necessary? Submission? He thought he was doing a fairly good job about that. Trust? He trusted Mycroft. He truly did not know what Spock meant and it made his head spin; he even tried to connect to his mind to probe, but he was unable. 

It was agonizing to know that he did not have what it took to 'make relationship' work. Perhaps he could observe the others and see. Perhaps he could research the topic, read some books? Love was truly agonizing and a mystery, very complicated, the most difficult case he had ever been on, and Mycroft - well, Mycroft was being cold, and confusing; yes, ok, he may have been rude that evening but he had apologized, and things were not better.

Mycroft had kissed him for a while, softly and sweetly; compliant in his hands, he said nothing, did nothing, Mycroft was touching him again and perhaps that was well, perhaps Mycroft still needed him, still... liked him?

Experimentally, he kissed him back, closing his eyes and focusing only on the contact of their lips... it was such an intense feeling. Even after all the crazy things they had done one thousand times, it still felt like the first kiss. What if Mycroft felt he was rejecting him?  He would never reject Mycroft, nor would he refuse him anything.

When Mycroft felt Sherlock kiss back, he tightened his hold on him, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Sherlock felt like melting in his arms... Finally his mind was giving signs of slowing down the process of deductions

"I love you," Mycroft said biting his earlobe. "I love you I love you," he repeated between kisses.

Sherlock did not know whether he should say something back or not... the feeling was just too intense... afraid to ruin something, he remained quiet

Even if Sherlock was not talking or doing nothing much, Mycroft felt calmer, yes Sherlock was still being cautions, keeping some kind of barrier between himself and the world in general, but the fact he had kissed back spoke volumes. He took Sherlock´s face between his hands and looked into his eyes.

"You're everything to me Sherlock, there is no one else I want and there will never be someone for whom I feel the way I feel about you."

Sherlock lowered his eyelids, it was all he could do for now, to acknowledge Mycroft's words He was mad at himself for not being able to revert to his older self - and however, did Mycroft want the 'old Sherlock'? Had he not made a point that the usual Sherlock was not tolerable? He had no idea whatsoever. He felt vulnerable and weak.

"Please, just listen to me, I may not be able to read your mind, but I know that face. I love you, just the way you are, I told you that when we were sitting on the porch, do you remember? I think you are adorable and cute and if sometimes I react to your normal attitude, it is because, well... I am human, I have faults and my patience has a limit. I do not want you to change, I am not asking that Sherlock. I wish I had the right words to make you understand, I often forget that with you it is all or nothing, while for me negotiation has been part of my life for a long long time."

Sherlock did as asked, and he just listened, looking into his eyes, with the same dark and somehow confused expression, a combination of force and vulnerability at the same time.

Mycroft sighed deeply, kissing Sherlock one more time. 

"I make no sense to you. Do I? I wish I could come up with an equation to show you what I mean..."

"Yes, Mycroft..." he murmured. "You do."

"Really?" Mycroft said happy upon hearing Sherlock´s voice. "My Sherlock, you are so precious to me..."

Sherlock lifted his head from the pillow and pressed his lips against Mycroft's; he had by now learnt to ignore the warnings coming from the bond and the entire protocol. He still did not feel well, and he was unsure, with his natural tendency to exaggerate everything, if he will *ever* be well again.

"Everything passes by, love, time heals and sets things in their rightful place... Yes we are left with a few scars, but it is part of growing up."

Sherlock wrapped one leg around Mycroft's waist, since he could not do much more and he was still shy to ask even in normal circumstances... but right now he really needed to feel him.

Mycroft smiled at Sherlock, and this was what he meant, his mate did not have to tell him exactly what he wanted, but there were other means for Sherlock to let him know exactly what he wanted or needed. He rolled them over so Sherlock was lying beneath him, and slowly, never breaking eye contact, he pushed inside his mate´s willing body.

Sherlock took a deep breath, his heart had suddenly started beating faster, reliving in his mind every gesture Mycroft did, enhanced a thousand times

Mycroft moved slowly, enjoying the moment. This was not about desire or pleasure, it was about being close, about reaffirm the fact they were one, and they will always be together, no matter what. They will have disagreements, they will fight, yes, but they will always stay together, because that was their place.

"My-croft," he sobbed, his eyes filling with tears. "I am so in love with you," he said, on a very vulnerable tone. 

"I know love, I really do know that. Still I am sometimes a selfish fool and want to hear it. Can you forgive me my weakness?"

Sherlock lifted his tied hands above his head, to be more comfortable; he said nothing else, his mind progressively relaxing, and it was blissful...

As they had done many other times, Mycroft spent the whole night making love to his mate, slowly and tenderly, although he was sure to leave on his body as many marks as he could, so, between each kiss and tender caress he would bite or scratch him. Sherlock did not make a single sound of protest and only late in the morning he fell into a slightly more unresponsive state, which usually did not prevent Mycroft from continuing.

***

It was noon when Mycroft finally woke up; he was not sure when he had fallen asleep, but it was a great way of waking up, he was draped over Sherlock and his cock was still deeply inside his mate, who he started kissing, placing light peck on his face and any other part of his body he could reach.

Sherlock opened his eyes and left out a low moan, once again everything was hurting, every inch of his body and it felt great. But he would more likely need extensive regeneration this time... Mycroft had been very thorough.

"Good morning, my Sherlock," said Mycroft looking into his mate´s eyes.

"Good morning..". he murmured with a slight grimace of pain because of his split lip

"Do you have a dermal regenerator here?" Mycroft asked.

"Forgot it in the kitchen..." he managed to say. "Don't want to stop?" he asked with curiosity.

Mycroft laughed good-heartedly at that. 

"No, I do not want to, but I guess it is time we came out, I just thought to heal you a little before taking a shower."

Sherlock's mind and heart had settled down after that night. He spent the morning, in a full OCD mode though, baking an elaborate cake, with vanilla and tiramisu cream - he had replicated the respective substances at last.  When the others came to the kitchen, he just glared at them though, managing a single "hi". He then took the regenerator and a mirror and proceeded to heal his split lip himself.

Spock looked curiously at Sherlock; things must be better between him and Mycroft. Sherlock was important for Spock and now... he was not sure if Sherlock still wanted to be friends with him or not.

"Something you care to explain to me, Spock?" Sarek asked, sternly.

"I think it will be best if you saw for yourself, Master," said Spock shyly, approaching to his Master so he could meld with him

Sarek pointed towards the floor, with the same severe look.

Spock knelt in front of his Master, he felt nervous, guilty and confused since he really was trying to help, even if he had gone about it the wrong way.

Sarek started a meld and saw the entire conversation. It was yet difficult - if not impossible? - to say what had the effect been upon Sherlock's mind. He would have liked to have a glimpse of his mind, but Sherlock perceived his intention and turner his head towards him, saying a decided "NO". He signaled to Spock to stand up, without issuing a punishment, as Spock's intentions had not been bad.

Spock stood up, but he kept his gaze on the floor, he whispered a soft "I am sorry" to his Master, and then he turned to Sherlock.  "I am really sorry Sherlock, I did not want to cause you any distress."

Sherlock shrugged, it was not entirely clear to him what was Spock was referring to.

"Please, Spock, it is of no consequence, there is no need to apologize," he said, choosing the words carefully. After all they all thought he was speaking in a rude and negligent manner, so he would do efforts to change that, even if everything came out awfully false.

Spock felt like tearing at his hair... he should have kept his big mouth shut, but no, he had sat on his high horse and told Sherlock he was acting in a wrong way, and now he had this... fake politeness. He could not help but remember once again one of his Mother´s sayings "Be careful what you wish for..."

"Ouch, what happn'd to 'Pumpkin'?" Scotty asked, because that was how Sherlock was calling Spock. Scotty was blissfully unaware of everything.

Sherlock ignored him completely.

"No  _Pumpkin_ anymore" Spock said sadly. "Master, may I be excused? I really need to meditate."

"You are excused," Sarek said. He wondered if he had also devolved from "Dad" or even "Daddy" to 'Father' or, god forbid, who knows, 'Ambassador'!

"Hhhoooow..... oh my..." Sarek sighed, sitting on the couch near Mycroft, while Sherlock continued his OCD cleaning.

"Father," greeted Mycroft not taking his eyes from Sherlock.

"How was the night?" Sarek asked, worried.

"Better than the day,"  Mycroft answered not knowing what else to say. "I feel so inadequate as his Master right now."

"He is going through a trauma," Sarek said, watching Sherlock as well. "A very personal one, I think he feels we are not accepting him the way he is, we are trying to change him... to make him 'normal'. When the truth is, no one here is normal."

"That was not what we meant... and right now I am torn... I do not want to see him so hurt, but I still want him to understand he can hurt others... he can hurt me with his attitude. How am I supposed to balance that... Make him understand I do not want him to change, but that sometimes we must make some compromises."

"He does not want to make compromises. Mycroft, look at him...”

Sherlock had sat down near the window and he was tuning his violin, looking splendid and dangerous but having an air of sadness as well

"What he probably wants, is for you to realize that even though he may say horrible things at times, he worships you, because THAT is the truth. He thought love is enough, or at least the most important thing, whereas two people he adores told him love is, in fact, not at all enough."

"I know what he feels for me, but still a part of me rebels at that, he is the one always saying words are important, then why does he uses them so carelessly. I feel he wants me to accept him, but he can´t accept me and my insecurities... And I do believe love is not enough, relationships are too complicated... there must be respect and trust and understanding and the will to sometimes lose because you know how much something means to your partner... I don´t know I was never much of a romantic."

"Well in that case... there you go... it seems you have what you wanted. One more thing, Mycroft and I hope you will not mind... for him there is a category of words which are important. He never played with those, I believe. Other than that, I believe a couple of times he called me an idiot. Do you know how I felt?"

"How?" Mycroft sighed.

"Actually, I felt privileged. It meant he felt so good around me, he did not need to keep the guard up. But of course, that is just me, and I am not even the third in his heart. I am just an old man with strange ideas."

"I understand what you say, still it feels like it is not the same when it comes to me, perhaps because I am the one with the problem. But just as he has his list of important words, I have mine, should I just change who I am, what I think, what I believe to fit him? Isn't it the same thing? Or it is different because I am just me, what I feel and think is not important? I am sorry, I am letting my pride talk for me, I will be outside. I really need to think these over. Excuse me."

"Mycroft," Sarek said kindly. "Things have rarely only one side. Think that perhaps, as you took offense at what he said that evening, he might have also felt offended by the fact you suggested in front of everyone that you go and have sex in order to help clear his mind. Everything can be seen as horrible, or as normal... depending on the perspective. Do we really snap at people without reason? I am not saying he was right, or you were, and I do not want to take sides. But while he is, now, trying, you and Spock are not trying at all."

"I don´t know what to do. I talked to him, repeated over and over I do not want him to change... the truth is I have no idea of how to reach him. And with what you just said, well it is obvious I really don´t understand him... he has been open with all of you about our private life, and well I just thought... All this makes me feel that no matter what I do I will end up the villain and he the victim... and that is tiresome."

"Mycroft, he adores you... no, he worships you, you are his god. Does it really not matter? Do you not see how he melts when you touch him even by mistake?"

"I know and it does matter. Why do you think I am so conflicted now? At the beginning he warned me, he said I would not stand living with him, and I promised that will not happen, I told him I knew him and was willing to do everything to make it work. But as time has gone by, there are little things that clash with my insecurities and cause trouble between us. And then, when I realize I exaggerated or that I am breaking my promise to make it work, Sherlock just closes up and does not let me in.  I do not know how to reach him, and I get angry thinking he isn't trying, because if he were he would meet me half way and then I feel guilty because I know him and I know it is unfair to expect that he will react the way I want. So you see, it is an endless circle which I have to break, because really this isn't healthy for any of us. I can´t live resenting Sherlock for not doing or saying the things I want and Sherlock can´t live in this almost catatonic state afraid of doing or saying the wrong thing. I have to accept, really accept how Sherlock is and that he will not change, not even for me. I will take in stride his attitude. I just hope he can do the same for me, because I am just human, now and then my patience will snap, since I have my own flaws and my own paradigms to break. I hope that when that happens he will take that in stride too, and not go into a panic attack withdrawing from everyone and everything."

***

Later that evening, Sherlock came and sat at Mycroft's feet, leaning against one of his legs, to feel something of him. He was carrying his violin everywhere through the room as if it were a puppy.

"So, now that you have your computer back, are my Bach scores which I have downloaded still on your drive?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, love, they are there," answered Mycroft petting Sherlock´s hair.

"Cool," he said, letting out a not-so polite word, gazing into Mycroft's laptop with curiosity as he had always done.

Mycroft handed Sherlock the laptop so he could look for his scores, while he kept playing with his dark curls. Sherlock looked through the files, but not really able to concentrate as Mycroft was touching him. Sarek had been right; Mycroft was his god.

"There," Mycroft said pointing at he screen, your scores are in that file. 

Sherlock had gone through it a couple of times already, without noticing. 

"Thank you... Mycroft..." he murmured, opening the folder and looking at the scores without much interest. Mycroft's hand in his hair was much more important.

Noticing Sherlock was not really paying attention to the laptop, Mycroft asked: 

"Do you want to retire for the night? Are you tired?"

"Yes, Mycroft..." he said, aware of each letter he was pronouncing.

Mycroft took the laptop, turned it off and left it on the table, then he stood up and extended his hand to Sherlock, 

"Come on my dear mate, lets go to bed."

Sherlock went with him immediately, holding his hand

Once in their room, Mycroft took his time taking Sherlock´s clothes and preparing the bed for him, once he his mate was comfortably on the bed covered by a mountain of blankets, he took his own clothes and got into bed, pulling Sherlock to him and tying his wrists with their rope. He kissed each one of his hands and took his face between his hands and looking into his eyes he said, 

"I am sorry, this is not what I want, I want you, the real you, Can you forgive me? Please come back to me."

"But you said I should do better. One does not become a good violin player without trying. And the exercises are boring, unpleasant and they make the fingers hurt."

"This isn't the same, my Sherlock. It was wrong of me to ask you to  _improve_ , that isn't my  call. The only thing I am entitled to do is love you unconditionally."

"But Spock said this is not enough," he voiced his own uncertainties, feeling broken by so many contradictions.

"And it isn't, it requires respect and patience and forgiveness and team work and acceptance, I was being selfish, forgot that last part."

"Oh, Mycroft," Sherlock sobbed, " would do anything for you," and with those words Sherlock cuddled to his chest crying. "I am sorry, forgive me."

"Then will you please forget all those things I did and said? I want my Sherlock back, please love, forgive me."

"I cannot forget them, you know that," Sherlock smiled. 

Mycroft caressed Sherlock´s beautiful face, he was so happy now. 

"Yes, well it was just a figure of speech," Mycroft answered smiling back.

"But the truth is Mycroft, everything that happens makes us grow and perhaps it is good that this happened. That being said, why am I still wearing clothes?" he asked as he still had a pair of briefs on.

"I did not want to assume anything and well you seemed tired."

Sherlock almost skipped a breath when he felt Mycroft's hand lowering his boxers and taking him slowly, it was such an overwhelming sensation to feel him in control of everything, even in regard of the number of clothes he had on. He relaxed and became once more his doll, which he had not been able to be in the last few days. Life was returning to normal and he was so happy...

 


	38. A Baby

The Dominion occupation was overwhelming and there was barely any place left on Earth, Vulcan, even on Romulus and there was a lot of pressure on the rulers of various words. But then again, no one could communicate with the Dominions and so far they were not aggressive...

The President of the Federation held a very important speech in the Parliament and they all decided that if not even the Vulcan leader Val was capable of talking to them, then their only remaining option was Sarek of Vulcan... But where was he? Because no one knew what had happened to the beautiful Vulcan king that they had banished. They started investigating and searching...

AnJoan Grey had given some peace to Leonard, thinking that the human did not show such an interest in him after all... they shall see... after all, Leonard did not even want to see how he looked.

Malcolm was his cold self, hidden in the protective shell of professionalism and British upbringing, doing his job and training hard the rest of his time. He missed his family badly, he really did. When he received a communication in which he was asked if he knew where Sarek was, he said he would look for him, under the condition that he can take his doctor and another friend along.

Nobody knew Jonathan still existed, and he still needed time to get used to everything, to re-learn, get used to technology... Malcolm kept his distance, not wanting to be clingy and suffocating, and he started calling him Captain again. He went to look for Leonard - he would not leave him behind in the search for Sarek.

"Hello Master," Leonard said, he had his nose buried in a big volume one Reman healer had given him, even if AnJoan did not seem to have any interest on him anymore, everybody else in the palace still treated him as if he were dating the Emperor.

"Hello. What are you doing?" Malcolm asked, running one hand through his hair.

"Reading on the whole concept the Remans have about health and emotional balance, it is really interesting. How are you Master?" Leonard asked a little worried, it was obvious there was something bothering him

"I must go find Sarek. I want you to come with me.”

“Of course Master. When are we leaving?"

"In two hours. Pack, please," Malcolm ordered.

Leonard got up to do as told. 

"For whom should I be packing, just you and I or is Jonathan coming with us too? Master? Who do you want me to pack for?"  Leonard asked once more since Malcolm seemed distracted and hadn´t answered him.

"You and me," he said. "Jonathan just texted me he will not be coming."

It broke Leonard´s heart to see the dejected expression on his Master´s face, he had hopped things between him and Jonathan would work out, but so far there had been no progress between them. He wanted his Master to be happy even if... No, no ifs or buts, he wanted his Master to be happy and that was it. Before leaving, Leonard approached his Master, took his hand and lifted it to place a soft kiss on his knuckles. 

"I will be right back, Master."

"I will be in the shuttle, starting the engines. Come there when you are ready."

Malcolm felt so out of place... Jonathan seemed distant, uninterested in everything; uninterested in himself. He sighed... At least, he thought, things were going well between AnJoan Grey and Leonard.

Leonard packed up enough clothes. Then he went to the kitchens to ask for provisions. He wanted to talk with AnJoan before departing but he had not said anything about that to his Master. So he returned to the shuttle.

"I am back, Master," he said.

"Did you say good bye to the Emperor?"

"No, Master. Will you come with me to say good bye?"

"I will not, it should be a private moment... go on... I will run a diagnostic while you are away."

"Yes, Master. I will not take too long."

Leonard left. He looked for AnJoan finally finding him at his chamber's balcony petting Le'ann. 

"Hello," he said shyly.

"Leonard!" he exclaimed joyously and came to him at once.

"How are you? I have not seen much of you lately."

"A lot has been going on... and the last event which took place between us, I must confess, it troubled me."

"Leonard, I did want to apologize and did not find the right words and the right occasion. I am sorry I have put you in such a position when I invited you to dinner. I did not think things through well and..."

"Don't worry" Leonard said smiling fondly at AnJoan. "I was the one who did not think things thoroughly I am still getting the hang of having a Master and following rules."

"Leonard, I will not be making  such a proposition again. I have understood that evening that this beautiful being is also the most important in your life. You two are just so... I hope one day... I am sorry. You do not seek a lover; nor a partner; not even a casual affair. What you seek is stability. And I cannot give you that. He can."

"Thank you for understanding. I... I really like you but I am not ready to have a romantic relationship now and I do not think I am the right one for you. And as I said I am okay with being Leonard the bachelor," he joked.

"Leonard, I know you would be leaving to see Sarek. Can I, um, entrust you with an object?"

"You realize I will have to tell my Master about this, right?"

"I do not doubt it." AnJoan had a beautiful X-shaped necklace around his neck. He removed it and placed it in Leonard's hand. " _X_  stands for Remus," he explained. "Should things go wrong, because they always can, the mechanism inside collapses the wormhole. Sarek would know how to use this in our advantage. Right now, too many are after this device. But no one will look you or Malcolm up."

"I will take really good care of if," Leonard said taking the necklace and hiding it under his clothes. "I think it is time to say good bye. Thank you for everything AnJoan and I hope you find the right one for you."

***

"Sit there and fasten your seat-belt," Malcolm said pointing towards the copilot chair, as soon as Leonard was back. "How did it go?"

"Yes, Master,"  Leonard said and while he did what he was instructed he continued: "It went okay. We remain friends. We really are not right together. And he gave me something for Sarek. What is with them and necklaces?"

"You and AnJoan have broken up?" Malcolm asked, shocked. "I thought it was going rather well... he was so polite and charming... but then again what the hell do I know about relationships."

"Well, that makes two of us Master. Yes, AnJoan is wonderful but he is not right for me. He was right when he said I want stability, he is too too...ethereal."

"Besides," Malcolm said, rather dreamily, "you somehow seem the type of man who enjoys the physical part of a relationship. That would have been impossible with him."

"Yes... that would have been complicated. So Master you think I am a horny bastard?" Leonard joked.

Malcolm actually started laughing which was something very new...

"I, um... think you are a normal, gorgeous and very-in-shape man who has no reasons not to be sexually active," he said simply. Unlike Sherlock, he was not shy when such discussions arose.

"You bet I am, I take good care of my body... about the gorgeous part, thank you Master. I think the same about you."

"Thanks," he said, casually. He remained silent for a while, paying attention to the controls. "If you are well-rested, please contact Sherlock, do disturb him if necessary, he smiled, and tell him we are coming. I need flight coordinates, landing instructions and permission from the resident species if necessary.

“Ok. I will try Master.” {Sherlock?}

"Yes, Mycroft, what?" Sherlock asked on a loud voice, back to his usual self, and blissfully unaware of who was speaking in his head.

{Hey!!!! It is me Leonard}

"Oh!!!" {I mean, Oh. Wait, I need to negotiate my freedom before we chat.} "Mycroft, please you are heavy. I am talking on the phone with Leo."

"Tell him to talk later," answered a sleepy Mycroft, "or tell him to talk with someone else. Father can take the call."

{Hold the line please, I am transferring you,} Sherlock said professionally.

{What? Wait, Sherlock... Sherlock?}

"What is going on, why are you frowning?" Malcolm asked worried, connecting the auto pilot and coming to him.

"Sherlock said he is going to transfer me... really that kid is going to be the death of me. "

Malcolm started to laugh again. Really, he was laughing quite a lot with Leonard.

"Not funny Master, I swear Sherlock is just trying to provoke me a migraine, anyway, give me a second, see if someone answers..." {Hello? Anyone...please? We are coming to visit. Does anyone care?}

"Mycroft. Ahhh, Mmmmmmycroft what ARE you doing? Malcolm and Leonard are coming over, mmmmmmmmm ok.... not talking now..."{5-2538888857272. Flight corridor 33850000-2838. Landing speed 34 nods/hour. Land coordinates 3744-3883. ETA 9 hours, 53 minutes talk la-}

{I do not understand a thing of that... just glad I have a good memory, hopefully the information will make sense to my Master. See you soon and please make sure not to over use the dermal regenerators... Really you two. Bye.} "Okay Master, Sherlock said: 5-2538888857272. Flight corridor 33850000-2838. Landing speed 34 nods/hour. Land coordinates 3744-3883. ETA 9 hours, 53 minutes, does that make sense?"

"Well done, you," Malcolm smiled. He then proceeded to  input the data in the flight console. "We do have a few hours to kill," Malcolm said gazing at the stars. "Do you want to have some rest?"

"Yes, that will be advisable, I am not sure how much rest we will get after we arrive. Will you rest too Master?"

"Well there is only one bed in the back, go ahead, I will wake you in 4 hours."

"We can share if you want Master, after all we have slept together before... well I mean... you know what I mean right?"

"Go to bed, I will be right there."

Malcolm came to bed after half an hour or so; he had changed into an olive shirt which greatly enhanced the colour of his eyes. He leaned on one elbow, watching Leonard calmly, as if deliberating.

"Yes Master?" Leonard whispered, he felt his heart beating harder by the look his Master was giving him... this was so... but his Master said he would not touch him in that way... Leonard could not want that, not now, things were going okay, he had not messed up again...

"Nothing," Malcolm said carefully mapping each shadow which passed through Leonard's eyes, after which he pulled him closer, softly running one hand through his hair. He felt... thirsty, he felt... he couldn't tell how...

Leonard´s breathing had become laboured, 

"Just... just take what you want Master, please."

Malcolm closed his eyes for a moment, he should not do this. He really shouldn't. Instead, he leaned down and kissed Leonard's lips.

Leonard sighed once his Master started kissing, and before he knew what he was doing he was kissing back, but then he remembered his Master words... he said he will be testing him to see how well he followed instructions... and one of the instructions was no touching of this kind...What...what was he supposed to do? This felt so good, and his Master had initiated the whole thing... was this a test?

"I am very sorry, forgive me," Malcolm said all of a sudden, stopping as he did not feel much encouragement. "You are so damn gorgeous I lost my head..."   
Malcolm got out of the bed and took a few deep breaths.

"No, please, Master, please come back, I was afraid this was a test because you said... you said... I could not stand if you pushed me away again..."

Malcolm looked at him with burning eyes.

"A test... for me, perhaps, one that I am failing..." Malcolm returned to bed, and once more, experimentally, he kissed him, with restrained but obvious passion and desire.

"Just let go Master. I want you too," Leonard said returning the kiss and moving closer to his Master as if he wanted to melt their bodies together.

The revelation that Leonard wanted him too had a huge impact on Malcolm, so he deepened the kiss, caressing his strong arms, his chest, his entire upper body with long, slow moves, longing to touch more, to see more, how could he be this gorgeous, God...

"Master," Leonard whispered letting his hands slide under his Master´s shirt, it was a beautiful shirt, but he wanted to see his Master´s skin which felt so warm and soft... and still he could sense all the power that lay beneath that soft skin, no wonder his Master had once beaten up Sherlock.

"Are we going to do this?" Malcolm stopped him for a moment, catching his wrist, looking into his eyes. "Not because I am your Master, but because YOU want it?"

Leonard reverted a little to his grumpy self. 

"Really? You are asking me that now? I am not a girl, you know. I am a gown up man. I want you, Malcolm, God knows I tried to not think about it because of your rules and... your ideas about protocol and well, about you know who. I want this, I want YOU," Leonard said holding him by the neck and kissing him deeply while pushing his hips toward Malcolm so he could feel his arousal. "Any more doubts Master," he groaned, rubbing himself against Malcolm.

"You are very convincing," Malcolm almost giggled, after which he sat up, straddling Leonard's hips between his legs, and removed his shirt, and Leonard's, after which the rest of their clothes, with the same precise and expert moves, throwing them away. His eyes widened in pleasure and lust upon seeing how potent and fit Leonard was, so he lay over him, to feel as much of his skin as possible...

"Like what you see, Master?" Leonard teased him while he let his hands roam along Malcolm´s back till he reached his ass cheeks, kneading them.

"Mmm," he said on an affirmative tone. "I do hope though you are going to misbehave," he murmured to his ear, whilst covering his neck and collarbone with kisses. "Although, only in bed," he added as a warning.

"You bet your sweet ass I will," said Leonard rolling them over so he would be on top of his Master, while he kissed him breathless, moving his hips in circular motions against Malcolm.

"Oh, you tease," he winked caressing his strong arms, back, buttocks, already teasing his entrance with a finger or two. "Good thing we have plenty of time..."

"Mmhm, yes, keep doing that, so good... I never thought I will see you like this, you are so... uptight all the time,"  Leonard said licking his Master´s neck, while he used his hands to play with his nipples.

"I'll show you uptight," Malcolm said - when was the last time he had felt this good? - and with a swift move, he turned Leonard over, pushing his cock slowly inside Leonard's tight channel

"Mmm, I wish we could just do this forever," he added as an afterthought.

Leonard let out a loud moan. 

"What´s with you brits and non stop sex?" he said while he moved his hips to urge his Master.

"Why, have you got any complaints?" Malcolm inquired, thrusting slowly while with one hand he began teasing Leonard's cock. "Now let me see some proverbial McCoy self control, don't come, I forbid you," he smirked.

"Who said I had any self control," said Leonard between gasps, "and you said I can misbehave in bed and it has been a while for me..." still, Leonard tried to hold on, so he got a tight hold on the sheets as a way to anchor him.

"Misbehave then, I'll punish you later," he giggled, and brought Leonard to orgasm with a few powerful thrusts, he himself as well, after which  he lay near him, continuing to caress and kiss him. "You are so gorgeous it's almost illegal," he murmured.

"Mmm... YOU are gorgeous Master," Leonard sighed coming down from his orgasm. "That was fantastic, so it is true what they say about the quiet ones... God, I can still feel it... Please tell me this is not a one time thing... I may have become addicted to you."

"Well, no, I was hoping too... But you should be warned, he said becoming a little more serious

"That as soon as I step out of the bed, I become the usual 'Malcolm Reed' which you know...  Cold British bastard and all that. Can you live with that?"

"Yes, Master," Leonard said smiling. 

"If you keep calling me Master, here in bed, I might be tempted to give in to other temptations," he smiled serenely and wrapped one arm around his waist sweetly.

"Like what Master, asked Leonard in a hoarse voice. Would you tie my up? Blind fold me? Bite me?... Spank me as the naughty sub I am?"

"I am going to make all your dreams come true," Malcolm said mysteriously, after which he closed his eyes, he wanted to sleep for a few hours. Also he had to think if they would appear as a couple in front of their family, or not... were they a couple? Were they... together? What were they? Anyway. Leonard was fantastic in bed and he would enjoy this for now... Later on, overwhelmed by a surge of passion and possessiveness, Malcolm kissed him for a while, roughly, until he woke him up, after which he took him again, this time without speaking or laughing and without being playful, a reiteration of something... important... a statement of ownership perhaps... who knew?

He then got off the bed, showered, dressed back in his uniform and went to the nacelle, because they were now pretty close to ULAS and he needed to pay attention. He was once more his cold self, not smiling, calm and intangible. Indeed, nothing reminded of their previous intimacy.

Leonard felt the moment his Master got up, but he was so relaxed that he did not move... he had not felt like this like... forever.  Yeah, sex did help to relieve stress when done properly and boy, had it been done properly... his Master was an excellent lover. Leonard was not sure what this was, was this part of their previous relationship? Or this meant they were something more now?  Fuck it all, he will not analyse it, he will just enjoy it, he certainly wasn't going to say no to fantastic sex with someone he already loved and respected. He finally got up, took and bath and joined his Master.

"Good morning Master or is it afternoon? Night?" Leonard said plopping on the copilot's seat. "Are we there yet?"

"The Time is 09:51 AM," Malcolm said coldly. "We are on orbit. Waiting for a window in the storm to open so that we could land."

"Okay, that means seat-belt now right?"

Malcolm gave him a rather sharp look. He stood up, came to him and pulled the seat-belt rather roughly over his chest strapping it in place himself. He had sensed a slight provocation in Leonard's statement.

"Thank you Master, must say I am not that good at strapping these things," Leonard said smiling shyly. "Can open up a human body and close it again, and just do not know how to handle seat-belts...makes me feel rather clumsy."

Malcolm sat down calmly and began landing procedures.

"OH!!!" Sherlock exclaimed dropping a mug - luckily it was a metallic army one and it did not break "Happy times! Where is The Pumpkin?" he looked around as he could not see Spock.

"I am here, Sugar," Spock answered coming to the kitchen, he had decided that if Sherlock called him after a vegetable, he was entitled to call him whatever he wanted.

"Yeah hi Listen, um. Malcolm's coming, along with our favourite Encyclopaedia. We don't have a Guest Room!!! In fact two guest rooms. I keep forgetting those two are not together."

"I do not think they would have problems sharing," Spock said. 

"And if I were you, my dear mate, I would not call their room  _a guest room_. You know how Malcolm feels about us, we are his Family."

"Oh, hi," Sherlock said hearing Mycroft, and dropping more things. "You two are mad. It is not appropriate! He will be upset. He needs his privacy."

"They have shared a room before, you know, after my Master claimed me. The Captain is a logical practical man, I am sure he would not mind to share, at least while we have another room ready."

"Okay, yeah, cool," he said blinking adorably, then he turned towards Mycroft. "How are you?" he asked, even though he had seen him 10 minutes before.

Mycroft approached him, pulled him into his arms and kissed him. "I am perfect now," he answered smiling.

"Life as usual I see," Sarek said from the doorway. "We have Pumpkins, cereals and a lot of loving. I hope this does not change anymore."

"We will do our best to keep it like this, Father, right love?"

"Yes, Mycroft," he said as if those were the only two words he knew.

Sarek just sighed contentedly. He had dressed in his most beautiful robe. 

"Come on, let us greet our - what is Leonard calling him? Headmaster? I cannot wait to see them. Finally together at last."

"Yes, the family together again, this is a great day indeed," Mycroft said.

"Where is Scotty Master? Should I go look for him?"

"Yes, please."

Scotty was shaving carefully in the bathroom, with only a towel on.

Spock took a moment at the bathroom door, admiring Scotty´s body, he was really beautiful as his Master often said.

"Good morning Scotty," Spock said still standing at the door.

"Hello, Mr. Pumpkin," he said jovially, just because.

Spock lifted an eyebrow at that. 

"Well it seems I have been renamed. I will come up with a pet name for you too. Just have to think of a good one," he said finally coming into the bathroom and standing behind Scotty. How would it feel like to place his hands on Scotty´s waist? Spock thought leaning his head to one side.

Scotty started to laugh serenely.

"Can't remember what I did all night. Was I 'out' of the picture? he asked, because depending on who he wanted, Sarek would put either one or the other in a trance and would make love with the other one undisturbed - he was not actually ready to be with both of them. It was maybe because the two had not defined their relationship yet.

"None of us is ever 'out of the picture'. Does it bother you? I am sorry, that is a conversation for another time. They are all waiting for us, Father wants to go greet the Captain and Leonard."

"It does not bother me, though I must say it'd be fun to watch sometime," he said blushing adorably.

Spock took the last step that separated him from Scotty, his chest came in contact with the smaller´s man back and he finally placed his hands on his waist, as he had been wanting to do.

"We have much to talk about, will you give me a few moments this afternoon, after everything is settled for Malcolm and Leonard?"

"Since I am an Ambassador's bondmate, he smiled, I feel the need to negotiate a bit, he said with a shy smile. So will you, um... grant me a small request?"

"Yes, of course," Spock said, he was mesmerized at the feeling of Scotty´s skin.

"I would very much ... like... A kiss..." he said, not believing himself he had said such a thing. He blushed and looked downwards

That did it, Spock´s control finally snapped, he wanted... He turned Scotty around with force, hold him tightly between his arms and kissed him deeply. This was wonderful... Scotty´s naturally submissive personality called to something deep inside Spock, something he thought that would remain dormant forever, since he was a Kafeh, but things had changed when his Master bound the three of them together.

Scotty gave in completely, abandoning to him, without guilt or sorrow, happy beyond words Spock was touching him... he would have never thought... But then it was time to go and Spock broke the kiss and he had to go dress... there would be time to dream... he told himself

"We are ready to go now, Master," said Spock who was holding Scotty´s hand.

Sarek went forward, waiting with his hands clasped as the shuttle landed. Sarek cared a lot about etiquette in a very profound, traditional way. He turned towards Mycroft.

"Mycroft, we laugh and joke, but you know I consider Sherlock my heir. Will you allow him come near me? It will only be for a short moment, as we greet our beloved friends."

"Yes, of course, Father," Mycroft said letting go of Sherlock´s hand and directing him to go stand beside Sarek.

Malcolm stepped out of the shuttle and he skipped a breath upon seeing the sight for a moment. It was not like in  _Robinson Crusoe_ , a deserted place, with an improvised household. There was a wonderfully decorated marble house. The two shuttles were nearby and looked shiny and well-cared for. And his Family... Neatly waiting for him as if in the army, with Sarek in the front and their crazy and adorable Sherlock... Behind them, Spock holding Scotty's hand, and Mycroft, proudly surveying the scene..

"Welcome, beloved friends, we have been waiting for you with water and shadow," Sarek spoke a traditional greeting. Before Malcolm could respond, Sarek embraced him, he just held him close to his heart, in a tight embrace, conveying all his love

This felt like getting home... and it hit Leonard, it was not the place, it was the people. Being together again felt right. He wanted to make one of his smart ass comments, but this was a too significant moment to do that, so he waited respectfully one step behind his Master while Sarek greeted them.

Sherlock next greeted Malcolm, then Sarek moved on and embraced Leonard with the same love and warmth.

"Hhhhmm," he murmured to his ear, with a smile.

"Hi," mumbled Leonard blushing. Really nothing got past Sarek... And somehow Leonard realized that there was nothing stopping him to get closer to him now, they were family after all, so he hugged him back. Then he remembered: 

"Oh, AnJoan sent something for you, but I guess it will be best to give it to you when we are inside."

"Plenty of time, child," Sarek said with affection.

"Come my dear ones, I believe Sherlock has cold drinks ready."

"I missed you, crazy kid," Leonard whispered messing with his curls when he passed by. "So what have you cooked?"

"You sound like you have not eaten something decent since we last saw each other," Mycroft said.

"Food," Sherlock said scientifically.

"Leonard lost 3 pounds. Malcolm 2 and a half," he said after a quick evaluation. 

"Food... of course," Leonard answered rolling his eyes. "Well, whatever we are having I want doubles, because in fact, yes, I have not eaten decent food... really one would think that living in a palace someone would know how to cook... but no, we end up in a palace inhabited by people who do not eat...

"Of course, the Reman people feed with prayers," Sherlock rolled his eyes but sending an affectionate thought to that Gorgeous Angel back on Remus. "So, any decent gossip?" he said taking Leonard's arm. "How's dating? Did you exchange venoms?"

"Well gossip... gossip... Anthea and Jim keep dancing around each other, those two, really!!! and no more dating for me, AnJoan and I realized we are not right for each other, but damn I will miss that dragon of his, do you think he would gift it to me as a break up present?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll tell Mycroft arrange for it," Sherlock said serenely. "Mycroft, Leonard wants a dragon, can you send for it?"

"Oh yes, please, Mycroft," said Leonard batting his lashes at the older Holmes.

"I am talking with AnJoan now," Sherlock said while pouring drinks and multitasking telepathically. "He says the dragon misses you too. He says you should have asked."

"Damn!!! Well can´t he send it? I mean he is the great Emperor AnJoan, I am sure transporting a dragon for his former boyfriend can´t be that difficult."

"A dragon?" Scotty asked Spock. "What in the hell are they talkin' bout?"

"Didn´t you see it when you were still at the palace? It is that big animal AnJoan uses as transport, he and Leonard seemed to form some kind of connection."

"You bet we did, I mean our names even begin with the same letter "L", we are meant to be together," Leonard said who was acting like a child but did not care, he was again with his family and he was happy.

"So we are practically importing a bus?" Scotty inquired.

Sherlock suddenly worried and went to Mycroft, who seemed very silent.

"Mycroft? Are you upset? I'm sorry."

"What? No, love I am not upset," he replied holding his mate tenderly. "I am just happy to see all of us together again. I love to see you interacting with all of them. It is really entertaining the way Leonard just follows your lead. I love you so much."

"Oh. So you are not upset. Phew." However, he did sit down at his feet.

"My crazy mate," Mycroft said petting Sherlock´s hair. "So is AnJoan really sending Leonard his dragon? What does that dragon eat?"

"Yes please do tell, will he send me my dragon? I did not ask because I... well we were breaking up, it seemed wrong."

"Well, the dragon better come with a hardware maintenance manual," Sherlock suggested. "And yes, he says he puts him in a shuttle now, on automated pilot. Oh wait, it's a  _her_! Pffff, Leonard, you dog," Sherlock started laughing.

"What? What have I done?" Leonard asked innocently.

"You are acting most illogically, Leonard."

"When have I acted logically, Pumpkin?" Leonard answered Spock and then turned to Sherlock: "We are still calling him Pumpkin, right?

"Of course."

"It is great being back, isn't it, Master?" he said directing a bright smile to Malcolm.

"Very much so," he said. He had taken a seat and he was observing everyone carefully, just as he was doing back home. "Needless to say we are here to convince Sarek to come back and negotiate with the Dominion," Malcolm continued, even though he did not have the slightest intention of doing so. "Since Sarek is so busy, I bet I will have to wait for a really long time to obtain an audience."

"Oh yes, that reminds me, here," Leonard said taking off the necklace that AnJoan gave him. “AnJoan said this necklace has a device that can collapse the wormhole, that you would know what to do with it."

"Hm," Sarek said negligently. "Mycroft, you are our security expert, hide it somewhere?" he said, throwing it over.

Leonard was surprised at the way Sarek had handled the necklace, he wonder why...

Mycroft caught the necklace and turned it over, inspecting it. 

"Yes, Father, I will take care of it, does it really do what the Emperor says it can do?" he asked.

"It does," Sarek answered. "It is a most dangerous device that can forever isolate the quadrant from hostile species."

"And still you do not care much about it," Leonard said. "You, Sarek, are a rock star."

"Of course," he said. "As a King, I like Queen. Very good band. Mycroft, I would be grateful if you talked to Malcolm at some point," Sarek told his son. "Tell him he should not be intimidated by me and my love for rules. We all expect him to be as before."

"I will talk with him Father," Mycroft said smiling, "we still have to decide how to arrange things for their stay, for tonight Sherlock and I can sleep here and Leonard and Malcolm can take our room. Tomorrow we can begin the renovations of the house, I think Sherlock already has in his mind a blueprint of how he wants things, don´t you love?"

"Yes, Mycroft," Sherlock said, blissfully unaware of the conversation. Of course it made everyone smile.

"Do you mind sharing a room with Leonard, Captain? If you do we could make a sleepover night, don´t you think so, Master? That way, one of them can take our room and the other Sherlock´s and Mycroft´s room, after all you must be tired from the trip."

"Oh, do not worry, we can share for tonight and tomorrow I'll help with the construction. It looks like everyone is so happy here. Why not make this house our permanent residence?" Malcolm asked, as he had fallen in love with the place.

"Yes, it is really peaceful here... and wait when you meet the planets inhabitants, they are really beautiful and reflect nothing but good feelings, they have made us feel not only welcomed but accepted too. Have you met them Scotty?" Spock asked.

"What? No... You'll have to take me see them..."

Sherlock wrapped himself around one of Mycroft's legs as always when he was in a 'cat-mode' which in his case was the 'I-need-you-very-much-and-adore you' mode.

Mycroft took Sherlock into his arms and sat him on his lap, and hugged him tenderly. And because he could not resist, Mycroft bit Sherlock´s earlobe and placed a kiss on the part where his neck meet his ear.

"Now?" he asked innocently.

"Not now," Mycroft whispered.

"You have a very charming way of saying 'not now' you know?" he whispered back to him.

"Nothing changed there," Malcolm remarked, casually leaning towards Leonard in order to reach the glass of brandy on the counter.

Leonard noticed his Master reaching out for the glass of brandy, so he took it and handed it over. 

"Here you are, Master," Leonard said smiling, he wanted to sit at his Master feet, but he hadn't asked, so he stayed where he was, sitting by his side.

Malcolm was observing everyone carefully but especially Leonard, of course.

"So how did this even happen? You and Malcolm I mean," Sherlock asked, making Malcolm momentarily choke on his drink. "The, I meant... I did not mean to imply...!!!" 

Leonard took a sip of his drink to hide a smirk and when he was composed, he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, after Sarek claimed Spock, I just became closer to Malcolm, then things just evolved. I could not call him Malcolm anymore so I started calling him Headmaster and then he asked me to address him properly and then he set rules and now he is my Master. That is pretty much what happened. Did I miss something, Master?" Leonard asked.

"That is pretty much what happened, yes," Malcolm said, once more his cold self. "If you will excuse me, Gentlemen, I will retire, I am very tired. Leonard, come too when you are tired, don't worry about waking me up."

"I will be retiring too, Master," said Leonard getting up, "Good night you all, which way is our room?"

Scotty showed them to their room and returned to the livingroom.

"Which side of the bed do you want, Master? Leonard asked suddenly shy. They had all been so cuddly with each other´s mates back in the livingroom, that he now wanted to be held too, he did not even stop to think that Spock had been constantly touching Scotty, that particular fact will hit him in the morning, but not now, now he could only focus on his Master.

"Get in bed already," Malcolm said, he had been wanting him so badly it was just crazy. He took a hold of his wrist and pulled him close, rolling over him and kissing him with unrestrained passion.

"You do want me," said Leonard amazed and out of breath after been kissed to an inch of his life.

"I want you. Badly. Now," he said, barely having the patience to undress him, so he did so only partly, enough to be able to push inside him after a brief preparation. "I will undress you later," he informed him.

"As you wish Master, just don´t stop now," Leonard said, urging him to go faster and deeper. "So good..." Leonard reached for his own cock and started touching himself.

"You will not," Malcolm said removing his hand. "When I say so," he added, he did not know why he was in such an overly possessive mood. Leonard was his and... he was his! He continued like that for a long time, slowing down or speeding up, and loving to make a mess out of Leonard, taking him to orgasm only when he was in the mood to. "I know, 'British Bastard' and all that," Malcolm said.

"No... my Master," Leonard said beyond reason now, he was in such a state of pleasure and pain he could not thing much, but he knew now was not the time to make jokes or be playful. This was his Master taking him...

Malcolm's smile also vanished, looking deeply into his eyes. He kissed his lips slowly, sweetly, in total contrast with the previous mood or energy... and his own soul started hurting.

The way his Master was kissing him now so tender... it made Leonard feel as if the limits of their relationship were blurring... it would be so easy to fall... But Leonard remembered himself to keep a tight hold on his feelings; after all his Master loved him in a way,  but he was at the same time in love with Jonathan... this was, the hell if Leonard knew what it was but he was sure it did not make them a couple... Still he will enjoy it, even if was just sex, even if it was just another way of Malcolm showing he was his Master, even if it just was to relieve stress. 

Leonard would give to his Master anything he asked for, after all, even if he had never said it out loud, he belonged to his Master. So he kissed back, just as softly as his Master was doing it, he even dared to run his hands through his Master´s hair and got lost in the physical sensations, ignoring the little voice in his head that kept saying over and over again that it would be wonderful if his Master were in love with him...


	39. That Is Your Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People, are the chapters too long?  
> Anyone still likes this story?

Sherlock had spent some time that evening analysing the Reman necklace and sorting out external politics facts in his mind, but a part of him always kept an eye on Mycroft. Ever since their fight, Sherlock did change in fact, he was more compliant, almost softer, less rigid, as a tiger which had been tamed...

“I do hope I do not exasperate you,” he said to Mycroft.

“What do you mean, love?”

“Well, I AM practicing... Discretely I hope.”

Mycroft smiled softly.

“You are being wonderful, thank you.”

Sherlock closed his eyes upon seeing him smile, suddenly overwhelmed by a very sweet feeling.

Mycroft took advantage of the moment to kiss Sherlock´s eyelids tenderly. He was so happy, they had overcome another crisis and their family was once again together. And Sherlock was still his wonderful self, even if tempered now.

“You think I should make up with Spock?” he inquired, even though Spock was acting normally and it wasn't really necessary to.

“It would not hurt for you two to talk, although I think the moment you started calling him Pumpkin again, he already knew things were okay between you two. But it is up to you, love.”

“Oh? I thought he disliked being called a Pumpkin.”

“It´s not about him liking or disliking the nickname, it is the fact you felt comfortable using it again. I guess Spock saw that as you extending an olive branch, so to speak, since you were once again acting normal and not with fake politeness.”

“Uhm, Spock?” Sherlock said, going and sitting down on the floor cross-legged near him.

“Yes Sherlock?” Spock said a little apprehensive, since Sherlock had been calling him Pumpkin again. 

“I am sorry we, um... had an agreement. I meant! A disagreement! I apologize,” he said blushing adorably.

Spock leaned forward and hugged Sherlock, kissing him on the forehead.

“I am sorry too, Sugar, I did not want to confuse you or hurt you. You are a wonderful and unique human being and I am really honoured to call you my friend.”

“Hhhhhmmm, Pumpkin. Are you sure we should be kissing?” he asked, suddenly confused.

“Yes, Sugar, don´t you remember? It is in a completely platonic way, but if you do not like it I will not do it again.”

“No, it’s... fine,” he said with a smile, because it really was fine. “Apparently, you are good at kissing,” he winked, discretely pointing towards Scotty, whose lips were slightly red and had a discrete bite-mark, even though Sherlock knew that Scotty had not been alone with Sarek since the morning, hence...

“Practice makes perfect,” Spock said winking back.

“Um, Mycroft? I need to practice,” he said innocently.

“Practice what, love?” Mycroft said pretending he had not heard what his mate and Spock had been talking about.

“Scales,” he said with a wicked smile. “Coming?”

“Yes, I will love to help you practice,” Mycroft said smiling. He got up and picked Sherlock from where he was sitting, carrying him bridal style. “Good night Father, Spock, Montgomery.”

As soon as they were alone, Sherlock just launched upon him, making both of them fall on the bed, and started kissing passionately.

“God, I missed you so much,” he murmured as if Mycroft had been gone in a very long trip.

“I more than love you,” Mycroft said kissing back just as passionately, pulling lightly at Sherlock´s dark curls, he liked so much to do that. He was so lucky... to have earned the adoration of such a wonderful person as Sherlock... he had been so selfish, but no more.

“Sometimes I still think this is unreal and I am somewhere lost in my own mind palace.

Mycroft held Sherlock´s face between his hands and looked into his eyes.

“This is real, my love for you is real, please never doubt that.”

“I want you. I want you. I want you...” he whispered - smiling, so far gone were the days when he did not like intimacy very much...

“Then undress, my dear sweet mate and I will take you however you want.”

“Such things you say,” he giggled and did undress, after which he disappeared under the blankets.

 

***

 

Malcolm was watching Leonard sleep. He was so beautiful... so handsome, so… But Leonard did not love him, Leonard had clearly said relationships were not for him, he could not dare to hope he would be loved by him one day...

Tenderly he kissed the corner of his mouth. He had not let any marks, because he was not ready to tell everyone that he and Leonard were... were... what were they? They were not in a relationship... no...

Leonard woke up slowly feeling every muscle ache in a delicious way.

“Good morning, Master,” he said smiling, reaching out to touch his cheek.

Malcolm's blue eyes had a soft, bright touch; he looked as if he had been crying - perhaps under the impact of a powerful emotion.

“Good morning,” he said, with the most perfect British accent.

“What is wrong Master?” Leonard asked. “I mean, you look like you have been crying and... well, nothing,” Leonard ended in a clumsy way.

He wanted to ask if his Master regretted what they had done because of how distressed he looked and because he had left no marks on him, but probably his Master did not want the others to know about them... about this, because well, his Master was in love with Jonathan and they all knew it.

“Everything is just perfect,” Malcolm said, though, arranging a rebel lock of hair on Leonard's forehead. Malcolm tried hard to control his possessiveness and leaning over him, he once more kissed his lips softly... he could do nothing more to convey his growing emotions... He was afraid of ruining everything with words of love - he knew well Leonard had been hurt by Spock, then by AnJoan and by God knows who else.

Leonard could not get enough of his Master´s kisses, he could not believe he once thought he did not need their relationship to be also a physical one. But it was not only the pleasure of the touch, it was all the emotion behind it... No Leonard do not go there, don´t be stupid, don´t fall in love with someone who is in love with someone else; been there, done that, it did not work.

Malcolm momentarily frowned, perhaps feeling his reluctance... he stopped, getting out of the bed and went to shower. He turned the cold water on, letting it flow on his fit body, more in order to clear his mind.

Once his Master was out of the room, Leonard placed the pillow over his face and screamed.

 _Stupid, stupid Leonard, I can´t lie to myself. I love Malcolm ...I am in love with him...That is why it did not work with AnJoan. Fuck, fuck, fuck!!! What I am going to do now. Okay, I will not panic I will just go with the flow... I... I will not hold back, after all we are together, in a sense, right? And it is not like I am planning to be with someone else... and I knew my Master was going to try something with Jonathan._   _Nothing has changed, nothing at all. No, nothing, just the fact I now have realized that my feeling for my Master are deeper than I thought..._

 

*******

Sherlock woke up in an excellent mood. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmmycrrrrrrrroft,” he purred. “I need to go make pancakes for Leonard.”

“I want pancakes too,” Mycroft said kissing Sherlock´s neck and shoulders, “I want them with strawberries and whipped cream; on second thought I want the whipped cream over you,” and to prove his point he licked Sherlock´s neck and lips.

“But it will get sticky!” Sherlock protested. “Anyway. If you want whipped cream I will go make a large container.”

Mycroft smirked at that.

“We get sticky anyway, love, and besides, we can always take a bath afterwards. And talking about bath, I think we need one, let’s go and I can help you prepare tea and coffee.”

“Ok, cool,” he said but as he stumbled out of the bed, the bond discretely warned him with mild pain. “Oh, fuck you,” he cursed, talking to the bond itself. “What now?”

“Everything okay?” Mycroft asked pulling Sherlock once again into the bed.

“Apparently, I said something stupid. Okay, perhaps I should not say  _okay cool_.”

Mycroft laughed quietly holding Sherlock against his chest. He really did not want to get up yet, even if he knew there were a couple extra mouths to feed.

“What.”

“But I like it when you say  _Okay cool_ , maybe if after that you add  _Yes, Mycroft_  the bond will not react.”

“You devil, you just want to make me say  _Yes Mycroft_.”

“Maybe…”

“I knew it,” he giggled, after which he rolled with him through the bed until they fell down on the floor.

Mycroft was laughing like crazy, even if he had ended on the cold floor, it did not matter, as long as he was holding Sherlock.

“Okay, to the bathroom,” he said getting up and pulling Sherlock with him.

“Yes, Mycroft,” he laughed, not completely able to ignore the warm, pleasant feeling which accompanied the right words.

They made their way to the bathroom saying sweet nothings to each other, and they stumbled into it kissing each other breathless, not noticing Malcolm was already there, shaving.

“Oh, good morning Malcolm, hope you had a good night’s rest,” Mycroft said.

“Mycroft,” he greeted him coldly. Those two were so happy and cheerful... how did that feel? he wondered.

Mycroft smiled at him, not being bothered by Malcolm´s cold attitude, he knew him, and he hoped that after a few days here he will relax, just like all of them had.

“Leonard is still asleep? Did he push you of the bed? If his attitude is any indication, I bet he is of the persons who roll around the bed when sleeping,” Mycroft said in a completely innocent way.

“He is a restless sleeper, that much is true,” Malcolm said, remembering all the hours he had watched him sleeping - ah - how his heart ached.

There was something off, about Malcolm, Mycroft was not sure what, maybe it had to do with Jonathan, Sherlock had told him Jonathan was awake and well, that made him wonder why he had not accompanied Leonard and Malcolm...

“Father wanted me to tell you, that he expects you to occupy your place in our Family, he will not feel offended by you taking control once again.”

“Indeed? Are you all quite sure about that?” Malcolm inquired.

“Of course,” Mycroft said without a doubt.

“Then can we count on some breakfast? Each day at 7 AM?”

“Yes,” Mycroft said, it will do them a lot of good to retake their old schedule, since they arrived on ULAS they just had done things without a concrete order.

“I'll draft duty rosters,” he said, noticing that Leonard also came to the large bathroom.

 Hm, Malcolm thought. No one was shy anymore here - except perhaps Sherlock a little. He himself was not a shy person and in any case not ashamed of his own body.

“So, what are the Vulcan-Human dynamics, fill me in,” Malcolm said. “I don't want to say something stupid.”

“Well, Father, Spock and Montgomery are all bonded to each other now. Sarek is still their Master, Spock and Montgomery are as in love with him as always. They share a room, but as far as we know the relationship between Spock and Montgomery has not been defined yet, although they are close.”

“Why are you calling him Montgomery?” Malcolm smiled in his usual cold style, while looking at Leonard washing.

“I refuse to call him Scotty, I just dislike changing a person’s name, and calling him Mr. Scott or Scott does not feel right,” Mycroft said wanting to roll his eyes; really, why did everyone ask him that?

Leonard stopped at mid shaving, dropped everything he was using in the sink and turned around to look at Mycroft.

“Wait... oh I get it now, Spock was touching Scotty... Scotty, who did not let anyone else touch him... Wow, that is, that is good! I was worried about Scotty, he is so in love with Sarek, I was not sure how he will fit... but this is good, yep that dog he got himself two Vulcans...”

“Have we got a dog??” Sherlock asked emerging from the shower, his hair wet.

“Yes, a Scottish one, not to mention the puddle on your head,” he said, while messing with Sherlock´s curls. “God, I missed you, you, crazy genetic experiment.”

“Nah, you only missed my fabulous breakfasts,” Sherlock smiled and went to cook.

 He felt quite well, so he quickly prepared the pancake mix and baked 50 on their brand-new stone stove which was fabulous. He did not forget about the whipped cream either since they had indeed found some animals which were producing comestible milk.

As he had said, Mycroft prepared tea and coffee while Sherlock prepared the pancakes.

“Did not see or hear Father and the others? Are they in the bathroom?” he asked Sherlock. “We may have to expand it, it was ok for the 5 of us, but with Leonard and Malcolm here we will need another shower at least.”

“Yes, let's not suggest that they should share the shower as well,” Sherlock said.

He had arranged the table nicely and he was in a general good mood, which meant nicknames for everyone, moderately moody behavior, random topic changing and fabulous food.

There was something nagging at Mycroft, he just could not shake it, so while they were waiting for the others he asked Sherlock:

“Don´t you feel that there is something off between Malcolm and Leonard?”

“On, rather than off, if you ask me,” Sherlock said.

“You can´t mean...? Malcolm is in love with Jonathan and... well I can´t imagine Malcolm having a more intimate relationship with anyone else, not even with Leonard even if it is obvious they care for each other.”

“I have conveyed my professional opinion,” Sherlock said.

“It would be great if those two ended up together, I think they would balance each other...”

“Who balances each other?” Leonard asked coming into the kitchen. “OH PANCAKES!!! Sherlock, you do like me. So gossip with me Sherlock, how are things between our two favourite Vulcans and Scotty, they do make a lovely picture all together.”

Mycroft just stared at Leonard.

“Oh, do not look at me that way, you think so too, don´t deny it, weren't they the ones you were talking about? I think they do balance each other.”

“The, um, gossip cannot be done in public,” Sherlock informed Leonard. “We will have to perform the full Gossip procedure, meaning hiding somewhere, making sure no one can hear and discussing everyone, starting of course with Malcolm now that he is once more the master,” he said out loud, making Malcolm laugh, Sarek raise a brow and Spock choke.

“Smooth way of informing me they were just behind my back,” Leonard said rolling his eyes. He got up, so his Master could sit down, then he busied himself setting in front of his Master his tea and breakfast just as he liked.

“Good morning Sarek, Spock, where is Scotty?” he asked.

“Still fussing over his hair,” Sarek rolled his eyes.

Leonard laughed at that.

“Well, he has to keep himself pretty doesn't he?”

“Really, Humans...” Sarek said slightly exasperated. Perhaps I should have bonded a Klingon.”

“Nah, you would not have like that, Leonard answered. “I´ve heard they are too stubborn.”

“At least they have no hair,” Sarek said, placing one hand affectionately on Malcolm's arm.

“I like hair,” Mycroft said petting Sherlock´s dark curls.

Sherlock gazed at everyone eating, they were all so beautiful and he loved them so much, he was so happy. He felt AnJoan's consciousness brushing past his, in the distance. “Hm,” he frowned a little, but gave no importance to the fact for now.

“Everything okay?” Mycroft asked watching Sherlock frown. He was also trying to be a better partner, watching Sherlock and making sure he did not fall in one of his dark moods.

“Are you keeping an eye on the alpha quadrant? I have the impression that they are in deep trouble.”

“Yes, they are. Why do you think they sent Malcolm to look for Father?”

“We are safe here,” Sherlock said. “Safety is important, yes?”

“Yes. Still there is much to consider. There are innocent lives at stake, not to mention we have friends over there.”

“Kirk will never come here. He is too proud and too dedicated to humankind. Even though there are specimens such as Marcus...”

“Well he is more Vulcan on that respect than he thinks. He does place the needs of the many before his own safety.”

“One cannot fight against the Dominion,” Malcolm intervened. “They are shape-shifters. They can take the form of your own Mother if necessary. And they act under the rule of one mind as if they actually ARE of one mind. They have a Queen of some sort.”

“Besides, the reports say they are not aggressive. They do have a good tactic, they are just wearing everybody's patience thin; I will not be surprised if there are big migrations as people try to stay away from them, which will get them what they want, new settlements for themselves without fighting.”

“They are truly incomprehensible, God knows we've tried... no one can attune to their mind. We would offer them passage to beta quadrant which is fully uninhabited…”

Mycroft turned to look at Sarek who had been quiet through the whole conversation.

Sarek raised a brow interrogatively.

Mycroft shrugged his shoulders. He will follow Sarek's lead on the matter. He was loyal to his Father and he trusted him.

“Uh,” Sherlock said. “My head hurts. I'm gonna go to the living room and lie down.”

It was Sarek's turn to frown and he stood up. 

“We are going with him,” he said.

“Yes,” Mycroft said who was already following after Sherlock even before Sarek had said anything.

Leonard, out of habit, took his medical bag and waited for his Master to lead the way.

Sherlock lay down, he did not feel well and he kept feeling AnJoan's mind trying to attach to him. He thought that perhaps he was trying to convey an important message.

“AnJoan is attempting contact, what shall I do?” he asked Mycroft - more like requesting for his permission.

“Let him establish contact with your mind, love,” he said hoping it will make Sherlock feel better. “Father, could you help him, please?”

Before Sarek could do anything, Sherlock started screaming, covering his head with both hands.

“Stop, too much, too fast,” he gasped, turning white, sweat drops covering his face.

“Father, please,” Mycroft said at a loss of what to do. Turning to Scotty, he informed him: “The communication System is ready. Try to contact someone on Remus and find out what is going on.”

“Ok,” Scotty said and rushed to the terminal.

Sarek sat near Sherlock on the couch, starting a deep, profound meld, then immediately his eyes widened.

“Child, listen to me, relax completely. Let everything flow. Open all the doors and windows of the mind palace. He is receiving an immense amount of information,” Sarek then said for the others. Military, strategic, geologic... navigation, weapons... maps… I do not understand... why... the Emperor is transferring his mind to Sherlock...”

Leonard dropped the medical bag and ran to Scotty.

“Is Remus under attack? Is AnJoan hurt?” he asked. “Well? Answer me!!! Leonard yelled full of worry “What about Jim and Anthea?” he further asked, suddenly feeling guilty for not having talked to them before leaving.

Scotty had covered his mouth with his hand, staring at the screen.

“Silence,” Sarek ordered. “Not one word until the transfer is complete.”

They all did as Sarek ordered and waited.

Sherlock's pupils dilated, and he kept his breath for a moment -

“No, no, child, you cannot go. Your life belongs to your Master,” Sarek ordered Sherlock.

Mycroft felt as his heart started tearing apart when Sherlock stopped breathing. He then took his hand and tried to use the bond sending through it all his love and chanting in his head  _come back to me my Sherlock my Sherlock my Sherlock_ …

Sherlock took a deep breath, and Sarek channelled the remaining information through his own mind, to avoid overloading Sherlock's mind. They would sort everything out later...

“It is over,” Sherlock murmured.

“I will put him in a trance for a few hours until his mind settles, is that fine Mycroft?”

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Father.”

“Remus has been attacked with a thalaron radiation weapon,” Scotty now said. “There were... no survivors.”

“Make a wide range transmission, there could be people who evacuated in time,” Mycroft said hoping that not all was lost.

“Yes, I'm on it,” Scotty said, hoping to be able to track Jim... and Anthea... and from Sherlock's reaction he could understand that AnJoan...

“AnJoan did not survive, even though strangely, I sense his essence, through Sherlock, somehow... I do not understand it yet,” Sarek said.

Leonard approached Malcolm, he wanted... he needed his Master to hold him, but he knew better than to ask, especially considering his Master was probably worried about Jonathan. So, he just stayed as close to him as he dared, taking as much comfort as he could of his proximity. On his part, Spock had come near Scotty and was helping him establish communication with whoever was near Remus.

But Malcolm, who was gazing over Scotty's shoulder on the display, pulled Leonard closer instinctively, wrapping an arm around his waist, finding much-needed comfort in feeling his body against his.

“I cannae find anythin'. The weapon they had been attacked with is Romulan technology,” Scotty explained. “It kills every living being but leaves the soil untouched. Who in the hell knows why – “

Leonard exhaled a sigh and hid his face against his Master neck. He was so affected by what had happened, so many lives lost, how long till they were pulled into this mess? He threw away all his fears and insecurities. Life was too short. “I love you Master, I love you so, so much, my heart belongs to you.”

Malcolm held him tighter, possessively, his own head spinning upon hearing such words.

Sarek raised himself to full height, straightening up. Everyone was troubled and disoriented. Even Malcolm seemed so. Perhaps he needed a break.

“Mycroft, you will care for your mate, I have connected his mind to mine tightly to let the information flow and settle, he is in no danger. Pull him out of the grief and sorrow as there is no time for this. Malcolm, I will need a full report concerning the last events. If Romulans were capable of such a thing, I can only presume Earth is next. Scotty, try to get a message through to James Kirk, he is not dead. I can sense his thought patterns, but without Sherlock's help I cannot make contact. And for now, no more transmissions for Sherlock.”

They all did as Sarek had ordered them.

Spock kept helping Scotty since his Master had not given him specific orders, while Leonard went to run a scan on Sherlock, just to be on the safe side, he knew after such communications the crazy kid often needed some kind of nutrient hypospray. But once he was done with that, he went and sat at his Master feet, there was nothing for him to do right now.

Malcolm pulled him up on the sofa, holding him as before, tight against himself.

“When you said you loved me...”

“Yes Master?”

“You meant – you were – in love with me?” Malcolm finally managed to finish the sentence, with his heart beating very fast.

“Yes, Master,” Leonard said lowering his eyes. “I... I know you do not feel the same... and I am not asking for anything... I just thought you should know... just in case...”

Malcolm lifted his chin with one finger, looking into his eyes deeply, after which, in front of everyone, he kissed him deeply...

Spock and Scotty's eyes widened… this was most extraordinary and it really provided a moment of happiness in all the drama which had been happening.

Leonard melted into the kiss, giving himself to his Master, not caring about the other’s reactions. He even missed when Mycroft turned to Sherlock.

“So, your professional opinion was right, my beloved Sherlock, you must hurry and wake up so you can tell Leonard how you knew even before him that he would end up falling in love with Malcolm.”

“What, no, okay, bed,” Sherlock required.

“Go and look after him,” Sarek told the two. “I will send you a text message if there is any emergency.”

“Thank you, Father,” Mycroft said carrying Sherlock to their room and deposing him on their bed with utmost care, he then joined his mate on the bed and started kissing him softly.

“I don't feel well,” Sherlock whispered. “Can you perform a full shut down of my mind please?”

“Yes, love,” Mycroft said taking off both of their clothes. Then he tied both of Sherlock´s wrists with their rope and started to make love to him slowly.

 

***

 

Malcolm and Sarek had taken full control of the situation, Sarek with his compassionate and emphatic heart and Malcolm with his cold, sharp attitude that largely cleared everyone's minds. Because that was what they needed.

They had managed to understand that it had been indeed a Romulan attack which had destroyed Remus - it was only them that had that type of technology. They were taking advantage of the difficult Dominion situation and were attempting to get their hands on a few planets they had always wanted - Remus was the first on the list, because it was rich in dilithium.

As they were working, Malcolm kept looking at Leonard from time to time. Leonard had been assigned the task to develop a telepathic inhibitor for Sherlock, because his mind needed a few days of pause and they could not risk anyone else attempting contact.

Spock and Scotty were working on getting a satellite on orbit. ULAS was now their home and they needed to protect it, its lovely natives and their own family. They also needed communications. 

During a short break, Malcolm went to Leonard who was silently working on a medical computer on his couch, sat down near him and kissed him, again not caring who was in the room. It seemed no one here was judgmental. He would kiss Leonard if he so wanted, and that was all there was about it.

“Hello, Master,” Leonard whispered smiling once Malcolm stopped kissing him.

He was so happy… his Master had not said the words, but they were not needed, he said it all with the way he was treating him, constantly turning to look at him and then the kisses they had shared in front of their family. His Master certainly was not acting coldly as he said he would, not that he had been cold to him since he became his Master, well except for the time he messed up and accepted AnJoan´s invitation without consulting him. AnJoan... Leonard had not stopped to think about his death yet, he would do that latter, maybe tonight in bed with his Master around him, he will grieve for his lost friend... but right now they had other priorities.

Malcolm stayed up very late to finish the installing of the satellite. Even Sarek had fallen asleep on the sofa near him and they had sent Scotty to bed earlier since he was exhausted.

Only Spock was awake. 

“Okay, let's call it a night, we are doing no good work if we are so tired.”

“Yes, you are right, Captain,” Spock answered, getting up, but before waking up his Master, he turned to Malcolm: “May I ask when did your relationship with Leonard change?”

“60.4 hours ago,” he answered in the most Vulcan way. “By the way please do call me Malcolm, he said. We are... at home here.” He was not in the mood to discuss his relationship with Leonard with anyone.

“Please don´t hurt him,” Spock said and then he turned to his Master and took his hand delicately, to wake him up so they could go to bed.

Malcolm looked through the room to locate Leonard. He poured two shots of brandy and went to him, handing him the glass. He was the same Malcolm as ever, not letting anything of his emotions surface.

“Thank you, Master,” Leonard said stretching his back, “do you want something to eat? I can prepare a sandwich if you like.” He was babbling he knew, but for some reason he was nervous.

“No,” Malcolm said. 

“Are you... uh... how can I even say this...” Malcolm said, also troubled. “Do I hurt you?”

“Hurt me? What do you mean Master, I have felt nothing but happy, balanced and secure since you asked me to call you  _Master_.”

“I mean... what we are... the physical aspect of our relationship. I believe it worries Spock and who knows maybe the others as well. But he was the one who voiced his concerns. Perhaps from outside it all looks as if I am using you. And I am quite sure that in bed, I actually am,” he added with a smile, because Leonard had been truly submissive the last time.

Leonard laughed.

“Really, Master, you can´t expect me to give you a serious and well-thought answer when you mention how you use me in bed,” and without noticing what he was doing, Leonard placed a hand on his Master’s thigh. “I think Spock just gave you the classical  _hurt him, I hurt you_  talk any good friend gives to his friend´s partner,” Leonard said, hoping he was not assuming things upon calling Malcolm his partner.

“Well then, good thing I left no marks on that white neck of yours, who knows what Spock may have thought and then beaten the hell out of me.”

“Master, you can leave as many marks as you want on me, don´t mind Spock. Besides, we know he meant emotional hurt and not physical, guess he is worried due to my stellar past relationships. But I trust you.”

“How... I mean... how did this happen, when did you fall in love with me?”

“I am not sure, it was gradual. There was always respect and admiration, then I started loving you, you were my support after the whole thing with Spock and then, well you were the most important person for me. I did not want to think of how important you were, you... you always talked about how Jonathan was your one and only love, and... and one of the rules was that you will never touch me in an intimate way. But then, on the shuttle, when we were heading here you broke the rule... after that it was hard for me to ignore what I felt anymore and then Remus, I realized life is too short not to tell you how I felt.”

“I consider you my mate. I know that perhaps... perhaps... you want to hear other things... But if this is enough for you, then...”

“Yes, Master, that is enough,” Leonard said smiling, although he was not sure what that meant, he wanted to ask about Jonathan, he wanted to ask so many things, but as long as they stayed together that was enough.

“Then let's go to bed, it is very late, and someone decided we should wake up at 6:30... what was he thinking,” Malcolm said taking his arm possessively and taking him to bed.

Leonard let his Master led him to bed, he needed to be with him, this had been a too eventful day.

With a small smile on his lips, Malcolm removed Leonard's t-shirt and lay him on the bed, not undressing completely himself either.

There was still another point which he needed to make.

He took him in his arms and kissed him reassuringly a few times, sweetly, with tenderness.

“Master,” Leonard whispered holding him tightly. “I love you,” and he started crying, he could not help it, all the sweetness he felt just broke the control he had held on his emotions all day. “They are gone, he is gone... I can´t believe it...”

Malcolm held him tightly, caressing his hair and kissing his cheeks, his eyelids, his lips every now and then. 

“We have each other...”

Leonard could not answer, he just held his Master. He knew his Master meant to comfort him but consider what had happened, he felt it was an empty promise. They had  **now**  and that was it...

“Please Master, make love to me.”

With a swift gesture, Malcolm removed Leonard's pants and his own, laying over him and kissing him softly, allowing their bodies to attune to each other. They were so fit for each other even at this level; slowly, slowly, Malcolm's kisses and caresses became more and more demanding and rough, as if he wanted to convey an important message to Leonard that he was there, they were together, and he would not let any evil come their way.

“You are mine,” Malcolm murmured to him, knowing that even though he had earned Leonard's love, it was a long time until he would obtain his trust.

“Yes, Master, I belong to you,” Leonard answered. Because it was true, no matter all his fears and insecurities.

“I will have you all night,” Malcolm informed him, and indeed he took him with the same rough gestures - which seemed to ground both of them, to keep them connected to reality; no, he was not going to let Leonard go…

 

***

 

Sherlock woke up, he had been sleeping on his belly, and Mycroft was of course laying over him. 

“Theresashiipapproachin',” Sherlock murmured.

“Kirk and Anthea?” Mycroft asked kissing his mate´s neck and shoulders.

“Nono. A large consciousness, friendly; estimatedtimeofarrivalthree hours,” he added incomprehensively.

“Oh, must be Leonard´s dragon, let’s get up and take a bath, don´t want Malcolm to come and look for us,” but Mycroft did not move a muscle... of all of Malcom´s rules, getting up earlier was the one he found difficult to follow.

“Sure, let's get up,” Sherlock laughed, it was almost impossible for him to even move. “Besides, Mycroft, is that – um?” he giggled.

“Yes?” Mycroft asked rolling his hips.

“I thought so. I never told you this, but,” Sherlock continued with his face in a pillow, “you are very uh... potent.”

“Oh, but you have told me that before,” Mycroft said thrusting into his mate with controlled force.

“I did? Oh. Mmmm you make me forget even my own name, what can I say. Perhaps some things should be said daily.”

“I totally agree, love,” he said biting his neck.

“He agrees, he agrees, ahhh, I am going to make a mess out of these sheets and you will have to wash them.”

“Mmmh, go ahead love make as much of a mess as you want,” Mycroft said getting on his knees and pulling Sherlock´s hips upward in order to be able to pump his cock in time of his thrusts. They both came at the same time, and it was glorious as always. And when they both finally came down from their orgasm, Mycroft kissed Sherlock´s shoulder and giggled.

*******

 

Watching Leonard sleep was one of his favourite occupations in the whole world. How blind and stupid had he been, not to see that love was waiting for him just here... anyway. No more complains. No more wasting time. 

He removed the ring he had from his father, from his ring finger, and very slowly he placed it on Leonard's finger. It was not much, and not even valuable; it was all he had. He hoped Leonard would see beyond the actual value of the object...

Leonard had no sleep problems. Many would call him a heavy sleeper since he could sleep through a rock concert but the lightest touch would wake him up, must be a doctor thing. So when his Master lifted his hand, he woke up and he blinked many times since he could not believe what he was seeing. His Master was placing his ring on his finger!!! That was beyond what Leonard would have expected it spoke volumes of what his Master felt.

Once his Master finished what he was doing, Leonard pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

“We must wake up. There is a shuttle approaching,” he told him after placing a kiss on his ear, and making no mentions about the ring...

Malcolm was very pleasantly surprised to feel Leonard so daring, so he did take a moment to roll with him through the bed and kiss him.

“Come now. Up”, he ordered, on his usual strict tone.

“Yes, Master,” Leonard said looking at the ring, hoping his Master would understand he was referring to something else that had nothing to do with getting up. Still, he did get up obeying his Master. And suddenly it hit him…

“My dragon is on the shuttle, isn't she, Master?” Leonard asked excitedly. 

“Mycroft messaged me that Sherlock senses a very large consciousness. So probably yes.”

“That is awesome,” Leonard said. In some way having his dragon lessened the loss of all those lives in Remus, it was always hard for Leonard to deal and accept death, especially when caused by stupidity and greed. As a Doctor, he valued life above everything else and in this case having met all those Remans, discovering all the goodness in them, had left him in a bad shape, thankfully his Master understood and did not make fun of him or asked him to man up. His Master... Leonard hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on his lips and then left the room in a hurry.

“I´ll race you to the bathroom, Master, if I win you will have to scrub my back,” Leonard joked winking at his Master.

“Leonard McCoy,” he threatened to no avail, after which he put on some briefs and went to he bathroom, bumping into the other joyful pair who seemed not to have slept at all. “Dear Lord, Mycroft, what have you been doing all night? In fact, no, don't give me details.”

“You are one to talk, Master,” Leonard said from behind the shower curtain, and then he added: “By the way I won.”

Mycroft turned to Malcolm and smirked.

“What did he win?” Sherlock asked. “Why don't I ever win anything? Mycroft, do something.”

“You wound me, love, I thought I was a big enough prize for you,” Mycroft said kissing his beloved mate, leaving him breathless.

Malcolm finished washing and shaving, he got dressed and went to monitor the shuttle who had entered the planet's atmosphere and had lost control.

“I need one Scotsman to help me take remote control of the shuttle, gentlemen,” he yelled towards the bathroom. “The vast consciousness aboard apparently does not know how to navigate.”

Hearing that, Leonard hurried to finish with his morning routine and joined Malcolm. He could hear the others also hurrying up and approaching them.

“An up-link, quickly now, Mr. Scott,” Malcolm ordered without much fuss. They had wanted him in control - well, he had taken control.

Scotty hurried to do as ordered, it felt natural to follow Malcolm´s instructions, after all their Master had once told him he should obey Malcolm.

Leonard was nervously watching all the proceedings, he did not want anything bad to happen to his dragon.

“I'll land it on the platform where we also landed, but it will be a bit rough. Take a med-bag and go, Leonard. Mycroft, a gun, and check the shuttle first, we do not want any surprises.”

“Yes, Master,” Leonard said hurrying up to grab his medbag, while Mycroft placed a kiss on Sherlock´s lips before taking the gun and going with Leonard to the landing spot. They waited at a safe distance until Malcolm was able to land the shuttle.

Sherlock did not have patience to stay inside so he went outside too, waiting a few meters behind Mycroft.

Finally, Malcolm had the shuttle on the ground and he used the up-link to also unlock the door.

“I'm nervous,” Sherlock told Leonard.

“Me too,” Leonard said.

“Please stay here, I will go check,” Mycroft said looking seriously to Sherlock. Then he approached the shuttle and entered quietly and carefully, he could not see much inside since Leonard´s dragon occupied a lot of space. He used the beautiful animal as cover to approach the front of the ship in order to make sure no one else was on board.

The dragon, white, fluffy and gorgeous as ever, was curled rather scared, around something which was in the middle. He looked at Mycroft and purred, after which he uncurled, letting Mycroft see a Reman baby, a few days old perhaps, who was chewing one piece of the dragon's wings. The baby looked at Mycroft with big yellow eyes and started crying, like all normal babies...

“Leonard, come here quickly,” Mycroft said, now knowing what to do with a crying baby.

Leonard ran into the shuttle surprised but his instincts kicked in fast so he picked up the baby into his arms to try to calm him down, sitting cross legged on the shuttle and leaning on his dragon.

“Hey girl, he said, can you tell me who is this?”

Leonard felt so much love for this tiny creature… it was not only the fact he was a baby, there was something more, like he knew who he was.

Le'ann curled protectively around both of them.

Sherlock came to the shuttle as well, blinking in disbelief. 

“Is That A Baby? Leonard has had a baby!”

The baby cuddled at Leonard's chest and calmed down.

“So it seems,” Mycroft said, he had never been good with babies, hell… he had never been near a baby, they kind-of scared him, they were so fragile...

"Leonard, I think we should head home now, don´t you think?"

"Yes, but do not look so scared, the baby will not bite you," Leonard joked. "Okay, help me up."

Sherlock and Mycroft helped him.

"Malcolm will be so pleased," Sherlock giggled. "Okay, we need a Vulcan to meld with... uh... it. And perhaps he needs food?"

Leonard held the baby with one hand and placed his hand on Le'ann hoping to be able to communicate with her. 

"Do you know how to care for him?" he asked, 

A 'no' was projected on to Leonard's consciousness as Le'ann followed them outside, walking peacefully near Leonard. Malcolm came outside and he nearly forgot breathing.

"Hello Master, seems I got more than a pet from my ex."

"What - who? A Reman baby..." Malcolm murmured, mesmerized, and he came to touch him.

He could see the seeds of Light glowing low, otherwise the baby looked humanoid with reptile features like all the Remans - fangs, claws, yellow eyes.

"We don´t know," Mycroft answered, "it would be best to ask Sarek to meld with the baby and find out something, anything. Do babies  know their name at least?"

Malcolm shrugged. 

"God, I am terrible with children... Looks like you are not an expert either..."

"Can I hold him?" Sherlock asked, he also felt the child was somehow familiar...

Leonard did not want to let go of the baby, he felt he belonged to him, but he knew he was being irrational and selfish, so he handed the baby over to Sherlock. Sherlock held him close to the heart, burrowing his cheek onto the baby's face.

"Hungry. Food... Raw meat. Uh, that is going to be nasty in a house of vegetarians."

He handed the baby back to Leonard, and the baby mewled something that sounded like 'Mimi'

"Congratulations, Malcolm," Sherlock laughed.

"Okay, you, Master and Mycroft let's go inside and I will give you a crash course on babies, they are sweet and adorable, no need to act so nervous," he said kissing the baby´s forehead and going into he house, directly to the kitchen, he had to feed his son.

Sarek also arrived, he had been apprised of the situation meanwhile. 

"A youngling, such a joy for our house," he said, coming and kissing the child. "A Reman angel, moreover. May I, Leonard?" he asked, pointing to the baby's meld points.

"Yes please. Can you do both of us? So I can hear?

Sarek looked at Malcolm for a moment, and saw him nodding. He then started a double meld, touching the baby's face with the left hand and Leonard's with the right hand.

/Child, welcome, welcome/ Sarek's mind first soothed him. /Can you tell us your name?/

{AnJoan} the child responded

/What do you need?/

{Light. Food. Mimi.}

"I think we can safely assume that Leonard is Mimi," Sarek smiled. "The child is AnJoan. How is this biologically possible, we shall find with Sherlock's help, the information must have been stored in his mind. "Now I believe he also needs a last name; AnJoan McCoy?"

"Yes, if that is okay with you, Master,"he said blushing realizing he had been too caught up with all this and had not consulted his Master.

"Leonard's last name is Reed," Malcolm informed everyone matter-of-factly. "So I believe AnJoan Reed sounds just fine."

"More than okay," Leonard said directing a blinding smile to his Master and then turning to Sherlock, "I want cake. We have to celebrate."

Sherlock just looked at Leonard, then at Mycroft, then at Malcolm, then at the baby. He looked adorably confused. What in the hell had just happened? Why was Leonard's last name 'Reed'? Since when?

"White Diplomat cake!" he decided. "Yes, a splendid idea. Okay. Everyone out of the kitchen! Someone go and hunt something for the child, please. He needs fresh prey."

"I think you will be going out hunting Master." Leonard said.

For Malcolm it was not a problem since weapons were his second nature. His heart completely melted upon seeing how happy Leonard was; it seemed their life had changed in only a few days... He took a rifle and went to hunt, returning after a few hours with an animal that looked like a deer, by far; he chopped it to small portions, far from Vulcan eyes which were sensitive to such scenes.

The baby happily devoured everything and fell asleep promptly in Leonard's arms.

They were sitting on the porch, so that little AnJoan could soak up as much sunlight as possible. Leonard reached out and held one of his Master´s hands. 

"We are a small family inside a larger one now, Master, I mean the three of us, Little AnJoan will have the most extraordinary uncles and a magnificent Grandpa."

Malcolm looked at him with tranquillity, leaned on one of the house pillars.

"You can call me Malcolm if you want..." he suggested, trying to ascertain, in fact, what was Leonard's idea about the future.

"I know Master, maybe in bed," he said winking at Malcolm.

"So, you want to keep things as they are?"

"Don´t you, Master?" Leonard asked worriedly perhaps he had read things the wrong way. "We will be the same with a few obvious changes, but I think this works for us, don´t you?" **"**

“I am merely asking, Leonard, because despite of being in a perfectly Vulcan relationship - no matter how hard you want to deny it - I am not able to read your mind. I am pleased at how things are. But if you find that submission is tiring or difficult, tell me. We do not have to be like everyone else."

Leonard laughed. 

"We are hardly as everyone else Master, you let me live my life in a normal way, with the exception of the rules and as much as I love and want you, I do not get sick if we are apart. I like this, Master, gives me... stability just as the old AnJoan said and as you said, this gives you a sanctuary."

"Ahem," Sherlock said from behind them just when Malcolm had leaned to kiss Leonard's lips. "Reed family is invited to eat cake."

"Yeah cake!!! You do not mind sharing your birthday cake with your Fathers, do you? It will be a wedding cake and a birthday cake," Leonard joked kissing the baby again, he could not stop doing it. He then got up and took his Master´s hand to enter the house.

Sherlock took his violin from a table nearby and started playing Wagner's Wedding March. He winked joyously at Mycroft, this was such a perfect day and even Le'ann had come inside the house even if he was fairly big and barely managed to fit. 

"Leonard did not have the chance to actually say  _Yes_  to me, because there was not actually a real question, I sort-of, just took him," Malcolm said. "But since this is an important day, in the presence of the King, and our other members of the family, I am asking, Leonard, will you be mine?"

Leonard smiled sweetly at Malcolm.

"I belong to you Master. Body, heart and soul I am yours."

Sarek took their hands tenderly, as if sending a quiet blessing their way.

"Let me tell you children, that if you want a bond, there are no problems," he smiled, jokingly. After which he hugged both of them.

"Thank you... Father," Leonard said, he had decided to leave all the bad memories behind, he wanted to be the best he could be to give his Master and his son a happy life.

"So are you going to ask for a bond?" Mycroft asked Malcolm.

"I own him even without a bond, however, if he is up to it, I am not averse to the idea. Looking at Sherlock, I have come to understand that a bond does not always crush the partner... transforming him into a doll..."

Sherlock started to laugh like crazy.

"Sherlock," Mycroft said smiling and shaking his head, "you know Malcolm is not talking about that." 

Leonard just rolled his eyes. 

"I would be honoured to be bonded with you, Master and maybe we could bond with little A.J. if you want to."

"By which bond?" Sarek inquired.

"That is up for my Master to decide," Leonard said, turning to Malcolm, "if you do not want to it is okay, but would you let Sarek establish a filial bond between A.J. and myself?"

"Between A.J. and both of us," Malcolm smiled, and with those words, Sarek connected both men to the young being, who sensing their love, smiled in his sleep, feeling safe and protected from all evils.

"Now, since all this happened rather fast," Spock said, we could not come up with a proper gift, "but we do hope you will find this one useful." Saying which, he gave them a tiny baby bed which he and Scotty had built.

"Thank you so much," Leonard said. "This is wonderful and so much more than I expected. So umm, do you want to hold A.J.?"

"A.J looks like he would be sleeping for a while. Why don't you two retire and talk about the bond?" Sarek suggested, placing the baby in the crib. We will be watching for him.

"We will?" Mycroft said a little nervously, feeling properly chastised when Sarek directed him a stern look.

"Okay, thank you grandpa," Leonard said patting Sarek´s shoulder, "if he becomes fussy just a little, you will call me, won´t you?"

"Of course, child. Now off you go."

"He calls him  _Grandpa_ when the said Grandpa has a 24 year-old mate, pffff..." Sherlock exclaimed, then sat near the baby and started studying him.

"Okay okay, let's go Master," Leonard answered extending his hand to Malcolm. But before leaving to their room, Leonard turned to Le'ann and petted her. "Thank you for bringing him safely," he whispered, and then he said loudly, "Sherlock I expect a full report on whatever you observe about my son."

Once in their room, Leonard turned to Malcolm. 

"So ummm, what are we supposed to talk about?"

Malcolm took a hold of him, pinned him against the wall and kissed him deeply, while sliding one hand under his shirt and caressing his back possessively.

"I will enjoy what is mine," Malcolm said.

"Oh, that kind of talk," Leonard sighed rubbing his body against his Master.

Malcolm took him to bed, pinning his hands above his head and kissing his lips and neck.

"Now I can leave all the marks I want... you are mine, mine..."

With that, he partly undressed him, because he did not have any patience, and took him with the same rough gestures and movements, knowing that Leonard not only that he could take it, but he also liked it.

"Yes, please Master, mark me, take me." This was incredible, he loved every second of it... he wanted Malcolm to do so many things to him, but he did not know how to ask...

"Listen carefully, Leonard," Malcolm said, wrapping two slender fingers at the base of his erection and preventing him from reaching climax. "There will be the Kafeh bond, or none at all, so think well..."

"You want me to think well now?!?!? I... ok... ok... thinking now... I... will be like a thing, right? A thing that belongs to you. Do you know how that works exactly? I just know what I have seen from Sherlock and Mycroft..."

Malcolm just gave him a sweet smile, which looked more like a threat, and began pumping his cock hard.

"A very sweet thing, yes, you may come now," he informed him, while doing the exactly same thing...

"Master," Leonard yelled as his orgasm hit him, feeling like his legs were made of jelly...

"Beautiful..." Malcolm said, after which he himself took care of cleaning them both, and returned to him in bed. "I am not very good with words," Malcolm confessed, wrapping one arm around him and actually putting Leonard's briefs back on so that he would be comfy. "But I do realize I sort-of turned your life and your expectations upside down. And rather suddenly."

"It wasn't really you, Master, I chose this, I could have stayed with AnJoan, I could have ended what we have when Jonathan woke up or when I broke the rules by accepting a dinner invitation without consulting you, but I did no want to. I want to stay by your side for as long as possible or for as long as you want me. From where I stand, it was I the one who changed things for you. Your life is full of order, and I just ruined that adding not only myself but a baby too."

"Well, you could not have added these - 'items' if I did not want, so we are both in this. Leonard, I will not lie to you - I need you. I need your submission but also your insolence and good spirit," he smiled. "I want you and need you just the way you are. Which does not mean I won't punish you if you break the general rules," he threatened.

"But to conclude, I do not actually need a bond to... well... own you. I know you've had your share of bad experiences with Vulcan bonds, so perhaps - I don't know."

Leonard smiled sweetly to his Master, 

"I will do what you want Master, as I said I would be honoured to bond with you, I will say yes if you ask it of me, but if you do not want it, I am okay with that too. After all, we are already married; I see you as my Master; I will let you punish me when you think I deserve it and I will certainly let you have your wicked way with me whenever you want however you want. Remember? Tie me up, blindfold me, spank me, mark me, hell you could even gag me, I don´t care, I am yours."

"That is quite a list of items," Malcolm smiled against his lips, however I do not plan for those things. In bed, I like doing what comes naturally. The BDSM thing is... not really my thing. I will take from you whatever I want and that is all there is to talk about the subject."

"Good," Leonard answered smiling. "Oh, I feel like a teenager, I can't stop smiling... you make me so happy. And then little A.J., having him is just amazing."

"What do you mean good? I have just threatened you with obscure things."

"Sorry, Master, I just don´t find you threatening. I know you will never hurt me, not really."

"Let's hope so," Malcolm said, biting hard onto his neck and leaving a large mark. "There. A true Vulcan mark," he smirked. 

"Mmm, no a true Malcolm mark," Leonard said, pulling his Master for a deep kiss, after all, misbehaving was allowed.

Happy as he had never been in his entire life, Malcolm kissed him tenderly. He took his time, now. Leonard was his and he could enjoy him for as long as he wanted. He loved him tenderly, sweetly, feeling as if they were melting into each other's arms. Malcolm had a lot to think about, but he would not do this now... his heart was warm, was it love? Leonard loved him, but he had not said the same words... he was still afraid to speak them…

Leonard followed his Master's lead and let him make love to him, because that was what they were doing, this was not his Master claiming him, but loving him. His Master had not said the words and Leonard did not really need them, at least not yet, after all, despite what his Master said, Leonard knew this was a bigger change for Malcolm than for himself.

"So... the Kafeh bond?" Malcolm asked in a short break.

Leonard laughed quietly hiding his face onto his Master's neck. 

"I said  _yes,_  if you want, Master." **"**

“Mmmmmm, to own you legally, what a pleasant thought," he murmured.

Leonard felt a pleasurable chill run through his body at those words and he plastered himself to his Master´s body. 

"Yes, Maser, yours."

Sherlock was sitting cross-legged near the crib and he was staring at the baby. He had been doing that for hours.

"Something interesting so far?" Mycroft asked sitting behind Sherlock.

"No. He is absolutely boring. Can we do something else?"

"Of course we can; as far as I know, you do not have to be looking at a baby all the time to take good care of him," Mycroft said shrugging his shoulders. "So, what do you want to do?"

"No? Ugh. Now you're telling. Mycroft, let me then inform you. I do not want any babies. They are very boring and complicated."

Mycroft laughed. 

"Babies had never crossed my mind love, not with who we are and the lives we live. I am glad Leonard was the one chosen by AnJoan, guess that from all of us he is the one with the better instincts for it."

"What do you mean  _no babies_?" Sarek appeared near them, looking downwards towards Sherlock who swallowed hard and blushed. "You are my heir and you do not want to stop my line of descendants."

"You really expect us to have babies, Father? I... I thought that you would have a son or daughter with Montgomery," Mycroft answered because he really, really did not consider himself capable of being a Father... he would just be terrible, there was no need to unintentionally hurt or traumatize an innocent being.

"Of course I expect you to," Sarek said with a smile. "And do not worry, we can all lend a hand if it comes to upbringing... even though, our younglings will have quite a difficult life here..."

Sarek was speaking the truth. They had built the beautiful house and they had a replicator unit, the shuttles and guns but that was about all they had, not a lot of technology, not even two teapots - they used an improvised recipient to make tea. Not to mention the necessary medical equipment to conceive a baby...

"Exactly, and as things stand, I think it will take some time before we are able to procure the right equipment," Mycroft added, somewhat relived.

"Isn't it interesting we landed on a planet whose inhabitants are hermaphrodite?" Spock asked, who had just approached them and heard what they were talking about. "Not to mention that, somehow, AnJoan managed to be reborn... that kind of thing just proves there are other ways of having babies."

"Pumpkin," Sherlock acknowledged his presence, as if he had said  _Prime-Minister_. "If you are so keen, you can grow a baby. I promise to stare at him twice as much as I stare at A.J. Reed."

"Sugar, I do not intend to grow a baby, I was just pointing out there are other ways of having one. Besides, if there should be a baby, it would be our Master´s decision, not mine."

"OUR Master?" Sherlock asked confused. "Who are you referring to?" he said, glaring at Mycroft - just in case.

"You are cute when you get jealous, Sugar, when I say  _our Master,_  I mean Sarek, he is Scotty´s and my Master."

"Don't make me jealous if you still want cheesecake for dinner..."

"Okay, but it is not my fault you got confused," Spock said raising his hands in mock surrender. "So... may I hold the baby, Master?" he asked turning to Sarek.

Mycroft just looked at Spock wide-eyed, he was really terrified of the baby, and it had nothing to do with him looking the way he did, it was just he was not comfortable with babies, they were so fragile and breakable... he was really not willing to face Leonard´s ire if something happened to little AnJoan.

"You may," Sarek said with a smile. "You do not have to ask for permission for this act in the future."

"Thank you, Master," Spock said approaching the bed and picking up little A.J., placing him against his chest, being careful to hold his head properly. It was a strange feeling, holding A.J. it was... peaceful; without noticing, Spock started humming a song.

Sherlock started laughing when Mycroft rolled his eyes.

It was such a perfect day they were living, despite all the destruction that had taken place in the Alpha Quadrant. Sherlock wrapped himself around one of Mycroft's legs, like a serpent.

"We need days like this one from time to time," he said, on a serious tone.

"Indeed," Mycroft said simply. They have had a few days like this in ULAS, where their lives seemed almost normal; unfortunately, their past always reached to them in one way or another. As Sarek had said, none of them were "normal", so extraordinary things kept happening around them.

Spock sat down cross-legged in front of the two Holmes, being careful not to wake up A.J. and with a smirk he turned to Mycroft: 

"Want to hold your nephew?"

Mycroft only directed him a cold stare.

"Just offering," Spock added rocking A.J. a little. "I think he will wake up soon, he is starting to feel hungry," Spock said almost panicking since he knew he would not be able to feed him, the idea of touching raw meat was just unpleasant.

"Time to wake Mimi," Sherlock said, and directed a telepathic nudge towards Leonard. {Mimi, your son is up soon.}

{There in a minute, and stop doing that, you can hurt yourself.} "Master,", Leonard whispered into Malcolm´s ear, "Master let me get up, A.J. will wake up, I think he might start to feel hungry again. Master, please!!!" Leonard growled trying to make Malcolm release him, since he had him in a tight embrace.

Malcolm released him with a sigh, after which he also got dressed, their 'wedding night' which had lasted for only a few hours was over, but strangely, his desire to simply hold Leonard and love him was not at all satiated, but the contrary. Malcolm realized, suddenly, that no matter what he had felt for Jonathan - adoration, devotion, love perhaps - what he felt for Leonard was... real, palpable, consuming, and he could simply not have enough.

"Are you alright, Master?" Leonard asked noticing Malcolm had paused for a second while they were getting dressed.

"Yes," he said calmly, it was not his style to add too many words.

"Okay, Master," Leonard said smiling, he knew better than to offer his Master to stay in their room and rest, because if he was already up and dressed, that meant there was no power that could convince him to stay in bed a little more. "Let's go feed little A.J., I bet all the vegetarians in the house are panicking at the idea of feeding my poor little baby raw meat. After you, Master," Leonard added standing by the door.

Malcolm greatly appreciated manners so this small gesture had a really big importance for him. He exited the room, actually feeling like a king.

The baby had woken up and he extended two small hands - with dangerous, poisonous claws - towards Leonard.

"Mimi," he pronounced.

"Yes, Mimi is here," Leonard said smiling to Spock and taking A.J. from his arms. "Sleep well, my little one? Let's go to the kitchen and give you a very delicious raw steak that Father hunt for you, okay?"

"I'm feeling dizzy when I hear that," Sherlock complained.

Leonard ignored Sherlock´s comment and he went to the kitchen, where he prepared small slices of meat to feed A.J.

While doing that, he thought they would need to separate A.J.'s dishes and cutlery to not provoke any discomfort to the vegetarians of the house, so after rinsing them, he placed the knife, cutting board and plate he had used in a far corner of the kitchen.

"Better now, my little one?"

AnJoan started glowing, which was visible for Malcolm.

"I think his Light percentage is increasing," Malcolm said contentedly. "And I do not mind hunting..."

"That is great, Master, I do not mind feeding him, but I do not think I would be able to hunt. Master, do you think I should take his venom? Would seeing him help me take better care of him?"

"I really think you should. He is very beautiful... Not to mention, the last of his species."

"Okay, how do I take his venom, Master?"

"AnJoan bit me. Sherlock, um... kissed him," he giggled as he remembered.

"Well AnJoan kissed me and nothing happened," Leonard said thoughtfully, "maybe we should return to the living room I think I need to be sitting down comfortably for this. Don´t you think so Master?" Leonard said, once again waiting by the door, so Malcolm could lead the way.

"AnJoan kissed you," Malcolm huffed. "Well, useless to be jealous now."

Malcolm went forward, where everyone else was gathered.

"Leonard has finally decided to share the venom.  So perhaps he could fit on the couch near you?" he raised a brow seeing the overpopulated couch, everyone cuddly and comfortable.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock and sat him on his lap, opening a space for Leonard to sit down.

"Thank you." Leonard said, a little dizzy by what he was going to do, and also by having heard traces of jealousy in his Master's voice, that had made him giddy as if he were a teenager. "Mmmh, so how I am supposed to do this?" he asked turning to Sherlock and then to his Master, he really wanted him near.

"Well, put your fingers in his mouth," Sherlock suggested. "Wait, I'll get the medkit. Don't worry, I am in the possession of your entire brain -AND his."

Mycroft got up once Sherlock went for the medkit and signalled Malcolm to take his place so he could be near Leonard.

"Master?" Leonard said waiting for Malcolm to tell him if he should do what Sherlock had said.

"Go ahead," Malcolm said, crossing his arms and waiting, all senses alert.

"Okay," Leonard said opening A.J.'s mouth as carefully as he could and introducing two fingers, waiting for his little one to bite him.

One sharp bite, purely instinctual, followed, and the child shared immense shivers of Light with the being he considered his Parent.

Leonard felt lightheaded, it was like the purest and warmest energy was filling him, but he stayed still, making sure of not hurting or dropping his little one. But it was too much, so he turned to his Master and handed him the baby, while he leaned on the backrest of the coach.

"Everything is spinning," he mumbled.

"It will dissipate in a few moments," Sherlock said. "Of course, at the time I was getting arrested and sentenced to death, so yeah..."

Leonard laughed weakly.

"Really, Sherlock, did no one ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat? By the way why did I never see AnJoan? He did kiss me, and more than once," Leonard whispered, hoping only Sherlock would hear him. Argh, he hated being so dizzy, it made him feel like he was drunk, and when he was drunk there was no filter between his brain and his mouth.

"Well, there must have been a very superficial kiss," Sherlock shrugged. When I kissed him... let's not talk about that." **"**

“What did you do, exactly?" Mycroft asked frowning at Sherlock

"I was aggressive, what. I knew that an exchange of fluids, saliva, was necessary to come in contact with the venom," he said blushing and wanting to hide.

"No, no, it needs more than exchange of... fluids," Leonard added, "Okay, I think I need to stop talking too."

"You are getting me into the worst sort of trouble," Sherlock protested towards Leonard.

"Sorry," Leonard said sheepishly, "but I will look into this, I need to know as much as I can about A.J. to take good care of him." He then took a deep breath, the dizziness was finally going away and he was able to sit up right once more. "May I hold A.J. now, Master?"

"What is with the perfect manners?" Sarek inquired, with a smile. "Is there something I should know?"

Leonard blushed and looked at Malcolm, he wanted to make some kind of joke of how Sarek believed he had bad manners, but he stayed quiet, since this was important and he will not use humor to hide how nervous he was.

"No," Malcolm replied in his usual style. He had not decided yet, he wanted to observe Sherlock and Mycroft for a little while still. They had a full Kafeh bond and they seemed to live quite well with it, without Sherlock's personality being altered.

Leonard smiled at his Master, it will never cease to amaze him how his Master did not feel at all intimidated by Sarek.

"So what are you implying Father? That I have bad manners?" Leonard joked, I just want to be a good example for my little monster, so mmm, please Master may I hold him now?"

Malcolm handed him the baby, giving a warning look to Sarek, just in case he planned to say that yes, Leonard's manners were not exceptional. He was in charge here and that was it.

Sherlock looked at Mycroft insecurely.

"Are you mad at me?"

Mycroft pulled Sherlock into his arms and smiled at him. 

"No, I am not mad, I was just curious," and to try and calm his beloved mate, he placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Sure?" he asked dubiously. "I just. Cannot have you be mad at me. I cannot function. I promise I only kissed one other person after that. And I do regret it."

"Sure, love, I am not mad or jealous or anything like that. I know you, I know how you felt about intimacy before we became a couple. I was just surprised by the fact that Leonard had kissed AnJoan and nothing changed between them, that is all."

"AnJoan had taken care, that is all. Despite of what people think of him, he was - I mean is - a considerate person. He knew Leonard was reluctant about 'seeing' him."

"AnJoan was a greatly misunderstood person, yes I know that. I am glad he is having a second chance, so to speak, Leonard obviously loves baby AnJoan very much, perhaps they will learn from each other."

"Mmmm," Sherlock said affectionately. "Can we go to bed?" he purred, sleepily.

Mycroft took Sherlock into his arms and carried him to their bedroom, not without wishing the rest of their family a good night and congratulating Malcolm and Leonard once more.

"You, Mycroft, are the most polite man alive, it is actually scary," Sherlock giggled. It had been a wonderful day and he was really happy.

When they were finally in their room, Mycroft began what had become their nightly routine, he took off both of their clothes placed Sherlock under a mountain of covers, then he tied his wrists with their rope and finally joined him in bed, holding him tightly.

"Since when are good manners scary?" Mycroft asked trailing Sherlock´s neck with little kisses and bites.

"I would very much like to hold you..." Sherlock said shyly not knowing how Mycroft would take the request. "Please? I promise I'll be good."

"Yes, love," Mycroft said smiling tenderly at Sherlock, he untied him, but he left their rope tied around one of his wrists. "There you are, now you can be as good as you want."

Sherlock was in a very tender and loving mood so he wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck, holding him tight and putting all his love in that gesture.

"I more than love you, my dear, beautiful Sherlock," Mycroft whispered against his lips, kissing him tenderly.

"So am I," Sherlock said, responding to his kiss with equal tenderness. "Take me like this, I want to see you," and he wrapped his legs around Mycroft's waist. This night would be a different one... he thought, because he had never been so in love...

"Yes, love," Mycroft answered taking his Sherlock slowly and softly, making love to him all night long.

 

It was late evening, and the baby had peacefully fallen asleep. Malcolm saw that Sarek was meditating outside. He took Leonard's hand, without a word and went to him.

"Father, we have come," Malcolm said, "for you to give us the Kafeh bond."

Sarek looked at Leonard, this was very important and he needed to know he had his full consent - because that would be the last time anyone would ask for his consent.

"Yes Father I want to become Malcolm Reed´s Kafeh."

Sarek stood up, arranging his white robe and waited for Malcolm to convey instructions.

"On your knees, Leonard," Malcolm said on a strict tone.

Leonard did as he was ordered. He was not as graceful as Spock, Scotty or Sherlock, he just did it in a practical way, like he did everything else, but he tried to convey as much submission as he could.

Sarek took Malcolm's hand and aligned his fingers on Leonard's face on the meld points. Malcolm was psi null, yet there weren't many things that Sarek could not do.

Holding one hand on Malcolm's arm, through the touch, he conveyed instructions, at the same time weaving the bond in Leonard's mind and connecting him to Malcolm.

Leonard felt the bond forming inside his mind, he thought it would change him in a palpable way, but that was not the case, he just felt like now he was a part of Malcolm, which was not so different at how he felt before. Now there was just something more 'real' that joined him to Malcolm, now there was not just the will to belong to his Master, now he could really feel his Master owned him...

"One year," Sarek said. "It is up to you to find the right words, to make it forever, if this is what you want," he said, and with a kingly smile he left them alone.

Leonard stayed on his knees, waiting for his Master´s instructions. He had seen how he bond reacted on Sherlock, he did not want that.

"Now I no longer fear of losing you," Malcolm said simply and offered him his hand.

Leonard took his Master´s hand and got up, he was smiling. 

"I feared the same thing, Master," he said.

Malcolm cupped his face and pulled him close, kissing him.

"Go to bed," he told him. "I will be right over as well."

"Yes, Master," Leonard said, but before leaving he asked: "Where should I place little A.J. to spend the night?"

"In our room, of course."

"Yes, Master, thank you, Leonard said smiling and hurrying to do what his Master had asked. He picked up little A.J. who did not make much fuss and then he took his little bed with one hand. He placed it on a corner of the room where he could see his son from the bed, but also where the first sunrays will touch his son, who needed light. He wrapped A.J. in a blanket and lay him on his bed. After that, Leonard took off his clothes, leaving only his pants on and got into bed to wait for his Master.

 

***

 

Several days passed and their routine had settled down. The baby was growing and eating quite a lot, so Malcolm would often go on hunting sessions. He was precise and quick, a very efficient hunter.

Sarek still had not spent any night having the two of his mates awake. He wanted them to get used to each other and define their own relationship, he  would not interfere and would not rush them

Scotty was mostly submissive towards Spock but very, very shy and did not dare have any initiative. He was more curious than anything else; his heart still belonged exclusively to Sarek and he was more in love than ever.

Sherlock was slightly more polite than before, but he kept assigning nicknames to everyone with the only exception of Mycroft and he looked like his usual self: randomly frowning, changing the subject, practicing scales or composing, cleaning in a very OCD manner and exasperating everyone

Apart from this, Sherlock had become increasingly close to Spock, starting to feel true friendship for someone for the first time perhaps. It was a very sweet feeling. 

So he did look for his companionship when Malcolm and Sarek, together with Mycroft, were discussing politics and war strategies.

"Hello Sugar, want to go for a walk?" Spock asked.

"Only if I can hold your arm, Pumpkin. You know, in case you need to protect me and stuff."

"Yes, of course," Spock said smiling, taking Sherlock´s arm and guiding him out of the house. On their way out they saw Leonard playing with A.J. on the porch, while he also studied something in a padd. They both waved to him and kept walking, once they were out of earshot, Spock said: "So, it is true that mothers can multitask?"

"I have NO idea, Reman gods help me! Children are so... complex and... difficult... complicated?"

"You think so? A.J. is quite agreeable and quiet, he does not require much things and he is... cute. How things change... at a time Leonard and I talked about having babies."

Sherlock suppressed a shiver.

"Mycroft and I were never children, I think. We were born adults directly."

"Who told you that you are an adult Sugar? You are an overgrown toddler." 

Sherlock punched him in the shoulder playfully, giggling.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark. Anyway, it's not as if we've never beaten the hell out of each other or something. Ahhhh, Spock, when I remember!"

"As I pointed out, things change."

A group of the beautiful swans past flying over them, making Spock think about Scotty.

"I told Scotty I will introduce him to the planet´s inhabitants, I haven´t done it. Actually I haven´t talked to him at all...it is confusing."

"You like him, you dog," Sherlock smiled. "I never thought you would like HIM, of all people. If anything, I thought you would have kept a soft spot for Leo."

"I do have a soft spot for Leonard,.. But Scotty well... he is so... alluring, and he does not even try to be, but the fact that he is so shy and submissive... I find him fascinating."

"You ARE a dominant person after all," Sherlock said pensively. "Is it painful not to be able to... let this side of you manifest?"

"No, it is not painful. I was ready to keep that part of me dormant because I love our Master and what we have is fulfilling, but when our Master bonded Scotty and I, that part just came alive once again and every time I am near him I just want to let go... and that disconcerts me."

"So, can you not tell if he's interested or not? After all, you do share the same bed. Even if there's a person between you. And I don't suppose you sleep dressed and stuff..."

"Sugar, I have the feeling you only want to find out details of our time in bed," Spock laughed. "I know he is interested or at least curious I just haven´t taken the time to talk with him, I mean with Malcolm´s and Leonard´s arrival, what happened in the alpha quadrant and then little A.J., our conversation just keeps being postponed." 

"What's wrong with the details of our time in bed - I mean!!! I did not mean it like that. Pfuuu," Sherlock cursed. "If anyone heard us, they could actually think we sleep in the same bed."

"Well, we occasionally do," Spock teased, referring to the sleep-over nights. "And I must say you are as huggable as a teddy bear." Spock pulled Sherlock into his arms and kissed his forehead to prove his point.

Sherlock just wrapped himself completely around Spock.

"You are so hot," he said contentedly. "I mean... I meant, the temperature! I, uh... better not misbehave."

"Are we misbehaving? Our Masters said it was okay to be friends, and I haven´t felt the bond react. Are friends not supposed to show affection through touch? I mean when we were on the Enterprise, Jim will often touch Leonard, and I know their relationship was completely platonic."

"Oh? In that case, cool," Sherlock said, leaning heavily on Spock and making both of them fall onto the grass, which made Sherlock laugh really hard.

"Uff," you are heavy," Spock said also laughing "and I think I got a couple of bruises on my... lower back. You will have to help me use the dermal regenerator, I am not sure our Master will be pleased to see bruises on that part of my body, since he did not cause them."

"But I will have to touch you!" Sherlock protested, even though he was practically plastered by Spock at the moment.

"I can´t do it myself!! And you caused the bruises, so you will help me, it is only logical."

"Fine, Pumpkin, As you command," he winked, after which he jumped up and ran through the forest because he had seen an interesting bird.

Spock got up, and sighed, he did not felt like running right now, but he knew he had to go after Sherlock, after all they still had instructions of not running around alone, not to mention Sherlock just seemed like a trouble magnet.

When he finally reached Sherlock he was sitting cross legged on a patch of grass, observing whatever had caught his attention. Spock just dropped besides him and lay down on the grass, placing his head on one of Sherlock´s legs, using it as a pillow.

Sherlock proceeded to play with his hair, absently, deeply immersed in his observation. It felt good to be near Spock and they did not feel the need to chatter non-stop - which for Sherlock was new because only Mycroft as able to render him speechless.

 _Omg_ , he thought.  _What if Mycroft gets upset??_ But the bond was not reacting and everything seemed in order... Very strange...

"Do you really think our Masters could be upset by us being close? I mean the bond is not reacting, but well this could be misinterpreted right?" Spock asked who had felt Sherlock´s worry and was now worried too.

"I don't know... let's not upset Mycroft... you know everything gets gloomy. God, I hate it when we.. are in... lack of harmony."

"We all do," Spock answered. "My Master is quite possessive, even if he can obviously access my mind and see for himself what this is all about... Okay not upsetting the Masters, we can talk, right? Just not too much touching?"

"Yeah," Sherlock agreed, although quite sad. "What can I do if you are so damn cuddly."

"And you are huggable, as I said before. Do you think they will take it the wrong way if we ask what kind of touching is allowed between the two of us? I mean when we sleep together, you and I always end plastered to each other, and it is not like we do it consciously, it just happens."

"Yes, but sometimes I want to kiss you," Sherlock confessed, "and I am pretty much sure that is just crazy, and I swear it is not at all erotic or something."

"You want to kiss me kiss me?" Spock said feeling the tips of his ears blushing.

"That does not mean I will, what," Sherlock blushed too. "It is a feeling - I cannot tell."

"Well I want to kiss you too," Spock confessed, "but well, I did not want to cross any lines, that is why I always kissed your forehead. And I do not think it is wrong or crazy."

"Okay, we are idiots now," Sherlock said. "Let's go home."

"Yes, that will be best," Spock answered. But before getting up he once again kissed Sherlock´s forehead. "You are my friend and I love you as such, nothing more."

"Cuddly green-blooded hobgoblin," Sherlock mumbled, then he started walking home, picking some flowers for Mycroft on their way. As soon as they arrived, he went straight to Mycroft who was staring at his laptop and calculating something.

As soon as Mycroft saw Sherlock, he turned to him smiling, 

"Had fun, love? I hope you did not make Spock follow you into one of your crazy adventures?"

"No," he said, he was completely monosyllabic. He felt guilty and he was sure he was in biiiiig trouble.

"You did not fight again, did you? Okay what did he tell you now? I will have a word with Father, I know Spock means well, but he can´t go around saying things that upset you."

"Noooo. Nothing happened. I promise," Sherlock said panicking. "I'll go cook."

"Sherlock," Mycroft said grabbing his hand and pulling him into his arms. "What is wrong love? I thought you and Spock were closer now and that you had set aside your differences. I am very happy at the two of you being friends, but if something happened between the two of you, I would like to know, because, well I would hate you two to drift apart."

"On the contrary, we. I don't know. Perhaps we are too cuddly or something. Forgive me. I did not mean anything by that."

Mycroft held Sherlock tightly and smiled at him tenderly, then he placed a kiss on his nose. 

"I do not mind if you get cuddly with Spock, I know there is nothing 'sexual' about it, he likes to hug you and you like to hug him, I do not see anything wrong with that, and as far as I know Father doesn't mind either."

Sherlock gave him a dubious look.

"Okay... still, I will go cook." He felt the need to clear his mind a bit. Also he needed to avoid the Pumpkin. He was not capable of even having a normal friend, God!

"What is wrong with him now?" Leonard asked to Spock, since he had seen them coming back and noticed the way Sherlock entered the house, as if he was been chased by the hounds from hell.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with him," Spock answered a tad defensively and a tad nervously.

"If you say so... well it is time for my little monster´s bath, I will be getting in the house now, would you like me to send Scotty this way?" Leonard smirked.

"What? Why?"

Leonard rolled his eyes at Spock.

"Really, man, you two need to talk, as amusing as it is to see you two dance around each other, it is starting to get a bit annoying. Just sit right here and I will send Scotty."

Spock had much to think about, and he did not really paid attention to what Leonard had said, but he thought it was a good idea to stay on the porch and try to analyse everything that had happened.

As soon as Leonard entered the house, he spotted Scotty and told him to go and keep Spock company.

Scotty came and sat beside him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders sweetly, but very shyly.

"How's my favourite commander doing?" he smiled at him with his most beautiful smile.

"Scotty," Spock said, blinking a couple of times to focus, he will analyse the whole Sherlock issue later, really this  _friendship thing_  was very complicated.

"I am very well, thank you, how are you?" Spock asked pulling Scotty closer to him by placing an arm around his waist.

"Much better now," he said blushing. "We managed to make contact with Jim, I thought you would be pleased to know they are well... The stubborn lad, of course he ain't comin' this way! No, he wants to stay there and fuss over that Val guy who's apparently in deep shit."

"Yes, that is good news, Spock answered caressing Scotty´s lips with his thumb. You are very attractive Scotty, I really enjoyed the kiss we shared."

Scotty looked downwards.

"I never thought you'd have eyes for me... You could... practically... have anyone. Of course we all thought that you and Jim. You know. But me? Of all people, to be so lucky as to kiss you."

"Spock lifted Scotty´s face. I am the lucky one, you have no idea Scotty, how much your nature calls to me... but I want to know where we stand, what you are willing to give to me, what limits I should respect."

"I am... not sure... Spock... I am not sure what the Master allows us... I am not sure what YOU want... I feel very vulnerable to you."

Spock pulled Scotty and sat him astride his lap. Our Master said we should decide what kind of relationship we will have, so I guess that as long as we never forget he is Master to both of us, we will not be breaking the rules. I will not lie to you, I love our Master above and beyond everything and everyone else, and I am sure you feel the same. I know there is no love between you and I, at least not yet, but there is attraction and affection; I constantly feel the need to protect you, to take care of you. I want you, I want to feel you, the way you submit. I could feel it even during our brief kiss, I know I will never be your Master, I will never have your complete submission, but maybe I could have your obedience."

"You could, yes," Scotty said evasively, he was not yet ready for a commitment like that, but the fact that Spock - the beautiful, smart, strong and alluring Spock wanted him - made him shiver...

Spock placed a chaste kiss on Scotty´s lips. 

"It does not have to be now. I understand it will take time, after all that has happened... I know I hurt you and I have to earn your trust, I just ask you to give me a chance."

Scotty smiled, he leaned and kissed him out of his own initiative, delicately.

"I am giving you every chance," he said, after which he got up because Sarek was standing right behind them.

"Off you go and help Mycroft, he says his laptop froze," Sarek told Scotty.

Spock also got up at seeing their Master, he hoped he had not misinterpreted their Master´s words regarding Scotty, and then he remembered Sherlock... 

"Master," he greeted.

"Okay, the mad genius is sulking, and he is baking an impressive amount of cookies. What did you do?"

"I... nothing, we went for a walk... we spend some time together... we cuddled and hugged... and we... I kissed his forehead... we wanted to kiss... but we did not do it, I swear, and the bond never reacted, because we are just friends, but we do not know how you or Mycroft would take it, so we agreed on no more cuddling... but then there are the sleep-over nights when we end up hugging each other, but it is not intentional and we just..." Spock said all that without taking a breath, and not looking his Master in the eye, but he thought he should just come clean and say it, because well, his Master could see what had happened anyway and he did not want to lie to him.

Sarek raised a brow in amusement. 

"Oh, Spock, really, you worried me. I thought you had a fight again. Come inside, there is a storm approaching."

"Yes, Master," Spock said still nervous, it was obvious his Master was not angry, but he was not sure if it was only because Sherlock and he and agreed on no more cuddling... Yes, friendship was complicated, more so when you were bonded.

Sarek entered the house and soon after it started to rain hard. Usually when a storm would start, they would cuddle all together and make an impromptu sleep-over session, which was always pleasant.

Sarek waited until everyone was present, and Sherlock distributed a way too large ammunition of cookies.

"Love, there are too many cookies," Mycroft said amused, directing a look at Sarek and then at Spock, who averted his eyes.

"Talk for yourself, Mycroft, this is an adequate quantity of cookies, home-made cookies!!!" exclaimed Leonard happily, but he then turned to Malcolm, "Uhm, you do not mind if I eat all these cookies, right Master? I promise I will take an extra half an hour of running tomorrow."

"Let me then warn you that if you gain weight, I will have to take extreme measures to keep you in shape," Malcolm said amused.

Sarek took Mycroft near him, farther away from the others.

"Yes, Father?" Mycroft said.

"Your mate and mine, they have become friends. Very close friends. And in their proverbial stupidity, they feel guilty about it. I want you to know that I am allowing Spock to be Sherlock's friend, to cuddle with him, play, kiss or whatever they want to do. Spock's heart is completely mine and there is no betrayal in such gestures of affection. I believe you can safely say the same about your mate."

"Yes, I know that, Father, I even reminded Sherlock today that we, you and I, agree with their friendship. It warms my heart to see Sherlock opening up to other persons. But I think they are both still processing it, do you think we should intervene? Push them in the right direction? I am afraid they will let guilt separate them, when there is nothing for them to feel guilty about."

Sarek wrapped one arm around Mycroft's neck and pulled him closer, whispering:

"Let me tell you a very important secret:"

Mycroft turned to look at Sarek expectantly, he was sure this will surprise him, after all his Father was an extraordinary person.

"I do not believe that physical gestures of affection should be interpreted as 'cheating' in all situations. I could 'cheat' on my partner merely by thinking of someone else; and yet, I could kiss someone I care about, and not cheat my partner at all. Do you understand me?"

"I do, and I agree with you. But our mates, well they have not figured that out yet. I guess we do tend to be possessive and they are not sure where they stand now. Even if it has been a while since you lifted the no touch restrictions."

Sarek smiled, then he leaned and kissed Mycroft on the corner of his mouth.

Mycroft smiled and returned the kiss. Just as he had thought, his Father and his unexpected, but effective solutions.

Sherlock's eyes widened, just staring at them, with a cookie in his hand which he of course dropped.

"Hey, if you do not want them, give them to me, don´t drop them," Leonard said who was oblivious of what was happening.

Spock, who had also seen what had happened, picked up the cookie and passed it to Leonard and then the turned to look at Sherlock. But Sherlock was very busy processing, and ignored everything and everyone. His mind needed to translate everything into complicated algorithms. 

Spock came to sit besides Sherlock and hold his hand, waiting for him to process everything, knowing him, he was not sure how he will react.

"I think we have produced an overload of the mad genius' brain," Sarek commented.

Spock had understood the message, it was okay to show affection, it did not mean they were cheating, since both their Masters knew they belonged to them and no one else. Mycroft also stood where he was, waiting for Sherlock to react; he thought he needed to come to a conclusion on his own, he just hoped it was the right one, he really did not want to deal with a jealous Sherlock.

"WeranoutofcookiesIwillgomakesomemore," Sherlock murmured.

Spock tightened his hold on Sherlock´s hand. 

"No, Sherlock, we have enough cookies," he said while pulling Sherlock to him and hugging him, hoping it will help his friend react.

"I am just an outside observer," Malcolm said, pulling Leonard closer to him and wrapping both his arms around him - "but I am pretty sure the mad genius needs his time to think things through."

Spock sighed and let Sherlock go; after all, Malcolm was the head of the family, and he had all but ordered him to leave Sherlock alone.

Sherlock just stood up and left the room, going to bed, not even processing anything anymore.

"Is he alright?" Sarek started to worry. "Is this a normal reaction to surprising things?"

Mycroft shook his head, and got up. 

"If you excuse me I will be retiring to bed now. Good night to all of you." He went to his room and got into bed besides Sherlock, cuddling him.

Sherlock murmured something incoherently. The entire scene had had a very deep impact upon his mind, rearranging his notions and priorities - it was as if he had just observed for the first time that other beings existed and he was allowed to love them and no one would mind.

"Love is a complex thing, my dear sweet mate, it is not exclusive or limited. It is just different for each person we care about, there is still the one for whom our whole life is reserved, but that does not mean we can´t love others."

"Mmm," he murmured non-commitantly.

Mycroft smiled fondly at his mate; he was still in shock, but he was coming around if he could at least give him that small answer, he just held Sherlock tightly and tied his wrists with their rope, he hoped that would give his mate some sense of balance so it would be easier for him to process everything.

It indeed had this effect; Sherlock started playing with the ends of the rope, his mind progressively settling down. So, he was allowed to have a friend!!! How extraordinary was that! It had never happened before.

Mycroft felt Sherlock´s body relaxing, which always meant he was finally reaching a conclusion and that his mind was settling down.

He turned Sherlock so they were facing each other, and he caressed his face. 

"Did you finally figure it out?"

"87 %," he said.

"Good," Mycroft smiled, "that means you almost believe me when I say that it does not upset me if you cuddle, hug or kiss Spock. It makes me happy, knowing that there are other persons out there who love you for who you are."

"Mycroft, you are the love of my life, Sherlock said seriously. I will never, ever, be able to love anyone else this way, ever. Are you aware of this fundamental fact?"

"Yes. Without a doubt. You know I feel the exact same thing for you, right?"

"Yes, Mycroft", he said, and he was finally able to smile.

Malcolm loved then way Leonard took care of the baby. Truth was, no baby could wish for a better parent. That evening when the baby fell asleep, he took Leonard for a short walk, holding his hand. He felt the need to show him how much he meant for him, and through words he did not know how.

The moons were shining and it was a very beautiful, warm night.

"It is a very beautiful place," Leonard sighed, "thank you, Master, for bringing me along, I am sure Starfleet did not agree with it at first, you must have convinced them some way."

"Not in a million years would I have gone without you. I have convinced Sarek to mediate for the alpha quadrant, with the Dominion. We will likely go there together at some point. Let me hear no discussions about this, when the time comes."

"I understand, Master, we still have a duty to fulfil. I assume we will all be going back at some point. You will help me to keep A.J. safe, right? I am sorry, I do not mean to doubt you, I just... sorry Master," Leonard said meekly, he really needed to stop acting like a mother-hen to A.J.

“I do not know if we are going to go back to be very honest. This is a good place and it is slowly-slowly becoming a home. The war will end at some point, and communications will resume their normal course. We should be able to function quite alright. As for our safety, this IS my main concern, Leonard. What kind of a Master would I be if i allowed anything to happen to any of us?"

"I know, I am sorry, Master, I think I am still getting used to the idea of been someone else´s responsibility, I have been alone for a long time and, well, I am usually the one taking care of the others. And about going back, I just said so because I do not think Father will like to leave Spock and Scotty behind, and if Father goes, Mycroft and Sherlock will follow, it was like that time you were abducted, Master, none of us wanted to stay behind."

"We will leave for negotiations only for a few days, just Sarek and myself. Do not worry. Nobody will venture harming Sarek - he is vital now."

Leonard tightened his hold on his Master´s hand, yes Sarek may be vital, but what about his Master, there were too many greedy assholes who would gladly eliminate his Master just to take the glory of having solved the problem with the Dominion invasion. 

Malcolm stopped, turning towards him.

"I do not plan on abandoning you, Leonard, nothing will happen. To me." With that, he had Leonard sit down near him on a fallen log, by the river.

"Are you sure you are psi-null, Master?" Leonard joked trying to dissipate the dark mood he had brought on them. "Anyway I will be waiting for you, please take care for yourself, Master. So, uhm, any instructions for when you are gone?"

"The instructions are generally given when one's Kafeh is on his knees..." Malcolm said looking into his eyes.

Leonard smiled at his Maser and knelt at his feet. So many rules, he really needed to talk to Spock and get a summary on what was expected of a Kafeh... Luckily the bond had not reacted causing him pain, which meant he had not made any big transgression.

"Perfect," Malcolm said, threading one hand through his hair. "This is your place."

Malcolm focused for a moment on the way the bond felt in those moments: warm, heavy, filling his soul with emotion, knowing without any doubts that Leonard was his, and he had surrendered to him. 

"Yes, Master," Leonard whispered enjoying the brief touch of his Master and relaxing in the knowledge that he belonged to his Master, that he will take care of him and that all that was required of him was his obedience and submission, which wasn't hard to grant, since he loved his Master and he knew he was a decent and honorable man.

"The only instruction I am conveying to you is to keep our bond bright and heavy as it is in this moment. Submission does not lay in various gestures... even though you know how much I appreciate them - but in a certain state of mind."

"Yes Master, do not worry, I will behave." It seemed like an easy instruction, but he will not make the same mistake he did in the past, he will not overlook the details and he will make sure to always keep in mind he belongs to his Master.

"Now come, let us go home... I miss you," Malcolm said, with a sly little smile.

"I miss you too, Master," Leonard said blushing.

Malcolm took him home. 

"Shower and bed," he said. "I will be right over." He had made a habit of going around the house to make sure everything was in order before sleeping; and he loved finding Leonard in bed.

Leonard went to take a bath as his Master had ordered, but before getting into bed he made sure little A.J. was sleeping. He did not feel comfortable to have A.J. in the room if his Master and he were going to make love... They needed a nursery... Leonard sighed, what to do now? He decided to take the baby with Le'ann, his dragon was used to sleep in the living room. He did that quickly, he wanted to be in bed before his Master returned to their bedroom.

"Ok, girl, take good care of A.J.," he said nestling the baby between the dragon's wings, then he returned to the room and got in bed, hoping his Master would not get angry at the decision he had made regarding A.J.

Far from being angry, Malcolm was quite content; he smiled seeing Leonard's gorgeous form, went to bed and loved him passionately until late in the night.

Malcolm's heart was hurting more and more. He felt as if he had somehow... betrayed Leonard from not choosing him from the very beginning; but there was nothing he could do now. Later that night, though, when he woke up to check on the baby, he discovered there was a message from Jonathan, pending for him.

It was a message full of regret for his hesitance, and longing. Quite decidedly, he just deleted the message.

He would not harm Leonard - for anything in the world!

 

Mycroft woke up when he heard noises in the living-room; Sherlock was still asleep and after the emotional day he had have, Mycroft decided to let him sleep. He got up to check what the noises were, he knew they did not face any threat on this planet, but as things were, he'd rather make sure, he could not put it past some Starfleet offices to have followed Malcolm. He soon realized it was just Malcolm making sure the baby was alright, they had obviously placed him to sleep with the dragon. They needed a nursery, he will talk with Sherlock about that in the morning.

He was contemplating that when he saw Malcolm receive and delete a message from Jonathan. They were quite open with each other, there were no secrets in their Family, and they respected each other, interfering just when they thought it was needed, and Mycroft thought it was needed now.

 


	40. Of Kings and Slaves

 

"Oh... hey. I am sorry if I woke you up. I had come to check on the baby. I cannot believe I have a son."

"And a beautiful one for that matter..."

"Yes, or so you say, I never got the venom from AnJoan, but I could still see the beauty within his soul."

"Malcolm, I... I got to hear the message you received from Jonathan, I am sorry, I did not mean to spy on you, it just happened. If I may ask, when do you plan to tell him about Leonard and your son?"

Malcolm sighed.

"I wish we had cigarettes," he confessed. "But then again, Leonard would skin us alive."

"Yes, he would, especially now, with a baby in the house. Look Malcolm, I know you do not like to talk about what you feel and think, but in this case, you will have to make an effort, to avoid future misunderstandings."

"What misunderstandings?"

"Really? Like you did not know Leonard or what he went through. He loves you, that much is obvious but in some part of his mind, he still fears you will chose Jonathan over him. It may be an illogical fear, but can you really blame him after all he has been through?"

Malcolm did not say anything for a while. Then, he went to the computer and opened a channel to Starfleet records. 

"Computer, log relationship. Captain Malcolm Reed and Lt. Commander Leonard McCoy, M.D. Marriage and Vulcan Kafeh Bond. Witnesses to this union: Mycroft Holmes, Sarek of Vulcan."

"As I said, you are not a man of words," Mycroft sighed and after thinking about it a little he added: "Just make sure Leonard knows you registered your relationship officially, lately he has not been reading his messages from Starfleet, he has been too caught up with you and the baby." And realizing he had already said too much, Mycroft wished Malcolm a good night and returned to his room.

Malcolm shrugged and also returned to bed, where an exhausted Leonard was sleeping on the diagonal of the bed. He was so beautiful and sweet, that Malcolm just sighed, pleased, and took him in his arms, covering his neck and upper back with kisses. He had a very possessive way of kissing, as if he wanted to devour him.

"Master," Leonard sighed, "I love you..." and he let himself be kissed, it was wonderful how his Master made him feel whenever he kissed him, it was a whole declaration on its own.

"Mmm," Malcolm murmured, holding him tight, tight... "I have just logged our relationship. Now everyone knows you are mine."

"That is great, Master," he mumbled, it was just a formality, but still it meant a lot to Leonard, his Master, a very private man, was willing to make  their relationship known.

Malcolm lay on one side, caressing his back with long, lazy moves.

"Mycroft says I am very bad with words. He may be right about that."

"I think I am getting used to that Master, do you mind that I talk too much?"

"If you talk too much, I will make you be silent," Malcolm said, covering his mouth with one hand as he once more took him, by surprise this time.

Leonard´s eyes widened and he moaned deeply even if not much sound was heard since his Master had covered his mouth. This was so... unbelievable, he never thought he would enjoy so much been this passive in bed, but it was so, so good, he just had to let himself go... at some point he started licking his Master´s palms at the same time he pushed against him to make him go deeper into him.

"Be good," Malcolm warned, "or I will stop," he added, demonstratively stopping moving completely. He had started to learn Leonard's limits as well as what he liked...

Leonard sighed deeply and nodded his head at the same time he stopped moving, he knew he could misbehave in bed, but right now he was enjoying this too much to push his Master´s patience.

"Mmmmm, such a good Leonard, yes," Malcolm sighed contentedly, resuming low, slow thrusts, and murmuring bits of meaningless words to his ear, some tender, some daring and dirty; and progressively increasing speed. "When I say," Malcolm warned him again, feeling he was close...

Leonard took a deep breath and clenched his teeth in order to hold on his orgasm, he will obey, he will not come till his Master told him to.

"Now, my love," Malcolm said after a few moments, and waited for him, in order to share the climax together... He almost had not realized what he was saying.

'My love' the words resonated in Leonard´s mind and heart and hearing them was so much better than the orgasm he just had... he felt tears running down his cheeks.

Malcolm felt his emotion and took him in his arms - he will clean everything later, it did not matter... He burrowed his nose in the crook of his neck; he would have liked to just hold him forever, never to let him go.

Why are we, humans, so complicated? Leonard thought; hearing the right words from the right person always makes everything so much real, so much better...

 

"Where have you been?" Sherlock protested when Mycroft returned to bed.

"I heard some noise in the living room, went to check what it was," Mycroft said while getting into bed and pulling Sherlock into his arms. "Sorry, I did not want to wake you up."

"I love waking up when you are not in the room," Sherlock confessed illogically.

"May I ask why is that? And for the record I love waking up with you in my arms."

"Because I love to wake up and find my hands are still tied by you. And you did not untie them because you did not want to. Difficult and very complicated."

Mycroft smiled at Sherlock, 

"Well you are mine, I can do with you whatever I want. Tying you up has such a deep meaning for me, because I know you could free yourself if you wanted to, and still you choose not to do it."

"Yes, let’s not try that." Sherlock tried to imagine for a moment how would it be to do that and he felt shivers. "Hold me," he demanded.

And Mycroft did as he was asked. 

"Feeling better?" he asked, kissing Sherlock´s neck while he trailed his hands up and down his back.

"I am feeling much better. Mycroft, do I make you happy? Is there something I could do to make you happier? Do you sometimes get bored of me being such a - well...? A... doll?"

"You make me exceedingly happy and no, I do not get bored, you are the least boring person that has ever existed, my beloved mate."

"Do I mess up a lot? Because if not, I am truly boring."

Mycroft laughed.

 "I would not say you mess up a lot, you are just you and make things in your unique way, I may not always understand it, but it is always entertaining."

"Kissing Spock on his mouth is in the 'mess up' category?" he felt the need to discuss the topic again. "Not that I have done it!!"

"No, Sherlock, that is not in the mess up category. I know between you and Spock there is only friendship and that any physical contact between the two of you is just platonic."

"Hhhhm. Ok. Topic closed. Sarek loved to kiss you."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. 

"I thought it was just a way for him to prove a point. Well that is nice, I liked kissing him too, I really love and respect him as a Father."

Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment, imagining a future in which everyone could kiss everyone as a means to prove affection.

"Our guests will be surprised," he concluded at the end of his mental analysis, once more saying something purely illogical.

Mycroft was used to the fact Sherlock just knew things before they happened. 

"At what time are our guests arriving?"

"Val of Vulcan arrives. 2 hours. Mycroft," he said suddenly snapping out of his reverie. "Do not let him see Sarek - he could harm him."

"Come on, let's get up and wake up the others, we have to plan what we will do to protect Father as well as Spock and Scotty, in his hate for Father, Val is capable of doing anything to hurt him."

Sherlock got up, his brain restarting and functioning at full capacity.

Mycroft untied Sherlock´s wrist and dressed hurriedly, then he went to call the others and gathered them in the living-room, which was a little crowded considering Le'ann was there and refused to move, until Leonard picked up A.J.

"Father will stay out of sight for the beginning," Malcolm decided. "Mycroft and I will go first, and see what they want. Spock, Scotty, Leonard, your duty will be the protection of the baby."

"Yes, Master," Leonard answered, holding A.J. tightly to him.

"Sherlock, you are a very good sniper. A gun aimed at them. Precise and clean. Do not let them try anything."

Sherlock nodded, remembering how well they had worked together to disarm the mine.

"How long until they are here?" Mycroft asked.

"One hour and forty minutes," Sherlock announced. "I'll go get us some breakfast. No one should go on a battle on an empty stomach."

"You read my mind my dear Sherlock," Mycroft said, and then he turned to Leonard. "Does the baby have enough food?"

"Awww, you do care for little A.J. You should totally stop calling him 'the baby', really, you are his uncle after all. And well there is enough meat for his breakfast, but not for later, do you think this 'visit' will take long?"

"I do not plan on allowing them to stay for too long," Malcolm said, discretely taking Leonard's hand, or rather his wrist.

Sherlock decided they should have a festive breakfast. He brought tea, bread, butter, eggs, meat for the baby, cookies. He offered Spock his cup of tea, smiling sweetly at him.

"Fine, Master," Leonard answered quietly, smiling at Malcolm, "Your son has quite an appetite, just thought to mention it as an incentive to have that horrid person leave our home. We can be so blind, everybody saw AnJoan as a monster for the way he looked when Val, despite all his Vulcan beauty, is the real monster." Once Sherlock had breakfast ready, Leonard tended to his Master and then to his son, and finally sat down and happily enjoyed a stack of cookies, although he also had some eggs and tea. They all were enjoying the magnificent breakfast prepared by Sherlock, and when Sherlock offered his cup of tea to Spock, Mycroft smiled and waited to see the young Vulcan´s reaction.

"Thank you," Spock told Sherlock, taking the cup and drinking from it, then he lean over and placed a soft peck on Sherlock´s lips. 

Sherlock froze for a moment, he completely froze, as if he had a STOP button and Spock had just pressed it. He just stared at him blankly.

"Ok..." Malcolm said, amused. "Do we also have a 'restart' button?"

Spock turned to look at Mycroft uncertainly.

Mycroft just shrugged, but he took Sherlock´s face between his hands and kissed him, just to see if that will work

"The, um, the - the, what? What?" Sherlock asked.

"Nothing, love, Spock just kissed you was it that bad?"

"Hm," he said non-commitantly, after which he went to wash the dishes and to load weapons. 

"He was just overcome by emotion," Sarek told them as he had sensed Sherlock's mood through the bond. "He needs to order his impressions. He will be exceptionally fine."

Scotty didn't know what to believe about the whole thing and he did not understand much. Spock was in an intimate relationships with how many beings exactly? Anyway, it looked like there would be no place for him in the great scheme of things. 

Because of the bond, Spock could feel Scotty withdrawing from him, so he held his hand and turned to Sarek.

"Could we be excused Master?"

"No, this is not a good moment," Sarek directed a sharp look to each of them. "You will both behave until the visitors are gone."

"Yes, Master," Spock answered in his most composed way, it was true, there were more pressing matters now, but he did not let go of Scotty´s hand.

"I... uh... have brought a few devices when I came from ULAS, they generate a one-meter shield around the person how wears them. I will go get them," Scotty said. With that, he momentarily left the room.

Leonard cleared his throat, he was more used to how the Family worked than Scotty, he was used to their unique way of showing affection.  He knew Sherlock and Spock were like brothers, nothing more, but obviously, Scotty still found it hard to read their dynamics.

He turned to look to his Master. Should he intervene? Or should he let them be? Besides, as Sarek pointed out, now was not the moment, but is Spock and Scotty were at odds, wouldn't that make it harder for them to work together?

"No amount of explaining will make him understand, if he does not reach the conclusion by himself. Right now, what everyone needs is discipline. Spock, I am leaving you in charge of the little group. Needless to say, Leonard and Scotty will obey you. Father, stay with Sherlock. If you have recovered from earlier, Sherlock, choose a good aiming spot by the window and remember, no mercy. And now, we wait for them to come."

"Yes, Master," Leonard said.

"Of course, Malcolm," Spock added. "Will be alright with you if I take Leonard and baby A.J. to our room? I think it would be best to stay there in case A.J. makes noises and attracts attention form the visitors."

"A good idea, yes, thank you. Anyway, I do not plan on inviting them in, no matter how un-Vulcan I may sound."

"Val or not Val, the only king in this house is Sarek of Vulcan," he said, and bowed his head in front of Sarek.

They all followed Malcolm´s lead and did the exact same thing and after that, each went to where they were supposed to be. Spock helped Leonard up and took them to their room, while Sherlock and Sarek took a place by the window, being careful to stay out of sight.

"What do you say if we wait for them outside, less of a chance for them to come into the house?"

"Agreed," Malcolm replied calmly.

 

Val's ship arrived and landed. He no longer seemed to be the proud Vulcan who thought he could rule the world. 

He had two Starfleet officers with him and an escort which remained in their shuttle. He advanced towards their residence, spotting Mycroft and Malcolm.

"How the mighty have fallen," Mycroft whispered to Malcolm. And after that, he stayed a step behind Malcolm, he will let him handle the conversation; after all, he was he head of their Family, not to mention the only one who still held a position in Starfleet.

Sherlock aimed at Val, ready to shoot at any moment.

"Greetings," Val said. He looked really broken. "Is Lord Sarek at home?"

"Greetings. May I ask what is the purpose of your visit?"

"We have -  I have come," he corrected himself - "to kindly ask Sarek of Vulcan for his help if he is willing. As you may already know we are in deep danger."

"I do know. It seems I received the same orders as you, since Starfleet sent me to look for Sarek and convince him to help in the negotiations with the Dominion."

"Well, Sir, you have obviously made no progress, so I was sent as well - as a last resort. Please. We are unarmed."

"I did make progress; of course, we cannot expect Sarek to just leave the life he has built here to come and help the same people who took away his previous life. He has accepted to negotiate with the Dominion, we will travel to the Alpha Quadrant in a couple of days."

"There is something I must return to Sarek. Please Sir, let me see him."

 **"** I will receive whatever it is you want to give him back."

"You cannot. It is located in my mind."

"Val, you just mentioned the danger we are in. Sarek is our last hope, and my orders were to convince him to help us, that implies I should look after his well-being. I will not let you come in contact with Sarek, the last two times you met, you did everything you could to break him. I will not take the risk. You heard me, get on the shuttle, return to the Alpha Quadrant, Sarek and I will be traveling there in a couple of days."

"Please Sir, you can see for yourself I am unarmed, hold a gun to my head if you want, hold both my hands - no Vulcan can meld without using his hands and I will not attack him from two meters away. I do not have such abilities."

"What is it you want to give back to Sarek?"

"His bond."

"What bond? And how do you plan to give it back without a meld? I stand by what I said, leave now."

"He can meld with me if he wishes, I will not touch him. Please."

Sarek came out of the house, his back straight, accompanied by Sherlock holding a gun, remaining a few meters behind the two men. 

"What does he wish?" he asked them.

"He said he wants to give you back your bond."

Upon seeing Sarek, Val went on his knees, not even looking at him, leaning with both his hands on the ground.

"I beg your forgiveness, Sarek. I was foolish. I know you are a kind and merciful man, while I am nothing but a fool. Please take back the bond which rightfully belongs to you."

Sarek clasped his hands loosely behind his back, not advancing, not looking impressed.

"Malcolm? Mycroft? Your opinion?"

"He wanted to be king, didn't he? He went as far as banishing you from Federation territory to make sure you will not try to take back your place. I say he should stay a king and pay for his sins," Mycroft said coldly

Sarek approached the young man slowly and lifted his chin with one finger.

Sherlock aimed closely at Val's head, he would not hesitate to shoot, it was not as if it was the first time. He could switch to the 'killing machine' mode in seconds if need be. He just looked into Mycroft's eyes for a second.

Mycroft's eyes softened when looking at Sherlock, but then he blinked and all that was gone, he directed Sherlock a serious and determined look. They will do anything to keep their Father safe.

"What have you done, child," Sarek said with a softer voice. "Look what you have done to yourself, to our world, to me." 

Sarek aligned his fingers on the young Vulcan's face, making him realize how his offensive gesture and the will to rule had brought about the annihilation of their quadrant, the Dominion occupation, the stirring of the Romulans, the destruction of Remus...

Val broke down, starting to cry, unable to withstand the feeling of reality coming crushing down on him. His mind simply started collapsing, and then Sarek broke the meld and nerve-pinched him, rendering him unconscious.

"Malcolm, Mycroft, tell these gentlemen to leave," he said, pointing towards the Starfleet guards." I will keep the young Vulcan king for a while."

"Of course, Father." Malcolm turned to the officers and simply nodded his head signalling they should go back to the shuttle. The officers were too impressed with what had happened so they turned around and left.  Malcolm and Mycroft stayed outside till the shuttle took off.

"Prepare a room for him in our old shuttle, he will not stay with us in the house," Sarek said, pleased to see that Sherlock, after a brief exchange of looks with Mycroft, went to get everything ready.

Mycroft and Malcolm stayed near Val. The Vulcan was obviously in no state to cause them harm, but still, they did not trust him and their Family was too important to let their guard down.

"I have placed him in a trance for now, and I will stay with him. He has brought much harm to himself. We will talk when he awakes." 

"As you wish Father."

Malcolm and Mycroft took Val inside the shuttle and placed him on the bed Sherlock had prepared for him, then they went out and left Sarek alone with the young Vulcan. Before leaving Mycroft turned to Sarek. 

If there is anything you require, Father, I will make sure to bring it to you.

 

Sarek remained near the unconscious figure of Val. He believed that there was a chance of redemption for every being and therefore for the young Val as well. He had done grave mistakes, yes, but he could fix a part of them and, after all, he did ask for forgiveness.

Val woke up slowly, it was as if he really did not want to wake up any more, the guilt of all that he had caused weighed on him. so many lives altered or lost...

Sarek had been waiting for him to wake up on a chair near his bed. He closed the padd he was reading on, looking at the young Vulcan

He sat up slowly, keeping his eyes to the floor, he just could not look at Sarek. 

"Your Majesty," he said, "please take back the bond, I lack the qualities to be the Vulcan King."

"What makes us kings or slaves, child," Sarek said, standing up and coming slowly towards him, "is not necessarily a bond, but our ability to lead, or to bend..."

Val hid his face between his hands 

"I know that now, I thought I just needed the bond, I let my pride and ambition cloud my logic... I do not even deserve to be considered a Vulcan anymore."

"That is illogical, child, for you ARE Vulcan. Come now, give me your thoughts."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Val turned his face to Sarek to allow the meld, still he kept his eyes down.

"On your knees, child," Sarek said, with kindness. "No one makes exception from this rule - not even my own son."

"Yes, of course," Val said blushing, he was so out of it, he was not thinking straight. He got on his knees at the feet of Sarek of Vulcan, the rightful Vulcan King.

Sarek started a meld, superficial at the beginning, then forceful and profound, passing like a tidal wave through his consciousness, assessing everything that had happened and discovering that the young Vulcan had been severely misguided by Marcus.

"Such a pity, Val, such a pity, to place your trust and energy in the wrong hands..."

Val said nothing, what was there to say? Sarek was right, he had been a fool, listening to Marcus... the shame he felt now will be with him for the rest of his life, nothing he could do would erase all the damage he caused. 

"If I take you your bond, child, you will have nothing left. They will feed you to the dogs. Therefore, I am not going to take it. Your life is precious - as you well know, there are only a few of us left after the destruction of Vulcan. Every life is important. The question is, Val, if I am allowing you to live, what are you giving me in return?"

"I will give you whatever you ask for Your Majesty."

"I want your life itself."

"Take it, Your Majesty"

Sarek weaved a thick bond in his mind, that went in all directions, like the net of a fisher, overlapping with the royalty bond.

"This is a very low bond, Val, it's been years since I have given it to anyone. It is a slavery bond. Evolve and grow under my hand, and the bond will evolve as well."

"Yes, Master," Val said meekly, but willing to grow, to really embrace the Vulcan teachings, and not just use them for his selfish purposes.

"Now you will remain here and rest. Take a bath and replicate a clean robe. You are not to use communications in any way at all. I will have your dinner sent. Meditate and put your thoughts in order. In the morning, I will come to you and we shall meld. I need to assess all the military information in your mind and draft an action plan. Be thorough in your meditation. Do not let me down. Remember, my son Sherlock IS ready to shoot you at the smallest offensive gesture."

"Yes, Master," Val answered, because despite all his shame and anguish, now he felt a small ray of hope, Sarek was really a god.

"Good night," Sarek said on a noble tone, and then left, leaving the shuttle unlocked and went to the house.

Val sighed deeply and did as his Master had told, he had much to meditate.

"Mycroft," he greeted his older son as he entered the house. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, Father," Mycroft said, taking his arm and leading him to the living-room, where the others were waiting. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I am feeling adequate. And happy to be with my family. "

Malcolm was rather pleased with the way everything had turned out. There had been no violence, Sarek had subdued the proud Vulcan king and even kept him, and things seemed to be under control.

Leonard felt better too, knowing there was one less person against them made it easier for him to deal with the fact his Master will be leaving for a couple of days. It will not be for long, still, he worried, because he was Leonard McCoy, he always worried when any member of his family had to go in one of those risky missions.

Sarek looked to locate Scotty, who sat alone in a corner and worked on something, deeply immersed in work and looking as if he did not want to talk to anyone. He went and sat beside him.

"Master," Scotty whispered, startled, not having noticed his Master's approach, he blushed and immediately got on his knees at his Master's feet.

Sarek caressed his hair, sweetly.

"You feel... betrayed, somehow, by Spock," he noticed.

Scotty blushed. 

“Yes, I know it is not my place to feel like that, but I do; he said he felt drawn by me, but... I am sorry Master, I am not following your instructions by feeling this way, but I can´t help it."

"I will not dictate you how and what to feel, Scotty," Sarek said gently pulling him up on his lap. "Also, I will not interfere between you. Do you want us to sleep alone?"

Scotty grabbed Sarek´s tunic with both hands and hid his face onto his chest. 

"No," he said, shaking his head, he was acting most illogical as his Vulcans would say, but even if he feel hurt by Spock kissing Sherlock he did not want to be away from him, if sleeping besides him was all he will get, he will not give that up, not to mention he did not want to be the cause for their Master to be apart from Spock.

"Very well, my beautiful. Then let us have dinner."

Sherlock had actually cooked a traditional Vulcan dinner and had everyone sit down.

"You too, Lion," Sherlock told Leonard. "I am taking care of everyone tonight."

Still, Leonard turned around to look at his Master, asking silently for his permission to sit down instead of tending to him like he had been doing.

Malcolm pointed towards the chair, but his contentment for Leonard's behaviour reflected through the bond.

Leonard smiled to his Master and took a seat he was really looking forward to be with the whole Family after what happened in the morning.

"So, Sherlock, where is A.J.'s food?" Leonard asked bouncing his son on one leg, "Do you want to feed him?" he added offering A.J. to Sherlock so he could hold him.

"I thank you, but I truly do not want to feed him," Sherlock declined, offering Leonard - or rather Malcolm - a tray with raw meat. At Sarek's indication, he prepared a basket with kreyla bread, yogurt and cookies for Val - they would take it to him together after dinner.

"How sensitive you are, what will you do if your future children turn out to like meat?"

"Future - Children? Mycroft, are we having children?" he asked, turning towards him.

"No!!!" Mycroft answered turning red and directing a glare to Leonard.

"Oh you will, I will make sure of that, A.J. needs little cousins to play with, besides I am sure they will be really cute, imagine a little girl or boy with blue eyes and a mop of curls running around. What do you think about that Father?"

"I am amenable, now that, apparently, I am a king again, and you, Son, are My Heir," he added kicking Sherlock under the table, "you have certain obligations."

"See, you have obligations Prince Sherlock, and you can´t deny A.J. the possibility of having friends to cuddle with and kiss," Leonard added, directing a discrete look at Scotty, at the same time he felt a pull from the bond. Okay, bad Leonard, don´t interfere, obey Master, he turned and whispered to Malcolm: "Sorry Master."

But it was hard for him to see Scotty so distressed over nothing, those three had gone through so much and now they were so close to reach happiness, if only Spock and Scotty pulled their heads from their asses.

"Very bad Leonard," Malcolm laughed, "but I do agree, Sherlock is a Prince. Oh Mycroft! Do you realize what we will have to endure, when he finally comprehends the magnitude of this fact?"

"You really want to ruin my dinner don´t you? Talking about my... future child and then about Sherlock as a Prince... My headaches will be never-ending," Mycroft joked, pulling Sherlock for a deep kiss. "It will be glorious," he whispered, not boring at all.”

"You may all call me Your Highness from now on," Sherlock decided, his head spinning from the kiss.

Sarek smiled fondly at him. Then he turned towards his mates.

"To bed, both of you. I will go feed Val and soothe his troubled mind a little, so that he can be able to sleep."

Scotty looked at Spock rather shyly and scared about the perspective of being alone, but they had their orders.

Spock took Scotty's hand and smiled at him as reassuringly as he could, although there was still some sadness in his smile. 

"Good night to you all, we will be waiting for you Master. Let's go Scotty," he said, and lead him to their room.

"Do you need the shower?" Scotty asked, he wanted to just lock himself there.

"No, I need to talk with you, would you give me a few minutes? Then we can share the shower if you like, I will not try anything there I promise you that, it is just to make sure we will be in bed when our Master returns."

"I do not want to share the shower, I hope you don't mind," Scotty said, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"I understand... Scotty may I ask what you thought of me kissing Sherlock?"

"I would not presume to think anything. If Master allows it, and obviously, he does, it must be perfectly okay."

"Oh, but you do, I could feel it through the bond. In any case, I just wanted to let you now Sherlock and I share nothing but a very deep friendship, since we arrived here, we have become closer and we express that in a physical way that is completely platonic. What I feel for our Master has nothing to do with that, and the same happens with what I feel for you. I had hopped you and I could establish a closer relationship, but  I will not force it. You may now take your shower I will meditate until our Master returns."

"Look, Spock... We have been through a lot and... this is still new and difficult for me. I love Sarek more than you can possibly imagine... And I would do anything, anything at all to keep him. But if you ask me what I feel for you, I don't know... all this... sharing and openly expressing feelings... it is very scary and troubling for me. I am, deep inside me, a completely monogamous person. Hell, if I know what I feel for you, but I don't... feel like experimenting right now."

"As I just said, I will not force a relationship between you and I. I apologize, I was being selfish, forget I ever mentioned anything, it will be best if we stay as we were. You have my affection as the friends we once were and my respect as the bondmate to my Master."

Scotty was now even more troubled than before. There had been a time, before he had met Sarek, when he had been secretly in love with Spock - like half of the enterprise crew however - and everything translated into pain and confusion.

"You are equally his bondmate... we share everything now," Scotty murmured, lowering his head on the pillow.

"Yes, we do, but that does not mean you have to share yourself with me. I will not lie, I would have liked that, but I realize I have already taken too much from you I will not ask you to go against your nature more than necessary, we already are in a relationship that is far from monogamous. I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable, because the truth is I will not stop behaving the way I do with Sherlock, and I am also close to Leonard. Would it be better for you if we stopped sharing a room? We can talk to our Master I am sure we can come up with a solution."

"He has also asked me. I don't know. Whatever he wants. So far it has been... alright. He wants us both, and I will not deprive him of that. The truth is, Spock, you are not... 'in love' with me.... you are, maybe, interested, or curious... I am not the exploratory type of person."

"I am not sure what you mean by 'exploring' and 'experiment', I assure you what I feel for you is not a passing fancy. It is not love either, at least not yet, but I will not use you and then discard you, if that is what you are thinking. I will not even ask you for physical intimacy until we have spent some more time together and see where this leads."

"That is not what I am thinking. It may be surprising, but I do not have abandonment issues."

"If you could please tell me what it is that you are thinking and what you expect of me, I really do not want to cause you distress."

"I do not think you are the type of person who uses and abandons people. However, where there is no love, there is no... need for anything else. Our life is already as complicated as it can get."

"I do not understand. Love is something that can come to be with time is it not? Or it has to be at first sight? Human conceptions on love confuse me... I love our Master more than anything, but that just grew and changed with time, the same for what I feel for Sherlock and Leonard. I was hoping you were willing to 'explore' that with me. But you now say that if there is no love there is no need for anything else.  Does that mean because I am not in love with you now we can´t have a relationship beyond our common link with our Master? Because, I do like you and feel love for you, I thought we could... I really do not know any more what I thought. As I said I apologize, I will not burden you anymore with my expectations. I will meditate now if you do not mind, I really need it."

"Ok..." Scotty said with sadness. He had no idea how to convey to Spock how he really felt, and he himself was in a state of confusion. Meditation seemed like a very good idea, he thought, so he closed his eyes, starting to solve equations, his own way of alleviating stress - in fact his own type of meditation.

Spock retired to the corner were his meditation mat was and knelt in a perfect position, then he started to neatly classify what had happened during they, that was easy. It was when he tried to order what he felt for Scotty, when he found himself unable to do it, so he did the only thing he could, he pushed everything to a far corner of his mind and concentrated on the fact that Scotty made his Master very happy and that the three of them were joined forever. Spock could be friends with Scotty, he certainly could, he just had to control all the other feelings that aroused within in him whenever he thought of the young engineer.

 


	41. Of Being Loyal

Sherlock, Mycroft, Malcolm and Leonard remained in the living room together that evening. Sherlock felt a growing fondness for Leonard, so he greatly enjoyed his company, and loved to watch him how he was exploring his bond and how he was adjusting his own behavior.

"Say what you will, Mycroft," Sherlock concluded, wrapping two arms, sweetly, around his leg. "A bond is a good thing."

"Yes it is, for us, well for me was difficult to accept for the way it came to be, you can´t deny that Malcolm´s and Leonard´s situation is vastly different from what we went through."

Sherlock smiled.

"Imagine having come to Baker street at some point, to bring me a case, files or whatever. And me saying:  _I am in love with you_ ,  _Mycroft_ . What would you have done?"

"I would have thought you had deduced my deepest darkest secret and you were trying to use it against me."

"You wouldn't have believed me, therefore. To be honest I would not have believed you either. Although you did drop important hints at times."

"Just to have you mock me or push me away... We were not ready, back then, to accept what we felt for each other and yes I see your point, if it were not for the bond we would have never got where we are now."

"Pumpkin does exceptional things now and then."

"Indeed, in a way he also brought Malcolm and Leonard together, he is quite the matchmaker, isn't he?" Mycroft said smiling.

"Mmm," Sherlock said dreamily. "We have a good life. Did you notice that the general mood largely depends on us? Apparently if you and I are not in harmony, everyone else is sulking."

"If you did not notice that, Mycroft, your reputation will be in tatters in front of my eyes, really you are like Mom and Dad, so when you fight, all the children get nervous," Leonard said, interrupting their conversation.

Mycroft directed a glare to him

"Oh don´t look at me like that, I am used to it by now."

Mycroft laughed.  "So we are Mom and Dad?"

"Yes, this family formed because of you, after all. You may not be in charge of everything, but you are the heart of the family."

"So who is the mom and who is the dad?"

"You really have to ask that? I do not want to be banned from the jar of cookies, so I will not answer."

"Given the fact, Leonard, that your second name is MiMi, I really think it isn't wise to ask such questions," Sherlock warned, grabbing Leonard's ankle and pulling him down for the couch, after which tickling him.

Malcolm exchanged a warm smile with Mycroft.

"Someone has a big mouth."

"To which one are you referring? Both of them seem to lack a filter of what comes out of their mouths."

"Hey, talk about your own mate, and leave the rest of us out of it," Leonard said between gasps, he was laughing so hard... "Okay, Mummy Sherlock, stop now, I give up."

"Surrender, or I'll...." Sherlock froze for a moment, letting go of him. "Oh..." he said, staring in the distance. "The Earth.... of course, of course... the Earth will be under attack soon.

Mycroft turned to Malcolm, waiting for his orders.

"How did I not see it?" Sherlock said. "Of course they work together, the Dominion and the Romulans. They need each other. The Dominion renders the travelling and communications useless with their occupation, and the Romulans take advantage to destroy their arch-enemies with the thalaron weapon! It destroys only the beings, not the planet."

"When will the attack take place Sherlock?"

"I would say soon, one day maybe. We need to go."

Malcolm frowned, calculating odds in his mind. 

"Get dressed, both of you, and get everyone else here."

"I will go for Spock and Scotty Master," Leonard said.

"I will go for Father," Mycroft added.

Sarek came inside, worried, when everyone had gathered.  He had already been apprised of the situation. 

"Spock," Malcolm ordered. "Prepare the most beautiful robe for Father "The Vulcan king is coming back. We shall leave immediately - Mycroft, myself, Sherlock and Father. Spock, I am leaving you in charge here. Let me hear no problems," he said directing a stern look towards Leonard and Scotty.

Leonard was petrified. No, he did not want his Master to go, even if he knew that was a selfish way of thinking. But wasn't he allowed to be selfish? Why it was them the ones who had to solve this mess... Leonard sighed to control his emotions. 

"I will be waiting for you Master, and I will follow Spock´s instructions until you come back."

"On your knees, Leonard, I have something to tell you and everyone will hear it."

"Yes, Master," he said, kneeling at his Master feet in the practical way he always did it.

Malcolm raised his head, looking into his eyes.

"Your love and your submission, as well as our son are my most precious possessions, Leonard. I will forever cherish them. I promise to you I will return home safely. I love you."

"I love you too, Master," Leonard said while tears shined at the corner of his eyes. 

"Now up," he ordered. "Keep our son safe. Food should be enough for two days. If not, I will come home and hunt." Malcolm was really meaning it.

"Thank you, Master." He had been so shocked by the fact his Master was leaving to face the Romulans, that he overlooked the fact that his Master´s departure did not only mean he will be missing him like crazy, but that there will be no one with the ability to hunt for baby A.J.

Sarek took Spock's hand and took him to the kitchen. Without much warning, he pushed him against a wall and kissed him deeply, after which he bit hard into his neck leaving a mark.

"You will maintain good discipline here. They both need it."

"Yes, Master," Spock answered out of breath.

Sarek said goodbye to Scotty too, went and picked Val and they all embarked on their shuttle, starting their journey to the alpha quadrant. Val was shy, not  at all daring, and Sarek kept him near him.

Val´s attitude was completely different from the one he had the last time they saw each other. Mycroft really felt sorry for him, he knew how heavy it could be to wield so much power. But if anyone could help him it was Father.

"Child, we will go straight to the Dominion Leader, who, I see in your mind, has settled on Remus. I will negotiate a retreat from their part and hopefully in 2-3 hours we will proceed to Earth. You WILL testify against Marcus.  And we shall place a good and capable man at the head of Starfleet command, someone who knows about Romulans and who will manage to get us through this crisis."

"Yes, Master," Val answered firmly, this felt right, having someone guiding him, telling him what to do. He had let Marcus' flattery cloud his judgement, he had thought he was capable to lead, but he really wasn't, and at the end he had only been a puppet in Marcus' hands.

"We will repair and rebuild together," Sarek reassured him, "but only if you are going to be serious and good and obey me. Remember, you have yet to earn the trust of my family and especially of my son, Sherlock. And he is a VERY dangerous and powerful being," Sarek said, directing a fond look towards Sherlock, who looked peaceful and mild like a kitten, contemplating something on a padd.

"I will be good, I promise, Master and I will try hard to earn your family´s trust. Val knew he was surrounded by very powerful beings, he had had access to enough of Marcus' files to know enough about them. It was not a surprise Sarek called them family, they were all exceptional in their own way.

"Mycroft, please come for a moment," Malcolm said from the helm.

"How can I assist you?" Mycroft asked with his usual politeness.

"I did not consult with you when I took the decision to bring Sherlock along, but I think you would have done the same. None of you would have... functioned. Am I wrong?"

"No you are not," Mycroft smiled, "I understand why you did it, like it or not, Sherlock and I are a combo, wherever one is the other will follow. Our relationship, and our bond are quite unique."

"You are not twins, are you?"

Mycroft lifted and eyebrow at Malcolm. 

"Good attempt at humor, my dear Malcolm."

"Actually I've had two colleagues at the Academy who were twins, but did not look at all like one another. It happens. But that is right, I'm sorry, you are older than him."

Mycroft smiled at Malcolm but then turned serious. 

"You are not asking this because of Leonard, are you? Do you think he will find it difficult to function without you?"

"I find it difficult to function without him. I love him, Mycroft. And even more so. I am falling in love with him. And it hurts."

"Yes, it does, specially at the beginning, when you start rethinking your whole life, when you realize you are not as you think you were. It lessens with time, the hurt only comes when something happens to make you think how life would be without your mate.My advice, if you want it, just let if flow and trust your mate."

"So, um..." Malcolm asked conspiratorially. "What in the hell are the 'right words' or something like that?"

"Oh, yeah THE WORDS, they're what makes the Kafeh bond permanent, otherwise it will wither in a year. Leonard is the one who has to figure them out and say them, when he does you will know what to answer."

"Yes, but what are they?"

"They are some kind of vow that stabilizes the bond, and if you are asking me to tell you the exact words, sorry but that is something you and your mate have to figure out."

"Let me tell you, children, that Vulcan hearing is much superior to that of human," Sarek said.

"Malcolm started it," Mycroft defended himself, rising his hands and smiling.

Malcolm apologized by making a gracious loop with the shuttle, which projected Val straight into Sarek's arms.

Val blushed and hurried to get off Sarek. 

"I am sorry Master, I was distracted," he stammered.

Sarek just kept him in his arms, with one hand around his shoulders as if he were a doll.

Val was not sure how to feel, Vulcans were not prone to physical shows of affection... and here he was, being held by Sarek, whom he had wronged in the worst possible way. This only strengthened his resolve to be a good slave for his Master.

"Looks like love is the most painful lesson of them all," Malcolm said to Mycroft.

"For persons with a past like ours, I think it is. I believe little A.J. will have it easier, he already knows what it is, thanks to you and Leonard."

"I meant the young Vulcan king," Malcolm said, looking at the rather trembling figure in the arms of Sarek... "I recognize the symptoms of love commencing..."

"I know you meant him, I just don´t want to think about that," Mycroft said jokingly. "That will just be so... complicated. I think Spock will be able to handle it, but I am not sure how Scotty will react."

"Hopefully we will not have to adopt every creature that worships Sarek of Vulcan. It just hit me that our noble father can practically have whoever the hell he wants... even us, probably."

"Yes, probably. Sarek is a force of nature, it is hard to not be drawn to him in one way or another. Anyway I think Val is merely a case of hero worship, so, hopefully he will sort his feeling soon without it being too painful."

"Mycroft is mine, sorry," Sherlock informed from his chair.

"We all know that, my Sherlock," Mycroft answered. "And I bet Leonard would say something like that about you Malcolm, if he were here."

"Leonard says hi," Sherlock informed them, which suddenly made Malcolm's heart beat faster.

"Everything alright? Mycroft smirked, "I can take the controls if you want to call him."

Malcolm did not wait for a second invitation and gave the helm to Mycroft. 

*

Leonard was missing his Master like crazy, he was glad to have A.J. and Le'ann, or he would have had a break down already. He even contacted Sherlock to say hi. He knew he should have refrain from doing that, they could be busy and besides, Sherlock was still recovering from the overload of information he got from old A.J., but he needed to let his Master know he was thinking of him.

Malcolm took a padd, he secured a subspace channel and called Leonard.

Leonard´s padd signaled an incoming call and that made his heart start beating faster... could it be?

"Master," he sighed relived.

"Leonard," Malcolm said, swallowing hard to control his own emotion. "Are you well? What were you doing?"

"I am well Master, do not worry," Leonard said smiling weakly. "Well I miss you, but I still have not fell into a Sherlock mood, so I guess I am okay. I was just sitting here on the porch with A.J. and Le'ann, you know how much our sons likes to take sunbaths."

Malcolm resisted the urge to kiss the padd - that would have been truly childish!! 

"Be good and listen to Spock. I will bring AnJoan something beautiful."

"Yes, Master. What about me, will you bring me something beautiful as well?"

"Yes," Malcolm smiled. "And then I will love you three days and three nights in a row, until you won't be able to stand," he added somewhat matter-of-factly.

"That sounds wonderful, Master, just make sure to hunt first or the crazy vegetarians in the house will not feed our son." And after that he placed the tips of his fingers on the padd, as if he could touch his Master that way.

Malcolm mirrored the gesture - when had he become so sentimental? He closed the connection, because his heart was really hurting.

Sarek stood up as they were close to Remus. He felt deep pain at the thought they would reach a planet which was once rich and full of people - of angels - and now there were only barren rocks.

"Help me dress, Sherlock," he said, on a noble, almost imperial tone, and Sherlock abandoned his padd and went to place an ample white cloak on his shoulder and fasten the laces to one side and another. Sarek placed the Reman necklace which once belonged to AnJoan around his neck

"Standard orbit, Malcolm," he asked, "and then hail the Dominion leader. You, Val, come by my side and do not dare utter any sound unless I ask you to."

Val nodded to his Master and did as he was told, standing besides Sarek but taking a small step back.

The Dominion leader had a vaguely humanoid form, and he knew Val well, because he had unsuccessfully attempted contact several times.

But now, he had the surprise to see Sarek of Vulcan... a legend... majestic and wrathful like the doom. 

Sarek looked straight into his eyes. He usually preferred to be face to face with the beings he was negotiating with but then again, he had no problems connecting... attuning to a mind through a view screen. He connected with the speed of a lightning bolt to the alien mind, using all his force, without mercy, subduing him.

"Land, Malcolm," he ordered. "I will have this being before me."

They all got ready to land, as it happened with Val arrival at ULAS, Mycroft and Sherlock shared a look that conveyed they would do anything to keep Father safe, as well as each other.

"Stay behind me, children. Nobody will harm me, but I have yet to obtain your safety."

Sarek opened the shuttle door and stepped out, pleased to see the Dominion leader already there.

"Mycroft, please video-record everything."

"Yes, Father," Mycroft said preparing the padd.

Sarek approached the Dominion leader looking straight into  his mind, sharply, aware he was hurting him.

"You have 24 Terran hours to leave the quadrant. Gather ALL your people and get back where you came from. This Quadrant Is Mine," he added, taking a fistful of the alien's tunic.

The Dominion leader had control over all his people, like the queen in a beehive. Sarek sent an overload through their entire network, like  a high-pitched sound, making them twitch in pain and want to leave as soon as possible.

"You will kneel, thus showing your surrender," Sarek commanded - and the alien did just that, after a few moments...

Malcolm felt shivers upon watching the scene, and exchanged a look with Val.

Val knew of Sarek´s power, but he had never witnessed it, not like this, it was...breathtaking, how had he ever thought he could take his Master´s place. He was in complete awe of him.

"You will apologize in Standard English," Sarek ordered, "and then I will allow you to leave."

"Forgive me, Noble King," the Alien spoke, looking downwards. "Make - Noise - Stop?"

Sarek shook his head. 

"The noise will stop when you are out of the quadrant. Leave now and never, ever, return here. Mycroft, do send the recording to Starfleet, and advise them I am coming."

"Gladly, Father," Mycroft said smirking, oh he had forgotten how much fun it was to do this. If he were a better person he would not be so gleeful, but he wasn't and it was always nice to prove others they were wrong.

The Dominion leader ran as farther away as he could, heading towards the shuttle. The high-pitched noise in his mind was horrible!! Almost unbearable.

Sarek graciously turned towards Val, who was so overwhelmed by everything, that when his Master turned to him, he could do nothing but fall to his knees at his Master´s feet, he did not deserve to be in his presence.

"The Reman land you knelt on, Val, is barren because of your actions. Meditate upon this and draft a plan in your mind, on how you can rebuild this world. This will be your punishment."

"I understand, Master, I will use all my knowledge to accomplish the task."

"Then let us head to Earth," Sarek said. "Inside," he ordered.

"I think, Mycroft, that the rightful head of our family is finally leaving his shell behind," Malcolm said. "I will be so happy just to be his son, like yourself."

"Yes, being his son is much more than enough, I had almost forgotten how... imposing he can be."

Sarek resumed his seat in the shuttle after Sherlock removed his cloak, keeping Val with him.

"You look somewhat frightened, child."

"No, Master," Val answered; he was not really scared, he was just so overwhelmed by everything he had witnessed, but most of all by everything he was feeling...

Sarek grabbed his chin and turned his head towards him, starting a short meld.

"Oh, I see," he said with a deadpan.

Val blushed at his Master´s words, but he did not lower his eyes, he now belonged to this magnificent being, to this... god, there was no point in trying to hide or shy away.

"The fact that you adore me is useless," Sarek said, mercilessly. "Facts. I want to see facts. You will have the opportunity soon enough. Now rest. What awaits you on Earth is much more painful." Saying that, he made him lay down with his head in his lap and started playing with his hair.

"Starfleet has been alerted of your arrival, Father, they will be waiting for you. They seem regretful of the way they have treated you, but there are still power-crazed men who stay loyal to Marcus."

"Mycroft, there is something still left to do before we arrive. With your permission I will give Sherlock the bond that states him as my heir."

"Yes, Father," Mycroft said a little worried. It was one thing to joke about it, but seeing it becoming a reality was still staggering. Their lives will change forever.

Sarek sensed his worry.

"Mycroft, you must fully understand why I am doing this. Sherlock's mind is fully capable to accomplish what I have just done, and much more. He is the second most powerful being which exists. When I die, my katra will add to his and protect him, guide him. if you do not want, we can leave everything as is. I know you dislike bonds."

Mycroft smiled sadly. 

"It is not the bond, Father, I know it has to be done and I understand Sherlock is the best choice to become your successor. But he is my love... I just worry about him, about the burden he will have to carry, about the threats that will surround him, that is all. I was equally worried when he became part of Starfleet. I think it is only natural. You have my permission to establish the bond."

"Mycroft, one more thing, you do realize it is a burden you will carry together, the two of you? You and him are one being. I cannot even dissociate between your souls anymore."

"I know, I will always be by his side and give him my completely support, but he will be the one facing things directly. Please do not mind me, as I said, it is just the normal worry anyone would feel when their mate is appointed to become a god in the future," Mycroft joked.

Sarek went to Sherlock and took his hand gently, explaining a few things to him. Sherlock exchanged looks with Mycroft and saw his permission. Very simply and with no etiquette this time, Sarek gently touched his face, and a bright, powerful bond formed; Sarek immediately shielded it until it would be needed, and with that, Sherlock stood up and stretched himself like a cat.

"Okay, cool. Coffee?" he smiled, after which he brewed a generous pot for everyone, Val included.

"Somehow, Mycroft..." Sarek sighed. "There aren't much chances that he.... you know... changes."

*

Sherlock had remained unchanged after having received the new bond. He just went near Mycroft and cuddled on the seat next to him, wrapping his arms around Mycroft's left arm, and kissing his shoulder sweetly.

"You are the most beautiful being that has ever existed, my Sherlock."

"Me?" Sherlock asked surprised.

"Yes, you," he answered, kissing him lightly. 

"I hate it when such minor planetary incidents disturb our routine. We could have been at home now, doing, um, various things."

"Really? Like what?" Mycroft asked smirking.

"Playing chess... cooking... cleaning... um... you know, household things... me telling you how potent you are..."

"Oh, but you can do the last thing you said, all you had to do is use that wonderful good memory of yours," Mycroft answered kissing him deeply.

"Devil," Sherlock started to laugh. "Always fishing for compliments"

"What can I say, I am really vain. Hadn't you noticed?" Mycroft was in a really good mood, even if the situation was far from ideal. 

"You are really gorgeous," Sherlock pouted. "Will you still love me now that i am Sarek's heir or whatever?"

"I will never stop loving you no matter what. Sherlock, listen to me, I am not against you being the heir, I am really proud of you and I will be there with you forever."

"I surely hope so, Mycroft, because I cannot function without you."

"Neither can I, my Sherlock, I may handle it in a better way, but without you I feel like I fall apart."

Sherlock cuddled closer to him, rather shyly, he would have climbed over him if he could.

"Do you think we make love for such long periods of time because we are, um, as Sarek says, 'one being', or because we are very sexy and gorgeous?" he asked innocently.

"We are very sexy and gorgeous, there is no doubt about that, but I do not think that is the reason why we make love so often and for so long periods of time. We do it because we love each other and we enjoy being so close in a physical way and, well, because you are addictive my dear, sweet mate," Mycroft answered biting Sherlock´s neck lightly.

With an almost unconscious gesture, Sherlock offered him his hands.

Mycroft caressed Sherlock´s lips with his thumb. 

"It will be only until we land, once we get home I will tie you for days on end, while I take you."

"Whatever you want... Mycroft..." he murmured, rather lost all of a sudden.

Mycroft tied Sherlock´s wrists and pulled him to sit on his lap. They were among family after all, and he knew Val will not try anything against them. The young Vulcan had eyes for nothing but Sarek.

Sherlock carefully placed his arms around Mycroft's neck leaning in for a kiss, he also did not care other people were present and well, Val... he would very likely become a constant presence.

Mycroft kissed Sherlock possessively for long minutes, he wanted so much to just take him but now was not the moment. Sherlock was right, why did these small interplanetary problems interrupt their routine. 

***  
 **

There was great agitation at Starfleet when they arrived. They had of course received the recording from Mycroft, with the Dominion leader surrendering to Sarek, and the people were in awe. They had gathered to the heliport, with an honor guard and a red carpet. It was not just the Vulcan king returning, for them Sarek was now a legendary figure.

Mycroft had untied Sherlock a few moments before to make sure his beloved mate was alert for their meeting with Starfleet. The fools would now see how powerful Sarek was...

Meanwhile on Earth, Anthea and Jim were excited at meeting all of them again.

Sarek wrapped himself in his white cloak and stepped out of the shuttle, ordering Val to come by his side.

The people grew silent when Sarek stepped down, most of them in complete awe. Sarek looked around, his eyes like the steel, calm and composed and looking like the doom itself. He located Jim in the crowd, advancing towards him, and his expression softened.

"Your Majesty," Jim greeted him respectfully, refraining from staring at  Val.

Sarek gathered Jim in his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead. Through the brief touch he sent his warmest thoughts to Jim, his affection and longing.

"What is the situation here, Jim? An attack is imminent as far as we know."

"That is true, Your Majesty if we do not act soon we will face the same fate as Remus."

People started to murmur and Sarek raised one hand gracefully.

"James, I am counting on you. Get us a security team, then get Anthea and Jonathan Archer over here."

"As you order, your Majesty," Jim answered in an assured professional way. Starfleet could go and hang for what he cared. They were nothing but bureaucratic fools who did not want to do what had to be done. He gathered the team, Anthea and Jonathan and returned with Sarek.

"Oh, look who's here," Sherlock observed. 

Anthea blushed and took a step back as if trying to hide behind Jim and Jon. It had been difficult for her to accept how she felt about Mycroft and even if she deserved being made fun of by Sherlock, she could not handle it now. She wished Scotty were there, he did understand her.

"Hi," Sherlock told her, contrary to all expectations. "Come near us? We should not separate."

"Hello Sherlock. Malcolm. Your Majesty... Master," Anthea said nodding to each one in turn.

"Go on, talk to her a bit..." Sherlock encouraged Mycroft, feeling him somehow reluctant. I won't throw a tantrum."

Mycroft turned towards her, measuring her from head to toes. She was elegant as always, with impeccable make up, only her expression was somehow... milder.

"Hello, my dear," he told her on his usual, cold tone, but he WAS a bit troubled.

"Hello, Master," she said smiling. "It is good to see you again."

Not even Sherlock had called him 'Master' that much so for Mycroft it was slightly uncomfortable... 

"Perhaps... if you don't mind..., we could switch back to  _Sir,_ " he said softly.

"Of course, Sir," Anthea smirked. She may have accepted he was her Master but she was still herself

Malcolm swallowed hard upon seeing Jonathan approach them. He did look straight into his eyes, and greeted him politely, but his heart, for a moment, ached and bled... He thought of Leonard and how happy his mate made him; he would not do anything to alter his newly found and still fragile happiness.

"Follow me," Sarek ordered as he saw the security team ready, after which he went straight to the Starfleet Headquarters. "Val, by my side," he told the young Vulcan. "And be brave."

Val followed Sarek quietly after all he had been order to not make a sound until he was instructed otherwise.

Jonathan looked straight into Malcolm's eyes; they had unfinished business and they will deal with that later.

Marcus stood up and muttered a 'What's the meaning of this'? but Sarek, after having pushed the doors aside with both hands, he stood still right in front of him.

"Alexander Marcus, you are being accused of high treason against mankind and all the other worlds of Federation. You will be judged right here and now, in the presence of the President," he continued as the President himself was just arriving in a hurry, gasping. "Also in the presence of Tu'val of Vulcan, of Captains Jonathan Archer, James Kirk, Malcolm Reed, Mycroft Holmes and of my Son and Heir, Sherlock Holmes,"  he concluded on an imperial tone, and he did look like a god. 

Marcus smiled smugly at all. He was the head of Starfleet now. No one will take that from him. Not even Sarek. He would die first.

"Val of Vulcan," Sarek said. "Tell everyone present why have you come to me."

"I came to you to beg for your forgiveness since I regret the part I played in Admiral Marcus' plan. He has been manipulating all of use to provoke a war that will place him as the only leader of the Federation."

"Why were you unable to solve the Dominion crisis, Val of Vulcan?"

"Because I did not know how to communicate with them. I did inform Marcus of that but he said the Romulans will solve that problem."

"Gentlemen," he said addressing the Captains and officials in the room. "Do you still trust this person as your commanding officer? Do you still entrust him with your destinies and with the fate of our quadrant? Captain Kirk, your opinion?"

"My opinion, which I have expressed time and time again, is that Marcus is unfit to be the head of Starfleet. I have no proof but I think he may be mentally unbalanced."

"What did you offer me when you came to my house on ULAS, Val?"

"I offered you back the bond as Vulcan King and I gave you my life, Master."

Sarek turned towards the President of the Federation, a tall, beautiful Betazoid who was observing silently.

"State your loyalty, Varuk of Betazed. Be brief, for we are running out of time."

Sherlock was hyper-attentive at everything that was going on. Various telepaths were in the room and he received bits and pieces of information, so he would sense the Romulans approaching. He exchanged looks with Mycroft, warning him; ships had to be sent out as soon as possible to fight the Romulans back. Jim, Malcolm, Archer, were good and experienced captains. They would go out and withstand the first attack.

Mycroft could access the planetary defense system from his laptop.

 

While Sarek and his sons were getting ready to defend Earth, at home on ULAS things were quiet. Spock was looking at Leonard playing with the baby in the living room, and Scotty was reading something in an armchair, rather immersed in himself. Spock could observe, though, that his friend was not actually reading, but rather staring at the same page for about one hour.

He decided not to start another discussion, unless Scotty would bring the topic forth, giving him the initiative. Instead, he focused his attention on Leonard, smiling fondly at him. Their bond was evolving slowly, and transforming into a bond of strong friendship and brotherhood.

"If Malcolm does not return until morning, I will go hunt..." he said.

"Would you really do that?" Leonard ask smiling sweetly at Spock. "You are the best, Pumpkin." And Leonard got up to hug him.

"I see I have devolved from Hobgoblin to Pumpkin..." Spock said hugging him tightly.

"You certainly have," Leonard said kissing his cheek. "You are the best uncle. Do not think I have not noticed that, besides Malcolm and myself you are the only one who holds A.J. without panicking."

Spock melted upon feeling Leonard kiss him.

"We'll sleep together, the three of us. Come on, my Master's bed, it's the largest. I mean, the four of us!"

Leonard rolled his eyes. 

"I do know that, silly pumpkin."

"Commander Pumpkin, please, Leonard. Really, your manners..."

"So where is my kiss? I am not better at everything like certain someone but I am your second BBF or not Commander Pumpkin?"

"And what, you want a kiss now?"

"Yes I do. I just gave you one. Not that I am counting..." Leonard smirked.

"Fine. Approach, please," he said with mock superiority, as if he was on the Bridge of the Enterprise.

"Yes, Commander Pumpkin," Leonard came closer and mock-saluted Spock.

Spock pulled him closer, vaguely manhandling him, and kissed his lips loudly, just like children use to kiss adults, in a noisy and smacky way, after which he threw him farther away from him and threw a few pillows at him. A.J. was laughing happily, thinking probably that it was a show especially for him, and Spock even caught Scotty smiling... Therefore he threw a smaller pillow at him, the one he had used to lean on, and which smelled like his own perfume, a mixture of musk and rose.

Scotty caught the pillow and hugged it tightly, throwing at Spock a cushion that had fallen at his feet.

"Come to me..." Spock said, not really an order, but not a kind request either.

Scotty came closer to Spock. He may not be sure of what was going on between them, but what he had said to his Master was true. He felt he ought to obey the younger Vulcan. It was something born inside of him and not just because their Master had ordered him to.

Spock extended one hand experimentally and caught Scotty's wrist, pulling him on the sofa between him and Leonard. It had started to rain and he wanted to feel both of them close, he was in an overly protective mood. The living room was comfy so he threw a few blankets and pillows and made an impromptu camp, there, lying down and turning off the lights. He wrapped one arm around Scotty,s waist and pulled him to his chest, pleased to meet no resistance.

Scotty felt very vulnerable right now. Their Master had left to a dangerous mission and he could not help but worry, not because he doubted his powers, but because there were undeniable risks and his Master was not immortal. And then, there was the situation with Spock, he was still confused of where they stood. He was unsure of having a deeper relationship with him, but when Spock had said they should forget the whole thing and remain friends he had been very disappointed. Part of him really wanted to have a romantic relationship with Spock, but another part of him was conflicted with that fact considering he loved Sarek with all his heart and with all that he was, how could there be room for Spock in his heart?

But then when he saw Spock with Sherlock and Leonard, he realized there were different kinds of love, that is was an infinite energy and loving someone did not mean you used all your love on that person.

Still this was all very confusing, and he could not deny he was very possessive of Sarek and Spock, he thought of them as his, so when he saw Spock kissing Sherlock all his confessing thoughts and feelings just snapped, making him push Spock away, afraid of feeling once again what he felt the first time he had seen their Master kissing Spock. 

For crying out loud!!! He was doing the same thing again!!!! Not literally, since this time he did not run away from home, but still he had pushed away Spock instead of talking things out. But what should he do now, how to broach the subject with Spock...

Spock was reading him quite well through the touch - his emotions, if not his thoughts precisely. He slowly pulled him closer, turning him with his face towards him, so that he could see his eyes. He just looked at him without saying anything, holding one of his hands.

"Spock," Scotty whispered, closing his eyes and hiding his face in the young Vulcan´s chest. "I do not know what I want but I do not want to only be friends..."

Spock slowly lay him on his back, lifting Scotty's hands above his head and keeping them there with one hand, carefully reading and monitoring all his reactions. At this point,  when their relationship was redefining itself, there was no place for mistakes and he had to be very careful.

Scotty blushed.

"Kiss me, please..."

"Shhhh," Spock said.

With much care, as if he was performing a delicate operation, Spock traced the contour of his face slowly, in a gesture of exploration; then, carefully, his lower lip, with his thumb; the gestures were very soft, and yet not at all tender; Scotty kept his eyes on Spock´s and held his breath. He became pliant in his hands, just waiting for whatever Spock wanted.

Spock's grip on his wrists tightened upon feeling him like that, and lowering his head, their lips touched. It was a slow, yet persistent, strong, deep kiss, full of restrained passion and desire.

Scotty let Spock kiss him; it was an incredible feeling, it was so different... he could not explain it. When his Master kissed him it was another way of showing he owned him, but Spock´s kiss, it was demanding, yes, but he felt they were on a more even ground.

"I will kiss whoever I want," Spock whispered to him, "and you will know I don't kiss anyone else like this. You will stop being uselessly jealous."

"Yes," Scotty sighed, "well I will try, I am still coming to terms with all this. I may know there is nothing but friendship between you and Sherlock and Leonard, but my feelings may get out of control. I just ask you to be patient with me, in my head and my heart our Master and you are mine... and someone else touching you... it is something I have to get used to."

"In that case, you are more Vulcan than I am," Spock smiled, yet still loosely holding his wrists with one hand. "The kiss becomes the trademark of our family slowly, slowly. Sarek kissed Mycroft; I kissed Sherlock, Leonard kissed me. It is no big deal. However, this - is important," he said kissing him again. "For you and for me."

"You also kissed Leonard back," Scotty joked. "But yes, I am beginning to understand that, still it will take me time to completely get it. So promise to not get too angry if I become a little jealous now and then, in those cases you just have to kiss me like this so I remember the difference."

"Agreed," Spock said, and then he started to do just that, while trailing his free hand over Scotty's thin body, his upper arms, his ribs, hips... again, not too demanding, but not too tender either. He could feel Scotty was not yet ready to give him more, and perhaps he did not know what to give...

They had time.

Scotty sighed enjoying Spock´s touch. He even got a little daring and placed his hands on Spock´s chest, trailing them lightly up and down. 

"You are gorgeous," he said blushing.

Spock raised a brow when Scotty removed his hands from his grip and began exploring, but everything that was happening was... exploratory so he reigned in his dominant impulses.

"Sorry," Scotty said, "but I have wanted to do that for years, well I and half the crew in the Enterprise. I´ll behave now, I promise."

"Half of the - Who else??" Spock asked, scandalized and curious. He was completely unaware of any gossip things.

Leonard, who had turned around to give them some privacy laughed at that. Really Sherlock had made them total gossips.

"Oh please, Commander Pumpkin, really, you never noticed? Jim wanted to, obviously that boy just likes to touch pretty things; I think Pavel, the nurses, Uhura. But I will just stop now since I do not want to cause Scotty a late jealousy attack."

"Contrary to popular beliefs, there was nothing any romantic involvement between me and Lieutenant Uhura," Spock defended himself. "And why are you not sleeping??"

"I did not say there was, I said she wanted to get into your pants. And I was asleep but you weren't precisely silent. I will go to the kitchen for a glass of water, want something?"

"You are not going anywhere, it is raining," Spock protested and he pulled him closer as if he weighed nothing. "And besides. I am not wearing any pants." he added innocently. "I mean, I was not. Wait, wait," he suddenly finished processing everything Leonard had said. "Jim wanted...? JIM? Wanted? As in... Captain Kirk?"

Leonard rolled his eyes and placed A.J. on his chest. 

"Of course I am talking about Jim, don´t you know him at all? He just has to have a piece of every attractive being that crosses his path."

"But I thought you were together!!" Spock sighed, yet quite pleased to see Scotty was also starting to laugh.

"And  you should not laugh, Mr. Engineer, for everyone thought the only person you will ever have eyes for would be the Enterprise itself."

"Well, I know how to be discreet that is all," Scotty said pouting in an adorable way.

"Discreet my ass, I still remember when you met Sarek, you all but jumped on him," Leonard laughed.

Spock extended one arm and caught both of them in an embrace, contentedly. He loved both of them, in a deep and unique way and he was so happy he could be close to them and hold them, knowing that his Master was allowing this,

Leonard got a little worried. 

"Do you think my Master will mind about this? Our bond is more recent, and we have not talked about this..."

"I apologize," Spock said, letting go of him, not without regret. After all, he did kiss him on his lips and he did not mind... And now he was worried...

"Oh don´t stop hugging me now, Commander Pumpkin, or I will not be able to sleep. I will talk with my Master when he returns, whatever else we do or don´t do now will not make a difference. It feels normal and natural and the bond hasn't reacted, but I am still learning how to be a Kafeh. And I want to be the best I can be because I love my Master with all my heart."

"If you need Kafeh lessons... I have a full hardware maintenance manual in my head," Spock laughed. Anyway. I cannot sleep without a teddy-bear, what can I do?"

"Awww, you are so cuddly and cute!!!" Leonard joked. 

Scotty smiled at the way Spock and Leonard teased each other. Yes he could begin to see what was this all about, they were just family been open about their feelings . No false prejudices. 

"So, how is Malcolm?" Spock could not help himself. "You know...as ... a Kafeh owner..."

"Oh, for a second I thought you were going to ask me how is he as a lover," Leonard smirked. "He is a great Master, he is... well, you know him, he does not talk much, but the way he looks at me, the small gestures, the way he is with A.J. that tells everything. And he does not want to change me. So as I said, he is great."

"Ok, now tell us how he is as a lover," Spock said, winking at Scotty.

"As I said - great, and that is all you need to know, or what do I go around asking you how Father is... Oh God!!! No I do not want to think about that, he is a Father figure to me, no child should think of their Father in that context."

Spock started giggling and pulled his teddy bears even closer.

"We could all speculate about illustrious third persons," Spock further suggested, since we are gossiping. "Too bad we do not have popcorn."

"Guess there are still a bunch of cookies, we can bring some," Scotty said, but he did not make a move to get up. "So... Mycroft... I bet he is... I mean the way Sherlock looks every morning..." the young engineer stammered blushing.

"Yes... we all wonder how he manages... I mean really... I am Vulcan, and I still would not manage it."

"Really, Commander Pumpkin? You do not say that in front of the person you are trying to woo," Leonard joked.

Scotty just blew a raspberry to Leonard.

"Well it also makes you wonder how Sherlock takes it, I mean he is an augment and all but even he must have limits."

"Who says Sherlock is the one who 'takes it'? Perhaps they take turns?" Spock suggested, thinking how could that actually function.

Leonard and Scotty turned an incredulous look at Spock and started laughing really hard.

"What? What did I say?"

"Mycroft  _taking it_ ," Leonard gasped between laughs. But haven´t you seen they way they are?" Sherlock is completely submissive to Mycroft.

"That is also true... I mean, he is even more submissive than me. Or than you, Scotty, for that matter, and you ARE a model of submission."

"Thank you," Scotty said smiling sweetly to Spock.

"You are so cute!! Wish I had a camera right now."

Scotty once again turned to Leonard and blew a raspberry his way, and surprisingly A.J. repeated it.

"Oh, you, look what you just taught my son!!! You should be a good example for him."

"A.J," Spock said gravely. "Please behave. You are an emperor, what the hell. It is official, I am becoming Human," Spock sighed. "I have even begun cursing."

A.J. turned to Spock and blew him a louder raspberry.

"Young man!!!" Spock threatened uselessly.

A.J. just kept blowing raspberries while Leonard kissed him.

"Oh my little monster, I love so much."

Content, Spock partly rolled over Scotty, in a very comfortable position, and kissed him again, softly

"And between the two of us who is the one who will _take it_?" Scotty teased.

Spock stopped  for a moment, giving a strong look, after which he slid one finger between his teeth, opening his mouth and kissing him deeply. Scotty surrendered to the kiss, enjoying the way Spock made him feel and they spent the whole night like that, Spock kissing him and he letting himself be kissed.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


 

 


	42. Tied Hands

Without any further delay, Sarek turned to the security team.

"Gentlemen, take Admiral Alexander Marcus into custody and place him in a detention cell. Captain Archer, I hereby place you at the head of Starfleet. Let us get to work."

Archer was surprised by the turn of events, but he was a professional man and right now there were more pressing matters to attend, so he simply nodded his head and followed Sarek and his entourage.

"Mycroft, get me a combat ship as well," Sarek said. "I will go up to meet the enemy and be face to face when we negotiate. You two will stay here and coordinate the operations."

Mycroft took out his padd and did as his Father told him. 

"There are 3 combat ships ready Father, one for Malcolm, one for Jim and one for Jonathan. I assume you will be going with Malcolm."

"Alone, Mycroft. If something should happen, I won't endanger the lives of two family members."

Mycroft turned to look at Sherlock and remembered that yes, his Father and his mate could do almost everything alone, still he felt the need to protect them. He smiled wistfully and made the necessary arrangements. 

"Done, the ships are ready."

Sherlock took a chair and sat down near Mycroft at a desk.

As Mycroft was supervising the dispatch of the fleet, Sherlock was just staying near him, trying to encompass in his mind everything which was happening - the Romulans approaching, their decision to attack, the Dominion leader retreating.

"Val, with me," Sarek ordered and went to embark on his own ship.

Val had never been in a situation like this. He had never set foot on a combat ship and it scared him a little, still he obeyed his Master and followed him, there was no other option for him and, in a way, he was glad things were like that, in a sense it was so freeing to follow orders instead of having people expect him to issue the orders.

"Sit," Sarek ordered briefly, pointing to the pilot's chair. "We are going to do what a true leader does. What do you think it is?"

"A true leader faces problems in order to protect his people. He does not hide behind his subordinates. That is what I think a true leader does, Master," Val answered, ashamed of himself.

"And when need arises, he simply... LEADS the way," Sarek said, positioning their ship in the front position of the defense formation. "Mycroft," he then said in the comm system. "Connect me to the Romulan leader as soon as we are in range."

"Yes, Father, it will take only 5 minutes, I will alert you when the connection is made." Mycroft made sure all their communications were working correctly, he sent a message to Malcolm, Jonathan and Jim, informing them of Father´s request and linking all of them to a channel where they could hear how the negotiation went. "Ready, Father, you may talk to them whenever you want."

"Take the helm, Val," Sarek told the young man. "Can you manage?"

"Yes, Master," Val answered, he may not have set foot on a combat ship, but he was a good pilot.

Sarek waited until the young man sat down and he threaded one hand through his hair.

"You are doing good, Val. I hope you are going to continue like this."

Val was trying, and it made him happy to know his Master noticed it. He knew there was much he had to do to atone for his sins, but he will try his best.

Sarek leaned with one hand on his shoulder as the image of the Romulan praetor appeared on the screen. 

"Greetings, Praetor," Sarek said in perfect Romulan. "Please power down your weapons, they are of no use here." With those words, he locked gazes with the Praetor, keeping a cold, imperial and strong demeanour that generally gave shivers to all their enemies.

"Well, well, Sarek of Vulcan!! Long-time no seen. Anyway, I have no time for this. I have come to destroy Earth. Move aside, old man."

Old man?!? How could the Romulan say that to Sarek, Val thought. And then he felt ashamed since he had done something similar, but never again, he knew now who Sarek really was. This Romulan was in for a nasty surprise.

"If you power on one more weapon, and I mean ONE - MORE," Sarek said stressing every word but keeping a calm tone, "I will implode the wormhole near Remus, thus creating a black-hole that will absorb every planet on a 4-light-year radius. I am sorry to inform you that Romulus is too close."

Sarek had AnJoan's necklace around his neck, visible over his robe.

Val's eyes widened slightly  at the sight of the  necklace... Marcus had been trying to get it, but it seemed it had disappeared. Now he could see it was only logical that AnJoan Grey had found a way to give the necklace to Sarek. About his threat, he wondered if the Romulans would listen, they were a stubborn race.

"You actually want to make me believe that you will create a singularity that will consume ten planets, with millions of inhabitants, women, children?" The Praetor said defiantly. "You are Vulcan... you don't have the guts to kill a cockroach!"

Sarek just raised one brow and activated the device of the necklace.

"Go on... monitor the progress." Sarek encouraged. The wormhole started to slowly collapse. "Display a countdown on screen for our guests, Val," Sarek said calmly.

Val did as asked, shocked beyond words about what he was seeing. Deep inside, he knew his Master had a plan B. but still it was an unexpected situation. The wormhole had started collapsing within itself, just like when Nero had launched the red matter which consumed the planet Vulcan...

"Oh, you were expecting a kind, merciful and pacifist king? I am sorry, that Sarek died, you killed him a while ago. From the current version of me, you shall see no mercy."

The Romulan panicked greatly and fired a disruptor blast at Sarek's ship, damaging them and throwing Sarek against a wall.

"You do not actually believe," Sarek said regaining his balance, and cleaning the blood which was leaking out of his nose, "that by killing me, you will reverse the process. The device is password protected. I will stop the process as soon as you are back to the Neutral Zone, out of Federation space. You should better hurry."

Val kept a calm front, but seeing Sarek like this made him feel... he was not sure how to explain the feeling.

Meanwhile on Earth, Mycroft followed Sarek´s conversation while monitoring the wormhole; near him, Sherlock kept studying what was going on, calculating all the probabilities and feeding to the other ships all the information they had.

"And they call me crazy," Sherlock commented.

The Romulan Praetor reversed engines, ordered a full retreat to his fleet and, in moments, they were on their way to Neutral Zone at full warp.

"Ok, Sherlock, now all we need is the password to reverse the process," Sarek informed him calmly, as he had no idea what the password was.

It was Sherlock's moment to panic now.

"Ok, he is officially crazy!! Mycroft, Mycroft, what - what - do we do???"

"You have to go into your mind palace, I am sure AnJoan sent you the password, just calm yourself," Mycroft said and pulled Sherlock into his arms. "Concentrate, love, I will be here, so you do not get lost," and without another word he tied Sherlock´s hands as a way to anchor him to reality.

Sherlock took a deep breath, looking into Mycroft's eyes; he went deep and fast into the mind palace, navigating through the memories; he did have a room called 'Passwords', it was like a large locker full of drawers. 

"The password is  _leonardmccoy,_ " he said.

"How predictable," Mycroft answered rolling his eyes. "Did you hear that, Father?"

"Heard and stopped the device, now I believe I am in need of Leonard McCoy himself," he smiled. "Let me lean on you, child," Sarek told Val. "It seems I did manage a few bruises."

"Of course, Master, where should we head now? Home or Starfleet quarters? I mean you are hurt but you said you wanted Dr. McCoy."

"Sherlock can substitute," Sarek smiled. "Mycroft, how about we go to your house? I want us to stay for one more day, make sure everything is okay."

"I will arrange it, Father," and he sent the proper orders to have the house ready. Then, the opened another communication channel. "Malcolm, you heard Father. Are you going back hunting and return later?"

"No, I am going home and remaining there. Don't stay here long, I really do not like what Earth has become. I'll take medical supplies, perhaps you can bring hardware parts and food."

"Yes of course, don´t worry I will even add baby clothes and toys, any colour you prefer?" Mycroft teased.

"I'll stop to buy Leonard and the Baby some gifts. As for the colour, God help me, I have no idea."

"Go for blue, after all Leonard is used to wear that," Mycroft added.

"Baby? What baby? What are you talking about?" Jim asked.

"Kirk, how in hell did you got into this channel?" Mycroft asked irritated.

"Well,  _Sir_ , Anthea may have helped me a little," Jim answered laughing.

"I have a baby," Malcolm said proudly. "With Leonard," he added, as Jim was unaware of the recent developments.

"What? How? When? I am an uncle and Bones did not tell me and you... you and Bones, but you said, he said it was not like that. Okay, start explaining now."

"I took Leonard and I am going to keep him. Married him. And we had a baby," Malcolm explained evasively, loving the confusion he was creating.

"You took him? What does that mean? No, wait, you married him? And where does the baby come from? You know your answers are shit, they just raise more questions."

"Please, Captain refrain from that kind of speech. You are invited to our home, you and Anthea. We can talk there."

Sherlock had remained near Mycroft, his tied wrists in his hand, calm, his assistance was not needed now and he could rest.

"We are going to my house, love, we´ll just wait for Father to land, he needs you to check his injuries. We may have visitors," he said kissing Sherlock´s neck. "I will have to untie you now."

Sherlock said nothing, but as soon as Mycroft untied him, he took his hand and softly kissed it.

"Just a few hours more love, and then we will return home. okay?"

"Whatever you want, Mycroft. As long as we are together."

Sarek's shuttle landed and he was once more surrounded by an overly enthusiastic crowd praising him and practically proclaiming him the emperor of the entire quadrant... which was, more or less, true, given the fact that in only two hours he had managed to chase away two dangerous invaders.

Mycroft, holding Sherlock´s hand, made his way through the crowd of people; he projected his Iceman persona so the people around them let him through; he soon reached Sarek and led him to the car waiting to take them to the house.

"Where is Val?" Sarek asked, worried. He felt slightly dizzy and tired.

"I am here Master," Val answered from behind Mycroft and Sherlock.

"Do not worry, Father, we are all going to the house, I am not sure about Malcolm but I would never leave Val behind, don´t worry."

"Get him a black Kafeh robe," Sarek said, leaning on Sherlock who had started to clean his wound. "And while we are at it, get me white and brown robes... If I am a king again, I should start dressing accordingly... I am counting on you, Mycroft, all the other members of our noble family have a blind eye for fashion."

Mycroft laughed at that and started conveying the right orders, he was glad when he discovered Anthea had kept his businesses in order, so he could purchase everything he wanted without trouble.

"Anything you need for when we return home, my Love?" Mycroft asked.

"Me?" Sherlock asked surprised. "Home? You mean on Ulas? Can't wait to get back home. But if I start drafting lists, Anthea will need to find us a Starship to carry everything."

"Don´t worry about that, I will make the arrangements." Mycroft said smiling at Sherlock. "You too, Father, I will make sure we get whatever you need. Malcolm  has already told me to bring along hardware parts and food." 

"A meteorological satellite, construction tools, an antigrav unit, electrical wiring, cutting tools, waterproof material, glass, bricks, sand, river stones, then, the following plant seeds..." And with that, he started dictating plant names.

Mycroft smiled at his crazy mate, yes he will get him everything he asked. After all the whole family will benefit.

"I am sorry, but the Beloved King is much crazier than me," Sherlock pouted, easily deducing Mycroft's thoughts. "Really, blowing up ten planets.... and he WAS going to do it! Right, Vally?"

"Vally?" the young Vulcan said surprised turning to look at Mycroft and then at Sarek. He really did not understand the extraordinary being Sherlock was.

"What can I say except, welcome to the family," Sarek said. If Sherlock has granted you a nickname, you are 'all right' in his opinion. It is the equivalent of a decoration, so... be proud."

"Yes, Master," Val answered feeling warmth flooding him, it had been a long time since he felt he belonged somewhere.

"I did not look in your mind at this particular aspect, do you have a mate, Val? Your Time is rather near."

"N o, Master. My mate died on Vulcan," Val answered blushing, talking about his Time in front of the others made him uncomfortable.

"That is unfortunate," Sarek said, closing the topic. They will deal with things slowly, one day at a time.

Sherlock looked out the window pleased to see their old house, and to notice that the security teams had done a sweep before their arrival. He entered and looked around, he gazed through the kitchen... It was nice being back here for a night.

"Mycroft, I guess you want to have a talk with Anthea... So I'll get Jim and we'll make dinner, is that fine?"

"Yes, of course," Mycroft answered. "I think it will not be a long conversation anyway, after all I am used to give her orders and she is used to follow them."

"I will not kiss Jim," Sherlock said, remembering old times...

"I know that," Mycroft answered, "there is no need for that anymore, thanks to Leonard; he is an extraordinary doctor. Oh, by the way, I think we better start calling him Leonard Reed, Malcolm is quite possessive. So make sure to tell Jim that **."**

"Okay," Sherlock said, after which he took Jim to the kitchen. "Captain, dear! We have a lot to gossip. And you have some vegetables to chop."

"Me? Chop vegetables? Oh, okay," he said since Sherlock directed him a Khan look while handing him the knife. "So tell me what is this between Mr. Perfect Captain and my Bonesy?"

"They got married. I mean, one day, Malcolm randomly came to the room and announced that Leonard's last name is Reed. Then I made a laaaarge cake, you know, the diplomat cake with pineapple and -"

"Okay, Sherlock, focus, I mean the cake is great and all, but then they had not a real marriage? Malcolm just decided to change Bones last name?"

"Yeah. He agreed, so since Sarek was present, as a witness, he also pronounced their marriage and there you go. Hey, what are you doing with those potatoes, chop them evenly! One inch and a half thin. Really, your first officer is very good at this."

"I bet he is, Spock is nothing if not precise, you will have to deal with my uneven potatoes. Now tell me where did the baby come from?"

"Ooh, it was brought by the cute dragon," he explained scientifically. "Good, soup material is done, are you guys staying overnight? There is only one free room, Leonard's... Meaning Vally has to sleep with the Master, hopefully that won't be a problem."

"The cute dragon? You mean Emperor´s AnJoan pet, the one that was so fond of Leonard? So it is a baby Reman or a baby dragon or what?"

"Yes," Sherlock said, confused. "You are still talking too much. When are you guys coming on Ulas? Bring me some kittens when you do. And a dog. Puppies."

"Oh, we can visit you? Well as soon as we have a few days off after this mess is settled . Hey, since you have known Anthea for a long time, ah... can you tell me how to approach her? That girl is just something else, worse than Uhura if you ask me."

"I'll ask Mycroft," Sherlock said, "I have no idea at all. You like her, huh?"

"I... yes, I mean she is gorgeous and intelligent, not to mention strong. But really, she does not know how to have fun, she is just work work work. None of my Kirk tricks have worked with her."

Sarek entered the kitchen, followed by a shy Val who looked like he was simply worshiping the air which Sarek was breathing.

"Oh, good God..." Sherlock said. "Look at the poor kid."

"I must inform you, Your Highness, that I am not a kid," Val said.

Jim just snorted.

"Well you look like one with his first crush, You know like a toddler infatuated with their Pre-school teacher."

"Child, you may address my son on his give name, which is Sherlock. Do not call him  _Your Highness_ , we still need food... By the way where are Mycroft and Anthea, I am starving."

Val looked at his Master and nodded, the fact he had just called him  _Child_  did not help his point, but well... if his Master referred to him that way, he will accept it, although he did feel like pouting.

"Oh, you Vulcans are so cute," Jim said watching the almost pout on Val´s face. "Well except you, Your Majesty you are just a BAMF. And Mycroft and Anthea are having a little chat, I am sure they will not be long **."**

"Val, come here and kneel," Sarek said serenely.

Sarek waited for Val to come, pleased that Sherlock and Jim had stopped the chatter, respecting the moment. Sarek connected a meld and looked at the bond for a few moments.

"See how it has grown and evolved, from a slavery bond, to a beautiful and normal Kafeh bond - which, by the way, is the most usual bond in our family. You are doing well, I am pleased. Now stand up."

"Thank you, Master," Val said smiling. He felt... happy, perhaps he did not deserve it after all that had happened and that only made him love his Master even more, for the second chance he had given him.

“Ah, Mycroft, Anthea, there you are, good, I am starving,” Sarek smiled, keeping Val near him and making him sit down near him on a chair. “Are you cold? You are trembling.”

“No... no, Master, I am fine,” Val answered blushing, “as I mentioned before, it is all these emotions, I am finding hard to control them... I shall meditate a little bit longer tonight.”

Mycroft just smirked at that, he had forgotten what a heart-breaker Father was, not that he did it on purpose.

“Oh, shut up, you,” Sherlock whispered to Mycroft. “If you want my professional opinion, I think he'll die!”

“What do you mean he will die?” Mycroft asked worried, considering the last time Sherlock gave his "professional opinion" it had been completely right.

“Of love, of course. He advances towards that critical moment of... you know... falling in love, when all you see is the person you love, and...” Sherlock said, looking at Mycroft, “and... you don't even see where you are going...” and with that Sherlock dropped his mug of tea.

“Is he alright?” Jim asked.

Mycroft ignored him and turned to Sherlock, taking his face between his hands. 

“What is it love?”

“Nothing, I just... you... nothing, let's eat. I miss you.”

“I am here love, I am always here,” Mycroft said, and realizing Sherlock´s mind had come up with some transcendental conclusion, he took his mate into his arms, sat with him on his laps and tied his wrists. “Anthea, could you please serve dinner for us?”

“Yes sir, of course,” she said, placing the plates in front of them and then bringing the food to the table.

“I am going to eat from your hand?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, love, and then we are going to retire to our room.”

Sherlock had no protests; if Mycroft wanted to keep him like that for days, and in front of ten other people, it was fine. 

“Yes, child, there is a lot to learn about submission from over there,” Sarek said, noticing the surprised and rather panicky look which Val had.

Anthea felt her heart fill with warmth, he had never seen her Master so happy, and Sherlock, he just seemed... she had no words for that, he had never seen him like that. Yes, they had been made for each other. Val, on the other hand, was really surprised that was Khan, the man feared by many, was just there letting his... mate control his life... He wondered if he could reach that level of submission. He was willing to try his best, that was for sure.

They all ate silently, Sherlock now completely speechless.

“I will be in my old small room,” Sarek said. “Come, Val.”

Val nodded to the rest of the people at the table and followed his Master. 

“There is a small sofa over there which you can use.”

Sarek removed his robe and went to have a shower; as a Vulcan, he was not shy about his own body like humans.

Val placed a blanket on the floor and knelt on it, he needed to meditate, to analyse what were these feelings he had for Sarek.

On his way to bed, Sarek softly raised his chin and looked into his eyes for a moment.

“Good night,” he told him, caressing his cheek softly, with his knuckles.

“Good night, Master,” Val answered a little lost. He no longer knew who he was, hopefully his Master will guide him.

 


	43. Love Him For He Deserves

It would have been rather easy for Sarek to take advantage of Val and turn him into one of his toys, because right now the young Vulcan loved him so much he would have left him do whatever he wanted... but he did not plan on doing such a thing. He was once more a king, but not a jerk, and he would not mock at any Vulcan, no matter how bad his mistakes were. 

The problem of Val's Time still remained, but he would decide for his Kafeh at the right moment. He needed to find him a mate, preferably a woman, so that they could have children.

Meanwhile, Sarek's thoughts turned towards Spock - he was now sleeping in the same bed in which he had had him for the first time. He caressed the pillow near him; he missed him. No matter what was happening, Spock would always remain the love of his life.

Malcolm had bought a few gifts for everyone they had left at home and got in his shuttle, avoiding any discussions with Jonathan. He quietly landed, it was still night; he went and hunted first, then he entered the house; of course Spock sensed him and woke up, but Malcolm quickly sent him back to bed. 

He went and chopped the prey, making smaller portions and putting it in the freezer, after which he took a shower and went to look for Leonard; he discovered all of them sleeping cuddly together, with the baby laying on top of Leonard, and it was the most beautiful and heartwarming image. He gently picked the baby and took him to his crib, after which he gingerly picked Leonard in his strong arms, and took him to bed.

"Master," Leonard said sleepy placing his arms around Malcolm´s neck. "I missed you."

"Mmm," Malcolm murmured with a smile. "I could not wait to get home."

Leonard sighed hearing that. 

"You may not talk much, Master, but you certainly know the right things to say. How did everything go? Did the others come home too?"

"They remained behind for one more day to deal with minor details. But yes, the Dominion leader knelt in front of Father, and the Romulan praetor ran away mewling. That pretty much sums it up."

"That is good to hear, Master. So now you will make good on your promise?" Leonard said smirking, now he was more alert and sleep began to leave his body while desire started filling him.

Malcolm removed Leonard's boxers with a swift, tender movement, caressing his legs in the process and laying over him comfortably.

"You know what I've been told?" He murmured to his ear.

"What Master?" Leonard asked enjoying having his Master over him.

"That having a Kafeh is one of the most enjoyable experiences possible. Somehow I am planning to test this tonight..."

"Yes, please, Master," Leonard moaned. It hadn´t been that long but he needed Malcolm so much... he started to understand Sherlock better. 

"Then," Malcolm said, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow, "face down, my Kafeh, and let me enjoy what is mine..."

And that was exactly what Leonard did, he turned around and offered himself to his Master and just let go, his Master will take care of him, his pleasure was for his Master to grant or deny.

Malcolm took him slowly, enjoying Leonard's whimpers and moans, it was such an exquisite sensation to know that this being belonged to him completely... and until morning he did nothing else, keeping him forever on the edge. Only when he felt Leonard was close to passing out he flipped him over and started kissing him with all the restrained love he had kept in his heart, showing him how much he needed him, he wanted him...

"I love you Master," Leonard whispered between kisses. This was so much more than he had expected to have a few months ago when all his life went to hell, but now was so happy, he was so in love... and he knew his feeling were returned.

"I love you, Leonard..." Malcolm said, his hunger of him not diminishing in the least. "I could have you for days and days... but we do have to take care of the baby..." After a mind-shattering orgasm, Malcolm continued to just kiss him, sweetly, reassuringly, as their bodies were recovering from the effort.

Once Leonard came down from that blissful place his Master had kept him all  night, he sighed deeply.

"Master, tell me, what it is about you British men and your stamina?"

Malcolm blushed and started to laugh wholeheartedly.

"And what exactly do you mean? Do you have any means of comparing, perhaps?"

"Well we the girls do gossip, you know Master? And Spock said that even as a Vulcan he could not match Mycroft, from what we have seen he does to Sherlock, and now you with me... it was epic." Leonard said smiling.

"You are not  _a girl_ ," Malcolm said, wrapping a hand around his cock, rather tightly. "Ahhh, I will punish you for this, but not right now. So, do tell, you talk about what you do in bed with your respective masters?" he asked, not letting go of him.

"No, not in detail. We just... talk. Oh... mmh... Master that reminds me, I kissed Spock, I... well... I hope you do not mind? I will not do it again if it bothers you?" Leonard said because, he really did not want to keep that from his Master for any longer, it was something that kept nagging at the back of his mind.

Malcolm let go of him, took him out of the bed, and led him to the shower. Without answering his question right away, he just washed him carefully, kissing him now and then. 

Leonard was confused, his Master hadn´t answered his question, he was not acting angry either, but that only made he nervous. He knew it!!! Stupid, stupid Leonard he should have asked before actually kissing Spock, but it had been something totally innocent.

"Go and dress," Malcolm ordered on his usual commanding tone. "We shall have a proper discussion."

"Yes, Master," Leonard answered with a defeated air. He could stand everything his Master dished his way, everything, except that impersonal way of treating him. He returned to their room, got dressed and waited for his Master.

Malcolm took his hand and sat down on the couch, pulling him near, and holding his hand

"You were married once, to a woman Jocelyn, whom you left because she was cheating you, am I right?"

"Yes, Master."

"What does it mean to cheat on someone? To do something in secret... with another person... to lie... to try and cover the facts... to find justifications... am I wrong?"

"No, Master, that is what cheating implies." Leonard knew his Master was trying to tell him something, but he was so nervous, he just hold on and made sure to keep his answers short and concrete.

"I do not feel you cheat on me if you kiss Spock, or Sherlock - even though I doubt that is possible. The truth is, Leonard, I may use no matter how many chains or bonds to 'tie' you to myself. But your heart, you have given it to me willingly, because you felt so. And it is reciprocal. So no, I do not have any problems with you kissing whoever you want, but I do have one request."

Leonard felt relief flood him, his Master was not angry for the kissing, even more so, his Master understood Leonard loved him with all his heart and will never cheat. 

"You know I will do anything and everything you ask of me Master, what is this request?"

"If you ever stop loving me, if you ever... just... want to be with someone else, tell me so, and do not lie to me. I will of course do the same."

Leonard hugged Malcolm tightly. Could his Master be more perfect? For someone else those could have been the least romantic words ever, but for Leonard they meant respect and stability.  They showed how much his Master loved him, he loved him so much, that he was willing to let Leonard go if that meant he would be happy.  And Leonard would do the exact same thing.

"I love you very much... I don´t think that will ever change, but thank you for giving me that choice and be sure I will let you go if that means you will be happy, Master."

Malcolm held him tightly in his arms; to say that he loved him, it would have been an understatement...

 

Sarek woke up at 4 in the morning; his Kafeh was still asleep on the sofa... He looked so fragile, and so lost, and there were traces of tears on his cheeks. He picked a meditation mat and lit a scented stick, going near the window for his meditation routine.

Val woke up slowly and a little bit disoriented, which was strange for a Vulcan, but the last 24 hours had been too intense for him, he had finally conquered his pride and had asked for forgiveness from Sarek, who was now his Master. His Master... he felt like a hand was crushing his heart whenever he thought of his Master, he felt so much for him... but he was determined to order and control those feelings, he owed that to his Master who had given him a second chance, he will not tarnish the love and respect he felt with mundane desires. 

No, if he was honest with himself, he did not view his Master in  _that_ way, it was just that everything was so overwhelming that his emotions and sensations mixed in strange ways. He got up and at seeing his Master meditating, he went to the bathroom for his morning ablutions and then waited patiently for his Master to finish his meditation.

"When you took the Royalty bond from me, I moved into this little room," Sarek said simply. "I have lived very happy moments here, despite being crushed by almost everyone. In the end, all I had left was love. We learn from an early age to govern our emotions, to control them, because they are in the way of logic. But it is well worth to just abandon the control at times."

"Not always, Master, Val answered sadly, not sure if he was referring to the time he had let pride and greed guide his actions or to the present time in which he was not sure what he felt.

"You are troubled," Sarek noticed. "Come closer."

Val came closer to Sarek and knelt at his feet.

"I had in mind to leave you on Remus, to supervise the terraforming of the planet, you know... the rebuilding of the world. But somehow, I believe my son is right, it would kill you."

"I will do whatever you think is best Master, you know that," Val answered honestly.

"I know, but we shall wait until your mind settles and until I am convinced my family has accepted you completely. After which I will release you from the bond."

"Yes, Master, thank you." Val was content with that, he knew he needed time to get on his two feet as humans said, right now he was too unsure of himself.

"Come, let us bake a bread, my sons are currently in no shape for cooking." Sarek stood up and offered Val his hand to help him up.

"Yes, Master. May I ask, why do you say your sons are indisposed? Should we call a doctor?"

"Not at all. My sons live in a perpetual... Time of their own, we could say. They are one entity in two bodies, as old legends say. From them we could learn that there is never such thing as  _loving the wrong person_."

Val lowered his eyes hearing that, since he once judged his Master for loving Spock. Really, love was a very complex thing, he wondered if he will ever get to understand it.

Sarek sensed how troubled Val was. The truth was he was worried for his fate, for his peace of mind, for his future, as he would have been for any other Vulcan life. But he also knew there was nothing which could stop love from flourishing...

He had to take important decisions concerning the young man's life, before it was too late. After all, he was a Kafeh now, and the power to utter the right words lay within him. And he did not want to keep him bound to him forever - he deserved a family, a bondmate, someone to have children with. He hoped Sherlock had been wrong in his diagnostic about a potential danger of dying out of love.

Val had talked and thought about love more in this last days than he had in his whole life. And as much as that feeling scared him, he was growing curious about it.  He now loved his Master, there was no point in denying that, but he just did not see himself bound to him forever.  No, he wanted to find someone for himself, someone who would feel for him what his Master felt for Spock, something so strong that the other person would be willing to give everything up for him, just as he will be willing to give up for that other person. And somehow that idea gave him peace, it helped him understand that love took many forms.

"Valix, good morning," Sherlock said sitting down and looking positively demolished. "Did you bake kreyla? Cause I'm so tired, I can barely remember the English language, not to mention the Vulcan language, or recipes in any of those languages."

"Good morning... Sherlock," Val answered placing a cup of tea as well as bread in front of Sherlock. "Are you feeling well? Do you need a dermal regenerator?" He was very confused, had Sherlock´s mate mistreated him? As far as he knew, when intimate, humans were not as aggressive as Vulcans were.

"I am feeling fantastic, what about you?"

"I am feeling much better, thank you," Val answered honestly, although completely confused by Sherlock´s attitude. He even turned to look at his Master, to make sure everything was as it should be.

Sarek smiled, pleased to see that Mycroft looked exhausted as well.

"Father, Val, good morning I hope you had a good night´s rest," Mycroft greeted them with his usual good manners; at the same time he picked up Sherlock to sit him on his lap. He just did not want to be too far away from his mate, and sitting in different stools right now felt like being to far away.

"Easy, please, I am Very Fragile this morning," Sherlock announced, His wrists had large bruises

"Mmmh," Mycroft mumbled kissing Sherlock´s neck. "I know, love, that is why I am holding you instead of letting you sit on that hard stool, I am being very considerate with my fragile delicate mate."

"To answer your Question, Valix, yes," Sherlock said.

Val leaned his head to one side, and then he retrieved a dermal regenerator he had seen in a cupboard, when he saw it he thought it was an odd place to keep it, but he now understood it was only logical if every morning Sherlock woke up like this. His mate was obviously very... potent, he thought blushing and handing Mycroft the dermal regenerator.

"Thank you," Mycroft said simply and started healing some of Sherlock´s deeper scrateches and bruises. 

"Father, congratulations, Vallus is an excellent addition to our family, I am pleased. I want to go home," Sherlock said. "Where are my things? You promised me a Starship of things. Val, you are coming, right?"

"They will be sent home by the end of the week, Anthea will make sure everything in your list is ready," Mycroft answered drinking his tea.

"Yes I am coming with you to ULAS, at least for as long as my Master thinks it is necessary," Val said lowering his eyes, knowing that as much as he would like otherwise, his place was not to be forever with Sarek, it will make them no good. his Master was strict, yes, but he was not cruel. And he could sense that at some level his Master regretted being the cause of his confusing feelings.

"Please place cookies in my mouth," Sherlock said, although his hands were not tied, and in no condition to be tied for a while. "We need to build a suite for Val, I can't wait. I love constructions."

Val once again went to the cupboard and brought a bag of cookies handing it to Mycroft, who nodded to him as thanks. Mycroft started feeding his mate. 

"Remember to also plan a nursery, or Leonard will be most put off by you constructing something first for Val and not for A.J."

"Okay cool," he said with his mouth full, looking as adorable as ever. "Val, can you take the helm? The trip to Ulas is simple this time, we even have an escort, seems like they are regretful for their actions towards my noble father."

"Yes, Sherlock, I can, if my Master wishes me to take the helm. I am a very proficient pilot," Val said - not in a pretentious way, just stating a fact.  Sherlock was a unique being and Val found himself liking him more and more with each interaction. They finished eating and got aboard, after a short moment in with Mycroft had a talk with Anthea.

"Go to your cabin, you two, and don't come out of there until we land," Sarek ordered them. "Helm, Val," he further ordered and sat down on the co-pilot's chair himself. Somehow, he enjoyed the young man's company and he knew that once at home, he would not be able to spend any time at all with him.

Mycroft nodded at is Father and took Sherlock to their cabin, he did not mind, after all he would never say no to a chance to be alone with Sherlock.

Val sat on the pilot´s chair and started the engines, to head home... He knew not all the members of his Father´s family will be so welcoming, but he also knew they will not try anything against him, not only because they respected his Master, but because they were good persons **.** Val smiled at his Master. 

"Do not worry Master, I think it is actually helping me. I have heard humans talk about g _rowing pains_  I often found the reference illogical since growing is done in such a way that our body does not feel it, but I think they were referring to something else. Growing up, as a person, can be painful since we have to leave behind ourprejudices and break our paradigms. But at the end, it is worth it, it may not bring us love, but is brings us peace and a better understanding of ourselves and the people around us."

"You are wise beyond your years, I am discovering this with much pleasure. Indeed, this is the kind of pain which highly resets our priorities and values."

 

Sherlock had gone to their cabin with Mycroft, and once there, he remained near the door, shy all of a sudden. The way Mycroft was treating him lately, like a doll not only in bed but also on other occasions in their everyday life had had a very profound impact upon his life, his mind. He had never been happier, more relaxed, and he had never functioned better.

"Come here, love," Mycroft said, he was sitting on the bed and wanted nothing more than to hold Sherlock.

Sherlock went to him and sat down near the bed, at his feet.

"My beautiful Sherlock," Mycroft whispered, placing his mate´s head on his knee, petting his dark curls and occasional caressing his neck. Sherlock closed his eyes, feeling shivers of love and pleasure as if it was the first time.

After long minutes of having his mate at his feet, Mycroft pulled him and sat him on his lap, placing his head on the crook of his neck and taking advantage of that position to caress every part of his mate he could reach. 

Sherlock simply melted...

"When you touch me, Mycroft... I don't know... what is happening..."

"Do you want me to stop?" Mycroft asked worried. As far as he could tell, Sherlock was enjoying it, but perhaps it was too much for his mate to process.

"Never... I wish we did not have to do anything else all day. You make me fall in love with you more each day."

"I feel exactly the same, my love," and Mycroft took Sherlock´ s hands kissing them. He placed soft kisses on his finger, knuckles and on his palms. After that he placed Sherlock´s hand on his chest and pulling him lightly by the hair he kissed him deeply, with all the love he felt for his mate.

Sherlock wrapped his arms tightly around Mycroft's neck, not wanting to let him go.

Mycroft held Sherlock tighter and deepened the kiss. 

"I love you so much, he whispered, I need you so much. I do no want to be apart for you for even a second."

"Everyone seems to agree with us here," Sherlock smiled, because they hadn't been separated in a long while now.

"Yes, our family does understand us. I never thought I would get so lucky. I limited my hopes to be close to you with out constantly fighting... This is really beyond everything. And to know you want this too, that you love me too... that is just amazing."

"Take me, Mycroft..." Sherlock whispered.

"Gladly, my love," Mycroft answered, taking off both of their clothes and then placing Sherlock astride his legs, penetrating him slowly, saving into his memory every expression and sound his Sherlock made as he entered him. When his cock was completely inside Sherlock, Mycroft guided his movements, up and down slowly, tenderly. He kept Sherlock like that for minutes or hours, he wasn't sure, and he took advantage of the position to his Sherlock´s lips, neck and chest. 

Finally he placed Sherlock on the bed, holding his wrists with one hand above his head and pumped into him more firmly, but still in a slow pace, he kept both of them on the brink of orgasm, until he could not hold any more and whispered into Sherlock´s ear, "Come now, love," almost at the same time he reached his own orgasm.

"I adore you, Mycroft, my master, you are my entire life..." he murmured before blacking out.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock into his arms and drifted to sleep, with the wonderful sensation of still being inside his mate.

 

When he sensed Val was tired, Sarek took the helm and landed the shuttle himself, among the strong winds. He was really looking forward to a quiet afternoon with the family and could not wait to see everyone. So much had happened, right now he just felt the need for a bit of calm.

Malcolm had prepared a special welcome for him. He had Leonard and Spock cook a special dinner, and with Scotty's help he had picked fresh flowers, and prepared a large, beautiful cloak, with with violet embroidery that they had taken forever to replicate.

When Sarek stepped out of the shuttle, Malcolm bowed deeply in front of their returning king; then he placed on his shoulders the beautiful white cloak, with the royal patterns... After which he took his hand and kissed it. 

"Welcome home, your Majesty," he smiled, with tears in his eyes, then he made place for Scotty, to approach with the flowers.

Sarek had not expected such a welcome... it was heartwarming at more levels than he could think o **f.**

Val stayed one step behind his Master, and admired the love, respect and loyalty an extraordinary being like Sarek provoked in the people he met. This was his family, they were close, they lived together, teased each other, argued with each other, but still they recognized Sarek was a king. How could he have thought he could take his Master´s place? He had much to learn and much to make up for.

Sarek embraced Malcolm warmly, murmuring something to his ear which made him laugh, after which he turned towards Scotty.

"Little one, come to me," he said, his arms open. 

Scotty came closer and melted into Sarek´s embrace. 

"We missed you Master," he whispered.

"I also missed you, my love," he told him tenderly. "It is so good to be home."

"Leonard! Spock! Come here already. There are times like this when I regret not having larger arms."

"Welcome home, Master," Spock said, approaching his Master and placing a kiss on his cheek, he just could not help himself, he had missed him very much.

"Hello, Father," Leonard said giving a one arm hug to Sarek, since he was holding baby A.J. with his other one. "What, no greeting for your grandson," Leonard joked, while his little angel blew a raspberry at Sarek.

Sarek placed a kiss on Spock's lips, and another on AnJoan's nose.

"You see that you made me kiss you after all!" Sarek told the baby and entered the house, glowing with happiness.

"Hello, Pumpkin, Don't Kiss Me," Sherlock said gravely.

"Ok, may I hug you Sugar?" Spock asked smiling.

"No," he said evasively, hiding behind Mycroft, and obviously in a dreadful mood.

Spock just smiled and nodded. He was used to Sherlock´s mood swings, and now was obviously one of those times when Sherlock only saw and wanted Mycroft.

"Come on you, I cooked!!! My Master made me cook so that dinner is not going to waste, you will all eat, even Prince Sugar, I think you Mycroft can see to that."

"Prince Sugar?" Mycroft asked.

"Yeah, Commander Pumpking pointed out my manners are terrible, so I am trying to rectify it," Leonard said with a smirk

"Did you just call me Pumpking?" Spock asked Leonard scandalized, one arm around his neck tightly.

"Ups!!! It was just a slip of the tongue Commander Pumpkin. I swear it," Leonard said blushing realizing what he had just said. 

"If I were you, Spock, I would let go of Leonard, I do not think Malcolm would appreciate you manhandling his mate."

"Malcolm has no problems with that," Malcolm himself said with a smile.

"Really, Master? Will you not defend me form this crazy, angry Vulcan who is trying to choke me?" Leonard said pouting.

Spock stole a kiss from Leonard, with a smile, and turned towards Val, looking deeply into his eyes.

Val did not lower his gaze, even if he wanted to. He had to show Spock he was not hiding anything and that he had no ill intentions toward his Master or any of the ones he considered family. Still he felt a pang in his heart, wishing for one second he could be in Spock´s place, wondering what it would be like to be the one who held Sarek´s heart.

Spock made one step closer.

Val stood his ground and kept his head held high.

"You... stayed with him the whole time?"

"Yes," Val answered simply, he had the impression Spock meant to ask something more, in another time, he would have not elaborated and enjoyed the other Vulcan´s doubts, but he was not that person any more. "My Master asked me to stay by his side and that is what I did, he is a good Master and even let me sleep on the couch, instead of ordering me to sleep on the floor." There, he hoped that answered what Spock wanted to know, although being honest he had no idea if he had understood the situation, after all he did not know Spock.

"Val..." Spock said kindly, taking his arm. 

"Spock..." Val murmured back, disconcerted.

"Love him; he deserves it. Nobody here will mind. Nobody here will be jealous... Whatever he wants, give him."

Hearing that, he lowered his eyes and kicked a stone. Finally he breathed deeply. 

"I love him and always will but there is something he will not ask and that I will not give because it is not necessary and will not bring any good to either of us."

Spock squeezed his arm, almost tenderly, just conveying his friendship through the touch. After which he took him inside.

Seeing them approach, Scotty and Leonard hurried to set a place for each on of them at the table, then Leonard turned to Sherlock and asked: 

"Prince Sugar what are we calling Val? I bet you have already come up with a nickname."

We are calling Val  _Val_ ," Sherlock decided. "It means 'The one with courage' in old Celtic language. I think it suits him."

"Okay," Leonard said smiling, because he trusted Sherlock, he was a good judge of characters, no matter what other people may think. 

Mycroft smiled at his mate and gave him a light kiss, and as he had been doing, he pulled Sherlock to sit on his lap, he did not understand what was going on, but he just needed to keep constant physical contact with his mate.

"Are you feeling all right, children?" Sarek asked. It was usual to see them close all the time, but it did seem something was going on and they no longer functioned separately.

"I am not sure Father," Mycroft said, turning to look at Sherlock. "What do you think this is about my love?" he asked, since Sherlock had a deeper understanding of their bond.

Instead of answering, Sherlock just sat more comfortably and taking Mycroft's hands, he wrapped them around his own waist.

"I'm hungry," he said, obscurely.

Mycroft shrugged, he did not really consider it something bad. It was like they had regressed to the beginning of their relationship. Now that he remembered, Sherlock had mentioned something about falling in love with him again. Maybe it was just the way they were processing their changes in their relationship and the emotional closeness that grew between them day by day.

Sarek just smiled.

"Just make sure to keep an eye on that laptop, Mycroft... half an hour a day, if it is not too much," he added. He was in a fantastic mood. "Malcolm, Sherlock, if I am not asking too much, make preparations for us to build a suite for Val and his future mate."

"What future mate...??" Sherlock whispered, as if foreseeing the future.

Val smiled sadly at his Master's attempt to solve a situation that really had no solution.

"I thank you Master. Please Sherlock, Malcolm tell me what I can do to help with the construction and any other work that needs to be done in the house."

"You have strong arms," Sherlock observed, switching to the 'practical-mode'. "I am drafting blueprints now. Do you usually paint? I love painters. Can yousynthesize paint? There are several suitable plants for that, and I'm a chemist. What types of things can you paint?"

By now, Val was getting used to Sherlock´s personality, so he was really not surprised he had somehow found out he liked to paint.

"I can paint almost anything, I am not too good with portraits, but I can do landscapes and animals."

"Oh!! Animals can you paint a mural for A.J.´s room? I would like.. .I would like a landscape of Remus with the dragons flying around..." Leonard said, feeling a knot in his throat, he loved him with all his heart, and it hurt to think he had lost his world and his people. "No other Remans survived?" Leonard asked Sarek.

"None, child," Sarek said with sadness. "He is the last of his species. But something tells me, he will recreate it..."

"Yes, if anyone could do that, it would be him," Leonard said, placing a kiss on A.J.´s forehead. "My little monster," he whispered, and then he sobered up and became his usual self. "So now that we are once again at peace, and we have access to technology, who will be giving A.J. a little cousin to play with?"

"Which reminds me," Malcolm said, "I do have a gift for you," he said handing him a little box

"Thank you, Master, is... is this what I think it is?" he asked holding the box tightly, for some reason afraid of opening it,  afraid of it not being what he thought... Because if it is what I think it is you should be on one knee or something like that, right?

"You already have a ring, silly, and there are little chances seeing me on one knee, therefore we must deduce it is definitely something else."

"Okay, it is official, I have lost my mind completely," Leonard laughed rolling his eyes. "But you can´t blame me, we seem to have been doing everything in reverse order. So what is it?" he said, beginning to open the little box.

Inside the box, there was the key from Leonard's lab on Terra, where he was conducting scientific research, experiments, but where there also were the artificial incubators.

Malcolm had the entire lab sent to ULAS, and had the ship land somewhere farther in the forest so that he would not spoil the surprise.

Leonard turned and hugged Malcolm. 

"Thank you, Master," he whispered, this is wonderful, "I can keep doing my work and we can have more babies, this is just so so... You know you will have to buy me like a whole planet for Xmas you set the bar too high for yourself," Leonard joked.

"Actually, there are several class M planets which - Oh, Good Lord, I am transforming into a Vulcan. By the way, I want a girl... to begin with."

"Yes, that will be nice, a little princess with your eyes."

Sherlock thought the discussion was boring and those two were utterly and exhaustively romantic, very tiresome, so he turned towards Mycroft; they were in the corner of the table, looking for his lips. Because he didn't care who was present. Mycroft kissed Sherlock deeply, holding his neck with one hand, while with the other he hold both his wrists.  When they broke apart, Mycroft sighed deeply. 

"My Sherlock," he whispered.

"These two are a lost cause it seems," Malcolm sighed, and brought them tea and food

"Perhaps you should scan them, just in case? Do they still register as two separate persons?" Malcolm asked Leonard. Truth was, he was worried. He understood love, and being in love, but they were just... he did not know.

"I will scan them tomorrow, I do not think they will appreciate me separating them now and I need them to be at least a meter apart to get an exact reading. I think Father should look over their bond."

Malcolm turned his attention towards Val, who despite keeping a calm, perfectly Vulcan appearance, he seemed sad. Val was sitting near them so it was easy to have a discrete conversation.

"Fell in love with the King, huh?" he smiled with infinite kindness.

"It was unavoidable," Val answered with a sad smile." I will cherish forever the moments I was allowed to be with him, but now is time for life to go on." Then, in an attempt to change topic he leaned a little to the front in order to see Leonard. "My Master has given me the task to bring back life to Remus, I will try my best to give your son his home planet back and till that day comes it will be my pleasure to paint for him a landscape depicting Remus."

"Terraforming is so  rewarding," Malcolm said, seeing how the two started plotting what plants were more suitable in order to recreate an atmosphere...

Val knew Malcolm did not mean anything by that, still he felt a stab in his heart.

"I will never forgive myself for what I caused... this is the least I could do."

"Do you also have a feeling like... like then, at the beginning? Before even kissing me? When I thought you wanted Spock, and you thought I wanted Jim?" Sherlock continued to murmur to Mycroft.

"I think yes... it is not exactly the same, since now I know you want and love me, but yes, the need to have you near, to touch you, is the same."

"I love the way you spread butter on bread," Sherlock stated gravely, watching him performing that activity. As usual he was performing large inventories of gestures.

"I love you, my Sherlock," Mycroft answered, kissing his nose. "Do you want some?" Mycroft offered him, for some reason Sherlock had been eating a little bit more than he usually did **.**

"Mm, yes, from your hands I want anything. Don't get me too fat though."

Mycroft smiled and Sherlock smiled back. And that smile was his entire world.

 


	44. Leave Now

"I do not think you could get fat, you are genetically blessed that way," Mycroft smiled. "Do you think Father will mind if we retired early to bed?"

"Your Majesty, good night," Sherlock said simply.

Sarek just smiled at them, shaking his head.

"Go on, love-birds. And since Malcolm has granted me command of our family, from now on we shall wake up at 4 AM," he said with a deadpan.

Mycroft turned wide-eyed to Sarek: 

"You are joking, right, Father?" Really there was no way he would be waking up at that hour.

Sherlock started to giggle

"Oh, don't believe anything he says, he's a Vulcan, a species who Largely Exaggerates about Everything."

"So 4 AM means 8 AM, right?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes that sounds about right," Leonard said, he could wake up early but lately, between caring for A.J. and... caring for his Master, he needed a few extra hours of sleep.

"I am a Prince now," Sherlock reminded them all. "I will wake up Whenever I Want, my humble subjects."

"I do not think so Prince Sugar, you are the only one who can cook a decent meal, and if you do not want your subjects to starve to death, you will have to wake up and cook," Leonard said.

"Your assistance will be required, as a consequence, Lion," Sherlock decided. "Such hands, used to hold a knife, are perfect in the kitchen."

"Fine by me," Leonard said smiling.

"Don't kiss me, okay?" Sherlock warned him, not that Leonard had any intentions, but just in case.

"Don´t worry, I know you are reserved for Mycroft," Leonard answered turning serious. "Still, tomorrow the two of you won´t get away from getting a whole physical exam."

"No," Sherlock pouted, shy all of a sudden.

"You know what is going on with the both of you, don´t you?" Leonard asked.

"Of course I do. I am in love with Mycroft," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We all know that Sherlock, there is just something different. Why don´t you want me to give you a physical exam?"

"Because good night," he pouted again.

"Mycroft?" Leonard mumbled.

"Do not worry, Leonard I will talk to him, but there is nothing wrong with us really, just... I don´t know maybe our bond is a cyclic thing. Good night to all of you."

"Now they think we are sick!" Sherlock said angrily. "That is just sickening."

"Don´t get angry, that is what family does, they worry when they feel something is different with one of them. Remember you once told me we are the ones who keep the emotional balance at home."

"We are! Oh God, what will happen to that poor soul... He is almost in the same condition as Scotty. Except Scotty had a chance."

"Well, I think Val is handling it, I do not think he will die, as you pointed out, although it is obvious he will never love anyone else the way he loves Father."

Sherlock wrapped himself around Mycroft like a serpent.

"Mycroft, that creature can't even stand to be touched by anyone else. Earlier, Spock took his arm, and now, all dinner long, he just scratched and rubbed his arm."

"We are so lucky Sherlock... if I were in Val´s place, if you did not love me the way I love you... I guess I would really die."

Sherlock tried to imagine how that would be.

Not to love Mycroft.

Not to love Mycroft????

"You can´t even imagine how that would be, right? Neither could I. So yes, I feel sorry for Val... you think it will reach a point where no else could even touch him? What about his Ponn Farr?"

"It is too early to say, but i believe he is fighting the bond if you want my 'professional' opinion. I mean... he wants to get over it, he tries very hard, he attempts to control something which is too huge to control. It is as if I tried to control my desire for you."

Spock noticed, in the following days, that Scotty looked for his presence and spent more and more time with him. It was a wonderful feeling, that grew inside him; tenderness, possessiveness and many other unnamed emotions. He had never thought himself capable of loving so much, so deeply.

They would work together on different defence projects, as they were setting up a planetary shield; they would make pauses, during which Spock took him in his arms and kissed the life out of him, until they were both dazed... who would have known? The two of them, of all people.

Sherlock and Mycroft were in an aggravated state of dependency. They practically needed to touch each other constantly and Sherlock barely managed being alone when Mycroft had to go, for example, to the bathroom; it was crazy, but it was what it was.

Sherlock felt like when he consumed drugs: addicted, but not to a substance, but to Mycroft himself. He felt weak, he did not want to live without him, and it was perfect.

It was common now to see them kissing in a corner, wrapped around one another, with small pauses in which Mycroft worked, Sherlock cooked or practiced, or occasionally drew blueprints, which Val corrected.

 

Sarek had started spending his nights alone, in a little room which - he said - reminded him of everything which had happened. He would spend time there with each of his two mates, without discrimination, he was treating both of them equally.

Also, he sort-of avoided Val, thinking that a bit of distance was necessary for the young man to heal his own mind. Whether it was effective or not... it was another problem.

 

Sherlock was pleased that at least at home when they had no guests, Mycroft started to dress in more comfortable clothes - still elegant, however. Clothes that did not restrict his moves. Clothes which allowed him to wrap his legs around Sherlock's waist like a koala, while Sherlock was gazing into the laptop, or into the distance.

"He has lost 3 pounds," Sherlock commented, watching Val. "His Time is closing in and it will be the ultimate tragedy. Sarek is unwilling to assist him; he has been trying for days to get a delegation of Vulcans come here, so that Val chooses someone; it looks like they will come anyway. But I am not sure he will choose someone, he practically feels ill if someone touches him. Ahhhh, whywhywhy. Mycroft, we must do something."

But since Mycroft was currently busy caressing one of his legs and kissing his neck, Sherlock decided to think of what was to be done a bit later.

 

Sarek found Val finishing applying a coat of fresh paint outside the house. He stopped to admire how elegant and beautiful the house looked now.

"You are skilful," Sarek observed.

"Thank you, Master," Val said without any inflection in his voice.

"We shall have four guests next week. I want you to spend some time with them. There are two Vulcan females. See if you find any of them fit to be your bondmate."

"As you order, Master," Val said and then he turned around to continue his work. He did not want Sarek near him, he did not want to think about this Time, he did not want to think of someone touching him...Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

Sarek took his arm and turned him towards him, rather brutally.

"What is the matter?" he asked him.

"I do not know, Master," Val answered sincerely. "Please, I just need to be alone." If he were braver he would have pulled his arm so Sarek would stop touching him. But he knew his place, so he stayed still even if Sarek´s touch was torture.

"I trust you are being truthful," Sarek said, "and that this is what you need." With those words, he let go of the young man and went to the house, where he just collapsed on the sofa near Leonard and Spock.

Leonard had been observing Val and also Mycroft and Sherlock; he felt it was his job as a doctor to make sure every member of the family was healthy and emotionally balanced, after all he had learned a lot for the Remans, and those three... they were not okay, specially Val.  
"Val will die, you know? Sherlock was right, he is just wasting away." Leonard said to Sarek.

"Have you detected an incurable illness??" he asked worried, taking Leonard's hand.

"Not an illness, not really, he just lost his will to live. He goes through the motions but that is it. The other day he told me, he will finish his task of terraforming soon and that then he will be able to finally rest, that he will have finished the task you placed for him, that his only regret was not been able to see A.J. return to his home planet."

"I thought that belonging to me is a good enough reason to live. If only a Master could stabilize a Kafeh bond... I would do it in a single moment. But no, that is the task of a Kafeh. I have truly failed him as a master, if he thinks of death..."

"Are you really that blind? Or is it that you do not want to see it? He is in love with you, and he wishes you felt the same for him. He knows that will never happen no matter what, that is why he wants to die. For him it is not enough to be your Kafeh."

Sarek looked at him blinking a few times.

"Along the years, hundreds of beings have fallen in love with me. That does not mean I had to keep all of them and make them mine.  I have already put my mates, each of them separately, through enough heartache."

"I know, and he knows that too. The funny thing about Val, is that after witnessing what love is, how it brings persons closer, he wants that, and he will take nothing else, so even if you claimed him in that way, it would not be enough, it will be like torture for him, having just the physical part and not the emotion behind it."

"What of my sons, any conclusion about them? They are still glued to each other."

"With those two, I have no idea, and Sherlock just refuses to let me scan them. If it weren't biologically impossible I would think... but no, that is just nuts, and the ramblings of my desperate mind to find a solution. So, what about you, have you been able to discern something about them?"

"I perceive a single entity," Sarek said. "I have only seen this once, long ago, a case of a Romulan soldier and a Terran girl. Their respective parents separated them and they died within hours."

"How romantic," Leonard said sarcastically. "Not that I am planning on separating them, but well, shit just keeps happening around us, do you think there is a way to solve this? In case the do get separated."

"I do not know...:

Spock who had been hugging Leonard all this time while he listened to the conversations his friend had with this Master, turned his head towards Sarek: 

"And what about Val?"

"I do not know, Spock. I will have to meditate. Whatever I CAN give him as his Master, he will not be happy with. Even if it is well within my right as his Master to do to him whatever I want. I cannot afford a loss of Vulcan life. I will think about it."

Leonard just burrowed deeper into Spock´s arms. They will lose Val, he just had that feeling in his gut, even if Sarek helped him through his Time, that will only buy them a few more months... He never thought that as a Doctor he will see someone die of a broken heart.

Spock held him tightly and kissed his lips sweetly.

"It is easy and very complicated," Sherlock said from his corner, having heard everything.

The kiss and then Sherlock´s words did it for Leonard, he just broke down and started crying. 

"I feel so useless," he said, and then lashing at Sherlock he added: "If it is so easy, why don´t you solve it?"

Sherlock was startled by the reaction that he was rendered completely silent. He just cuddled closer to Mycroft - clearly, his social skills were very bad.

"I am sorry, Prince Sugar I am sorry, that was wrong of me, I should not have snapped at you. It is just that I do not know how to help Val and it is driving me crazy."

"Ok," Sherlock said burrowing his head on to Mycroft's chest.

"Sugar, what were you talking about when you said it is easy and very complicated?" Spock asked.

"I um... better not say anything. I don't know. I am just crazy as you all say."

"No, love, you are not crazy," Mycroft said, placing a kiss on Sherlock´s dark curls. "Please tell us, we are all worried about Val." Once he said that Mycroft directed a murderous look at Leonard.

"Really, Prince Sugar, you did nothing wrong. I... please forgive me. I... you must understand that sometimes people lash out at other people, not because the other people did something wrong but because the other people are too stress or worried and... what I meant to say is that... I apologize Sherlock I know you are a brilliant person and I do not think you are crazy."

"Sarek should be with him and that is all there is to be done about it." Sherlock said, serenely. "You, Spock, and Scotty as well, are well aware Sarek loves you very much and you do not actually die without physical proximity, besides you have each other. If you want to save his life, this is the only solution."

Val who had been hearing the whole conversation from the front door entered the living room.

"No," he said. "That is not the solution, Sarek may be with me, but he will never love me, which is what I want."

"Val, come and sit here with us," Sarek said.

Val did just that, sitting beside Leonard who had become a friend of his, for some reason the illogical human had earned his trust. He was the only one with whom he had talked about the way he felt.

Sarek extended one arm over Leonard and pulled Val near him, in his arms.

"Listen carefully, Val. Whatever goes through your mind, you are still mine, and I have not released you from the bond. So, you will be good and stop thinking of death. I will not let you die, it is out of the question. In this house, all of us love deeply and very differently. You will learn to live and grow with your pain and transform it into another form of love. You are strong and perfectly capable of doing that."

"Yes, Master, I will do my best."

Sarek just held Val near him closer.

"Whatever goes through your mind, Val, just remember your life belongs to me. You will not endanger it."

"Sorry, Master, I will not forget it anymore, I will take care of myself."

"I am pleased to hear it," Sarek said, and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Love is so complicated," Sherlock sighed. "A 'dangerous disadvantage' as we believed long ago."

"But one that is totally worth it, when your feelings are returned," Mycroft whispered into his ear.  
"Maybe you should have a baby, that way you will finally be joined in one being and perhaps you will be able to function once more." Leonard said. "I guess I am in some kind of baby mode... Guess I will just focus on having the baby-girl my Master wants, talking about him, have you seen him? As much as I like you holding me, I rather have my Master´s arms around me."

"We can't have babies, we are brothers," Sherlock said, it was after all the crude truth.

"So, will you give me some blood samples to check a few things out?"

"If Mycroft wants."

"Mycroft, will you give me blood samples please? You know as wonderful this is for you, it could get dangerous if, for any reason, you get separated."  
"Fine, you can take the blood samples", Mycroft growled.  
"Thank you, that was all I wanted," Leonard said.

Malcolm finally arrived carrying large quantities of pillows and blankets, preparing their huge makeshift bed.

"Alright, seems we are all glued to each other, to bed! We will stay together tonight," he said, returning after a few moments with Scotty, asleep, with the baby over him.

Leonard got up and helped his Master arrange their bed for the sleep-over, he did not care how the others arranged themselves as long as his Master was holding him, and he was holding his A.J.

Malcolm had taken Leonard in his arms tenderly, encompassing in his embrace the baby as well. He was happy and content, Leonard had his lab now and he could continue with his work; slowly-slowly, they would build a community here on ULAS, perhaps a small town, with trustworthy people. It would be like a dream come true.

Spock retired with Scotty in a corner of the mattress, talking in whispers and occasionally laughing. They were getting along better and better and they were talking about their life on the Enterprise, everything they had gone through together, the way Spock wanted to court-martial Scotty when he had snuck on-board

It was as if they had a lot to make up, for all the time they did not talk. Scotty was a genius, nothing less than Sherlock; a genius in the field of science. With Spock, he could discuss math and physics and engineering, Spock understood him. They endlessly plotted together how to develop an electric infrastructure and all...

Sherlock pulled a blanket over his and Mycroft's head, wrapping himself tightly around his mate.  When Mycroft started to kiss him slowly, he felt at peace - there was nothing else he wanted. He lived a blissful feeling of acceptance and understanding from everyone and nobody judged them for being so clingy. They were perhaps worried, but not judgmental.

Sherlock felt that Mycroft and himself had reached some kind of symbiosis - and why? he further analysed. It was because - he realized - either of them believed they were living this FOR REAL, both of them thought this was a trick of their own minds perhaps, and that it was not possible to be loved this much by the other one.

It was, in other words, 'too beautiful to be true' and their consciousness constantly perceived a distant danger of suddenly waking up and realizing - their mate was not there, and not loving them.

Thus their growing dependency...

Sherlock was startled by a sudden thunder and AnJoan started crying.

"We should close the windows, Mycroft," he said, seeing that no one woke up - everyone else was exhausted.

"I will," Mycroft answered, you hold the baby before he wakes up everybody else.

Sherlock gingerly took the baby and held him in his arms. A.J. felt there was something familiar about Sherlock and calmed down - his smell, maybe, or the eyes, who could say.

Mycroft was done closing the windows and securing the door in a few moments, and he returned to bed, sitting behind Sherlock and enveloping him with his legs.  
"He seems to like you," he pointed out, noticing the way A.J. looked at Sherlock and tried to pat his cheek with one of his tiny hands. 

Sherlock took a deep breath when Mycroft returned.

"Hold me," he said. "Hold me tight."

Mycroft did just what his mate asked him, after all, he also felt the need to touch him... if he could only melt into Sherlock, that way no one will ever be able to tear them apart...

"Are you really here? Am I really yours?" Sherlock murmured. It had started to rain strong and he felt his own mind oppressively heavy.

Mycroft tightened his hold on Sherlock, he had asked himself that question many, many times. Just the other day when he said Sherlock they were lucky of returning each other’s feelings... There had been years of torture, loving and wanting the only being he could not have, and then because of a twist of fate, they had ended up together, loving each other.  
"I love you, and you are mine, and I will not let you go. I really do not care if this is real or not anymore. I will gladly sleep all eternity if it meant to stay with you..."

Sherlock looked for his lips, he needed Mycroft to kiss him, to hold him, to... everything...

Mycroft kissed Sherlock passionately, showing him all the love he felt for him. 

"My Sherlock, he whispered, when they broke apart for a much needed breath.

"Do you think we are sick, Mycroft? That we are... losing it? If we lived somewhere else, without these kind people, we would not be able to function at all. I could not stand you going to work. Or me doing field research."

"I know that... I do not think this is... wrong or crazy... but I understand why they are worried. With your obligations and my work, it is really hard to tell if there will be a time when we needed to be apart... We must find a solution, not because we want to be apart of each other, but because we have to take care of each other."

"Do you think we... um... should practice? A few hours a day or something?"

"No!!!" Mycroft said urgently, pulling Sherlock closer to him. "No, love, I think that as usual, the answer is in our minds, which can be our worst enemies. We just have to focus and find a way to lessen this dependency, but we do not have to be apart for that."

"I was thinking to try and go with Spock to pick some wood in the morning, what is your opinion? We could test what happens to us."

Mycroft sighed... 

"If you want to, then go." He really did not want to be apart from him, but if someone understood their bond, that was Sherlock, so he will trust his mate´s instincts.

Sherlock placed the baby, who had fallen asleep, in Malcolm's arms and he wrapped himself tightly around Mycroft.

"God, I want you so much, Mycroft," he sighed. He loved such nights when they were all together but he also wanted to be alone with him. It was selfish of him, of them, he knew.  Yes, they needed to find a solution.

"I want you too, my Sherlock. Let's go to our room. Tomorrow... we will look for a solution tomorrow," he said biting his mate's neck.

"We can't. Sarek will mind. You know he said that when we sleep together, we must stay here the entire night... I don't want them to think we are... don't know... crazy... sick, or whatever else they think."

"They think we are sick, not crazy," Mycroft said, holding Sherlock tighter, if that was even possible. He always accused Sherlock of having no self-control, and here he was wanting to do nothing else to take him to their room and claim him, while his mate was willing to obey Father´s orders.

"Have I upset you?" Sherlock asked, worried all of a sudden.

"No, love," Mycroft answered holding his face between his hands. "I am just finding it difficult to control my need of being with you."

 

Sarek woke up at 4 AM, faithful to his habit. Spock was sleeping peacefully near him, holding Scotty in his arms. The image was endearing; he smiled. To his right, there was Val, apparently asleep, but Sarek felt his consciousness, he was not actually sleeping.

"Good morning, Master," Val said opening his eyes as soon as he felt Sarek´s gaze on him.

Sarek pulled him closer, slowly, with care.

"Master?" Val asked, not sure what was the question. It tore him apart to be held by his Master, he knew he could not deny anything to him, he could take whatever he wanted of him, still that did not mean he would like it.

Sarek held him close to his chest, with much affection.

Slowly he turned his head towards himself, and aligned his fingers on the meld points, looking at the bond and at Val's mental landscape; there was much pain, confusion.

"I care for you, Val," he told him. "And I do not want you to die."

It was difficult for Sarek to define his own feelings for Val. He had made grave mistakes, but fought to fix them, willing to learn, to grow, to be better; those were qualities he looked in everyone, but which - to be honest - were rare.

"I know that, Master, I have never doubted that. I am trying to accept my situation, I really am, I was ready you know, before getting here, but observing all of you... realizing how it could be... my resolve wavered... But I will try again, guess I just needed to remember that there are different kinds of love, just like you said yesterday."

"Close your eyes," Sarek requested, on a soft tone.

"Yes, Master," Val answered obeying immediately.   
Sarek gathered his inner strength, and pulled the bond out of his mind, as a surgeon removes the wires when a surgery is healed, covering his mouth with his free hand.

Val felt excruciating pain but once the bond was gone, all he could feel was relief, it was like taking out a splinter embedded in a finger, there was pain, but at the end there was relief and the possibility to really heal.

Sarek pulled him closer, holding him tight and waiting for the shock to dissipate.

He then gently turned him on one side, so that they could look at each other, and wiped away the drops of sweat from his forehead with his hand.

"You are a free man now, Val. Free to choose your own destiny; free to walk away from me if you so wish, this very instant. Free to stay."

"I will leave, I want to supervise the works done on Remus, but I would like to visit you, all of you if you would permit it, you are my family now."

"I am glad you think of us as your family. We think of you the same way.

When you chose a mate, come and settle here. This is your home too," Sarek smiled.

He was impressed by the young man's courage, and troubled by the fact he had chosen to leave - troubled much more than he would have expected.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, I will do that, even if I never find a mate I will establish my home here when the time is right for me.  As for my Time, you should not worry I have a dear friend, someone who did not lose her faith in me, despite all my mistakes, I am sure she will be able to assist me, since her mate died on Vulcan too. I will contact her as soon as I arrive on Remus."

"Very well, my child," Sarek said, letting go of him. "Rest now, it is still early. I will go out for meditation."

"Thank you, Master," Val said drifting to sleep, the severing of the bond had left him exhausted, so much, he did not realize he had once again called Sarek  _Master_.

Sarek went and sat on the steps of the house, looking at the stars, too troubled to be able to meditate.

Leonard woke up startled, noticing he did not have A.J. in his arms anymore. He felt the worst Father ever for not having noticed it... but once he saw his little monster nestled on his Master´s arms, he breathed more easily.  
He took A. J. into his arms and got up, noticing the door was open and that Sarek was sitting out there all alone and not meditating...  
"Everything all right, Father?" Leonard asked taking a sit beside Sarek.

"I have removed Val's Kafeh bond, so that he could be free of me," Sarek said with sadness.

"We will miss him, all of us. But I think it was for the best. You did what you had to do, Father," Leonard said holding one of Sarek´s hands.

"Probably so. I hope he will find peace and a family. It will be a while until I find my own peace. We meet people in our lives which are steady lights, accompanying us for ever; and others, who are burning flames, leaving deep wounds, but wounds you miss if they were to heal. The young man believes I have no feelings for him at all. It is for the better that he continues to believe so, and that he leaves."

"It is never easy to see someone you care for leave, but that is kind of part of life, isn't it? There was a time I thought I will not be able to live without Jim by my side, since he was the closest thing I had to a family, but then life surprised me. I miss him, but I have come to accept that each one of us has a life of their own."

Sarek said nothing for a while.

"Go back to bed, child. I will go further into the forest to meditate. Please ask everybody not to disturb me."

Spock woke up and he was apprised by Leonard of the situation. It was unusual for Sarek to be so troubled. Could it have been that he too loved Val and had not told anyone? It looked like it.

"Are you sure you wish to leave, Val? Because if yes, I will ask you to leave immediately."

"Of course," Val answered getting up and heading to the shuttle he and Sarek had arrived on.

"Wait!" Leonard yelled to him. "I... will you call me occasionally? I would like to know how you are doing."

"I bid you farewell," Spock said. "And if I am not asking too much, do not return anytime soon. You have managed to deeply trouble my Master's heart and he does not deserve this."

Leonard looked sadly at Val. 

"You did not deserve this either and I, unlike some Commander Pumpkin, understand why you want to leave. You will always have my friendship and my gratitude for terraforming Remus. Please let me know when we can be able to visit you."

"Thank you, Leonard; you also have my friendship, for what is worth."

Spock watched him leave, after which he took Leonard's arm and went to the large swing they had built, sitting in it and pulling Leonard near.

"Go on, yell at me if you want, for being an insensitive bastard."

Leonard did not say anything. He not only understood Val, he also understood Spock... he himself would do something similar if someone caused pain or distress to his Master. Still, right now he would tell a bunch of hurtful things to Spock if he stayed near him. So he just got free of his hold. 

"Just stay away from me a couple of days, please”, after that he returned to the house and stayed in his room with A.J.

Sad, Spock remained in the swing, trying to analyse the situation. It was difficult to put two and two together and unfortunately the person whom he considered his best friend had just decided to push him away. Truly, their happiness was so fragile...

"Don't go," Sherlock suddenly said, even though Mycroft was not going anywhere. He wrapped his arms tighter around his neck.

"I am not going anywhere, love," he said kissing Sherlock. "What is the matter?"

"I dreamt you were going. And you weren't taking me with you."

"I would never do such a thing my Sherlock. Does this mean you are not going out with Spock today?"

"No, I am not. I am staying with you. Spock is upset anyway. Or rather, in a murderous Vulcan rage, to be more precise."

"Why?" Mycroft asked surprised.

"Because Val just left," Sherlock said, sliding one cool hand under Mycroft's sleeping shirt, to caress his back.

"What? Where did he go? Does Father know?"

"Yes, he knows, he knows. Remus probably, or New Vulcan... He won't be coming back soon. Pumpkin told him to stay away from us. Anyway, looks like Malcolm needs to take the helm again."

"Why did Spock do something like that? I thought he had nothing against Val. I must say I already considered him a part of our family... Does Leonard know? Of all of us, he was the one closer to Val."

"Because he would have wanted Val to stay, and understand his feelings for Sarek, I mean their feelings for one another, explore them, give them a meaning, Spock was ready to even step back and let Val do whatever he felt right, but instead Val decided to leave, and well... Since Sarek's heart is also troubled, because he's not made of stone you know and he has his weaknesses like any of us, well, Spock thought it is better for Val to just leave... Because time, you know, heals everything..."

"Still, did he really have to chase him away before we had time to say goodbye? Did he even make sure the shuttle was in good conditions? I bet Leonard will be beyond angry... I think he had a soft spot for Val because he went through something similar, fortunately for him he found true love. I wonder what will be of Val."

"Well, he also found true love, it is just he decided to give it up."

"You mean Father is...in love with him? "

"Father loves him. Yes. What shades this love has, it is for him to know... I had hoped Val would see, would understand."

"Sometimes distance and time is required... It hurts to love someone if that person does not love you back in the same way. Besides, not everyone thinks and feels the same, Spock and Scotty accepted to share, but I think Val would have found that difficult... So complicated, as you pointed out yesterday."

"Yes, distance is good perhaps.... wait what do you mean?" Sherlock asked fearfully.

"Not for us love, never for us. Besides, I do not know how well things would have worked if Val stayed, Spock and Father may think, they could have handled being apart, so Sarek could explore his relationship with Val, but the truth is that since they bonded, they have never been apart, maybe that would have weighed on them sooner or later.

 

There was an eerie silence through the house in the morning. Sarek was deep in the forest, meditating. Spock had felt hurt by Leonard's reaction; Sherlock felt very much confused by everything.

They all needed to think everything through - it was amazing how that young man's departure had managed to threaten the balance of their family - that man who had hurt Sarek, who had brought them harm, who had banished them here, but who had also proved capable of regret and redemption.

Sherlock could assess the general mental landscape of everyone and noticed... they all felt... alone, each in his own way.

Scotty had heard everything, he had to have a good ear being an engineer on a Starship. He got up without saying anything to Sherlock and Mycroft and went outside to sit besides Spock. He took his hand and after long moments of silence he said: 

"I did the same thing when I saw you and Sarek kissing each other... I left because it hurt too much. And then it also hurt when no one of the family tried to contact me. I knew you made sure I was ok, but no one even called. When Leonard and Malcolm came for me, some of the loneliness and sadness went away. Leonard helped a lot without knowing. There he was, he went through the same thing I did, but he stayed and tried to act as normal as possible, always his normal grumpy-cheerful way. I bet he never actually threw into your face that you left him for Sarek. You – asking Val to leave – must have hit him very hard, but that does not mean he loves you any less and probably right now he is agonizing over how to talk to you and apologize for pushing you away."

"Thank you, Scotty," Spock said. "I will keep in mind what you told me. I do not think I have said this, but I apologize for having hurt you and for having taken your bondmate. When you were given the bond, it was your right to be the only one in his life."

"I would do anything for him. Even leave, if he so requests me, or share him with five other people. I told this to Val. I am saddened he did not understand and he took the decision to leave."

"We are not given many chances in life. I just believe he did not take a chance - a chance to explore something deep and beautiful. I would have allowed him. But given the circumstances, if he ever returns, I will challenge him."

Scotty sighed deeply. 

"He is not like the two of us, Spock, and he will never accept you to step aside. He knows Sarek loves you over everybody else so if he returns and you challenge him, he will not even fight back."

"Perhaps I am going mad or something, if my judgment is so wrong. I will ask Leonard to run some scans, when his anger subsides. Perhaps I have picked a virus or microbe... clearly I am not judging right anymore."

Scotty leaned on Spock. 

"Hug me?" he said. "I think your reaction was normal, we tend to get in protective mode when someone we love is hurt."

Spock hugged him for a short moment.

"I will go gather wood even though there are no more emergencies, now that Val is gone. Anyway, Sherlock is not coming. I will use the time to meditate... so Vulcan of me," he laughed at himself.

Malcolm woke up at 7'o clock in the morning to discover that nearly everyone had woken up. 

"Leonard. Good morning. Where IS everyone? What is going on?"

"Father took away the bond he had with Val, and let him choose if he wanted to leave or stay. Val decided to leave and Spock not so politely asked him to leave immediately... Father went to meditate to the woods, I kind-of had a fight with Spock, and well that is basically what happened, Master," Leonard said holding A.J. tightly fighting back tears.

"I see. So Sarek went to meditate. Did he say for how long? I would have expected more emotional stability from the king. If he wanted Val to leave, why is he upset now?"

"I... don´t remember, he did say not to disturb him though. And I do not really know what is going on, who knows what is going through Father´s head... I can understand Val, why he chose to leave, but it seems Spock considers he was being nothing but selfish... is it really selfish to want for yourself the being you love, without sharing him with anyone else?"

"I do not believe it is. Sherlock, Mycroft, enough now," he said towards the two who were murmuring to one another, in a tight embrace, oblivious to the world. "Mycroft, track Val down, see where he is and what he is doing. Sherlock, We all need breakfast - you yourself had not eaten anything since 12 hours ago. Let me hear no discussions. Scotty, why have you got only a shirt on? It's cold outside. Help me put the pillows and blankets to their places."

They all went to do what Malcolm told them, he had not given any instructions to Leonard, but A.J. was already asking for breakfast, so he followed Sherlock to the kitchen and after placing A.J. in his chair, he started preparing his meal, far away from vegetarian eyes.  
Mycroft tracked Val, and soon found him. 

"I have located him, he is heading to Remus, do you want to talk with him," he asked Malcolm.

"Yes, patch me through," he said, washing his hands and coming to the laptop, where he put on the headphones.

"Malcolm," Val greeted him politely, not knowing what else to say.

"Val. What are you doing?"

"I am going to Remus to supervise terraforming... Leonard even asked me to let him know when it will be ok for you to visit... I assume he meant you, baby A.J. and himself, of course."

"Yes, of course but that is not urgent. Why did you leave?"

"Spock asked me to, in order to avoid further distress to my Mas... to King Sarek."

"He's still your Master, Val it is not wrong to call him that. In fact I would be disappointed if you did call him differently. It is not a bond which connects us to a person in this way, but our own free will. Anyway. Did you want to go, or not? Be honest with me."

"Yes I do want to be away for a while... I did not want to leave so abruptly though and I had hoped to come back some day, my Master said I could even return with my mate and establish my home on ULAS, not that I plan on taking a mate, but I had hoped to return and... I am sorry it seems all I do is alter your lives when I come in contact with you, perhaps Spock was right at asking me to leave."

"You do not plan on taking a mate? Isn't your Time close? What are you going to do? And don't tell me  _meditate._ " Malcolm was well aware he was asking all the crude questions, but he needed clear answers. After all, that was why he was... again… the head of the family

"I do know someone who will assist me without expecting a bond from me. She is the only friend I kept from my childhood years, just as I, she lost her mate when Vulcan was destroyed. We have talked about this, she will help me, she will even come to Remus, she is a very good biologist, she will help with terraforming."

"Okay. Text me her name and the date of her arrival. I want to see her. Please, do not protest. There are people here who love you, especially a particular person; practical details are important."

"Her name is V'lasen, you will find her curriculum in the Starfleet database since she has worked with them for many projects", Val said touched by Malcolm´s concern, and I will inform you of all the details about her arrival as soon as we get everything settled.

"Very well. Leonard will call you tomorrow at the same time. Keep the channel open," Malcolm said on his usual commanding tone. "Sherlock, I see you," he then warned, as he had spotted him staring in the distance. "Leonard, tomorrow at 7:30 you will call Val. See how he is doing. I will knock some sense into Spock. Mr. Scott, did you put a shirt on already??" he scolded him.

"Ok, man, just relax I will take a quick shower and then dress properly ok?" Scotty said, placing the last blankets and pillow in their place.

Leonard just smiled at Scotty´s attitude and then turned to his Master. 

"Do not worry Master, I will make sure to call Val every day."

"Not every day. Some days, Spock will; and then, Sarek will. And whoever does not obey my instructions about calling, will have to face some Malcolm Reed wrath."

"Master, may I call Val when I feel like calling him? I mean outside the calls you have schedule? Please Master," Leonard asked.

"You may. Mr. Scott!!! I am waiting for you!" he then yelled in the direction of the bathroom. "Leonard, get the Pumpkin inside. Come on, stop sulking."

"Ok man, I am here, no need for yelling," Scotty said coming into the kitchen, relieved to have Malcolm in charge, he always knew how to make them function despite whatever emotional turmoil they were going through. They will be ok, he knew that, but it will take time.

 


	45. Heartache

 

"Yes, Master," Leonard sighed placing on Malcolm´s hands A.J.'s plate and going out. He walked for a little while until he spotted Spock who was picking up wood. "Hey Commander Pumpkin, my Master said you should come inside now, we are having breakfast."

Spock prepared to protest but on second thought... he just came inside.

Malcolm had filled a thermal mug with tea and passed it to Scotty. 

"Go track down the King, have him drink the tea and get him home. I will hear no comments. Spock, get a dry robe ready for him. He's obviously soaking wet. Go on, Mr. Scott. Return quickly."

Leonard, used to his Master´s "Captain mode", continue feeding A.J. at the same time he set the table. He even prepared his Master´s tea and placed it in front of him.

Scotty headed outside, looking for his Master, when he finally found him, he sat on a fallen log waiting for his Master to acknowledge him, he did not want to interrupt his meditation.

"Little One..." Sarek said. "What are you doing here?" It was raining, not a strong rain, but it was cold and indeed Sarek was soaking wet and trembling.

"I brought you tea, Master," he answered, "Malcolm said you should drink it and return home."

Sarek smiled sadly, then wrapped one hand around his shoulders. He took a sip of the tea, then he kissed Scotty sweetly.

"My dear, beautiful little one... how much pain you must endure because of me..."

"I did, at some point, but not anymore, Master. Now I do feel sad, but it is because I can´t do anything to help you solve this situation..."

Sarek took his hand and they started walking towards the house. He was trembling because of the cold, and he did not feel well.

"I believe I will face quite a lecture from the good doctor, and he is quite right."

"Come Master, I think you should take a hot bath, Spock has already prepared a robe for you and then, you can face Leo."

"Very well, Little One..." Sarek agreed, then retired to his small room he had been using and went to take that bath; he dressed in a clean robe, held by Spock, and then lay on the bed.

"Lower the lights, Spock. I feel unwell. If Leonard wants to pay me a visit, he is welcome."

Leonard saw the state Sarek was when he came in, so he hurried to finish what he was doing and turned to look to his Master, asking permission to go check their Father. Malcolm signaled him to go, he still had a lot to do; Mycroft hadn't done anything for days and they all had to focus better. It was his opinion that discipline was a good medicine.

"We ran out of medicinal plants. Spock, Sherlock, the rain stopped for two hours. Off you go."

Mycroft clenched his hands under the table, but said nothing, he knew Malcolm was only trying to help all of them. It seemed that the lack of structure had affected them more than they thought, he could not help to remember Mummy saying "Devil makes work for idle hands", in their case, it would be for idle minds, still the idea was the same.

"The reward will be sweet, rest assured, Mycroft," Malcolm said when they remained alone. "You know you must do this. I won't torment any of you two any further when he returns, I promise."

"I know, Malcolm, so what is my chore of the day?" he asked.

"Contact Jim and Anthea and see what the situation on Earth is. Sarek will be called to testify, during which he will meet Val, I will meet Jonathan, there will be people trying to get Marcus out of there, or to obtain the necklace from us... Danger can come in many forms and we must focus. Each of us must function optimally, and yet I know a certain king who will not function at all. This means, his heir must deal with everything."

"Of course," Mycroft answered. "In another time, I would not have hesitated to just eliminate Marcus... things were easier when I was the Iceman. Anyway, I will contact Anthea, I am not sure I will be able to deal with Kirk at this moment, that boy is too... juvenile for my tastes."

"The lady is professional and cold, I like her. She is a trustworthy ally."

Sarek smiled when Leonard came in.

"I know I am to blame, I stayed in the rain. I will endure however many hyposprays you say are needed."

"Oh Father," Leonard sighed, placing a kiss on Sarek´s forehead before beginning to scan him. "You know, Remans believe that we get sick easier when we are emotionally compromised." Leonard sat on the bed besides Sarek, applying him the necessary hyposprays delicately, trying not to hurt him, then he held his hands between his. "Grieve, it is necessary to do that whenever we lose someone, just don´t let the pain consume you, you have all of us, and in a way you will always have Val."

"There are such moments, Leonard, when even kings are weak. I will always, and yet never have him, and it is for the better perhaps. He was stronger than me. He did well he left. Should I have had his Time, probably I would have never left him go afterwards."

"May I ask, what exactly you feel for him? I know what he feels for you, I just don´t understand how things are from your side."

"As you  Humans put it so poetically, Leonard, our hearts are complex and can encompass many beings. I am the type of person who loves deeply, strongly, and when it happens, that does not mean that my love for other beings has diminished. This is why in the last years, since Amanda's passing, I did not take another mate. There is a part of my heart that only Val can fill. It is what it is and I will not deny it - I love him."

"Who said being a God will be easy," Leonard said, playing with Sarek´s hair. “Val functions differently, you do understand that, right? He is like me and Malcolm, like Sherlock and Mycroft too I guess, he wants to be the only one you love in that way."

"I could not give him exclusivity, yes. And this is why he left my side. I... miss him," Sarek said, curling into bed and feeling really vulnerable, but grateful for Leonard's comforting presence.

In a bold move, Leonard sat on the bed placing his back against the headboard and started caressing Sarek´s back, not saying anything. What he could possible say? That Sarek will get over this? They both knew that, but saying it will not lessen the pain and heartbreak Sarek was feeling now.

Sarek closed his eyes, simply enjoying Leonard's presence, the kindness that flew out of his golden heart.

 

Sherlock and Spock had gone deep into the forest to pick plants as ordered. Sherlock's soul was aching strongly... he was missing Mycroft even if they had been away for one hour only, and he felt miserable.

"I think it is time we go back Sugar, you are not looking too well."

"What do you mean? I look gorgeous."

"I do not mean that, I you know that, Sugar." Spock said smiling for the first time in the day. 

“You also look gorgeous even tho' a beat beaten. So, who else have you been kissing? And no, don't kiss me."

"So it is time to gossip? As you well know I have kissed my Master, Scotty and Leonard."

"Oh! Scotty and you ....? Have evolved?"

"In a way, yes, we have, hadn´t you noticed? Oh, forget I mentioned that, lately you only notice Mycroft," Spock teased him.

"Noticing Mycroft is very complicated, takes a long while. So, yes, so you have... the cutie looks in love, do you share his feelings?"

"This is just developing, but I think we could get to fall in love with each other... he is a wonderful being. I never thought I could feel so deeply and strongly for someone else. It is not like what I feel for my Master, but it is still something amazing."

"He looks so tiny and fragile, be careful."

"I will, do not worry, besides he is stronger than he looks," Spock said somewhat dreamily

"Have you been working out?" Sherlock asked, passing one hand over Spock's arm, from shoulder to his wrist and admiring his well-defined muscles.

"Not really, must be all the carrying things around, you know the wood and the materials Scotty needs."

Sherlock dropped the box with plants upon seeing Mycroft on the porch.

"HOW can he be so gorgeous," he asked Spock, even though he wasn't actually expecting an answer.

"As I said, who needs to work out with all this carrying things," Spock said picking up the box Sherlock had dropped; while Mycroft took Sherlock in his arms and kissed him, like they had not seen each other in years.

Sherlock wrapped his arms sweetly around his neck, melting into the embrace

"God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, my Sherlock."

"Don't tell me we have various other stuff to do, because I am positive Malcolm's delicate neck will be in danger if we do."

"No, love, we have the rest of the day free, well I think you will have to cook, but for that we do not have to be away from each other. Besides I think you should control yourself, I do not want to face an enraged Leonard, you know he will not be pleased if you hurt his mate."

"Yes, maybe not," Sherlock laughed serenely, after which he started pushing Mycroft towards their room, making him walk backwards.

"What have got you in mind, my beloved mate?" Mycroft said smiling at Sherlock.

"To attack you," he laughed, closing the door behind them and pushing Mycroft on the bed. "Or would you rather I ... surrendered?"

"Whatever you prefer my Sherlock, as long as I get to be inside of you, claiming you..."

"That qualifies as surrender!" Sherlock pouted, not very seriously, removing his clothes and wrapping himself in a sheet. "Remember that time when you brought me naked at Buckingham Palace?" he giggled.

"How to forget it..."

"I was being deliberately provocative, you know..."

"I thought you were trying to provoke Dr. Watson... I wanted to tear him apart when he got to sit besides you... you even stole an ashtray for him."

"For the hundredth time, there was nothing between - gah!!!" he said, launching himself upon Mycroft and kissing him forcefully.

"I know that now. You are mine, always have been... I was so blind back then. but that is over, no matter what my subconscious tries to fabricate."

"Not for John's lack of trying, though," Sherlock said as an afterthought, covering his neck with kisses.

Mycroft growled and attacked Sherlock´s neck, leaving as many marks as he could, it was illogical and unnecessary since Dr. Watson was long gone, but he needed to show the world Sherlock belonged to him.

"Let's get married," he said suddenly, "we talked about it but we did not got around to do it with all that has happened. I have the rings, Anthea sent them to me."

"Now?" Sherlock asked, which for him was a very important question, a reminder of very endearing things.

"Now I will make love to you, tomorrow I will marry you," Mycroft said, kissing Sherlock deeply, and turning them around in order to pin his mate against the bed.

Sherlock skipped a breath when Mycroft pinned him on the bed, it was such an intense feeling, as always, to just be his doll. It was extraordinary to feel he belonged to him, in everything... body, mind, soul...

His muscles relaxed, lost in Mycroft's eyes; he just took a deep breath when he felt him using one knee to spread his legs apart and slide into him, with one swift thrust, all the way in - always such an intense moment, of fullness, of plenitude.

Mycroft was in a mood to completely tear him apart, as always when separation ensured, and he had no objections... he just left Mycroft do whatever he wanted, for hours and hours...

 

***

 

Very slowly, Sherlock opened his eyes, looking around confused. It took him a good moment to realize where he was - in Mycroft's arms, on Ulas, in their living-room, and all their family members - Sarek, Leonard, Spock, Malcolm, Leonard - were gathered around them, worried.

"At last," Sarek sighed. "Take it slowly, son."

He then explained to him that for 48 hours Mycroft and himself had been immersed in a self-induced trance, deep within what it looked like a common mind-palace. Their body-functions were reduced to the minimum but the cerebral activity was enhanced by 200% and Leonard had been able to ascertain that they were re-living some kind of common experience.

Strangely, Sherlock felt good. Much better than before even. It was as if a healing process was taking place - Mycroft and himself had started to clear the stains from their past, heal the deep wounds they had done to each other, and it felt wonderful.

"This is going to happen again," Sherlock warned them, turning his attention towards Mycroft who was also waking up now. "When this happens, just leave us be. We will be okay, do not move us and do not attempt to forcefully wake us. It could be very traumatic and even kill us."

Sarek agreed and conveyed the necessary instructions to all of them. 

Sarek himself did not feel better. It was as if he was hiding a deep pain, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had decided to give his two mates some space, to explore what they felt for each other and take decisions; he himself no longer spent the night with either of them. 

He felt they all needed time and space to redefine themselves, their energy, their feelings. 

Malcolm was worried for the delicate balance of their family and kept a strict eye over things and maintained a good discipline. Tasks, waking up hours, dinner, research time, leisure - everything was carefully organized. He continued to hunt, which had made him get into an exceptional shape, and he felt such pride when he caught Leonard gazing at him with adoration.

 

The day when Sarek would have to testify against Marcus was drawing close. He was once more the King and he had to push away his weakness. They could not afford such a thing. A delegation was on their way, to accompany him according to his noble rank.

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock asked Mycroft, completely oblivious of what day it was.

"Very well," Mycroft answered pulling Sherlock into his arms, he felt so at peace, the need to constantly touch Sherlock had lessened and he felt like he could function at a normal level once again.

Sherlock smiled and leaned for a kiss. His mind had profoundly settled and he felt fantastic.

"Your opinion, Doctor?" Malcolm asked Leonard. Whenever someone needed Leonard's assistance, Malcolm would address him in the most professional way possible.

"All their vitals as well as their brain waves are at normal levels, and if they are hugging, they read as different beings... still I bet that if I were to finally run the blood tests, a link between the two of them would be detected.

"They still have the Kafeh bond, do they not? Or did they give it up? I am way behind," Malcolm laughed, wrapping one hand around Leonard's delicate waist.

"We still have the bond," Mycroft murmured. He will not renounce it anymore, since he knew how much it meant to Sherlock, and if he was honest with himself, each day he liked the idea  more and more - there was something that will always join him with Sherlock.

"If you are planning to get back into your mastery mode, I will disobey you crassly!" Sherlock protested, starting to pick the pillows and blankets thrown everywhere/

Mycroft laughed, he knew he had acted a tad more "mastery" while they were in their mind palace, but well, back then he was a different man...

"No I will not be that kind of Master," he answered. 

"No?" Sherlock asked dubiously. "More's the pity," he giggled.

Mycroft made a show of rolling his eyes. 

"I never know what you expect of me," he joked. And that was great, life with Sherlock was never boring.

Sarek smiled, with a trace of sadness and went outside to admire the sun rising and their friends, the swans, playing in front of the house with the dragon and with A.J. He had never, ever thought, that he would get to fall in love like this, at his age, and it could hurt so. The thought that during the trial he would see Val was troubling him... Perhaps he should take Scotty with him, after all he was his bondmate... He would avoid any discussions.

Sarek extended his arms and invited the swan to come to him.

Youali approached Sarek and accepted his embrace [Your mates are hurting too. You are mourning for the one that left, that does not mean you had to push the other ones away, they feel alone and lost, even if they have each other]

[Yes, Beautiful. I know.]

Sarek wrapped her in a warm and tender embrace, caressing her long neck.

[We believe we can have everything we want, just not everything at the same time... You have had enough time with your present mates, perhaps it is time to leave them and be with the one who left... Could you do that? Do you want to do that?]

[That would bring much pain, it would destroy my family. They have gone through enough. Besides, Beautiful, the one who left is young, strong - he was able to leave me even if he loved me with devastating strength.]

[He deserves to live his life with someone his own age. Someone who could give him children. Not with me. I tend to destroy all the beings which I love. I must stop this.]

[it is not easy to be loved by a God. Think about it, wise one, if you stay with them just because you have to, your love will die, you will come to resent them and they will doubt of your feelings for them. If you bring back the one who left, the other two will accept it with time... What is the point of the four of you suffering?]

Sarek just smiled, holding her tighter and kissing her beak

I may be a God, beautiful, but I am not a jerk, Sarek told her on a loud voice.

[You wingless beings are too complicated. Must be for staying so much time with your feet on the ground. Anyway, if you are not getting the one you want, rejoice for the ones you have before you lose them, too.]

Sarek placed the bird down from his arms and went inside for a moment, to dress warmer.

"Ah, Leonard. I will go further into the forest for meditation. No reason to worry, I will return by dinner time. I have some important decisions to make."

"Yes Father, I will let my Master know, but he will probably send for you if you do not return for dinner."

"I would not expect anything less. "

Sarek wrapped into his brown robe and went outside.

"What did he say?" Spock asked, wrapping an arm around Leonard's neck.

"He will be meditating, he said he has important decisions to make," Leonard answered, leaning on Spock. Leonard was afraid and nervous... things were changing again and he did not want any of them to suffer, but no matter what happened, there will be suffering. He turned to Spock and hugged him. 

"I love you," he whispered, trying to convey Spock could count with him. It will hurt Spock and Scotty if Sarek decided to leave them for Val, but maybe in the long run that was how things were supposed to be.

"I adore you," Spock said lightheartedly. "Stop worrying," he next ordered. "By the way I have a very important thing to tell you."

"Oh, and what could that important thing be, Commander Pumpkin?"

"It's Sugar's birthday. And the idiots don't even realize it."

"So we are planing the party. You do realize none of us is good in the kitchen, right?"

"I'll extract a good recipe from his mind, but you have to help me cook. I'll lure him out and attempt a meld."

"Ok, I will even prepare a salad and some kind of stir fried vegetables with rice my Nana did but I will not wash the dishes, nor clean the oven. Deal?"

"Scotty, come here," Spock said, capturing the young engineer who was passing by. "We are plotting something  and we need assistance."

"Ok..." Scotty said dubiously, 

"It's Sugar's Birthday. I will attempt to steal Sherlock's favourite recipe from his mind, but will you help with replicating the ingredients and whatever Leonard needs in the kitchen?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his waist - he was so tiny and agile, and he wanted to just snog him senseless.

"Yes, of course," Scotty said blushing as he could easily read Spock´s desires. He had become really good at knowing what Spock was thinking and feeling.

Spock just squeezed his hips for a second, ah!! he made his head spin.

"You are being so good," he smiled, kissing his forehead innocently. "Okay. Mission begins, my brave officers."

Sherlock was zapping through some scores, comfortable at Mycroft's feet who was working. Despite his threats about crass disobedience, he looked like the model of submission itself.

"I need to go check on some details for the trial with Malcolm, would you be okay here if I left?" Mycroft asked, they were doing better, still there was no need to cause undue distress to his mate.

"Yes, Mycroft," he said, on a serious, calm and submissive tone.

"Okay, love, I will not take long," he said standing up and going to look for Malcolm.

"Okie dokie, Mycroft just left him alone, your turn Commander Pumpkin; hey, do you think we should tell Mycroft it is Prince Sugar´s birthday?"

"Mycroft, it's his Birthday, I am unaware if you realize," Spock just told Mycroft as he was passing by.

Mycroft´s eyes widened...

"No, I hadn´t realized... being in the mind palace really altered my sense of time. Thank goodness for Anthea," Mycroft added, without elaborating more and going to look for Malcolm.

"Ok, that one is solved. Stand by, gentlemen," Pumpkin said.

Sherlock was completely oblivious to everything so he did not even register what was going on.

"I will go to the kitchen I need to look for the pots and pans and ingredients and what not, I do not know where Sherlock keeps everything. You stay, Scotty, and once Commander Pumpkin has the recipe you go and replicate everything, okay?"

"Okay, cool," he murmured. Then he  started to laugh. Commander Pumpkin? Really... They were crazy.

"What? He asked me to call him that," Leonard laughed patting Scotty´s head and finally leaving to the kitchen, not before picking up A.J. and bringing him along.

"You really asked him to call you Commander Pumpkin?" Scotty asked Spock.

"I did no such thing," Spock said with a smirk. "And let me not hear you call me that!"

"No, I will not," Scotty answered feeling strangely thrilled at the commanding tones in Spock´s voice. "How would you like me to call you?  _Spock_ is all right?"

Spock just caught him with one hand, pulled him closer and kissed him.

" _Spock_  is not alright."

Scotty´s breathing quickened. 

"Then how would you like me to call you?" he whispered.

"Everything in due time. Patience. Now, let me go and fix our Sherlock problem."

"I am not the one holding you," Scotty answered shyly although with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Spock kissed him again, then let him go.

Sherlock took his violin and started trying out a complicated score.

"I think Anthea sent my guitar with the last cargo ship, maybe we will be able to play something together on a special occasion," Spock said approaching Sherlock.

"Ok," he said elliptically. 

"What pieces could we play together?" Spock asked.

"Scarborough Fair. And Bach partitas. I made transcriptions. And Sunrise over Sumeru by AnJoan Grey. Did you know he composed?"

" No, I had no idea. Hey maybe we could play for Father, you know to lighten his mood. Would you let me meld with you to have access to the right scores?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Sherlock said. "Our minds are a huge library, you don't really need to ask my permission, Pumpkin."

"Thank you, just wanted to make sure since you had not been comfortable with the rest of us touching you," Spock answered placing his fingers on Sherlock´s meld points. It was a blessing Sherlock was a logical being, even if he sometimes acted in strange ways; Spock found what he was looking for and also looked at the scores, so Sherlock would not get suspicious.

"Don't kiss me, ok?" Sherlock warned.

"I will not," Spock said rolling his eyes.

"Cool. Now go away, I am busy."

"Of course you are, Sugar, we will not bother you at all today, you do not even have to worry about cooking, Leonard offered to do it, so you can rest, you know, since you just came out of your trance."

"Vulcans are a blessing, I swear. They are my favourite race. Especially when they cook. Any chance Dad bakes some Kreyla? Nobody does it like him."

"I am not sure, his out meditating. I guess he will be here for dinner, but I am not sure he will have time to bake, maybe tomorrow for breakfast. Would you like that?"

"Excellent. Is he feeling better?"

"No, he still misses Val. But let's not worry about that now. I am sure everything will fall into its right place. Life has proved that to us time and time again since we began in this journey."

"Are you feeling horrible? You don't look as if you felt horrible."

"I don´t," Spock said simply.

"Where is Mycroft, anyway?"

"He is talking with Malcolm, you know the trial is coming soon I guess they want to make sure there are no misunderstandings and the culprits are punished."

"Go away," Sherlock frowned at him dangerously. He felt very good, which meant he was absolutely himself and had no filter upon what came out of his mouth.

"Ok, ok," Spock said lifting his hands in a sign of surrender. "No need to snap at me, will tell Mycroft to get back here as soon as he can." 

Spock returned to the kitchen, with the recipe fresh in his mind.

"So, the famous cake, gentlemen, is a white diplomat cake. we need cream, jelly, pineapple - Malcolm will be thrilled as the pineapple is his favorite food; eggs and raisins."

Scotty replicated all the necessary ingredients and placed them on the kitchen table.

"Okay, Commander Pumpkin, tell me how to bake this cake," Leonard said making a flourish with a spatula.

Spock melded with him for a short moment and transmitted the recipe.

"I need to make a phone-call," he said.

"Who are you calling?" Leonard asked putting some flour on his nose, which who also did to A.J. who laughed merrily, why he tried to dust the flower off his nose.

"Val," Spock replied. "I am worried about him."

"I am glad you are not angry at him anymore," Leonard said sincerely. "Tell him I said hi and that I will soon send the samples of Le'ann´s blood, he is trying to breed new dragons, you know?"

"He is? That is fantastic. I will return shortly. Start baking, my brave soldiers!"

Spock retired to his room and connected a call to Val. They had not spoken since the day.

"Greetings Spock," Val said surprised at realizing who was calling him, and then feared paralyzed his heart. "Is everything as it should be? Is the Master alright?"

"Hello, Val. He is in good health - please do not worry. I called to see how you are."

"I am in good health too, thank you and as I have told Leonard my work here is very rewarding."

"What of your heart?"

Val lowered his eyes and clenched his teeth, once he was more in control of his emotions he simply said: 

"Working as it should, even if I feel a constant emptiness."

"Val..." Spock said, looking downwards as well. "I know he has treated you honorably. I believe you have nothing to reproach to him... I am not sure if you know, but he returns your feelings."

"I never doubted that Spock, please you must understand, I am not as noble as you... the idea of sharing him  tears me apart, even more so than not being near him."

"Nobody suggested that. But I just wanted you to know. I wanted to ask you... not to avoid him when you meet for the trial."

Val sighed, he was so tired of this. 

"I will not, do not worry. I never meant to do that... I left the way I did because you asked me to, and I feel you are the one who knows him best. I did not want to hurt him, Spock, you must believe me. And I know you said I was not expected to share him, but in a way I would have had to, if I stayed. He loves you too much, and yes, you showed me there are different types of love, but..."

"I only wanted to suggest, Val, to talk to him. He will not approach you out of his own will. He has the distinct impression he destroyed your life, whereas it is my impression now you are just destroying each other."

"I will talk to him, if only to try to convince him that he certainly did not destroy my life, he gave me a second chance, nobody else would have done that."

"Thank you, Val. I must go now. For all that matters, you are not...  sharing him," Spock said mysteriously.

"Thank you, Spock," Val said ending the call. He knew what Spock was trying to convey, different kinds of love, none of them diminishing the others, still he wanted to be the only one Sarek loved in a... romantic way. But he could overcome his selfish needs and wants, because he did not want to cause his Master unnecessary pain.

Spock returned to the kitchen and sat down on a chair pulling Scotty in his arms.

"How is Val?" Scotty asked placing his head on Spock´s shoulder.

"He is an idiot," Spock said, upset. "And so am I." He just held Scotty closer, tighter.

"No, you are not, none of you," Scotty said calmly, it is just that you, Vulcans, are a little slow when it comes to feelings." 

"That qualifies as idiots, trust me," Spock replied.

"Feelings," he murmured. The possibility of having a submissive partner, though, made Spock see white...

"Not idiots, just emotionally underdeveloped," Scotty joked. "And do not say  _feelings_  like that, feelings are good, they brought us together after all."

"I want no tantrums if I kiss Leonard," Spock informed him as if he was telling him the rules.

"And I want no tantrums in general."

"No tantrums, I promise," Scotty said smiling sweetly. "I... I am sorry for not having understood sooner, but I do realize that you love Leonard and Sherlock in a special and unique way."

"Nobody must kiss Sherlock, Spock said. It is very dangerous."

"But can I hug Scotty???" Leonard inquired.

"Scotty is not mine yet, so yes. And even after, you can, I will not convey any touch restrictions. Just check if he is comfortable with the idea. Because Prince Sugar is also comfortable with the idea, he just asks me not to kiss him just because it is fun, in his opinion."

"No, sorry but I am still not comfortable with kissing you Leonard, but I do not mind hugs."

"Oh it´s fine, I just wanted to know how possessive Commander Pumpkin will get about you."

"As possessive as a Vulcan ca get when he meets perfection," Spock said, his arms around Scotty, holding him tight against himself. "Anyway, I believe we are ready." 

"Let us gather and celebrate Sugar, oh I can't wait to see his face."

Scotty blushed hearing Spock call him perfect... He... Perfect when he was quite the ordinary man among extraordinary beings.

"Ok, Commander Pumpkin, help me take everything to the table, since it seems you have enchanted Scotty; really, you, Vulcans and your sweet words."

"If you call me like this when Jim comes to visit, I swear, Leonard, I will start calling you Dr. Bones. Or even worse, Dr. Skeleton."

"Oh!!! It is so tempting, Jim will not let you live it down, but don´t worry Commander Pumpkin, this name is reserved for when we are with close family."

Spock rolled his eyes. 

Sarek had also arrived so they all waited for Mycroft to come and pick Sherlock from the floor.

Sherlock sensed something was going on so he lifted his eyes from his scores.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Come on love, get up," Mycroft said helping him stand. "Tell me, what day is today."

"July 19,  2227," Sherlock said, looking adorably confused and worried. He thought that perhaps he had messed up something?

"And what important thing happened on July 19 a couple of centuries ago?"

"Um, the first satellite passed by Pluto... There was a military operation in Turkey... Uh, first contact between Romulus and Vulcan... OH!! I guess I was born!"

"Exactly, love, you were born and forever changed my life. I love you," Mycroft said hugging Sherlock. "Congratulations and may you live many years more and may we spend them together."

Sherlock blushed adorably and hid in Mycroft's arms with a smile.

"Thank you... I have never celebrated it until today."

"I know, but that will change, there is much to celebrate," Mycroft said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Can I hug you?" Leonard said impatiently.

"But no kisses," he warned uselessly.

"No, we know that, Prince Sugar," he said, hugging Sherlock. "Many more days like this and my best wishes for you."

Sherlock studied them carefully while everyone hugged him

:Hm, you have baked a diplomat cake, there are traces of flour."

"Here," Leonard said giving a present to Sherlock, "it is not much but I hope you like it."

"Oh!! Thank you," he said, thrilled, he had never had a birthday party and he was unaware he would be receiving gifts.

Scotty also handed him a present: 

"This is from us," he said pointing to Spock and himself.

"Oh the swans also brought something for you, it is a bunch of feathers, they said it was for your nest, I guess you can make a pillow with them."

"Feathers!!!! I adore feathers. Ah! Invite the birds in," he said, forgetting they were large and did not fit in the room.

They all smiled at how surprised was Sherlock, he was like a small child in so many aspects...

"This is from me, love," Mycroft said handing him a small box.

"Oh?" he said with curiosity, but before anything he kissed Mycroft's hand, as he would usually do when Mycroft gave him something. After which he opened the box...

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me, my Sherlock?"

Sherlock was rendered completely speechless for a moment. He looked at Mycroft, then at everyone in the room. After which he knelt in front of Mycroft, it had been a while since he had done this - their "38 seconds" habit had been somewhat forgotten...

"Yes, Mycroft," he said, trembling with emotion and anticipation.

Mycroft dropped to his knees too in front of Sherlock and taking the ring from the box, he placed it on his finger. It was just a simple platinum band with two encrusted sapphires. They were not the kind to wear fancy jewellery.

Sarek came closer to them placing one hand on each of their shoulders.

"Exchange your vows, my children."

"My Sherlock I more than love you and I promise to keep doing that till the day I die. I will always be by your side and I will do my best to give you and be for you everything you need and want."

"Mycroft, I love you, I adore you and you are my entire life," Sherlock said, struggling not to cry

Sarek smiled. 

"My beautiful children, may you always be a model for all of us, of what true love looks like! I pronounce you married. And I believe a kiss is in order!"

Mycroft leaned forward and kissed Sherlock sweetly, with all the love he felt for him. Then, so only his husband would hear him, Mycroft said: 

"Let's celebrate with our family and then we will have a celebration of our own."

Sherlock giggled hearing that and then Leonard brought the cake.

"You, evil Pumpkin!!! Stealing recipes from my mind palace kitchen!"

"You said our minds are like huge libraries and there was no problem with taking information from them, so I technically did not steal it, Sugar," Spock said smiling. "But if it is not good, blame the Lion he is the one who baked."

"Hey!!! You gave me the recipe and I followed it to the letter so if it is not good it is your fault Commander Pumpkin." Leonard huffed crossing his arms over his chest and murmuring about ungrateful commanders.

Sherlock felt a surge of possessiveness like never before, so he just wrapped around Mycroft on their couch and demanded a kiss, which became a very long kiss...

"Not this again," Spock sighed, and cut a generous portion of cake for himself. "Wow, this is good, you are a lucky man, Malcolm."

Leonard turned to his Master and smiled sweetly. 

"I am the lucky one," he said and then he cut a piece of cake and took it to his Master.

Sherlock seemed to realize that they were not alone just yet, so he reluctantly removed himself from his - his husband!!!! - and spent time with the others, responding to their congratulations.

Mycroft stayed on the couch, looking at Sherlock intently, it was good to see him socializing, His beloved husband... life had changed so much for both of them, it was fantastic.

After Mycroft and Sherlock went to their room, Sarek sat on the sofa, signalling to his two mates to come close to him. 

Spock and Scotty approached their Master, and out of habit they both knelt at his feet, they felt something important was going to be said.

"A lot has happened, my beloved mates. A lot has happened and I have arrived to the conclusion that despite your love and devotion, I continue to bring both of you suffering, even though I know none of you will admit it. I will modify our bond which the three of us share," he said connecting a meld with each of them.

He sent a bright impulse through their bond, transforming it from a kafeh-marriage bond into a white one, with no attributes.

"In time, my beloved mates, this bond will evolve and become what it must. I do not know what it will become. But now you are both free to choose your own destiny. To shape it as you please. Know that I will not go anywhere, and I am not doing this to pursue another mate, as you perhaps think."

Unconsciously, Scotty moved closer to Spock, and turned to look at him, it was not his place to answer, at least he felt that way, he will let Spock speak.

Spock directed a small smile at Scotty and then turned to their Master.

"Thank you for the opportunity Master, we will make sure to make the most of it. You know we still love you and will always see you as our Master. About you pursuing another mate, rest assured we would understand if you do that, we want you to be happy."

"I do not intend to, Spock. I no longer wish to destroy anyone's life."

"Master, where do you get those ideas from? We do not think you destroyed our lives and neither does Val. You gave us love and amazing experiences, you made us realize there were other ways of thinking and feeling, you taught us a lot of things, including the fact that love changes and evolves. We do not have any regrets of what happened, Master."

"You are being generous with words as always, Spock."

"I will retire to my room, now. Each of you is welcome to come to me whenever you feel the need to spend time with me; know that I am not expecting you to. Our connection is not broken; it has just... evolved, as you say Spock."

Spock smiled at his Master, he hoped that in time he will understand that did not blame him for what had happened. He then leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his Master lips, signalling Scotty to do the same. The young engineer also smiled at Sarek and kissed him.

I hope you have a good night's rest, Master," Spock said.

Sarek had made up his  mind not to think of Val anymore. He was young, strong, a good and well-built mind, now purified. He would not do to him what he had done to Scotty. He would not destroy his future. He would not communicate with him. And most of all, no more bonds.

Spock caressed Scotty's face with one finger, slowly-slowly.

Scotty closed his eyes to savour the feeling of Spock touching him, his breathing quickened and he felt a chill go through his body.

"Will you now tell me how you want me to call you?" he asked in a whisper.

"Not yet, Scotty. We both need a bit of time, and we owe this to him. Apart from this, either of us is going anywhere and I do not wish to hurry. I want to treat you fairly, just the way you deserve."

"As you say Spock," Scotty said smiling at him and then placing a kiss on his hand. "We should also be heading to bed, don´t you think?"

"Yes, go ahead. I have something to do, then I will join you."

"I will be waiting for you then," Scotty said getting up, hoping Spock understood he did not only referred to right now, but in a deeper sense. Spock had gotten into his heart without him noticing and he hoped they could build a stable relationship together. Spock really understood him, they could talk about anything and everything. Yes, he hoped, he hoped with all his heart...

For the second day in a row, Spock went to his private console and connected a call to Val.

"Hello Spock, how are you?" Val asked even more surprised than the day before, he did not think there was much Spock would want to discuss with him.

"Val. There is something of importance I wish to convey to you. Something you may not otherwise find out, and you deserve to know, if it still matters to you."

"I am listening," Val said simply, Spock was being too cryptic.

"Sarek of Vulcan is a free man," Spock said, on a similarly simple tone.

"Excuse me, but I do not understand what you mean, as far as I know our Master has always been a free man."

"Good night, my friend," Spock said.

"Wait. What do you mean? "

"We have separated, Val. He no longer has a mate. Neither in me, neither in Mr. Scott. He is single. Not committed to anyone."

"I... thank you for telling me," Val said, he was speechless and a thousand thoughts and questions were running around his mind, but Spock was not the one he should talk to, no; he will wait the right moment. "Good night Spock," he said and ended the call.

Spock spent a few more moments alone, just sweeping and washing the floors. Then he went to his room and changed into a pair of shorts and a Starfleet olive shirt. His body was well-built, with wonderful muscles, he trained a lot with Malcolm, even if he had told Sherlock he did not work out.

Scotty observed him from the bed, he tried to pretend he was reading something in his pad, because he did not want Spock to notice he was checking him out, but really who could blame him, Spock was simply gorgeous.

Spock climbed near him in bed, took the pad from his hand and placed it on the nightstand.

"You, Mr. Scott, are stirring instincts in me that I thought to be forever gone."

"Is it an unwelcome feeling?" Scotty asked a little bit nervous.

"Not at all, but I want to know what YOU want. Perhaps the experience of having been a submissive partner was enough. Perhaps you want something else."

Scotty blushed like crazy. Yes, when at work he was normally a bossy person, but he had discovered that he really was not like that, at least not when it came to his personal life and relationships. He liked being submissive, the structure, the rules, they all gave him a sense of peace and security, and he really liked to be taken care of as well as to take care of his partner.

"I...I like been the submissive partner," he finally stammered, not daring to look into Spock´s eyes.

Spock had leaned his head on one elbow, looking at him without smiling, in fact looking deadly serious.

"I want you, and I need you, Scotty. And I WILL have you, when the time is right, if your resolve holds. I fear of the word 'forever' and if he ever calls me, I WILL go, and so will you, because I know you worship him..."

"I understand," Scotty said lifting his eyes to Spock. "He will always be our Master in a sense, won't he? And as you know I worship him, I  know you love him and always will, there is nothing to say about that. But answering your question, I will like to have a relationship with you, in a romantic sense, one that is as permanent and exclusive as our circumstances permit. Will you be setting rules for now until you feel the right time to have me has come?"

"For now," Spock said, taking one of Scotty's hands and lifting it above his head, holding it there, "I will not set a lot of rules. Think of everything, meditate upon your own routine, and stay by my side. I need your physical presence."

With those words, Spock started to kiss him, slowly, but not very gently...

Scotty let Spock kiss him the way he wanted, he became pliant in his hands and found joy in giving Spock what he needed.

Spock had never felt like this in his entire life. Finally, finally, to have the kind of partner he needed, who nurtured his instinctively dominant nature... The thought was intoxicating... it made his blood boil, his head spin...

"So much," he whispered against his lips. "So much I want you. Not just your body; everything... everything."

"You can take whatever you want from me, whenever you want," Scotty whispered, afraid this was only a dream. He still found it hard to believe that he had inspired this kind of feeling in not one, but two extraordinary beings.

Scotty had said he worshiped Sarek, and that was true, but it was also true that he had come to love Spock deeply and he could picture a life with him.

"Shhh," Spock said, and then he just continued to kiss him; their bodies close together, one leg over him, his fingers brushing past the meld point, their lips touching, their breaths merging, yes, it was so deeply satisfying - he would not take more for the moment; he respected him, and they would wait for a while longer. Spock felt their emotions were on an ascending trajectory. Reaching a peak was a question of time, and worth waiting  for.

Scotty remained silent as Spock had said and kept enjoying the intimacy they were sharing. He had meant it, when he said he will be waiting for Spock.  He trusted him and knew he was trying to deal with their relationship in the best way possible so none of them got hurt, that was why he was not rushing things or making promises that at the end could be broken for having been made without proper thought. So he will wait, he will follow Spock´s lead, which will not be too hard, because even if Spock drove him crazy with his kisses, making him want more, at some level he felt compelled to do what Spock wanted and pushing for more than what Spock was willing to give or take, just felt wrong.

 

Sherlock was sleepy. Really sleepy.

"Mycroft, I know this is our wedding night, but perhaps we could prolong it and transform it into a wedding week. And right now.... let me tell you that I am in a very doll-mode. God, was that even in English?" he laughed. "Anyway. Do you mind having a doll on your wedding night?"

"Why do you keep asking that, my beloved husband?" Mycroft said nipping at Sherlock´s neck. "You know I love to have you in anyway... I adore my doll, he has given me endless nights of pleasure," Mycroft added while he let his hands trail along Sherlock´s wonderful skin.

"Good then," Sherlock murmured, laying his head sweetly on the pillow...

True to his word, Sherlock just lay on the bed, letting Mycroft do whatever he wanted to him, lazy, with dark eyes, studying him carefully.

Mycroft took his time touching and kissing Sherlock from head to toes, it was fantastic to be able to do that, to know Sherlock belonged to him, and trust him so much as to become his doll. But this time, unlike others, he hadn´t fallen asleep, nor had he got into another level of consciousness, no he was observing him. 

"Cataloging my movements, dear husband?" he asked while he kissed Sherlock´s neck.

"Yes," Sherlock admitted cryptically. "One's catalog should always be up to date."

"Has your favorite changed so far?" Mycroft asked while he trailed his fingers along Sherlock´s chest.

"I love everything that you do to me," Sherlock said calmly. His tone was almost scientific as usual.

Mycroft laughed quietly at Sherlock´s words. 

"I am glad to hear that, I still remember the time you were not that comfortable about making love," and without a warning he stated to suck his husbands cock.

"Yes but how fun it was, at other levels," he said, his head dizzy with pleasure. "Knowing that I did not actually like it, but I needed it, because I couldn't function without our proximity... And knowing you could do everything you wanted to me, because the bond... And, THAT, I secretly liked it."

Mycroft took his time giving pleasure to Sherlock, he wanted his husband to remember their wedding night, and when he finally could not hold any more, he placed the head of his cock at Sherlock´s entrance and started penetrating him with slow movements, until he was completely inside of him.

Sherlock finally stopped talking, abandoning himself to the sensations invading his body; it was so wonderful, to be responsible for nothing, and to know Mycroft loved his laziness, his willing to surrender to him in fact...

Mycroft started pumping into his husband, using him in every way he saw fit. His husband, his doll, his mate, his Sherlock...only his, forever. Their little escape to the mind palace had helped them deal with certain doubts they still harbored; who would have thought Sherlock still thought about his brief liaison with Greg and furthermore, who would have thought he still felt envy of all those people Sherlock cared about back then. But right now it wasn't the moment to think about that... and Mycroft, just as Sherlock, let the thoughts go and focused only on the sensations that bombarded him while taking his mate.

"All night?" Sherlock asked, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly, as if once more he never wanted to be apart from him again

"Yes,". Mycroft answered quickening his pace, holding Sherlock by the waist in a very possessive gesture.

Sherlock just leaned his head on the pillow, closing his eyes, simply enjoying everything, Mycroft was fantastic... and Sherlock was his... he could not even begin to process how that made him feel, after all this time.

As it always happened, Mycroft spend the whole night making love to his Sherlock, taking care of not hurting him and giving him as much pleasure as he could. He would never get tired of this, never, Sherlock was his to enjoy and  the mere thought inflamed his desires, so when he got to take him it was simply blissful.

It was late in the night when they had stopped for a short break, more to change positions and drink a bit of water. Tenderly, Sherlock ran his fingers through Mycroft's hair.

"Sometimes I still can't believe it...  And I think this is what grows our dependency ever more."

"Yes, I agree, as I said before, our minds can be our worst enemies."

"Want to go back there sometimes?" Sherlock asked him, softly.

"Yes, I think it would do us good, it will help us have some closure over the past and reaffirm that what we feel for each other is real, that it was real even back then, even if we were too stupid and afraid to show it."

"We will have to accompany Father tomorrow for the trial, so perhaps when we are back... There are many surprises stored in my mind for you. And if I see Greg in yours... let me warn you, Mycroft Holmes!"

"I did not bring Greg into our mind escape, I guess it was you. Why are you still jealous of him?"

"Because you are mine, not his," he said illogically taking Mycroft and holding him tight in his arms, even wrapping his legs around him.

"Guess we both still have a lot to overcome... I thought I was over with my doubts about you finding me attractive, but that also came up, not to mention how much I envied the ones you let get close to you back then, like John and Irene."

"I never let Irene... that is preposterous," he smiled. "I only allowed her to touch my hand, and only in order to pick her pulse."

"But you cared for her enough to risk your life, just as you cared for John, as we have pointed out may times, we were blind fools back then. I would have never guessed you felt something for me - beside contempt."

"I worshiped you, Mycroft... and it terrified me."

 

Sarek woke up early, and sent a message to his two sons, whom he had decided they would accompany him. 

Sleepily and still rather dazed, Sherlock packed a few sandwiches and Sarek's most splendid robes and then they went to the shuttle. Their escort of 4 Starships was already waiting for them on orbit.

Sarek looked stunningly beautiful after a night of meditation. His eyes were dark and strong, he had a certain grace and nobility in every move and even Sherlock skipped a breath, he, who only saw Mycroftmycroftmycroft. Ever since he had given up his two mates, Sarek had a cold and inaccessible air and looked effectively intangible as a god. He sat down on his chair on the small bridge and Sherlock sat at the helm. At least he would have Mycroft near him.

He thought that Sarek looked as if he had completely given up love, for good, as well as any chance to have a being near him. Perhaps it was for the better.  Sarek of Vulcan WAS a king and a god, after all. Once he touched your mind, you would change forever... it was impossible not to love him, fear him, worship him...

"We will be staying on Terra after the trial Father? or are we going back home immediately after it is over?" Mycroft asked in order the make the proper arrangements. 

"We are returning home. There is no reason for me to remain on Terra. Unless you have something to do there. "

"No, not at all," Mycroft answered smiling. He could sense the change of attitude in Sarek, but when in private he will not stop treating him the way he normally did... He had been there, he had become the Iceman when he thought there was no hope of love for him and he had isolated himself... No, he will do his best so Father did not make that mistake.

"Very well."

Sarek was not in a mood to talk so he did not comment. He remained silent until they arrived on the orbit.

"Mycroft," Sherlock said on a warning tone.

"Yes husband?" Mycroft answered, while reading a mail Anthea had sent him.

"Please call me  _Sherlock_ ," Mycroft. "Or  _Sugar_. So many names are making me fuzzy. I meant dizzy!"

Mycroft smiled at Sherlock. 

"I will not be calling you Sugar, that is for sure." Nope, he refused to get in the somber mood, he was a happily just married man. At the trail he will be his serious professional self, but right now he was with family.

"I will start calling you  _Mike_!" Sherlock threatened, but not very seriously. "Or  _Mikey_. Would you like that?"

"I have never shortened your name, so I do not think that is fair, anyway I almost always call you Sherlock, I get it I will not call you  _husband_ or  _mate_ anymore, to not confuse you, but as I said I will not call you  _Sugar_ , not going to happen."

"Fiiiiiiine.  In fact, call me whatever you like," he giggled. "Just perhaps not Khan. And Neither John. Harrison I mean."

“I will call you Mine”, Mycroft said with a soft smile, pulling Sherlock to him and kissing him softly, effectively making his beloved Sherlock to remain quiet.

 

 

 

 


	46. I Adore You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter, for who's in the mood to read.

The trial was taking place in the large conference room of the Academy, where Marcus and his team were under custody. The entire Council was present, together with the President and Jonathan Archer, as the head of Starfleet. The prosecutor and Marcus lawyer were face to face, on opposite desks placed at the centre of the conference room. 

A large crowd gathered to see Sarek of Vulcan when he descended from the shuttle, together with his sons. The people split in two, allowing them passage.

Sarek signalled his two sons to follow him and, without looking at anyone, he headed towards the conference room.

Mycroft let Sherlock go first, staying a couple of steps behind him, after all he was the heir to the throne, and in front of all this people it was better to maintain protocol. Among the crowd he saw Anthea who nodded at him discretely and followed them closely, she was obviously in charge of their security.

Sarek did not look to anyone, walking straight to the hall. 

The way the people bowed their heads when he passed... what did it matter?

Val was at the conference room, he had wanted to be among the crowd that was receiving Sarek, but he was not allowed to come closer, due to security measures, so he waited as patiently as he could. He was sitting beside Captain Kirk, he, as well as Anthea, were the ones coordinating the security. It was a tremendous task, considering how much of a circus this had become.

Sarek sat on the chair offered to him and he finally looked through the room at those present. His eyes rested for a moment on Val's beautiful face...

Val only had eyes for his Master, he no longer registered the people around him or the noise... He just wanted to go to him, kneel at his feet and ask him to take him back... If only it were that easy... There had been a change in his Master, he could see it, he had... hardened in a way and at that moment Val regretted his decision to leave more than ever.

The trial began, long and complicated legal arguments from both sides. At times, Sarek leaned to Mycroft's ear and asked him to explain terminology.

Mycroft explained Sarek the proceedings and arguments of both lawyers as the trial went on, fortunately the prosecutor had actually followed Mycroft's advice and there was no way for Marcus to get free. The defence could talk all they wanted about his mental instability caused by years of service at Starfleet witnessing horrors, but they had enough proof that Marcus had never been in more than half of the missions he had said. He was a coward who liked to send others to do his dirty work, while he stayed safely in his Manor.

"They will try to involve Val in the worst parts," Mycroft warned Sarek. "You will be called to talk on his behalf and they will probably try to exploit the brief time you bonded him to you."

"Val of Vulcan, son of Tal, son of Gregory, step forward," the Judge said.

Val ´s grandfather was named Gregory? Then it clicked to Mycroft... that was why he looked familiar. He then turned to look at Sherlock, wondering if he had made the connection too.

"What?" Sherlock asked innocently. He was busy finding counterarguments to the possible questions that could be addressed to Dad.

"Val´s grandfather was named Gregory. Do you not see the resemblance?"

"No?" he said blissfully unaware.  " The resemblance with whom?"

"I´ll tell you later," Mycroft answered, this was not the time to bring this up, who knew how Sherlock would react. Instead, he listened to what both lawyers had to say about Val.

"You are therefore accused of conspiracy and treason against the Alpha Quadrant and against our King Sarek," the Judge concluded.  " Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

"No," Val answered simply. What could he say? That Marcus had forced him to do all of that? It wasn't true, he had done it by his own free will, he got blind-sided by his greed and self-importance. He obviously had not foreseen all the events unchained by taking Sarek´s throne, he had not meant to cause any harm to Alpha Quadrant, but those were just details.

"I have much to say in his defence," Sarek said standing up.

Val turned to look at Sarek. He was not surprised at his Master´s intervention, it was to be expected really, Sarek thought he was responsible of him... He tried to see something in Sarek´s eyes, to ascertain if what Spock had said about Sarek returning his feelings was true... but he saw nothing, it was as if his Master had closed off to the world... Had he been the cause of that? He really hopped not; Sarek seemed so happy back at ULAS, so full of love for everyone...

"Val, unlike any of you who have done similarly grave mistakes towards me and my family, has come and asked for forgiveness. I have granted it to him, and you will respect my decision, all those of you who call me a king and bow your heads in front of me. Moreover, Val has assisted me in the confrontation against the Dominion and Romulan leaders. When I had no one to trust in for this fight, except my family, he was there. Where were you, all the others?" Sarek asked, looking at everyone through the hall, and receiving no answer.

"You are right, your Majesty," Jonathan Archer spoke. "Few were the ones who took a stand to defend the Alpha Quadrant. And I think it is important to mention the work Val has made terraforming Remus. As head of Starfleet, I have received numerous reports of the scientists working with Val, all of them praising his dedication and efforts. You are right, he is a man who is trying to make up for his mistakes, and that should be taken into consideration."

"Thank you, Mr. Archer. Let me make my position clear. He will continue his work on Remus and assist Starfleet. You will not deprive him of his freedom, nor will you bring him any harm," Sarek said, on the cold tone he used to crush his adversaries.  " The purpose of this trial is to decide a proper punishment for Alexander Marcus, and not for Val of Vulcan. Mycroft, we will stay overnight, he addressed his son. I want to make sure these idiots are respecting my decision."

"Of course, Father," Mycroft said, sending various messages, making sure the house was ready to receive them.

Sarek spent a few more minutes in the hall, then he stood up and went towards the exit. A vehicle was waiting for them, with an official guard and security.

Val was surprised; he had known his Master would protect him, but he still believed there will be some kind of punishment for him... he deserved it.

Mycroft directed a look at Anthea, and she nodded, they had worked together for years, it did not take much for Mycroft to convey his orders and for Anthea to understand what he wanted. She took advantage of the moment where everyone was debating about Val ´s situation to pull the Vulcan and Jim out of there through a back door where a car was waiting.

"Why are there so many photographers?" Sarek frowned.  " What are they?"

"Paparazzi, one would think they would have disappeared years ago, but it seems people who lack a life of their own just love to get information about other person´s lives," Mycroft answered with distaste. "Do not worry, Father; we will be home in a few minutes."

Sarek was happy to be in that home again, in his humble little room, where he had spent a few blissful moments with Val...

"Post a few guards, Mycroft, and take your mate out. We are not on Earth often, he deserves a treat."

Mycroft knew it was not a suggestion, so he nodded his head and made plans to go out with Sherlock; it took him but a few minutes. Thad done, he went to wish Father a good night and let him know how to contact them if there was an emergency. He took Sherlock´s arm and lead him outside, he was just closing the door when he saw a car approaching.

"Hello Sir, Sherlock," Anthea said, "Here he is, it will be best if he stays with you."

"Thank you Anthea, as efficient as ever. We will be out, make sure to post a couple of wards and snipers in strategic locations."

"Don´t worry Sir, Jim and I will be on surveillance," Anthea said while getting into the car.

"Thank you, my dear," Mycroft said waving at Anthea, then he turned to Val. "Okay don´t be shy, get in the house, make yourself at home." Mycroft pushed the Vulcan inside and closed the door. "Okay, let's hope Father does not gets too angry with me for this," he added, taking Sherlock´s hand and guiding him to a car that was already waiting for them.

"Are you crazy???? Wow, you are very crazy!!!!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Make myself at home?" Val murmured. He shook his head and took a deep breath, well; if he was going to have an opportunity, it could not be a better one. So he went in search of his Master. He found him in the room where they had slept after Sarek had singlehandedly chased off the Dominion and the Romulans.

"Good evening Master," he said.

Startled, Sarek turned towards him. If he felt any emotion at all at the sight of Val, he showed nothing.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, sharply.

"Anthea brought me, said it will be safer for me to stay here and Mycroft said I should get inside and make myself at home."

"That may be so, but why have you truly come? And do not lie to me, youngling," he said coldly.

"I promised Spock I will talk to you when you came for the trail. He said you would not approach me... and because I wanted to see you... You have changed Master."

"What do you wish to talk about?" Sarek asked, looking at him with cold eyes, and with his hands loosely clasped behind his back. He looked almost... indifferent.

Val took a step into the bedroom, hoping his Master would not mind. Then looking into Sarek´s eyes he said: "You did not destroy my life. You gave me a new life when I thought I was going crazy with regret, when the deaths I had caused were too heavy on my mind and my heart. Thanks to you, I found out what it means to love someone, really love someone. And I hope my selfish act of leaving did not make YOU forget that lesson, denying love consumes too much energy and time."

"I am glad you finally love someone," Sarek said. "If you want to rest, Malcolm's old room is free. My sons will use their old room in the attic."

Val smiled sadly at Sarek, he knew this was not going to be easy..."I have always and will always love the same person Master. It is you, forever, no one else. I was weak back then, I wanted you for myself and could not bear the idea of sharing you. If I had known what I know now, I would not have let the opportunity go, Spock is right, I was, and still am, a fool."

"I was not aware you had such intimate dialogues with my mate. Anyway, it no longer matters. Love comes and goes. It is illogical to give it much attention."

Silent tears started to fall from Val eyes. He had caused this; it felt almost like when he found out Remus had been attacked... If Sarek really believed that love was not worth any attention, it was as if his heart had become as barren as the soil on Remus.

"Yes love is illogical, but I do not think it comes and goes, I think it just changes, your family is a perfect example of that. Love is what kept them by your side when everybody else turned their backs on you."

"Not only that. It was also loyalty, trust, faith .  Their own integrity as human beings. Why did you leave?" Sarek asked, with pain. “ I would not have... I have treated you honourably, or so I believe."

"Yes you did treat me honourably. I love you... it hurt to have you so near and yet not have you. I wanted you for myself. I envied Spock and Scotty for being your mates...I knew you wanted me but that you refrained from giving in to your impulses because of how much you loved them... I thought leaving will make everything easier for both of us... you know... out of sight out of mind... but I was wrong, at least on my behalf I can tell you that I love you more each day and you are always in my mind."

"I have touched your mind, that night in bed, Val," Sarek said coming closer to him and tracing the contour of his face with his finger.  " When I pulled you closer, I wanted to kiss you, not to remove the bond. But I saw reluctance in your mind, fear. That did not look like love."

Val started crying harder. "I told you I was weak... yes I was afraid of you breaking my heart, of you not loving me, of what your mates would think, of altering the balance in your Family. I was so afraid that maybe you did not notice how all that fear came from the deep love I feel for you. Because I also feared what I felt, it was so new for me; never had I felt something similar. I beg you Master, please, do not close your heart."

Sarek wiped his tears with his hand, caressing his hair... he sighed, this was so difficult. "What do you require of me, Val?"

"Whatever you want to give me, Master. I will not presume asking anything from you, after the way I left."

"I cannot give you anything Val. It would not be right. I promised myself not to destroy any more young lives, and not to give any more bonds. The last bond I have given was to my heir. Go and choose a mate, start a family. There is nothing for you here."

"I understand, Master," Val said sadly, "but please stop saying you have destroyed lives, you have done no such thing. Whatever happened to me, I am the responsible one, I accepted the slavery bond; I fell in love with you, I decided to leave. You did not force me in anyway. With my actions, I have obviously killed whatever feelings you had for me... I will not choose a mate. I will always honour the love I feel for you and I am telling you this, to make it clear it is MY decision and you should not feel that in some way you pushed me to it."

Sarek frowned and touched his mind for a brief second, by just brushing his fingers over his cheek.

"Your time is near, Val, do not do anything stupid. The loss of Vulcan lives is illogical and a catastrophe in itself. You said you had someone..."

"I do, Malcolm has the details, ask him," Val said defeated. "Before, you asked me what I want from you... I obviously will never have what I really want, but may I ask for something?"

"Ask."

"Will you give me the kiss I feared back then?"

"Are you asking for a kiss?"

"Yes, I am."

Sarek thought he was brave, very brave. The bravest person he knew. He lifted his chin, with controlled, precise gestures, and, holding his head still with one hand, he kissed his lips softly, wanting to prolong the moment, to make it simply last forever... his resolve threatened to wither, and he could not allow himself to.

Val kissed back, placing his arms around Sarek´s neck. In other circumstances he would not have done it, he would have let his Master take what he wanted... but he had no hope left of a future with his Master, he had been a fool and he was now paying for it, he will leave his Master alone, but he will take with him the memory of this kiss. 

Sarek's left arm circled his waist and pushed him against a wall, deepening the kiss - how, oh how would he let this proud being go - and yet he had to - just a few more seconds... no, he had to stop.

Val felt the air left his lungs when Sarek pushed him against the wall, but he recovered quickly and he took advantage of his position to lift his legs and circle his Master´s waist with them.

"Master," he whispered, with all the love he felt for Sarek.

Sarek felt his heart sinking with love, pain, despair.

He lifted the young man and took him to bed, where he lay him carefully .  He continued to kiss him, with thirst, as if he wanted to devour him, but slowly, slowly, he stopped...

Val opened his eyes as slowly as Sarek had stopped kissing him. He looked directly into his Master´s eyes, he wanted Sarek to see he had been honest, that he really loved him. If there was nothing left between them, at least he wanted that, for Sarek to know what he felt for him.

Sarek closed his own eyes, to prevent tears from falling, then he stood up and put on his cloak.

"You will remain here, you are safe from both bullies and photographers. I will send my sons home soon."

"Where are you going, Master?" Val asked getting up from the bed and placing a hand on Sarek´s shoulder.

"That is not your concern," Sarek said, once more his voice cold.

"Of course not, I am sorry I did not want to meddle in your affairs. Thank you for your concern about my well-being but I think I will return to Starfleet, there is where I been staying since I arrived and I have had no problems so far. I do not want to cause you anymore inconveniences."

"I said... stay here. You are not safe at Starfleet. Stubborn child," Sarek sighed, and as he was no longer able to control his emotions, he nerve-pinched him. He caught him in his arms, and retook him to bed. However, before deposing him on the mattress, he held him tight to his chest, kissing his dry lips, his meld points, his eyelids... He held him breathing in his smell, and simply crying, crying... as if he had not done in many years

He finally lay him on the bed and covered him carefully. After which, Sarek took his robe, wrapped himself in it and left towards the shuttle-port.

He went inside one of the shuttles and sent a message to Mycroft: 

<I will see you at home on ULAS, left earlier, please go to the house now> and set a course towards ULAS, on the longer route.

Mycroft sighed after reading Sarek´s message. "It seems Father just took a page from Val´s book and decided that the best choice was to leave..." he said to Sherlock

"Ok, cool," Sherlock said. "Let's pick him and go home too."

"My thoughts exactly, my Sherlock. Really, those two are too stubborn for their own good." 

"Something tells me Val has lots of work to do to make a point..." Sherlock said dreamily.

Sherlock looked at the sleeping figure of Val. He looked so innocent and sweet. He quickly noticed all the important details - so there had been a kiss, and Sarek had pinched him because - because? - something more was perhaps about to happen. He watched as Mycroft placed him in the cabin, in their shuttle, and they proceeded back home.

Sarek had decided to take a longer route home, stopping to meditate on an uninhabited planet. He really needed to be alone; the memory of Val's lips touching his was troubling him to no end. He felt his heart torn in a million pieces; he felt alone as never in his life.

He had sent a message to Spock letting him know he would arrive at ULAS later, so, when Mycroft and Sherlock arrived home with a very miserable Val, they did not find Sarek there.

When Val woke up, his head hurt and he had no idea where he was. It was a shuttle, what... Sarek had nerve pinched him... but for what purpose? He sat down slowly and turned around, once he noticed Sherlock was at the helm he realized they were probably going to ULAS.

"Come to the front if you want," Sherlock said, sensing he was awake.  " How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache, but I am sure it will be gone in a few moments."

"So, what happened? Something of significance? Why did he leave?"

Val just looked at Sherlock like he had grown another head, and for the first time in his life he felt like cursing.

"I simply tried to make him understand he did not destroy my life, I tried to explain the reasons why I left and told him I love him and that I always will. It was terrible to see him being so... cold, that is not the real Sarek... I have no idea why he left."

"Okay, take the helm for a while," Sherlock said, giving him the controls and going to Mycroft, who was sitting a bit in the back, on the captain's chair.

Sherlock sat down at his feet, cross-legged and closed his eyes. He attached his consciousness strongly to that of Sarek, because he was his father and he could, searching, searching for reasons. He found a very troubled consciousness, and a lot, a lot of pain and anger - emotions which were devastating for any Vulcan mind.

"So what have you discovered my Sherlock?" Mycroft asked caressing Sherlock´s hair.

"He left, because he was afraid he would give in to his feelings, his desires.  That is why he left, he said on a loud voice. What a tragedy..."

Mycroft sighed deeply. "I feared this... Father was used to take whoever he wanted, no one would say no to him... until Val did and to our good fortune, the one who said no was someone for whom Sarek cared deeply... This is a mess."

"Messes tend to solve themselves, if he is willing to prove that this time he would do anything... I mean... this is what I would do. If you rejected me for some reason... I would spend an eternity trying to convince you change your mind. But then again... this is just me. Perhaps he is different. One thing is certain. Sarek loves him very much, even if he ... he...  does not want him."

"So basically Val has to insist till Sarek gives in...that will not be easy, Father is a very determined man, not to say stubborn...And what do you mean by saying he does not want him? After all, you also said Father has feelings and desires for Val."

"Yes, but he does not want him... he does not... want to keep him... That possessiveness which is specific for Vulcans...has not yet...unleashed," Sherlock said. "Perhaps when his Time draws closer, Sarek will...We'll see. Right now, Val is more fragile than Sarek. When I told you he might die, it is exactly that."

"Please stop predicting my death. I am not fragile and my Master does not love or want me... I do not blame him for that, it was my fault for having been so afraid. I just... I just want to give him back some of the hope he has lost... I will give him all I am for as long as he would allow it.  I understand now Sarek does not love the same way than the rest of us... some would say he has a fickle heart, but I know better now, he feels deeply and passionately for all his partners, but he is like life itself, always changing, so his feeling evolve and change... but never disappear. Just don't... I mean...", Val sighed. "I am tired of this... I wish things were different, but they aren't I just want to make the best of this."

"Look, Val," Sherlock said.  " I know what true love is. But lately I learnt what it feels like to care for other people too, and we care for you. Just don't harm yourself. That is all we ask."

"I will not harm myself, why do you keep saying that? Malcolm, Sarek and now you... Leonard is the only one who has actually listened to me. I do have a plan for when my Time comes, my friend has agreed to assist me, she does not expect a bond from me, since she loved her mate... So just... please stop with that."

"I said that not because of the Time, but because I know the depths of pain and how it makes you go mad and take bad decisions. But then again perhaps you are much stronger than me."

"No, I am not, I just react differently... yes, there was a time I just wanted to die, but not anymore, there are things worth living for, even if you cannot be with the one you love..."

 

Sarek returned to ULAS two days later. He landed and went to the house; his alert senses immediately picked the presence of Val. It was typical for his sons to have brought him here... he would not comment and not make the situation more complicated.

But oh, how he longed to hold him in his arms... he still had his smell in his mind, the way his lips tasted... such a thing had never happened to him - to want someone THIS much and not to be able to have him. Because he would no longer have anyone, no; he was done.

Val was beautiful, Sarek was meditating as he was slowly entering the house and heading towards his room. He was well built, like the majority of Vulcans, with strong arms; his hair had traces of grey. His eyes were mostly sad, but beautiful and haunting; - he'd better stop thinking about those eyes.

Sarek went to his room; he was very tired, he had not slept in a few days. He removed his robe and stepped into the shower, switching to cold water, he who disliked cold things like all Vulcans. He had a bitterness persisting into his heart... that he was not able to chase away. Why was he here? Why did they have to bring him here ?  It was unbearable to know him so close, and yet so far. Intangible, because of the limits he himself had set.

Once he sensed Sarek’s presence, Val went to the kitchen and prepared him a tea and then took it to his room.

"I brought you tea, Master," he said quietly standing by the bedroom door.

Sarek turned towards him, slowly. It was such a wonderful feeling to see him, to be so close to him, he wanted - he wanted him so, he wanted him so much! No, he could not have him. Not this again.

" You are a free man, Val”, Sarek said. “You do not have to call me  _Master_ . What are you doing here?”

"I know I am a free man and that there is no bond between us, but Malcolm once told me it is not a bond which connects us with a person in this way. In my heart, you are my Master and you will always be. And I am here because I want to be with you," he said honestly.

Sarek came closer to him, hardly resisting the urge to embrace him.

"I am not the head of this family, despite of being a king. Have you talked to Malcolm? Does he allow you to be here?"

"No, I have not talked to him, but he has not told me to leave and all the times he called me, to check up on me, he never mentioned I was not allowed to come back. Does it bother you that much that I am here?"

"It troubles me," Sarek said honestly, standing in front of him with his hands behind his back; careful with every word that was being spoken. He had nothing of his kingly attitude, but that of a man who was deeply suffering.

"Why, Master?" Val asked sadly, it broke his heart to see Sarek in the state he was... how stupid and selfish he had been, Sarek kept saying he destroyed lives, but right now Val felt he was the one who destroyed everything he touched.

Sarek took his head between his hands, gazing into his eyes, wanting so much, so much..."You should not love me, Val. You really should not. I am... I have nothing to give you."

"I am not asking you to give me anything, I am just offering to you what I am and what I have. I do not expect anything from you Master. I just want to be by your side."

"Thank you for the tea”, he said, regaining a bit of control over his emotions. “Did Malcolm assign you a room? There are many more constructed already."

"Leonard assigned me a room, just near the nursery, I feel like he kind of adopted me," Val said in a lighter tone.

"Then go to sleep. I am tired," he said, regaining his control back, and his kingly attitude, which had nothing ironic or arrogant in it. It was just the way he was.

Val lowered his eyes. "Leonard may have assigned me a room but I have not used it, I have been sleeping here. I will change the sheets for you, just give me a minute."

Sarek stepped out of the room for a moment; the thought of his sheets smelling like Val made his blood boil - no, he will not do anything of the sort. Self control. Breathe...

Val was done in a few minutes, he gathered the sheets and carried them out of the room, he found Sarek in the hall. 

"Are you alright Master? Do you want me to call Leonard for you?"

"That is not necessary. Now go." With those words, Sarek went into his room and leaned against the closed door; this was difficult, no, impossible. The young man was again offering him his life; but had he not done so before? And he had still left. Was Val capable to love him under any circumstances? How strong was his love - or was it just infatuation?

Val sighed but he had finally made a decision and he will not give up without trying...While being away, he realized two things, he was stronger than he thought and he loved Sarek with all he was. Those two things combined, had convinced him that he was capable of being with Sarek in any capacity his Master choose, and for as long as he decided. It will hurt if this ended or changed, but he will be able to go on and he will not live his life tormented with constant "what ifs". He took a deep breath and turned to Sarek´s door, he did not knock nor yelled, he knew his Master will hear him even if the door was closed:

"Master, I meant what I said, I want to be with you; will you please allow me to sleep in your room, I will not bother you, I will take the floor. Please Master."

Sarek opened the door, the need to touch his mind to just... take his mind the way others took their mate's bodies, was nearly impossible to control. "You are very persistent youngling," he said, despite of himself.  " No. I cannot allow you this."

"I had to ask, Master," he said with a bitter-sweet smile, then he dropped to his knees and kissed the hem of Sarek´s robe. "Sleep well, Master."

Sarek was somehow pleased there was no longer a bond, and they had not touched - because the pain and regret he was feeling were overwhelming. Oh, to hold him in his arms one more time... he thought, laying on the bed and taking a pillow to his chest - a pillow that, strangely, smelled like Him - probably he had forgotten to change the pillowcase.

 

Sherlock sat on the bed, cross-legged, gazing at Mycroft.

"Mycroft..." he murmured.

"Yes Love? "

"Nothing... I don't know... Sarek can't see his love..."

"Maybe it is because he does not want to. Val´s departure really hurt him and I think it was some kind of reality check for him..."

"Val does love Father... that is why I forced this situation. They just need to reach a balance. I feel a deep, strong dependency growing... Would Val actually do something now? Would he let Sarek use him, throw him away, for example? Not that I think he will actually do this."

"Val seems sincere. But who knows what he will actually tolerate. We often imagine what we would do or how we would react or feel if certain events get to happen and when the time comes we do not react or feel as we expected. Aren't all of us a great example of that?"

"I love you, Mycroft," Sherlock sobbed. He was channelling Sarek's suffering and it was very painful . " I am so in love with you!"

Mycroft sat on the bed and pulled Sherlock to him, cradling him as if he were a small child and caressing his curls. "I more than love you, my Sherlock, just breathe now and let the emotions that aren't yours flow through you. We really need to find a way for you to block all the others."

 

Sarek barely slept that night. It was 4 in the morning when he woke up and looked around, even the room seemed strange, unfamiliar...  It was terrible. He got out of the bed and wrapped himself in a brown robe, which he wore when he felt unwell. It was comforting, somehow, to wear dark colours.

Val had never made it to "his" room, he had built some kind of nest with the sheets he took from his Master bed and slept in the living-room, remembering that night they had all slept together. 

Early in the morning, something had woken him up; he was not sure what. He looked around but he did not see anything out of place, but since he was not sleepy anymore, he got up and made some tea and then, remembering his Master was an early riser, he made a cup for him too...

He will go to his room, if his Master was awake, he will give him the tea, if not he will use the opportunity to steal a few glances at his Master while he slept... He was being too persistent as his Master had pointed out, but he did not know what else to do. He knocked lightly on his Master´s door, and waited for a few seconds.

Sarek opened almost immediately

"I start to believe you either slept here on the corridor, or we are living alone in this house."

"I slept in the living-room, Master, and it is still early. I brought you tea." Val felt silly at saying that, it seemed that lately all his conversations with Sarek started with some mention of tea.

Sarek allowed him to come in. He had opened the windows largely and it was freezing in the room. As of late, he used cold water and no heating in the room as if he wanted to compensate somehow for the inner pain, to feel something else besides the growing sorrow.

Val closed the windows as he came in. "You will get sick, Master, did you not tell me every Vulcan life was precious and should be taken care of? Why are you doing this?"

Sarek came and placed one hand on his wrist, stopping him from doing various things through the room. "Val. You need to go back to Remus, I cannot go on this way. Your Time is very close, and your mind is calling me strongly. The longer you stay, the more difficult it will be for me to let you go through your Time with someone else."

"I want to be with you," Val said simply. "I am sorry, I should not have left you. Can´t you forgive me?"

Sarek's eyes darkened..."Kneel," he ordered, and his eyes had never been this dark, burning-dark.

Val did as he was ordered and knelt at his Master´s feet.

"Are you asking for forgiveness, Val? Because I do not recall you saying these words before."

"No, I had not said them, although I should have. I am sorry Master, I am sorry for being so weak, for causing you pain. Please, forgive me and let me show you how much I love you."

Sarek aligned his fingers on his face, without asking for his permission, even though perhaps he should have - Val was a free man. He probed his mind mercilessly; hardly resisting the temptation to let his own mind merge with his.

"I forgive you for leaving. But I am asking you to return to Remus. I cannot give you what you seek. Stand." Sarek just left the room with those words, without looking back.

Even if his Master had told him to stand Val could not do it, he just let himself fall to the floor, where he hugged his knees and cried with desperation. Useless, everything he did was useless, his Master will never accept him, he had let the opportunity pass him by... He did not know what to do anymore, should he leave? Could he be able to make his Master change his mind?

Sarek's heart broke once more upon seeing such pain. He went to him and picked him in his arms, deposing him on the bed, laying near him, and holding him tight to his chest, trying to soothe his despair and not to give in to his own sorrow.

Val hold tightly onto his Master´s robe and he whispered over and over again. "Please, please, please."

Sarek took his chin between his thumb and index finger, thus partly opening his mouth and kissed him, softly, carefully.

There was almost nothing left of Val's persistence, he was crushed by the intensity of his own feelings. Sarek knew there were few things that could compare to the strength of Vulcan feelings.

Sarek felt him completely melting in his arms; some of the tension that had accumulated in his mind, in his heart, body, started to dissipate. He threaded his free hand through his hair, holding him still, and slowly deepened the kiss. He had stopped thinking; he couldn't do it, he just couldn't anymore.

This time Val just let go, he did not try to kiss back or move in any way, he just became docile in his Master hands, he will let his Master take whatever he wanted and he will not ask for anything back.

As any dominant Vulcan, feeling how docile his partner had become just inflamed his senses even more, his desires, his need of him. He controlled himself; no, perhaps it would be possible, but not now when they were so troubled; he still had to make sure... to make sure Val will not leave...

Would someone - would HE stay, even in the absence of a bond? Even in the absence of... anything?

Val opened his eyes slowly when he felt his Master stopped moving. He could see the doubts in his eyes, and he really could not blame him after what he had done. He simply took his Master´s hand and placed it on his meld points.

"I love you. I will not leave. I do not need a bond. Please Master, take my thoughts and see that I am not lying."

Sarek just caressed his cheek tenderly, wiping away his tears, without melding.

"Why do you love me, careless youngling? I am old and I will consume your love, I will devour your soul, and I will give you nothing. Not a bond, not even a child... why kill your own future?"

"I love you, does there have to be an explanation? And I am not killing my future, I shall be by your side for as long as you want me and I will keep on with my work. I will have a family here, that is more than I expected after my terrible mistakes as "Vulcan King" you must know I am not welcomed by our race nor by the rest of races of the Federation."

Sarek wrapped one arm around his waist, holding him tight against him, as if he wanted to protect him from everyone. All his instincts were coming to life... the desire to protect him, as well as the need to know Val belonged to him...

"Do you accept me Master?" Val whispered.

"I do not know, Val," Sarek said with honesty, caressing his hair. "I do not know... I cannot promise you anything. The only thing... I am capable of giving you, is this," he said, and he kissed his lips again, sweetly, slowly.

Val once again melted into the kiss, surrendering to his Master. Yes, he will take whatever his Master gave him, he will not be so fool again as to reject him. He had been honest when he had said he did not expect anything from his Master. It was enough to be by his side.

And so Sarek just continued to kiss him slowly, partly rolled over him, feeling him so compliant in his hands... he pushed away all his other desires, he could not do it, it was not right... he had said he would not be taking any other mates, ever... But perhaps a kiss was not such a crime...

He felt Val's mind settle for the moment, as if he had grown a little hope.

His Master hadn´t clarified yet where they stand, but still, Val felt some relief now that his Master was not pushing him away... Maybe, with time, his Master will leave his doubts behind or maybe not, but right now that did not matter.

"Come now," Sarek said, quite surprised to realize a few hour had gone by. "Malcolm expects us for breakfast at 7 o' clock. We follow his rules in this family. All of us."

"Yes, Master, I know. He has been checking up on me," Val said with a little smile. 

He was so beautiful, Sarek thought. So beautiful and he had never wanted someone this much. Not even Spock. Not even Spock? Yes, it was exactly that.

He changed into a lighter robe and signalled him to follow him to the kitchen, where everyone else was already present and Sherlock looked awful.

"What is the matter, child? Sarek asked worried. “Are you feeling ill? Mycroft, what is happening?"

Mycroft sighed, he did not want to add to Father´s problems, but they must address this issue. "Nothing bad happened to him directly, but you know he is connected to all of us, and when one of us has strong feelings, he is affected by them."

Sarek realized he had to control what he was projecting better. He could not harm Sherlock thus! What had he become to do!

"A full check-up," Malcolm ordered briefly, towards Leonard.  " Let me hear no protests from Sherlock. Perhaps a telepathic inhibitor too, if you think it is a good idea."

Leonard got up and started to scan Sherlock, he was obviously exhausted but his brain waves were at normal levels, well at normal levels for Sherlock. Leonard caressed Sherlock´s dark curls. 

"I think he just needs a hypospray for the headache and some nutrients. It is crazy the energy his body consumes when he goes into telepathic frenzy. And obviously a lot of rest. If you want, Sugar, I will apply the telepathic inhibitor, if you think it will help you rest, or you just need your Mycroft?" Leonard asked Sherlock with tenderness.

"Both, please, but give the inhibitor to Mycroft for him to administer it to me. My mind belongs to him, so he takes the decision."

Sarek was standing behind Val, whom he had pushed down on a chair and kept a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay," Leonard said handing the hypospray to Mycroft. "Just make sure he eats his breakfast and then take him to bed. I will bring you something to eat around 14:00 hours, so make sure to be presentable at that time." Then he turned to Sarek and Val. "Do you need me to scan you? Sorry to say it but you do not look too good either."

"Scan him," Sarek said, with controlled possessiveness.  " He has not slept, nor eaten much. Stubborn younglings..."

"As if you have slept or eaten properly, Father.", Leonard mumbled as he scanned Val, glad to not find anything alarming. "You just need a couple of proper meals and rest.", he told the younger Vulcan.

Sarek had gone to the window, waiting for Leonard to finish scanning Val, contemplating how horrible he was feeling when he did not touch him...He now understood Mycroft and Sherlock's constant need to touch each other. For a man who did not want to have anything to do with Val and had asked him to leave several times, Sarek thought he was doing a very bad job. He almost felt like laughing at himself!

"Father, you promised Sherlock you would be baking your special kreyla, please keep your word," Malcolm resumed conveying orders. "Also, Val, you have left an entire wall unfinished when you left, make preparations to resume work. I want to see everyone in a much better shape by tomorrow!"

"Of course, Malcolm, Val answered, "I have already designed the mural for A.J.´s nursery, I will show it to you and Leonard to know if you like it."

At the thought of seeing Val leaving the house, even for such a minor task, Sarek once more felt deep pain.

"Perhaps later”, Sarek said. "Right now, he needs to stay with me."

Val turned a surprised look at Sarek, he did not expect that, but it made him immensely happy, he thought the need of being close was something that was only affecting him.

"I can help you bake, Master, and later you can sit on the porch while I paint, it will do you good to receive the sun, you have been exposed to too much cold lately. I mean, if it is okay with you Malcolm."

Malcolm just smiled, and took Leonard's arm under the pretext that he wanted to tell him something.

"Yes, Master?" Leonard smirked at Malcolm, thinking his Master had been really subtle about leaving Father and Val alone.

Malcolm started to laugh and he just kissed him sweetly.

"You are beautiful and I love you."

"Thank you, Master," Leonard said blushing, "I love you too and I think you are gorgeous."

"Of course I am. I am well aware of my qualities," Malcolm said, in a good mood.  " I believe the situation is slightly improving."

"Yes, so it seems, really they are worst than teenagers, I am glad Val listened to me when they arrived, can you believe he was thinking of leaving once Father returned. Vulcans and feelings..."

 

Sarek wrapped his arms around Val's waist, holding him closer to himself.

"Stay with me," he murmured to his ear.  " I cannot promise you anything. But I do not want you to leave."

Val leaned on Sarek and after breathing a sigh of relief, he whispered:"Yes Master, I will stay with you. Thank you."

Sarek leaned and kissed his neck, like a promise.

Sarek knew Val was a highly original person, submissive but at the same time with a strong personality; a proof was the fact that Sarek had asked him to leave so many times and Val did not want. So he knew the being he was holding in his arms would not be his doll, but someone who would keep his independence and personality, very much like Sherlock.

 

Sarek spent the morning in the living room, with Val close to him, while reading the trial transcript. He had kissed him; he longed to kiss him again.

But they were definitely not in a relationship; definitely not. Sarek had had too many disastrous relationships in which he had harmed so many people, used them, abandoned them; no more.

Val was going though his notes on terraforming, while his Master read something related to he trial... He could feel his Master's doubts and reluctance, but also his love, so he hoped that with time his Master would leave behind his fears and openly tell him what he felt. On his part, he had decided not to hold back, he will make sure to show his Master how much he loved him every day.

"I am going for a glass of water, do you want something, Master?" Val said getting up, but immediately falling to his knees, he had felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"What is the matter?" Sarek asked worried, and he rushed to pick him. "Leonard!!! Are you feeling sick? Val? Val..."

"It is nothing Master... well, yes it is something but it is not worth worrying about. It is just a sign that my Time is really close."

Sarek pulled him near, on the sofa, and connected a meld, assessing the general landscape of his mind.

"Two days and twelve hours away," he then said.

Val opened his eyes and locked gazes with his Master, he wanted to ask, how they will deal with it, his Master had asked him to stay, but the never had talk about this. But the words did not seem to come out, he was afraid of the answer. So he simply turned his face and kissed his Master´s palm.

"Are you... offering me your Time?" Sarek asked with a shiver

"I thought it was obvious when I told you I was giving myself to you..."

"Oh, no, my beautiful," Sarek said, "you are a full-blooded Vulcan, you will offer me your Time in the proper way... You may be my weakness  but I am still your king. You will offer me your mind and your body in the proper way, with the right words, and I will take you to my bed, where I will carry you through the Fires... and nobody will touch you afterwards... ever again..." he added possessively.

"Yes, Master," Val answered leaning on Sarek, his closeness made the dizziness go away. “But as you heard during the trial, I am not a full blooded Vulcan, my grandfather was human, I wonder how they got his name, my great-grandfather went through great lengths to hide what he considered my grandmother´s "shame"

Sarek placed his hand on Val's neck, turning his head towards him, to see his eyes. Slowly he trailed his hand down, on his shoulder, arm, upper body... His gestures were possessive, not tender, as if he was mapping an unknown territory he will soon claim.

Val held his Master´s gaze while he touched him. It was like his Master was making an inventory or his new possession, so he just let him do it. It was a blissful feeling to know Sarek viewed him as his. 

"Think well, youngling. Perhaps you want to go through the Time with a submissive partner. Be assured that it will not be the case, if you are still determined to give me your Time."

"That is not what I want Master, I want to go through my Time with you, I will ask you properly when I feel like myself again, I am still a little dizzy."

"Come here," Sarek said pulling him in his arms and aligning his fingers on his cheek. "Val of Vulcan," he said softly at his ear. "I am setting a claim in your mind. I am claiming you as mine. May your mind settle under my hand."

What he had given to him was a claim, an intention, the Vulcan equivalent of a promise, not a bond. It would help the consciousness settle, knowing he will not be alone through the Ponn Farr.

"Thank you, Master," Val said with a sigh, he was feeling better now, but he was tired, he burrowed into his Master´s arms, feeling very safe there.

Malcolm sent Leonard minutes later, to see how they were, because truth be told, he was worried like hell

Sarek had leaned against the corner of the couch with Val in his arms, they were no longer speaking.

"Everything is better I see," Leonard said seeing Val and Sarek being all cosy. "His Time is near, right?" He asked, scanning Val who had fell asleep. "My Master will want to know if it will be necessary to bring here Val´s friend," he added nonchalantly.

"That will not be necessary," Sarek said on a vaguely dangerous tone. "Look at him, how pure and innocent he looks, and yet he managed to turn my entire life, and my soul, upside down."

"You know he did not mean to do that.  He was just afraid, and he did not want to cause trouble between you and your former mates. That is what people in love do, they make mistakes and foolish self-sacrifices. I kind of understand him...I was very nervous and insecure when everything began with my Master since I did not know how I fit in his life since he constantly said he had only loved Jonathan... But we got over that... you just have to be honest with each other. So I am assuming there are touch restrictions for the rest of us, right?" He said looking at Val. "You know I care for him right? I know he is probably older than me considering he is Vulcan, but still I feel like he is my teenage son. How crazy I am?"

"Very crazy," Sarek conceded and then added, "Yes, touch restrictions, at least until the Time passes. The last thing we need is more ancient instincts awaking in me and beating you to a pulp because you hugged him."

"Thank you, Father, I love you too," Leonard joked.

"I am so grateful to all known Gods, existent or non-existent, that Malcolm Reed exists. Go ahead and tell him."

"Ok..." Leonard said with a frown. "May I ask what brought up that confession? Not that I am not grateful too for my Master existing, but what the hell does that have to do with what we were talking about?" Leonard asked confused.

"I am grateful for he maintains our balance when emotions take over our self-control."

"Yes, he certainly does." Leonard said smiling. "Well, I will leave you alone now; I think a little nap will also be good for you."

Sarek picked Val and took him to his assigned room near the nursery, leaving him there to rest. He was quite sure that, 10 minutes later, he would find him sleeping on his doorstep again or something like that. The young Vulcan was stubborn... and persistent, he thought, and for the first time in months, Sarek smiled.

Leonard just shook his head, well he couldn't blame Father, after all, he was still trying to make sure that Val will not leave again.

Val woke up very disoriented, he could still feel his Master´s warmth and smell on him, but he was alone in the room assigned to him, but this was not where he wanted to be, if his Master did not want him in his room, then he will keep sleeping in the living-room.

He got up, and once more he knocked on Sarek´s door and without opening the door, he said, loud enough for Sarek to hear him: 

"Master, may please sleep in your room? I am not asking to share your bed, please just let me stay near you."

Sarek opened the door with a sigh, but secretly content by his reaction. He pointed towards the sofa.

"I am sure that if you have a middle name, youngling, that must be Disobedience. Life is going to be interesting."

"I do not know what you mean Master, you did not order me to stay in my room and I did not intrude, I knocked and asked for permission," Val answered trying to sound as logical and convincing and innocent as he could.

Sarek lifted one eyebrow at him, measuring him from head to toes.

"Is that so?"

Val just smiled. God, he loved his Master so much...

"The sofa, youngling, and let me not find you in my bed five minutes later. And THAT is an order."

"Yes, Master," Val said taking a pillow and a blanket from the closet. And when he was finally settled to rest he whispered: "I love you, Master, rest well."

Sarek longed to feel him in his arms, to explore his body, it was painful to know him even 2 meters away.

Val tried to sleep but he could feel his Masters gaze on him, he wondered if this was a good idea, he wanted to be near his Master, but if his presence made it difficult for him to rest he would have to think of a way to solve it...

"Oh come here already, Youngling, I can hear your thoughts from over there..."

Val got up smiling and lay on the bed next to his Master... He wanted to make a smart comment, like how he had also sensed his Master´s restlessness, but he thought it better and bite his tongue. No need to push his luck.

Sarek wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him closer; his smell was making him dizzy.

"Master," Val whispered, feeling safe in his Master´s arms.

"Shut up, you," Sarek said amused, and he started to kiss him forcefully. "It seems you finally got what you wanted."

Once again, Val let go, becoming pliant in his Master´s hands. The feeling was glorious, when they were like this he did not have to think or worry about anything, he knew his Master will take care of him or use him, whatever he wanted, after all he was his Master's property.

Sarek stopped, leaning on one elbow. "What, no more disobedience? I am almost disappointed."

Val blushed and hid his face in Sarek´s chest. "No need for disobedience, Master, as you pointed out I have already got what I want."

"So have I, my wayward mate. So have I."

"I am glad to hear that, Master," Val said smiling and feeling indescribable happiness since his Master had called him "mate". 

Sarek's amusement was perceivable through the touch; he kissed him a few more times. "Are you in good shape?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Master, since you ordered it, I have been taking care of myself, well except for these last couple of days... I was too nervous waiting for you."

"Have you been with anyone before?"

"Yes, I have Master, I went through a Time before this one, with my former mate, who, as I told you, died on Vulcan."

Sarek started a profound meld, wanting to see what had happened on Vulcan that day and what had Val been doing. After that, he placed one leg over him, to be able to feel more of him, and holding the meld in place, he kissed him again, this time with all his love and longing, letting Val feel his emotions, his love.

Val opened his mind to his Master, he had not been on Vulcan that day, he had been on Earth working in a scientific project to reintroduce some extinct species. His mate had stayed back since she had work of her own. But now all that seemed like centuries ago... and now, in his Master´s arms, nothing else mattered, specially not now that he could feel the emotions his Master had for him, his Master loved him, just as he had wanted all along.

Sarek's own heart started to melt... who would have thought that the one person who had taken his royalty bond from him, who then had banished him from Earth, would be the one to reach the deepest layers of his inner world.

Val was lost in feeling, he never thought kissing could be this wonderful, he felt complete in such a deep and basic way...He could only imagine how it would feel when his Master finally took him in every way possible

Sarek kissed him for a long while, with one hand on his neck, to be able to hold his head in a good position. He felt doubtful and insecure, but at the same time... alive, in every way possible. He had never thought... after having taken Spock, he was sure there will never be anyone else again. And here he was...

Val was beautiful. And intelligent. And ruthless. And a doll in his hands - sometimes. No, he would never subdue this being... he had been with extremely submissive mates such as Scotty; Val was different. Ahhh, how he longed to rip his robe apart.

Without much preparation or warning, he sent Val in a deep sleep and went to the kitchen. He had promised Sherlock freshly baked kreyla and had not kept his word. He had no doubts that Val would promptly come looking for him once awake.... yes, the youngling was very persistent and clingy.

"Hello, Master," Spock said smiling at seeing Sarek more relaxed and at peace than he had been since Val left.

"Spock. Greetings," Sarek said smiling and kissing his forehead.

"Do you need help Master?" he asked.

"With pleasure. Bring me flour and fresh water. I promised Sherlock I would bake kreyla."

"Ah yes, he wanted it for his birthday, but he wanted you to make it, said no one does it like you," Spock answered smiling, it was great to see Master like this, he was afraid they had lost him... he had become so cold and distant.

"How are things progressing between you and Scotty?" Sarek asked suddenly worried. He had been so preoccupied with himself that he had been amiss in taking care of Spock. He had finished preparing the kreyla mixture and placed it in the oven, leaning against the sink.

"Everything is going very well Master. We are taking our time. I want to show him I respect him so I am trying to rein on my instincts... he is just so submissive..."

"Yes, I know. He is a true blessing to any Vulcan soul. I am gratified to learn you are showing him care and respect. He deserves the best, and fortunately, that is you."

"Thank you, Master, I really love him, and I will try my best to be a worthy mate for him."

Sarek took Spock's hand and went to the living-room, sitting on the sofa.

"Spock, my beloved," he began. "I know that when this happened, you thought it would be forever, and yet here we are. Once more we learn we should never say 'forever'. Forgive me for all the pain I have caused you."

"Master, when will you understand you did not cause me pain? Being yours was wonderful, it helped me realize who I am, it helped me embrace my feelings and see that logic is not everything. And I think we will have a  _forever_ , even if it is not as we thought it would be. Sorry to say, Master, but you are stuck with us, we will follow you wherever you go," Spock said smiling.

"Try not to stalk me," Sarek started to laugh. "I already have someone who is extremely clingy, in fact I am almost surprised he did not sleepwalk his way over here."

"He had been waiting for you impatiently; for a moment I thought he would leave the moment he saw you coming back safe and sound, but I do not know what Leonard told him that convinced him to stay. Once he made that decision we could not make him leave your room, he only went out for meals and use the bathroom... If I may say so, he does not seem all that submissive, and yet I see you very happy."

"He is someone whom I have waited for all my life, Spock. I cannot explain why."

"Well then, I could not be happier that you got to meet, even if in dire circumstances."

"The irony of life, as our Humans would say", Sarek said, spotting a sleepy Sherlock wrapped in a blanket and heading in their direction.

"I am wearing clothes, don't worry," he said, and  cuddled near Spock.

Spock extended his arms and placed it over Sherlock´s shoulders. 

"How are you? Are you still in honeymoon?"

"Oh, we are always in honeymoon, honey. Where's Val?" he asked impatiently, remembering him all of a sudden.

"Resting in Master´s bedroom, of course," Spock said with a smirk. "Must have been exhausted, I think he hadn´t sleep in a couple of days."

"It is a good thing Vulcans do not require so much sleep as humans," Val said coming into the living room and kneeling at his Masters feet, placing his head on his knees.

"What are you do--- Oh why do I even ask..." Sarek sighed.

"Again, I will like to point out I have not broken any rules," Val said, hugging his Master´s legs and sighing happily. "Good morning, Spock, Sherlock."

"Oh, I am rather sure that if I issue any rules, youngling, you will just find your way around them to make sure you can glue yourself to me."

"Does it bother you Master?" he asked suddenly insecure.

"Vally, darling," Sherlock intervened, "does he even remotely look as if he is bothered?" - because Sarek had a small smile on his lips and was gently stroking his greyish hair.

"I know," Val said blushing. "It is just that this seems like a dream..." and turning to his Master he directing him a gaze full of love and longing. He wanted so much for his Master to take his mind, his body and his soul, but he will wait... not that he would not try to push things along a little bit, he thought biting his lips.

"You are transparent, youngling," Sarek said, easily perceiving his thoughts.

"He is my brother," Sherlock declared. "He is, uhm, like me, I think. If only I could figure out how he seems so familiar, why..."

"You weren't paying attention at the details of the trial, were you, my Sherlock?" Mycroft asked, looking at Val and wondering why he hadn´t seen the resemblance before.

"I was busy paying attention at um.... someone else."

"And we do not have an idea of who that someone else is," Spock joked.

Mycroft just rolled his eyes at Spock and asked: "Val, do you know how your grandparents met?"

"No, it was a well-kept family secret, I just know my grandfather was human and his name was Gregory Lestrade."

Sherlock's eyes widened, then he started computing at amazing speeds, then... he lost consciousness, suddenly overwhelmed by everything.

Sarek rushed to him at the same time as Mycroft, worried and scared by his reaction.

Mycroft took Sherlock into his arms, and sat down with him on his lap, petting his curls and kissing him. He should have known that after what they experienced in their minds, Sherlock would have a strong reaction at knowing they had so near a living and breathing reminder of Gregory.

Sherlock opened his eyes. "Gosh, I dreamt Lestrade was back!" he informed Mycroft.

"No he is not back," Mycroft said and then cautiously added, "but Val is his grandchild."

Sarek was picking very unpredictable emotions from Sherlock, so he cautiously moved between him and Val.

Mycroft took Sherlock´s face between his hands. "Look at me, my Sherlock, Val is part of our family, he is Father´s mate and even if he weren't, you are the only one for me, you are my love, my mate, my husband, my doll, I do not want anyone else. Do you understand that?"

"He is his mate?" Sherlock asked, still confused and unwell.

"Yes, he is," Sarek replied, pulling Val closer to his leg.

Val was not sure what was happening, but he draped himself on his Master´s leg and was careful to not look at Mycroft, or Sherlock, staying as far away as he could from them.

"You heard Father, now calm down Love. I am yours, no one else can have me and I assure you I have no interest on Val and neither is he interested in me. You know that, you can feel that, just relax please." Mycroft said

Sherlock finally nodded and turned to look at Val. The way he almost did not breathe anymore, plastered by Sarek's side.

"I apologize. It was too sudden...Your ancestor was one of my good friends until the day I found out he was my rival for Mycroft's heart. That day he had become my nightmare," he confessed, because he felt he owed everyone an explanation.

Mycroft hugged Sherlock tightly and kissed him. He understood how his mate was feeling, after all he felt something similar for John Watson... he knew no one was a rival for Sherlock since his heart belonged to him and him alone, as he was sure he was the only one who hold Sherlock's heart, still the felt jealousy.

"I am sorry," Val said, "although by the way you too are together I am sure he was never your rival, it is obvious he did not stand a chance."

Sarek tightened his grip on Val's hair, forcing him to look up.

Val lifted his head, looking into his Master´s eyes, showing to him he had nothing to hide and that he belonged to him completely.

"I, Sarek of Vulcan," he began, starting a deep and profound meld. "In the presence of my family and most importantly of my heir, Sherlock, I am claiming you, Val, son of Tal, son of Gregory, as my bondmate," he said, weaving a thick, heavy bond in his mind, which spread widely across his consciousness, encompassing it completely.

Val moaned at the total and complete bliss he felt when the bond was formed, and now more than ever he needed his Master. 

"I, Val son of Tal, son of Gregory accept your claim Sarek King of Vulcan, I am yours in mind, body and soul."

Sherlock had long ago extracted from Sarek's mind all the protocols regarding a bond and he knew that as his heir, it was his responsibility to welcome Val in their family.

So he stood up, while Sarek had also pulled Val on his feet rather forcefully. He went to him.

"I did not lie when I said I saw a brother in you. I welcome you in our family."

"Thank you, I feel honoured," Val said. He was bonded!!! He could not believe it!! Oh God, Leonard was going to be so angry when he found out he had missed it, well it will pass soon.

"I will not hug you because, oh well... but let me threaten you traditionally, that if you ever think of breaking Sarek's heart again, I will also break your gorgeous neck."

"I would not expect anything else," Val answered smiling, although he felt a little unwell, he had this strange feeling on his skin...

"So," Sarek said with a wicked smile. "Tea?" And with those words he sat down comfortably.

Tea? Val wondered; he was not sure if his Master was joking about the times he had used tea as an excuse to be near him or if he could sense he was thirsty...

Yes he felt thirsty, but tea will not quench that thirst, he needed... he needed his Master, and he needed him now, realizing that the feeling on his skin intensified, it was like feathers were trailing him, and it was driving him mad with sensation. He fell to his knees in front of his Master: 

"Please Master, please complete your claim on me."

Sarek caressed his face, tenderly, pulled him up on his feet and took his hand, taking him to his room.

"You have earned your right to be in this room," he said and closed the door behind them, looking at him, how beautiful he was and how he shivered...

Slowly, Sarek pushed him against a wall, not with violence, but with rather precise gestures, those of a man who knew what he was doing.  He leaned down and after lifting his chin, he kissed his lips a  few times He caressed his neck, shoulders, arms with long, strong movements, until he reached his wrists which he held tightly.

"You are mine now," he said looking into his eyes.

"Always," Val whispered. "He felt so... so... there were no words for this, he had gone through Pon Farr once, but this felt so different, perhaps because back then he had been the dominant, but hadn´t his Master said there were still two days left until his time? Maybe it was because they bonded, it began earlier...and why was he thinking about all this now when he was in presence of his Master and the only thing that matter now was that he was going to be finally claimed .

Sarek smiled, he loved the way he shivered in his hands – no more smart comments? he thought. He unclipped his robe, with calmed and controlled gestures.

"You are beautiful, youngling," he said, caressing his skin, it was hot and burning. He passed two fingers softly over Val's hand, thus initiating the the first phase of the Ponn Farr.

"Master please..." he moaned, not sure what he was asking for, he wanted his Master to take all of him.

Sarek finally removed his robe and threw it down, holding his breath for a moment at how gorgeous he was, how fit his body was, how good it felt to finally touch him, he closed his eyes for a second - he was so in love with him that it hurt.

"Get on the bed, my love," he murmured, inadvertently confessing something of his feelings

"Yes, Master," Val said with a gasp of surprise, he could not believe what his Master had said... he hurried to obey and lay on the bed, breathing deeply as the smell of his Master surrounded him. 

Sarek removed his own robe elegantly after which he joined him on the bed, spending a while caressing his body with his hand, getting acquainted to it, savouring it and covering his young mate in kisses...

"I love you I love you I love you" Val whispered, lost in a sea of want, this was the most intense feeling he had ever experienced.

Sarek lay over him, the sensations of their bodies in contact was simply intoxicating; he gave up all the thoughts about tradition, and instead of claiming his mate while having him lay face down, he spread his legs using one knee and taking a good hold of his wrists, he pushed inside him, with one swift move...

"Completely mine now..." he murmured to his ear, "and I will never, ever give you up."

"Yours, Master, forever." Val answered pushing his body against his Master´s because he wanted to feel as much of him as possible, in a deep part of his mind he knew he should have stayed still and let his Master take whatever he wanted, but he could not help himself.

Sarek started thrusting slowly, while kissing him at the same time. He usually was very violent during the first claim, but not now, this was different. Perhaps later, when their need and longing will have toned down... right now he just wanted to feel him, know him, enjoy his reactions...

"We are sharing your Time, my beautiful," he whispered. "You may do... almost anything you want."

Val groaned at hearing that, and started kissing back his Master and moved his wrist lightly to let him now he wanted to touch him. Val could have freed his hands, but he would not go so far, even if all he could think about was of feeling his Master, explore his body.

Sarek freed his hands, using his own hands to hold his head while kissing him, with all the passion that had accumulated. The feeling of him, in his bed, naked, smelling so deliciously, the way he responded to his kisses... he would have never hoped... He took a fistful of his hair, starting to thrust faster; Val was Vulcan, and a good match for his strength.

Val held onto his Master´s shoulders, lost in the pleasure they were sharing, he started pushing against his Master.

Sarek started to finally understand how and why Sherlock and Mycroft spent so many hours making love; he had never been a particularly sexual creature, as sex had a logical perspective for Vulcans; but right now he was sure he could just spend days, weeks, joined with his mate, unaware of how time passed...

Before he knew it, they had both given up all control, kissing, biting each other, caressing one another in every way possible and murmuring stray words, while their first orgasm blew both their minds away...

"I left a mark on your neck, Master," Val said caressing said mark once he came down from his orgasm. He was surprised of how out of tradition they were acting... but it did not feel wrong, it felt that was how things should be between them.

"Indeed? I believe it is reciprocal," Sarek smiled. "I will have to punish you, of course. Pushy youngling."

"How will you punish me, Master?" Val asked kissing his Master´s neck while he trailed his hands up and down his back, he loved to feel his weight over him.

"I will first have to find out what you dislike, so far it is difficult. I scoured through you mind countless times, Val... and I still feel like wondering, is it actually true that you love me?"

“I dislike being away from you; I dislike that you doubt me, but I know I hurt you and it will take time for you to trust me, meanwhile take my thoughts Master, you have not established a deep meld, although you have all the right to do it."

Sarek spent that first day in bed with him. Compelled by the fever, they made love many times in a row, sometimes with violence and passion unleashed, other times slowly and profoundly, Sarek had indeed taken his mind, his breath, his body in every way he could think of, he had treated him as if he were a king, then as if he were his personal toy. It was so satisfying, and he loved him so, so much.

He could not have enough of his eyes, the way he looked at him, with adoration, and yes, sometimes he could not simply believe Val was finally his.

"Are you feeling well, ashayam?" Sarek asked caressing him tenderly.

"Very well, Master," Val answered with a satisfied sigh smiling tenderly at Sarek and giving him a slight peck on the lips. "I love you so much," he added since he could not stop saying it, it was wonderful to finally be able to express his emotions freely, without shame or fear or guilt.

"Then I invite you to turn with your face down, my beautiful."

"Yes, Master," Val said obediently turning around an positioning himself for his Master to take him.

"You will be good now..."

Val nodded his head and took a submissive attitude, showing his Master he could be an obedient mate when it was required.

Sarek slid inside him, it was the last session of the Ponn Farr;

"Mine," he said, wrapping one arm around his neck.

Val became pliant in Sarek´s hand, letting his Master do what he please with him, and when Sarek wrapped his arm around his neck, he leaned his head to the side in a docile manner, to give his Master better access to the point where he will place the bondmark, the proof for all to see that Val was claimed and belonged to no one but his Master.

Sarek he bit hard onto his neck, leaving a deep mark, drawing blood...

"Val," he said, his lips close to the mark he had left. "I love you, ashayam. Like I have never loved."

"I love you, Master," Val said making a sound between a moan and a gasp of surprise... so many sensations, not only the physical pain / pleasure but the way his mind was drawn to Sarek´s, and above it all the knowledge that his Master loved him, despite everything... He just let himself go, knowing his Master loved him and was there to take care of him, he got lost in the intensity of it all, losing consciousness for a few moments.

Sarek smiled, losing consciousness because you were too in love was a sublime proof of love. He removed himself from his mate, he did not necessarily need another climax; the important ritual gestures have been accomplished, and very important words had been said.

He took him in his arms and deposed him in the bathtub, where he washed him carefully, and then back to the room, he dried him and wrapped him in a clean white robe.

"My Master," Val whispered with a small smile holding Sarek's hand. He was surprised at noticing he had been bathed and dressed. "You knocked me out, Master," Val teased.

"Well, for the next seven years you are safe..."

"Mmm, you are welcome to knock me out as often as you want," Val said wrapping himself around his Master, he wanted to be as close to him as possible and he did not plan to let him go...

"Clingy insatiable youngling, therefore you do not wish to adopt a logical approach towards sex? I thought once every seven years is a good -"

"No, it may be logical, but it is not good and certainly not enough. Please, Master," said Val whining, yes he was being irrational and silly, but he did not care, and then his mood change a little... "Well unless you do not want to, I mean if you do not find me desirable, now that my Time is gone."

Sarek leaned on one elbow, chuckling, amused. "Oh, the youngling has doubts," he joked, sliding one hand under his robe and caressing his bare back. "And the youngling feels hurt when I Myself have doubts."

Val felt a shiver go through his body with that simple caress, and at hearing his Master´s words he blushed. "I am sorry, Master, please forgive me?" he said, placing his hands on Sarek´s chest and leaning to inhale his Master´s smell.

Sarek just rolled over him and kissed him for a few moments, after which he finally got out of the bed.

"I am going to procure something to eat," stay here, he added, even though it was useless to convey such an order, he knew.

And before Sarek could even make one step towards the door, Val murmured: 

"May I come with you? It will be faster and easier if we both eat in the kitchen."

"As I was saying: clingy youngling," he said leaving the door open.

Val got up as fast as his body let him and followed his Master to the kitchen and when he caught up with Sarek he whispered, so only he could hear him: "I maybe be clingy but you love me like that all the same."

"Sherlock, Mycroft! How are you, my children?" Sarek asked seeing the two, cuddly as usual in a corner, wrapped around one another. As Val had caught up with him, he just took his hand. He almost did not recognize his own voice, how healthy and happy it sounded.

"Hello Father, Val. Sherlock prepared food for you as well as tea and Leonard left some hypos on the counter in case you needed them, blue is for any pain and red is for nutrients. He gave very precise instructions for you both to take the red ones," Mycroft said rolling his eyes, really the good doctor was such a mother hen.

"Do you think you can go to the counter by yourself?" Sarek smiled towards Val. He really needed to see how Sherlock  was doing.

"It will not be easy but I will make an effort since you need to look over my brother," Val joked and went to get the hypos, he left the blue one in its place, since he really did not need it, his Master had been very careful with him.

Sherlock glared at both of them, after which he decided they were sufficiently in love and Mycroft was in no danger of being stolen.

Sarek knew he would not get any comprehensible information from Sherlock, therefore he looked at Mycroft.

"I am glad to see you finally together and happy," Mycroft said, "and you do not have to worry about Sherlock, since you have not been projecting any strong, sad emotions, he has been fine and the little jealousy episode is done and over with. Sorry, we are just a tad possessive of each other, I assure you, Val is in no danger of being attacked or challenged by my Sherlock. Right, love?"

"Perhaps," he said noncommittally. "We'll have to travel back in my mind-palace and fix my wrong impressions of Gregory."

"Yes love, anything for you. You know he ended up with Anthea, although their relationship wasn't such a good one."

When Val returned with the hypos, Sarek pulled him on the couch and wrapped his arms around him possessively.

"Strange how I now understand you better..."

"Not strange at all," Mycroft answered looking at Sherlock, "Once you get the one you love, after being separated, it is only logical you can´t let go of him. After all, you have already experienced the pain of not having him in your arms."

"No, I am still a king," Sarek said, protesting against the shadow of a thought forming in Val's consciousness.  "A king and a Vulcan. Who loves tradition. I will not kiss you here," he added to his ear.

Val smirked at Sarek.

"It is okay, Master, I know you love me more than tradition. Here, could you please apply to me the hypo Leonard left? I will apply yours afterwards."

Sarek complied, and after the exchange of hypos was done, he turned to look at him.

"Now perhaps you will want to get a bit traditional, my ashayam, and feed me. And no, I am not coming to the kitchen."

"No problem, Master I have practiced by bringing you tea," Val said winking at Sarek at the same time he got up to bring their food. Sherlock had left them a light salad as well as fruit, he placed everything on a tray and went to the living room where he placed everything on a little table. "I will go for the tea now, please Master star eating, I will be back in a second." He did as he had said, and soon he was back, sitting at his Master´s feet.

"Your official name is now  _Clingy Youngling_ ?" Sherlock asked innocently.

"I am not sure," Val said shrugging, and turning to Sarek he asked, "Master, is it my official name or just a pet name?"

"Sherlock may call everyone just the way he likes. He has special dispensation. It looks like Mycroft is the only one who does not have 2-3 nicknames."

Mycroft laughed at his family´s playful attitude.

"So you are having a party and did not invite us? Just like you did not invite us to your bonding?" Leonard asked in a grumpy way, he had just come into the house carrying A.J. and trying to convince Le'ann to stay outside because if she came in now the living-room would feel too crowded.

“Well... um... to make up for it, and to mark the end of Ponn Farr, we could all sleep together tonight”, Sarek proposed, an idea which Sherlock enthusiastically embraced and proceeded to carry in pillows, blankets and food.

Malcolm had also arrived, and as usual he sat aside supervising everything with his cold air.

Spock and Scotty also joined them as they heard the noise in the living-room and Scotty promptly started helping Sherlock. Spock came over to Sarek and Val, and after congratulating them, welcomed Val to the family and as expected, threatened him with breaking his neck if he dared to run away again. Leonard sat a little to the side, playing with A.J. near the window so he could receive the last rays of sun, while he petted Le'ann through said window.

Malcolm wrapped one arm sweetly around Leonard's waist.

"Are you a bit sad, my Leonard?"

Leonard sighed: "A little, I know it is foolish, Mycroft explained what happened and obviously there was no time for them to alert the rest of us, but I would have liked to be there..." Then he took A.J. in his arms and said: "You, my little monster, will not elope like your big bother did, understood?" A.J. just blew a raspberry at Leonard.

"I do not believe Sarek wanted to give him the bond at all, if you ask me. He had done it because Sherlock was becoming unstable, and he had to act fast. Let us hope that Val does not throw a major tantrum if  at some point he realizes this."

"Val isn't a fool, even if he acts like one," Leonard laughed, "I am sure he knows that, and that is why he is so happy now, look at him... He was willing to stay by Father´s side in any capacity, even without a bond although those are important for Vulcans."

" _By his side_  is an understatement.... he is completely plastered by his side... glued to him," Malcolm said contentedly, after which he unbuttoned Leonard's shirt and kissed his neck.

"If you are trying to distract me from sad thoughts it is working, just remember we will be sleeping all together so not too much distracting okay?" Leonard joked and then said seriously" "I love you Master," and he leaned to kiss Malcolm.

A.J. was not happy with this, not happy at all, where was his kiss? So, in a little show of the temper tantrums that awaited them in the future, he started to fuss, bit Malcolm´s hand and yelled: 

"My Mimi!!! My Mimi!!! My Mimi!!!"

"Oh heavens," Sarek sighed. "Speaking of which, Ashayam, I believe you did mention children before... before leaving..."

"Yes I did..." Val said smiling, "and I am guessing the  _I can´t give you children_  statement was cancelled with the  _I will not give you a bond_ , or I am mistaken Master?"

"It seems, ashayam, that everything I said I can't give you, you obtained anyway," he smiled, laying him on the pillows on his back.

Memories of their last time sleeping like this flooded him so he held him tight, as if afraid he would go somewhere.

Val held his Master tightly too. "I am sorry Master I will never leave, never never."

Sarek kissed his ears, his neck, forehead, eyes. "I am aware that I cannot keep you near me no matter how many bonds I would tie in your mind. The only thing that keeps you near me is your own free will."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, because being with you is what I want with all my heart."

Sarek knew that not everyone was sleeping but right now he found he did not care so he started to kiss him.

"I knew you loved me more than tradition," Val said between kisses.

"Awww, you two are so cute together," Leonard said, who could not sleep since A.J. was still fussing, he would just move around making sure to keep Leonard and Malcolm apart, really he hoped his little monster got over this phase soon. "And yes I called you cute, deal with it."

Sarek actually started to smile and pulled a sheet over their heads, hiding.

"Persistent youngling..." Sarek murmured amused.

"You love me," Val said and continued kissing his Master, trailing his hands up and down his chest.

"I adore you even," he said. "And I start sounding like Sherlock, it seems."

 

 

 

 


	47. Snippets of Happiness

Sherlock had cuddled comfortably in Mycroft's arms with his back towards him

"We can't do anything tonight," he said with regret, which did not prevent him from being slightly aroused by the contact with Mycroft's body.

"We can cuddle and kiss and hug," Mycroft said placing soft kisses on Sherlock´s neck, "Which is much more than what Leonard and Malcolm can do right now," he joked, "A.J. seems to have assimilated the possessiveness we all display." 

"I cannot simply understand how you can be so gorgeous. And sexy and everything. And of course talented. Hope I haven't forgotten anything."

"You forgot to mention how potent I am. How good I am with words."

"I don't know, show me. The first one, I mean."

Mycroft pushed his arousal against Sherlock. "You know I can´t do that right now... but I will, tomorrow, I promise."

Sherlock just giggled. "Everyone is so happy, Mycroft, and I love you so much."

"I more than love you, my Sherlock."

Sarek felt like melting, it was the sweetest feeling to have Val in his arms, tired after Ponn Farr, soft and compliant; he kissed him for hours, without violence, tenderly, enjoying how sweetly his mate was responding...

Malcolm had gathered his Leonard and his AnJoan in a warm, strong embrace, as soon as the baby fell asleep. He was content; a major crisis had been avoided. Now he had to hope that Sherlock will get over his momentary jealousy and things will reach a balance...

Spock pulled a blanket over himself and Scotty, they had endless catch-up to do and stories from the Enterprise... how each of them viewed the other...It was a familiar sight to see them glued to each other and always whispering and laughing, they were really something! Spock knew Scotty was highly submissive; but he wanted to set another foundation to their relationship - love, friendship, trust.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck, leaned his forehead against his, and went deep into their now common mind-palace, looking after long-lost memories...

 

*******

 

Sarek woke up at 4 and saw that everyone was deeply asleep still, including his sweet mate. He sat cross-legged and looked at Sherlock and Mycroft deep in their mind palace.

Spock woke up a couple hours after Sarek, but the others were sleeping. He looked at Mycroft and Sherlock and then turned to Sarek. "Do you think Sugar has already got over his insecurities about Val´s ancestor?"

"Sugar is head over heels in love... I believe that in this state, insecurities are normal.”, Sarek answered, and then in an amused tone he added, “I can't believe I called my own son 'Sugar'. We do not even know if he is sweet."

"He is”, Spock said smiling with tenderness at Sherlock. "So what do you know about insecurities, Master?" he then asked innocently.

"If you need a reminder of how heavy my hand is, Spock, let me assure you there are no problems."

"Not at all Master," Spock said smiling. "I am happy for you, both of you."

Sarek extended one hand and he pulled Val in his arms, possessively, he needed to touch him.

Val sighed deeply, inhaling his Master's scent. "Good morning, Master," he whispered, circling his arms around Sarek´s waist.

"Go back to sleep, youngling..." There were orders he loved to convey, just to see him disobey them.

"Not sleepy anymore," Val said hugging him tighter. "Actually, I want to take a bath, want to come with me? We have to be on time for breakfast or Malcolm will not be pleased."

"I have no authority here," Sarek sighed, making Spock laugh; "Go on, youngling and prepare the bath, call me when it is ready."

"Yes, Master," Val answered, leaning to steal a kiss from Sarek and getting up with a jump before his Master had time to say anything about that.

Spock couldn't help but laugh harder at that, waking up Scotty.

"What is so funny?" Scotty asked, still sleepy.

"Go back to sleep," Spock reproduced the sentence, just because he wanted to see the results, this time making Sarek laugh,.

"Ok, just please wake me up in time for breakfast," and placing his hand over Spock´s, Scotty drift back to sleep.

"Wow..." Sarek said with admiration. "Isn't that perfection?"

"He is perfect..." Spock said while he trailed his finger along Scotty´s face. "I find it harder each day to not claim him as mine."

"You feel he still needs a bit of time?"

"I do not think so, but I want to do it the right way... ask him formally, have you bless our union, celebrate with the family. He deserves all that. And well, things were too tense at home to do it before."

"Have me bless your union?" Sarek said, rather troubled. "After all I have done to both of you?..."

"You did not do to any of us anything against our will, so no need to feel guilty about that. At the time we were all consenting adults who knew what we were doing. You are our Master and my King, of course I want your blessing."

Sarek smiled, a bit sadly, but he would not refuse him anything. "Will you give him a bond?"

"Yes, if he so allows it, I will not force him to do something he really doesn't want, but taking into consideration his submissive nature, I think he will not oppose."

"You will be very happy together... this is what you had deserved all along. I believe your crewmates and Enterprise friends will be very surprised to see you with him. I myself must admit, that for a long time I believed you and the Captain were... a bit more than friends. And it worried me deeply... Jim is by far the least submissive person which exists."

Spock smiled.  Jim is just a dear friend, we have gone through a lot of things together but that is it. As you pointed out, he is far from submissive, I really can´t see myself with him. We would have killed each other in less than an hour."

"Go back to sleep now," Sarek smiled, it was the third time this sentence was being spoken. "Someone will throw a tantrum if I do not report to the bathroom."

"I may be disobedient, but I am not immature, Master," Val said pouting, ruining his statement completely. "The bath is ready, I came to let you know just as you ordered," he added. "So if you excuse us, Spock, I will be taking my Master now before the water gets cold. because I will not let you have anymore cold baths, Master, no need for that."  

"Persistent youngling," Sarek sighed again with amusement and went to the bathroom. He unclasped his robe and let it fall down, after which he stepped into the bath. The water was perfect... "You know, Val, it has been scientifically demonstrated that the correct reply to the statement 'Go back to sleep' is  _Yes, Master._ "

"Well, Master, I am a scientist and I had never heard that theory. But in any case, it seems I am the exception that confirms the rule," Val said getting into the bath and wrapping himself over his Master.

Sarek's hands went straight to his buttocks, starting to knead them, every now and then teasing his entrance with his fingers. "So, now that we don't need to engage in intercourse for the next 7 years, what should we do, I wonder?"

"We... we... do not need to... but we can practice... you... know.... to keep... in shape," Val said between gasps.

**"** Indeed?" Sarek raised a brow.

"Yes... please Master, I need you... I woke up with your smell around me... it has been driving me crazy... please..."

Sarek lowered him on his cock, after which, using his hand, he started to slowly pump him, taking his time and savouring his reactions.

"Be still, my beautiful," Sarek said. He loved the sensation of being inside him, and did not necessarily need friction or movement in order to reach to climax.

Val took a deep breath and did his best to obey his Master, enjoining being connected to him in such a tangible way. But he could not be completely still, so he trailed his hands along his Master´s hair and neck. 

Sarek took him to orgasm, holding him down for a while longer. "I will have you in every possible way, ashayam," he informed him, after which he stepped out of the bathroom.

Val wanted to follow after his Master, but his body was still recovering from the pleasure he had given him. He took a few deep breaths and when his legs were finally working again, he got of the tub, cleaned the bathroom and left in search of his Master.

 


	48. Nobody Steals My Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long one for whoever's in the mood.

The ship carrying Kara, a Vulcan female, requested permission to land on Ulas. The woman was set on obtaining the young Vulcan king. Sarek had not removed the royalty bond from Val´s mind, therefore the collective consciousness perceived both of them as kings.

Kara did not care much for Val, but she believed herself entitled to the best suitable mate. And should she find him bonded to someone else, oh well, then Kalifee!

She was a dominant female, which made her very attractive to a certain category of males. Alluring and strong, she had long hair, a thin and fit body, and a strong will. 

"Greetings, what is the purpose of your visit?"

"Hello!" she said pleasantly, on a warm tone. "I am here to see Val of Vulcan."

Malcolm scanned her from head to toes according to the procedures he himself had established, then asked her to remove the impressive quantity of munition. She complied, throwing all the weapons down, in a rather defying gesture.

Quite fit this human male, she thought, licking her lips. Perhaps later, a bit of fun. They shall see.

Leonard was looking through the window, watching the newcomer approach the house with his Master.

“Who is she? And why is she looking at MY Malcolm that way?” he said clenching his fists and giving a step forward to go out of the house.

“Wait,” Spock said holding him by the waist.

“Wait?! If it were Scotty the one she was looking at in such a way, you would not be waiting,” Leonard growled.

Spock just directed him a stern look.

Leonard, rolled his eyes.

“Fine I will be at the lab, I will take A.J. with me.”

“Leonard, you must wait; I think Malcolm would like all of us to be present to greet her. He will not be pleased if you aren´t here.

“He will be less pleased if I do something impolite to our "guest" like tearing her eyes out, so it is better I am not here.”

“Fine, go then. Really what is with all of you and jealousy?”

“Oh, you just wait, Commander Pumpkin, the day will come for you to discover all about jealousy, after all Scotty is quite the catch,” Leonard said in a grumpy way then he turned around and left.

Sarek was just wiping Val dry, when he sensed a new Vulcan consciousness, there was something off about it, but he could not pinpoint what.

“We have visitors, bring me my white robe and dress in yours,” he ordered.

“Yes, Master,” Val answered, sensing this was not the time to display his normal attitude. He quickly went to their room, got dressed and returned carrying his Master´s robe. Then he helped his Master dress, displaying very good manners, showing he could certainly be a submissive partner and not embarrass his Master, who was - after all - the Vulcan King.

Sarek took Val's hand and they went outside, where Kara was waiting near Malcolm.

As soon as she saw Val, she rushed to him and wrapped her hands around him, after which she kissed him forcefully on his lips, everything in a fraction of a second.

“I have missed you so much, my love!!”

Val was beyond surprised, he tried to push the woman away but she had him in a tight embrace.

“Please release me. Your behaviour is highly inappropriate specially since my bondmate is present,” he said in an icy tone. Then he turned to look at Sarek, begging with his eyes for his Master to understand he had no interest in this woman and that he had no idea of what was happening.

“Your what? Have you forgotten your promise to me?” she shamelessly lied, Val had truly never seen her before.

Ok, that was it, he did not want to behave outside of protocol since it would reflect badly on his Master but his woman had gone too far.

“Let go of me this instant!!! I do not know who you are, we have never meet before and so it is impossible for me to have made any kind of promise to you,” he yelled at her, pushing her this time with all his strength, finally getting free of her arms, and going to stand by Sarek’s side.  “Master,” he whispered, “you have seen my mind, you know that what I said is true.”

Sarek had frozen, unable to even process the possibility for the moment; then, all of a sudden, he took Val's hand and pulled him aside.

“Master?” Val was too shaken, he wanted his Master to hold him... the touch of that woman had felt so wrong...

“You will leave immediately, and spare me the misery of taking a Vulcan life,” Sarek said sharply pulling Val behind him, protectively.

Kara was not going to let herself intimidated by that old man. Proudly she stood in front of him.

“Step aside, old man, or I Will declare _Kalifee_ to you, kill you and take him anyway.”

Sarek wanted to say something, but she pressed a button on a small device, and everyone on site fell unconscious to the ground.

"Good, now let's get to work," she said, and she carried Val to the shuttle, then she turned and left a profound bite-mark on Malcolm's neck.  _Oh, they had another cute human!_  - she said to herself and took Sherlock too.

Then she started her engines and she left...

*****

Leonard, who had been working in the lab, heard the shuttle take off.  _Good,_ he thought, _that awful woman had left already, thank God she did not stay long._

"Okay, A.J., let's go look for Daddy, I hope he isn't too mad we were not part of the welcome committee." Leonard, picked up A.J. and went to the landing point, he assumed all of them would be there. When he arrived, he was shocked by what he saw; he got into  _doctor mode_  immediately, calling Le'ann to look after A.J. After scanning them he realized they were fine, just unconscious; he went into the house to get the right hyposprays to wake them up. His hands could not stop shaking, since Val and Sherlock were missing, but first things first.

So he went around applying the hyposprays to all, the last was his Master... when he pulled his collar to the side and noticed the deep mark on his neck he felt like smashing something. He waited a few moments for all of them to wake up, they would surely be dizzy and disoriented.

Sarek got up with difficulty, then collapsed back to the ground. He had not realized to which degree he needed his bondmate's presence, he doubted he would survive without him for too long.

"She took Val..." he managed to say.

"I know," said Leonard who ran to help him, "she took Sherlock too. Don´t worry, Father, we will bring them back. Le'ann, please help me take Father to his room. The rest of you, think of something quickly, Father and Val will not stand being apart for too long."

"I cannot trace them," Malcolm said, "she has a cloaking device. She could be anywhere. MYCROFT! Leonard, help Mycroft," he said, because  his friend really seemed in a bad shape, perhaps because of anger, looking as if he had just thrown up, his eyes red.

"I am fine," Mycroft said, while Leonard scanned him. "I just need a few moments to calm down... please, Leonard, step aside, I am not myself right now."

"Really, I hadn´t noticed," Leonard said sarcastically. "But you'd better get a grip soon, I think you are the only one who can tell us where they are, you can try and contact Sherlock."

"What do you think I have been trying to do since you woke us up!!! Sorry, I did not mean to yell, he must sill be unconscious... I can´t feel him..."

"I am sorry," Leonard said, "I just wanted to help."

"I know."

"You can communicate well with Sherlock?" Sarek asked Mycroft. "Fluid telepathic communication?"

"Yes," Mycroft answered, "I think Sherlock can actually do that with all of us, he and Leonard used to communicate like that when they were still on Remus."

"Yes, that is right," Leonard added, "the first time AnJoan helped me, but after that, I did not need his aid, I would just concentrate and call for Sherlock. But it is too draining so that is why I think Mycroft is our best chance."

*

Kara was heading towards New Vulcan with her prey. She was gorgeous and evil to the last cell, so he proceeded to take advantage of Val, ripping the upper part of his robe apart and starting to lick and bite his neck, leaving marks of ownership. Ah, the fun she will have with these two men! Since she was so gorgeous, there was no reason for them not to adore and worship her.

Sherlock opened his eyes, painfully aware of Mycroft's absence. Then he saw what was going on and he froze for a moment.

"He belongs to a Vulcan, you cannot do that, it is a  sacrilege," he said calmly.

Something felt very wrong... wake up, he had to wake up, Val fought against the fog in his brain and was finally able to open his eyes, just to find that woman touching him again... it hurt, hurt so much...

Kara momentarily left them alone and went to the nacelle.

Sherlock had experience in fighting against drugs so he was able to function quite soon. He grabbed Val and pulled him in his arms.

"Sherlock? What happened?" Val asked in a whisper he wasn't feeling well.

"I know... too much touching... but right now it is either me, or her. We were kidnapped and fortunately we are passing through an asteroid field, otherwise she would have ended abusing you."

Val shuddered at the mere idea. 

"No... she wouldn't dare... she is a Vulcan... she should respect life, shouldn't she?" Val was barely coherent, the pain of being away from his Master, the drugs and the touch of that woman had him on the brink of a panic attack.

"Val, focus on your bond with the Master. You must reinforce it at all costs because your absence exhausts him, I can feel him fade away. You cannot let that happen. You are everything to him. If he loses you, he'll die."

Val took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Yes, he had to do what Sherlock said, he will not let anything bad happen to his Master. The truth was, the separation was also affecting him and if the worst came to happen, he would die too... his mind would never accept another bond.

Val got out of Sherlock´s arms and knelt on the floor in a meditating position, concentrating on his bond, sending through it all the love he felt for his Master, at the same time he let Sarek know he was okay.

//Passing through an asteroid belt, the one 1.5 light-years from Ulas, heading towards Vulcan I believe. Shall I attempt taking shuttle over?// Sherlock transmitted to Mycroft, sharp and coherent.

//Sherlock!!!// Mycroft gave a sigh of relief // How are you feeling? That woman is dangerous and full of surprises, do you think you have a good chance of subduing her without mayor problems?//

//Actually, I have worse plans for her, much worse, considering she has just attempted to abuse Val. I am well. Stand by.//

//Go ahead, love, show her no one can mess with our family.//

//Forgive me, for what I am about to do.//

Sherlock pulled Val to the back; there was a force-field separating them from the nacelle.

He then unbuttoned two buttons of his own shirt, exposing his gorgeous neck.

"Honey, could I have a glass of water?" he purred on his most pleasant voice.

Kara was Vulcan, but not the brightest of them all. She came back to them, she replicated a bottle of water and opened a hole in the forcefield, handing the bottle to him, busy gazing at his neck.

Sherlock smiled sweetly, caressing her fingers, the Vulcan way, making her shiver. After which with a precise and merciless gesture he broke her wrist, holding it tight and inflicting as much pain as possible.

"Val, come and read in her mind the code which removes the force-field," he said ignoring her screams.

Val, who was now more in control of himself, did as Sherlock ordered. He extracted from her mind the codes and relied the information to Sherlock.

Sherlock removed the force-field and then knocked her down senseless. The shuttle was shaking, they were not out of the asteroid belt yet.

"Take the helm, Val," he said, "get us out of here."

"Gladly," Val said resisting the urge to kick the now unconscious woman. He took the controls and stabilized them soon, after which he set course back home.

"We will be back on ULAS soon... What do you plan to do with her?"

Sherlock shrugged.

"Perhaps I shall take her to Mycroft. He would enjoy."

"Mmm, yes, I bet he would. Between your Master and my Master, there will not be one good bone left in her body."

"Cool, it is their decision anyway," Sherlock said putting on the seat-belt as they were landing.

They landed safely on ULAS, even if Mycroft and Sarek were impatiently waiting for their mates, it was Leonard the first one to reach them and started scanning them, to make sure they were okay. Mycroft and Sarek knew better than to get into Leonard´s way when he was in mother hen/doctor mode. 

"Fine, you are both fine, go to your mates and do whatever it is you do to feel better. Where is she?" Leonard asked Sherlock.

**"** Inside. Keep her sedated. Sarek will visit her as soon as he is able," he said, then he rushed to Mycroft. "Mycroftmycroft," he purred.

"My Sherlock," he said, carrying Sherlock into his arms and heading to their room.

Leonard handed Val a dermal regenerator. 

"Father is in his room but you should first erase those marks," he told the Vulcan, patting him on the shoulder.

Val hurried to the house he made a quick stop in the bathroom, to erase all the marks that vile woman had left on him, passed a wet towel over his neck and chest and ran to his Master.

"Master," he said, getting into bed with Sarek and cuddling with him.

Sarek opened his eyes and pulled him in a fierce embrace, with a sigh, which was almost a sob. He inhaled his smell deeply

"You still smell like her..."

"I am sorry," Val said with tears in his eyes. "I´ll go take a bath... I will not take long."

"No, do not, I cannot be without you," Sarek said and pulled him closer, starting to kiss him deeply, as if wanting to convince himself he was truly there.

Val kissed his Master back, placing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, as if with that he could prevent to be separated from Sarek ever again. 

"I am sorry, I am sorry," he whispered between kisses, he knew that what happened wasn't his fault, but a part of him felt like he had broken his promise of not leaving again. He hated having been the cause of his Master´s pain once again.

Sarek held him as tight as he could, covering him with kisses.

"Has she hurt you?" he asked, passing one hand over his neck, where despite the generator he could sense the traces of her bites.

"Nothing serious, Master. Do not worry."

"Our connection is very strong, ashayam. I will not survive if something happens to you. Persistent youngling," he added, with a little smile, because they had to get out of that gloomy state of mind.

"I will not survive with out you either, Master," Val kissing Sarek´s neck and biting him.

Sarek felt such a urge to be with him to claim him again, and yet to protect him. He just lay over him, comfortably, without causing him any discomfort, yet holding his wrists above his head, like a reminder, and he started kissing him.

Val got lost in the sensation of being once again in his Master´s arms. He kissed back but was not as forward as normal, he just followed the lead of his Master, letting him dominate the kiss.

Feeling him so compliant just stirred more of Sarek's passion, so he took a moment to remove his robe, he wanted to be inside him, to feel as much as possible of him, and he did exactly that, without much preparation as it was not needed.

"I have had enough of the people wanting to hurt those I love," he whispered on a bitter tone.

"Please Master, don´t think about that now, don´t bring that into our bed. We are together, as it should be, that is the only thing that matters right now. I love you, I belong to you."

"Mine, yes," he said, and started thrusting slowly. "I will have you all night, to make up for all the moments you were not with me," he said, and then he connected an extremely deep meld as well.

Val could not form any coherent thought after that, all was his Master. The only sounds he could make were deep moans of pleasure, his Master was everywhere, around him, inside of him... He was the air he breathed, the warmth that enveloped him...everything, His Master was everything to him. He lost track of time, he had no idea how long it had been, but he did not care, he needed this as much as his Master, he needed to erase from this mind each and every one of those long minutes he had been away from his Master.

Sarek could not have enough of him. Everything that had happened had shocked him to the core - to come and just... steal someone's mate... terrible! When he felt him getting tired, he sent his young mate in a deep sleep and got dressed, going to the shuttle which Kara had used, where they kept her a prisoner. But Malcolm was already there and he informed him that the woman had escaped already, using a portable beaming device.

For the first time ever, Sarek wished that that Sherlock would have just eliminated the threat. They would hear from her again, he was sure. He went inside with Malcolm, they called Scotty too and they started projecting a planetary defense system that would help them prevent such events. It was decided. No unknown persons would land on Ulas from this day on.

Sarek was working near Malcolm when he felt his mate wake up, and it was a very sweet feeling, like that of the first rays of sunshine touching you.

Val woke up with a happy satisfied smile on his face, he stretched languidly and went to take a shower. He could feel his Master´s presence in the back of his mind and what had happened yesterday seemed like just a bad nightmare. Once he was ready he went to his Master and as soon as he was near him, he plastered to his back circling his waist with his arms. 

"Good morning, Master."

Sarek gave him a short kiss.

"On the floor, Ashayam," he said on a tone which was strict and loving at the same time.

Val knelt at his Master´s feet with elegance, and smiled at him, leaning on his Master´s legs, yes he knew how to kneel "properly" but he could not stop touching his Master.

Sarek offered him one hand to hold while he continued working.

Val took his Master´s hands he spent his time trailing his fingers over his Master´s veins and the lines of his palm, he also placed little kisses over his knuckles; who thought a hand could be so fascinating...

"Therefore, Spock, we have decided," he said. "Have your mate design the specs of the planetary shield and I will procure the supplies."

Scotty blushed at Sarek´s comment. Spock and he had obviously developed a romantic relationship, but they were not mates, at least not yet, Spock said they should wait and Scotty had been following his lead, but if their Master had said something like that it meant he and Spock had talked about it. Scotty directed a shy look to Spock, blushing even more.

"Something you wish to tell me, Spock?" Sarek asked calmly, while holding Val's hand tighter.

"Maybe tonight at dinner, in front of all our family, I have to talk to Scotty first," Spock answered, placing his hand on the small of Scotty´s back.

"Very well," Sarek said, pleased by the fact that Spock was showing so much consideration towards Scotty's feelings. "I do wonder if there's going to be a dinner, I have not seen Sugar in a while," he continued, unaware that even he had started calling Sherlock 'Sugar'.

"They are still at their room," Leonard answered, who felt responsible of Kara´s escape, he was so angry when he checked her up that he did not noticed she was coming back to her senses... he should have sedated her first...

"If by dinner-time they do not come out, I will cook," he said and went to his lab, where he had been hiding with A.J.

Once he left, Spock turned to Malcolm. 

"Is Leonard okay?"

"He is... complicated. I will be right back," he added, then he found Leonard in the lab. He came to him calmly, his eyes strong, and an ever-present discrete smile on his lips.

"Yes, Master?" Leonard said without lifting up his eyes from his work.

Malcolm just leaned on the table next to him, waiting patiently.

There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate with his Master there, so Leonard turned to look at him and waited...

Malcolm had kept a rather strict discipline between them, despite the fact that they were a couple. He was even less indulgent than Sarek, because he was a being who appreciated discipline and that was how he functioned. He pointed towards the floor and waited.

Leonard felt like rolling his eyes or throwing a tantrum... but he knew better, so with the efficiency that was present in all his actions, he knelt at his Master´s feet.

Malcolm raised his head to look into his eyes.

"What is the matter and why are you so angry?"

"Because I did nothing, I knew she was a threat and I did nothing, I just came here to hide... and then, because of me, she escaped... I am so... useless."

"Leonard, I am responsible with security here and it was I who was careless. I did not detect the radio wave device she used to render everyone unconscious and equally, I did not detect her portable beaming device. I understand you feel guilty, because you are responsible for our welfare, but it is an unfounded guilt. I suggest we use our energies for something more constructive. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Master," Leonard sighed, and in a whisper he added: "She marked you..."

"Yes, and it is itchy, I asked Spock and this is not normal. Come on up. I scanned her when she first came out of the shuttle; here are the readings. Does she register as fully Vulcan to you?"

"No..." Leonard said, while in his mind he ran the information comparing it with everything he knew about other species... "You know Vulcans pride themselves of not mixing with other races, but it seems they do that a lot, if Commander Pumpkin, Val and this woman are anything to go by."

"What I wanted to convey is that this woman did not seem Vulcan to me, I don't know... Something is not right," Malcolm said scratching the mark on his neck.

"Let me scan you, Master, and I will take some blood samples too... that mark looks... infected. Why did you not tell me this before?"

"It was more important to get the planetary defence program started. We need to protect ourselves..."

"Your health, the health of any of us is more important than anything else."

"Yes, Doctor," Malcolm said on a docile tone and he sat down on a chair.

"Yes, definitely infected... I will have to check Val too... I am not sure what it is. Have you felt unwell, I mean beside the itching?"

"Yes, a bit, but I presumed it was because I was upset. Sherlock was saying that Val had been exposed to her longer, that she nearly abused him..."

Leonard took a deep breath to control himself, the mere idea was terrible. 

"Okay, Master, I will need you to be more specific, how have you been feeling?"

"Slightly dizzy and sleepy."

"You have a fever... Do you feel anything else, anything else at all, no matter what you have to tell me."

"I will," Malcolm agreed immediately. "Let's go and see Val, I am worried."

Leonard followed Malcolm back to the living-room, where all of them had gathered.

Sarek was holding one hand around Val protectively, still discussing specifications with Spock.

"Father, would you please let me scan Val?"

"What is the matter?" Sarek asked suddenly worried and pulling his mate closer.

Leonard sighed deeply for the hundredth time that morning. 

"I just discovered that that woman´s saliva has some kind of pathogen, the bite she left on my Master is infected, I just want to make sure Val was not exposed to it."

"I am feeling fine," Val said, and lowering his eyes, he added: "She did mark me but she did not break my skin in any point."

"Still, I need to check you Val," Leonard said with a stern voice. "You do allow me to scan Val, don´t you Father?"

"Stand up and let the doctor scan you," Sarek said removing his arms from around him, so that the readings would be accurate.

Leonard finished the scans.

"You seem fine, still I will be checking him every day, Father, just to be on the safe side."

"I wonder what my sons are doing. Sherlock should be scanned as well."

"You really do not have to wonder too much... anyway as far as I could tell there were no marks on him. Father," Leonard said somewhat shyly, "I know most races are very private on their mating habits, but... do you know of anyone that uses bites to mark the one they have chosen as a mate? You know, if they do it as a way to let others know that they should stay away..."

"There are several species of spiders," Sarek said, "also some large felines on several planets, and then there are the Dominion, who mark others with a bite, but not as a sign of mating, but rather of hatred... As far as my knowledge goes, only Vulcans use biting as a sign of asserting ownership," he added, caressing Val's neck

"Mhmm," Leonard answered there was something about that bite, it just... it just did not sit well with him, and even if he knew his Master had not allowed it to happen... the mere idea of it made him shy away from his Master's touch.

If Malcolm was hurt by his attitude, he showed nothing. Instead, he took one of the dermal regenerators and went to the bathroom.

Leonard dropped on the couch beside Spock and leaned on him.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked turning to Spock.

"I do not know... what do you feel?"

Leonard just shrugged. 

"It is that bite... I do not want my Master to touch me... it is like... I feel I no longer have the right to be touched by him."

Spock frowned deeply...

"Val was attacked worse and he does not manifest those symptoms."

"Val was right, that woman did not break his skin...but she did to my Master, or maybe it is because I am a Kafeh or because my Master is the dominant part... I don't know..."

"But you still love him Leonard... and you still want him, yes?" Spock asked, very worried.

"I do, very much!!!! It is not that I do not want to... it is just something inside of me that makes me feel I do not have the right to. Like her claim over my Master somehow takes priority over his bond with me."

"Leonard," Spock said. "Perhaps it is the time for your bond to evolve... To grow and transform into something richer and more beautiful. You are the one who must initiate the change, if you want him, if you truly want to keep him. If you still want to keep this part of your relationship in which you submit to him, remember, as he himself had said, that it is not a bond that compels us to consider someone our master."

 

Worried after having found that the touch of the woman may have proven poisonous at some level, Sarek took Val near him, wrapped one arm around his neck and started a very profound meld, passing through all the tiny memories of the respective moment. How dared she!!! But fortunately there were no traces of foreign touch anymore, both at a physical and at a mental level.

He then called Sherlock and Mycroft, who had stayed in their room for a long time. He explained things to Mycroft and then Leonard scanned Sherlock too. He was fine, except a small reddish trace on his fingers, which he had used to lure Kara and distract her by caressing her hand.

Leonard went to look for his Master. He had to solve this. He will not lose the man he loved because some crazy woman had placed some kind of claim over him.

"Master? How are you feeling? Is the bite still itching?"

"Yes, Leonard," he said, looking at him with rather cold eyes because Leonard's behaviour was puzzling and he did not like it.

"May I check it?" Leonard asked shyly.

"I have regenerated it earlier because it was very annoying but the place is still itchy."

Malcolm had noticed how bad Leonard was reacting to his touch and avoided touching him. He thought Leonard had a bad access of jealousy.

Leonard looked over where the bite had been, even if his Master had regenerated the wound, there were still traces of it. 

"I may have to take a sample of your skin...I really do not know what is with this woman. Master... I am sorry for the way I have been acting... and if you have time now I would like to talk to you about this...whole thing," he said pointed in the general direction of Malcolm´s neck.

"Talk," Malcolm said, with his usual briefness, even though he braced himself for what was to come out of Leonard's mouth. Sometimes he really wished he were a Vulcan, so that he could read minds!

"I love you and I want you to touch me, to make love to me... but I can´t, she placed a fucking claim on you!!! And I am only a Kafeh!!!! And I do not know how to explain it, the bond does not hurt me like it did with Sherlock, but still, it does not let me get close to you."

**"** Then perhaps we should remove it. You did not like the bonds that much anyway..."

"Do you want to remove it?" Leonard asked.

"If it hurts you and prevents you to be close to me, yes. We are humans. Perhaps we do not really need a Vulcan bond."

"Spock said our bond could evolve... I am afraid her claim on you could have further consequences, what if at some point you need her even if you don´t want to? If our bond changes, perhaps her claim would be nullified."

"Changes as in....?"

"As bondmates, we are married after all. I mean, unless you don't want to."

Malcolm took him in his arms and embraced him - after which he remembered he was reacting bad to the touch.

"Sorry, sorry," he murmured apologetically. "Of course I WANT, how could I not WANT. I thought you were just throwing a bad tantrum at me... I will talk to Sarek immediately, I mean as soon as he is available," he said looking at Sarek and Val who were curled on the couch and were discussing in a low voice, Val seemingly in a rather vulnerable mood.

"Thank you, Master," Leonard said, "and I am sorry for not talking to you before, I just...I thought it would pass, that maybe it was just my imagination."

"Your very vivid imagination," Malcolm said. "Oh, Leonard, really. Whatever comes at us next, at least please, promise me you will not doubt my affection. I am with you because I wanted to, because I chose to, and I am not going to walk away with some power-crazed alien, or with anyone else for that matter... not even with Jonathan Archer."

 But Malcolm's heart secretly ached as he said that.

"I do not doubt your affection... I think I doubt myself... but I´ll work on that I promise. But I must point out this time it wasn't my imagination or my doubts, it was something real."

Sarek had kept a meld connected in his mate's consciousness until he saw that his eyes became teary.

"Master," Val whispered, "can we go to our room? I need to be with you, just you."

Sarek looked through the room, he could sense the whole family needed to be close right now, what that woman had done, impacted all of them, and had left them on edge. 

"Apparently not, Ashayam. So stay here and be good, I will not let you out of my sight." Sarek wrapped one arm around his waist, with a strong, possessive gesture.

"Yes, Master," Val sighed with a pout.

"I am spoiling you a bit too much," Sarek sighed. "Why did you want to spend time alone with me? We do have all night... And now that I have looked so deeply in your mind, I also discovered various thoughts that you have, that I am planning to turn into reality," he added nonchalantly, just softly caressing his lower lip.

"And you wonder why I want to be alone with you?" Val said crossing his arms over his chest. "But, okay, I understand... guess I am still a little shaken after yesterday´s events. I will go talk with Leonard while you spend time with the rest of the Family."

"No, stay here," Sarek protested. It was really confusing, how was he going to exist with this need to constantly feel him near, physically as well as mentally. Oh, how he understood Sherlock and Mycroft now, but he never thought he would be in such a situation himself.

"Oh, Master, I wasn't planning on moving from here, I feel much the same thing you do... but I can send a message to Leonard´s padd asking him to come here I really need a distraction or I will end up following you around and I guess Spock and Malcolm want to talk with you in private, to make sure our separation did not cause you further damage."

"This is as  _Private_ as I can get," it was Sarek's turn to pout. "Fine, go, go already and talk to Leonard... I guess we do have to go on with life.  Somehow."

"Dinner is ready," Sherlock announced, and had everyone gather around the dining table. He himself felt better, but he had Mycroft's hand in his, because this is how he functioned. 

Mycroft pulled Sherlock to sit on his lap and grabbed his wrist with one hand. 

"I will be feeding you," he whispered into his mate's ear.

Sherlock's heart started beating faster, lately Mycroft had not done that, nor had he tied his wrists as their nights had been rather intense, with Sherlock finally becoming a bit more active and with a need to constantly embrace him.

Mycroft kissed Sherlock´s neck and noticed his pulse had quickened. 

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"No... no... nothing that you want bothers me..." However in love they were, Sherlock never forgot that Mycroft was his master, because that was how everything began and for him it was very important.

"I love you so much, and you are mine," Mycroft said, more for himself than for Sherlock, really that woman had come to make them remember how complicated their lives were. He was very thankful this happened after they had solved their phase of extreme dependency. 

"It appears, Mycroft, there is still a bit of Khan left in me," he said remembering how quickly, effortlessly and easily broken that woman's wrist.

"I think there is just a lot of Sherlock in you love, I still remember that time you twisted my arm back at 221B Baker St. And I am glad for it, my beautiful, deadly Sherlock, considering the future that awaits you as the Vulcan King, it is always nice to remember you are not defenceless."

Sherlock choked with his food

"A-what??" He did not realize that being Sarek's heir, that was what it meant.

"Oh love, only you," Mycroft said patting his back and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Don't wanna be a king, he pouted. You two, aren't you planning on having... ugh... babies?" he asked Val. 

"Yes," he said directing a smile to his Master.

"I am so sorry, Sugar," Sarek said, "but you are stuck with me, your mind is larger and stronger than even mine, so, I will not be appointing another heir."

Mycroft hugged Sherlock tighter. 

"Everything will be fine, I will be with you at every moment."

"But you should be the king. You are MY king."

"No, love, that is something for you to do. I will just be king consort."

Sherlock just hid at Mycroft's chest, shyly. He did not feel like a king, he felt like Mycroft's property and that was it.

"Don´t worry, love, I think it will be a long time before you have to actually act as the Vulcan King."

The dinner was calm and pleasant. Sarek still held Val's hand into his, rather preventing him from eating .

"You will have to feed him Father, you know," Leonard pointed out. “And about the baby thing... when are you planning to have it?" he asked, really what was with him and babies? He had everything ready for Malcolm´s and his baby girl, he just hadn´t had time to talk about it with his Master.

"Do you want children, Youngling?" Sarek asked, with a smile.

"Yes Master I do, very much," Val said dreamily, imagining a miniature Sarek. "But not now, we have time."

Sarek held his wrist tighter, possessively.

Val lifted his arm and kissed Sarek´s hand. 

"Or do you want to have them now?"

"I would rather have you right now," Sarek leaned and murmured to his pointy ear.  " Mycroft?" he then said. "How did you solve your issue of extreme dependency? Or is it rather not solved?"

Mycroft gave a little smile at the way Val visibly shivered after whatever Father had told him. And then he turned to Sarek. 

"It is better, I do not think we will ever stop feeling the need to be near, but we can manage it now, that is what we have been doing in our shared Mind Palace, reassure each other of what we feel and that this is not a dream, that we are really together."

"Do you sometimes think it is a dream?" Malcolm inquired at his turn, unconsciously taking Leonard's hand and then remembering he was not reacting well to the touch.

Leonard lowered his eyes.

"It is a little more complicated for me," he said. "I sometimes think this is too good to have happened to me... I am just me... you know? I am old and grumpy and have never before have a successful relationship. And... well you... you were in love with freaking Jonathan Archer, he is like this awesome person... sorry. I do not doubt you, I swear, these are insecurities of my own."

"Okay, this will end right now," Malcolm said, after which he stood up.  " My beloved family, I have decided to give Leonard McCoy Reed, my husband and the love of my life, the Vulcan marriage bond. Leonard, will you do me the honour?"

"Yes, Master, of course," Leonard said dazed,  the moment his Master had called him the love of his life still playing in his mind. Was it actually true?

"Then, now, if that is all right," Malcolm decided with his usual efficiency. He will not have Leonard sleep on the couch just because they could not touch.

Leonard got up from his sit and approached his Master, waiting for his lead. He wanted to take his hand, but he still could not... just a few moments more and this will be over, they will be able to touch as they normally did.

"I would like Val to help us with the creation of the bond, if that is alright, Father. He is Leonard's good friend and an important member of our family to whom I thus wish to convey our trust and appreciation."

"Yes, Master, please may I?" Val asked. In some way he wanted to make it up to Leonard for missing his bonding with Sarek.

"With great, pleasure, Ashayam," Sarek said very pleasantly surprised by Malcolm's proposal., after which he stood up, and all the others followed.

Val signaled Malcolm and Leonard to come near him, then he turned to Malcolm and respectfully said:

"Since it is your will to take Leonard McCoy Reed, your Kafeh, as your bondmate, will you allow me to meld with him and yourself to build the bond?"

"You have our permission," Malcolm said simply, taking Leonard's both hands.

Val started the meld with both of them, concentrated in joining their minds with the marriage Vulcan bond, and was surprised to discover the Kakeh bond that existed between the both of them had been transforming on its own as a way of fighting the foul claim of Kara. Val used that bond to build the marriage bond, there was too much love and compromise in it to let it waste.

[You are a very lucky man, Malcolm], Val projected into his mind [If Leonard hadn't loved you as much as he did, you would have gone into some kind of blood fever because of that woman´s claim]. [And you, Leonard, are very lucky too, never again doubt of Malcolm´s love for you and never again think you do not deserve it. You are a good man, Leonard, and you deserve every single part of it.]

Malcolm felt the temperature of Leonard's hands change, and a certain relaxation... Yes, now he had his Leonard back, and it was the best, most beautiful and extraordinary feeling.

"We thank you for the honour you have granted us, Val, bondmate to Sarek of Vulcan, we will forever cherish your words and the delicacy with which you built the bond. I do hope I will still get to enjoy that fever part, with my own bondmate..."

Val smiled and winked at Leonard. 

"So grumpy Uncle are you up for the blood fever or are you too old for it?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. As I said, you are worse than a teenager. I am not that old, you know? May I hug Val?" he asked both his Master and Father.

"First, your bondmate," Sarek indicated gently, his pride for Val plainly written on his face.

"Yes, Father."

"Congratulations Malcolm," Val said. "Please take good care of Leonard and be patient with him, he has a really big heart."

"If Leonard considers you a brother and good friend, then so am I. I am happy you are here at home, where you belong," Malcolm told him. After which he allowed Val to hug Leonard to his heart's content.

"Are you still angry with me?" Val whispered.

"I was not angry, I just was sad at having missed that moment. I am so happy you both are together now."

"Thank you, I think it would have never happened without your help. I was too afraid, you being there and listening to me helped a lot."

"Anytime kid. "

They finally let go of each other and returned to their Masters.

Malcolm caressed Leonard's arms from shoulders to wrists, with strong gestures, as if wanting to make sure there were no longer any side reactions.

"Master, take me to bed," Leonard sighed, "my body is experiencing the normal reactions to your touch."

"Good night then, all of you," Malcolm said, taking his bondmate to their bed, and pushing him on the mattress as soon as he closed the door, already starting to kiss him strongly.

"Master... please... I need you so much."

"You can call me Malcolm if you want..." Malcolm said, tense within his heart, because they had not discussed this particular aspect of their relationship.

Leonard huffed. 

"Really, Master? We have talked about this, you told Val that this kind of relationship is not based on a bond, I mean unless you want me to stop calling you Master."

Malcolm took Leonard's head between his hands, looking deeply into his eyes.

" _Master_  is the correct way of addressing me," he said, finally pushing his own doubts aside and setting the necessary boundaries.

"Yes, Master," Leonard answered smiling.

Malcolm smiled back, a bit mischievously, and he simply ripped his shirt apart, then made a quick work of his other clothes, with urgency and started covering him in bites and kisses.

"Now I understand what they mean by blood fever..."  he murmured between the kisses. "Make love to me, Leonard... tonight is special for me, you may do whatever you wish and feel..."

"Thank you, Master," Leonard said taking off the rest of his clothes and flipping him over he started to kiss, lick and bite his Master´s body, he needed to leave his own marks on him.  " I... I can really do whatever I want?" Leonard asked, but without waiting for an answer he started sucking his Master´s cock.

"Mmm, spoiling me I see... go on... go on..." Malcolm encouraged.

Their first night as bondmates transformed into something either of them had dreamt of, hot and passionate, in which they explored each other's body, with no dominant and submissive partner, but rather with two people very much in love.

"I am so happy, Master, Leonard and Malcolm are okay again and well everything is okay. Do you think we will be having a happy announcement of another pair of little feet running around the house after they come out of their room?" 

"It is up to Leonard anyway, my beautiful..." he said, the dinner was over and the other pairs were still in the living room, hugging, drinking tea and simply enjoying each other's presence. He traced the contour of his face with one finger, studying his delicate features, the shape of his ears, running one hand through his hair.

"You are beautiful, Ashayam... So many times I wanted to enjoy your body, while you were my slave, and then my kafeh."

"Nothing stopping you now Master," Val said with a mischievous smile.

"Now, indeed, nothing is stopping me. Back then... though... you did not want me... why did you not? Wasn't I attractive?" Sarek asked, curious and concerned, although well aware of his charisma and splendor, despite his age.

"I did want you. So very much... but I wanted the physical pleasure to be accompanied by love... Back then, I thought you did not love me. Do I explain myself?"

"You believed I did not love you? And I thought I was so obvious. I could not touch any of my mates back then,  all I wanted was you..."

"Want and love are not the same thing Master... I knew you wanted me but... well after all you did for Spock... I could have never imagined you loving someone else that much... I envied him so much back then, that I did not understand what he meant when he said he will step aside."

"Life is full of surprises, my beloved. Each person whom we love makes us richer. If it had not been for Spock, you would have never found a reason to banish me, and I would probably have never met you."

"Yes... I love you very much Master. I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you."

"I am grateful for it. It allowed love to grow, and now you are finally and forever mine," he said holding him tight against himself.

"Yes, Master," he said. "Forever"

*

"So, Scotty," Spock said. "I want to ask you if you also want to share a bond with me, and not just any bond, the marriage bond of course. Before you rush to say yes, I will ask you to think well, because I desire to build a traditional Vulcan family with you and that is, as you know, not easy for a human."

"I do want that. I do not need to consider it any longer. I have been thinking about that since Master broke his bond with us. And I will like to point out I love you, that is why I want the bond and not because I want to substitute the one we had with Master."

"You... love me?" Spock asked softly, because they did not make such confessions until now.

"Yes I do. Don't you remember I told you when Val left?" Scotty asked shyly.

"This is different... you never told me so... directly."

"I thought I was obvious he said blushing."

 


	49. New Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. It is too damn hot!

Spock looked at Scotty smiling, and then he said, "But you do understand, Scotty, that by 'traditional relationship' I will ask a lot. Your submission, first and foremost. And while I wish that our friendship survives, there will be a bit of changes, and it may be difficult."

"Will you please explain to me what this changes are? What you expect of me?"

"For you, everything will be easy as your behaviour is already exemplary. As both Sarek and myself have pointed out, you are any Vulcan's dream..."

Scotty blushed at Spock´s words. "I really don´t understand what you mean by that, but thank you, I just do what feels natural, but I do not want to disappoint you, so if there is something specific you want me to do or not do, please let me know. I would also like to know how you expect me to address you now."

"The correct, and only way of addressing I will tolerate is 'Master', but not now. After the bond is created. We will then address Sarek as 'Father', both of us."

Scotty nodded smiling, feeling a shiver go up his back at the idea of calling Spock 'Master', he liked it, he really did.

"It is difficult, I know," Spock said. "Until now, we were colleagues and friends. I am not what you would call a 'tolerant master' furthermore. So, there will be restrictions."

Scotty looked into Spock´s eyes serenely and kept quiet, respectfully waiting for Spock to tell him what those restrictions were.

Spock just smiled.

"What? You want to be privy of all the secrets, before the bonding? Nooo," he said, grabbing him and rolling with him on the mattress they were sitting on.

"I will wait then," Scotty said a little out of breath, having Spock so near made him dizzy. Spock was so attractive and so... so... he had no words for it, he made him feel safe and protected and loved...

Guarding well his own instincts, Spock kissed him carefully, not wanting to seem very demanding for the moment. They were not bonded and he had no rights over this being yet.

"I love you," Scotty said lifting his hand to caress Spock´s face reverently. “I will do my best to be 'a Vulcan´s dream' as you said."

"You already are”, Spock said seriously. “My only regret is... That I have wasted so much time, that I did not see it from the beginning, from back then, on the ship. You were my genius colleague with a funny accent, the great inventor, but I was blind...."

"I hid it well, people would not have taken me or my ideas seriously otherwise, you know how it works for humans... submission is generally seen as a weakness. And we really did not spend so much time together, you were mostly with Jim and Leonard."

"Yes, and everyone expected Jim and me to be together for some reason. We even tried once, but it did not work."

"I did not expect that. You are both to headstrong to be together, I bet it was nothing but constant fights the time you tried. But I did picture you with Leonard, for some reason, guess I could sense some submissiveness in him."

"Um," Spock laughed. "Yes, Jim was drunk that night, and he really wanted us to... 'get on with it', because 'people are talking anyway'. But the spoiled brat did not even let me kiss him, he wanted to be the one doing 'everything' because he was 'cool' and 'with experience', and I would have none of it. Ohhh, look at me gossiping. Shame on me."

Scotty smiled. "Sherlock has made all of us a bunch of gossips. I like seeing you so open, your laugh and smile are beautiful."

"I can understand very well why you fell in love with Sarek..." Spock said after a few moments. "His presence is so... overwhelming."

"Yes... Sarek is someone who does not go unnoticed, but neither are you... as Leonard and I told you, many persons on the Enterprise had a crush on you, including myself..."

"A crush," Spock laughed. After which he kissed him, softly at the beginning, then more and more demanding, carefully observing his reactions, because everything was important... as he was doing that, his eyes became darker.

Scotty became pliant in Spock´s arms, letting him take what he wanted of him, he did not even kiss back, if Spock wanted him to kiss back, he would have told him.

All night long, Spock did nothing but kiss him, and relish into the way Scotty had abandoned to him. It was such a wonderful feeling, blissful, to finally allow his Dominant, natural side of his personality manifest itself. He would think of all the things he will have... his body to cherish, his mind to rest within, his submission, his sweet love... It was very early in the morning when he finally realized they had remained in the living-room, on the large mattress placed directly on the floor; near them, cuddled close into one another, Sarek and Val had also fallen asleep, Sarek having wrapped his arms protectively around his mate.

Sarek woke up and met Spock's eyes, he smiled.

Spock smiled back. It was really heart-warming to know they had reached this point and were still together, still a family.

Sarek took Spock's hand into his. He conveyed all his love he had for him, through the touch and through their bond.

"My dear, dear child," he told him, for the first time in a very long time calling him thus. "So much we have grown. So much we have lived," he said, seeing with how much love and tenderness Spock was holding the sleeping figure of Scotty to his chest.

"Yes we have... Father. I am happy I have finally found who I am and have no regrets."

Sarek took Spock's hand and placed it on his own face on the meld points, he himself extending one hand and touching Spock's meld points. It was an extremely rare two-way meld. Their minds met half-way and Sarek invited his son - now found again - in his consciousness.

Yes, they had come full circle as the humans said. It felt right to once again view Sarek as his Father. There was so much love between them, and it had so many nuances and colours.

Spock smiled at Sarek.

"I feel honoured."

Sarek wanted to reply when Val started fussing and fidgeting in his arms, feeling the unusual activity.

"There goes the Youngling," Sarek said affectionately.

"Too early to from new bonds Master," Val mumbled sleepily.

"Why, were we making noise?" Sarek smiled.

"Felt the change. Nice mind, by the way, Pumpkin."

"I believe your mate is calling me Pumpkin!" Spock protested jokingly. "I will let mine find an adequate nickname for you as well."

"Plenty to choose from," Val answered with his face against Sarek's chest.

Spock started to giggle and hit him with a pillow.

"Master, I am being attacked. Please defend me," he said wrapping himself against Sarek

Next, Sarek was also hit with a pillow.

"I believe there is an ambush against us. And you say I am the immature one," Val said rolling his eyes. "Let's take a hostage!!" And with a swift moment he pushed Scotty towards his Master and then sat over Spock tickling him. "Do you give up?"

"Yes! No! Never," he said, laughing so hard that soon Sherlock came to see what was all about - he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I am the Only One here endowed with logic and maturity," he declared royally.

Val stopped tickling Spock. 

"Should we show Sugar how logical and mature we can be?"

"Sugar is Mine," Spock said. "You have your own BFF. Leave mine alone."

Val rolled his eyes again. "My BFF is better than yours and I do not want Sugar, I just wanted you to help me show him we are mature. But since you do not want to share, go ahead and hit him with the pillow all by yourself while I call my BFF since you will need him after Sugar finishes with you," he joked.

"I believe 270 years old qualifies as Mature. Omaygad, Valy, I am even older than your bondmate and king, hahaha, I am older than my Father, Mycroooooooft!!!!"

"That only qualifies you as old," Val teased.

"My mate isn't old," Mycroft replied approaching Sherlock and hugging him.

"I am not?" Sherlock asked sweetly. "Therefore, you still like me a bit?"

"I like you a lot." To prove his point Mycroft kissed him till he was breathless

"Before you ask, Ashayam, I still like you as well."

"Of course you do. I am not old," Val said winking and returning to his Master's arms. “And neither are you, my very attractive Master," he whispered against his ear.

"Why did we get out of the bed?" Sherlock asked, definitely not pleased. "Mycroft, wanna tell you something," he added, wrapping his arms around his neck sweetly.

"Yes my love?"

"I feel that... thing again. That thing which... um... In which.. **."**

"Are you not feeling well, love?"

"I am feeling well, I just. Need. To be near you. A lot."

Mycroft smiled at him.

"Ah, that feeling... are you sure? I mean, since you do not have much experience and all..."

"Yes... No... what do you mean? I just. Hold me?" he stuttered.

"Excuse us," Mycroft said taking Sherlock into his arms and carrying him back to their room.

"Uh, what did you - Did you just say excuse us and abducted me from the living room?"

"Yes. And he started kissing him. Problem with that?"

"No..." he said, rather lost all of a sudden. It was long since he had felt like a doll, and he had just started feeling that way.

"I love you, my Sherlock," Mycroft said kissing him, sensing the change of mood in his mate.

Sherlock was momentarily incapable of speaking, completely lost in his eyes and the kisses.

Mycroft made love to Sherlock slowly, taking his time mapping his mate´s body and finally penetrating him. This time he did not tie his wrists, but he did hold them with one hand. He was not sure what had brought this change in Sherlock´s attitude, but he suspected it had to do with that woman Kara... the next time he saw her, he was going to tear her apart with his bare hands.

Compliant in his hands, Sherlock barely moved out of his own initiative, almost like the first time they had made love.

He obviously enjoyed his doll very much, he just disliked the idea of this attitude being brought by an external force. They were still working on their doubts, facing a separation had just added to it. Mycroft felt really possessive of Sherlock now.

Sherlock looked deeply into his eyes, as if he had suddenly become aware of his thoughts.

"Yes," he said. "That is it. The thought that something, someone, could take me away from you."

"My love," Mycroft said taking him into his arms. "That is indeed something that could happen again, but be sure I would do anything to get you back, and I am sure you will do anything to come back to me. It is fortunate we are not ordinary people and we can face and defeat whoever want to tear us apart."

"I never thought I would say this but it is wonderful to know that you are taking care of me... I know in the past I used not to accept anything from you. I am sorry."

Sherlock loved the sensation of Mycroft's hand holding his wrists down. Mycroft had become stronger than him, and it was just... amazing to know he belonged to this powerful being, and he could not even move without his permission **.**

It seemed that every time Sherlock got into this extremely submissive mood, there was a certain energy propagating through the house, a warm and sweet feeling that engulfed everyone. It was as if Mycroft and himself reached the perfect harmony and everything was exactly as it should be. With his hands pinned down by Mycroft, Sherlock thought for a moment that he had never been happier, and it was the truth.

The bond was pulsating strongly in his mind. He was just looking at Mycroft, they were not talking. Mycroft was holding his hands above his head, with his left hand over his wrists; with the other, he was just caressing his hair, and sometimes he would lean to give him a kiss. At times, Sherlock had to remember to simply breathe.

"My Sherlock," Mycroft said with tenderness. "I more than love you... forever."

"Master," he whispered. Very rarely he called him that

"My precious doll."

"May I have one more kiss? A very long one, that would last a couple of hours?"

"Yes, my love." And Mycroft gave exactly that to his Sherlock .

***

"My Master..." Leonard said looking at Malcolm who was still asleep. Leonard was wrapped around him with his chin on Malcolm's chest. He had almost lost him... he will need to thank Spock for his advice... but later, right now he was just where he wanted to be **.**

Malcolm sensed and heard him, and with one swift movement, he rolled over him, resuming kissing him everywhere he could reach - face, lips, forehead, eyelids.

"How can you be so gorgeous," he murmured. "Just gorgeous. I love you."

"I love you, Master. My bondmate... there must be something in ULAS that makes you dominants change your mind about things."

Malcolm lifted himself in one elbow.

"Pray what have I changed my mind about?"

"You said you would only accept the Kafeh bond," Leonard said trailing his hands along his Master's back.

"That was, because if you refuse me your submission, I will... uh... kill you, probably."

Leonard laughed. "No, you would not, you love me too much and you have always given me a choice."

"Yes. You either do what I say, or, I will order you. These are the choices," he said with a deadpan

"Only because I accepted this kind of relationship. Out of curiosity, what would you have done if I had said I wanted us to be equals in this marriage?"

"Uh. Uhm... mmm. M..."Malcolm sat up, looking at him dubiously. "I don't know. I hope you will not mind the observation, but I would have tried to obtain the submission of J. Archer himself, if it were to be."

"Wonder how well that would have gone... guess we will never find out since I do not plan on letting you go."

"I do not plan on going anywhere, even though I do not detect the familiar smell of brownies therefore I must presume something is not right. I will go check."

"They are okay. Can't you feel it? Must be just reaffirming their bond after that horrible woman. But go check on them, I will go check on A.J. he must be hungry."

Malcolm dressed and knocked Mycroft's door discretely, waiting for him / them to answer.

"Someone is knocking..." Mycroft whispered in Sherlock ' s ear. "Do you think you could untangle yourself from me, to answer?"

Sherlock did so immediately and hid under covers, cautiously.

Mycroft got up and opened the door, stepping outside. 

"Good morning, Malcolm; I am sorry, we will not be able to make it to breakfast."

"Very well, but are you all right? How is Sherlock?"

"We are fine. Thank you. We were just left a little shaken after our separation. We need some time alone together."

"I will call you to come and eat breakfast once it is done. Let me hear no comments," Malcolm added, somewhat threateningly. He was still the head of this house, what the hell. With those words, he captured Val who was brushing his teeth. "You."

"Yes?" Val said freeing himself from Malcolm and turning around to place the tooth brush in its holder.

"Can you bake kreyla?"

"Nope, can't cook a thing but Lion is already in the kitchen. He cooks, Pumpkin and I wash dishes... so your baby girl will be a vegetarian or you will give her meat too?"

"Children must eat meat," Malcolm said. "Human children at least. I do not know about Vulcan children. Is a Vulcan child in progress?"

Val rolled his eyes. 

"No!!! Not yet but Lion said everything was read for your girl. He was just waiting to ask you when you will want her. It will be interesting a girl among so much males..."

"To the kitchen," Malcolm ordered. "Where is your Master? Did you bring him a white robe? You will take charge of his wardrobe, yes?"

"I guess... not sure. I will go for my Master and we will meet you in the kitchen."

Sarek had just finished his morning meditation routine and was putting off the candles and the incense.

"Good morning, Master," Val said approaching Sarek and kissing him. "Malcolm wants us in the kitchen asap. That reminds me, I am in charge if your wardrobe?"

"You? Um... where is Sherlock? He was generally..."

"He and Mycroft are still in their room and Malcolm is being Malcolm... He is being very bossy. Do you think Lion made him angry or something?"

"No, that's how he is when he is happy. We love a bossy Malcolm, my love. If it weren't for him... When you left, I could not hold anything together. He was practically ordering me to live."

Val hugged him tightly. "I am sorry. And I will make sure to thank Malcolm for taking such good care of you."

"And do obey him, youngling. He is in charge of this household."

"Don't worry, Master, I will. Okay then, let me help you dress in a white robe per Malcolm's instructions."

Sarek dressed in the robe, after which he wrapped Val in a warm, tight embrace.

"I love you," Val whispered.

"Kneel," Sarek whispered to his ear, softly.

Val felt a shiver go up his back and knelt at his Master's feet with a fluid move.

Sarek just looked at him, running his fingers through his hair, possessively.

"I am yours, Master. I would kill myself before letting anyone else try to claim me."

"This is your place, Ashayam... do not forget that. I will remind you more often, because I DO need your submission."

Val smiled at him sweetly. 

"Of course, Master."

"Oh, look at that smile," Sarek sighed. "And I want to teach him submission", he said mostly to himself. "Come, youngling... me thinks I have some kreyla to bake."

"I will help you, Master," Val said trying to sound submissive...

Sarek just started to laugh and headed towards the kitchen, looking like an archangel in his white robe

"Something funny, Father?" Leonard asked. He was already preparing eggs since he had finished slicing the fruit for all of them.

"Noooo not at all. How are you, Leonard, my dear? "

"Very well, Father, thank you. It is nice seeing you so happy... how things change right? There was a time I did not like you that much."

"I Am Sorry?" Sarek pretended to be outraged.

"Oh don't worry, it was a long long time ago."

"Not a bit of submission in this house..." Sarek sighed starting to prepare the kreyla

"No, Scotty is still asleep," Leonard answered smirking.

"And where is Sugar?"

"With his Mycroft. Really was I the only one who felt it? It is so obvious in the house's mood when those to do whatever it is they do to reaffirm their bond."

"What of Spock? Spock, where are you, son?" he said, calling him  _son_ for the first time in a long time in front of the others.

"Good morning, Father," he said kneeling in front of him and kissing his hand. Then got up and directed Scotty to do the same. Which he did with his normal submissive nature.

Sarek's eyes became milder upon seeing such manners, which were organic coming from Spock - not to mention from Scotty.

"Oh, look at me, I am the perfect son," Leonard said joking. "Good morning Commander Pumpkin, Scotty. Where is my kiss?"

Spock went to him calmly and kissed him briefly, but very sweetly, on his lips.

"Spoiled brat," he then told him. At the same time he was very carefully monitoring both Malcolm and Scotty's reactions.

"It works being a spoiled Brat. I get what I want," Leonard said winking.

Scotty just laughed at their banter. He knew of Spock´s commitment to him and he had become accustomed to the way Spock showed affection to Leonard.

"You still haven't kissed Sugar, have you?" Spock asked Leonard.

"No. I have not even asked. And I do not think it is wise now, with how the brief separation from Mycroft affected him. The touch of that woman even left some kind of burn on his fingers."

"So we should not kiss Sugar. And Mycroft either, for that matter. Too bad."

"You would like to kiss Mycroft?" Leonard asked surprised.

"I already kissed Mycroft, silly. That's how all began."

"Oh I actually never knew what was the deal there... I just witnessed the bond forming and then... you know. Do not get me wrong, Mycroft is attractive but well... no, I do not imagine kissing him... or any other dominant..."

"Oh, you are being cute and adorable, stop it," Spock laughed, but in his soul there was a warm feeling, which still persisted, from when he had been on his knees in front of Sarek, even if for a few seconds.

"Is breakfast ready?" Malcolm inquired coldly, which meant he was his usual self

"Yes, Master everything is ready," Leonard said smiling.

"Good," he said on the coldest tone possible, after which he texted Mycroft.

"What's with him, is he very upset?" Spock asked Leonard, cautiously.

"No, he is just very himself," Leonard said. "What? You think the kiss upset him?"

"Uhm, I don't know??? Ask him???"

"Children, calm yourselves. Malcolm is content and happy. There is nothing to worry about," Sarek reassured them. "He is being his natural self, because he feels comfortable with us and, as any of us, he can allow his natural tendencies to manifest."

"Told you," Leonard said in a sing song voice. "I talked to him about us and he is okay with it."

"Good morning," Mycroft said coming into the kitchen holding Sherlock's hand.

"Good morning, my children," Sarek addressed them with affection. 

Sherlock was in a completely speechless mood, so he just glared at everyone. He was dressed very nicely in a black shirt.

"Now love, no need for that. We are family. We love each other although I am only in love with you."

Sherlock glared at him as well. Truly he was feeling perfect. And then he looked at Spock, to whom he said: 

"NO."

"Okay, okay, he is all yours," he said smiling and pulling Scotty into his arms.

"If you are wondering whether I understand what goes on between Sugar and Spock," Sarek told Val, "The answer is no."

"They are BFF's, Master," Val said. "Just like Leonard and I."

Sarek looked at him confused. 

"What is a Fbb?"

Val laughed. "Best friends forever, BFF. Master, you never heard of those?"

"Sit down and eat," Malcolm ordered, finally joining them to the kitchen, still on a cold and bossy tone. He knew that from that entire room, he only resonated with Mycroft perfectly. He was so to speak, his own BFF.

Sherlock was nibbling some fruit absent-mindedly.

"Make sure he eats properly," Leonard told Mycroft while he himself was feeding A.J.

"Yes, Leonard," Mycroft answered sounding very much as if he had said  _Yes Mom_ .

Sherlock was just surveying and analysing everyone carefully which was why he could not focus on food.

"Why is everyone so happy?" he inquired.

"Why shouldn't we be?" Leonard said.

"Oh. Okay then," Sherlock said, then he proceeded to study the way Mycroft was peeling off an orange.

"What is your favourite thing of Mycroft?" Scotty asked Sherlock.

"Mycroft has exceptional hands," Sherlock said, smiling and thinking of all the things Mycroft's hands could do. "He also has other exceptional things which cannot be mentioned out loud."

"My favourite thing about Spock are also his hands and his ears," Scotty confessed shyly.

"As long as you do not start calling me pointy!!" Spock protested.

"I would never, Master," Scotty said blushing, not realizing he had called Spock that for the first time.

Spock almost stopped breathing, his heart accelerating to the maximum. He stood up and slowly advanced towards him. Just for a moment he looked at Sarek, seeing what he needed in his eyes. Then he took Scotty's hands:

"What did you call me?"

"I... I am sorry. I know you said I should not call you that till after we bonded. But I could not help it."

"On your knees, then..." Spock said, straightening up, his eyes burning.

"Yes, Master," Scotty said kneeling in front of Spock with fluid and elegant movements directing his eyes to the floor.

Spock lifted his head swiftly with  one finger, while everyone else in the room had stood up respectfully, and Sarek had come closer.

"I, Spock of Vulcan," he began, "bind you to myself as my mate. I will love you, protect and cherish you until the last hour of our lives."

As soon as he touched his meld points with his fingers, a beautiful bond formed.

Scotty gasped but he stayed perfectly still just waiting fir his Master's instructions.

"You will obey me in everything," Spock conveyed the first instruction, that which was so important for him.

"Yes, Master," Scotty said simply letting his submissive nature shine through.

"You will take care of your own life and health as the most precious things you have."

"I will, Master, since I am yours."

"You may always express your feelings towards any member of our family as you see fit and I will never interfere. But you will not allow anyone else outside this house to touch you."

"I understand, Master."

"That is all," Spock said, offering him his hand.

Scotty took Spock's hand let himself be lifted up. He was dazed, marveled by the presence of his Master and mate.

Spock pulled him closer and kissed his lips, delicately and yet possessively - their first kiss as bonded mates. Scotty got lost in the kiss surrendering to Spock completely. Spock smiled, and soon they both felt Sarek's arms engulfing them both in a warm, loving embrace. Scotty felt happy. This had been quite a journey but he will not change it for anything. He had a family and a mate with whom he could be himself, no need to hide his true nature.

Sherlock felt like crying, he who had always been able to hide his true emotions. "I now realize I am the last one to hold a Kafeh bond," he said thoughtfully.

"Do you want to change it, love? We are married after all, it would be logical for the bond to evolve."

"No, Mycroft, thank you," he said simply. "This bond is very important for me... Besides, you would have no chance to have my submission without it," he then winked jokingly.

"Are you sure?" Mycroft asked with a smirk pulling Sherlock to him while with one hand he hold his wrists behind his back.

"Um," he said swallowing hard. "Now that you mention it, I am not that sure."

"Of course you are not," Mycroft said biting Sherlock's neck. "Now let's go and congratulate the happy couple before Spock decides to grab his mate and snatch him to their bedroom."

"No, I do not want," Sherlock said just because he was in the mood to test the limits of the bond. He was immediately rewarded with a sharp burst of pain, which made him cringe, and then smile.

"You are incredible, my Sherlock," Mycroft hugged him tenderly and guided him to where everybody had gathered around Spock and Scotty.

"Aren't you mad?" Sherlock inquired

"Why should I be?" Mycroft asked. "You are being your normal self and that just makes me happy. The fact you are comfortable enough to act natural with me, us, is just wonderful."

"Normal, normalnormal," he mumbled, keeping a straight face. "Hi, Pumpkin," he then told Spock. “Congratulations, I think. I should kiss you know, or something?"

Spock smiled at Sherlock. "Whatever you want Sugar. Kiss, hug, high five, I do not mind as long as you are okay."

"Thennnnnn, no. Bye," he said, going to sit down in the living-room on a chair. He even took the violin and started playing bits of Wagner's wedding march.

"Congratulations, Spock, Scotty," Mycroft said with his usual perfect manners.

"Thank you, Mycroft," Spock said, after which he embraced Mycroft tenderly. They had not been too close, and they rather avoided each other

Mycroft hugged Spock back. "I wish you as much happiness as I have experienced," he said smiling.

Spock smiled and thanked everyone, after which he took Scotty's hand and guided him to his room. He had not planned to give him the bond this morning, but the moment had been intense and appropriate and just as it had to be. He just wished he had the time to prepare the room the way he would have liked it.

Scotty was vibrating with excitement they had waited so long... not that he would complain. Each day of courting had been wonderful. Spock had earned his trust and love little by little and now he owned him completely. Funny how things changed... he who thought he would only love once in his life time.

Spock kissed him softly, he had become serious and his eyes darker, filled with restrained desire

"Stay there," he indicated, pointing towards the sofa.

"Yes, Master," Scotty whispered kneeling by the couch rather than sitting on it.

Spock had replicated new sheets for this occasion, of white silk, cold and soft, because Scotty, being from Scotland, loved cool things. With expert moves, he changed the linens, after which he went and took his arm, making him stand. Keeping his hand into his, he softly caressed his fingers with two of his - a purely traditional Vulcan kiss which made the bond turn brighter.

"You have known me as a colleague and friend..." Spock said. "Now you will see me as a master. It will be... different. But I will give you what you need, just like you will give me what I need."

Scotty shivered at his Master's touch and words. He himself was speechless and could do nothing more than become pliant in Spock's arms... he wanted so much to be taken by him.

Spock first unclasped Scotty's belt, removing it; then, he unbuttoned his jeans, and his shirt, and leaned to place a soft kiss on his neck. His gestures were strong, powerful, as if he was set to do everything in a certain order. Scotty's heart beat quickened but he stayed docile, not moving at all since his Master did not indicate him to.

Spock removed his shirt, then had him lay down so he could finish undressing him. His pupils dilated even more, almost covering his dark chocolate iris, upon seeing the naked body of his mate, he removed his own robe and left it fall on the floor, then he lay over him, starting to kiss him. It was their first time, the consummation of their bond, and Spock was still hesitating a bit between 'doing things' according to tradition, or offering Scotty a day full of care and tenderness... Somehow, he did not want Scotty to relive his first night with Sarek

"Master. I am here. I am yours. Do with me what you want," Scotty whispered trying to make his Master understand he will not make any comparison. This was now. This was what he wanted... who he wanted.

Spock did not respond. He continued to kiss him for a while, after which he turned him on his belly, with the same strong - but not violent -  gestures. It was the first time he was in a dominant role, and ancient instincts had awoken. He had a bottle of massage oil, something he was very good at, and he spent quite a while massaging Scotty's back, until he felt his muscle relax, slowly advancing towards his buttocks. Straddling him between his legs, he slowly pushed inside him, taking a deep breath and laying over to reach for his neck, as their union was complete.

Scotty was lost in pleasure he could not do much more than moan and sighs. He loved the way his Master did with him what he wanted.

Quite lost, too, to his own natural instincts, Spock let all the worries aside, and started thrusting strongly, roughly, sliding one hand under Scotty and wrapping one hand around his cock

"Who do you belong to?" he asked to his ear.

"You. I belong to you, Master."

Spock bit hard onto his neck, after which they both reached climax... The bond solidified and settled, gleaming warmly, like the beautiful Vulcan sun.

With the same precise gestures, Spock cleaned him and took him in his arms to rest for a while. Spock was not a highly erotic person, and did not need constant sex; what nourished him was his mate's submission...

Scotty let himself be hugged by his Master borrowing into his arms, feeling safe.

Sherlock was still on his sofa in the living-room, beautifully dressed, playing something dreadful though and annoying everyone. For some reason he had decided to stare at Val.

"Yes?" Val said worried there were still doubt in Sherlock's mind.

"What yes?" Sherlock asked perplexed. He did not understand why Val was talking to him. His mind was operating in a completely strange and random way as usual... and he was feeling perfect.

"Nothing, Sugar, Val said smiling, realizing Sherlock was just thinking as he usually did and if he was staring at him, it was an accident.

"Where is Mycroft? What have you done with him? I miss him," he said, a clear sign he was getting tired now.

"I am here love," and, as he had done earlier, he took him in his arms, said excuse us to all the present and retires to their room.

"Mycroft!!!!" he pretended to be scandalized. "Did you just kidnap me from the living-room?"

"Did you just ask the obvious?" Mycroft joked kissing him.

"Did you at least say your famous line, 'Excuse us'?"

"Of course. Manners are important love."

"What are you now going to do to your humble prisoner?"

"My humble prisoner? You, my love, are anything but humble," Mycroft said dropping him on their bed.

"I am the embodiment of modesty!!!!"

"No, you are not. But it is fine you are exactly as 'better at everything' as you keep saying," Mycroft said while petting Sherlock 's curls with tenderness.

Sherlock's smile vanished slowly, his eyes became milder, and with soft gestures he leaned his arms around Mycroft's neck.

"Come with me, Mycroft... I want to show you something..." Sherlock said pulling him in their mind palace.

“Gladly my Sherlock”, Mycroft whispered against Sherlock´s lips, falling into the vision Sherlock wanted to show him.

 

 


	50. Total Submission

Sarek woke up with the feeling that something was not right. He could not say what it was. He looked at Val, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He woke up, slowly, slowly, covering his mate carefully and he decided to inspect the house. He did not find anything out of the ordinary and returned to bed, blaming everything on the fact he had not been sleeping well.

He hugged Val tighter, burrowing his nose in the crook of his mate's neck.

"Master? What is troubling you?" Val said caressing Sarek's hair.

"I cannot say," Sarek confessed. "Something... is just not right. Probably I am just tired."

Val looked worriedly at Sarek. "I am sorry for disturbing your normal schedule. I'll behave better at night, I promise, but once the house is awake, please inform them you are feeling out of sorts, specially Sugar and Lion.

"Do disturb me, my beautiful..." Sarek smiled.

"Are you sure, Master?" Val asked with a little smile.

Sarek just smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you so much, Master," Val whispered kissing back and surrounding Sarek's neck with his arms.

Sarek held him tenderly, he himself loved him so much, that his heart ached. How could it possibly happen to him... to love so deeply?

"Stop thinking so much," Val said with pout. "We love each other deeply and that is all. No need for explanations." Val kept kissing Sarek for long minutes.

"How did I acquire such a wise mate," Sarek joked. "Come now, beautiful, up, go and draw me a bath, then prepare me a robe."

"Well you are lucky like that," Val said with a wink, getting up to do as his Master had ordered. Once everything was ready he returned to their room. "Your bath and clothes are ready, Master," he said with a smile, offering his arm to Sarek.

Sarek went to take a bath and prepare for the morning routine, somehow this morning he longed to see his children, make sure they were all right - Mycroft and Sherlock had had another of their... episodes and each time this was happening, there was a change in their general mood and therefore everyone was influenced.

 

"Time to get up, love," Mycroft whispered into Sherlock´s ear **.**

Sherlock opened his eyes, and waited for Mycroft to release him from his tight embrace. But Mycroft kept hugging him tightly. 

"Do you want to share the shower with me?"

"Yes," he murmured.

Mycroft got up, and carried Sherlock to the bathroom, where he took his time showering his mate, for some reason, he could not stop touching him. After their previous "retreat" in the Mind Palace, he felt more capable of functioning apart from Sherlock, but now it was different,

Sherlock left Mycroft do all he wanted, without much initiative.

Once the shower was over, Mycroft dried Sherlock with a fluffy towel and help him dress, after which he dried and dressed himself. 

"Okay, love, let's go prepare breakfast, I would hate to ruin Malcolm´s good mood."

"Good mood? He's as cold as ice and he conveys one order a minute. He even gives me the chills."

"Oh, you are exaggerating, my love, and yes that is Malcolm in a good mood, if you do not believe me, ask Leonard or Father. Remember when we had that stupid fight about you changing how you are? Well, with Malcolm it is the same, he feels he can be himself with us, without having to explain himself or obey social conventions."

"Oh, right, right. I see. Hey, you haven't wiped my hair."

"Come here," Mycroft said smiling, rubbing the towel against Sherlock´s hair and making a mess of his curls.

Sherlock pressed one hand against his stomach where he had felt the violent emotion upon hearing him say  _Come here._

Mycroft hugged Sherlock tightly, realizing what he had just said. 

"Sorry, love, did not mean to provoke you," he said, kissing Sherlock deeply. "We do not have time for that now."

But Sherlock knelt in front of him, took one of his hands and kissed it softly. He had never been in such a submissive state.

"My beautiful Sherlock," Mycroft said, picking him up and kissing him again, then he took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go to the kitchen, what are we preparing for breakfast?"

" _We_?" Sherlock raised one brow. "English breakfast. Full and vegetarian. I am in the mood for traditional things."

"As you wish, my love. Just tell me what to do to help you."

"Hold me?" he asked hopefully. "No, do not hold me, I won't be able to do anything."

Mycroft laughed quietly, holding Sherlock for a few seconds and letting him go. 

"Tell me what to do, so we finish sooner and then you can sit on my lap while I feed you." Mycroft said while turning on the kettle, he needed his morning tea.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Malcolm said on a purely glacial tone. "What is your situation after the recent retreat?"

"Good morning, Malcolm, our situation is by far the same, still completely in love and still finding it difficult to be apart."

"Very well," Malcolm said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Mycroft smiled at Malcolm, placing a cup of tea in front of him. 

"How are you feeling?"

"I am... pleased," Malcolm answered surprised by the question. "The level of discipline has increased and whenever this happens, I am content."

"Glad to hear that, and what about the bite of that woman, has it bothered you?" 

"No, not really. I had almost forgotten about it. I hope she will stay away from us."

Sherlock lifted his head and smiled when Sarek came to the kitchen.  Sarek smiled back to him

"Children," he said with joy, looking at each of them.

"Good morning, Father," Mycroft said, standing up and bringing him a cup of tea. "How are you today?"

"He isn't feeling well," Val said, taking the cup from Mycroft´s hands and giving it to his Master.

"Well, that makes two of us," Leonard said, coming into the kitchen, "A.J. has been very fussy, and I do not know why. **"**

Sherlock sat down, with his hands on the sides of his forehead, suddenly focusing and paying attention to the thought passing through his mind and the hints which were offered to him.

"She is here..." he said.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock over his lap. 

"Where exactly is  _she_  love?" he said directing a meaningful look to Malcolm. 

Sherlock thought for a while, examining the mental energy for a while.

"I do not know. We should stay together. She is... around!"

"Spock and Scotty are still in their room Master," Leonard said a little worried.

Malcolm went to Spock's room. 

"Spock. You need to open the door"

"Master," Scotty said shyly, "Malcolm is at the door." It was odd for Spock to still be asleep, Scotty thought it had to do with their recent formed bond. "Master," he insisted a little bit louder.

Spock finally opened his eyes. He felt very sick.  He felt as if... he had been drinking

"Open the door," he managed to say. "Then get Leonard. I am not... feeling..."

Scotty got up hurriedly, put on a robe and opened the door. 

"My Master isn't feeling well," Scotty said trembling, something was very wrong, he could feel it now.

"Leonard, come here at once," Malcolm called for him loudly.

Leonard hurried up to Spock´s room, bringing his medbag as well as A.J.; once he entered, he placed A.J. in Scotty´s arms and started scanning Spock. 

"His brain waves aren't normal and his whole body is reacting as if it were fighting an infection... a much stronger infection than the one provoked by that bite, Master. Take him to the lab, I will put him in quarantine and since Sugar said we all need to be together, I guess we will all have to stay in the lab."

"I will bring what you need in the living room and raise a sterile field, will that be fine?" Malcolm asked. "We cannot stay in the lab so many of us, plus the baby and the dragon."

"Yes, it will have to do, Leonard said, a little worried. He would have more resources at the lab, but his Master was right they could not be there. He made it a quick list of the basics he needed and send it to his Master´s padd.

Malcolm quickly brought everything there and when he returned, Spock had already been brought to the living room, and Sarek and Scotty were impatiently hovering all around him and impeding Leonard from working.

"Okay, the two of you move, I know you are worried but you aren't helping. Scotty, go and prepare some tea and soup for your Master - and you, Father, do a brief meld on him, tell me what you find and then you will also step aside and let me do what I have to do to help him through the infection."

Scotty moved aside, exiting the sterile field, leaving inside only Spock, Sarek, Leonard and Val, who would not move form his Master´s side, no matter how much Leonard glares at him.

Sarek came and melded profoundly with Spock.

Leonard kept scanning Spock, surprised when the readings showed there was another form of life... 

"Father you must break the meld now, NOW!!!" Leonard yelled, pushing Sarek and signalling his Master to rise the sterile field.

"You will not separate me from my child," Sarek ordered. "I will not leave him to be consumed by a foreign entity." With those words, Sarek resumed the meld and sent a sharp burst of pain, pure pain through the bond and through Spock's mind, to such degree that the foreign entity momentarily unlocked itself from Spock and disappeared. After which he quickly took Spock in his arms, holding him to his chest and kissing his forehead and lips, as Spock's body was still shaking from pain.

Leonard used his scanner to analyse the air around them. 

"It is still here," he said, worried, but happy that it seemed the entity could not trespass the sterile field, that meant the others were safe. "You know what it is Father?"

"I know what it is," Sherlock said, "it is the... that thing. The woman. I recognize her mental waves. She can change shape but I still feel her."

"Fantastic," Leonard mumbled. "Well she chose to become some kind of microscopic life-form and infect us."

"Val, come and meld with my son. Tell me if you also recognize the alien's energy," Sarek ordered.

"No, Father, I do not think that is wise. I know you are worried about Spock and will do anything to help him, but you will only be risking Val unnecessarily. I am not a telepath, nor a genius but I am a damn good doctor and I have studied and faced a lot of life forms, we will face it, you and I, we can do it without risking anyone else."

"The alien no longer resides in Spock," Sarek said. "It is somewhere around here. I can sense it but I cannot see it."

"I know that," Leonard said exasperated, since he had his own problems to solve with that woman, if it was even a woman. "Look," he said handing the scanner to Sarek, "she is around us, literally, but she can´t leave the sterile field, we have to figure out a way to leave her here and us get out without her following. Just let me think okay?"

Sarek said nothing more, he held Spock tight in his arms.

"I am sorry for having caused you pain. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you, Father," Spock said answered smiling weakly at Sarek.

Meanwhile Leonard was working on how to solve their problem... Ventilation, yes, that is it. 

"Ok, Sugar, you and Scotty think of a way to remove the air from inside the field, you will trap the air in another field, that will let us get out, and hopefully she will be forced to regain her previous form and then Mycroft and Father, can do to her whatever you want, as long as you let me slap her a few times. Anyway, as a precaution all of you should wear masks, in case she tries to infect any of you." Leonard said to the rest of them, who were in the living room, but outside the sterile field.

Having heard such a plan, the woman took humanoid form all of a sudden and attacked Val, grabbing his neck forcefully and threatening to kill him.

"Release the field or I will kill him," she said ferociously.

"Why do you think I am weak?" Val asked the woman in a gasp, since he could not breath very well, at the same time he hit her stomach with his elbow and stood on her feet, making her release him. "Last time I was just distracted," Val added, hitting her square on the nose.

Sarek managed to get a good hold of her, but the woman scratched his face hard and resumed the invisible form, managing to somehow disable the sterile field and vanish...

"She left for now," Sherlock said sadly.

Val, who was furious and still running on adrenaline snapped at Leonard: 

"I am fine, better check on my Master, that crazy bi... thing scratched him."

"Ok, ok, just calm down," Leonard said, picking up from Val´s clothes some hair of the woman, he will analyse it later. Then he turned to scan Sarek. "The scratches seem clean, still I will take a blood sample and inject you the same antibiotic I gave my Master, really, that woman is carrying a hundred diseases..." Finally, Leonard cleaned the scratches and put some ointment on them. "How are you feeling Father? Sorry for snapping at you earlier," Leonard said blushing.

"I am feeling upset," he confessed. He pulled Val and Spock closer signalling to Scotty to come near his master. Scotty did not look great either, but for different reasons.

Spock hugged his Father tightly, but soon he let him go, pulling Scotty into his arms. 

"Are you well?" Spock asked him worriedly.

Scotty just blushed and hid his nose onto his chest.

"What is it, ashayam?" Spock asked trailing his hands over Scotty´s back. 

"Nothing. I am just glad you are better... Trouble seems to find us anywhere."

"So it seems," he said kissing Scotty tenderly. "Do you regret being part of this family?" Spock asked a little worried; after all Scotty was a gentle soul for whom violence was something despicable. "I promise I will do my best to protect you," Spock added.

"Of course I do not regret it" Scotty smiled sweetly. "There is no other place I would rather be."

"I am very happy to hear that. Still, you do not look too well, did the presence of that woman affect you in any way, should I ask Lion to scan you?"

"Noooo. Don't want anyone to touch me right now if that is fine."

"That is more than fine," Spock said holding Scotty possessively. "You are mine and mine alone," he whispered to him, feeling his mate´s nervousness ebbing away. He had raised up his barriers when he felt the strange entity getting over him and he had made sure to keep them up when his Father sent the wave of pain, since he did not want to affect Scotty in any way, that was why he was finding it difficult to perceive his mate´s mental and emotional state.

"You are not formidable at First Contact procedures" Sarek told Val. "Punching aliens in the face..."

"She deserved it, Master, and as I said, this time I was not distracted or unconscious, and you were near, so I was perfectly capable of defending myself."

Sherlock had cuddled between Mycroft's legs, with his back against Mycroft's chest. He was carefully monitoring the environment but it looked like their new enemy was not around.

Leonard, on his part, approached Malcolm and leaned on him. He needed to reassure himself his Master was okay and the presence of that thing hadn't affected him. But Malcolm was his cold usual self.

"I am so pleased you managed to get those hair samples from her. Hopefully you will be able to analyse her DNA structure and see if it matches anything in the database. You are a good scientist and doctor. I am really proud of you."

Yes, his Master was his usual self, Leonard thought with  half a smile.

"Yes I am good at what I do, thank you for your words, Master." He then turned around and carried A.J. to the kitchen; his breakfast time had gone by a while ago, he must be very hungry. 

"Hey, Sugar, is it safe to go out? A.J. needs his sunbath."

"It is, I do not feel her anywhere around," Sherlock murmured, cuddling closer to Mycroft, he still was in a completely submissive state.

"Thank you," Leonard yelled from the kitchen, he fed A.J. and then brought a tray for his Master, then he left to catch some sunshine with A.J.

Seeing Leonard´s actions, Val and Scotty also brought food for their Masters, after all their breakfast had been interrupted by that... thing.

"We must eat something," Mycroft whispered to Sherlock, he really did not want to let him go.

"Ok... take me there?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, love," Mycroft picked him up and took him to the kitchen, he separated from him only a few moments to serve their breakfast and he immediately returned to him, sitting Sherlock on his lap and feeding him.

"He has hands," Malcolm pointed, as he thought they were exaggerating a bit this morning.

"Okay, my Master said this was your normal self, but still you are being a little bit too much," Val said. "I am the newest member of this family, and even I know this is normal for them, especially after an event that made them feel threatened. Really, what is wrong with you, Malcolm?"

Malcolm actually flinched at the reprimand. 

"Certainly, you are right. I apologize, gentlemen." With those words, he just took his tea and left the kitchen.

"Did I go too far?" Val asked his Master, he recognized Malcolm´s place in their family, but his words had bothered him; he really saw Sherlock as a brother.

"Slightly," Sarek answered. "While I do not agree with Malcolm's statement, you also should have perhaps expressed your disagreement to Malcolm more privately. Or at least more delicately. Malcolm's role is to monitor any unusual behaviour with a critical eye."

Val sighed deeply.

"I will apologize... later," he said cuddling into his Master.

"Perhaps we exaggerate," Sherlock also told Mycroft with a heartache.

"NO," Mycroft said holding him tightly. "We do what feels right for us, if I have learned anything since this family formed, it is that we are all different, and so the way we relate to each other is different, I must agree with Val, Malcolm is being a little bit more cold than normal. When Remus was destroyed and then after the first attack of that thing, he tried to comfort Leonard in a physical way; today he simply told him he is a good doctor... I don´t know perhaps I am reading too much into things. just like he did about us."

"My children," Sarek said, he himself holding Val in his arms. "We are all concerned by the events and tend to make mistakes. Let us not allow this alien to trouble and harm us even if she is absent, like the demons of ancient worlds. We are a family and we will stay that way. Perhaps Malcolm too is distressed. Leonard, go and invite him back, on our behalf."

"Yes, Father," Leonard said, placing A.J. in his playpen. He then found Malcolm in the room he had turned into some kind of office. "Master," he said, kneeling at his feet. "Father, all of us, want you to join us in the living-room."

Malcolm looked downwards towards him. 

"I have left my control slip and I offended them. I who should protect them, you, and everyone else. I did nothing of the sort."

Leonard placed his head on his Master´s knees. 

"We are all a little... jumpy after what happened and as you told me last time, what happened is that thing´s fault not ours. You can´t blame yourself for it. Father could not detect her presence, not even Sherlock, he only did so when he focused after we told him Father and A. J. were not feeling okay. And after that, it was more of a medical emergency than a security one, remember Master, we each do what we are good at."

Malcolm leaned and kissed his forehead and then his lips. 

"Come, let us go to the others."

Once in the living room, Malcolm went to Sherlock and Mycroft. 

"Mycroft," he said, addressing the dominant partner of the relationship, according to Vulcan custom. "I apologize, forgive me."

Mycroft smiled at him. 

"It is all forgotten, I understand we are all upset, that thing came into our home... we are supposed to be safe here. We were just reacting to that."

Malcolm took both of them in an embrace, and held them tight.

With all the stressful situation, one evening together was good for everyone. Sherlock was silent and completely plastered by Mycroft's side; Malcolm was cuddling the baby, and Sarek hovered between Spock, Val and Scotty. He kept the 3 of them together with a feeling of possessiveness, he felt responsible for all of them.

Spock did not mind. The T'hy'la bond which was connecting him to Sarek was heavy and burning and he felt safe near his Father and Master.

Scotty with his usual submissive attitude, stayed near Spock, silently reading something from a padd.

Kara was very annoyed and upset for not being able to plant the seed of evilness between those people. He had to trouble them, to make them doubt one another at all costs.

Leonard, who had gone to the lab to leave the hairs he had collect from that thing could not help but smile when he returned to the living room and found his family acting normally. He then headed to the kitchen and prepared dinner since Sherlock and Mycroft were in one of their "we are plastered together" moods. When he finished cooking he approached Malcolm. 

"Master, dinner is ready," and then he turned to Spock. "Commander Pumpkin, there is a tower of dirty dishes for you to wash," he joked

"At your service, King of the Jungle," Spock joked back and followed him to the kitchen, where, just because they were alone, he grabbed him by his arm and gave him a short but very sweet kiss.

Leonard sighed and kiss him back leaning on him. 

"I needed that. Are you feeling okay? Really okay?"

"Still nauseous a bit, but I am sure that after I do the dishes everything will be much better," Spock smiled. "And kissing you is good medicine."

"A doctor does whatever he can for his patients," Leonard smiled kissing Spock again. "Still, you need this," he said applying a hypospray to him.

"Bleh," Spock winched, after which he stole another kiss from him. He actually felt a bit guilty. "Do you think we might exaggerate already?"

"About what?" Leonard asked distractedly while serving dinner.

"Nothing. I just like kissing you, that is all. **”**

"Okay, I like to kiss you too, still maybe you should go and kiss your mate now. He seemed quite shaken about everything." But despite saying that he kissed Spock again and hugged him. "I was so afraid of losing you, please do not let another entity possess you."

Spock finally broke free from him and started to wash the dishes silently. After he finished, he washed his face with cold water. Sooner or later, he would have to define his relationship with Leonard. He started laughing by himself as he was rinsing a big plate.

"Are you sure you are feeling okay?" Leonard asked

"I was just thinking how exasperated Jim would be at us, if he saw us... bondmates - not bondmates, brothers - not brothers, kissing- not kissing."

"Okay Spock, breathe, we are friends who love each other very much and share a bond, no need to get confused. I have talked with my Master about this and I think Scotty gets it too. You and I, we are joined in some way, we will always be, that in no way diminishes or affects what we feel for our own mates. Right? Are we cool? As Jim would say," Leonard said with a smile.

"My body temperature is that of 39 centigrades," Spock said preciously. "So I do not think we are cool..."

"You are adorable Commander Pumpkin," Leonard said pinching his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked Mycroft worriedly, seeing that he was getting up.

"We are going to eat dinner, love," he said, picking Sherlock up and carrying him bridal style.

"Oh. ok. Dinner. Dinner? But I did not cook any dinner."

"Leonard did, we must thank him for allowing us time together," Mycroft said smiling.

Sherlock inspected the kitchen from the door.

"Hhhhhmmm. Smells good. You made Val's favourite soup. Is it his birthday?"

"Not as far as I know," Leonard said, "I just thought he deserved a reward after punching that thing."

"See, told you, my BFF was really the best," Val said hugging Leonard.

"Okay, you, teenager, sit and eat and make your Master eat too." Leonard said with affection

"I dispute the position of BFF in Leonard's life," Spock said, pouring soup for everyone, including for his shy mate, whom he had previously signalled to sit down and do as he was told.

"No, you have Sugar, I have Lion," Val said crossing his arms over his chest. "I refuse to change, besides we all know that what you and Lion are is undefinable."

"Okay, you two, sit down and eat, I am not a thing to be fought over, really I feel like the teddy bear everybody wants," Leonard joked, sitting beside his Master, as showing Malcolm was the only one who really owned him.

Malcolm gave up his cold demeanour for a second and wrapped his arms around Leonard's neck, from the back.

"Mmmm, teddy-bear. Fluffy."

"You are calling me fat, Master?" Leonard asked with a pout.

"Um," Malcolm raised a brow. "You are just perfect. And you make good soup. And I love you," he then whispered to his ear inaudibly for the others.

Leonard´s smile lit the whole room, he turned to his Master and whispered back:

“I love you, Master.”

“My Mimi!!!!” A.J. yelled hitting the table with the spoon.

“Oh dear, seems there are a lot of people trying to gain your affections and attention, Lion,” Val joked. “I can already picture it, this little angel will become a terror when his little sister arrives.”

Once they all finished eating, their returned to the living room. Once comfortably sat there, Sherlock instinctively offered Mycroft his hands; it was a purely subconscious gesture, he was not even very aware of.

Mycroft smiled at Sherlock and after kissing his wrists he tied him up, just because they did not do it so often, it does not mean he had stopped carrying their rope.

Scotty looked intently at the pair, he was really amazed by the way Sherlock became completely submissive in Mycroft´s hands. Whoever had met Khan, would not believe this.  It was funny how all of them were submissive in their own particular way.  Val was kind of loud and childish, but he obviously loved Sarek and would submit when it was needed. Leonard was submissive in a subtler way, he went around his everyday life as normal, but he always followed the rules and asked for permission when he was in doubt. Sherlock only lived and breathed for Mycroft, even if it seemed he did whatever he wanted, it was only because Mycroft let him and he never went against Mycroft´s wishes not to mention their constant need to be together. He was… well he was himself, quiet but always alert in case his Master wanted or needed something from him. He had felt so useless when that thing had attacked...

Sherlock met Scotty's eyes, somehow aware of his thoughts. Then he leaned to Mycroft's ear.

“I think at some point, Spock will perhaps like to borrow our rope.”

Mycroft smiled.

“I will gift them one of their own, this one is only for us. But knowing Spock, he may want to make his own rope. Are you feeling well love?” Mycroft asked caressing Sherlock´s cheek.

“Mmm,” he just purred when Mycroft touched him.

“I am taking that as a yes,” Mycroft said, trailing his hand from Sherlock´s cheek to his ear and then his neck, up and down constantly, enjoying the way his mate acted like a cat being petted.

Sherlock actually took a deep breath...“I do not have any idea what you are doing to me today,” he confessed.

Whenever Mycroft was like this, his senses were more alert than ever, as if he was actually growing two invisible antennas.

“Like what, my Sherlock?” Mycroft asked with a smirk at the same time he grabbed Sherlock´s curls with a possessive grip.

“Perhaps we should. Go. To our room?” he said innocently.

“I would kindly ask you not to, for another hour or so,” Malcolm said. “Sherlock is our alien detector. Me must make sure IT is not around.”

“Of course, Malcolm, we will stay for a couple more hours,” Mycroft said never lifting his eyes from Sherlock´s face and trailing his fingers along Sherlock´s lips. It was fun teasing his mate this way, who would have thought they would reach this point, when at the beginning Sherlock was so uncomfortable with intimacy.

“It looks you want a special kind of doll tonight?” Sherlock smiled at him.

“I want you, I always want you,” Mycroft said smiling, kissing Sherlock and biting his lips lightly.

Malcolm just smiled seeing them - Val had been right, those two needed to be left alone, only that way Sherlock could function properly, and could warn them about the dangers.

“As of you, my bondmate,” Sarek said towards Val, who looked absolutely cute and innocent in that moment, “since Sherlock is busy and we all want to make sure he stays busy, you will take over his household duties.”

“Yes, Master,” Val said since cleaning was not something terrible especially in a house with people who were so orderly. “But Lion will keep cooking, right? I do not know how,” he said blushing. He really did not like telling his Master he could not do something, but he thought it was better than telling a lie and causing all off them food poisoning.

“Very well then, and I expect you will take care of my robes. Also, I want to start waking up at 4 AM. I trust you will be up with me?” he added with an evil little smile.

“I will wake up with you at 4 AM, Master as long as we stay in bed till 7 AM,” Val said with an evil little smile of his own.

“The point of waking up at 4, little vixen, is to MEDITATE,” Sarek chuckled to his pointy ear, adding a small kiss on its tip.

Val felt a shiver go up his back at that simple touch. “We can meditate at midday, by the lake, it is a beautiful peaceful place,” Val whispered, but fearing he had gone too far he added: “But I will do what you want, Master,” he said hiding his face in his Master´s chest. 

Sarek held him to his chest tenderly, then he looked at his beloved son and T'hy'la. It was as if he wanted to convey, that if ever he would need pure, sublime submission, he would find it in Spock. Of all of them, only Spock had been capable of being a perfect Kafeh and also a perfect, strong, dominant master.

Spock smiled back at Sarek and nodded his head in an unconscious submissive way. Then he turned back to Scotty who was kneeling at his feet, with his head reclining on his thigh.

“Are you tired, Scotty?” he asked, petting his hair.

“No, Master. I haven't done much.”

“Being tired is not only caused by having done much,” he said with tenderness, pulling Scotty to sit on his lap. “Tell me what has been bothering you,” he said in a soft voice, but without hiding it was an order.

“The reality of what has happened,” he confessed. “The fact that we ARE facing a dangerous situation, and while I am good at analysing things, I rather feel useless. However, I know that each of us has a role and a purpose. If my assistance is needed, I will know. Therefore, I am not very troubled. More like... worried.”

“We are together and we will fight this together as we usually do, and I think you should talk to Leonard, he may need your help to develop some kind of device to contain this thing when it returns. You are brilliant, my beloved mate, and a very essential and important part of this family. Never doubt that. I love you.”

“Oh, I know I am a genius, of course,” he said with honesty and without irony. He was just very well aware of his qualities.

Spock smiled at him tenderly.

“And you are also gorgeous and sweet and adorable and the best engineer ever and well, you are just perfect. And you are just MINE,” he growled possessively, biting his neck.

Scotty left him do whatever he wanted, soft and compliant in his hands.

“I saw you watching the way Mycroft tied Sherlock´s hands.”

“It is beautiful,” Scotty said. “I have never seen such submission.”

“I think none of us has.”

“You are beautiful beloved, so submissive already, even if our relationship is new. With time I will earn your trust and you will offer me your wrists just as Sherlock does to Mycroft.” The mere idea was already giving Spock goose-bumps.

“You do not have to earn anything, Master, you already have my trust. You had it as my colleague and friend; more than ever, you have it as my mate. However, perhaps we should not copy what they do. I am sure you can think of more subtle ways of keeping me... in chains, if this is what you want.”

Spock held Scotty by the back of his neck and lifted his head so they could look into each other's eyes.

“You are precious my beautiful mate, talking about being subtle and then mentioning chains. I wonder what I did to deserve you,” and once again, Spock bit his neck to leave a very visible mark.

Chains did not necessarily need to be visible, Scotty thought, but of course Spock had the right to do as he wanted **.**

“I know what a Vulcan needs,” Scotty said simply. “I will give that to you.”

“You already give me what I need, my beautiful, obedient mate.”

Scotty smiled and lay on the fluffy mat placed on the floor, with his head on Spock's ankles.

Spock sighed deeply, enjoying Scotty´s total submission, he lay his bead back on the couch and closed his eyes.

 


	51. Want To Kiss You More

Spock stepped outside of the house. He needed to order his thoughts for a while. He missed Starfleet, Jim and their other colleagues. He was sort-of hoping Leonard would follow him outside.

“May I go outside, Master? I think Spock really needs to talk with someone,” Leonard said to Malcolm.

“Yes, you may,” Malcolm said coldly, which was in fact a sign of love for him.

“Thank you, Master,” Leonard said getting up and following Spock outside.  
“Okay, Commander Pumpkin tell me what has you so pensive.”

“Oh. You. Nothing really out of the ordinary. Sometimes I just miss our old life on the ship.”

“Oh, yes me, really you did not have to sound so _excited_ about seeing me” Leonard said in a grumpy way, which he shook away immediately, coming to stand near Spock. “I do not miss it, although I do miss Jim and the rest of the crew... I guess it is because I keep doing my work, my Master really gave me the best gift ever when he brought my lab... I am sure Father could arrange for you to return to Starfleet, or you could do your own exploring, having ULAS as some kind of base. Anyway, I guess you first need to determine what it is you really miss.”

“But then I would miss you, if I were to return on the ship”, he said taking his hand. “You mean very much to me, Leonard, in ways I cannot even begin to analyse.”

“And we are not analysing it... we are friends Spock... whatever could have been has passed, we now both have bondmates whom we love deeply... I guess that having been in contact with that  _thing_  is what confuses you, you know, something like what happened between my Master and I.”

“It is not confusing me in the least, Leonard. I will not feel bad for the feelings I have for you. I believe it is wrong to feel bad about feelings since we cannot do anything to prevent them anyway.”

“I am not saying that, what I mean is that this seems... a little sudden, we have been getting along since I arrived at Ulas, but we were not really that close, your BFF was Sugar, then when Sarek changed the bond you spent all your time with Scotty. Sorry I am not making too much sense... I love you Spock, always have, always will, I told that to the old AnJoan, and I told that to my Master, it just... I don´t know!!!” Leonard said exasperated.

“I believe that each of us is developing his kind of special relationship with the other beings in the family. And it is normal. For example,  I have never managed to set things straight with Mycroft, after all that happened. I haven't even apologized properly.”

“Mycroft kind of scares me,” Leonard said laughing, then he hugged Spock. “Why do I feel this is troubling you now? We were okay we hugged and kissed and we both knew it was a show of our affection. Why does it suddenly make you feel we exaggerate with that? Explain this to me please.”

Spock kissed him sweetly a few times. Then, seeing Leonard was not backing away, he prolonged the kiss, making it longer, deeper.

“This is why,” he then said, releasing him. “Because I feel the need to kiss you... more. And while we all agreed that a kiss is an innocent thing and everyone may kiss everyone... I do not exactly know where the limits are, and if I could, for example, I would kiss you for 3 hours.”

“Since when have you been feeling this?” Leonard asked surprised and worried and bewildered, because this was so... unexpected.

“For a while now, I cannot say for sure. But I promise you, Leonard it is not something...  I mean... I enjoyed that night which we spent together, but I do not have... that kind of feelings... I mean... gah! I do not want to sleep with you.”

Leonard smiled at him, and hugged him again. “I would not mind you kissing me for 3 hours straight, but I am not sure how our bondmates would react... this is complicated. Maybe we have to strengthen the bond that we still share.”

“You would not?” Spock asked surprised taking a step back. “Not... mind? I mean.”

“No, I wouldn't... I can´t explain it, I know it is something really beautiful and that joins us, it is not sexual and it does not feel like I am cheating on my Master... so no, I wouldn't mind.”

“I apologize for eavesdropping,” Malcolm said from behind them, all of a sudden. “Mind if I join you?”

“Of course not, Master,” Leonard said smiling, because it was true, he did not have any negative, ugly feelings about what he and Spock had been talking about.

Malcolm wrapped his arms around their necks gathering both of them in an embrace.

Leonard hid his face in his Master's neck, using his arms to circle his waist as well as Spock's.

“I am interested in having Leonard's romantic affection,” Malcolm said to both of them. “In that regard, I also enjoy physical intimacy with him. I am very sure, knowing him for so long already, that Leonard cannot be romantically involved with two people. He is a completely monogamous person. Therefore, if you want to explore your bond and you feel like kissing him is intimately related to that and to what you two share, let me tell you again, I have nothing against.”

“Thank you, Master,” Leonard whispered kissing Malcolm lightly. He knew his Master trusted him but hearing him say it was nice. Then he turned to Spock and kissed him too. “Well, Commander Pumpkin, now you have permission to kiss me to your heart's content,” he joked.

“Commander Pumpkin,” Malcolm laughed. It just sounded so funny. “Has any of us kissed Sherlock, finally?”

“I have not even tried,” Leonard said shrugging his shoulders. “I do not feel he will like it.”

“Interesting,” Malcolm said. “I will go inside, it is rather chilly. Leonard, come too when you want.” It was not cold outside at all, but Malcolm did feel cold.

Leonard sighed deeply looking his Master´s retreating back. “Are you cold?” he asked Spock, since well, Vulcans were more sensitive to those kind of things.

“No, not at all, why?”

“My Master said he was cold... will have to scan him later, would hate for him to get sick... so, Spock, are you feeling better now? Or are you still missing life on a starship?”

Spock smiled, pulled him brutally closer by gabbing one of his arms and kissed him roughly for one minute or so.

“Yes,” he said afterwards, “but you are good medicine.”

“You are crazy,” Leonard said smiling at him and kissing him tenderly. “You have come a long way from that stiff Vulcan who did not like it when Jim so much as patted his back.”

“I do not like people patting my back. Now on the other hand, Jim never kissed me.”

“Oh, right now you are so imagining how it would be like to kiss Jim,” Leonard teased.

“Did you ever kiss Jim? Rumours were... God, look at me, what a gossip I have become! So, did you? Did you?”

“NO!!! It would be like kissing my annoying little brother. I did kiss Sulu though.”

“You What???? How was it??? I thought Pavel and he...”

“It was before those two got around to talk about their feelings. Now that I think about it, Sherlock had something to do with it, it was after you went looking for him, remember the way Sulu threatened Sherlock, I mean Khan, to launch the missiles? Well it was hot, and after that, it just happened, it was in the turbolift and it was really good.”

“In the tur -  Oh, Leonard!!!”

Sherlock had sensed that gossip was happening and joined them outside. Mycroft, of course, was with him, working something on his padd.

“Were you talking about me?”

“A little,” Leonard said, “but nothing bad, I promise, I was just telling Commander Pumpkin how your presence lead to me kissing Sulu.”

“Oh, that bad-ass Asian? Mr.  _If-you-test-me-you-will-fail_?”

“Yes, that is the one, after he said that, well I just could not control myself,” Leonard said blushing.

Sherlock started to giggle. “What of you, Pumpkin, did you kiss that chocolatey brunette, or the cute and noble captain Kirk?”

Sherlock remembered that Mycroft was jealous so he went to kiss his hand and cuddle closer to him.

Mycroft kissed Sherlock lightly and smiled at him.

“You can go and gossip if you want, it is okay love, I will stay here. Just don´t get out of my sight.”

Sherlock nodded at him and re-joined Spock and Leonard

“If you ask me, your Jimmy-boy is half crazy. Jump-spacing, really now. I mean  _space-jumping_!”

“He is not half crazy, he is completely crazy.” Leonard said rolling his eyes.

“So, who kissed him and survived to talk? Besides all the persons Jim hook up with... I think only Anthea, by the way, how do you think those two are doing?”

“Yes, how IS Anthea?” Sherlock asked. “She stopped annoying me for a while.”

“I like her,” Leonard said, “I mean she was kind of not-so-nice with you because of how protective she was of Mycroft, but after I observed her a little more, I started to like her, it was fun to watch the way she made Jim run circles around her.”

“Doesn't Scotty have some insight on Jim? They were pretty close,” Sherlock suggested innocently.

“Oh, really Sugar? Why don´t you tell us how good Jim is at kissing, you did kiss him, don´t deny it,” Spock said with a smile. He really was not jealous of what Scotty could have done in the past, but knowing him, he was sure nothing had ever happened with Jim, back then all Scotty cared about were engines.

“Well, he um... wasn't kissing back,” Sherlock said blushing.

“He wasn't?” Leonard asked surprised. “I can´t believe it, that kid had never missed an opportunity to make out with someone as gorgeous as you.”

“I would have never,” Sherlock said rather disgusted by the idea. “I was interested in someone else.”

“We all know that, Sugar, the same someone who fills every single one of your thoughts,” Leonard said smiling at him... “You both are what all corny romance novels are about, the one and only true love and you waited for him... that requires courage. So are you still uncomfortable with us kissing you?”

“Absolutely out of discussion. Nobody may kiss or hug me. You may all talk to me and pay compliments. Therefore, Commander Pumpkin Hobgoblin, you may not kiss me at all. However, Mycroft, you can,” Sherlock continued to giggle.

Mycroft who had been working and effectively blocked whatever was been said, did catch the last part of what Sherlock said, since it had to do with him, so he got up, kissed Sherlock till he was breathless and returned to sit where he was, leaving the three friends to talk.

“That was so...hot!!!” Leonard whispered, he wanted so badly to ask Spock how good Mycroft was at kissing, but refrained since he did not want to bother Sherlock.

“I also enjoy watching them. Do you think that qualifies as very crazy?”, Spock asked.

Sherlock was still recovering.

“Of course not, we are alive, aren't we? Who would not enjoy watching them kiss?”, Leonard said, pulling the other two to sit on a patch of grass. Really, to gossip you needed to be comfortable. He even placed his head on Spock´s lap

“Where exactly is Val, and what of my beloved Master? Since we are gossiping, we also need a fire-camp and perhaps some Romulan Ale to drink.”

“Val must be with Father, Scotty is taking care of A.J. and I bet my Master is in his office,” Leonard added.

“I will go call all of them, you gather the wood for the fire,” Mycroft said getting up. “Love, come and help me to bring out food and drinks.”

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock replied, rather keen on protocol.

In no time, everyone gathered around a nice fire, and even Malcolm was no longer cold. Leonard took A.J. from Scotty´s arms and went to sit at Malcolm´s feet, while Scotty went to kneel at Spock´s feet, Val, being Val, also knelt at his Master´s feet, but he was draped around his legs, so it seemed more like Sarek was carrying him.

“Clingy youngling?” Sarek inquired, amused.

“Okay, so we need a riddle, or a mystery to solve, and a prize,” Spock decided. “The Mystery will be issued by Sherlock. Mycroft, propose a prize for the person who solves it?”

“Okay the winner gets to have Sherlock bake their favourite dessert for dinner, for an entire week.”

“But he already does that,” Sarek pointed out. “This is how the Clingy Youngling has put on weight,” he added, pinching Val not very delicately.

“No, he does not bake chocolate cake every night,” Leonard added, because that was his favourite.

“Who wins gets to borrow your rope for five minutes?” Malcolm asked nonchalantly, caressing Leonard's wrists with his thumb delicately.

“No,” Mycroft answered with all seriousness, but I could procure one for you, it would be our bonding gift to you.”

Leonard just turned to look at Malcolm full of emotion.

“Master,” he whispered, feeling goosebumps rising on his skin, “I can get our own rope.”

Malcolm just smiled and held him in his arms. “I do not think it would be wise to tie a surgeon's hands... I was just daydreaming,” he murmured to his ear. “Everyone, looking at those two, wonders how it feels like. Even me, though fortunately I do not have a master.”

“We could think of something... 5 minutes... done properly I do not think you would hurt me... we could try if you want...” Leonard said blushing.

“They are all so cute,” Sherlock commented.

“Well it seems I am cute and fat,” Val said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You forgot clingy. But no worries,” Sarek commented. “I will make sure you work out a lot in the near future.”

“Promise, Master?” Val said with a mischievous smile, he was Vulcan, he was brought up like a Vulcan, but ever since Sarek entered his life, he had let his physical needs and wants just manifest themselves, he could not have enough of his Master.

“I promise, I have ordered a treadmill,” he said innocently.

“Okay, Master,” Val said crestfallen.

Scotty smiled at them, it was incredible to see the way they teased each other. He then turned to Spock and asked, “What would you like as a prize, Master?”

“Sarek of Vulcan's treadmill, Mycroft Holmes' rope, Leonard's chocolate cake and... you on your belly,” he added the last part in a whisper, because he loved the traditional Vulcan way of making love and how submissive Scotty was in those moments.

Scotty blushed. “The last you can have whenever you want Master, I am yours.”

“The riddle is as it follows. It will test your power of observation. What is the one desert Mycroft does not eat?”

“I know!!!!” Leonard yelled. “But I think I have an advantage on this, since I have read all your medical files, so I will not participate.”

“However, I will... so let's see...” Malcolm said. “Wait, this is difficult... you cooked 54 different cakes, the first half of the cook book I brought you...”

Scotty turned to Spock and said, “It must be something he is allergic to, if Lion mentioned his medical file. It is not nuts... I have seen him eat the brownies Sherlock prepares with nuts in them... Do you have an idea of what it could be, Master?”

“So let us be good at deduction,” Sarek suggested, “even though I am still not sure what the prize is! He is not allergic to flour, sugar - forgive the pun - baking soda, vanilla. These can be found in all cakes.”

“He is not allergic to chocolate either, not to peanuts or carrots...” Val added in a pensive way, thinking of all the times he saw Mycroft eating brownies and carrot cake.

Spock was clueless; to be honest, he did not pay much attention to what Mycroft was eating. Malcolm felt rather lost too, food was of no interest to him; what mattered was that people ate at precise hours.

“You can figure it out, Master,” Leonard encouraged him, I am sure you came across the right information at some point since you are always worried about our well-being.”

“Papa,” A.J. yelled, clapping his chubby hands.

“Shhh don't tell me, Your Majesty,” Malcolm smiled and picked him in his arms.

“AH!!!!” Sarek exclaimed. “So, what did I win?”

[You are funny] Youali projected to all of them [here, this could be your prize] she said placing a gem that look like an emerald at Mycroft´s feet [It is the exact shade of the trees on which we build our nest]. She then approached Malcolm and let A.J. pet her.

“Apple pie,” Sarek finally provided the answer. “So, that is why Sherlock cooks twice as much cheesecake.”

[So, you got your prize] Youali projected to Sarek, not referring only to the gem but at Val who was sitting at his feet, she had not met before the wise one's new mate.

“Yes, beautiful, I did, I would have died otherwise,” Sarek told her in a loud voice, holding Val closer.

[I am happy for you, congratulations,] she projected bowing her head to Val [How have you all been, we felt an alteration in the usual harmony that surrounds you. It made some of us a little sick.]

“We have a demon which stalks us,” Sherlock interfered, talking to Youali. He had decided, for lack of a better world, that Kara was a demon.

She stepped aside from A.J. and lifted her head, as if she were smelling the air [Yes, a demon full of hate and who wants revenge... it has also been affecting us... a couple just mated a few days ago, and they have not been blessed with younglings... I now understand why... not a safe time for them... I must go now, we will help you if you need it. We honour life above everything else, but this being is too evil, there is no redemption for it but through death] and just like that, Youali flew away.

“I require a kiss from my son Spock, as a prize,” Sarek stated, “because I cannot have a kiss from my heir, unfortunately.”

Spock smiled serenely and went to where Sarek was sitting, he then knelt at his feet and waited for his Master to claim his prize.

Sarek raised himself to full height, ran one hand through Spock's beautiful hair, after which with a kingly gesture he offered him his hand. Spock took Sarek´s hand between his, reverently, and placed a soft kiss on Sarek´s knuckles, he then let him go and waited for his Father to tell him he could get up.

Sarek leaned down and kissed his forehead, rejoicing in his sublime submission, after which he signalled him he could get up.

“Thank you Father,” Spock said, getting up and retiring to his place, where at looking at Scotty his attitude changed completely form that of a submissive to that of a dominant.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck, very sweetly, and kissed his neck.

“Did I tell you today how much I love you?”

“No, I think you haven´t,” Mycroft said smiling at Sherlock, “but if you keep kissing my neck you will make up for it.”

“I did not want to tell you at the beginning, you know? I thought it would make me even more vulnerable than I was in front of you.”

“Yes I remember...I was so insecure back then... At some level I knew you loved me, but was afraid I was just imagining things.”

“I was so in love with you, I cannot express into words; at the same time I had these feelings for you... You know what I am talking about... the need to...”

“I know love, I know that what we feel for each other is a complex mixture, not to mention your original view about sex... we really were terrible at handling our own feelings. But no more. You are my Sherlock, I am your Mycroft and we more than love each other.”

Sherlock started to laugh.

“I never told you, but that time when Anthea came to bring me my violin, and you were chatting with her, I went to Leonard's balcony and I scared the hell out of him by asking him why is sex painful.”

Mycroft started laughing. “Oh, I can picture Leonard's reaction. So did you at least get from him the sex education class?”

“He was just pouring me a bourbon, which - upon hearing the question, he drank it himself. I did not get any advice, though. To this day, I have no answer to the question.”

“I bet you don´t, my innocent Sherlock,” Mycroft said kissing him, “I will just point out the times you have complained of not being able to sit down or move.”

“And whose fault is that??? You are a – um... I mean... very well-endowed, so to speak.”

“And there is your answer of why sex can be painful,” Mycroft smiled at Sherlock. “Or what did you think that I meant?”

“Don't be confusing. How about you let me be on top?” Sherlock suggested innocently, but he was rewarded with a sharp nudge of pain from their bond - something which did not happen in a long time. “Ow, apparently not.”

“And on this, it seems the bond and I are of the same opinion,” he said pulling Sherlock on his lap and kissing him deeply.

Sherlock completely melted, some things just had to never change, he thought.

 

 


	52. Hold Me Tighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for the delays. Life has been slightly horrible.

It was late in the night and a sudden irrepressible desire to sleep had overwhelmed all of them. The fire was still burning low. All of them fell asleep in the grass. Sherlock was sleeping with his head on Mycroft's ankles. 

Suddenly, he woke up because someone was kissing him! And not just any kiss - a deep, intrusive, languid kiss that felt foreign, that felt like rape. He opened his eyes and saw Spock doing it. He tried to push him away but somehow he could not.

Next, Spock covered his neck with kisses and bites... and then everything became blurry. The invasion of a foreign being onto his body, onto his consciousness made his stomach turn.

He passed out.

Pleased at the outcome, Kara reverted to her natural shape and made sure Spock smelled like Sherlock profoundly, then she left. That would have to do for now.

Mycroft got up feeling uncomfortably cold, it was not a surprise, since they had fallen asleep outdoors, which was strange considering Malcolm would have never allowed it… there was something else wrong, he could feel it, he sat up, trying to not disturb Sherlock who was using his legs as a pillow. But once he was more awake, he got up with a jump. seeing red, HIS mate had marks on his neck, marks he did not make…

“WHO DID THIS!!!!” he yelled, waking  the rest of the family up.

Everyone jumped to their feet; Sherlock came to his senses, but he immediately started to throw up. Sarek was the first to rush to him, seeing Mycroft so enraged

Leonard also approached, he wanted to make sure Sherlock was ok, but once he took a look at his neck, he realized it would be a bad decision… Mycroft will not tolerate anyone approaching Sherlock now.

“Who did this?” Mycroft asked again in a deadly tone, pointing at Sherlock's neck.

“He did,” Sherlock said pointing towards Spock. He felt completely betrayed by the man he had considered his close friend.

 Spock looked surprised at Sherlock and then he turned to Mycroft and his Father.

“I did not, I could never do something like that, I have not even tried to hug Su… Sherlock since I know he is in an _only Mycroft_ stage. Father, you know I am not lying.”

Sarek ignored Mycroft's rage, took a towel which had been brought by Leonard, gently turned Sherlock on one side and cleaned his face carefully. He knew Sherlock tolerated his touch, since he had accepted him as his Father.

“Get a hold of yourself, Mycroft, and take the tri-ox hypo from Leonard,” he ordered. “First things first.

Leonard handed Mycroft the hypo, who took a deep breath and made sure his hands weren't shaking when he finally knelt beside Sherlock and applied the hypo. Leonard also handed him a clean towel and a dermal regenerator, knowing Mycroft would be calmer when the marks on Sherlock's neck were gone.

Mycroft cleaned Sherlock's neck with tenderness and a lot of care, which deeply contrasted with the rage he had manifested just moments ago. Then he made sure to erase any trace of those hateful marks with the dermal regenerator.

Leonard took the towel Mycroft had used; he wanted to try to extract any traces left behind by whoever had done this to Sherlock.

“I will meld with him,” Sarek informed Mycroft. “I will see for myself who did this. Do I have your consent?”

“Yes, please, Father,” Mycroft said a little bit calmer, holding Sherlock tightly for a few seconds. “I am sorry,” he said, before letting him go, so Sarek could initiate the meld.

Sarek melded profoundly with Sherlock who was very scared and in shock, he had been shaken to the core.

“I see the image of the attacker,” Sarek said with sadness. 

“Who?” Mycroft asked simply.

“My son, Spock,” Sarek replied truthfully, standing up.

“I did not do this, that is just… I swear, Father meld with me…” Spock said desperately.

Leonard kept looking at all of them, trying to figure out what had happened, something just did not add up… just yesterday Spock was disturbed by the idea of wanting to kiss him… it was not possible for him to suddenly decide to… mark Sherlock.

“You will wait until I meld with my son Spock and see what happened, Mycroft. After which, if you want to challenge him, it is your right and I will not interfere,” Sarek said.

Spock knelt where he was, waiting his Father to approach him, in other circumstances he would be the one moving, but he understood that if he made a move towards them, Mycroft would not react well. Mycroft, who was gaining control over his rage, once again held Sherlock and kept repeating “I am sorry, I am sorry…” he had failed Sherlock, he had not protected him and then he had not looked after him when he got sick.

Sarek went to Spock, raised his head calmly and started a deep, painful, probing meld. He could sense Sherlock's smell around Spock but there was no memory of the fact inside his mind. He frowned.

“Hold still, son,” he ordered, aligning the fingers of his other hand as well on Spock's left cheek, in a rare, double meld which left no corner of the mind hidden. “If my word means anything to you, Mycroft, then you will believe when I tell you that it is not Spock who had done this. We have once more been attacked... cheated by our enemy who wants to stir us one against each other.”

“I… I believe you Father… I apologize for my earlier behaviour and I will beg of you to let Sherlock and I be alone in our room… I am sorry… right now I just can't… I just…” and not saying anything more, Mycroft picked up Sherlock, took him to the bathroom where he made sure to erase any trace of a foreigner scent on him and then went to their room. He placed Sherlock on the bed, and after tying his wrists, he took him into his arms.

“How are you feeling?” he finally asked.

“Horrible…” he confessed. “He - did not? It was not him?”

“No love, it was that demon, as you called it.”

“I have a favour to ask of you, Mycroft. Something important for me.”

“Yes love, whatever you want.”

“I want you to give Spock an embrace and a kiss,” he said, rather fearful of his reaction.

“If you want that, I will do that,” Mycroft said smiling. “Should I tell him it is on your behalf?” He knew how important Spock was for Sherlock and he would hate those two to drift away.

“On our behalf. There is nothing I despise and dread more than unjust accusation. And I know that, hadn't Father seen the truth in his mind, you WOULD have killed him.”

Mycroft just sighed and hold Sherlock tightly, he did not want to think of what he would have done...

“But we found out the truth, and that is the important thing. I will do what you asked, tonight at dinner, I promise. Right now I just want to be with you.”

Sherlock placed his head sweetly on his shoulder and one leg over him, their bodies in full contact, and his tied hands over Mycroft's chest. His mind had cleared and gained a certain sharpness, passing from one mind to another through the delicate network of bonds.

Deducing what Sherlock was doing, Mycroft laughed weakly.

“Leonard will be most displeased at the fact we altered the house mood,” he joked, remembering Leonard said they were some kind of emotional compass.

“Hold me,” he just required.  “Tighter.”

And Mycroft did just that.

*

Leonard turned to Scotty.

“Your Master needs a bath, then take him to bed, I will bring you some soup and tea later.” Then, he started to pick up the things they had used last night, with Val’s help.

Malcolm took the charge of the baby, the dragon and rechecked the security, at the same time trying to see if anyone had ever reported such a being and such aggressive behaviour. _How does one fight with a demon_ , he kept asking himself.

Sarek went with Spock and Scotty to their room, for a moment. He needed to somehow reassure himself that Spock was fine. He leaned one arm against each other's shoulder, holding both Scotty and Spock against himself.

“These are trying times,” he said with sadness. “Even in this distant corner of the world, there are those who want to do us harm.”

Spock held Sarek tighter, getting from him the strength and comfort he needed.

“I know, Father, but as always, we will do our best to make sure to protect each other.” He then knelt at Sarek´s feet. “I thank you for giving me the opportunity to prove I had not touched Mycroft´s mate in any way.”

Sarek ran one hand tenderly through his hair. 

“Follow your doctor's orders now, Child. Take a bath. Scotty, give him a massage, he is all tense, then I suggest you meld for a while. Both your minds need to rest. I will see you at dinner. I will take care of it.”

Spock got up slowly and extended his hand to Scotty, who took it tenderly.

“When you are ready Master, I will prepare your bath.”

Sarek returned to the living-room where Val and Leonard were working quite hard. Without Sherlock's efficiency in the kitchen and his obsession for housekeeping, they were far behind on everything. Sarek rolled the sleeves of his robe up and started cooking dinner.

Leonard and Val worked well together and even if they were not as fast and meticulous as Sherlock, they were little by little ordering the house. They had already picked up what was left of last night´s bonfire, and now they were working in the living room.

“How does Sherlock do this all by himself?” Val said. “He makes it seem so easy.”

Leonard just huffed.

“Well he is better at everything.”

Val just laughed, which helped him release some of the tension.

“Go help your Master,” Leonard said noticing how Val turned every five minutes to look at Sarek.

“NO!!! He said I should clean now that Sherlock can't do it… and I will, there will be time to be clingy once we are eating dinner.”

“As you wish,” Leonard answered.

Sarek worked silently in the kitchen, all by himself. From time to time it was good to be alone, to meditate upon things  even though he missed Val's clinginess.

Meanwhile, Scotty was doing his best to take care of his Master, right now he was helping him bathe. He was quiet and efficient.

Spock finished his bath, wiped himself and lay on the bed face down, waiting for his promised massage, remembering that one time when Sarek had asked him for a massage and he had completely freaked out and locked himself in the bathroom.

Scotty took out the oils and started massaging his Master, applying pressure especially on his neck, shoulders and upper back, he was really tense, as Sarek had told him. Without realizing it, he started humming while he completed his task.

“What are you singing, is that 'Scarborough Fair'? It is one of my favourite songs.”

“Really, Master?” You had not mentioned it. Scotty said shyly, I will sing it to you whenever you want. If I may ask, how are you feeling Master?”

Spock turned with his face up, keeping Scotty astride him. He was softly caressing his thighs. Spock was not an overly sexual creature but sometimes desire did inflame his thoughts, because Scotty was gorgeous, delicate, fragile and compliant...

Scotty blushed and lowered his eyes, entranced by the beautiful hands of his Master who was touching him, making all his skin tingle.

With soft and yet demanding gestures, Spock slowly unbuttoned Scotty's pants, just lowering them a bit. Then he removed the towel from around his hips and pulled Scotty above, slowly sliding inside him, careful not to hurt him.

“I want to be inside you, relax, my beautiful…”

Scotty took deep slow breaths, relaxing his body to accept his Master inside of him. It was a great feeling, being joined this way. He hoped with all his heart his Master followed Sarek´s advice and melded with him...

“So beautiful. I want to give you pleasure,” he said, slowly starting to play with his mate's member, teasing and stroking him with his sensitive fingers. “Seeing you come will be my pleasure, so don't hold back…” It was true, at this point Spock was not interested so much in his own pleasure but in their union. He was doing nothing for his own pleasure, and still everything felt perfect.

Hearing his Master speak such words… his Master who was so controlled and aloof… for Scotty´s innocent ears those words felt sweetly sinful and he was glad his Master did not expect him to hold back, since he was so close… so close… engulfed by the physical pleasure but mostly by being joined with his Master, his hands started wandering without him realizing, he touched his Master´s chest and legs… when he realized what he was doing he brought his hands against his own chest and mumbled “I am sorry…”

“You may,” Spock said with a smile, starting to stroke him harder, he himself feeling quite amazing at just being inside his mate  and not doing anything else... he extended one hand and touched his meld points, sharing Scotty's orgasm, after which with a swift move, he rolled over him, melding deeply, profoundly.

Scotty felt as he was floating on pleasure… it was beyond the momentary pleasure brought by orgasm, it was the way his Master claimed him, mind, body and soul, it was feeling loved and cared for, it was knowing his Master was taking from him what he needed… he could not explain it, but all those things were what formed that pleasure, he felt he was floating...

Spock finally removed himself from his mate's body and mind, not without regret, and took care to clean him. He took him in his arms and kissed him reassuringly.

“Find a blue shirt for me? It is time we went to dinner. I must bring firewood inside. It is getting chilly.”

“Yes, Master,” Scotty frowned a little disconcerted, the house had never before felt chilly like this and it did not seem to be a reason for that, he had made the calculations on the planet, and it really did not suffer temperature variations, not even when it rained… He handed the shirt to his Master and helped him get dress.

 

 *****

“Valllll, get over here, youngling,” Sarek called.

“Yes, Master,” Val answered happily, handing to Leonard the blankets he was carrying to put away and he ran to his Master side.

Leonard just shook his head at Val, it seemed he was alone in the cleaning department, oh well, the teenager deserved a break beside his Master, it had been a terrible morning.

“Have you been good?” Sarek inquired.

“Yes, Master,” Val answered hugging him. 

“Good, then close the windows and start a fire in the fireplace, tell everyone we will sleep together, and take the food to the living-room. we will have a buffet.”

“As you order, Master,” Val said, but instead of going to do what Sarek had told him to, he stood there, blushing a little and lowering his eyes. “Master could you… I mean… I will do what you asked but… kiss me first? Please?”

Sarek smiled at his innocence, took a fistful of his hair and kissed kim with passion.

“Now go, I will kiss you all night. And Val, set a mattress farther from us for Sherlock and Mycroft. They need a bit of privacy even if we must stay together.”

“Thank you, Master,” Val said smiling. He did as his Master order, and soon everything was ready for their sleep-over.

“Is there still enough wood?” Leonard asked him “If not we will have to go for more, and I am guessing the instruction of not wandering alone is once again in place.”

“Nobody is wandering alone,” Malcolm ordered.

“Food!” Sherlock observed as Mycroft dragged him to the living-room.

“I know, love, I am guessing Father cooked, am I right?” he said smiling at Sarek.

“Thank heavens,” Sherlock said offering Mycroft a plate with food before taking his own. He was still rather unconsciously following the bond protocol and was mindful of Mycroft's needs.

“Oi!!! What do you mean thank heavens? Don´t you like how I cook? I feel offended,” Leonard joked.

“I like how God cooks.”

“Did not answer my question,” Leonard pointed out.

“What is that lovely nest over there?” Sherlock inquired pointing to a cuddly little mattress with lots of fluffy blankets, in a corner of the room.

“That is where you will be sleeping tonight per God’s orders,” Val answered with a wink towards his Master.

“Sinful youngling,” Sarek commented with a smile and sat down to eat together with everyone else. Spock had decided to keep distance and not to remind Mycroft of the incident anymore.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock to sit on his lap, and placed a soft kiss on his neck whispering, “It is ok love, I know they are our family, you can talk to them, I assure you I am ok now. Still my normal possessive bastard self, but not enraged,” he teased.

“I am very interested in that lovely nest,” Sherlock smiled. “You think we could do a few secret things under those blankets?”

“Yes I think we could,” Mycroft answered with a smirk. ”So when do you want me to fulfill my promise?”

“Now.”

“Okay,” he said getting up and placing Sherlock on the seat he had just vacated. “Spock could you please stand up,” he said in a neutral voice.

Spock stood up calmly, upon exchanging a brief look with his own Master.

“Yes, Mycroft?”

“I want to apologize for those brief moments in which I doubted you, and on behalf of Sherlock and myself, to prove there are no hard feelings and that we still hold you in high regard I will ask you to let me hug and kiss you.”

Spock smiled and extended his arms towards him

“With great joy and pleasure my friend…”

Mycroft took Spock gently into his arms and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. He then let him go and said: “Thank you for being our friend.”

Spock conveyed all his feelings of love and regret through the brief interaction. Most surprisingly, the temperature increased in the room by a few degrees

Scotty did not miss the change and he registered it in his pad, he will talk about this with his Master so he would decide if this was something they should discuss with Malcolm, but right now he was planning to enjoy a night with his Master and family.

Sarek took a deep breath upon seeing the scene between Mycroft and Spock. Things were getting back to normal and he himself sensed a change in the environment. So, he took his mate and a plate of cookies and lay down for their night sleep.

Sherlock had already installed in the 'nest' cross-legged and looked extremely pleased.

After helping Scotty and Spock take the dirty dishes to the kitchen, Mycroft went to join Sherlock, and as he passed Sarek and Val, he heard the young Vulcan say: “Master, thank you for the cookies, but you promised to kiss me all night…”. Mycroft smiled, Father really had a handful with Val.

“Feeling better, love?” he asked plopping besides Sherlock´s in their nest, as his mate had called it.

“Perhaps,” Sherlock answered cryptically. “There is a change for the better. If my calculations are correct, the demon is allergic to  love and harmony.”

“Really? Allergic? Or is it only that it leaves when its plans do not work out?”

“That is probably what happens,” Sherlock said cuddling close to Mycroft, with his back against Mycroft's chest. “I want this nest all the time, I love it, it is so cosy and cuddly and you are so warm.”

“Of course, love, whatever you want, can you replicate it on our bed or will you need Val's help?”

“Stop talking,” Sherlock ordered preciously, turning his head towards him and demanding a kiss.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock towards him roughly and kissed his deeply, trailing his hands along his back and even reaching his buttocks and squeezing them, he could do it since he was sure no one could see them among the pillows and blankets Val had used to build their nest.

“Mm,” Sherlock said surprised, Mycroft was doing really interesting things. “Please?” he then murmured. “I'll be good. Or bad.”

“Can you be both, love?” Mycroft whispered biting Sherlock's earlobe, and bringing their hips together.

“Whatever you want, Mycroft”, he said, sighing contentedly as Sarek had turned off the lights.

“Then I need you to be very good and not make a sound and I need you to be very bad and touch me,” he said, while unbuttoning Sherlock´s shirt to caress his back, but he did not take it off, he also unfastened his belt to be able to introduce his hands inside his trousers and touch his buttocks directly.

“Oh... I don't think... I can be bad…” Sherlock said, rather losing coherency, because what Mycroft was doing was so exciting and the thought that there were other people in the room was just making him dizzy, even though at a quick survey of the mental landscape, everyone was doing something more or less 'bad'.

“Just try, love, place your hands around my neck,” Mycroft said licking his neck and placing one leg between Sherlock’s thighs.

Sherlock complied, completely plastered by him now, his nose on the crook of Mycroft's neck. If he were a cat, he would actually purr.

“You are gorgeous and mine, only mine, no one else has the right to touch you this way.” Mycroft kissed Sherlock forcefully, to prove his point, all the while he kept touching his mate, trailing his nails over his back and ass cheeks with enough pressure to leave marks, but not hurt Sherlock.

“ May I turn? with my back on you?” Sherlock murmured naughtily to his ear.

“And you said you could not be bad,” Mycroft said biting his neck to silence the loud moan that Sherlock’s words had provoked in him. “Yes my Sherlock you may turn, but then you will have to tell me where you want me to touch you.”

Sherlock suppressed a giggle and turned, innocently, pushing his ass onto Mycroft's arousal.

“Do I make a point?” he asked as if he had asked the result of an equation.

“Yes, but my instructions were for you to tell me, not to point out,” Mycroft joked, at the same time he placed his hands over Sherlock’s hip-bones.

“I'm shy, I cannot say such things,” Sherlock protested, “but if you don't want... I will just... go to sleep…” he pretended to be upset.

“I never said I did not wanted to,” Mycroft said moving his hands slowly, slowly until they were over Sherlock’s crotch. “Here?” he asked, at the same time he pushed his own arousal against Sherlock's backside.

Rather shamelessly, Sherlock just lowered Mycroft's boxers with one hand, and then his own.

“Much better now.”

“You have the most naughty ideas, my shy Sherlock,” Mycroft said at the same time he took his mate into his hand and started pumping, while he pushed his own member between his ass cheeks. 

Sherlock stopped his hand.

“That is not really necessary, unless you really want to? But I want to feel you inside me… I was not sure you would want that now,” he added at the same time he arranged themselves in a way that made it possible for him to push inside of Sherlock.

Sherlock's entire body relaxed, overwhelmed by a sensation of plenitude

“You are just perfect, Mycroft. I could... forever.... ahh… can we stay like this all night?”

“Of course.” He moved slowly, enjoying his mate, placing tender kisses on his neck and shoulders, the need to be aggressive had ebbed away thanks to Sherlock´s submissive attitude, the way he gave himself to Mycroft not minding they were not really alone. 

Sherlock spent a most agreeable and intense night without any sleep, because he did not want to miss any of the wonderful sensations overwhelming him, and Mycroft held him so tight… He had felt very sick for everything that had happened but now he was almost grateful for the surge of possessiveness stirred in Mycroft. When morning came, he closed his eyes as Mycroft had completely subdued him at all levels.

He connected strongly to all the minds in the room, managing to create a circle between them, so that they could sense each other better.

If their enemy would approach and take the appearance of one of them again, they would sense it immediately

Tired after the 'operation', he finally fell asleep.

Kara was furious. She would make sure to destroy these infuriating beings! So she could not attack and defeat Sherlock; she would now focus all her attention on Sarek, the one who had defeated and chased away her own people and left her here alone and forgotten.

  
*

  
Leonard was outside on the porch, playing with A.J. and Le'ann, thinking and thinking...this whole Kara business was not something to ignore… she may have not attacked them directly or tried to cause real physical damage, no; she was hitting them emotionally… she was very astute, it was obvious she knew she could not go against them directly… Who was she really? Why did she hate them so much? And those shape-shifting abilities... an idea suddenly struck Leonard, so he sent an e-mail to Anthea asking her to forward him all the files she had on the Dominion, he knew next to nothing on them since Starfleet had sealed all information on them, but he was sure Anthea could get them and he really did not want to ask Mycroft, for some reason he just did not feel confident around the other man.

“Already working?” Spock inquired, coming and sitting down on the steps near him, handing him a cup of coffee.

“Thank you,” he said taking the cup. “And no, not really, just sending an email to Anthea, I had a hunch, that is all, and I want to have the right information.” He smiled at Spock kissing him lightly on the lips. “Good morning by the way.”

“More,” Spock requested.

“Aye, Commander Pumpkin,” Leonard mocked salute Spock and kissed him some more, making sure Le'ann was distracting A.J., he did not want his son biting Spock.

Spock leaned into the kiss with appetite. 

“You bring me such joy, you infuriating human!”

“I am not infuriating, I am wonderful,” Leonard put his empty cup to the side and placed his arms around Spock neck.

“Your arms are around my neck,” Spock observed scientifically. 

“Yes, oh sorry, does it bother you?”

“Negative,” he replied as if he was on the bridge of the Enterprise. “You may continue.”

“Oh, I may? Really? Nah, maybe later,” Leonard teased, just to see how Spock will react.

“Very well,” Spock replied calmly. He WAS Vulcan after all.

Leonard rolled his eyes, he wondered how Val did it… it never worked for him not with his Master and not with Spock. “Ok, it is later,” he said, kissing Spock again.

“You said later, and 0.33 seconds later you kissed me,” Spock stated, extremely confused. “Are you sure you are feeling alright?”

Leonard rolled his eyes again.

“I am perfectly fine, I was just teasing you, but now forget it,” he said seeing that A.J. was approaching them.

When A.J. reached them, he placed his hand on Spock’s legs and said: “Kiss, kiss, kiss.”

“Your Majesty, I am honoured,” Spock bowed his head, after which he took him in his arms delicately and kissed his nose. Of course, the baby started giggling uncontrollably.

Leonard smiled at both of them.

“My little monster finally got two Vulcans to kiss him,” he joked. He leaned over and placed his arms around both of them, trapping A.J. in the middle and after that he kept kissing them alternatively, which made A.J. giggle even more.

Sarek appeared behind them and wrapped his arms around them.

“Noisy Human, Vulcan and Reman,” he scolded them jokingly. “I barely slept for two hours.”

A.J. directed a big smile at Sarek and then he blew him a raspberry.

“No, A.J.!” Leonard said laughing. “Sorry, Father,” he added, and without even thinking about it he kissed Sarek on the cheek.

“Now all I need is a kiss from you,” he said looking straight into Spock's eyes.

“Yes, Father,” Spock said obediently kissing him lightly on the lips. Leonard was amazed by the way Spock´s demeanour changed completely when he was with Sarek.

“So, why did you only sleep for two hours, Father? Did Val steal the blankets?” Leonard joked.

“Val did ----” Sarek began when, obviously, he sensed his mate sneaking behind them.

“What did I do?” Val asked sitting beside his Master, or rather plastering himself to him.

“Val was being himself,” Sarek said lovingly, but he did not miss the opportunity to pull his hair in order to steal a kiss from him.

Kara was terrified. So many kisses between those people, she could not attack them if they were kissing.

A.J. cuddled into Leonard’s arms as if something had scared him.

“What is wrong, little monster?”

As only answer, A.J. whispered: _Mimi kiss_.

“Yes, love, many kisses for you.”

“Is Sherlock cooking? Or should we be the ones preparing breakfast?” Spock asked Sarek. Suddenly he did not feel like being outside any longer. He just wanted to go back inside.

Sarek sent a nudge to Sherlock through the bond, a moment in which he also noticed the strong mental circle Sherlock had weaved around them.

Sherlock woke up and pulled the blankets over his head.

“I see you are awake now,” Mycroft said, he had gone to take a quick shower while Sherlock rested, his hair was still wet, but not caring about that, he got again into the nest and kissed Sherlock.

“Must. Breakfast. Cook. Oh God, Mycroft, what a night.”

“Indeed,” Mycroft answered with a smirk, “okay, up with you, go take a bath; I´ll go and do last night dishes so the kitchen is free for you to cook.”

“And don't be smug, okay? I can barely sit down again.”

Mycroft kissed him tenderly. “Don´t worry you can sit on my lap to be more comfortable.”

“You are being very sinful,” Sherlock commented and then he stood up and went to shower and then cook.

 Mycroft stayed in the nest for a few minutes admiring his mate´s splendid backside, then with a sigh he finally stood up to do as he had promised. They could pick up the pillows and blankets after breakfast, or maybe they could cuddle there until noon...

“Someone is being lazy?” Sarek inquired coming inside, with Val wrapped around his neck like a crawling plant.

“Good morning Father. Yes, we did not sleep much last night, but Sherlock will be preparing breakfast soon,” Mycroft said finally getting up to wash the dishes.

Sherlock began cooking silently. He was carefully monitoring any change in the environment.

“She is here, you know? She is looking at us now and she feels helpless.”

Scotty who had been taking care of the pillows and blankets his Master and he had been using, dropped everything when he heard what Sherlock had said and went for his padd, he entered the information about the temperature in the room and outside.

“I knew it!!!” he yelled, blushing when everyone turned to look at him.

“What is it, Cutie?” Sherlock asked, instinctively assigning him a nickname.

But instead of answering, Scotty turned to look at his Master, as if waiting for permission to talk.

“Talk, Scotty, what have you discovered?” Spock ordered, pleased at his impeccable manners.

“I have established a pattern between the demon's presence and the temperature. Whenever it is near, the temperature drops, the closer it gets, the colder it gets, I think this could help us to establish some kind of alarm system.”

“That is fantastic!!” Sherlock exclaimed and quickly all the others shared his enthusiasm.

“Well done, Scotty!” Spock also said, and came to embrace him.

Scotty smiled shyly.

“May we work together in this, Master?” he asked because he did not only love his Master, he really admired him and enjoyed very much to develop devices with him, his Master was so intelligent!!

“If you think my expertise is useful, I will gladly assist,” he said with modesty.

“He will receive extra-pancakes for this discovery,” Sherlock decided. “So I believe that Scotty and myself are the only ones on a 'Do not kiss' policy, right?”

“Oh, so you don´t kiss Mycroft?” Leonard asked innocently.

“Yes, but I do not kiss other people. Besides, Mycroft kisses me. Val, do you kiss other people too?”

“Nope,” Val answered kissing his Master, “and I have noticed that neither does” Malcolm.

“It has nothing to do with exclusivity,” Malcolm explained. “I do not feel the need to express my affection that way. But I do approve of it, and Leonard may do it with whom he wishes. Except maybe not with Le'ann!”

“Really, Master!!!” Leonard laughed imagining Le'ann licking his face, he then shuddered. “No, I do not think that will be happening I will stick to petting her and cuddling with her, hey Val you should try it she is really fluffy and warm. You too Sugar, you like warm cosy places; or that qualifies as someone hugging you?”

“I want my nest,” he declared. “Bye. Do the dishes. Bye.” he said and left the kitchen. Clearly he was his usual self.

“Well he did say _bye_ , seems your good manners are rubbing on him,” Spock joked with Mycroft, who only directed him a fake glare and left in search of Sherlock, but before leaving he turned and said: “Good day to you all, if you excuse us now, we will be in our nest - and Spock, it will be very nice of you to wash the dishes.”

“Yes, Mycroft,” Spock laughed. “Oh look at me, Mycroft finally managed to make me say _Yes Mycroft_.”

Leonard laughed at that too, he loved his family so much… and then a thought crossed his mind, he was so happy, he had a mate, a son and a family while that Demon was alone… could they in some way be responsible of that, was that why it hated them so much?

The temperature suddenly dropped by ten degrees, it got extremely cold, as if someone wanted to respond affirmatively to Leonard's thought.

Leonard´s eyes grew wide and he turned to look at his Master, he did not feel well, it was like a cold hand was squeezing his heart, so much pain and loneliness… then everything turned black.

“Leonard!!!” Malcolm screamed and rushed to him, catching in his arms. “Oh God, Leonard! Leonard, my love. SHERLOCK!” he called him because in Leonard's absence Sherlock was also their resident doctor.

Sherlock and Malcolm rushed back. Sherlock rushed to them, laying Leonard on his back. His heart was not beating, so he promptly straddled him and started CPR until colour returned to Leonard's cheeks.

“Spock, get me 0.3 millimetres adrenaline solution from the med kit.”

Spock rushed to do what Sherlock asked handing him the hypo spray and standing by in case Sherlock needed more help, while Scotty cradled A.J. in his arms, since he had started crying inconsolably. Val clinged to Sarek, not only needing comfort, but also because he feared that if he let go of his Master he would go out and look for that thing and kill it no matter what the cost.

“Hush, my beloved. Let them work.”

Sherlock was pleased at how quick and efficient Spock was. They were a good team. Soon after, Leonard opened his eyes and Sherlock, still sitting over him, scanned him.

“Your BP is 160 over 60, do I need to inject more adrenaline?” The question aimed at testing Leonard's responsiveness and awareness of surroundings.

“What?” gasped Leonard. “Just get off of me.” He was coming back to his senses he just find it a little difficult to breathe normally.

Malcolm picked him and made him sit up, leaning his upper body on his own chest.

Leonard’s breathing became more regular, and his Master’s warmth was helping him more than he could explain… what that thing felt… it was only logical cold followed it around. “I need to hold A.J.” he whispered to Malcolm.

A.J did not need a second invitation and quickly installed himself on Leonard's lap, chewing one of his talons, which he did when he was very stressed.

“I am ok now,” Leonard said, caressing A.J.’s cheek and burrowing deeper into his Master’s chest.

“So, what happened?” Sherlock inquired. “Why did you have a heart attack?”

“I felt what that demon feels… it was too much… I guess it was the shock of all of that which caused my heart to stop. It is alone, I don't know what happened to its race, but somehow it blames us.”

“If he is alone,” Sarek said gravely, as the temperature was dropping even more, so much that he wrapped Val in a very tight embrace, “then he must be from one of the races I have defeated. Romulans or the Shapeshifters, the Dominion race. Now we know that Romulans cannot be invisible. And neither do they have the technology to cause such things. Which leads us to the conclusion, that our demon is a remnant of the Dominion race.”

“The old AnJoan had an agreement with them; my love, in the information he sent you, is there anything that may help us?” Mycroft asked to Sherlock.

“Perhaps. I will need to go to the mind palace. I will do that tonight. Right now I want to be sure Leo is fine.”

“I am fine Sugar, a little shaken but fine. Thank you.”

“Lock good!!! A.J. babbled.

“Oh!!!” Sarek exclaimed thrilled. “That was quite a remark.”

 ”He has always liked you, and now you seem to be his hero since you helped his Mimi,” Spock joked, glad that once again they had been able to dissipate the black mood the demon insisted on bringing to their home.

“Off you go to your nest,” Sarek ordered to Sherlock and Mycroft. “Val, get a second nest ready nearby, for Leo and Malcolm.”

“I will make one for each couple, Master,” Val said. “May I enlist Scotty to help me?” he then asked Spock.

“Enlist him, by all means.” Spock answered.

“Perhaps we should make this ‘nest’ thing permanent for now, Sarek suggested.

They all agreed on that, and soon Val and Scotty had nests ready for everyone.

 


	53. Of Boredom, Love-Making and Demons

Sitting cross-legged in his nest, with fluffy blankets around him and in Mycroft's arms, Sherlock was meditating. 

“Don't you get bored here, Mycroft? Life is... monotonous, I believe. I for one, do not. **”**

“No, love. I like it here. You know I am not much for traveling, my job has been done behind a desk for too long. I can pull the strings as well from here as I would anywhere else.”

“Leonard has given a very precious insight. Instead of fighting the demon, perhaps we could attempt to communicate.”

“Yes, that would be more productive, perhaps Father know of a way to reunite it with his race.”

“Yes, that would be appropriate, because the last thing we need in this family is a demon, really now.”

“Not now or ever,” Mycroft said kissing Sherlock´s temple. “It makes so much sense now why it wanted to hurt us in an emotional way.”

“Back in the old days on earth, they had exorcisms.”

“Yes… no one would have believed it was aliens…”

“And why were the exorcisms effective? Because they rejected the alien presence at a purely emotional level.”

“So you are suggesting we should practice an exorcism of sorts? I think we could accept Youali´s offer;  as part of a highly emphatic race, she may give us some pointers.”

“No, I am not suggesting that. What I am suggesting is that Leonard attempts to communicate. The Demon and himself seem to have reached a kind of understanding. Then we could see what it wants. It... I mean. He, or she, or whatever... it is.”

“Well, you will have to talk about this with Malcolm. I know it is only logical for Leonard to try and communicate with the being, yet today was hard on Malcolm, I can only begin to imagine the despair he felt at feeling Leonard´s heart stop.” Mycroft said, holding Sherlock tightly.

*****

Malcolm had cuddled with Leonard on their respective 'nest', making sure he was comfortable and endlessly asking him if he needed anything.

“I only need you, Master, and A.J.,” he said hugging both of them tightly, “I would die without either of you, he said crying, since inside of him there was still an echo of the pain and loneliness of that being.

Malcolm held him tighter and kissed him many times on his neck, cheeks and lips.

“I would also die without you, Leonard. I may look tough and cold, but I draw my strength from you.”

Leonard sighed deeply.

“I love you very much Master... I do not want to think about… death  anymore, we have a great life and we have A.J. to take care of… it is amazing how we all deal with pain differently. A.J. lost all his people, and yet he did not seek revenge, he just looked for a new beginning.”

“Yes, my love, but A.J. is immortal. He was an ancient being who had the time to gain strength and wisdom. Perhaps our resident demon will gain a bit of wisdom too and understand that we do not wish to harm him, but we are merely protecting ourselves.” Malcolm held him tighter.

“I really hope so… all his anger and hate were born from his pain and that can turn people blind. I wonder why it chose me to tell me this… I think Sherlock would have been a more logical option.”

“Sherlock may be a good telepath but he is, in fact, cold and logical. He observes, he does not put himself in other people's shoes. Sometimes I think Sherlock is more Vulcan than Val himself.”

“So I am warm and emotional?” Leonard asked with a smile.

“Very warm,” Malcolm smiled, sliding one hand under his shirt to caress his back.

Leonard sighed contentedly; now, more than ever, he appreciated what they had.

“I like this ‘nest’ thing,” he said, “tomorrow when I am feeling less… nervous, I will ask Val to build one for A.J. beside ours, so we can have some alone time.”

“Um... and... if I want to make love to you… I mean…”

“Tomorrow, Master, we do not want to traumatize our son, not to mention I do not know what he will do if he sees us… last time he bit you just because you kissed me. I want you, I really do, I feel the need to be connected with you, but right now I do not think I will deal very well with being apart from A.J. Please?”

“I did not mean now, I am not completely crazy, your heart stopped hours ago... no, I meant in general, with this new nest thing.”

“As I said, tomorrow and any other day you want, this ‘nest’ thing provides enough privacy, Master,” Leonard said winking at him. “And really stop worrying about my heart, it is perfectly fine”.

“Does Sherlock actually know what he is doing when he intervenes in this kind of situations? The CPR, and everything?”

“Yes, Master, he knows exactly the same things I know, he took all the information from my mind. Please, please stop worrying,” Leonard said taking his Master´s hand and placing it over his heart. “Can you feel it? It is ok. I am sorry to have caused you pain.”

 

*

“Everything is fine now,” Sherlock told Mycroft. “You may hold me now,” he added with superiority, even though Mycroft was already holding his waist tight with both his arms.

Mycroft hold him tighter and place soft kisses on his neck.

“That means Malcolm is no longer shocked for what happened?”

“Yes, he recovered.”

“Good. So what should we do now?”

“You could... tell me a story,” Sherlock joked, leaning over him heavily until Mycroft fell on the blankets on his back.

“Ok, what kind of story would you like? ”

“Whatever you would, as long as you don't use words,” he giggled and he leaned for a kiss. He was rather tired and wanted to sleep for a while.

 **”** No words… I can do that,” Mycroft said unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt and trousers, as well as his. He took his time just luxuriating of his mate´s naked chest over him as well as the light contact between their arousals while he kissed him deeply; when it became too much and before Sherlock fell asleep, Mycroft arranged their positions as the day before and penetrated Sherlock.   

 

*

Sarek had taken his young mate to their own nest. It was late in the night and Sarek could not sleep, troubled by everything.

“Master, we will find a way to solve this. Please not worry. Please… how may I be of assistance Master?” Val said.

“I will ask a difficult thing of you, Val, my ashayam.”

“Whatever you need, Master. I belong to you.”

“In case something happens to me, I do not want you to die. You would not want that either, if you were to die.”

Val pouted.

“You are too clever, Master. Using a logic and completely true statement… I will live for you, Master, until my last breath. I promise.  And you must go on too and I hope you think of me until your last breath if fate decides I should die before you. Now, no more sad thoughts. We are here, alive AND together.”

“These are trying times, youngling. I must make sure that - hey! Is that your hand?”

“And who else's hand could it be, Master?” Val said while lazily trailing his hand up and down his Master's thigh.

“Pushy youngling.”

“I am not pushing I am touching,” Val answered innocently.

“Whatever happened to my shy, wayward Val… who would tremble when he saw me etc etc…”

“He became confident when he realized you love him,” Val whispered kissing his Master.

“Indeed so? And so, from my slave, you have become my bondmate. Who would have thought. And you say you are not pushy.”

“I am persistent,” Val said smiling. “Please Master, PLEASE I need you now.”

“Indeed?” Sarek lifted one eyebrow - everyone was deeply asleep, even Sherlock and Mycroft whom, everyone knew, used to make love all night long and barely slept.

“Yes, please,” Val whined pressing himself against his Master so he could feel his arousal.

Sarek abruptly pinned his hands above his head on the mattress, holding him down with one hand. Without much preparation, he spread his legs and took him rather forcefully, abandoning himself to his own instincts. For Sarek it was blissful to finally have a Vulcan mate, not so fragile as humans, with whom he could do whatever he wanted.

Val relaxed, accepting his Master inside of him. He became pliant letting his Master take and do what we wanted.

Sarek, like all Vulcans, saw sex at a very raw level, without teasing and games; it was a primal instinct, pleasurable, but still a need; so he melded with his beloved and took both of them to climax.

It was wonderful being claimed by his Master in such a way.

“I love you, Master,” Val whispered falling asleep feeling safe.

Sarek kissed his forehead tenderly, murmuring words of love in Vulcan and starting a deep, profound meld.

 

*

Scotty lay besides Spock. He had woken up a few moments ago. He used the time to observe his beautiful, strong Master. He knew his Master had been really worried about Leonard but he had not expressed it, because he felt it was his duty to remain calm and in control. Eeven if he had wanted to kiss or hug the doctor to reassure himself, he had not done it, respecting the fact Leonard only wanted the touch of his bondmate and son.

That was so like his Master… always respectful, it was his way of showing he cared about someone.

 

Sherlock woke up. He sensed a different presence, hard and pressing, new; not the demon. He felt the demon suddenly afraid. He dressed and got out of the nest, drawing closer to Leonard, where he was sensing the demon cuddling.

“So, you have enemies of your own…” Sherlock murmured. “Leave Leonard alone,” he then ordered.

He could distinctively sense their Demon's fear. So, it was not indestructible... There were beings which scared it… That could be used to their advantage, perhaps.

Leonard smiled sadly at Sherlock.

“I kind-of feel sorry for it.”

“You are kind of crazy.”

“My master said I am warm and emotional.”

“Yeah well, it's enough that you attract Dragons and... and swans and babies and... and... Vulcans and Humans and shit. Just don't attract Demons, 'kay?” Sherlock whispered to him.

“Forgot I attracted an angel too. And really I did not mean to attract that thing. Or any of the others for that matter.”

“An angel? Are you referring to Mycroft?”

“Ok,” Sherlock conceded. “Go back to sleep. I will retire to my nest.”

When he returned to bed, Mycroft was awake. 

“I am sorry for having left without your permission, I sensed a new hostile presence and I wanted to see if Leonard was fine.”

“Is he?” Mycroft asked, worried not only for the doctor but also for Malcolm. “And what do you mean by a new hostile presence?”

 **“** I do not know yet. Something different from the Demon. They are fine. They are sleeping.”

Mycroft hugged him tightly. Troubles did not stop coming their way.

“Next time, wake me up, Love. Do not go wandering around alone, not even in the house. The demon has proved to be dangerous.”

“I am sorry. There was no time,” Sherlock said rather annoyed.

Mycroft kissed him forcefully.

“You will make time when this happens again, remember: you are mine,” Mycroft said seriously but letting all his love for Sherlock shine through.

Sherlock was moody and capricious, but still he made sure not to talk back to Mycroft. He knew it would only bring problems; perhaps that was what the Demon wanted.

“I know you are capable of taking care of yourself but this thing has proved to be clever and it knows how to surprise us. So tell me, what did you sense? Did Leonard have any reaction to it?”

“I sensed a new presence, something which apparently frightens even our own demon.”

“Does this presence seem to be a threat to us? Or is it after the demon?”

“Not sure yet. I must think.”

Sherlock crossed his legs in bed, closing his eyes and thinking, being his usual annoying self.

Mycroft took his pad and started to work on something; he mostly ignored Sherlock's moodiness otherwise they could end up fighting.

Later through the morning, Sarek attempted to talk to Sherlock too, but he was rewarded with a sharp 'Leave me alone'.

Sarek frowned, unused to be talked to that way.

“What's with him?” he asked Mycroft.

“Who knows?” Mycroft answered, somewhat used to Sherlock 's moodiness. “Maybe he is working something out on that big brain of his.”

*****

The Borg soldier was using a cloaking device to wander around, hunting the Demon. But the Demon knew how to hide; he would shapeshift in order to look like different objects in the room. The Borg was not interested in anyone else in the house, but at some moment seeing the Demon lurking around Sarek, he thought it was a very interesting being.

He decided to leave for a while and report about the new discovery.

The Demon was somehow at a loss of what to do.

It knew that if the Borg captured Sarek of Vulcan, and started extracting that vast knowledge from his mind, it would be the end of civilization as everyone knew - perhaps of their own race as well. The Borg were half android; they had no feelings; they did not care; they just... assimilated.

“What are you so worried about?” a sleepy Leonard asked out loud. He was no telepath but since the heart attack thing, he could feel what… Kara was feeling. Yes, it was Kara now, at least in his head, he could not keep calling it "it" and much less "demon".

Sherlock's eyes shot open.

 **“** It is here.”

“I think it slept here, actually,” Leonard said, a little more alert. “Sorry Master, Kara seems to like me and even if I could still slap her for biting you, now I also feel sorry for her.”

////Can I take physical form?//// Kara transmitted to all the empaths and telepaths in the room.

“I vote for a _yes_ ,” Leonard said, “I do not think Kara is in an aggressive mood.”

“I do not feel any aggressiveness either,” Mycroft said but did not actually vote.

 **”** A yes to... what?” Malcolm asked rubbing his eyes.  He was psi-null and unaware of everything.

Leonard blushed realizing he had made an important decision without consulting his Master,but he had forgotten his Master had not been privy to the "conversation". Sarek quickly explained to him what was going on, and Malcolm, hearing that, frowned. He went and picked a gun, because demon or no demon, if it took a physical form, it could be shot.

Leonard came and stood a step behind his Master. He knew it was not necessary but he did it for his Master's peace of mind.

“What do you think, Sherlock?” Mycroft asked.

“I would rather it took a physical form as a male. It will be easier for Malcolm to shoot it, since he is reluctant to harming female beings.”

“Yes I agree,” Spock said. “It is time we talk and clear things. Your thoughts, Father?”

“Let us be cautious.”

Sherlock looked straight into the Demon's direction, even though he could not see it.

“You will take human form, as a male, unarmed, and will do nothing offensive,” he ordered.  “You already know we cannot be hurt and we are not afraid of you, you know who we are. It doesn't work.”

Kara gathered all the strength it had, and scouring through Leonard's memories a bit, chose to embody a young Terran male, aged 18-20 years old, vaguely resembling Leonard's cousin, Kevin Taylor McCoy, who had disappeared from home long ago.

Leonard felt like a blow to the stomach. Thoughts of Kevin usually did that to him. It was unsettling to never have found out what had happened to him.

 **”** Leonard??” Malcolm asked worriedly. “What is it? You are livid…”

“Kara… looks like Kevin, a lost cousin...I am fine, Master,” he said with a reassuring smile.

“Hello,” the Demon attempted to talk. He was eyeing Sherlock cautiously whom he feared greatly. “I did not mean to trouble you with this appearance. I saw his spirit lingering around you and I thought - it would be better if I looked familiar.”

“So, I am a magnet for spirits, it seems,” Leonard joked a little bitterly. “Is he ok? Sorry no, I think there are more important things to discuss now.”

“He no longer possesses a body,” the Demon informed him, unaware of notions such as 'alive' or 'dead'.

“Thank you. I guess…” Leonard said.

“Glad for the family update. But let’s discuss important matters now. What do you want?” Mycroft said.

“There is a being here using a device to appear invisible to you, someone other than me. He is dangerous and invincible. You may have heard of them. They are called the Borg. They are generally uninterested in Humans or Vulcans. He was here for me. But today he developed an interest for you,” he said turning to Sarek.

Sherlock frowned deeply. 

“Perhaps you are telling the truth, perhaps not. You will not trick any of us into melding with you, to probe your honesty.”

The Demon seemed to dread the sight of Sherlock and could not withstand his intense gaze. It was a premiere for Sherlock to have someone fear him thus. 

“Talk,” he ordered. “What are you?

“I am a being lost in the immensity of space. My race is ethereal, but I was lost from them. For years I took hold of the form of a Dominion being, known as Kara; I subdued her consciousness and used her shapeshifting abilities. Now, since you ordered me to take human shape, I moulded this one on the spirit of Leonard's relative.”

“What did you say the name of your cousin was, Leonard? Kevin?”

“Yes, Kevin,” Leonard said pensive, suddenly feeling the need to embrace the being.

“I will not harm his spirit,” the Demon defended himself, “if you want, I will change form but then his spirit will be lost. If I keep this form, he will have a body, and perhaps I will have a soul.”

“No need for that, I was just surprised.”, Leonard said.

Sherlock didn't really trust the Demon at all. He was upset Leonard was a bit emotional about it.

“Alright, Mycroft, what do you say you interrogate this person, Kara or Kevin or whatever, properly?” Sherlock suggested.

“No!!!” Leonard yelled suspecting the kind of interrogation techniques Mycroft would use. “He will not lie. I am sure of that.”

“Really, Leonard, this is no time for sentimentalism,” Mycroft said in a hard voice.

“Enough now, Leonard,” Malcolm said as well. “We are not barbarians. We will not harm it, even though it attempted to bring us harm many times over.”

“Spock, stay with Leonard until we are done. Follow us, Kevin,” Malcolm said, choosing to address the Demon as such, to dissipate a bit of the stress which had gathered in everyone's mind.

“You are hurting him by doubting him…” Leonard whispered. “Sorry, Master, I just keep feeling the same he does. Could you please stop it, Kevin?”

Spock exchanged a short look with Malcolm, after which he took Leonard outside. It was important for Malcolm and Mycroft to conduct a tight interrogatory to find out everything there was to know about the being.

“Come now, let's sit down,” Spock said, pulling Leonard near him on the stairs. “I will meld with you, okay? Malcolm agrees.”

“Kiss me?” Leonard asked, he really needed a distraction right now.

Without much fuss, Spock lay him on the porch, on his back, and kissed him deeply, almost biting him. As soon as he felt Leonard responding to the kiss, with one swift move he touched his meld points and shielded Leonard's psi centres, so that he would no longer receive signals from "Kevin".

Spock continued to kiss Leonard for a while, letting his dominant side surface.

Leonard just let go, finally finding some rest. It had been exhausting to deal with his emotions and Kevin's.

“I love you, Spock, my dear friend,” he whispered between kisses.

“Illogical Human,” Spock murmured between the kisses. “Rest now. No demons may approach you.”

Leonard was so perfect, Spock thought. So beautiful and so pliant and... tasty. Kissing him felt so good, so organic. He just could not stop. For all eternity, he knew, Leonard would be his great weakness.

Leonard sighed deeply, finding so much comfort in Spock´s kisses.

“I feel like sleeping now… do not take that the wrong way, your kisses are still very nice, it is just that I am tired and you finally got me to relax.”

“You find my kisses 'nice'...” Spock sighed, letting him go. “He finds my kisses nice. Fascinating!”

“I am sleepy and not too coherent right now, you know how I feel about kissing you. You just melded with me. But okay, your kisses are just second best to other kisses and those are the ones of my Master.”

“Incoherent human... go to your nest... I will stay with you until Malcolm returns from the kitchen, where they have taken the Being to question.”

“Yeah!!! Vulcan cuddles!” Leonard said yawning. “Take me,” he said, “Do not want to do something stupid like taking a detour to the kitchen.” He had no intention on doing that, but he was really tired, and he now had a strong Vulcan at his disposal, he would not waste the opportunity.

“Do not say idiot things,” Spock threatened. He deposed Leonard on his nest and covered him with blankets, after which he sat cross-legged near his head. “This qualifies as _cuddles_.”

Leonard moved until his head was on Spock´s thigh.

“This is more like it,” Leonard said and then drifted to sleep.

“You are getting me in the worst kinds of troubles,” Spock sighed and then proceeded to watch him sleeping.

*

“Let us start from the beginning,” Malcolm said. “What are you?”

“I am a being which is ethereal. I travel through space. A consciousness without a body.”

“What species are you from?” Malcolm asked.

“My species is known as 'Continuum'. But we got separated, or better said I got lost.  For centuries I drifted through space, until I found KARA, a being from the Dominion. I borrowed her body and settled within her. These beings have no consciousness so her body and my mind became one, very easily. As the Dominion beings can shapeshift and even become invisible, it was easy to come and find you here and stalk you. I was very upset because you had chased the Dominion race from the Quadrant. Especially at Sarek, I was mad. I had grown to consider the Dominion my family, since I did not  have any other family.”

“But what does the Borg soldier have to do with you?”

“Oh, the Borg are after the Dominion since very long ago. They are interested in their shapeshifting abilities and want to assimilate the entire species. He detected my biologic signature and he thinks I belong to the Dominion fully; since I am alone here, I would have been an easy prey.”

“After your previous attack, you did not harm us anymore, you just stayed here, am I correct?” Malcolm continued to interrogate it.

“Yes. I just stayed with you and observed you. I particularly enjoyed observing Leonard, he is so warm and compassionate. A true empath. As I saw the love which exists between you, the desire of harming you progressively diminished and... and... I started feeling at home here.”

“Why did you take this particular human form?” Mycroft stepped in.

“I saw the spirit of this human lingering around Leonard. It was lost, just like me, and Leonard seemed to have a connection with him. I thought he could continue living through me.”

“It hurts Leonard to see you,” Malcolm pointed out. “It brings forth very sad memories. 

“I am very sorry”, the Demon said apologetically. “I will change form if he so wishes.”

“What does the Borg want with Sarek?”

“The Borg detected his large consciousness! His vast mind. The knowledge, which he possesses. He will stop at nothing to acquire Sarek. I thought I should warn you - it was the least I could do to fix my previous mistake.”

“Who are you afraid of, in this house?” Malcolm asked. He needed to find what the Demon's pressure point was.

“I am very afraid of Sherlock,” he confessed. “Sherlock has no mercy. Sherlock is sharp, like a knife. He is the one who could end my existence, just by ordering it.”

Malcolm looked into Mycroft's eyes... interesting!

“Here is what you are going to do. You are going to get out of the house and rest outside on the porch. You may not come in unless invited by us. And you will stay away from Leonard until he is ready to talk to you. He's been through too much turmoil.”

“Very well, Sir,” the Demon conceded - then he became transparent, like the smoke, then invisible, and retook shape outside the house as ordered.

Malcolm just collapsed on a chair...

“Oh, boy!”

 **“** This requires a whole family meeting. I have heard about the Borg, they are a nasty species… not to mention we have to discuss this Kevin thing. Malcolm, do you think Leonard is ready to talk about it in a calm, rational way?”

“Let us see… I will go see if he is well rested,” he added.

Spock was meditating near Leonard's head. He was troubled by the amount of 'stupid things' he had found both in his mind and in Leonard's, regarding themselves. But well...

“You are worrying too much,” Leonard said with his eyes still closed. He was feeling much better. “You said yourself our feelings were clean and pure and we should not be ashamed of having them.”

“Very well,” Spock said, calm and composed. But within his mind he was not exactly calm and composed. Luckily, he still had his Vulcan control.

Leonard made a mental roll of eyes. He really hoped Spock did not start pulling away from him.

“Ok, what worries you?”

“I do not wish to discuss.” He stood up as Malcolm and Mycroft were approaching, and instinctively he perceived Mycroft as a dominant figure, who had the right to order to him

“Gentlemen. What is the situation?”

Leonard sighed deeply and sat up.

“I am sorry for having complicated things,” he said to Mycroft, then he turned to Malcolm. “Thank you Master, melding with Spock helped to keep Kevin out of my head, I am feeling much better now.”

 **“** The Entity, Kevin as you call him, will stay with us, but outside. You may not approach him by yourself,” Malcolm said gravely. “Make sure that either Spock, or myself, or Sherlock - especially him - accompany you if you wish to address him. The entity, Kevin as we shall call him from now on, fears Sherlock greatly,” Malcolm resumed as everyone else had gathered around them. “We have been unable to determine why.”

 **“** Sherlock is strong, not only physically but mentally too. I think that is why, and...well, Kevin knows he made big mistakes toward us and that Sherlock will not hesitate to kill him if he tries again…Anyway, I know you do not have to believe me but he will not hurt us, not now and if I have a say on this I think he should stay as Kevin… Youali said death was the only way for it, well if he assimilates Kevin and stops being Kara, wouldn't it be like it died, in a way? What do you think, Father?” Leonard said, since he knew Sarek was the one who had been the most hurt by the beings previous actions.

“I do not know how a spirit can survive the separation of the body, for Humans... perhaps your Katra as a species has a different way of surviving after death - therefore, I do not fully comprehend how the Entity managed to acquire and engulf within itself the spirit of Leonard's cousin. There is much we do not know...and we cannot even begin to guess or speculate, but… I believe the union between its consciousness and Kevin's spirit was beneficial at many levels. It gave the Entity... a Conscience, like in that old Dickens tale from Earth.”

“Even if I am a more practical person, I do trust Leonard and obviously Father, if they think… Kevin is not the danger he used to be, then I think it will be an asset to have him around, at least until we are sure if the Borg is really interested on Father,” Mycroft said, turning to look at Sherlock, waiting for his opinion.

“What about a nice oath he could make in front of me, since he fears me so?” Sherlock said, his eyes black and strong.

 **”** Yes, that is a good idea,” Mycroft said, knowing that Sherlock will come up with the perfect oath so the being will never find a loophole to betray them. ”So what do the rest of you think, what about you Val?”

“If Leonard trusts it, so will I.”

Sarek opened the door of the house, and called Kevin inside/

Sherlock looked into Mycroft's eyes, silently asking for his permission.

Mycroft gave a nod signalling to Sherlock he could begin.

“Come here,” Sherlock ordered Kevin, not very kindly. But then again, he was not the perfect diplomat and he did not intend to become one now.

Spock and Malcolm stood in front of Leonard when, Kevin came inside, and that made Leonard feel…well, nice, in a way, since he knew each of them loved him in their own way and wanted to protect him; but it also annoyed him because he was no damsel in distress. Therefore, he decided to stand in between of the two of them and nodded to Kevin, silently indicating to him he should obey Sherlock.

“Well then, come closer and kneel,” Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

Kevin did as Sherlock said, trembling a little, it was not an act, he really feared him. 

 **”** Wherever you will go in the vastness of space, when I call you by your name, which from this day on is Kevin, you will respond to my calling and you will come to me. Am I understood?”

“Yes,” Kevin answered solemnly, and as he answered there was a slight change in him, none of the present could pinpoint what it was, but it was obvious he had completely assimilated Kevin, killing whatever was left of Kara inside of him.

“May you grow and learn the pain of love, just as you knew that of hatred,” Sherlock said, taking a knife from the table and with a sudden gesture he made a cut on Kevin's hand. He was not at all surprised when red human blood dripped out of the wound.

Kevin looked fascinated at the blood coming from his wound, that had never happened to him before, still it was not a nice feeling to have it coming out of him, so with a blink of his eyes he made the wound close and the blood disappear.

“Fascinating,” Sarek said, taking note of the being's impressive powers. We shall have to investigate.”

“Stand up and go outside,” Sherlock ordered.

Kevin did as he was told, but before leaving he turned to give Leonard a smile. He had felt the Doctor had not been happy with Sherlock cutting his hand, but Kevin understood Sherlock had to do it; after all, he was protecting their Family; oh, how he longed for them to accept him, they seemed a nice Family to have.

Val wanted to stomp his feet and have Kevin go out. He agreed with him being here, but he will not let Kevin take Leonard, Leonard was his BFF.

Kevin finally went out since it was obvious not only Sherlock, but Val too wanted him a little bit farther.

“Now, Mycroft and Scotty,” Malcolm said - “I need your minds to start computing a better planetary defence to protect ourselves from the Borg. Cloaked or not cloaked, we cannot have anyone come here and stalk us, and we will not leave. This is our home and we'll hold our ground.”

Sherlock gave the knife to Mycroft, it still had blood on it.

“Of course, we will work on that, I will share with Montgomery all the information I have on the Borg and will search for any recent data Starfleet could have come up with since we have been on Ulas, it is very important to know if they have made new "improvements" to their race. He took then the knife from Sherlock and handed it to Malcolm. “Leonard will have to analyse this.”

“Great, now I own a demon,” Sherlock murmured by himself and went to take his violin. Strange, he was so submissive to Mycroft, but he felt he could just tear to pieces everyone else... was it that strong bond from Sarek?

“You don’t own it, you just control it, and you better not forget that, my love,” Mycroft said kissing his forehead. “I will be working with Montgomery, please don't torture your violin and leave it aside when it is time to prepare supper, we will keep our normal schedule. Spock, I will be working with Montgomery if you have no objection to it.”

“No objections,” Spock said briefly. He was very deep into thoughts.

Sherlock gazed at Spock for a few moments, then he decided he was uninteresting and left to practice, his eyes dark like those of a panther.

“Should I analyse the blood now, Master?” Leonard asked. He was restless and needed something to do, even if he could not feel Kevin as strongly as before, he still sensed him… and everyone around him. It was disconcerting to perceive all that, although lightly; he wondered how Sherlock managed to be bombarded by everyone´s thoughts all the time.

“Yes, but do not go to the lab alone. Take either Sherlock, or Spock, or Val with you, whoever can come.”

“Yes, Master,” Leonard said taking the knife. He turned around looking nervously at Spock and Val. Who should he ask to accompany him? He wanted to talk with Spock, but he was not sure if his Vulcan was ready for that, and Val was feeling a little bit jealous of Kevin… “So who wants to come with me to the lab?” he finally asked aloud.

“I do,” Sherlock said, startling and annoying the hell of the other two.

“Ok, then, let’s go,” Leonard said with a relieved smile, thank the universe for Sherlock, it was perhaps for the best, and he could show his results to Sherlock first hand, maybe that will help him stop disliking Kevin so much.

When they arrived to the lab, Leonard started preparing the samples of blood to test.

“Do you want to help?” he asked Sherlock.

“Yes, may I borrow your microscope? Why do you not keep your tools aligned? Where is the alkaline solution? What blood type did your cousin have? Why are you so troubled?”

“Yes. I find it annoying to have them aligned. Third cupboard to your right. A+. Too many feelings from everyone, when Kevin projected what he was feeling he kind of opened something inside me.”

“Yes, your psi centres activated, you are psi-4 out of 5, boring. What else?” he asked proceeding to analyse Kevin's blood.

Leonard sighed, also beginning to work.

“Commander Pumpkin is… troubled by our mutual feelings, but I can't figure out why, we have talked about this and my Master knows and he even allowed for us to kiss as often and lengthy as we wanted… I don't understand, that is all.”

“Um. I mean. Did you... um... do more than kissing?”

“No, it is just kissing and it is nice, it does not makes me feel aroused if that is what your asking, and I know neither does Spock, he said so himself. For me, well, when Spock kisses me, I feel comforted, secure, loved, respected,.” 

“Hhhhhhhmmmmmmm. Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmm,” Sherlock repeated.

“What does that mean, you, crazy kid?” Leonard laughed. “Oh, I know, I am boring.”

“Kissing is never boring. It is fulfilling at all levels. I could not live without Mycroft kissing me. So is he a good kisser? We had plans for him to kiss me but I resist. Stoically.”

Leonard rolled his eyes handing a slide to Sherlock, while he looked over the results the crazy kid had jotted down.

“Very good kisser, great technique and he is dominant, obviously, but in a different way than my Master. Why don’t you want the rest of us to kiss or hug you?”

“I am a completely exclusive person. I will stay that way.”

“I am quite sure that at some point, Malcolm will spend the night with, um, let's say, Sarek, and Scotty with you, and, I don't know, and it will be a good thing perhaps, but I. I don't know. I am so… I am so not making any sense.”

“And yet you do, Leonard laughed, you do not like to be touched, unless it is Mycroft, I can get it… about the possibilities of Scotty and I… I would say it is crazy and improbable, but considering how things have gone for me since I met you, I will not say anything about that, nor about my Master; after all he thought he would only love Jonathan for the rest of his life, and that changed, but he is not much for touching, just like you. Finally, I must point out that all I have done with Spock is kiss, nothing else, and we certainly have not spent a night together since, well you know, when we bonded the first time.”

“Was it good?” Sherlock slowly slipped into gossip mode as it was helping him focus.

“Yes,” Leonard smiled, “funny thing is that back then I was not as submissive as I am now, Spock had to remember me constantly about being _obedient_ , but now I just let go when he starts kissing me, without prompting.”

“So what you mean to say, is you are being good when Spock kisses you?”

“I bet that not as much as Scotty, but yes, I do not try to dominate the kiss even though I do kiss back. Why?”

“I don't do anything, I let Mycroft, you know. Do. He likes a doll.”

“I am never like that, not even with my Master. Do you think Scotty is a doll with Spock as you are with Mycroft?”

“I don’t know. Being a doll makes your partner from those moments, how can I explain... he draws great strength from you.”

“Will have to ask my Master if he wants that… By the way what are English men being fed? Really how do they get to be so… potent?”

“Well, you know, English breakfast, bacon, eggs, black tea,” he smiled upon remembering the things Mycroft had done to him the previous night. All of a sudden he realized he was missing him terribly. “I will see you later,” he said leaving and almost bumping into Spock who had come to ask how they were doing.

After Sherlock left, he turned to Spock and smiled.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” he said with his hands in his pockets. He felt shy all of a sudden! “I finished preparing Sherlock's ingredients and came to see how you were.”

“I am fine, but you are not, and that makes me not so fine,” Leonard said in a mock stern voice. “What is wrong, Commander Pumpkin?”

Spock merely pushed him against a wall and started kissing him, just hardly controlling his instinct of immobilizing him. He could not allow his dominant side manifest itself, this was wrong, he should definitely not slide his hand under his shirt to caress his back.

 _What the hell am I doing_ , Spock asked himself.

Leonard certainly was not expecting this… what was going on? Spock said… he said it was just kissing… but now he wanted more… Leonard could feel it in the way he was being kissed. He tried to keep calm, getting angry or panicking right now will not help, he took as deep a breath as he could, considering Spock´s were still over his, and placed his hands on Spock´s cheeks, separating from his lips.

“Spock, stop, you will regret this later, just stop. Talk to me, tell me what is happening.”

“I am very sorry, forgive me,” Spock said taking two good steps back. He went and washed his face with cold water from the lab sink.

Leonard took one of the hand towels he kept at the lab and handed it to Spock.

“Feeling more in control now?” After getting a nod from Spock, Leonard continued: “You do not have to apologize; I know you are confused about your feelings. I think maybe it is your dominant side getting a little out of hand, after all this time you suppressed it. I don't know, maybe you feel you need to prove you are a dominant and well, you react like that with me because I am submissive.”

Spock just looked at Leonard with dark eyes, his pupils completely black. He bit his lips and left the lab. He needed to put a bit of distance between them.

*

As soon as Sherlock reached the office, he shooed Scotty away, since he wanted to be alone with Mycroft. Scotty went out quietly laughing at Sherlock's antics and when he reached the living room, he saw his Master pass by, he was heading to the forest alone; remembering what Malcolm had said, he turned to Val who was tidying the place.

“I will go out with my Master.”

Val nodded, and realizing that meant that Leonard was alone in the lab, he turned to Sarek, who was studying something on his pad.

“Master, I will go to the lab, Le'ann will walk me there,” he said at the same time he whistled for the dragon; once in the lab, he found Leonard a little nervous, but working.

“Hi, need help from your BFF.?”

“Always,” Leonard said smiling, sharing with Val what he had found, which helped him to keep his mind away from Spock related thoughts, which was good, for now.

Scotty had to jog a little but he finally reached Spock.

“Master, I am sorry to interrupt you, but Malcolm said we should not wonder alone.”

Spock stopped and took his hand.

“Of course, you are right. Come, let's have a walk,” he said.

Spock felt like an idiot. Whatever was going through his mind, through his soul, he had no right in hurting Scotty and neither in cheating on him, not even in his mind. He pushed al his thoughts regarding Leonard away. Leonard was not his. He had left the chance pass by. He had no right to ask something of Leonard. He would stop kissing him.

Scotty could feel his Master´s tension, he could only guess he had fought with Leonard, probably over Kevin, Leonard was too protective of the being… but he knew better than to ask, he just followed his Master obediently, hoping his quiet attitude could bring some peace to his Master.

Spock sat down near the river where they, the Vulcans, often came to meditate. He signalled Scotty to sit down near him and took him in his arms lovingly. He felt so guilty and stupid.

Scotty let himself be hugged by his Master, becoming as pliant as he always did when he was in his arms, at the same time he started making calculations on the planetary shields Mycroft and he were developing.

*****

Sherlock finally obtained Mycroft who hadn't finished his work. He sat down on a chair waiting for him to finish.

It was such a difference between Sherlock who could order to demons and Sherlock who was waiting for Mycroft to pay attention to him.

“Everything alright, love?” Mycroft said taking Sherlock into his arms.

“Now, yes. It has been a rather taxing day.”

“I know, the Kevin issue affected all of us. How is Leonard doing, is he being more logical about it?”

“Don't remind me… he's in a looooot of trouble. I mean he's gonna be soon. I don't know. I want to go to the nest, I am very tired.” The truth was, in the short moments in which he was not into Mycroft's arms, Sherlock was doing a lot of work either throughout the house, or thinking.

“Yes I think we can rest for a little while before it is time for supper,” Mycroft said kissing him. And about the trouble Leonard is in, please tell me he did not go looking for Kevin on his own.”

“Noo, nothing like that, Leonard follows orders properly, unlike me.”

“Good, then.” Mycroft carried Sherlock and took him to their nest where he cuddled his mate and started kissing him. “I missed you,” he whispered.

“I missed you too,” he sobbed, starting to feel that sweet dizziness that overwhelmed him whenever Mycroft took control.

“My beautiful Sherlock, you look so gorgeous ordering Kevin around, I just wanted to take you in my arms and kiss you breathless.”

“Kevin is mine,” Sherlock said rather randomly, as if predicting something from the distant future.

“I do not like you saying that,” Mycroft said grabbing his hair. “For some reason it makes my possessiveness get out of control. It sounds too… intimate even if rationally, I know you do not mean it in that way.”

“Fine,” Sherlock agreed. “I will no longer say it.”

“Good,” Mycroft said biting his neck.

Outside the house where he was sleeping, Kevin suddenly found himself in great distress as if he had been abandoned once again. He could not explain it; he felt such panic, that he just climbed off the stairs and ran away by himself through the forest.

Sherlock was very tired, rather exhausted emotionally; for the first time in a year, he had shown some interest in another being - be it a demon or otherwise - and his formidable mind had taken a hold of that entity, but Mycroft was opposed to the idea.

Therefore, Sherlock threw the intention away from his mind, unlinking himself from the being. If Mycroft disliked the idea, he would have none of that. He could not stand seeing even the slightest frown on Mycroft's face.

The Demon, Kevin, rushed through the forest, feeling desolate, scared, threatened by everything. He cuddled near a rock, trying to imagine how Hell looked like - he had seen this image in the humans' minds. Not a place where you would burn, but a place where you would be completely alone, forever alone. Yes, he was in hell.

His eyes became blood-shot red, he truly looked like a demon.

That powerful being which had a hold over him! Which demanded an oath from him; who - had demanded his blood! that being whom he had sworn to serve had abandoned him.


	54. Beautiful Heartache

Spock spent the entire afternoon by the river with Scotty, thinking. Scotty had been through so much, it was ridiculous, why was he still thinking of Leonard? He was not allowed to think of Leonard. Leonard belonged to someone else. He had a child and a husband. He vowed to no longer touch him and not to remain alone in the room with him. It was a difficult decision but he could not just fuck his life up - again.

 “Genetically speaking, this being is completely human now… but he still has all his power, we saw what he did with his wound,” Val said.

“Yes, exactly he…” but Leonard stopped mid-sentence. “Something is wrong… let’s go to the house.” He ran out followed by Val who did not understand what was going on.

“Sherlock!!!” Leonard yelled. “Something is very wrong with Kevin. You have to call him in the house now.”

But Sherlock was deeply, deeply asleep...

Leonard huffed at the glare Mycroft directed at him for trying to wake up Sherlock. He went looking for his Master and luckily Father was there too.

“Something is very wrong, Kevin is experiencing too much desperation again,” he said almost out of breath.

“We might be in danger. Did you not try to tell Sherlock to call him?”

“He is deeply asleep,” Val answered holding Leonard who was seconds away of losing consciousness. “Malcolm, would you let my Master meld with Leonard? I do not think he is handling well that many emotions.”

Spock had also returned with Scotty and he was watching everything with worry.

“What is going on?” And he actually flinched when Sarek melded with Leonard to soothe him.

Leonard breathed a sigh of relief.

“You will have to teach me how to deal with this, Father… You all feel too much too deeply… We have to find Kevin before he hurts himself or others. Is there a way to track him?” he asked Scotty.

“No... he does not have a biological signature…”

Sherlock finally woke up, confused, in Mycroft's arms.

“Why is everyone so noisy? Can't people sleep in this house?”

“Kevin went missing and he is not feeling well, according to Leonard. Please, call him back, love.”

“But it disturbs you that I have this hold over him and I don't want anything to disturb you,” Sherlock said and he turned on the other side.

 **”** Why do you say that? I do not mind the link you have with him.”

“But you said earlier.”

“What I meant is I do not like you saying he is yours. You know that is an important Word you should only use when referring to me, but I do not mind you linking him to you. Actually it makes me happy to see you form new relationships.”

“Father can handle him, if he wants. I just want to be left alone.”

“No, Sherlock, I am sorry, I never meant for you to give him up. You will call Kevin, he chose you and not Father.”

“I refuse.”

Meanwhile, Spock drew closer to Leonard, barely managing to respect his own oath and not to touch him at all.

“Are you feeling sick?” he asked worriedly **.**

“I am ok,” Leonard said smiling at Spock “We have to talk, but later”. Then he turned to Sherlock. “I beg you, Sugar, call Kevin, he is suffering too much he feels he has been abandoned for the third time. He is in so much pain and you are the only one who can make it stop.”

“I can't, it will complicate things. It will disturb Mycroft. Mycroft does not want me to own any beings.”

“I… no, Sherlock. I think this is just a misunderstanding. You need to explain me better what you mean by that, but now you will call Kevin. It will not complicate anything and I will not be upset by it.” Mycroft had to fix this, Sherlock would be deeply affected if something happened to the being.

Angrily, Sherlock got out of the bed and went to wash his face. He then stepped outside.

“KEVIN TAYLOR,” he said, loudly, with a strong, almost imperial voice that even made Malcolm shiver as he remembered how strong Sherlock was in fact. “COME to me at once,” he then ordered.

He was being called!!! Maybe, maybe he will be taken in again. He really hoped so. Loneliness was consuming him. Kevin turned into mist and reappeared in front of Sherlock.

“You called and I am here.”

“What was the reason for leaving?” Sherlock asked, taking a fistful of his hair and forcing him to kneel, without mercy, because he sensed that what the being needed was a very strong hand.

“You broke free from me… I felt so alone… Please, please, take me back I do not want to be alone.”

“I order you not to leave this house again, without my express permission.  Am I understood?”

“Yes Sir, understood, I will not do it again,” he said with a smile.

“Leonard, scan him and determine if he needs food, water and sleep,” he next ordered. When had he become so...? He let go of him and returned to the house with the same angry gestures. He took his violin and sat on an armchair, proceeding to attune it with extreme care, going deep within his mind-palace to order his thoughts and emotions.

“You gave me quite a scare, Kev,” Leonard said scanning him. “Now, do you feel an emptiness here?” he said pointing at his stomach. “That means you need food, come, time for supper,” he said extending his hand to help Kevin get up.

Kevin would have wanted to know if the tall, powerful man allows him to go with Leonard. He really, really did not want to upset him anymore.

“There is no chance we can have access to Sherlock now,” Spock said. I will cook dinner.

Leonard smiled at Kevin.

“I am sure he will not get mad if you come with me; after all, he ordered me to scan you and determine your physical state. He is strange like that, you will get used to his mood changes.”

“How... must I... call him?” Kevin asked terrified. His eyes were still rather red but he did feel a bit better and calmer.

Leonard hugged him, making him place his head on his shoulder and caressing his hair.

“I don’t know, Kev, you will have to ask him, or rather ask Mycroft, those two have some issues to work through before something like that is determined. You called him _Sir_ before, I think that will do for now.”

Spock placed a plate with sandwiches in front of Kevin, and another one in front of Leonard. His own eyes were dark and troubled.

“Thank you,” Leonard said, “start eating, Kev, I will go for A.J.; it is time for his lunch too.” Leonard picked up A.J. from their nest and went to sit beside Kev. “Ok, Kev this is my son A.J., I think you had not been properly introduced.”

“Kev!! Kiss!!” A.J. said, sensing in the being something good and that in some way was connected with Mimi.

Kevin looked at him confused, now knowing what a kiss was, but he soon found out when A.J. gave him a smack on the cheek.

“He likes you,” Leonard said. “Here, hold him while I prepare his food and you also eat, ok, just, take him with an arm and then with the other you can hold a sandwich,” Leonard directed Kevin into how to do what he had asked. Then he turned to Spock and while he readied A.J.´s lunch he said: “Ok, what is going on, did I do something to upset you? I can feel how conflicted you are, and that somehow it is related to me. So talk.”

“You did not. I am an idiot. I am... just an idiot.”

Leonard rolled his eyes.

“No, you are not an idiot, so explain yourself, it is making me dizzy… I can feel you want to be near me but at the same time you don´t… What is it? What changed?” Leonard asked, he was afraid of the answer, but he needed to know, he may have an idea of what Spock as feeling, but he could not be sure since he had no access to his thoughts.

“I am. I…” Spock took a few steps backwards and smashed some objects from the counter.

Leonard lowered his eyes sadly.

“You lied to me, you said you did not feel bad for the feelings you have for me, but you do… you feel guilt and shame…” a few tears escaped Leonard´s eyes but he wiped his eyes angrily and returned to where Kevin and A.J. were waiting for him. What a mess, what a fucking mess!!!

“I am very sorry, Leonard. I did not lie to you, Vulcans do not lie. I thought my feelings for you were innocent and pure. But I... am still in love with you.”

“NO, YOU ARE NOT!!!” Leonard yelled, because… because it could not be true, that will only complicate things. “You have never been IN love with me Spock, you love me, yes, as I love you, because we are friends, our souls kind of fit with each other, but no… no, don’t say that, don´t think that… I am in love with Malcolm and… Scotty what about Scotty?”

“Perhaps. I should have never told you. I apologize. I am most certainly imagining things. You are right. I am not in love with you.”

Kevin was just looking at them with his eyes widened, trying to understand this strange dialogue and failing.

Leonard rubbed his eyes, this was not happening, this could not be happening, everything was ok, for once his life seemed to be on the right path, and Spock had to say that, even if he had taken it back, the damage had been done… He then remembered they had an audience so he turned to look at Kevin.

“Love is complicated Kev,” he said taking A.J. in his arms and starting to feed him.

Spock adopted a professional attitude and kept quiet, finishing the dinner according to Sherlock's instructions. Then he called everyone to dinner. Only Sherlock wasn't moving from his armchair in the living-room.

Mycroft took a deep breath, he needed to keep his calm demeanour.

“Time for dinner love, let’s go.”

Sherlock's awareness of the surroundings returned.

“Fine,” he said. He put the violin aside and followed him. He was in a dreadful mood.

Leonard and Kevin had finished eating, so they busied themselves serving the food, Kevin had no clear idea of what he was doing, but followed Leonard´s lead. When everyone was sitting down and with food in front of them, Leonard took his usual place beside Malcolm.

“What I am supposed to do now, Sir?” Kevin asked shyly to Sherlock, not looking into his eyes.

“Have you eaten?”

“Yes, Leonard explained to me what it was like to be hungry and he said it will be ok if I came into the house and ate. I had some sandwiches a glass of juice and a kiss from A.J.” 

Kevin decided not to say anything about Spock´s and Leonard´s argument; he felt it would not have been good.

Sherlock was not impressed, even though the others smiled.

“Can you detect the Borg's presence in case he returns?”

“Yes Sir, I can.”

“Good. You will stay outside with our dragon. As far as I am concerned, you are yet to have earned your right to sleep inside. Therefore be good and earn that right, in time.”

“Yes Sir, I will do my best. Good night to all of you. Good night Leonard and thank you.

Leonard smiled at Kevin. Then he turned to Sherlock.

“Is it ok if he takes a pillow and a blanket?”

“It is,” Sherlock replied calmly. The food was good, perhaps a bit too spicy, a sign that Spock was not himself and he hadn't been paying attention. He proceeded to study him, then it occurred to him that Mycroft may feel upset because he was paying attention to someone else and he gave up.

Mycroft took a deep breath, noticing once again the way Sherlock was withdrawing from everyone else.

“We will talk later, Sherlock, and you will listen to me, if you have doubts, you will ask, do not assume things. And till we have that conversation note that I am not opposed at you developing relationships with other persons.”

Val was a little sad, their Family was going through a series of little crisis and everybody seemed decided to ignore things and pretend nothing was happening.

“Have you noticed that whenever you add a new member to the Family a big crisis arises?” 

Sarek wrapped him in an embrace, holding him to his chest.

“Kevin is not a family member yet. Sherlock is still unconsciously rejecting him, perhaps because he is afraid to be the master he was born to be.”

“Not to mention Mycroft is also coming to terms with the idea of Sherlock becoming a Master himself… Anyway, I think it is to be expected, this is an extraordinary Family, and earning membership is not easy.” Val hugged his Master, letting show how much he loved him and how much he regretted all the troubles he had caused before officially becoming part of their Family.

Sherlock ignored Kevin completely for the rest of the evening. He patiently waited for Mycroft to finish eating, to see what he wanted to do... to discuss? Or other activities? Sherlock was the last one to wear the Kafeh bond and was very carefully observing the bond protocol. Besides, as always, Mycroft was his main priority.

They ended their meal in silence; not enduring the tense mood any longer, Val got up and started picking up the dirty dishes.

“I will do the washing since Spock cooked.”

“I will help you,” Scotty said.

“Well, if you excuse us, Sherlock and I will be retiring now. Let’s go Sherlock.”

Mycroft headed to their nest and sat cross-legged inside of it.

Sherlock approached cautiously.

“Are you upset?” he investigated. “Have I done something?”

“No, love, you haven´t, it just seems you misinterpreted my words earlier. Tell me Sherlock, what do you feel for each member of our family as well as for Kevin.”

“I love and adore you. You are my entire life,” Sherlock said sitting cross-legged in front of him.

Mycroft smiled cupping Sherlock's cheek.

“And?”

“And what? That's it.”

“I know what you feel for me, I asked what you feel for the rest of the people who live in this house and for Kevin. Let me rephrase the question, how do you view each of them in regards to yourself?”

“I have, uh? Why do you ask this? They are tolerable, except Father. Father is someone I... I..... ok, care about a lot. I also like Mr. Scott. He is very smart.”

“Father loves you, Spock and Leonard consider you their friend, Malcolm respects you and Mr. Scott does not dislike you, I think if you are really interested in his friendship, you should approach him… and you did not answer the question in regards of Kevin.”

 **”** I am sleepy.”

“You may sleep then, but we will continue this conversation, love. You have to understand I do not mind you developing new relationships, I know no one will ever take my place in your life, my previous comments were just about the way you phrase those relationships, not to mention that the whole incident with you being marked by someone else is still fresh in my mind.”

“There are many ways in which a being can belong to another, Mycroft. Kevin will be mine, or he will have nothing to do with me at all. By 'mine' I do not mean I will sleep with him.”

“I know,” Mycroft sighed, “this kind of thing is what I feared when Sarek chose you as his heir… Kevin may be the first, but he will not be the last, there will be hundreds if not thousands of beings drawn to you, and among those, there will be some that will attract your attention. I guess I was just not ready to face that now… but please understand, it does not upset me, it does not make me angry with you. I will not deny it will take me a little while to get used to this, but please, explore whatever it is that links you to Kevin, it is obvious you have a dominant personality and I will not ask you to suppress it. I know that no one will take my place in your life.”

Sherlock cuddled comfortably in the nest, in Mycroft's arms. “I don't want to talk about my dominant personality when I am with you. Right here and now, I belong to you and that is all that matters.”

“Yes,” Mycroft said kissing him. “But we do not only exist here, and forgetting that is what caused the misunderstanding between you and I. I think we have to set some rules, of what topics should be brought into the nest and which not. What do you think of that?”

“I think we should discuss all topics, it does not matter where, but know I WILL abandon any project or person which makes you frown.”

“No, you will not. You will only do that if I ask you specifically to do it. Sherlock, you need to understand that sometimes I will have negative reactions to what you do, but that does not mean I disapprove or I want you to stop, it is just that, a reaction, you must give me time to process things. What I am trying to say is that you do not have to stop doing what feels right or natural to you just because I get upset. Sherlock, you WILL become a King, we… I have to start dealing with that. Just one small favour, don’t say you own someone or call someone else "mine" when we are in the nest or in our bed.”

“Very well, Mycroft. I will not. And listen… This... 'king' thing... the fact that I am his heir. Now that he has Spock back as his son, perhaps I should return this bond to his rightful owner. I don't want to be a king or whatever, I only want to be yours,” he said looking downwards.

“But you are so much more, love… You will have to talk with Father; he has not mentioned anything about giving the royal bond back to Spock, and Spock does not seem to want it. By the way, what is going on with him, he seems very conflicted.”

“Of course he is. He is in love and cannot deal with it and will cause a disaster.”

“I am afraid to ask, but who is he in love with? I am guessing it is not Montgomery.”

“With Leonard. Scotty was a logical choice for Spock. Also Scotty had started to love him and also he had suffered greatly because of Sarek, therefore Spock did the honourable thing. But when finally his dominant personality started to manifest and his mind cleared after the Kafeh bond, he realized that the love of his life... oh well. It doesn't matter anymore. He can never have Leonard again.”

“No, he can’t. Leonard got over him and he is very much in love with Malcolm, not to mention Malcolm is very much in love with him. Yes, you are right, this will cause a disaster.”

“Let's just hope that Malcolm does not observe…” Sherlock sighed and fell on the pillow.

“Yes, let’s hope he does not…” Mycroft said hugging Sherlock and starting to kiss him deeply, he did not want to talk anymore.

*

Leonard had put A.J. to sleep in his nest and then he had joined his Master in their own. Spock´s words kept resonating in his mind, and now he did not know what to do, should he tell his Master? Should he keep it a secret? He remembered the conversation they had had on betrayal and cheating… he felt not telling him was a betrayal, but he was afraid of the consequences of informing his Master about what Spock had said.

“What is it, Leonard?” Malcolm asked on a cold voice, which meant he felt somewhat better after all the events of that hard day.

Leonard leaned his forehead on his Master´s chest.

“I love you so much Master, so very much.”

Malcolm wrapped his strong arms around Leonard's waist. He kissed his forehead cuddling comfortably with him, with one leg over him.

Leonard started crying. He couldn´t do it, he could not keep this secret, it felt like lying to his Master. 

“Leonard, what is it?” Malcolm asked worried, sitting up. “Look at me, come on.”

“I… I will not be kissing Spock anymore. It got out of control and now he… he is confused.”

“Do you return his feelings?” Malcolm asked, his own heart trembling.

“I love him, Master, he is a dear dear friend but I am in love with you.”

Malcolm held him tight in his arms. He lay Leonard back on the pillow, holding him against his own body.

“Rest now, my love. Time heals all wounds... it is true he has more wounds than anyone. I do not blame him.”

Leonard felt relief course through him.

“Thank you Master, thank you for understanding,” he whispered.

Malcolm kissed his lips in the same careful and calculated way as ever. He resumed their previous position with one leg over him, and deep within himself, he sighed with relief...

Sarek felt the oppressive energy, which was threatening the delicate harmony of their family. Spock was an emotional mess; Sherlock was allowing his dominant side to manifest for the first time - and to everyone's surprise, it was Extremely Dominant; Leonard's empath capacities were functioning at their full, driving him mad.

He went outside, despite Malcolm's orders not to be alone there, and sat down on the porch, watching Kevin sleep cuddled in the dragon's fur.

There were many dangers... even here in this distant corner of the world. He extended one hand and melded briefly with Kevin, making himself known to his consciousness, caressing and soothing his troubled mind.

Kevin had opened his eyes and was watching him with curiosity. His eyes were reddish but he looked calm, mild, like a kitten.

“What happened to you? You are old, even older than me,” Sarek murmured. ”Have you lost the way to your home?”

Kevin had no time to answer, because he suddenly perceived the presence of the Borg... it was fortunate he was awake! As a transporter sequence engulfed and snatched Sarek from right in front of him, he barely had the time to wrap his arms around him and vanish together with him. He would not abandon him. Sherlock would not have liked that. 

Sarek recognized the danger immediately. As soon as the transporter sequence ended, and he found himself, with Kevin wrapped around, in Borg's holding cell, he shut off all communications with his family to protect them. He froze all the bonds and then, to avoid divulging any information that may endanger the quadrant or their family, he plunged into a deep trance, shutting off his own mind as if it were a computer.

Val felt the moment his Master was gone, it was very painful, as if a part of his body had been cut off, still he worked through the pain, he had to alert the others, he neared Mycroft´s and Sherlock´s nest.

“Wake… up...my… Master… is… gone,” he said with laboured breath.

Sherlock shot up, out of the bed, rushing outside, disoriented.  Then back inside, he went to everyone's nest, waking them up, agitated.

“Father.... is missing... also Kevin…”

Leonard got up with a jump and scanned the room looking for Val, knowing he will be in bad shape; he will let the others hand this situation, they were the ones with a mind for strategy.

Mycroft started checking the records on his padd to check if the preliminary security systems Scotty and he had installed, had recorded any information that could help them locate Father.

Sherlock felt something deep, strong, powerful, activate within his mind, raw power and strength. It was the royalty bond being transferred to him, vivid and immense, making him momentarily collapse to the ground. It was just like when AnJoan had transferred all his memories to him, overloading his memory.

Mycroft held Sherlock into his arms, he had a good idea of what was happening, he felt it through his own bond with Sherlock.

“Relax love, just let is flow through you, I am here to help you.”

Sherlock relaxed, he wouldn't have been able to move even if he wanted and drips of blood started coming out of his nostrils - the effort to control everything had been too great.

Leonard left Val on his nest, he had applied him a mild sedative, so he could sleep a little more. Then he approached Sherlock and started scanning him, on an impulse he held his hand and he got a great shock, he could feel thousands of other consciousness linking to Sherlock...He breathed calmly through his nose and tried to…handle some of the emotions of the other consciousness, it was a good thing they were Vulcans, even if they were surprised by the change there were not overly sentimental about it.

“Very heavy, the bond... I will... rest... for a bit…” he murmured. “I don't feel... Father... anywhere…”

“Can you feel Kevin, love?” Mycroft asked while he carried him to their nest.

“Don't know... Spock? Where is Spock!”

“I am here, Sugar,” Spock said, he felt weak since the parental bond had been frozen, but it had not been broken, so he knew his Father was still alive, otherwise, Val and himself would be in a worst shape.

“You will call me Sherlock from now on. No more nicknames. Meld with Val and make sure he is not collapsing. Attach his consciousness to yours,” he instinctively ordered.

And then reality hit Spock like a ton of bricks, he was not talking to his friend but to the new Vulcan King.

“Yes, Sherlock,” he said bowing his head respectfully and went to do what Sherlock had ordered. He melded with Val, but when he tried to attach Val´s consciousness to his, his mind rejected all his attempts. He could not sense any danger of losing Val for now, so he stopped trying and reported to Sherlock what had happened.

“Stay with him at all times. Announce me as soon as he is awake.  Malcolm, Mycroft, can you check what the situation is on Remus? Is it habitable?”

“Yes it is,” answered Leonard who was well informed about Val’s work.

Sherlock turned towards Mycroft. 

“You and Malcolm are in charge of our family. I advise we go to Remus until the current crisis is over. We can better defend the quadrant from there. Here we are too far. We do not know who took him and what they can extract from him.”

Mycroft looked at Malcolm.

“I agree, we should go to Remus and I think we should call Jim, Anthea and Jonathan, there is a high probability that the Borg took Father, which means we will need all the help we could get, especially considering Spock, Val, Leonard and Scotty aren’t adequate for combat.”

“You do not need to worry about me. I am fully operational and ready to follow Sherlock's orders,” Spock said decidedly. Sherlock needed the support of the people he now ruled over, and he would be the first to grant it to him.

Mycroft nodded at Spock.

“Still, we need backup, what do you think, Malcolm?”

“Affirmative.”

Malcolm got to work, since he was the only one who did not have to momentarily attend to anyone, with Mycroft tending to Sherlock and Spock to Val. Leonard had his hands full also, with medical care and the baby.

Scotty turned to look at his Master, when he received a nod from his Master he followed Malcolm.

“How can I be of help?” he asked.

“Bless you, laddie, I'll pack. Get the shuttle ready. Also, you need to pilot it.  Then we need to secure the area, I won't have our house destroyed while we are away.”

“Aye, Captain,” Scotty said seriously and started working, he had kept the shuttles in good shape so it was not too much trouble to get the bigger of them ready, they will be a little crowded, but fortunately it was not such a long trip. He then returned to the office and started activating some of the security systems Mycroft and he had developed.

Sherlock slowly turned his head towards Mycroft.

“Will you still love me... like this?”

Mycroft kissed Sherlock tenderly.

“You are my Sherlock, I will always love you, no matter what.”

As usual, Sherlock melted when Mycroft kissed him. No doubt, there were things that would never change.

Leonard smiled at the pair, they were so sweet together, of course, he did not say that out loud, he did not wanted to be yell at, or worst, punched in the face.

He then turned to Val to give the others some privacy. 

Val eyes fluttered open.

“Lion… my Master… he shut down… he is in danger.

Leonard, caressed Val´s hair.

“He will be fine, don’t worry we will bring him back.”

“I… will keep living… I promised… I will be fine… just need some rest.”

“Then rest, we will be going to Remus soon,” Leonard said.

“Ok.. .don’t let Spock meld with me… my mind will only reject him.”

Leonard locked gazes with Spock as Val went back to sleep.

“You should go now and report to Sherlock.”

“Very well,” Spock said with his usual discipline. Sherlock was deeply worried for all the Vulcans; especially those in his family. The freezing of the bond with Sarek, or its breaking, was painful to say the least. He had to be strong; and indeed, he found tremendous strength within himself.

“Sherlock, Val woke up for 3.5 minutes; he pointed out Father’s mind had shut off, which is a sign that he is in danger. He also expressed he does not want to meld with me, since his mind will reject me. For what he said I can conclude he made a promise to my Father to keep living even if they got separated.” 

“I understand. That was wise of them. We cannot afford the loss of even one life. I can count on you... yes?”

“Of course, I will follow your orders to the letter.”

“I need to talk to Leonard. Malcolm, can I talk to Leonard?” Sherlock said.

After receiving a nod from his Master, Leonard left Val´s side and came close to Sherlock. “Yes?”

“Spock is in a bad emotional state. What is your situation? By 'your' I mean you and him.”

“I have decided to keep my distance from him, I think that is the best for now. My Master knows of the situation and understands. We both think Spock just needs time to heal.”

Sherlock did not comment the matter anymore. As soon as they finished packing, they got to the shuttle. Malcolm sat on the Captain’s chair and Scotty at the helm.

Sherlock sat in the back with Mycroft, and the resting figure of Val close to them.

Leonard had closed his lab and made sure everything related to their future little girl was kept properly, she will have to stay in stasis for a little while.

Then he herded Le'ann into the shuttle, carrying A.J. in his arms. He finally sat on the seat opposite to Spock, he was having a small battle with his belt as well as A.J., it was unbelievable; so many years in Starfleet and he still could not fasten this fucking belt.

“Master, I need your help,” he said blushing out of frustration and anger.

“Spock, help him,” Malcolm ordered. “I am on communication with Starfleet Command.”

Spock silently stood up and went to Leonard. He efficiently untangled the belt, fastening it the correct way and avoiding touching him. He also avoided looking into his eyes.

Leonard looked to the side while Spock fastened his belt, and when he had finished he simply whispered “Thank you,” directing his eyes at Spock´s shoes.

A.J. was not sure what was going on he looked alternately at his Mimi and at Spock… he could feel the love between them but he also could feel they wanted to be apart. Grownups were silly, he taught. Since Spock was still crouching over them making sure the belt was in place, A.J. reached out and kissed Spock on the cheek.

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Spock said picking him up for a moment and kissing him sweetly on the nose. “I will be on the bridge.”

Leonard extended his arms to take A.J. and hugged him tightly.

“You just love kisses, don´t you my little monster?”

A.J. just blew a raspberry at Leonard.

Spock, on his part, took a seat beside Scotty. They will have to talk, Scotty was not stupid, he must have deduced something was wrong. But now was not the time, they had to protect their Family and rescue Father and Kevin.

“I will not call Kevin, at least not yet,” Sherlock said. “He is Father's best chance of survival. If I call him, I am not sure he can return back to him, or even give us coordinates.”

“I agree with you, Love, and considering Kevin wants to please you, he will do everything he can to protect Father, since he knows you care for him.”

Sherlock's gaze was now so dark and intimidating, that even Spock found it difficult to look into his eyes.

“The Federation will give you a hard time, Mycroft. They will try to have you control me through our bond.”

Mycroft took Sherlock's hand with determination. “Let them try, Love, and don’t worry, I have dealt with them before.”

“I can already sense them screaming in my head and wanting my attention. Sarek disliked being a king... now I understand him better. All he wanted was a peaceful life... with Val… His affection for Val is channelling through me, Mycroft... as well as that for Spock. I hope you will not be jealous.”

“I will control myself, Love, and I hope you are patient with me when my emotions get the best of me.”

“Good, because half of the people in this shuttle think I am a bossy bastard.”

“Really? Who?” Val asked in a sleepy voice

“Oh, at last,” Sherlock sighed relieved. “No more losing consciousness and stuff, Vally, I need you”, Sherlock said pulling him in his arms and holding him tight. “We will get him back.”

“I know,” Val said seriously, “I will do everything I can to help. But please release me.”

“Why? Do you have touch restrictions? I do not feel any,” Sherlock said releasing him nonetheless.

“No, I just don’t feel comfortable with you hugging me. You are my King now, even if you are channelling some of my Master’s feelings, it just feels weird, not to mention that you have never before touched me.”

“Nor did I feel the need to. I believe it may have been a bit more than mere channelling.”

“Sorry, right now I just can´t… Do you mind if I go sit by Leonard?”

Sherlock shook his head.

“Go, by all means. You don't need my permission.”

“Thank you Your Majesty,” Val answered not even realizing what he had said. He then sat by Leonard, took his hand and placed his head on his shoulder. “I miss my Master.”

“I know.”

“Hug me?”

Leonard sighed deeply, and placed his free arm over Val´s shoulders. “Why did you refuse to be hugged by Sherlock?”

Val closed his eyes. “It feels wrong, he is my King, but he is not my bondmate… The fact he is the one who holds the royal bond now is a painful reminder that my bondmate is not here, and is in danger.”

Leonard just tightened his hold on Val. He did not know what to say.

“This is the day I lose all my friends,” Sherlock said, looking at them, and feeling lonelier than ever.

Mycroft hugged Sherlock. “No, Love, you don´t, this is just a bad time, they all have their own problems to think about, not to mention they are all worried about Father. Please, trust me on this. I love you and they love you.”

“You will also leave me when all this will become overwhelming.”

“STOP IT!!!” Mycroft yelled taking Sherlock’s face between his hands. “I will never leave you, never. Now, I know this is too much, there are many lives depending on you, but you can do this and you have my support, the support of all of us. We are your Family and no one abandons Family.”

Leonard signalled Val to unfasten his belt, he passed A.J. to him and got up, he turned to look at his Master, and when he got a nod from him, he approached Sherlock and knelt at his feet.

“I am not a Vulcan, but I pledge my loyalty to you, because I consider you my friend and I trust you.”

“What - are you…???” Sherlock exclaimed shocked. He then pulled him up on the seat next to him. “Don't ... you are…” he stuttered, profoundly moved and troubled.

Leonard rolled his eyes.

“Really, King Sugar, you were saying and feeling a lot of stupid things. We are here for you, all of us. You are stuck with us. This will only take us a little bit of adjusting, so show your royalness and be patient with us ok? And never doubt it, we love you.”

Sherlock smiled. Only Leonard was capable of calling him King Sugar. “I am not planning to remain a king for much longer. We need our rightful king back. I am just so going to tear to pieces the ones who took him.”

“And we will be there to help you, Love.”

“Yes, we will,” Leonard confirmed. “But when Father returns, you do not have to suppress this part of you, not with us, we accept and love both, the crazy kid and the dangerous predator. Understood?”

“Are you implying I suffer from a multiple personality disorder?” Sherlock asked with a deadpan.

Leonard laughed. “No, you are just complicated, and better at it than any of us,” he joked remembering the time Khan had told him he was better at everything.

Instinctively Sherlock looked for Spock's eyes, because they were together back then.

Spock smiled at him and nodded his head, trying to convey he agreed on everything Leonard had said. 

“Wake me up when we arrive on Remus”, Sherlock said. “There is a Vulcan delegation waiting for us. I will rest until then. And NO Vulcan robes, sorry.”

Despite his pain, Val could not help but laugh at that. “I can´t wait to see their faces when they realize you are not wearing THE robe”. He directed a smile to Sherlock and pushed through the royal bond the love he felt for him, they were brothers as Sherlock had said before, but right now he only wanted his Master´s touch or the comfort of Leonard since at some level his mind recognized the doctor as some kind of father figure. He hoped Sherlock will understand.

Sherlock lay comfortably near Mycroft with his head on his knees, and drifted off to sleep...

The Borg were dangerous beings; they were not evil per se, but their lack of feelings and their desire of constant improvement made them dangerous, because, for them, it was not important if they destroyed the life of a whole planet as long as they become "better".

Kevin was glad he had decided to be transported along with Sarek; that way, he will be able to protect him at the best of his abilities.

The Borg had so far left them alone as if they were broken toys. By falling into a trance, Sarek had gained them some time, but soon the Borg will come for them and then try every method at their disposal to extract from his brain the information they sought.

Fortunately, they thought Kevin was really a human and had left him alone, not finding anything interesting in him. But while being ignored, Kevin had time to place some kind of veil over Sarek´s mind, so the Borg would think there was nothing interesting in it.

He hoped that by doing that, they will not use some of their extreme techniques to gain information; he was not sure if Sarek will be strong enough to withstand the worst of the Borg practices.

*

At long last, after an exhausting day, Sherlock lay in bed near Mycroft, in the imperial chambers of the newly rebuilt castle on Remus. He was exhausted; he merely hid his head onto Mycroft's chest and started crying.

Mycroft hugged him tightly; petting his curls and placing small sweet kissed along his face. 

Sherlock's day had been infernal. He had practically yelled at every single dignitary who had come to insult him and dispatched impressive amounts of orders and war instructions. Being a king was horrible. He did not want any of it. But duty was duty and he would take care of Sarek's name and heritage.

“I hate this stupid bed. Can you make a nest on the floor?”

Mycroft was not sure if what he was about to say was the right thing, but something inside of him told him it was what Sherlock needed. “You get up and build the nest, I will go take a bath, when you finish, you will go and join me.”

“Yes, Mycroft,” he said, as he felt the Kafeh bond brightening up. Oh yes, that was his true essence! That part of himself capable of saying _Yes, Mycroft._ He did as asked and after a few moments he joined Mycroft into the shower, wrapping his arms around his neck even though the shower cabin was large and they could fit easily.

Mycroft looked deeply into his eyes.

“My Sherlock,” he whispered, biting his shoulder and living a mark. “Tomorrow, when you need a break, you will tell me, we will retire to our room and I will tie your wrists and kiss you for five minutes. Understood? You do not have to take on all of this at once.”

“I want a break now,” Sherlock said shyly, drying himself with a large towel.

“A five minute break? Or a night long break?” Mycroft asked with a smirk.

He gave him a beautiful smile and not bothering to dress, he went to the nest and cuddled there, brushing his hair.

Mycroft got their rope and joined Sherlock in their nest, when Sherlock finished brushing his curls, Mycroft took his wrists and tied them, then he started kissing him and with slow movements he pushed into his awaiting heat, claiming him in every way possible, trying to give his mate the peace he needed.

It had been quite long since Sherlock had felt like a doll. It was such a blissful, peaceful feeling to know he was no longer responsible for anything, and even though he now ruled over an entire race and some more, he belonged to Mycroft.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Mycroft whispered to Sherlock all night long, he will not let this craziness take away from him his beloved Sherlock, he will do whatever was in his power, to make sure Sherlock´s spirit wasn’t broken by the responsibilities and expectations placed over his shoulders.

At some moment, Sherlock passed out from the intensity of their coupling; when he woke up, he was still in Mycroft's strong arms, his hands were still tied, and he felt him still embedded inside him.

“You still manage to make me faint…” he murmured.

“I try my best, Love,” Mycroft said kissing his nose.

“And you are still very ... um... um… I mean… talented…”

“Yes, talented and potent and well-endowed and it is all for you, my beloved Sherlock.”

“If you only knew how much I fantasised… Back then…”

“You'll show me, when Father is back with us and you return the royal bond to him, you will show me all your fantasies, right now it is not possible, Love. ”

“Oh, I know, I know. Tomorrow morning I will call Kevin. Their situation must be clear by now and Kevin should be able to provide coordinates.”

*

Spock had his hands full. All the people who managed to get inside asked him if he was in charge now, and when he said no, they would start asking why, how could a human rule over them etc, it was a shame etc. He made a list with appointments for Sherlock, writing down the urgent demands. Also Mycroft had a batch of work ready for him as well - mostly blackmail issues, people who wanted to use him to get to, or to manipulate, Sherlock. 

Spock filtered the requests carefully. So much work was good for him especially since he was a highly organized person. It would keep his mind off Leonard. He did not know how to deal with the feeling. He loved him... more and more each day and it was devastating and consuming. It was life's way of laughing at him… But no, he would not allow himself any sign of weakness. Leonard had rejected him. In fact, he had had no right to even... hope. Leonard belonged to someone else.

He didn't know how that happened, actually. When Sarek just took him, he was under so many impressions, overwhelmed by the bond, by his presence, by him, by everything; then, with Scotty nearby, and often sharing a bed and the same master, he had grown to believe that Scotty was a logical choice. He had indeed chosen him following the best, most impeccable Vulcan logic and Scotty was perfect, utterly perfect.

As for Leonard... he had always been in love with him and now he could no longer control that feeling. Well, he would have to. He just never knew logic was so useless when it came to unrequited love.

When A.J. came barging in, noisy and happy to be on his native planet, Spock took him in his arms and played with him for a while. He prepared a snack for him, no matter how much he hated the sight of raw meat, and then cuddled on the couch with him, melding to convey his affection. He was alone in the room as Scotty was still with Malcolm, working on the security reports. 

Leonard came barging into the room.

“A.J.!!!” he yelled as soon as he saw him on the couch with Spock. He sat down beside them and took him in his arms. “You scared me, little monster, you can't run away like that!!! There are too many strangers visiting the palace.” Then turning to Spock he said: “Thank you for taking care of him, I will leave now I did not want to disturb you.”

Spock carefully straightened A.J's black onesie and carefully gave him to Leonard. The child looked confused. He said nothing to Leonard and avoided looking at him.

Leonard hugged A.J. tightly and whispered a low “I am sorry.” He knew Spock will hear. He then got up and headed to the door.

Spock felt tears falling out of his own eyes. He turned with his back towards the door, because Leonard did not need to see him like that; but before Leonard could reach the door, A.J. started fussing; he turned over Leonard´s shoulder and extended his arms to Spock. “Spock sad! Spock kiss!!!”

Spock had a great weakness for children and especially for AnJoan. He wiped his tears away and went to them, giving A.J a sweet kiss in his nose.

“Mimi. Kiss!!!” Leonard kissed A.J.’s cheeks, but the baby shook his head. “No Mimi. Mimi kiss Spock.” Leonard tightened his hold on A.J. and left the room even when his son started throwing a temper tantrum.

He took him to the gardens and sat with him; once A.J. was calm, he started rocking him and singing to him in a low voice.

“I can´t kiss Spock now, little monster, that will only make him sadder. I love him, but not in the way he wants. I hope with time…” Leonard sighed deeply realizing he was talking to himself since A.J. had fallen asleep.

“I was hoping to find you here,” Jonathan Archer spoke, leaned against one of the garden walls. “Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you.” He wanted to talk to Leonard since long ago, but he never got the chance.

“Hello, Captain,” Leonard said. “How are you doing?” He really did not know what else to say.

“May I sit with you for a moment?”

“Yes of course,” Leonard said. He really did not want to have this conversation now, but he thought it will happen anyway, so, what the hell.

“This little bundle is much more beautiful than I heard. Can you... as they say... see the *real* him?” Jonathan asked.

“Yes, but for me he was beautiful even before I saw his *real* self, he was so cute, my little monster… Sorry, I get carried away when I talk about him. If I may ask, when were you bitten? You know... to be able to see him,” Leonard asked.

“I was not. I heard about the respective bite. I cannot see the *real*, ethereal shape. I have come to ask you, Leonard... how is Malcolm?”

“He will not speak a single word to me, and I decided to stop insisting. I just want to know if he is well and happy.”

“He is not talking to you?” Leonard asked surprised. “Yes he is well and… I do my best to make him happy… You know him… he is always cold and in control, and he becomes even more so when he is content,” Leonard said with a wistful smile. “I am sorry… I know you still have feelings for him… I never meant for this to happen, back then, before we woke you up, what Malcolm and I had was… it was not romantic. He…” Leonard sighed deeply. “I will talk to my Master, you two really need to have a conversation.”

“He does not wish to, and I will respect that, Leonard. As for the feelings...  It was my fault,” Jonathan said, unaware he was repeating Spock's words. “I hesitated, I did not know how to keep him... it is surely better this way. He is with someone who adores and makes him happy... and who knows how to show him. Good night…” he said with restrained sadness, after which he left.

Leonard stayed in the gardens; at some point, he whistled for Le'ann who came and curled around Leonard and A.J., becoming some kind of warm fluffy nest for them. Last time he had been here like this, he was dating old A.J. and his Master was in love with Jonathan…

He needed his Master so much right now, but he did not want to move, he did not want to meet other people. Every time he was close to someone else he felt their emotions, it was like a slap to the face…With his Master everything was different, he calmed him down and helped him disconnect from the constant flow of foreign feelings...but, unlike other times, his Master never came looking for him.

*

Sherlock woke up in the morning, early, with the wonderful sensation of being completely subdued by Mycroft. One of his hands was even covering his mouth. Unable to do anything, he just kissed his palm.

“Morning, Love,” Mycroft said, still sleepy, rolling them over, so Sherlock were laying on top of him, while he trailed his hands along his back.

 **“** Mmmmmmmycroft,” he murmured, his entire body was aching, as after a great night.

Mycroft sighed deeply.

“We only have a few minutes more. You have a lot of meetings today.”

Sherlock lay motionless over him, enjoying the way Mycroft was caressing him. He really didn't want to get out of the nest...

Mycroft kissed Sherlock deeply once and then untied his hands.

“Time to get up, love, bath then breakfast. I will check the schedule Spock has surely sent to us.”

But Sherlock did not move, so Mycroft rolled them over again and went to prepare a bath for them; when it was ready, he took Sherlock into his arms and carried him to the tub.

Sherlock did nothing by himself until the last minute. He finally zoomed back into reality and got dressed, with black pants, a grey shirt, without a tie, and a black coat. He looked elegant and powerful. He looked... ready to walk on corpses.

“Do you want to have breakfast here? I am not sure if the rest of us are respecting our normal schedule, if so, they must be gathered in the kitchen.”

“I hope so... and Malcolm is still in charge of us all... except I have no time to cook, Spock!” he said as he saw his friend on the corridor.

“Good morning Sherlock, Mycroft, I hope you could rest after the stressful day you had.”

“Are we having breakfast? In the kitchen I hope? I hate pompous dining tables.”

“As you wish, considering your new obligations and the many visits I arranged for meals to be cooked by the staff. Obviously if you ever want to eat in your room, you just have to ring the kitchens and they will bring you whatever you want.”

“Thanks... I would rather we still had our 7 AM breakfast together. Have you been crying?”

“Yes, but please don´t worry yourself about that, I am in control now and I assure you I can deal perfectly well with your appointments as well as all my other chores.”

“Sorry, didn't mean to... I am aware of your emotions as well as of those of Val. I am afraid for him. He is very... shaky.”

As they got to the kitchen, Sherlock was pleased everyone was there, and even a Vulcan attendant was present.

Sherlock rolled his eyes... he did not need an attendant... gosh... and nonono, no robes!

Val turned to the attendant.

“Your services will not be required, you may leave now, I will see to His Majesty´s clothes.”

The attendant bowed and left.

“Good heavens, Vall!!! Did you just refer to me as 'His Majesty'?”

“Well, you are the King for now and if you want the Vulcans to be less difficult, you need to follow protocol. I mean, not all the time and not when it is just us, but when there are Vulcans present, you must, if only to avoid THE GAZE,” Val said shrugging his shoulders.

“Gazes do not impress me,” Sherlock said looking into Val's eyes with a strong, piercing, powerful look. “However, bless the soul who baked kreyla,” he said nibbling a slice of kreyla and butter.

“Oh I bet you aren't impressed by gazes, but it gets annoying after a while, believe me, been there, done that. Obviously I am not as powerful as you, but I guess when it comes to patience, I am better than you, and yet they got on my nerves... how the elders and other diplomats strutted in expecting me to do everything they wanted.”

“Unfortunately for them, there is only one person who can determine me do something. Now let's get to work. Spock, Scotty, I need a very tiny version of a hypospray. Something which can be hidden in someone's palm. How soon can I have it?”

Scotty turned to look at Spock and after getting a nod, he turned to Sherlock.

“I just have to get it from our room, I have created one, I thought it would be useful for away missions, considering in how many troubles Jim gets, not to mention all his allergies. Why do you want something like that King Sugar?”

“I will call Kevin soon. Leonard, I need you to put in that hypo a concentrated solution, whatever you deem fit. Kevin will return to Father. We will send whatever help we can. Nutrients are the first priority. Also, I need someone with a clear and focused mind to meld with him quickly and extract all that is necessary. Location, coordinates. Spock. Think you can manage?”

“Of course,” Spock answered in his usual efficient way.

“While he's doing that, Leonard, you'll scan him and determine the condition he's in, and administer whatever you think is necessary.”

“Ok, then. When are you planning to call him? I will need to go to the medical wing and work on the serum for Father and bring all I need back. I am guessing it will take me 15 minutes.”

“When everything is ready,” Sherlock said. “I'll wait.”

“Ok, Master, can you look after A.J. for a few minutes, please? This little monster keeps trying to go out and explore on his own.”

Malcolm lifted the baby in his strong arms. He had well-defined muscles and was wearing a grey casual t-shirt which looked fabulous on him.

Leonard looked for a few moments at his gorgeous Master, then he snapped out of it.

“I will be right back,” he said blushing and smiling at his Master.

“I will go with Leonard if it is ok with you Master, it will make everything faster,” Scotty said.

It had been quite a while since Scotty and Leonard had been alone together. As they were working side by side, Scotty gazed at Leonard.

“Do you return his feelings?” he asked simply.

“No. I am in love with my Master. I am sorry. I will keep my distance...I…”

“Ok,” Scotty said calmly. **”** What are you planning to do?”

“Nothing, what could I possibly do? Are you in love with him?”

“He owns me. That is all there is to be discussed about the subject.”

Leonard sighed deeply.

“I feel responsible… if I hadn't asked Spock to bond with Father… if I had stopped the whole kissing business. I never meant to hurt you or him or anyone…”

“You did not hurt me,” Scotty said simply. “Spock has been through too much. An abrupt emotional rollercoaster; he is a dominant being, but was forced into submission by his own mistakes. His partner was even more dominant, thus not allowing his true nature manifest. If he had not asked for the Kafeh bond back, he would still be with you. Mycroft is right to fear this bond. It makes you feel things…that are buried deep, and that should stay buried deep. It drove Spock almost mad…” he murmured. “I thought my submission... would bring him some peace.”

“I did not want him to die when I did, you know? As his bondmate… I asked him… I shouldn't have… Still, I can´t regret it completely; I am very much in love with Malcolm, and we are happy.”

Scotty smiled sincerely at him, but his eyes  were sad. “Here, the device is ready. Let's return to the king.” There was no irony in his voice.

Leonard took the device, filled it with the serum and took his medbag. Before exiting he hugged Scotty. “Thank you, and yes, your submission helps him, please take care of him till he is back on his feet.”

Leonard let go of Scotty and headed back to the kitchen.

Sherlock stood up.

“Everyone ready?”

They all nodded, stepping back from Sherlock, since they were not sure how or where Kevin will appear.

“Kevin Taylor, come to me,” he said on a clear voice, waiting. His mind focused and sharp like a sword. He sensed the entity approaching, struggling to take form - he waited.


	55. Troubled Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still likes this story?

Thousands of small multi-coloured sparks appeared over the kitchen table, A.J. clapped happily and tried to touch them, but Malcolm fast reflexes stopped him. Suddenly the sparks seemed to explode and there, sitting on the table, was Kevin.

“Oh, sorry, did not calculate correctly.” He jumped off the table and knelt before Sherlock. “You called and I am here Sir.”

“Welcome, my brave. Is he alive?” Sherlock asked placing his hands tenderly on his cheeks, lifting his head to see his eyes.

“Yes, he paused his brain but he is alive. I have been taking care of him. I fooled the Borg into believing his mind is empty, but I do not know how longer it will work, they said they will start experimenting with him soon.”

While Kevin gave his report, Spock and Leonard approached, waiting for Sherlock´s orders.

“Spock, meld,” Sherlock ordered. “You will let Spock meld with you, Kevin. It is important.”

“Yes Sir, as you wish,” Kevin turned to Spock, “Should I stay like this or stand up?”

“Stand up. Leonard will scan you better.”

Sherlock's mind had already started computing, drafting a plan. Yes, he knew what to do. He would defeat the Borg with their own weapon.

“Ready?” He asked Spock and Leonard. “You have what we need?”

Spock nodded, while Leonard finished applying one last hypospray to Kevin, then he also stepped back, signalling he was done.

“Now listen carefully, my Kevin. Can you input something into Sarek's mind?”

“Yes Sir, I can,” Kevin answered with a big smile at hearing the way Sherlock had called him _my Kevin._

Sherlock aligned his fingers on Kevin's face. He was not as effective in melding as a Vulcan, but he could get the job done. 

“Do not struggle to understand the information. Embed it exactly like this,” and he placed in Kevin's mind the Farrell-Jones conjecture, an impossible algebra problem which had no solving since centuries. As soon as the Borg are absorbed by it, you will return to me and you will take Sarek's bondmate with you there. He will assist us to retrieve you from there safely.”

“I will do as you order, Sir,” Kevin said looking at Val. He knew the younger Vulcan did not like him much, but he will follow any order Sherlock gave him. “Should I leave now?”

“Leave now, and work quickly. I trust you. Go on now, my brave Kevin.”

“See you soon, Sir. Bye-bye, Leonard,” and in a burst of sparkles Kevin was gone again.

The Borg could be fooled easily, since they gave no heed of the things they did not deem worthy, so Kevin left and returned without anyone noticing. He placed in Sarek´s mind the information Sherlock had given him, and as soon as he did that, the monitors attached to Sarek started beeping, signalling to the Borg that there was some kind of activity in Sarek´s brain.

Once they were all busy trying to figure out the information, he returned to Sherlock.

“Val,” Sherlock said. “Within moments, they will extract the equation from his mind and start to analyse it. You will be the one taking Your Master out of that hell. I believe you have no objections to this plan?”

“Not at all, thank you. What do you want me to do?” Val asked, trusting Sherlock completely.

“Get him out of detention room, hide, stay safe until a shuttle reaches you. I have a small shuttle underway, a Klingon bird-of-prey from when I was doing, um.... business with them. It has a cloaking device. Mycroft is taking care of the formalities as we speak. We have the coordinates, Spock and Leonard will be piloting it to come and retrieve you. Please, also take care of my Kevin. Now go, both of you. May we meet again soon.”

“We will, brother, you better make time in your schedule to bake brownies you know my Master loves them. Ok, Kevin, let’s go and… ah… sorry for the jealousy fit but Leonard is my BFF… so yeah… let’s go.”

Sherlock went straight to Spock and Leonard and dragged both of them aside as soon as Kevin and Val were gone.

“I know you - WE - have problems. But I need a pilot to fly that shuttle, and I trust no one but you, Spock. And they all need a doctor. So you two are going.”

“We have problems?” Leonard said a little bit distracted.

“Ignore the problems, excellent!” Sherlock exclaimed. “Problems don't exist. I am proud of you. Go get ready. Starfleet uniform, both of you, please. And ALL the medical supplies you can get, Leonard.”

“Of course, King Sugar. Don´t worry we will bring all of them safe and sound, right Spock?”

Spock had decided to be as professional as possible. He started addressing Leonard by 'Doctor' as they were on duty after all. They got in the shuttle that Mycroft had dispatched as soon as humanly possible and they proceeded towards the designated coordinates, after Leonard finished saying goodbye to Malcolm. 

He himself refrained from expressing his affection publicly towards Scotty. He just offered him his hand, which Scotty kissed, and that was all.

In the shuttle, he carefully strapped Leonard's belt and sat at the helm. The Klingon ships were complicated and had a much smaller view screen, but very powerful weapons and a good cloaking device.

Spock was navigating silently, without talking.

There was nothing to talk about, after all...

*

Sarek became more aware when he felt a cold metallic device on his forehead, probing his mind. Soon after that, the Borg soldier went to a console and started analysing what was seemingly an impressive amount of data. 

They started computing the algebraic conjecture and soon, nobody was even paying attention to the apparently unconscious figure of Sarek.

Sarek felt a familiar touch, a firm hand on his arm, dragging him somewhere...

He tried to regain awareness... and there he was, the beloved figure of his bondmate and the love of his life...

“Master,” Val whispered, “we must stay out of sight for a little while, and then we can go home. I am so happy to see you.” Val gave a strong hug to his Master, he wanted to do so much more to reassure himself that his Master was alive and well… but they will have to wait.

 **“** What are you doing here, youngling... who allowed you...?” Sarek murmured allowing himself to be dragged to an area where there were some large ventilation pipes which Kevin had discovered, and where they could hide.

“Sshh, Master, I will explain everything on the shuttle, I am sure they will be here to pick up us any minute now.” He then turned to Kevin and smiled at him, he will always be in his debt, without him, retrieving his Master would have been more difficult.

Kevin helped them hide and sat down near them, shielding them from whatever could come their way. They were safe in the large conduit, and the metal structure made their detection difficult.

“The mathematics problem…” Sarek whispered. “Who had such a preposterous idea?”

“Who do you think Master?” Val said with a little smile.

Kevin looked intently at the way Val and Sarek interacted.

“Why does your mate call you Master?” he asked to the older Vulcan.

 **“** Because I own him, Kevin. He belongs to me, body, mind and soul. Why do you ask?”

“Sherlock owns me… but he is not my mate...I do not feel comfortable calling him Sherlock, but I do not know how to call him. So far when I talk to him I call him Sir… this is confusing, no one has owned me before.”

“Sherlock owns you?” Sarek raised a brow. “You belong to my son? However you managed that, congratulations…”

“Thank you!!!! He did not like the idea of owning me, or rather his mate did not like the idea… I am not sure, but it seems they came to an understanding. Last time I saw Sir he called me _MY Kevin_ , although I am not sure where we stand, anyway he isn't rejecting me anymore, which is great.”

“There are different types of belonging to someone, and to own someone. Taking someone as your mate is just one way. It seems he did quite a good job in ensuring your submission and... devotion.” Sarek then turned to his bondmate and asked, “How is he managing everything, Val? I am referring to Sherlock. I had to activate his royal bond rather... abruptly.”

“He is managing it in a Sherlockian way, as expected. He hates being king, but he has the help of all of us, besides Mycroft has been there for him at every moment. He had a rough time… doubting about himself and… us… I was rather cold to him… but fortunately Leonard knew what to do and he realized we all love him and we will stick by his side.”

“Yes, but how does he manage? Is he ruling with a hard hand?”

“I don't know, Master, I am sorry I did not pay much attention to what was going on. I know there are Vulcans who do not agree with having a human as king, but considering what a strong personality he has, as he showed with Kevin, I guess he is ruling with a hard hand.”

“Seems your Master made quite an impression,” Sarek smiled to Kevin.

“My Master?!?!”, Kev said in a doubtful tone, and then he exclaimed happily, “My Master!!! Still, I think I must ask him how he wants me to address him. And of course!!! My Master is impressive I could not choose just anyone.”

Sarek smiled, upon seeing such innocence. “May the gods help us... the sparks which will fly by between those two…” Sarek held Val closer to his chest. “I will however, still skin alive the person who sent you into this vipers nest.”

“Then you will be skinning your heir, Master,” Val said with a little smile. “But please don’t blame him, I wanted to come, I had to come. I kept my promise… when I felt the bond freeze… it was so painful and I was so confused… but I did not let go, I kept breathing and I tried to function as normal as possible… but he sensed I was not well. I just could not be apart from you for any longer.”

“You are right, I cannot skin him of all people... I am glad you came... Intrusive and persistent youngling!”

***

“How long before we reach them?” Leonard asked Spock.

“Four hours, 13 minutes at current speed.”

Leonard started a mental revision of the medical supplies he had brought. Kevin was okay when he scanned him, just a little dehydrated, he hoped Sarek was the same, but most of all he hoped they were safely hidden with Val. In any case he had brought everything he needed to tend major wounds… but he did not want to think about that possibility. Four hours… he could ignore the white elephant on the shuttle for four hours… but he was not a quiet person, he was always talking and this silence seemed oppressive… still, he just could not chat with Spock like they were friends… it will take time for them to reach that stage again. Leonard sighed deeply and focused, revising in his mind every medical procedure he knew.

At his turn, Spock was doing a completely different type of mental revision. He was remembering each and every one of Leonard's kisses… It was so painful. To have lost everything. To have lost him.

“I would have made you very unhappy…” Spock confessed.

“You can’t be sure of that. The truth is we will never know.”

“Now I know. I would have asked for your submission, because I can't function otherwise, this is how I am. This is Who I am. The real me. I would have tried to alter your wonderful personality, perhaps. I regret I have ruined our wonderful friendship. I regret everything I have lost.”

“I still love you… I still consider you my dear friend… and I believe that when a relationship is in trouble, all parties involved are responsible of that… I have kept my distance because...well I thought that is what you needed...so no, our friendship isn't ruined.”

“Leonard, you know I cannot lie. You are not just a friend, your place in my life, in my heart, is unique... you are... what you humans define as 'soulmate'. The perfect mirror in which my soul reflects. As strange as it may seem, I equally need Scotty. There are two different types of love and they do not exclude each other... however… I know you consider this 'crazy' and I respect your wish to keep your distance.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Really?!?! I am the one who does not know the different types of love? You were the one who started acting all strange whenever we kissed, you were the one who started to want more than kissing and you were the first one to keep his distance. I know what I feel for you and what I feel for Malcolm, and yes, I decided not to kiss you anymore, but it was because I wanted to give you some space and time so you could put in order your emotions. Excuse me, but whenever we are close I can feel how much it hurts you to look at me and I do not want to cause you pain. I stay away because I thought you wanted me to stay away, but I miss you, I miss talking to you, I miss hugging you, I miss kissing you. I miss you.”

“I am very sorry I wanted to do more than kissing... it was just hard to keep my control, my temper...  sometimes it is just hard... I know you may not believe this, but I am not a robot. You are right. I am the one who started all the bad things. You are perfectly right to keep your distance.”

“You are… you just are… I do not want to ‘keep my distance’ and as I said you are not the only one to blame… I want what we had… yes you are my soulmate, but you are not my love, and I know there is no way Malcolm can take your place or vice-versa. As well as I understand you need Scotty.”

Spock switched on the automated pilot and went to him? He lifted his chin with one finger and leaning down, he kissed his lips, with deep, bitter longing.

Leonard kissed back with all the pure love he felt for Spock hoping this mess could be settled in the best way possible. He did not want to lose Spock but he did not want things to be complicated between them.

Spock did not want to push things. He straightened and returned to the navigation section, sitting down, even though the shuttle was on automated pilot.

“Where do we go from here?” Leonard asked.

“The coordinates which were transmitted to me by Sherlock are [255.255.243.12](http://255.255.243.12),” he recited. “We must not alter course.”

Leonard laughed. “You literal Vulcan. I meant with our relationship.”

“Do we have a relationship?”

“We do if you want.”

“Of course I want, illogical human…”

“We go back to what we had? It won’t hurt you or want you to have more than what I can give you?”

“Leonard, I won't lie. At times my control slips. I will just take a deep breath or a cold shower or whatever. I won't ask... for... what belongs to Malcolm.”

“Ok, as long as you are sure this will not hurt you. I do not like to appear like a tease or worst, like a heart-breaker,” Leonard said half serious half joking.

“There is nothing left to break,” Spock said dramatically. “Do not worry. I am still a Vulcan, I hope. In 98.4% of the cases I do control my emotions and reactions.”

“Ok then, Commander Pumpkin you got yourself a Lion again,” Leonard said smiling.

“We do have a very bad timing... because I so want to kiss you now.”

“You mean we have reached them?”

“No, we have 3 more hours, 28 minutes.”

“This is a slow ship. Where did Sugar even obtain a Klingon ship from? Probably from that unresolved mess with the Klingons which he caused.”

“Yes, I bet you are right…”

“Spock, I think you will have to talk with my Master, I do not want any misunderstandings between you two.”

“About what? Malcolm already told me he does not wish to interfere in the least. Has he conveyed any instructions to you? Touch restrictions or anything of the kind?”

“No… when did he tell you that?”

“At 14:24 yesterday before leaving when he also told me he trusts me with your safety and that he is pleased we are going together, this being a good opportunity to solve our issues.”

“Good,” Leonard said smiling, he had the best Master ever and he loved him with all his heart.

Spock could not help himself; he got up once again, went to him, and kissed him a few more times, leaning to wrap his arms around his neck.

Leonard closed his eyes and let Spock kiss him, Sherlock was right, kissing was fulfilling at many levels. And he was glad Spock and himself had been able to work through their issues, he really did not want to see his dear Spock cry again because of him.

“I might stop now,” Spock murmured trying to convince himself rather than Leonard “When did you become so -  ahhh.” He stopped and resumed his place for the second time.

“When did I become so  _what_?” Leonard asked confused.

“Delicious and submissive and I could live just by kissing you,” he confessed.

“I am delicious?” Leonard mumbled blushing, “and I guess I am not that submissive, from what I have seen from Scotty and Sherlock.”

“Sherlock?? It is my recent impression that Sherlock is the least submissive being which exists.”

“I know, I meant with Mycroft and specially when they are intimate… I mean the other day we were gossiping, he told me… doesn´t matter.”

“What, what? What did he tell you?” Spock loved to gossip with him. Gosh, for a Vulcan, he was so Human sometimes.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Curiosity killed the cat, you know, anyway I told him how I do kiss back, no matter if it is my Master or you kissing me and he said he just becomes a doll for Mycroft. And if he gets angry because I told you, you will have to protect me.”

“Dolls are very satisfactory,” Spock said thoughtfully. “However, I cannot imagine him as a doll. Not after I have seen him train with Malcolm and the security team on Remus and beating the hell out of everyone.”

“I can imagine him,” Leonard said, “I mean the way he reacts when Mycroft ties his wrists...yes I can totally picture him. Any way he said the dominant partner gets strength from that… I have never… I will have to ask my Master…”

“Please don't feed my mind with images of you being Malcolm's doll,” Spock said half-jokingly.

“Oh, I am sorry,” Leonard said startled, “I just did not think, we are so used to talk about everything when we are in gossip mode. It will not happen again, I promise.”

“I was only half joking, Leonard… We can talk about anything I promise. Besides it is your fault entirely for being so damn gorgeous.”

“That, I am,” Leonard said smiling shyly. He was not used to being considered gorgeous, but his Master and Spock often said that, and he was starting to believe it.

Spock started to laugh. It had surely been a while since he had managed to do so. “Would you come in my arms? I really should not leave my station anymore.”

Leonard got up from his seat and went to Spock, he then sat across his lap, with his head on his shoulder.

Spock wrapped one arm around his waist, sweetly, with no hidden intentions... he just wanted to hold him.

“It is very good I have resigned from Starfleet. Otherwise, if someone found out what sort of activities I am undergoing on the bridge of a ship…”

Leonard huffed. “You would totally do it even if you were still part of Starfleet I am irresistible.”

“Well... um... You did stay an ample amount of time on the Bridge, back on the Enterprise. I mean, it was because of me, right?”

Leonard lowered his eyes and started tracing patterns with his finger on Spock´s chest. “You would not have spent time with me in another context, besides I had to make sure Jim and you did not kill each other. ”

“I was longing to spend time with you, but I was absolutely sure you and Jim were together. If you remember I had even broken up with Nyota… Of course, she also kept insinuating that I lack, um... the... uh, never mind that.”

“Oh, no now you tell me what she thought you lacked.”

“Two kisses,” Spock demanded as a payment.

Leonard lifted his head and offered his lips to Spock. “Just take them.”

Spock closed his eyes for a moment, controlling instincts which were stronger than himself. But after that, he grabbed Leonard by his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply - the way Leonard had just offered... no, he had to control himself better...

“She thought I was completely... impotent,” he then confessed blushing. “Because I did not want to...  you know. Sleep with her.”

Leonard laughed, still dazed by the kiss. “You just took one,” he said and then asked: “Why in hell did you date her if you were not attracted to her?”

Spock then pulled him back again, kissing him for long minutes, holding him tightly against himself. Whatever they were doing... he had no idea...  yes, they were back to what they had... right? Spock told to himself.

Leonard was not as playful as before, he conceded a part of his submission to him, pliant in his hands, when they kissed. He did not want to talk about this, afraid the magic will dissipate.

“I... don't know, to be honest. I liked her, I just did not want to sleep with her.”

“Silly Commander Pumpkin, you don’t date people you do not want to sleep with. It is just not done, it must have been quite a punch to Uhura's ego, but maybe she needed that. At the beginning; she was so self absorbed,” Leonard said, feeling comfortable and secure in Spock´s arms; he will not analyse this, no he will not, they were what they were and that was that.

“I wanted to sleep with someone else,” Spock confessed innocently.

“Mmhm,” Leonard mumbled incoherently. “We just let go too many opportunities, didn´t we? I guess we were not meant to be, not in this life. ”

“There is no other life, Leonard… And you cannot blame me for... never mind. Just come here,” he added, and resumed kissing him, a bit roughly, in a strong and demanding way - oh the way Leonard let him...

Leonard closed his eyes and let Spock kiss him, he responded lazily to the kisses, letting Spock guide him. It had become normal for him to not try to dominate, he just followed the lead.

Spock remained silent, deciding they would not do anything else until they reached their destination, in a few hours.

They were orbiting around the Borg Cube now, and Spock gently placed Leonard aside. 

Kevin had a locating beacon with him, which he could trace, and he carefully scanned the surroundings. He located him and the other two Vulcan life signs, after which he told Leonard to stand by with the medical supplies. He swiftly brought then back.

“Maximum Warp, son!” Sarek exclaimed as soon as they were on board. “This entire cube will explode any minute now. Your mathematical problem has overloaded their minds and therefore their entire net and caused massive short-circuits throughout the cube.”

Spock did not wait for a second invitation; he engaged to Warp 5 which was all that the ship could do, hoping that the blast of the explosion would not catch up with them.

Leonard was scanning all of them, happy they were all right if a little shaken he applied some hyposprays and took his seat the moment Spock went into Warp. Meanwhile Kevin was trying to concentrate in shielding the shuttle. He could not let anything bad happened to HIS Master's family.

With a sudden blast, the cube exploded and the shockwave and debris sent them spinning through space at high speed...

Unable to manoeuvre the shuttle anymore, Spock wrapped his arms around Leonard, instinctively trying to protect him from hitting against something with his head... 

Sarek opened his eyes to find himself in Val's tight embrace. The spinning had stopped and the shuttle seemed to be standing still.

“Val? Val?? he asked, panicked. Are you alright, my love?” He caressed his forehead, arms, upper body, attempting to determine if he had broken something.

“I am fine Master don't worry. How are you?” he asked worriedly.

“I am fine. Please check on Kevin. I will attend to my son. Try to determine where we are.”

“Yes, Master,” Val said going to Kevin who seemed rather dizzy but otherwise well.

“I truly dislike spinning,” Kevin confessed, remaining on the floor.

Val smiled at him and helped him sit down. “Just breathed deeply with your eyes closed. Do you hurt anywhere?”

“No... but my stomach feels strange! Perhaps I should change form? Oh but Master did not say if I can change form. So better not.  Having a stomach is a strong disadvantage, how do you manage?”

“You get used to it,” Val joked. “Just wait for when you catch a cold you will hate your nose. Anyway, can you get up? We need to find out where we are to get back home.”

Kevin expanded his consciousness back and forth through the space. “I... uh... am sorry! I don't know where we are. I am confused… We are on a rock. Not moving.”

“Ok then, let’s make some calculations,” Val said looking at their original location and then trying to the force of the explosion and the time they were spinning, in an attempt to determine how far away the blast had sent them.

“Father,” Spock whispered still holding Leonard in his arms. “How are the others?” He was disoriented and his head hurt a little.

“We are fine, Val and myself. Kevin is nauseous. Let him go so I can scan him,” he said - he had procured a medical tricorder from Leonard's bag.

Spock finally let go of Leonard, having him lay down on his back and he took the tricorder from Sarek, scanning his friend himself. Leonard was his... responsibility. After having scanned him, he applied a mild hypo and watched his eyes fluttering open.

“And that is why I hate space travel…” Leonard said with a little smile. “Are you ok?” he said looking at Spock, lifting a hand to trace his face.

“I am adequate,” Spock said, catching his hand and kissing it. “Come now. Up. Val, have you determined where we are?”

“Yes, we are in the neutral zone on some kind of asteroid. We are not that far from where the cube was, I think it was all that spinning which disoriented us. Unfortunately, the shuttle is in bad shape, the best will be to establish contact with Sherlock and ask for help.”

“But Kevin cannot go to him unless he calls him…” Spock sighed. 

“Then we must try to make the communications systems works, meanwhile we should rest,” Val answered. “So by any chance, did you bring food?”

“Just rations... and water… And there is a replicator, but it can replicate only Klingon food... if we do get it to function…”

“I will go take a  look at the engine, Leonard,” Spock informed him. “Would you like to stay here with Father or I can carry you with me there.”

“I can walk, don´t worry, do you want me to come with you? Won’t I be in the way?”

“I want you to come everywhere with me,” Spock said softly and took his arm. When had they become so clingy?

Leonard was startled by Spock's words since he was feeling the same. He rationalized everything telling himself they were clingy because they had just recently talked things through and of how shaken they were left after the accident that had them left stranded here...

Spock helped him up and took him to the engine room, having him sit on a small bench - really the Klingon ships had nothing comfortable! He added a small kiss on his lips and rolled his sleeves up, removing the main panel which gave access to the engine. It was full of grease.

Leonard crossed his arms over his chest and with a mock pout he said:

“I am not fragile, but I like you taking care of me occasionally.”

 **“** Well, you did 'patch me up' on 153 distinct occasions, I should do the same.”

“But I was not always as tender as you were just now. Thank you. How long do you think it will take them to find us?”

“Minutes, from the moment I get the communications back online,” he said, not without some sadness.

“We will be ok. We will find a way to balance everything.”

“This warp core is built according to different parameters. This configuration is unique. When it overloads…” Spock began and then he grew silent, aware of the double meaning of their dialogue.

“Yes, it is different, but we will make it work. Don't you think?” Leonard said seriously.

“We must. Without you, I will die.”

“I will not let that happen. We will grow old together, the four of us. My Master, Scotty, you and I, with the rest of the Family of course. And the children we each will have. It will be great. The biggest Xmas parties you can imagine.”

“What you are trying to imply, Leonard... is that I can have everything from you, except your body. That pretty much sums it up?”

“Yes… you have everything else. Part of my heart and my mind. There is still a bond between us. I do love you… just not in a romantic way.”

“Yes, you do…” Spock said bitterly, more to himself. “But we have all our lives to explore what we have, because this time I am not going to give you up.

“Well you never did, your other bonds never got to destroy the one between us… our brief separation was due to Sarek being taken away from Earth. So I do not feel you have ever given up on me.”

Spock finished realigning the dilithium crystals inside the engine. He then approached a console nearby and pressed a few controls; the engine started with a low buzz. Next, he re-established communications and got a message through to Sherlock.

After which, he went and took Leonard in his arms, holding him tight.

Leonard leaned into him. “What is in your mind my dear Spock?”

“You,” he answered with honesty. “A pity we cannot meld.”

Spock turned Leonard's head towards him and he lifted his chin, holding it between his thumb and index finger, after which he started to kiss him, slowly, but not very gently. The way Leonard responded...

Leonard had it very clear how his love for Spock in no way diminished what he felt for his Master. No one may understand it but for him it was just natural to love both of them. “When we are back home we will ask my Master if you may meld with me.”

“It is perhaps better this way. I mean... perhaps I want to keep secrets from you,” he smiled. “Some things should just be left... unspoken.”

“As you wish Commander Pumpkin. Maybe some time in the future… For now, it is enough that I get glimpses of your feelings.”

 **“** Be silent now,” Spock asked, instinctively allowing his dominant side manifest, and holding him tighter, he proceeded to kiss him with all the restrained passion and longing...

Leonard did as Spock asked and got lost in the way he made him feel safe, loved… it was warm and comforting.

*

“Kevin Taylor, come to me,” Sherlock pronounced, putting his padd aside on which the disturbing news had been broadcast. He was exhausted to no end.

“You called and I am here, Master,” Kevin said innocently kneeling at Sherlock's feet in a puff of smoke.

“Did you just call me "Master"? Anyway. No time for that now. Where are they?”

“On an asteroid. Near where the cube was. Spock is trying to fix the shuttle in between kissing Leonard.”

“A very accurate report. Mycroft, we need to go, get us a ship,” he informed him.  “You, my Kevin, are going with me.”

As soon as Mycroft dispatched a new shuttle, Sherlock informed others of the situation, he left Malcolm in charge of everything and started the journey to rescue their friends. He transmitted a message: <On our way. ETA 4 hours. Kevin is with me>

“Help is on the way,” Spock told Leonard, after which he put the padd away.

“Good, should we head inside? I think Father and Val could use a little more time alone.”

“So do we,” Spock said, after which he took Leonard back to the Bridge.

“Who is coming for us?” Leonard asked, waiting for Spock to sit again on the pilot chair so he could sit on his lap.

“The king, Mycroft and Kevin,” Spock said simply. Strange how he thought of Sherlock as his king.

“Sit,” Spock sort-of ordered Leonard. 

“Yes, Commander,” Leonard said, sitting on his lap.

Spock smiled, wrapping his arms around him. “I believe it is the first time you are calling me thus. If only Jim were here to hear you.”

“Oh God, don´t even say that Commander Pumpkin, that kid will just go crazy, he still does not understand what is going between my Master and I, if he saw us now he will just die of shock or something. Or he would laugh his ass off.”

Spock took a fistful of his fair, arching his head slightly backwards. “So many times I thought that you and Jim…”

“No, we were just friends, I had to take care of him, because he certainly did not do it himself… that kid has no sense of self-preservation.”

Spock held him tighter.

All his instincts within his head, his body, screamed that Leonard was his.

He slowly stood up and deposed Leonard on the navigation chair, going near the view screen and taking deep breaths.

Leonard stayed where Spock had left him, remaining silent and almost not breathing, giving time to Spock to reign into his emotions. 

“Where are Father and Val?” Spock asked, to change the subject and manage to regain control. 

“I do not know, I will go and look for them,” Leonard answered meekly, he got up and headed for the back of the shuttle.

“What is the matter, child?” Sarek asked. He had washed and changed his robe and was currently wiping his hair dry

“Nothing,” Leonard said, “we just were wondering where you were. Are you ok? Did you find the rations? You really should eat something, and I probably should scan you, and…”

“Lion are you ok?” Val asked interrupting him.

“I… yes of course, I am ok… I…”

Val approached him and hugged him. “Just breathe, Lion,” he whispered.

Sarek went and called Spock near them. “Come here, we will stay together. Up on the bed, all of you.  Let me hear no protests and all of you behave.”

“Yes, Master!!!” Val said happily, he could not help it, he needed to be with his mate.

Leonard smiled at Val´s enthusiasm and turned to look at Spock. “Where should I lay?”

Spock sat cross-legged in the bed. “Wherever you wish…” he said, his eyes bitter, dark.

“Spock… please… fine, I will just be on Val’s side if that is ok with you, Father.” Leonard said with a pout

Spock took his arm and pulled him close to him. “No, you are mine, you will stay with me. At least... until we get home and you return to your rightful owner.”

Sarek was standing near the bed, watching the exchange between the two. Spock was in an overly possessive mood and he thought it was rather risky. It was that mood in which a Vulcan, wanting to protect and secure his mate, did no longer think right.

He resolved that once they get home, he would take his son aside and solve that problem, perhaps it was because of that bond still lingering between Spock and Leonard...

“Yes Commander Pumpkin”, Leonard answered, he wanted to say Spock should not have called him "mine", but he felt that would only make Spock react badly. He hoped with all his heart, things got better when they were back home...

Sarek calmly went around the bed, and stood near Spock. He placed one hand on his shoulder, carefully not to startle him, and waited until Spock looked upwards. He gently connected a meld and tightened his hold on Spock's mind, to counterbalance the strong emotions Spock felt, but also to keep him from doing something stupid.

Spock did not react; it was Sarek's right, but as soon as Sarek stepped away, Spock held Leonard tighter.

“I just... want to hold you... I am sorry.”

“It is okay,” Leonard said smiling. “I told you, we will find a way to balance all this. we just have to be patient and try our best.”

Spock did not have the courage to kiss him anymore. Maybe because he did not trust himself or maybe because Sarek was supervising them… he did not know. Perhaps they could find a way to balance everything... perhaps not.

“Stop thinking so much,” Leonard said pulling Spock to the bed. “I am tired, let’s rest for a while.

Spock wrapped one hand again around his waist, holding him to his chest, his own eyes filling with tears. 


	56. Captain Jonathan Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for dropping a comment :)

Leonard hugged Spock tightly, and cleaned his tears with his hands. “I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry.”

 Spock caressed his hair tenderly, avoiding any gestures that could have been interpreted as erotic; but he did look for his lips... instinctively… It was all he had, all he was allowed to do.

Leonard got lost in Spock’s kisses, when they were like this he could not think of anyhing else, and right now he did not want to think...

Sarek sighed, watching them; they reminded him so well of Sherlock and Mycroft and that very intense love which happens once in a lifetime. He was cringing internally when he thought of all the heartache his son will have to face.

Val hugged Sarek tightly. “I wish we could do something to help them…” , he whispered.

“We will... of course... and they will hate me for it.”

“What will you do, Master?”

“Bad and painful things…” he murmured.

“Are you going to send one of them away?”

“I am going to put their love to a hard test.”

Val shuddered at Sarek´s words, what could it be? Was his Master planning on breaking Spock´s and Leonard´s bond? A bond that had withstood so many changes, so many new bonds. It would be tragic...

Sherlock arrived, locked on to their life signs and beamed them up, then he recovered their medical tools and when everything was ready, he fired two photon torpedoes at the remains of  the klingon ship, destroying it forever.

He then calmly exchanged looks with Mycroft and set a course to home. 

He had assigned quarters for Sarek and Val, one room for Leonard, another for Spock and another for Kevin, because him too, deserved a room of his own.

“Have you informed Malcolm we are going home? I am sure he and Scotty are impatient to see their bondmates and make sure they are ok.”

“Sure I have,” Sherlock said, “I have sent him a message minutes ago. There's a lot of mixed energy around here…”

“I think Spock feels like claiming Leonard. I wonder how our family is going to get over this…” Mycroft sighed deeply. “I just want to get home and have you in our bed.”

“There is no need for Spock to claim Leonard, it already happened, and he accepted. While Leonard was still bonded to Spock, he became involved with Malcolm and then married and bonded… So in fact, Mycroft... Leonard is cheating on Spock, not on Malcolm... see my point?”

“They did not break the bond? But I thought that they had settled that since before, you know from the time Leonard was dating old AnJoan.”

“Let’s wait and see what will happen. Gosh! I wanted to give back the royal bond to Sarek, but he said that he enjoys my strong hand and so, for the moment, I shall remain in command…” Sherlock sighed.

“Father needs a rest. We will manage, do not worry, Love. Besides I think he now has his hands full since he is worried about Spock.”

Sherlock said nothing anymore, focusing on navigation. He longed after their tranquil life on Ulas.

Spock was watching Leonard sleeping in his arms. He felt depressed, desolate. Soon he would have to let him go. Perhaps he should do this now, to get used to the fact, not to make a scene in front of Malcolm. He slowly deposed him on the bed near Val and went to the front, sitting near Sherlock at the science station, without talking.

Sherlock quickly understood what was going on. 

“Oh man…”

“Don't,” Spock said. He was so tired of everybody worrying about his situation with Leonard.

“Actually, while you're at it, could you run long-range sensors?” Sherlock said. It was high time to stop sulking and do useful stuff.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Spock said relieved. This was what he needed, to get to work and stop pondering about feelings. He was Vulcan for crying out loud.

“Good,” Sherlock said. He had gotten used to being addressed this way. “Also, I want a report of what happened there. Did Val explain why the Borg cube explode?”

“Actually, it was Father who said they had overloaded it with information. We got hit by the explosion and went spinning and ended on the asteroid. We were all unharmed. There is nothing else to report.”

“Excellent. We now know how to defeat them. Spock, I know you always write detailed reports. Write one for Starfleet please. With everything that happened. They need to be prepared.”

“Of course your Majesty I will ask for Kevin's input if you allow it.”

“You may, of course.”

 

Sarek was keeping Val in his arms, slowly caressing his hair. He turned his attention towards Leonard when he saw him waking up.

“Good morning Father or good afternoon? What time is it?”

“It is 19:35. You slept for 3 hours. Sherlock brought something more edible, from home, you will find a plate with brownies near you on the nightstand.”

Sarek did not have the heart to retire to his room  with Val even though they had their own quarters, and had remained with Leonard.

“When we will get home?” He suspected that was the reason why Spock had left he was trying to keep some distance between them, before they met their respective mates.

“In 23 minutes,” Sarek said after checking Val's padd - he always used his things and vice versa.

“Ok so. I should get up now I will scan you all again to make sure of your state and make my report.” 

Once he was done he went looking for Kevin.

Kevin was given the most beautiful room on the ship, with a large bed, lots of food, fruit, water and clean clothes. He had dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and was studying a hoodie, a garment which he had never seen, trying to determine if Sherlock would appreciate him wearing a hoodie.

“Hey there, Kev. This is a nice room; have you eaten something?”

Kevin just went to him and hugged him tightly. “I am so glad you are here, Leonard. I have eaten the contents of a banana. It is not very efficient having a stomach.”

“Well, I like to eat, there are really delicious foods. But I can understand the point; the need to refill your stomach can be time-consuming. Let me scan you now and you should put the hoodie on. Ulas is a little cold.”

“We are going on Remus, not  on Ulas... the Master, our King, said he's got stuff to manage,” Kevin said mixing high protocol words and Chicago slang.

“Prepare for landing,” Sherlock said professionally  through the intercom.

“We should sit down for this,” Leonard sighed.

“Doctor McCoy, report to the Bridge,” Sherlock further demanded, making Spock's heart-beat accelerate.

“King Sugar, how may I be of service?”

Spock frowned upon hearing Leonard talk that way... they were on duty... but of course, Sherlock was not His king… Sherlock pointed towards a free chair.

“Sit and buckle up. Procedures state that the CMO should be on the bridge during landing.”

Spock was watching Leonard intensely.

 ”I need help with my seatbelt…” Leonard mumbled.

“Mycroft, please, help him, if you do not mind,” Sherlock stated, sweetly.

“Of course not, Love. Ok Leonard, sit down.”

“Thanks, I really need to practice with these things.”

“Do not touch him,” Spock murmured on a deadly tone..

Sherlock's attention deviated from landing. This was very dangerous.

Mycroft lifted his hands in surrender and took a step back from Leonard.

Spock closed his eyes for a moment, half ashamed, half possessed by instincts who got the better of him.

Sarek had come to the bridge at once, as he had felt the deep disturbance.

He quickly assessed the situation and sat down near Spock.

“You will either reign in your emotions, or I will nerve-pinch you.”

Spock took a deep breath. “I apologise, Mycroft. I am under control now, Father.” But the truth was he was worried; how will he react when Malcolm touched Leonard? If just the idea of Mycroft touching him had awakened his possessive instincts.

Sherlock finally landed

Malcolm and Scotty were impatiently waiting for them on the heliport.

“Gosh, it seems like ages since last I saw Leonard…” Malcolm confessed. “I can't wait to hold him in my arms.”

Sarek took Spock's arm, holding him tight against him. He felt him slightly trembling as Sherlock, Mycroft and then Leonard got out of the shuttle.

Malcolm extended his arms towards Leonard...

Leonard was so happy to see his Master. All this had been emotionally draining. He all but ran to Malcolm's arms wanting nothing more but to be held by his Master.

Malcolm wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight and kissing him.

“Missed you so much my Leonard…”

Spock became tense, then he became rather sick; he had never felt so horrible.

Sarek took mercy on him, because it was too much for a Vulcan heart to endure. He pinched him with a precise gesture, taking him away from there with Val's help.

“I missed you too Master. I am home now. Do not want to leave again…”

“Mmm... come now... A. J. is asleep and I prepared a nice dinner…Where's Spock, he vanished all of a sudden. I hope you made up and solved your problems. You smell like him,” he joked, lightheartedly.

“I tried… we tried… I thought it could work, we started kissing again but he… he became somewhat possessive of me.”

Malcolm did not give much thought to the problem. He was really looking forward to the evening and night.

“I love you, Master.” It was all he could say and he hoped his Master would not forget it.

“Come now, my Leonard... you are tired... I am going to spoil you tonight.”

“Thank you, Master. You are too good to me.”

Malcolm took Leonard to bed after dinner, slowly and tenderly kissing him and undressing him. While he was doing  this, Spock's eyes shot open, struggling against the anger and the overwhelming nausea.

Sarek held him close, strongly, to prevent him from doing something idiot. But seeing the condition he was in, he took Spock without much fuss and dragged him back to the shuttle, after which he set a course for New Vulcan. He informed Scotty via a message he would send for him. In the shuttle, he placed Spock on the bed, melding with him profoundly

Val had followed his Master, if he thought he could leave him behind after just having rescued him from the Borg he was sadly mistaken, He was not too happy about going to New Vulcan, his last memories of the planet were not nice ones, not to mention he was afraid of the reason they were going there.

“Take the helm, youngling,” Sarek sighed. “I cannot leave my son unattended.”

“Yes, Master. May I ask what are you planning to do?”

“You may not.”

***

Leonard was happy in his Master´s arms, he had been missing him like crazy, still he suddenly felt a great emptiness inside of him, he could not explain it, but he knew it had to do with Spock. And suddenly it hit him, and without realizing what he was doing, he said out loud: “He is gone!!!”

Worried, Malcolm leaned on one elbow, looking at Leonard...“What is it? Who is gone? Leonard, what is the matter?”

“Spock, Spock is gone.” Leonard said crying. “It hurts… it hurts so much.”

Malcolm frowned. “You mean he - died? I just saw him half an hour ago. Wait…”

Malcolm got out of the bed and approached a console, connecting to Mycroft.

<Yes Malcolm? How can I help you?> Mycroft said not showing his worry. 

“What has happened to Spock? Leonard is highly agitated and he mentioned Spock having... died? He does not make much sense.”

<Father took Spock to New Vulcan, that is what he told Sherlock.> Mycroft took care of keeping his answers short, he was not sure how to deal with this.

“So he is not dead, or sick, or…”

<He is sick in a sense, I am guessing that is why Father decided to take him to New Vulcan.> 

Mycroft was not sure if he should tell Malcolm what Sherlock had said about the bond that still existed between Leonard and Spock.

 

“Okay, thanks,” Malcolm said. After which, he returned to his mate. “Leonard, he is not dead, and not... ‘gone’... Father took him on a trip to New Vulcan. It is only two light years away. Why are you so devastated? This is not normal.”

“I love you, I love you so much...but I need him, I need him, please Master, it hurts.”

“You love me but you need him?” Malcolm asked, confused. “Leonard, what have you two done? Are you in love with him? Tell me the truth. We promised never to lie to each other.”

“No, I am not in love with him… I am in love with you… If I were in love with him, everything would be so much easier in a way… I can’t give him what he wants but still I need him… I am a horrible selfish person,” Leonard said crying with desperation.

“What does he want?” Malcolm asked.

“Me,” Leonard answered simply.

Malcolm said nothing for a while, contemplating everything which had happened. “He wants you… But you do not.”

“No, not in that way. I can’t explain it. I do not think anyone can understand what I feel. I like kissing him, it is a warm comforting feeling, but that is it. With you it is totally different.”

Malcolm took a deep breath. “It is late and you are tired, my love. Have some rest. We will manage everything in the morning... somehow..”

*

Sarek took Spock to his house on New Vulcan. It had been more than a year since he last resided there… The weather was hot, windy, it was summer. It was blissful for a Vulcan, and especially for himself, after having endured the low temperatures on Remus. His attendants had kept the house in good order and they were happy to see him, even though they did raise a critical brow upon seeing Val. Was Master Sarek actually bonded to that rogue being?

Sarek quickly put an end to gossips announcing harsh punishments for anyone who would even dare to voice any comments about his mate. With that, he took Val and Spock to his own chambers. 

He sent Val prepare clean robes for everyone and a snack, and he lay Spock on the bed, melding with him and bringing him back to awareness. He knew Spock's mind was hurting, practically screaming after his rightful mate. For a while, he just held him tight, sharing his pain through the touch

He would wait for Spock to calm down and then they would talk.

 

*

 

Malcolm was unable to sleep, needless to say. Such a torment... he could not share Leonard, he really could not. He had allowed him to 'play' with Spock, kiss him or whatever they were doing. But this was a bit too much.

Leonard ‘loved him but also needed Spock.’ How crazy was that, and how could he believe he, Malcolm Reed, would accept such a thing?

*

Scotty had never felt so alone. Nobody actually needed him; it would be an illusion to think that Spock actually needed him - or Sarek, or anyone for that matter.

He knew very well how the bonds went. He therefore went to Sherlock, who was now the Vulcan king, and asked for an actual audience.

When Sherlock tried a warmer, more friendly approach he stiffened and maintained an official demeanour

"Your Majesty, I respectfully demand that you remove the marriage bond I hold with Spock of Vulcan."

Sherlock needed all his self-control not to smack him senseless.

"For what reason?" he asked Scotty.

"Infidelity,"  he replied bitterly.

"I am sorry??" Sherlock asked. "What are you talking about?"

"My bondmate has repeatedly engaged in intimate physical gestures of closeness with Doctor McCoy. I may be a submissive partner but this exceeds my tolerance. Now I am asking you to dissolve the bond, or I will push it out of my head myself, severely hurting him in the process."

“Do not dare threaten me,” Sherlock said dangerously.  “You are bonded to a Vulcan and therefore still subject to me. Very well, I will fulfil your request. Kneel.”

 

*****

 

Leonard had heard about the audience requested by Scotty. He knew what his friend would ask for. He went in search of Malcolm. 

“Master, please come with me. Without Scotty, Spock will die. Please, I think I have a better solution.”

Malcolm gave him a dark look.

“Leonard, I will no longer hear the word 'Spock' from your mouth. Do what you want, just do not mention him to me anymore. I will not come with you.”

“I will not, Master, ever again I promise. But please, I beg you, come with me, this has to do with you and I think your presence will be needed.”

“I already said I will not come.”

“Yes, Master,” Leonard said defeated.

He ran to where the audience was taking place; he hoped to reach them on time. He came barging in, to see Scotty knelt at Sherlock’s feet. 

“Please, your Majesty, if I may talk before you go on.”

Sherlock stopped.

Leonard approached both of them and knelt at Sherlock’s feet. 

“May I please be informed of the reasons why Mr. Montgomery Scott asked for this audience?”

“I requested the dissolution of my marriage bond with Spock,” Scotty said.

“There is no need for that. He needs you and if I remember correctly one of his rules before you bonded was that you will not make temper tantrums or have fits of jealousy over his relationship with me. Please your Majesty, if I may ask, can you please tell me what kind of bond still joins me with Spock? A while ago he tried to change it, but I am not sure if that worked.”

Sherlock aligned his fingers on Leonard's face, melding with him profoundly. His melds were now precise, sharp, he was not wasting time - it was as if all his life he had done just this. He frowned, and a shadow passed through his blue eyes.

“The bond connecting you to Spock, son and kafeh to Sarek of Vulcan, is a full marriage bond.”

Leonard was not surprised by that, not really. 

“If I may ask one more thing, can we talk about this with the others, as the family we are? Can you please call my Master?”

“Please, stand up…” Sherlock said softly extending one hand towards each of them and helping them up. He had already exchanged looks with Mycroft who had returned with a very reluctant Malcolm. 

“To our private living-room or to the kitchen? Those are the places where we normally have all our important discussions.”

“Kitchen,” Sherlock said. He sort-of still felt in command of the entire family and he was exhausted... and the day had just begun!

They all went to the kitchen; it was painful to see how their interactions had become so tense. Leonard wanted to go to Malcolm, like he would usually do, but he was not sure if his closeness would be welcomed.

Mycroft turned to Sherlock and with a stern look asked him to direct the others, or they will never begin sorting this out. Sherlock had Leonard sit near Malcolm, then he took Scotty between him and Mycroft.

“Alright Leonard. Speak.”

“As things stand, I can´t be for my Master or for my other bondmate what either of them needs…I can’t go back, it has been a while since I started to let go of my previous feelings, and even if something remains, even if I will always love my first bondmate I do not love him in a romantic way anymore. But being still joined to him, it makes me need him in a very organic way, and that hurts my Master. I know my first bondmate needs Scotty, he cares for him and has found in him a sanctuary. So as I see it, the best would be for my bond with my first bondmate to be terminated.”

“That will not change anything for me,” Scotty said. “I still want mine dissolved. Don't worry, he'll survive. He's been through so much shit, such a small event won't affect him much.”

“It is not an small event Scotty, believe me. He needs you more than you can imagine. But if that is what you want, I will not try to convince you, I understand I am the last person you will listen to. I am sorry.”

“Is Spock really such a despising person?” Sherlock asked with grief. “I have received two requests to remove bonds with him at the same time. Do you realise the extent of damage this fact will cause upon - let's not say his mind - but upon his consciousness, his soul? When you were bonded to Sarek, Mr. Scott, you did not mind bigamy. Now, all of a sudden, you raise the claim of infidelity. Do all of you really think you are actually innocent when it comes to the 'shit' he's been through? You included, Mr. Reed,” he said addressing  Malcolm.

“I began this…” Leonard said brokenly. “I was so afraid of him dying when I did, that I asked him to bond with Sarek. You are right, he has been through too much, he has given up too much.” He then turned to Mycroft. “I do not know much about law, but when I got divorced I caught some concepts, is it true that legally the first claim is the one that holds preference?”

“Yes,” Mycroft said simply looking intensely at Malcolm. 

“YOU will not”, Malcolm said. “I will not give you up. If he wants you, let him come and challenge me.”

Leonard wanted to just die right now. He did not know what to do, and he was the source of all this problem… He loved them so very much. Leonard got up and started pacing around the kitchen. 

“It would kill me to see any of you hurt, Master!!! I don’t want that, I am in love with you, Malcolm Reed, the life we have built is my biggest treasure, but I can’t let him die, he is, he is… my soulmate. Oh God, A.J.!!! I hadn´t thought of him, he has a parental bond with the both of us. How do we solve this?”

“Jonathan Archer was also my soulmate,” Malcolm said bitterly. “But I gave him up for you.”

Malcolm´s words felt like a punch in the face to Leonard.

“I am willing to do the same Master, I will not even pronounce his name in front of you, but you just heard what Sherlock said… The fact is - my previous bond still exists, it was not supposed to be there, I asked it to be changed, I put an end to that relationship, I did it long before we came together, you know that. Maybe Sherlock could try to change the bond and this time it will work, but the bond will still exist, can you accept that? That at some level I will always be joined to him, even if from this day on I will never again speak to him or of him?”

“You will still love him and think of him. It is my doom, but there is nothing I can do to change it. Your bond with him could probably be dissolved at some moment, but I know nothing would be able to remove the love you have for him, and he will never stop wanting you.”

Sherlock watched with sadness as their family was falling apart. Perhaps it was the way life was... all the good things had to fall apart... he felt very sad. He wondered if such terrible things would eventually happen to him and Mycroft. Mycroft extended his arm and hold Sherlock’s hand and shook his head. No, this will not happen to them, they had already paid their dues, they knew now that being with the one you love deserves every sacrifice.

“Malcolm, my friend, I think you haven´t answered Leonard´s question. You compare his situation with Spock to your situation with Jonathan, and you know that is unfair, Vulcans with their bonds function differently than us humans. The bond between Leonard and Spock is something vital for Spock, just like his bond with Montgomery. As far as I know, Leonard has never lied to you or hid information from you, he has been there for you whenever you have needed him, he has not failed to show you his love, despite your own cold personality. The issue here is, do you love and trust Leonard enough? Can you go on with your relationship without throwing his feelings for Spock constantly in  his face ?”

“I am an exclusive person,” Malcolm said. “In that, my friend, we are alike. I do not - I never did! - want to share Leonard with anyone. Vulcan bonds are a nightmare! I hate them. I will ask you Sherlock, to also dissolve mine, and I never ever want to be touched by a Vulcan hand!”

Sherlock cringed at the words. He stood up.

“Enough now. We will resume this discussion when all parts are present. I will call Sarek, Spock and Val here. I will announce you of my decision regarding the bonds tomorrow morning. I have noted all the requests made: Malcolm requires his marriage bond with Leonard removed. Leonard requires his marriage bond with Spock removed or altered. Mr. Scott also requires his marriage bond with Spock removed. How low we have fallen…”

Leonard was in shock, Malcolm did not want him anymore… what was he supposed to do now? This was so painful, so much more than when Spock bonded with Sarek… He could not live without his Master, he simply could not...

“Do not look so devastated, Leonard. You were the one who earlier wanted to give me up, because your bond with Spock takes precedence. I married you before sharing the stupid bond. I am a Federation citizen and that is it. No more Vulcan bonds for me. If you want a divorce, you will not have it, sorry. You are not getting rid of me that easily.”

Leonard let out a choked gasp and fell to his knees at Malcolm’s feet. 

“I am sorry, I am so sorry, I just don’t know what to do… You are upset for what I feel for him, but I can’t help it. I thought you did not want me anymore because of that, that is why I considered that possibility but I do not want to give you up, I don’t I don´t.”

As this scene was taking place, an attendant knocked the door of the kitchen, with an important message.

Mycroft went to the door and received the pad, instructing the attendant to return to the office. He then handed the pad to Sherlock and helped Leonard up, instructing Malcolm to see to his husband, before he suffered an anxiety attack and then telling Montgomery to bring a glass of water to Leonard.

“What is the message about, love?” he finally asked Sherlock

Sherlock was just staring at the padd, in disbelief; he looked at Mycroft, then at the padd, then at Malcolm...

“Leonard. Please stand up. All of you sit down,” Sherlock said. He was trembling, visibly affected by what he had read.

Leonard stood up as Sherlock had instructed, he held Malcolm´s hand, but not to tightly, so if his Master wanted to pull away, he could do it. Leonard will not ask anything of his Master anymore, he felt he did not deserve it.

“A federation vessel was shot down in Klingon space a few minutes ago. There were no survivors. The President of the Federation was on the vessel,” Sherlock said, swallowing hard. “Captain Jonathan Archer was in command,” he finally said, broken.

Leonard turned to Malcolm, waiting for his reaction.

In turn, Mycroft looked at Sherlock. 

“Who will take over the President’s place until elections are organized?”

“You will,” Sherlock said, handing him the padd with the council's request for Mycroft.

Malcolm could not even breathe, not to mention move. He was just staring at them.

Leonard took Malcolm´s face in his hands. 

“Master!!! Master, breathe! Scotty, please hand me the medbag in the third cupboard of the right.”

Malcolm took a deep breath. Finally, all his pride came crushing down on him.

He had wanted Jonathan to suffer, to suffer so much, just the way he had suffered when Jonathan had rejected him. And now... and now... all he had was ashes… He stood up slowly and went to the window, staring outside at the dark Reman day.

“Let’s go to our room, Master, you must lay down, and I am saying that as your doctor.”

“I am sorry to say this but our personal problems will have to wait.  We will go to Earth immediately. We will stop shortly to pick Sarek, Spock and Val. Mr. Scott...nothing…it is not relevant right now. Mycroft, could you please have a shuttle and an escort be dispatched at once?” Sherlock said in a commanding tone.

“It is done, love, the shuttle is waiting for when we are ready, so gentlemen if there is anything you want to take with you, you have 10 minutes. I sent a message to Anthea, she will have our house ready.”

Leonard sighed deeply. “I will just go for A.J. Is there anything you need, Master?”

“No,” he managed to say.

It took them less than 5 minutes to be ready to part. Leonard was worried about his Master, he may appear calm and in control, but he knew him and he could feel the raging storm of emotions inside of him.

“I will pilot the ship with your assistance Montgomery, get inside all of you.”

“I meant it earlier, my Master needs to lie down, I understand there is no time for it. As his doctor, I recommend applying a mild sedative, would that be alright with you, your Majesty?”

“I do not need sedatives”, Malcolm said. I am fine. I want to be alone. I am not of much use until we reach Earth anyway.”

Sherlock did not have time for this. There were urgent messages from all corners of the quadrant and he was up to his ears buried in diplomatic problems. That did not mean he had forgotten about his family. It was just... he would choose a different way of dealing with everything. He sat down at the console near Mycroft, looking at him for a moment. He missed his closeness. There had been days.

“I told you, you should tell me when you need a break. We have five minutes, the universe will not implode if we do not take off this second **.”** Mycroft whispered to Sherlock.

“I do need a break, but we cannot afford it right now. The lives of two people are on the verge of breaking.”

Mycroft sighed, he knew Sherlock was right. “Fine, as you wish, love, but the offer still stands for whenever you want.”

As they took off, Mycroft sent a message to Sarek, telling him they were going to pick them up, that they should be ready to be beamed up.

*

“You will not do any offensive gestures, Spock, am I clear?” Sarek said sharply. “There will come a moment to fix all this, but that moment is not today.”

“No, Father, I will not. You have my word.”

“Good. Ready to be beamed up,” Sarek transmitted.

“You heard, Mr. Scott, please beam them up.”

Leonard sat at the helm not talking, just looking ahead. He had decided to distance himself from everything and everyone, he was an Starfleet Commander, and he will act like one.  That was the only thing he was sure about right now, because he no longer knew who he was, he felt responsible for this mess, and in some way he felt he deserved it because… because he felt like a cheater, he had always thought himself like a decent person, but now he was doubting that… he tried, he really tried, but all his relationships failed for some reason or another, it was his fault!!! All of it was his fault, he was selfish and horrible and he… should stop thinking about that. He decided to focus, and as he did on the Klingon ship, he started revising in his head medical procedures.

Spock followed Sarek to the Bridge. Professionally, he went to Sherlock and asked if he could be of assistance, after which he took  his usual place at the science station. Being so close to Leonard was blissful; yet he sensed a very gloomy and low energy around.

Leonard acknowledged the arrival of the Vulcans with a nod of his head, and said nothing else.

Val sat beside him and tried to ascertain what was wrong with his friend. “Hey Lion, how are you doing?”

“I would appreciate if you called me Dr. McCoy; we are on a mission now.”

“Dr. McCoy? What the hell!?!? Leonard…”

“Please. I need to focus now.”

“As you wish, ‘Dr. McCoy’ but this is far from over, I will not let you just push me aside.” Val got up and went to his Master.

Sarek gathered him in a warm embrace. He kissed his lips a few times reassuringly.

“I know. I know. It is terrible.” 

“He does not even sound like himself,” Val said with a shaky voice.

“Neither does my son,” Sarek said sadly. “All we can do is trust the king's judgement **.”**

But Val felt that whatever Sherlock decided, there were wounds in all the ones involved in the situation that won’t heal easily. It was a tremendous shock to see the always warm and jovial Leonard being the perfect image of seriousness and professionalism. He felt like his friend had decided he did not deserve to love or be loved, and that was a very dangerous situation.

“I also believed that, ashayam…” Sarek said. “And then, you came and showed me the real colours of love. I thought I loved the wrong person and there was no hope for me. I lived such pain, such pain. And here you are, wrapped around me... there is always hope.”

Val, smiled weakly at Sarek. “You are right, Master. So why are we heading to Earth? Has Sherlock explained to you what happened?”

“The President and Jonathan Archer died. Unfortunately, Jonathan had no bonds or emotional arcs with anyone… So there is no way… To ascertain what had happened.”

Val, hugged his Master tighter. “Problems just seem to find us, right?”

“Yes. Truly so.”

“Mycroft, once home, do take over... for one evening I don't want to be a king. And I think we should sleep together. We don't need Scotty and Malcolm start any new discussions… Though Malcolm seems perplex.”

“And Mr. Scott is being his calm quiet self… yes, I will take over, do not worry, Love. We have a hard day tomorrow, I have asked Anthea to send me all the files on the situation, we need to find out what were they doing in Klingon space and control the public opinion as well as the politicians, I am sure they will be crying out for a war.”

“Yes, exactly. Although remember, I have much information against the Klingons, that we never got to analyse together.”

“Yes… as I said, we will have a hard day tomorrow.” Mycroft felt like cursing, but his good manners prevailed. “We will arrive in two hours, you should try to rest. I bet there will be hundreds of reporters waiting for our arrival.”

“Appoint Anthea as our chief of security and protocol... I truly trust no one lately. I can't wait to share a nest with you. It's been ages.”

Mycroft smiled tenderly at Sherlock. “Neither do I Love. This will pass, I promise and you will have me by your side. As for Anthea, don’t worry, she already appointed herself as our chief of security and protocol as well as our personal assistant and she sent a list of persons she has already checked upon, who can be trusted, and guess whose name is on the top of the list?”

“Kirk. Well he'd better come over. He'll cheer up those three idiots a bit. Mycroft... do you think Spock has any chance?”

“You ask _me_ about feelings? I used to be the Iceman you know?” he joked trying to lighten the mood, but it was impossible. “Unfortunately, I do not think Spock has any chance, Leonard is too in love with Malcolm, and the reason why our good doctor mentioned the fact that Spock´s claim was first is because he feels guilty and was looking for a way to solve this and also as a punishment to himself.”

“But Malcolm is not in love with him, Mycroft... Nobody can see it but me? Malcolm chose Leonard to revenge on Jonathan. To punish him. It all came crashing down on him today. Did you not see? He's paralysed. Of course, in time, he got to care for Leonard and, maybe, even love him. But Malcolm's true, one and only love of his life, was and will always be Jonathan.”

“Told you, don´t ask me about feelings, it was hard for me to even understand mine. If what you tell me is true, then you have your answer. Dissolve the bond between Leonard and Malcolm and I will make sure Malcolm gives the divorce to Leonard. Leonard will be with his soulmate, and maybe in time, he finds his way back to love Spock the way he did when they bonded.”

“Oh, I will do things much worse than these. Mycroft, I hope you no longer resent the bond, our bond. The Kafeh bond **.”**

“No, love, I understand it better now, and I have no more doubts about our feelings for each other. I hope the members of our family find this happiness someday, but I am guessing it takes years to learn that lesson. If I may added, be careful with what you tell Leonard, he is one step from breaking beyond repair.”

“There is no such thing, Mycroft. We will not let this family fall apart… Fall apart like Jonathan's ship... there was no debris... no survivors... that is... unusual… Rumour says that Rura Penthe... oh I can’t focus, what what?” he murmured incoherently.

“Sherlock, look at me. Is there a chance that they were abducted?”

“I don't know... Yes... maybe... we need… To connect… Malcolm needs… But there is too much anger… I am ahhhhhh... Mycroft... take the helm…” Sherlock murmured losing coherency completely.

  


 

 


	57. Dissolution

Scotty took the control of the shuttle when he saw what happened, Mycroft took Sherlock in his arms and Leonard got up with a jump, instructing Mycroft to take Sherlock to the small bay in the shuttle. He started scanning him. 

“He has overworked his brain. I will give him a sedative and you should get on the biobed with him and hold him. That will help him more, than anything else I can do.”

“Thank you, Leonard.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. President, I will be in the office in case his Majesty requires my assistance.”

“Leonard, we are your family.”

“My ex-wife´s family used to say the same thing to me, but when my marriage fell apart, they sided with her, even when she was in the wrong. You will side with Malcolm, Sherlock will side with Spock. I tried, I tried my best with both. I let Spock go, saying to myself it was for the best, I thought myself better and stronger than Scotty since I stayed, but the truth is I was a coward, I did not fight for what I wanted just as Scotty did; he may have left, but he did not give up on his bond with Sarek. I fell in love with Malcolm, knowing he loved someone else. I accepted when he told me he was over Jonathan and that he was really in love with me. At that moment I felt proud of myself, for getting over my insecurities, now I realize all I did was close my eyes to the truth. The right thing would have been to tell Malcolm to fight for Jonathan, even if losing him would have hurt me. You see, I am selfish and weak, all I deserve is to be alone. I thought of going away, leave you all in peace. But I can´t, I feel it will not solve anything, that it is the coward’s way out, not to mention A.J. needs all of you to grow up to his whole potential. I am not good enough to be his father, I do not know what the old AnJoan was thinking when he sent the baby to me. Or maybe the baby was not meant to end up with me as a father, after all old AnJoan sent all the information to Sherlock, maybe you were the ones meant to adopt him and raise him.”

“Are you done?” Mycroft asked.

“Excuse me, Mr. President?”

“Stop it, Leonard, stop feeling sorry for yourself, you are not alone and you certainly do not deserve to be alone. The matters of the heart are always complicated and both parts in a relationship are responsible for it failing. About A.J., he chose you, not us, YOU, you are his Mimi and whatever is decided you must man up for your son, he needs you, he needs his strong, warm and loving Father, not this shell of a man filled with insecurities. Think about that.”

“I... yes. I will. Excuse me, just push that button if you need me.” 

Leonard retired to his office. Mycroft was right, he had to man up... he will not let his destroy him. he was Leonard McCoy, for crying out loud. He sat at the small office beside MedBay. It was a nice office... well of course, this shuttle was reserved for the President and his staff, it could not be an ugly shuttle. Leonard started playing with the ring his Master had given him... Was anything of what Malcolm had told him… true? He saw his reaction to the news of Jonathan´s death... Leonard felt like Malcolm had only used him to hurt Jonathan... could someone be such a good liar?

He was torn between being angry and sad. Sad because the man he loved did not love him back, angry because said man had done nothing but lie to him... He had asked him many times if he was sure, if he no longer loved Jonathan... Maybe Malcolm had not been lying to him intentionally, maybe it was just his way of getting over Jonathan, still Leonard could not help but feel used...

Yes, it was a fact: Universe hated one Leonard McCoy and just loved to use him as his joke. But he will not break, no sir, he was better than that. He had a family and a son and he loved all of them. Yes, he will obey whatever decision Sherlock took.  If he decided Leonard should stay single, he would agree.  If he decided Leonard should still be married to either of his bondmates, he will agree. But in any case, he will guard his heart and never again fall in love. Yes, he will ‘love’ and respect his bondmate, but in a friendly way, not committing again in mind, body and soul, no, that was not for him. That was for extraordinary beings like Sherlock and Mycroft and Sarek and Val, and he was only a normal simple human, as he had pointed out many, many times, now he will never forget that.

He will never again trust anyone as blindly as he had trusted Malcolm.

They had finally arrived home. Sherlock had finished sorting out the information about Klingons his mind possessed and snapped out of the trance. He went to the kitchen of the house he so loved, and made dinner like in the old times

“Val and Montgomery, arrange everything at the living room we will all be sleeping together tonight.”

Val nodded and went for the blankets and pillows, he made nests for the couples while Scotty arranged everything for the rest of them, so there  individual nest for Malcolm, Leonard and himself. Leonard´s was a little bigger because of A.J. and they had not built one for Spock since they assumed Spock will be sleeping with Val and Sarek to avoid any confrontations.

 

Spock was sitting cross-legged far from everyone else. He avoided looking at him. He was just glad Leonard was in the room.

Malcolm's eyes were bloodshot. It looked as if he had no will left to live.

Leonard just ignored both of them, his priority was A.J. and himself. 

“Is there raw meat in the house Mycroft?”

“Yes, Leonard, I made sure to let Anthea know what we will need. “

“Well, then I will go and prepared A.J.´s dinner, right little monster?”

“I will help you,” Val said.

Really? It is raw meat, remember?” Leonard said with a shy smile.

“I know, I can hold A.J. while you get everything ready.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

Sherlock went to Malcolm and sat down in front of him.

“You need to come to your senses soon. He is not dead. The Klingons do not kill such worthy opponents.”

“I... you are right, I am sorry. I don´t know what came over me, it was a shock. I will do as you ask your Majesty.

“Good. You need to focus... on... um... how should I say. If you want me to locate him. You are the only one who can help. So clear your mind, put your feelings in order. And we will talk in the morning.”

“Yes, your Majesty. I will do everything in my power to locate Jonathan and bring him back home safely.”

Sherlock smiled with sadness. He was nobody's friend anymore. He returned near Mycroft.

“What is it, love?” Mycroft asked pulling him to sit on his lap.

“Okay, no sulking tonight, King Sugar, we are once again in this house where we became a Family, it is the first time A.J. is here, I want it to be a good night for him. Please?” Leonard said.

“I am tired,” Sherlock confessed. “I am pleased at least someone calls me Sugar. And I want to give Mycroft my hands,” he added, offering them to Mycroft at the same time.

Mycroft smiled at Sherlock and tied his wrist with tenderness, kissing him deeply.

“Great, let’s eat, Val and I have brought everything you prepared. Father, Spock, Scotty, Malcolm, dinner is served,” Leonard said.

Everyone was tired and sad, but also being in this particular house brought back many happy memories. Only Spock remained in the kitchen, near a counter, overwhelmed by the memories of the day when Leonard had offered himself to him...

“You should come and eat something. I bet you haven´t been taking care of yourself. Besides, A.J. will miss you if you are not there,” Leonard said.

“You do not need to worry about me anymore, Leonard... I promise.”

“Maybe I do not have to, but it is something that comes naturally for me, and guess what, I will not fight this feeling anymore. I feel what I feel and won´t apologize to anyone. So, are you coming or what?”

“I just... needed a moment. It is getting harder and harder. I contacted Jim earlier. I will join him on the next lengthy mission.”

“Sherlock will be resolving our situation sometime tomorrow... I guess. We are still bonded... a full marriage bond. I did not know that, I thought you had changed it.”

Spock's eyes widened. “A full Marriage Bond?” he asked not believing his ears. “I thought I had - we had - that the bond…” he stuttered. “I thought the bond modified!” There he was, his true bondmate, the love of his life, standing right in front of him, and he could not even hold him.

“No, it did not. I was not that surprised when Sherlock confirmed it... I kind of had a feeling that could be the reason why all this happened. Please, let’s just go and have dinner now.”

“Will you... sit down for a moment with me? I don't... care about dinner right now... please. Five minutes. I will not touch you or anything...” he said wanting to reassure him.

Leonard smiled at Spock. “Yes, of course… and whatever I have done or said, you should never doubt that I trust you.”

“I... I am sorry. I truly did not know about the bond. It remained shielded in my mind and Father... who seems to trust me less than you... has placed a veil upon it to make sure I do not challenge Malcolm to Kalifee Not that I would have... I know how much you love each other and...”

“He does not love me, he is still in love with Jonathan Archer. And you must know I would have never accepted you fighting over me. I love both of you too much to see you hurt, in that case I think I should just have left to where none of you would ever find me again.”

“Leonard. I don't believe... he... used you. I sensed his love for you...”

 

“Maybe he did, maybe he didn´t; in any case I was only second best for him... I just don´t trust him anymore. I asked him... many times. Anyway, I do not want to think about that now, as I said, I want a nice family dinner like we used to have, it will be a nice memory for A.J.”

Spock did not comment anymore. He just got up and followed Leonard to the living-room – because there wasn't the smallest thing Leonard would ask of him, that he would not do.

“Lion!!! There you are, I have been saving chocolate cookies for you and A.J. is hungry, sorry I just can´t stomach the idea of feeding him.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Really, Val, you are like the worst baby sitter ever, still I think you are a great BFF.”

“What was BFF meaning?” Sarek inquired, as the gloomy mood was slowly lifting. “Ah, yes! _Boredom Fighting Facility_ , yes.”

“Really Father, you think I am boring, you offend me.”

“Yes, Leonard is many things but boring,” Mycroft joked.

“Of course not, we, southern gentlemen, are brought up to be charming.”

“And modest,” Val added.

Spock reigned in his instincts and went to sit near Scotty. They had to talk, but the young man did not even look at Spock.

“Spock, please come and sit beside Father. There is much to talk about, but that will have to wait for tomorrow. Right now, we are all tired.”

Sherlock hid his head onto Mycroft's chest. “I don't want to see anyone,” he murmured.

“Of course, love.” He took Sherlock in his arms. “Good night everybody. Excuse us. And he got up, carrying his beloved mate to their nest, which was set a little apart from the others.  He went in and started kissing Sherlock, and he kept doing that the whole night.

“Ok, Mom and Dad already went to bed, guess we should be doing the same. Goodnight you all.” Leonard took A.J. in his arms and went to the nest Scotty had built for him. It was perfect, the right size for A.J. and him...and no one else.

 

Malcolm was crushed by the events. Utterly crushed. All the memories of him and Jonathan had flooded back to him and he could do nothing to stop them. At the same time, he felt ashamed for the way he had treated Leonard; he did not deserve this. He really did not. He himself had been selfish and hurt him; he himself had broken his heart.

Of course, it was like that. As soon as Jonathan had refused him, wanting to take things slowly, he had decided to 'obtain' Leonard and then, to just avoid any contact with Jonathan, who had looked for him and asked to talk to him several times. He knew Jonathan was suffering greatly. He would receive a few emails every day in which Jon would beg him to just talk but he never answered. He knew this was the hardest punishment.

Well, now everything was lost. What good did it do to him to just torture his friend like that? Now he was dead and it was all in vain. Because he was sure Jon was dead.

Sherlock only wanted to lift his moral by telling him that there was a small hope that Jon was alive, but he knew better. There was no way he was alive.

Klingons did not allow survivors.

 

Scotty was completely speechless. But also within his mind there grew a strange determination. No, Spock did not need him. Sarek did not need him. Perhaps Sherlock still needed his mind but… who cared about that? He would not remain here. He would just go onto the Enterprise and resume his duties, be with Jim, enjoy his companionship, visit Scotland... nobody needed him... nobody...

 

Sarek was glad it would not be him who had to take all the painful decisions the next morning. One of the best things that had happened lately was Sherlock taking command. He was strict, strong, powerful, wrathful and perhaps merciless, but he had a good, cold judgement of the facts and an extraordinarily powerful mind. He was sure that whatever decisions he would take for those who were hurting, they would be solved properly, even if they would hurt.

 

He turned his attention to his young bondmate who kept trying to gain his attention and proceeded to pay attention properly to him, with all the tiny details. At least Val was his, forever; they were Vulcans; nobody would ever undo their bond; not even themselves.

 

Spock did not sleep at all. He WAS tired; but sleep did not reach him. He waited until everyone fell asleep and just sat cross-legged a few meters away from Leonard and the baby, looking at them sleeping. There was his love, forever lost, forever lost.

After a while he slowly got up and went near Scotty, laying down near him and wrapping one arm around himself.

He had damaged his own soul, his own mind way beyond repair. He would not hurt Scotty as well. He was of course unaware that Scotty had asked for their bond to be dissolved. He vowed within himself to always take care of him and not to hurt him anymore. He held him closer against himself, with all the affection he bore, kissing him delicately on his neck, like a promise.

 

Scotty woke up warm and  comfortable. It  had been a while since he felt this way. Then realization hit him. He was not alone. Someone was hugging him and not just anyone; it was Spock. Without turning to look around and with the most serious and steady voice he could manage he said: “Please stop touching me.”

“I Am Sorry?” Spock asked shocked. To hear such words from his submissive bondmate...

“I must inform you I formally requested the Vulcan King to dissolve our bond. He will decide on our situation today.”

“Why?” Spock asked, broken, and he did remove his arms from around Scotty as requested...

“On the terms of infidelity... You do not want me or need me... what is the point?” Scotty said sadly, getting up to get ready for the day.

“Infidelity...” he cringed at the word.

Mycroft woke up slowly luxuriating in the feel of his Sherlock in his arms. He wanted to give him at least a few minutes more of rest before they hellish day began.

“They may hate me by tonight. All of them. I hope you will still love me.”

“Always and forever. Never doubt that. And about the rest of our family, you should have a little more faith.”

“Faith is illogical. Oh, can you even hear me? I think I am becoming Vulcan! Time to get up...”

Sherlock got up, dressed elegantly as usual – he had a very personal style, casual-elegant, that made him look intimidating – and went to prepare breakfast. Whatever was to happen, he wanted his family to know he still loved them.

“Hello Sugar. Are you feeling better?” Leonard asked, getting in the kitchen and placing A.J. in a high chair; he then started preparing his baby´s breakfast, away for tender vegetarian eyes.  “You have to give it to Anthea, that girl knows how to organize thing in short notice, she prepared a lot of things for A.J. and look, doesn´t he looks terrible cute with the alligator onesie she bought for him?”

“Alligator onesie... may the Reman gods have mercy on us... I think I am becoming religious!” Sherlock exclaimed.

Leonard laughed hard at that. “So how would you dress a kid of your own?”

“Brrrrr! Kid. No.”

The rest of the family gathered slowly in the kitchen, each bearing their own pain and sadness. It looked like only Val was serene and exhibited quite a few marks on his beautiful white neck. He sat beside his Master, directing a little smile to Leonard, he was glad to see his friend had left behind his gloomy mood. Leonard was sad and heartbroken, that was obvious, but he no longer let that drag him down.

Mycroft sat at the head of the table, leaving a space open for Sherlock, right now they were the leaders of the family, Malcolm was in a too bad shape to occupy his usual place among them.

Leonard sat near Val, as far away of Malcolm as he could.

“Hey, where is Kevin?” Val asked.

Kevin had sat on the floor near Sherlock's foot, cross-legged, content, like a cat. “Here,” he said from almost under the table.

“You are so cute!!!” Val said. “We could get you a cat onesie.”

“Yes!!! that is a great idea, I will call Anthea, I bet she can get one,” Leonard exclaimed.

“I would really appreciate if you did not distract our personal assistant with trivial matters,” Mycroft said seriously, but then he smiled. “I bet she has minions of her own who can get it for you.”

“My assistant is not your cat,” Sherlock said. “Furthermore, he is not your toy. Do they make Garfield costumes?”

 

“I bet they do, if not you can have it custom made. I could ask Jim, he always got the craziest disguises, right, Spock?”

Spock smiled sadly, remembering all Jim's crazy costumes on Halloween and on other occasions. 

“I wish we had been together more...” Sherlock said. “We would have had so much fun on Halloween, on Christmas... holidays I never appreciated, because... I was alone.”

“You will not be alone this year love, I promise you that.” 

“No, you won´t, we will not, whatever happens... we should spend those days together. Put aside our differences...” Leonard said, smiling sadly.

“Kevin, my cat. Will you bring us coffee and tea in the living room, please?” he asked as nicely as he could.

He felt his heart filled with unusual warmth and compassion for all the suffering he was witnessing.  He himself should be a better master... now that he was one

“Yes, Master!!!” Kevin said happily, it was really nice to belong to someone, it kept the loneliness away.

“I hope he does not shapeshift to a cat... I am allergic...” Sherlock commented.

“I can shapeshift!!! Really, am I allowed to? It is boring being human all the time and I promise I will make myself an allergies-free cat,” Kevin yelled placing the tray on the coffee table, and sitting at Sherlock´s feet.

They all sat around the living room, each keeping the distance from the others, except Val who was plastered to his Master and held Leonard´s hand, making him sit beside them, while Spock remained standing a couple of steps behind them.

“Not now, cat. Now you will be silent. Later, you can shapeshift into an eagle and fly around.”

“Yes, Master,” Kevin said seriously, knowing at this moment his Master needed to concentrate.

Sherlock stood up and took a deep breath... he exchanged a look with Sarek, to ensure his support one more time.

Sarek nodded at Sherlock, and he also received small smiles from Val and Leonard, they trusted him.

“I was nothing, nobody, or even worse than that,” he began, “until Spock of Vulcan bound me to my Brother, Mycroft. It was the most important day of my life – even more important than the day of my birth. I was born the second time, if you may. You might think that what Spock did was immoral. But it wasn't; not really. They say a non-consensual bond is a profoundly wrong thing. I am telling you that the mind embraces a bond, meaning it was waiting for that bond, it was ready for it, it longed for it; or it rejects the bond. A non-consensual bond is a nonsense. Such a thing does not exist. When our family formed, some of us embraced the Vulcan bonds; some rejected them or despised them. However, the bonds are nothing more than a mental projection of our deepest feelings and desires. If a bond is broken, it is because those feelings were not deep enough. If it can be remade, then it is true what Sarek said and which I can confirm. Nothing remains broken when there is love. I will now get to the requests which were formulated yesterday. Mr. Montgomery Scott requested that his bond with Spock of Vulcan be dissolved on basis of infidelity. How do you answer to this accusation, Spock?”

Spock took a few steps forward to face Sherlock, holding his head high. “I know that for humans, infidelity is having intimate contact with a different person than one’s partner. Of that I can assure I am innocent. Yes, I have kissed Leonard McCoy on several occasions, but it was just that, and my bondmate Scott Montgomery was aware of the way Leonard and I expressed our affection to one another since before we bonded. Still, I am Vulcan, and I know that intentions, thoughts, desires are meaningful. So, on that respect I must declare I have been unfaithful to my bondmate Montgomery Scott, since I love and desire Leonard McCoy, even if I have not acted on those feelings.”

“Thank you for answering truthfully. Mr. Scott, do you maintain your decision?”

“Yes, I do. Spock and I are not fit to be together. I do not feel I belong here, I want to go one with my life somewhere I am really appreciated.”

Sherlock went to him. “Will you allow me to hug you, my friend?”

Scotty looked surprised at Sherlock. “I thought you did not like me, Scotty said. I... I... yes, of course, I would like to hug you.”

Sherlock held him tight, with all his love and affection which he regretted never having shown them properly. ” I wish you stayed with us here, Scotty. We belong together. Love may be important, but there are other things that matter. Friendship IS one of them.”

“I will think about that, I guess I never gave any of you the opportunity to get closer, since I was so wrapped up with my... romantic relationships... after all, friendship requires effort from both parts. Right now, I just need a little time to clear my head.”

 

Still holding him tight, Sherlock pulled the bond out of his mind, as gently as he could. Despite that, Spock still collapsed on his knees, shaken by the sudden pain.

“Do Not Touch him,” Sherlock ordered as he saw Leonard's attention shifting towards Spock.

To say that Spock was in pain, it would have been an understatement. It felt like his temporal lobe was simply being ripped apart from his mind. He abandoned himself to the pain, embracing it. He deserved to suffer.

Leonard clenched his teeth at seeing Spock in so much pain, his first instinct had been to run to him and help him, but Sherlock had said to not touch him.

“Step forward, Malcolm Reed,” he then ordered, on a slightly stricter tone. “You yourself are in great pain. I will ask you, if you still care for and respect your husband and bondmate Leonard McCoy, to explain the nature of your pain. Also, you are required to formulate your request again. Yesterday you wanted the Vulcan bond removed, so that you can only keep the Human marriage tradition. Do you still hold to that?”

Malcolm was more in control than yesterday, and he projected his normal cold calm self. He readied himself to report, like he would an official matter. “My overflow of emotion was due to the news of Captain Jonathan Archer´s death. The reason why that news affected me to such a deep degree is due to the fact that I have very deep and old feelings for Jonathan Archer. In an attempt to distance myself of those feelings and... hurt Jonathan Archer I pursued a relationship with Leonard McCoy. He, Leonard McCoy, was very clear on his expectations and asked me on different times if I was still in love with Jonathan Archer. I told him I did not and that I had a real interest on him. I am ashamed to say I lied to him, not in regards of my interest on him, since he was an excellent husband, he gave me more than I expected, including a son; but the truth is, I still hold very deep feelings for Jonathan Archer, and now because of his death I have come to realize how unfair I was to Leonard McCoy.  So yes, I still stand by my request. I want my bond with him removed, but even if yesterday I said I will not divorce him, I will also want our marriage terminated, since I do not think it is fair to keep him by my side after how deeply I hurt him and betrayed his trust.”

“To that do you agree, Leonard McCoy?” Sherlock asked, he himself struggling to maintain his composure. It was not obvious for anyone else but Mycroft that he was troubled.

“Yes,” Leonard answered serenely, since he had come to terms with all of this, it still hurt, but he was nothing if resilient and he will get through this, like he had gotten through so many other things. He got up, approached Malcolm and gave him back his ring. “Now I just want to know how we will deal with A.J. His last name is still Reed? Will you keep your parental bond with him?”

“I believe, Leonard... that his last name is neither Reed, nor McCoy, but Grey. I will... if the King allows... remain within our family. In time... perhaps I will earn your forgiveness, and perhaps your friendship, if you will find me worthy of it... someday.”

“It was a condition I also wanted to make,” Sherlock stated. “I will agree to your requests, Malcolm, but you will remain with us. We will all grow with our pain.”

Leonard smiled at Sherlock. Yes, they will grow and they will stay together... time, time healed everything and yes... maybe someday he will see Malcolm as a friend.

A.J., who was in Leonard’s arms frowned at Malcolm, then he hugged Leonard´s neck tightly; yes, he was AnJoan Grey, but that part of his consciousness was still dormant. Now in this form, he was A.J. McCoy.  Remans were beings of light and love, but they did not grow up in families as humans and Vulcans understood them. They were part of the group, they did not have an exclusive mother or father, they all shared caregivers. And now he had a father of his very own, he was not giving that up. He projected his thoughts to Sherlock, hoping he would understand. He wanted to be A.J. McCoy.

Sherlock smiled. “You will solve all legal issues with Mycroft, he knows better. Now, my friends, please come closer, both of you.”

Leonard handed A.J. to Val and stepped near Sherlock. Malcolm also stepped closer, being careful not to touch Leonard. Sherlock aligned his fingers on both their faces. He pulled the bond off their minds simultaneously, which made even Sarek raise a brow. This was very unusual. It was much less painful.

“Both your minds experience great turmoil. Malcolm, I now have a very important request to make to you.”

“Anything you want, Sherlock.”

“You confessed your love for Jonathan Archer publicly. You will be faithful to him from this day on, and earn his forgiveness as well. And you will from this moment on focus only on your love and devotion for him, on the connection which you both nurtured along the years and which is as strong as a Vulcan bond. And together, with your help, we will locate him and go after him.” 

 

Was it possible...? Sherlock hadn´t lied just to help him control his emotions... all the turmoil inside of him did not reflect when he finally answered. “ I give you my word. ”

“Leonard McCoy,” Sherlock further spoke. “You also requested your bond with Spock of Vulcan be removed. I agree to this final request. Step closer please, and kneel.”

Leonard stepped back further from Sherlock. “I think Spock should have a say on that.”

“Spock does not,” Sarek spoke for him. “Spock is my Kafeh and I entrust him to Sherlock's good judgement.”

“Ok, I don´t get any of this, didn´t you change that bond, I mean he is no longer your Kafeh, or is he Father? I mean, really? This... this could hurt him, you saw how affected he was by the breaking of his bond to Scotty... we can leave this for another day...” Leonard babbled while at the same time he could hear a voice in his mind yelling at him to just be over with it, that it was what he wanted, to be... free of bonds, to dedicate his life to A.J. and himself and their family as a whole... why did he have doubts?

“Remove the Kafeh bond, Sarek of Vulcan. Let him be free and choose his own destiny,” Sherlock said looking straight into Sarek's eyes, confronting him for the first time ever. Sarek was not in command here, now. He was. And while he WAS, all beings had the right to choose their own destiny.

Sarek felt anger mixed with pride upon hearing Sherlock's words. Yes, the Vulcan people were in good hands. He took Spock's arm - his poor son was trembling hard, almost shaking as he was trying to maintain his composure. “This will hurt,” he warned him, and pulled the bond out of his mind just like he would have pulled a knife out of a wound; waves of endless, endless pain followed for Spock, who collapsed to the ground once more.

“NO, you will not touch him,” Sherlock ordered Leonard again.

Val held Leonard wrist, his friend looked murderous and worried at the same time, he was afraid if he let him go he would punch Sherlock to then look over Spock. Mycroft got up behind Sherlock, to make sure Leonard regained control.

Leonard closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and controlled his impulses. “I am ok, now,” he whispered.

Sarek helped his fallen child up on his feet again. He wrapped one arm around his shoulders, supporting him.

Sherlock advanced towards him, stopping mid-way between Spock and Leonard.

“He wants to be free of me. He does not love me. I have no chance to his heart. Please proceed,” Spock said, aware of the fact that it would be the last thing he would accomplish. There was no way he would survive this.

“No, please,” Leonard said.

Sherlock turned towards him.

Leonard ignored Sherlock and looked directly to Spock. “Why don´t you ever listen to me you greenblooded hobgoblin pumpkin!!! I love you, I love you very much, I just... I... do you think this is easy? On the Enterprise I thought I had no chance so I just got used to the idea, then here you came and showed interest in me and I let myself hope and well... we all know how that ended and... on Ulas we were friends again and then you said you never actually stopped loving me... and our bond never died... I don´t know what I want or what I feel but I surely I do not want to lose you.  Can we… I don´t know... like date or something... do things like other couples and see where this leads? Please I just...”

Spock could not believe his ears. Leonard still... wanted him?? Was it true? “But you said you loved Malcolm and had no... no... Romantic feelings for me,” Spock murmured, leaning heavily on him and both of them falling down on their knees. He was shaken by pain, doubts, hope, it was way, way too much.

Leonard hugged Spock tightly. “I love you... I don´t know what type of love I feel for you but I love you. Yes, I still love Malcolm, I will not lie to you, but can´t we try? We are soulmates, if this doesn´t work in a romantic way, we will still have that. Please, I can´t lose you, I know if Sherlock takes away our bond you will just wither away and die... please... I need you, I will die without you.”

“Leonard, what you ask is too confusing. I cannot manage this, you do not see in me a potential mate... this soulmate thing is too ethereal... I want you to be mine, Leonard. I will not settle for anything less. I will wait for you to come to me when you are ready. Meanwhile... meanwhile... Sherlock...”

“I do not see a potential mate in anyone... I am tired and hurt... I am only human you know... I am sorry, I know I am being selfish, but I want you, I want my Spock back. My beloved friend... My request was in two parts... either dissolve the bond or change it...”

“Dissolve it, Sherlock, and be over with,” Spock requested. He truly felt he lost everything.

Leonard felt an enormous weight settle over his heart. He did not know how to convince Spock to try... but he could not lie and say he was in love with Spock now, it would only hurt Spock later. “I will be your bondmate, you will have my body and my submission, please, this is not worth dying for... I am not worth it.”

“Be very careful, Leonard, with words. This is his life you are holding in your hands,” Sherlock said. “I will give you two weeks to settle down and work things out. At the end of those two weeks, if Spock's resolve holds, I will remove the bond. He will by then gather enough strength to survive the breaking of this bond.”

“Thank you,” Leonard said somewhat relieved. He then took Spock´s face into his hands. “You heard? We have a little longer to figure this out. Please, just try.”

Spock shivered when Leonard touched him. It felt... vital...

Sherlock knew his work here was done. He took Mycroft's arm and they stepped into the library - they had an enormous amount of work to do and meetings and they all needed to clear their minds a bit.

“I meant it, I will give you everything I am still capable of. I will be waiting for your decision, if you are willing to try, come for me to share a nest,” Leonard whispered to Spock, he got up and took A.J. from Val´s arms. They all had work to do now

Mycroft locked the door of the library. 

“Kneel,” he ordered Sherlock. 

Sherlock was surprised, there were 5 times in total that he had heard that from Mycroft. He sank to his knees, looking at him with vulnerable eyes, completely different from his strong kingly look.

Mycroft approached Sherlock and caressed his dark curls. 

“Your hands.”

Sherlock gave his hands to Mycroft, starting to tremble, he did not dare say a single word.

Mycroft tied Sherlock´s wrists, and then tenderly made his mate lean on his legs. 

“You are wonderful, and brilliant and beautiful. You are mine and I love you. I will take care of you. You do not have to carry your burdens alone. And when I say you need a break, you will take it, even if we are in the middle of a war. Understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock answered beautifully and the bond lit brightly, making him skip a breath. 

“What about our room,” Spock murmured tiredly. “The one in which we spent... my... our first night. Does it still exist? My head hurts terribly and I am not... feeling very well.”

“I think yes, the room should still be available, let’s go. I will just leave A.J. in his play pen,” Leonard said at the same time he grabbed his med bag. He will scan Spock, even if he did not want to, he had to make sure he was okay.

“We shall take care of A.J., no worries, go,” Sarek said noticing Val's enthusiasm.

Spock was trying to push aside in a corner of his mind Leonard's words - I will give you my submission and my body - he had said. He could not take advantage of those words. He had to forget them.

“Thank you, Father,” Leonard said taking Spock´s hand and leading him to... their bedroom. He made Spock lay down, took off his boots and started scanning him. As he suspected, his brain waves were at an abnormal rate. He applied him a mild sedative, and then sat beside him on the bed, caressing his hair.

“You are thinking too much again... I know what I offered is not exactly what you want... I am sorry...I think I am too damaged now... but for what it is worth, I promise to always be honest and faithful, I will dedicate myself to you and well to A.J. too... hey, we could even have the children we talked about... Isn´t that what good marriages are based upon? Love, respect, trust, good communication...”

Spock turned on one side, twining his fingers with his. “I will not take advantage of you, Leonard... I do want you... like I have never wanted anyone... I wish I could explain how I felt and what was it like to be with... with Sarek; then I chose Scotty out of purely selfish reasons... But I promise you Leonard... you are the love of my life... I have loved you for such a long time that...” he made a pause trying to hide his tears. “I will not break your spirit, forcing you to... remain near me. You deserve to fall in love and... be with someone you love. I am well aware I am not that person...”

“Give me a year. I will be your Kafeh, maybe during that time I will heal and be able to love again. Right now, I am just too afraid to trust anyone with my heart, so even if you let me go now I will not look for a partner, I do not think I´ll ever will... I need you, please.”

Spock shivered at the words. “You wish... to be my... Kafeh? Oh, Leonard...” Spock pulled him closer and embraced him with all his love. “I also need you... more than I can possibly say...“

“Is that a yes... Master?” Leonard asked hiding his face in Spock´s chest.

“No... you will never be anyone's Kafeh... You are my bondmate... I will cherish your companionship and everything else you want to give me. I will not ask for anything... We are both too damaged.”

“So, we are not dissolving our bond, right?” Leonard asked because he had to be sure.

“Sherlock said two weeks... he would probably put us to various tests... he is highly... how should I say?”

 

“He is highly Sherlock,” Leonard said with a small smile. “But yes, you are right, he will want to ascertain we are sure about our decision.”

“Leonard, I am absolutely sure I do not want to lose you. You say you need me but... you need to... you are the one who must be sure.”

“I know...I am scared... please be patient with me. Sherlock pointed out you went through too much, but so did I...”.

Spock caressed his upper arm, his hair, very tenderly. “I know... I know. How I wish I could reverse time, and... I will never have another bond, except this one. Not with Father, nor with Sherlock, with anyone. You are the only one for me, Leonard... the only one.” He wished he could kiss him but... The thought that Leonard would just let him kiss him, because he said he would give him whatever he wanted... made him cringe internally. For him it would have felt like raping Leonard.

Leonard could feel Spock´s insecurity and doubts. He did not know how to explain what he felt, because he himself did not understand it...“Kiss me? I like the way you make me feel when you kiss me.”

“You truly want?”

“Yes.”

Spock partly rolled over him and kissed him - shyly at the beginning, then with more and more longing and passion, just like they used to do before - and he felt life simply returning, in large, strong, blissful waves.

Leonard let himself be kissed by Spock, he became pliant in his hands, softly touching Spock´s tongue with his, inviting him to take all he wanted. He had not lied, he was addicted to the way Spock kissed him, as always, it made him feel safe, loved, cared for. Spock held him tighter to his chest, wrapping his arms around him, afraid someone could take him away. He knew he did not 'have' Leonard yet... but perhaps there was a small chance...

“Can you see his real form?” Val asked Sarek while he tried another onesie on A.J. “Really, Anthea must have bought a whole boutique, and everything was so cute!!!”

“Don't be noisy, youngling...” Sarek scolded him.  “It has been a very difficult morning. I am not that young - hey, now, please, no pink t-shirts!”

“Why? Pink is a nice colour.”

“But - but... oh dear,” Sarek said leaning on the sofa.

“Oh!!! Look, this one is a like a mini Starfleet science uniform, and this like a doctor in scrubs!!! Luckily Anthea did not get anything related to captains... but I will check, make sure to throw them away so Leonard doesn´t feel bad.”

“How about a good Vulcan robe?” Sarek asked pointedly since often, Val wore a shirt and pants, mimicking Sherlock's style... not that it disturbed him - he was very hot. Did he actually think of his mate in those terms? Hot? Oh, what was he becoming.

“Robes aren´t practical, Master, but I bet A.J. will look cute in one... I will make sure to buy one for him, now I think about it, A.J. is very fond of Spock... Do you think he sensed the truth?”

“A.J, my dear beloved cute mate, is 2840 years old. He does not have to sense the truth, he KNOWS the truth.”

“Oh, yes, I often forget...he is such a normal baby, except the times in which he isn´t and gets this knowing look in his eyes...”

A.J. blew a raspberry at Val. He liked being a baby and he will stay like that for the normal period of time.

“Ok, A.J. no more mentions about your real age,” Val said, and then in a conspiratorial way, he added: “So, could you please bite Malcolm one more time? Pretty please!!!! Just you know, so I do not punch him in the face and end up in big trouble.”

“Naughty and instigating youngling,” Sarek said amused.

Spock was very tired now. It was the first time in days he felt at peace. He was keeping Leonard very close to him and at times he would kiss him softly. He could see submission in his eyes, real submission and it made him shiver. “I need to sleep for a few hours... my mind needs to heal. Would you please stay with me?”

“Of course, rest, I will wake you up if Sugar calls for us.”

Spock felt so happy to hold Leonard in his arms that he could not even sleep properly... he kept waking up to look at him and wonder if he was really there...

“Sleep!!!!” Leonard said tapping his finger on Spock's nose playfully. “You need it, I am not sure when the rescue mission will begin and we need to be well-rested for that.”

“I can't sleep,” Spock smiled. “You are too beautiful.”

 

Leonard smiled at him. “And you are a charmer, but still you need to sleep, and eat – now that I think about it. You lost weight,” Leonard said trailing his hand along Spock´s ribs.

Spock felt a shiver throughout his body, he felt so... complete to be touched by Leonard... he had vowed not to take advantage on what had been offered.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to bother you being bossy,” Leonard said blushing misinterpreting the shiver he felt from Spock.

Spock caught his wrist and kissed it a few times. His eyes were dark chocolate.

“Oh...” Leonard whispered realizing what had caused Spock to shiver. He moved to lay completely on the bed, looking into Spock´s eyes, he had been honest with his offer. Besides he was a hot-blooded man and Spock was so gorgeous... and he just needed to forget, at least for a few moments.

“No... no, my love, my love, my beloved. I cannot take... advantage on you. It does not feel right, now.”

Leonard hid his face in Spock’s chest, grabbing his shirt with his fist tightly. And he started crying, he was not sure why...

Spock loved him and because of that he wanted to wait, he wanted to make sure Leonard was ok with this… Leonard could not help but remember another time, another place and someone who had taken him despite not loving him. No, no he will not make comparisons and he will not lay blame nor carry guilty, this was a new beginning and Spock deserved Leonard to devote himself to him.

Spock woke up after a few hours. Incredible, Leonard was still there, still his! When he thought... He smiled, caressing his hair. “The... first time, we had agreed to be equals, and you would submit to me only during the Time. I knew I could not have more, because... this is how you are, not a particularly submissive being. Did something change?”

“Mhm, yes, a little. I have come to realize that I like to be taken care of, not all the time and certainly not when I am doing my work. But when I am tired or stressed or just feel a little down... Do I explain myself?”

“Certainly, a lot changed since then… I also allowed my natural instincts surface... while having the Kafeh bond was.... a very intense experience, it went against all my natural instincts. I cannot believe that Sherlock... oh God,” he smiled covering his face with his hands.

“What?” Leonard asked amused, it was so easy to talk with Spock and gossip and be carefree.

“He ordered my father to remove our bond, that is unheard of! He did that for you, I hope you realize that. So that you are no longer tortured by the thought that there is the slightest possibility of... _history repeating_.”

Leonard caressed Spock´s cheek. “I guess the reason why he said he will dissolve our bond without out asking me, like he did with Scotty and Malcolm was also to make me realize what a mistake it would be.”

“You really think it would be a mistake...? How do we convince him to leave us alone?”

Leonard laughed. “Unless you get Mycroft´s help, I do not think you can convince Sugar of doing or stop doing something. So, we will endure these two weeks to the best of our abilities. And yes, it would have been a mistake... he said it in the beginning, there is no such thing as involuntary bonds, if they form, it is because we want them at some level.”

“I am sorry about Malcolm... I know how upset you must be. I... how do you feel about him now?”

“Sad, angry, confused, stupid... I feel so many things... I thought we had something real and I built in my head this life we will share, A.J., more kids... He said how he had given up his soulmate for me, he was so angry because I have feelings for you, when he himself had feelings for Jonathan...”.

“We cannot deny the calling of our one and only soulmate... no matter how hard we try. I tried. Look where it brought me... I do not believe you should... blame him a lot.”

“Yes, I know, and I am trying not to... still I remember how I never lied to him, all the times I asked him about Jonathan, the times I confessed my love and told him I did not expect anything... Guess what hurts the most is knowing he lied to me.”

“I do not believe he consciously lied. I also did not consciously lie to, or cheat on Scotty. The result is the same...”.

Leonard sighed. “I know... please just lie to me for five minutes and tell me I have the right to be angry with Malcolm. That will help me process what happened and then you can tell me everything from an objective point of view. Please?”

“No, I will never lie to you. But if you want, be angry with me. After all, it was I who started all this. If I had been able to reign in my instincts…Leonard, if one day you shall feel you are able to commit to me completely, know that I will place touch restrictions. I will not.... ahhhh,” he said biting from a pillow.

 

“First, nope, we are not playing the guilt game. What happened between Malcolm and I is on Malcolm and I, you have nothing to do with it. And Second you will not what?”

“I want you to be mine, Leonard. Only mine. However _not guilty_ we felt, the truth is Malcolm did share you with me.” Spock tenderly took his hand. “We will go through this together...”.

Leonard looked deeply into Spock´s eyes. “The fact he was not bothered by us kissing should have given me a clue... Really Spock, the end of my relationship with Malcolm is not on you, please stop thinking that. And yes, we will get through this together... If you want to place touch restrictions now I will not mind... I think it could help us focus, it would help me overcome my trust issues... I can´t explain how or why, I just feel it could help.”

Spock rested for a couple of hours, avoiding any gestures that could display desire or passion; he wanted Leonard to get used to him, he did not want to push his limits or to scare him... It was late in the afternoon when he finally was able to get out of bed. He took a shower and dressed in trousers and a simple dark-blue shirt that reminded of the Starfleet uniform. “We need to ascertain who's on duty, how are we going to function... Want to go look for Sugar?”

“Yes, we should,” Leonard said stretching. “May I just check on A.J. first?”

“Do you have to ask...? of course...”

Leonard smiled. “No, I do not have to ask, it’s just... I don´t know, it felt like the right thing to do, let’s go look for him before Val totally corrupts our son.”

Spock needed all his self-control not to visibly shiver at the words 'our son'.

Leonard was oblivious to what he had just said, it was a connection his subconscious had made, Spock and A.J. were really close, it was common to see the Vulcan playing or cuddling with the baby, not to mention A.J. simply adored Spock.

A.J. was currently dressed as a green dinosaur and he was chasing a large black fluffy cat - Kevin was making use of his shapeshifting abilities to amuse the baby. Val was playing with both of them, surrounded by an impressive amount of Lego. Sherlock was sitting cross-legged near them and was constructing a Lego tower.

“See, I told you, you are all children,” Leonard said picking up A.J. mid run and kissing his nose.

A.J. laughed and turned to Spock. “Dada, Kiss!!!”

Leonard was startled by that and for a second he tightened his hold on A.J. He felt a little ashamed of making A.J. go through this kind of change, from one father figure to other... thank the universe A.J. was not just any baby, and this will not affect him in the same way as it would any other child.

“Malcolm went out earlier,” Sherlock announced, building a delicate bridge between two towers which Kevin-the-cat quickly smashed down, earning a glare. “He said he would bring a special kind of meat for him from one of his hunter friends.”

“A.J. would have as many parents as he cans, this little monster just loves being the centre of attention.

A.J. blew a raspberry at Val, while Leonard directed a grateful smile towards Val, his words had made him feel better.

“A.J. is, in fact, our parent,” Sherlock stated, throwing Lego pieces at Kevin who was chasing them through the room.

“Maybe, but right now he is my sweet baby son,” Leonard said, hugging him tenderly and placing a soft kiss on A.J.´s forehead, who cuddled into Leonard’s arms.

“So, who is cooking supper?” Val asked. He was hungry, really worrying so much increased his appetite.  He will need an extra hour on the treadmill, he wanted to stay in great shape for his Master.

“You are,” Sherlock said innocently. “I am very bu- hey, stop it!!! Who allowed you to shapeshift into a puppy!!!”

Kevin just wag its tail and licked Sherlock´s face. Val started laughing like crazy at that.

 

“Well, King Sugar, you got yourself quite a pet. And no, I will not cook or I will cause food poisoning to all of us. Leonard my dear BFF can you please cook for us?”

“Um, perhaps not,” Sherlock said. He was now laying on his back and the puppy was sitting proudly on his chest. “Just do not shapeshift into cockroaches because they creep me out. And no frogs or snakes.”

“You are really hurting my feelings King Sugar, I am such a bad cook?” Leonard said sitting beside Sherlock since A.J. wanted to pet the puppy. He then smiled sweetly at Sherlock. The crazy kid may not be especially fond of him, but Leonard felt real affection for him.

“At least, my dinners will officially make into history books. Mr. President, fancy slicing some potatoes?” Sherlock then asked Mycroft who was absorbed into his laptop.

“Yes, love, give me 5 minutes,” Mycroft said reviewing the email he was writing and finally sending it. “Done, let’s go,” he said standing up and nearing Sherlock to help him up.

Kevin got off his Master when Mycroft approached and started playing with A.J., he was still not sure if his Master´s mate was ok with his presence.

Sherlock stood up and went to the kitchen. He wanted to make a potato salad, their usual Vulcan bread and some raisin cookies.

Mycroft sat on a kitchen stool and waited for Sherlock´s instructions, his beloved mate was very precise when it came to cooking; he did not want to be told he had sliced the potatoes the wrong way.

Sherlock watched Leonard and Spock with interest. Spock had come to help as well and Leonard was sort-of following him around.

Leonard sat beside Mycroft, watching Spock move around the kitchen. It was wonderful to see him being his normal self again... even in the kitchen he moved with grace and efficiency, just as he would on the bridge of the Enterprise.

Sherlock quickly analysed and stored the number and quality of glances the two had shared.

“Are you baking chocolate cake tonight?” Leonard asked.

Mycroft turned to look at Leonard with a raised eyebrow.

“What? I like chocolate cake, it is my comfort food, and after all the emotional roller-coaster of today I need it.”

“Yes, I am,” Sherlock replied.  They all deserved a treat. “Malcolm called; he will be sending the meat home and remain out for the night. Mycroft and myself will be in charge of the family from now on. Going out IS allowed, because we are not children - I believe - but not for two consecutive nights. I am not going to let this family fall apart,” he said turning to look at Scotty who was overly quiet and was sitting in a corner.

“No, of course not, family is important,” Scotty said. “No matter what problems you go through.”

“Exactly,” Sherlock said dreamily, observing the way Leonard was looking at Spock.

“You should have seen them when we were on the Enterprise, really I should have known better than to come between those two,” Scotty murmured to Sherlock. “So... Sugar, how can I help with dinner.”

“Did you just Call Me Sugar?” Sherlock asked in disbelief.

“Yes... I guess it is time I made a real effort to be part of this family, and not just the mate of a member of this family. Do I make sense?”

“You Calling ME Sugar is the best thing that happened all day! I could almost hug you. Wait, I did hug you.”

“Yes, you did, but you can do it again or whenever you want,” Scotty said smiling. “Hugs are for free”.

“In a few days,” Sherlock said evasively.

“After dinner, I would like to announce something to the family, if that is alright,” Spock said carefully.

“Yes Spock, I do not see a reason for you not to,” Mycroft said calmly while slicing potatoes, since Sherlock was still rather busy interacting with Scotty, and observing Leonard, at the same time.

Sherlock finished cooking and Kevin amused everyone by making dinner levitate to the living room. It was an unusually pleasant evening - it was long since they had one of those.

Mycroft was glad to see Sherlock have a break after all the stress of past days. He was grateful to all the members of their family for having been so supportive and understanding. He turned to Sherlock and smiled at him.

“I told you, you should have faith in our Family”.

“Yes, Mycroft,” Sherlock said sweetly, words that were so important to him.

Spock was wondering how would it be like, how would it feel like, to have Leonard's submission. It made him dizzy only to think... Without wanting to do so, he projected his longing and desire through the bond.

Leonard smiled at Spock. He may not be in love with him, but he loved Spock and he wanted to make him happy. So, he got up and knelt at his feet. This brought some peace to himself, knowing he did not have to worry about everything and that he did not have to solve every single problem without help. He had his bondmate.

Spock shivered... this was so intense... no, he could not take this from Leonard... Leonard used to call Malcolm 'Master' and he had been doing that for so long... he needed... he needed to earn his submission...

He leaned and kissed his forehead. “Please... stand up...I am not your master...”.

“You are my bondmate, and you need this. I have no problems in giving it to you. I trust you, I always have, I know, no matter what, you will always be there for me. I am... only your friend for now.” Leonard was confused and a little hurt, but he reminded himself this was not about him, this was about Spock and if he was uncomfortable with Leonard acting this way, he will stop doing it.

“Ok,” he said, getting up and returning to his seat, although he felt silly for the way he had acted, he blushed and could not look at anyone in the face.

Spock was also rather confused by Leonard's behaviour especially since he knew Leonard did not feel the need to organically submit to him. He needed his submission, yes; but when the time would be right - if ever...

Mycroft, just as Sherlock, was intently observing Leonard´s and Spock´s interactions. He smiled wistfully at the way they danced around each other and he remembered the time when he was getting used to his bond with Sherlock, doubting if Sherlock really wanted to be with him, or if it was just the bond reacting. It seemed that Spock could not come to terms with the idea that Leonard may not be naturally as submissive as a Vulcan would like, but he wanted to be what Spock needed. Not to mention, that Leonard had discovered and developed his submissive side, and he embraced it gladly. Their eternal conflict between the difference of wanting and needing.

“Perhaps I should just remove their bond and be over with. Let them do everything on their own. This is just too painful...”.

“Leave them alone. They do not need more external interventions. Right now, the bond is the only thing they have that was created by them willingly. Besides, you said it, pain makes you grow. You can´t lead their lives to go the way you want, unfortunately.”

“Yes... Leonard goes too fast, Spock too slowly... Ok... no interfering...”

“They will meet at some point, don´t worry.” Mycroft said kissing Sherlock. “You are such a mother hen, who would have believed it.”

“I am their King - oh, when, how did I ever manage to become a king?” he complained. “I only wanted to become a pirate.”

“Almost the same thing if you ask me,” Mycroft joked. “And yes, you are their King, that does not mean you have to fix every aspect of their lives.”

“No?” he asked innocently. “So, what's it like to be the President of the Federation?”

 

“Boring, really, once was enough for me. Just a bunch of righteous idiots babbling about justice and the needs of the people when they have their own secret agendas. Fortunately, this time around Pike is the head of Starfleet, that makes many things easier.”

“He's not crazy about me, which I am not sure whether it is good or bad,” he laughed.

“He may not like you that much, but he is a practical man, so he will not oppose you just for the thrill of it. He is a man who listens and really cares for the people he is in charge of. So he will not reject the help you can offer. Nor he will hide behind stupid bureaucratic policies.”

Spock took Leonard's hand, with care.

“I did not mean to make you feel bad earlier. It is just... you offered me your submission and your body... I will not... make use of your offer. I would feel like using you.”

“I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I guess I was just rushing things because I was afraid you will decide to dissolve the bond... I can´t lose you, Spock, it would kill me. I promise I will follow your lead, just promise me you will not do something daft and put your life at risk just because you are trying to protect my feelings.”

“I will be honest with you... I have tried several times, Leonard.  I have tried to see if the bond could be altered, modified... as you had required. Not a single millimetre of it can be shaken. It is solid as... as... I don't know. As the foundations of life.”

“I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you this way. I am not sure how this happened... how I fell in love with Malcolm, even thought I still loved you...I no longer know the difference between the types of love. I had all these dreams and expectations of how I will spend the rest of my life with Malcolm...and then you confessed your feelings for me...and Malcolm confessed his feelings for Jonathan…and the future I had envisioned for myself changed completely…not that the change is bad, it is just that I have to come to terms with it…please…be patient with me.” Leonard said, smiling sadly at Spock, wanting to cuddle into him, but refraining since he did not want to make him feel uncomfortable.

 


	58. My Soulmate, My Everything

Leonard placed his forehead on Spock´s chest.

“I just want to stop thinking... that is other reason why I was rushing things. But as I said, I will not do it. If the bond can´t be changed, it means it is there, will always be there, that means I have time to put my mind and my heart in order. Right?”

Spock wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him sweetly, like he would always start when he was kissing him for hours.

“Do you want to go to our room?” he murmured to his ear. “I sort-of... I don't know... I no longer am comfortable with kissing you in front of everyone else...”

“Yes, let’s go. I just have to...”

“I will take care of A.J.,” Scotty said. “Ok, little man, say goodnight to Mimi and Dada.“

Leonard looked at Scotty surprised.

“I like children, used to take care of my cousin´s lads.”

“Ok. Thank you. Good night you all,” Leonard said, placing a kiss on A.J.´s nose and patting Scotty´s arms.

Spock opened the windows to their room. He loved the chilly San Francisco air.

“I miss ULAS... I hope we can return home. Strange how i have come to think of Ulas as my home.”

“I think we all feel that way. So, you do not miss life on the ship anymore?”

“Not much. You are my life.”

Leonard felt warmth envelop him at those words and he smiled at Spock. 

“Did you meet Jonathan? How is he, as a person, I mean? I believe a very strong hand is required to break that British stubbornness of... you-know-who,” Spock said pensively.

“Jonathan is nice, very down to earth. He is like a mixture between Pike and Jim, well that is how I see him. When he woke up he was quite disoriented, I guess it is not easy to wake up to find you have been asleep for years. It is obvious he loves Malcolm. He approached me on Remus, he wanted to know how Malcolm was doing, if he was happy.”

“Do you believe he loves him? Jonathan... do you really believe he loves Malcolm?”

“I believe he does, although I can´t be sure of how deep those feelings are. Why?”

“Oh, I am just being nosy I think...”

Spock lay on the bed, marvelling at how wonderful it indeed was to gossip with Leonard... his Leonard...

“Where do you think Malcolm will be spending the night? At Starfleet? I hope he does no trun into Jim.”

“He left word to Sugar that he is meeting a friend for drinks. Sugar did not understand the terminology: ‘friends’... ‘drinks’...”

“Mmmh, anyway we have to explain things to Jim before he meets Malcolm or that crazy kid will try to beat Malcolm in an attempt to defend you and I, and he will end up in the hospital, not to mention he will be punished for misbehaviour.”

“Nobody can punish Jim... He is too cute.”

“That is Jim, he has charm and he is not afraid of using it. Anyway, I do not want to have to patch him up.” 

“Come to me...” Spock said, rather instinctively, extending one arm to his direction.

Leonard approached Spock, he stood a few inches away from him.

“Yes?”

Spock touched his fingers, slowly, in a very delicate Vulcan kiss.

Leonard felt a shiver go through his body at the light touch and locked his gaze with Spock.

Spock caught his fingers tighter and pulled him closer towards him.

Leonard never broke eye contact with Spock, he just let him do whatever he wanted, he will not push him or rush things. They will go as slowly as Spock wanted, but through his gaze he tried to make his Vulcan understand that his offer still stood.

Spock gently pulled him in bed, and rolled over him. He looked deeply into his eyes, without smiling. He softly caressed one of his cheeks, along the meld points.

“Will you let me meld with you?” he asked - because Leonard did not belong to him, and he could not take without asking.

“Yes, you have my permission to meld with me whenever you need it.”

“And will you let me kiss you? I promise it is... not... I mean... it is like before, when...”

“Yes, you have my permission to kiss me whenever you want for as long as you want.”

Spock smiled, aligning his fingers on his cheek and simply allowing their minds to touch and merge, without probing, without reading thoughts.

“You have a very charming, almost Vulcan way of conveying permissions... Is this a way of suggesting that you want me to kiss you all night?”

“Yes,” Leonard said smiling. He could say so much, offer so much more, but they were not ready for that, he understood that now. Spock was willing to respect him, so the least he could do was to respect Spock in turn.

Spock just started to kiss him slowly, sweetly, careful not to seem very demanding. At every moment of their lives they had enjoyed this; when they kissed... he could not explain... His mind, his body, became infused with him... it was as if they became one...

He was so happy that Leonard was in his arms that he almost felt like crying.

As all the other times they had kissed, Leonard became pliant in Spock’s hands, just answering the kiss with soft, languid movements of his tongue. It was amazing the way Spock’s kisses made him feel, so safe and warm and loved and cherished.

Before he knew it, he was so focused on those feelings that he become the doll Sherlock had mentioned without even realizing it.

Spock also did not realise when exactly he had twined his fingers with those of Leonard, keeping his hands down on the bed, above his head. He was also not at all aware how their perceptions were slowly, slowly changing and adapting.

*

“Hello, I am Val, nice to meet you. I am a scientist I have specialized in terraforming, I am now focused on breeding some of the life forms lost on Remus. I am considered too noisy for a Vulcan, maybe it is because my grandfather was human, you know; that is a family secret. I like order, I do not know how to cook, and my favourite dessert is rice pudding. How about you?” Val told Scotty out of a single breath.

“Yer crazy, go away,” Scotty said smiling. “I alrrredy know who you are, lad.” His Scottish accent was very pronounced now.

“Well I must confess I do not know much about you, and since this family is starting over in a way, I thought this was a good way. So, your turn.”

“I'm Scotty, an Engineer. I fix things. Things, other than my heart, of course. Want a Scotch? It has no effect on you anyway.”

“Yes, sure, thank you. Do you hate me?”

“Are you always this brutal? I don' hate you, lad.”

Sarek came behind them without making noise and wrapped one arm around each of them.

“It appears I have captured two younglings gossiping. What to do with them!”

“We are not gossiping Master, we are getting to know each other. Does that classify as gossiping? Anyway I do not consider myself brutal, just straightforward,” he added turning to Scotty. “And you could join us and gossip with us, Master, Scotty was about to give me a Scotch. Never have tasted it? Is it any good?”

*

Jonathan Archer had no idea where he was. There were guards constantly yelling at him and at other prisoners. He vaguely recognized they were Klingons.

The first day was a nightmare of coldness, hunger and confusion. 

Slowly, he managed to befriend another fellow prisoner and managed to understand they were locked on Rura Penthe, a prison found on a Class Y planet: basically, a frozen hell. He had no hopes of getting out of here and, he soon realized, no friends who would come and look for him. He was alone, completely alone.

Jonathan decided to concentrate all his mental energy on the wonderful memories he had of Malcolm. His extraordinary British accent. His beauty, almost feminine; his strong arms.

He had loved him a lifetime; he had forever lost him. Nobody would find him here.

Buried in this frozen hell, he had just changed one criotube with another

*

Malcolm spent his night drinking in a pub with one of his old-time friends, Trip.

“I talked to Jonathan a couple days ago. He said you got married,” Trip said not looking at Malcolm, rather playing with his beer bottle.

“I sort-of... yeah. I divorced,” Malcolm said.

“Who was she or he? Have we met? but basically How the hell did that happen?”

“It was Leonard McCoy. It was a mistake. You know - the CMO from the Enterprise. And it happened because I was stupid and wanted to hurt Jon.”

“I have heard of this Doctor, lots of nurses and cadets have mayor crushes on him... just as they have crushes on every crew member of the Enterprise. Sorry man, but that just does not sound like you. I mean, you do not go around letting your feelings get in the way of your decisions... and, well, I just can´t picture you intentionally wanting to hurt Jon.”

“I don't know… perhaps it was not that intentional... but when he di- I mean when I head of him disappearing,” Malcolm said his eyes filling with tears – “I just... realized how wrong everything was. Besides... Leonard too, loved someone else, who was with someone else... like in a bad movie.”

“Hmm, these new friends of yours sound fun... of course there would be drama., a king, the legendary Holmes, a destitute king, one of the best doctors in the Federation, one of the heroes of Earth after the Khan incident and the engineer who developed transwrap beaming... by the way could you introduce me to him.”

“To Leonard? I'll ask the king if you can come over for dinner.  I no longer am the head of the family... But Leonard's taken. Besides, didn't you like women? Um, Vulcan women for that matter?”

Trip rolled his eyes.

“I meant Montgomery Scott and only for professional reasons, he is a genius!!! An engineering genius, I have to meet him.”

“Oh!  Him! Yeah... yeah you could meet him! You definitely should.”

“Ok, now explain to me why I detected some... jealousy when you thought I wanted to meet Leonard? Why the need to point out he is ‘taken’?”

“There is no jealousy regarding Leonard anymore. But I have come to know him and...That person is... How should I say, destined to be with someone. I was too blind to see, he was also too blind to see... hell, I think everyone suffered from major blindness!”

“But you like him? I just don´t picture you being with someone you do not tolerate... you are just too... how to say it... too... well you know what I mean? This Leonard must be quite something to have caught your attention.”

“You must be out of your mind not to like him. Even our king likes him. Have you met Sherlock?”

“No, I mean I have seen holovideos and reports, that kind of thing, I have heard Kirk talk about him, but I have never even seen him in person.”

“He's very badass. And makes some cakes... god... speaking of which. Hungry?”

*

Meanwhile, Sherlock was lazily nuzzling at Mycroft's neck while he was working on his laptop.

“Do we have surveillance on Malcolm? I don't like people wandering around like that.”

“Of course, want to see what is he doing?”

“Yes.”

Mycroft pulled Sherlock to sit on his lap, and after opening the right channel to watch Malcolm at a bar with a friend, he could not help but laugh.

“I remember the time when you hated my control over CCTV cameras.”

“I secretly found it hot,” Sherlock blushed. “I knew that probably the only place in London there weren't any surveillance devices was my own bedroom or something.”

“There was one in your bedroom... I had to make sure you did not go back into drugs... and... well I just could not help myself.”

“W-h-a-a-a-a-t?" Sherlock pretended to be outraged and launched at him, rolling with him through the bed.

Mycroft got over the surprise and pinned Sherlock to the bed.

“I loved to watch you sleep, not even then you were calm, you would toss and turn... it was very amusing to observe those nights John slept with you and you ended up throwing him off the bed.”

“John Slept With Me? I was not aware of that. He came near me in bed? Are you holding me down? The way people treat kings...”

“No, he kept his distance, he would sometimes extend his hand and hold yours, that was all. And yes, I am holding you down, you are a king, but you are mine.” Mycroft leaned over Sherlock and kissed his neck to then bite him, leaving a mark.

“But Mycroft?” he asked innocently. After which he went silent, because, well...

“I love you, my Sherlock,” Mycroft said kissing him, while holding his hands over his head.

“I Must Cook Lunch,” Sherlock murmured on the same tone on which he would have said 'I adore you'

“It is almost midnight my love, I think you have plenty of time for that, which means I get to have you for hours, without interruptions.”

“You may proceed,” Sherlock pronounced, on a kingly tone.

“I really love you so much... you are perfect,” and with delicate movements Mycroft undressed his beloved mate, touching and kissing every part of his skin that was revealed.

*

Spock was sitting cross-legged in bed, watching Leonard sleeping. He had never, ever wanted anyone or anything so much. And not just physically. He wanted to have all of him, every single cell of him, every corner of his mind.

“I am really that interesting?” Leonard said smiling with his eyes still closed. He had felt Spock´s emotions and that had him waking up.

“I want your submission,” Spock said gravely.

“You have it,” Leonard said rolling on his side to look at Spock. “How do you want me to address you? What are the rules I must follow? What do you expect of me?”

“Let everything come naturally... no rules for now.”

“Yes Spock. May I kneel at your feet when I feel like it? It helps me center... I do not know how to explain it, sometimes I just need it.”

“You may. But... perhaps... not when Scotty is present.”

“Maybe we should leave it for when we are completely alone, just to get used to it... Well I will try to go back to sleep a little while, will you join me?”

Spock lay near him in bed, holding his head, looking at him without smiling. He loved him to pieces... and the feeling flew through the bond.

Leonard felt Spock´s emotions not only through the bond, but with his whole being, he needed to talk with Father and ask him how to tune down his perceptiveness... Right now, he felt torn. He felt so happy knowing Spock loved him to that extent, but it pained him to not be able to return the feeling in the same way.  He loved Spock, he loved him very much, but he had forced himself to direct that love on a different path when Spock bonded with Sarek... Back then he had no right to be in love with Spock, not to mention it would have been too painful to keep feeling that way about him. Now, he was once again allowed to be in love with Spock, he just needed time to redirect his feelings once more... He hoped he could do it, but above all, he hoped that once he did it his heart was not crushed again. He was not sure he could take it. 

“I wish I could chase away your doubts... I will never tie myself with another bond this strong to another person. If it is for you to... die, I will die with you. I do not wish to live without you, Leonard.”

Leonard hugged Spock tightly, hiding his face in his chest, he had been doing that a lot since they agreed to stay bonded, he could not help himself, he needed the comfort.

“Val said Father made him promise he will keep living if something were to happen to him... Can´t you do the same? Keep living after I die? As romantic as the idea may sound in paper, it just does not feel right, you will have years ahead of you after I die, you could do such great things...”

Spock threaded his hand through his hair.

“I do not wish to do anything without you. Why are you giving me your submission?” he then asked.

“You need it. I want to give to you everything you need, I want you to be happy and also... because... because... I swear if you tell anyone I said this I will cut off your cute pointy ears... Because I like the idea of being owned of being taken care of. It is... liberating in so many levels.”

“I know,” Spock said simply. “But I want you to remain yourself. Even though if you disobey me, I will make your round ears pointy.”

“You bet I will stay myself, I am too old to stop being myself, but I will obey you, that I promise.”

Spock leaned to kiss his nose.

“You are very cute, Leonard McCoy.”

“You must be the only one who thinks that, Spock. Everybody says I am grumpy and acerbic...” Leonard sighed deeply and smiled at Spock. “You are fascinating, Spock.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

After which, he kissed him softly, slowly, instinctively looking for his hand through the bed, and at the same time careful about every tiny reaction of his bondmate.

Once again, as all the previous times, Leonard let himself be kissed and touched by Spock, he accepted his kisses and let him take his hand. It was... natural, to let Spock to do him what he wanted... it was natural to... be good for Spock, as Sherlock had said.

Spock's mind was progressively overloading with passion – almost without realising, he slid one hand under his t-shirt, caressing his waist... just like how he had started to do that day when he had severely lost control. The memory came rushing back, startling him as soon as his hand met Leonard's hot, smooth skin.

Leonard, just as Spock, remembered the last time Spock had touched his skin, then he had stopped Spock because he was still married and bonded to someone else. Now there was nothing stopping them; still, Leonard did not move, it was not for him to decide how they will proceed. He just waited for Spock´s reaction, since... well he was not dead, and Spock was a great kisser and he really liked the feel of his hands on his waist.

Spock had almost stopped breathing, looking into his eyes, having stopped kissing.

He did not want to stop, he really did not... he shouldn't... probably Leonard would have... said yes... but... out of obligation probably... He stopped and removed his hand.

“Forgive me, he said. I will try to control myself better.”

“I... Nothing to apologize for... that was... really nice... that was... I just... I need a cold shower, excuse me...” he said jumping from the bed. Really Spock will think he was a... horny bastard... how... can he be this turned on when just a few days ago he himself had said... and Malcolm... would he react that way if anyone touched him... This was embarrassing.

Spock got out of the bed himself and went to the kitchen. Boy, if he were human! He would have smoked a cigarette!

Luckily, they had none, because nicotine was very bad for the Vulcan physiology.

Leonard felt calmer once he was under the cold water of the shower. He started analysing his previous "encounters", he was not like Jim, he did not sleep around, because as attractive as someone could be physically, he needed to have some kind of emotional connection to the person to feel real desire... He loved Spock, so it was natural to react like that this way, right? Then why just a few days ago he did not work himself to this state when Spock kissed him... Was it because their bond was hidden? Was it because his mind did not allow it because it would be cheating on Malcolm? Leonard was not sure, and even if his reaction did make him feel embarrassed, it was good to know his body reacted to Spock´s touch. Still, what does this say of him? It made him feel he was acting like an easy lay... but he was not like that... ok, ok, he had to breathe and let things flow, yes that was what he needed to do.

Spock did not know what to do, so even though it was 2 in the morning, he started making breakfast!

He brewed an impressive amount of coffee and Vulcan tea and poured a generous quantity for himself, with six teaspoons of sugar.

“Are you sure you want to drink that?” Leonard said coming into the kitchen, with his hair still wet. He was wearing and old t-shirt and sweats.

Spock took a deep breath. How could he be so attractive and beautiful and - and - everything?

“Everything ok? I am sorry... I... well I saw you put so much sugar in your cup... and you usually don´t... Oh, why I am babbling?”

Spock just pulled him near, on the small bench he was sitting onHe wrapped one arm around his waist and kissed him passionately, holding him tight.

Leonard closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, letting Spock´s desire wash over him... while he wished Spock did not stop this time... he was only human...

*

“Okay now, Twip,” Malcolm babbled, he was extremely drunk and made a lot of noise, “it’s nice of you to have brought me back home, where's the damn keys? Oh yes, the door has a fingerpwint scanner,” he said taking Trip's hand and placing it on the scanner which resulted into launching the intruder alert.

“Shhh, Malcolm, you are going to wake the whole house. And you use keys? I thought this fortress had retinal scanner or something.”

Spock wanted to curse, or rather scream internally, he unwrapped himself from around Leonard and went to the door.

Leonard remained on the bench, still a little dizzy from the kiss, but after a few seconds he got over it and followed Spock who was talking to someone at the door.

He had determined Malcolm was there, with some friend.

“Oh,” he said. “Malcolm. And....er.... Commander Tucker I believe?”

“Yes... er... good night or good morning? Commander Spock, nice to meet you.

“Hi there,” Leonard said from behind Spock.

“Good evening, Leomawd,” Malcolm said slurring and almost collapsing face down.

“Get in this instant,” Spock ordered. “Before someone sees you! Both of you.”

“Well it seems all of you Vulcans are bossy,” Trip said, carrying Malcolm inside the house.

“Follow me, I think the best would be to put Malcolm on the couch, he will not make it to his room in the state he is.”

“So, you are Leonard McCoy... Nice to meet you too.”

Leonard frowned at Trip.

“Yes... ok, nice to meet you too, Commander Tucker.”

Spock noticed that Scotty had woken up as well - probably upset by all the surveillance consoles that had started beeping.

“I may throw up, I hope that is fine?” Malcolm asked.

Leonard pulled a trashcan next to Malcolm and pulled a medbag from under the couch. He applied a couple of hyposprays to him. 

“Ok, those were electrolytes and something to settle your stomach a little. Tomorrow morning, once you have sleep it off, I may give you some painkillers, but I do not promise anything, really, what were you thinking? Sugar is going to be so pissed, you need a clear head if we are going to locate Jonathan.”

All the time Leonard maintained a professional attitude, being very careful to not touch Malcolm.

“Sugar is already pissed,” Sherlock said, he had leaned against the living room door and was watching them with narrowed eyes.

“Oh look, there he is, our kingly king,” Malcolm slurred furthermore, struggling not to throw up.

“Shut up, Malcolm,” Trip whispered to him. Yes, Sherlock was a total badass as his friend had said, he could see it and he had not spoken more than 5 words. “I am really sorry, your Highness, we were just catching up and well, I did not realize how much Malcolm ended up drinking.”

“Commander,” Sherlock greeted him coldly. “You are not in a good shape either. Scotty, help him to our guest room, and get him a towel. And a t'shirt. Commander, please wash your hair. It smells like nicotine. Leonard, what is Malcolm's status? Besides _Very Drunk_.”

“Yes, your Highness I will,” Trip said blushing, following Scotty with an excited jump, he so wanted to talk with him!!! So much they could talk about!!!

Once Scotty and Trip had left, Leonard turned to Sherlock.

“Besides being drunk, there is nothing wrong with him physically, a few hours of sleep and he will be fine.”

“I'm gonna sleep here,” Malcolm decided.

“You are going to sleep in your own bed,” Sherlock said and took his arm, dragging him towards his room.

“Ok, he's heavy, help me, Mycroft,” he added.

“Of course, love,” Mycroft said, taking Malcolm by the waist, making him place his arm around his shoulder so they could take him to his room. If he hadn´t been so drunk he would have carried him over his shoulder, but he did not want to risk Malcolm to throw up over him.

“Good thing I made a lot of coffee,” Spock said upset. Malcolm had made the spell dissipate... He had had Leonard in his arms...

Leonard smiled at him wistfully.

“Yes, it is a good thing you made a lot of coffee. I should take him a glass of water and some pills for when he wakes up. Come with me?”

“I will go to bed,” Spock said, rather upset. “Come too, when you want.”

“Spock, please,” Leonard said grabbing his hand. “I am a doctor, I take care of people, you said you did not want me to change. I asked you to come with me to avoid misunderstandings… please, I bet I do not even have to go in his room, since Mycroft and Sugar probably are still there... please.”

Spock avoided other comments and went with him, remaining in the doorway. All he could think of, was Leonard from earlier, when he had held him tight in his arms...

Leonard wanted to scream, yes the Universe hated, hated him, of course Mycroft and Sherlock had already left... he had hoped they would still be there, so he could have handed them the water and the pills, but no... whatever. He got in the room, leaving the door open, he approached the night table beside Malcolm´s bed and left the things there. He was very quiet, to not wake up Malcolm.

Spock looked downwards and then he did turn around and went to his room. He would not act like a jealous possessive bastard and he would not follow Leonard around. It was ridiculous.

Leonard hurried up to leave the things and making sure Malcolm had a trash can nearby and also that he was in a position where there was no risk of him choking on his own vomit, and left the room, running to catch up with Spock.

Spock had gotten in bed again and turned the lights off. He was upset - he himself did not know why - probably for the interruption – and did not want Leonard to see.

Leonard got in their room, for some reason feeling a little disappointed when he noticed Spock had turned off the lights. He took a deep sigh and got into bed quietly.

Spock extended one hand towards him, looking for his hand.

They still had... a lot to go.

Leonard took Spock´s hand, linking their fingers. They will figure this out, they will.

“Earlier... you wanted... wanted? To?” Spock asked, not even sure how to ask.

“Yes,” Leonard said, rolling to his side and placing his free hand on Spock´s chest. 

Spock held him tenderly, as if he held a treasure.

“Rest now... you'll need to conserve your energy for early in the morning, when I'll... kill Malcolm Reed or something.”

“You will have to get in line, I bet Sugar will want to have a go at him too,” Leonard said yawning. “Been a long time since I had to deal with someone so drunk... I will call Jim tomorrow to say hi,” Leonard mumbled incoherently and drift to sleep.

Without realising, Spock just pulled Leonard closer, holding him once tighter against his own body, and his hand looked for the meld points; his mind was thirsty for that of his mate.

* 

To say that Sherlock was upset, it would have been an understatement. He was goddamn furious, but of course he did not show any of it. So, when morning came, he dressed and went to Malcolm's room, where he spent quite a while explaining to him that you just don't do stuff like that when you live with the goddamn king of Vulcan and the President, it just doesn't work that way.

“You can't just go about and embarrass your entire family just because you wanted to _forget about everything_.”

Malcolm penitently apologized and said he would fix the problem.

“You can't fucking fix the problem, Commander Tucker brought you home, you made a fool out of yourself! Now we'll just have to adopt him and make sure he does not go about talking.”

Malcolm was rather happy to hear that, but of course he refrained from expressing his enthusiasm, after all he did not want to piss Sugar off any longer.

An important delegation was about to arrive for Mycroft. He would take over the affairs of the Federation and a reception had been organized. Several assistants and ministers had come to pick him up.

It was one of those times when Sherlock could not go along, as he himself was busy receiving a Vulcan delegation and the High Priest of Vulcan.

Sherlock still had a few hours until the Priest would arrive. There was so much to do! Malcolm had made a mess. He sent a few messages:

<Spock, please, I need your help.>

Generally, their houses wherever they lived were spotless clean and ordered due to Sherlock's compulsive housekeeping 'hobby' but now it was a bit too much.

Meanwhile, Trip woke up rather confused as well... and he found himself... naked??? and in bed... with - with - oh my god, with Montgomery Scott??? What the hell, how on earth, he meant - wow, not that he was complaining, but how did that happen??

“I... good morning... I will just… get up now...” he said blushing pulling a blanket to cover himself. “I... nice to meet you? I am Trip, well very body calls me Trip but that is not my name, you are you are Montgomery Scott I´ve been wanting to meet you for very long... you are... you are amazing... I mean you know as an engineer... How... how exactly did I ended up in your bed?”

“We, um... we sort-of… hi? You know... entered this room and... We started, um...”

“We started what? It is kind of a blur you know, I brought Malcolm here and then there was a Vulcan and Leonard and your King and... in how much trouble am I, exactly?”

“We started doing this,” Scotty said rolling over him and kissing him.

Trip kiss back, because, wow Montgomery was a good kisser. Who would have thought it? Everybody said he was asexual, only interested in Starships and their engines, and why was he thinking so much... He held Scotty by the waist and started kissing him forcefully...

“Hey, Scotty, where did you place my son?” Leonard asked from the other side of the door.

*

“Uh, omaygad,” Scotty panicked. “Don't make any noise, you were supposed to be in the guest room, fuck! He's with Val and Sarek,” he then yelled. “Be right theeeere, I am dressiiiiing!”

“Oh, ok, and you should also go fetch Commander Tucker, I think Sugar wants to talk to all of us.”

“Sugar is up? Oh, double fuck. Sure, Len! Be riiiiiight theeeeere!”

“Who is Sugar?” Trip whispered. “You are seeing someone or worse, are you married? For what Malcolm said you people are kind of open about those things. But I am not like that, no no no.”

“Sugar is the Vulcan king, Sherlock, that's how we call it. I mean... him. I am notmarried!!!! Listen, dress up quickly and go to your room through the balcony, come on! Then come to breakfast. Sugar hates it when we're late. He's a wee bit crazy.”

“I am not jumping to the balcony!!! Just dress, I will wait 5 minutes and then come out, I do not think anyone would see me. Oh, by the way have you got a shirt you can lend me and... perfume? I kind of remembering your... Sugar, saying I smelled like cigarettes. Did I get to take a bath last night?”

“I cannae remember. Just was yer hair now, 'cause if not, he'll be grumpy all day and we won't get no cakes.”

Scotty just bit his lips staring at Trip's gorgeous naked body, then threw a t-shirt at him and finally went to the kitchen, sort-of avoiding everyone's looks.

“Cakes? Your king gives you cakes as rewards? That made me think of Marie Antoinette,” Trip said heading to the bathroom, where he washed his hair and used Scotty´s things to shave, really if they had... whatever last night... he surely would not mind if he used his things He hurried up and once in the hall, he cursed out loud. Shit, which way was the kitchen? He made a couple of wrong turns but finally made it to the kitchen, where everyone turned to look at him. Great!!! That was what the new kid at school felt like in his first day...

“Er... good morning.”

Sherlock stopped yelling at Malcolm. They had a guest and they had to behave.

“Commander Charles Tucker the Third, known as Trip. Chief Engineer,” Sherlock recited. “Welcome. Have a seat.  We are having English breakfast today. I hope it will be to your liking.”

“Thank you,” Trip murmured looking at all of them hesitatingly. “Where should I sit?” he asked, avoiding looking at Scotty.

“On the chair, please,” Sherlock said pointing towards an empty chair near Scotty. Then he placed on the table the various recipients with eggs, beans, bacon, tea, milk and cookies and turned towards Malcolm once more.

“Then we are clear, yes? Two days, you will not set foot outside the house.”

Trip sat where he was told, taking great pains in not touching Scotty at all and then at hearing Sherlock´s words he could not help but sneaker.

“Oh my god, the great cold bad ass Malcolm Reed is grounded!!!”

Scotty started giggling. It was indeed extremely funny.

Sherlock turned towards them, and with a quick glance he analysed all the bruises on Trip's neck, those on Scotty's, the way they bit their lips, the slight colouring of their cheeks, their mixing smells.

He turned towards Mycroft, conveying his analysis just by looking at him and smiling.

Mycroft smiled back with fondness.

“I would not be laughing, Commander Tucker, I am afraid you are also grounded because since today you are part of this household,” Mycroft said without lifting his eyes from the padd he was reviewing.

“What? Me? Why?” Trip asked innocently. “What did I do? I didn't--- we, I mean...” He did receive a sharp kick under the table and stopped talking.

“Perhaps, yes, he should not talk back to the Pre - oh my God. President???”

“You will get used to it,” Val said nonchalantly. “They are quite normal, no matter what you may think. It is good to have you here, Scotty really needs someone to talk about machines and devices... Because although he does not hate me, he is not very interested in my line of work.”

“Yes, not to mention there will not be any Scotch drinking between the two of you, I do not want other incident like the one of last night, but featuring the two of you,” Leonard added while feeding A.J. 

Trip could not help but stare at the raw meat Leonard was giving to the baby.

“Don' worry, the baby's Reman,” Scotty murmured conspiratorially.

A.J. turned to look at the new member of his family.

“T'ip!!! S'otty!!! Kiss!!! Kiss!!!”

“What is his actual name? Charles?” Spock leaned to ask Leonard, murmuring sweetly to his ear.

Leonard felt a shiver go up his back. He turned and smiled sweetly at Spock, giving him a light peck on the lips on impulse.

“Yes, his name is Charles, weren´t you paying attention, Commander Pumpkin?”

“I was... um... preoccupied with other things?” he replied, adding 3-4 short, sweet kisses on Leonard's lips. He did not care much who was present.

“Really? With what?”

“Cannot tell you, there are, um... too many people...” he did align his fingers on his face briefly, sending an image of them kissing passionately in the kitchen, just before Malcolm's arrival.

Leonard smiled mischievously.

“Oh, I understand why you were distracted, it was a nice distraction, a really, really nice one.”

Mycroft was happy to see everything was falling in place in their family, still he cleared his throat.

“Children, eat or there will be no dessert for dinner.”

“I have decided that Malcolm will undergo a session of extended training with one of the Vulcans. We need to establish a connection with Jonathan and we shall use his feelings for that. Malcolm, do you have a preference? With who would you like to work?”

“I think it would be best if I worked with Father.”

“An excellent choice,” Sherlock agreed, because he was veeeery tempted to appoint Spock to the task. But better not to be that cruel.

Mycroft smirked at his beloved mate, he knew what had crossed his mind. Sherlock had a very wicked sense of humor.

“Am I needed in the house today?” Val asked. “Since my Master will be busy I will like to go out. I called Anthea I want to go shopping, she said she will go with me. I so need to buy a mini robe for A.J.”

“A mini robe?” Spock asked turning towards him and looking into his eyes.

“Yes, my Master mentioned it yesterday when I was looking over the clothes Anthea got for A.J. And really, with so many dignitaries visiting the house he should be dressed properly, his an Emperor after all.”

A.J. Stuck his tongue at Val and yelled:

“NO!!!”

“Ok, that's settled,” Sherlock laughed. “Do go shopping, Val. I will draft a shopping list - in fact, wait, we all will! Charles, you too. Make a clothes list.” 

“I have clothes, I just have to go pick them up... Trip began but stopped mid-sentence at the hard gaze Sherlock directed at him... Yes, Your Majesty, I will make the list...”

“Just call him Sugar,” Leonard added. 

“Yes, you may call me Sugar, but only when no outsiders are present,” Sherlock conceded.

“Is it ok if I go out with Val? I think it will do well to A.J. to get out of the house, we could meet for lunch, I can even invite Jim,” Leonard asked Spock.

“No, don't leave,” Spock said softly. “I, uh... I mean. Sure, go.”

Leonard caressed Spock´s cheek.

“I will stay, we can go out the three of us at a later date and obviously you will be taking me out on a long series of proper dates.”

“Date, yes, of course.  Excuse me, I have something to do,” he said, nodding towards Sherlock and going to his room locking himself there.

“Yeah, strange stuff happens in this house,” Scotty told Trip. “You'll get used to it. And yeah, they are kissing a lot,” he said blushing and looking at Trip's lips

“Kissing is wonderful!!!” Val said kissing his Master who had been terribly quiet during breakfast.

Leonard looked confused at Spock´s retreating back. What the hell had he made wrong this time?

“You did nothing,” Sarek comforted him. “He needed to suddenly research the concept of Dating. So let him be.”

“Oh... ok then,” Leonard said smiling fondly at Sarek. “Are you ok with this Father? I know I hurt him even if I did not mean to. That could not have endeared me to your eyes.”

“I also hurt him. Not to mention I hurt you. Spock adores me; but the truth is... adoration and love is not the same thing. And he… loves you deeply and truthfully.”

“I love him. Thank you for giving us this new beginning...thank you for taking away your bond with him... May I hug you now?”

“Only if you don't have any touch restrictions,” Sarek smiled kindly.

“No, not yet we are taking things slowly. Spock is very considerate; and respectful and wonderful,” Leonard said in a dreamy voice.

“And you are not in love with him in the least... what a pity,” Sarek smiled. “He must love you very much, if he accepts anything.”

“I...” Leonard did not know what to say, he lowered his eyes. “I know I am not enough for him... but I will try, I swear you that.”

Sarek wanted to say something very important, but the console at the door beeped, letting them know that Mycroft's escort had arrived.

Mycroft got up, wished all of them a nice day and left the kitchen. He grabbed Sherlock´s hand on his way out and kissed him breathless when they were alone in the hall.

“Behave, my Sherlock... I will be missing you every second...”

Sherlock kissed him back forcefully, with passion and longing.

“Come back very quickly or I will get mad and these poor people will suffer.”

“Don´t worry, I will be back home a little after supper, I promise.”

Spock came out of his room a bit later.

“Where is Leonard?” he asked Trip, as if Trip had to already know everything about their life.

“He said he will be in the back yard, something about the... baby needing sun? So, you are his new husband?”

“I... am not sure,” Spock said honestly. “Are you his new boyfriend?”

“Malcolm and I are just good friends, I could not let him come home alone. Besides as you may know he is madly in love with Jon.”

“I was talking about Mr. Scott.”

“I don´t know what you are talking about,” Trip said nervously. “I will just go to the... the... library... there is a library here, right?”

“Yes, there is,” Spock smiled. “Access code is _Sherlocked_.”

“You have an access code for the library? That is just... no, I think I will just stay here and watch the walls, thank you very much... I do not want... Sugar pissed at me. So... yes, go look for your Leonard.”

“Go ahead, the access code is for sentimental reasons, it is okay.”

*

Spock went to Leonard in the garden. He picked a small blue flower on his way to him.

“Leonard?”

“Hey, everything alright?“

Spock offered him the delicate little flower.

“Will you, uh… go out with me tonight?”

Lenard took the flower careful to not damage it.

“Yes, I would like that very much.”

“I am looking forward to it,” Spock said, who had made detailed plans for their date. “Perhaps I will even get a kiss after we return home?” he asked innocently.

“You can have one now,” Leonard said shyly. “I mean if you want... Spock I... your Father said... I love you... I know what I offer is not enough... I...”

Spock sat down near him and kissed him softly.

Leonard melted into the kiss, sending through their bond everything he felt for Spock, Sarek´s words kept running around his head "He must love you very much, if he accepts anything." He knew Father hadn´t meant them in a bad way... still, he could not bear the idea of hurting Spock again, no he will not do it, he wanted Spock to be happy, totally and completely happy.

*

As Trip had asked for a tour of the house, Scotty offered to accompany him and explain him he rules.

“So yeah, basically these two are always kissing,” Scotty pointed to the pair in the garden.

“Always? Even before... you know... and what about you, who do you kiss?”

“Nobody. The relationships are very complicated in this family. Why, do you volunteer?”

“Very, very complicated,” Trip snorted, looking at Leonard and Spock once more before turning to Scotty. “Yes, I do volunteer.”

“Cool,” Scotty said looking around. “Well, um, not here,” he giggled. “Wow, you are so fun. Not to mention cute.  Illegally cute.”

“What, are you ashamed of your family seeing us kiss? Let me tell you I am a very good catch.”

“I... um don't know… l mean, yeah you are, and lots of fun too... But what will they think of us if they suddenly see us kissing, I mean, you've been here for only 12 hours or somethin'. I mean… yer' sort of magnetic and all... but they might judge us of bein' you know... easy or somethin'.”

Spock noticed the undecided couple deliberating near a tree.

“Those two are absolutely cute. We need to plot something.”

“Yes... well we could begin with having them share a room... and enlist them as baby sitters tonight, you know A.J. will ask them to kiss each other.”

“In front of the baby???” Spock asked outraged, because, well, he had rather puritan views.

“We have kissed in front of A.J.; really, Spock, I meant a nice innocent kiss not a whole make-out session. Besides we were kissing, and A.J. is over there, I mean he is distracted playing, but he occasionally turns this way.”

“Ok... Sorry, I must confess… I tend to be overprotective of children... I mean... I hope you will not mind that I consider him my child as well, even though probably he also considers us his children.”

“He loves you very much, and he likes being our son, at least for the time being. He did call you Dada, did you forget?”

“I do not forget anything, Leonard, I have an eidetic memory. Especially for such special treasures,” he said caressing his lower lip with his thumb.

“I am... we are a treasure?”

“Of course you are... My treasure,” he murmured, kissing him again. He didn't know if he would ever be capable of stopping from this activity.

The way Spock made him feel... it was so intense and wonderful... he felt like crying and laughing at the same time... he felt his heart trying to just explode with happiness... He did not want to stop kissing Spock never ever...

“Not even in order to go to our date?” Spock asked, easily reading his mind.

“Mmmh, only if you promise to keep kissing me when we come back.”

“It is customary to receive a good night kiss after a date, so, most definitely.”

“Yes, it is customary to receive a kiss, isn´t it great we share a room? We can make it a night long kiss.”

*

Spock took Leonard to the beach that afternoon. He had taken a towel with him and they sat down on the sand, looking at the sunset. Ever thoughtful, Spock had brought cookies and chocolate with him, and a bottle of wine with the respective glasses

They remained in silence; the Terran sun was beautiful, and he was grateful for this moment of harmony.

He even dared to... hope - such a Human feeling - that perhaps, one day, Leonard could fall in love with him. Who knows.

Leonard held Spock's hand and leaned on him while they watched the sunset. This was perfect and once again. He hopped this time around he could keep this forever.

Spock gently wrapped his arm around his waist, sweetly, using his thumb to lift his t-shirt and touch a bit of his skin.

A torrent of emotions rushed in his direction.

Leonard shivered at the slight touch and turned to look at Spock with expectant eyes.

Spock did not remove his hand; seeing the encouragement in his eyes, he slid his entire hand under his blouse, caressing his hip, his waist.

Leonard let out a small gasp. Spock touch was electrifying... it was so... intense... maybe because of all the time Spock had been suppressing his feelings. Now, only with this delicate touch Leonard could feel how much Spock loved and needed him.

“Do you want to go home?” Spock asked softly.

“Yes,” Leonard answered simply.

Spock sent a message from his portable device, to let Mycroft's surveillance they needed a car, and five minutes later, the customary black car stopped nearby.

“You planned every detail,” Leonard said, touched by how attentive Spock was being; he wondered if he deserved it, but pushed that idea away from his head; he will stop with his insecurities, it was not fair for Spock.

“Oh, I did not bother planning the returning vehicle. Mycroft's troops are following us everywhere, so I am just using them,” he said, standing up and offering Leonard - who was still sitting down - his hand.

Leonard took his hand and smiled at him.

“You did plan everything, you did not plan that detail since you did not need to, and you knew it. That means you did plan it... Ok, just take the compliment and how in awe I am with you right now and how... cherished you make me feel... and yes, I am sounding like a teenage girl on her first date, but I do no not care.”

Spock shivered... the way Leonard was looking at him, not having stood up yet... the way he was holding his hand...

Leonard blushed, noticing he had just stayed there, holding Spock's hand and looking at him like... like... a love-sick fool... He cleared his throat and got up.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

Spock closed his eyes for a moment. Would he ever see him on his knees again?

Leonard leaned on Spock, he wanted... he wanted... He was not sure what he wanted, but it felt right to just be like this, not thinking on anything and soaking in the feelings he got when Spock was near him.

Spock held his hand all their way home.

“Are you hungry? I believe Sugar left us some lasagne.”

“Yes, I am a little hungry. Sit down, I will reheat the lasagne and prepare some tea. Oh look, he even left a slice of cheesecake and a slice of chocolate cake... Sugar really likes us,” Leonard joked.

“Apparently, he even took care of A.J. We have a good king. And even more so, a friend.”

Spock took care to reheat the food and set the table, even lighting up a candle.

Leonard smiled at Spock.

“You certainly did your research, we are only missing a red rose in the middle of the table.“

“I will fix this error at our tomorrow's date.”

Spock was barely nibbling off his food, too busy looking at his beloved. He almost started understanding Sherlock and his habit of performing a large inventory of Mycroft's gestures.

“It is not an error... I did not mean it like that. And we are having a date tomorrow?”

“Each day...”

Spock's heart was beating rather fast, he did not know why. Was he perceiving Leonard's emotions? Or his own emotions did just multiply?

“Every day?” Leonard whispered. “There is no need for that, you know? Still, thank you.” Leonard leaned forward and kissed Spock. He wanted so much to just get up and kneel at Spock´s feet and placed his head on his legs... What was it about Spock that brought out this part of his personality with such force?

“Every day until I will have conquered your heart again... then I will... probably take you shopping, movies, and other activities.... while we are still on Earth. On Ulas, I will probably stalk you all day long in your lab.”

Leonard laughed.

“It will not be stalking, since I would like you there... but you are too distracting, so I would probably not do any work, so it would be better if we just took long walks in the forest.”

Spock moved closer to him on the bench. He felt the need to touch him, organically, as he had felt ever since they had started kissing. It was an intense, irrepressible feeling.

“Is it normal that I want to sit on your lap like Sugar does with Mycroft?” Leonard asked blushing and not daring to look into Spock´s eyes.

“I do not think it is normal. But it may be perfectly normal to sit in my arms... however not here. I would not stand another interruption.”

“Yes, neither could I. So why don't you take me to our room?”

“Very well,” Spock said. “Go ahead. I will just wash the dishes and be right over.”

Spock needed a moment to calm his emotions and instincts, because the light in Leonard's eyes was... just... a bit too much for his self-control.

“You have to do that now?” Leonard said moulding his body to Spock´s back and circling his arms around his waist while his Vulcan was washing the dishes.

Spock turned towards him, leaving the water running.

He wrapped his arms around him and leaned to kiss him with passion and desire.

“I want you, Leonard... I want you too much... I know you offered me your body along with your submission... still it would feel like a sacrilege to... make use of your offer.”

“Why? I... want you too... you are gorgeous and... I... I am sorry; I said I would not push you or make you feel uncomfortable... I will just wait for you in our room.”

The fact that Leonard wanted him because he was gorgeous had deeply troubled him. He let Leonard go and finished doing the dishes, and cleaning the entire kitchen, after which he went a bit to the living-room to settle his nerves. He nearly bumped into Trip.

“Commander, good evening,” he said politely. Can't find the guest room or where you looking for something?”

“No, I just could not sleep and didn´t want to disturb Sco... I mean... Why are you here. Weren´t you out on a date with Leonard?”

“The date is over, we returned home. And I am here because I needed a bit of... uh... Scotch.”

“Why? I heard Vulcan´s weren´t affected by alcohol, and was it such a bad date?”

“I am half human, which is very fortunate in such cases.”

“You did not answer the second question... and I would be careful if I were you, Leonard said he did not want to deal with another drunk person, at least for a while.”

“Oh, I cannot get drunk. Why are we even discussing relationships? We barely met. Good night, in fact.”

Spock abandoned the idea of having a Scotch and went to his room.

He would fight with temptation the only way he knew how - by resisting.

Leonard was in the bathroom taking a shower, he just needed to do something, he idea of getting in bed without Spock there just did not appeal to him.

Spock changed into his night clothes and lay on the bed, his head on a high pillow thinking. He loved and adored and wanted him and....

...no, he couldn't...

Leonard came out, put on his pyjamas and got in the bed.

“Goodnight, I had a great night.”

“Good night,” Spock replied, rather startled, or confused. Leonard seemed very... cold now.

Leonard did not want to rush things... he really did not...

“May I cuddle with you? It... it is nice to sleep that way I promise I will not... sorry. Forget I asked.”

Spock got off the bed, and off the room. He went to Sarek's room and knocked, knowing that Val would be still up.

“I guess that was a no.” Leonard sighed. He also got up deciding to spend the night in A.J. nursery. He did not want to bother Spock.

Val opened the door surprised to be seeing Spock there.

“Is everything ok?”

“Sure. May I use your shower?”

“Why?” Val asked frowning.

“I just need to.”

“It is almost midnight!!! Go back to your room and use yours. I mean you can even share it with Lion and save water,” Val added innocently.

Sorry I bothered you.

Spock went back to his room, which was now empty. It was a terrible feeling of desolation to see it like that, to be there alone. He lit an incense and sat down on his meditation mat.

*

Leonard could not sleep, and the worst part was that his emotional turmoil was now affecting A.J. who started fussing in his sleep. But what was he supposed to do. How to control the attraction he felt for Spock now? He sighed wishing Spock came looking after him... although he knew that would not happen... this was not a corny romance where the prince came for his... lover to carry him bridal style to their "chambers"... God, he needed to stop reading trash novels

“Something is not right, Mycroft,” Sherlock said, watching the love of his life coming to bed after a very long day.

“Did you sense a strange presence?” Mycroft ask worried taking his pad to alert Anthea.

“Nooo, nono. Not that. We have two very troubled family members. Spock is consumed by desire and by how the bond compels him to act. Leonard is uncertain. How to proceed?”

Mycroft sighed deeply.

“Would you like me to speak to Spock? I was in his place once...”

“How did you solve the issue? Oh yes. The Kafeh bond.”

“Spock is afraid of taking advantage of Leonard because of their marriage bond... I can relate to that... he is so worried about that, that he can´t see that Leonard offered his body and submission not only out of duty but because he really wants to... Or what do you think?”

“You could talk with Leonard.”

“We could leave them alone. Or I could remove the bond. Tomorrow is... two weeks. But I am not sure Spock would survive.”

“And if anything were to happen to Spock, Leonard would not get over it... Gosh, were we like that? I just want to grab Spock by his pointy ear and... I don´t know... make him realize...”

“Do not even think of doing that. I will throw a very hissy fit. The hissyfittest in your whole life.”

“Then don´t even think on taking away their bond. They will figure it out... I hope.”

“Do you now appreciate Vulcan bonds?” Sherlock inquired, studying Mycroft with feline eyes.

“You know I do,” Mycroft said pulling Sherlock to him, “but in this case, it is something more, as you pointed out, without the bond Spock could very well die, and we can´t allow that.”

*

Leonard kept turning in the spare bed at the nursery, he could not sleep, he could feel Spock calling him through the bond, even if another part of Spock was fighting it... No, he was not a damsel in distress, he had said it before and it was time to prove it. He got up, gave a kiss to A.J. and returned to his own room. He went to Spock, knelt in front of him where he was meditating, and shook his shoulder.

“Ok, meld with me, meld with me now.”

Startled, and abruptly disconnected from the meditation, Spock looked at him with uncertainty.

“What do you want me to see?”

“I want you to see what I feel whenever you... you touch me... Just please... this is driving me crazy. And how it hurts every time you hold on to your impulses... it feels like you are rejecting me... I do want this... I want you.”

Spock slowly stood up, running one hand through Leonard's hair and tightening his grip.

“I am not... rejecting you, Leonard, you are my life... you already know how I feel for you. But as for you, wanting me because you find me gorgeous and wanting me because you love me... there is an important difference.” Spock pulled him up and took him to bed, holding him tight in his arms. “We will now rest,” he said, kissing his lips a few times. “Tomorrow, Sherlock will most likely ask questions about our bond. We must think well about what we are going to respond to him.”

*

It was morning; Spock left Leonard sleep longer and went to the kitchen. Sherlock was already there and they worked silently for a while. Sherlock seemed tranquil. 

“Do everything within your power to chase away his doubts,” Sherlock said at some point, after which he proceeded to make plum cakes.

Leonard felt so silly and selfish... again. What he was feeling was so confusing that he once again had tried to rush things even when he had promised he wouldn't do it. He sighed deeply... perhaps he had to stop focusing on what Spock felt and rather focus on what he himself felt, clear his head and discover how deep his love for Spock was, as terrifying as that was. Leonard took another keep breath and got up to begin his day. He wasn't sure if Sherlock will let them keep the bond or not.

Spock's eyes brightened momentarily when Leonard came to the kitchen.

“Our king cooked round food,” Spock pointed.

“Never had round food?” Leonard said smiling, taking one of the plum cakes and dividing it in two, in order to share with Spock.

“A pity I cannot make meatballs,” Sherlock said. “But perhaps we can adapt a recipe.”

“You can make them for A.J.!!!” Leonard said happily – “and I am sure there is a way to make them without meat.”

As the rest of the family gathered as well, Sherlock analysed the well-being of each of them, as he would do every morning. Sarek looked sleepy; reasons were obvious; Val needed a stronger hand perhaps. Scotty had 3 new bruises. Trip had many more. Malcolm looked depressed and Spock – worried.

“Good morning, love,” Mycroft said kissing Sherlock´s temple. “Stop worrying,” he whispered with a little smile. “They are all grownups.” Although he knew it was useless, his beloved mate was decided to keep the balance within each member of their family.

“Family meeting after breakfast,” Sherlock announced.

“Oh… ok. That means I am excused, right?” Trip said.

“Certainly not, Charles,” Sherlock pronounced. “Your expertise is extremely... valuable!”

“Really? I mean you already have an extremely talented engineer,” he said looking at Scotty with a meaningful glance. “But ok, I will stay, thank you, it is an honour to be considered part of the family.”

“Charles, you are more than a family member. You are also our prisoner. It is quite a unique position. “

“I am your prisoner? Wow I had no idea, Why I am your prisoner?”

“Because you shared drinks with our Malcolm and been gentleman enough to bring him home. Which means we must keep you locked here as otherwise you'd be followed by a) paparazzi; b) our various enemies.”

“Yeah... I totally forgot you are a rather extraordinary family... Must say my jailer is also quite extraordinary.”

“If you are referring to the security system at the door, Mr. Scott designed it,” Sherlock pointed out, watching with amusement as A.J. had grabbed a round cake and was eating it as if it were an apple.

“Yes, he was referring to the security system,” Val added with a smirk, while he tried to clean the mess A.J. had made when he bit the round cake, making the plum filling splash out in every direction.

Leonard held Spock´s hand and turned to look at him with a conspiratorial simile, remembering the conversation they had have about Scotty and Trip.

“Ok, then! Kevin, be kind and levitate our coffees to the living room, and a cup of tea for Mycroft, please, my brave warrior.”

“Yes, my Master!!!” Kevin said happily while everybody else went to the living-room.

“He loves being addressed ceremoniously,” Sherlock explained to Trip. “The thing is, we have absolutely no clue who, or what Kevin is, not even from what species.”

“I am a Kevin, Master!!! Unique in my kind. Right, Lion?”

“That, you are, Kev,” Leonard said with a smile to Kevin, who immediately turned into a cat to play with A.J.

“There we go. He is a Kevin,” Sherlock sighed, sitting down on his sofa.

Mycroft sat beside his mate, trying to be a silent source of support, although he was not sure what he was planning.

The rest of them took their normal places, Val beside Sarek, or rather on Sarek; Scotty in a single place sofa, but now with Trip sitting on the armrest. Malcolm in his normal arm-chair, but alone; Spock beside his Father and Leonard, on the floor keeping an eye on A.J., but unconsciously at Spock´s feet. 

“Spock and Leonard McCoy,” Sherlock began. “It is now two weeks since our previous discussion. Spock, I would like to hear Leonard's impressions.”

Spock just nodded.

“How are you feeling, Leonard?” Sherlock asked.

“So, we are beginning with the easy questions,” Leonard said sarcastically. “King Sugar, I am in good health, thank you, but I am guessing that is not what you meant. How I feel? I don´t know. I am relieved in a way, since there is no reason for me to feel guilty for having feelings for Spock, since I am not married to someone else anymore. I am worried and feel inadequate since I can´t give Spock what he wants. I feel bad for realizing it was easier to get over Malcolm than I thought, because what does that say about me? Do I really have such a fickle heart? I feel happy for the opportunity to try once more with Spock. I feel a little frustrated since... well that is private. But bottom line, I am not sure of how I feel, all I know is I do not want my bond with Spock terminated, but it is the best thing that has ever happened in my life, besides you,” Leonard added kissing A.J. with tenderness.

“Since you are bound to a Vulcan by a traditional bond, I therefore place you from this day on under the authority and care of Spock of Vulcan. He will, starting today, be held responsible for both his actions and yours, as is the nature of the bond. May we all live to see the day when you will give Spock what ... he wants.”

“Thank you, King Sugar,” Leonard said, turning then to look at Spock, smiling at him with love, hoping that indeed they would live to see the day when his stupid fears left him.

As usual, Spock felt dizzy upon seeing that look... oh, how he loved him...

“Why is Leonard so convinced that he isn´t in love with Spock? The way he looks at him...” Val whispered to Sarek, making sure no one else could listen to him.

“I do not know, youngling. Sometimes people believe they are not in love and they make their beloved's life a living hell...”

“Oh, right,” Val said blushing, “I want to point out I knew I loved you even back then, I was not sure of what you felt for me... you never said... but yes, I now understand Leonard and I will begin plotting. Those two are perfect together.”

“Plotting? Leave Leonard and Spock alone, intrusive youngling! I see that my son Sherlock believes you need a stricter master.”

“Why? And you are not going to listen to him, are you?”

“Only on some key moments.”

“As you wish Master,” Val answered a little intrigued. “But really, we have to give them a push in the right direction, it is becoming painful to see them dance around one another.”

Spock was following Leonard's moves through the room with dark eyes. He simply couldn't focus on anything else anymore

Sherlock was now discussing Jonathan's situation and he did not hear a word.

Leonard placed A.J. in his play pen and asked Kevin to behave, they were discussing important matters now, so they should be good and play quietly. A.J. and Kevin exchanged amused looks, Leonard really forgot who they were and assumed the role of father, and it was nice. They will have to give him a real baby at some point. Leonard then went and sat beside Spock to listen to Sugar´s plan to rescue Jonathan.

Spock just started playing with his hair...

“...and we shall therefore appoint Malcolm and Charles in charge of the field operation…” Sherlock continued.

“Is it a good plan?” Spock asked Leonard, because he hadn’t been listening.

“What?” Leonard asked, the way Spock had been playing with his hair had lulled him into a very relaxed state and his mind had drifted to a nice quiet place where everything that existed was Spock and himself. “I think we will have to ask for a brief recount of the mission and our part in it, although when it comes to me, I am guessing I will ride along and wait in the ship to tend to all of you.”

“Mycroft and myself will remain at home,” Sherlock announced. “Unfortunately, our lives are now too precious to risk them. It sounds horrible but there is nothing I can do. I am still unsure of who should be conducting the mission. My first option was Spock, but his mind is wandering and we cannot have that.”

“I could do it,” Trip said, “actually I don’t think it is wise to take Commander Spock… problem is…  I do not think he would handle being apart from Leonard, and Leonard needs to come since we do know in what shape Jon is.”

“Two days in the family and already a valuable insight,” Sherlock smiled. “Very well, Commander Tucker! You shall be in command. Leonard will remain at home with Spock. We need someone to coordinate everything from here. As soon as Jonathan is retrieved, my brave and strong eagle Kevin will bring him straight here, you can do that, my Kevin, right?”

“Yes, My Master,” Kevin said changing from a cat to an eagle in the time it took him to go from A.J.´s playpen to where Sherlock was sitting. He stood on the armrest careful not to hurt his Master with his talons.

Sherlock caressed one of his wings. For a short moment, he thought there was so much they didn't know about Kevin. He resolved to test his powers. Meanwhile, Kevin was simply flourishing in his presence... it was a wonderful, warm feeling.

“Remember, do not shapeshift into cockroaches or lizards. All the rest is fine.”

Kevin changed into Kevin sitting on the floor beside where Sherlock and Mycroft sat.

“But A.J. likes lizards my Master. May I change into one if you aren´t near?”

“Lizards are, uh, fine... but no cockroaches, will you promise me? I have a really bad phobia.”

“No, anyway why would I want to turn into a cockroach? Or a fly? or any of those? Ewww, just ewww, if I were to be an insect I would change into a bee!!! Oh A.J. has a bee custom. He and I could play!!! He is fun to be with, he is as old as I am!!!! “

“How old are you, my Kevin?” Sherlock asked casually.

“As old as time, my Master,” Kevin said cryptically turning again into a cat.

“We know that Time originated upon the moment of the primordial explosion, known as Big Ba—" Sherlock grew silent, contemplating the gravity of this discovery. “Fuck,” he then concluded.

A.J. clapped, so Sherlock was beginning to have an idea of what a powerful being Kevin was. This was fun, very, very fun.

“Do you think he is God?” Sherlock asked Mycroft, half-jokingly.

A.J. laughed at that, no Kevin was far from being God, actually humans had placed him in the polar opposite in their dogmas... but it was to be expected, real power was not something humans knew how to handle. What would they think if they knew their world was the origin of a "little" fight between his own angles and Kevin´s family.

“Just in case he is,” Spock suggested, “I recommend you avoid the word _fuck_ and perhaps even _goddamn._ ”

“I do not think that is possible Commander Pumpkin, don´t you know us?” Leonard said, placing his hand over Spock´s.

“Ok, here is the duty roster for today,” Sherlock changed the subject. “Mycroft and I will attend a meeting at Vulcan High Command, then at Starfleet. Father will come along as his role as High Ambassador has being reinstated. I won't even bother asking if Val wants to come too. Commander Tucker, take your team and go to the training room. Make sure everyone’s in fantastic shape. Spock, remain at home and please cook dinner. At some point,” he added as an afterthought.

“How is Malcolm doing with establishing contact with Jonathan?” Spock asked, since that was the most important think right now.

“It will be done in some time,” Sherlock explained. “As soon as he can focus on his feelings and nothing else, I will be able to connect to Jon's mind.”

“I could help him...” Val said, “I have been in his mind, remember? When I bonded him to... well, you know.” Val still did not know how to relate with Malcolm, most of the time he did not like him much... but they were family.

“I would rather do it alone,” Malcolm said. “I know it sounds simple. But... I have learnt that focusing on that one feeling which is more important than everything, is much more difficult than I thought. Pride, confusion and a lot of bad emotions are in the way, and they must be recovered just like a miner removes the coal layers during his work.”

“As you wish, but the offer stands,” Val said.  Nope, he really did not get Malcolm and he will wonder till the end of times why a man as warm as Leonard had been in a relationship with a man as cold as Malcolm... ok, he had to stop it, they were a family, he could not take sides, still, he will always have a soft spot for Leonard.

*

Within the next ten minutes, a car came to pick Mycroft, Sherlock, Val and Sarek.

Trip took Malcolm - who theoretically outranked him, but hey, he was in command here! - and Scotty too.

“Let's do some practice, gentlemen...” he said.

Kevin had transformed into a fluffy talarian feline and had curled around AnJoan, purring.

“P'etty Kev!!!” A.J. said petting him.

“Do you mind if I watch the practice, just in case you need my assistance,” Leonard said to Trip.

“Um, sure, no problem...” Trip said watching the way Spock had stood up and left the room, “but perhaps he does mind?”

Leonard sighed deeply.

“Excuse me,” he said following Spock.

“Hey Spock, hey wait!!!” Leonard said taking his hand. “Please, we have to find a solution for this... this is what I do, this is my place in the family...”

“Finding a solution requires a problem, Leonard, and currently there is none. I will be in the media center.”

“Yes, there is,” Leonard said stubbornly, not letting go of Spock´s hand. “How am I supposed to do my work if each time I try you have a... a jealousy fit or whatever it is that makes you leave the room stomping your feet. I love you Spock, I am with you know, I am committed to this relationship. Please, just...trust me.”

“I do, Leonard. I do. You misunderstand what is going on, here. I am not jealous of you. I simply... miss you. I am functioning less than adequately, Sherlock is right. My mind is wandering and whenever you leave my side, I am unwell. But jealous? I have no right to be. You do not love me, after all.”

“Oh you... you... you!!! That was... that hurt...” Leonard said miserably. “I love you, I do, and I belong to you now, not because Sherlock said it, but because I want to... and if you miss me, then why do you walk away from me? I just... I am tired, I will go take a nap.”

“I walked away because - because you said you – needed to supervise the training – I was not invited to it and... a nap? but you said…”

Leonard rolled his eyes.

“Trip pointed out how we do not function apart, do you really think you needed an invitation to the training? And yes, a nap because now I have a headache and I am angry and... sad... and really I was not designed to feel so many contradictory feelings at the same time.”

“Fine. Go and take a nap. I will supervise the training in your place. If any of them breaks something, i shall wake you up.”

Leonard huffed rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

“No, don´t; if they break something they deserve to be in pain until I wake up,” joked Leonard weakly. “Do I get a good night kiss before I take my nap?”

“It is midday,” Spock stated, more and more confused. He truly... ah, Humans!!!! Did they ever make any sense?

“Ok, so no kiss for me...” Leonard said a little deflated. “See you in a little while, don´t forget to keep an eye on A.J. and Kev.”

“Sleep well, Leonard,” Spock said, he had no idea how to proceed anymore. Such a wasted occasion... such an ample amount of time for themselves... and... and nothing. Why did he keep hoping anyway?”

Leonard finally let go of Spock´s hand, but even if his dear Vulcan had not accepted to it, he leaned over and placed a small kiss on his lips.

He wanted to badly to ask Spock to come and cuddle with him, but the remembered that last night when he had suggested it Spock had vaulted from the bed.

Spock had said it was not rejection... but it felt like it, and it hurt.

Why, why, why? Couldn´t they find some middle ground... How could he make Spock understand he wanted a relationship with him... Leonard felt like the most horrible, selfish person that had ever existed, once again focusing in what he wanted and not what Spock wanted or needed. But what Spock wanted and needed was something Leonard was not sure he could give. Spock wanted his heart. He was not sure he had a heart anymore. It had been broken one time too many... he knew he could trust Spock, that he would not hurt him intentionally.

But that was the problem. Nobody had meant to hurt him intentionally not Sarek, or Spock, or Malcolm... not even Jocelyn, but despite that, they had hurt him... and now even if his head told him this was different, his heart refused to commit once again.   
  
If only Spock hadn´t so much doubts too, perhaps they could move forward, but his beloved Vulcan wanted all or nothing, couldn´t he understand Leonard needed to go little by little... and it was frustrating at so many levels that Spock did not want to take him... that would give them some of the closeness they needed. And here he was again, seeing things from his perspective rather than from Spock´s, SLEEP, yes that was what he needed now.

He certainly did not know how to get close to Spock, not matter what his Vulcan said, he just kept pushing Leonard away.

Spock's mood progressively darkened. He will put an end to those "doubts". Leonard did not love him. But he had given him his submission and he WAS his bondmate. It was time he started behaving accordingly and if not, then he was sure Sherlock would remove the bond and put an end to his pain.

He went and trained hard with Trip, Scotty and Malcolm. He decided to join the rescue mission. He was Vulcan, he could not allow emotions to overflow him to such extent.

He sort-of blocked his longing, his need for Leonard. He would no longer let feelings affect him... no matter what!

He informed Sherlock via text that he would be joining the rescue mission.

Sherlock was thrilled, upset and worried, all in one.

*

Leonard woke up a few hours later. He felt like… like something was missing. It took him but a few seconds to realize it, but when he finally ascertain what it was he felt a lot of pain… Spock was blocking him. Spock finally got tired of their situation and was blocking him… of course, what did Leonard expect? It was a good thing he was not in love with Spock or this would hurt even more… he was not sure if he could handle it in that case since now, not being in love with him, the pain was so big that he could not breath properly nor he could stop crying.

Leonard took a few minutes to compose himself before finally meeting everyone at the training room.

Spock had only blocked his own emotions from leaking through; he had not blocked those coming from Leonard so he was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of sadness.

He stopped mid training and got a full strike over his face from Trip, falling down.

When Leonard got to the training room. he found Spock on the floor with a bleeding nose. He ran to him and pushed everyone away. 

“DO NOT TOUCH HIM!!!” he yelled directing a murderous look at Trip who had a few traces of green blood on his knuckles, from which Leonard deduced he was the one who had hurt his bondmate.

Scotty had also rushed to help Spock who tried to say something and then choked and started coughing.

“How the hell did I just punch a Vulcan in the face?” Trip wondered confused. “That stuff just doesn't happen…”

“DO NOT TOUCH HIM!!! HE IS MINE!!!” Leonard yelled at Scotty. But as soon as those words left his mouth he blushed. “I… I am sorry Scotty… I do not know what came over me.” He then turned to take care of Spock avoiding his Vulcan's eyes… His Vulcan? When did he start thinking of Spock as "his"?

“What is going on here?” Sherlock asked from the door - they had just arrived home as well.

“We were… training,” Trip answered, still surprised at having knocked down a Vulcan.

“And while doing that, you managed to punch Spock in the face. Great. That means you will have no problem with punching Klingons, Cardassians or other... stuff. Attend to Spock, Doctor,” Sherlock said with a trace of disappointment in his voice.

“As if…” Trip answered. “Su… Sugar I think it had more to do with Commander Spock’s state of mind than with my own abilities. I stand by what I said, Commander Spock is not fit for a mission.”

Leonard heard everything doing his job as he normally did, if his hands were shaking a little if was because of the surprise, not because he missed feeling Spock in his head or because he felt a surge of protectiveness or a surge of… jealousy.

“Spock, you will train with Malcolm for the next few days. Malcolm is the best person I know to get someone out of shape... back in shape. I will hear no complains. Nobody has cooked anything, as I left orders, I presume?”

“No,” they all answered in chorus.

“I can cook something or I can order in. As you want, King Sugar,” Leonard said in a monotone voice.

“Attend to your Master,” Sherlock ordered. “I will go cook. Dinner starts at 7. Charles, are you as good at chopping vegetables as you are at beating up people?”

“No,” Trip answered looking confused at Scotty. It was official this was a madhouse… no wonder he felt so at home here, he thought with humor.

“Ok. Go wash your hands. Scotty, give him a new t-shirt. Meet me in the kitchen when you're done. Uh - Mycroft?” he then looked around.

“Yes, love,” Mycroft said approaching him. He has stayed by the door, leaning on the wall and admiring his mate take control, it just made it more satisfying to see him turn into a doll when they were alone.

“I need to tell you something. Library?”

“Of course. Gentlemen if you’ll excuse us.”

“Ok, what are we going to do?” Sherlock asked as soon as they were alone. “Spock is going to hell, he is a wreck.”

Mycroft came near him and hugged him.

“There is nothing we can do love. They have to figure it out for themselves, if we intervene the doubts between them would only increase. But if you want, I can talk to Spock, as I said, I can relate to him, of course I did not have his extraordinary control and succumbed to the need to claim you physically very quickly,” he said with a smirk.

“Yes, how beautiful that was…” Sherlock started to daydream.

“Charles is cool, don't you think?”

“Yes, he is an agreeable person, he seems to adapt to this family quite well, he takes everything in stride and isn’t afraid to voice his opinion. I think we needed someone like him, we tend to be too… passionate about things.”

*

“But shhhh. No one must know he's sleeping with Scotty,” he laughed.

Mycroft laughed out loud at that.

“How long will it take them to figure out we all know they are sleeping together?”

“Shhhhh. It's a very big secret.”

“Yes, indeed, one the whole household shares. I am happy for them, I was afraid Montgomery would close up, but it seems he has decided to leave the past in the past, if only Spock and Leonard followed his example. By the way, how do you think the training between Malcolm and Spock will go?”

“Malcolm can beat the hell out of a person  who is out of shape, so yeah. It will go veeeery bad. I can still remember the way he would put me down and… Nevermind, in fact.”

“That is not what I meant. Do you think Spock´s instincts will flare out with him? After all, just last month Leonard would repeat every chance he got that he was in love with Malcolm.”

“I cannot predict Spock's reactions. We shall see. And hope they do not beat each other to death. Each of them is perfectly capable. Of that.”

“It is a good thing Leonard will be there to patch them up, if only to beat them again. Please explain to me how this happened? No, don’t explain I know how it happened… Really, they are becoming tiresome.”

*

“I am fine, Leonard. It was just a blow to the nose, no big deal,” Spock protested against the impressive amount of scans Leonard was taking.

“I am the doctor, and I will be the judge of that. Now bestill. What happened, how did the get to you? You have excellent reflexes.”

“I got. Distracted.”

“Well, it must have been a hell of a distraction,” Leonard said, while he delicately traced a finger along Spock´s nose. ”Do you feel dizzy? How is your head? No pain?”

“No. It is fine. Just slightly...”

“Ok, I will not give you any painkillers, so if there is any change you can tell me. Now let’s go to our room, you need to wash up and change your clothes before dinner,” Leonard added trailing his hands along Spock´s chest, he could not stop touching him, he needed to make sure Spock was really ok. He had been so worried for him...

Spock caught his wrists for a moment, holding them tight... possessively. After which he stood up and headed towards their room.

Leonard followed Spock silently, obediently. He was not feeling well, not having Spock in his head made him feel like he was missing a vital part… but he did not dare ask why Spock had done it. Could it be that Spock was getting tired of him?

Spock went to the bathroom and removed the dirty shirt, picking another one, a black one. He dressed and then lay on the bed for a moment.

“Could I have a cup of tea please?”

“Yes, in a second.” Leonard busied himself doing what Spock had ordered?... well, it seemed that Spock was at least accepting part of what he had offered

Leonard approached the bed, knelt besides it and offered the tea to Spock.

“Here it is, I hope it is to your liking.”

Spock did not remember when was the last time he had kissed him. He was afraid of even doing that, now. Afraid of his own reactions, of wanting what he could not take...

Leonard stayed where he was, not moving, not daring to look at Spock, not daring to so much as breathe… the pain was becoming unbearable… why did it hurt so much?

Spock extended one hand towards him.

Leonard took Spock´s hand and placed a soft kiss on his palm, not fighting his own tears anymore.

Spock pulled him closer, slowly, giving him every chance to fight back, remove his hand or stop.

Leonard went to Spock, he needed so much to be near him, to feel his warmth, he never wanted to be parted from Spock, never...

Slowly, Spock pulled him to bed and in his arms, rolling over him. With equally slow gestures he ran one hand through his hair, leaning and kissing his lips softly.

Leonard gave a soft sigh of relief when he felt Spock´s lips on his, and before his mind caught up he whispered:

“I love you, my bondmate.”

Spock almost forgot breathing for a moment. He closed his eyes and opened their bond to full intensity, letting Leonard feel all his love, his longing...

His fingers were looking for the meld points, but before touching them, he looked into his eyes:

“You... love me, my Leonard?”

“Yes, I love you, my Spock,” Leonard said simply, because it was true… he had been so afraid… but not anymore, and he let himself be surrounded by the love he felt coming from Spock, he could breathe once more, now that Spock was not blocking him.

Spock forgot about the meld, there was no need to probe Leonard's thoughts to be certain of the truth of his words. He kissed him, and then he kissed him again, as their bond became heavier, more solid, brighter, as a bridge of flames.

Leonard was enraptured by the feeling of the bond becoming heavier, becoming pliant in Spock´s hands, turning in a doll willing to receive whatever his rightful Master and bondmate wanted to give him.

It was all Spock needed - so much he had waited, so much he had needed and hoped - his hands started roaming along his body, sliding under his shirt, longing to caress bare skin, and the touch of their bodies felt almost electrical.

Leonard was so lost in this wonderful moment, he was not sure where he ended and Spock began, it was like they were one single being… he had been such a fool, but not anymore, he will never let Spock go, never ever again…

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he whispered over and over again… there was something else he wanted to say, but he was not sure if he was allowed to say it...

Spock just stopped him with deeper and more passionate kisses, completely unaware of how the time passed. For sure they would not make it to dinner. Or to breakfast for that matter, he was not planning to let Leonard move even one inch from him… He lifted his shirt over his head and removed it.

"I want you Leonard, my love, my ashayam… My soulmate, my everything. And I will have you now..."

“Yes, I am yours, forever, for as long as you want me. I am yours…”

“Say it, Leonard…”

“I am yours, Master.

“Leonard McCoy, parted from me and never parted, I am claiming you once more,” Spock said, his fingers at last aligning on his face and reinforcing his claim. He felt new strength and force building inside him, which he was drawing from Leonard, from his words, his love, his submission. He truly could not function, could not live without him.

“My love, my Master,” Leonard whispered… he was floating somewhere between both of their consciousness, but he did not feel afraid, he knew Spock, his Master, will take care of him, from this day on, he will never be alone again, not matter if they were galaxies away, a part of his Master will always be inside of him, just as a part of himself will be inside his Master.

Spock made a quick work of their clothes. He loved him so much that he abandoned his rather fixed thoughts about tradition; he wanted to see him all the time, to see his eyes filled with love and desire. He sank into his willing, hot body, dizzy with desire and love.

Leonard felt complete when his Master finally claimed him in every sense. He willingly offered his wrists to his Master.

Spock slowly lifted his hands above his head, it was a sublime gesture of submission; he held them there, firmly but not brutally; there were Leonard's hands after all. He took his time savouring his scent, kissing his lips, his neck, behind his ears, everywhere he could reach. He adored and worshipped him and it was obvious in every gesture.

Leonard was not sure how much time they spent like this, all he knew was his Master needed him, so he let go, giving his body, his love and his mind freely to his Master.

Spock maintained a very slow pace, for hours, until deep into the night. There would be time to enjoy intense pleasures; but right now it was about being together, being one, their essences finally merging. He stopped only when both were too tired to even move...

“Master,” Leonard whispered.

“Yes, Leonard,” Spock acknowledged that simple truth. Such few words, yet such an intense dialogue.

Leonard cuddled into his Master´s arms. He was finally home, it had been a long and painful road, but he now understood that back then, they were not ready to be joined like this, back then there was much each one had to discover about themselves.

Spock held him close to his chest, burying his face onto his hair. He extended one arm towards the nightstand, picking his communicator - wow, it was 03:19 AM!!

“Everything ok?” Leonard mumbled half asleep.

<Please extend my apologies towards to king for not making it to dinner.> he texted Mycroft. He knew Sherlock never read anything on any device unless it came from Mycroft's hands.

*

Of course, Spock´s text stayed unread till breakfast next morning, since Mycroft was busy claiming his mate as he did every night.

“I'd say you still love having your doll every night,” Sherlock smiled at him. “Has it not become boring?”

“Never my precious doll, you are the most magnificent being in existence, how could I become bored?”

“Perhaps you would like more action?” Sherlock asked, demonstratively launching at him like a tiger attacking its prey.

Mycroft caught Sherlock in his arms and rolled them over, pinning his mate to the bed.

“Perhaps… why don’t you show me so I can decide what I prefer?” Mycroft teased Sherlock knowing his beloved mate was still shy.

“Now that you put it this way, I'd rather…” he said, and then he forgot what he wanted to say, lost in his eyes.

“I thought so,” Mycroft said kissing Sherlock's neck and leaving on it as many marks as he could, he did not care what the dignitaries thought… he knew Sherlock will put them in their place if they ever doubted his authority or power.

“Which reminds me! Who texted you at 03:20?”

He asked pretending to be jealous, which he wasn't because he trusted Mycroft with his life.

“I am not sure, I haven't actually read it, let’s see, ok.” Mycroft rolled them over again to reach for his communicator. He smiled at reading the message, then he handed it to Sherlock. Seems I will not have to talk with Spock after all.”

“That could mean anything,” Sherlock frowned over the message. “Oh wait. I feel the bond reaffirming itself. It is a very strong and pure bond.”

“Finally!!! So I get pancakes with strawberries for breakfast? We have to celebrate those two finally figured everything out, and that you will not be worrying as much.”

“I am in no position of making pancakes,” Sherlock pointed out since he was laying on his back and Mycroft was straddling him.

“Oh, but you are nothing if not resourceful, my beautiful mate. I am sure you will find a way to have my pancakes ready, after all we still have a couple of hours till breakfast.”

“Wait,” Sherlock said closing his eyes. He connected strongly to Spock's consciousness and transmitted images of the pancakes and the recipe. “Let's see how that goes,” he then said pleased. “How do you intend to, um... fill the time?”

“I’ll think of something, don’t worry,” Mycroft said kissing Sherlock deeply.

*

“Why I am receiving images of pancakes?” Leonard asked, who was exhausted but as happy as he had ever been.

“Because our lord and emperor wants us to make some. So go and shower, I will make the bed, we shall make pancakes and i am going to beat the hell out of Malcolm Reed.”

Leonard laughed.

“Yes Master. Oh, I hope Val was brave enough to feed A.J. his dinner last night… you made me forget about everything, Master.”

Spock felt like suffocating with happiness when he heard Leonard calling him Master - it was almost too much.

“It appears I am communicating rather well with Sugar, telepathically... God help me…” Spock mumbled, making the bed.

“Done, Master,” Leonard yelled from the shower. “Will you join me now?”

“No, Leonard. If I do that, chances are those pancakes will be ready for tomorrow's breakfast.”

“You are no fun, Master,” Leonard said coming out with nothing but a towel around his waist. “Fine, bathe while I start getting everything ready for breakfast.” He then carelessly let the towel drop and turned to look for clean clothes in the wardrobe.

“I owe you a traditional claiming, remember that,” Spock threatened him, picking up the things Leonard kept discarding.

Leonard turned to look at his Master and circling his neck with his arms he whispered:

“Whenever you want Master, I am yours.”

Spock kissed him deeply, resisting with great difficulty to the temptation of pushing him against a wall right there and then...

Leonard smiled at the kiss… this was heaven, here between his Master´s arms.

 **“** Put clothes on. Now.”

“Yes, Master,” Leonard sighed, dressing quickly with whatever he found first, it was great that the shirt he was wearing belonged to his Master and still smelled like him. “Ok, Master I will now go for A.J. I will meet you in the kitchen, if that is alright with you.”

Spock followed him shortly. Leonard's behaviour was still disorderly but it was to be expected, after so much heartache, and he did not want to change him. He wanted to teach him what he, as a Vulcan, needed, because Leonard had said he wanted to make him happy.


	59. The Search For Jonathan Archer

“Mimi!!!” A.J. yelled from his crib extending his arms to Leonard.

“Hello, my little monster, how was your night? Did Val feed you, or was it Kevin?” Leonard said noticing the big cat in the crib.

Cat Kevin jumped from the crib, becoming Human Kevin as soon as he touched the floor,

“No, his Papa feed him, nothing to worry about, Lion.”

“Dada?” A.J.asked.

“He must be waiting for us in the kitchen, let’s go, we must be in our best behaviour, we want to make him very very happy, right little monster?” Leonard asked.

A.J. just smiled at Leonard.

“Here we are, Master, I even brought along an extra helper,” Leonard said to Spock pointing at Kevin.

“Good morning, Kevin,” Spock said politely. He had noticed that the being loved politeness. “Do you think that by your magic powers, you could obtain for me some vanilla sticks for the pancakes I am making for your master?”

“Good morning, Lion´s Master and for MY Master, I will get you anything anything!!! But what are vanilla spicks?”

“Vanilla sticks. Fruit of the vanilla tree - uh, just if you can, some bio vanilla powder?”

Kevin looked confused at Leonard, hoping he could explain to him what Spock wanted. Leonard took out his pad and showed Kevin what Spock wanted

“Oh, that, yes here you are,” Kevin blinked and a small mountain of vanilla sticks appeared in front of Spock. “Is that enough?” he asked.

“Oh hey, yes, thank you, Kevin, that was absolutely impressive, well done! Your Master will be delighted.”

“Your welcome Lion´s Master,” Kevin said smiling. “And if I may, congratulations on your bonding, it was really beautiful.”

“Kevin,” Spock asked carefully. “Are you everywhere?”

“Only when I want to,” Kevin answered simply. “Oh… you mean if I saw… no we didn’t but we could feel when you finally reaffirm the bond, it filled the house with love, right A.J.?”

"Mimi Dada kiss!!!" A.J. babbled, because really, he did not feel like using so many words as Kevin.

"Ok, therefore you CAN be everywhere." 

"Yes, everywhere, every time. Why?" "

"I believe it is very interesting," Spock said complimenting him. "You are a fascinating being! And and endless resource of bio Vanilla powder."

"Thank you!!!" Kevin exclaimed. "Heard that, A.J.? I am fascinating!!!"

A.J. blew him a raspberry.

"Oh, you are just jealous because now you are just a boring baby."

"No, you are not, my little monster," Leonard said hugging A.J. and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Please Kev, no fights, ok? You are cousins after all, well or something like that."

"Yes, something like that Lion, Kevin said smirking."

Sherlock finally made his appearance. He was looking absolutely gorgeous that morning, since he had been spoiled by others doing all the housework and cooking for him, and Mycroft had been... well... very talented.

"My Master!!!" Good morning Kevin said happily. "I made vanilla spiks for your breakfast!!! 

Sherlock went to Spock and took his hand for a moment, seeing the entire exchange. Fascinating!!! he nearly wanted to exclaim. 

Kevin directed him a big, satisfied smile and pulled a chair for his Master to sit, then he pulled one for his Master´s mate, because he did not want to anger him.

"Thank you, Kevin," Mycroft said politely.

After that every other inhabitant of the house got to the kitchen; the food smelled deliciously.

"Kevin, my brave vanilla finder, can Warp 10 be surpassed?" Sherlock asked carefully, biting from a pancake. 

"That is not for you to know, My Master, sorry. I really do not want to have another fight with our resident angel." 

"I'll take that as a Yes, thank you. Oh, don't look so upset. There are powers greater than Warp 10, and my deducing capabilities are among them." 

"Tell that to A.J., last time his people and my people fought... well never mind, it is not like you have what is needed to go beyond Warp 10." 

"I have you," Sherlock said pulling him closer by wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "And you are more important than Warp 10. Anyway, it is the first time you mention _your people_."

"Ah yes...A.J. helps me remember...not sure I want to, though."

"Very well. You don't have to do what you don't want," Sherlock said reassuringly. 

"Thank you, my Master. Besides, A.J. does not want to stop being a baby yet either, so it is best if neither of us remembers."

"As long as I get vanilla sticks... and popcorn..." 

"Whatever you want, my Master!!!" Kevin said with his usual enthusiasm. "Ah, well whatever you want too, My Master´s mate."

"Thank you, Kevin, there is no need for that but the thought is appreciated Mycroft said smiling at the being.

"Cool!!!" Kevin said, and then looking seriously at the others he said. "And you can´t fool me in giving you things just by saying it is for MY Master, so you are warned."

"The Vanilla was for him," Spock defended himself. "And did you not hear? He wants popcorn, may the Reman angels have mercy on us." 

"Popcorn is for later, MY Master first has to finish his pancakes."

"I am tempted to ask if he can locate Jon..." Sherlock told to Mycroft, "but some things are better done the old fashioned way."

"Yes, we can´t relay on Kevin for everything, when we have our own means. After all, they say you do not appreciate what you do not get through hard work."

Sherlock just bit his lips upon hearing that. 

"What is it love?" Mycroft asked noticing Sherlock´s reaction. 

"Of course you like hard wor,k my wonderfully perfect mate, the way you keep the house so clean and your delicious meals prove it, not to mention all you do as Vulcan King and head of this family. I am glad I can give you a little bit of rest with my... talents." Mycroft said with a wicked smile.

 

It had been a very good day, Sherlock was pleased. When next morning he saw Spock going to train with Malcolm, he was even more pleased.  He sat down to supervise, because in both men there was still lingering anger - a very dangerous emotion - that could burst randomly and they could hurt each other.

He still remembered the first time he had met Malcolm, when he himself was not in a formidable shape and Malcolm had beaten him to a pulp. 

The two men had started training and they were doing well; their instincts were superior; Sherlock meditated once more upon the importance of the peace of mind...

 

Jonathan Archer was not doing very well. He had lost weight but his arms were still strong and he was able to work in the mines of Rura Penthe. He knew that the moment he would no longer be able to, he would most likely be killed by guards. 

He kept thinking of Malcolm, obsessively, At times he was angry with him; other times he felt suffocated by longing. He would never have Malcolm.

Malcolm was happy with Leonard and they had a family now.

But no one could take away the thoughts from him; he had the right to dream!

To dream of how it could be.

Of what it could be.

Damn him! He had given him up just because he had had a single moment of hesitation!

Jon started digging more furiously, when all of a sudden he somehow felt something strange starting to happen in his mind.

It was as if... as if... he could sense Malcolm more strongly...

But how could it be? He was psi 0 himself.

 

It was incredible but while training with Spock, Malcolm could finally focus his feelings. He directed his anger and frustrations on the fight, separating them from his love and longing for Jonathan, even if guilt and regret still tainted those pure feelings.

Spock was a very good fighter. He mastered several self-defense techniques which were quite acrobatic; when he and Malcolm began it was almost like a show, spectacular to watch.

"I was not so sure when you suggested this King Sugar, but wow, I feel like bringing popcorn now, maybe you should call Kevin so he finally provides it."

Malcolm easily put Spock down, but he was rewarded with quite a precise blow to the head, Spock jumped to his feet and they started again; at various times, one of them was either landing on the floor, or against a wall, with ample bruising on both sides. 

Mycroft joined Sherlock and Leonard at watching the practice, at some point Kevin also came around and provided a big bowl of popcorn for each on of them.

Val and Sarek also came along, as did Trip and Scotty who even made a bet on who would win.

At some point, Malcolm fell on his back. Spock fell over him, and his hand reached Malcolm's face. In a split second, Spock's mind connected to that of Malcolm, strongly, forcefully, and from that to Jonathan...

They both grew completely still.

Malcolm could feel Jonathan, at that filled him with happiness, he knew Sherlock had said Jonathan wasn´t dead but he needed actual prof of that, and now he had it. Jonathan was alive, although he was in pretty bad shape.

Through Malcolm's feelings, his love, Spock managed to pinpoint his exact location.

"Something is going on," Sherlock said worried. He thought that perhaps Spock had used a meld to subdue Malcolm...

"Can´t you figure out what they are doing, love?" You said your connection with Spock had become stronger.

Sherlock was confused.

"All I perceive are... numbers. Digits. But what do they mean... what do they mean? Oh... OH!!! Coordinates!!! He connected to Jon... Can you pinpoint the location, Mycroft? The coordinates i see in Spock's mind are 255.255.17.22" 

"Your suppositions were right love, he is in Rura Penthe. Which means the rescue mission should take place as soon as possible. It is almost impossible for a human to survive there for long. Malcolm, Spock, get up. Leonard, tend to them, we will meet in the library, there is much to plan; as Sherlock pointed out, we can´t go with you due to our obligations, but we certainly are not sending you there without the proper equipment and support."

Spock broke the meld, startled, his gaze still locked with that of Malcolm. At last he stood up and offered him his hand.

Malcolm took Spock´s hand and once he was standing up he simply said:

"Thank you."

Leonard approached them and started making sure there were no serious injuries, using the dermal regenerator on their visible bruises. He would have to make a more thorough inspection of his Master´s body... but later, now they had to focus. When they were done they all gathered in the library as Mycroft had ordered.

"I will go with them," Spock said decidedly.  

Mycroft turned towards Sherlock; after all, it was him who could tell if Spock was ready to go.

"Commander Tucker, your opinion?" Sherlock said, because after all, he had appointed Trip in command.

"Well, Commander Spock proved he is in top shape during today´s training; I would only ask him, how well he will function without Leonard. I think it would be best to go as few as possible, to not attract too much attention, make it a swift mission, in and out as fast as possible. Leonard will be here waiting with all the right medical supplies and equipment that I am sure you will get."

"I am functioning adequately," Spock said.

It pained him to be apart from Leonard, but then again he really did not want them to become just another Sherlock-Mycroft type of couple, completely dependent on one another. He found that both disturbing and dangerous

"Yes, we can handle it," Leonard added, directing an encouraging smile to his Master. It will be difficult, and he will miss Spock like crazy, but they both had work to do.

"Since we are here," Spock said. "I have something to do, which requires the presence of all of us."

"Do proceed," Mycroft told Spock.

"Leonard, please come to me." 

"Yes, Master," Leonard said obediently, nearing Spock and kneeling before him, since that was what felt right for him.

Sherlock smiled at Mycroft; he loved what was going on and Leonard's impeccable instincts. It was an important moment, so he stood up, and everyone else followed his example.

"Leonard McCoy, my rightful, beloved bondmate, I have claimed you as mine once more and this time it is Forever. Who Am I to You?"

"You are my rightful Master and bondmate, I belong to you in mind, body and soul." 

"In the presence of our entire Family whom we both cherish and love, I am now conveying you your instructions."

"I am listening, Master - and I promise to obey them to the best of my abilities; you have the right to punish me if I fail to follow your instructions."

Spock lifted his chin and aligned his fingers on Leonard's face, elegantly.

He felt like himself again... strong, powerful, ready to move mountains, if need be.

"You will obey me in everything, without hesitation, without questioning, trusting that I will never ask of you something which would be harmful or shameful. I am asking for serene, wholeheartedly given submission."

"Yes, Master," Leonard answered simply, sending through the bond all the love he felt for Spock, but most importantly all the trust and faith he had in him. 

"You will no longer allow others to touch you, with the sole exception of our child AnJoan and our future children. You are bonded to a Vulcan; we will respect tradition." 

"Yes, Master," Leonard answered without hesitation, he did not need others' touch. and he knew his Master was not talking about his work as a Doctor.

Val on his part was not so happy about this, Lion´s hugs were the best when you were feeling down...oh well, perhaps it was time he himself started acting more like a Vulcan and respect tradition.

Sarek smiled and pinched his left ear. The youngling, acting according to tradition? It should be fun to watch.

 Val directed a small smile at his Master, he will try at least.

"You will take care of yourself and will not put yourself in harm's way. Your life is my greatest treasure. Know that I will not live without you."

"Yes, Master," Leonard said once again. This one was difficult, considering the situations their family got into... but he will do his best, he will take care of himself, he could balance that with taking care of their family.

"In my absence, I entrust you to the care and authority of Sherlock. You will obey him as you obey me. My trust in him is complete." 

"Yes, Master."

"With a very noble gesture, Spock broke the meld, softly and offered Leonard his hand.

Leonard took Spock´s hand, placed a soft kiss on his knuckles and got up.

"Thank you, Master." 

Spock held his hand tenderly. It was now Trip's turn to draft the mission parameters. 

"You people don´t do this by halves, right?" Trip said, he had heard of Vulcans and their traditions, but just quiet rumors, nothing like this. He felt honored to have been included in this private moment.

Scotty gave him a thoughtful look. They had been sleeping together every night and boy, were those nights hot...  It was as if, as soon as they were alone, they could not keep their hands off each other. As if they wanted to devour each other, just like two lovers having met after a very long absence. There was no master and submissive there... just pure, chaotic, intense pleasure. No more masters for him. 

Trip directed a look at Scotty and almost blushed, it was like he could read the kind of thought going to his head, still he focused and started planing for the mission.

"Well, I read all the information Myc... Mr. Holmes sent to me on Rura Penthe, which isn't much, but studying the characteristics of the planet and the partial blueprints that have obtained, we can conclude the prison is underground. Scotty was able to fill the spaces of the blueprints using his knowledge and we concluded that Jonathan must be in he mines. We have to take him out of there without making a fuss, I do not think we could fight all the guards."

"Kevin, my brave warrior, would you do me the pleasure of going with them and wrapping the ship in a strong cloaking device? Someone crashed our Klingon ship so we no longer have one." 

"You destroyed it on purpose, my Master, don´t you remember? Anyway, YES!!! I will do what you want, it is fun to see your rescue missions, we get to hide and fight... well I do not fight but hiding is fun."

"Very fun,"  Sherlock admitted. "You will please do as Charles asks you, yes? You see how cute he is. We like Charles. He is much fun."

"Yes, Charles is fun, as he even more fun when he is with Scotty, hey we can name them Cutie 1 and Cutie 2. I mean Sarek is Father, Val is youngling, Leonard is Lion, Spock is Lion´s Master, your Mycroft is Master´s mate and Malcolm is... Malcolm. Oh, I need a nickname for Malcolm."

"Oh, heavens," Malcolm sighed. He finally felt better. 

"No, I can´t call you _Oh heavens_ , that sound a little presumptuous, don´t you think? You will be... no, I don´t know how to call you, but I will think of something, I can´t call you Papa as A.J. does... it will be something related to ice or snow or something cold, just wait, I will find the right nickname."

"You can just call him Antarctica, it's very cold there," Scotty giggled. He felt very happy. God, why was he so happy?

"Mmmhhh, no Cutie 1 it is too long. Hey Alaska is shorter!!!! What do you think Cutie 2? Alaska is a good nickname for you friend? And I mean Malcolm, not your super special friend Scotty."

"Just call him Malcolm. After all, we do need a serious person in this mad ho- I mean in this lovely house. And remember," Trip added, who did not manage to remember where did he know this type of being from... did he ever meet or hear about such a race? It seemed so... but he could not figure it out. "Remember, you may be ruling over the space and time Continuum, but Mal can still beat you to a pulp. It's very fun."

"Hum, I doubt that," Kevin said lifting his nose and crossing his arms over his chest, in any case as a precaution, he turned into a cat and jumped into Sherlock´s arms.

"Continuum," Sherlock murmured. "Space... Time... Continuum..." He started formulating equations.

"Later, love, we must focus on the mission now." 

"Yes, Mycroft," he murmured. 

Mycroft placed a kiss on Sherlock´s neck.

"I love the way you say that. Okay gentlemen. Anthea has procured a small and fast shuttle, who will be joining you, Charles? Malcolm and Spock? Will Montgomery be going with you?" 

"Malcolm at tactical station. Scotty at engineering. Spock is a very good pilot - he will take the helm. That's it. We're leaving at dawn."

Spock was somewhat relieved. He really needed Leonard. Ah, the way he had come and knelt in front of him... the way he had acknowledged his instructions.... it had been perfect.

"So early dinner and to bed," Val said. "Sugar, you are cooking, right?!!! Please, pretty please, I do not think Spock has a mind to cook right now."

"Yes, Commander Val, I will cook... what does your highness wish to eat?" Sherlock asked with a deadpan, while Sarek pinched Val's ear one more time.

"Ouch Master!!! I said please. Really, no one understands me," Val said pouting and now I can´t even hug Lion when I am being abused. "May I hug Kevin instead?" 

"I thought you said you wanted a traditional Vulcan relationship," Sarek said with a smirk. "That includes touch restrictions."

"Oh, yes, forgot about that. Sorry, Master," Val said trying to be meek.

Leonard laughed at his friend´s silly behavior. It was great to see this Val, so different from the broken being he was when he thought he did not stand a chance for Sarek´s heart.

"Do you want to eat dinner, Master, or should we retire for the night?" Leonard asked Spock. 

"We will eat dinner, I would not want to risk upsetting Sugar... look how dangerous he looks," he said pointing towards Sherlock who was quickly preparing a cauliflower souffle.

"Ok, Master," Leonard said smiling at Spock. "May I go and prepare A.J.´s dinner?" 

"You may," Spock said. Such dialogues... he felt shivers of pleasure. 

"Thank you, Master," Leonard said feeling how pleased Spock was.through the bond.

Leonard busied himself with the raw meat, while Sherlock wrinkled his nose at it, but what could he do, A.J. needed it, and he always made sure to not mix the dishes.

Meanwhile Val prepared tea for his Master, it was far from perfect, but he was trying and he really appreciated his Master was willing to let himself be.

Scotty and Trip were setting the table, sharing small smiles and discrete touches, well at least they thought that, because everybody noticed them.

"Cuties," Sherlock commented. "Absolute cuties. Mycroft, how did we get such cuties!!!?" 

"I am not sure, love, they just seem to follow us home," Mycroft joked. "I am kind of expecting Charles to ask permission to court Scotty, I do not know why I expect that, but I do. Perhaps because Charles keeps calling me Mr. Holmes."

"Don't tell me you consider Scotty your son. Even though that might be a very amusing and fun idea."

"Did you forget we are Mom and Dad? Leonard is always saying that and with Malcolm not being in his right mind now, we have assumed the roles of head of the family not only emotionally but in every sense. And..in a way I feel responsible for Montgomery." 

"Malcolm is not himself," Sherlock said looking at how lonely and broken the British man looked. He will have a lot of fixing to do, and i don,t know, but I don't see Jonathan living here. He is too... I mean... too... uh... Too independent?"

"Jon is born to be a master. Can you even imagine the clashes ensuring between him and us? Him, accepting my authority? Hell, even I sort-of feel like calling him _Sir_." 

Mycroft laughed out loud.

"Yes I understand what you mean, but the bigger issue isn't that, I worry how he will relate to Malcolm, our dear friend was also born to be a master... no wonder those two never got together. One of them will have to give in, or they will have to find a way to reach balance."

"They could both submit to me.... brrr, I can't even imagine that. Anyway... who knows if Jonathan will even accept Malcolm back in his life."

"There is a big chance he will," Leonard interrupted them, since he had been standing beside Sherlock washing some dishes and had heard what they were talking. "Jonathan approached me on Remus, he told me he was very much in love with Malcolm and regretted having lost him. I meant to tell Malcolm about that conversation, but well, the whole thing with my Master made me forget about that."

"That is very good news," Sherlock replied. "Okay, leave the dishes in the sink, tradition requires that the prettiest Vulcan in the household does the dishes, and I am quite sure that is Val. Go have some rest."

"Thank you, King Sugar," Leonard said with a smile. "I will go have... some rest, yes sure. You too, I hope!"

Leonard then walked to Spock and knelt at his feet.

"I am ready to retire to our room whenever you wish, Master."

Spock caressed his hair for a moment, exchanged greetings with everyone, he kissed Sarek's hand - because some things never changed - and took Leonard to their room.

Leonard got up after his Master, also wished a good night to all, gave a kiss to A.J. who was already sleeping in Kevin´s arms and followed his Master obediently.

Spock went to wash his hair - he did that every single day, he just did not feel well otherwise.

He returned to the room wiping it and looking rather adorable.

"Leonard, know that I do not look for submission in particular. All the gestures of submission make me very happy but i don't want you to change who you are."

"May I help you, Master?" Leonard asked blushing. He could not explain it, but being like this with his Master felt natural and normal and brought him immense happiness, since he could feel how much his Master liked it.

Spock wrapped his arms around his waist. He smiled at him.

"You are already helping me... You make me very happy, Leonard."

Leonard placed his head on Spock´s shoulder and inhaled his scent deeply, as if trying to memorize his scent.

"I love you Master." 

Spock kissed his neck sweetly, advancing up towards his ear

"I love you too, Leonard, my heart..."

He took him to bed; he loved doing things slowly, so he took his time to undress him, with careful gestures, after which he murmured to his ear:

"Face down, my love, and give yourself to me." 

"Yes, Master," Leonard said feeling a little shy all of a sudden. The way his Master had undressed him had been very pleasurable, and the way he had whispered in this ear, had made him shiver with desire. Leonard turned over and presented himself to his Master. He placed his hands over his head, so his Master could hold him down if he so wanted.

Spock spent more time massaging his back, lower back, kneading at his buttocks, until he felt him completely relaxed, and only then he took him slowly, with one single deep push. Their previous night, the first one, had not been a night of pleasure but rather of pure, blissful union; this time, Spock felt and knew what Leonard needed. He would enjoy so much bringing him over the edge...

"You will be good and let me take my pleasure from your body as I see fit," he  told him, progressively becoming more demanding.

"Yes, Master, Leonard said with a moan, he was overwhelmed by the way his Master made him feel, it was not only the pleasure of being touched in an intimate way, it was the way his Master owned him with every touch. Leonard belong to his Master, and that brought him immeasurable bliss.

Spock felt and knew they would spend the rest of their lives giving each other what they needed... he extended a hand and connected a meld, and together they experienced a purely mind-shattering orgasm.

"Forever yours, Master," Leonard said in a whisper, cuddling against the solid body of Spock, where he felt safe, cared for, but above all loved.

"We will sleep now, my love. I can hear Sugar screaming in my head some trivial things. I wonder why he is not sleeping..."

"Master, does Sugar have access to your mind at every moment?" Leonard asked blushing.

"Sugar does have access to my mind, Spock said. His mind is so vast that I believe that he himself has no idea. But he does not read my mind every moment, no. He just extracts what he needs when necessary."

"Ok. It would be weird if he was there when we... or you could see when he and Mycroft... Nope don''t want to think about that," a very sleepy Leonard said.

 

Sherlock was indeed very agitated and refused to sleep all night long, therefore the next morning he was a mess. He had black shadows under his eyes and looked gloomy. He really hated sending his people into Klingon territory

What of something happened???

Sarek was the first to wake up and he had taken care of breakfast. Val was endlessly talking, highly agitated as well; and Kevin wanted cat food. Truly, this was a mad house. Sarek had started missing Ulas.

Leonard woke up to Spock looking at him, which was normal since his Master needed less sleep. He burrowed deep into his arms.

"Master, may I please ask of you to not block me while you are away? Please, I beg you. No matter what happens, don't block me." 

"I will not. I promise."

"Thank you, Master. I will be waiting for you. Do not forget that, please."

"It is time to get up," Trip told Scotty." We have a mission. A lot of things may go wrong you must promise me you will get the hell out of there if we are captured you will not try to rescue us by yourself."

"Sure, Commander," Scotty smiled wickedly. "Whatever you say," he then winked.

Spock dressed in comfortable combat clothes and took Leonard's hand, joining the others in the kitchen. Sherlock was extremely agitated and could not even eat.

"They will be fine, love. They are very capable men and Kevin will be with them."

"Yes, King Sugar, everything will be fine. It has to be," Leonard added.

"Capable men, yes," yes, he said mindlessly.

He was happy he could connect to Spock's mind and supervise from there.

Finally, the moment to go arrived. Spock took Leonard aside on the little bench in the kitchen and kissed him profoundly, deeply, for many minutes, the way they used to do before.

Leonard became pliant in his Master´s hands, letting him draw from him all he needed. He will miss his Master and worry about him, till he was again in his arms.

Finally, Spock released him

"Be good and carry out my instructions accordingly. Don't let Sugar go very crazy."

After which, he did follow Trip into the shuttle. There was no time, nor the moment to be sentimental.

"Yes, Master," Leonard whispered standing beside Sherlock while they saw the shuttle take off.

On the shuttle, Trip kept revising in his head the plan, nothing could go wrong, there was too much at risk, these were his friends... his family, funny how he had become fond of all of them in such a short time. Well, more than fond, he thought looking at Scotty.

"Yeeees, Commaaaander?" Scotty murmured with a smile. 

"You are gorgeous," Trip said out loud, which got him a raised eyebrow from both, Malcolm and Spock.

But he did not care, really he saw no reason for the rest of them to know he and Scotty were... together... in a sense.

"So are you," Scotty smiled. "And quite smart too." 

"Well that is quite a compliment coming for a genius like you," Trip answered with a smile.

Spock also smiled, happy to know Scotty was going on with his life, after everything... he was not proud of the way he had treated him.

"I wonder what will Jonathan think..." Malcolm said. Jon had always been very protective of Trip as if he were his child. He wondered what Jonathan thought about many things... How would he react upon seeing him again? That was the big question.

"Jon will be happy I finally met someone I want to settle with," Trip said winking at Scotty.

"And I am sure Captain Archer will be very pleased to see you. He still has feelings for you, that is what he told Leonard the last time we were on Remus," Spock said, he may not have had an express conversation with Leonard about that particular encounter, but now his bondmate´s mind held no secrets for him.

"What do you mean... SETTLE WITH?" Scotty exclaimed, surprised. Was Trip having serious intentions?

"I told you I am a good catch! What do you think I meant by that? "

"Um, okay," Scotty said, deciding to focus on the mission at hand.

"Take it slowly, Commander," Spock told Trip. "He's been through a lot." 

Trip rolled his eyes.

"I know, I just thought it was important to let him know this is not just a pastime for me. You are all really... funny, you know?" Trip added. "You love each other very much, you are a tight family, still you keep hurting each other... Sorry, that was out of line." 

"You really are serious?" Spock asked. "About him." 

"Why is it so difficult to believe? He is gorgeous and funny and a complete genius!!! I mean I will not talk about undying love and eternity, 'cause I do not work like that, but yeah, I want a serious exclusive relationship with him, explore what is between us... yeah, that is what I want... guess I must ask him what does he wants. There you have it, but yeah, guess I need to have a very serious conversation with him, I will take him on a date as soon as we are back home," Trip said smiling. "So Commander Spock how long before we arrive to our destination?" 

"5.32 hours."

"If it is possible, perhaps you should switch on the autopilot so we go over the details of this mission again."

Spock switched the autopilot on and turned towards Trip. Scotty had sort-of frowned earlier and remained that way. He did not want to think about a relationship right now. 

Trip looked at Scotty.

"We will talk about this when we are back home, okay? I just... well I want you to know this is not a game for me, that I really like you and..." Trip cleared his throat. "Okay, sorry that was completely unprofessional. So the basic plan is that we, Malcolm, Spock and I go in through what we believe are unused ventilation ducts; if once we get there we realize we can´t go through those ducts for whatever reason, we will use this entrance and follow this hall which we deduced is not used much. We incapacitate any guard we find; Malcolm, with the help of Spock tries to locate Jon and we go out as fast as possible, the same way we came in. Since that plan may go to hell, I suggest you memorize the blueprints so we can use alternative routes of escape. I have established this should take us a maximum of 2 hours after we leave the shuttle, if by that time we are not back, Scotty will go back home and bring reinforcements. Any questions, suggestions, talk now." 

"I will start memorizing the blueprints," Spock said, on the most professional tone possible. 

"Okay, what about you, Malcolm, are you ready to let Commander Spock get into your mind again?"

"With great pleasure," Malcolm said and he himself was surprised by his own words. The short intense meld with Spock had been an unforgettable experience.

Spock turned to Malcolm with a raised eyebrow.

"I never got to apologize for that, it was highly improper of me to connect a meld without your express permission."

"I think it was more by mistake... your hand just landed on my face and it sort-of happened. Your mind is very bright... Leonard is very lucky." 

"Thank you for understanding. And in fact I am the lucky one Leonard´s mind is extraordinary."

"Do you think Leonard still has hard-feelings towards me?"

"Ah. Leonard, for all his intelligence and logic as a doctor, is a very emotional being. He is not sure of what to feel for you or how to treat you. He is angry with you because he feels you lied to him, and at the same time he is angry with himself for blaming you, since he realizes he made his own mistakes and told his own lies... You two should talk this out at some point, although I am not sure when it will be a good moment, you never know with Leonard."

 

Jonathan had been digging for 5 hours straight. He was dirty, upset, exhausted and very weak.

He sat with his back against a wall, to rest; a guard passing by thought he was lazy and hit him hard over his face.

He knew that in his current state he had no chance to win a fight against a Klingon so he did not fight back.

All of a sudden, he felt... that strange sensation in his mind again...

Malcolm... The thought of Malcolm, it gave him strength... memories...

 

Trip observed intently as Spock melded with Malcolm, it was something with which he was not very comfortable, thoughts were supposed to be private, weren't they? Anyway he waited for a minute and finally interrupted them, after all, they did not have a lot of time.

"Well, do you at least have a general idea of where Jon is located?"

"I have his exact location," Spock said. "I also know he is in physical distress and it is very cold there. We must prepare."

Malcolm really, really wanted to be the one finding and retrieving Jon. It just felt right, the good thing to do, but he was not in command here, Trip was. He had to be disciplined and follow orders. Jon's life was at stake.


	60. Fury

Trip let Malcolm be the one to carry the appropriate clothes for Jon, it was the least the could do to calm his friend.

He then turned to Spock.

"Okay, Commander, since you are the one who know where Jon is, you will lead us, and remember, if we get separated you will not wait for us, you will try to get Jon back, and we will meet in the shuttle as soon as we can. Understood?" he said looking at Spock and Malcolm.

"Understood, Commander, let us proceed."

Spock was quite surprised to collaborate that well with Malcolm. They guessed each other's intentions, gestures, movements. They were... compatible?

"I loved our training session, Malcolm confessed. We could... do that daily." 

"Yes, that is convenient. As long as Commander Trip refrains from making any more bets on how long it will take you to punch me in the nose."

"Oh he just loves making bets. He's always been like that. You are very acrobatic!!" 

"You are very strong and agile."

The mine had 3 ramifications and they did not have much time left. Malcolm looked at Trip.

“Should we separate? We stand more chances to find him this way.”

“Commander Spock, if you meld again, what are the chances you get a very precise location? I’d rather we did not separate.”

Spock tried, obtaining a rather vague location of Jonathan.  
“We will now rely on Malcolm's instincts,” he said. “He is being drawn to him. He should lead,” Spock suggested, because it was the right thing to do - Malcolm had to be the one finding Jon.

Malcolm gave a decided nod to Spock and for the first time in many years, if not in his whole life, he let his feelings lead the way, he turned to the left, and the other two followed his closely, making sure to not draw attention to themselves.

Jonathan had managed to pretend to be digging just until the guard got bored to look at him and collapsed near a wall again. He really couldn't do this anymore, it was too difficult. He had no energy left.

No more.

They finally reached a cavern in the mine, this was the place, or so was what Malcolm felt, he looked through the entrance and saw one Klingon guard leaning on a wall, and just a few feet away he saw him... Jonathan, he was dirty and looked thinner, but it was him there was no doubt of that. He took a step forward, forgetting about the guard completely.

The guard sniffed the intruder, but Spock swiftly extended one hand and pinched the massive Klingon before he could sound the alarm

Jonathan thought he was hallucinating. It felt like someone was lifting him.

Someone... someone who looked like...

“M...alcolm?” he whispered with a broken, exhausted voice.

“Yes, yes… it is me, I will explain in a while, we have to get out of here first.” Malcolm helped Jonathan put on the clothes he had brought for him and made his way to the exit, focusing on getting out, returning to the shuttle. He will not get distracted again, he will not place the man he loved nor his friends in unnecessary danger.

As if they had agreed on it, Spock took the lead, Malcolm was in the middle carrying Jon and Trip was at the back, making sure no one was following them.

Jon leaned heavily on Malcolm. He was so weak he was barely remaining conscious.

“I can't believe you found me in this deep hell...” Jon murmured.

“I had a lot of help,” Malcolm said directing a quick glance at Spock. “They did not let me lose the hope that you were still alive. Now let’s go, we are almost there, get ready for some very cold temperatures.”

Jon was already trembling and was very tired. Malcolm was sort-of dragging him.

Trip came over to help Malcolm, placing one of Jon´s arm over his shoulders.

“Just a little more Captain, we are almost there.”

The temperature outside was minus 35 centigrades. It was very bad for Spock and even as bad for Jon. He hoped Scotty would pinpoint their location in due time.

Scotty had been monitoring their vital signs since they left, he had lost them for a while, but he never stopped surveying the monitors, so as soon as their signal came up again, he was able to beam them into the shuttle immediately. He was glad to see there were four of them, that meant the mission had been successful.

“Welcome, gentlemen,” he said.

Spock collapsed on the transporter padd, in thermic shock. The Humans, used to toe cold Terran winters, were doing much better.

Scotty and Trip placed Spock on a seat and after securing his belt they covered him with the blankets in the first aid kit of the shuttle, but they will have to take him home as soon as possible, not to mention Jon, who seemed in very bad shape.

“Malcolm, take the helm; Scotty keep monitoring their vitals and let’s go home.”

Malcolm did not comment, even though all he wanted was to be plastered by Jon's side. He sat at the helm and reversed course, heading home at high warp.

Sherlock's agitation suddenly increased.

“I cannot sense Spock, I cannot sense Spock, I cannot sense Spock, I cannot!!”

Leonard who had been playing with A.J., also ran to Sherlock.

“My Master is unconscious, I can´t feel him, you have to do something. TELL KEVIN TO DO SOMETHING!!!! Please, please.”

“Kevin, go to them. Enhance their engines, my brave. Bring them home fast. Work like lightning, my treasure,” he ordered him - the being had gotten used to Sherlock's exquisite phrases.

“Yes, My Master, I will be back soon. Don´t worry, Lion,” he said before disappearing in a cloud of mist. “Hello all, you gave quite a scare to my Master and to Lion. It is good to confirm you are not dead,” Kevin said sitting cross legged in the middle of the shuttle. “You should send a message home telling them you are on your way.” And then blinked his eyes, covering Spock with a mountain of fluffy blankets.

“Spock is hypothermic, Trip, would you mind taking the helm?” Malcolm said. Somehow, he was aware of what his friend - new friend? – needed.

“Yes Malcolm, don´t worry.”

“What do you plan to do, Alaska?” Kevin asked curiously.

“My name is Malcolm, Mr. Kevin,” Malcolm addressed him coldly. After making sure Jon was alright - he was also unconscious but because of exhaustion - he went to Spock and took him in his arms, practically laying over him.

“Mmmmhh, Lion will not be happy with that... or maybe he will not mind... he is a doctor after all, not to mention very unpredictable... I guess it depends on his general mood, he is not a jealous person, not really, he is just insecure about his own worth... but you can blame him, can you? None of you...”

Then Kevin got up to look over Scotty´s shoulder and see what he was doing.

“What have ye dun to me bloody engines, you, elf???” Scotty snapped. “We are currently navigatin' at Warp - uh, I cannae even calculate!”

“I just did what My Master told me Cutie 1, we will be home in about 10 minutes, isn´t that great!!! The sooner the better for the two who need Lion´s care, not to mention that the sooner we get there, the less Alaska's scent will rub on Lion´s Master, and so the less angry Lion will be. It is a win-win situation as humans say.”

Scotty focused on maintaining direction at that speed, which was challenging, but at the same time his own mind was computing and calculating, trying to see how the engines could take that much pressure and what was their actual velocity... how did the stabilizers react...

Malcolm's soul was shattered by emotions. Jon was laying beside him, unconscious but very much alive; oh, how he adored him. How he longed to talk to him, to tell him how he felt, to tell him everything that had happened and how sorry he was

Spock was completely out. He had a very low tolerance on cold weather and his body was simply shutting down. It was the Vulcan way of preserving life in very difficult conditions.

Malcolm was hit by a warm feeling of affection and friendship for Spock. It had happened the moment they had melded. He never thought he could have any friends - he had always been the cold person of the family.

And to become friends with... Spock, of all people - after all that had happened between them? Scotty was now landing, and MAlcolm took a deep breath, getting up. Better not to let Leonard see him plastered by Spock like that.

As soon as they got the message from Trip saying they will be home soon and that Jon and Spock needed medical attention. The whole house got on alert. Their "medical wing" was ready thanks to Anthea who had brought everything Leonard had asked for.

“So, you are once again with Spock?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“May I ask how that happened?”

“It was... complicated and too easy at the same time. Sherlock says that Spock and I were meant to be.”

“Yes, he has always believed that, that is why Mycroft asked me to flirt with you the first time, to give Spock the push he needed.”

“It seems he only gets to realize what he feels for me when I am with someone else. God that sounded so wrong, but well, you know what I mean.”

“Yes, don´t worry Leonard. And we like or dislike Malcolm? You know I am on your side.”

“Thank you, but no need for that. I will not lie, it hurt me when things ended with Malcolm, I had all these dreams of our future, we were going to have a little girl... Not to mention I did love him, I think I still love him in a way. But I am trying to think of all my time with him as training, if Spock and I had stayed together since that first time, I am not sure if I could have become what he wants and needs, the idea of having a Master back then, was just too strange for me.”

“Well, as long as you are ok with Malcolm, I will not poison his coffee. But if you change your mind let me know.”

“I will, don´t worry. I still do not know what to feel or think when it comes to him. Anyway, we must head now to the landing spot.”

Scotty landed the shuttle as softly as he could; the amazing speed did overload their engines a bit. After that, he helped Trip carry Spock inside; Malcolm had taken Jon in his arms already.

Leonard directed them to the "medical wing" and told them to place each one of them in a biobed, he then started scanning both of them. Jon was dehydrated, underfed and exhausted, but he was in no danger, he applied some hyposprays and placed an IV to supply him liquids and nourishment.

“He will sleep for a few hours, you can stay by his side, just pull a chair over,” Leonard told Malcolm. Then he turned towards Spock; Anthea had already made quick work of his clothes and placed him under a thermal blanket and had raised the temperature of the biobed. His vital signs were still low, but stable Leonard hoped he will regain consciousness in a few moments.

“Come in, Father, I know you want to see how he is,” Leonard told Sarek who had stayed by the door not to be in the way, after all their "medical wing" wasn´t that big.

 

Sarek came closer to his child - after all, Spock will always be... his, in a way or another, and he touched his face for a moment. 

“He is fine,” Sarek said. “He will regain consciousness in a few moments.”

Malcolm also did not want to be in the way, but he also did not want to leave either. So, he remained in a corner, feeling very out of place.

“I will go report to Mycroft that they are both stable and out of danger, will you accompany me Ambassador or you wish to stay with your children?” Anthea asked respectfully.

“I will stay here, thank you, Madam,” Sarek replied.

“You’re welcome, Ambassador. Leonard if you need anything just send me a text.”

“Ok, thanks Anthea.” Then, Leonard turned towards Malcolm. “Really, you do not have to stay in the corner, grab a chair and sit by Jonathan’s side, as I said it will take a while for him to wake up.”

“Thanks,” he said, feeling rather humble, for the first time in his life perhaps. He took a chair and sat near Jon, not quite capable of looking at him... guilt, love and other unnamed emotions were overwhelming him. “Spock is smelling like me,” Malcolm said apologetically. 

“It´s ok. He really needed the physical contact, he could have crashed otherwise. Thank you.”

“I sort of... yeah. When he melded with me by mistake, a sort of connection happened. I hope you will not mind…”

Leonard tightened his fists and clenched his teeth.

“I am no one to judge the connections my Master makes. If you excuse me, I need to... I need to go look for A.J.” 

Leonard had to get out from there, he needed some space, the idea of Spock forming any kind of connection or bond with someone else brought back many bad memories and he really did not want to end up doing or saying something stupid.

Spock opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around confused.

“Are we home? Where is Leonard?” His first thought was for his bondmate

Leonard felt the moment Spock woke up, he was just around the hall where the medical wing was. He took a deep breath and returned to the room.

“How are you feeling, Master?” he asked in little insecure.

“Leonard,” Spock just murmured, extending his arms towards him, overwhelmed by a surge of love.

Leonard went to Spock, and once he felt his Master´s arms around him he started crying.

“I was so worried when I could not feel you anymore... I think I even yelled at Sugar... I will have to apologize later.”

Spock pulled him over him, laying back on the bed, holding him tight. He was so beautiful, he loved him, he loved him so very much. He extended one arm and pulled a curtain around their bed, after which he rolled over him, not caring he still felt weak and he started kissing him deeply. Kissing him was... the one thing he wanted to simply do endlessly.

Leonard set aside all his doubts and insecurities and let his Master kiss him, enjoying the way his Master made him feel by that simple act.

“What has upset you so?” Spock asked stopping for a moment and caressing his lower lip with his thumb.

Leonard lowered his eyes, he felt so silly...

“Malcolm mentioned you two had developed some sort of connection after your accidental meld... that brought back some bad memories... and I just kept hearing in my head your promise of not stablishing any kind of bond with anyone else ever again... I am sorry, I know that is the way Vulcans function.”

Spock extended one hand and connected a meld with Leonard, pulling him in his mind.

“I have only one bond, Leonard. And that is with you. It is all that is left in my mind. However, as you establish and maintain relations of friendship with the people in or family, so am I. It is normal. But never, Leonard, never doubt of the fact that you are my entire life.”

“I know Master, I am sorry,” Leonard said hiding his face in Spock´s chest. “I think I am more damaged than I thought, but I promise I will do my best for you.”

“How is Jonathan? He was in a very bad shape.”

“He is, but nothing life threatening. It was good you got him out at the moment you did. It will take a couple of days for him to restore his health completely, but it is just a matter of rest and proper nourishment. Thankfully he did not catch any kind of disease or infection.”

“How does Malcolm deal with everything?”

“The same way he does with everything else... He is keeping it all inside, he is beside Jonathan bed now, will see what happens when he finally wakes up.”

“May I be discharged then, Doctor? I would rather rest in my own bed,” Spock said with a smile. Besides, I think I need to say hi to Sugar.”

“Yes, but don´t go running around and no training for a couple of days. And yes, go greet Sugar he was very agitated when he lost connection with you. And after that, Master, I will be taking care of you.”

“Oh? How?” Spock asked, very interested, pulling him back in his arms and just casually sliding one hand under his shirt.

“However, you want Master, take your strength from me,” Leonard sighed. 

Spock just squeezed his hip for a second, making his desire and longing known, then he went to the kitchen, where everyone else had gathered. He went to Sherlock straight.

Sherlock did not even let him say hi or something else; he just frowned at him and then did the most unexpected thing - he embraced him. He hoped Mycroft would not mind. That idiot Vulcan really had to be forbidden to faint!

Mycroft was happy seeing Sherlock opening up to their family.

Sherlock excitedly started laying the table for dinner. He had cooked very good things, including their mother's old recipe of stuffed peppers.

“Kevin my brave. um... cat? Dog? Please assume human shape.”

“I was a koala bear My Master, never seen them?”

“My adorable Koala, take this plate to Malcolm and threaten him with Very Bad Things if he does not eat.”

“Yes!!! I can do that!!! My Master. May I bite him?”

“You May.”

“Val, Anthea and A.J. will be very happy!!!”

“Excellent, my Koala. But remember, only if he does not eat. If he does, you may not bite him. You may cuddle in his lap and purr if you so wish.”

“No. Thank you. I still have unfinished business with him. I have my favourites, you know?”

Sherlock frowned at him for a second and sent him with the food.

Kevin may have acknowledged him as 'the master' but Sherlock knew better, there was no way this being could be determined to do something he did not want. With his family finally home, Sherlock felt tired and rather vulnerable. Everyone was eating and chatting, so he took Mycroft's hand, shyly.

“I hope you are feeling better now love. All the chicks, plus one, are safely home.”

“Did you just refer to Jon Archer as a chick?”

“No, never, he was the plus one of course. Are you still worried if he will fit with us?”

“Archer is 'king-material', Mycroft. Many here will be awe-struck, let's hope not love struck as well.”

“There will be problems and clashes and... I don't know if he will ever adapt on Ulas for example, and I really miss Ulas.”

“If he stays here, Malcolm will also stay and I will sure as hell not go anywhere without Malcolm.”

“We will worry about that when the time comes, for now I do not think we will be leaving Earth any time soon. We will need to make some expansions to the house, we need an adequate medical wing, more rooms... but as I said, we will take care of that at another moment. Right now, it is great to have the family back together and eating dinner.” 

“Do I still get to cook dinners?”

“Of course, love, whenever you want and have time you will cook for us.”

But Sherlock was still pensive. Something weighed on his mind.

“Mycroft, do you, um.... you know?”

“No love, I do not know, what do you mean?”

“Nothing. Nothingnothing.”

“He is talking about babies,” Val added. “He wonders if you would like to have kids of your own.”

“Yes, no. Perhaps,” Sherlock said, rather confused.

“I did offer King Sugar to make babies for you. You will not have to worry about genetics, I am an excellent doctor, you know?” Leonard said, he had just entered the kitchen and heard what Val had said. He had ran some more scans on Jonathan, made sure he was ok and left when Kevin brought food for Malcolm

“Babiesbabies,” Sherlock muttered. “Where is my violin?”

Mycroft just cleared his throat and started talking to Sarek about some diplomatic issues he had been facing at work.

“Seems no one wants babies for the time being,” Leonard said smiling. “Sorry it took me this long Master, is there anything you need?”

“Besides babies?” Spock smiled. “Not much. What about you, Sugar? What else do you need for a perfect evening?”

“Cakes, living-room. Nests. Mycroft,” Sherlock enumerated.

Leonard laughed and directed a smile at Sherlock.

“It is great, you have all you need, King Sugar. And yes Master, I meant besides babies.”

Spock pulled him closer on the bench, lovingly. He absolutely adored him, and it was obvious in every gesture.

At his turn, Sherlock, still in a vulnerable mood, slowly caressed Mycroft's arm, over his elegant white shirt.

 

Kevin went to the medical wing singing a silly tune in his way there. He hoped Malcom did not finish his dinner, that way he will be able to bite him, and that will be awesome!!! He had not lied to his Master, he did have favourites and took sides, he was not all goodness and love like their resident angel. Leonard was one of his favourites, he had been the first to understand him and accept him in the family, in a way he owed him having Sherlock as a Master.

Malcolm had not trusted him, had forbid him to approach Leonard when he first became Kevin and finally he had hurt Leonard. Leonard was fine now, but those few moments of pain did not endear Malcolm to Kevin, not at all. And Malcolm had not even apologized!!!

His Master will have to forgive him but that was the way he was, the way he functioned, so yes, he had unfinished business with Malcolm and he will settle things one way or the other. Like they used to do in the old days, when humans thought he and his people lived in Mount Olympus... oh fun times. but not so fun, he did not want to remember that now.

Jonathan opened his eyes, he was rather confused, and his head was hurting. He sat up and saw that he was in some kind of medical facility.

He took a deep breath. Once more he had cheated death and he was alive, alive, alive! What a wonderful feeling. And as the first time, the first being to see by his side was Malcolm Reed. Exhausted most probably, Malcolm had lay down on the bed next to him and was resting.

Jonathan took a moment to look at him. He was delicate, yet strong; he had such a beautiful face - and the eyes, these beautiful eyes that had forever stolen his heart. But this man was not his; it was not meant to be; he had lost him forever. He did not know if he felt anger or grief. 

He wanted to grab him and shake him and... just hold him to his chest... But no, he could not touch him.

“Oh, hello Captain nice to see you awake,” Kevin said placing the tray forcefully beside Malcolm startling him. “Hello, Alaska, you have to eat, or I will bite you.” Then he turned into a Tasmanian devil and cuddled in a corner.

 Jonathan kept looking at Malcolm, his eyes harsh and bitter; despite his physical weakness he was emanating blazing power, strength and determination.

“Jonathan, how are you feeling?” Malcolm asked trying to protect his normal cold persona.

“I am fine, Lieutenant,” Jonathan said coldly, a clear sign he was not happy with Malcolm using his given name.

“I see,” Malcolm answered, not betraying how painful it was to be rejected once again. But what else did he expect? There was a mountain of misunderstandings separating the both of them. “Leonard said you will wake up after a few hours of rest, would you like to drink some water?”

“What I would like is a place where I can shower and a clean uniform.”

“I am not sure about a uniform but there must be something clean for you to wear. And the shower is through that door. Let me help you,” Malcolm said approaching Jonathan.

“Where are we?” Jonathan inquired. He hated not knowing everything

“We are at Mycroft Holmes’s house. Sherlock and Mycroft were the ones who organized the rescue mission. And you were brought here because Sherlock is very protective of the family. He’d rather have close anyone who comes in contact with us. He even had Trip move in.”

“Trip? Trip Tucker?” Jon asked surprised and his eyes momentarily brightened.

“Yes, he is here, actually he was in command of your rescue mission.”

“I see. Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Jon got off the biobed and hovered through the lockers that were in the antechamber, finding clothes that, surprisingly, fitted him right. Then he went to shower and shave, he felt so dirty.

Malcolm waited patiently for Jonathan to come out of the shower. He did not know what to do, and that was so unlike him. He was of a mind to call Leonard, so he could check Jonathan, he needed so much to make sure he was ok, but he wanted to have Jonathan for himself at least for a few minutes.

Jon emerged from the bathroom dressed in black, cleanly shaved and his hair combed.

“Where are the others? Take me to them, please.”

Kevin approached Malcolm still as a Tasmanian devil and he bit him hard. He immediately turned into human Kevin again.

“You did not eat,” Kevin said with a satisfied smile, then he turned to Jonathan. “This way your Highness Captain, the family is still in the kitchen, well my Master and my Master´s mate already retired to their room, but Father must be there with Cutie 1, Cutie 2, Youngling, Lion and Lion´s mate.”

“What species are you?” Jon inquired. “Xindi? Dominion? Continuum?”

“I am a Kevin!!!“

“You will not get more information from him,” Malcolm said coldly, cleaning his wound and using a dermal regenerator to erase the marks left by Kevin.

“A shapeshifter with intelligence. I saw this before. Cannot remember where.” 

As the door towards the kitchen was opened by an invisible hand, Jon found himself in front of the Holmes family.

Malcolm's husband, Leonard, was in Spock's arms - that was very strange.

“Jon,” Trip shouted excitedly, “it is good to see you up, how are you feeling? Ah, I mean _Captain_!” Trip added.

Jon smiled a bit warmer. Trip was his long-time friend and they had been through so much together.

“Trip,” he said opening his arms.

“Please stop dying on us,” Trip said embracing Jon, and patting his back. “Come, sit down, you must try the food, Sugar is an excellent cook... have you met all of them before?” Trip said making a wide gesture with his hand, they are quite crazy but is fun being around them.

Jon went and shook Mycroft's hand He did not know which of them was in charge, but he loved Mycroft's cold demeanour and the way he was dressed.

“Sir, I thank you for your efforts of saving me. It mustn't have been easy.”

“Believe me, Captain, I am not the one you have to thank. I just provided the shuttle, it was Charles, Montgomery, Spock and Malcolm who did all the work. I am glad you are back to Earth safely. I will obviously need a report, but that could wait until tomorrow.”

“For the moment, will I be staying here? What happened to the President, he was with me in the shuttle. Did he survive?”

“No, he didn´t,” Mycroft answered.

“Who replaces him?”

“You have to ask?” Val said with a snort.

“Since I do not know, yes,” Jon replied, turning towards the young beautiful Vulcan.

“Please excuse him, Captain, as Charles pointed out you will get used to the different personalities of the members of our family and answering your question I am now the President.”

Jon liked Mycroft. So cold and professional. A man he could relate with. Yet as he was sitting down near him, completely unaware of Sherlock's analytic look, he kept looking around to see if Malcolm had also joined them.

“Doctor,” he said turning towards Leonard. “Thank you very much for your care.”

“No thanks are needed. And if you do not mind I will like to run a few more scans to be sure you are ok,” Leonard said smiling at Jon, while Spock was still holding him tight against him, which Leonard did not mind at all. It was good to have his beloved Master back.

“Perhaps in the morning if you do not mind, Doctor, and if you do not think it is urgent. I am very tired.”

“Yes, of course, I did not mean right now. Still I will apply you a few hyposprays after you eat, and I will not take a no, I am the doctor here. Understood?”

“I am used to the orders of my own Doctor, so no worries.” He kept staring at Leonard and Spock. Something was very wrong here.

Malcom took a place between Val and Charles, away from Jonathan and also from Spock and Leonard.  Jonathan, he knew him so well, so when he caught him turning to look at Leonard and Spock constantly, he knew Jonathan was wondering what was going on.

“We got divorced and our bond was dissolved. Spock and Leonard are soulmates, they are meant to be together,” he said in a deadpan.

Jon gave Leonard a piercing look

“Is this true?”

“Yes, but I did not lie to you on Remus,” Leonard said.

It was Spock's turn to frown a bit - what had they talked about on Remus, in fact?

Jon focused on his food which was delicious.

“Your private lives are none of my business,” he said.

Leonard directed a hard look at Jon.

“Then why did you approach me on Remus and told me the things you did? You two are unbelievable, why can´t you just... whatever, keep doing what you do, you both are wonderful ostriches.”

“Excuse me, please. Mycroft, could you show me where my room is?”

Leonard rolled his eyes, he then turned to Spock.

“Master, may I get up to apply Captain Jonathan his hyposprays?”

“You may, but apart from this, leave him be,” Leonard, Spock murmured softly.

“Yes Master, I am sorry,” Leonard sighed. He got up, he pulled his medbad from its place in the kitchen and applied Jonathan 5 hyposprays careful to not touch him. “There, if you feel dizzy don´t worry, it is due to what I gave you, your body needs to readjust. Goodnight Captain.”

“Good night,” Jon said after which he followed Mycroft who showed him to the guest room which was now free, given the fact that they asked Trip to share a room with Scotty in order to make room for Jon.

“Ok, listen everyone,” Sherlock said when Mycroft returned. “I have instructions for all of you and you will follow them accordingly.”

A chorus of "Yes" was heard.

“You will address Jon formally, with no exceptions. Only he may give you the permission to use his given name. Otherwise, _Captain_ or _Sir_. You will not give him unsolicited advice and follow his orders, especially you two, who are members of his crew, he said looking towards Malcolm and Trip. Spock, Malcolm, you will invite him to your training sessions and make them spectacular, to stir in him the desire to train with you. He needs to gain weight and strength. I will cook what he needs. If he does not want to talk, don't nag him,” he then said, giving Leonard a pointed look.

“Fine,” Leonard said crossing his arms over his chest.

The others just nodded. 

But Malcom was curious now, what had Leonard and Jonathan talked about. What did he mean by calling them ostriches?

 

All alone in the foreign room, with absolutely nothing familiar around him, for the first time in his life Jon just broke down. He lay on the bed, and he simply allowed his tears flow, his grief to overcome him. But Jon was unaware of the very delicate and complicated mechanisms connecting him to this family. The way his grief echoed through to Malcolm, from there to Spock... Sherlock dropped the fork on his plate, channelling Spock’s perceptions.

“You said we could not nag the Captain, but something has to be done, don´t you think, King Sugar? Was this what you felt when Spock and I were still working things out?” Leonard asked.

“Leonard, I will appreciate it if you do not meddle in our affairs.”

“I was not...” Leonard sighed deeply. “I was just pointing out the Captain´s mood is affecting all of us, well except the ones who are psi null.”

“I am psi null and it terribly affects me,” Malcolm said. “But there is nothing I can do.”

“Yes, there is,” Leonard said stubbornly. “Sorry Sherlock, but you did not say anything about letting Malcolm be.”

 

“So how didn't you fall in love with him?” Scotty asked Trip. “He is a fantastic and gorgeous man.”

“Who are you talking about?” Trip asked.

“Archer.”

“Ah... well it was never like that between us, we were good friends, really good friends but that is all, not to mention it was clear for all of us that he and Malcolm... whatever.”

“If I were Malcolm I would just go to him, right now, but thankfully I am not Malcolm.”

“Well, it seems like someone has developed a crush, you wouldn´t be the first.” Trip got up. If you’ll excuse me I am tired too, see you all in the morning. And Malcolm, Leonard is right you can do a world of difference for Jon´s, I mean the Captain´s mood.”

“Sit down,” Scotty took his hand pulling him back on the bench, “and don't be a jealous teenager. I don't develop crushes since I am no longer capable of feelings.”

“Good to know that, now really, excuse me; I am tried,” Trip said getting up once more and leaving the kitchen.

Scotty looked downwards. Honesty was not good. He remembered that time when he had first seen Sarek of Vulcan and how he had fallen in love with him, crushed by the immensity of the feeling. No, nothing like that will ever happen to him again.

Trip decided to sleep in the living room, he could not face Scotty now... he did not get these people, he stayed by what he said, for all the love between them, they just kept hurting each other beyond repair. And he was a simple man, he hated complications, he wanted something serious with Scotty, he already had some feelings for him, but if those feeling were not to be returned, what was the point?  He was a lot of things but not a masochist, it was not late to be just friends with Scotty, and it would be best if they stayed like that.

 

“I am officially worried,” Sherlock said towards Mycroft. “Something bad is sort-of happening,” he added looking at Scotty who was looking at Sarek, lost in memories.

“Maybe we are asking too much of them by expecting to keep sharing a house. You, my beloved mate, are a wonderful being who really forgives and forgets, the rest of us, well we find it difficult to let go of the past.”

“I am not keeping anyone chained to a wall. If someone wants to leave, they may leave. It would crush me, but they are free people.”

“Except Trip who was kidnapped,” Mycroft joked trying to lighten the mood and then he sighed deeply. “The truth, love? This house is an island of broken toys, we function together in a way we would never function apart, that is why they stay. But there will be problems, we must learn to let them solve those problems by themselves. Stop worrying, look, Val has already relaxed, he knows perfectly well where he stands with Sarek. And he has been trying to befriend Scotty and he even apologized in his own unusual way. Really, stop worrying.”

“As you command...” Sherlock murmured, absent-mindedly.

 

“Scotty, please come closer near me,” Sarek said kindly. “I want to tell you something.”

“Yes?” Scotty said startled out of his remembrances.

“Scotty,” Sarek said with affection. “I too remember those times fondly. Do not be so harsh with yourself. You have a big heart, capable of so many wonderful deep feelings. Let yourself love. I have come to learn the hard way that love is the only thing that actually matters.”

“Thank you for your words, but right now I do not feel myself capable to love in a romantic way, and I will not lie about that just to keep someone by my side.”

“That is a very honest attitude,” Sarek said. “I do believe, Scotty, that everything we lived, albeit painful, also made us all richer. At least I can say that for myself.”

“Yes, I also believe that, we all grew in a way, well except Val who seemed to regress to his teenage years,” he joked.

“Hey!! That was my way of growing! I learned that life was to enjoy it with the one you love and your family, no greed or power hunger...”

“In that case, you're ungrowing, youngling. Now, Scotty tell me, do you want me to nerve pinch your boyfriend and help you carry him to bed?”

“He is not my boyfriend!!!” Scotty said blushing, “Really what gave you that idea?”

“Of course he is not,” Sherlock also joined in.

“Ok, let's carry his non-boyfriend to bedroom. I need the living-room.”

“Do you want me to build you a nest, brother?” Val said smiling at Sherlock, each day his love for each member of the family just grew.

“If Mycroft agrees, I would love a nest. I just hate beds. They are so outdated.”

“Yes, please, Val, that will be very appreciated. Nests are charming. Maybe we should just throw away our bed, keep the couch and a permanent nest, what do you say love?”

“The bed is too large, Mycroft, it will not fit in the trash can,” he said logically, watching Val's expert nest building. “I do hope Kevin will not fall in love anytime soon...”

Mycroft pulled Sherlock into his arms and kissed him silly.

“I never said we should place the bed in the trash can, you crazy thing.”

“And no need to worry about me my Master,” Kevin said standing behind. “I do not fall in love like you humans do, as I said I only have favourites and love each one of them deeply and unconditionally.”

“I take Malcolm is not on your short-list of adorations, is he?”

“Nope,” Kevin said popping the ‘p’. “In that list there is you (your mate included) and Lion and Cutie 1; Spock and Val and Cutie 2 are in the ‘I like you list’, even if Val punched me in the nose as Kara; Sarek is in the ‘I respect you list’ with A.J. of course, but A.J. may go to the ‘You annoy me’ list when he is a smelly baby.”

“And Jon Archer?” Sherlock smiled. “I saw how you looked at him. What list is he on?”

“In the ‘amazing human list’, I believe.”

“Better rename that list. ‘Make it ‘People whom I worship and obey willingly’ – it is much more appropriate.”

“No. You are the only one in that list. I will obey him because you asked me to but I certainly do not worship him.”

“We'll see about that. Now off you go, My brave soldier. I have something to discuss with Mycroft for the next 10 hours.”

“Really? For that long?” Kevin asked innocently.

“Good niiiiight,” Sherlock told him and took him outside the living-room, finally alone with Mycroft.

“Will you be slow and gentle? I think that tomato I ate had something. My stomach hurts.”

Mycroft took Sherlock´s face between his hands, “Of course, but I will ask Leonard to scan you tomorrow”.

“Ok,” Sherlock said worried. He cuddled in their nest, wishing he had not mentioned to Mycroft that he felt a bit unwell. Because he really could not live without them being intimate...

Mycroft kissed Sherlock´s neck tenderly.

“I can ask him to give me something for you now, I do not want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No, I don't want to see him, he upset me.”

Mycroft smiled tenderly at Sherlock.

“So, you have favourites too? And what I meant is I could go and ask him for something, not to have he come here. Or I can bring his medbag form the kitchen.”

“I already have everything I need,” Sherlock said cuddling with his back on Mycroft and simply melting as he felt his arm around his waist.

Mycroft started rubbing Sherlock´s stomach tenderly, as if he were a small child, at the same time he kissed his neck and lightly pushed his arousal between his buttocks.

“Oh god, Mycroft.  After all this time, my heart is still beating like crazy when you do that.”

“I am happy to hear that love, because my heart still races whenever I claim you. MY Sherlock, MINE,” he whispered, biting lightly Sherlock´s earlobe. Mycroft was being slow and gentle as Sherlock had asked him.

“........continue?” Sherlock smiled because the anticipation drove him mad.

And Mycroft did just that.

*****

Unable to sleep, but tired beyond words, Jonathan sat up on the bed and proceeded to write his report for Mycroft. He did it as accurately as possible. He then walked through the room, staring out the window, wondering what would life next bring him...

Malcolm was under the same roof... how he missed him, it tore his soul apart! How he longed to touch him. He would have wanted to have the... courage to just go to his room and take a fistful of his hair and kiss him and take him and just... 

Oh, what terrible thoughts. No, Malcolm did not want him.

Malcolm was... out of the question.

Malcolm could not stop thinking of Leonard words and as… annoying as he had been, it was heart-warming in a way that he was trying to help him in his own forceful strong headed way. That meant there was still a chance for them to be friends.

All those thoughts were not enough to distract him from his feelings and... Jon´s feelings, the sadness was still there, but he suddenly felt something more... well if that was all he will have from Jonathan, he will take it, he will not let it go.

He got up and went to the guests-room and knocked with determination.

Jon was not sleeping. He went to the door and opened it.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” he asked coldly, not betraying any of the emotions going through his soul.

Malcolm let himself in, and without thinking kissed Jonathan forcefully, like he had done that only time they were together.

Jon tried to push him away for only a moment; after which, he took a fistful of his hair, pushed him onto the nearest wall and kissed him back, with equal force and violence.

Malcolm slid his hands under Jon´s shirt, without tenderness, he needed to touch him to make sure that he was here, that he was alive, that they were together again. He loved Jon so, so, much...

Jon did pretty much the same thing, with the same violent, rough gestures. He may have been tired and weakened but his strength remained untouched. His eyes bitter, dark, his pupils dilated, his gestures short and precise, he pulled Malcolm's shirt over his head. He caressed his back, scratching Malcolm's skin with his nails, and pulled him towards the bed, where he threw him negligently.

Malcolm was not sure how this will work, with Leonard... no he will not think about that, he will enjoy this and not try to analyse or plan.

For Jon it was not an enjoyable thing; it was a life-and-death thing. He sat over Malcolm, the proud and strong Malcolm who had SO hurt him, straddling him between his legs the time he needed to unbuckle his belt and throw it down. He then removed the rest of Malcolm's clothes, almost ripping them apart

It was as if he wanted to rip his flesh apart; he was not caressing him, he was squeezing his skin, scratching, biting; he had never felt such anger, and he did not care what Malcolm thought.

He was there, he had come out of his own will; it was HIS fault.

Malcolm was not just there accepting whatever Jon did to him. He was also a fierce participant pulling at Jon scratching him leaving marks as if he had a right to. As if Jon was his.

Jonathan spread his legs using one knee, meeting no resistance from Malcolm; he was TAKING, not giving, as if... he had a right to. No, no time to process all this now. He pushed inside him with a single forceful thrust, not caring in the least if Malcolm was comfortable being at the receiving end of his anger.

Malcolm turn his head and bit Jon's hand hard. He was giving himself, but he would take what he could.

None of them said anything. Jon started to thrust strongly, wanting to feel as much as possible, his hand squeezing Malcolm's cock and pumping it in the same rhythm; he knew from their... previous, first night, all about Malcolm's self-control; well he wanted to make him fall to pieces.

Malcolm felt Jon had the right to punish him. He had caused them a lot of pain because of his pride and impatience.

Jon lay over him so that their bodies were in full contact, wanting to touch as much as possible; he resumed kissing him deeply, pinning his hands above his head and maintaining the same rough pace

“I am sorry. I... am sorry…” Malcolm repeated because he was not brave enough to say what he really wanted. He feared Jon's rejection.

“Shut up,” Jon ordered. He was not in the mood to hear anything. He felt Malcolm close, and he wanted to come together with him, so he focused only on that. Only their bodies mattered, chained in a fight for dominance, desperate, still filled with overwhelming anger and grief. There was no place for anything else.

Malcolm followed Jon's order and instead kissed him back with fury trying to regain a little bit of control.

Jon did not stop after the first orgasm. Him too had a fantastic self-control and Malcolm's matching fury turned him back on immediately. He wanted to... he did not know what. To devour him.

Malcolm returned kiss for kiss, touch for touch. He was so angry at himself but also at Jon for not seeing how much he loved him.

At last, Jon stopped and got out of the bed, going to the window, looking outside.

“Go shower and dress,” he murmured, but on the same commanding tone that left no place for comments.

“Yes, Captain…” he said bitterly.

“And then return to your room.”

Jon did not turn until he heard the door close softly. He returned to the empty bed and lay on it face down, he felt even more miserable now. The taste of his lips still lingered. His smell lingered. His presence... He pulled the sheets to his chest, burying his nose onto them, crying, crying.

 

Malcolm returned to his bedroom feeling totally and completely empty... in his own way he had given Jonathan everything he was, everything he felt, and still Jonathan had rejected him. But what was he expecting? He had made terrible decisions in order to hurt Jonathan and all he had achieved was to lose him forever...

 

Sherlock had spent a terrible night as well. He had felt all the pain and heartache and he knew there was nothing he could do to solve things. Except perhaps stir the instinct of possessiveness in Jonathan, because he did seem the type of person who was what you might call... a possessive bastard!

That was sure.

But he could not openly treat Malcolm differently in order to provoke Jonathan. 

He decided to start treating everyone differently, except of course Mycroft, who had been apprised of his intentions, and Father, whom he had grown to love very, very deeply and he would often cuddle with him on the sofa.

Yes, time to set things in motion.

Mycroft smiled at Sherlock. He remembered the time they had asked Anthea to make Spock jealous... the truth was that all of them were possessive bastards to some degree or other.

Sherlock had messaged Spock and Malcolm he would be training with them as well for the day.

Everyone else was invited to assist to their training after breakfast, which was not commonly eaten this morning. Sherlock had set a buffet and left everyone eat whatever they wanted.

They all went, because this promised to be quite a show, Leonard was not so happy about being there, Sugar was planning something, he was sure of that, but he had no idea what. But he had to be there, in case any of them got hurt, although he’d rather be outside in the yard playing with A.J.

Val and Kevin were excited as little children, and as last time, Kevin made an enormous bowl of popcorn for each one of them, even if it was too early and they had just eaten breakfast.

“Where did you take the popcorn from?” Sherlock raised a brow at him. He was dressed in black training clothes and looked serious and sombre.

“I just made it appear, my Master,” Kevin said happily, “should I make something else appear…  like soda? Just ask.”

“A Coke for me, please,” he asked, observing carefully.

“Ok!!! Here you have it,” Kevin said blinking, making a small refrigerator appear. “May I have one, Master? It has an interesting colour.”

“By all means. I love black drinks as well.” Sherlock stored the interesting fact in his mind for later analysis and invited Spock to step forward to begin training.

He had already noticed Malcolm was in a pretty bad shape.

Spock stepped forward and began training with Sherlock, he was not sure if they will do this in pairs or the three of them together, but he could feel Malcolm was not his best shape. There was too much emotional turmoil in him, even if he hid it well.

“I am sort-of going to beat you to a pulp today,” Sherlock warned. “Sorry about that.”

“It is okay, King Sugar,” Spock said smiling at him. “It is a good thing my bondmate is an excellent doctor.”

Sherlock started the training. Spock was the acrobatic, feline type of fighter. But they had fought before; there was nothing that could match the strength of an augment. He matched Spock's acrobatic gestures, anticipating them even though Spock was able to do the same through the touch.

It was an excellent spectacle, Trip was enjoying this very much, this kind of fight, he had not seen it before, it was different from the way Malcolm fought.

Sherlock put Spock to the ground after quite a serious fight, sitting on top of him comfortably.

“I promise tomorrow you can get even.”

Spock laughed even if he had an open lip and his body ache all over.

“This was fun, I had not realized how much I missed this.”

“Malcolm, please.” Sherlock invited him.

Pronouncing his given name with great pleasure, as if wanting to taunt Jon, who was assisting from the doorway, his arms crossed and a very dark gaze.

Val eyes widened... so it seemed they were not to annoy the Captain, Sherlock was going to do that by himself. Because really Sherlock had never pronounced Malcolm´s name that way.

“Yes, your Majesty,” Malcolm said not noticing the inflection on Sherlock´s voice, there was too much despair in him to notice such things.

Malcolm was an excellent weapons fighter so Sherlock picked two ninja swords from the armoury and handed one to Malcolm with an elegant gesture.

Malcolm took the sword and took a fighting pose immediately, this could help, he needed the distraction.

For the first half an hour, Sherlock only defended himself, allowing Malcolm to manifest and show what an excellent, elegant and strong fighter he was.

“Are you alright?” Sherlock asked, defending a sharp cross-strike, that had come so close to his face that their noses almost touched.

“Of course,” Malcolm answered coldly. He appreciated Sherlock 's concern... but it was more than he could handle. He will deal with this on his own.

“Good, because I am going to change that,” Sherlock said with a smile.

After that, he just started a devastating attack, using fists, feet, acrobatic jumps, Vulcan techniques and everything else he could muster, against Malcolm

“It is not personal, please understand,” Sherlock said, disarming him and throwing his own sword away. “I am just aiming to demonstrate - he said breaking his arm with a horrible CRACK sound - that I have been your best student, done my homework.”

Malcolm supressed a yell of pain when Sherlock broke his arm. He tried to keep fighting but he was ashamed to realize he was not in shape... Still he kept going his pride was all he had left.

Spock held Leonard tightly, so he would not interfere.

Sherlock just put Malcolm down.

“Leonard, you may come and assist him.”

“Thank you, King Sugar. May I, Master?” he asked nevertheless.

“Yes,” Spock said. 

Jonathan had clenched his fists watching. He calmly advanced towards Sherlock and announced he would like a training session as well. After which, in the next 30 minutes, he left all his anger surface once more. He was PISSED OFF. Nobody got to beat Malcolm. NOBODY. As Jon was practically wiping the floors down with Sherlock, Spock took Mycroft's hand.

“Leave them be...”

“I'll be in the library. Please excuse me,” Mycroft said. He had accepted his mate's plan; that did not mean he had to stay and watch.

Sherlock landed on his back, blood coming out of his nose and two broken ribs were preventing him from breathing correctly

Jon never said a word. He stood up.

Then he went to pick a towel.

“Your king needs medical assistance,” he informed Leonard matter-of-factly.

“No shit...” Leonard mumbled. He knelt by Sherlock and started treating him. “I will not say anything I really will not... but this was really necessary? Your Mycroft did not seem that happy. Yes, frown at me all you want, King Sugar, but your method isn't better than mine.”

Jon further went to Malcolm whose arm had not yet been treated. He passed one hand over his arm, feeling where it was broken. He was unaware of Sherlock's and Leonard's gaze and he did not even care. Without asking Malcolm for permission, he just reset his bone in the correct position, with a sharp and precise gesture.

“Thank you,” Malcolm said once he got back his breath.

Jon walked back to the middle of the training area where Sherlock and Leonard were, looking downwards towards them.

“Sir,” he addressed Sherlock. “I will say this only once. If You Ever harm my mate again, I Will Kill You. I do not give a damn about who you are. Be warned.”

Sherlock said nothing, watching Jon departing.

“Oh!!! Seems it worked and that is why you are a King and I am a doctor, if you excuse me.”

“Fuck,” Sherlock cursed, though. “That was quite a fantastic declaration of love, too bad it was addressed to me and not to the - um.”

Malcolm ran after Jonathan.

“Wait, Captain, what was that? What? What?”

“What are you referring to, Lieutenant?”

Jonathan's face was stern and severe, as if he were on a Bridge, and not in the living-room of a house, with the man he loved standing right in front of him.

“You almost...He IS the Vulcan King and Mycroft, his mate, he is very, very protective of him... it was just training... Captain.”

“The Vulcan king is severely out of shape then,” Jon replied sharply. He opened a medical kit, looking through the instruments and locating the osteoregenerator. “Sit down. I will regenerate your arm.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Malcolm said coldly.

Jon was the old-fashioned type of Captain. Curious by nature, he had accumulated all sorts of knowledge, from piloting to engineering and medical care. He believed a Captain should be prepared for everything. He held Malcolm by his wrist, firmly - a reminder of the same gesture from their previous night - and started the regen process.

Malcolm clenched his teeth. This simple touch broke havoc in his mind and his body.

“As for Mr. Mycroft, I do expect him to come and confront me. In fact, I also expect him to tell me to leave.”

“Knowing him, he must have allowed this to happen, otherwise you would already be out of this house, on your way to the farthest, coldest planet there is.”

 **“** I have just returned from there. Nothing impresses me anymore. Anyway. If anyone here believes I will fall down in adoration for the Vulcan king, they're in for a surprise. I don't like him. I don't even tolerate him.”

“Why? I thought you would, he is a very interesting person and a force to reckon.”

“He uselessly broke your arm,” Jonathan said simply. “There. Finished. Take this back to your doctor.”

“Ah, that... I once broke his nose. Thank you I will give this back to Leonard.”

Sherlock was still flat on his back as Leonard was tending to him. He had observed that Jon and Malcolm had spent a few moments together.

“Son of a bitch, he threatened to kill me,” Sherlock complained out loud.

“Well, you knew he would do something of the sort. Didn't you? I bet you calculated all the probabilities.”

Sherlock tried to stand up as he saw Mycroft also return to the training room. But he could not do it just yet.

“Ugh, that hurts like hell, Leonard, how much longer? Son-of-a-bitch!”

“Almost done, have to regenerate everything first and then I will apply the painkillers.”

“I will do that doctor, if it is ok with you. I will now take my mate to our room.”

“I ugh... let me see if I can stand up,” Sherlock said, leaning on Mycroft.

“Are you very upset?”

“No,” Mycroft said carrying him bridal style. “But I hope this will not become a daily occurrence.”

“Oh,” Sherlock said. “Actually, it WILL sort-of happen at least one more time because I do want to check if... if... nevermind.”

“Please, at least wait a week or I will end up tearing Jonathan into pieces.”

“But you don't understand, Mycroft. I need to see if he just made an empty threat, or is he actually going to kill me.”

“This is a man that is living with us. I must verify his character.”

“Find another way. I am serious, or I will not allow him in this house any longer.”

“I will not find another way, this is the only way, what is the problem??” Sherlock snapped at him, despite the heartache he felt. He hated what he was doing, and he hated himself right now.

“You are mine. I did not put many rules in place. But I do expect you to take care of yourself.”

“Or what?”

“What are you playing at?”

“Nothing. I'm just... overly crazy it seems. Don't mind me. I say idiot things. He must have shaken me harder than I thought.”

“You do realize they are all adults? Stop trying to fix their lives.”

“Ok,” Sherlock said, his eyes completely dark because for the first time in ages the bond was causing him pain, and it hurt like hell.

Mycroft sighed.

“Rest. I will be in the office.”

“Why did you bring me to our room if you were going to leave?”

“Because you need to rest... because I need to know you are safe... because I... I am barely holding my control, I do not want to hurt you.”

“If I stay here with you... I will not be slow and gentle as you prefer. YOU ALMOST LET JONATHAN KILL YOU!!! Just to prove a point. You are mine Sherlock, and as much as I love every member of my family, you are my priority, you are everything to me!!! You can keep up with your games if you want, but I am warning you if you do not want to sleep alone for a week you will not let anyone hurt you the way you were hurt today.”

Sherlock's heart was breaking when he was thinking of what he had to do, but there was no other way. Jon was an extremely stubborn and cold man. Waiting for that iceberg to melt could take... ages. He had to use more abrupt harsh methods in order to break that iceberg.

He did not know what kind of night Malcolm had spent but judging by the way he looked, there were no fresh bruises, therefore he had not been with Jon.

That was bad.

Sherlock had never disobeyed Mycroft before. It was painful to even think of it, but he had to. He hoped he could make amends afterwards.

So, after breakfast, he took a deep breath and asked Malcolm to join him for a training session. They were both well rested, things should go well.

Jon's eyes just slightly narrowed even though nothing could be read on his face. In a defying gesture, he had not eaten anything of Sherlock's food, preferring the Starfleet energy bars which he had found in a cabinet.

Rage and anger kept accumulating inside of him, as he thought of Sherlock. Oh, how he would have loved to break every single bone in his body!

“So, are you going to train today too?” Mycroft asked. “Hope you have fun. I will be at the office not sure if I will get home to sleep.”

Leonard’s eyes widened. “Master,” he whispered to Spock, “Don't you think Jonathan should know the whole facts of why Malcolm and I divorced?”

“I do not think anyone can talk to Jonathan. He looks overly angry and upset.” Spock whispered back

“I must train, Mycroft,” Sherlock said with a heartache. “That human beat the hell out of me. I am an Augment for god's sake and he washed the floors with me. Besides, I am not training with Archer, I am training with my Academy professor, Malcolm. There is nothing that can go wrong, right?”

“As I said, I hope you have fun. Obviously, this is more important to you than anything else. Have a good day Sherlock. See you all in a couple of days.”

Mycroft got out of the house where Anthea was waiting for him with a car. She knew better than to ask what was going on.

Val looked at Malcolm furiously, then at Jonathan and finally at Sherlock, but his fury soon deflated, who was he to judge them, after what he himself had done.

“Master, may I please be excused? I am not feeling well.”

“No, youngling. Stay with me. I need you. This is going to be a difficult day.”

“We have to watch?” Val asked sadly. “I think it will be worse than yesterday.”

“You are my strength, Val, my ashayam,” Sarek told him tenderly, which meant he had very bad premonitions.

“Why the hell is so cold here?” Sherlock snapped at Scotty. “I thought you got that generator fixed.”

Scotty frowned at Sherlock.

“The generator is fine... what are you talking about?”

On his side, Trip tensed, but immediately adopted a cold front, really, who was he to interfere in Scotty’s business.

“Can't you feel it's 1.05 degrees colder? Incapable Humans...” he said angrily. After which, he just pushed Scotty out of his way. “Come on, Malcolm. I am in the mood for a rough training.”

“What the fuck is your problem? Just because you had a fight with your mate, that does not mean you have to take it out on everybody else... You know what, I have had enough of this, I will be returning to my room at Starfleet, at least there I have a bed of my own,” Trip said angrily marching out of the kitchen to the room he shared with Scotty.

“You are not going anywhere, Mr. Tucker,” Sherlock said angrily. “The door unlocks only with my codes and whether you remember or not, you are my prisoner. Yes, call me an abusive bastard, go right ahead. Malcolm, are you coming??” he said, dragging Malcolm on to the training room.

“What the hell!!!” Trip yelled, still he got out of the kitchen and headed to the back yard, at least that way he felt he had gone out of this crazy house.

“Why aren´t we stopping this?” Leonard whispered to Spock. “Why is Sherlock so interested in having Malcolm and Jonathan make up? I haven´t seen him so worried about anyone... well, that just proves who he really cares about...”

“I cannot interfere, Leonard. I have no authority. The only person who can do something is Father. Sherlock is, right now, my king. I will do nothing against him. As strange and hurtful as his behaviour is, I believe he means well. Even if I do not approve of his actions.”

Leonard sighed deeply.

“I never thought I would see the day he actively went against Mycroft... as I said, he must love Malcolm very much... so, are you ready to go see the carnage, Master?”

“I believe that in fact, he loves Jonathan very much,” Spock said to himself. “And you know why?”

“Why?” Leonard sighed.

“Because Jon is a mirror of Sherlock. There is the same darkness, the same anger, the same type of broken soul, threatening to fall apart. For Sherlock, there was - hopefully there still is - someone who rebuilds him on a daily basis. Jon has nothing, no one. The state he is in is more dangerous than that of a prisoner on Rura Penthe.”

“Well, that is just fucking amazing!!!” After a pause, Leonard added: “I like Jonathan... I don´t know if it is due to all the time I spent bringing him back, or for the way he said A.J. was a pretty baby, or for what he told me about Malcolm... For some reason, I do not see the darkness in him... but a sensitive man who is suffering, even if it is from his own stubbornness...”

Sherlock did not hold any of his strength back. He launched upon Malcolm like a tiger; cuts, bruises, broken bones followed on both sides until once more, Sherlock threw Malcolm against a wall so hard, that Malcolm nearly lost consciousness. But seeing he was still standing, Sherlock started walking towards him, when he was suddenly stopped by a strong, determined hand, grabbing him by his throat.

“You are being a mad, abusive bastard,” Jon said lifting him from the ground, “and I am not going to let you hurt these people anymore.” After which he promptly threw him down in the middle of the training area and took a large wooden stick which was replacing swords during some trainings.

Sarek stood up and came closer to Spock and Leonard.

Val came closer to Leonard, he knew he could not touch his friend, but he wanted so much to hug him... Leonard’s hugs were the best when he was feeling like this... He was being strong for his Master, and did not want to bother him.

Spock stood up. 

Leonard directed a small sad smile at Val but then turned back to his own Master.

“May I go tend to Malcolm?” Leonard asked.

“No. Go and prepare everything you need to perform CPR. This is going to end badly.”

Spock and Sarek were watching the two men fighting very carefully.

Sherlock was putting on a great fight, not being delicate in the least. No, he was giving Jon a hard time, cursing him in between fists and strokes.

Leonard just clenched his fist and did as he was ordered.

Jonathan caught Sherlock off guard and stroke him hard with a training stick causing a severe trauma.

Sherlock fell on his back.

Jon wet to him and started punching him repeatedly in the face

“Help me now, Son,” Sarek told Spock and he rushed to stop Jonathan.

Leonard and Val stayed on the side-lines, waiting for the right moment to approach Sherlock and start treating him. If they went in now, they could end up injured.

Meanwhile, at the office, Mycroft fell to the floor unconscious. Anthea was sure this had something to do with Sherlock, and even if her first instincts was to take Mycroft to his house, she could not do it, he had made her promise to not take him there no matter what happened... She wanted to curse and hit someone... but she kept her calm professional facade and called the emergency services and had Mycroft taken to the hospital.

 


	61. Shattered

“I said I will kill him, and I will do just that!!” Jon said, having lost it completely. “Stay away, Vulcan, he told Spock, or you'll be next.”

“What has our King done to you? Why do you want to hurt him?” Spock asked in his usual calm measured way.

“He Has Hurt my mate.”

“Your mate? Who are you talking about, you never mentioned you were bonded.”

Jon left Sherlock lay unconscious and took a fistful of Spock's shirt, throwing him against a wall.

“You, Vulcans, all but stay and watch his abusive behaviour. You call this 'training'? He broke his arm yesterday, today he nearly killed him. He keeps Trip locked here as if he were an animal and randomly yells and pushes people around. I AM NOT going to stay and watch.”

Leonard look sadly at Jonathan, yes, Sherlock had been just like Jon, when they first met, when he was Khan, so much anger and loneliness...

“It is not always like this. Go tend to your mate... he divorced me because he loves you.” Leonard whispered. “Here, go tend to your mate,” he repeated on a louder voice, handing a medical bag to Jonathan.

Jon was not finished with Spock yet.

“Listen To Me Carefully,” he said on a deadly tone. “I will take Malcolm and Tucker and leave this doomed house. You will not look for me, ask about me, you will leave me alone. All of you. If any of you crosses my way, I will show you there are things which are far stronger than an augment's mad rage or a Vulcan's force. Remember that.” He finally let go of him and took Malcolm in his arms. Only then he looked at Leonard and had a moment of uncertainty - he accepted the medical bag which he had been offered, because he needed it. Furthermore, he went to the garden door. “TRIP! Come here. We are leaving. Call an air taxi.”

“There is one waiting for you outside,” Kevin said shifting to human form again.” And the door is open, no need to blow it up.”

Scotty felt his heart break at the sight.

“Trip... don't leave me... I just... what am I going to do... what am I going to do here without you?”

“I am not staying,” Trip answered. “I do not belong here... you do not belong here.”

Jon looked at the young man for a moment. He looked so lost and vulnerable.

“Come with us, Mr. Scott,” he said. “I cannot promise it will be easy, but I will treat you right.”

“I...” Scotty turned to look at the empty living room, they had spent so much time there, together... He nodded at the empty space, as saying good bye and took a deep breath. “Let’s go, where are we going to spend the night?”

“I don't know,” Jon said. 

“I still got my old apartment, I never got to sell it. It is not much, but we can make it work until we find somewhere bigger,” Scotty said crossing the door and getting out of the house, he was afraid he would change his mind if he did not step outside now.

“Fine. Give the address to the driver. And hurry. Malcolm is in a very bad shape.”

Jon held Malcolm's unconscious form in his arms; strange; his wounds were bad but none of them life-threatening. Anyway. No time to think of that now.

“Trip, look in that medbag. Do we have all we need there?”

“If Leonard prepared it, you can be sure there is more than we need,” Scotty said sadly. 

They got inside the taxi and Scotty gave the driver the address. Jon held Malcolm closer in his arms, leaning his head onto his heart.

“My mate,” he whispered, more to himself. Then there were no more words spoken until they reached their destination.

“We are here,” Scotty said, getting out of the taxi. “I will run ahead to let the landlady know I am back, take the elevator, it is the third floor the access code is 0904, apartment 8.”

Trip helped Jon with the medbag, leaving him carry Malcolm by himself. They all went inside. It was a very simple, almost austere apartment. He only had Malcolm... and these two young people he had snatched from the Holmes house.

“The bedroom is over there, and it has its own bathroom, tend to Malcolm. Trip, do you want to come with me to the supermarket, it is around the corner.”

“Yes,” Trip said. It was such a nice thing to do - shopping with Him! He was thrilled. 

“Ok, then, see you in a while, Captain.”

“Mr. Scott. Come here for a moment,” Jon said on the same commanding tone.

“Yes, Captain?”

“How did this happen? When Malcolm divorced Leonard? Leonard told me earlier on that it was because - because of me.”

Scotty sighed deeply.

“Leonard was in love with Malcolm, really in love with him, he was fighting the bond with Spock in favour of Malcolm. Then, the news of your supposed death was delivered and Malcolm... he just lost it, he asked Sherlock to dissolve his bond with Leonard and to make the arrangements of their divorce, since he had only married him to hurt you. I am not sure if at some point Malcolm developed feelings for Leonard or not, they seemed happy... I really don´t know.”

Jon said nothing and his expression did not change. 

“Thank you, Mr. Scott. Please buy some ham, eggs, bacon and Earl Grey tea.”

“Yes, Captain. Let’s go, Trip.”

Jon's expression softened as soon as he remained alone with Malcolm.

There was no one here who could see him, and Malcolm was still unconscious. Very carefully he tended to his wounds, reset and regenerated all the bones. He opened the windows and cleaned the room a bit, it was dusty. He then sat down in an armchair by the bed.

 Malcolm opened his eyes slowly, he had no idea where he was, the last he remembered, Sherlock was cleaning the floor with him once again...

Jon calmly came near him and sat down on the margin of the bed.

His eyes had become cold once more.

“What happened? Where are we… Captain?”

“I took you out of there,” Jonathan said bitterly. “Sherlock was no longer in his right mind. I think he got mad. He tried to kill you. I took you, Trip and Scotty out of there. We are at Mr. Scott's apartment.”

Malcolm made a strange noise, it sounded like a laugh and a snort and a sigh all in one.

“Sherlock has never been in his right mind, but he isn´t abusive, believe me. He is a mother hen... although this time he was more of a mother pterodactyl if you ask me. Funny, I am not in so much pain... Captain.”

“I will make sure you are in a much greater pain then if you even mention that person again. And if you enjoy having your arms and legs broken on a daily basis, I will gladly satisfy your fantasies, he added bitterly, grabbing him by his shirt and shaking him.”

“What do you care, Captain?” Malcolm snapped pushing him away. He was tired of this...

Jon stroke him hard over his face, with all the accumulated anger. After which he grabbed him again by his hair and kissed him hard. Roughly, with despair.

Malcolm pushed him again.

“You are worse than him, whether you believe it or not, this hurts more.” He got up, not caring his clothes were torn and bloody, he will go somewhere else, he did not care where.

He had made a lot of mistakes, and maybe he deserve this, but he was not going to take it. He will leave all this behind, he was a Starfleet Captain for crying out loud.

Jonathan went immediately after him.

“What do you want to do, Malcolm? Leave me again? I will not let you.”

“You don´t want me!!!” Malcolm said between teeth. “What is the point of staying... I can´t do this, I am sorry I hurt you and... Leonard, fuck I owe him such a big apology. But for what is worth it, the one who ended up worst is me, I first lost you and now my family. Why do you want me to stay? To prove you were right? For revenge? You are not that kind of man, you are better than that... so just...just let me go.”

“I will not.”

Jon took his face between his hands, tenderly this time - it was such a big contrast from the prior violence.

“I will not, Malcolm. You are Mine.”

Malcolm looked intently into Jonathan´s eyes. He was afraid of hoping...

“What do you mean by that?”

Jon approached his head to that of Malcolm and kissed his lips as tenderly as he could, with all the love that was filling his soul, suffocating him.

Malcom´s heart skipped a bit. He responded to the kiss with equal love, holding Jonathan tight, afraid this was only a dream, or a hallucination caused by the hits he received from Sherlock.

“Yes, I am worse than him,” Jon murmured against his lips. “But stay anyway, Malcolm.”

“Like I could leave now...I am sorry, I am so sorry...please forgive me I...I...”

“I am a horrible, violent and possessive bastard who doesn't know how to Love, Malcolm. Who doesn't even know how to be in a relationship. It does not get any better. Do you still want to stay?”

Malcolm laughed.

“And I am a cold bastard who knows nothing about relationships... Yes, I want to stay.”

Jon turned his head to the side to examine the bruise that was already forming on his cheek.

I will not regenerate this, he said.

Malcolm gave him a side smile.

“I understand the feeling...I know you do not want me to mention him, but how bad was it? Is he still alive?”

“I do not know whether he is still alive or not, Jon said. We will most likely find out soon.”

 

Anthea sent a text to Leonard, Mycroft was crashing and the doctors at the hospital did not know what to do.

<Bring him home!!!> was the answered she received.

<I can´t, he ordered me not to.> She texted back.

<If you do not want Mycroft to die BRING HIM HOME!!!>

<Thank you, that is what I needed. see you in 10 minutes.>

Spock had sat down near Leonard who was still resuscitating Sherlock. He had a fractured skull, punctured lung and other major wounds. To say that Jonathan had beaten the hell out of him, it would have been an understatement.

Spock had connected to Leonard's mind strongly to be able to anticipate what he needed and he was giving him instruments.

“Now what!!!” Leonard said feeling his communicator vibrate. He took it out and read it. Father please go to the door, Anthea will be bringing Mycroft. Val, go and build a nest in their room, push the bed to the side of necessary or destroy it, whatever I don´t care.”

Both Sarek and Val followed instructions. Spock turned towards Kevin, who was watching the resuscitation attempts from a few metres away.

“If you love Sherlock as we all do and if you want to help Leonard with something, please come closer. I know you can do anything.”

Kevin turned into a cat and cuddle at Sherlock´s feet purring. He could not intervene, his Master had to learn there were consequences to his actions.

Leonard worked on Sherlock without rest, when he finally got pulse he started breathing a little easier, but there was a lot of damage done. When he stabilized him enough to be moved he turned to Kevin.

“Take him to his room, place him in the nest.”

The cat just moved his tail lazily and both Leonard and Spock saw Sherlock disappear.

Leonard ran upstairs and continued working on Sherlock.

“Anthea, hurry up,” he kept chanting.

Spock took Mycroft from Anthea and placed him near Sherlock in the nest.

He softly touched Mycroft's meld points and saw their bond was there, strong and bright.

There was no way one could survive without the other.

Sarek had also come upstairs and was supervising everything from the door. Once more, he was now in command of their little broken family.

“My Lady Anthea,” Sarek addressed the woman. “Please be kind and deal with the Federation's problems for a few days.”

“Don´t worry Ambassador I will take care of everything. May I call on you if I found resistance or lack of cooperation from certain diplomats?”

“Most certainly. Please apprise Jim of the situation as well. I need him to undergo a delicate matter, so have him see me at his earliest convenience. Also, cancel all surveillance on Captain Archer and the other three.”

“Thank you, Ambassador, I will inform Jim and make the necessary arrangements. Is there anything else I could do for you? If not, I will leave now but call me and I will be here in minutes.”

“Go, my lady. We will keep in close contact. Val, please see her out, Ashayam, then seal the house.”

“Yes, Master.”

Anthea followed Val.

“Please let me know if anything changes... and I will make sure you get your groceries... and oh, the raw meat for the baby...”

Val held Anthea's arm for a moment.

“Breathe, I am sure you will figure everything out and make arrangements in your usual efficient way.”

“Yes, I am sorry that was highly unprofessional of me.”

“Don´t worry I will not tell anyone you are human, after all.”

“Bye, see you and take care, I think you will have Jim here in a couple of hours.”

“Ok, bye.”

Leonard had done all he could, he had finally repaired all the damage in Sherlock, now there was nothing but to wait for the crazy genetic experiment to fight this and wake up.

Spock dragged a mattress close to their nest and threw a few blankets on it. He had brought Leonard a clean t-shirt so without much fuss he undressed him, he was full of blood, and dressed him in clean clothes. He gave him a chocolate croissant.

“How, hhhhhhow was this possible? This should not be possible. Sherlock is stronger than me, and I am stronger than any human, Archer included. Unless Sherlock has purposely allowed Jonathan to cause such extensive injuries. Have you seen Sherlock hit Jon back? Or was he just defending himself?”

Leonard hid his face in Spock´s chest.

“I want chocolate cake... I want Sugar to bake me a chocolate cake...” He knew he was not making any sense, but he was still running high in all the emotions of the day, somehow he could still feel Malcolm and Scotty, if not the other two.

Malcolm and Scotty were safe and... content, if a little worried.

“Sherlock... he had done all of this on purpose, going against Mycroft´s wishes.”

“Yes, he did,” Spock said holding him tight. “Sherlock sacrificed something very important to him, to give another being reasons to live. Truth is, Leonard, if Jonathan does not look after them, those three are lost. Malcolm is too shattered inside, and Trip and Scotty are... practically children.”

“He will... he is not the horrible man he showed us today, he is better than that... It is so exhausting to feel what they all feel... Master really you must teach me to block them.”

“I will not, my love. This is who you are. Our empath. Just like I am the hobgoblin.”

 

Scotty paid for the groceries with his card, after which he and Trip returned home. They had little credits left in their account.

“We are wanted men now. You do realize that, don´t you?” Scotty asked Trip. “If the Captain… if he... it will be not only Sugar but Mycroft too...”

“This is a fucking mess!!! You know Sugar, you know he is not like that... must have been one of his stupid plans.”

“Anyway Trip... what about... what about us? Earlier, I felt I belonged with you... this is why I came.”

Trip averted Scotty´s gaze.

“That is up for you to decide... you know what I expect of this. I... this ‘friends with benefits’ thing is not enough for me, not with you... but if you do not want more, I can understand, we will remain friends, just friends.”

“I do want more, as well, but I would like to ask you to be patient... I have many wounds to heal and there is something you must know... A part of me will always belong to Sarek of Vulcan. I… loved him very much. I want to be completely honest with you from the beginning. And that is why I am telling you this.”

“I believe that when you truly love someone, that person never stops being part of you... I do not mind about that, not really... but if he were to call you back, will you go to him?”

“Very honestly, Trip, yes. But it will never happen. Anyway, this is an answer I am giving today. Perhaps that will change. But we have more important problems. Should I hack into the console at Mycroft's house and see if they are alive? Because if Sherlock died. We are in deeeeep shit.”

“Ok, I will like to try but you will have to be patient with me too. And no, don´t hack his computer, we do not need to add to our problems. I am sure if something happens to him, we will find out, you know what they say about bad news.”

 

“Get in bed,” Jon sort-of ordered to Malcolm. He did not know how to behave otherwise.

“Yes, Captain,” Malcolm said with a little smile.

Jon came near him, leaning on one elbow and looking at him, his expression stern and severe as always.

 Malcolm raised his hand and touched Jonathan´s face.

“I do not know how to be a submissive... I do not think I can be one... You do not expect me to change, do you?”

“What I expect of you, Malcolm, Jon said sitting up, is loyalty. Truthfulness in all situations. Submission? Of course I expect EXACTLY that. I know what I mean for you, Malcolm. You came after me in the depths of that frozen hell to save me. And it is quite clear that you mean the same thing to me, since I killed, or almost killed a king in mad rage for having hurt you. I am ready to do anything right now, to make sure that we do not ever separate. If we must become fugitives, then that is exactly what we are going to do. We will run.  My main priority is to be with you. I do not give a damn about anything else.”

Jon's eyes were filled with bitterness. He had reached that point in life, the lowest, when he had nothing to live for anymore, except the man in his arms.  His soul was wrapped in a cloud of bitterness, like the ashes cover the clear sky. Nothing could surface yet. He functioned on automated pilot, based on instinct only. He had Malcolm. He had to protect him.  Life would grow back, like a tree grows out of a small seed, from this simple feeling.

 

At the Holmes house, Sherlock and Mycroft were still in critical condition.

Spock and Leonard were taking turns in watching over them. Spock would constantly meld with Mycroft to monitor their brain functions.

Sarek helped them with more basic but necessary things; he had taken care to wash the two men and change their clothes, to shave them, and he gave Sherlock a good strong massage, since he as his father, was the only one who could touch him this way.

The pain Mycroft had felt when Sherlock´s heart stopped beating was unbearable, that was why he had collapsed to the floor; later, at the hospital since he could not feel Sherlock he just lost the will to live, so his mind started to shut down. As soon as he was near his mate again, his mind recognized he was still alive, so now Mycroft was fighting to regain consciousness, Sherlock needed him. He just had to try harder... nothing was lost, not yet... Sherlock was in bad shape, but he was alive.

“Leonard, Leonard...” Spock said, waking his bondmate up. “Look...” he pointed towards Mycroft who was giving signs of regaining consciousness.

Leonard got up and started scanning Mycroft. He was afraid of doing something more, after all Mycroft´s condition was due to his connection with Sherlock, it was really nothing physical. He took Mycroft’s hand and started talking to him, he was not sure what he said, probably just a lot of nonsense, but is seemed it was helping.

Mycroft could feel someone else beside him, someone different from Sherlock... he tried to focus on what that person was saying, he knew who could trust this person, and so finally he opened his eyes.

“Mycroft?” Leonard asked nearing him a glass of water with a straw. “Here, drink slowly.”

Mycroft did as he was told, but immediately turned to the side, to see his unconscious mate.

Damn you Sherlock, he thought. I told you this would happen. I hope it was worth it...

“Blood...” he whispered to Leonard.

“A transfusion from you to Sherlock?”

Mycroft nodded.

“Not yet, I am afraid it would be too much of a shock for him. One more day, then I will try the transfusion.”

Mycroft nodded and hugged Sherlock tightly.

“He will be alright,” Spock also said reassuringly. “I have melded with you and assessed his brain functions. He is slowly recovering. You will both be fine.”

Sarek had also sensed unusual activity and had rushed upstairs.

He had been so afraid, so afraid. He could not lose Mycroft and Sherlock. His children...

“Mycroft woke up,” Leonard told Sarek. “Sherlock is still unconscious; his body is weak but as my Master pointed out his brain is fine. He just needs to regain strength. Don´t worry, Father,” Leonard said, he was exhausted and had a terrible headache. “May I retire for a few moments, Master?” Leonard asked Spock.

“Certainly...” Spock said worriedly, wondering whether he should go with him or not.

“I will be in our room, Master. Don´t worry,” Leonard said. He did as he had said, but first he had gone to the living room where he found Val and Kevin taking care of A.J. He smiled at them and carried A.J. in his arms. He finally got to his room and cuddled in bed with his baby... because A.J. was his baby, at least for now. “You will grow up and leave... that is what happens to all families... each member grows up and leaves,” Leonard then finally let himself break down and cry.

“AnJoan never leaves,” the baby said in flawless English, cuddling him and giving him many kisses.

After a while, Spock came to him; not knowing how to comfort him very well, he took both of them in his arms. He said nothing, aware that words were meaningless now.

Leonard held on to Spock tightly, breathing him deeply as if by capturing his scent he could keep his Master inside of him forever.

He then kissed A.J. sweetly and despite his pain, he thanked fate or the universe or whatever force that had brought them together.

“I am sorry”, Leonard whispered. “It was too much. I just... needed to let it out somehow.”

The boys had made some scrambled eggs and they had eaten something. Scotty and Trip had retired to the living room, with a padd and a bowl of grapes, to watch a movie

Jon and Malcolm retired to the other room.

There were only a bed and a table there, nothing else, since Scotty was always on missions and had rarely used the apartment

To say it was different from Mycroft's opulent house, it would have been an understatement.

They did not even have any clothes, except those that they were already wearing, and no means to buy others for now, as any use of credit cards would have revealed their location

Jon lay on the bed, waiting to see what was Malcolm going to do. He had decided not to force him do anything... anymore

Malcolm had been thinking of what Jonathan had asked of him.

“You have my love, my loyalty and my trust, but we will clash more often than not, we are too stubborn... both of us. But I swear I shall follow you to hell and back, if that is what you want, I will be by your side every step of the way”. Then he leaned forward and kissed Jonathan.

Jon took his arm and pulled him on the bed, rolling over him

“You have already followed me in hell and back. Even though I am not sure we are back from it yet. We should just leave. I am not sure where, though,” Jon said, troubled.

“Remus and Ulas are out of the question, they will search for us there... we will think of something. If we are leaving we must go now, we still have a chance to take a shuttle from Starfleet, once Sarek and Anthea get over the shock, they will place a price to our heads, making it more difficult for us to move without being noticed.”

“Very well. Let's go.”

Jon jumped off the bed and put on his shoes. He did not have any other things.

He took Malcolm's hand and they passed through the living room where the two young men had cuddled in a blanket – it was cold - and were watching something on a padd.

They looked so young, so lost. They would most certainly pay for having helped him so far...

“Are we leaving?” Trip asked taking Scotty´s hand.

Jon felt ashamed all of a sudden. He had paid no thought to these two... children. He was actually going to leave them here - what kind of a monster he was??

“We are. Let's go,” he said decidedly.

“Yes, Captain,” they both answered in chorus. They picked up the few groceries they had that were easy to carry as well as the medbag Leonard had given them.

Scotty placed his hand on the medbag, wondering if he will ever see the doctor again...

“We are ready,” Trip said, pulling Scotty from his remembrances.

Looking at the trembling figure of Scotty, who was thinner and less tall than Trip, Jon's heart ached...

“Did you dress warmly? Pick an extra sweater with you if you still have clothes in the apartment.

 It may take a while until we can hack into a replicating machine.”

“I still have some clothes here, perhaps something can fit you too. Think Jim left somethings here last time we crashed here after a night out, look in that closet, I will go check in the room.”

Jon raised a brow at that. Had Scotty and Jim have an affair at some moment? He hoped the young Scotsman will not hurt Trip. But they did indeed find clothes, and with that Jon protectively stepped in front of them, leading the way to the shuttle port at Riverside, hoping no one was following them yet.

“I do not spot any of Mycroft's usual surveillance...” Scotty noticed. “This is even worse than if we would've been followed.”

“Mmmh, it feels like having been disowned,” Malcolm said. “Which means we are fair game, anyone could attack us and there will be no back up.”

 

Meanwhile, Anthea got in contact with Sarek. “Ambassador, they have been sighted, how should I proceed?”

“Leave them be, my lady. Mycroft is not yet aware of the situation. When he is better, he will decide if he wants to press charges. For the moment, if they want to leave Earth make sure no one stops them and do not follow them. They are on their own now.”

“As you order, Ambassador. I have already contacted Jim. He will be visiting you tonight after a meeting he has at Starfleet.”

Later that day, Sherlock finally gave signs of life and extended one arm, feeling around him, not yet opening his eyes.

He needed to find Mycroft...

Beside the pain he felt throughout the body, the bond was pulsating in his head, a sign of the terrible transgressions he had committed.

Mycroft held Sherlock´s hand.

“I am here,” he said coldly.

“Mycroft,” he murmured. “Forgive me.”

It was the first thing he was saying, even though he was perfectly aware the road to forgiveness was going to be long.

“What for exactly? And why ask forgiveness when you don´t regret a thing?” Mycroft then turned to look at Sarek. “Father, could you please call Leonard, I would like him to look over my Kafeh.”

Sherlock sighed. This was going to be a difficult, painful road. All the rules regarding the bond protocol suddenly flared to life, back into memory. He was a Kafeh. That was it. He remained silent.

Leonard came quickly after Sarek called him, he looked over Sherlock and also over Mycroft.

“He is out of danger,” Leonard told Mycroft. “He should eat something light now, is it ok if I bring him some of the soup Father cooked?” Leonard somehow had felt the change of dynamics between Mycroft and Sherlock...

“Yes, that is acceptable, thank you, Leonard.” He then turned to Sherlock. “Stay here, take the soup Leonard will bring to you and then rest.” He then got out of the nest and went to the bathroom. It was sheer willpower what allowed him to lock himself there without turning to look at Sherlock.

Sherlock knew very well his only 'job' now was to obey Mycroft's orders. No matter how painful it was. No matter how it hurt. He was his Kafeh. At last, Mycroft was USING the bond - and it hurt. Sherlock did not talk to Leonard. He ate what he was given slowly.

He remembered very well that the rules said a Kafeh should not talk to other people until given permission to do so.

Leonard feed Sherlock quietly, he himself had not been a Kafeh for long, but he knew how it worked and even if no very precise rules were given to him, the bond had planted the basic parameters in his consciousness. Once he finished, he helped Sherlock to lay down, touching him in the most impersonal and professional way, he knew otherwise the bond will react, not only for Sherlock but for himself too.

Mycroft took very long in the bathroom, he took a hot shower trying to clear his head and control the pain. He felt torn, one part of him wanted nothing but to curl around Sherlock and make sure nothing bad happened to him, while the other part felt hurt and angered by the way Sherlock had played with his life, against Mycroft´s wishes.

When he finally came out, he saw Leonard getting up from the nest.

“He is resting now. I will leave you alone.”

Sherlock was not sleeping. It would have been impossible, given the circumstances. He remained with his eyes closed, but all senses alert.

He would be a good Kafeh from now on, he promised to himself. No more kingly decisions. No more other people. No more interfering. 

What was done was done, but he could perhaps convince Mycroft he will never do such a thing again. Because he was sure as hell that Mycroft's coldness was the most painful and terrifying battle wound he had ever received.

“This will be your room now. You will stay here and rest until Leonard says you are okay. After that you will retake your obligations as Vulcan King with Father´s assistance. You will follow the schedule I will design for you to the letter, if you miss one meal or one-night sleep you will be punished. I will be sleeping in another room. Whenever I want I will come here and take you, but I will not share a bed with you. You lost that right. Are my rules clear?”

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock said, opening his eyes and looking straight at him

To say that his heart was breaking, it was too little. To have fallen out of the grace they shared, to this state...

“You may talk to Father, Spock, Leonard and Val. Under no circumstances will you communicate with Kevin and if the time comes, when as Vulcan King, you have to make a decision about Jonathan, Malcolm, Charles or Montgomery, you will excuse yourself from it, and let me decide. I am not placing any touch restrictions on you, but if anyone tries to touch you with ill intent you will stop that person. Finally, you will not come to me unless I call for you. Have a good day.”  
And without another word Mycroft left the room.

Sherlock remained in his nest for a few moments after Mycroft left.

After which, he got out of there, he broke the nest and put everything away, and placed a simple mattress on the floor where he lay down, covering himself with a blanket.

He was cold, miserable and felt a ruin. All his good intentions had turned against him - but he knew it would be so.

Kevin had been hiding in the room as a cat. His Master´s mate was very angry, and said no communication... but he hadn´t said anything about petting... so he walked to his Master and cuddle beside him, moving his tail lazily.

Sherlock got up, took Kevin and threw him out of the room.

Kevin meowed indignantly, but respected his Master´s wishes. He turned into human Kevin and went to look for Val.

“Hi.”

“Hi. How is he?” Val asked.

Kevin shrugged.

“My Master is learning his actions have consequences, even if you do what you do with the best intentions.”

“I guess... still, it is sad, they obviously love each other endlessly.”

“My Master´s mate is angry and worried and hurt... it is a bad combination, especially since at some level he feels that my Master cares more about other people... which he knows is not the case, but still...”

“I know...”

Sarek listened to the exchange sadly. He knew the consequences will be severe, just as severe as Sherlock's mistake was.

“There is no more raw meat,” Val said to no one in particular.

Kevin just blinked as usual and a big piece of meat appeared on the table.

“I will be right back,” he then said.

“Where are you going?” Val yelled after him.

“To open the door,” Kevin answered opening the door before Jim had time to ring the bell.

Sarek stood up to greet him. With everyone so troubled and in pain, he was once more the head of their long-tried and tested family.

“Captain Kirk, I am very glad to see you,” he greeted him warmly.

“Good evening, Ambassador,” Jim said respectfully. “How are you? I am sorry I could not come earlier.”

Sarek invited him to sit down, after which he sent Kevin to bring Leonard and Spock. He thought a change of atmosphere would be good for everyone. Jim was so jovial, joyous and charming... and way behind with everything that had happened to them... or maybe not?

“Spock!! Bones!!!” Jim greeted them happily. “How have you been? It feels like ages since I last saw you.”

Jim gave the usual pat on Spock´s shoulder and then turned to hug Leonard, who gave a step back preventing him to come closer.

“Hello Jim, please, no touching,” Leonard said.

Jim turned to look puzzled at Spock.

“You may,” Spock told Leonard, warmly. “Yes, Jim, lot of things happened, so if you do not have any urgent business please stay with us, I will bring cookies and coffee - unfortunately not so great as those made by Sherlock - and we'll catch up,” Spock further said.

“Ok... Anthea did not mention this. So, you two are...together now? I mean she said you divorced Reed, but not this...”

“We are bonded,” Leonard said.

“Wow!! Congratulations you make so much sense together. I am happy for you, never liked Reed too much. I mean you were always calling Spock a greenblooded robot, but Reed...he was just...”

“I get it, Jim, you did not approve of Malcolm, but you do approve of Spock, my Master.”

“Oh... so that applies with him too... now I get the ‘no touching’ thing. Ok cool, so... with whom should I have the ‘You hurt him, I hurt you’ conversation? I mean you are both my friends.”

They then sat down and Spock filled Jim in with the last information, narrating in his usual impersonal manner so that Jim could understand the facts.

“As for this moment, Scotty is missing,” Spock continued. “He may soon be considered a defector. That depends on whether Mycroft will press attempted murder charges... By the way I am sorry you cannot see Sherlock. In fact, we are all sorry.”

“No, no. I understand. I just can´t believe it... funny to have met someone else willing to sacrifice his own life for others,” Jim said thinking of his father.

Leonard huffed. “The kettle calling the pot black... anyway, the big problem is that Mycroft…”

“Please, Doctor, do tell what the big problem with me is,” Mycroft interrupted him.

“I...”

“Tell me, Doctor, how would you feel if your Master decided to do some idiotic thing, placing his life at risk unnecessarily, just to ‘save’ someone he barely knows? Yes, it is very noble, but the fact remains that you would be hurt, that you would feel he once again placed someone before you and till I get over that, I can´t be near him, or I will kill him myself. So, I beg all of you to respect that. Goodnight gentlemen, I will be at the office.”

Spock looked downwards, not commenting. He understood how Mycroft felt. He also understood how Sherlock felt and why he had done what he had done. He was afraid that Sherlock would be damaged beyond repair at a very deep, intimate level... and no one could help him.

For all that mattered, of all their family which he so protected and loved, for whom he cooked, fought, thought, Sherlock was alone now.

Jim cleared his throat.

“I well... I think I should be leaving too, it has obviously been a long couple of days for you. I will keep in contact with you. Goodnight Spock, Bones, Ambassador, please call me if you need me.”

Alone in his room, Sherlock focused only on his bond with Mycroft. There was nothing else that mattered to him now.

Mycroft did not want him to care for other people, therefore he will never care for other people again.

He would push away all other people. No more Kevin, Spock, Leonard; no one. That was it. He never knew if Mycroft sensed anything through the bond; however, he sent as much regret and submission as he could.

He would be a good Kafeh; yes, he could do that.

Alone at his office, all Mycroft did was work, he focused hard on the many problems he had to solve as President. Anything to block away his feelings. He could sense Sherlock through the bond... he loved him so much, he loved every aspect of him. He loved how it was all or nothing with him, even if that characteristic also angered him to no end.

But right now, he could not go to him... he had to find his own balance before he helped Sherlock to find his. It is not that he wanted Sherlock to live only for him, no it was not that, he wanted for Sherlock to understand you did not have to sacrifice your life for everybody you cared about, that there are priorities.

Sarek felt something change deeply in his own mind; he took a deep breath and held Val's hand tighter.

“Master, are you feeling unwell?” Val asked worriedly.

Sarek held him closer to his chest. He felt he would throw up, nauseous and dizzy all of a sudden.

Hit by a mental wave of pain, Sarek felt his filial bond with Sherlock wither, like the ashes of a burnt book

“My child is rejecting me, and it hurts,” Sarek murmured.

Val´s eyes widened... He held his Master tighter, he did not know what to do... Sherlock´s mental power was too strong, if he decided to reject his Master, that meant he will be breaking all other connections he held with the rest of them. He hoped Spock was faring better than his Master.

Sarek melded with his mate, drawing strength from him; he felt terrible pain and loneliness. He thought he had found in Sherlock that strong being he could count on, to lead his people in case he would perish; but along with the filial bond, Sherlock had also rejected the royal bond; Sherlock was simply giving everything up.

Spock had lost consciousness and Leonard had a pretty good idea why. Since they bonded, his Master and Sherlock had developed a closer telepathic connection. Sherlock must be rejecting all of them again, as he did last time Mycroft and he had a fight. He scanned his Master applied him a sedative to alleviate some of his pain and ran to Father´s room.

He was in the middle of a meld with Val, he could not interrupt them, so he went to Mycroft´s office and barged in.

“GO TO SHERLOCK NOW!!! YOU HEARD ME!!!”

“Doctor please...”

“No, don’t you doctor me. You go to him now, he is breaking every bond he has and you can imagine the effect that is having in our resident Vulcans.

Mycroft got up and went to Sherlock, he found him curled on a mattress.

Sherlock was unaware of the disaster he was causing. He just wanted to 'clear the room', to make Mycroft understand that he and he only mattered for him. And that he would focus on him only and be good.

“Stop what you are doing now,” Mycroft ordered.

Sherlock looked up.

Sherlock did not understand Mycroft's order very well - he was not doing anything.

But anyway, he was happy to see him... He missed him with everything that was alive within himself.

“You will not break any of the bonds you hold. I never asked you to do it. Did I? I own you and you will only do what I specifically ask you to. You want to prove to me I am the most important thing in your life? You will prove that whilst retaining the bonds you have, otherwise, it will only be an empty promise. With that, you will only prove I am the only thing in your life, not that I am the most important thing.”

Saying each word was like receiving a stab wound, it was so painful... But right now, Mycroft did not know how to deal with the situation, he did not know how to make Sherlock understand... and as much as he just wanted to hold him tight and never let him go, he just couldn´t. He was so angry still...Sherlock knew, he knew Mycroft could not live without him, and nevertheless he had gone ahead with his plan...

Mycroft shook his head and focused again in what was happening now. 

“Do you understand what I am asking?”

“It is too late now, Mycroft,” Sherlock said softly, deeply shaken. Was he not pleased? Why was he not pleased? He would give up everything, everyone for him. “I don't want any other bonds. Or any other people. It is too much, too painful. It will only be you, I promise, I promise,” he murmured, on the verge of getting mad.

“You are impossible,” Mycroft said exasperated. “Tell me, why were you so willing to die at Jonathan´s hands just so he would accept his feelings for Malcolm? And now you do not care at all about hurting Father and Spock, which would obviously also hurt Val and Leonard? How do you decide who to help and who to hurt?”

“What are you talking about?” Sherlock murmured incoherently. Having such a conversation right now was pure hell and he did not understand what Mycroft wanted. “Please, please don't be upset,” he said curling back on the mattress. “I will do everything you asked.”

Mycroft knelt on the mattress and took Sherlock by the shoulders shaking him.

“Stop rejecting your bonds with Sarek and Spock,” Mycroft said in a deadly voice, but at looking at Sherlock´s lost gaze, he hugged him tightly, kissing him with all the anger he felt, but also with all his love.

Sherlock did not react in the least. He was Mycroft's doll forever, now, he would let him do anything, anything at all to him.

“You crazy thing. What I am going to do with you,” Mycroft said kissing Sherlock´s neck while tears rolled down his cheeks. “I love you, I love you, I love you. I do not care about anyone or anything else. When will you understand it? I do not care if people think I am a selfish bastard, all I want is for you to be safe and well and by my side.”

“I promise, I promise I will follow whatever schedule you draft for me,” Sherlock said.

And you can... you can... press murder charges on him if you want I will not care... I no longer care, I promise you. I swear.”

“My Sherlock,” Mycroft said kissing him tenderly and pulling him down to cuddle with him.

As earlier, Sherlock opposed absolutely no resistance. He also did not return a single tender gesture, as a Kafeh should not do.

Mycroft sighed deeply, placed a kiss on Sherlock´s neck and got up.

“Sleep now. Leonard will check on you in the morning and decide if you are healthy enough to go about your normal activities. And no more breaking bonds, that is an order.”

 

Back in the living room, though, a completely different thing was taking place. Deeply hurt by the actions of the two brothers, also shaken to the core and in pain, Sarek had taken his mate, his son Spock and his bondmate, together with their child AnJoan, had placed them in a vehicle which he had called and had left. He went back to his old house in the upper part of the city, that for many years had served as an embassy, and which was still functional.

“Are you feeling better now, Master?” Val asked Sarek, once they were alone in the bedroom.

Sarek did not reply. He pulled him closer, contemplating the tragic dissolution of their once so happy family.

“I am content you are with me, Val, my beloved. At least, at the end of this journey, I have you.”

“You will always have me Master. Do you think... do you think they will be ok?”

“I do not know, my love. It is too early to tell, and I can no longer sense Sherlock as he broke the bond. Perhaps they need some time alone. Or perhaps they never needed other people, I cannot tell... Of one thing I am sure. Sherlock was, and would have been, a good king. He sacrificed himself for the well-being of another person. That is what a true ruler does. I can only hope that one day, that person will understand, and perhaps will return the favour.”

Val held his Master tighter.

“So, you are once again the Vulcan King?”

“Yes, my love,” he said sorrowfully. “A task I hope you will be willing to share with me.”

“Of course, Master. You know you can count on me.”

Back in their own room, Spock had taken care of the baby because Leonard was highly agitated and jumpy. Without speaking much and keeping a calm appearance, despite the pain in his mind, Spock had Leonard lay on the bed and kissed him softly.

Leonard started crying.

“I pledged my loyalty to Sherlock. I promised we would be together for Xmas... I know he does not like me much but... I feel responsible of him, of both of them... someone has to look after them... I am sorry Master, I am sorry... I am such a mess right now...”

“Sherlock is, and will forever remain my king, and my friend, Leonard. He may have broken the bond but not everything lays in a bond. There are things far stronger. Now we will rest, and in the morning, we shall think together what we can do to help.”

Leonard leaned on Spock, when they were like this, he felt so much calmer. It was easier for him to process all the feelings and emotions he received from each member of the family. It had been oppressing at home, so much sadness and confusion and loneliness. He shuddered at the idea of going back. But he had to look after Sherlock. He was still too weak.

“Master, will you let me go check on Sherlock´s health? Or you rather I arranged with Anthea for other doctor to monitor him.”

“We cannot go back there. They will sort their own problems,” Spock said, holding him tight. “Sherlock still has the contents of your head... and Mycroft, well, if he needs us, let him call us. After all, he does not need anybody...” Spock said bitterly.

“Master...” Leonard whispered. “You know he did not mean it like that, none of them did. Please don´t hold that against them, they are just too shocked right now with the possibility of losing each other. Please I beg you, no more negative feelings.”

“Sleep now, Leonard, or I will nerve-pinch you,” Spock smiled, he needed to chase away the gloomy mood for a while.

 

Jonathan and Malcolm managed to find a shuttle. Malcolm's clearance codes still worked so they were able to get inside and leave. It was a very small shuttle. Jon was a pilot himself and as he wanted to be in control of everything all the time, he just sat at navigation. 

Malcolm had Scotty and Trip go inside the only cabin and rest, which they did without any comments, and he joined Jon on the bridge.

Jon had no idea where to go but for the moment it was dangerous to go to places where they could be found. Starting all over somewhere else... but where? He set course in the opposite direction of Ulas, as if he wanted to be as far as possible from everything.

All of a sudden, he remembered he did have a faithful friend who could help them, but that friend was on New Vulcan, the very place where you did not want to go if you had just tried to kill the Vulcan king. Anyway, perhaps it was a good option! He knew New Vulcan well, since he had hovered through it in many missions. He set a course to New Vulcan and landed in the polar region which had in fact a temperate climate. 

Vulcans did not live there because it was too cold but for them, that wasn't a problem. Jonathan remembered there was a Scientific camp that had long ago been attacked by the Borg and therefore deserted. The facility still existed. 

He landed there and proceeded to make one of the rooms habitable. Later on, after they had rested and had a replicator function so that they could produce some food, they would look for T'Pol, his former Vulcan First Officer and good friend.

 

At 4 AM, Sherlock woke up. It was the hour when Sarek would usually wake up and out of habit he also woke up. He went and showered, then shaved and finally he went downstairs.

There was no one there. The kitchen was disorderly and there were still mugs half-full of tea. There was a biscuit out of which someone had taken a bite. An unfinished apple.

He went to the living room... empty. Scotty's padd with physics equations. A.J.'s toys. Cat toys. Sarek's meditation beads. A book in Golic calligraphy, open on the sofa.

He remained there, staring at the empty house, contemplating the vast desolation he also felt in his heart.

Mycroft hadn´t slept at all that night. When he left Sherlock´s room and noticed the empty house, he sent a text to Sarek <Father did we disappoint you so much that you felt the need to leave the house in the middle of the night? I am sorry>

He then got to work, the first point to deal with was Jonathan Archer... no matter what Sherlock thought, he was not angry at the man, he had just reacted to Sherlock´s taunting and if he had hurt him to the extent he had, it was because Sherlock had allowed it...

Mycroft may be a bastard, but he had his limits... he will list them, all of them as wanted criminals without giving more details, it will be a way of keeping tabs on them without them suspecting his real motives.

Yes, he was a selfish bastard and his priority was Sherlock. In an extreme situation he would sacrifice the whole family for Sherlock´s wellbeing, but that did not mean he did not care or did not love them, so he will do his best to take care of them from the shadows, after all, in the past, he had done that for years.

 

Sarek never texted Mycroft back. He just turned off his phone and went to the kitchen to prepare Kreyla. His eyes filled with tears as he remembered the happy moments in which he attempted to teach Sherlock to cook this Vulcan dish, without success.

Val went to the kitchen and silently helped his Master prepare the ingredients. He could not cook but he could help.

Sherlock picked the abandoned apple from the kitchen and he threw it in the trash can.

He remembered Malcolm's compulsion for recycling. His eyes were teary. 

He wiped them with the sleeve. No reason to cry. He did not love other people.

“Oh... sorry I... Mr. Holmes will be working from here... he asked me a cup of tea...” Anthea said nervously.  She had no idea of how to behave. Mycroft had called a couple of hours ago and asked her to come here... he was so out of it, he did not realize it was midnight when he called her. This whole situation was bizarre, and she would have given anything to be somewhere else.

“Get out,” Sherlock said on a deadly tone. “I do not want to see you.”

“Is there a problem?” Mycroft asked coming into the kitchen.

“There is a problem. I want her to leave.”

“Anthea, as my personal assistant, will be staying here. You may ignore her if you want, but you will not be rude to her in any way nor try to hurt her. Your schedule is on the counter. Since you are no longer the Vulcan King you will retake your house chores of cleaning and cooking. You will eat three meals, train a couple of hours a day, practice the violin at night and go to bed at 11 p.m. every day. Obviously, your mayor chore is to keep yourself healthy, you will no longer endanger my property.”

 _NO!!!!_ Anthea yelled in her mind. She did not want to stay here... This was going to be hellish!!! But she could not go against Mycroft’s orders.

Sherlock removed his wedding ring and placed it on the counter. 

“I find it extremely inappropriate for a woman to be spending the night in the house, outside the regular office hours. I am sorry to inform you dear Mycroft, that this qualifies as cheating.”

With that, Sherlock took the piece of paper which represented his schedule and returned to his room.

Mycroft laughed with bitterness.

“So now I am a cheater just because I decided to have a woman staying under this roof during the night, I wonder if he thought something else if you were a man, after all he knows I am not sexually attracted to women,” he said picking up Sherlock´s ring. “Anthea, I will be in the office, don´t forget my tea.”

“Yes Sir, I will take it to you promptly.” Anthea sighed deeply once she was alone. She must have done something very bad in the past if this was her punishment.

Mycroft and Anthea stayed in the office working till midday.

Slowly, Sherlock lost interest in everything. He followed the respective 'schedule'; he did not cook; he ate whatever Mycroft ordered. He tore apart all the Bach scores, and did not even touch the violin again. A thick layer of dust was covering it.

As he could not go out of the house, he would just remain in his room, mostly sleeping. He did not touch any books, padds or anything to nourish his mind. He did not watch the news. He did practically nothing.

At Mycroft, he would just look with purely expressionless eyes.

He had discarded from his mind everything that had been related to their family, memories, knowledge; the entire medical treasure he had borrowed from Leonard's mind, and finally, with much heartache, he discarded AnJoan's immense consciousness.

“You do realize you have not followed my orders? You promised you would be a good Kafeh, do all I asked. But instead you have ignored everything. You don´t trust me and consider me a cheater... Do you still love me Sherlock? Or your need of proving you were right and oh, so noble by doing what you did for Archer is stronger?” Mycroft said leaning on the door frame of Sherlock´s room.

“Love is a dangerous disadvantage, Mycroft. I am no longer capable of it, or of any other feelings. Playing music in such circumstances would also qualify as cheating. Other than that, I believe I have slept, eaten, and done push-ups. What are you accusing me of?”

Sherlock had not thrown all his scores away though; he had kept only one, his most beloved, a transcription of Brahms' Clarinet Quintet in his own handwriting.

“As always, you found a way around of my wishes, and still claim you have done all I have asked... You are always right, I am always wrong... You are the good one, I am the evil one... You are free Sherlock, do what you want, go where you want... I knew you would get bored of me.” Mycroft then left and locked himself in his room.

Sherlock closed his eyes, covering himself with the blanket. He was so cold.

 _You are free, Sherlock_ \- words so powerful that they completely shattered his mind. 

After many hours, he managed to get up and he stumbled downstairs.

 _Do what you want_ \- he had said. He just wanted to die.

_Go where you want._

Where could he go? 

He would go to the only place he still remembered. He opened the door and started walking towards the airport station.

He had not shaved, had not changed clothes and looked like a beggar. He mindlessly hacked onto a control panel of a shuttle, with the destination London, and got inside.

Mycroft knew Sherlock was gone. He wanted to go after him, but he also wanted that for once Sherlock were the one who came after him. He was tired of always chasing after him – especially now that he was not sure if his beloved Sherlock actually wanted him to go after him.

But Sherlock had no more desire to live. He had reached a minimum low, seeing the family he so loved and protected having fallen apart. He had been a failure as a king and as head of that family. Unable to keep them together. What was painful beyond words, is that he had grown to realise Mycroft never cared about them, never cared about anything he had constructed. Mycroft could not tolerate other people in his life. And he had somehow grown to understand that it was not right.

He truly loved, cherished, worshipped Sarek; he saw in Spock and in Leonard his brothers.  He had even grown an attachment to Kevin and AnJoan - whom he had now deprived of his consciousness

Mycroft did not care.

 

Sarek was not far from the scene. He had carefully monitored Sherlock's route ever since he had left the apartment. He calmly came to Sherlock's shuttle - Sherlock was just staring at the controls as if he had forgotten how to start an engine - and with a merciful gesture, he nerve-pinched Sherlock and took him with him.

He drove back to Mycroft's house; a cold rain was falling.

He got Sherlock out of the car and deposed him on the threshold.  After which he left.

Mycroft had been sitting on the floor leaning on his door since his conversation with Sherlock. He simply could not move, he felt when Sherlock decided to go; he could not move, but the moment he felt Sherlock was back, he ran downstairs to open the door.

Sherlock was there... unconscious. He assumed Anthea had used force to bring him back... He sighed disappointed... so Sherlock was not back on his own free will... whatever.

He carried Sherlock inside with tenderness. He bathed Sherlock, shaved him and dressed him in warm clothes, then he placed him on the bed and covered him with as many blankets as he could find.

Sherlock did not wake up, but Mycroft just thought Anthea had sedated him, he needed to ask her what she had given Sherlock and why she hadn´t brought him inside the house.

He sat on Sherlock´s couch, looking after him, if he did not wake up soon, he will have to call a doctor.

From Sherlock's discarded hoodie that Mycroft had thrown on the floor, a little white note had fallen. On it, with Sarek's careful, round calligraphy, it was written: 

"Sometimes it happens that the children do not know which way to go. It is their Father's duty to bring them home, if they are lost."

After a couple of minutes sitting on the couch, Mycroft got restless, so he got up to fold the clothes he had taken off Sherlock, when he noticed the little note. 

So, Father had nerve pinched Sherlock.

That explained it, still Mycroft wondered why Fath... Ambassador Sarek had brought Sherlock here...this was not a home.

 **“** Where am I?” Sherlock murmured. “Where is Mycroft?”

“I am here,” Mycroft said sitting on the bed beside Sherlock, caressing his dark curls.

Sherlock felt shivers... as he always would when Mycroft touched him.

“Why can't I keep the bond? Please Mycroft,” he said crying. “I will do better... I will do anything you want... My mind is just... falling apart, without it, please.”

Mycroft held Sherlock tightly.

“I thought you did not want the bond anymore.” 

Sherlock no longer felt the bond.

“It does not matter now... anymore...”

“I will call Ambassador Sarek. Perhaps he can help you, help your mind stop deteriorating.” Mycroft said sadly letting go of Sherlock. Sherlock wanted the bond to help his mind centred, not because he still had feelings for him. Sherlock no longer loved him.

“NO, I do not want to see him. Any of them.”

“Why?”

“Because their presence hurts you.” 

“What? Where did you get that idea from?”

“You never cared for any of them. I was blind and deaf, and I did not see that you only wanted me. I understand my mistake now. I will fix it... if you let me.”

“You really believe that? Am I such a bastard? I... No Sherlock, I care for all of them, I love our family, but I am not like you... I will do anything for them, but with a limit because... you are my priority. I would not risk my life or your life for them, that is true, but I will do a lot of other things to help them. I am selfish, but I am not a monster, well at least I think I am not. I don´t know anymore... no wonder they left. No wonder you don´t love me anymore.”

“I don't love you anymore? Oh Mycroft, can't you see the state I am in? No, I don't love them anymore. I was foolish to even allow them into my heart, when my heart belongs to you only. I only did what my sense of honour and of duty dictated me, as a… king and head of the family... I was only the joke of a king. The fool on the chess board... The stupid me even fantasised that you would help me get on with my plan.”

“See, it is always my fault Sherlock. No matter what I do, I never reach this ideal you have of me. Your heart stopped Sherlock!!!! Have you the slightest idea of how that felt? I asked you to wait a week before you ‘trained’ again, but you did not listen to me. I maybe an augment, but I am still very human when it comes to the way I deal with feelings. I was so scared of losing you... I was angry at you for not considering how I would feel... But you were a great king and a wonderful head of this family, never doubt that. I am not as strong and brave as you, Sherlock. I am sorry. Your relationships with them, your love for them, never bothered me, actually I was very happy for you, because for years I saw you struggle to make connections with others, I knew it was important for you. I never meant for you to break those connections. Perhaps...perhaps it would be best if you tried to rebuild those connections than the one you have with me... I am not worth it, Sherlock. You said love is a dangerous disadvantage and that you are no longer capable of it, and that is my fault, I destroyed that in you. I love you so much... I wish... I wish,” Mycroft said breaking down crying.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him, kissing him everywhere he could reach, his lips, eyes, his teary cheeks.

“Mycroft... Mycroft... you are everything to me, please do not reject me... please,” he said also crying, sobbing, almost incapable of breathing.

Mycroft held Sherlock tightly, kissing him back with tenderness, afraid of hurting him, of asking too much.

“I am so sorry I lied to you, when I said I did not love you anymore... even though it was not really a lie... I adore you, I not only love you... you are my entire life... I swear I will never even... look at other people...”

Mycroft smiled sadly at Sherlock.

“That is not what I want... I wonder if I will ever acquire the ability to properly convey to you what I want to tell you.”

“But you still want me too?” he asked, and he had never, ever felt so vulnerable.

“Of course, my love.”

Sherlock's mind, as well as his heart, still felt so empty, so useless.

“I know I have no right to ask something of you... But... Will you help me stand for a second? I would like to... do things properly.”

Mycroft got up and helped Sherlock to get to his feet.

As weak and miserable as he felt, Sherlock knelt in front of him.

“Mycroft, my master, and the love of my life, please give me another chance of earning your forgiveness. I am very sorry for having hurt you... I will… be good, I promise...” he said crying uncontrollably.

“My Sherlock. Mine forever,” Mycroft said pulling him up to kiss him possessively. “I more than love you my Sherlock and it would be my honour to never ever let you go again.”

Sherlock responded to his kiss with equal possessiveness and love; he no longer had the bond, not even his ring, but he still had the love... Spock had been right, and the thought of his Brother made his heart ache - there were things that surpassed all conventions and all bonds. Things that were indestructible.

“You must rest now. I will prepare something to eat for when you wake up,” Mycroft said placing Sherlock back on the bed under his mountain of blankets.

“Yes, Master...” he murmured. He was indeed ready to accomplish everything on that schedule. To the last letter. And now if Mycroft wanted him to sleep, he would do exactly that.

Mycroft left Sherlock´s room. He prepared a simple soup and when he was done he sent a text to Sarek. <Sherlock is doing better. Thank you>

Sarek showed the text to Spock, after which they hugged each other, tightly. Sarek had been unable to function much and his mind was overloaded by the information he had ... kept for Sherlock. For nothing, absolutely nothing was lost - not AJ's consciousness, nor his bond with Mycroft, nothing - he was their keeper, until Sherlock will ask them back.

Mycroft went to his office to work, when he received Anthea´s email in which she was informing him that she quit; he was not surprised; she had grown tired of him too.  He could not blame her or Fath... Ambassador Sarek or Spock or Leonard or any of them. He was not a nice person, it was natural they felt nothing for him. They all had been there only for Sherlock and he was ok with that.

As long as he had Sherlock, the rest did not matter... much. But he could not lie to himself, still it hurt a little to know they did not care, because he, in his own way did care and love them.

“Spock,” Sarek said, holding his son's hand tenderly. “I have a task for you and your very kind and empathic mate to accomplish tonight, still. Take the car and go to the young woman, and kindly extend her the invitation to come here and join us for a while. I trust I have always treated her right, so she will not refuse me. Then drop by Mycroft's house - do not ring, nor make your presence felt, and have Leonard leave on the doorway a few hyposprays for both brothers. They are both very weak and especially Mycroft's anaemia is at dangerous levels - I think he needs an iron-based solution.”

“Of course, Father, we will do as you wish.” Spock got up and went for Leonard, explaining to him what they had to do.

Leonard prepared the hyposprays according to Father´s instructions, and he even took care of placing labels on them to differentiate the ones for Sherlock from the ones for Mycroft´s name.  Knowing how proud and idiotic Mycroft could be, he was sure their dear President would just assume all the hyposprays were for Sherlock.

After Spock and Leonard left, Sarek took a deep breath. 

“Val, my beautiful. Can you remember where exactly we left Kevin? You had become friends with him. Perhaps he could listen to your voice and come to us?”

“He was a cat when he left. A.J. was hugging him actually... I guess he went back to the house. I will try to call him.” 

Val concentrated, picturing cat Kevin and calling for him in his mind.  


A black skinny and dirty cat appeared on Val´s lap.

The cat jumped to the floor and before hitting it he transformed into human Kevin.

“Oh, please, I need cat food, eating out of trash cans is horrible!!!!”

Sarek took him in his arms and hugged him tightly.

“Hush now, child, you will receive cat food... but first you will take a bath, yes? Will you do me the pleasure of staying here with us until your master gets better?”

“Mmmh, yes that will be ok. The worst is over, My Master and his mate have finally started to rebuild.”

“There are other people we must look after, for their sake, my dearest Kevin. And I am counting on your strength; they need supplies. There is a large container in the garden. I will need you to take it to their location. They will believe it is their friend T'Pol helping them.”

 

While Sarek, Spock, Leonard and Val were dealing with the administrative issues from a distance and very discretely, Sherlock slept for a couple of hours. He sat up on the bed and as soon as he woke up, looking around to locate Mycroft. All his thoughts were focused on him. Sherlock had been sincere in his attempt to make Mycroft see the extent of his love for him: he had cut all the ties, burnt all the bridges with all the other beings.

He did not mean to hurt the others; they had done nothing wrong; he had done this only to prove something to Mycroft... even if the method had catastrophic consequences. He was still convinced that Mycroft had no interest in any other people and therefore neither should he.

“There you are, love, come time for you to eat something. After that we could cuddle a little while watching TV, what do you say?”

“Yes,” it was all Sherlock could say. He ate what Mycroft gave him and went to wash the dishes. Tomorrow he would have to clean. And cook. After that, he came back to the room and sat at his feet.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock up, placing him over himself. He made Sherlock rest his head over his chest and he petted his dark curls with one hand, while he trailed the over up and down his back lazily.

Sherlock felt shivers... it had been so long since Mycroft...   
He lifted his eyes, looking at him, he could feel his breath. He did not dare say anything, or ask. He had acknowledged Mycroft once again as his master and owner; it was Mycroft who decided When, and How. And If.

Mycroft misinterpreted Sherlock´s shivers thinking his mate was cold. So, he pulled a blanket over them. He wanted Sherlock so much... but something felt wrong... his body was not responding and maybe it was for the best, after all, he felt he did not deserve to ask more of Sherlock.

Mycroft did not want him anymore, did not want him, did not...

“I will go to my room, now, if I may...” he said dejectedly. He had not forgotten that part in which he had lost the right to share a bed.

“What is wrong, love?” Mycroft asked noticing Sherlock had become tense all of a sudden and not letting go of him.

“I can't... be so close to you and not... it hurts. Please, if you do not want me... do not torture me.”

Mycroft hugged Sherlock tightly, closing his eyes and feeling a blush rise over his cheeks.

“Sherlock... I... I do want you, so much... like before, more than before... but I... my body... I am not sure what is wrong... maybe it is just exhaustion, I haven´t been sleeping well. Would you sleep with me tonight?”

“Will you allow me to...? in the same bed? because you said I don't deserve...”

“Oh right... I was angry when I said that. Forget every rule I placed at the time, the schedule too. Anthea will not be coming anymore either. You can come and go as you please and communicate with whomever you want. I still have office hours to cover, but I will make sure to be here most of the time.”

“Therefore... Even though we no longer have the bond... you... I no longer am your...”

Mycroft opened his shirt and took off a chain that he had been wearing since the day Sherlock took off their wedding ring. 

“We are still married...” he said placing the chain in Sherlock´s hand. He had used it to keep the wedding ring by his heart.

Overwhelmed by memories, Sherlock started to cry once more. Just as his heart was longing after his love, his body after his touch, just as such, his mind was craving the bond. His mind had irremediably been transformed by it. The Vulcan king who once had connected to all Vulcan beings, now had no bond to live by, and no promise that Mycroft would still want him tomorrow.

Mycroft took Sherlock into his arms and kissed his eyes softly.

“I am sorry. I... you do not have to wear it if you do not want to... Just... tell me what you want... Sherlock...”

“You are... giving it back to me?” he murmured.

“Yes. What did you think I was doing?”

“I am not capable of thinking.”

Sherlock took the ring, kissed it and placed it back on his finger, looking at his own hand afterwards. That was the way his hand was supposed to look like, yes.

“So, my dear husband, should we retire to bed now?” Mycroft said smiling softly.

Instead of replying, Sherlock kissed his hand reverently and followed him to bed. They changed quickly into their night clothes and lay down to sleep. Mycroft sighed contently surrounding Sherlock´s waist with his arms and plastering his chest to his beloved’s back. I more than love you my Sherlock, Mycroft said drifting to sleep, he was so happy now, but also so, so tired.

Sherlock covered his hand with his, remembering when Mycroft used to just kiss him for hours, or when he would take him even in his sleep... such moments would never return... Mycroft could not see him, so he allowed his tears flow freely.

 

Leonard placed the box of hyposprays at the door. He was tempted to go in and scan Sherlock and Mycroft to assess their health... but he could not do it. He could still sense a lot of pain and confusion coming from those two... but there was also love and hope, so maybe they will spend Xmas together after all.

“Ready, Master,” he said getting into the car. “Are we going for Anthea now?”

“Affirmative,” Spock said, and he drove to the young woman's apartment building.

 Life was very difficult for Jonathan and his group. It was cold, like in all polar regions and they could not get the equipment to work properly despite the joint efforts of Scotty and Trip. They did not have life support, meaning they did not have any heat and nights were hellish. 

During the day, temperature increased, and they were able to stay outside, bathe in a nearby lake and wash their clothes.

They had sent a distress call to their friend T'Pol, completely unaware that T'Pol was not even on the planet. The supplies which they thought to arrive from her, arrived in fact from Kevin. He was supplying only basic things: coal for fire, clean water, energy bars and some tools.

Used to conditions similar to these from when he had worked on Delta Vega (where Jim had first found him), Scotty finally managed to understand why their central command unit was not functioning. He spent an entire afternoon under it, and when he emerged he was full of grease but when he pressed a few buttons, the entire thing started to function!

They now had running water, both hot and cold and heating, and a working replicator. Trip's fabulous memory had stored molecular formulae of nearly any thing under the sun, so they replicated fish, chips, chocolate and clean clothes. 

Jon was very proud of them. He hugged them both, which was a premiere because generally he was very strict with the three of them, as a means to ensure cooperation and order in those harsh conditions.

Scotty obeyed Jonathan without much fuss, submissive by nature and content to have someone to look up to, a 'master'. Trip was constantly talking back to Jon and clashes ensured. They had been friends; well, no more. Jon was in charge here. Trip needed a while to accept that and finally conceded to the stronger hand.

Ever since they had arrived here, Jon did not engage in intimate relations with Malcolm; life had just been too horrible and each evening they were exhausted They would just crash onto a bed and instantly fall asleep.  The evening when their generator finally started to function, and they had slightly more comfort, Jonathan could finally breathe deeply. His family would be fine. 

His family... did he actually think of them as of a 'family'? Yes. Yes! Those were HIS people. His mate, whom he had gotten out of that mad house, and his... how should he think of Trip and Scotty... children? His sons. After all, Sarek considered Sherlock his son even though they did not share the same genetic material. Yes. Those were his sons.

He retired early that evening, taking Malcolm with him.  In their little room, which was heated for the first time, Jon leaned Malcolm against a wall, starting to kiss him. His gestures were firm and demanding, but no longer brutal like that 'first time'. He was the master and despite of Malcolm's argument that he was not 'submissive' by nature (and Jon knew he was not), Jon was IN CHARGE here. He had fought to obtain Malcolm; Malcolm had sworn to follow him everywhere. It was pretty basic.  
So, without giving it another thought, Jon took him to bed, pinned his hands above his head and proceeded to make him fall completely apart...

Malcolm woke up between Jonathan´s arms. He was holding him tightly, as if he were afraid Malcolm would escape...

For the first time in days Malcolm had time to think about what happened... he had pushed everything to a far corner of his mind busying himself with various activities. But now they were far away, in a safe place with certain comfort, he could not postpone it.

He was sure Sherlock had planned for this to happen...well maybe not exactly like this but still... There was no way Jonathan could have beaten Sherlock the way he did, unless Sherlock had let it happen... He wondered how Mycroft had reacted at seeing his mate in that state...he hoped he hadn´t completely lost it, if he had, they would not be able to stay here forever, Mycroft would find them, sooner or later.

Jon opened his eyes and looked at him. His eyes were strong, sharp, decided. He had made love to him for a good part of the night - even though 'made love' was not an accurate description.  Jon was just taking, taking, taking, without knowing how to give, how to share; his soul was wild, like that of a lone wolf. 

“Good morning,” Malcolm said simply. He was... confused. He did not know where he stood with Jonathan; he knew that he loved him, but that he was not ready to accept it, much less to show it... karma was a bitch... and once again he thought of the big apology he owed to Leonard.

“Good morning,” Jon said, holding him with his strong arms. Then, he frowned. “What is it? Are you unwell? Have I hurt you?” Instinctively, he looked at Malcolm's body to see if there were any small wounds that would cause him discomfort.

“No,” Malcolm said frowning. “Why do you ask?”

“Your eyes... seem...” Jonathan struggled to identify the emotion for a while. “They seem sad.”

Malcolm sighed deeply.

“I was thinking of what happened. I had not let myself analyse it, but now... well... the enormity of it all, our lives changed completely. We were Starfleet officers, now we are wanted criminals and those two kids who followed us... and you and I... what are we, Jonathan?”

Jon sighed. He got out of the bed not bothering to hide his gorgeous, muscular body. He had previously replicated a few cigarettes and he lit one, by the window.

“When Sherlock first beat you during the training, I went to him and told him that if he ever hurts my mate again, I will Kill Him.”

Malcolm sat on the bed, not bothering with dressing either.

“Your mate? Were you planning on telling me that is what you consider me before Sherlock beat me the second time?”

“I was hoping he would not beat you,” Jon said apologetically. “But I did give him a fair warning...” he said, focusing on what he thought it was important from Malcolm's statement.

“So no, you did not plan to tell me I am your mate. I know I made a big mistake when I chose Leonard... We are really something, aren´t we? We rather use and hurt the persons around us than tell each other directly what we want and feel.”

“I did not plan anything, Malcolm. I acted instinctively. Just the way I... we are acting now. Surrendering for having injured or killed Sherlock, and losing you again, is not an option.” Jon came and had him lay back on the bed, laying over him. “I cannot lose you again, Malcolm,” he said bitterly. I will not.”

“It is still hard to believe I am that important for you... Last time you let me go... you did not come after me although you knew where I was going... You did send messages, I give you that, but you did not come for me.”

“It Is Hard To Believe?” Jonathan said, pronouncing each word distinctively.

“Yes, as terrible as it sounds. You said you just reacted out of instinct... Now you have me, now you know I will follow you everywhere... what guarantee do I have that you will not leave me behind when your instincts kick in again?”

Jonathan stroke him hard over his face, with the back of his hand. 

“Open your eyes,” he said, seeing that Malcolm, out of pure instinct, had closed them. “I have killed a king for you. And if You Ever doubt me again, you will face my anger much more intensely than this.”

Malcolm pushed Jonathan of him.

“You killed a king because he did not listen to your warning. Not because of me. I trust you as my leader, my captain, but if you want me to trust you as my mate, you must earn that trust.” Malcolm covered himself with a sheet and left the room locking himself in the bathroom.

Jon waited patiently for him to come out of there.

Malcolm took a hot shower, he would have liked to make it a long one, but they had to take care of their resources.

When he finally came out, he saw Jonathan waiting for him.

“Come here,” Jon ordered from near the window.

Malcolm approached Jonathan, standing in front of him without saying anything, just looking into his eyes intently.

Jon put one hand on his shoulder pulling him closer. He had taken a dermal regenerator out of the medical bag. He turned Malcolm's head to the window, and without saying anything, he began regenerating the bruise which was already forming on Malcolm's delicate skin. He was doing it with obvious, even though unconscious, love and care.

Malcolm closed his eyes... it was not going to be easy, but in his heart, he was sure it would be worth it, once Jonathan and himself learned to be more open about what they felt.

Sherlock woke up the next morning at exactly 4 AM - as usual. His mind was still on Vulcan mode. Mycroft was holding him tight in his arms. He himself had been silently crying for a long period of the night.

Mycroft woke up the moment he felt Sherlock move.

“Good morning, love,” he said kissing Sherlock´s shoulder. 

Sherlock felt like melting... pain, raw and crude, burst back into life. He started to cry.

Mycroft let go of Sherlock and got off the bed.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to... sorry I forgot that you are not comfortable with physical contact. I... I will go take a shower.”

“No, don't leave me, Master, please... I will be good, I promise...” Sherlock murmured, completely losing it.

Mycroft sat on the bed next to Sherlock without touching him.

“Love, I think you need to call Ambassador Sarek, I think he will be able to help you... I am sorry but right now I don´t know what to do, I love you so much... and I can´t give you anything of what you need or want,” he said brokenly.

Sherlock got out of the bed and just collapsed on his knees at his feet.

“You won't send me away?” he asked - it was his major fear and obsession - that Mycroft would want to get rid of him because he had been so bad.

“No, my Sherlock,” Mycroft said, taking Sherlock´s face between his hands. “Don´t you remember what I promised you when this began? I will always love you and I will always be here, waiting for you.” 

“Thank you... thank you...” he murmured taking his hands and kissing them. “May I... may I go make breakfast?”

“Yes, you may,” Mycroft said smiling sadly at Sherlock.

Sherlock stood up and went downstairs. He turned the lights on and he had a shock - the kitchen was in the same horrible state, with dirty dishes, unfinished food, crumbs and cookies everywhere... as if time had stopped.

He was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of extreme, intense guilt.

“It is I who has destroyed this family and Mycroft's soul,” he said to himself. As if accomplishing an act of penitence, he began cleaning it, and he did not stop until everything was shiny and spotless clean, with even the floors scrubbed within an inch of life.  Only then he began cooking breakfast - a simple British one, for him and Mycroft.

Mycroft had stayed in the room, sitting on the same spot on the bed... it was still warm from Sherlock´s side. A few days ago, a dark thought had been growing in his mind... Kevin, before becoming Kevin said there was a spirit lingering besides Leonard... that meant that probably after death you could still remain with the ones you loved... If he were to die...  Sherlock would get over it, he was strong and Sarek would make sure to keep him going...it was really a good solution.  With him dead, there will not be anything stopping Sherlock to do everything he wanted, to reach his potential, to form connections with others... And he would not have lied, because he will remain as a spirit always loving Sherlock, always waiting for him... Mycroft shook his head... he was not sure where those ideas came from... better think of something else.

He got up showered and changed, joining Sherlock in the kitchen.

As soon as Sherlock saw him, he came to him and knelt. It was pure instinct.

“Up now, love, you must eat breakfast, I will leave a couple of hours to the office, I have to meet my new assistant and coordinate with him so I can do most of my work here.”

Sherlock got up silently and lay the table for them, pouring a cup of tea for Mycroft, prepared just how he liked it.

“I am sorry Anthea left because of me. I am sorry, and that I thank her for bringing me home that evening.”

“Don´t worry love, I am sure she did not leave because of you... I was the one who asked too much of her, it is only natural she decided to go. She did not bring you home that day, it was Ambassador Sarek.”

Sherlock looked at him confused.

“Who?” The name was vaguely familiar.

“King Sarek of Vulcan. You really don´t remember him?”

Sherlock shrugged. It was not important. The name was stored somewhere in the mind palace

Mycroft felt guilt and regret flood him. He never meant for Sherlock to cut off from everything and everyone... He must really be the selfish monster everyone said...

“I am going now, will be back soon. If you need me just use this communicator.”

“Can't I... can't I come with you?” Sherlock asked with a shaky voice.

“Yes, of course if you want. It will be a little boring, but I promise I will hurry up to finish with everything as soon as I can.”

Sherlock dressed elegantly. He almost looked like his normal self.  But as soon as they arrived at his office and Sherlock sat down on a chair near the window, he was overwhelmed by a feeling of familiarity... he had been here before... that day... when someone named Malcolm Reed had come to meet them

He pushed the name away. Malcolm Reed did not mean anything, it was just a name.

Mycroft sat at his desk, looking through different files, he still got in his pocket one of the hyposprays he had found when opening the door. Sherlock had still been upstairs, so he had not noticed anything. He had thrown away the hyposprays with his name, he was fine, why did everybody insist on the opposite? But he had kept the ones with Sherlock´s name, he still was weak from... the incident.

“Could you please come close love, I need to apply you a hypospray.”

Sherlock came near him in a second, unbuttoning his shirt and kneeling once more for Mycroft to have better access to his neck. He turned his head to the side, exposing his beautiful neck, offering himself to Mycroft for whatever he wanted to do to him.

Mycroft applied the hypospray, placing a kiss on Sherlock´s neck once he was done.

“There, it will help you feel stronger. My beautiful Sherlock,” he whispered smiling tenderly at his beloved husband.

Sherlock remained on his knees, gazing at Mycroft - with so much love that he felt like suffocating

“Could I... ask something of you...?”

“Of course, love.” 

“Could you... print another copy of that schedule which you drafted for me?”

“If you want, yes, but remember you do not have to follow it. It was just a foolish attempt to control your actions, I thought that way I could make sure that you would not harm yourself... which obviously did not work...”

“I will follow it,” Sherlock said decidedly. “And I will never, I promise, let any harm come to me.”

Mycroft closed his eyes. Yes, he was nothing but an obstacle in Sherlock´s life, for how long will his beloved husband stand this situation, the brilliant Sherlock Holmes who got bored easily...

“For now, if you want, you may follow it, but perhaps you will like to do something else at a later date, maybe retake your classes at Starfleet, whatever you want Sherlock, I will not oppose, I will understand if you got bored of this.”

“Starfleet?” Sherlock shrugged. “I do not care about Starfleet. I only care about you.”

 _For how long?_ Mycroft thought, but once again he shook his head to dissipate the dark thoughts. For as long as Sherlock wanted, a week a month… he will make the most of his time with his beloved husband.

Mycroft wanted to pull Sherlock to sit on his lap, but he soon realized he was not strong enough to do it anymore... he simply asked Sherlock to sit on his lap and kissed him tenderly, softly for a few minutes.

Sherlock looked at him carefully, as he was sitting on his lap as Mycroft liked.

“Mycroft, you are unwell.” His _Sherlock_ mind quickly activated, and he compiled a comparative chart of how Mycroft looked when he was well and how he looked now. This was not right.

For a moment, his own eyes were those of the strong, proud being who would lead people into battle, disarm mines and simply transform into a doll upon his master's touch.

“Please, let us go home.”

“Just an hour more love, I will meet with my assistant and arrange a few things ok? Wait for me here.”

Sherlock did not want to argue or talk back to him. He patiently waited for Mycroft to finish what he had to do.

Mycroft returned an hour later, as he had said, he felt so tired and a little out of breath, but he put on a serene front for Sherlock. It was nothing, nothing at all, he had spent too much time sitting down when he worked from the house and now he had been walking around the halls of the office, well his body felt the impact.  He had never had a great physical condition, how many times Sherlock had pointed out he was fat... really what was with him this last days, why was he remembering that now.

“Ready to go, love,” he said as cheerly as he could, once again fighting with his own mind to keep at bay his dark thoughts.

Sherlock was worried and agitated. He still had a residual mental connection - he wondered how? He had broken almost all the bonds and their own bond had dissipated.

He could feel - FEEL - he was unwell.

He inspected the entire house and collected an ample amount of medical devices which Leonard had generously left behind, until he found what he needed - a medical tricorder

“You tell me you want me to take care of myself but you - you - look how low your iron level is, it is down to 7 !!!”

Mycroft hugged Sherlock tightly.

“Don´t worry, I will be ok. Everything will be ok.”

“Mycroft...” Sherlock murmured. “Mycroft. Are you trying to kill yourself?”

Mycroft did not answer. He was not sure of what he was trying to do... he wanted so much to stay forever by Sherlock´s side, but at the same time he was convinced that his presence only complicated things for Sherlock.

Sherlock's eyes filled with tears again, he covered his mouth with his hands

“Mycroft... Mycroft Holmes... please look at me and... and... remember... I gave you my life and I do not want it back. I will not live without you,” he said The Words, the powerful words that made a bond eternal. He was speaking them for the second time.

“Oh, Sherlock. Why do you keep tying yourself to me? You are brilliant, you will be a great king, you will do all these great wonderful things... I just get in your way, asking you to be careful, to stay by my side... it is selfish of me... but I just can´t let you go, I adore you,” Mycroft pulled Sherlock with the little strength he still had and kissed him, losing consciousness after that.

Sherlock closed his eyes and abruptly connected to Leonard's mind.

**“BP90 over 70, pulse 30. Cyanotic. Please advise. NOW. NOW.”**

 

That stupid, stubborn man! Leonard opened his mind to Sherlock, picturing it as a collection of file cabinets as he had done the first time and then he sent a picture of the hyposprays he had prepared for Mycroft.

“Master, Mycroft is not well, he did not take the hyposprays... Master, Sherlock is there alone... please, please may I go help him.”

“Let's go,” Spock said, rushing to dress.

“Thank you, Master,” Leonard said with a sigh of relief also dressing as quickly as he could. 

He asked Kevin to look after A.J. and waited for his Master by the car.

Spock drove to the Holmes residence as fast as he could, after which he unceremoniously pulled the security panel off the wall because their codes no longer worked, opening the door for Leonard and following him in.

“Sherlock!” Leonard yelled, barging into the house, trying to locate him.

“My brother is upstairs,” Spock told Leonard.

Sherlock had just panicked as Mycroft stopped breathing and began CPR. Even though it was the most terrible thing to do CPR on his beloved... Sudden shame and horror overwhelmed him as he finally understood how Mycroft MUST HAVE FELT that day when he had been beaten to a pulp by Jonathan Archer.

Leonard came into the room.

“I’ve got this, he will be fine, don´t worry, let me work ok?” He pushed Sherlock to the side and started treating Mycroft, he had a pulse thanks to Sherlock´s quick thinking. “Sherlock, I could give him a hypospray, but I think now a blood transfusion would be best.”

Sherlock quickly lay down and extended his arm.

Leonard knew Sherlock was still weak, but Mycroft´s health was at a critical stage and the truth remained that there was no one else from whom he could take blood for Mycroft.

“Ok, you may feel a little dizzy, that is normal. Did you get your hypospray?” Leonard asked Sherlock.

“Earlier, yes,” Sherlock replied softly. “But his anaemia - he did not take his usual treatment – he…”

“He was being stupid, I know. Anthea talked to me about it... we will deal with that later. Don´t worry, first we will make sure he gets healthy and strong, ok?”

Sherlock stopped talking completely. He remained near Mycroft and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Spock went downstairs, ordered a good batch of supplies which arrived shortly after, from food to toothpaste; he cleaned the entire house carefully and rebuilt the Holmes nest in the living room, in their usual place. He cooked fresh food, brewed tea, and a basket of warm kreyla which Sherlock adored and waited for Leonard to finish.

Leonard finished with the transfusion.

“He will probably wake up after he rests. I will go look for the his hyposprays and bring you something to eat.” He went to the kitchen, where he found his Master, who had made soup. By any chance did you find Mycroft´s treatment Master?

“It is in the trash can, yes,” Spock said sadly.

“Leave their food here, Leonard. Sherlock is well enough to come to the kitchen. If you finished, let us go home.”

“Master...” Leonard looked at Spock crying. “Please hug me, just five minutes please? Don´t want to leave yet. Please Master.”

Spock wrapped his arms around him holding him tight and wiping his tears away.

“I also miss... home, Leonard... because this is our home, with these people by our side. But the time has not come yet.”

“What Mycroft feels Master...it is so dark and sad and lonely...He thinks he is so unworthy of Sherlock...of us...”

“I know. I know. Come, now,” he said, softly, taking his hand and taking him to the car. “Sometimes we walk side by side with our family members; other times, we just carry them in our arms. This is what we do now.”

“Yes, Master,” Leonard said obediently following Spock, still he sent a thought to Mycroft, even if he knew the other man would probably not receive it ‘Love me when I least deserve it, because then is when I need it the most’. He had read it somewhere, and he felt it fit their situation.

Sherlock cuddled closer to Mycroft and started kissing his lips, very softly; he wasn't very good at this; but he had no other idea how to make Mycroft feel his love, his adoration.

Mycroft took a deep breath; somehow he felt better, warmer... he opened his eyes slowly when he felt Sherlock´s lips on his.

“What happened?”

“You lost consciousness. Mycroft...”

“Please, forgive me,” he said with deep, deep regret. “I was reckless and stupid, the way I acted with Archer. Surely there were other ways. I am so very sorry. I cannot begin to imagine how you must have felt. But I assure you that while you were sick earlier, I went through hell.”

“My Sherlock, I forgive you,” Mycroft whispered hugging him. “Yes, it was hell for me too when I felt your heart stop... I am sorry I made you go through something similar... I will try harder, I promise... I don´t know why I have these ideas... I just thought it would be better for you, for everybody.”

“You are my strength, Mycroft... you are the love of my life,” he murmured, continuing to kiss him softly. “I have already said this, bond or no bond, I will not live without you.” The memory of the beautiful bright bond flared into his mind, making his heart ache.

“That is blackmail, you know my beloved husband,” Mycroft joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
“I just... you were acting so detached from everything... I... don´t know. I thought... and when we finally started talking again I was so deep into my dark mood...”

Sherlock's eyes brightened sensing his mood lighten and seeing him smile.

“It's just us, now... just like at the beginning...”

“Thank you, my Sherlock. But remember, you may have as many connections as you want. At some level you must miss them, and I am sure they miss you. I will not get in your way, as long as you remember you belong to me,” Mycroft said kissing his nose.

“Do I still belong to you, Mycroft?” Sherlock asked with sadness. “Because... husbands don't... I mean...”

“Yes, you belong to me. Who says we can´t build our relationship the way we want? Maybe not legally, but yes you belong to me, because that is what you want too? Don´t you?”

“Yes, Master...” Sherlock murmured, lost in his eyes. I belong to you. “Every moment of my life, I am giving myself to you. I am so sorry I did not please you so far... But I will try better.”

“You please me very, very much. You please me just by existing, by being you... these few months were just a little bump in the road. I adore you, my Sherlock.”

“Am I still your doll?” Sherlock further asked, as he saw Mycroft's eyes getting darker and stronger.

“Always, love, just give me a couple of days... I think I will have to take out of the trash can the hyposprays... Leonard was here?”

“Yes,” he said becoming agitated all of a sudden. “I am sorry! I could not manage by myself...”

“Ssshh!! Calm down, my love you, I am not angry because of that. I was being honest when I said you can stay in contact with them.”

“I do not wish to,” Sherlock replied with honesty. His mind was still so obscured by the shock he'd lived, and so starved without the bonds, in such complete disorder, that he had truly pushed everyone away from his mind, with the only exception of Mycroft. Only at times memories surfaced and he cringed in pain.

“As you wish, love. Just don´t forget the possibility exists for when or if you want. So now, my precious doll, I think I will kiss you till we both fall asleep.”

Oh, his kisses, how he remembered them, how he longed after them... in a flashback he saw Leonard and Spock endlessly kissing throughout the house, barely making pauses to eat; he pushed the thought away.

Mycroft made good on his promise and kissed Sherlock till both of them fell asleep. He could not wait to get stronger and claim his husband like he used to do.

 

It was the end of the day for Jon and Malcolm as well. The 'children' were already sleeping. Jon turned to look at Malcolm who was running long range sensor scans on a padd, in bed.

He took the padd from his hand with a much softer gesture, pulling Malcolm closer.

“I am sorry for having hit you this morning,” he whispered. “My temper is just... short.”

“Yes, I ´ve noticed,” Malcolm huffed. “I told you we would clash more often than not. Just... remember I am not your enemy and that this isn´t easy for me either.”

“You can hit back, if you want,” Jon smiled. “I won't take offense.”

“I can´t,” Malcolm said, touching lightly Jonathan´s cheek. “I love you too much.”

Jon's heart melted upon hearing such words...they troubled him deeply... He caught his hand and he softly kissed it.

Malcolm was surprised by his own words, he had not realized what will come out of his mouth after Jonathan´s statement... but it was the truth. He loved Jonathan Archer very, very much.

Jon rolled over him and started to kiss him, with the same demanding gestures as ever, none of them paying any attention to the forgotten padd in the bed, somewhere under some pillows, on the radar of which a cubic object could be spotted advancing towards New Vulcan at high speed.

The Borg hadn't forgotten the humiliation. Humans and Vulcans singlehandedly destroying a Borg Cube? That will never happen again. Vulcans and Humans were very dangerous creatures and they had to be destroyed. So, they proceeded their way. Those Two planets which held the Alpha Quadrant together had to be smashed to pieces. They would ensure that.

At high warp, they were heading to New Vulcan - they would arrive there in three days.

 

Jon spent the entire night enjoying his mate's closeness. Contrary to his expectations, Malcolm was NOT submissive in the least; not on a conscious level anyway. He would respond to his kisses wildly, passionately and their love-making seemed more like a battle... but when he finally managed to subdue him, Jon suddenly became tender and loving... so many contradictions still tore his soul apart. How to make this man see how much - how much...?

 

Between Trip and Scotty, there was no drama going on. They had both finally accepted Jon's authority and they were working hard to fulfil his many orders during the day, because Jon deserved it. He was working hard together with them, fixing things, crawling under conduits, even sweeping the floors, removing snow from around the camp. He was a good leader and deserved their loyalty.

Scotty had started to harbour warm feelings of affection for Trip, even though he knew a part of him would always belong to Sarek of Vulcan. It was the way it was... he could not change that, but he could move on; it was what Sarek would have wanted too.

Charles was fun, smart, drama-free, and very, very sweet. Also, very good in bed. For the first time, Scotty learnt to be more active and explore his own desires and fantasies; he no longer had to be a submissive in the intimate moments. And he discovered he liked it, and it was okay to have fun and not to suffer.

 

At Sarek's house, though, people were troubled. Sarek was carrying the immensity of Sherlock's mind within his own consciousness. Everything that Sherlock had discarded, he had kept. 

In his process of abandoning all bonds, Sherlock had almost managed to accomplish this completely. But fortunately, there was still a filial bond connecting Mycroft and Sarek! A bond which had not been used much, but it was still there. Through that channel, Sarek had managed to support Sherlock and transfer everything to himself.

It was only when the Kafeh bond between Mycroft and Sherlock had broken - that Sarek could no longer help - at least at a mental level. 

For the first time in weeks Mycroft woke up feeling well rested and relaxed. He had a lot of demons to fight still, but he was confident he will be better. He will try his best for Sherlock.

Sherlock woke up immediately as well; he was attuned to Mycroft's biological rhythm and he sensed him at once. He gazed at him, performing a quick inventory of skin colour, iris, lips, pulse, and other small indicators of health.

“You are going to monitor me very closely, aren´t you, love?” Mycroft said with a smile hugging Sherlock and kissing him tenderly.

“I apologise,” Sherlock said, blinking. “I did not mean... to... disturb you.”

“You did not. You usually do that anyway... I missed not having you observing every one of my moves.”

Sherlock felt terribly unsure and afraid every moment that he would do something to upset him. They were walking on a very shaky ground still.

“Just… let’s relax, ok? I love you, you love me... we will probably do or say things that upset the other, but we must talk about it, and please believe me, no matter how angry I get, I would never ever send you away. The only way you are getting rid of me, is if one day you decided you do not want me anymore.”

Sherlock swallowed hard, his heart was beating like crazy.

With a soft, very shy gesture, he just offered his hands to Mycroft.

Mycroft kissed Sherlock´s wrist and hold them with one of his hands tightly.

“Our rope is in a pocket of my trousers... give me a second.” He got up and searched for his trousers, when he found their rope, he returned to bed and tied Sherlock´s wrists, placing his mate over his body, enjoying his weight over him and trailing his hands along his body to every part he could reach.

Sherlock almost stopped breathing. A sense of familiarity, of normality overwhelmed him... things were... almost as they should…

“Feeling better, my Sherlock?”

“Yes, Mycroft...” he said on a deeply submissive tone, as if he would have said _Yes, Master_.

“Will you come with me to the office today?”

“Yes, Mycroft.”

“Are you able of saying something else besides ‘Yes, Mycroft’?” he said teasing his husband while he kneaded his buttocks.

“No, Mycroft.”

Mycroft laughed good naturedly at that and kept touching his husband, because he could, because Sherlock belonged to him.

“I adore you.”

Sherlock had laid comfortably over him, with his head over his chest and his tied hands on Mycroft's shoulder. He wasn't doing anything out of his own will, and it felt so good.

“Do you remember how we used to…?”

“Yes?” Mycroft whispered, although he had a very good idea of what Sherlock meant.

“How we...” Sherlock stopped, unable to continue because of the tears which had gathered.

“I am sorry,” Mycroft said hugging him tightly. “Soon, I promise, I will be taking care of myself from now on, so I am fit to give you everything you want or need.”

“So am I,” he managed to say. “Did you... press charges?”

“No. I just listed them as wanted criminals, I did not even specify what their crime was, the perks of being the President. They are on New Vulcan, they are well. Someone has been sending them supplies.”

The words New Vulcan stirred deep pains in Sherlock's heart. His people...

“I know you said no... but I really think you should contact Sarek... He will be glad to help you.” Mycroft could see Sherlock was struggling with his mind, the way he had emptied it of knowledge but most of all, of the bonds, had had a big impact on him.

“Help me with what?”

Mycroft sighed.

“You know with what. But it is your decision. As I said, I will not get in your way nor forbid you to form other bonds. But I will do everything I can to take care of you... as contradictory as that may sound,” he said kissing Sherlock deeply.

Sherlock completely melted into the kiss, wanting nothing else than to last forever, forever, ignoring everything his mind told him, because when Mycroft kissed him, he could not think of anything else, not even of that small, distant voice murmuring _danger danger_ to him.

If Mycroft kissed him, he had everything.

Mycroft wanted to devour Sherlock with that kiss, to keep him inside and never ever let him go... He could feel his own body responding, it was still like a weak echo of the fire that used to consume him whenever he touched Sherlock, but he thought it was a good sign, his body was finally recovering.

He wanted to stay in bed all day... which was not a bad idea, but he still had responsibilities as President... he could not wait for next elections. He was sure he would not be re-elected.

“Who... um.. who... took my place?  S...spock?”

“No, Ambassador Sarek retook the royal bond. Although he has not been managing things directly, he mostly stays at his house and sends Spock and Val to deal with various things. Why?”

“Is everything alright with my - with the Planet? The planetary shield was not functioning - the command centre at the North pole - Oh why do I care anyway. Not my business.”

“But I am afraid it is my business as President. I will look into it, thank you for pointing that out. Come on, let’s take a bath then breakfast, work and hopefully we will have all the afternoon to be like this, without interruptions.”

Sherlock waited for Mycroft to untie him and went to shave and dress nicely. His behaviour was exemplary, and it was as if he did not even breathe without Mycroft's permission.

“I want pancakes for breakfast, “Mycroft said. “Please? Although I doubt we have the ingredients for that, would you mind eating breakfast at the cafeteria?”

“I would. We have ingredients. Have you gone shopping? The house is fully stocked.”

“No,” Mycroft answered looking around and noticing the house was clean. It had been a total mess for the last weeks. “Did you clean the whole house?”

“I did not. I was with you the entire time.”

“Spock must have accompanied Leonard,” Mycroft said, noticing the nest in the living-room. 

“Hey, a nest!! How great, thank you!” he said embracing Mycroft. “It makes me so happy”. After which he rushed to the kitchen to make pancakes.

“I did not build the nest. Told you, they miss you and they are trying to help you. I am happy for you.” Mycroft sat on one of the kitchen benches and started looking through the many mails his assistant had sent him. This boy was efficient, but lacked Anthea’s ability to deal with minor issues... well, hopefully, in time he will learn.

“I would never, and have never been alone in a nest, Mycroft...” he said softly. “If they built a nest, they built it for US.”

“I know it is for us to share, but the fact remains it is for you they do all they do, I just benefit of it in a collateral way. I am... the ‘in-law’ while you are the son or brother, according of whom we are talking about. Do I explain myself? In any case, it does not matter.”

“Mycroft, I will now say something for which the bond would have punished me in the past, therefore you may punish me now as you wish, but you are an idiot.”

Mycroft pulled Sherlock into his arms and bit his neck.

“I have been called worst things, my love.”

That bite made Sherlock's blood boil in a second...

“Don't torture me... this is an unusually cruel punishment.”

Mycroft licked Sherlock´s neck just in the place he had bitten.

“I waited for you every night... you were not following many of the other rules... I hoped you would not follow the one about not sleeping together... I was such a fool... I want you so much...”

“Mmmmmmmycroft,” he murmured. He felt as if his bones lost consistency. “Are we still going to the office?”

“Yes... my new assistant is an idiot...” he whispered pulling Sherlock closer to him... “Besides, my body is not ready... god... this is so frustrating!!!” He groaned feeling his blood boil with need even if the rest of his anatomy did not respond.

Sherlock followed Mycroft to the office. His own head still felt empty and at times dizzy; while Mycroft was going about his work and cursing his new assistant who was indeed incapable, Sherlock paid some attention to the nagging thought that did not give him peace.

 _Dangerdangerdanger_ it said. _My people are in danger_.

He just frowned, and did not analyse further. He wouldn't know. He was no longer their king.

“Just get out,” Mycroft said to his assistant tiredly. Once he boy was out he turned to Sherlock. “Everything ok, love?”

“Yes. No. I do not know. Is everything fine on New Vulcan?”

“Oh, right you mentioned that, sorry I just forgot with all the mistakes I had to fix... really what was Anthea thinking... Come over here, we will check together, if that is alright with you.”

“My security codes no longer function,” Sherlock said coming and trying them anyway - they were working just fine, of course. “That is... strange. I thought Fath- I mean, the Ambassador has taken over.”

“Perhaps he left them like that for... sentimental reasons... Anyway, do you notice anything unusual? Should we ask Starfleet to send nearby ships to check on New Vulcan?”

Sherlock frowned over the console, his immense mind activating and starting to compute as he was connecting to a satellite.

“I accessed a meteorological satellite to see if they experience any storms. Everything seems fine. I see that the scientific station at the North pole has been repaired. Well done!” 

“Well you did point out many times that Mr. Scott is a genius. Ready to go home? Would you mind if we walked?” 

“Mr. Scott? what has he got to do with everything?” Sherlock said getting up and following Mycroft out, taking his arm with a sweet, delicate gesture

“He left with Captain Archer and Captain Reed. I guess the reason why he left was not directly because of them but because of Commander Tucker. The four of them are together in that station on New Vulcan. I wonder how long it will take them to realize I know they are there...”

“Are you going to... um... do something? Have them arrested?” Sherlock asked carefully.

“No. Except for Captain Archer, none of them did anything wrong, and even in the case of Captain Archer... well it would be unfair to charge him of anything... you had the means to stop him. I only listed them as wanted criminals to have an excuse to track them and make sure they were ok.”

“... and make sure they were ok??” Sherlock asked, in disbelief, after which he just embraced Mycroft right there, in the middle of the street.

Mycroft hugged Sherlock back and kissed his temple. Why had it surprised Sherlock so much what he had done...

“I am not a complete bastard, you know?”

“I know... I know you are not, you just love to pose in one. Mycroft, there is something you must know. During that fight with Jonathan, I did not 'let' him beat me. I tried to defend myself but i did not manage. He is stronger than me, as strange as that sounds.”

“Do you want to look over his medical files? I am sure Dr. McCoy left very precise records of all he did to awaken Captain Archer.”

“What good would that do? But I do believe that at some point he had a transfusion from either me, or you. Or he is simply... strong???! I don't know. Are you still mad at me for what I did?”

“It was not so much that I was mad... I was hurt and worried... I felt like you had placed Captains Archer and Reed's wellbeing over me... At that point I had come to terms with the idea that as a King you will be at times placing your life at risk for your people, you know go to battle or things like that... But in that case... well I felt you were just playing matchmakes... because really that was the problem. Captain Archer and Captain Reed having problems to talk things over... and there could have been other ways to deal with the situation... You could have let Leonard talk to them, or whatever... Or at least that is how I saw things.”

“You are right, Mycroft,” Sherlock said looking downwards. I” just felt that Archer would not react to anything less than a crude, primal provocation. I acted out of instinct. As my instinct as the head of family dictated me. A reminder that instincts are deceiving... I left my self-control... my VULCAN self-control slip. I did not think things through.”

“You have never had self-control, love, you are too noble and care too much,” Mycroft said hugging him tenderly. “And that is part of who you are and I love you as you are... just next time talk to me first, ok?”

“Well, there won't be a next time, our family is... Each of them is...  they... ah, I cannot even talk in coherent sentences. I drove them away and it is perhaps better this way.”

“You do not stop being family just because you do not live together anymore... I am sure that they understand why you broke the bonds to them. If you were to reach out to them, they will not reject you.”

“You don't miss the bond, our bond, do you? Not that it matters... I am still yours, forever I will.”

Mycroft sighed deeply.

“I... I can feel it is not there anymore... It is like when you lose a tooth... I know I know the bond is something too sacred and bright and beautiful to you to compare with a tooth... but that is how it feels to me. There is a part of me missing, and even if not having it does not affect me in the way I function, I can´t help but notice it is gone. I know it is a lame comparison, but I do not know how to better explain it.”

“I know, what you mean,” he said and decided not to talk about the bond anymore, nor about Archer. It was not as if he was going to see them again, was it? As for the bond, well, he did not have the power to recreate it. Certain words had to be spoken probably. As usual he did not know what those were.

They walked to the house in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, but enjoying the closeness of the other.

“We can move to another house if you want.”

“Perhaps it would be better,” he said softly, plastered by his side, not letting him even remove his coat.

“We will start looking for one tomorrow. Something we both like.”

“Yes, Mycroft,” he murmured, thinking of Ulas for a moment, their lost paradise.

Mycroft kissed him softly.

“We will be alright, we will build a new home for us.”

 _What of my mind?_ he wanted to ask, but he did not. He would ignore the pain and the emptiness. In time, his mind would revert to the Human configuration.

 


	62. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the delay. We shall try to update more often.

Mycroft hoped that with time Sherlock and himself would get over this phase, and his beloved husband would regain enough confidence to get in contact with his family, especially with Ambassador Sarek, he was not sure for how long Sherlock could handle the impact his mind had received when he made all the changes to focus on him. And once again, he could not help but feel like a monster. Because of his cold attitude, Sherlock had been convinced that he felt nothing for anyone else. Which was true, in a sense... He wanted to be Sherlock´s priority, but he did not want to be the only thing Sherlock cared about... after all, Sherlock had a big mind and a big heart...

Sherlock finally left Mycroft remove his coat and shoes and went to prepare lunch.

The fact that New Vulcan did not have an active planetary shield kept bugging him, what the hell.

“What is bothering you love?”

“I, um, nothing. Where are the vanilla sticks? I will make a – oh wow!! A bowl full of Kreyla!!”

Sherlock's mind was craving something Vulcan so much that the sight of the bread was like a balm, so soothing only to look at it.

“You are changing the topic... We really can´t go on like this. Not telling each other what we think.”

Sherlock put the slice of Kreyla down and looked at Mycroft. 

“Forgive me... I was thinking of Vulcan's planetary shield, that is all.”

“I will make sure it is repaired as soon as possible and I will inform Ambassador Sarek of the situation.” 

“Now, yes?” He did not know what made him request that. But he felt it was important. “Tell him to adjust the shield modulation to a very low frequency. I recommend 44 Hz.”

“Let’s go to the office, it would be better if you wrote the mail yourself, less room for me to mess up all the technicalities.”

Sherlock followed him to the office and sat in his arms, for Mycroft to see everything. He resisted the impulse of writing an excited _Hiiiiiiii!!!!!!_ to Sarek and just provided shield modulation indicators, with the mention Urgent.

“Feeling better now?” Mycroft said kissing Sherlocks neck lightly.

“Mmm,” he smiled. “Much better...”

 

While Sherlock and Mycroft's evening was getting better and better, Jonathan was also covering in kisses and bites Malcolm's long delicate neck.

“You Are Mine, only mine,” he murmured to his ear.

“Yes. As you are mine,” Malcolm answered while trailing his nails along Jonathan´s back, leaving marks of his own.

“You are not being good, why are you not being good?” he asked struggling to immobilise him, which was never easy.

“Why exactly I am not being good?” Malcolm asked, after which he held Jonathan´s lower lip between his teeth, biting him lightly.

Jon directed a glare at him, since he could not answer, after which he kissed him deeply, getting an equally strong kiss in return.

While he kissed Jonathan in a forceful way, Malcolm trailed his hands along his hair with soft, tender moves. The contrast would have surprised anyone else, but this is how they were... they did not know how to balance what they felt for each other.

“You are severely misbehaving, Lieutenant,” Jon smiled, he was in a good, playful mood and he kept trying to spread his legs, not managing.

“I ask you again Captain, why you think I am misbehaving?” Malcolm said kissing lightly Jonathan´s neck at the same time he pinched one of his nipples with force.

“You will not hold still, and you would struggle and ahhhhhb I want to have you Right Now,” he said finally pushing inside him, and just stopping for a moment to enjoy their union. “Looks like I won...”

“I... let... you... win...” Malcolm said almost out of breath. “Move... please move...” He moaned. This felt so... right, being taken by Jonathan... still, it was fun to make him work for it.

Jon complied, softly and slowly, because it was equally fun to keep him on the edge for long hours, they matched so well… in everything...

“What is it, Lieutenant, want to exchange roles? I might let you,” he murmured to his ear.

“No. You wouldn´t,” Malcolm answered, biting Jonathan´s shoulder.

“If you really wanted, I would,” he replied, giving him a strong, but loving look. “I would do anything for you,” he said without realising.

Malcolm had no smart come back for that, so he simply kissed Jonathan with passion, at the same time he relaxed the rest of his body for Jonathan to do with him whatever he wanted.

It drove Jon mad to simply feel him let go like that, to abandon to him completely... it made his heart ache so strongly... as the climax slowly built and overcame them both, Jonathan held him tight, whispering:

“I love, you, I love you, Malcolm...”

Malcolm buried his face in Jonathan´s neck. He was out of breath... not only for the pleasure Jonathan had brought to him, but mostly for his words. It was the first time he had heard those words from Jonathans lips.

Jon sat up astride him, studying him.

“Breathe?” he demanded.

Malcolm took a shaky breath and laughed a little.

“You really know how to bring me down from an orgasm. I was enjoying the moment, you know?”

“Of course you were, I am fabulous.”

“Of course, I would not settle for less.”

“If you mean to imply that you are the reason for which I am being fabulous, Lieutenant, let me tell you that you may be right.”

 

“Want to go to the nest love?”

“Yes!” Sherlock said, his eyes a tone brighter, then he went and changed into sleeping clothes.

Mycroft also changed into his night clothes and waited for Sherlock in the nest... he will talk with Sherlock about sharing a room again... but tomorrow, now, he wanted to spend the night kissing and touching his beloved husband... he could not wait for his body to get strong enough again... perhaps he should go see a doctor... again he would think of that in the morning. Right now he just wanted Sherlock.

Sherlock was overwhelmed by a sensation of sweetness as soon as Mycroft's arm circled his waist... oh, God, how he adored him...

“My Sherlock,” Mycroft whispered in his ear and started kissing him, while trailing his hands along his back.

Sherlock slowly-slowly passed onto the doll-mode, almost without realising, letting Mycroft kiss and caress him, ignoring the shivers of desire that gave him goose-bumps.

Mycroft felt his blood boil as soon as Sherlock became his precious doll. He may not be able to claim this husband, and he knew Sherlock did not mind so much about his own orgasms, but since he could not give him much more, he started to pump slowly his cock. He kept his husband at the edge all night long, while he kissed him. Finally, when the sun started rising, he let Sherlock come and hugged him tightly.

They needed to rest for a few hours.

“You have made a complete wreck out of me,” Sherlock murmured tiredly. “I adore you, Mycroft...” he added, unable to even move.

“And I adore you Sherlock. My love. Rest now,” Mycroft said kissing his eyelids. 

 

With one leg over Malcolm, in bed, Jon was also holding his hands above his head, casually, one strong hand over Malcolm's wrists; but he was not holding him down; it was more like a... discrete warning, his own hand just happened to be resting over his wrists.

“You are expecting me to be good?” Malcolm said smiling mischievously while he opened and closed his fingers. 

“Sometimes. You know all about my temper. You have such a lovely face, it is a pity, really, Lieutenant,” he returned a similar smile.

“I have good reflexes you know?”

“I would expect nothing less from a security officer. So, what was it like to be their, their... Master, as they called you?”

“Only Leonard called me that... and it was… natural. I am a good leader, they were kind of lost... of course there were times they did not agreed with me... especially Val, I think he never liked me much.”

“I see,” he said thoughtfully, holding his wrists just a bit tighter.

“What do you see, Captain?”

Jon leaned and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I see a person who used to be the master of other people, and who I now own.” 

“You are a very lucky man.”

“I am, he said simply. I am also very happy that you don't dispute the fact that I own you.”

“What would be the point of disputing that? So, what did you talk with Leonard back on Remus?”

“I asked how you were and if you were happy since you did not return my messages. I would have never interfered in your marriage. But when I found out you were single, I told myself I would never waste the opportunity again and if necessary I would put you in chains and take you with me...”

“Still, that first time you sent me back to my room...”

“Yes,” Jon replied simply.

“Why?”

“I had treated you badly that night. I could not look into your eyes.”

“You did not do anything I did not want... you sending me away was the only humiliating and painful thing of that night.”

“Forgive me,” Jonathan said on a softer voice. He leaned and kissed Malcolm's lips as softly as he could.

“You are forgiven. But if you ever do something like that again...”

“You Will What?” Jon asked frowning, detecting a threat in his mate's voice - something he really did not like.

“I will not be good for at least a week. You can´t just use me and send me away... You own me, yes, but I am not a toy.”

Jon smiled, his expression softening.

“But you are never EXACTLY good, you know? I thought you were going to say very idiot things. I am glad you did not.”

“I may be stubborn, but I am not an idiot.”

“Mmmm,” Jon murmured, contentedly, after which he kissed him profoundly, holding his hands still above his head, and with the other, holding his chin in a good position to kiss him better. “Someone in your...  your family, had said that you and I are... uh... what was the word. Soulmates.”

“I said that...who told you? When?”

“Sherlock,” Jon said with sadness. “During the last combat he told me a few things.”

“Sherlock... he has the best intentions, but his plans are too drastic... what else did he tell you?”

“That you are one of the most wonderful people which exist, that you adore me and that I am a complete idiot to ever let you go again.”

“How? I mean during the fight? Why...”

“I sort-of... well... we were... nevermind. I reminded him that I promised to kill him if he ever harms my mate. So he replied with those things.”

“And you just kept hitting him? Oh Jonathan...”

“What. Want to see if he is okay or not?”

“You wouldn´t mind? You said I should not mention him in your presence.” 

“Go on. Take the padd and verify,” he said, extending one hand under the pillow and producing the padd from there, handing it to him.

“You do it.” Malcolm said.

“Very well,” he said, opening the padd and minimising the radar window without looking at it; after which he simply connected a text-only dialogue to Mycroft. His newly-found sense of honour dictated him not to contact Sherlock directly, but his master.

<This is Jonathan Archer.>

<Good evening, Captain Archer>

<Good evening, Mr. Holmes. How is your mate feeling? Have I injured him seriously?>

<He is well. How do you like living on New Vulcan?>

Jonathan was not even surprised. He expected nothing less from Mycroft Holmes, after all.

<It is fine. My mate is worried about yours. He misses both of you.>

<Thank you for your concern, but there is nothing to worry about. I will inform my husband you and Malcolm got over your differences. It is fortunate to know his plan worked>

<What plan are you talking about?>

<Ask your mate. He knows Sherlock. Good night Captain Archer. Take care.>

“Sherlock and Mycroft are fine,” Jon said throwing the padd near Malcolm. “Also, Mycroft is aware of our location. Also, he said that all this was Sherlock's plan. What does he mean?”

“You really have to ask?” Malcolm said looking seriously into Jonathan´s eyes.

Jon got out of the bed angrily, as the enormity of it all dawned upon him. He did not know whether to be angry or grateful - a mixture of both probably.

“Stupid, reckless, insane child!!!!!” he cursed. “I could have killed him, and I nearly did!!! Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

“I should have stopped him. But I was too lost in my pain... the way he acted that day... he isn´t like that, he is crazy and eccentric, but he is very considerate... he is always taking care of everyone, in his own strange way. Anyway, it is strange who much you got to hurt him, after all, he is an augment.”

“Yes, I also wondered. And that man did not just leave me beat him. No, he put one a hell of a fight. But I was too angry, I guess... or I am stronger than him. Or something. An extra reason for you to be good,” Jon added, because he did not want to let the gloomy mood overcome them.

“Maybe...” Malcolm said smiling. “Did he tell you anything about the rest of them? Who is getting the food for AnJoan?”

“He did not, here, read the conversation,” Jon said giving him the padd.

“I will call him a bit later. Call him and have a discussion with him. Perhaps if he feels generous, he can pass Sherlock on to you.”

“You almost killed his mate, I do not think it is a good idea for you to call him. Let it be... I was just feeling a little melancholic. I am sure Spock is taking care of AnJoan as well as of Leonard.”

Jon returned to bed, taking the padd and wanting to throw it down.

It was only then when, by mistake, he maximised the window with the radar and he saw an unidentified vessel of a cubic form on the long-range sensors.

He frowned, looking at it.

“What is it?” Malcolm asked.

“I do not know... dress and go wake the boys,” he ordered.

“Yes Captain,” Malcolm answered sensing the change of mood.

 

Jon and his troop determined that a large Borg cube was on his way to Earth – a fixed trajectory; no wonder, they were planning to annihilate Terra and then proceed to other planets. New Vulcan was the closest next target, then Romulus. What a tragedy would that be! But how to stop them?

All of them had prior knowledge of the Borg and they knew they were virtually unstoppable. By now, they will have learnt not to start analysing mathematical conjectures implanted in their system.

“We will warn Terra,” Jonathan advised, “even though I do not believe we are a credible source of information. It is best to contact Ambassador Sarek, he will know I am stating the truth – and meanwhile, see if we can do something for this place. Scotty, you have a good connection with the Ambassador, he will know you are speaking the truth. Go and call him and explain. Then ask for instructions regarding New Vulcan. This planet is virtually defenceless!”

“Ok, Captain, I will try although I am not sure if he will receive a call for me... the way we left...”

Sarek was tired. He was laying on a couch, with Val at his feet - or rather, wrapped around his legs. When the console indicated there was an incoming call, he shook his head.

“Do you want me to answer that Master?” Val asked since Sarek had been not functioning well considering all the information his mind was keeping now.

“Who could that be? Hand me the padd, youngling.”

“Yes, Master, here you are,” Val said holding the padd so Sarek could use it.

“Mr. Scott!” Sarek said, surprised to see that the call was connected on his private, priority one channel. “Is something the matter? Are you unwell? What is wrong?” he said, barely keeping his calm.

“I am fine... Ambassador,” Scotty hesitated a little since he did not know how to address him... “We are well, all of us, thank you. But we detected a Cube approaching Earth rapidly they obviously do not have good intentions and it is probable they will attack Remus or New Vulcan after that... New Vulcan´s planetary shield isn´t working.”

Sarek frowned deeply. 

“Val, go get Leonard and Spock here immediately. Now. Little One,” Sarek said with concern, not really realising how he was addressing him. “There is a backup for the shield. It is well within the station where you are, but I am not sure it is working. I am sending you my clearance codes right now but know that I tried them earlier on other systems and they did not work. It appears Sherlock's mind and that of my people is so deeply interconnected, that Vulcans will simply reject anyone else - even me.”

“What are you talking about, Master? Sherlock is not the King anymore? Is he ill too? What happened?”

Scotty stopped mid-sentence, startled not only by Sarek´s words, but also for the way they had addressed each other.

“Sherlock broke all his bonds, Little One. He rejected the royalty bond. He rejected everything and everyone, except Mycroft.” Sarek did indeed notice that Scotty had called him 'Master'. It seemed that between them there would always be something... unspoken. “But despite that,” Sarek continued, “my people did not reject Sherlock. In fact, quite the contrary, they are holding onto him tightly... they do not want anyone else.”

“So... you aren´t at home anymore? That is... Master I am so sorry for the way I left...I did not say goodbye... I just abandoned all of you... I will go try your codes, but if they do not work, do you think Sherlock will answer us, will believe us?  There is great danger Master, the Borg must be angry for the way one of their ships exploded.”

“You do not have to apologise, Little One, but you must take very good care of yourself. How is Jonathan? Have him call Spock and coordinate. Spock will assist on my behalf. I... do not really function.”

“I do not know Master. I will tell him to. I say goodbye for now, so you can rest. Take care, Master.”

“You too, my sweet.” 

Sarek hoped Val would not be jealous. Truth was, his heart was cyclically longing after the young Scottish - in one way or another.

Val took the padd from his Master´s hands.

“Rest, Master, and do not worry. I understand. He placed a sweet kiss on his Master’s lips.”

Sarek smiled tiredly and pushed the troubling thoughts away. Val wanted exclusivity and had fought for it, and he will have it. No more problems on this front.

Leonard looked at Spock.

“Father wanted him to talk to Jonathan, but he thought they should call Mycroft too, after all he was the President for fuck’s sake, he needed to know about this.

“Exactly,” Spock said easily reading his mind. “Come now, let's give them a call. And by 'them' I really mean Mycroft.”

Strangely, Spock missed Mycroft. It was not only because their love story that had never happened; it was something else – a warm feeling of brotherhood, the understanding of how complex and hard love was. Mycroft had mostly ignored him, but Spock had taken time to observe him and had discovered a very sensitive and emotional being under that Iceman mask.

“Good morning, Commander,” Mycroft greeted Spock when he received the call. He was not surprised by the call because of the mail Sherlock had sent to Ambassador Sarek.

“Mycroft, we have received word from Scotty that a Borg cube is heading towards Terra at high warp. I will be sending you their sensor readings as soon as I have them. We are waiting for your instructions. I have not alerted Starfleet yet - but as far as I can see, Admiral Pike is on vacation on Risa.”

“Did you read the mail Sherlock sent? He was worried by the fact New Vulcan was defenceless. Check that; I will meet you at Starfleet. I will call for a meeting. The Borg are a very serious threat.”

“You want me to come to Starfleet?” Spock felt compelled to doublecheck. “Can Leonard come too? What time should I be there?”

“Of course. I know Fa... Ambassador Sarek has not been well and you have been managing things. And yes, Dr. McCoy should come too. I still have to thank him for his help. I will meet you there in half an hour.”

“Our Father, Mycroft, bears in his mind the immensity of your mate's mind. If Sherlock wants it back... it is available. Just know that nothing is lost.”

“Thank you. I will tell him. You must know I have not forbid him to contact you, any of you. It was never my intention for him to alienate himself from his family.”

“WE are a Family, Mycroft. It is not HIS family. It is OURS.”

But Mycroft was not ready to understand what Spock was saying and his mind was already too occupied thinking on how to face the [Borg. So](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2FBorges.So&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNEYkUGqYOSqshm4sbXn2YCx43Sk9g) he dismissed Spock's words. “Forgive me, Commander, I did not mean Sherlock had more importance. You are right, it is your Family, of all of you. Well see you soon.” Mycroft cut the call without giving Spock the opportunity to answer.

“What is going on?” Sherlock asked, combing his beautiful hair.

“There is a Borg Cube heading to Earth. I called for a meeting at Starfleet.”

“Oh. Okay,” Sherlock said tranquilly. “We are leaving immediately to Ulas, yes?”

“No. I am the President. I have to stay. Will you help me? You do not have to.”

“How could I help you? And why do you have to stay? It is dangerous, you said our own safety is above everything else.”

“The one calling was Commander Spock. He told me Ambassador Sarek kept everything you expelled from your mind in case you want it back. Sherlock... I do not know how to explain it to you... I may value you above everything else. But there are bigger things than you and I... I do care... not in the way you do, but I cannot go and not help... Sherlock... You really have such a low opinion of me?”

“No, Mycroft, how can you say such a thing?? You are everything to me. But if a Cube comes our way, there is no way we can fight it, and there is no way we will survive. You said you don't want me to get hurt... Right? Right?” Sherlock asked terrified, starting to sort-of lose it.

Mycroft hugged him tightly.

“Calm down love and tell me honestly. Would you be able to live with yourself knowing we just ran away?”

“Yes, why? You are everything to me. I live only for you.” Sherlock's mind still rejected any other being.

Mycroft kissed Sherlock's temple. What had he done? He had destroyed Sherlock's soul...

“I could not. There are too many innocent lives at stake...”

“But you said you would not hesitate to sacrifice our entire family for me,” Sherlock reminded him. “Why do billions of other people you don't even know matter?”

“Flawless logic as always... but I did not mean their lives... Once again Sherlock I am not a monster... We will attend this meeting and then we will decide what to do. Let’s go, we are already late.”

Sherlock reacted very well to his orders as usual. He wordlessly followed him; he had no reaction upon seeing Spock and Leonard and did not even acknowledge their presence; he was very carefully blocking all access to his heart for every other being except Mycroft. He sat on a chair near Mycroft, looking downwards and not paying attention to the discussions.

Mycroft clenched his teeth and tried to ignore Sherlock 's attitude, focusing on the problem at hand although the pain at knowing Sherlock really thought that was what he wanted – ended, little by little, any hope that they would be ok.

Leonard observed both of them sadly... so much confusion...

“We stopped them before with a mathematical conjecture. How do we stop them this time? We know weapons are useless here...” Spock said. “Your Majesty, we need an idea, please,” he then addressed Sherlock, looking straight at him and directing all his mental energy his way, to reactivate his mind.

Sherlock's mind reflected everything back, remaining clean of any influences.

Leonard held his Master's hand and shook his head lightly. Sherlock was not ready; if they pushed him, the results could be catastrophic.

“We stand no chance from here. I can only think of getting inside the cube and try to disable their weapons,” Mycroft said.

“We know from our previous encounters that the cube is shielded. Also, it is as large as Australia. We cannot destroy it,” Spock said.

“I know that. I did not mean to destroy the cube, just to disable its weapons, that could earn us some time. We know of a way of going in, just a small group. I know the risk is high for the ones we send.”

Admiral Pike interrupted Mycroft at this point.

“Mr. President, you know you have Starfleet´s support; I am sure many of the officers will volunteer for this mission. Myself included.”

Sherlock rubbed his eyes which were red. He tried to focus on the beginning of Brahms' Quintet, _Adagio Maestoso_. To play it in his mind.

Those people were going to board a Borg Cube, dear God, A Borg Cube a Borg Cube a Borg Cube

“I guess there are not that many Borg soldiers in the Cube, but that should not fool us, however we decide should go in this mission. The Borg are very strong and intelligent, and they can regenerate.”

“We won our previous fight with them using a very imaginative solution. We need something similar now, Mr. President,” Spock said.

“If you have it Commander Spock I am willing to hear it.” Mycroft said.

“I do not,” he said with sadness. “My King perhaps will want to help,” he again tried.

But Sherlock did not even flinch.

“How long before the Borg Cube is in firing range?” Mycroft asked Pike. 

“Upon calculating the trajectory which was computed by Captain Archer, I would say 10 hours if they maintain current speed.”

Sherlock looked up, his eyes momentarily lighting up upon hearing Jon's name, but after a moment he returned to the inner contemplation of Brahms.

“Please, Admiral, contact the officers you think will be willing to go in this mission, they must have knowledge on engineering and weaponry. Once you have selected the group give them all the information on the Borg we have, I have sent it to your padd.”

“Of course. Mr. President. I will be back soon.”

Once Pike and the other attendants to the meeting left to comply with his orders, he turned to Spock and Leonard asking them to stay. Taking a deep breath, he knelt in front of Sherlock, taking his hands into his. 

“Look at me, love. I need your help. I promise we will go to Ulas after this, just tell me how you would fight the Borg or chase them away from the quadrant. Please love, any idea you have.”

“I... don't know,” Sherlock said, abruptly disconnected from his inner world. “I don't know, I am sorry. I can't.”

“It is fine love. Do not worry. Commander Spock, I will be taking my husband to our house. Please take over the meeting.”

Spock nodded. As Mycroft had left him in charge of the meeting, it meant he also left him in charge of Starfleet. How did that even happen? Anyway. He announced that the population must be warned about an imminent attack and to take extreme precautions. At this point, he knew that Sherlock would not still react. But he would. He will. He could sense it.

“Have a medical bag ready at all times, Leonard. We might have to go on a difficult rescue mission quite soon.”

“Yes, Master,” Leonard said.  He was worried. This looked too bad, and he was not sure they could find a solution on their own.

Jon was pacing through the station as Trip and Scotty were trying Sarek's codes in all possible combinations for the hundredth time.

“It ain't workin'!” Scotty complained. “Just like the Master said.”

“The _Master_?” Trip asked raising an eyebrow. He shook his head, he will never understand Scotty´s relationship with Sarek, but as he had promised, he will try to understand.

“So, it is time we asked Sherlock to give us his codes, probably those are the ones still in place,” Trip said with a shrug.

“Get me Mycroft Holmes,” Jon said angrily.

“Yes, Captain,” Scotty said, establishing the call immediately.

Mycroft was just placing Sherlock in the nest when his padd chimed.

“Holmes here,” he said, without paying attention to who was calling, he assumed they were asking for his presence back at the meeting.

“Get me Sherlock,” Archer ordered, without wasting time with the etiquette. He'd be damned if he left this planet perish!!!

“My husband is unwell. Is there anything I can help you with?” Mycroft said coldly.

“Put. Him. Through. NOW.”

“NO!!! What do you want Archer?”

“I want to fucking speak to him!!”

“Well that will not happen. Have a good day,” Mycroft said sarcastically, cutting the call.

Jon wanted to curse rather explicitly but he abstained from doing so. He called Mycroft again on another channel.

“I told you, Archer. My husband is unwell... Whatever you need, tell me.”

“I need his bloody voice to speak the royal clearance codes so that I can activate the STUPID PLANETARY SHIELD. This planet is fucking defenceless!!! WHY Am I struggling to defend it while nobody over there gives a fuck?? There. Now you know.”

“I will send you a mail Sherlock sent to Sarek with instructions about that. I am not sure he will want to talk to you. I will try, give me a second. Love, Captain Archer wants to talk with you, they can´t activate New Vulcan´s shield, they need your help,” Mycroft told Sherlock who had curled in the nest and seemed to be miles away...

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at Mycroft.

“Is he calling now? You said I may not speak to Jonathan Archer.”

“Pray tell Sherlock, when did I say that?” Mycroft said exasperated... I told you, you could communicate with whoever you wanted and go wherever you wanted and do whatever you wanted... Here, take the padd, talk to him or cut the call. It is your decision.”

Sherlock took the padd and sat up cross-legged.

“Stop cursing and pass me an engineer,” he told Jon. But the sight of him did stir an innumerable amount of emotions...

Scotty looked into the padd over Jonathan´s shoulder.

“Hello Su… Sherlock, tell me what I have to do to activate the shield. It seems we are the next on the list of the Borg.”

“Put me on speaker,” Sherlock requested. His mind was finally starting to understand the gravity of the situation... The longer he was looking at Jon, the more painful memories rushed back, flooding him with remorse and regret. Those people were his family and he was just... letting them die. He was letting his people die. His People.

“Ah... whenever you want Sherlock, you are on speaker now. You ok? Myc... the President said you were not well.” Scotty found this so strange, he had no idea of how to address them anymore.

“Computer, activate the Planetary Shield. Authorisation King Sherlock, bfa32 hgd11. Computer, transfer weapons control to Captain Jonathan Archer. Jonathan, if you will please stop cursing now, thank you, you have a decalithium torpedo, containing red matter. It is located at level Minus 2 in the –“

“It is finally working,” Trip exclaimed excitedly.

“Thank you, Sherlock,” Malcolm added.

But Sherlock did not manage to continue, because a sudden huge explosion caused by a long-distance Borg projectile tore their house to the ground...

 

“What the hell happened? Why did the connection cut off so abruptly?” Jon asked, suddenly overwhelmed by worry.

“That sounded like an explosion,” Scotty said worriedly. “Captain, perhaps you should try to contact Spock let him know of this.” 

“Yes, put me through to him. Malcolm, see where that decalithium torpedo is and get it ready.”

“Yes, Captain; Trip, come with me.”

Scotty established the call with Spock while he made sure the shield was working properly.

Spock had his hands full, he was well aware that Earth was being attacked, long distance projectiles from the Borg having breached through the planetary defenses and having smashed to the ground half of San Francisco

“Spock here,” he answered as calmly as he could. “Mr. Scott,” he then exclaimed. “Are you well?”

“Hello Spock, yes we are well. Captain Archer wishes to talk with you.” Scotty wanted to just explain everything, but he had noticed what a strong personality Captain Archer had, so he naturally deferred to him

“Listen carefully,” Jon said. “I was talking to Sherlock when the connection cut off abruptly, I think an explosion may have taken place at their home. Go and check.”

Spock's heart just trembled... he looked at Leonard.

“Let's go, Leonard. Grab the medbag. Jon, I will keep you informed.”

Leonard followed Spock quickly... this was not happening... just no... they had so much to fix still and they needed their help... but above all, they were Family.

“Leonard, Spock,” Anthea yelled at them, “here; take this car, everything is chaotic, you will not get there walking…”

“Get in,” Spock told her. “I am not leaving you here like this.” With those words, Spock started navigating towards Mycroft's house at high speed. Houses, buildings, towers, the bridge were all destroyed, and smoke and fire covered everything.

Anthea almost reached out to hold Leonard´s hand, but stopped at the last second, remembering the touch restrictions. Leonard just turned and directed her a reassuring smile.

“They are ok, they have to be, they are augments. Right, Master?” Leonard asked.

“Right. Anthea, get my padd from my bag and text Archer. Tell him he is in command of New Vulcan until further notice, as apparently, I am in command of Earth... Even though I get the impression he does not necessarily need me to tell him that.”

Anthea huffed at that.

“Done. I sent a message to Val before I met you, they are ok, it seems Kevin placed some kind of shield over the house.”

Spock drove as fast as he could to Mycroft's house. The house was to the ground, but it appeared it had collapsed in such a manner that those inside may have had a chance of survival if only they happened to be near one of those stronger walls.

“Please stay here, Leonard. It will do us no good if you get hurt. Anthea and myself will go inside.”

“Yes, Master,” Leonard said holding the medbag tight.

“Don´t worry I will look after him,” Anthea said winking at Leonard. “Let’s go Spock, how do you want us to do this?”

Spock sneaked inside under the ruins with Anthea, stopping at times to listen with his sensitive ears, for any breathing sound.

“I think I hear something... to your right... let's move those bricks to the side.”

Anthea nodded at Spock and started working. Her heart was beating fast, she was so worried... she had not talked to Mycroft in many days.

“Spock, you were right... I think it is Sherlock. I will take him out, just hold this beam up.”

Spock used his Vulcan strength to lift an entire wall that had caught them behind.

“Look, Mycroft is just behind him. Pull Sherlock out, I will get Mycroft. And let's get out of here before this construction collapses completely.”

“Yes.” Anthea pulled Sherlock and carried him over her shoulder, running out of the house, not waiting for Spock, since she knew that would be unpractical.

Spock checked to see if Mycroft had a pulse - good, he was alive. After which he gently pulled him out - he had taken a heavier blow as he had most certainly rushed to protect Sherlock and had covered him with his own body.  He placed him over his shoulder, holding it with his left hand and with the right one he picked the violin case which was a few meters to the right. It was stupid, he knew, but he felt that that instrument was in fact a symbol of their unity.

He came outside after long minutes.

Leonard had been tending to Sherlock for a few minutes now and was happy to confirm that he was fine... well fine for having a house falling over him. The perks of being an augment.

“Sherlock, Sherlock wake up,” Leonard called, looking alternatively at him and at the point where Spock had gone into the ruins of the house... He had not come out... why hadn´t he came out. 

“He was just behind me, don´t worry I bet it will not take long,” Anthea said trying to calm him as well as herself.

When Leonard finally saw his Master come out, he started breathing again, not realizing when he had stopped doing it.

“I am fine,” Leonard, Spock said somewhat harshly. There was no time to be emotional. He lay Mycroft near Sherlock.

“See to his most critical wounds,” he said. “I need a moment.” After which he sat down, texting back and forth with Sarek for a moment. “Anthea, can you get us a shuttle? My Father, Val and Kevin will be here shortly.”

“Yes. I will be back in a few minutes, I will be taking the car.”

Leonard scanned Mycroft, realizing his spine had suffered severe damage, he had been obviously trying to protect Sherlock, he had received the whole impact of the house falling over them.  He immobilized Mycroft as best as he could and prepared him to be transported, he could not do much to repair the damage now, but he did treat his other wounds and made sure there was no internal damage.

Sarek arrived within minutes. Val had the baby and Kevin was also following them. Sarek rushed directly to Sherlock and Mycroft.

“How are they, Leonard?” he asked, mad with worry.

“Sherlock is alright, I am sure he will be waking up soon. Mycroft´s spine was badly damaged, but he is stable.”

Sarek aligned his fingers on Mycroft's face, and his other hand on Sherlock's. With a swift but strong mental gesture, he reconnected their bond.

It was all it took for Sherlock to abruptly regain consciousness with a gasp...

“MYCROFT?”

“He will be fine, Sherlock. I just need somewhere I can work... where the hell is Anthea?”

“Right here, Leonard, sorry, getting a shuttle in the middle of this madness wasn´t easy, come on, I left it a couple of blocks away, I could not land closer. Here, I brought a stretcher.”

Sherlock leaned over him, kissing him mad with worry but at the same time processing and analysing everything which was around them.

“Are the Borg here? What is the planet's status?”

“They are near, they still have not crossed the atmosphere. They do not seem to want to invade, it is like they just want to destroy the planet,” Spock said while Leonard and Anthea placed the still unconscious Mycroft on the stretcher.

Sherlock stood up.

He looked at those around him who had gotten them out of the house where, no doubt, they would have died.

He would have just embraced all of them!

But there was no time.

“Ok, to the shuttle you can update each other on our way there, I really need to treat Mycroft,” Leonard said, already running to the shuttle with Anthea helping him carry Mycroft.

“Could someone connect me to Jonathan please?” Sherlock asked as nicely as he could. He was in no position to give orders here – hell, he did not even know who was in charge.

“When did you develop manners?” Val joked from the helm, while Spock looked over the console and established the call Sherlock had asked for.

Leonard made sure A.J. was ok, gave him a quick kiss and then started working on Mycroft.

“Anthea darling how do you always know what we will be needing?”

“It has been my job for centuries to anticipate what Mycroft Holmes needs.”

“Well, you are great at it, honey. There, done, don´t you love how much medicine has advanced?

“Certainly, a couple of thousand years ago, an injury like that would have killed him of left him paralyzed.”

“Indeed. Now he just needs rest... and this,” Leonard said applying a hypospray with more force than necessary.

“What was that?” Anthea asked

“His anaemia treatment. Really, when he will learn no one disobeys my orders as doctor of his family.”

Jonathan had been pacing through the room quite impatiently while Malcolm got the torpedo ready. He effectively rushed to the console when the incoming call was announced.

“Hi,” Sherlock said, rather shyly.

“Sherlock,” Jon said with a nod. “It is good you are well after the explosion.”

“Do you want to come with me and finish with the Borg? If you found the torpedo, I will get you past the Borg shielding and inside the cube without any problems. I have a shuttle and I will come pick you up.” Sherlock was very carefully avoiding any commanding undertones.

“Yes, I will go with you. I owe you that at least. We will be waiting for you.”

“Will be there shortly. Sherlock out.”

Sherlock looked at everyone in the shuttle - his family, his beloved family.

“You should find a good shelter somewhere. Anthea, do you have any safe houses left?”

Leonard turned to look at Spock, while Val turned to look at Sarek.

She took a deep breath.

“Mr. Holmes has many safe houses, not to mention underground shelters, but you are sadly mistaken if you think I am letting you go alone.”

“It will not be practical,” Sherlock said as kindly as he could. “I will go with Jonathan. Everything will be alright. The Borg will not do anything against me. Anthea, I need you to stay and take care of them.”

Sherlock went to her and took her face between his palms – it was the first time he was even touching her. The gesture was affectionate and almost tender.

“We will wait for you at the station on New Vulcan. Is that ok? Please?” she asked holding back her tears.

“Yes, an excellent idea. You will be safe there, and Malcolm, Trip and Scotty will be able to assist. Let's go.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Anthea said smiling bravely. 

Meanwhile, Mycroft started to regain consciousness.

“Hello, Sleeping Beauty. It seems lately every time I see you, you have fainted.”

“Doctor...”

“Again with the Doctor thing? Get it through your thick skull, Mycroft, my name is Leonard, and that is how you should call me because we are Family, remember!!!”

“I...”

“Shut it, or I will sedate you again.”

“Ok... Leonard,” Mycroft said smiling weakly.

Sherlock had a few more minutes until he would have to focus on the mission entirely. He rushed to Mycroft and knelt near him - he took his hand and kissed it repeatedly.

“Our Family came after us, Mycroft...

“Yes. I am sorry for being so stubborn. How are you? I can feel you are ok... the bond, it is there again.”

“Yes,” Sherlock started to effectively cry. “The bond. Is there. Mycroft. I will go destroy the Borg cube. I will go with Jonathan. Are you fine with this? He is my best chance, just as I am his best chance. A team of... idiots,” he said bitterly.

“A team of very strong leaders. Yes, it is fine, I told you I would not get in your way when you were doing kingly things... I know my words may seem contradictory to you... but I hope you finally understand what I meant.”

“I love you, Mycroft... you are my entire life... and when I return, together, we will fix our mistakes towards those noble people around us. I will now leave you in Anthea and Leonard's care.”

 


	63. The Person

Sherlock dropped his beloved family to the North Pole Station on New Vulcan - a place which, thanks to Jon, Malcolm and the boys' hard work, it had become habitable and even pleasant. 

There was a good, very clean place for Leonard to work on Mycroft; there were provisions and places for everyone to rest.  Shyly, Scotty had come to kiss Sarek's hand and was hovering around him, hoping that neither his own boyfriend, nor Val, would mind. Sherlock kissed Mycroft one last time and took his violin with him, after which he went to the shuttle. The Decalithium torpedo was already there. He waited for Jonathan.

Jonathan took a moment before leaving. He pinned Malcolm against a wall and kissed him, roughly as he used to, for a few good minutes, after which he bit hard onto his neck, leaving a mark. He reminded him that he should be good, not throw a tantrum in case things got messy and to look after the boys - THEIR boys.

With those words, Jonathan got inside the shuttle. Sherlock, with Trip's help, had installed a few speakers to amplify the sound of him playing. He was going to enter the Borg cube playing Brahms. He counted on the fact that the Borg would proceed analysing the strange language and since the musical work was very complex, he doubted someone would harm them.

It would give Jon time to place the Decalithium torpedo right at the core of the tube, and hopefully they would be able to get out of there before it exploded.

“You have quite original ideas,” Jonathan said looking intently at Sherlock.

“And you have very heavy hands.”

“I warned you.”

“Have you... and Malcolm... solved the problem?”

“I normally would tell whoever asked that question to mind his own business. But considering the lengths you went to ensure we worked things out... He knows he is mine and accepts it.”

“Good. Now, about the Borg. I trust you will place the torpedo on their warp core.”

“I will take you there.”

“Whenever you are ready, Captain, I am waiting for your order, to begin the 'procedure'.” Instinctively, Sherlock had granted Jon the command of the mission. He would be only a tool.

“Let’s go... Your Majesty. The sooner we end with this, the sooner each one of us will return to his respective mate.”

Sherlock watched with satisfaction as the Borg used a tractor beam to pull their shuttle inside the cube as soon as they were in range. He lifted the violin and started to play mournfully.

The echoes of the violin filled the empty halls of the cube, amplified by their curious, deadly enemies.

He waited for Jon to open the door and pick the small torpedo, that contained enough red matter to destroy 3 planets. There were Borg everywhere, surrounding them and scanning them. They paid no attention to the torpedo.

Sherlock kept playing, effectively keeping the Borg distracted enough, that Jon could sneak out, he had some knowledge about the Borg, so he went in the direction he thought the wrap core was. He found a few Borgs in his way, but they all seemed entranced by Sherlock´s music which could be heard all through the Cube. He reached the wrap core and placed the torpedo, running back to where he had left Sherlock, hoping he was still there.

Sherlock had remained in the middle of the cube, waiting for him. He began improvising, which completely disoriented the Borg, unable to process the musical information so quickly as the patterns were very random now.

“Ready, Captain?”

“Ready, Your Majesty.”

As they were advancing towards their shuttle, Sherlock leaned with his back on Jon's back. This way they could look in all directions.

“Generally, shit happens when we blow things up,” Sherlock confessed, continuing to play.

“Yes, the same happens to me,” Jon answered monitoring the Borg activity.  As far as they were distracted they will not have any problems in getting out. They finally got in the shuttle, Sherlock never stopping... Jon held his elbow, so he would not trip when they boarded the shuttle.

“There will be a shockwave, so step on it, I heard you are a great pilot.”

With those words, Sherlock started playing Tartini, the Devil's Trill, a highly virtuoso work with an infernal sonority, screeching on very high notes. 

Jon did what Sherlock said, getting out of there as fast as he could. 

When the torpedo detonated, the Borg cube started exploded tearing apart into small pieces; to say that there was a shockwave, it was an understatement. Sherlock threw the violin aside and tried to help Jon stabilise the shuttle

“I'd sort-of hate to die like this,” Sherlock said, nauseous from spinning.

“We won´t,” Jon said decidedly, using all his skills to keep the shuttle stable.

As soon as Jon managed to stabilise the shuttle, Sherlock went to him and hugged him for a moment.

“Your mate already hates me, you know?” Jon said laughing lightly. “I can´t believe we just did that. Those things are just...”

“Earn Mycroft's heart, please,” Sherlock said gravely. “I look forward to be your friend. And in good tradition of us threatening each other, if you ever tell anyone that I hugged you, I Will Kill You. And stuff.”

“I am warned then. It will be interesting to be your friend. Now let’s go back to our families.”

“I would rather you did not use the plural. 'Family' sounds much better.”

“We can´t live in a house with you. We would just get into constant fights... Perhaps we could be neighbours. I think Malcolm and Scotty would like that.”

Sherlock started to laugh.

“You are infernal. Are you usually this infernal?”

“Malcolm says so.”

“Malcolm always speaks the truth,” Sherlock laughed. It was strange. Why did they laugh so much together? This shouldn't be. Jonathan was a strict, serious, bitter head of family, not known for his sense of humour; Sherlock himself found no utility in humour. This shouldn't really be. Perhaps they were just tired.

“I like you,” Jon said surprised. “So, the way you behaved at the house... it was just an act to restart my humanity or something like that?”

“No, I wanted to beat you. In fact, I wanted to beat Malcolm. He was annoying the hell out of me. He's my professor at the Academy you know? Always giving me low grades.”

“You must deserve he low grades, he is a fair teacher. And you should not blame him... I am not proud of the way I treated him when I returned... The truth is that neither he nor I know how to be in a relationship... It makes me wonder how he managed with Leonard... I mean the good doctor is a very sentimental man.”

“Yes. That was. Strange. Anyway, anywayanyway. We should train together,” he said laughing again. You know... jogging or something?” he suggested innocently. “If Mycroft were here to hear me... I would also gain a few bruises on my fair cheeks, just like Malcolm.”

“What happened after we left?”

“Well, you sort-of beat me to a pulp. You do remember that, right?”

“Yes, your Father and Brother restrained me... Leonard was looking after you... I just took Malcolm... the other two followed. We went to Scotty´s apartment and then we flew to New Vulcan.”

“I woke up near Mycroft. He was very upset.  He set rules for me to follow as a punishment. I was terrified of losing him, things were going very badly. I broke all my Vulcan bonds except the one with him. Finally, he said Some Words... that lead to...”

“He forced you to isolate yourself? And then what, broke his bond to you? That is cruel, not even I would do something like that.”

“No, no... nothing like that. The Vulcan bonds are Word-sensitive. If you say something stupid, or something important, they change, or they break, or they solidify. I was not bearing my punishment with dignity,” Sherlock said, taking two cups of coffee from the replicator and giving one to Jonathan. They had landed far from camp and they were waiting for their team to come pick them up - therefore they had some time. “So one day, he said - _You are free to do whatever you want_. And thus, my precious beloved bond was gone. My mind began degrading. My mind is fully Vulcan now, Jonathan. I cannot exist without bonds. They are like synapses for you. Long story short, I fucked up.”

“Ok, I understand that. But what about the others? Why didn´t they help? And what do you mean you were not bearing your punishment with dignity? I swear Sherlock if Mycroft is mistreating you I will not tolerate it.”

“You have a beautiful neck, Jonathan. But if lay one finger on Mycroft, I will break that beautiful neck and it would be a pity. Consider this the threat number 2. Mycroft has never mistreated me. It was rather the other way 'round. Hey, do you want a croissant?” Sherlock was saying the most horrible things and the most regular ones on exactly the same tone.

“Yes, thank you, I would like that. And excuse me, Sherlock, but the way you relate things... It seems like Mycroft set rules to keep you apart from your family and to make you break your bonds. How could you have mistreated him if you were not well yourself?” Jon asked, also keeping a normal tone in his voice as if they were having a conversation about the weather.

“Look, it was stupid to provoke you like that. Chances were, you would have killed me. I had promised Mycroft I would always take care of myself. At the time, I could think of nothing else to... resuscitate your humanity, as you very well put it.  Even though I am sure there would have been other means. What I mean to say, my decisions have terribly upset Mycroft. Especially since I did not regret them, and I was being idiot about them. I had done the, 'right thing', you know? So noble of me.”

“But you hadn´t thought about your mate... I guess I start to understand. I think I will be terribly angry if Malcolm placed his life in danger just to fix a broken man he barely knows. But considering I am the broken man in this case. I thank you.”

“Don't mention it,” Sherlock said as if Jon had thanked if for the coffee, after which he did give him a croissant. “However, I am not sure I want to see a 'terribly angry' Jonathan.”

“No, you don´t. As I am sure I do not want to see a terribly angry Sherlock or Mycroft, for that matter. I am surprised your Mycroft did not come after me.”

“Well um... There is still time...” he laughed throwing a padd at him playfully.

“I checked our files, or rather I had Scotty hack into them. There are no charges against me. Which means he was more hurt than angry, since he did not lose it completely. I do not think I would have that kind of control if I were in his place. I thought he was the lucky one, but it seems you both are. I will like being part of this big family.”

“Your Majesty!!!” Anthea yelled excitedly, when they finally reached the point where Sherlock and Jonathan had landed.

“Sweetie!!!”  Sherlock embraced her. For a man who had never touched anyone else but Mycroft, with the exception of battles or scientific experiments, he had managed to hug two people in half an hour.

Anthea was very surprised by Sherlock´s reaction, but she took it on stride.

“I am glad you made it in one piece,” Mr. Holmes has been a pain in the ass since you left, grumpiest man ever, trying to look dignified while he pouts.”

“After you, Captain,” Sherlock said politely allowing Jon to get out of the shuttle first. He had enjoyed spending that quiet moment with Jon. He felt they could talk about anything, and especially about life threatening horrors, which was so relaxing.

“Captain,” Malcolm greeted Jon as soon as he descended from the shuttle.

“Lieutenant,” Jon said on his usual, official and a bit sharp tone as always when they were in public. “What is Terra's situation? Is there much damage?” With those words he took Malcolm's arm, holding him tight against himself.

“Many buildings were destroyed. There were a few lives lost,” Malcolm answered in a professional voice

“I will take Starfleet over. What happened is intolerable. How is the President? I will speak with him at once.”

“He is well. Leonard still has him in bed rest, which means he is... upset.”

Sherlock smiled; he was on the front seat near Anthea who was driving.

“I like Jon, he told her matter-of-factly. He is horribly brave. He just blew up a Borg cube, you know?”

“Yes, your Majesty we all know, we got to see the explosion. Are we having cake to celebrate it?”

“Did you bring ingredients? Do I have a functional kitchen? Jon, hey Jon, are you gonna eat cake? Yes or no?” He turned to ask.

“Yes, if you bake it, your Majesty, last time I did not get to enjoy your cooking.”

“Will You All Stop It? This 'Majesty' thing. I'm just Sherlock. Malcolm, tell them to stop, please.”

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at Sherlock.

“I am not going to call you King Sugar as Leonard does. And I do not think Jonathan would listen to me if I asked him to stop doing something,” he added looking Jonathan over, making sure he had no injuries.

“That is quite accurate, Lieutenant,” Jon replied, thinking how it would be if Malcolm told him 'stop'. Hm, no. They were approaching the station, and Sherlock was impatient, he could not wait to see everyone, so he really wasn't surprised when, getting out of the car, many people and a... puppy?? Rushed at him to greet him enthusiastically.

He had become quite emotional. 

“I promise I will hug everyone but first, Mycroft. Where is Mycroft...?”

“I am here, love,” he said, standing at the door. Leonard still would not let him walk around more and he really did not want to anger him, he had threatened with tie him to the bed.

Sherlock came to him, and knelt, aware that the entire Family was present.

“Mycroft, my Master, I am yours,” he said, after which he kissed his hands.

“Yes, you are, MY Sherlock. I am so proud of you. My brave mate.”

Jon raised a brow in the direction of Malcolm. He liked this, which was happening.

“Are they always this... this... ceremonious?”

“They all are, in their own way, but those two...yes. Wait to see when Mycroft ties Sherlock´s wrists.”

“What?” Jon murmured. “He what?”

“Mycroft ties Sherlock´s wrists. Oh, and you better do not touch Leonard unless you want Spock to try and break your hands.”

Jon lifted one of Malcolm's wrists and inspected it.

“Mm, thin and delicate. Besides, now I wonder how would YOU look, uh, nevermind. Sherlock is a very bad influence.”

“If you want to,” Malcolm said seriously. 

“Really, Lieutenant?” Jon smiled, half joking, half seriously.

“Of course, just don´t expect me to let this happen so easily. You know... sometimes I am not so good,” Malcolm said smirking.

“Are you perhaps challenging me? Sherlock had noticed earlier that I have heavy hands.”

Meanwhile, Sherlock stood up and gave warm embraces to everyone, including Leonard, after a brief exchange of looks with Spock; he spent many minutes in Sarek's arms, crying, while Sarek had connected a soft meld and was returning him his bonds, gently reprimanding him for what had he done.

Sherlock promised sobbing he would never do such a thing again, and he gratefully kissed Sarek's hands.

After which, he looked in the box of ingredients that Anthea had brought and started making a giant chocolate cake.

Jon was now ignoring him, and he found that annoying!!!

“Everything alright, my love?” Mycroft asked encircling Sherlock´s waist from behind and kissing his neck.

“May I become friends with The Person?”

“Of course, love, I said you can establish all the connections you want, as long as you never forget you are mine,” Mycroft whispered against his ear, pushing himself against Sherlock so he could feel his arousal.

Sherlock dropped a metal spoon on the floor with a clear, loud sound.

“So, um.... he said picking it up and blushing – where are we sleeping tonight?”

“I am not sure, but I bet Val will build us a nest if we asked nicely,” Mycroft answered sliding his hands under Sherlock´s shirt... it had been too long… he could not wait.

“I promised cake to everyone... you will have to let me focus?”

“I know...” Mycroft sighed letting him go reluctantly.

Sherlock finished the cake, it was rich in chocolate and he was sure that all the resident Vulcans would get slightly tipsy - oh wait, he had a Vulcan mind too, hopefully not a Vulcan metabolism as well... He cut the cake and offered a slice to everyone, with his own hands; he gave Jonathan a killer smile as he offered him a plate.

“I am so glad you are back, King Sugar. I will eat it this time. I promise,” he said seriously.

“It has lots of cocoa, you won't be sleeping much tonight, but I bet you did not plan to... after all, you must write the report about the stuff we'd done.”

“I was leaving that to you Your Majesty, after all, I am a wanted criminal.”

“Mycroft?” he purred adorably. “Is The Person still a wanted criminal? Because if yes, I've found him, and therefore he is no longer wanted. As for 'criminal', since I am very much alive, there is no crime.”

“You are trying to get out of writing the report, right? No, he is not a wanted criminal anymore, and his place at Starfleet has been restored. But let the man rest, love, you can order one of your assistants to write the report, you know Vulcans just love writing reports.”

“Really??? Uuuummmm, Sppooooook?” he further purred. He even wrapped his arms around his neck, quite playfully. “I'll give you an imaginary kiss if you write the report?!”

“I am sure Mycroft meant one of your assistants back on Earth. Not me,” he said messing Sherlock´s curls.

“What's with the kisses?” Jon asked, pulling Malcolm closer to him. “I noticed from the first time, kissing has a rather different meaning in this Family.”

“Well, it is like hugging for other families. I mean except between soulmates, that is just... it is like they need to be doing that constantly, you just look at Sherlock and Mycroft as well as Spock and Leonard.”

“Indeed?” he said biting his lips and watching Malcolm intensely. “So, if I were to kiss... don't know... Sarek?? That would be considered, normal?”

Malcolm laughed.

“Val will tear your eyes out if you tried, but as an example, yes normal... Although to say the truth, I am not sure how I would react... you are MINE.”

“Yes? Being possessive, Lieutenant?”

Jonathan was sitting on the floor, since there weren't enough chairs, and he unceremoniously pulled Malcolm between his legs. Nobody paid the slightest attention to them, except perhaps Sherlock who was in the mood to analyse and dissect The Person.

“Yes. I gave you myself to you I expect reciprocity. And... this is so new... and last time my partner started kissing someone else it all ended so abruptly...” Malcolm said in a whisper in a rare show of vulnerability.

“You had the wrong partner,” Jonathan said, turning Malcolm's head towards him and kissing him decidedly and not very gently.

Malcolm kissed back with the same passion as Jonathan, until little by little he became plaint in his arms. letting himself be kissed.

“Are you... being good?” Jon asked softly.

“You just saved Earth and New Vulcan... you deserve a reward.”

Jon giggled and kissed him again. 

“I am looking forward to the Reward! I consider this a... how would The Terrifying King say... an overture! But to be very honest, he did all the work, I just blew things up.”

“Of course... Master,” Malcolm said just above a whisper.

“What did you call me?” Jon asked in disbelief. Okay, he had drunk too much Romulan ale and was imagining stuff.

“Master... but do not get used to it...” he said smirking, even if in his heart he knew there was no way he would call Jonathan in any other way, when they were like this, in their own little bubble.

Jon breathed deeply, and got up, pulling Malcolm with him.

“Good night, Brahms, good night everyone. I have a long report to write.”

“Good night,” Malcolm said, not letting go of Jonathan´s hand and following him obediently.

Sherlock smiled excitedly.

“Mycroft, I believe that The Person IS human after all. Did you hear he called me Brahms??? Aww.”

“You really doubted him being human?” Mycroft asked smiling.

“At times, yes,” Sherlock smiled back.

 

Jon took Malcolm to their room, he closed the door, he lay Malcolm on the bed with slow but precise gestures, and carefully he lifted his hands above his head, after which he started to kiss him.

“Master...” Malcolm whispered

“Be good now... you know what I like, and you will give me exactly that.”

“Yes, Master,” Malcolm said kissing back but just for a second relaxing his body, so Jonathan would take whatever he wanted. “You can tie my wrists if you want, Master,” he whispered.

Jonathan had already found a good, thick rope earlier in the main room. He methodically sat up, straddling Malcolm under him, placed his wrists one over the other and tied them tightly. His expression was severe, serious, not playful. He lay back over him and resumed kissing him, deeply. He did nothing else all night.

He felt that new strength was growing inside him, drawing its essence from Malcolm's submission. 

Malcolm could not believe the way he was feeling. This was so different to all his other experiences. He never thought he could actually be this submissive... it was blissful.

Jonathan took his hands and untied them. He had deep marks on both of them, so he rubbed them with the same precise gestures to get the blood going. It was morning - he had kept him like that the entire night. And it felt... lifechanging in a way he could not understand.

Malcolm was exhausted, but still his dominant rebellious side manifested, so he turned to Jonathan and bite his neck with as much force as he could muster leaving a mark.

“Mine, MY Master,” he whispered.

What he received in return was a sudden, merciless stroke over his face.

“Enough,” Jonathan warned. After which, in contrast with the previous violent gesture, he kissed his forehead. “Sleep,” he ordered.

“Told you I will not always be good,” Malcolm said with a little smirk, cuddling into Jonathan to sleep.

As soon as he saw him asleep, Jon got out of the bed, showered and changed. He was preoccupied to always look good and now he had excessive energy. He went to the main room to see who else was up.

“Good morning, Captain,” Leonard said.

“Doctor,” Jonathan greeted him with his usual cold demeanour. “Who is generally training, in your… um... from your group? Except Sherlock.”

“The ones who train are mainly Sherlock, my Master and Malcolm. Val sometimes trains with my Master and I think Mycroft trains with Anthea. But none of them are up yet, there have been a couple of stressful months you know? I only got up because this little monster wanted breakfast... there is only frozen meat... he will not be happy, but it would be worst to stay hungry. Isn´t it, A.J.?”

A.J. just pouted and turned his face to the side... frozen meat... how could Mimi believe he would eat that.

“Thanks. I'll go back to bed.”

Which Jonathan did, quite contentedly in fact to watch Malcolm sleeping. He took a padd and started drafting the report of what they had done inside the Borg cube.

“You’re welcome,” Leonard said sarcastically once Jonathan had left the room. “I really wonder how we are going to function now...”

“Hey, Leonard!!!” Kevin yelled in his ear excitedly.

“Hello, Kevin, no need to shout.” Leonard said covering his ear. “Oh, good you are here could you please make some meat appear for A.J.?”

“Mmmh... I do not know... he is getting kind of chubby don´t you think?”

“What?!?!” Leonard spluttered.

“Oh, I was just kidding,” he said blinking making a big piece of raw meat to appear.

“Thank you. So... um... your Master and Mycroft, how are they?”

“Naked and in their nest together.”

“Ok, too much information,” Leonard said rubbing his eyes. “You know I did not mean for you to be so specific right?”

Kevin just smirked at Leonard.

 

Sherlock murmured something incorrigible.

“Hungry,” he managed.

“Yes,” Mycroft answered, kissing and biting his neck. He could not have enough of Sherlock.

Sherlock had no other comments, leaving Mycroft do all that he wanted. He had missed him so... His entire body was aching! And it was wonderful.

“I just need you so much...” Mycroft mumbled into Sherlock´s ear, moving inside of him with slow languid moves. He had missed claiming his mate, and he was making up for lost time... They will join everybody for breakfast... but in a little while.

Sherlock had no objections to that... he felt as if life was rearranging, reordering, everything was falling back in place. He was once more his doll.

Mycroft started moving faster inside of Sherlock, at the same time he pumped his cock, he wanted to reach orgasm at the same time as his beloved mate, he needed to feel they were joined in every sense, now that the bond was once again there joining them. 

It wasn't long for Sherlock now, but he knew Mycroft was well aware of that.

I love you Sherlock. Mycroft said, finally coming inside of him.

Sherlock was completely unable of moving so he remained still, waiting to regain a bit of strength.

 

Meanwhile, Jon was admiring the signs that the rope had left on Malcolm's delicate, thin wrists. The way he had called him _Master_... and the way he used to provoke him...

“You look too smug, Master,” Malcolm said stretching.

Jon lifted an eyebrow at Malcolm.

“ _Master_ , you say, huh?”

Malcolm fought the blush he could feel rising in his cheeks.

“Yes... My Master, but just in private,” he said in a haughty voice. “I will not be calling you that in front of the rest of the Family.”

“And what if I want otherwise?”

“I can´t... at least not yet,” Malcolm said honestly, lowering his eyes and hoping Jonathan understood it had nothing to do with his feeling for him, he was not ashamed of what they had, but he had relished in being the head of the Family. He was a dominant!!! 

Jonathan rolled over him, threading his fingers through his hair. His gestures were strong, even though seemingly tender.

“You will do everything I want, Lieutenant...” he murmured to him. And you know why?”

“Because I belong to you,” Malcolm answered looking straight into Jonathan´s eyes.

“Because you trust me enough to know that I will not ask you something that you can't do.”

“Of course, I would not give myself to someone I did not trust,” Malcolm said seriously.

“I sort of... took you,” Jon smiled, leaning on one elbow. He felt as if a new being had grown inside of him in the last hours. He truly felt as if he could conquer the world.

“I let you take me,” Malcolm said smiling back. He may be submissive to Jonathan, but that did not mean he would stay quiet.

“Perhaps. Come now, up. We need food and we also need to go to a more civilised place.  I want a decent house. I also want to see what goes on in Trip's mind. The Scottish Prince Charming seems to have eyes for Sarek only.”

“Those two will always be linked in a way... it is just complicated. Scotty is submissive by nature and Father... well no need to explain his nature. Considering all that happened for him and Val to end up together, I really hope nothing more happens between him and Scotty.”

“If Mr. Scott needs a Master, I'll find him one. I'll find all of them one.”

“Don´t. I think that Sherlock´s little experiment proved that this kind of things are better left alone, each person should be responsible of getting the kind of partner or relationship they want. You do not know Scotty... hell I do not know him, and I have been living with him for months.”

“Scotty is the smartest person alive in this entire building, on this planet, or wherever,” Jon said laying back comfortably over Malcolm and taking one of his hands, brushing his wrists with his thumb. “He has so much mental energy unused, that he feels the need to give it to someone, and no one wants it. He needs a Master, or a partner, or... something, someone, who will use him, making him want more of himself, making him surpass himself.”

“Then maybe Trip is the right person for him, he will not try to limit Scotty, he will be thrilled to help him use all that intelligence. Let them be. Don´t interfere. The balance in this Family is too delicate.”

“But I want to interfere,” Jon said adorably, because he could be fun and charming, not only strict and bitter.

Malcolm rolled his eyes.

“Please, don´t. Scotty has been pulled from one side to the other, I think it is time for him to decide what he wants. He has been hurt too many times for following others. Besides I think he is the only one without a Master. Val has Sarek; Leonard has Spock, Kevin has Sherlock, Anthea has Mycroft, Sherlock has Mycroft, and well as Vulcan King Sherlock is some kind of Master for Sarek and Spock. Trip does not need a Master... and that just leaves Mycroft and you without a Master... that is interesting.”

“Mmm! You have very interesting ideas, Lieutenant,” he said leaning down and kissing him deeply. His desire to possess Malcolm had never diminished, not in the least; but as he had an exceptional self-control, he just loved to arouse him just a little... “Now come on. I want breakfast.”

“I need to use the bathroom first,” Malcolm said glaring at him.

“What for?” Jon wanted to know. Yes, he could be infernal.

“I need a cold shower... Master.”

“You definitely do not need that,” Jon said sliding one hand under his shirt, from there onto his pants.  
“I am going to get rid of these clothes for a moment, and you are going to be good, really good, Malcolm, and let me enjoy what is mine.”

“Yes, Master,” Malcolm gasped, completely falling apart under Jonathan´s touch... it was so blissful to just let go, to let Jonathan control his body and his pleasure.

Jon did not care for his own pleasure right now. He loved, loved to see Malcolm fall apart. He expertly used his hand to arouse him even more, and then his mouth, to bring him to the edge, then both, until his beautiful mate climaxed... it was such a view and it only stirred his possessiveness more... he wanted... ahhh... he did not know what... he wanted everything! He finally left him go to the bathroom, and he himself dressed and went to the kitchen first.

 

It was quite late now, and Sherlock was generously decorating sandwiches for everyone

“The Person, Mycroft…” Sherlock warned as if Mycroft did not have eyes of his own.

“Yes, love, I can see him. Someone has developed quite a crush on Captain Archer,” Mycroft joked.

“Who?” Sherlock asked curiously, switching to Gossip Mode.

“You are incredible, love,” Mycroft said kissing him deeply. “You, you have a crush on him.”

“Mm... me? How can you even???? Say???? That??????” Sherlock completely panicked. NO, no way in hell!!!!!! Bleh!!!”

“I did not mean in a romantic or sexual way... you are just so in awe of him. Like a little boy who meets his hero or something like that. I think it is rather cute.”

“Hello, Mycroft,” Jon said casually, completely ignoring Sherlock.

“Good morning, Captain,” Mycroft said in a neutral tone. “When are you planning to return on Terra?”

“As soon as possible, there is a lot of work to do back there. And there is so much I can do through long distance communications... My new assistant is an idiot.”

Anthea blushed at those words and tried to hide behind her cup of coffee.

“I wrote the Report last night,” he said pushing a padd in his direction on the table, smoothly between Sherlock's sandwiches. “I could not sleep,” he added as Malcolm was joining them. “Now, there are 10 degrees Celsius outside. Train with me for half an hour?”

“You want to train with me, or are you talking to my mate?” Mycroft asked.

“I am not talking to your mate at all. I am talking to you. Your mate has his own teacher to train with, so I've heard.”

“The hell you are training. I just repaired your spine yesterday,” Leonard said.

“Thank you for your concern, Leonard, but I am perfectly fine now. Would you excuse me for 5 minutes, I must change,” Mycroft said not waiting for an answer, he got from the replicator a standard black outfit for training and went outside.

Sherlock just stared at The Person as he went out with Mycroft.

“What,” he then asked, aware of everyone's gaze. “I don't have a crush on him.”

“Could have fooled me, dear Brother,” Val teased him. “I can get you a poster of him if you want.”

“A signed one please. I would love to use it as target practice. Malcolm, how can you even - Oh. That is one bad bruise.”

“I never talked about your bruises, please refrain from pointing out mine.”

“Okay, I officially need to sleep,” he said. “Leonard, put me out of my misery.”

“No. You stay and watch. We all stayed and watched when... well you know when, and since I do not know how this will end, you stay, so you can stop them if the need arises.”

“Jogging?” Jonathan suggested. “There are many pairs of eyes watching us, he smiled. Jogging will totally confuse them.”

“Yes, that is a good idea. I would hate to kill you, Sherlock will not be pleased.”

“Why would he not?” Jonathan raised a brow, starting a good jogging pace. The air was clear and strong.

“He likes you. In Spock´s words, he finds you fascinating... were you a bug, he would have already dissected you and analysed you through a microscope. Since you are not, he just observes you.”

“I am terrified,” Jon laughed. “I wanted to talk to you about Him, yes.” Jon stopped, waiting for Mycroft to stop here, then he came closer.

“Talk,” Mycroft said almost like an order.

“Mycroft, I apologise for having hurt your mate. Please, if you can, forgive me,” he said, looking straight into his eyes. “He is a man of honour, brave, albeit reckless, smart and strong. And a good violinist,” he added smiling. “I consider myself lucky to have met him, and I regret having hurt him.”

Mycroft took Jonathan by the neck and pushed him against a side wall of the station.

“I forgive you but if you ever again lay one finger on my mate, I will kill you.” He then let him go and said. “Should we continue with our training, Jonathan?”

“You know I am not afraid of threats,” Jon said, resuming running, “but I do believe you are quite capable of killing me. Now, let me tell you that I am interested in you.”

“I do not issue empty threats, Jonathan. And why would you be interested in me?” Mycroft asked really surprised by Jonathan’s statement He was used to people being interested in Sherlock, but not in him.

“Why would I not? You are strong, smart, not mad, you have a clear thinking and you do not have uhm... a crush on me. It is difficult to make friends when people have crushes, they adore you or they despise you hatefully. I cherish the calmness.”

“Ah. So, you want to be my friend? I have been told I am not good at that kind of thing. But it would be agreeable to spend time with you in an informal environment, if that is what you want.”

“We'll see. You think Someone's gonna throw tantrums?”

“I never know with Sherlock, he may think it is only natural that we become close. What about Malcolm?”

“What about him?”

“Will he throw tantrums? He is very possessive of you, even if he hides it well.”

“I do not allow tantrums. Who will be the head of your family? I heard that for a while, he held this position, during some troubled times, even though more authoritative figures, like Sarek, were there.”

“Sherlock and I were functioning as such after the whole Malcolm-Leonard-Spock debacle. We will remain like that for the time being. We have a lot to rebuild, and I am not only talking about the house. Have you decided where you will live? You are welcome to stay with us at the Vulcan Embassy for the time being.”

“I need to see what goes on in Scotty's mind first. He longs after Sarek's presence. He is my responsibility now and I must investigate. If being close to him does not hurt him, and does not cause other complications, I will gladly join you.” It was quite unusual for Jon to unveil such concerns. They were certainly not showing in a man of his... sharpness.

“Yes, I understand. Talk with him. We have all made the mistake of assuming things about Montgomery. He is stronger than he seems, he has already gone through the transformation and rupture of two Vulcan bonds. I will talk with Father and Val.”

“Yes, about Val... he is unusual for a Vulcan.”

“He is crazy. But Father loves him, and I think that even if he lacks the submissive personality every dominant Vulcan craves, Val makes Father happy.”

“Yes, you are right. Craving a submissive partner is not only natural for Vulcans...”

“No, it is a natural crave for every possessive selfish bastard as us,” Mycroft said smirking. 

“It is quite a power rush, especially when the submissive partner is not submissive by nature, when they surrender is like you drew strength from them. It is amazing how stronger I have become since Sherlock and I are together, and when you add a Vulcan bond to the mix... well it is even more intense. Of course, there are draw-backs to it, you feel this constant need of being close... we have gone over that now, mainly because of Sherlock´s psi abilities. How are you and Malcolm handling that? You are both psi null, right?”

“In more ways than one,” Jon laughed. “But having obtained his submission has simply transformed me within. “Let us return now; I can see you miss Sherlock and I definitely need some toast.”

Yes, Mycroft was fun.

“Toast… yes of course. That is what you need,” Mycroft laughed.

“Yes, toast. And Malcolm's wrists,” he added more to himself.

Mycroft smiled knowingly at Jonathan, yes, he understood the feeling.

He wondered if Malcolm would accept for Jonathan tie his wrist in front of everybody, he was not even sure Malcolm was ready to call Jonathan _Master_ in public. 

It was time to return to Earth. But before that, Sherlock wanted to make a general survey of the planet.

He required from Mycroft the privilege of going alone with Sarek, to which Mycroft agreed.

While they were alone and Sarek was piloting, Sherlock apologized to him for all the heartache and pain he had caused to him upon rejecting the bonds.  Sarek landed the shuttle so they would be able to talk and spent a while with him, letting Sherlock cry, and holding him in his arms. It was so heart-warming and rewarding at all levels.

“You must understand my beloved child, that my people willingly chose you. You are young for them, you have the same ideals and aspirations, you are strong and confident; your mind is very strong and immense. They do not want another king.”

Sherlock was touched by his people's loyalty and swore never to betray or abandon them again.

After that, they performed a thorough planetary survey and made an action plan with everything that was needed for the planet's security in the near future. A better planetary shield, scientific stations. Research and development. And more children! He set in mind to encourage this aspect.

At the same time, Sarek would remain their Ambassador and Healer.

“Regarding Scotty,” Sherlock said thoughtfully. “He will always long after you so perhaps, if you want, you could give him a filial bond as well. This way, he will no longer feel guilty for loving you, and you would have a 'legal' right to his submission.”

 

Jon had spent the afternoon arguing with Trip like crazy. Trip was rather choleric, and he did not want to live under the same roof with those CRAZY PEOPLE. No, Sir! No way.  Jon had to be mindful of his preferences because, well, because he cared about him. He would have loved to share a house - perhaps a very large house - with the Holmes but then again...

Sherlock was studying Jonathan carefully but with shyness. What had gotten into him? He truly had a crush on him. Okay, a mad crush to be honest. But why? whywhywhy? And Omaygad what would Mycroft think???

“Trip, can we talk?” Scotty said a little shyly

“Sure, what's up?” Trip said, adorably.

“Why don't you want to live with the rest of them? You once said you liked them.”

“Dunno, I just... they are so... complicated!!!! And besides, you and Sarek... I truly don't know...”

“Yes, they are complicated but fun... and I never lied to you about Sarek, I told you a part of me will always belong to him.”

“I'll talk to Jon, I don't know.  I'll... I'll have to think.  Do you want to do something fun with me now?”

“Always,” Scotty said smiling.

“Good... come on, let's go... I found a class 5 engine and I want to dismantle it!”

“Cool,” Scotty said excitedly kissing Trip lightly. “Where did you find it?”

“At level L2, come on,” Trip replied, thrilled by Scotty's enthusiasm and also by his kiss - pulling him towards the room where the engine was and bumping straight into Jonathan.

“Where are you going?” Jon inquired severely.

Trip, just like Sherlock, was rather in awe of Jonathan, and he found himself suddenly at a loss of words.

“We are going to dismantle an engine, Captain,” Scotty said happily.

Jonathan cupped Scotty's face, looking deeply into his eyes.

“You are going to use gloves and not get dirty. Sarek dislikes dirty clothes during dinner, and you do not want to upset either him, or me. Am I Quite Clear?”

“Yes, Captain,” Scotty said serenely.

Jon next took a fistful of Trip's hair.

“Are you... uh... what do I see here?” he smiled, discovering the signs of awe which he now expertly identified easily. “Are you being good?”

“Yes, Captain,” Trip answered blushing, but then he shook his head and after clearing his throat he added. “I am not a child anymore, you can trust me.”

“Ok, off you go now,” he said, going to the main room where everyone was engrossed in various calls.

“Which one of his movements are you cataloguing now, love?” Mycroft asked when he noticed the way Sherlock was observing Jonathan.

“Sorry,” he apologised looking downwards. He felt really bad about his 'crush'.

Mycroft took Sherlock into his arms and sat him on his lap. No need to apologize love or to feel bad about this crush of yours.

“I don't have a crush don't be ridiculous!!!!!! I only have a crush on you!!!!”

“You only love me, yes. But you have a crush on Jonathan, come on don´t deny it you find him fascinating,” Mycroft said smiling.

“I find you very boring,” he told The Person. “And Leave Me Alone!”

“No need to be rude, love,” Mycroft said pulling lightly at Sherlock´s curls. “Now tell me why you are so interested in Jonathan, perhaps if you find that out, it will stop troubling you. And before you start building stories in your head, it does not upset that you like him.”

“What is this about?” Jon inquired, sitting down near them, with Sherlock in between.

Sherlock immediately grew completely silent.

“That is what I am trying to find out. But Sherlock does not want to tell me... I wonder what I should do to make him talk,” Mycroft said winking at Jonathan.

“Order him?” Jon lifted one eyebrow.

Mycroft laughed.

“That has never worked before for me but let’s try. Sherlock, I order you to tell me why you have a crush on Captain Archer or The Person as you call him.”

“He has a crush on me?” Jon asked tranquilly.

“NO,” Sherlock pouted.

“Yes, you do. Now tell me why,” Mycroft said.

Sherlock moved from the couch to the floor at Mycroft's feet.

He watched Jon silently for a while.

“I don't know,” he said honestly. “The short leash he keeps us all in, greatly clears the mind and the emotions. It's like when Malcolm used to be in charge, only worse.”

“You have just been appointed head of this house, Jonathan,” Mycroft told him.

“What? Nononono. He just said it's bad. He actually said WORSE.”

“He meant it in a good way. He looks up to you, which is something very rare for Sherlock.”

“Of course he looks up since he's staying on the floor!! Oh dear. Malcolm!!!!”

“Yes? Is there a problem?” he asked.

“Bring me the cigarettes and an ashtray,” he ordered. Sherlock had been accurate, most of the things that came out of Jon's mouth were commands. He did not know how to be otherwise.

“No smoking in the house,” Leonard said out of habit.

“There you have, the true head of the house,” Jon said pointing to Leonard. After which he stood up, picked his cigarettes from a console - he was the only one smoking - and he went outside. Head of the family - the thought was haunting him. Family. Family. These People. His.

“Leonard only issues orders when it comes to the health of any of us. But the truth is that to function as a whole we do need someone who tells us what to do... You are an excellent choice,” Mycroft said standing beside Jonathan.

“And what's wrong with you? Or Sherlock for that matter. He's a king!! You're a President. I'm just a guy who used to be dead.”

“As capable as each one of us is to lead a whole race, we just do not know how to deal with our Family.  Sherlock gets too lost in his own thoughts and reaches conclusions that often aren´t the best, as you came to realize I lack the ability to relate to them as much as I love and care for them...I just let them do what they want... Malcolm kept all of us in line, telling us at what time to wake up, eat, work, etc. You were... are a Captain, you know how to lead and organize a group of people, staying in the practical side and not letting yourself get affected by emotion. As I said a perfect choice to lead this house. Malcolm is not a choice anymore, not because he lacks the ability, but because we do not want to cause problems between the two of you, I am sure that you two still clash now and then.”

“Clash... yes, um... the back of my hand often clashes with his face,” Jon said lighting up his cigarette and smoking it with sharp, precise gestures as always. “Let us talk about your mate, Mycroft. Because this is where the Problem resides. You want me to be the head of a Family of which Sherlock is a very precious and special member, a person whom I nearly killed.”

“I do not consider you responsible of that. I know Sherlock... I know how reckless he can be... Actually, I blame myself of what happened... I am a terrible Master, I know it, but Sherlock... he is unique... if I started to order him around some part of who he is will be lost.  Sherlock... he thinks and feels differently, whenever I give him an order he takes it to an extreme and ends up hurting himself.” 

“Are you therefore willing to grant me the right to a part of his submission?”

“If you become head of the family I assure you he will obey all your orders.”

Jon did not reply to that. He could not just say yes or no, he needed to ponder over things. But he could not hide it, he did want. Very much. He had become possessive of these people.

“I'm rather violent,” Jon confessed to Mycroft, not very proudly of himself. “And short-tempered. Disobedience annoys me to no end.”

“As long as you do not go around slapping people. I think we would be alright. You have to consider you will be the leader of a house full of dominants who are very protective of their mates.”

“Oh' I'll limit myself to you, Sarek, and my misbehaving mate,” he started to laugh. Even imagining it, was outrageous.

“The ones who will pose the most problems will be Leonard and Val. Leonard is a very sentimental man and our resident empath, so any fluctuation in the house-mood affect him making him grumpier and more stubborn than usual. Val dislikes rules, as strange as that may seem for a Vulcan. He behaves as a teenager most of the time, even if he is very responsible with his work and does his best to make Father happy.”

“We should rest for a while,” Jonathan said, changing the subject but at the same time reassuming commanding undertones. “We have to return to Earth and I want us to leave in the evening. My boys are engrossed in an engine. Will have to pull them out of there.”

“Yes, of course, I still have lots of documents to go through before dinner.”

Jonathan could not help but observe the discrete way in which Mycroft himself had acknowledged the given order.

 


	64. Partial Eclipse

Chapter 64

 

He went inside to find a very stressed and agitated Sherlock.

“Please put him out of his misery, he is giving me a headache,” Leonard said to Jonathan.

“Do not be crass, Doctor. He is his Master’s responsibility, who has both the authority and the tools. And if he wants to find the true meaning of the words 'short leash' he, as well as any of you, may ask for explanations. Just don't complain if the answers are painful.”

Leonard rolled his eyes.

“Really what did I say to be considered crass? And Mycroft is on a videoconference, something important, I do not know... I will be outside, really, I can´t be here now...”

“It is cold outside, stay here,” Leonard, Jon ordered. “We will leave in a few hours, you need to pack and get the baby ready.”

“Then all of you stop feeling or something!!! I just can´t... too many people... too little space... I need... I need...”

“Spock, attend to your mate,” Jon ordered. “Shield his psi senses for a few hours so that he can rest, if you consider it appropriate,” he added, on a respectful tone. He then called Trip and Scotty from their engine fun. “Draw closer all of you, I have an announcement to make.”

They all neared Jonathan, including Mycroft who had ended his videoconference and Leonard who remained standing behind Spock holding his hand tight. Anthea stayed a step away, behind Mycroft, after all she was not sure where she stood with them.

“I have been asked to... or rather appointed, by a man whom I consider very wise and I respect greatly... I have been asked to assume the role of the one who would rule over this group. This Family. Now, I did not say yes,” he said heading towards Sherlock and gently placing one hand on his shoulder, after having looked for a second into Mycroft's eyes. To his surprise, Sherlock did not even flinch - he was watching him with wide eyes “But I did not say no either. I don't like taking command of groups of people who dislike me, or even worse, disobey me. I will stay for one week. If you prove to me that you... want me,” he said squeezing Sherlock's shoulder a bit - I will stay longer. If anyone misbehaves and the rules I set are broken, I will take my mate and leave somewhere else.”

Leonard and Val did not say anything, after all it was their Masters who had to decide, and if they thought this was for the best, they would give them the proper instructions. Kevin just turned into a cat and started circling Sherlock´s legs, after all his Master had already ordered him to do whatever Jonathan asked of him. Mycroft just nodded his head, since he had already told Jonathan he thought he was the right person to be the head of the house.

“If Sherlock chose you as head of this house I have no objections,” Spock said.

“Mycroft did,” Sherlock said, trembling all of a sudden. “I... I...”

“I deem this idea very wise,” Sarek said. “My mate and my son Spock will behave accordingly, as well as Mr. Scott,” he felt compelled to add, because Mr. Scott was... well... still his.

“My mate will also behave and follow your instructions,” Spock said. “I will appreciate it if you explained to him explicitly how you expect him to behave in case of a medical emergency, to avoid problems.”

Mycroft pulled Sherlock into his arms.

“Why are you so agitated, love?” He asked in a whisper to not interrupt the family meeting.

“Nothingnothing...” he said, but the next minute he lost consciousness due to an overflow of emotions.

The truth was, Sherlock had loved Jonathan deeply from the first moment, a very powerful feeling, even though completely non-erotic, and he had been scared to death that it would upset Mycroft. Now he was allowed, somehow, to love Jonathan; and he could not del with the emotion; too sudden and too strong.

Leonard took a deep breath fighting the wave of Sherlock´s feelings he received.

“He is dealing with too many feelings. I can give him a mild sedative if you want and then, you must spend time together,” Leonard told Mycroft.

“Yes, Leonard, thank you,” Mycroft answered. He had caught Sherlock when he had fainted, so he would not hit his head. He let Leonard apply the hypospray and then excused himself, taking Sherlock to their nest.

Jon just rolled his eyes for a second. Sherlock... they will have a lot of stuff to untangle together. But feelings? Sherlock had feelings? For him?

“Pack your things and then rest. We will leave soon. Mr. Scott, you will be piloting.”

Leonard directed a glare at Jonathan. How can that man not realize how lucky he was? Sherlock did not love just anyone... God, he hoped Mycroft dealt with this in a good way...

 

After a few hours, everyone was ready to leave. Anthea had deployed a larger shuttle and they had a military escort.  Jon had leaned against a console and he was supervising the boarding.

Everyone was slightly shyer in his presence. Sarek, had lived through many changes but he thought that this one was going to be something else. A positive change for all of them. He loved to see a true leader, strong and decided, born to command - and he loved to observe the way the leader himself changed with the group.

He smiled warmly at Jonathan.

“Captain. I congratulate you. You have my full cooperation,” he told him.

Jon just smiled, rather coldly, because that was how he was, and waited for everyone to get inside the shuttle, after which he ordered Scotty to pilot.

As they were on their way. Jonathan exchanged a few words with Mycroft who went to the back to talk on the phone, and he sat down near Sherlock. 

Startled by his presence, Sherlock nearly wanted to jump out of the seat!!! Really it was so ridiculous. He felt such emotions when he even saw him, why, why?

“Are you going to calm down?” Jonathan asked, on his sharp tone. 

“What... whatwhatwhat do you want?” Sherlock asked, stuttering.

“I want submission, Sherlock, and you are going to give it to me. You are not going to feel guilty for it or go crazy, because you know very well you WANT to give it to me. Equally, I will tell you,” Jonathan continued, “what I told my mate. You will give me your submission in full trust that I will not ask you to do something you CANNOT. You are not going to do anything that will upset Mycroft. I assure you that you will sleep with me in the same bed and no, Mycroft will not be upset.” Jonathan extended one hand over, and strapped Sherlock's seat belt on as if he wanted to prevent him from running. He then took both his hands, holding them tight. “Breathe deeply,” he ordered, and then think, and tell me if you have any objections. 

Sherlock took a deep breath... wow, this man!!! how did he even manage??  He progressively relaxed, looking at Jonathan holding his hands as if taming a wild tiger. 

“No objections,” he managed to say after a moment.

Jon left a rather trembling Sherlock in the chair, letting go of his hands. The touch had been possessive, not tender, but not violent either.

He went and sat on the front seat, near Scotty who was piloting.

Mycroft sat beside him, holding his hand tightly.

“Calm down, my Sherlock. Remember what I said? It is ok to love other persons, as long as you remember you are mine.” He then leaned over and gave Sherlock a tender kiss.

Sherlock had significantly calmed down.

“He, um...” he said, thoughtfully. “He touched me. Is that alright?”

“Yes, love, we had established that when you and Spock became close. If you stopped touching everybody else in the Family, it was because you wanted it like that, not because I was upset. Remember?”

“I remember. I... anyway. It felt alright. I don't know. Natural. I guess I don't want to love other people,” he laughed at his own self. “But it happens, and it is annoying!”

“Does not have to be, just let it happen and never assume I will be upset because of that, just come and talk to me ok? I am serious Sherlock even if one day you not only love but fall in love with someone else... just tell me... all I want is for you to be happy.”

“I will, I promise,” Sherlock replied on an equally serious tone.

“But I am not going to fall in love with Jon Archer, do not worry, Mycroft... you are the love of my life... What did he mean when he said I will sleep in the same bed with him and it will be alright??”

“Yes that... I will have to clarify certain point with Jonathan it seems.” 

“Perhaps he wants to prove to you that despite of what happened between the three of us, he is a man of honour.”

“Maybe. Still right now is not a good moment to do that. We have been apart for too long... right now I could not handle spending a night apart from you,” Mycroft said honestly.

“I don't believe he meant now,” Sherlock said looking at Malcolm, who seemed to have eyes for Jonathan only. Malcolm seemed to have simply flourished... his face was calmer, more beautiful (albeit rather bruised), his eyes were shining... he was in love.

“Yes, you are right, did you notice the marks on Malcolm´s wrists? I never thought I will see the day... although he seemed very interested in our rope I always assumed he would be the one doing the tying up.”

Malcolm, who had heard Mycroft, just pinched him by his shoulder.

“Gossiping much? Although given the company, it is only natural,” he said with a light-hearted smile

“We were just exchanging information about our loved ones,” Mycroft answered also smiling. It is good to see you like this,” he added sincerely.

“It seems I am not a model of submission,” Malcolm murmured, leaning to Mycroft's ear. Really, Mycroft was so much fun. Malcolm still had a large bruise on his left cheek.

“And I bet you will never be, my dear friend,” Mycroft joked. “If you ask me, of all the submissive people of the house, the best one at it is Montgomery, then comes Leonard and finally Sherlock and Val who have their own conception of what submission means. And I think you are just with them on that last category.”

“Whaaaaaaat?” Sherlock purred. “Have you just - have you just placed me on the third place???????”

“Yes, love, and I would not have you any other way. I like you being your own person,” Mycroft said. Then he leaned over and whispered in Sherlock´s ear so he was the only one who could hear: “And I love how you become my precious doll in bed.”

Jonathan turned just then, seeing his mate standing on the corridor between the seats, with a beautiful smile on his lips. How he filled his heart... almost to the point where it hurt...

Malcolm smiled at Sherlock´s and Mycroft´s interactions. If he were other person, he would call them... cute... really what was wrong with him, love was turning him into a softie... he smiled to himself and feeling Jonathan´s eyes on him he turned to look at his Master, lowering his eyes in an unconscious sign of submission.

Nothing escaped Jonathan's attention. That tiny gesture meant the world to him. He pointed to the seat near him, silently asking him to come closer.

“Excuse me,” Malcolm said politely walking to sit where his Master had told him, thinking with each step he took how it would feel like to sit at his feet.

Jonathan placed one hand on his wrist, pulling him closer. He then gave him a padd that displayed pictures of Mycroft's damaged house. At the same time, he did not let go of him.

“Do you think it can be rebuilt? Or should we suggest Mycroft to exchange location?”

“It can be rebuilt, but it will take a couple of months... we can suggest some changes to have more space since there are more of us now. I am sure Mycroft could arrange to buy one of the plots besides the house to expand it.”

“Perhaps our resident King would like something a bit more sumptuous, even though he gave me the impression of a modest person.”

“Mycroft?” he turned towards where the Holmes were sitting. “Should we buy a more... I don't know... elegant, larger house? What does the king say? I am asking you, because I see he is in speechless mode when I address him,” Jon said quite seriously, Sherlock barely talked to him.

“Larger, yes; more elegant? No, there is no need for that. Sherlock will be happy as long as we have a nest, his violin and a big kitchen for him to cook. Well, obviously we need a library, a training room, an office for me, an office for you, a bigger living room, a bigger backyard, of course the basement will be improved to be an underground shelter, maybe a space for Leonard to retire when we become too much for him, a place for Charles and Montgomery to play with their engines, a laboratory for Sherlock, Val and Leonard. Maybe a meditation room for Spock and Father. You know the basics, and well anything else you deem necessary.”

“A large training room to train with you?” he smiled.

“Yes, why not? It is time I reached my maximum potential, training with Anthea has kept me in shape, but as I mentioned I am a lot stronger than I used to be.”

Jonathan slowly caressed Malcolm's arm, from his wrist to his elbow. A very slow and soft gesture, but possessive nonetheless

“He felt... happy. It was very, very new.”

“Yes, just the basics,” Malcolm said sarcastically. “You do realize most people just have a room a kitchen and a living room?”

“Well, my dear friend we are not  _most people_ ,” Mycroft said smiling.

“Do not be sarcastic, Lieutenant...” Jonathan told him, with a smile. “Or do you want to sleep on the couch with the - um, cat / dog? Kevin, come here.”

“Yes, Jonathan Archer? How may I help you?”

“Come in my arms. You may shapeshift into whatever you wish for the purpose.”

Kevin gave a long, suffering sigh.

“I am doing this just because my Master said I have to obey you, but listen to me, Jonathan Archer, you are on probation; you have not made it to my favourite list.”

Kevin turned into a bunny and hopped to Jonathan´s arms.

Jon caressed his long ears with an amused expression.

“Mr. Rabbit, let me tell you that you are not on my favourite list either, but we will tolerate each other, yes? I dislike the fact that you did not tell Sherlock the species you are from. I met many species in my long voyage on the Enterprise. The Borg and the Continuum were among those, he said, scratching his back lovingly. And I know you are not of the Dominion, or of other shapeshifting species, because this type of outstanding intelligence, of a mathematical facture, is specific to Continuum beings.”

Rabbit Kevin just moved his nose.

“Jon!!! Kiss!!!” yelled A.J. who had escaped from Mimi´s arms and wanted to help his friend by distracting Jon, he knew Kevin was not ready to talk about himself.

“As for you, Mr., are you not planning to grow up? No? You wish to stay a baby?”

“Mimi´s baby!!!” A.J. shouted excitedly.

“He is growing at the normal rate of a Reman... So no, he will not be a baby for long, it seems he is just enjoying his childhood again,” Leonard said smiling, picking up A.J. who cuddle into his arms.

Jon gave a warm smile to Leonard and other than that, he ignored him. They would soon arrive and for a while they would stay at the Vulcan embassy, an elegant but empty house, where probably only Sarek would feel comfortable. Jon was trying really hard not to issue orders non-stop, which was difficult because it was well within his nature. His new role made him rather tense and cautious; he would need a while to see how the others would react to his natural coldness and ill-temper.

“Just do what comes naturally to you. No need to hold back,” Mycroft said. “Remember we are not "most people" and we all come from environments where it is normal to receive orders. Spock, Leonard, Montgomery and Charles are all Starfleet officers; Val is a Vulcan as much as he tries to forget about it and the rest of us have common sense, well except Sherlock, but it seems you are discovering how to treat him.”

“Seatbelts,” Jon announced. “We are landing. That includes you, Rabbit, unless you want me to tie your ears with the rope I carry in my pocket.”

Malcolm turned to look at Jonathan, glaring at him. The rope he had used on him was special... Jonathan could not go around using for everything he wanted.

Rabbit Kevin hopped off Jonathan and took a seat beside A.J., Directing a little smile to Malcolm, who thought Alaska could lose his control.

Scotty, who had kept a professional attitude while secretly dreaming of Sarek - because his heart remained faithful - landed smoothly in front of the Vulcan embassy. The guard of honour was there to greet them - after all, they did save Earth and New Vulcan. Any victory against a Borg cube was a victory for the entire humanity.

“Please, Mr. President, Your Majesty,” Jon said to the Holmes. “Lead the way.”

Mycroft hated this part of the job; he loved the plotting and scheming, but all the official nonsense was tiresome. Still he got up with his usual elegance, took Sherlock´s arm and descended the shuttle.

Congratulations, cheers and applauses came from all directions; someone offered Mycroft flowers, which Anthea discretely intercepted. Jon and Malcolm remained behind, supervising everything until they managed to get inside the house.

“Are you sure these people even need a Master?” Jon lifted an eyebrow in Malcolm's direction. “I mean, look at that beautiful king,” he pointed to Sherlock who was floating with joy and covering Mycroft in kisses.

“Yes, they do... we do. We are all crazy, and we just head to disaster when we are left to our own devices,” Malcolm said smirking.

“Very well then. Spock? I would like a tour of the house, please.” He had of course noticed that Spock used every single free second to kiss Leonard... it was as if it was their manner of breathing.

“Of course, Captain, this way,” Spock answered leaving Leonard with the others in the living room.

Spock lead Jonathan around the house showing him the library, office and other room in the ground floor.

“Upstairs are the bedrooms. My Father and Val as well as Leonard and I have already a room assigned for us. Of course, you may choose the one you want, we will change if you deem it necessary.”

“Is there a nursery close to your room? For AnJoan and um... Mr. Rabbit. I have upgraded his status to _child_.”

“Yes, AnJoan sleeps in a bedroom beside us, and there is a door that connects both bedrooms. Captain, if I may ask. Who will be informing of Leonard of this change of status?”

“Spock, we are not on duty. Please call me Jonathan.  Or else, I would be tempted to call you Commander and continuously ask you to run long-range sensors,” he smiled. Do inform Leonard, even though I believe he feels it already. Kevin is all but glued to him.”

Jon picked rooms for him and Malcolm, and separate rooms for Trip and Scotty since those two kept pretending they were not together, and he thought that maybe, at times, Scotty might feel the need to be alone.

He gave Anthea the Ambassadorial room, with a king-sized bed and white furniture.

“The lady is pleased, I hope?” he asked ceremoniously.

“Thank you... Jonathan, but I am not sure if I am welcomed to live here. Sherlock and I... well we have a difficult relationship... I have my own apartment and I know you are head of his Family now, I am not trying to question your authority... it is just that I am not sure if I am part of this family...”

“What did you just say, sweetie?” Sherlock sneaked into the room, because he was just stalking Jon while Mycroft was making some urgent phone-calls. “You and I HAD a difficult relationship.”

“Are you sure?” I really do not want to cause problems between you and Mycroft. Last time... last time you even took off your wedding ring.”

“Yes, babe, I was an idiot, don't remind me, especially not in front of The Person, he does not need to know all our secrets,” he said, pulling her in his arms into a very tight hug. He was starting to get used to touching people and it was strangely pleasant.

“Ok, thank you,” Anthea said hugging Sherlock back. “I swear I will take better care of him, but he can be so stubborn...”

“I saw a nice cosy little corner in the library, Anthea, Sherlock, that could be a very appropriate place for Mr. President to work. Do set a mini-office for him there. Both of you. Team work.”

“Yes, Jonathan,” they said in perfect sync.

“Right... right now?” Sherlock asked shyly “I normally cook... do I still have to cook?”

Jonathan came closer to him, placing both his hands on Sherlock's shoulders.

“Yes, you still have to cook. This is what gives consistency to this family. Your wonderful meals. I heard Spock is of great help as well.” He looked deeply into Sherlock's eyes as if he wanted to see straight into his mind.

“You will set the office tomorrow morning. I doubt Mr. President is in any mood to work this evening, and besides, he does have his P.A. back.”

“Ok, ok, ok,” Sherlock said nodding his head rapidly. “Will go cook now... I just... yes?”

“Calm,” Jonathan ordered, caressing his arms slowly, in a completely non-tender, non-erotic way – as if verifying what his arms were made of. “Calm. And focused. Yes? Can you do that?”

“Calm... yes... calm,” Sherlock said focusing on regulating his breathing. When he was finally in a more relaxed state, he asked in a controlled voice: “Are you allergic to something? What are your food preferences?”

“Actually, I am allergic to cinnamon, but I am sure Leonard has a solution for that,” he said letting him go. “I will eat anything you cook, Sherlock.”

After which Jon went to his room to unpack his things, happy to see Malcolm there. He lay on the bed, he needed to rest for a while until dinner.

“Finished with the bedroom arrangements, Master?” Malcolm asked laying on the bed besides Jonathan.

Jon abruptly rolled over him. His eyes were dark, severe; he was not upset. He was... himself.

“I am looking forward to dinner,” he said, “and then to having you all night.”

“Yes, Master,” Malcolm answered being good, but then his attitude change. “Will you tie me up tonight? Or are you planning on using OUR rope on a bunny´s ears?”

Jon sat up astride on Malcolm's hips.

“Let me explain something here. I will tie your hands when and if I feel necessary, in other words When I Want. You will not do anything to provoke me, Malcolm. This is not an erotic game. This is something else. Something... you WILL make sure to deserve,” Jonathan added, dead serious. “Daily. Each moment.”

“It does have a very deep meaning for me too. That is why you saying you would use it for something else is so wrong!!!” Malcolm said rebelliously even if he knew that by doing that he was doing the opposite to deserve being tied up.

Jon took his hands, held his wrists together and tied them tightly. After which he lay back in bed, and pulled Malcolm in his arms, his head over his own shoulder and his arms over his chest.

“Rest now. And do breathe, Malcolm. We will stay like this until it is time for dinner.”

“Yes, Master,” Malcolm said exhaling a deep breath. He cuddled against Jonathan and doze off. It had been a long day too many changes and decisions were made. But Malcolm was sure they were for the best.

A few rather hectic couple of days followed. They were trying to adapt to a new and slightly stricter life-style. Jonathan Archer was used to a high level of discipline and he decided to embed this in their family too. It looks like they needed it. 

But the Federation had very pressing matters and quite often, Mycroft and himself would get to spend all day long at Starfleet, dealing with various items, especially concerning security. 

Sherlock missed both of them like crazy and he felt guilty for it and upset. When Mycroft came home in the evening, he would generally take him to their room and lock themselves there for the night. He was so in love with him - as usual - and he had needed him so much, that for a while, dizzy with love, he did not even protest...

After a while, though, while alone at home without them, he found within his heart that he also missed Jonathan. He had no right to his attention however. Jonathan preferred to spend time in the evening with his own mate. who displayed an ample number of bruises and deep marks on his delicate wrists.

“Wow,” Sherlock said. So, he missed Jonathan, and the bad news was that a First Contact mission was going to take place soon, with Jon leaving together with Sarek. Cool, one week without him, that should be interesting... and hellish!!!

Jon's attitude was severe and strict. He loved discipline, and everyone respected the rules he had set - waking up and going to bed hours, meal timetables, working, training and leisure time scheduling. 

Only Scotty did not seem to have any interest in Jon Archer at all. He was grateful for having his own room; but often he would spend time in the living room in a corner, working silently on his padd, and watching Sarek pass by, like an angel, beautiful and inaccessible... he loved him... he could not lie... he adored him... he would forever long after him! Sometimes he wanted to die...

Sarek saw Jonathan as a friend – which was very, very rare; Val saw him as That Someone Particularly Annoying; Spock saw him as a Master, and no feelings of guilt there.

Scotty ignored Jon; Trip, on the other hand, looked up to him; Leonard did not care much, as he only lived to kiss Spock and the rest came after.

Jon and Mycroft decided to walk home that evening. They took advantage to just 'dissect' more Starfleet problems.

“How are you feeling as head of the family?” Mycroft asked.

“I have a lot of headaches,” Jonathan joked, taking his arm.

Mycroft laughed.

“Yes, I am sure. I do not envy you. So, who gives you the biggest headache?”

Jon was still unable to ascertain Mycroft's general feeling towards himself.

“Please do not tell me I am the one. I am a VERY disciplined person,” he said smiling tightening minutely Jonathan's hand over his arm

“Actually, your mate does. Your discipline is... adequate.”

“Yes. I do tend to overlook rules when it comes to Sherlock... he has always been my one and only pressure point.”

“I will leave next week... I wish you would let Sherlock come with me.”

Jonathan had said this not without fear, there were many ways in which the statement could be severely misinterpreted.

“He will like that, and he will hate it.” Mycroft answered pensively. I have a hundred objections, but none is actually valid since they all reduce to the fact that I will miss him, but it is better if we... I start getting used to that, our positions will make it common for us to spend time apart due to our obligations.”

“Where will you be going?”

“We are setting a Starfleet Base on Remus, therefore close-by. Two days. Or, you could come with me and he could stay at home without both of us. But I do fear for the fate of Planet Earth in this case. The question is, do you trust me enough to let your mate alone with me for two days?”

“Yes, I do trust you with him. Just please refrain from strangling him if he grates into your nerves,” Mycroft joked. “No, seriously just be patient with him Sherlock, for all his strength, is full of weaknesses and insecurities. As someone told us once, we are damaged and emotionally underdeveloped, the most insignificant thing can hurt him deeply.”

“Hm, so perhaps you should break the news to him, and let us see how he reacts... Meanwhile, Mycroft, let me tell you this:” – and with those words, Jon stopped, turning Mycroft towards him, they were in front of the house. Mycroft did not say anything, he just looked into Jonathan´s eyes, focusing all his attention on him. From inside the house, they could be seen as if they were having an argument, or something bad was going on. Jon was the type of person who constantly needed to touch the person in front of him, as if he unconsciously wanted to make sure the person he was talking to was... real, was actually there. “Your friendship is important to me,” Jon murmured, gravely.

“I feel the same Jonathan. I am not a very expressive man, I only know how to be it with Sherlock. But believe I would not have trusted this Family, my mate to just anyone.”

“Come, let us go inside,” Jonathan said, as Trip was opening the door for them, looking at him with eyes filled with an unnamed feeling.

“You have quite a fan club,” Mycroft murmured so only Jonathan would hear him.

Jon sighed, and grabbed Trip by the back of his neck.

“What have you done today?” he asked for a report, as if they were on a ship. Trip was among those who benefitted from a very, very short leash.

“I worked with Scotty on the systems of the base Starfleet is building in Remus, Val also helped us, considering he was the one responsible for terraforming the planet. We did not want that the construction of the base affected his work. And I picked up all the parts of the engine I was working on, as you asked.”

“Very good, otherwise if I see spots on the living room carpet, you'd be scrubbing it on your knees.”

“About that,” Trip said sheepishly. “I had a little accident, but Sherlock said he will help, he knows how to make the stain go away.”

“Jon let him go. Fine. Where is the resident Chemist? And today's mail?”

“Good afternoon,” Sherlock said seriously, not looking at Jonathan, but at a point over his shoulder.

“Good afternoon, Sherlock,” Jonathan said severely. After which, he sorted the envelopes. You, Mr. President, have apparently received an ample amount of... uh… bills. Mycroft, do we have enough money?”

“I will deal with those,” Anthea said taking the bills at the same time she took Mycroft´s briefcase and then retired to the office.

“I do not get a welcome kiss?” Mycroft asked Sherlock, noticing he seemed paralyzed at Jonathan´s presence. 

“When He Leaves,” Sherlock said. 

“Really, love, you have to start dealing with this. Since you will be leaving with Jonathan for a mission on Remus.”

“No,” Sherlock said calmly and then left the room.

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“Excuse me,” he said to all the present and went after Sherlock. “Sherlock, wait,” he said, approaching him and taking him by the hand.

Sherlock immediately wrapped himself around Mycroft's neck and kissed him sweetly.

“What is wrong love? I know Jonathan has a big impact on you, I do not like to see you so conflicted.”

“Dinner is ready,” he just replied. No, he will not think of Jonathan Archer AT ALL. If he had learnt something from Kevin, it was the art of being evasive.

Mycroft held Sherlock´s upper arm tightly.

“Dinner will not be served for another hours. You love Jonathan and you want to spend time with him. Why do you think that is wrong?”

“Definitely! I mean! No! Wait, wait. Do not manipulate me into answering. I do not love him, and I certainly do not want to spend time with him!!! I want to spend time with you.”

Mycroft pulled Sherlock to him and kissed him till he was breathless.

“What do I have to do for you to believe me? I do not expect to be the only person you care about, it does not upset me that you have feelings for Jonathan and it is only natural you want to spend time with him. I do enjoy the times I get to be with Jonathan or Anthea or any other person of our Family. That does not mean I love you less.”

“Then why don' YOU go in this mission with him?” Sherlock pouted.

“I'll stay at home with the Sweetie,” he added - because that was Anthea's new code name. “We can´t both leave because of security reasons, you know that. Why don´t you want to go, Sherlock?”

“Ok, stop now,” Sherlock said, positively looking like crying.

“No. Tell me. Really, Sherlock, you have to stop hiding things from me, from yourself.”

“Please, please Mycroft, I don't know. I don't want to love him or to spend time with him. I am a person who feels deeply and strongly, and I do not want to let him into my heart because one day it will upset you and you will reproach it to me.”

I can see very well how some people adore him and defer to him, from the discrete lowering of the eyelids to... to... to the way they would kneel in front of him in the middle of the street if he asked! I am not IMUNE to Archer. I just try to fight this feeling, because this feeling is… only for you.”

“Sarek says love and adoration are not the same thing. You love me, Sherlock, and you turn into my precious doll whenever I want, you submit your mind to me letting it rest... but in everyday life we are partners, I do not order you around and if I did I guess you would not like it. Still you crave certain order and rules. Jonathan gives you that. I will not get upset if you acknowledge your feelings for him... I was serious, love... if it meant you would be happy. I would let you go... I would ask Sarek to dissolve the bond and I would get us a divorce, so you could be with the person you choose. Would it upset me? Yes certainly, it would hurt to not have you, but I do not want you to give up on someone because you are afraid of what I would feel.”

“Mycroft, oh God what are you saying!!!” Sherlock said covering his mouth with his hands. “I don't feel... anything of the kind for Archer!!!” he said scared, he could not even think of his first name, Jonathan - it sounded too personal.

“I know love, please calm down. I was talking hypothetically. I just want you to realize I do not want you to hide your feelings.”

“You have a right to my submission, Mycroft,” Sherlock said. “A right which was first granted to you by the bond, and then by my own free will. You asked me what I feel for... Him... well, like almost everyone else in this house, even you, and don't deny, what I feel for Jonathan Archer is... submission. And I won't. I actually hate him for making me feel this.”

“No, you don´t hate him,” Mycroft said hugging Sherlock tenderly. “It is not wrong love and it does not oppose to what you feel for me. You just said it yourself we ALL submit to him, that includes Spock and Leonard who love each other deeply and have a connection similar to ours. Do you think Leonard resents Spock for submitting to Jonathan or the other way around, does Spock resents Leonard for that same thing?”

“I... don't know. Since they are kissing all the time, it is difficult to observe them.”

“Ok, what about Val and Sarek? Val values very much the fact that Sarek is exclusively for him, and still he accepts the fact that Sarek submits to Jonathan, not to mention he understands why Sarek and Scotty will always be joined. I love you Sherlock and you love me but what I am to you...yes, I am your Master, but it is so intermixed with other things... Jonathan… he is THE Master, of all of us, not only yours.”

Sherlock was rendered completely speechless by Mycroft's last sentence. So speechless like never in his life.

“Are you here with me love or are you at the mind palace?” Mycroft asked touching Sherlock´s cheek softly to not startle him.

“THE Master?” he murmured.

“Yes,” Mycroft said simply.

Sherlock, who had meanwhile sat on the margin of a table, lifted his head and looked over Mycroft's shoulder at Jonathan who, leaned against the doorway, with his arms crossed, was calmly listening to the conversation.

No emotions were shown on his face, nothing but force, power, certainty.

Mycroft looked around and smirked. He then returned his attention to Sherlock.

“Are you beginning to understand it, love? Why I will not get upset when you finally accept Jonathan?”

Sherlock was once more paralyzed – his mind needed time to compute all that.

“Well, gentlemen, if you are done, THE Master would like to have a drink with you all in the living room, and then dinner,” he said with a beautiful smile.

“Of course, Jonathan, Mycroft said pulling Sherlock with him. You should have seen the way he reacted the time Spock kissed him.

“Spock Did What?” Jon lifted an eyebrow.

“Just a light peck on the lips. If I remember correctly that day Father kissed me.”

“And you wonder why I have headaches...”

Jon finally made it to the living room, where many gazes turned his way. Well aware of all, but calm, he went and poured himself a scotch.

“You are going to come with me, Sherlock,” he told him on a calm tone. He could see him starting to get tired and he wanted to set things straight. As much as he could.

“I know,” Sherlock said in a tight voice. He still was not convinced of going but he also knew there was no point in refusing.

“We will set a bilingual starbase,” he added. “For AnJoan Grey to use when he... well... grows up. You will need to access your mind palace. Do you need something in particular for that? We will take a small shuttle.”

“No. I just need to concentrate,” He said glaring at Jonathan, trying to convey how distracting he found The Person’s presence.

“Fine. You'll stay in bed, or on the floor, and concentrate, and I'll pilot. Funny how that day came sooner than we expected, Mycroft...” he turned towards his friend. “That day in which your mate will share one bed with me and be perfectly alright.”

“Yes...” Mycroft said realizing he really had no problem with that. Apart from a little worry over the way Sherlock would react, he knew he could trust Jonathan, but Sherlock was unpredictable.

Sarek was carefully listening to this dialogue, meditating upon the fact that you did not simply say Yes or No to Jonathan. But perhaps the first 'Yes, Master' had to be pronounced by that very special person. But who was The Person, to quote Sherlock? Was it Sherlock himself, who - he could foresee - was destined to live a fantastic and purely platonic 'love' story with Jonathan, or was it Jon's own mate? Interesting to observe...

“Master, will we all end up calling Jonathan _Master_?” Val asked.

“You are excused from this unspoken rule, Ashayam. You are allowed to call him _Hey You_ , _Archer_ , or _Listen_ ,” Sarek told Val in a whisper, almost giggling. Really, Val was still so amusing! He just adored him.

“Don´t make fun of me, Master,” Val said pouting. “Oh, and when you will talk with Scotty? You can´t avoid him forever you know.”

“And if you eventually start to like him, I suggest _Hon_ or _Jonny_ even though I believe you may need Leonard's assistance after that.”

“Ok, Master, keep ignoring the big white elephant in the room, I am just telling you it will not end well if you do not address the issue soon. And NO, he is the Master of the house, but I do not like Jonathan, so no, not in a million years will I call him Hon or Jonny. May now have a kiss?” Val said completely changing the topic.

“You may not have a kiss right here, spoiled youngling which you are!”

“Why?!?!” Val whined, they kiss all the time, he said pointing at Spock and Leonard.

“Despite of what you see my son doing,” he said looking at Spock who, oblivious to anything, was kissing Leonard, “I am still a full-blooded Vulcan.”

“Ok Master...” Val answered licking his lips at the same time he stared at Sarek´s mouth.

“Go to our room, Hon, I will be right there to... um... discuss with you.” With those words, Sarek bowed his head elegantly in Jon's direction. “Good night... Jonathan,” he said pointedly, giving Sherlock a knowing look, after which he left.

“Yes, Master,” Val said happily getting up with a jump, he gave a couple of steps, then returned, yelled a hurried "Good night to all" and once again began walking quickly to their room.

“Night,” Jon said absently, deep into thoughts.

Jon said nothing else and they all went to eat. He kept a severe attitude throughout the dinner, with only a few words of appreciation for Sherlock's cooking, after which he took Malcom to bed. True to his word, he undressed him and took him, with the precise and rather violent gestures from that first night. He held him down but did not tie him - a sign that perhaps Malcolm had not 'been good'.

Only when he finished, he sat up, cleaned Malcolm who was a mess now and took his hands into his, methodically placing them one over the other.

“You are trembling,” he noticed.

“I love you so much, Master...” Malcolm sobbed, not quite conscious of his surroundings. Every time Jonathan took him, a little piece of his mind changed. The way he perceived himself changed... For him submission was a slow process... and not for the first time he wondered how such strong and determined men like Sherlock and Leonard had achieved it without so much fuss.

Jonathan smiled softly but did not reply. He held his hands in his, with his wrists one above the other, giving him a bit of time to breathe and recover.

“Come on now. Be still.”

“Yes, Master,” Malcolm said relaxing his body because he wanted to be good for his Master, even if during the day his mind pulled him in a different direction.

Jon tied his hands, without much fuss, with the same precise gestures. After which, he got out of the bed, he covered Malcolm with a blanket and went to the bathroom where he showered and shaved without hurry, leaving Malcolm by himself, to focus only on the sensation of having his hands tied by him, tight enough not to be able to untie them by himself.

Malcolm breathed deeply, trying not to panic. He was defenceless and alone... no he was not alone, his Master was just in the bathroom, he was near, he would not risk Malcolm unnecessarily. He turned and borrowed his face into Jonathan´s pillow, breathing in his scent until he was calm.

Jon returned to bed, he had a black t-shirt on. He removed Malcolm's hands from under the pillow and placed them on the pillow, near him. 

“Right here,” he said, “so that you can see them, so that you remember what you are capable of giving me.” He leaned with his back on a larger pillow, taking a padd and browsing through the news section. He had Malcolm near him. It was such a wonderful sensation.

Malcolm fixed his gaze on his wrists... and then he could not help to feel like a complete fool and a coward...the whole Family had seen the marks on his body, his neck... his wrists, and none of them had made any derisive comments... they treated him as always... Calling Jonathan _Master_ in front of them wasn´t such a big thing when the marks of his body already showed he belonged to him.

Jon turned his head towards him, as if aware of his thoughts.

“You will address me correctly, starting today,” Jon stated.

“Yes, Master,” Malcolm said relaxing and smiling, letting go of the last of his insecurities. He will still clash with Jonathan, that was a given since they were both stubborn; but those arguments would be about missions or other things, not about the way they related to each other.

“It seems you want me to make the important choices for you,” Jon said on his ever-calm tone. “I will, from now on. Let me tell you the most important rule then, he said turning towards him and placing one hand on his wrists. I do not mind mistakes. We'll both make plenty of, I am sure. But I do mind useless provocations. So, do not.”

“I will not provoke you uselessly Master. I will be good.” Malcolm said almost asleep.  His brain had just shut down when Jonathan had said he will make the important decisions, that was why he had used almost the exact same words as Jonathan.

Jon kissed his forehead and took him in his arms. 

“Sleep now.”

 

 

Jonathan loved to wake up earlier, so he slept for a few hours near Malcolm, after which he untied his mate's hands and went to the kitchen to eat something before a very long day at Starfleet. Sherlock was there, true to his habit of waking up at 4 AM as well to prepare breakfast. 

“Good Morning,” Jonathan said but received no answer and decided to leave Sherlock be. He took an apple from their fruit basket but immediately after, Sherlock took it from his hand and put it back, you don't just eat apples when I'm here - his gesture meant - and placed a plate with bacon & eggs and a glass of orange juice.

“Sit down and stop fidgeting,” Jon ordered and then he took his arm and made him sit near him. He was rather aware of having monologues with him. Oh well...he hoped the situation would improve. Jonathan was very interested in Sherlock but at the same time he did not want to scare him. He wanted freely-given submission, in full trust.

He ate peacefully with Sherlock cuddled on the bench by his side, it was a strange feeling of tranquillity. 

He wanted to take the dishes to the sink and wash them, but Sherlock placed one hand on his wrist, stopping him, and looking at him through his eyelashes.

Jon leaned back, comfortably, lighting up a cigarette and studying Sherlock back. 

He had very cautiously wrapped his hands around Jon's arm, as if amazed that he was touching him! Yes, Sherlock did not touch other people, but he was touching Jon now. And it seemed he wanted to wrap himself around his arm. Jon smiled, barely; and said nothing.

Mycroft got up a little later than Sherlock, he took a bath, dressed for the day and went to his office to do some work. As always Anthea had left everything well organized, so he could deal easily with the unimportant things. When he was done, he went to the kitchen, knowing Sherlock would be there.

“Good morning,” he said pleasantly surprised at seeing Sherlock and Jonathan sitting together.

Sherlock had not moved from near Jonathan in a few hours and he still had his hands wrapped around Jon's left arm - who was reading.

“Good morning, Mycroft,” Jon said, putting the padd away and giving his friend a beautiful smile.

Mycroft smiled back and started preparing tea for himself.

Sherlock proceeded to carefully analyse Mycroft's reactions and gestures, to determine if he was truly ok with everything. It was a very important moment.

Once his tea was done, Mycroft prepared toast and served himself breakfast, he then sat down at his usual place eating calmly.

Leonard came to the kitchen surprised at seeing Sherlock almost wrapped around Jonathan while Mycroft was there eating breakfast lightly. Still he did not comment, since he felt no negative feelings.

Good morning, he said, and he proceeded to prepared A.J.'s breakfast, he was used to the way those three had been ignoring him. Kevin the cat came a little while after Leonard, and he started circling his legs until the doctor placed food and milk for him.

Sherlock held Jon's arm slightly tighter for a moment, after which he got up, and moved near Mycroft.

“It is almost as if he has an off switch,” Jon commented, lighting another cigarette. “He hasn't said a word. Are there any restrictions I should be aware of, Mycroft?”

“No smoking in the house!!!” Leonard said sternly before Mycroft had time to answer Jonathan`s question.

“Leonard, I will not go outside to smoke. I am a smoker. There is a fan right above me. Be reasonable.”

“I have been told I am not reasonable,” Leonard joked. “Sorry it is force of habit. I will have to give you a physical though since you insist in polluting your body by smocking, and I am saying that as the family doctor.”

“I am at your disposal, Doctor.”

Sherlock was still not talking a single word, but as he was cuddled near Mycroft now, he kissed his shoulder sweetly.

“Good morning, love,” Mycroft said. He then turned to Jonathan. “There are no restrictions, I trust you to treat Sherlock in the right way. I will just ask you to make sure he eats and rests, he tends to forget to take care of himself.”

“Oh, he has not granted me any rights to his submission yet,” Jon smiled. “Luckily, I am a very patient man. Right, Leonard?”

“Yes Jonathan? Oh, the physical you want it now or after breakfast?”

Jon watched Spock coming to the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Leonard's waist and leaning to kiss him when Leonard turned his head. That rendered Leonard speechless for a while.

Jon smiled at Mycroft, shaking his head.

“This is one thing that never changes, right?”

“Yes, I will worry the day those two actually stop kissing, it will be some sign of the end of the universe or something,” Mycroft joked.

Spock just turned to look at him, while Leonard who had recovered from the kiss, turned to Mycroft and said:

“You will also get a physical Mr. President, I have not forgotten how bad your anaemia was.”

Mycroft just rolled his eyes at Leonard.

Sherlock's eyes became vivid.

“Yes, Mycroft, you must. The anaemia is terribly upsetting me. You know how talented you are, do you really want me to suffer?”

“No love, don`t worry. I promised I would take care of myself, and I have been doing it, ask Anthea she has been monitoring everything I eat and makes sure I apply the hyposprays Leonard prepares for me. Ok?”

“Ok.”

Malcolm entered the kitchen, he nodded in greeting but did not talk until he was in front of Jonathan.

“Good morning, Master,” he said.

Everyone else had also arrived into the kitchen and they grew completely silent upon hearing such a statement - the dawn of a new era for their family.

Jon had also stopped zapping through the padd and looked deeply into Malcolm's eyes. He placed the padd on the table. After which, he stood up, took Malcolm's head between his hands and kissed him softly. This was his mate, and everyone had to know that.

“Good morning, Malcolm. You may sit down here near me,” he said.

“Thank you, Master,” Malcolm said sitting obediently beside Jonathan.

All of the family recovered and started sitting around the table, as usual, Leonard and Val tended to their Masters. while Scotty and Trip served their own breakfast. 

Since Jonathan was tightly holding Malcolm`s wrist, Leonard took care of serving him breakfast and after that he finally sit down to eat. Spock was taking care of A.J. while Kevin had turned into human form and observed everything sitting on the edge of the sink.

“I think I may have tied those hands a bit too tight,” Jon said, caressing his wrists which bore deep signs.

He was talking softly, so that only Malcolm could hear, and anyway the others gave them privacy.

“I am yours to do with as you please, Master. Besides, I am strong, I can take it. If you want I will ask Leonard for a dermal regenerator. I will keep it in our room, so you can use it on me when you consider it is needed.”

Jon felt his heart fill with a strange warmth as he heard those words. Submission... coming from him... it was... an indescribable feeling! It was as if a new being was actually growing inside him.

He looked at Sherlock.

“Come here,” he murmured, pointing to his previous place to his left.

Sherlock followed Jonathan`s order, because that was what it was even if Jonathan hadn`t raised his voice.

He sat gingerly beside him, keeping certain distance not sure how to act considering Malcolm was also sitting beside Jonathan now.

Slowly and almost cautiously, Jon placed his hand on Sherlock's arm, above the wrist. This is how he was asserting the emotional temperature of any being, by touch.

“Mycroft and myself will go to Starfleet now. We'll have a lot of meetings and all in all, a horrible day. I want you and Malcolm to train. SOFTLY, he stressed - no bruises. A normal cardio training. We are leaving in the morning, Sherlock. Okay?”

“Yes...M... Master,” Sherlock stuttered.

Jonathan took his chin between his thumb and index finger, looking into his eyes deeply, severely. 

“Are you certain, Sherlock? I do not have doubts and tantrums in the future.”

“Yes, Master and No, Master,” Sherlock answered in his typical fashion.

“Good,” Jon said, letting him go but keeping one hand on him. “I will see. We will see you both tonight. Trip, Scotty, a word with you two in private, please,” he said at the end of the breakfast, when he and Mycroft were ready to go.

The two youngest of the Family approached Jonathan, Trip looking at Malcolm with admiration while Scotty remain in his usual indifferent way.

Jonathan explained to Trip and Scotty that he wanted a thorough check-up of the shuttle they would be travelling with and with that, Mycroft and himself left to work. 

Trip looked after them on the window dreamily... Jon was great, he was so amazing, he had always been. But inaccessible. Alas! To be very honest with himself, Trip felt that the truly special person in the Family - at least for him - was Mycroft. Always elegant, calm and in control, with his eyes always following Sherlock... cold and yet... burning... yes, that Man was Fascinating! And he was not a God. He was human, like himself; troubled and emotional Mycroft was extraordinary. As he looked at them departing, with Jon taking Mycroft's arm, he felt... he felt... he didn't know what he felt.

“Developing a crush of your own?” Scotty teased him good naturedly.

“Huh??” No. I do not suffer from Archerite.

“I was not talking about him,” Scotty said winking.

Trip blushed but didn't reply. Mycroft was beautiful.

“So, um,” Sherlock said coming to the training room, where Malcolm was already warming up. “I guess you are second in command now. Good old times!”

“These are better times,” Malcolm said neutrally. “You are out of shape.”

“I've heard that before,” Sherlock said picking a ninja training stick. “But considering that The Master has, after all, beaten me to a pulp, I'd say you're pretty much correct here.”

As they started training, Sherlock closely observed Malcolm's reactions to him.

“Malcolm. Do you mind? About the Master and me. I don't know what the hell is happening between us, but know I am not in love with him. Or I am but in a different way.”

“Drop that, my Master said cardio training. Let’s see if you can keep up,” Malcolm said beginning an intense training till it was time for Sherlock to cook.

Sherlock did keep up but he got tired by the end of it and he lay down on the mat for a second.

“You did not answer my inquiry.”

Malcolm directed one of his rare smiles to Sherlock.

“I do not mind. I understand. I know Mycroft is everything to you, even if you care for my Master and the rest of us. I myself have a connection to Spock even if my Master is everything to me. Relationships are like that, they grow and develop like vines, there is always the one that holds the roots, but the others are just as important.”

“He likes to touch me,” Sherlock pointed out. “And I like it. Furthermore, Mycroft is fully okay with it. How do You feel about that?”

“I know it is not in a romantic or sexual way. Not everybody is like us, Sherlock, who dislike being touched. Jonathan has always been like that. Really I am ok with it.”

“Actually, let me tell you a secret,” Sherlock said laying on one side and leaning his head on an elbow, on his 'gossip mode'. I don't dislike being touched. I like it in fact. I, um... pretend not to like it, as a form of self defense,” he said laughing. “I loved it when Spock kissed me.”

“Mmhh Seems everybody in this house has kissed Spock.” Malcolm laughed.

Sherlock collapsed laughing as he was doing an inventory.

“He IS very kissable, I mean look at Leonard.”

“Yes, look at Leonard... We have not talked at all since you dissolved our bond... I miss him in a way... he got me... I do have feelings even if I am always cold with everybody.”

“I know, sweet British soul,” Sherlock smiled, caressing his cheek with one finger. “I observe everything. You and Leo will fix things, but not just yet.”

“We need to accumulate more happiness, for our resident empath to calm down and function. WE, as a family I mean.”

“Is he still having problems with that? I thought Spock helped him with the melds.”

“If one of us is troubled, yes,” Sherlock said playing with Malcolm's necklace. They looked like two absolute brothers or best friends.

“Thank you, Sherlock,” Malcolm said holding the hand Sherlock was using to play with his necklace.

“Oh, what a sight,” Jon said from the doorway, watching them.

“Hello, Master,” Malcolm said getting up in a kneeling position.

“Good afternoon. Up, both of you,” he ordered, because the sight of Malcolm on his knees profoundly troubled him. As Sherlock was trying to sneak up, Jon casually caught him, holding him tightly by his arm, amused by his attempts at escaping. “In a hurry?”

“Yes...no... good afternoon Master... must cook... must greet Mycroft.”

Go on.... to Mycroft....  he said releasing him. After which he locked the door and slowly headed to Malcolm who was still on his knees, appearing to have managed to get into that position purely by mistake.

“A dangerous position...” Jonathan commented, his hands clasped behind his back and looking downwards towards Malcolm.

“I...” Malcolm said blushing just realizing how he must look to Jonathan. He lowered his eyes and said: “It is not a dangerous position if I am with you, Master.”

Jonathan slowly threaded his fingers through his hair, tightening his hold slowly, making him look up towards him.

“The view is blissful,” he said lost in his eyes for a moment. “Now stand up.”

To say that Jonathan Archer was beautiful, it would have been an understatement. He was taller than Malcolm, well built, in an amazing shape. His eyes were similar to those of the Vulcans, dark-brown, like chocolate.

He had beautiful, strong hands; precise gestures, not actually tender, but rather strong and resolute.

He was blunt and straightforward, often not diplomatic, incisive and determined.

He had a good moral sense, ethics and impressive knowledge about mostly anything connected to Starfleet and ships.

His Father had designed the first warp 5 engine, thus writing history! But Jonathan had flown it for the first time. When it came to piloting, there was no better and more innovative pilot than him. That was why Jonathan had always refused the rank of an admiral. His place was in command of a Starship. That was what he did best.

What did Jonathan want? He was used to having the submission of those around him. He was a natural leader. And a very good one.

He spent the night prior to his departure on Remus giving Malcolm one of the best nights of his life, barely letting him move, having him lay on his belly and making an act of possession out of every gesture. In the morning, Malcolm was a quivering mess. He left him shower and went to see where Sherlock was and if he was ready. He found him in the kitchen, wrapped around Mycroft like a serpent, lovingly and completely speechless.

“Good morning, Jonathan,” Mycroft said smiling. “Breakfast?”

“Good morning, Mycroft. Yes.” He was severe and serious, he was going to go away from Malcolm for two days and it was hard to admit that it hurt him... and he was already missing him.

“You heard Jonathan, love. Go and prepare breakfast for him.”

Sherlock got up and quietly prepared breakfast, according to his own calculations, caloric intake which was necessary, proteins, vitamins. 

“At what time are you planning to leave?” Mycroft asked while he looked at Sherlock move around the kitchen.

“After breakfast. Why?”

“Just wondering. I will work from home while you are away. Must confess I still do not function adequately while we are apart.”

“Then perhaps I should go alone. I'll just have him transfer a few documents he has stored in his memory on a padd.”

“No, you both should go, we need to learn to be apart and still function. The reason I am staying is because I become more irritable, and I really do not want to cause a diplomatic incident.”

“Get dressed and come to the shuttle,” Jon ordered after he finished eating. Then he himself went to say goodbye to Malcolm.

“Master,” Malcolm said respectfully, he had just finished dressing and was heading to the kitchen. Knowing he will spend a couple of days without his Master was not sitting well with him, so he simply fell to his knees in front of Jonathan.

The gesture did not surprise Jonathan. He came and placed his hands on his shoulders, next to his neck.

“Text me with everything that happens here, no matter how small, every 3 hours. Train with Mycroft and have Trip join you and train with him. Observe what is happening. And Be Good. I am leaving you in charge here.”

“Yes, Master, I will be good. May I ask, what have you seen about Trip and Mycroft that you want me to observe?”

“The symptoms of love. Or of another feeling. Not sure yet.”

“Trip?? Really that boy...” Malcolm whispered a little worriedly. “First Scotty now Mycroft...”

“Yes. Pay attention to him. Message me if things go wrong. Now stand. I want to kiss you.”

“Yes, Master,” Malcolm said smiling.

Jonathan pushed him against the near wall and kissed him deeply for many minutes.

He was already missing him; therefore, he did not postpone the moment any longer; he gave him one last kiss and left.

“I will miss you, Master,” Malcolm whispered, placing his hands behind his back, afraid he will just hug his Master in a futile attempt to stop him. All these feelings were disconcerting... still, he let them be, having realized that fighting them only made things more difficult.

Jon finally got on the shuttle, Sherlock was already there, and sat at piloting station.

“Seatbelt,” he ordered.

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock said not looking to the front, not making eye contact with Jonathan. 

Jon started the engines and took off. As soon as they were on their way, he carefully calibrated all the instruments.

“Why did you want to come with me?” he asked calmly.

“Mycroft told me to.”

“Therefore, you did not want to come? I have a portable transporter device. Shall I beam you back home?”

“No... and no... I do want to be here... I do want to spend time with you... but it is difficult... Mycroft telling me to come made it easy.”

“Difficult? Yes, it might get difficult. But be good, and it will be easy.”

Jon was not looking at him, but at the view screen as they were passing through a dense asteroid field.

Sherlock stayed quiet. If Jonathan wanted to ignore this, it was better for him. Less talk about feelings, ignore feelings, yes that was a good thing in his book.

“I am content that you came. I am quite aware of the fact no one can really force you to do anything. Not even Mycroft. Truth is, Sherlock, you do not have a 'master' as such. Not yet, at least.”

“Mycroft is my Master, he has my submission,” Sherlock answered defensively.

“Mycroft is the love of your life,” Jon said. “The rest of things which you need, you will get them from my hands.”

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock murmured.

Jon decided to let him meditate upon those words until destination. On Remus, the new station had been built and all the consoles were operational, but due to the cold temperatures, Jon decided they will sleep in the shuttle.

“I once told Mycroft you would sleep in the same bed with me and it will be perfectly alright,” Jon smiled. “Looks like it's happening earlier than I expected.”

“But come, we still have a lot of work to do before that,” he said taking his arm and having him sit down on a console, in the station. “We will start with linguistic database, so please introduce all the Reman pictograms into this software, with their English equivalents...”

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock started working diligently. It was easy to do that since it kept his mind to go wondering about Jonathan's words. Sherlock was so focused he lost track of time.

Jon texted back and forth with Mycroft, Malcolm and Trip, making sure everything was in order. Then he sent orders for the next days for each family member, including Sarek, Val, Leonard and even Kevin. He signed them J. A. Only Malcolm's messages were signed with M. After which, he went and looked over Sherlock's shoulder.

“Come now, enough. We'll finish tomorrow. Back to the shuttle.”

“I can finish now,” Sherlock said distractedly.

Jon extended one beautiful hand over Sherlock's console and saved his work and turned it off afterwards.  
With the same hand, he turned Sherlock's head towards him, making him look up.

“When I say _enough_ ,” he explained softly but with subtle commanding undertones, “you stop. Put your hoodie on, we have 102 metres to walk through the cold air, to our shuttle.”

“Yes, Master…” Sherlock said shyly realizing he had just ignored an order.

Jon took the hoodie from his chair and actually placed it over Sherlock's head just like he would have dressed a child.

“Thank you, Master,” Sherlock said holding Jonathan's hand. “I brought food from home.”

“Then let's go eat it,” Jon said, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and they traversed together the remaining distance to the shuttle, advancing through a cold Reman blizzard. “Is this the Reman version of Spring?”

“Yes, in this part of the planet,” Sherlock answered while reheating the food. “How was Mycroft’s day, Master?” He asked trying to sound nonchalant.

“He's training with Trip. Leonard is supervising. It looks like this time, Trip is out of shape.”

“Why didn't he train with Sweetie. I am sure Mycroft had paper work to deal with.”

“Who's Sweetie? Please use names. And he trained with Mycroft because he needs a strong partner for training, and Malcolm had had a, well... difficult night. Now come here,” he said, sitting on the small but comfy sofa in the sleeping room.

“Sweetie is Anthea and she is strong Master. Do not let her appearance deceive you.”

Jonathan waited until Sherlock came near him; he did not touch him out of his own initiative, he wanted to see if Sherlock would do it himself as earlier in the kitchen. Through the window, Jon was looking at the terrible rain which was falling, it had a terrifying beauty.

Sherlock sat beside Jonathan, offering him a plate to share. He slid on the couch until he was plastered to Jonathan.

Jon offered him his hand, or rather his arm to wrap himself around it.

“No feelings of guilt?”

“No, Master. Mycroft explained everything very clearly,” Sherlock said wrapping himself around Jonathan.

They were both very tired after a day of hard work. Jon could feel that a thousand questions and feelings ravaged Sherlock's mind but to his credit, he had not said anything.

Jon was eating mushrooms from the common plate when he felt Sherlock fall asleep near him, wrapped around his left arm. He smiled - which did not happen often. He placed him on the sofa, softly, covering him with many blankets as per Mycroft's instructions, and he went to the bed which was a few meters away, falling asleep as well. There would be time to talk about feelings and instructions, when Sherlock would awake.

Sherlock fell asleep, he was exhausted after so much work but mostly after spending so much time with Jonathan... making his mind and feelings coordinate was proving difficult. He slept but his mind did not stop completely since Mycroft was not there and despite all the blankets he still felt a little cold.

Because of that he woke up an hour earlier than usual, but he did not move, waiting for Jonathan.

“Come here,” Jon said, sensing that he was not sleeping.

Sherlock got up with his usual grace and lay besides Jonathan without saying anything.

Jon lay on one side, with one arm under his head, looking at him.

He was not touching him at all and his other arm, around which Sherlock had used to wrap himself around, was under the blankets.

Sherlock cuddled into Jonathan.

“I am cold, Master.”

Jonathan sat up, wrapped him in many blankets as if he were a burrito and increased temperature.

“If you want my hand, ask nicely.”

“I never ask for Mycroft's hand… he just holds me...” Sherlock mumbled, analysing the situation... “May I hold your hand?”

“You can do better,” Jonathan said, not giving him his hand.

“May I please hold your hand Master?”

“Very good,” Jon said, and offered him his hand.

 “Thank you Master. Sherlock said sighing deeply and tucking Jonathan's arm under his head. This feels nice.” Sherlock added smiling dreamily...

 “This is how you will ask at home as well,” Jon said, playing with his rebel hair. “You will not mindlessly touch me. If you do, you will have a fresh reminder of how heavy my hands are. Mycroft might not like that.”

“No. He would not like that... mighty even try to kill you... Can't let that happen. I love you both very much... ok I will ask permission to touch you, Master.”

“You love me, you say.”

“What? Who said that, Master?” Sherlock said not realizing he had been talking out loud.

“Sherlock. You do know that what I want is submission. I am well aware that, while I am 'THE Master' as Mycroft calls me, I am not 'Your' Master. We'll have to put some order in rules, feelings and actions.”

“I love every member of our Family,” Sherlock said simply. Because it was true. As much as he had denied those feelings. But after giving them all up and getting them all back, he will not deny it anymore.

“I know. And I am well aware of the sacrifice you made for me and Malcolm. For me, a stranger.” Jon pulled him closer, in his arms. “Don't start trembling and don't think of something idiot. A month ago, we were nearly killing each other. And now, you are in my arms. The irony of life,” Jon smiled.

“What is ironic about that Master? What a better way of getting to know someone than after fighting without holding back?”

“I could have killed you,” Jon said, and held him tighter, possessively. “What would have I done without you? Jon inadvertently confessed his own weakness for Sherlock.

“You would have formed your family with Malcolm, Trip and Scotty. Although I do not know for how long... Mycroft, Spock and Sarek would have come after you,” Sherlock said in a neutral tone since he did not know how to react to Jonathan's confession.

“Probably so, my very logical subject.”

“Mycroft really likes you, more than that, he trusts you.” Sherlock said.

“I know,” Jon said lifting himself in one elbow.  “I am not planning to betray his trust. Strange how he did not put you on the top of the list of most submissive people. You are being very good.”

“I have never been really submissive for him...he owns me in mind body and soul. But... I do not know how to explain...”

Jon placed one finger on his lips, stopping him.

“It is either love, or... This, Sherlock. The two cannot coexist. This is why I will never be able to spend a romantic moment with Malcolm, listening to soft music, drinking wine, kissing him softly and telling him I love him. Once the person finding himself in the dominant position starts confessing and showing love, allowing it to manifest as such, the relationship softens. Whereas a master, a true master, must remain so at all times. He does not have the luxury of becoming a... lover.”

“Yes... I understand that, I once told that to Mycroft myself... but you and Malcolm. I think it is a little late Master, you do love him.”

“Of course I do, but I cannot... show him. He also wants This. And This is what he gets. Everyone in our family will get what they need from my hands. Including Mr. Bunny,” Jon said with a smile.

“So, you can use nicknames, but I can´t, Master? That is interesting... Leonard calls me King Sugar, will you let him keep doing that? And what about Sweetie, what does she need? And Scotty, what he needs comes from Sarek? And what about... what about... Trip?”

“Since he was an actual bunny, that reflects reality, do you not think so? Yes, all nicknames are allowed but not when we have guests. And I am not going to call you 'Your Majesty' anytime soon. Sweetie needs to fall in love if you ask me, but I do not believe her time has come yet. Scotty better stay out of trouble and especially out of Sarek's room... Trip is...” Jon sighed. He let go of Sherlock and turned with his face up, looking at the ceiling.

“Trip is interested in Scotty, we all noticed that Master, but you should not worry, I am sure you will think of something, I can´t interfere this time, Mycroft would be very angry if I did,” Sherlock said, oblivious to everything.

“Mycroft loves you so much, that I should not even worry...” Jon murmured, one strong arm under his head. “I just hope Trip survives this.”

“What do you mean? You want me to interfere and beat Trip to a pulp, so Scotty comes to his aid? Master, I am sorry I will not do that.”

“No, Sherlock, you will do nothing. Enough interfering.”

“And that is what I am saying Master. No interfering from me. But what did you mean when you said you hope Trip to survive this and what does Mycroft has to do with anything.”

“Trip has fallen in love with him.”

“What? When? Why? No one is supposed to fall in love with Mycroft... I am the only one who can... I am the only one who really knows him... That is unacceptable, very unacceptable,” Sherlock said pouting.

“Mycroft will not do anything, Sherlock, be at peace. You are the only one for him.”

“I know that Master... but I am the only one supposed to notice how wonderful he is... it was my secret... my Mycroft,” Sherlock said seriously.

“You are not making any sense, Sherlock. Mycroft is not locked in a cage; therefore anyone can notice he is wonderful and anyone can fall in love with him,” Jon said. “To be honest, I am glad. It will be a good lesson for both of them, as well as for you.”

“Mycroft is not locked in a real cage, but he hides everything so well behind his Iceman persona...I was supposed to be the only one who saw the real him... Trip is handsome and fun and uncomplicated... what if what if what if what if...”

“Stop. You are not going to lose Mycroft. That is a nonsense.”

“Are you sure, Master?” Sherlock said letting all his insecurities show... his fear of Mycroft getting bored of him was something that still lingered in some part of his mind. What if that was the reason why Mycroft had so readily accepted Sherlock to form a connection with Jonathan?

“I am sure, Sherlock,” Jonathan said, his eyes deep, strong and powerful. After which he held Sherlock to his chest, they still had a few hours to sleep until morning, and a full day of hard work ahead.

Sherlock woke up a couple of hours later, he felt better. Jonathan´s closeness had helped him rest, he did not feel as cold and his presences had calmed his mind a little bite, despite what he had told him about Trip.

“Good morning, Master,” Sherlock finally said, ready to begin the day´s work and return home as soon as possible.

   Jon's eyes were dark, severe.

“Good morning,” he said, after which he went to wash and dress in warm clothes.

Sherlock got up, arranged the blankets and prepared some tea and coffee while he waited his turn in the bathroom. It was strange to wake up and not feel the effects of Mycroft´s potency.

Jon returned to the room and smoked a cigarette while Sherlock locked himself in a bathroom. He waited for him.

“Ready, Master, we can go whenever you want,” Sherlock said bouncing on the heels of his feet, impatient to begin the day´s work.

Jon changed his mind about having a discussion right now and went forward towards the station, knowing that Sherlock will following him.

Sherlock followed Jonathan obediently and, once in the station, he sat on the same console as the previous day and started working without pause.

Jon felt that Sherlock missed Mycroft and he was troubled. It was a sign for him that Sherlock was not yet ready... to surrender to him within his mind.

“You are thinking too loud, Master.” Sherlock said.

“I Am Sorry?”

Jon lifted an eyebrow at him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at him.

“It is normal... for Mycroft and me to miss each other, you should have seen us when we were on Ulas.”

“Well then finish up. We'll return home tonight. Your heart is aching… too loudly, I can't do anything with you.”

“I thought you were psi-null Master,” Sherlock said not stopping his work for one second. “Besides, it is your fault, you should not have mentioned Trip... I had not noticed it. Master.”

Jon did not comment anything. He waited for Sherlock to finish, meanwhile he started the engines of the shuttle, getting it ready for take-off.

When Sherlock finally finished his work, he jumped from his chair and walked quickly to the shuttle.

“Everything is ready Master. We may leave whenever you want.”

“You can't wait to get home, do you?”

“No, Master,” Sherlock said sincerely. “I must warn you, last time I... I... felt... slightly insecure of my place in Mycroft´s life, Sarek had to bond with Val so I did not tear Val into little tiny pieces.”

“Don't lie, Sherlock,” Jon warned.

“What do you mean Master?” Sherlock asked impatiently, he wanted to return home now now now.

Jonathan opened a connection to Scotty. 

“Mr. Scott, I am sending you transporter coordinates. Beam Sherlock home right now.”

“Thank you thank you thank you... Master,” Sherlock said. “I will see you tonight at home then. Have a pleasant trip Master.”

Trip had sort-of been plastered by Mycroft's side all day long. Of course, he displayed an ample amount of bruises from during the training, which he refused to regenerate, it was the least he could do to preserve the memory of being touched by him.

Shy and rather lost, he would just sit near Mycroft and ask about his work as a President, taking an interest in everything that Mycroft was doing, from dull reports to weapons inventories.

But even he himself was startled when Sherlock rematerialized in the living room.

“What are you doing home so early?” Malcolm inquired. “Where is the Master?”

“On the shuttle, he is heading here now,” Sherlock said coldly not looking at Malcolm but at Trip who was sitting on the couch beside Mycroft. “Why aren´t you working at your office? Anthea and I prepared it for you as the Master ordered,” Sherlock said to Mycroft.

Mycroft looked up and his eyes brightened upon seeing Sherlock.

“Sherlock!” he exclaimed not even registering what he had said and came to him immediately.

“Mycroft...” Sherlock whispered burrowing his nose into Mycroft´s neck and smelling him. “You took a bath, why? it is early... I... missed you... had to get home soon.”

Sherlock was not very coherent, he was trying to fight back his jealousy he knew it was irrational.

Mycroft kissed him reassuringly a few times, easily picking up his distress.

“What is the matter, love? Come on, let's go to our room. Has Jonathan done something... To hurt you in any way?” he frowned.

“No,” Sherlock said rolling his eyes. “The Master was very patient and respectful... How can you be so oblivious...? How could I have been so oblivious... but you are mine mine mine mine!”

Mycroft finally managed to drag him to their room, close the door and pin him against the door, kissing him deeply. Then he looked deeply into his eyes.

“What is the matter, Sherlock? Tell me, now.”

“No. You are mine. You can´t spend time with Trip, you can´t.”

“Oh, I see. What do you think I was doing with Trip?”

“I know you weren´t doing anything. He is in love with you... he can´t be in love with you, that is only for me.” 

“That is an utter nonsense, Sherlock. I cannot forbid someone to fall in love with me, just like I cannot forbid you to love other people, as you should! Really, what is going on? Your mind cannot produce such... such... things.”

“It is not the same!!! Father and Pumpkin and Lion and Sweetie and Malcolm and even Scotty and Val they love and care for you, but they are not IN LOVE with you… he is and he can´t... what if you decide he is not boring...”

“Sherlock, your lack of trust is breaking my heart. I told you long ago I will never seek someone else. And to that I hold. You want me to completely stop any interaction with him? I will, but with one condition.”

“I am being completely idiot, I am not?” Sherlock said hugging Mycroft tightly. 

“No, Sherlock, you are being hurtful and I almost do not recognize you. From now on I will stop any interaction with Charles, and so will you with Jonathan. Creating connections with other people is just not for us.”

“What kind of connection were you hoping to form with Trip exactly?”

“Friendship, Sherlock. Mere Friendship. That is it.”

“You are wonderful... and beautiful... but you do not see it... and most people do not see it either, they are sort of afraid of you... You often think I am out of your league... but that is not true... sometimes I feel it is the other way around... I am afraid you will get bored of me... I am not even that good a Kafeh... Mycroft I am sorry... my insecurities have hurt you... Please forgive me. I will stop every contact with the Mas... with Jonathan but you do not have to stop interacting with Trip. I am sorry for hurting you.”

“It is such a pity, Sherlock, such a pity,” Mycroft said dejectedly. “We have this wonderful family and we keep making whatever it takes to ruin it.”

“No, no, please, please... It was too much... we were apart and then the Master said that Trip... I will behave, I promise. I do not want to do anything to hurts our Family again, please forgive me.”

“Where have you left Jonathan?”

Mycroft asked, on a slightly more severe tone.

The Master decided to beam me here, while he returned on the shuttle, he will be home by nightfall.

“Do you realise how much has your attitude upset him?”

“I know the Master is upset, he expected to define our relationship during this trip... but I could not focus... or are you talking about Trip?”

“Forget about Trip! I told you I will no longer... I will go outside to have some air,” Mycroft said removing his tie. To this hour of the evening he was still impeccably dressed.

“Please don´t leave me alone. Please I will not talk to you, not even look at you... please I need to be near you now,” Sherlock said holding Mycroft’s wrist, so he could not leave the room.

Mycroft sighed deeply and removed his coat, throwing it on the floor which was so unlike him, after which he lay on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. Sometimes life was just difficult.

Sherlock knelt beside the bed, looking at the floor and barely breathing. He had been so stupid... how to explain to Mycroft his distress was not caused because he distrust him, but because of his own insecurities...

Jonathan landed on the heliport many hours after, dead tired. He was carrying a bag full of documents and another with soil samples for Val. Also, he had brought a large granite piece for A.J to sharpen his growing talons on it.

Malcolm went out to receive Jonathan.

“Good evening, Master, how was your trip? Please let me help you.”

“Good evening, Malcolm. I am just tired. Very grateful for autopilot.” He followed Malcolm inside, and went to wash his hands. Everyone was scattered throughout the large house. “Has Sherlock made it back safely? I don't know why I kept expecting a text from him or something. Vain expectations...”

“Yes, Sherlock arrived safely, but he was obviously very distressed... when he arrived, Trip was sitting beside Mycroft. They have been locked up in their room since then. I am not sure what is going on Master.!

“I guess I was expecting something else from Sherlock, Malcolm... Something which he cannot give me. Something which I believe, only you can give me. Let's go to our room... I am so tired.!

“Yes, Master,” Malcolm said following Jonathan obediently. He was a little sad and worried... everything would have been so perfect... but it was obvious Sherlock and Mycroft were not ready, and he could not blame them... they were still getting over the whole incident that broke the family apart.

Jon showered and changed into comfy night clothes; his black t-shirt wonderfully stressed his muscled arms.

“Have you eaten?” he inquired.

“Yes, Master, except for Mycroft and Sherlock, we all had dinner at our usual hour. Do you want me to prepare something for you?”

“No. I am too tired to eat.”

Jon leaned over him, holding his hands down firmly while he kissed him for a while. He was well aware he would not be able to do anything else for the night - exhaustion and sadness too strong.

“Sometimes, I just want to take you and go,” he confessed in a rare moment of weakness, after which he slid one hand under the pillow, finding the rope which he used to tie Malcolm's hands.

Malcolm offered his hands silently to his Master. 

He knew this family could be difficult, that emotions ran high and wreaked havoc among its members more often than not, they were all extraordinary, it was to be expected their problems were big ones. But at the end everything was worth it, and he knew Jonathan knew that too. 

At the end, he simply said:

“I am yours Master, and I will follow you wherever you go.”

Jon kissed him again, with passion, almost with despair, like in that first night. 

“Let's have some rest and hope things will look differently in the morning.”

Sherlock felt guilty, agitated and upset for the way he had behaved. It was very true that he was a sociopath, but that was no excuse. He had treated Jonathan horribly and felt bad about it, he did not know how to fix it. 

Mycroft had been blunt in proposing that either of them has any connection with anyone else - neither Mycroft with Charles, nor himself with Jonathan. And he DID want, he felt something strong and powerful for Jonathan, which he had quickly ignored as soon as jealousy flared up to life.

How could he fix it?

He spent the entire night sleeping on the floor, like in that very first day of their bonding, and Mycroft did not attempt to lift him from there. It had been a good exercise and he had had the opportunity to think about everything. 

Was he actually able to think about another being as 'The Master'? Or in his mind, in his heart, it was still Mycroft who filled all the roles? He did not know. Probably, only time will tell.

Jonathan spent the first half of the night holding Malcolm tight in his arms; the second half, he just turned him on his belly, and lay over him, without untying his hands, and he took him, slowly but rather forcefully, enjoying the way Malcolm abandoned to him; more than the physical sensations, it was soothing for his troubled mind to feel Malcolm's submission.

He allowed him to rest after many hours.

He had treated him rather roughly, so he untied his hands and gave him a massage, with his strong, talented hands, until he felt him relax completely. He was so... he could not say; he needed him to be like this, and Malcolm seemed to know what he needed.

Jon wanted an entirely different relationship with Sherlock. He had thought, believed and hoped they could explore together a certain type of relationship which did not involve romantic feelings or desire. 

He wanted a relationship built on loyalty, submission, friendship even; because he and Sherlock had lived through extraordinary events. But Sherlock was not ready - possibly, he will never be.

Under these circumstances, it was perhaps better to take Malcolm and the boys (Trip would get over Mycroft) and just leave.

Sarek felt the need for a little peace. So much turmoil had simply exhausted him; perhaps it was selfish but for a while he just wanted to take his mate and be at peace. He decided they would move to ULAS for a while

They all sat for breakfast at the kitchen as usual. The mood was very gloomy, and Leonard had a terrible headache but most of all he was fed up.

“Ok, all of you, stop it stop it now. So, Sherlock messed up. Haven't we all? And despite that, he and Mycroft stayed by our side. Father, they remained with you when you were banned from the quadrant and they helped you and Val be together. Jonathan, they did all they could to bring you back from the Dead not once but twice and Sherlock sacrificed a lot for you and Malcolm to be together. Are you just going to up and leave? Really? Families fight but stay together; besides, Val has pointed out how we always face problems when we add someone to the family. Well, we face those problems together, and get over them together. I AM NOT LEAVING, NOT THIS TIME!!!!”

“Leonard...” Spock tried to make him shut up. 

The intention was welcome, but the general mood was so tense, that Spock did not know whether this was the best approach.

Jonathan ate without commenting anything in any way. He took his pack of cigarettes and actually went outside.

Leonard just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” he mumbled.

“Thank you, Leonard, I appreciate what you tried to do,” Mycroft said. “And I apologize for the way all this affects you.”

“Ah… yes... no problem, I am getting the hang of this, still it makes me grumpier at times... I think I will be in the lab, before I do something more stupid. Kev and A.J. will be with me. Excuse me.”

Perhaps you and Jo -  Jonathan should talk... I mean... I am sorry, Sherlock murmured. He did not know what to do, and all of a sudden, the memories of how Jon's hand felt overwhelmed him.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock on his lap, and kissed him till he was breathless, then he whispered so only Sherlock would hear him:

“I am sorry too, you know... I think I would not have reacted that well either if I was suddenly told that someone was in love with you... we are just that possessive of each other. You do know you are the only one for me, right?”

“I know, but... but... I think I love him, Mycroft... in a totally different way and... I feel guilty and everything... I don't want to love him, you see?”

“I see, love. The problem is you already love him, and when that happens it is hard to stop feeling, isn´t it? I really do not mind you loving Jonathan, this guilt you feel... it is something you have to work on your own I am afraid, because nothing I say will make you change your mind.”

“But I slept in his arms. Are you okay with this? Will you have Charles sleep in your arms as well?”

Mycroft laughed good naturedly at Sherlock´s statement, it reflected so well his personality.

“I am ok with you sleeping in Jonathan´s arms and no, that will not happen with me and Charles. I am not like Jonathan love and Charles isn´t like you... We all relate differently... about Charles, I do hope to get to be his friend and help him get over his infatuation, he is a young man and deserves someone of his own.”

“Ok...” Sherlock said, but he did look up as Jon entered the kitchen.

“Mycroft, are you coming? Anthea called for the car, it is outside.”

“Yes, of course,” Mycroft said calmly. “I will be at the office love, call me if you have need of me ok? And try not to torture yourself to much with your own thoughts.” He then leaned forward and kissed Sherlock with tenderness.

Jon was silent, and he did not start making conversation even when Mycroft and himself were in the car.

“I apologize for not warning you this would not be easy,” Mycroft said simply.

“I figured that out,” Jon said softly, placing one strong hand on Mycroft's arm, above the wrist.

“And still it disappointed and angered you Sherlock´s reaction, to the point where you are thinking of leaving. We are not good with feelings Jonathan, we do not know how to deal with them.”

“It puzzled me. One moment he adored me, the next he wanted to strangle me for not piloting fast enough. Luckily that Scotty had given me that transporter beaming device.”

Mycroft smiled.

“Yes, that is a typical Sherlock reaction. No patience at all. Why do you think he came up with his brilliant plan to bring you and Malcolm together? He deduced it would be the fastest way. If you really want to make Sherlock submit to you, don´t fall into that kind of thing, say no to him. He may want to strangle you, but he will not actually do it.”

“I am used to use force with only one person,” Jon said, remembering certain events from his previous nights with Malcolm. “But Mycroft… you do have Sherlock’s submission.”

“I do not think I have Sherlock´s submission. Sherlock kneels at my feet and obeys me sometimes and is my precious doll, but he goes through life doing what he wants, being who he wants... he is a free spirit.  I never expected him to be like Scotty or Leonard, asking for my permission to come and go, to do things, to talk with other persons, to touch other persons. The one time I tried to mould him to my expectations, he ended being little more than an automaton, so I decided to accept him the way he is. So, you see, what you want from Sherlock you have to acquire by yourself. Still, I must confess I am not comfortable with the idea of you using force with him.”

As soon as they arrived at Starfleet, the hectic schedule and the numerous meetings took over and they went separate ways.

Jon could not help but wonder how Mycroft felt about everything, how he related to everything and especially to himself. Were they friends? Jon did not have friends.

“I am done for the day; would you like to join me for a drink before we head home?” Mycroft asked letting himself inside Jonathan´s office at Starfleet.

“With pleasure,” he said, taking Mycroft's arm and heading towards the bar.

Each one of them asked for their drink, and when they were finally comfortably sat at a booth where no one could listen into their conversation, Mycroft said:

“You also have doubts about me, don´t you?”

“I do not have... doubts. You are, no matter how strange it may seem, one of the persons I know I can rely on very much. Despite of almost having killed your mate.”

“As I have told you, I do not feel you are to blame for that. You reacted to Sherlock´s provocation, and as they say, you should not play with fire because you can get burnt. If you do not doubt me, then why I feel you sometimes do not know how to interact with me? Or is it just my own batch of insecurities regarding the way other persons view me?”

“Well, I am not used to having… um… friends.”

“Ah... yes, of course. I am not used to that either. With the rest of the Family I relate through Sherlock... I always keep my distance, I do my best to take care of them, but I just could not simply sit down with... Leonard or Spock, for example, just to drink at chat... The only one with whom I did that was Malcolm, and just a few times. So, you see, it seems we will learn about that together. Obviously, I will never doubt your place in the Family, and I do see you as The Master, even if I have not called you that.”

“How did that even happen? I, of all people? How did I get to be The Master?  Not that I doubt my commanding capacities... it is just strange, giving the facts.”

“I am not sure. Sherlock saw something in you, I realized you would be good for this family and we chose you. You are cold and calm, but you are good and fair.”

“You trust his intuition so much?”

Jon lit a cigarette, leaning down on the chair comfortably and studying Mycroft.

“Yes, I do,” Mycroft answered sincerely.

“Malcolm is exceptional,” Jon suddenly changed the subject.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at Jonathan.

“Of course he is, what is your point?”

“I will leave him in command while I am away from home. The people are used to him and I noticed they still look up to him.”

“You have already done that,” Mycroft pointed out. “He was not sure what Jonathan was trying to get at.”

“Tell me a bit about Leonard... please. He is so impulsive, albeit well intentioned. I wonder if Malcolm still has feelings for him.”

Mycroft smiled a little.

“Leonard... he is Leonard, always honest and direct, he takes care of all of us, and just as Sherlock, he is always trying to solve our problems, in his own way of course. About Malcolm´s feelings toward Leonard, you will have to talk about that with him.”

Jon felt he suddenly missed both of them - Sherlock AND Malcolm - differently of course. As for Mycroft's presence, it was soothing at so many levels.

“Ready to go home now?” Mycroft asked.

“Home sounds wonderful.”

As their car and security detail were waiting outside, the ride home was fast and pleasant.

 


	65. Emotional Turmoil

 

When they got home, Mycroft got off the car first and hurried to open the door.

“After you, Master,” he said with a small smile directed at Jonathan

Jon stopped, taking a deep breath.

“Say that again?”

“Tomorrow, when we return from work. I will say it every day at the same time, you can be sure of that. Now, let’s get inside, I am sure the whole house is waiting for you.”

Jon shook his head… this family...

Jon placed his hand on the scanner, which quickly displayed the identification name: Master, instead of

  1. Archer.



“Wonder who did this.”

“You just have to ask, I am sure the one who did it will tell you,” Mycroft said still smiling.

At home, everyone was rather agitated. Sherlock was pacing everywhere, Sarek was trying to soothe a very upset Charles, whose eyes were red, Spock was chopping vegetables for the salad, Malcolm had a blue shirt on and looked amazing, he had trained a lot.

“Good evening,” he said spotting a large Boa snake crawling in his direction. “I thought I said no reptiles!!”

Boa Kevin changed into human Kevin.

“You did? I do not remember,” he said shrugging. “Welcome home Jonathan Archer, Hello Master´s mate.”

“Greetings, Boa, greetings,” Archer sighed, then he looked around to spot Malcolm. He had missed him. But he could not convey such an emotion.

“Good evening, Master,” Malcolm said smiling at him.

“Good evening,” Jon said, watching him intensely. How could he even look so beautiful? 'Beautiful' did not even begin to describe the 'problem'. He was... glowing. Was it because he was happy? He couldn't tell...

Val looked at Jonathan and Malcolm over the book the was reading. They were so so so... he did not have words to describe it, they were romantic and hot and angsty... it was so much better than any movie he had seen.

“Enjoying yourself, youngling?” Sarek smiled, pinching his pointy ear.

“Yes, Master. Aren´t you?” he answered winking at him. “Oh, sorry Trip I did not mean to be unsensitive,” Val added looking at the young human.

Trip wiped his tears, got up and poured himself a generous amount of Scotch, then he sank in an armchair, deciding to get drunk.

Mycroft turned to Jonathan and discretely said:

“Do you mind if I have a word in private with Charles, or you want to talk with him first?”

“I am inclined to talk to him using the back side of my hand and his face, so please be my guest.”

“Thank you, Master,” Mycroft answered in a whisper. Yes, he was in a better mood today. Mycroft neared Sherlock; he kissed him as greeting and said, so only he would hear him: “Go and said hello to the Master properly. Then he turned and said: “Charles, may I have a word with you in my office?”

“You may not,” Trip said, already quite gone.

He felt the need to hurt this inaccessible bastard.

Mycroft wanted so much to roll his eyes, but the manners drill into him during childhood did not let him.

“It was not really a request,” Mycroft said, taking Charles arm and dragging him to his office.

Anthea and Val turned to look at each other. This was so much better than a movie!!!! Unfortunately, they could not follow those two and listen behind the door.

“Whaddaya want?” Trip said, suddenly agitated to be alone with the object of his adoration.

“How was your day, Charles?”

“Oky,” he mumbled collapsing on a couch. “'Twas pwetty awesome,” he said, his speech slurring.

Mycroft sat beside him.

“If it was so awesome, why did you decide to get drunk? Was Sherlock rude to you in any way?

“Nooooooo. And wwwwwhhhhhas wron' with gettin' drunk? It's a perfectly healthy Scotch.”

Mycroft took Charles’ face between his hands and looked directly into his eyes.

“Charles have I done anything to lead you on? or worse… to hurt you?”

“Nooo. You are perfect,” he said, with vulnerable eyes.

“No, I am not Charles. I thank you for saying that. But I am far from perfect, with time you will get to see it.”

“It never happened to me before... to fall in love like this stupidly. You must laugh at me...”

“No, I don´t I would never do that. I... I feel flattered that a brilliant and handsome young man as yourself has these kinds of feelings for me. I really do not understand what you could possible see in me.”

“Well, what, only Sherlock and Jon have eyes? Anyway it's not like I'm... stalkin' you or somethin'.. just let me be?”

“Sherlock and Jonathan are crazy,” Mycroft said with a little smile. “No, Charles, you are not stalking me, and I think your presence in this house is something good. But unfortunately, I can´t just let you "be" as you say, when I arrive home to find you crying and decided to get drunk. That is not healthy Charles. I will never return your feelings, you know that, but I do care and worry about you, and I do not like to see you in this state. 

“I don' have any chance, do I?” he mumbled, his eyes filling with tears again.

“No, Charles,” Mycroft said simply because he saw no point in sugar coating the truth.

“Okay,” he said. “Could we return to the living room?” It was very difficult to be alone with him.

“Yes, of course,” Mycroft said, cleaning with his fingers the few tears that had escaped Charles ‘eyes. “Just one question, what may I do to make this time easier for you? I want you to feel comfortable in this house.”

“Don't invite me to your library,” Charles said, after which he left the room. He felt so lost and alone, but amazingly enough he went and sat cross-legged near Scotty, on the floor, at Sarek's feet.

Scotty understood him and did not judge him in the least.

Mycroft took a deep breath and considering Charles words, decided that for the time being it would be best to limit his interactions with him. He finally got up and returned to the living room.

Meanwhile, Scotty had hold Trip´s hand and smiled at him reassuringly.

“Come closer, younglings,” Sarek said kindly to both of them. “Up here,” he pointed to the empty place on the couch, near him.

Scotty sat by Sarek, using all his will power to not plaster himself against the older Vulcan, and he tugged Trip´s hand, so he would also sit on the couch.

Sarek pulled both of them in his arms, without much fuss. 

“Babies, babies, babies...” He said extending one hand and touching Trip's face, pulling off his mind the intoxication. “I will just talk to the Master to completely forbid alcohol in his absence... look what you've done to yourself,” he said seeing Trip nauseous.

Val smiled kindly at both, Trip and Scotty.

“I will go and ask Leonard for a hypo for Trip, if that is ok with you, Master.”

“Yes, ashayam,” Sarek said.

Jon had meanwhile washed his hands. 

“Will go change out of uniform and join you for dinner,” he said. God, was Malcolm beautiful!!!

“Ok. Will be back in a sec. I will also drag Leonard from the lab to dinner. Don´t worry, Spock, I will not actually touch him. And you, Scotty, are in charge of the Master till I return”. Val said with his usual cheerful voice.”

Malcolm had followed his Master back to their room. 

“Do you need help, Master?”

“Yes, get out”, Jon said. Seeing Malcolm's puzzled look, he added, as he was removing his uniform: “Wait for me outside the room. You are too damn gorgeous, and we do have to eat before we... discuss.”

“What are we going to discuss?” Malcolm said, he had spent all day trying to keep all the members of the household in relative balance, so he missed his Master´s meaning, not to mention he was used to his Master always keeping a tight control over his feelings and desires.

Jon was in a relative good mood thanks to the peaceful moment with Mycroft. So, he finished changing into jeans and a shirt, and went to Malcolm who was still in the room. He lifted him chin and kissed him strongly, with desire and passion.

“You Are. So. Beautiful,” he murmured to him. He wasn't saying such things often but right now... it felt right.

“So are you, Master,” Malcolm said a little out of breath, then it clicked in his mind what kind of "discussion" his Master was talking about, he took a step back and opened the door for his Master.

Jon smiled, and took his hand.

Jonathan focused his attention on Sherlock furthermore.

Malcolm followed Jonathan back to the living room. Even if there were still a lot of issues to solve, it was obvious his Master was calmer.

Still, Sherlock had to do something or his Master’s mood will change... and soon.

Jon poured himself a cup of coffee, and lit a cigarette, smoking with precise, elegant gestures.

He did not look at Sherlock.

Sherlock looked intently all of Jonathan´s movements. He knew the Master was angry or disappointed or something of the sort... and Mycroft had said he should greet him properly...

Sherlock knew all the protocols, they were in his head, but Mycroft had never expected him to follow them... besides, they were Vulcan protocols, he had no idea of what the Master expected.

He finally exhaled a long, suffering sigh and approached Jonathan.

“Good evening, Master. Dinner is ready whenever you order it we can sit to eat.”

“Good evening,” he replied, studying him back. “In a while, after Charles' nausea dissipates. Was your impromptu return home useful?”

“No, Master,” Sherlock said blushing and lowering his eyes, ashamed of the way he had acted.

“Sit there,” Jonathan said, harshly, pointing to the floor, at his feet.

Sherlock opened his eyes wide. He had never done that for anyone... just for Mycroft what if what if what it... he almost had a panic attack, but Mycroft reassuring words from the morning resonated in his head, so he did as he was told.  Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, doing it felt right, and in no way interfered with what he felt for Mycroft.

“I have found your behaviour saddening,” he said. “I will observe your behaviour in the next 3 days. Until then, know you may not touch me,” Jonathan explained calmly. Touch was important; he did not know if Sherlock felt the same and therefore he would be affected by the punishment.

“Yes, Master. May I ask how you expect me to behave?” Sherlock had to ask, he really did not know.

With Mycroft everything had been natural, at first, he did what the bond allowed, then he looked for ways to go around the limits of the bond and finally, since Mycroft was not such a strict Master, he just made sure to not make things that upset Mycroft... And even when he did mess things, Mycroft would forgive him quickly, or not even get angry, but with Jonathan things were different.

Right now, he was not even sure why Jonathan was angry. Sherlock knew it was not only for his reaction to finding out that Trip was in love with Mycroft, there was something else, but for the life of him he could not figure it out.

“Polite and respectful. Patient. Follow my orders to the letter. Trustful.”

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock said, but he was still confused, hadn´t he been like that while they were on Remus? He had not demanded to be beamed to the house, it was the Master who had offered. This was confusing, he will have to observe the Master closely to deduce what it was the Master expected.

Jonathan was pleased by his behaviour up to here. They could evolve, perhaps. He himself would have to observe Sherlock and get used to his puzzling behaviour.

Since no other order was issued. Sherlock sat cross-legged at Jon’s feet.

Jon smoked his cigarette calmly, looking through the news. He felt good; yet there was a lot to experiment with and to let settle...

They had to be patient, both of them.

Leonard and Val had returned to the living-room, Kevin was following them; he had turned into a pony and was carrying A.J.

Leonard checked up on Trip and after slapping him on the head and telling him he was too young to get drunk, he applied a hypospray to help with his nausea.

“I believe we should eat now,” Jon said. “Up,” he told Sherlock discretely and he went to the kitchen.

Sherlock got up with his usual elegance and followed the Master to the kitchen; once there, he started serving dinner for everyone, as he always did. The first one was Mycroft, because that was the way he always did it, and the one was the Master because, he thought that was the right thing to do, after all, no one will start eating until the Master said so.

Then he turned to Jonathan waiting for instructions... Sherlock was not sure where to sit or what to do next.

“Sit down near your mate, as you always have and always will,” Jonathan said.

“Cool!!!” Sherlock said excitedly, plopping besides Mycroft... then he remembered he was supposed to be polite and turned to Jonathan. “Thank you, Master,” he said.

Jon hoped to spend a quiet, lovely evening with all of them, they all needed to unwind and relax a little.

“King Sugar did you get to see Le'ann while on Remus? I miss her, and so does A.J.,” Leonard said.

“Le'ann ummmmm no, but I know where the herds used to be, on the southern hemisphere. When we are going again, I will look her up,” he said, eating with elegant moves.

“Do you think we could bring her to live here?” Leonard asked Jonathan. It was the first time he had actually talked to him directly.

“Uh, in San Francisco? I highly doubt she'd - fit...”

“Yes, of course,” Leonard answered sadly. Le'ann helped him in so many ways... and the house was bigger than before... but yes San Francisco was no place for a dragon.

“Well, did you and Spock have a honeymoon?” Jon inquired. “Not that you're not actually living a perpetual honeymoon... But you could go on an adventure, just the two of you, or with another couple, and you could stop by to see the dragon.”

“Thank you, but that is for my Master to decide,” Leonard said. He knew he had over stepped his limits in the morning, and he did not want to do it again. Not to mention that as much as he liked the idea, there was a part of him that did not want to leave A.J. or the rest of the family... he had missed them all very much.

“Perhaps not an entire honeymoon, but I would love a weekend...” Spock said, pulling Leonard closer and kissing him. An entire weekend in which he could kiss him without end... Spock was daydreaming, not even realizing he was already kissing him without end.

Leonard got lost in Spock kisses, as he always did... yes, a weekend alone sounded glorious.

A.J. started giggling at his parents.

“Mimi and Dada kiss and kiss and only kiss. They go, I stay with Kev,” he said.

“It seems they are already rehearsing,” Jon smiled towards Malcolm.

“Aren´t they always?” he said with a wistful smile. How could he have been so blind...

“What are you thinking about?” Jon asked with curiosity.

“My mistakes,” Malcolm said simply.

“You are referring to your relationship with Leonard?”

“Yes. I think I did not handle things the right way. I hurt him and... you... and even Spock unnecessarily.

“Do not regret loving him... it was meant to be for a while. Who knows what will grow out of those now distant feelings. Love is never in vain.”

“He does not even talk to me now. I do miss him, he is a very good listener, even if he seems this loud grumpy person. He is loyal and a very good friend.”

“Well, I think Leonard is the kind of person who needs time, mostly to forgive himself. He has started to talk to me only now... Anyway, Malcolm, do not ever be sorry for loving someone, even if it is someone else and not me.”

“Of course, Master, how gracious of you,” Malcolm said, letting show a little of his normal personality. “Anyway, I am not sorry for loving him, I am sorry for not having been honest... he asked me many times if I still loved you.”

“Perhaps you could show me later how much you love Me, just to be on the safe side...” Jonathan smiled. He was in an exceptionally good mood.

“Yes, I will do that, Master,” Malcolm said smiling at Jonathan.

Val had been observing all of them, and he helped Sarek to take care of the two youngsters of the family as best as he could. He wondered what they were going to do to help them.

Sarek signalled Val to come closer to him so that they could be able to plot.

“Yes, Master?” Val said plastering himself against Sarek as he usually did.

“Make a very comfortable nest in our bedroom, Youngling. Cosy, colourful, with fluffy pillows. You build the best nests. They will stay with us tonight, because Trip is not well, I spotted dangerous thoughts in his mind... Those kind of self-destructive thoughts that people have sometimes.”

“Yes, Master, I will do that and I will place a jar of cookies and lots of snacks, perhaps that way Trip will eat instead of thinking of drinking. Do you think it would be wise to leave there a dermal regenerator too? Maybe Scotty could convince him to heal those bruises he still sports from his training with Mycroft.”

“For him, those are love-marks, I do not believe we should suggest such a thing. But I do believe they will be intimate... like they are almost every night, despite of them saying that they are in love with other people. I am counting on it.”

“But that is the problem, isn´t it, Master? They aren´t love marks, it can’t be healthy for him to view them as such, he knows, we all know Mycroft will never return his feelings.”

“Perhaps he will not return his feelings of falling in love, but there are so many other feelings he can return. It is time Mycroft assumed responsibility for another being but Sherlock and find a solution to soothe the young man's heart, helping him come to terms with his own heart and transform the unhealthy feeling into a healthy one. Look at Scotty... he adores and worships me. But do you, even for a moment, have the feeling that it is an unhealthy feeling?”

“No, it is natural for him, even if it hurts him a little. You have not talked to him, have you? Really, Master you have to define your connection with Scotty before the healthy feeling turns into an unhealthy one.”

“We are aware of each other at a very intimate level, ashayam. What happens, is... something very rare.  In our family, most of the Kafeh bonds evolved into full marriage bonds. For Scotty, the process is in reverse. He was my bondmate, and what he is now, what he becomes, is a Kafeh. And it feels natural, both for me and for him.”

“Does he know this? Because I feel that even if he wants to be close to you he refrains because of me.”

“Well, you are sort of jealous and possessive, intrusive youngling,” Sarek smiled fondly, pinching his ear “When the time comes, he will know.”

“I know... but if you need time alone with him, just tell me, ok? I know I do not behave too Vulcan, but I am still one and I understand the need for bonds, especially for someone like you, Master.”

“You are unusually wise for your age,” Sarek smiled.

 

“Did you notice how these two are just like us, back on Ulas, Mycroft?” Sherlock said, referring to Spock and Leonard. “They couldn't simply function unless they were in contact.”

“Yes,” Mycroft said smiling softly at them. “Well, even back on Ulas it was common to spot them kissing each other for hours... I think that as soon as their bond stabilizes, they will be more functional.”

“I think it is something else. Something from within the family that just enhances love... Perhaps Kevin is in fact Cupid,” he suggested innocently.

Cat Kevin, who was now being petted by A.J., gave an indignant meowl at His Master´s words.

Mycroft laughed and kissed Sherlock.

“We were like that even before we met Kevin,” he whispered against Sherlock´s neck. “Do you think the Master will succumb to this and start kissing Malcolm in front of all of us?”

“I sort-of pride myself with a very good hearing,” Mycroft, Jon said with a smile, lighting an after-dinner cigarette.

Mycroft smiled at Jonathan.

“I was just wondering, I forgot to tell you how much we like to gossip in this house.”

“Gossip!!!” Anthea said, “it has been a while since we do that, Leonard, Scotty and I used to do it when you left to Ulas that first time.”

“Yeap, and then on Ulas, King Sugar, my Master, better known as Pumpkin, and I used to gossip a lot, I think even Scotty joined us a couple of times,” added Leonard

“Leonard, if you start talking, I cannot kiss you,” Spock pointed out. “Besides, I am sure we cannot gossip - everyone is present.  Someone should leave the room so that we could gossip about him.”

Anthea rolled her eyes at Spock.

“We could gossip about you and Leonard, since you are in a little world of your own. What do you say Scotty, tomorrow night we camp out in the living room to gossip, Val and Trip and Sherlock and Leonard may join us if they want.”

“In the living room?” Jon inquired, unfamiliar with the sleep-over things.

“Yes, it is a thing we do. We sleep all together in the living room... who was the one who suggested it the first time, I do not remember, was it you Father or you Malcolm?” Leonard asked.

“Malcolm was,” Sarek pointed out. “It was a lot of fun, I really enjoyed it. We should do that again soon. You do know, Master Dear, he said with affection, with these occasions your Sherlock bakes the most extraordinary cakes and my little Kafeh here - he added wrapping an arm around Scotty affectionately - tells extremely succulent ghost stories, which Kevin illustrates 'live'. Quite a show,” he added calmly as if he hadn't just said an entire collection of grave things.

“And Val builds the best nests...” Scotty said dazedly not moving his eyes from his Master... so that was what he was to Sarek now... it made so much sense and it was a relief to finally understand what this was.

Sarek smiled to him kindly, taking his small hand into his.

“Do not worry, little one. I am quite sure that whatever connects us, is quite... eternal.”

“Thank you, Master,” Scotty said dropping to his knees in front of Sarek.

Moved by his devotion, Sarek stood up and aligned his fingers on his face, bringing forth the bond which was forming in Scotty's consciousness, drawing its essence from their previous connection and the love they still shared at a deep level.

“Montgomery Scott, you are a model for this family,” he said instead of conveying instructions. “I am very grateful for you.”

“I am proud of being your Kafeh, Master, and I will do my best to honour you with each one of my actions.”

Sarek signalled him to stand up and sit on the chair near Trip.

 

 “He did say _Your Sherlock_ ,” Spock felt compelled to stress, be it just to annoy Sherlock himself.

“And he called him _Master Dear_ ,” Sherlock retorted to Spock, to point out he had failed to address Jonathan correctly.

Because it was best if they ignored the way Sarek had signalled that he belonged to Jonathan in some way, because there were many things to consider still, how did Mycroft feel about that? How did Jonathan feel about that? how did he feel about that?... too many questions...

Jon did not interfere in their discussions, but he did have beautiful smile.

“To bed,” he murmured to Malcolm's ear. “You may be bad tonight if you so desire.”

“I will take advantage of that Master,” Malcolm whispered back.

 

Jon woke up the next morning with Malcolm wrapped around him. It had been a crazy night, in which they had let passion unleash, both of them gave in to their violent urges, loving each other for long hours until they collapsed exhausted. It was the first time Jon did not attempt to have control over the act, which meant he felt... in love...

He hoped Malcolm would feel and would understand. Because the words 'I love you' were... difficult to utter.

“I love you, Master,” Malcolm whispered, “and I am glad your doubts lessen.”

“Doubts? About your feelings? I do not have doubts.”

“No, about staying here. I know perfectly well you do not doubt my feelings as I do not doubt yours.”

“Yes. I only need to reign on my impulses which dictate me to transform all of them into disciplined soldiers!”

Malcolm laughed out loud.

“Good you realized that is impossible, they... we are too... unique I guess.”

“Don't push your luck, Lieutenant,” Jon laughed as well.

“No, I will not,” Malcolm answered looking into Jonathan´s eyes. “I love you too much, too much.”

“Such loving things you say,” he smiled, rolling over him all of a sudden and biting whatever he could.

Malcolm just let go, letting his Master do whatever he wanted with his body; they had shared an amazing time, but now he felt it was time to let his Master take.

“Mmm. Are you... being good?”

“If you have to ask, it means I am not doing it well enough,” Malcolm said with a lopsided smile.

Jon started to kiss him, slowly, deeply, as if he was trying to see what on Earth did Spock and Leonard found so special in merely kissing, and before long, he felt like he was melting into Malcolm…

God, how he loved him...

Malcolm relaxed his body even more, he wanted to be good, he wanted... he wanted that his Master never stopped kissing him.

Jon lifted his hands above his head, and just continued to kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him...  until Sarek, with a smile on his lips, knocked on the door, hours later, as the two had even left their phones in the living room.

Malcolm sighed deeply and burrowed his face into Jonathan´s neck, who had stopped kissing him

“Aren´t you going to answer, Master?” Malcolm whispered.

“You go,” Jon said. I need to shave. “Put some clothes on.”

Malcolm laughed.

“Do you really think I would open the door naked, Master?” Without waiting for an answer, he put on a t-shirt and sweats. “Good morning,” he greeted Sarek respectfully.

“Hello, Malcolm,” Sarek said, he had an amused air and calm, joyous eyes. “Are you two joining us for Brunch?”

“Yes, we will be there in a few minutes. Thank you,” Malcolm said in his usual cold manner, after all Sarek knew him well, the old Vulcan will not take offense.  “How did things go with Trip? Is he calmer today?” Malcolm asked, remembering Trip would be sleeping in Sarek´s room along with Scotty.

“Not that good. I had to meld to put him to sleep, which is not that good for Humans. The melatonin... anyway... Leonard is still yelling at me.”

“I have no doubts about that. Anyway, thank you for looking after him, I will try to keep him busy, so he stops thinking about... well you know about what.”

“Yes. Sherlock is pouting in the Kitchen, so warn the Master.”

“I will, thank you,” Malcolm closed the door and headed to the bathroom.

“They are waiting us for brunch, Master,” he said, at the same time he got in the stall to take a quick shower.

“Mhm,” Jon said, watching Malcolm shower in the mirror which he used to shave. That body, ahhhh  - ok, he needed to focus.

“You are going to cut yourself, Master,” Malcolm said with a smirk while he dried and got dressed.

Jon smiled and finally finished shaving, after which he applied after shave and perfume. He smelled and looked fresh.

“Sarek asked me to warn you that Sherlock is pouting,” Malcolm said nearing his Master and combing his fingers through his hair.

Jon caught his wrist, removing his hand.

“On your knees.”

“Yes, Master,” Malcolm said obediently.

Jon's eyes became darker, stronger, as always when he felt good, when he felt… in control; he ran one hand through his hair, slowly, possessively.

“Good morning,” he then said.

“Good morning, Master,” Malcolm said lowering his eyes.

“We shall do this every morning,” Jon said. “Only when we are alone. This view is for my eyes only. Now stand.”

“Yes, Master,” Malcolm answered, fighting the smile that threatened to curve his lips, it warmed his heart how possessive his Master could be. 

Jon finally arrived in the kitchen, three hours past the usual hour.

“Good morning,” Mycroft greeted them smiling, while Sherlock hid behind him, looking over his shoulder in order to be able to observe the Master.

“Hello,” Spock said, unwrapping his arms from around Leonard for a second. “We no longer have to wake up at 7?” He asked innocently, addressing Malcolm more than Jon, just because, why not tease those two a bit?

“Oh, you do go to sleep? I thought you spend your nights kissing Leonard,” Malcolm answered just as innocently.

“Sherlock, come to me,” Jon required casually.

Sherlock directed a glare at Spock, because, really, he was the one teasing Malcolm and he was the one called by the Master... yes for Sherlock it made pzerfect sense to glare at Spock.

He approached Jon slowly.

“Good morning, Master,” he said kneeling before him.

Jonathan was surprised by his reaction and attitude in the most positive way. Before looking into Sherlock's eyes, he looked at Mycroft to see if he was fine with what was happening.

Mycroft smiled at him and shrugged, it was strange to see Sherlock kneeling in front of someone else, but in a way it was different to their daily 38 seconds. Mycroft will always be the only owner of Sherlock´s heart and that was all Mycroft cared about.

“Starfleet meeting with me and Mycroft at 15:30, shopping, tomorrow's Leonard's birthday, revision of repairs at Mycroft's house, decoding of the Klingon plans you made long ago, and lots of cakes for the 'sleep over' night,” he issued orders, on a soft voice, only for Sherlock's ears.

Sherlock nodded, making a mental list and a schedule to fulfil the Master´s orders.

“Okie dokie, Master, consider it done,” Sherlock said jumping up and starting to serve brunch.

“ _Okie dokie_?” Sarek repeated. “Scotty, what is an okie dokie?”

Scotty smiled.

“It is an expression Master it is a silly way to say ok.”

Sarek smiled back at him, Scotty was so dear to him... He hoped Val will not throw any tantrums anytime soon…

“See what useful things we learn from our Pumpkin King?”

“ _King Sugar_ , Master,” Scotty said again with a little smile. You are teasing me Master?”

“Certainly not... come closer, there is something we need to discuss...”

“Yes, Master,” Scotty said blushing and a little nervous since he had no idea what his Master wanted to discuss with him.

Sarek placed one arm calmly around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“I want you to take Trip and go together to buy a gift for Leonard. A nice watch or bracelet perhaps. It would be a gift from us four,” he murmured to his ear.

“Yes, Master,” he said leaning into Sarek. “Thank you Master, for looking after us.”

“I very much wish that things would work out between you and Charles, my dear Scotty... but I will not force you, nor order you to. Only time will tell. We must take care of him. He is very shattered inside.”

“I know, Master,” Scotty said sadly. “I have a good idea of how he feels like, but because of that I am sure he will get over it, as you pointed out, he just needs us, so he realizes he is not alone and that he is loved.” 

“What about you, Scotty?” Sarek asked with warmth and kindness, turning Scotty's head towards him, to see his eyes.

“What about me, Master?” Scotty asked confused. 

“How are You feeling? And before you ask, I would rather not meld. Not right here and right now, anyway.”

“I am... content, Master. As surprising as it may sound, not only Trip´s companionship but also Val´s have helped me, they made me realize I am really part of this Family and talking with Anthea also helps. I know I am not alone and that I am loved, because love takes many forms, right?” Scotty said smiling with an open and honest look in his eyes.

“You are wise beyond your years, little one. I am so happy that despite all the great adversity we've faced, we remained together, even if Our Pumpkin King – I mean, Sugar - manages to truly exasperate me.”

“Now I am sure you are teasing me Master, we all know that Sherlock´s antics amuse you to no end.”

“Just don't tell him,” Sarek said, keeping Scotty close to him.

Jon lifted one eyebrow at the unusual sight.

“Mmmmmmmycroft?” he murmured. “Are there any unauthorised - I mean, unusual kissing activities I should be warned about? Like..., um... you and Val, or Sarek and Malcolm…”

Years of being the Iceman were the only thing that stopped Mycroft to laugh out loud at Jonathan´s comment.

“Sarek will hug or kiss any of us whenever he feels like it, he is a Father figure for all of us, well except for Val and Scotty. Spock established touch restrictions over Leonard, so no hugging or kissing Leonard if you do not want to end up with a furious Vulcan. The rest of us, well we are a very close family... but we respect boundaries and leave alone those we know are not comfortable with physical demonstrations of love or the ones who are going through some kind of emotional turmoil,” he said looking at Trip.

Truly so… emotional turmoil. And there was so much more to come.

 


	66. Foreword To Madness

“Right, no physical demonstrations of love,” he said, offering his arm to Sherlock - who had sat down between him and Mycroft

Sherlock placed his hand on the Master´s arm while he leaned on Mycroft, who fed him, like he usually did. Trip looked discretely at the way Mycroft and Sherlock interacted, feeling his heart break all over again... if he were in Sherlock´s place he would not be able to see or care about anyone else...

Sarek threaded one soft hand through his hair, softly.

“You know, Charles, when I fell in love with Val, he was Absolutely Sure he will never, really never ever love me. I am not saying this to give you hopes, but rather to convey that anything can happen.”

Val huffed at that.

“I was madly and deeply in love with you Master... I just did not want to be because I was sure you were the one who did not love me. Anyway Trip, my Master is right, anything can happen.”

Trip was looking downwards and Sarek turned his head towards him and kissed him on his nose.

“You are just so adorable,” he told him. “I wish I couldddddd ahhhh! adopt you.”

“Haven´t you adopted all of them in a way already Ambassador? And Charles… what do you say? Would you like to work with me, be my assistant? Work for… him?” Anthea asked smiling.

“Aaahhh... thank you... I guess,” Trip said turning red and looking at Val with big eyes, hoping the Vulcan would not work himself into a jealous fit.

Val just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. “So, Trip, you are going to be Anthea´s lovely assistant? You know she changes of assistant like 10 times a month.”

“Um, hey now... he has a very sensitive skin, no bruises, Anthea, okay?” Scotty pointed out.

“It is just office work. Really what do you think I will do to him?” Anthea said laughing. “Ambassador will you let Val go shopping with me today after lunch?”

She added after directing a reassuring smile at Trip.

“Shopping!!” Sarek sighed. “Do I have any choice?!”

“Nope, Master,” Val said winking at him, “after all A.J. needs to choose a present for his Mimi, just keep it as a secret ok?”

“Okie dokie,” Sarek said gravely, making everyone look at him, and even Jon started laughing.

Val smiled and kissed Sarek, whispering in his ear:

“I love you very much, Sarek of Vulcan.”

“20,000 credits are enough?”

“There is no need for that Master. I have credits of my own, Starfleet does pay me for terraforming Remus, and, well, I want to get something for Leonard with my own means, maybe it is silly, but I think it will better show how much I love him.”

“I think Val is cute,” Jon told Malcolm. “Very honourable and straightforward.”

“He is an unusual Vulcan if you ask me... back on Ulas we would often not see eye to eye and I think he does not like me,” Malcolm said.

“I like you,” Jon said with a straight face. The general mood and a certain Sherlock wrapped around his arm had actually... corrupted him. He felt... happy?

“I would be worried if you didn´t, Master,” Malcolm said smiling at him. “So, are we also getting a present for Leonard?”

“Yes, but we must go to the morgue. Are you coming, Sherlock?”

Sherlock jumped from his sit and walked to the main door of the house, then he remembered his manners and walked back.

“Yes, Master I would like to go to the morgue,” he said blushing.

“I take, he likes that place?” Jon asked Mycroft, surprised by the reaction.

“Yes, he does,” Mycroft said smiling, “he may even want to bring home some body parts, you have been warned. Do you need me to accompany you? If not, I will be heading to the office.”

“Let us share the car,” he said. He then greeted everyone, took Malcolm's arm, squeezing him possessively, and followed Mycroft to the car

Sherlock took Mycroft´s hand and walked to the car.

Trip look uncertainly at Anthea, but followed her, it may be torture, but he wanted to be near Mycroft as much as he could.

“Ok, let’s go,” he said, picking up Anthea´s briefcase and following her to another car. “We do not ride with them?”

“Nope Cutie 2, but don´t worry, you will see so much of Mycroft you will get sick of him.”

“I hope you are right,” Trip said seriously.

Sarek found himself alone with Scotty that afternoon. Memories of their first bonding came back to his mind... but especially memories of how much submission this fragile human was capable of.

Scotty was working on the blueprints of the house. They were making a lot of changes and improvements.

“Is everything alright Master?”

“Yes, Little One. I have missed your closeness.”

“I did not want to overstep Master, I know that you have an exclusive relationship with Val, that is what he wants. I do not want to cause problems between the two of you.”

“My mate has understood a while ago something which I wish Mycroft, Trip, Sherlock and a few others would also understand, that love has many shapes and shades and colours.”

“I think they all know that... it is just a little difficult to completely accept it, when you are in love, well, you want to be everything for the other person, as selfish as that sounds. But if you ask me, I think Mycroft is starting to understand that, I mean for the way he lets Sherlock interact with Jonathan, even if he, Mycroft, does not know how to relate with Trip, my guess is he does not want to hurt him.”

Sarek stood up and came to Scotty - he was content and happy and it was as if he was radiating light

“Let's bake a basket of Kreyla together in the kitchen.”

“Yes, Master,” Scotty said smiling.

“That will be perfect for the sleepover. And Sherlock will stop pouting that I am not doing anything at all.”

“Sugar is crazy, Master,” Scotty said laughing while he got out all the ingredients for his Master to bake. This was great, he felt great!!!

 

Jon, Mycroft and Sherlock were the first to return home. Val, Scotty, Anthea, Trip, Kevin and A.J. were still out shopping.

“Hello. How was your day?” said a grumpy Leonard. Everybody was acting really weird around him, they had all left the house and did not tell him to come along.  His Master had also gone out, without saying where he was heading.

Sherlock just went to him, on an equally grumpy mood and hugged him.

“Mmm,” he then complained.

Leonard hugged Sherlock and directed a glare to Jonathan and Mycroft.

“What did you do to King Sugar?” he asked.

Jon exchanged a puzzled look with Mycroft

Mycroft just shrugged.

“Well, you must have done something to him, he does not just hug, well not me at least,” Leonard said. “Whatever, come with me King Sugar, Father baked Kreyla.”

“KREYLAAAA????” Sherlock asked. He then ignored his two masters and went to the kitchen.

“Ok, talk now, what happened to make you grumpy? That is my thing, you know,” Leonard said to Sherlock, while he prepared a coffee for himself and some tea for Sherlock.

“I just, I... um... I have two masters,” he complained.

“Yes, I have noticed that. We all do, if you think about it, well at least Val, Scotty, Anthea and myself. Talking about that, I need to ask my Master how to address Jonathan... But I guess you have a bigger problem about that, since Jonathan has shown special interest on you.”

“Yes, why the hell?” Sherlock complained - not that he did not adore Jonathan or something...but why not complain if he could.

“Well you are extraordinary... I guess that is why... Or maybe it is because you are a challenge, after all, you are not all that submissive to Mycroft.”

“Look who's speaking!!! You have the impression you are extremely submissive yourself?”

Sherlock took Leonard near the window in the living room on a small couch, he had decided they HAD to gossip all evening.

“Well I know I am not... I mean I do not refrain myself from voicing my opinions loudly... but I do not act on them... I know my Master would not take it calmly...”

“Like Mycroft does, he is really patient isn´t he?” 

“He is so sweet and cute when he is with you!!!”

“Sweet and cute,” Sherlock said between his teeth as if he would have said 'dreadful' and 'terrifying'

“Okkkk. What do we do now?” Jonathan asked, sitting down on the kitchen bench and looking, on one side at how harmonious and peaceful Sarek and Scotty looked cooking together, and on the other side, how wrathful Leonard and Sherlock looked in their - undoubtedly very philosophical – discussion.

“Enjoy the silence while we drink a scotch? You know this will not last once everybody is back home,” Mycroft answered with a smirk

“Do the honours then,” he ordered unconsciously.

“Yes, Master,” Mycroft said seriously, “you want it here or at the library?”

“Let us retire somewhere else,” Jon said, feeling quite comfortable within the boundaries of an apparently simple dialogue, but which had very serious implications. “These people may also need a bit of privacy,” he pointed to Sarek and Scotty who weren't even talking.

“After you,” Mycroft said simply.

Jon went ahead, opening the library door with his palm on the scanner, it was a secure area, as it was the place where the kept important documents, and sank on a couch. He loved it here, among books, and Mycroft was SUCH a good company.

Mycroft served the drinks and sat beside Jonathan on the couch.

“How was your visit at the morgue? Did Sherlock behave?” he asked with a little smile, remembering his little brother flogging dead bodies at St. Bart’s.

“Sherlock went crazy!!! He wanted to do autopsies immediately. We obtained a few interesting corpses for Leonard, from various species.”

“So that will be your present for him?”

“Yes. The lab attached to the house is ready, I'll have them placed there after dark when he falls asleep. - or when Spock resumes kissing him,” he laughed.

“He will really like that, I still have no idea of what to gift him, it has to be something really good, considering all the times he has taken care of Sherlock or of me.”

“You know he designed the prototype of a highly performant medical scanner... which he never built as it required a type of protoplasmatic miniinjector... you could fund the production,” Jon suggested.

“Yes... but that is something I would do anyway. I was thinking of something more personal... Anyway, if I do not come up with anything I will follow your suggestion. Thank you,” Mycroft said smiling.

“Well, we are all spending your money,” Jon smiled. “Yours and Sarek's.”

“Then it is a good thing we have a lot of that,” Mycroft said smirking, “in any case if you want I could handle your finances for you, with the help of Anthea obviously.”

“What finances? I only have the Starfleet salary. But by all means, do handle it. We should make a joint account. After all we do plan to live together forever, right?”

“You have more than you think. When you were put to sleep your bank account and any goods you had were taken care of, sorry, I guess I had not come around to arrange that for you. But yes, I will establish a joint account.”

“I wonder why the boys are so late,” Jon said, somewhat worried.

“We are talking about Anthea and Val shopping... they will not return home until all the shops are closed, but so you rest assured, here, call the security team looking after them,” Mycroft said to Jonathan, handing him his communicator.

Trip had separated from Malcolm, Val and Anthea and went for a walk by himself on the San Francisco bridge. He kept looking to the horizon, feeling really sad... he had spent the day at the office with Anthea... and Mycroft... he worked so hard, and he was just amazing... the way he dealt with so many problems... he doubted Mycroft had even noticed him when he had brought him his tea.

Spock, who felt terribly uneasy, followed Trip, and he saw with horror as Trip was walking dangerously close to the edge of the bridge. There were security fences, but any determined man could do something reckless if he truly wanted.

The security team was focused on Val mostly as he was Sarek's mate.

Trip sat at the edge of the bridge, reclining his back against the fence... he was no coward and he did not take the easy way out of his problems... as tempting as it could be. It was just that he had never felt like this... he never thought himself capable of loving so much.

Spock did not know how to swim, but he sensed Trip's distress. He would do anything in his power to help his friend. He approached slowly, cautiously.

“I am not going to jump you know?” Trip said turning to look at Spock. “I just needed some time alone to think.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed. “Would you like to go to a park or to the pub instead? This bridge is old and dangerous.” Spock's uneasy feeling had started to grow, especially since his sensitive hearing was perceiving a rather low hummmm. “May I come closer?”

Trip got up and dusted his jeans.

“Let’s go home, that is what I want, I want to go home and stare at Mycroft, does that make me completely crazy or completely masochistic, what do you think?” he said starting to walk towards Spock.

Spock was also starting to walk towards him when the low hummmm intensified and the bridge started to tremble. Behind them, two cars collided. An earthquake at the worst possible moment!!! Spock managed to think before he saw with horror as Trip lost balance.

 _Swim_ , Spock's mind screamed through the bond. _Swim, swim. Need to swim_ –

Trip felt the floor move from under his feet and then he was falling... he tried to grab at something but the just could not, the last thing he saw before falling in the water was Spock´s terrified expression. It was cold and he impact had paralyzed him for a second, but survival instincts kicked in, and the started trying to swim and pull his head out of the water.

Spock did not think for even one second, and he jumped after him.

He was heavier and reached the water fast, using the precious seconds before the impact to attune to Leonard's mind strongly. _Swim_ , his mind screamed. _How do I. Swim._

Leonard felt the second Spock started to panic and then he felt... cold and... _swim_? Spock wanted Leonard to show him how to swim? He brought to the forefront of his mind everything he knew about swimming.

Something is very wrong King Sugar... I think my Master fell from the San Francisco Bridge... Leonard said, feeling his heart beat faster with worry.

Sherlock stood up, attuning his mind to that of Leonard. He instinctively connected a meld, passing through Leonard's bond.

“Yes,” he said. “Imagine you are swimming, Leonard. Think of nothing else. Let him absorb the knowledge.”

Leonard did as Sherlock told him, trying to control his fear, his Master will be ok, as long as he kept thinking of swimming. Yes, everything will be fine...

Spock felt the knowledge pouring into his mind. He grabbed Trip and managed to swim with him onto one of the bridge pillars

 _***Send help***_ he transmitted.

Sherlock yelled for Father and Scotty, leaving them to look after Leonard. He went to the library and knocked on the door (because he was trying to be polite) but he did not wait to be invited in, he just pulled out the scanner and got in, informing the Master and Mycroft of what had happened. Mycroft immediately called for a rescue team to go and pick up Spock and Charles.

Jon could not stay and do nothing. He took Leonard's arm - the man looked as if he were drugged - and walked towards the exit.

“Sherlock, let's go,” he said. “Grab the emergency medkit, Leonard is not functioning.”

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock said obediently.

“Come on, I will drive,” Mycroft said; by the time we get there the rescue team will have Spock and Charles on the shore.

Sarek had no intention of staying home, they would go together as a family, he also got in the jeep, pulling Scotty in his arms, and wrapping his arms around his waist - he was mad with worry and he could only sense how cold Spock was.

“Something is wrong,” Val said to Anthea. They had left the last shop and were ready to go home. “My Master is very distressed.”

Malcolm, who had overheard him, called his Master, who told him what had happened.

“Ok, you two, let’s go, we will meet all of them on the shore.” 

Anthea and Val followed Malcolm and got into the car.

The rescue teams were just bringing them to the shore, Spock was trembling, holding Trip tight, he was in thermal shock.

Sherlock jumped of the car before Mycroft got a chance to actually stop. He ran to Spock and Trip and with the help of the rescue team had them out of the wet clothes and covered them with thermal blankets in seconds. Spock and Trip were placed in the ambulance to be transported home. Leonard, with the help of Jonathan, had got in the ambulance, holding Spock´s hand tightly. Mycroft, feeling responsible for Charles got also in the ambulance and sat beside the young man.

Trip was still coughing water and trembling, unable to talk yet, Spock was shivering strongly; as soon as they were home, Sarek lifted him in his arms and took him inside, aware of Leonard following him along.

He held him tight against his own body, to share the elevated body heat.

“The nests are ready Master, if you want to place Spock there, I made a big one for us,” Val said.

Meanwhile, Mycroft had been taking care of Charles; the shock, the cold and the water that was still inside of his lungs were making him weak, so even if he protested, Mycroft took him in his arms and carried him inside of the house.  

“Stop it, Charles, and try to calm down so you can start breathing normally,” Mycroft ordered to Trip. He then sat down on the couch with Charles on his lap, hugging him tightly.

“Remove Spock's clothes and yours,” Jon ordered to Sarek, on a strict tone. “He needs Vulcan body heat. Let me hear no protests,” he added warningly.

Sarek quickly complied, holding Spock's cold body against his. 

“Do not get any wrong ideas please, Leonard,” Sarek murmured.

“Don´t worry, Father,” Leonard said smiling faintly at Sarek, relieved that they were all home and that Spock was not in a critical state.

Leonard and Val helped Sarek, and soon both Vulcans were laying together in a big nest, flanked by their mates.

“Trip?” Spock inquired.

“He is fine, Master,” Leonard whispered against his ear. “Mycroft is looking after him.”

Sherlock had sat down in the middle of the living room, while Jon was standing near him, they were surveying everything. Sherlock's heart completely melted upon seeing Mycroft looking after Trip with such care and tenderness. It was a very important moment. Surprisingly he felt no jealousy.

Mycroft combed his fingers through Trip´s hair.

“What were you thinking, young man? You scared the hell out of me... Charles, if something were to happen to you... I would not be able to forgive myself.”

“I did not wanna jump... I promise... I will never… I lost balance when...” Was he really in Mycroft's arms? as it dawned upon him he felt dizzy...

“Sshh, I know... I know you did not want to jump. Still it was very reckless of you to be on the bridge at that time of day and so near to the edge. You will not place your life at risk like that anymore, understood?” Mycroft said looking seriously into Charles eyes.

Mycroft had decided then and there to take care of Charles.  He had thought that keeping his distance would be the best... but it did not seem to be working, so he would take a different approach.  He will show Charles he cared for him, and maybe that way it will be easier for the young man to realize that even if they never developed a romantic relationship, that did not mean they could not be close and love each other.

Meanwhile, Scotty and Anthea had brought to the living-room the food that Sarek, Scotty and Sherlock had prepared, they distributed first hot drinks, since all seemed to need a warm up.

Jonathan sat on the nest Val had built for them, and soon Malcolm joined him. Luckily that nest was near the couch, so Sherlock could sit down at Mycroft´s feet and still be near the Master.

A.J. had fallen asleep in his little nest once he realized his Mimi and Papa were ok and cat Kevin had cuddled around him, looking intently at what was going on with this very interesting Family.

Trip had started to tremble into Mycroft's arms and this time it was not because he was cold. Was he actually... caring for him?

Seeing that, Sherlock wrapped himself tightly around one of Jon's legs. A new era was beginning for him. An era in which both Mycroft and himself opened up to other people, discovering that this was alright and that it did not diminish what they felt for each other.

“It is ok... Trip. Everything is ok,” Mycroft said reassuringly tracing circles on his back with one hand while with the other he held his cheek. “Now you are going to try and drink some tea with honey, ok?”

“Anything you say,” Trip murmured, completely lost in his eyes. Mycroft was - actually - touching him??

Mycroft smiled at him tenderly and helped Trip drink from the cup Anthea had brought for him.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, when Trip drank half the tea, and some colour had returned to his cheeks.

“A bit,” he confessed, shyly. “Doesn't Sherlock mind... that... that?? I am here?”

“You live here, don't you? Actually, Sherlock kidnapped you so you would live with us, why would he mind that you are here?” Mycroft teased him.

“Yes... but in your arms...?”

“Don't be such a baby,” Sherlock said, he himself had wrapped his arms tightly around Jon's leg.

“Does that answer your question Trip? Now, what do you want to eat? I can´t allow you to get sick, after all you are my personal assistant, aren´t you? I hope you do not let Anthea make you do all the work by yourself.”

Jon sighed and started to relax at last, playing with Sherlock's curls.

“Wouldn't you rather have my arm?” he smiled. “My leg is numb. I am not going anywhere.”

Sherlock looked at the Master frowning a little, trying to deduce his general mood. Finally, happy with what he saw, he let of Jonathan´s leg and took his arms instead.

Pleased, Jon pulled him up from the floor, onto the couch, and wrapped him into a warm fluffy blanket.

“There. Much better. You mustn't get cold.”

“Awww. you look all so cute,” Anthea said, blushing when she realized she had said that out loud, she then cleared her throat and said to Mycroft: “Sorry Sir.”

Jon did not comment. He felt good with Sherlock by his side, so good and compliant. They had all been through a lot, so when Malcolm cuddled on his other side, he felt... somehow... complete. He could rest now.

“Are you feeling better, Master?” Leonard asked Spock.

“Mmm,” Spock murmured. But then, Sarek got up and wrapped himself in a robe, pointing to Leonard to take his place.

“Up in there,” he said kindly. “His lips are still blue, take care of that.”

“Of course, Father, thank you,” Leonard said smiling and laying on the spot Sarek had just vacated. He then took Spock face between his hands. “Really Master, that was the worst way to learn how to swim, next time we will do it properly, like in the Caribbean Sea or somewhere else, where the water isn´t freezing.”

“You should teach all of us Vulcans how to swim my beloved Leonard...” I would have died if you weren't a formidable swimmer.”

“Don´t even say that Master, please,” Leonard answered hugging Spock tightly. “I would die without you.”

“I know, I know,” Spock murmured starting to kiss him.

Leonard became pliant in Spock´s arms. He was still a little scared and shaky... the mere idea of losing his Master caused him enormous turmoil.

“Excuse me for one moment,” Jon said, gently removing Sherlock from around himself. He went to Mycroft and murmured discretely. “Will you keep Trip near you tonight?”

“Yes, you think I shouldn’t?” Mycroft asked a little uncertain, after all this was new to him and he did not want to hurt Trip anymore.

“I think you should. I will keep Sherlock with me and Malcolm. I hope that is fine... after all it is not the first time that Sherlock sleeps near me.”

“Don´t worry, Master, I do not mind you sleeping with Sherlock,” Mycroft said with a little smile.

Jon returned near his troop.

“Ok, up in that nest both of you, and leave some place in the middle for me. I'll go brush my teeth. No tantrums, Sherlock.”

Sherlock frowned at the Master. “Why would I be making a tantrum?” He asked Malcolm.

Malcolm shrugged and got in the nest.

Jon returned after a few moments, looking fresh and beautiful, and he lay near the two men. It felt good... strangely complete.

“Good night Master,” Sherlock said cuddling against him.

“It is time we go to sleep too, Trip,” Mycroft said. “It is ok for you if we share a nest or would you be more comfortable if we stay here on the couch?”

“With ... with you? Oh my god...”

“Yes, with me. So, nest or couch, chose, either way we will sleep together; I will not let you out of my sight young man, I am going to take care of you from now on,” Mycroft said placing a kiss on Trip's nose.

Trip's breath effectively stopped for a moment and he looked as if he was about to lose consciousness.

“W... wherever you... you want...”

“Breathe Trip, just breathe, ok? We will sleep in a nest, it is cosier and warmer, and I think that is what you need after your little swimming session today.” Mycroft carried Trip to an empty nest and lay him there, he went to the bathroom to make his nights ablutions and returned in a few seconds with more blankets. He gave a couple to Jonathan, since he knew Sherlock tended to monopolize them. He finally approached Trip and took him in his arms tenderly. “Now try to rest,” he whispered.

Dizzy and overwhelmed by everything, Trip closed his eyes, swearing that he had never felt so wonderful in his entire night.

It was an important, unusual night, so given the circumstances, Sarek took Scotty with him as well.

Anthea sighed deeply, turned off all the lights and went to her room.

“I really need to get myself a boyfriend,” was her last thought before falling asleep.

“So... are we going to be... friends?” Trip asked when his heart-rate decreased. “What will Sherlock think?”

“I am not sure what we will be... I consider Jonathan and Malcolm my friends, with you is different... I feel this need to look after you, to protect you... and do not look at me like that, I know you can take care of yourself... it is just that you are too cute. I guess. And about Sherlock, really you should not worry.” 

“But we will be like Jonathan and him?”

Mycroft smiled at Trip.

“I am not like Jonathan, I do not have it in me to be such a strict Master… I really can´t explain it, I do feel the need to take care and protect each and every member of the Family, especially Sherlock, Anthea and now you, but I do not expect total submission or obedience, just for you to listen to me when I specifically ask you to do or not do something.”

“Ok, that is not that easy,” he smiled adorably, lost in his eyes.

“I thought it was easy,” Mycroft said caressing Trip´s cheek. “I hate to use nicknames or shorten a person´s name, but with you it felt right to call you Trip. So, Trip, tell me how you would like me to treat you?”

“However, you feel right, Mycroft. I know I should not ask this. But will I ever have a... well... a…”

“Yes?” Mycroft asked looking intently at Trip, wondering how long it will take the young man to get over this "awe" he felt towards him, really Mycroft did not consider himself that fascinating

“Nothing,” he said, closing his eyes.

“If this is going to work you need to be honest with me, Trip, you must tell me what you need and want. I am not good at... feelings, I am too old and jaded. You need to trust me, I really do not want to cause you any pain.”

“Me neither, to you, or to anyone else. You are already giving me way more than I expected, and I deserve.”

“What you deserve? You deserve so much, Trip, you are young and handsome and intelligent and loyal... you deserve so much more... I am sorry I can´t give it to you... but what I can give you, believe me, I will never again deny to you. So, what were you going to ask me?”

“I was going to ask for a kiss. Forgive me. I know I shouldn't have.”

Mycroft took Trip´s chin between his fingers, lifted his face up and kissed him tenderly.

“Now sleep, young man, we have work tomorrow morning and then a party at night fall.”

Sherlock burrowed his face onto Jon's chest.

“Hold me tight,” he murmured.

“Are you okay?” Jonathan asked holding Sherlock.

“Yes, yes. Just hold me tight, Master.”

“As far as I know, this is not the first time Mycroft kisses someone of the Family. He has kissed Sarek and Spock... are you having doubts of his relationship with Trip?”

“No, none whatsoever. I just want you to hold me,” he murmured.

“Mhm... and by any chance do you not want me to kiss you?”

“No. Why, do you?” Sherlock leaned on one elbow.

“Just checking,” Jonathan said shrugging.

Sherlock smiled, took Jonathan's hand and kissed it softly.

“Ok, to sleep now, you have to bake a big chocolate cake for tomorrow.”

It was strange, but Trip did not feel aroused, as he was spending the night plastered by Mycroft's side, held tightly by his strong arms. He felt... at peace somehow, comforted, knowing that Mycroft did care for him... It was such a feeling, such an overwhelming feeling, but this time in a positive way. He felt he - they - could grow from here.

 

“Did you get a present for Leonard?” Mycroft asked noticing Trip had woken up.

“Yes… Malcolm has it... it is a watch... he loves those, he is a bit old fashioned... just like you.”

Mycroft laughed good naturedly at Trip’s comment.

“So how else I am? Besides old fashioned.”

“Beautiful? Oh, that is obvious, but still. I need to point it out. Strong? Intelligent? Way above Sherlock. Sorry but that's just how it is.  Reckless. Fair. Kind. And um... gorgeous. Did I mention?”

“Yes, twice actually. May I ask what you mean by saying I am above Sherlock?”

“I noticed your deducing abilities are above his. That is because you mainly focused in developing this ability, while he... just does too much.”

“Ah. Yes, he gets bored easily. Trip, I never asked, are you ok with coming to the office with me? If you rather do something else I will arrange it.”

“I would go to the moon with you and back. Even though the moon is overrated these days.”

“Ok. Thank you. I would like for us to go out alone once a week. Get to really know each other.”

Trip's eyes widened...

“But Sherlock... He will...would... I mean...”

“Stop worrying about Sherlock, ok? I assure there is no problem, and if there gets to be one you do not have to worry of feel guilty, but I think it is only fair that you actually get to know me, I am not such a nice man, you know?”

“Really?” Trip laughed, and without actually realising what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck sweetly. He was a very tender and loving being, with very soft, smooth and tender gestures.

“Yes, really,” Mycroft said taking Trip by the waist and rolling so he was flat on his back with Trip over him. “At work people know me as the Iceman.”

“They lack the power of observation,” Trip smiled, leaning his head sweetly on Mycroft's chest.

“I am afraid of disappointing you,” Mycroft said sincerely while petting Trip's hair.

“I am afraid of causing a mess which will.... will... I mean... there is nothing I would not do for you,” he said blushing adorably.

“I know, and I promise I will never abuse that power.”

“That means no more kisses, right?”

“I was thinking there is nothing wrong with a daily good night kiss as long as we do not complicate things. What do you think?”

I think you are very wise, he smiled. I will not ask for more.

“Good,” Mycroft said placing a peck on Trip's lips without thinking. “Besides, I am sure Montgomery will be more than happy to give you all the kisses you want,” Mycroft teased him.

“Oh he... He would rather have one from Sarek. But there aren't chances. Why can't everyone just kiss everyone?” Trip said adorably.

Meanwhile Jon had woken up as well, and leaned on one elbow, he was looking at Sherlock sleeping. He was wrapped in many blankets. He would have loved to know what went on in his head. A pity his forehead was not transparent...

“You are thinking too loud, Master,” Sherlock said. “Is there something you want me to do?”

“How proficient are your melding capabilities?”

“I have only tried it with people with whom I share a bond. Why Master?”

“I would have liked to see your mind. But perhaps it is better this way, to discover it in a traditional way,” Jon said, placing one arm over his chest, his hand close to his face.

“Yes maybe. Vulcan bonds are a tricky thing... but you and Mycroft can bond and then I could show you.”

“Mycroft dislikes bonds,” Jon said, tracing the contour of Sherlock's face.

“With me, yes. I think it could be different with you since you are friends. But as you wish Master.”

“Your thoughts on Charles and himself, this morning, are...?”

“They are cute as buttons,” Sherlock said dreamily.

“You won't throw any tantrums if you see Mycroft kissing him, yes?”

Jon didn't know how things were going to evolve, but kissing did indeed seem to have another significance in this family and not so much an erotic meaning. He felt that Trip would settle with just kissing and perhaps he would be able to move on... after a while. Which would mean, returning to Scotty.

“No tantrums at all Master. A kiss does not have to be something more than what it is, just a show of affection, respect.”

“Indeed,” Jonathan agreed, tracing the contour of Sherlock's lips with his thumb.

“You want to kiss me Master? I am sure Mycroft will not mind.”

“No,” Jon said, calmly. “I do not want to kiss you at all.”

“Ok. Cool,” Sherlock said simply. “I will go hide Leonard's present and then cook breakfast.”

Sherlock jumped out of the nest, kissed Mycroft good morning and messed Trip's hair and then started his morning routine.

Jon turned his attention towards Malcolm, who was being just adorably beautiful, near him, obviously having heard the entire discussion.

“So, what is your professional opinion, Lieutenant? Does he, or does he not want a kiss?”

“Who would not want a kiss from you?” Malcolm said smiling.

“Well, Sherlock, for one,” Jon said, methodically lifting Malcolm's hands above his head.

“That time Spock kissed him he short-circuited, or something like that. I think he may be wary of his own reaction”

“Therefore, your professional opinion is that he wants, but he is afraid?”

“Yes. He has been more physical with us, but he has not gone beyond hugs and touches. Besides he told me that he likes to be touched, but he refused touch as a defense tactic.”

Jon leaned down and kissed Malcolm deeply for a while – he had missed it during that difficult night.

“Not kissing him is an equally intense experience, he then said. I think I'll let that build for a while.”

“You are the Master,” Malcolm said getting lost in Jonathan's eyes.

“Yes,” Jon acknowledged his statement, his eyes a tone darker.

“I love you, Master.”

Jon could not say "I love you", he just couldn't. He kissed him softly and progressively stronger, showing him how much he needed, he wanted him.

Sherlock prepared breakfast, after which he passed through the nests disturbing everyone and dragging them to the kitchen. Finally, when all of them were present and had started eating, he sat down too. He was longing after Jon's touch, in a purely non-erotic way, and it was annoying him.

“Everything alright, love?” Mycroft asked noticing Sherlock was a little bit agitated.

“Yes. Or no. I don't know. Will you spend the next night with me?”

“Yes, of course. Last night was an extraordinary one. The incident on the bridge required for special sleeping arrangements which I think will not be repeated soon.”

Trip, who was listening turned towards Sherlock and asked:

“Does he always use so many words to simply say _yes_?”

 

Jon was pleased to see a more relaxed mood in the family that morning. Sherlock was eating properly, Malcolm was immensely beautiful; Sarek was cuddling his younglings - now he had two - Val and Scotty; Spock was, what else, kissing Leonard. Anthea was being efficient and was dispatching discrete messages concerning their upcoming party.

“So, any plans for today?” Leonard asked innocently.

“Kissing,” Spock said on an equally innocent tone.

“Yes, Master,” said Leonard a little intrigued.

“And then more kissing and cherishing the most beautiful being in the world, which is you, my love, Happy Birthday!!”

“Thank you, Master,” Leonard said melting into Spock's arms.

Sherlock had already taken his violin and started playing _Happy Birthday_ , after which variations on it, in the jazz and rock style.

“He does like me!!!!” Leonard said smiling. Because he was so happy right now. Last year all had been so different... It had been only Jim and himself, getting drunk. Trying to forget how much he wanted to have a partner... a family... which he had now.

Jon went to him, and after asking Spock for permission he extended one hand to Leonard.

Leonard took. Jonathan's hand with a smile.

“Thank you... ah sorry not sure how to address you,” he said looking at Spock.

“You may address our Master however you feel right, Leonard. It seems many of us have two masters.”

“Ok. Then... thank you, Sir,” Leonard added shaking Jon's hand gleefully.

“You shall find a part of our gifts in your Dissection Room's Refrigerators.”

“Really?!?! Gifts!!! Thank you so much Sir. King Sugar you will help me with my presents, right?”

“By all means!”

“This going to be so much fun!!!! I really want to make so many experiments!!! And King Sugar is a great lab partner.”

“If you want to go 'unpack' the gifts in the morgue with Leonard, you may,” Jon murmured to Sherlock, gingerly touching his face with the back of his hand.

“May go see my presents? Please Master,” Leonard told Spock.

“Of course,” Spock replied, kissing him a few more times.

“But you are coming with us, right?” Leonard did not want to be apart from Spock and today was his birthday, so it was ok to be needy today. “Right?”

“If I am, Jonathan must to, as well,” Spock decided, because if it was going to be a crazy day, let it me crazy.

“Yes!!! I want to go too. Please Master!!” Val said excitedly. “Oh, you must come too Scotty I mean bodies are like engines in a way.”

“Dear God almighty, are we going to have a party in the dissection chamber?” Jon asked.

“That is a good idea,” Mycroft said. He had decided it would be best to stay home today. “You may go with them if you want Trip,” he added.

“I want to stay with you,” Trip murmured and looked downwards after which he started placing the mugs in the sink. He was not going to waste the chance of spending a few hours with Mycroft for anything in the world.

“Oh, off you go all of you,” Sarek said smiling. “The children will stay with me. It is story time today!”

Anthea also started helping, she still had a lot to do for the party, so it was great that most of them will be away while she arranged everything.

Trip was very orderly and clean, and he loved to make things shiny and spotless, therefore he polished and dried all the mugs and glasses that came from Mycroft's hands. With a shy gesture, he kissed his hand while he was taking a large pitcher from him.

Mycroft placed a kiss on his forehead.

“You are an excellent helper, Trip,” he said tenderly, finding the way Trip treated him heart-warming.

Malcolm on his part, decided to stay and help clean the house, he began by undoing the nests. He was not sure of how to act, after all things between he and Leonard were still tense.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist, holding him tight while he had leaned against a table.

He was watching Leonard with curiosity.

“Wow!!! This is wow!!! How did you get them to give you these bodies? They do not let even a little tiny finger to leave the labs!!!” Leonard said excitedly going from one body to the other. 

“So, which one should we begin with, King Sugar?”

“Start with the Klingon, although I very much regret he is not alive,” Sherlock said, troubled by Jon's powerful touch.

Jon did not have the stomach for a dissection. He let go of Sherlock.

“I'll be in the living room...”

“Are you ok, Sir?” Leonard asked I can give you a hypo for the nausea. 

“I am fine, Leonard. Have fun, you, kids.”

Sherlock just looked at the Master´s retreating back.

“You should just tell him you want him to kiss you,” Leonard whispered to Sherlock.

“What? No!”

“Are you sure? I am getting all these… sensations from you... you like him to touch you.”

“Yes. No. Fuck. Perform the standard "Y" incision and stop talking about my ma- I mean about Jon.”

Leonard just lifted his eyebrows and started working.

“You should not fight your feelings, that just complicates things. And he is the Master, you address him like that, why he is suddenly _Jon_?”

“My Master is Mycroft... I think.”

“Mycroft is your husband, your lover, your partner... You are his Sherlock and he is your Mycroft... but I do not think he is your Master... he never actually wanted to be your Master. He can command a whole room of angry diplomats, but he has never commanded you. I think he does not want to, he is afraid that he will change you if he actually becomes your Master.

“I don't know what Jon is. I don't know what a kiss is. Do you mind if Spock kisses me?!”

“No,” Leonard answered shrugging at the same time he passed the Klingon´s heart to Sherlock. “Just as Val does not mind Sarek being affectionate with Scott, just as Scotty understands his place in Sarek´s life.”

“Tell me, do you mind Mycroft kissing Trip?”

“It has 2,3033 grams,” Sherlock recited placing the organ on the scales. “About Trip, no. I do not mind anything. Leonard, I am not jealous at all, I never experienced true jealousy.”

“That is not what I meant... my point is, what do you feel when those two kiss? Why do you think they do it? If you understand that, maybe it would not cause you so much turmoil the idea of kissing the Master. What do you think of this vein here?” Leonard said pointing at the heart. “It does seem altered in a way...”

“They have six coronary arteries. Other than that, this guy had been drinking too much blood wine. Trip kisses Mycroft because he is in love with him. Mycroft kissed him with concern and affection the first time; now he likes it; he fears I would get mad.”

“No, look at it closely... mmmh, there it is... one millimetre thicker than it should... must remember that when we get to the kidneys... And yes, Mycroft likes to kiss Trip because he thinks the kid is cute... and no, he is not worried about you getting angry... he knows you are over it... he worries you get angry at him kissing Trip when you aren´t kissing Jon... gosh that did not make sense at all. But I hope you understand it... I mean Mycroft is worried you feel left out or something like that... he really wants you to form other close relationships you know? After what happened when we were apart, he is still a little worried.”

“I want to kiss Spock,” he said even though he did not want that in the least.

“No, you don´t, really King Sugar I do not read minds, but I am an empath, remember?”

“You annoy me to no end! Look at this gorgeous bone structure. Now let's go eat some cake!!”

Leonard rolled his eyes at Sherlock.

“I love you too, King Sugar,” he said, “and first we have to arrange things here, then wash and then cake.” 

Sherlock worked silently, after all it did him no good to think of Jon's lips, nonnono, better to think of Mycroft and the forthcoming night.

“You are feeling too loud, Sherlock,” Leonard said, “really why would it be so bad to kiss Jonathan? I mean unless... unless you want more than kissing.”

“I do not want to kiss Jon, or to sleep with him,” he announced rather loudly, not observing Jon in the doorway.

“Hello there, Sir, you should really not take seriously everything Sherlock says, but I guess you have already realized that. Ok everybody, follow me, I think Jon and Sherlock should talk a little, it is my birthday and... well I want every single thing worked out, I deserve at least one headache-free day.”

Jon waited calmly for Spock and Leonard to leave, then closed the door, leaning on it. He was upset.

“Master... I... I...” Sherlock closed his mouth with a loud click and fell to his knees... he really did not know how to process all this.

“Silence,” Jon ordered. “Look at me.”

Sherlock nodded his head and lifted his eyes to the Master.

“The amount of gossip concerning you and me is disconcerting. It is as if there would be bets placed on when I am going to kiss you. You stated your position quite clearly on more than one occasion and I am not going to kiss you, or 'more'. So stop it. Up,” he then ordered.

“You will not?” Sherlock said somehow disappointed.

“Of course I will not,” Jon pointed. “Kissing or otherwise touching someone who has said a decisive and definitive NO qualifies as rape, and no matter what you think of me, I may be rather violent, yes, but I am not that kind of monster.”

Upset, Jon pulled him up on his feet and left the lab. Sometimes it was so difficult to relate to Sherlock. 

Jon went to the living room, surveying the party preparations.

“Everything ok, Master?” Mycroft whispered to him noticing he was a little tense.

“Yes, Mycroft. All is well. Malcolm, come here.”

Malcolm had cleaned the living-room and had placed clean blankets in a corner assuming they will have a sleep over again. He approached Jon obediently.

“Here I am, Master.”

Jon took his hand, pulling him down on the couch near him rather forcefully. Sherlock had rather angered him, and as he had a quick temper, it showed.

“What did he do this time?” Malcolm asked, since he knew no one but Sherlock caused such a reaction in Jonathan.

“His ideas change from one moment to another! _I absolutely do not want him to kiss me_ when I know that is all he thinks about.”

Malcolm used all his will power to not laugh. “You should have seen all he has made Mycroft go through... all the times he refused to tell him "I love you", or how much he denied he enjoyed kissing Mycroft... He keeps saying one thing even when he feels exactly the opposite. That is how Sherlock is, Master, and I doubt he will ever change.”

“That will definitely change, because, if someone tells me they do not want me to kiss them, then I am definitely not going to do it.” And with those words, he kissed Malcolm sweetly.

“Stop pouting and frowning Sugar, your face will wrinkle,” Val teased Sherlock. “Oh, come on, why don´t you tell... Captain Archer what you want? He is not like Mycroft... hell he isn´t like any of us, he will not fall for your pretty eyes you know?”

“He doesn't care, he plays with me, he just, justjustjust.”

Val sighed deeply and sat beside Sherlock, placing an arm around his shoulders.

“Sugar I am going to tell you a couple of truths, and I hope you do not short-circuit and end up believing that I do not like you or some other nonsense like that. I love you, very much, as a brother, very very much. Ok, that being said, you are too used to getting what you want without asking for it. You rarely place yourself in a vulnerable position, you deny having feelings for a person until you are sure the other person has feelings for you. And guess, what, with Captain Archer or you come out clean and clearly and honestly say what you feel and want or you will not get anything.”

“Anything - anything? You mean nothing?” Sherlock said suddenly panicking. 

“I'm scaredImscaredImscared what if whatif if???? You don't understand. I... I never felt anything for anyone except Mycroft. Never. Well except John Watson. But only a bit. And then this guy comes and and and - TURNS me upside down!!! GOD, I hate him.”

“No Sherlock, you love him and if you do not tell him exactly that he will keep pushing you away. Don´t you see it? He is just like you on that aspect.”

“I should have stayed with him on that trip. He wanted to explore, and I wanted to come home because I was envious on Charles. I wish I had another chance to a voyage with him somewhere.”

“You know, Sugar, for someone so brilliant you can be so dense. Just tell him that. He is not like Mycroft you know? I mean Mycroft is...well you know how he is, he gives you everything you want and many times you do not even have to ask.”

“Well, Captain Archer is not like that, for starters he does not know you as well as Mycroft does, so when you say no, the Captain will not insist or look for hidden messages like your husband does. So once again, tell him what you want in clear and certain terms.”

“No,” Sherlock said. “Have you seen my violin? I haven't played in hours. And why is he so interested in me when Malcolm is so fu- I mean, so damn gorgeous? and smart and strong and everything Am I some sort of a challenge?”

“Why are YOU so interested in Captain Archer, when Mycroft is so damn gorgeous? And smart and strong and everything? Is he some sort of challenge?” Val said, using Sherlock´s same words hoping his brother will pull his head of his ass. But because he was not a completely unsensitive bastard, Val handed Sherlock his violin, it was obvious he needed time to think and unwind, and playing always helped him.

“Archer is a Master,” Sherlock murmured. “He was born so. He has not become so because of a bond placed him in a superior position, or because he has an important social position. He could be a beggar, it would be the same.”

Val sighed, we could be so blind when it came to the persons we loved...

“Mycroft is a Master... but he does not want to be a Master for you, he loves you too much. Now that I think about it, he could have been our Master, but he does not want to because we are his family and just wants to be one of us, after all he has enough responsibilities as it is. Still you want a Master, and we all certainly need one... Captain Archer is the right one for the post, his job is not as demanding as Mycroft´s and I think he likes us but has no deep feelings for us which could cloud his mind. Well except for Malcolm and you...”

“You know, if I were in Mycroft shoes I would be kind of jealous... you are so in awe of Captain Archer... guess he does not mind since he has a fan of his own.”

“I am not in any AWE!!!” Sherlock stopped in the middle of the musical phrase. “Jesus God, what is the matter with you people.”

Val rolled his eyes at Sherlock.

“Ever heard of The Nile, my dear Sugar?”

“The river? Yes, what about it?”

Val smiled tenderly at Sherlock, of course he would not get the reference.

“Well, the Nile is more than a river in Egypt, believe me.” He placed a kiss on Sherlock´s forehead because he very well wanted to, and then added: “I hope you cross that river soon, or this house will be in a tense mood for very long.”

Sherlock's gaze rested upon Trip, who was so cute and shy and blushing and was adoring Mycroft, looking at him all the time no matter what he did.

Finally, Sherlock decided he needed Mycroft, and went to him cuddling near him silently.

That made Charles back away quickly and rather upset too.

Mycroft held Sherlock to his side, placing an arm around his waist.

“Hello love, everything alright?” he asked, while at the same time, he used his other hand to hold Trip´s wrist and stop him from moving away.  He was decided to balance this... whatever this was. He would not push Trip aside just because Sherlock had approached him.

“Hi. Yes. No. Charles, don't go, I am not going to take him from you.”

Trip started shivering the moment Mycroft held his wrist, and then blushed at Sherlock´s words. If Leonard hadn´t known better, he would have believed the poor kid had caught a cold, but he just looked intently at them, to see how things would progress.

“I... no... I mean...I was the one who...you are his mate...his husband...I...” Trip babbled

“I am his husband, you are his lover or whatever, be calm, we're cool. Mycroft, am I a complete idiot?”

Trip squeaked and blushed even redder at being called Mycroft´s lover... he was not that...

“Breathe, Trip, he does not mean it in the way you think,” Mycroft reassured the young man. “And you my love, why would you believe you are an idiot? I am sure the idiot one is me, don´t you remember calling me that on many occasions?” Mycroft joked.

“Yes, well, now it's my turn. I feel so out of place. I just... gah!!!!  Archer, I swear.”

“I see, so you are still struggling with your feelings for Jonathan. You are still denying how much you love him, am I wrong?”

“You are always right, Mycroft, this is your main quality. Heard that Trip? He's always right. Pay attention.”

“I know,” Trip said dreamily, he had finally gotten over the shock and was breathing normally once again.

Mycroft directed Trip a sweet smile.

“I am afraid I am not always right, it is just that I know Sherlock, I hope to reach a point when I know you that well too. Now, my Love, don´t call Trip my lover it is a word that can be misunderstood, especially outside our family. He is... my loved one. Anyway, I diverted from the topic. What is the problem? We all know you love Jonathan, Jonathan included, he is willing to be your Master. What is stopping you from telling him just that?”

“Therefore, you love Charles, yes?” Sherlock asked, rather tense.

He knew very well that Trip's life depended on Mycroft's affection.

“Yes, I do. Trip and I are already aware of our feelings for each other and we are exploring them, WE know our relationship is not something wrong or shameful, it in no way alters or affects my relationship and love for you,” Mycroft said looking into Trip´s eyes. He wanted to convey to Trip he should not worry about this thing between them, that it was something good and beautiful. “Anyway, you changed the topic again, the problem right now is the way you are dealing with your feelings for Jonathan,” Mycroft added looking at Sherlock, pulling his dark curls playfully.

“It hurts,” Sherlock said, not referring to the way Mycroft was pulling his hair.

“Why, Love?” Mycroft asked softly.

“He is powerful. I used to think of myself I am the strongest being alive. Even my submission for you was... because I wanted to. And then he comes, and beats me to a pulp, and makes me... feel those things.”

Mycroft caressed Sherlock´s curls.

“Mmm, and it is so terrible to feel, right, Love? We have talked about this. You feel for each and every one of the members of this family, and they know it even when you deny it. The thing with Jonathan is that he will not play that little game of yours. He knows you love him, but he will not approach you unless you accept your feelings and ask him what you want.”

“Jon is just human, really,” Trip added trying to be helpful.

“He is?” Sherlock asked honestly surprised. “He is very much a god to me,” he said looking miserable, and watching the floors. “I should scrub those. It's healthy for the mind.”

“No, he is not a god. He is human and has a lot of flaws. He is short-tempered and stubborn and kind of messy, truth be told. Obviously, he also has a lot of virtues, he is very intelligent and fair. But yeah, only human,” Trip said looking with adoration at Mycroft who for him was indeed a god or at least an avenging angel.

“I am horrible,” Sherlock decided. “I should work hard to earn his... attention even.”

“No, you are not horrible,” Mycroft said firmly. “You are brilliant and beautiful and amazing, you should never forget that. And you really do not have to work that hard, you just have to be honest with yourself and with Jonathan.”

Sherlock said nothing. He did not want to ruin Leonard's beautiful evening. Soon everyone gathered around him. He brought the cakes, pizza, popcorn and other impressive and varied amounts of food. Anthea had also brought all the gifts for Leonard.

“I feel so special right now.” Leonard joked even when he was so emotional that he felt tears in his eyes.

Jonathan congratulated him warmly again, then he sat aside on his favourite sofa near the window, surveying everyone and especially Sherlock - him too could study each gesture - not really interfering with all the noise and story-telling.

“My gift first!!!” Val said excitedly. “May I hug Leonard, please, Spock?”

“Everyone may hug Leonard!” Spock announced. “And perhaps even kiss, he winked at Leonard - but only on the cheeks!!!”

“Yeah!!!” Lion´s hugs are the best of the best. Oh well you know what I mean, Master,” he added looking at Sarek. “So Lion, a very very happy birthday,” Val said hugging Leonard and kissing him on the cheek. “Now open my present.” Val placed near Leonard a big package wrapped in plain brown paper.

Leonard opened his present to look at a perfect reproduction of their view of Ulas, he could see the forest and some swans flying in the back and... Le'ann playing in the sunlight with A.J.

“This is wonderful, thank you so much Val.”

Next was the expensive bracelet from Malcolm, Scotty and Trip, an adventure for which Trip had landed in the water... it was an epic bracelet! Malcolm presented the gift to Leonard himself, and with a small smile, he kissed Leonard on the cheek softly, a gentle reminder of the intimacy they had shared once.

“Thank you,” Leonard said smiling softly at Malcolm. “Master would it be ok if Malcolm helps me put on the bracelet?” he asked Spock. It was his way of showing he was ready to move on, to let go completely of the anger and guilt.

“Everything is perfectly okay,” Spock said, moving closer to Trip. “You seem to be trembling, are you cold?” There are blankets over there.

“I am fine,” Trip answered, unconsciously moving closer to Mycroft. “I just... I am sorry for placing you in danger... and myself also obviously... I have promised my... Mycroft that I will not do it again.”

“It is of no consequence, cutie, as for your Mycroft, I am very glad he could obtain such a beautiful promise from you, well done for him.” Spock picked a blanket and gave it to Mycroft. “It seems your cute lover is cold, and he will not take a blanket from me.”

“Thank you,” Mycroft said smiling at Spock, “but he is not my lover, he is my loved one, the first term seems to upset him, so please don´t use it,” he added in a placid tone, since he was not mad at the term, but he did not want to cause Trip any distress, he was too nervous already as it was. Mycroft then took the blanket and wrapped it around Trip, bringing him closer to him.

Trip felt like a cat being petted by its owner, it was such a warm and cosy feeling and he still thought he was dreaming. He nearly jumped down though when Sherlock came and offered them a plate with snacks.

Sherlock was startling him - because at any moment he thought Sherlock would throw a major tantrum.

“I assure you, Cutie 2, I have processed this already, I will not have another hissy fit over Mycroft and you... I know I did not handle it well when I found out, but it was the shock, really.”

“Yes, Sherlock, but I... I... love him,” he murmured, almost not realizing, even though Mycroft was sitting right there.

Sherlock gave a long dramatic sigh and dropped to the floor sitting cross-legged.

“Well he is easy to love, isn´t he?”

As sole response, Charles took Mycroft's hand and covered it with kisses.

Mycroft pulled Trip on his lap and placed a peck on his lips and then took his chin between his fingers to make him look into his eyes.

“I never thought life would gift me not one but two persons who loved me this much. I promise you Trip I will always cherish you and never take you for granted. As for you my crazy husband, thank you, for everything.”

Jon placed one smooth hand on Sherlock's shoulder, he was standing right behind him.

Sherlock got up with a jump as soon as he felt Jon´s hand on his shoulder.

“Ma... Master? Did I do something wrong?”

“Are you done?” Jon inquired on his usual, severe tone.

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock said puzzled he had done everything he was supposed to do... the gift, the food, was there something else? No, there was not...

“Good. Then bring me a glass of bourbon. I will retire with Malcolm in a while.”

“Yes, Master,” said Sherlock a little disappointed.

“Oh aren´t we having a sleep-over? It is my birthday you know?”

“Yes, sleep-over!!!!!!!!!!!!” please Captain Archer Val added.

“And Leonard hasn´t opened all his gifts, there is still Sir´s gift and my gift and I think Kevin and A.J. have something for him too. And Spock´s gift, because I presume you got Leonard a present, didn´t you?” Anthea added.

“Very well, sleep over. But it's the last one this week. We'll have sleep overs only on Mondays from now on, and on birthdays.”

They all agreed and while Val arranged the nests, Leonard opened the rest of his gifts. From Anthea he got a very nice leather jacket (not actual leather respecting the vegetarians of the house); Kevin gave him a potted plant that turned out to be one of the medicinal plants used by the healers on Remus; A.J. gave him a pendant, it had a shape of a tear and it was blue with tiny sparkles. Mycroft´s gift had him amazed...

“What?... Where did you get this?” Leonard asked looking at the ring.

“I... negotiated with your ex-wife...I convinced her it was really bad manners to keep the engagement ring since you were divorced.”

“This ring... it belonged to my mother and my grandmother and so on and on...” Leonard said. “It has been in my family for years and years... thank you so much. So, Master, as McCoy tradition dictates, we will give this ring to the first one of our children who gets married, so he or she could give it to their chosen mate.”

Leonard was so happy... he started crying and hugged Spock tightly.

“AnJoan is our first child,” Spock said, because he was very fond of the little Reman bundle and saw him as his own child. He himself gave his gift to Leonard, a very old edition of Romeo and Juliet, because Leonard loved old books, and a delicate necklace which had a piece of rock from the long-destroyed Vulcan planet, which he had obtained with Sarek's help.

“Thank you, Master, I love you,” Leonard said kissing him.

“Mimi!!! Kiss!!!”

“Of course, my little monster, come here. I love you too,” Leonard said placing kisses all over A.J.´s face. “And you know the reason I do not think this ring will end up with you, is because I bet you will be the last of our children to get married... really you get easily fascinated by many beings at the same time.”

A.J. rolled his eyes at Mimi.

“I have Kevin, Mimi.”

Jon smiled at the couple, wrapping one arm around Sherlock's neck, a gesture which resembled a ninja manoeuvre but was instead surprisingly tender.

“Master... I... I am sorry,” Sherlock whispered.

“No, no,” Jon said, tightening his grip. “This is not the way you say sorry; not like this, not here.”

Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, really why was his Master so strict... it was not easy for Sherlock... he was not good following rules or being polite... ok he will try.

Jon let him go and sat comfortably on the couch near Mycroft and Trip who had cuddled together in a blanket.

Mycroft smiled at Jonathan.

“He is stubborn, I did tell you that.”

“Really?” Jon lifted one brow. “Sit down, Sherlock,” he ordered.

Sherlock just went and sit beside Leonard, placing his head on his shoulder.

“What is your situation?” Jon turned towards Mycroft and Trip. Jon was the type of person who wanted to have a clear image of things.

Mycroft sighed, unconsciously tracing Trip´s lips with his fingers.

“Master you have a gift to ask the most difficult of questions. Trip and I... he is my... disciple in a sense... What do you think we are, my beloved Trip?” Mycroft asked the young man in his arms.

“People,” Trip said innocently, because the word 'lovers' still flew through his mind, tearing his soul apart

“So, you also know how to avoid the difficult questions don´t you?” Mycroft teased him. “That is brilliant.”

“There's a conspiracy against you, yes. Do I need to give you the 'If you hurt him, I'll kill you' speech? You know how legendarily heavy my hands are.”

“No need for the speech, since you have already made your point. I promise you I will do my best for Trip, I will take care of him.”

“That goes for you as well, Trip. I love this person, so beware of my wrath, just in case. Be good and... um... be good,” he repeated, sort-of looking at Sherlock

“I will always be good for my Mycroft,” Trip said happily burrowing his face into Mycroft´s chest.

“Ok, just so you know HE is looking at you,” Leonard said to Sherlock in his gossip voice.

“He is? oh God. So, where do I sleep tonight? I wonder.”

“Where do you want to sleep tonight?” Leonard asked simply.

“I don't know. I feel Mycroft needs Charles. Or Charles needs. Or whatever. I am going to give them the space they need.”

“Ok, King Sugar, focus I am not asking about Mycroft and Trip. Once again, where do you want to sleep?”

“Well, um. Wherever He tells me to.”

“Submission is not something taken by force, it is something freely given. How will your Master know how to treat you, if you do not know what you want? Once again, where do you want to sleep?”

“He knows better,” Sherlock said, staring into empty space. “He knows he can take what he wants.”

“Really, whatever he wants?” Leonard asked a little worriedly.

“Yes, of course.”

“Ok... just to be clear... like anything? Anything at all? I mean... I bet Mycroft must have a say on this.”

“Oh hell! what does it matter, Leonard? If you are thinking of my body, it's the least important thing. Besides, he once told me he wants my submission in full confidence that he would never ask of me something I cannot give or that would damage me.”

“Sorry, sorry... I am just not like the rest of you. I find it difficult to accept this idea of… sharing... you know, bad past experiences and all...”

“I don't think we are actually sharing. There are stages.”

“See, that is my point, I don´t get this at all. I just can´t imagine loving Spock and not seeing him as my Master too... He is both things for me.”

“So is Malcolm. But Sarek is not like that, neither is Mycroft. I don’t know how I am.”

“Well... Mycroft was never actually your Master, was he? I mean you submit to him in bed but that is about it... the rest of the time you just do what you want when you want.”

“Look at that kid,” Sherlock said watching Trip melting in his arms. “How could I not give him the chance of finding his balance?”

“They are so cute!” Leonard said. “But yes, they do need a firm hand, both him and Scotty, which they would obviously would not find in each other... Oh!! I think I am getting it. Jonathan is the firm hand you need, and Mycroft is everything else, right?”

“I have no idea,” Sherlock said, staring at Jonathan, oh he adored him...

“Mmm, ok, take Father for example, he absolutely loves Val, but he also loves Scotty. Val is his partner his equal, while Scotty is his Kafeh... This means your bond with Mycroft will change?” Leonard asked. 

Sherlock turned towards Leonard.

“It is your Birthday. Are you not going to get drunk already? If not, we can perhaps switch to an anatomy quiz.  It would at least be fun.”

“Ok, no need to bite my head off, geez King Sugar. I was just trying to help. And no, no getting drunk and no anatomy quiz I think the others will not find that fun. What about if Scotty tells a story now?”

Scotty kissed Sarek's hand and came in the middle of the group, starting a creepy ghost story from the Highlands of Scotland...

While Scotty was telling a story, everyone drew closer to their loved ones. Jon pulled both Malcolm and Sherlock into his arms.

“You will stay here and be good, Sherlock.”

“Yes Master,” Sherlock said cuddling into Jonathan´s arms and sighing in relief. It really was easier if the Master told him what to do, why couldn't he understand it?

Pleased by this little success, Jon held him tight against himself, one arm around his neck, listening to the story and just occasionally caressing Sherlock's neck with one finger.

Each time the Master touched his neck warmth spread through Sherlock, it showed the Master actually cared for him. Sherlock wished he could make the Master understand his feelings, without having to tell him... that was just terrifying.

Jon paid no attention to him whatsoever for the remainder of the evening as if the fact that Sherlock was in his arms was enough.

Baby steps, yes baby steps, Sherlock could not change overnight, but he could do it little by little. So, he held very still, not asking for anything but not moving either.

“It seems it will be us alone in the nest again, my beloved Trip,” Mycroft said.

“I won't.... uh... disturb you...” he murmured slightly panicking.

“If it makes you feel uncomfortable I will leave you in a nest of your own,” Mycroft said not wanting to overwhelm Trip.

“It does not... I want to stay with you... if... you want,” he added blushing terribly. Really, he had fought with Jon against Xindi and against Borg, and in the arms of this man he was falling apart.

“I do. When I said I will take care of you, I meant it. I am not a... normal person... for me taking care of you implies not to let you out of my sight... at least until I get over what happened yesterday. I will have you under constant surveillance and I will probably interfere in every aspect of your life... in my mind taking care of you and controlling you are almost the same thing... I am sure I will get over it... but if you can´t handle it, I will understand, I will try to refrain my instincts.”

“I can handle anything coming from you,” he said bravely, managing to just look more adorable. “And will I have a... a... good night kiss?” he tried his luck.

“I said you will have one every night? Didn´t I?”

“You did,” Trip murmured cuddling into the nest. “A long one?” he tried his luck.

“How long, my beloved Trip?”

He started to laugh

“I may be an engineer, but I am not THAT precise… It depends on how generous you feel...” he added a bit dramatically. Within himself he really did not believe in the possibility of a deeper kiss.

“You are too sweet... too innocent... I feel that I do not deserve you...” Mycroft said trailing Trip´s lips with his thumb... “I will kiss you until you fall asleep. Do you think that is long enough?”

“I will never fall asleep,” Charles murmured, rather losing it, and afraid of his own reactions... afraid it was just a dream...

“Yes, you will fall asleep and rest. Remember you promised to take care of yourself,” Mycroft said and then pulled Trip to him kissing him in a sweet, slow way, as if he was afraid he could break the young man between his arms. His fragile, beautiful Trip, he had to treat him delicately.

Trip felt nothing else existed, not the room, nor Sherlock… It was an incredible, overwhelming feeling... as any young man, Trip had experienced with many partners of both sexes, of several races too, as he was naturally curious. But this, this was so strong, so amazing… Mycroft was kissing him, good god...

“Mycroft is kissing Trip again,” Sherlock said out loud, although he was not really talking to anybody, he was trying to analyse the reason why Trip had got Mycroft to kiss him, but the Master had not kissed him... but he could not be as sweet and cute as Trip... he just was not.

It was almost 3 in the morning.

Jon had been murmuring with Malcolm for a part of the night until Malcom had fallen asleep.

Sensing Sherlock was still awake, Jon looked at him.

“Here,” he pointed to the place to his left in the nest. “And bring your blankets too, you shall sleep here.”

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock said distractedly doing what he was told, so lost in his thoughts that he did not realize he was once again beside the Master, until he turned his head on the pillow. “Ah, there you are, good night Master.”

“Good night,” Jon said, wide awake though and looking at him intensely.

“Is this a good moment to apologize?” Sherlock asked frowning.

Jon shook his head.

“No, it is not.”

“Why not?” Sherlock asked. This thing of being "good" was complicated, especially considering that for the Master being "good" was something totally different than to Mycroft.

“A good moment to apologize is the one in which you say: 'May I apologize, Master?' All the apologies are made on your knees.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, like only he could do it.

“I was obviously going to get on my knees to apologize, I know how to do things properly... I am just used to doing them when I want. So... may I apologize?”

“Well to put it simply, you may apologize when you want if you formulate the request correctly and kneel. Yes, let us go to the kitchen. This requires privacy.”

“Okay, cool!!!” Sherlock said getting up with a jump.

Jonathan went to the kitchen, waited for Sherlock to come in and closed the door, after which he leaned on the sink, waiting.

Sherlock got in the kitchen, feeling shy all of a sudden...why was this as difficult as when he said "I love you" to Mycroft, after all this was something different... yet he was no coward, so he knelt down and fixed his eyes on the Master’s shoes.

“May I apologize now, Master?” he asked.

“You may, Sherlock. Look at me, and talk. I am listening. What are you apologizing for?”

“Master, I am sorry for the way I reacted to the news that Trip is in love with Mycroft and I am sorry for saying I do not want to kiss you,” Sherlock whispered, there, he had done it, he felt really proud of himself, he had not even rushed the words together. He directed a self-satisfied smile to the Master without realizing it.

“Sherlock, I find your courage satisfying. However, you lack motivation, consistence and humility. I do not see any reason in kissing you. If you want a kiss from me, you will have to work very hard for it.”

“But I apologized, Master,” Sherlock whined, “I never apologize and how exactly I am going to earn a kiss? I do not have enough data for that...”

“Then you will have to collect data, Sherlock. Submission to the tiniest of details. Perfect manners. Complete trust. Review the 'Rules' you have researched so thoroughly during the preliminary phases of your Kafeh bond. If confused about rules, ask for a review from Sarek. Learn what I like and especially what I dislike. Reconsider your relationship with Mycroft. Enough homework?”

Sherlock made a mental list of everything the Master had asked, and even ticked each one of the things he had to do and study, but at the moment his relationship with Mycroft was mentioned, it was like his brain had stopped.

“MyrelationshipwithMycroftMyrelationshipwithMycroftMyrelationship with Mycroft... what... what do you mean? Why? why?... Leonard said... he also said... How long do I have to accomplish the last task?” he asked confused.

“I will not interfere in your relationship with Mycroft and I will not take Mycroft from you.  However, you will have only one master, and that will be me.”

“Mycroft is my mate... but the bond, our precious bond...” Sherlock started shaking because suddenly it was too much... loving two persons so intensely even if it was in different ways, was too much... he did not know how to process it.

“Your bond with him is a submission bond, Sherlock. You are not giving that to him. You never did. You will care for this bond and grow it into what He deserves to have - a full T'hy'la bond - which means he will be your friend, your brother, your bondmate; everything which he already is. It is, as you know, a bond in which two beings form a whole. Equal, forever loving, free of any tensions. You and he will live for a long time, Sherlock; much longer than any of us.  For periods of time, you will be husbands, for other periods, you will be brothers; it will come naturally. It already does; you see how you are not jealous of him kissing Trip? Why do you think that is so? I am in your life temporarily, Sherlock. For a few years most probably. So is Trip in his.”

“I belong to Mycroft and Mycroft belongs to me,” Sherlock whispered, because for him that was what summarized everything, even if nobody else understood it. “Mycroft said he will always wait for me... guess it goes both ways, I will always wait for him. Our lives are joined, no matter which paths we take.” Sherlock´s mind was rearranging and changing, his mind palace suffered a complete renovation, rooms were created while other merged.

“Do you understand that you and he are a single person? Entity? Being? That is why he can so easily call me 'Master' Do you understand that nobody will ever take him from you?”

“Yes, I understand Master,” Sherlock said finally calm. “May we go back to the nest now?”

“Yes,” Jonathan said pulling him up and holding him tight into his arms for a moment. He had rather shaken him - Sherlock deserved a little reward.

“Thank you, Master,” Sherlock whispered melting into the hug.

Jonathan took him back to the nest and had him lay down, caressing his forehead.

“This is just the beginning, Sherlock. You'll love me much, much more. And it will be alright.”

“What about Malcolm Master?” Sherlock said almost asleep.

“What about him?”

“Won´t he mind?”

“Why would he mind, Sherlock? You are not having an affair with me.”

“I know that, but he has been through so much... he deserves to have you for himself, at least for a while... oh, don´t listen to me, you are the Master, you know best.”

“Everyone here has been through so much, Sherlock. And if you want me not to listen to you, you may have to stop talking.” Jon brushed his thumb against, Sherlock's lips, slowly, carefully studying his reactions.

Sherlock´s eyelids fluttered at the slow contact, it was electrifying... and not for the first time he wondered why he kept denying how much he wanted the Master to kiss him.

Jonathan kept caressing him, tracing the contour of his face, nose, lips, neck...

Sherlock was silent as the Master had ordered. His mind was cataloguing every and each new sensation, but his heart kept beating fast, distracting him... feelings were complicated.

“Earn it,” Jonathan whispered. Follow the rules, and on Friday you may accompany me in a planetary survey flight.

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock said obediently.

“Remember... true submission is given with serenity and happiness. No more sulking and change of moods.”

Sherlock sighed deeply.

“I will do my best Master, I promise.”

“Before you fall asleep, I want you to also think very well about Charles and Mycroft. Where will you be sleeping tonight? Will Mycroft want to be with you? One night alone for Trip now may mean a disaster. But know that I can solve the problem in other ways if you feel you need to be with Mycroft.”

Sherlock remembered Leonard´s words so he focused on what HE wanted, not on what was best for Mycroft and Trip, not even on what his Master would think was the best.

After a few seconds his mind and heart finally got to an agreement. Right now, he wanted to be with the Master.

“May I stay here with you?” Sherlock asked, “but mmmm, could you please tell me how you will solve things if I feel the need to be with Mycroft in the next days?”

“You may, and I will stay with you at all times. If you need to be with Mycroft, I will take Trip with me. Trip and myself have a special kind of relationship. When we get together, with Malcolm, we feel comfortable and offer each other support.”

“Cool, I do not want anything bad to happen to Trip. Thank you Master.”

“We will sleep in the living-room tomorrow evening. In everyone's plain sight. Gossip is fun, but not this time.”

“As you say Master, but really you should have a little more faith in our Family, they would never think badly of us or say something that could hurt us.”

“I don't know them that well yet, Sherlock. I am planning to form a connection and a relationship with every one of them, but it takes time.”

“Mhm... since you already have a good relationship with Mycroft I guess you should now start with Father or Spock, they are the ones who best understand, you know, since they are Vulcan and function through bonds and submission. But, well it is up to you, Master.”

Jonathan smiled, he realised how happy and miserable he was going to make Sherlock each day; life was going to be so interesting and intense. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock and closed his eyes.”

“Finally...” sighed Leonard burrowing into Spock´s arms. The tension in the house had lessened significantly, which meant his headache was manageable now and he could sleep and rest peacefully for once.

Trip heard murmurs and lifted his head from the nest to inspect the surroundings, like a nosy kitten.

“Sherlock has stopped fidgeting,” he whispered. “I think they have finally managed to get some sleep.”

“As you should, my beloved,” Mycroft said pulling him down. “Ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?”

“No dead animals please. Yes, I think I should... I have a doctor's appointment scheduled early in the morning...”

“It's at Starfleet… bleh… must wake up at 05:30...”

“Why? Is it a routine thing?” Mycroft asked suddenly worried.

“Yes,” Trip said stretching in his arms. “It's like a software update y'know... I'm healthy... and good looking and smart...”

“And cute and sweet and too good to be true,” Mycroft whispered against his ear. Unconsciously he slipped his hands underneath Trip´s shirt and held him tightly, so much, that surely the young man would sport marks in the morning. While his subconscious had guided his hands, Mycroft was using all his power to control himself from biting Trip and mark him... God, he was such a possessive bastard.

Trip's eyes had widened, and he had stopped breathing almost...

“You... you? Are touching me? I mean... you are, aren't you?”

Mycroft blinked, realizing what he was doing.

“I am sorry,” he said exhaling loudly and pulling his hands from under Trip´s shirt. 

Trip said nothing; the spot on his hip had remained hot from his touch and his head was spinning, he could not think of anything else. He placed his head on Mycroft's shoulder and closed his eyes. This was very difficult.

Mycroft held Trip tightly and even placed one of his legs over him.

“You are too beautiful, Trip... I like to own beautiful things, but I do not want to hurt you, please believe that.”

“You do not want to hurt me, or you do not want to hurt Sherlock?”

“I do not want to hurt YOU. Sherlock sees intimate relationships in a different way... he refers to his body as nothing but _transport._ I also have a different view on sex, many years ago it was just about pleasure and relieving stress, then it became a way of assessing my claim on the person...” Mycroft took Trip´s face between his hands. “You love me in a romantic way don´t you Trip? If I were to claim you... would you be able to understand that I do not love you in the same way? Because I love you, I love you so much, but not in the same way.”

“I am in love with you, Mycroft. And I do not think you should... should.... claim me, no matter how much I would want that. You would be consumed by guilt and I could not bear it.”

Mycroft smiled tenderly at Trip.

“My sweet beloved Trip. See, it is you who will be hurt. Trip it is my job to look after you, and not the other way around. Guilt is an old friend of mine, I live with it every day of my life, and I have learned to manage it, Sherlock will probably be angry at me, but we would get over it, as we have got over many other things. We always end up together, forgiving each other. But you Trip, I would be destroying you and that is something I could not forgive myself for. So, my young... lover, don´t provoke me, understood?” Mycroft said placing a kiss on Trip´s nose.

“Okay,” Trip said, rather broken, and proceeded to rearrange his shirt and put it back in his pants, covering any trace of naked skin.

“Don´t look so sad. Please. You said it yourself, we should not, even if we want to.”

“Yeah... absolutely... we shouldn't... definitely not... I mean God, you're married... I shouldn't even - be here...” he said closing his eyes...

“Sshh, my skittish kitten. There is nothing wrong with you being here, how many times do I have to tell you that before you believe me? Now sleep, and that is an order,” Mycroft said, while once again he let his hands slip under Trip´s clothes, he just enjoyed too much the feel of his skin, so soft and warm. After that they both finally drifted to sleep.

Very early in the morning, Trip woke up from the nest with much regret... who knows when he would have Mycroft just for himself like that... He got dressed preparing to go to the doctor and feeling rather alone...

“Do you want to walk or you’d rather we used the car?” Mycroft said. He had been wanting by the entrance door for Trip.

Startled, Trip who had not seen Mycroft get off the bed, due to him being completely immersed into thoughts, got the scare of his life.

“Huh? What -whatwhat - you are coming with me??”

“Yes of course. I will not be fulfilling my promise of taking care of you if I did not accompany you. Come on. Let’s go,” Mycroft said taking Trip's hand.

Before going, right by the door, he lifted Mycroft's hand and kissed it sweetly... he adored him!

“Good morning, Trip,” Mycroft said kissing him lightly on the lips. “Will you let me invite you breakfast after you are done with your physical exam?”

“I will let you do anything,” he smiled, wrapping himself around Mycroft-s neck.

“Those are dangerous words, my kitten,” Mycroft said hugging him tightly and kissing Trip deeply. “Ok let’s go or you will be late.”

Quite breathless after such a kiss, Trip followed him without any other comments.

Mycroft helped Trip put on his jacket and then they walked to Starfleet. Mycroft held Trip's hand all the time.

Trip smiled and then actually started to laugh.

“What is so funny, kitten?” Mycroft asked smiling at Trip.

“There is gossip... Which says... um... which says… various things about your... um...qualities,” he laughed. “Not that I.... I mean...”

“My qualities? What? Who was gossiping about that?” Mycroft asked rolling his eyes.

“Well, Spock and Leonard and well... you know. They say that you can... oh god can you hear what I am saying???” he blushed.

Mycroft pulled Trip closer to him by placing an arm around his waist.

“Ah... it is true,” he said simply.

Trip swallowed hard, imagining how it... would be...

“I don't have any chance of ever finding out, do I?”

“Trip, this is also difficult for me. Every instinct or selfish desire or whatever it is, is yelling at me to claim you... But as you pointed out we should not... at least not until I clear some things with Sherlock... Meanwhile, please stop tempting me. You are a naughty kitten,” Mycroft added kissing him again.

“I am sorry, I am sorry...” forgive me, he said, his eyes filling with tears. He was indeed an emotional mess.

“No, no tears. You have done nothing wrong. You are curious that is normal. I am the one who is sorry I am supposed to be strong for both of us. Now calm down, ok?” And Mycroft kissed each if his eyelids... this was maddening he could not stop touching his little kitten... and why he kept calling Trip like that?  Hopefully he would not be offended by it.

“Okay,” he murmured mildly. “No tears, I promise. What are you planning to discuss with Sherlock? I mean... he does not... uh.... have a relationship with Jon...” he shuddered, the idea was ridiculous.

“Oh, but he does. His relationship with Jonathan is headed to become very much like the one between Sarek and your Montgomery. See curious kitten I have a lot to discuss with Sherlock. They may not reach physical intimacy but remember intimacy can take many forms, just like love.”

“So, it is true what they say.... you are the smart one.”

Mycroft just smiled at Trip.

“Curious. curious kitten. Go on, we are here. I expect a full report of what the doctor says and no lies since I will be checking your file once we are at the office.”

 


	67. Not In Love With Him

“Done?” Mycroft asked once Trip exit the doctor's office.” I sent a message to both Jonathan and Anthea telling them where we are and that we will not have breakfast at home.”

“But Sherlock won't mind??” Trip asked, looking rather adorable as he was arranging his t-shirt - obviously he had undressed for the check-up.

Mycroft pulled Trip to him and helped him arrange his clothes as if he were a child.

“No Trip, he will not mind. There was a time neither he nor I could stand the idea of being apart for more than a few minutes, but it seems we have gone over that. Realizing we can form connections with other persons, has helped. But as the... unique beings we are, it seems we just do not do things by half. He can´t stand the idea of being away from Jonathan and I can´t stand the idea of being away from you. So, we understand, both of us. Believe me. No need to be worrying about what Sherlock will think anyway for your sake I think we will took tonight, the three of us, or the four of us.”

“I am very afraid of this talk,” Charles confessed, but Mycroft's statement had made his heart accelerate...  “You cannot be apart from me?” he murmured.

“You should not be afraid, if anything. once we have talked, you will know where you stand and stop wondering what Sherlock will do or say or think about us. And no, I cannot be apart from you, I do not want to be apart from you. As if you hadn´t noticed my beautiful kitten.”

“But Mycroft,” he said looking downwards. “This means... we are... together?”

“This means you are mine kitten, always will be. No matter if we are together or not, no matter where you are or with who you are, you will come if I call, don´t you?” Mycroft said, his words may sound somewhat cruel, but he said them with tenderness, but most of all with honesty. He hoped Trip would not be scared by the way he felt.

“I don't know, Mycroft... What if you'll get bored of me, and return to Sherlock, and then I'll be with someone else - not that I can imagine it - and then you'll call me... That would be as if you would be playing with my soul, with my heart... Besides, you're married... I want to go home to Jon,” he said all of a sudden.

Mycroft kissed Trip´s forehead.

“I told you I am not a nice man, I am a selfish bastard. Trip, I will never, ever, leave Sherlock, nor Sherlock leave me. He and I, it is like if we were one single being. I am telling you this now, think about it and we will talk tonight, as I said. I will call a car for you, I can´t accompany you right now, I do have work to do you know?”

“I know the way home, thanks,” he said, feeling miserable. He put on his jacket and walked home slowly.

Mycroft went after Trip and stopped him grabbing him by the arm.

“You will wait here till the car comes for you. I will wait with you and make sure you get in.”

Trip would have pouted but he refrained, it was not wise. He waited for the car, with his hands in his pockets and squirming the dust with his boots.

The car arrived in seconds. Mycroft helped Trip to get in.

“Stay home and work in your engines. I will see you there for supper. Take care of yourself, kitten.” And without waiting for an answer, Mycroft closed the car´s door.

Jon was reading in the living room, with Sherlock at his feet on the floor; from time to time his hand was resting on his shoulder. Sherlock was deeply immersed in a book about the _Particularities of Baroque Polyphony in Bach's Works_ and seemed happy and content. Jon did not expect Trip back so soon. He lifted his eyes from the book. He then lifted one brow, interrogatively.

“I... I... had a doctor appointment,” Trip said.

Sherlock lifted his eyes at Trip and looked at him as if he had grown another head.

“Aren´t you supposed to be working with Mycroft?”

“Silence,” Jonathan ordered rather harshly. “Leave us for a moment.”

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock said in what he hopped was a obedient tone. “May I go to the lab with Lion?”

“You may. Trip, come here.”

Jon had used the same tone with both of them, but his eyes were milder, full of worry, at the sight of his young friend.

“See you!!!” Sherlock said happily heading to the lab, he had so many ideas for cool experiments.

Trip saw him leave, amazed by his unusual reactions. Mycroft was right, they were unique beings. He finally sighed and plopped on the couch besides Jon.

“What is the matter,” Jon asked kindly. “Has he hurt you in some way?”

“He said... he said I belong to him... that no matter where I am or with who I will come back if he calls... he said he will never leave Sherlock... why? Why?” Trip started shaking... “He is just playing with me.”

Jon pulled him in a warm, tight embrace. 

“If you want, I can stop him. But I do not believe you really want me to do that.”

Trip held Jon tightly and hid his face in his chest.

“He isn´t forcing me to do anything... I think that if I asked him, he would leave me alone... but I do not want that. I am in love with him... but I shouldn´t, he is a married man!!!”  Don´t you see!!! That is the problem. I love him, and I want him to claim me, but it is wrong. IT IS SO WRONG!!!  AND I LIVE HERE, UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS HIS HUSBAND!!!”

“Calm down. I will solve this. Okay? But do not do anything until I say so. I mean, be with him, talk, but together, with all of us, in public.”

“How could you possible solve this!!!” Trip said exasperated, but immediately felt bad for saying it. “I am sorry Jon, I trust you. I will try to stay calm, but you will not hurt him, will you?”

“Only if he's stubborn,” Jon said honestly. “But I do not think he is. He wants you too much. How in the hell you managed to do this to Mycroft Holmes, I do not know – but... congratulations.

“What? What did I do to him? He is... he is perfect... just perfect... there is no way I could affect him,” Trip said with innocence.

“Nothing at all except making him completely lose his mind, Jon smiled. We will talk when he comes home. I guess you no longer think of Scotty, do you?”

Trip rolled his eyes.

“When will you people stop saying those things about Scotty and I. By the way, Mycroft also said we will be talking tonight... with you and... Sherlock.”

“Yes. But promise me you will not spend the night with him until I fix things. It may take a while.”

“Don´t worry about that. He was very clear on that point. he said he will not claim me... said he does not want to destroy me... like if I were not completely torn already.”

“Good,” Jon said. “Then we agreed. Now tell me, didn't he employ you as his assistant?”

Trip crossed his arms over his chest.

“Anthea was actually the one who hired me... I told him I wanted to come home to you. He called a car to bring me here.”

“Go put on a white shirt, no tie, and be ready in 10 minutes. I will text Anthea to send a car after you. You will go to work, be professional about it and leave personal problems aside.”

“He said to stay home and work on my engines,” Trip answered stubbornly.

Jon extended one beautiful hand and picked his phone, then dialled Mycroft's number.

“Yes?” Mycroft answered in a perfect English accent.

“Good morning. Has Charles been grated leave of absence for medical reasons today?”

Mycroft huffed.

“In a sense, yes.”

“I do not know what 'in a sense' means. I see that the medical report he came home mentions he is in perfect health, therefore I am sending him to work. Please dispatch a car. No one in this family will neglect their work for personal matters.”

“No. I do not need him here today, I have many delicate matters to attend. He has proved to be very distracting. Let him stay home, he can work from the computer at my office. Anthea will email him the files he has to look over.”

“I am rather disappointed,” Jon said. He thought Mycroft had more self-control. “Very well, see you tonight. Trip, go to Mycroft's office in the library, he'll send you your work there.” Rather tired, he paged Malcolm - he needed a moment of peace.

Mycroft hanged up with a frown. Jonathan could be as disappointed as he wanted, but he had his reasons. He did not need another assistant, Anthea was more than capable, she had only offered the spot to Trip because she was a romantic at heart.

He had to stand enough "jokes" of many diplomats about how ‘he sure knew how to pick up pretty little things as assistants’. Anthea was used to that, and dealt with it, but Trip´s emotional state was too fragile... he already thought Mycroft was using him, he did not need those doubts to grow...

Back at home, Malcolm went to his Master, for the simple message he could notice his Master was about to lose his patience.

“How may I help you Master?” Malcolm said.

Jon's eyes brightened upon seeing Malcolm - ever so gorgeous and beautiful. He smiled.

“You already are helping me. Busy?”

“Never for you Master,” Malcolm said approaching Jonathan.

They were alone in the living room, but still Jon refrained from public gestures of affection. He was old-fashioned perhaps... He took his hand and took him to their room, where he closed the door.

It was obvious that despite the early hour, his Master was not having a good day. Malcolm let himself be led to their room, and once there, with the door firmly close, he knelt at his Master´s feet, looking at him serenely, so his Master could take whatever it was he needed of him.

Malcolm was so beautiful, so good, so tender; Jon spent the afternoon making love to him, for long hours, not violent, this time, but rather slow, and ever so demanding, as if he wanted to savour him.

“I want to ask a few things from you,” he said, caressing his wrists with one finger.

“Whatever you want, Master,” Malcolm said in a whisper, because really there was nothing he would deny to this man.

“I want you to honestly tell me, because you know I am psi-null and have no mind-reading abilities, if Sherlock's closeness and... clinginess is in any way upsetting or disturbing you.”

“The truth Master? I don´t know... so far, I think it was only normal he developed this...fascination about you. Sherlock is like that...in a way it is like he collects interesting specimens and since he already has the being he loves, now he is looking for a being to worship, and that is you.”

“Yes, I am a God figure,” Jon laughed. “Let us hope he does not expect me to perform miracles, even though if my plans work out as I want, I may indeed be a miracle worker.”

“May I know your plans, Master?” Malcolm asked intrigued, he had seen how the relationship between Mycroft and Sherlock had developed, almost since the beginning and cared for both of them, he did not want them to make a mistake they would regret later.

“Their Vulcan bond needs to evolve. And soon. Unfortunately, these are difficult things to accomplish. They can be done by Sherlock only. Also, their marriage licence needs to go.”

“Oh, when you say it like that, making the Vulcan bond evolve is the easy part... believe me. You have no idea of how Mycroft is with those kinds of things. Master, you must be ready for a long discussion.”

“I do expect a full tantrum from Mycroft on the matter, but he is not going to lay a hand on Trip while he's still married, because I am sure as hell will break that respective hand.”

“He will not, believe me, Master. He considers himself some kind of monster, but he isn´t. I have talked with Spock about what happened after you beat Sherlock... Mycroft was letting himself die so Sherlock could have the royal bond and the family back... yes, I know it is... twisted, but there you have it, Mycroft´s sense of honour goes as far as dying so the people he cares about does not suffer. Obviously, Sherlock was the only one on that level, it seems Trip is coming in a close second and after him all of us, there are but few things Mycroft will not do to protect us.”

“I am also counting on the fact that he is a good and honourable man, who does not want to hurt or humiliate Trip. Even though let me tell you, Malcolm, I do have a rather.... strange feeling about them. I believe that Trip may very well be Mycroft's great, great weakness... Someone who will hurt him deeply in the end, even inadvertently...”

“I know... as I said, Trip is a very close second to Sherlock in Mycroft´s heart.  Mycroft could have anyone, literally anyone, but he has never been interested.”

“I believe that Mycroft could only have Sherlock in fact. Truly HAVE. Trip on the other hand, is young, fun, smart and gorgeous...he frustrates Mycroft.

“Take or have... the difference is important, at least for Mycroft who is so worried about not forcing people into doing things they do not want. He could take Trip, you know he could, but he wants to have him, at least for a while.”

“Yes. And he will. But it is my concern, as the... Master, how Mycroft himself has first 'appointed' me, to ensure that things be done in an ethical way. Otherwise, Mycroft will never recover from the humiliation and pain, Trip will be heartbroken forever and Sherlock could even go mad. Things are delicate... we must balance them. But come, I think Mycroft is home. Let's join the others. It will be a long night...”

Malcolm followed Jonathan to the living-room, where the whole family was gathered.

The mood was rather tense and even Jon's psi-null mind could perceive the tension.

“Leonard, are you well?” he asked, with care for his empathic abilities.

“No,” Leonard said honestly. He felt terrible and he did not even have enough strength to kiss his Master.

“It will only get worse for a while. Spock, can't you shield his psi centres for a while? I do not want him to experience such discomfort.”

“Nope, Captain Jonathan Archer,” Kevin interrupted. “Lion has to learn to manage the gift I gave him. Oh, don´t look at me like that, you will get the hang of it, just breathe, I promise it will be fine.”

“He is breathing, Kevin, be polite with your father.”

“Lion is my Father?” Kevin said frowning. “I guess he is in a sense, oh, you are brilliant Captain Jonathan Archer. Fine I will help him, I am afraid a Vulcan meld will not be enough this time.” Kevin turned to look at Spock and once he got a nod from him, he placed his fingertips on Leonard´s temple. 

“There, you may begin when you want.”

“Well, then, Leonard, I believe that your newly found son deserves some candy,” Jon said, and offered Kevin a large Maths treatise which had arrived by post that afternoon. “There you go, a peace offering. And a reminder of who you actually are,” Jon murmured to Kevin's ear.

“Thank you, Captain Jonathan Archer, I will give it to A.J. he is starting to colour you know? He painted very pretty flowers with his new crayons in one of Lion´s anatomy books.” No, no, no Kevin did not want to remember who he was. He was a Kevin and that was that.

Leonard rolled his eyes at those two, a sign that he was feeling better.

“Really with sons as the ones I have I feel irrelevant.”

Jon went to Sherlock, placing one hand on his neck.

“Did you make dinner?” he asked softly.

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock said smiling like he did not notice the tense atmosphere in the room.

“Good, then let us eat. You will sit near Mycroft tonight.”

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock answered once again and walked happily to the kitchen to start serving dinner for everyone. Once everybody was in their place, he sat beside Mycroft, wrapping around him as he usually did.

“Did you have a good day, Love?” Mycroft asked Sherlock, kissing his neck.

Jon was a careful observer of human behaviour; he did not miss the way Trip tensed up at the interaction.

Scotty, who – as usual – was sitting near Trip, took his hand. He understood, oh he understood so well how Trip was feeling. Trip held his hands tenderly, with gratitude for the unspoken support. He felt shattered, shattered...

Val caught Trip´s sight and directed him a little smile. He also had an idea of how Trip felt, it must be like when his Master broke their first bond and Spock made him leave Ulas... He felt so torn then, so in love with someone who belonged to someone else... He had no idea how this will end

Upon exchanging looks with Jonathan, Sarek said: “My younglings, there is still a nest for you in my room. How about you two cuddle there after dinner.”

They both nodded, since they knew it was not a suggestion but an order that came directly from Jonathan.

They all ate in silence, dreading the moment The Talk will begin.

But Jon did not open any sensitive topic; he was letting things evolve naturally.

“There is football game on TV; we will not have a sleep-over, but if anyone wants to watch the game with me, I'd be delighted. Anthea, I am counting on you!”

“Yes, Sir, of course,” Anthea answered a little startled. “Will you let Kevin make popcorn and soda appear?” she asked Sherlock.,

Sherlock just nodded happily while he let himself be fed by Mycroft.

Sherlock and Mycroft seemed so calm and content...and that only altered the rest of them, well maybe with the exception of Jonathan, Malcolm and Sarek.

“Want to stay with Jon,” Sherlock purred to Mycroft's ear. “Is that fine?”

“Of course, Love,” Mycroft trailed his thumb along Sherlock´s lips and then added: “Our relationship is changing, but remember we are one and I will always be waiting for you.”

Sherlock cuddled closer to him, they looked so in love... He touched Mycroft's face, softly, looking for the meld points.

Mycroft smiled at him.

“You and your bonds, Love, go ahead, do what you have to do.”

Sherlock closed his eyes, focusing on their bond, which was as bright and beautiful as always. But for some reason he could not make it grow and evolve... Something in his own mind was just not happening... He smiled, breaking the meld.

“I don't know… why... it does not evolve... perhaps... perhaps... I need to think...”

“Take your time love, there is no rush, no matter what the Master may say,” Mycroft whispered with a smirk. Then his expression turned serious. “Really, there is no rush. Being today alone at the office helped me place a lot of things in perspective and I realized that time always sets things straight, and what is meant to be will happen, even if it takes centuries. What worries us today, becomes nothing but a memory in a few months, and sometimes we even forget about it. So, no rush, my precious doll.”

Sherlock suddenly realised that perhaps his own relationship with Jonathan had to evolve in order for him to be able to modify the bond. So, Jon was not actually surprised when Sherlock returned near him, cuddling once more at his feet.

“Hello, Master,” Sherlock said with a smile.

Jon smiled and offered him his arm.

“The 'Discussion' goes quite well,” Jon observed, even though nobody had talked about anything.

“We are not the ones with doubts, Master, but well, we have lived too long... that helps to accept change in an easier way. Wow I am sounding like a mature person!!!”

“You'll spend the night here with me, as we have decided. Now what do you predict about the ending of this football game?” he murmured, as Mycroft was retiring to his room alone.

“Yes, Master. May I ask Val to build a nest?”

“I am pretty sure you can manage to build one too,” Jon said, as he did not like laziness.

“Please Master? Val is an expert...I will do extra cleaning tomorrow. I promise.”

It was well past midnight, and when he thought he heard no more noises, Trip decided that no, Jon's ideas had not been good and that he can't sleep elsewhere, near someone else. Even the thought of touching someone else was unbearable. So he got up from his own nest in which Scotty was asleep and sneaked out of the room, thank God for silent doors, and to Mycroft's room, climbing in bed.

“What do you think you are doing, naughty kitten? Go back to Father's room or go and sleep with Jonathan and Malcolm. You know you can't be here.”

“Nonono pleaseplease nono I won’t, I won’t I… nonono,” Trip said wrapping his arms around Mycroft's neck.

“You are going to be the death of me, you know?” Mycroft said holding him tightly. “Let’s go we will sleep on the couch.”

Trip did not care where, why or how they slept as long as they were together.

Needless to say, Jon who had finally managed to calm down and put to sleep an agitated Sherlock who could not predict the end of the football game, was startled by the sudden noise, of Trip murmuring endless love words.

“Sorry, we will keep quiet now, Master. Right kitten?” Mycroft said without moving a muscle. He was lying on the couch with Trip over him.”

Jon did get up for a moment and came to them. 

“Trip what have I told you… ahhhhh. You are very lucky Mycroft is a honourable man!!”

Trip had just burrowed onto Mycroft's chest not looking at him.

“I would leave him with you if I weren't sure he will just wait for you to fall asleep to come back to me.”

“It is obviously what he would do,” Jon sighed, covering him with a blanket. “I expect you, Mycroft, to solve the issue of your marriage licence tomorrow during the day, before the situation become critical.”

Mycroft sighed deeply.

“Yes, of course. Would you mind if I talked in private with Sherlock before we leave to the office.”

“Of course; you should talk.”

Trip wasn't even moving, almost not breathing when he heard the conversation and he held Mycroft tighter.

Mycroft began trailing his hand up and down Trip´s back in a reassuring manner.

“Breathe kitten, you will make yourself dizzy.”

Jon left them alone and returned to Sherlock who had been listening to the exchange without breathing as well.

Jon took his hands and lifted them above his head, looking deeply into his eyes. 

Yes, Sherlock was troubled; but he was being very brave about everything.

“Good night, Master,” Sherlock whispered. But he was not looking at Jonathan, he had turn his head to look at his wedding ring.

Jon turned his head back, and leaning his own head down, he touched his lips with his, softly, for a very brief moment - the promise of a future kiss, of more.

“Sleep now,” he whispered, holding him tight.

“Yes, sleep, sleep. Good night Master,” he said smiling that brief touch had returned him some sense of balance.

 

Jon did not like to wake up exactly at 4AM like Sherlock, so when Sherlock started squirming, he placed one arm and one leg over him.

“No, stay here.”

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock said in a suffering tone. He had many things to do!!! Oh well there were things he could do in his mind palace... just he could not concentrate properly with his Master touching him...

Jon lifted himself on one elbow, looking at Sherlock with the same stern figure as ever.

“Feeling hyperactive, by chance?”

“I am always hyperactive Master, it may not show if I am working in my Mind Palace, but I am rarely not doing anything.”

Really? Jon lifted a brow. He took Sherlock's hands and lifted them above his head. “Look into my eyes and do nothing,” he said.

Sherlock sighed, again... he really seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and look into the Master´s eyes, doing his best to... do nothing. It was easy to make his body stay still... to stop his mind was a completely different matter.

Jon slid his thumb between Sherlock's lips, parting them, after which he kissed him. This time it was a much more different kiss - rough, possessive, bitter almost; he moved his hand on his neck, keeping his head in the position he desired.

And just like that, Sherlock´s mind stopped completely, there was nothing else but the Master.

It was strange, but Jonathan could actually feel that Sherlock had stopped processing, stopped... existing for anything, anyone else except for him - in that given moment. He could feel his emotion, his heart beating fast, his dizziness. This wasn't a kiss; it was something else; not even Jon knew what.

Mycroft, who hadn´t been able to sleep at all, lifted his head to look over the couch, he could not see what was going in the nest, but he felt the change in Sherlock... soon their bond will be able to evolve and change.  Funny how after resenting it so much, he now felt certain sadness at having it change, after all, it was what brought Sherlock and he together. But nothing remained the same forever, no matter how many promises were made, no matter how sure you are of something at a given time... everything changed, expect fundamental truths, like the fact that he and Sherlock were joined... the nature of that what joined them was the only thing that changed.

Trip kissed Mycroft's chest tenderly, through his t-shirt. He loved him so much right now, that he was simply no longer functioning, he was gone. He saw only Mycroft, thought only of Mycroft, it was as if only Mycroft existed.

Mycroft hold Trip´s face between his hands, making the young man look into his eyes.

“Stop now, kitten, it is not time for that yet.”

Trip was not the submissive type. If Mycroft said Stop Now Kitten, then he should continue.

“Stubborn kitten,” Mycroft said with a fond smile, using a fraction of his strength to lift Trip and sit him on the couch, while he got up. “No. I will not trade brief moments of pleasure for something more with you. I am going to my room to get ready for the day, if you follow me, I will not hold back, but be warned that if I claim you at this point of time I will feel so much remorse afterwards that I could not be near you. Now be a good kitten and I promise to kiss you in the car all the way to the office.”

Jon released Sherlock after a moment which, for him too, seemed to have lasted forever. He felt a connection forming between them, like ancient blood oaths, that went beyond reason and understanding.

“Up,” he said on a not-so-commanding tone.  “Mycroft wishes to talk to you alone.”

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock said blinking to get his sight into focus. “Oh, good morning Cutie 2!!!” he said happily, don´t look so sad, I promise this will not take too long”, and after that he walked decidedly to the room he had shared with Mycroft.

He got in without knocking.

“Good morning, Love,” Mycroft greeted him while putting on his shirt.

Sherlock still felt Jon's kiss on his lips, in his mind, in his heart, like a burning flame. He approached Mycroft and took his hands, softly, after which he knelt in front of him, with the most beautiful smile in the world.

“No need for that between us anymore,” Mycroft said lifting Sherlock and kissing him deeply.

“I hope he does not break your heart, Mycroft. But love him, and be with him, you deserve it. I promise I will not suffer, because I know you will not suffer either if you see me at Jon's feet.”

“I will always be here for you. And we will continue to grow and evolve together.”

“I love you, always and forever. I hope you find in Jonathan the Master you have been looking for. About Trip... he will break a part of me and hurt me deeply when he finally realises we do not belong together that is for sure, but my heart? Well, that one belongs to you, no one else can break it.”

“I don't intend to,” he said, cupping Mycroft's face and leaning his forehead on his own; within the next moment, their bond flourished, like a rose blossoming, spreading colours, perfume and light in their entire being, reshaping their love and their souls, intensely and immensely bright, and they both collapsed on the floor, knocked out by the intensity of the experience – unconscious.

Trip was fidgeting on the couch... what were they doing... why was this taking so long... they seemed to have reached an agreement. Could Sherlock have refused to have a divorce or whatever they were going to do about their marriage?

Meanwhile Leonard had woken up, startled, something was not quite right... it was not wrong per se, but...

“Master,” he called quietly to Spock who was meditating.

Spock opened his eyes and looked at him. Then, his eyes widened...

He could not sense his king's consciousness!

“Let's go, Leonard!” he said jumping up and quickly pressing a few buttons on a console to locate them. “They are in their room!”

“Yes, Master,” Leonard said pulling over a t-shirt and sweats, and following Spock to Mycroft´s and Sherlock´s room.

“What is it?” Jon intercepted them - being completely psi-null, he could not sense anything.

“Sherlock’s and Mycroft´s bond has evolved, it seems the impact was to strong and they are unconscious.” Spock summarised, not stopping in his way, pulling Leonard along, letting him a brief stop just to pull a medbag from under the living room´s couch.

Jon rushed along with them, followed closely by Trip, who, upon seeing them collapsed on the floor in each other's arms, saw white.

“He killed him!!!! He killed my love he killed him oh - oh my god,” he spluttered rushing at Mycroft and shaking him, then to Sherlock attempting to strangle him.

Jonathan grabbed Trip by the neck to separate him from Sherlock.

“Enough now go to the living-room and stay there. Please Doctor, make sure they are both ok.”

“Yes, Sir,” Leonard said, he had already started scanning Mycroft.

“I will kill myself,” Trip said not judging anymore, but mercifully Sarek had come upstairs too and pinched the young man, catching him in his arms.

As expected, they were both well, just completely exhausted, their brain waves were off the charts, but it was like they were interconnecting themselves, so Leonard decided to not sedate them for the moment.

“Could you please lay them on the bed... they have to stay together for now, I hope they will regain consciousness in a couple of hours, when that happens I will give them a mild sedative, until then I would not dare interfere with whatever is happening in their minds.”

Jon efficiently paged Anthea and apprised her of the situation, telling her to take charge of all the affairs, both in Starfleet and in Federation.

“ _Kill himself_ ”, Jon shook his head. “When I can kill him myself if necessary,” he sighed, sinking on a chair near Mycroft and Sherlock's bed.

Leonard, who was sitting on the bed, keeping close watch on his friends... brothers, smiled sadly at Jonathan. 

“He is young and passionate Sir, don´t be too hard on him, after all he has already chosen a hard path.”

“As everyone else in this house...” Jon said thoughtfully.

“Yes, but this is just the first step down that path for him, the rest of us have a little bit more of distance walked. It will be a terrible day when Trip realises...” Leonard sighed deeply interrupting himself. 

“Let us give them more credit. Perhaps it is meant to be... even though...” Jon also interrupted himself. “We will be here for them, they have been there for us as well.” 

“Yes… they are Mom and Dad,” Leonard said with a weak laugh.

Jon remained with Leonard right there near them; the others came and went. At some point Trip regained consciousness too and rushed back, to be quickly intercepted by Malcolm.

“No Stupid Things, Charles,” he said firmly. “You managed to upset everyone, so now it is time to make amends.”

“I am sorry... I was not thinking clearly,” Trip said blushing. “But Fa... Ambassador Sarek has explained everything to me... I know I acted like an immature stupid brat... but please let me see him.”

“Go on, up. But be careful, Jon is upstairs, and if you do something silly, you'll get yourself reacquainted to his heavy hands. And do not touch Mycroft. He's still married, Trip.”

Trip nodded gravely and ran upstairs, staying outside the door for a few seconds, trying to control his breathing, then he knocked the door waiting to be allowed inside. He did not want to anger Jonathan anymore.

Jon opened, then without much fuss he took a fistful of his blouse and pushed him against a wall.

“IF You Ever say such things again,” he told him on a low voice.

“I will not, I promise,” Trip said lowering his eyes. “Please may I see him now?”

“You may,” he said, letting him in.

“Up there,” he said pointing to Sherlock's swing chair in which he used to sit and think.

“Better now, kid?” Leonard asked, looking at Trip and getting up to pass the dermal regenerator where Father had pinched him. He was not sure how Mycroft would react at seeing a bruise on Trip.

“My head hurts,” Trip complained. “No, thanks, don't wanna any dermal regenerators, I don't like them.”

“Well I don´t care, if you do not want Mycroft to get upset you will let me,” Leonard rolled his eyes. “You have so much to learn...”

“There aren't chances of Mycroft seeing this bruise so really leave it.”

“Please Sir, explain things to this silly boy, the last thing we need is Mycroft going after Father for nerve pinching him. Even if it was for his own good.”

“If Mycroft is the man I know, he will apply a matching bruise on his cheek for having uttered nonsense. So, leave the young man learn his own lessons, Leonard. Who are we to interfere?”

Leonard sighed.

“Not a submissive bone in this one, right?” Mycroft really likes challenges. “So, Sir, you and I, we are ok? I know I am not... well I am who I am.”

“Of course we are okay, Leonard. Why wouldn't we? Please do not worry, I will not even remotely try to substitute Spock.”

Leonard laughed good naturedly at that.

“No, sorry I do not think I could kiss you. I mean you are gorgeous, but not my type. And well... I am sorry for... before... you know? I did not want to accept certain things and then... well... what I said, I was just trying to help.”

Jon gave him a beautiful smile.

“I have a small request... if I may.”

“Yes, Sir,” Leonard said serenely, he knew Jonathan will not ask something that went against his Master´s instructions, nor ask something that would make him uncomfortable.

“I would rather you called me Jonathan, or Jon. Like all the others who do not call me Master. I assure you it will do no harm to either my authority, or my pride.”

“Ok... Jon,” Leonard said smiling.

Jon saw the two Holmes brothers - strange how he himself saw them as brothers - wake up.

“Mycroft?? Mycroft??” Sherlock sat up panicking. “Are you alright???”

“Yes Love, I am fine,” Mycroft said pinching his nose with two fingers, “but I have a hell of a headache. What about you?”

“Same...”

“Good morning, sleeping beauties,” Leonard said. “Is it safe to apply your painkillers now, King Sugar?”

Trip silently got out of the chair and left the room. Who was he kidding... those two would never separate... Mycroft was calling Sherlock 'love'... he had no chance in hell.

Leonard scanned both of them, their brains had stopped sending signals to one another, and everything was inside normal parameters

“Well both of you are fine now, if a little exhausted and dehydrated and in need of vitamins...

“Thank you, Leonard...” Mycroft interrupted him, “will you leave the hyposprays with me... I still have something to discuss with Sherlock in private, if that is alright with you Master.”

Jon looked at Sherlock gravely. Truth was, he was worried.

“Very well. Come downstairs when you are done. Follow me, Leonard.”

“Yes, Jon,” Leonard said, handing Mycroft the hyposprays.

Once alone, Mycroft turned to Sherlock.

“You are no longer my Kafeh, but we are still married.”

“Solve it,” Sherlock said. “You know better about legal matters. But I do have one request...”

“Yes?”

“That you do not marry anyone else, ever. I won't, either.”

“Of course not, I had already thought about that. Now, there are two decisions to make. First, about the marriage, I can dissolve our marriage, or I can hide the fact it ever happened... just like I hid we are brothers. Next our wedding rings. We each keep ours or one of us keeps both rings. What do you want to do?”

“I will keep them,” Sherlock said. “It might upset Charles to see you wearing it. And since I am not interested in anyone romantically, it is the logical choice. As for the marriage, I would say dissolve it. Again, it may be better for Charles.”

“Yes... I need to have a long chat with my kitten, set him straight... I will not promise things I can´t give and either he accepts me like that or we keep our distance. I will dissolve the marriage but know my vows to you will remain. I am yours and you are mine.” Mycroft took off his wedding ring, and asked Sherlock to take off his too. Then he got their rope out from his pocket and used it to tie the rings together. “Keep this, Love, for the time we use them again, and remember this rope you can´t use with anyone else, let Jonathan get for you a rope of his own.”

“He doesn't... didn't, anyway. Yes.”

“May I kiss you?”

“You may always kiss me, Mycroft... and if you ever want your doll.... I am right here. Remember... what's happening between me and Jon is not... we are not in love.”

“You are adorable, love,” Mycroft said kissing Sherlock deeply, after which, placing his forehead against Sherlock´s he added. “Now I think you must go to your Master and I have to go after a wayward kitten.”

“Very wayward if you ask me. He has no notions of submission.”

“Not at all, and he keeps doubting me and himself... He may believe I did not notice him, but I certainly felt his reaction at me calling you _love_.”

“Well, do call me Sherlock,” he giggled. “Or even Little Brother. Jon kissed me,” he then added gravely.

“Sorry, but I am not sure if I can stop calling you _love_... force of habit you know? And of course he kissed you, you so wanted for that to happen,” Mycroft said with a smirk. “Now if you excuse me...” Mycroft said typing something on his pad. “I have a serious discussion to conduct with my kitten, who is right now in the library, hum, he said I should not invite him alone in the library...”

Trip had cuddled in an armchair in the library and he was trying to read a book. Basically, he was just looking at the pages. He was crying.

Mycroft entered the library without Trip noticing, he sat beside him and took him between his arms.

“Sshh Kitten, what has upset you so much?”

“I don't stand any chance to your heart, Mycroft. I need to stop lying to myself. I was so stupid to even think...”

Mycroft took Trip face between his hands.

“I love you Trip. And that is why I will not lie to you. I love Sherlock too. In a completely different way, but I love him. If you can´t accept that, I am afraid whatever could have blossom between the two of us will never come to be.”

“Of course; you love him,” Trip said standing up and heading towards the door. “He is your love and your husband. I am just a distraction. I will see you later, Mycroft, perhaps. I promised Scotty we'd go out for a drink.”

“Stop right there, kitten, and listen to me,” Mycroft said on a loud voice. “By now Anthea must have done the necessary arrangements for my marriage with Sherlock to be dissolved. Now do you want to stay and talk with me or you want to leave? If you leave I will never again bother you, I will keep my distance and let you be.”

“Marriage - Dissolved? Why? You love each other. He is the love of your life.”

“You want to hear me say it, don´t you?” Mycroft said approaching Trip with calm measured steps, until he had backed the younger man against the door. “Because of you... because I want to explore this thing between us.”

“This is terrible, this is just awful, oh what have I done???”

“YOU have done nothing. That is the first thing you have to understand. I do not do things I do not want and neither does Sherlock. I told you we are unique beings... we see life, love, relationships in a different way... we have lived for centuries and we will live for many more. I am not a nice or tender man and Sherlock and I will always be joined be it as brothers, enemies, allies, lovers... You are important to me, so much I could change my relationship with Sherlock, not to mention he also needed this change. So, Trip think about it carefully, I will not marry you, I will not promise you forever, but I promise I will love you as much as I am capable of for the time you decide to gift me. Your choice.”

Trip was trembling rather strongly, crushed by the realisation of the fact that he had been the reason for which a marriage had ended... whatever Mycroft was trying to tell him was.... was just... he did not know. He could not comprehend that Mycroft was a single man now. His mind wasn't grasping the fact. So, without thinking, he just ran off the room and off the house. A cheerful “Hey, wait up!” from Scotty was heard soon after.

“Trip, Trip, wait, weren´t we going out for drinks tonight?” Scotty said almost out of breath once he caught up with his friend.

“Yeah, let's go. Gosh!!!! What a house of crazy - nonono, don' t wanna think anymore.”

“What happened?” Scotty asked a little worried, seeing Trip so altered he now doubted drinking was a good idea.

“Mycroft and Sherlock di… di...vorced...”

“Oh...that was to be expected, really... I mean with the way Sherlock has been towards Jonathan and the interest Mycroft showed for you... But this is good no? I mean for you, you can try and be with Mycroft...I mean... Look, Trip, it is not easy, and it is unconventional... but if I were in your place I would embrace the opportunity with open arms... I have done something similar and I do not regret it, even if it was painful when it ended, even if I went against everything I thought about myself. Ok, let’s go for those drinks, but just a couple, ok? Remember what happened last time you showed up drunk at our door.”

 

“Sir?” Anthea called for Mycroft who was sitting in the library with the lights off.

“Yes my dear? I am sorry for leaving you alone at work today.”

“It is fine Sir, really, your health and wellbeing come first.”

“You are a saint, you know my dear Anthea? For staying by my side for so long.”

“I am certainly not a saint sir, I am more of a demon,” Anthea joked. “I saw Trip leave the house, I sent a surveillance team after him.”

“Thank you, my dear,” Mycroft answered. “Seems this ended even before it began... I think the idea of being with me was better than the reality of it.”

“Oh, come on Sir, I will not let you have a pity party. That kid is crazy about you, he is just not ready. Give it time.”

“If you say so, my dear girl.”

“Yes, I say so, and I am always right, now let’s go, it is almost time for dinner and if you think I will have a repeat of last time, you are sorely mistaken, I will even enlist Leonard´s help, he will surely tie you to a chair so I can feed you myself.”

Mycroft laughed.

“Thank you my dear, for everything. Ok, let’s go. Dinner with the family...”

Mycroft helped Anthea to get up and walked with her arm in arm to the kitchen. He was freaking Mycroft Holmes, this will not hurt him...

 

Jon lifted one eyebrow when he saw Mycroft come to the kitchen by himself, alone. Oh, how he wished he would get his hands on Trip right away! Kids, really and their 'hard to get' games.   
He looked at Sherlock who calmly and serenely was serving dinner.

Sherlock was his. His. He could almost not believe it.

“Good evening,” Mycroft greeted everyone with his usual perfect manners. None of his disappointment showed. He was his normal self.

“Good evening!” Jon replied. He pointed to the empty seat near him with an elegant gesture. He watched as Sherlock was silently bringing food.

“Thank you,” Mycroft said sitting down. He then started taking with Jonathan, Sarek and Spock about some diplomatic issue or other nonsense. He looked well, as he always did. But he could not fool Sherlock who observed him carefully making sure he ate normally... Sherlock will never again let Mycroft hurt himself again.

Anthea was also watching Mycroft intently and that reassured Sherlock. He knew he could count on her. After all he was too busy trying to be good for the Master. Their relationship was too new for Sherlock to focus on other things. He nodded to Anthea who nodded back. So, they had an agreement she will look after Mycroft until Charles got over himself and accepted Mycroft in his life.

Trip returned home late that evening, not very drunk due to Scotty’s care, but not very sober either. Surprisingly, everyone was in their rooms sleeping - or trying to - except Jon. Jon would not take that kind of shit from anyone, so 5 seconds after entering the house, Trip already reacquainted himself with Jon's heavy hands.

“What is your problem?” Trip asked he was too upset to just let Jonathan hit him. “I am a grown up I am not a prisoner here I can bloody well go out if I so choose!!”

“Enough,” Jon said, not explaining anything to the overly belligerent young man. After which he forcefully dragged him to his and Malcolm's room and threw him on the bed.

“Stay there,” he ordered.

“Why? You need two persons in your bed?” Trip lashed out because he was angry and hurt and confused and he’d rather feel Jon's heavy hands than the pain in his heart.

Jon straddled him between his legs.

“Say that again,” he said on a terrifying tone.

Trip glared at Jon but did not say anything. He was drunk and hurt... but not suicidal.

“Hypospray,” Jon asked extending one hand towards Malcolm who had the medbag ready. Then he turned Trip's head to one side and pushed the hypo onto his neck, to clear his mind off the nausea and dizziness.

“Go and shower, right now, you smell like gin from 5 metres away.”

“Yes,” Trip answered defeated.

“ _Yes, Sir_ , in your case, Mr. Tucker.”

“Why? You let Leonard call you _Jon_ ,” Trip said because there was still a lot of emotion bubbling inside of him.

“True, but Leonard doesn't just happen to ask me if I want to have a threesome with Malcolm and with Mycroft's mate,” Jon said harshly.

“Mycroft's mate? Who? What do you mean?”

“I am talking about You, Idiot, You!” Jon said. “You, who are currently in my bed, instead of being in his. Now GO and Shower, for the last time, or I swear to god, I shall undress you and wash you with my own two hands.”

“Yes... Sir,” Trip was so much dizzier now than a few minutes ago when he was still suffering from the effects of the alcohol... what Jon had said... was it true... how?

Jon got off him and helped him up, removing his jacket.

“Malcolm, give him a towel and a t-shirt from you.”

“I... may I shower in my room?” Trip's mood had completely changed after Jon's words... he needed he needed. He had no idea of what he needed but he as sure as hell did not want to be around other persons.

“You may not. I will not leave you by yourself in this state, and I don't refer to the alcohol. But I am giving you a choice. You may either stay here or go stay with Mycroft.”

“He will not want me in his bed... I will stay with you, Sir,” Trip said dejectedly and finally headed to the bathroom.

Jon shook his head. He sent a brief message to Mycroft: < Charles is in my bed. Troubled, confused. Faced a bit of my wrath. May have been beneficial. >

Mycroft, who had not been deeply asleep, too troubled by what ifs, heard his pager the moment it rang. He read the message a couple of times. He finally sighed and sent a short replay <He is welcomed to stay with me. But it is his choice>

<Love is so puzzling.> Jon replied, after which he moved closer to Malcolm, when Trip returned. “Did you wash your hair as well?” Because he was careful about every tiny detail.

“Yes, Sir,” Trip said in another moment he would have rolled his eyes, but right now he just did not have strength for that.

“Up,” he ordered, after which he gave him two blankets, avoiding touching him. 

“I... no... I can´t... last night... I couldn´t either... that is why... why I left the nest... please I swear... I will not do anything stupid... let me sleep in my room,” Trip said shaking... the idea of lying in bed with someone else, with someone who wasn´t... who wasn´t HIM... no, he could not do it.

“I gave you two choices. I will not reconsider. Either me, or him. HE waits for you, Trip.”

“How can you be so sure?... Sir, he said... he said... he got divorced... but he said he still loves Sherlock... he said he will not marry me, I want all of him! But he... he will never me completely mine...”

“Trip,” Jon said, lifting him easily in his arms. “Two days ago, he said he would perhaps kiss you, once a day. Yesterday, you spent the entire night in his arms, with him kissing you.” Jon opened the door with his foot, walking slowly towards Mycroft's room. “Today in the morning, the man dissolved his marriage to be a free man, so that he could court you honourably. So, I think you pretty much have every chance,” he said stopping in front of Mycroft's door but not entering.

“Now I am going to put you down, and you are going to decide where you will go.”

“I think... I´ll stay with him, you know, if only to be able to sleep. Thank you, Sir,” Trip answered. He opened the door quietly and went inside.

Mycroft was sitting on the bed, he could not go back to sleep after the message and was working in his padd. At last, Trip gathered courage and knocked, shyly.

“Come in,” Mycroft said in a mild tone.

Trip placed the hand on the scanner, and after the familiar chime the door opened, and he entered.

He remained near the door, shy and feeling out of place.

“Hi...”

“Good evening Charles, did you have a good time with Montgomery?”

“Not really,” he said, looking downwards and drawing closer to him. Oh, how he adored him, how he… Just wanted to...

“Well, maybe next time it will be better,” Mycroft said without lifting his eyes form the padd. “The Master informed me there was a possibility you will be sleeping here. Please do make yourself comfortable, it is late and tomorrow we have work.”

“Themasterthemaster,” Trip mumbled. “HE truly terrifies me sometimes.” After which he just came closer to him and cuddled on the couch with his legs under him, his feet were cold since his shoes had remained in Jon's room. Of course, a generous bruise had formed on his face, a bruise he felt he truly deserved.

“Lay down on the bed and sleep. If you do not want to anger the Master again, he is only terrifying when we do not behave as he expects.”

Trip was tired, but all that tension was driving him insane. 

“I will but...” he said, placing one delicate hand on Mycroft's padd, blocking the view to the document he was reading. “Mycroft,” he murmured, his eyes feeling with tears.

Mycroft turned to look at Charles. He was hiding all his feelings behind his Iceman persona, because he really did not know how to handle the situation.

“Yes, Charles, how can I help you?”

Intimidated by his cold look, Trip bit his lips.

“You can return to the Master´s room if you prefer it,” Mycroft said, because this time his kitten had to trust him and say exactly what he wanted.

“Okay,” he said, defeated, after which he just left the room. But not having the courage to actually knock Jon's door, he lay down on the corridor in front of his door, trembling and crying, feeling more heartbroken than ever.

Malcolm heard noises outside their door, he knew it was Trip, they had spent enough time together and he could recognize his footsteps as well as the tiny noises he made.

“Master,” he said, “Trip is outside.”

 _Calm,_ Jon told himself. _Be calm, Jon._

After which, he picked a blanket, went outside and covered Trip with it. He then returned to the room.

It would have been so easy to go after his kitten, to hold him and kiss him...but Mycroft felt his kitten wasn´t ready for that, he was still to conflicted by the idea that he had caused the divorce...and really guilt, regret, doubt, were not the right feelings to have when begining a relationship.

Mycroft simply worked till it was time to wake up, he went through his normal morning routine and headed to the kitchen, to wait for everybody to gather for breakfast.

Sherlock was there since 4 AM as usual, preparing elaborate teas, coffees, brownies and English breakfasts.

“Mycroft!” he said joyously.

“Good morning, Love,” Mycroft said smiling tenderly at Sherlock. “You look radiant,” he added placing a kiss on Sherlock´s forehead. “Did you by any chance made oatmeal muffins?”

“Yep. Cutie loves them? Cutie still sleeping, by the way?”

Mycroft took Sherlock´s hand and looked into his eyes seriously.

“Charles and I are not together Love, and I will appreciate it very, very much if you do not interfere, ok?”

“I will not, I promise... but that saddens me to hear... I thought...”

“So did I Love, so did I... but it seems that... well, there is a reason why people say to beware of what you wish for. It seems neither Charles nor I were ready for this. But do not worry or be saddened by it. As I told you yesterday, if it is meant to happen it will.”

Jon came out of the room to find a nearly frozen Charles asleep on his doorway.

“Insane and stubborn man!” Malcolm, go get Leonard.

“Yes, Master,” Malcolm said resignedly. He wanted to strangle them, both of them... and then he remembered how he himself had been about his feelings for Jonathan... He walked quickly to Spock´s and Leonard´s room, knocking on the door loudly enough for them to hear.

Spock was meditating, so Leonard got up to answer.

“Good morning; is something the matter?” He said surprised to see Malcolm there.

“Yes, do come. Bring the emergency med bag. Someone slept on the cold marble all night long and probably got himself a pneumonia.”

Leonard got back in the room to grab his med bag.

“Master, medical emergency,” he whispered to catch his Master´s attention, but he did not wait for an answer, since they had both agreed that in cases like those Leonard did not need express permission to leave.

Leonard followed Malcolm hurriedly through the house, not really surprised when he saw Trip.

“Jon, I think the best will be to place him in Mycroft´s bed... even if neither of them agrees. I have come to realize that kind of thing helps when we get sick.”

“I am not in the mood for someone to disagree with me,” Jon said. “Mycroft, are you going to work or not?”

“Yes, I am, are you staying home today?”

“Yes. Trip slept on the floor in the hallway and gotten sick. If someone from my family is ill, I sure as hell don't go anywhere.”

“I am not like you,” Mycroft answered coldly. “See you all tonight. Anthea, let’s go or we will be late.”

Jon watched him leave, not without sadness. No, I will not interfere, he said to himself.

“Leo, take Trip to my room. We'll look after him there. Mycroft dislikes interfering, especially after I have beaten the hell out of Sherlock for the same 'sin'. Therefore, we will not interfere. We'll just keep looking after them whenever one of them does idiot things.”

“Yes, Jon,” Leonard said shaking his head, with Malcolm’s help he lay Trip on the bed as comfortably as possible and then started scanning him. Fortunately, Trip was a strong healthy young man, so no, no pneumonia, just a nasty throat infection. He applied some hyposprays and stayed by this side to monitor his temperature, since right now the only risk was he getting a high fever.

Once Trip woke up, Leonard offered him some tea with sugar for his throat.

“What happened? Did that bas... did Mycroft told you to get out of his room?”

“No, he said that if I want, I can go back to the Master’s room... but Master had already told me it is either his room, or Mycroft. I would like a room of my own, please...” he murmured unhappily.

“Trip, do you really want a room of your own?” Leonard asked patiently, he could feel all the sadness and confusion coming from the young man. “I know Mycroft, he will make sure you get it, if that is what you really want.”

“He doesn't want me, Leonard... he was so cold I couldn't... I couldn't even tell him how I feel... he almost... frightens me! Gosh I mean I actually prefer that Jon, I mean the Master, gives me a daily black eye. At least I can feel... his anger or something.”

Leonard sighed deeply.

“Trip... Mycroft is a difficult man... maybe this is better... I mean it is obvious you have this romanticized idea of him and do not really see him. He IS cold and selfish, but he is also loyal and passionate... when you really love someone you take him as he is, the good and the bad. When… when Malcolm and I were together, I loved him, I really did, and I accepted the fact he was cold and serious, I did not expect tender gestures of him and I knew he will not just bend to my will if I threw a tantrum... What I mean... what I am trying to say... oh fuck, just don´t mind me, rest, you need it.”

“Okay,” said Trip and closed his eyes. He hadn't even realized how tired he had been. So much had happened, that he just drifted in and out of consciousness for the entire day.

Jon remained in the room and worked on Starfleet reports, keeping the door open so people could come and go. He had a stern, but at the same time very warm expression. He was a strict master, but also a compassionate one.

“Hi, Captain,” Scotty greeted looking sadly at his friend. “How is he doing?” he then asked to Leonard.

“He will be ok, could you please stay with him a little bit, I need to get him some chicken soup, I bet Sugar has already prepared it.”

“I have,” Sherlock said from the doorway, having a bowl in his hands.

“Thank you, Sugar,” Leonard said taking the soup, while Scotty tenderly woke up Trip and helped him to sit down. Leonard started feeding Trip even if the young man insisted he could do it on his own. Scotty just laughed at them and tried to make small conversation with Trip.

Sherlock came and sat at Jon´s feet.

“And I thought I was stubborn when Mycroft and I were bonded the first time,” he whispered distractedly.

“Don't even dare do such things to me,” Jon said warningly.

“Of course not, Master,” Sherlock said offended, really, he may be stubborn, but he liked to think he learned from his mistakes. He was a genius after all.

“Good,” Jon said with a small smile. “Because you have no idea how angry I can get when someone disobeys me.”

Trip kept directing glances at Sherlock... why was he here? 

He did not want him here. He wanted he wanted he wanted... But the person he wanted here the most had not even come to inquire about his health... but it was to be expected, wasn´t it? Mycroft had told him it was his choice... that he will not bother him, keep his distance... he knew it was his turn, but last night he had tried, and Mycroft had refused to listen... oh what was he supposed to do?

“Feeling better?” Jon asked, caressing Sherlock's hair.

Trip clenched his teeth and nodded to Jonathan, at the same time he directed a glare at Sherlock. Why? Why did Sherlock get everything and everyone he wanted? why why why!!! Yes, he was gorgeous and brilliant, but but but...

“White shirt and car?” Jon asked simply.

Trip was startled by the question for a few seconds but then realized this may be his opportunity. He will get to meet Mycroft alone, away from this house and the constant reminder that just yesterday his love was a married man.

“Yes. Sir. I will just take a quick shower,” and he jumped off the bed to the bathroom.

<Send car with surveillance.> he then texted Anthea and waited for Trip to dress up. “When this is all over, you are going to get a 12-hour Vacation with me,” he told Sherlock, slightly exasperated.

“I will hold you to that, Master,” Sherlock said happily, going down stairs to make preparations for dinner, hopefully by that time Mycroft and Cutie would be on the right track.

The car arrived in minutes and Trip got in, with his heart beating madly. Once at the office he greeted Anthea.

“Hello, sorry I am late.”

Anthea just raised an eyebrow.

“It is a little late to say this, but I am giving you a second chance. Hurt him again and I will kill you,” she then placed a tray on Trip´s hand with tea and a few sandwiches. “Sir, lunch,” she said opening the door of Mycroft´s office for Trip.

“Thank you, my dear,” Mycroft said not looking up from the files, place it on the coffee table please. He had not realized it was Trip the one in his office.

Trip slowly placed the tray on the desk, he looked adorable, beautiful and elegant in his white shirt, with no tie, as instructed by Jon

“Hi,” he repeated the shy greeting from the previous night.

Mycroft lifted his eyes to see his kitten in the middle of his office, looking just so so...

“Charles, I am glad to see you are feeling better. You can go back with Anthea, she will let you know what your chores for today are.”

“I came because I love you,” Charles said softly, after which he headed towards the door as ordered. He had said it. Despite his coldness. Despite -

“Stop,” Mycroft said feeling a knot forming in his throat. He got up and approached Trip. “Repeat what you just said.”

Charles stopped, turning towards him. 

“I love you, Mycroft...  Do I... do I have any chance? To your heart? Please, if not, tell me now, I don't... want to become all pathetic.”

Mycroft pulled Trip into his arms and kissed him deeply, the Iceman persona melting with each second the kiss lasted.

“Silly kitten, did you listen to anything of what I told you yesterday?” Mycroft whispered against Trip´s ear.

“I don't think I did,” he murmured against his lips, and he was being honest.

“I want to be with you. I love you. My kitten, mine,” Mycroft said kissing him deeply again.

Trip felt like he was going to faint anytime because of the intensity of the emotion... it didn't care what the future would bring... he just wanted Him...

Mycroft carried Trip to the couch and sat him on his lap.

“Are you really feeling ok? Have you eaten something already?”

“Master ordered me to eat soup, so I did,” he sort-of complained. He had a honest, healthy fear of Jonathan

“Good for him,” Mycroft said smiling tenderly at his adorable kitten, then he became serious again. “You have not been good kitten, you promised to take care of yourself, and you have done everything but that.”

“It's your fault,” Trip smiled, lost in his eyes. “You told me to go back to Jon’s room. And Mr. Crazy said that if I... well if I left your room, then I should sleep on the floor.”

“I will have to wash your ears, naughty kitten. I never told you to go, I gave you an option since you seemed so upset. During our conversation at the Library I had already told you I will not be perusing you, I did not want you to feel I had pressured you in any way to make a decision. And I will talk with the Master, from now on I will be the one disciplining you.”

“You will not,” Trip laughed serenely, because the truth was he was not submissive in the least and he wasn't planning to become.

“Yes, I will,” Mycroft said pulling Trip´s hair a tad roughly. “I will not let Jonathan lay a finger on you, I would break his hand first... so to avoid any unnecessary violence at home, I will make arrangements with the Master and you will behave.”

“I, um... okay. What of Sherlock? He is SO.... serene... happy... he even... buttoned my shirt...”

“What about him, kitten?” Mycroft said messing with Trip´s hair and looking directly into his eyes.

“What is his place in your… our... life?”

“Sherlock is the other part of me Trip. As I told you, I will always be joined to him in some way or another.  
He will have no real place in OUR life, he will just remain a part of MY life. I expect you to get close to him, but that is not necessary. What I will ask of you is to respect him. And do not throw tantrums if I call him love or kiss him sometime, that is just... who we are, how we function.”

“I will try to... I don't know. I can't promise no tantrums. It is only fair then for you to know that I love Jon very much.”

“That much is obvious kitten, just as you love Montgomery very much. As Father would say, love takes many forms and allows us to connect with many different persons.”

“Shall I go to Anthea now, so that she gives me my to-do list?” he smiled shyly.

“Unfortunately, yes. I have a meeting in a few moments but as soon as that is over we will go home,” Mycroft said kissing Trip.

It was only fair, Trip thought and climbed off him, still feeling his burning kisses on his lips… he returned to Anthea and sat quietly at a desk in a corner. He nearly started to laugh remembering the major tantrums he had thrown in Jon's face and how casual the master had suggested 'white shirt and car'... really that man... he should buy him flowers.

“Did you make sure he ate something?” Anthea asked going through various files at the same time she ordered different boxes.

“He wasn't in the mood for eating,” Trip blushed. “But I do believe his appetite will return.”

“Really that man!!!” she said exasperated. “I am giving myself a raise and a Xmas bonus and buy those diamond earrings as his birthday gift for me. And people wonder why I am single!!! Being his personal assistant is a 24/7 365 job!!! Have you got any idea when was the last time I...”

“How do I order flowers?”

“Really? I am his assistant, not yours,” she said rolling her eyes. “Here, this padd has the app for that.”

“Cool,” he said, after which he ordered 3 baskets of roses: red for Jonathan, white for Anthea and a colourful one for Mycroft, and had them sent directly home.

Jon did lift one eyebrow when the flowers arrived.

“Oh! Sherlock, I believe you can already plan our 12-hour vacation,” Jon said innocently, his mood spectacularly improving, as he had a major weakness for flowers.

“Cool!!! Where we will be going Master? Is Malcolm coming with us?”

“No, the vacation is just for you. And you can choose destination. I'll choose the activities,” Jon said with a somewhat wicked smile.

“Mmmhhh... so many options!!!!” Sherlock said excitedly going through his catalogue of places he would like to visit. “This needs serious thinking Master, may I be excused?” he said.

“You may not be excused, come back here - ahhhh!!! The things I am going to do to you.”

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

“You are my Master, you can do what you want. So, you like cold or hot. Rain? Wilderness? Urban landscapes?”

“I can do what I want?” Jon said taking a fistful of his hair and lifting his head to see his eyes.  “I like rainy landscapes and small places where we can stay inside and analyse the quantity of water falling on a given cubic metre,” he said rather innocently.

“Then will you like to go back to Remus, Master? I mean you did want to explore when we were there,” Sherlock said happily, thinking of all the cool experiments with rain and thunder and wind...

“Excellent. Remus it is. Tomorrow morning. Cool experiments which involved tying Sherlock's hands...” Jon himself thought, lifting one of his hands and pushing his sleeve upwards, as if he wanted to verify the consistency of his wrists. It was strange how he felt when he touched Sherlock...  Something like a thirst... something as if they were connected by... by blood…

“I am interrupting?” Malcolm said feeling not too happy with the way Jonathan was looking at Sherlock.

“Of course not, Malcolm, have a seat,” Jon said making room for him on the couch. “Look what arrived - he said pointing towards the giant basket of flowers. I believe that our 'bomb' has been diffused.”

“I am happy for them,” Malcolm said smiling wistfully at the flowers. “Do you think Val would know how to make them last longer... it is a shame to think they will just... whiter and be thrown to the trash...”

“Val's taken quite a serious interest in biology, I am sure he could.”  Jon turned towards Malcolm. “Your eyes are somewhat troubled, what is the matter?”

“Nothing really... just thinking how things rarely stay the same. You lose things, you find new things, you get bored of things, you forget about things...”

“It happens to us all, doesn't it?” Jon said looking into his eyes. “But there ARE things which stay the same. Those things, here, he said, placing one finger on Malcolm's chest, where his heart was.”

“I think not even those... just look at Scotty and Sarek and Spock and Val and Leonard and all of this family really... feelings may not disappear, but they change and that sometimes hurts.”

“Scotty's feelings have not changed. Val too. Essentially, Spock too, as he always wanted Leonard. Sarek is just... torn apart between all those who worship him in one way or another. But yes, I know what you mean. I have experienced the effects of that change,” he said, thinking of when Malcolm had abandoned him.

“Yes, that was my point, feelings need to be reciprocated or the person experiencing them gets hurt... you know unrequited love and all that... and then there is karma... you hurt someone and later one someone hurts you... I wonder if that circle is ever broken.”

“Malcolm, if you are trying to imply that I am having an affair with Sherlock, then you are very much mistaken. Sherlock's heart belongs to Mycroft only, no matter what... is happening to them now. For Sherlock, I am merely a god, not even a human being with consistency.”

“But you aren´t, Master. You are very much human, with feelings and desires. If you excuse me, I have work to do.”

Jon decided to let it slide... so Malcolm thought he had an interest in Sherlock. Well, he did not have. Only time will prove to Malcolm that he was just throwing pointless temper tantrums. At the same time he had to admit that he was right. There surely were lots of dynamics in this family. Will Mycroft have a relationship with Val, at some point? he smiled at the thought.

As if conjuring him, Val entered the living room.

“OH!!! This are awesome roses!!! Who received them? May I have some, I think I could get to grow a rose bush, I just need a little patience.”

“Help yourself, cutie,” Jon said absent-mindedly.

“They are yours Captain?” Val asked picking the roses he thought he could work with. “You have quite the fan club. Mmmmh, my Master hasn´t gifted me flowers... will have to make some discrete comments to get him to send me some...”

“Don't bother, I'll tell him directly.”

“No!!!! Please don´t, it will not be the same... it has to be his idea, because he wants to send me flowers, not because someone tells him to do it.”

It was just then when Mycroft's car stopped in front of the house, bringing everyone home.

“It is a little sad, you know?” Val said. “They were my unsinkable ship... they were the ones who made me have faith in believing my Master and I will always be together as we are now... that he will never again love someone as deeply as he loves me... alas, love is just a too unpredictable thing. If you’ll excuse me sir, I will let my Master know that dinner will be served soon.”

Jon meditated upon how everyone seemed sad about Mycroft and Sherlock's change. Perhaps this was wrong. Anyway, as Mycroft had requested, he had not interfered. Perhaps he should encourage Sherlock to try and fix things with Mycroft... he didn't know.

“Good evening, Master,” Mycroft said smiling, walking into the house hand in hand with Trip, while Anthea made sure to close and secure the house.

“Good evening...” he murmured, looking at them. Trip was so in love, so in love... he was glowing! and Mycroft seemed genuinely interested in him.

“Could I have a word with you in the library, Master?” Mycroft asked because he thought Jonathan´s attitude was a result of him leaving in the morning even when Trip was sick.

“Yes,” Jon said, heading towards the library, knowing Mycroft will follow, and closed the door behind them.

“I want to inform you that Trip and I are officially together now. I plan on courting him and not rush things, and if I could ask something of you, I would like to be the one to discipline him, since I am not comfortable with the idea of you hitting him.”

“Mycroft,” Jon said, placing one hand on his shoulder, because that was how he was, he had to touch the person he was talking to. “Do you Really want this? Do you really want him? Everyone seems to think it is... well... a mistake. They saw in Sherlock and you the perfect, eternal couple, the star-crossed lovers. Do you actually want to leave Sherlock?”

“I am not leaving Sherlock.  I never have, I never will. Sherlock and I... we are not... normal, for lack of a better word. As much as we love each other we fail in being what the other wants or needs... I do want Trip, with the exception of Sherlock, no one else had interested me before, not to the point of attempting a relationship. What the rest of the family feels, well I bet not all of them think that. I think Father, Spock and even Scotty will understand this.”

“Yes... perhaps.  Are you planning on taking Charles to your room tonight?”

Mycroft looked into Jonathan´s eyes.

“The most important thing, the thing you should never forget is that Sherlock choose you as his Master. And I never learned to say no to him. And yes, Trip will sleep in my room since I do not think he will want to sleep anywhere else, but as I said, I will not rush things between us. I do have self-control, whether you believe it or not,” Mycroft joked.

“So do I,” Jon said mysteriously. “Come, let's eat.”

“Yes, Master,” Mycroft said calmly, waiting for Jonathan to exist the library.

Jon took a deep breath. This man!  After which he proceeded towards the kitchen.

 

Jon was troubled. After falling asleep near Malcolm, he woke up quite soon, it was not morning yet. He was upset for some unknown reason and he did not feel like himself. He had made love to Malcolm, so it could not be pure body need. It was something else.

He got up to make himself a cup of tea and as he passed through the dark living room where Sherlock was sleeping on the couch, he was struck by the fact that close to him, he was feeling... better. It was insane.

He stopped and sat on the couch near him and he felt as if he was regaining balance.

Without thinking too much he lay over him, pulling a blanket over both, comfortably; Sherlock's place was in his arms. No, this was wrong. Or was it?

Jon had sensed Sherlock waking up. He murmured a 'Shh' and something that sounded like 'Mine' and just held him close against himself. He did not feel aroused, what he was experiencing was not desire, but an inner thirst, consuming and intense

This was quite unexpected... something was not adding up... but Sherlock let it slide since right now he felt very cosy in his Master’s arms.

“Something the matter?” Jon asked in a whisper.

“No, Master.” Sherlock sighed since he was warm and comfortable. “But I have to get up and prepare breakfast.”

Jon lifted his head looking for his lips; he kissed him deeply, bitterly, almost biting him, stopping only when he felt Sherlock needed to breathe. Strangely, he felt... better. What the hell. He released him, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

 **“** Great to see you are feeling better, Master,” Sherlock said happily. “Now may I go cook breakfast?”

Sherlock thought maybe the Master’s mood had to do with yesterday drama.

“I'll go shave and join you,” Jon said, his need to be close to him returning when he got off the couch.

“Yes, Master,” Sherlock said pensively. What was going on? The Master had not been like this before... actually he was very good at ignoring him, but now the Master seemed to want nothing but be near him... he will have to observe.

Jon shaved and dressed in jeans and a black shirt and came to the kitchen. He was in a rather dark mood given the fact he did not understand what was happening to him.

“I think I'm falling ill or something. Make me a hot coffee. And DON'T wake up Leonard.”

“If you’re falling ill, Lion will sense it, Master,” Sherlock said handing Jon the coffee, making sure to touch his hand.

“I'm probably catching a cold. Can't believe we've grown to live up to 24th century and there isn't any cure for the common cold.”

“Well nature would turn boring if there were no mysteries left,” Sherlock said sitting on the floor at the master's feet, wrapping himself around his legs.

“It is cold there, come on up on the bench.”

“Thank you, Master,” Sherlock said sighing and cuddling into Jon. “How do you think things between Mycroft and Cutie 2 went last night?”

Jon wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist, comfortably. There was nothing erotic in any of his gestures; just the pure need for closeness.

“Are we gossiping, or what are we doing here, Sherlock?” he pretended to be upset.

“Oh yes, I have to be good... but gossiping is not bad, is it, Master? I only do it because, because…”

“Because because?” Jon inquired. “To practice your abilities of deduction and speculation?” he suggested, caressing his back.

“Yes...” Sherlock almost purred at the way his Master was touching him... “but I like to know what is going on with the persons I care for, and it is fun!”

“Very fun,” Jon admitted. “Therefore, what I believe is that Mycroft took Trip to his room, where he indicated Trip should sleep in bed, while he himself slept on the sofa. Perhaps a good night kiss. Eh? What do you think of my deduction?” Jon really hoped nobody would come to the kitchen, but the possibility existed so with difficulty he assumed a more normal position on the bench one in which Sherlock wasn't completely plastered by his side.

“That is very good, Master, but at some point in the night Trip left the bed and cuddle in the couch with Mycroft and they are probably still kissing each other.”

“It is my scientific opinion that he can't just kiss Trip and do nothing else. Trip is too gorgeous.” Why was Jon feeling so good with Sherlock. This was strange, he felt almost guilty.

“Oh, but he can Master. Mycroft has excellent self-control,” Sherlock said very sure, because he knew his Mycroft very well.

Jon closed his eyes for a moment. No, he will not think of idiot things.

“Are sure you are okay, Master?” Sherlock whispered, because he felt strange things coming from Jon... maybe if he talked about Malcolm.  “So, um, how are things between you and Malcolm, I hope everything is ok now.”

Jon's sense of righteousness and his natural honesty abruptly restarted....

“They are fine. But they will deteriorate if I continue thinking improper thoughts, which I don't even... anyway. I am postponing our vacation for a while, Sherlock.”

“It is ok Master,” Sherlock said a little disappointed. “I understand... I mean Malcolm may need time to get used to this.”

“What do you mean by 'this'?”

“You being my Master,” Sherlock said oblivious to Jon´s deepest thoughts. “Lion and I were talking the other day, and we concluded that for some of the members of the family their Master and their love are the same person, obviously in that group is Malcolm.”

Jon turned Sherlock towards himself, taking a fistful of his hair and just looking at him, with thirst. This man, thismanthisman - no, I must stop, he thought.

“Finish cooking,” he said, his eyes dark. “I will go for a run.”

“But I have already finished,” Sherlock said confused, but his Master was already heading to the door. This was odd. Sherlock shrugged and made another mental note in the catalogue of the Master´s attitudes, reactions, and mood changes.

 

Unable to stand the distance from Mycroft anymore, Trip got out of the bed and climbed over him on the couch, starting to kiss his face, neck, chest, lips, whatever he could reach...

“Hi there, kitten, congratulations, you went through 30 minutes all by yourself on the bed,” Mycroft said laughing after which he held Trip tightly and started kissing him slowly and with much tenderness.

But Trip was not the doll type. His young blood was boiling, he couldn’t just make do with soft kisses...

He responded to each of them with lust and passion wrapping his legs around Mycroft's waist.

“Naughty kitten,” Mycroft said holding Trip tighter at the same time he slid his hands under this t-shirt. “We are not going beyond kissing. No matter who much you try. we are not ready.”

“I am very ready,” Trip tried, but then he found out for himself that Mycroft truly kept his word, despite of having made a quivering mess out of him. “Gosh,” Trip murmured in the morning. I” almost think you are waiting for Sherlock to be in synch with you,” he said without thinking.

“And what exactly does that mean?”

“Jon and him, Jon and him...” Trip murmured incoherently, falling asleep because Trip did have a 6th sense

“Yes kitten... Jonathan and Sherlock,” Mycroft murmured. And after that he also drifted to sleep. He did not want to dwell in the fact that it hurt to think of his precious doll being claimed by someone else.

Jon returned after an angry jogging session feeling more in control of himself. It was ridiculous. He was a man who could control his instincts. He would not hurt Malcolm and he would not harm Sherlock or dishonour him. He went to his room and gave Malcolm a kiss after which he went to shower.

Even if theoretically he could do anything he wanted to Sherlock, Sherlock adored and perhaps worshipped him; but he did not love him. It was a very big difference. He would never do such a thing to a being that was not in love with him.


End file.
